After Many Dates: Danny and Kim
by NeoMark
Summary: Based on "The Many Dates of Danny Fenton" by Flower Princess 11. See Danny and Kim's first date from her perspective and everything that they deal with when they become a couple.
1. Chapter 1: Their First Date

Based on Flower Princess 11's "The Many Dates of Danny Fenton". This story follows if Danny choose Kim.

* * *

I do not own "Danny Phantom" or "Kim Possible", nor do I own the original story this was based on. Check out the story mentioned above... also the rest of her work.

* * *

**After Many Dates: Danny and Kim**

_Their First Date_

It was a typical Summer's day in Middleton. This town was the home of a world-renowned heroine for hire, Kim Possible. She and her best friend since preschool, Ron Stoppable, were ready to just enjoy their first Summer as high schoolers when a few days after school ended, something happened.

Namely, Ron came to Kim with a form.

"Ron, just because I can do anything, doesn't mean I _will_." Kim said with her arms crossed.

"Aw, come on KP! What's the problem? I checked the website, it's totally legit!"

The form he wanted to give her was for a teen dating website called "You + Me = LOVE!". A name Kim found laughably stupid.

"First off, you used your dad's old computer to research it. Second, most of those websites are scam. They'll probably set us up with complete losers who are as perfect as sandwich full of peanut butter with ketchup." Kim said, still annoyed with her friend.

"Please?!" Ron said, putting his hands together in a begging manner. "My folks said I can't do it unless someone did it with me. Since you're literally my only real friend, I need you!"

"Ron, you know how my dad feels about dating." Kim pointed out.

"Look, it's only $20. It's a month long, if you don't like any of the boys you meet, you can get a refund. Just tell your dad you're out making some new friends!"

"So, lie?" Kim said, now putting her hands on her hips.

Ron shrugged.

"Just so you know, I did my research and found you go out in public places, so nothing shady. Plus, the first date is free. After that, you can quit anything before the month and get a refund." Ron said. He now gets on his knees. "Please KP! I'll let you borrow $20!" He pulls out a $20 from his pocket. "Please?"

Kim is actually surprised.

"_You_ letting _me_ borrow money? You _must_ be desperate." Kim sighed. "Alright, fine. Give me the form."

"YES! BOO-YAH!" Ron says with a fist pump.

"Just so you know…" Kim says as she takes the form. "I'm only doing the one date. If I don't like it, I'm quitting and keeping this $20."

"Fine." Ron says. He then heads to the stairway out of her room. "I'll go fill out my form, see you tomorrow!"

Kim sighed and took out a pen as she started filling the form out on her desk.

"Let's see… Name… Kim Possible… Age… 14… Gender… Female… Height… 110… Star Sign… Libra… Hometown… Middleton…" She says as she writes for the easy parts.

She moves on to Physical Descriptions.

"Young, slender, fair skinned red haired girl with green eyes of average height."

Personality.

"Okay… let me think." She says, putting the end of the pen to her lips as she thinks. She has something. "Independent and outgoing social butterfly who is athletic, intelligent and merely wants to meet someone who she can have a nice time with and who can make her laugh." She couldn't help but add one last bit. "Type of person: She Can Do Anything!"

She smiles and nods at this. She then moves to Likes and Interests.

"Cheerleading, traveling the world, listening to rock music, animals, helping people…" She stops writing. "I guess I could add more, but that might be too much."

Now for the part she scoffed at.

"Type of person I wish to date?" She shrugged. "I don't know." She thinks for a moment and starts to write. "I'm looking for a…" She thinks a bit. "… nice, easy going and charming boy…" She sighs as she thinks of the basics. "… who can make me laugh, knows how to have fun and would be understanding if I end up being late on some of our dates due to the demands of my job…"

She was finished.

"That doesn't sound braggy at all." She said, sounding braggy.

She decided she should get ready for bed. She wondered if this website would guarantee meeting her match. For all she knew, it might be legit. She figured it was at least worth a look.

* * *

_The Next Day_

"Can't you just drop it off for me?" Kim said as she and Ron were at the Middleton mall, with a line of teens waiting to submit their forms.

"Sorry KP, you need to be here to give it to them." Ron says.

Kim rolled her eyes away when she saw someone enter the line behind them.

"Bonnie?" Her school rival looks to her. "Bonnie Rockwaller? You're here too?" Kim scoffed.

"I happen to be more open minded than you think, Kim!" Bonnie said. "Not all of us go off "world saving" all the time." Bonnie used her air quotes as usual.

"Why do you keep using air quotes? It's not like I'm just sitting at home or anything." Kim had to call her out on it.

"Whatever!" Bonnie said, her hand up to show how she doesn't want to speak to Kim anymore.

Kim shook her head, embarrassed that even Bonnie is falling for this ridiculous thing. Especially since they're in a line in front of a booth with the ridiculous slogan.

**You + Me = LOVE!**

**We will find your perfect match or your money back guaranteed!**

"What I wouldn't give for Doctor Drakken to sick killer robots on me right now…" Kim groaned.

"What's the problem? You did the Animology Test?" Ron said.

"Don't remind me!" Kim said.

Soon, it was Ron's turn. Kim saw him hand his form and answer a few more questions before moving on.

"Next!" A man's voice called out.

Kim walked up and saw a slightly husky man at a computer that had cartoonish red hearts around it.

The man in question had black hair and looked about a decade older than her at least, though he did have a friendly smile.

"Welcome to the leading teen dating website, You + Me = LOVE! We will find your perfect match or your money back guaranteed."

"Uh… hi?" Kim said. She saw a name tag and squinted her eyes a bit to read his name. "N-Neo? Anyway…" She hands her form. "Here's the thing."

"Alright, I just need a penname."

"Huh?"

"A screen name so that people don't know your real name, for all you know a stalker of yours will find out he's paired with you."

"Ah… please put KPSuperTeen."

If anyone but those closest to her heard that name, they'd think her an egotist.

Kim would argue she had the skills to prove she was pretty super.

After typing more information, Neo finished.

"Alright, you're all set. Your first date's information will be e-mailed to you tonight. You meet tomorrow. Any questions?"

"Yeah…" Kim had to get an answer for this. "Is Neo your real name or penname?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure most people don't name their kid that." He said with a playful smile.

"So, is it for the movie guy?"

"Nah, named myself after my favorite monster from a card game I loved as a kid."

Kim rose one eyebrow, slightly unsure how to respond to that.

* * *

That night, Kim checked her e-mail and saw her first date. She noticed no photos were ever asked, so she was rather nervous. For all she knew, she might accidentally get put on a date with her cousin Larry. Still, she decided to at least give the first date a try. She read his description.

_**Name:** D-Fenton_

_**Age:** 14_

_**Gender:** Male_

_**Height:** 5''4'_

_**Weight:** 120 lbs_

_**Star Sign:** Aries_

_**Hometown:** Amity Park, USA_

**_Physical Description:_**_ Average 14 year old Caucasian boy with black hair and blue eyes and a slim built._

**_Personality:_**_ Simple, easygoing teenage boy just interested in getting to know someone who shares my interests._

**_Likes and Interests:_**_ Bowling, listening to rock music, particularly Dumpty Humpty ...Astrology and NASA ...Video games, telling jokes, animals, especially dogs...nice, peaceful days..._

**_Type of person I wish to date_**_: I am looking for a smart, friendly, independent girl who likes animals, has a nice sense of humor and likes listening to music_

Kim felt somewhat relieved. Whoever this D-Fenton is, he sounds like a decent guy. Not too much of an athlete or nerd or whatever. She read that they'll be meeting in his town, at a place called Café Des Fleur. She knew she could make it thanks to her connections, her parents don't know about the dating yet. She knew her father would try to launch the boys for trying anything. She had to make sure things went smoothly tomorrow. She was only willing to do the one date, so the least she could do is make a good example and be on time.

* * *

"Seriously?!"

Kim couldn't believe it. Just as she was about to leave for the train to Amity Park, she gets contacted by Wade. Dr. Bortel's lab was ransacked by Drakken and Shego, again. They stole his microchip for controlling minds, again. She managed to fight off Shego and take it. She wanted to just return it, but then she remembered she had to meet up with this D-Fenton at noon. It was 11:50 and her plane finally landed. During the flight, she changed from her mission gear to go in her usual green top with capri jeans and white shoes. Just because it was a blind date, doesn't mean she can't make a good impression. She didn't want this boy to wait too long for her.

She took out her Kimmunicator once she got out.

"Wade? How far am I from the café?!"

"You're like 25 minutes away. You'll never make it in time." Wade said as he shows a map.

"Try me!"

She took her purse, holding her mission gear and the microchip.

Using her cheerleading and parkour skills, Kim managed to make it past the streets, cars and people. Unfortunately, she saw a nearby town clock read it was noon.

"Great… I'm late."

Even though she didn't want to deal with the blind date, she wanted to make it in time at least. Thankfully, the map showed she was now 10 minutes away. She realizes she can make it soon.

Once she was within reach of the café, she took out a pink heart she was given with the form. She had to put it on her shirt to indicate she was part of the program.

She saw a boy with dark hair and a white shirt holding flowers.

She figured this must be her date.

She took a deep breath and walked up to him.

"I wonder where she is?" She could hear him ask out loud.

She tapped his shoulder.

"Excuse me, are you _D-Fenton_?" Kim asks.

She hears him sigh and turn around. Once he does, he gasps at the sight of her.

Kim took the time to examine this boy.

He had blue eyes and a white shirt with a red oval on its side on it with a red collar and edges on the sleeves. He had a jeans and red shoes. She noticed the heart sticker on his chest, confirming he's the one. He didn't look to be athletic, as he had a similar physique as Ron. She also notices his hair was in an odd shape, but it looked like it somehow worked for him.

However, Kim admitted to herself that this boy is actually kind of cute.

"You… you mean that _**you're**_ _KPSuperTeen?_" He asked, sounding surprised.

Kim smiled at this. Most boys are a bit afraid of her because they know of her fighting skills beforehand. So, it was a refreshing change of pace someone who doesn't know, so they can find her pretty.

"You can call me Kim… Kim Possible."

The boy blushed when Kim gave him a smile. Kim couldn't help but think this somehow made him cuter.

"You… you can call me Danny Fenton…" He then remembered the flowers in his hand. "Um, these are for you…" He said as he shyly handed her the bouquet.

Kim smiled as she took the flowers.

"Wow, thanks Danny these are lovely." She said, already impressed before becoming apologetic. "I am sorry that I was late… I had to take care of a "sitch" on my way over here… I hope you're not upset."

Danny blinked before responding, wanting to assure her he wasn't upset.

"That's okay… I wasn't waiting that long."

"Cool". She said with a smile before walking to the entrance. "So, are you ready for our date?" She said with another smile.

After a brief moment, Danny grinned and nodded.

_He is kinda cute and has been patient with me… so far so good._ Kim thought, suddenly feeling excited about the date she reluctantly agreed to.

* * *

The two were soon admiring the café and its atmosphere. It wasn't too romantic, so it was perfect for a first date. She felt she could get to know Danny without any pressure.

So, Kim orders a salad. Danny orders chicken. Now, they had to get to know each other.

"So…" Danny said, before he paused.

Kim could tell Danny was the kind of boy who got weak-kneed around cute girls. He was being very shy, so Kim decided to take the initiative and start their small talk.

"So Danny, tell me about yourself…" She asked.

This seemed to make him a bit more relaxed.

"Oh… well… I am 14… I live in Amity Park… I go to a school called Casper High and I really like astronomy…" He said in a shy voice.

"Really?" Kim was interested in learning more.

"Yeah, my dream is to some day work for NASA as an astronaut." He said.

Kim smiled at what she's hearing. This boy sounds like the kind of person he dad would actually like.

"That's cool. You know, my dad happens to be a rocket scientist."

"For real? That's so cool." Danny said, smiling. He's impressed with what he heard.

"Yeah, he works at the Middleton Space Center. He is one of the researchers there." She clarified.

"Still cool… and your mom?" Danny asked.

"Brain surgeon. What about your parents?" Kim asked.

Danny flinched. Kim wasn't sure why.

"They are… scientists. They make some inventions, though they tend to backfire sometimes."

Kim noticed he was a bit embarrassed, so she decided not to press on about what kind of scientists they are.

"Scientists… that's cool too." She says as before taking a sip of water.

"So, Kim. You asked me about my life, tell me about yours?" He asked, wanting to get to know her better and change the subject.

She decided to go along with it.

"Well, I am fourteen… I live in Middleton and I go to Middleton High School, I am a cheerleader at my school, head of the squad and I sometimes do odd jobs like babysitting and… other stuff, along with some volunteer work." Kim wasn't sure if she should tell him what her odd jobs. Thankfully, he was more interested in something else she said.

"You're really head cheerleader?" He asked, sounding surprised and confused.

"Yep."

Danny looked a bit dry as he reached for his water, only to accidentally spill some of it on the table. He looked embarrassed by that.

"Oh man! Sorry about that!" He said, embarrassed as he tries to wipe it with napkins. Kim knew he was trying to avoid looking lame to her.

She decided to make him feel better.

"No big."

Danny smiled, looking relieved that she's not judging him.

Their food arrived and they ate while talking more about their lives and interests.

"So, what do you like to do for fun?" He asked.

"When I'm not busy…" Kim began answering. "I like going to Bueno Nacho with my friends, listening to music, shopping at my favorite store, Club Banana, dancing and I sometimes just like relaxing at home. You?"

"Well, when I'm not busy, I like eating with my friends at Nasty Burger, listening to music, playing video games, and I also like chilling at home when I got nothing else going on."

Kim smiled. She thought she'd get some kind of jerk, or someone who was boring, but Danny isn't either of those. He seems like a nice guy who isn't the least bit what she feared he'd be. He was cute and so far, he seemed like the kind of laidback person she could see herself around. Like Ron, only somehow more mature.

Still, Kim noticed that made him look like something was off about her.

"Kim? Can I ask you a… question?"

"Sure Danny, what is it?"

"I… I… I was wondering why are you even here?" He asked.

"Pardon?" She asked, genuinely confused.

"Kim, you seem like a really cool girl. You're funny and, if you don't mind my boldness, you're really pretty too." He said.

Kim was quickly taken aback that he was complimenting her all of a sudden. She blushed a bit at him calling her pretty.

"Thanks Danny…"

"I'm just confused…" He continued. "You seem really cool but why are you using a dating service? I figure a girl like you would have lots of guys asking you out?"

Kim quickly blushed again and looked bashful that he thought someone like her would be that popular with guys.

"I wouldn't say _a lot_ of guys…" She noticed he looked genuinely confused. She didn't know why, but figured he deserved an honest answer. "Well, can I tell you a secret?"

Danny blinked, but nodded afterwards.

"Well, please don't feel offended but it wasn't _my_ idea to sign up for this. My best friend, Ron, found out about this service and asked me to sign up for it too, and I decided to just and because… well, I was kind of curious how this works."

There, she admitted it. Danny blinked in surprise.

"I hope you aren't upset…" Kim said, sounding a bit concerned.

However, Danny said something she didn't expect.

"I'm not… since my best friend Tucker basically asked me to do the same thing and that's why I'm here."

Kim noticed Danny was smiling when he said that. It surprised her.

"For real?" Danny nodded. Kim immediately laughed. "How about that?" She said between giggles. "Maybe we _do_ some some things in common…" She said once she stopped laughing.

"Yeah, we both have friends who talked us up into this… and we both are surprised that this thing hasn't gone south yet."

Kim laughed again.

_Danny turns out is actually a funny guy. I'm so glad I agreed to this._

Suddenly, something else happened.

_**KABOOM!**_

A crash of a vehicle came through the wall of the café, startling everyone.

Kim knew who this was, she did not want to have deal with him right now.

Once the dust cleared, she saw Dr. Drakken and Shego, both looking for her.

"Kim Possible! Return to me the microchip now or else!"

Kim takes her purse and brings it closer to her.

"Not a chance, Drakken!"

"Wait? You know this guy?" Kim remembers Danny, who is clearly clueless as to what's going on, and looks to him. "What's going on, Kim?"

She was reluctant, but Kim answered anyway.

"Umm… do you remember the odd jobs I mentioned?" Danny nodded. "This is kind of it… taking down baddies."

Before Danny could speak, Shego interrupts.

"Enough gab, time to fight, Kimmy!"

Shego's hands glowed as she jumped to Kim.

"If you say so, Shego!" Kim jumped out of the way and did some back flips before remembering her date was still present. "Get to safety Danny! I'll handle these two!"

She entered a fist fight with Shego.

After a few seconds, she looked and saw Danny gone. She sighed with relief before Shego kicked her in the stomach.

"Aww, did we interrupt you and your boyfriend?" Shego mockingly asked.

"Actually, it's a blind date." She avoids another blow before countering with a punch. "I was actually having a good time. So, calling Danny my boyfriend is super premature!"

As she does this, she saw a blast nearly hit her. Looking to Drakken, she saw him holding a blaster.

He fires at her and Kim manages to avoid, though Shego's constant attacks made it difficult to keep going. However, she didn't need to worry for long when someone spoke up.

"Excuse me, Dr. Moron? But I think two against one is a little unfair."

Kim and Shego both look to see a boy in a black jumpsuit and white hair floating near Drakken. Both are confused, though Drakken is a bit shaken at his sudden appearance.

"Who's this?! Another sidekick?" Shego demanded to know.

"No, I don't know who he is." Kim said.

"The name is Danny, Danny Phantom." He answered. "I was just flying by and saw a bunch of moron bad guys cause trouble and, well, even though I mostly fight ghost bad guys, I think I can be of assistance to you, Ms. Possible.

As he said that, he fires a green blast that sends Shego flying away from Kim.

Kim smiled, impressed with what he did.

"Well, since my friend Ron isn't here, I could use a little help." She said with a nod.

She's confused, but he seems nice and the fact that he just blasted Shego suggests he can't be all that bad.

"AUGHH!" Shego shouted and came charging at them with her hands glowing.

"Watch out for her hands, the glow isn't exactly for show!" Kim warned as she cartwheeled to dodge.

"Noted!" Danny Phantom said as he attacks from the air.

Though Drakken and Shego do their best, Kim managed to win thanks to this supposed superhero giving her a hand. His powers give them a favor.

"JUST WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU ANYWAY?!" Drakken shouted, sounding like an angry kid instead of a grown man.

"Just the guy who's kicking your butt today." Phantom answered before sending a blast to Drakken weapon.

_**KABOOM!**_

The explosion sent Danny and Kim flying a bit, though neither were harmed. They coughed a bit and waited for the smoke to clear. However, Drakken and Shego were missing.

"Where did they go?" Danny asked.

Kim saw them. "Look." She pointed up.

Drakken and Shego went back on their hovercraft, flying away with injuries and soot all over them.

Drakken started yelling as Shego drove the vehicle.

**"KIM POSSIBLE! YOU THINK YOU'RE ALL THAT! BUT YOU'RE NOT!"**

Kim glared as they made their escapes, but she's glad they didn't steal the microchip. She smiles and looks to Danny Phantom, hoping to thank him. To her surprise, he's gone.

"Where did that white-haired boy go?" As she looked around, she realized someone else is missing. "Danny!"

She looked around, hoping he's not harmed. She saw him exit the bathroom, looking unharmed. Kim sent him a sheepish look, worried how he's react to this.

"Kim, are you okay?"

He handed him her purse and she was relieved to see the microchip still there.

"I'm fine, you?" She asked.

"I'm fine. Un, what exactly was that?" He asked.

Kim looked awkward to say the least and figured she should answer him.

She regretted leaving this out of her profile page and tried to find the right words to describe what happened. "I am really sorry, Danny. I… I guess I should have mentioned on my profile page that I'm… I'm sorta-"

"A teen hero?" Danny asks. Kim nodded.

"Yeah… and I'm really sorry that the baddies ruined our date." When he doesn't say anything, she fears he's upset and looks away. She doesn't see him smile. "I… I… understand if you want to end it right here."

_Stupid! I'm so stupid! Of course, he'll want to end it. Why did I think this would be a good idea?!_

"Why would I want to stop the date?"

This surprised Kim, seeing a smiling face.

"You… you aren't mad over the villains attacking us?"

Danny shook his head. "Hey, it's not your fault. You didn't invite them. Besides, we both signed up to meet someone and go on a date. I'm still up for it if you are. What do you say?"

After blinking, Kim suddenly smiled.

_Wow… he's not afraid of me at all? He's not turned off by what just happened?_

Suddenly, she felt something. Something that drew her to Danny.

"I say… are you up for ordering from the dessert menu?"

Danny chuckled.

* * *

Thankfully, the rest of their date went smoothly, with no villain attacks or anything interrupting them. As they got to know each other more, Kim asked Danny about this Danny Phantom. He mentioned he's a ghost who acts as the local superhero who deals with problems. He says he doesn't know why he showed up and helped her. Maybe he's just a good Samaritan. After, they talked more about other things, namely about their friends and school work.

After their dessert, they went into the local part and talk more about their lives. As this happened, she thought of how surprising it is to talk with a cute boy like this. Not only was she not nervous, she was happy to meet someone who isn't put off by her fighting prowess.

"So, you really have your own website where people can hire you to save the day and stuff like that?" Danny asks, fascinated.

"Yes, Kim Possible dot com, where my slogan is 'She can do anything'." She said proudly.

"So, what explains your profile page." He quipped, making her giggle.

"I gotta say Danny… not many boys would take a supervillain attack and learning his date can kick serious butt with such grace." She said.

"Are you kidding me? I think it's cool! So, are you really a black belt?" He asks, genuinely curious.

Kim smiled.

"Yep, and I know three different kinds of martial arts."

"Wow…" He said, very impressed.

Kim hid it as she scratched back her head. Her arm blocked Danny's view as she blushed.

Suddenly, her Kimmunicator went off and Kim pulled it out.

"Yeah Wade?"

Her friend, Wade, answered. "Hey Kim, emergency. Somebody just broke into Upperton University labs and stole an unstable isotope, you need to hurry!" He said before turning it off.

Kim quickly looked at Danny, sorry she has to leave.

"I'm sorry, I have to end our date here Danny, but… I-"

Danny quickly gave her an understanding smile, surprising her.

"Don't worry, chill. I get it, you have a job to do."

Kim smiled. "You don't mind?"

"No, I get it. Go save the world."

Suddenly, Kim felt butterflies crawl in her tummy.

She smiled and, without any hesitation, kissed him on the cheek. He blushed in surprise.

"You're a cool guy, you know that?" She said.

Before Danny could say anything, still keeping that shocked look Kim found adorable, a helicopter arrived out of nowhere and a rope came out.

_I guess this is my ride._

She looks back to Danny.

"Here's my ride, see ya later Danny. Maybe we can go on another date after this program is over." She said sweetly before climbing the rope, entering the helicopter.

As she takes her seat, she waved to Danny, though she's not sure if she can see him.

She closes her eyes and thinks back to his smile.

"Danny Fenton… what a guy." She says.

She didn't think she'd have a great first date, but she did.

This boy was cute, funny and understanding.

She decided she should give the program and future dates a fair shot.

* * *

"Seriously Kim?!" Ron said over the Kimmunicator.

"Yeah! Danny's a great guy. He's funny and real nice. He wasn't upset with Drakken and Shego attacking at all." Kim said, sounding very happy.

"That's great…" Ron said, trying to sound happy for her. "You know, my date could have been a bit more… open-minded." He said as he sounded upset.

"What happened?" Kim asks, concerned for him.

"Well, my date was some Latina named Paulina and she was… super mean."

"Yeah! Mean!" Rufus squeaks while making a disgusted look.

"She was like another Bonnie!" Ron said.

Kim winced. "Ooh! Sorry about that."

"Well… maybe tomorrow might be great…" Ron said. "Maybe… so, you're still going through with this?"

"Yeah, if my first date went great despite that one 'sitch, I'm sure the rest will be fine."

Later that night, Kim decided to give Danny a rating, as is per the website's rules. She gave him a 10/10, as he was nice, fun and a great person to just be around. Him not being put off by her skills was also a plus.

Even though she was reading about who her next date would be, she already felt Danny was a tough act to follow.

* * *

**Like I said, check out Flower Princess 11 and her story. But if you do, know that this story has a foregone conclusion.**

**Based on what she provided in the possible... heh... ending of Danny choosing Kim, you know how this goes.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Obvious Choice

_**The Obvious Choice**_

She did it.

A month's worth of dates.

The boys she met since Danny were of varying degree. There was David from Beverly Hills, nice but nothing really stood out about him. There was Ben Tennyson, nice but a bit full of himself. Reef, a hunky surfer though a tad immature. Martin Mystery, a manchild with an obsessive love for the supernatural. Harvey Kinkle was cute but nothing really stood out from him. Jimmy Olsen was at least a nice guy who had a promising career at the Daily Planet. Brad was a bit too eager to impress her. Chad was… a kid hating jerk, so no chance. Tony was nice for the brief time they met, but it was clear he was still reeling from a breakup so they called it a day. Judd was… okay, but a bit lacking in many things, like common sense. Shaggy Rogers was nice but his eating habits were something to be desired. Winston Dunsworth was… the most offensive depiction of a British stereotype she's ever met. Robbie was another kid hating jerk, so no. Chris Griffin was… an idiot. Casey Jones was immature but at least stood for an old woman being mugged. Trent had a cool guitar, but she didn't really feel like she clicked with him. Chuckie Finster was a shy but decent gentleman. Pietro was a bit too… impatient. Motoki Furuhata was a nice guy and someone who at least listened. Brad, some quarterback from New York, was just a less impressive Brick. Sticky from Whizville was basically an older but less interesting Wade and Ron put together. Darren was at least someone she could hold a conversation with. Heath, not so much, and she was glad the mysterious fire happened to make the date end faster. Branden was a gentleman, so that made her feel better. Peter Parker was kind of unable to stop with the science babble, but at least he was a charming and likeable guy that she could see any girl like. She wasn't sure which of the two she went out with, Beavis or Butthead, but they were both unpleasant. Dick Grayson took her to a circus and the two performed some acrobatics together, so at least they were able to keep up with one another. Lewis was nice but a bit too obsessed with sea animals. Finally, there was Victor, a cyborg who called himself… Cyborg; he was a fun guy, most of the time.

The time came for her to make her choice. She already knew who it was.

While she did have a few good dates, some better than others, her first choice was her first date.

Danny Fenton wasn't afraid of her fighting skills while guys like Sticky, Jonesy and Beavis and Butthead were. He was open and honest, not mention a funny guy. He was also accepting of her needing to do her work, when boys like Heath and Winston were not. He wasn't boring and, most importantly, she felt something when she was last with him. She felt… something. She had to get advice.

"Mom?"

Kim went to her mother, who found out about her dates weeks ago. The only reason she wasn't upset is because she knows how overprotective her husband can be with their daughter.

"Yes Kimmy?"

"So… I gotta know something. What made you realize that you and Dad were… you know, _perfect_ for each other?"

Mrs. Dr. Possible smiled.

"Well, after our first date, we talked a bit before calling it a night. We just… I guess, clicked." She admitted.

"Clicked how?" She asked.

"I guess, it's like that old feeling of butterflies in your stomach, crawling around the walls."

Kim thought back to that feeling.

When Danny assured her that he was understanding of her work.

She felt that exact same feeling.

"I take it you felt that too?" Ann asked her daughter.

"It was my first date, his name is Danny Fenton, from Amity Park."

"Wait? _Fenton?_ From _Amity Park?_" Ann asked.

"Yes?" Kim asked back.

"Oh dear… Kimmy, he's probably the son of Jack and Maddie Fenton."

"And you know who they are because… ?"

"Well, let's just say they're… not that respected in the science community." Ann said.

"Oh…" Kim thought back and realized this is why Danny was clearly not interested in talking about his family. "Why exactly is that?"

"They're ghost hunters." Ann admitted.

"Like the… film on location and call out ghosts kind?" Kim asked.

"No. Like the blast one with their super guns kind."

Kim looked a bit understanding of Danny's predicament.

"But I saw a ghost, at least… I think he's one. Danny Phantom?"

"AH!" Ann said with a smile. "I saw that boy on the news once! He's a superhero!"

Kim though of how he saved her. She figured he can't be all that bad.

Still, there was something oddly… nice about him.

"Anyway, back on topic. You said this Danny was someone who made you have the tummy feel?" Ann asked.

"Yeah…" Kim said. "He was fun, funny and actually interested in my martial arts." She smiled.

Ann smiled too.

"Then, I guess it's worth a try?" Ann suggested.

Kim nodded.

"Thanks, Mom." She hugged her mother.

"Anytime, Kimmy."

* * *

The morning after, Kim went to the booth at the mall. There, she instantly selected Danny Fenton.

She noticed Ron, sulking away towards the food court.

Once she was done, she went over to see him.

"Ron?" Kim asked.

He looked up. "Oh… hey, KP."

"I'm guessing it didn't go so well?"

"Not at all…" Ron said. "Every girl I met… Heather, Raven, Meg… okay, that last one was dodging a bullet actually… they all didn't want me!" He sighed and buried his head in his hands.

"Oh man…" Kim said. "I'm sorry."

Ron took a deep breath.

"But… it's okay." He sat up. He tried to crack a smile. "So… how did you go?"

Kim smiled.

"Honestly, I picked my first date. Danny was just a tough act to follow."

Ron did smile genuinely.

"Well, that's great. And hey, we both faired better than Bonnie."

"Really?" Kim asked.

Ron pointed to Bonnie, sitting alone and yelling in her phone.

"No, Dash! I'm _not_ interested in a second date!" She yelled. "I am **NEVER** going back to Amity Park because of you and that scrawny nerd! Now stop calling me!" She hung up. "Stupid program…" She mumbled.

"Apparently, she gave up after this Dash guy went out with her on her 28th date." Ron said.

"Wow… that's gotta sting." Kim said, though clearly she's smiling at the snobby girl's displeasure.

"So, do you think this Danny guy is gonna call you?" Ron asks.

"Well… I guess I'll wait and see."

* * *

It was the day after, she got a message from him.

She was to meet with him the next day.

The only boy from the whole month she wanted to see.

She got a shower early and clean clothes. She was hoping for a second date.

They met at the café where they met the first time. She saw him, with a rose in his hand and a blush on his face.

Kim waved to him and hoped this goes well.

They are now face to face.

"I'm… I'm really glad you agreed to this." He said with a shy voice that she found cute.

"I'm really glad you asked me to come here." Kim said with a smile.

Danny took a deep breath.

"Look, I… I have to be honest with you, I know that we haven't known each other very long… but I really like you… a lot."

This caused Kim to smile warmly. "I like you too, Danny."

"Look… I know that we haven't known each other very long, but… I think we have a connection… I can't lie, I have been out a lot of girls since I joined the service, and while I did grow to care about many of them, you're the one who I couldn't stop thinking about the most." Kim blushed at that. "I got some other girls who wanted me as their next date, but you're one who I want to be with here today."

Kim felt the butterflies in her tummy again.

"Likewise." She said earnestly.

She knew wanted to see him more than any other. Especially since only a handful of boys wanted to go out with her again, mostly the ones she's not into.

Danny too a deep breath.

"I think you're amazing, you're so strong, so smart and beautiful… I think we truly have something between us, something special, so… what… what I am trying to say is…" Kim held her breath. "Kim Possible, will you please go out with me?" Danny said in a very shy voice.

Kim's smile became much warmer.

"I thought you'd never ask."

Danny's face soon brightened with a smile of his own.

The two teens now hugged each other.

"So, I guess this is where we have our second date?" Kim asked.

"Thought it'd be appropriate." Danny suggested. "Plus, they repaired the damages from the last time we were here."

Kim smiled.

"Well, what are we waiting for?"

* * *

Back inside, the two teens sat down and made their orders. Kim was going to have a sandwich, Danny ordered a steak.

They were ready for their second date.

"So, what's been going on since I last saw you?" Danny asked.

He was now more confident, thanks to girls he dated, from the cute witch to the alien heroines. He could stand to start a conversation with Kim.

She smiled at his lack of shyness.

"Do you mean in dates or in my life outside the website?" She asked with a smile.

"Both, if you like."

Kim smiled.

She started with giving a brief description of her dates since Danny. Some were decent, others weren't, and a few were… people she'd rather forget. The problem was the ones who were nice weren't very funny, the ones who were funny were kind of jerks, and the biggest problem was that most were a bit put off by her skills in combat. Some of them were at least nice enough to avoid be respectful though. But none of them were as nice, funny and respectful as Danny was.

Danny opened up about how she was out of 28 girls who liked him. He admits even he didn't think that was possible. He did mention one of the girls who liked him was clingy and had a rather terrifying habit of mood swinging. He didn't want to go any further, so he just mentioned the other two were child haters. Kim expressed disgust at these two named Cree and Vicky, especially the latter being a babysitter like herself. He knew a few shrinking violets, one of them actually named Violet, and helped them be a bit happier. He took the blame when one girl's overbearing father accused her of going behind his back by claiming he was harassing her. He also showed one girl who new martial arts not to be upset over people who think she's a delinquent for her fighting skill. The more she heard, the more Kim found she made the right choice.

Danny clearly wasn't bragging, he just seemed like a genuinely nice guy. He wasn't trying to win any hearts, he was just being himself. And Kim liked who she was with right now.

Once their meals were finished, Danny paid and the two got up.

"Feel like going for another walk?" Kim asked.

"Sure. This steak was pretty filling." He said, patting his own stomach.

Kim chuckled.

* * *

The two returned to the same park they were at the last time. This time, they only talked about their lives outside of the website. While Kim regaled Danny on her adventures, Danny himself realized that he hasn't really had much to do outside of dating. There was that time at the carnival, but that's one experience he'd rather forget. Even the ghost attacks were less than usual this month. Still, he knew what he wanted to do now that only one month was left in the summer.

He wanted to spend it with Kim.

"Say, Kim?"

"Yes?" She asked with a smile.

Before he could say anything, another voice, one familiar to both of them, called out.

"KIM POSSIBLE!"

Kim groaned.

"Seriously?!" She and Danny turn around, seeing Drakken and Shego on their hovercraft. "Don't you idiots have a summer break too?!"

"We'll break you, Princess!" Shego then eyed Danny. "And your little boyfriend too."

Both teens blushed.

"Uh… actually…" Danny said.

"This is just our second date!" Kim said.

"I'm not her-"

"We're not-"

"Not yet-"

"Yeah! Wait?" Kim looked to Danny. "_Not yet?_"

Danny paused.

"Um… I mean… unless… cause… I-I thought maybe…" Danny went.

Kim started to form a smile. She liked the idea someone liked her this much.

"Ah, who cares?! Shego! Attack!" Drakken yelled.

On that order, Shego jumped off the hovercraft and ran to the two teens.

Heroism kicking in, Kim shoved Danny aside and used her martial arts to grab Shego's foot before it contacted with her abdomen.

"Danny! Go! I can handle this!"

Nodding, Danny ran off.

"Looks like your boyfriend deserted you!" Shego said.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Kim shouted. "_Yet…_" She muttered.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, Danny hid behind some trees. Seeing no other option, he took a deep breath.

"Going ghost!"

The two white rings surround him, transforming Danny Fenton into… Danny Phantom.

He flies back to Kim and Shego.

Shego is too late to notice as Danny tackles into her, sending her flying away a few feet.

Getting up, she glares at Danny.

"You again?!" She yelled.

"That freaky floaty boy!" Drakken yelled as he pointed at Danny.

"Danny Phantom?" Kim asked.

"Hey there…" Danny realizes he sounds too similar to her date and tries deepening. "Uh… Ms. Possible. I saw you in danger, so I-"

"What's wrong with your voice?" Kim asked.

Danny blinked before dropping the tone change.

"Nothing."

"Shego!" Drakken yelled.

"On it!" Shego pounced on Danny. Once she got the ghost boy under her, she smiled. "Gotcha!"

"Thanks… but I'm kind of already taken!" Danny says before phasing into the ground.

Shego got up, looking around and is too distracted to notice Kim coming in and kicking her with enough force to send her flying into Drakken.

Once they get up, Drakken pulls out a blaster from his hovercraft.

"It's over, Kim Possible!"

Suddenly, Danny flew in before Drakken pulled the trigger. He uses his ghost shield to reflect the blast back at the weapon, destroying it.

Recognizing this boy is too power, Drakken and Shego quickly glance at each other before rushing to the hovercraft. Without warning, it flew off, the two villains getting away.

**"KIM POSSIBLE! DANNY PHANTOM! YOU BOTH THINK YOU'RE ALL THAT! BUT YOU'RE NOT!"**

Drakken's yell fades as he and Shego go as fast as they could.

Danny just shakes his head.

"Hey!" Kim calls out, causing Danny to turn. "Thanks. Not just for this but for the last time."

Danny smiles.

"You're welcome."

"Hey! Wait here, I gotta get my date to meet you."

Danny has a look of shock.

Once Kim turns around, he phases into the ground.

"Hey! Danny! Look!" She turns around. "It's-" She sees the ghost boy gone. "Huh?"

Behind her, Danny goes back to the tree, morphing back to human form and stepping out.

"Kim!" He shouts as he runs back. "Was that Danny Phantom?" He calls out. He thinks him claiming to see Danny Phantom would make her less suspicious.

It worked, Kim smiled at his presence before she could answer.

"Yeah. Anyway, I'm glad you're okay." She sighed in relief. "So, what were you going to tell me before those two showed up?"

Danny smiled.

"I was wondering… if…" He gulped. "Since we have a few weeks before Summer is over… do you want to… do more stuff together after this date?"

She smiles. "You mean go on more dates?"

"Not just that… I mean maybe we can meet each other's friends and families? Like, get to know more about each other?" He said. "I mean, we don't have to if you don't want to but-"

"Absolutely!" She said with a big grin that Danny smiled widely at. "I honestly really like hanging out with you. You're fun, cool, funny and honest."

Danny's smile lowered a bit. He thought of that last word.

_Honest._

He's hiding something from her… but how would she react?

It was this moment they noticed they heard music.

"Is that… jazz music?" Danny asked.

"Yeah…"

Both teens followed the sound of the music. They go around a grassy hill and see a small band performing for money. After seeing a mother and her daughter walk by and give some change in a hat they use for donations, both teens nod and walk over, giving them some money.

After doing so, the lead guitarist whispered something to his friends and the tune they played soon became romantic.

This causes Danny and Kim to blush at each other.

"I- I don't really dance that well." Danny admitted.

"I'll be the judge of that."

With that, Kim took Danny's hands. She placed one on her hip, the other in her hand as she wrapped her other arm around him.

Together, they danced and enjoyed the other's company.

Both of them look deeply into the other's eyes. The smile.

* * *

Once that was done, they walked to the train station, so Kim could go home.

"This was awesome, Danny. We need to do this again soon." Kim said with a smile.

"When do you want to go again?" Danny asked.

As they walked down the stairs to the station, Kim thought with a smile.

"I got an idea." She took out a piece of paper and a pen, then wrote somethings down before handing it to Danny. "Here's my e-mail and phone number. Give me a call when you're free."

Danny smiled at the piece of paper.

"Great."

"THE TRAIN HEADING TO MIDDLETON IS ARRIVING. BOARDING WILL COMMENCE."

"Uh oh... that's me!" Kim said. "I guess I… better go." She said, sounding a bit saddened.

"Okay…" Danny said, also a bit saddened. "I guess I'll see you later?"

"Yeah." She said with a small smile.

The two looked into each other's eyes.

His blue to her green.

They smiled.

The remember why the choose their first date over all others.

They both felt it when they met, that feeling in their tummies that made them unable to stop thinking about each other.

Without thinking, both teens drew their faces closer. They stopped when they realize what they were doing. They shrugged with a smile and then kissed.

In that moment, both of them were lost in the other's kiss.

Danny was so caught that he couldn't control it. His body began to glow thanks to his powers. Thankfully, it faded away before the kiss ended.

They smile at each other.

"Bye Danny." Kim said.

"Bye Kim." Danny said.

She turned and headed into the station, though not before turning back and waving.

Danny waved back before turning and walking up the stairs.

As he walked, he smiled to himself.

_I did it. I went on another date with Kim. And we kissed._

However, his smile dropped when he remembered one thing.

_She called me honest… and I'm hiding something from her._

* * *

**So, I wanted to post this before I move with everyone's favorite story I've done that got a TV Tropes page. (BTW you have no idea how happy I am that something I made is on that website.)**

**Luiz4200:** This story is based on one by Flower Princess 11. If you didn't read it, he went out with Bonnie.

**Invader Johnny:** This isn't the only "What-if" story I'd like to do based on TMDDF, so my idea is to retell the dates from the girl's perspective. Not sure who I'll do yet, probably in order of the story.

Next time, Danny's supporting cast meet Kim.


	3. Chapter 3: Kim Meets the Fentons

_**Kim Meets the Fentons**_

For the past two weeks, Danny and Kim would date each weekend. Their third date was seeing a movie, the fourth was them going bowling. In both scenarios, they were having fun. They enjoyed their time together very much. During those times, Kim and Danny didn't have to deal with attacks from any kind of villain. They hadn't kissed since their second date, they both weren't sure how to just talk about it. It was a spur of the moment, but neither of them regretted it at all.

It was at the end of their fourth date did Kim suggest something.

"Can I meet your folks?"

Danny paused, looking a bit horrified by that question.

"Come again?" He asked, wanting to make sure he didn't mishear her.

"I asked if I can meet your folks." Kim said.

"Oh…" Danny's eyes darted away quickly.

Kim realized how uncomfortable he is.

"Just so you know…" Her words caught his attention. "I know who your parents are through my parents hearing about them…" Danny's eyes widened.

"When?" He asked.

"Before I choose you as my match." She said with a smile.

Danny's panic lowers.

"You… you knew that and you still choose me?" He asked.

"Duh." She says with a smile, her hands at her hips. "I'm not dating your parents, I'm dating _you_."

A smile came on his face.

"Sure. We're having dinner at my place on Friday."

"Cool."

With that, Danny and Kim left the bowling alley.

* * *

"Hurry! Hurry!"

Danny rushed his folks to put all of their ghost hunting tech away while Jazz was jotting down notes.

"This place needs to be perfect before Kim shows up!" He shouted. He now noticed Jazz was just standing nearby, writing something. "What are you doing?"

"My thesis on little brothers and their desperation to impress their new girlfriend." She said with a smug smile.

Danny scowled.

"Kim's not my girlfriend… _yet_!" He looked to his parents. "Is that all?"

"No worries, son!" Maddie assured. "This Kim will not have to worry…" She whispers to her son. "So, is it true she's a martial artist? Because I'd like to see her in action." Danny scowled at his mother. She chuckled. "I'm kidding!"

He hears a doorbell.

"That's her!"

Danny ran out of the kitchen and to the front door. Once there, he took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair.

He opens the door with a smile, only for the smile to drop when he saw who it was.

He was horrified.

"Hey Danny!" Sam said with a smile.

"Hey dude." Tucker goes. He had this look of apology. He knew about Danny dating Kim, but neither told Sam about it… yet.

"I got back today, wanna hang out?" Sam said.

"I… I can't." Danny went. He needed Sam to leave as soon as possible. He can't let her know he's dating a cheerleader now or she'd lose her temper.

"Why not?" She chuckled.

"Hey Danny."

Kim's voice goes behind them all.

Sam and Tucker turn to see her.

Tucker's jaw dropped. This is the first time he's seen her and she's gorgeous.

Sam scowled.

Kim just looked at the two before looking at Danny.

"These two your friends?"

"Hey! Kim!" Danny said, opening the door wider. "Come in. Don't worry, Sam was just letting me know she came home."

Kim smiled and walked up the stairs. Once she passed the door, Danny looked to his friends. Danny's smile hid how nervous he was at Sam's very unpleased look.

"So…" Tucker went. "I guess Danny has plans?" He said, trying to sound clueless.

"Yeah… so… bye!" Danny tries to close the door.

Sam's foot gets in the way.

"Danny…" She said, sounding like she'd break the door down. "Who is that?"

Danny's eyes darted to Tucker.

"Ask _him!_"

Once Sam turned, taking her foot out of the doorway, Danny shut the door.

Tucker looks around as though trying to find a way out… no avail.

He gives an innocent grin as Sam looked like she was going to maim him.

"So… you were gone and we needed something to do so…"

* * *

Inside, Danny sees Kim sitting at the couch. He runs to her.

"Sorry about that." He apologizes.

"They're not staying?" She asks.

"Nah, Sam's a vegan, even though she calls it ultra-recyclo vegetarian because she thinks it sounds unique. Tucker is… kinda gross when he eats."

She smirks. "Sounds like my friend, Ron."

"I'm sure they'll find something to do la-"

What sounds like a little girl's scream can be heard outside their door. It was followed by the sound of something breaking.

This causes Danny and Kim to look towards the door, feeling anxious as to what they heard.

"What was that?" Kim asked, sounding concerned.

"That… was probably them." He said. He quickly changed the subject. "Anyway!" He gave her his hand. "Come meet my family."

Smiling, Kim took his hand.

He takes her to the kitchen, where his folks and sister are already sitting at the table.

Jack gets up.

"So, this is the girl Danny's gotten close to." He whispers to Maddie. "This is one's prettier than the Sam girl."

"Jack." Maddie whispered harshly. "Don't be rude."

"Sorry, but she's spooky even for me." Jack admitted.

"Everyone." Danny presents Kim next to him. "This is Kim Possible."

"It's nice to meet you all."

"The pleasure is ours." The head of the family said. "I'm Jack, this is the love of my life, Maddie." He gestures to his wife, who waves. "This young lady is our princess and Danny's older sister, Jazz."

"So, this is the girl who Danny won't shut up about." Jazz said with a smirk and crossed arms.

Kim's eyes roll to Danny, who just looked embarrassed.

Kim actually blushed at that with a smile.

Kim went to her seat. Danny, recognizing the right moment, walked up and pulled her seat out for her.

"Oh, thank you." Kim said. She sits down and Danny pushes the seat in for her. "Thanks again."

He then takes his own seat.

* * *

It was half an hour later, through pasta and soda, there was laughter at the table.

"Seriously?" Jazz asked. "A golfer?"

"I know!" Kim snickered.

"Somehow that makes the ghost who obsesses over boxes look cool." Danny remarked.

The diners laughs.

Danny is silently happy at how things are going. Kim is getting along with his parents. They haven't bothered to talk about their ghost hunting for their son's sake because they can tell he likes this girl a lot. They ask about Kim, finding her to be an amazing girl. She travels the world as a hero who works for free, she gets straight A's and she values their son for his personality. Jack and Maddie silently agreed this girl was definitely a keeper.

"So, I've been meaning to ask." Kim brought up. "You guys hunt ghosts?"

Danny chocked on his spaghetti from that.

Jack and Maddie looked like they really want to talk, but they notice their son shaking his head in disapproval.

"It's okay." Kim said. "I know of your reputation, but I promise I won't judge Danny for it. It's _him_ I like." She says with a smile.

Both Jack and Maddie grin and pull out their gadgets.

Soon, they bombarded Kim with information on their devices, causing Danny to groan.

However, everyone but Jazz notice his ghost sense going off. They both panic.

An animalistic roar happens and a large tiger-gorilla hybrid ghost phases in from the floor. This causes the five to get out of their seats.

"Ghost!" Jack and Maddie call out.

Before anyone could do anything else, Kim ran to the monster.

She then slides in between the snarling beast's legs. Then spins to kick it in behind both knees. This causes it to fall. Once it turns to see her, it tries to slash at her. Kim reacted quickly, jumping and landing on its head before jumping off. She gracefully lands.

The Fentons look at her, very impressed.

"Danny?" Jack whispers.

"Yeah?"

"Marry this girl."

Danny's face turned red.

The beast gets back up, ready for more. However, Kim readied herself.

"Kim!" Maddie called out, throwing her double-blade sword beam handle. "Use this! Push the buttons!"

Once Kim caught it and did what Maddie said, it created the energy beam swords.

Realizing what this means, Kim readies herself.

With minimal effort, she hurts the creature enough with dodging and countering with the weapon. It gets the idea and phases through the wall, crying in pain.

"We got a runner!" Jack said, rushing to the door. He stops when he notices everyone still in the kitchen. Realizing dinner is still unfinished, he shrugged. "Ah, let that Phantom punk deal with it."

Danny and Jazz exchange a brief look of concern, since they know Danny Phantom isn't going to deal with it right now.

"Kim!" Maddie said, sounding very impressed with her son's not-yet girlfriend. "That was fantastic!"

"Thanks." Kim said, humbly. "I do more than just cheerleading. I know different forms of Kung-Fu."

"Really?" Maddie asked. "You know, I'm kind of a martial artist myself." Sounding braggy.

"Really? How good are you?" Kim asked, sounding a bit competitive.

"We could have a sparring match after dinner." Maddie suggested.

Kim smiled. "You're on."

* * *

In the backyard, the other Fentons watch as Kim and Maddie bow to each other and begin trading blows. They held back, of course, but they appear evenly matched.

"Go Maddie!" Jack shouted. Danny gives his father a disapproving look, causing Jack to try and calm him down. "And Kim! Go Kim too!"

Kim and Maddie manage to evade and block each blow. However, it ends when beeping comes from her device.

"Time out!" She said. "My Kimmunicator." She pulls it out. "Go Wade."

"Kim, we got a problem. There's been a break-in at a top secret facility. Ron will meet you there." Wade goes.

Once the transmission ends, Kim looked at everyone apologetically.

"I'm sorry, I gotta get going." She bowed to Maddie respectfully. "Thank you, Mrs. Fenton."

Maddie bows.

"Thank you! Although, you owe me a rematch." She said with a smile.

Kim smiled back and walked to rest.

"Mr. Fenton, you're a great cook."

Jack smiles.

"Finally!" He looks to his kids. "One of you brought someone who knows good food when they try it!"

Danny and Jazz roll their eyes.

Kim walks to Jazz.

"It was nice meeting you, Jazz."

They shook hands.

"Likewise." Jazz stage whispers to Danny. "Next time, I'll tell you some embarrassing stories about Danny. Like the time-"

"_Anyway!_" Danny shouted, getting between his sister and his not-yet girlfriend. "Lemme walk you out."

Kim nodded.

They walk together back inside to get to the front door.

Once they're gone, the rest of the family look approving at Danny's date.

"I like this one. Unafraid to fight ghosts." Maddie admits.

"Yeah and she's pretty too." Jack says.

"And she's a straight A student." Jazz says approvingly. "I so want them to marry already!" Though she looks a bit concerned. "So, who wants to break it to Sam?"

Both parents look concerned. They know Sam liked their son and were accepting of it since she's an old friend. They never had issue with their son's cluelessness, though Kim's presence would make things hard.

The two dating teens make it to the front door. Once it opens, they see a helicopter parked in front of the house.

"Must be my ride." Kim says. She looks to Danny and smiles. "This was a great dinner, Danny. Your family is actually pretty neat."

"Really?" He asked.

"I can see why you're embarrassed… but in the end, your family is still a bunch of loving people." She then kisses him on the cheek. "Talk later?"

He smiles.

"Absolutely."

Kim nods and heads to the helicopter.

The two wave at each other as the chopper takes off.

Danny remains looking up in the direction it went even seconds after it's out of sight.

He sighed in relief.

_She liked my family. She doesn't think they're freaks or anything._

He was very relieved Kim and his family got along.

* * *

Kim was on her way when her Kimmunicator went off again. She answered.

"Hello?"

"Kimmy." Her mother said.

"Hey Mom."

"So… how did it go?" She asked, concerned.

"Great." Kim said with a smile. "The Fentons were actually really nice people. Behind all of the ghost hunting obsessions, they're nice people."

Ann sighed with relief.

"That's good. So, when do we meet this Danny?" She asks.

Kim blushes.

"Maybe… when we break it to my dad."

Kim still hasn't told her father about Danny yet. For all he knew, she was seeing some new friends from out of town.

"Well, when you're ready…" Ann assured her daughter.

"Thanks Mom." Kim said as their transmission ended.

Kim sighed and looked out at the night sky, thinking back to Danny. It brought a smile to her face that his family likes her.

She figured she should at least get to know his friends next time.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the Fentons and their guest, Sam and Tucker have been outside their house. Sam would use Tucker as a stool as she peaked in the window. She saw Kim leave via helicopter by hiding behind another house's steps to the door.

"You see!" She shouted at Tucker. "She clearly ditched him!"

"Sam. Kim's got kind of a job." Tucker said. He has his hands on his back as he tries straightening it. "My back is killing me! Did you have to stand on me?!"

Sam ignored him, she just glared in the direction Kim went.

She did not like this girl… at all.

* * *

Inside FentonWorks, Danny was brushing his teeth and getting ready for bed.

"You know…" Jack Fenton said, at the bathroom's doorway. "There's a train that leads to Middleton here in Amity Park." Don't suppose you could pay Kim a visit soon?"

Danny saw his father and thought.

He smiled.

* * *

**So, Danny is planning on visiting Kim next time.**

**How will his day there go?**

**Also, the monster that attacked was the cat-gorilla thing Wulf fought in Claw of the Wild.**

**Also, Sam and Tucker are going to be stalking him as he visits Kim.**

**(EDITED NOTE: I went a little too far and made it seem the Fentons weren't fond of Sam, so I toned it down)**


	4. Chapter 4: Danny Visits Middleton

_**Danny Visits Middleton**_

The next day, Danny called Kim.

"Hey Kim."

"Hey, Danny!" He heard her say happily. "What's going on?"

"Well, I was thinking… you're always visiting me, so why don't I come see you?"

It was notably silent for a moment. Danny got concerned.

"Kim? Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine." She finally said. "It's just…" She paused again. "My house is being… fumigated!" She said.

"Oh… well, that's okay." Danny said. "You can just show me your place next time, I just wanna see your town."

There was a pause.

"Really?" She said, sounding pleased.

"Yeah. I just wanna see what your town is like."

"Okay!" She says, notably happier than usual. "I'll see you tomorrow at the train station."

"Alright, good night. I'll let you know when I make it."

"Please and thank you!"

The call ended.

Danny always liked how she says that.

* * *

The next day, Danny's parents drive him to the train station. They give him some money for his time with Kim. They already gave him an advance for his dates, but this was an exception. This Kim wasn't officially his girlfriend yet, but they were hoping for it.

"Alright Danny, you be safe." Jack said.

"It's so romantic, going all that way to see her!" Maddie says.

Danny just scratched the back of his head.

Unbeknownst to them, Sam and Tucker followed on their scooters.

"Come on!" Sam said, taking her scooter off the ground.

Tucker just groaned.

Danny bids his parents goodbye and heads to the station to pay for his ticket. Once he left, Sam and Tucker made it and paid for their tickets.

"Sam." Tucker went. "This isn't what I wanted to spend my day on…"

Sam just shot a glare at him before following Danny.

Once Danny found his seat, Sam and Tucker both went into the train cart behind his.

He was too busy thinking about Kim to notice his friends have been following him.

* * *

In 2 hours, Danny's train arrived in Middleton. He got up and took a deep breath, ready to see this town Kim came from.

He called Kim minutes ago, so he was ready to see her.

Once he got out, he could vaguely see Kim waiting for him outside.

Once he made it to her, the two teens hug.

"Glad you made it." Kim said.

"Me too."

The two walk out, holding hands.

They are unaware Sam and Tucker step out of the train. Tucker notably looked sick while Sam's hair was very messy.

"You had to order something… didn't you?" She said with annoyance.

"Hey!" He shouted. "You said I could order something. How was I supposed to know those nachos were poorly made?"

"Did you have to open the window?"

"I had to go and the only bathroom I could use was in front of Danny!" He defended. "Not my fault it was windy!"

Both teens glared at each other before they leave.

* * *

The two teens walked together, Kim pointing at notable locations.

"That's the Smarty Mart." She pointed. "Over there is-"

Danny stomach rumbled.

"Sorry." He said innocently. "The food on the train didn't look very appetizing."

Kim smiled.

"Good timing, there's one place we can go to."

Kim takes Danny to Bueno Nacho.

He takes a moment to examine the building. He looks at it slightly confused.

"_Bueno Nacho_? Like "_Good Nacho_"? That sounds like it was made by someone who doesn't really speak Spanish." Danny pointed out. "I'm a C student and even _I_ think that sounds bad."

Kim chuckled.

"Yeah… but it is a popular site for Middleton." She walks to the door, motioning Danny to follow her. "Come on, meet my best friend."

Danny followed her in. She guides him to her usual table, where a blonde boy with freckles stuffs his mouth with what Danny assumes is a taco.

"KP!" He said with his mouth full. He notices Danny. "You must be her match!"

Danny tries to civil, despite how gross this guy is being.

"Uh… hi?"

"Danny." Kim says. "This is my best friend, Ron Stoppable."

Danny chuckled.

"Wait. I'm sorry, but I need to ask. Kim Possible? Ron Stoppable? Like… impossible and unstoppable?"

Kim rolls her eyes despite not losing her smile.

"Very funny." She heads to the counter. "Come on, I'll show you the menu."

* * *

Outside, Sam and Tucker make it.

"Finally…" Tucker said, sounding weak. "We found a place t-" He sees where they are and groans. "Oh no…"

"What?" Sam asks, annoyed.

"It's Bueno Nacho!" He whines.

"So?" Sam asks, questioning his complaining.

"This is like… the grossest Tex-Mex chain ever…" He makes a dirty face. "Mexico bans their food."

* * *

Danny and Kim walk back to the table Ron is sitting in.

Danny looks at his food, questioning his choice.

"The Naco?" He asks Kim.

"It's a taco with nachos in it." She says. "Kind of on the nose."

Danny eyes his food suspiciously.

"Dude!" Ron went. "Great choice, classic combo."

"Yeah!"

Danny did a double take when he saw who said that on Ron's shoulder.

"What is that?"

"This little guy is Rufus." Ron answered. "He's a naked mole rat."

Rufus bows.

"These two are inseparable." Kim says.

Ron looks at Danny anxiously.

"So? Take a bite!"

Danny picks up his order, then eyes in suspiciously.

"What exactly is a Naco?" He asked, worried for his insides.

"Nature's perfect food." Ron said, proudly.

Nervously, Danny brought to food to his mouth and took a bite. He chews for a minute before he makes a face. It's difficult to tell what the expression is. He swallows it, though he seemed to have trouble doing so.

"Are you okay?" Kim asks the boy she's been out with.

"Of course, he's fine!" Ron says. "He just had his first bite at Bueno Nacho!"

Rufus makes a squeak of delight.

"Y-Yeah…" Danny says, though he doesn't sound that pleased.

Only Kim could pick that up, Ron is oblivious.

"I eat here all the time with Rufus." Ron says.

Danny drops his food.

"Wait, you're here all the time?" Ron nods proudly. "As in every day?" Ron nods once more. "Do you live here or something?"

"I wish!" Ron says. "Anyway, I need to use the little man's room. We'll be back."

Ron gets up and heads over to the bathroom.

Now that he's out of reach, Danny takes his tray and pushes it away from himself.

"Bleh…"

"Didn't like it?" Kim asks.

"Remember when I took you to Nasty Burger after that movie?" He asks.

"Yeah. Who'd think a place called "Nasty Burger" would taste great?" She smiles.

"Well, it's ironic that the place with Nasty in the name tasted good, but the one with the Spanish word for good tasted… _pretty_ bad."

Rufus, who remained near Ron's seat, overheard this. He makes his anger towards Danny blatant when he climbs up the table and shakes his paw angrily.

"Not gonna lie, Kim. It tasted… bad." He admits, not noticing Rufus. "The meat felt rubbery and the tortilla was bland. The sauce just felt store bought."

Kim sees Rufus.

"Uh oh…"

Danny sees the naked mole rat, glaring at him.

"I'm guessing he likes this place as much as Ron?"

"Definitely." Kim admits.

Danny tries to act friendly to Rufus.

"Listen… promise not to tell Ron and I'll let you have this."

Rufus eyes the food before turning his back to Danny. Then, after one glance over his shoulder, Rufus nods and dives into the Naco, eating it from the inside.

Danny slightly winced at the sight despite keeping his smile.

"That's not gross in the least…"

Kim smiled and got up.

"Come on, there's more to see. Maybe we can pass by Cow n' Chow."

The two teens leave their table.

Sam sees them heading for the door and pushes Tucker to hid behind the trash bins.

Once they leave, Sam looks back in and sees Rufus eating the food Danny left. Once Ron comes back and allows the naked mole rat to crawl his arm, Sam gets angry.

Ron and Rufus step out and see both Sam and Tucker. Sam stomps towards him, furious.

"You!" Her shout startles him. "How dare you let that poor creature eat junk food!"

Ron gets defensive.

"Hey! Rufus loves this stuff!"

"Yeah!" Rufus shouts.

"And no one calls Bueno Nacho junk!"

Tucker scoffs. "He's right, totally unfair to junk."

Ron glares at the two.

"What did you say?" He says, sounding very angry.

Sam and Tucker notice he's a bit angrier than he was before.

* * *

Unaware of what's going on back at the fast food restaurant, Danny and Kim walk together. They stopped at the Cow n' Chow and Danny picked up a hamburger. The fact that it's finished it shows he liked it better. He tosses the wrapper at a trash can when Kim suggests going to the mall.

The Middleton mall had an impressive architecture, though the stores had such strange names.

Victoria's Circuits? Earring World? Club Banana?

"Oh my gosh!" Kim said. "The new jackets came in!"

She rushes into the store, Danny followed her. Inside, she saw a blue jacket that she couldn't help but get her fingers on.

Danny looks curious.

"Uh, Kim? You know it's still summer, right? Why do you want a jacket?"

Kim shrugged.

"It's for fall and winter."

"Kim Possible!" A snobby voice calls out.

One that makes Kim groan when she turned around.

"Hey… Bonnie."

Danny looks and saw a girl around their size. She looked similar to Kim in physique, with a lovely tan. However, her face looked very snobby.

"Still trying to make extra money from all your 'world saving'?"

Danny noticed her using air quotes for that last part.

He got annoyed.

"First off, Kim doesn't charge people for saving their lives. Second, why are you using air quotes? It's not like she's just watching TV all day." Bonnie quickly glares at him, now recognizing his presence. This causes Danny to look like he made a mistake as he looks to Kim. "I see talking was a bad idea…"

"Who is this loser?" She says to Kim, ignoring Danny again.

This gets both of them angry.

"This is Danny and he's _not_ a loser." Kim defended her not-yet-boyfriend. "We met on the dating program."

"First date." He said proudly.

"He's from Amity Park."

"Ugh! Amity Park?!" She said, disgusted. "I saw two losers from that place." She holds a hand up at them and walks away. "Later!"

Danny just shook his head at this rude girl.

"She reminds me of this girl at school named Paulina. Attractive… but _very_ unappealing in the personality department." He admits.

"I'm guessing this Paulina girl isn't your friend?" Kim asks.

"I had a crush on her. "_Had_" is the key word." Danny says. "She's reason Sam hates cheerleaders."

"Sam? Your friend?" Kim asks.

Danny realizes he didn't tell Kim about Sam.

"Yeah… she's… not into cheerleaders… like, at all."

"You didn't tell her you're dating a cheerleader?"

"She doesn't even know I dated _any_ girl, much less 30. She doesn't like it when Tucker or I meet girls."

"Sounds like she's not interested in expanding your little trio." Kim admits.

"Yeah, I guess." Danny wasn't sure.

He thought back to Sam and tried to piece it together. When he did, he felt something about was… different. His thoughts on Sam somehow felt smaller since meeting Kim.

"Kim!"

A friendlier female voice called out. One that causes Kim to smile and greet the girl.

"Monique!"

Danny sees a young African-American girl walk up to Kim. The two hug. He smiled, happy to see at least one other friend of Kim's besides Ron.

"How've you been, girl?" She sees Danny and gasps. "Is this him? The boy you talk about?"

Danny blushed.

Kim talks about me?

"Yeah. This is Danny." Kim said with a smile.

Monique walks up to Danny and shakes his hand.

"Nice meeting you." He says, sounding like a gentleman.

"I heard you had Kim at your place for dinner. Been to her place?"

Kim's eyes widen in shock. Danny is about to answer.

"But isn't her-"

"Thanks! Monique!" Kim says, getting between them and starts pushing Danny out as she tries to leave Club Banana. "See you later!"

"Okay! I'll leave some stuff I wanna show you at your house!" Monique yells.

Once out of the store, Kim stops pushing and puts her hands behind her back.

"So… that's Monique." Danny crosses his arms as he speaks. "What'd she mean by leaving something at your house? The one you said is being fumigated?"

Kim rolls her eyes away, trying to think of something to say before she signs and gives up.

"I lied. My house isn't being fumigated… I just didn't want you to meet my dad."

Danny shook his head.

"Kim, you wanted to meet _my_ family and you didn't care how embarrassing they'd be. Why do you think I wouldn't be the same way?"

"It's not that he's embarrassing…" She drops her guilty look to appear somewhat annoyed. "Okay, he _is_, but…" Kim looks guilty again. "He doesn't know I went on 30 dates, let alone dating someone now." Danny's upset look is replaced with surprise. "He's very against me dating. He's even said stuff like…" She deepens her voice. "Well, at least Kimmy's dealing with an evil golfer out causing mayhem than spending time with some boy."

Danny stops crossing his arms.

"So, is that why we aren't-" He stops talking, realizing what he was about to say.

"Aren't what?" Kim asks.

"Aren't…" He blushes. "You know." Kim shakes her head. "A… couple? Like, _officially?_"

Kim looks away, embarrassed.

"Yeah. I don't feel right having a boyfriend behind my dad's back. He may be embarrassing, but he's still my dad."

Danny takes a deep breath before putting a hand on Kim's shoulder.

"I understand. You worry about how he'll react."

"Yeah…" Kim's head tilts down. "I_ really_ do like you, Danny. I honestly didn't think I'd meet someone like you. Now that I have… I'm not sure."

Danny thought about what to say or do.

On one hand, Kim lied to him and her father. On the other hand, she cares for both of them and he clearly cares for her. He knew better than to be upset with a secret she'd keep from him, especially given his own secret. He really does like Kim and wants only for her to be happy and to prove himself worthy of being her boyfriend.

He knew what to say.

"I'm not mad." Kim raised her head at him. "When you feel ready, let me know. I do want to meet him and prove to him and your family I'm someone worthy of you."

Kim smiled before looking sad again.

"Does this mean you don't want to go on dates anymore?"

He smiled.

"Who said a thing like that?"

Kim's smile returned, warmer than ever.

She then hugged him. He hugged her back.

Kim really wanted to say something to her father, let him know she's met a great guy named Danny Fenton. She didn't care about his parents' reputation, even though she's met them and knows they're great people with some quirks, she cared for Danny. Despite lying to him, he was understanding. She liked him, a lot.

Once the hug ended, the two were about to kiss again when Kim's Kimmunicator went off. She answered.

"Go Wade."

"Kim! We got a problem!" Wade said. "Drakken and Shego were seen at a top secret base just north of you."

"Those two again?" Danny asks.

Wade notices Danny for the first time.

"Is that Danny?" Wade asks. "Your new boyfriend?"

"Not yet!" Kim shouted.

"Not yet?" Danny asked, hopeful.

Kim blushed before resuming.

"I'm on it! Let me get Ron." She pushes some buttons. "Ron! We got a hit, let's go."

"Sorry Kim." Ron said. "But I got a problem."

"What?"

"Some punks were badmouthing Bueno Nacho and… well, we fought."

* * *

_At Bueno Nacho, Ron and Tucker stood close to each other, slapping each other weakly like two children on the playground._

* * *

Kim looks unconvinced with an eyebrow raised.

"So the police escorted me home and the kids back to the train station. So now, I'm grounded…" He then screams into the monitor. "I'm banned from Bueno Nacho for a week!"

"Oh… well." Kim looks away. "That's alright, I'll try and handle it myself." She disconnects. "I don't wanna go it alone." She looks to Danny. "Unless…"

Danny looks left and right before realizing Kim is looking at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Suddenly he realizes what it is and isn't pleased. "No! No chance, Kim."

Kim suddenly pulls out her secret weapon.

She pouts like a child and makes her lower lip quiver.

"Please?" She asks, sounding like she's going to cry.

Danny's jaw drops.

"What are you doing?" He tries to look away. "Stop!" He tries to block with his arms, but his curiosity got the better of him and he sees her still doing it. He sighs. "Okay! Fine!"

"Yes!" Kim says before hugging Danny and kissing his cheek in gratitude. "Let's go!"

She takes his hand and they leave the mall.

Despite his predicament, Danny can't help but smile.

* * *

Sam and Tucker are both getting put on a train heading straight to Amity Park.

Sam groans.

"We lost them…"

"We also lost the rest of our weekends before school starts!" Tucker exclaimed. "I told you this was a bad idea!"

Sam just scowled at him before shaking her head in annoyance.

* * *

**Danny's a temporary sidekick!**

**But now, to answer where Kim's other dates were. It's mostly the same as Danny's.**

**Totally Spies, Ben 10 Alien Force, Stoked, Martin Mystery, Sabrina's Secret Life, Superman comics, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Codename: KND, The Incredibles, 6teen, Scooby-Doo, The Fairly Odd Parents, Gravity Falls, Family Guy, TMNT 2012, Total Drama, All Grown Up, X-Men (it's Quicksilver), Sailor Moon, American Dragon Jake Long, The Proud Family, As Told By Ginger, Monster High, Winx Club, Spider-Man 2017, Beavis and Butthead, Batman comics, H2O and Teen Titans.**

**As said, in the story this is based on, she went out with Tucker. By went out I mean she just left when she saw him.**

**But now let's see how a mission goes.**

**Also, like the alternate ending with Kim states, they become a couple within 2 months after their second date. It hasn't even been 1.**

**I'll be doing time skips soon.**


	5. Chapter 5: Danny and Kim's First Mission

**_Danny and Kim's first mission_**

Kim took Danny down the street, at the corner of where her house was.

"Wait here. My dad is on his way home. I'm not sure how he'd react to seeing a boy who isn't Ron."

Danny nodded. Kim ran to her house to get the mission gear.

Once she made it, she walked past her mother.

"Kimmy!" Ann said.

"Sorry Mom, gotta go. I have a mission."

"Are you and Ron going somewhere? Did Danny go home?"

"Actually… Danny's coming with me, Ron's grounded."

"What?" Ann said.

"Well, I'm low on sidekicks right now… so…"

* * *

At the corner, Danny stood where he was when he saw a piece of paper drift past him.

"Wait!" Danny looked back and saw a man in a tie running with a brief case in his hand. "Stop that page!"

Danny reacted and ran up to the page, grabbing it.

"Here you are." He said as he walked up to the man.

"Thank you, young man." He said, taking the page. "My car is in the shop, so I had to take the bus to work. Normally I'd just make sure everything was in my brief case by pulling over, but the darn page got out when I checked and almost flew away."

"Happens to all of us, I guess." Danny shrugged.

"I've never seen you around here, before." The man says. "You moved in?"

"Oh, no. I'm from out of town, just waiting for… a friend." Danny said, unsure of how to describe his scenario.

"I see." The man puts his paper back in his briefcase. "Well, I need to head home. Thanks again."

"No problem… Mister …?"

"Just call me James." He said as he walked past Danny.

"Okay, have a good day, James." Danny said.

Danny remained at his spot, not seeing where James went.

He walked to the Possible house.

Kim runs past him in her mission gear, carrying her bag with her.

"Hey Dad! Gotta run. Mission!"

"Okay, Kimmie-Cub! You be safe!" James said as he walked into the house with a smile. "Ah, home sweet home." He stops and sniffs something. It upsets him. "Boys! Did you set the vegetables on chemical fire _again?!_"

Danny remained at the corner a block away from Kim, his back turned to where she and James went.

He feels a tap on his shoulder. Looking back, he sees Kim, in her mission gear. He smiles, seeing it for the first time.

"You look cool."

"Thanks." A limousine drives in. "This is our ride." She opens the door and the two get in.

Danny gasps at the interior. It has a jacuzzi and a soda bar.

"Whoa…"

Kim looks to the driver. "Thanks for the lift, Maurice."

"It's the least I can do after you saved me and my family from that avalanche." He says.

"No big. I've ran the marathon with my friend Ron on my back. It was no problem." She admits.

Danny just stared at Kim as though he had just seen her do something unrealistic, like fly.

"You saved that guy and his family from an avalanche and that's "no big" for you?"

Kim shrugs before handing her back to Danny.

"Here, put this on."

* * *

In an hour, the limousine arrives outside the airport. From there, Danny and Kim take a helicopter, which takes them outside the base.

Danny has been wearing a spare mission gear Ron usually wears. Kim takes a moment to admire how he looks.

"I think it looks nice on you."

"Thanks?" Danny says, slightly unconvinced.

They arrive outside the facility.

Kim pulls out her grapple gun, aiming it above the wall and fires. It makes its target and she goes up. Danny takes the one he's been given.

"Now." Kim says to him. "Be careful, you might g-" Before she finished, Danny makes his target and comes up the wall, meeting with Kim.

"You say something?" He asks.

Kim just stares at Danny, somewhat impressed.

"Your pants didn't come off?"

Danny looks a bit started by that line.

"Uh… I don't want our relationship to go _that_ fast."

"No!" Kim says, holding her hands up. "I mean sometimes Ron would accidentally get his pants caught in something." Danny just rose one eyebrow. "Never mind, let's just go."

The two find an AC unit, using it as an opening to go in. As they do, Kim and Danny speak up.

"Why do air ducts always seem so big? It's like they want someone to sneak in." Kim asks.

"I know, right?" He chuckles. "It's like the architects were told "make sure someone could sneak in, including teenagers"."

The two laugh.

Within minutes, they find an opening that shows them where Drakken and Shego are.

Shego is trying to break into the vault, but her powers do nothing.

"It ain't working, Doc!" She yells. "I've been at this for like an hour."

"Well, it's not my fault they hid it behind such an impenetrable wall!" Drakken yelled.

"Actually, it was. You tried stealing this a week ago, remember?" She snarked.

Kim glares.

"These two seriously need a hobby outside of villainy." She then kicks the AC frame off before falling gracefully on the floor. "Surrender Drakken and Shego!"

"Kim Possible?!" Drakken shouts.

Danny uses a line and slides down. Once he lands, he waves at them.

"Who is that? That's not the buffoon." Drakken says.

"Wait, I know who that is!" Shego yelled. Danny panicked, worrying she'd remember him. "He's that boyfriend from Amity Park."

Danny calms down.

"We're just casually dating!" Kim answered.

"And I'm casually stealing the super weapons! Shego!" Drakken yells.

"On it!"

Her hands glow.

"I got Shego!" Kim shouts.

Kim and Shego then exchange blows, being able to block each other while throwing a few punches.

Danny just stares at Kim, in awe of her fighting skills. However, he sees Drakken trying to punch numbers into a keypad on the wall.

"No chance!" He shouts as he runs to Drakken, tackling him. "You're not getting whatever's behind that wall, Dr. Moron!"

Drakken sits up. "Do not tell me what I can or ca-" Drakken stops for a moment and looks at Danny with squint. "Have we met before?"

"Yeah… Amity Park? You interrupted two of my dates with Kim." Danny says with his arms crossed.

"Not _that_… you seem… _familiar_. Like someone else…" He even scratches his chin.

Danny looks concerned. If Drakken recognized him, his identity could be revealed.

"What?!" Danny said, trying to sound like he's laughing it off. "Don't be silly!" He leans on the wall, his hand on the keyboard. "Why would I-"

PASSWORD ACCEPTED

Danny's eyes widen. He sees his finger pushing some buttons. He realizes he accidentally pushed the right access code.

The vault opens, alerting everyone in the room.

"Oops…" Danny said.

"In fairness!" Kim shouted. "Ron would have done the same thing!"

Seeing it open, Drakken gets up and runs in.

Danny and Kim both nod, but Shego steps in the way.

"Sorry, lovebirds!" She shouted. "No one under the age of 18 allowed!"

Kim responded by jumping over Shego and running in.

Shego is about to run after her when Danny grabs Shego by the legs, causing her to fall.

Kim is about to run back when Danny shouted.

"I got this! Go stop Drakken!"

Reluctantly, Kim runs in.

Shego gets up, glaring at Danny.

"Big mistake, lover boy."

Danny shoots back up and grins innocently.

"So… Shego, right?"

"Yep." Her hands glow green.

"Uh… so are you and Doctor Drakken… uh." He takes a step back, though Shego steps forward. Each time he steps away, she steps closer. "What's your relation? Boss? Brother? Cousin? Boyfriend?"

"I'm a little old for you, don't you think?" She says with one eyebrow raised.

"No! Not that! I mean, yeah, you're hot and all, but I'm just wondering… since Kim and I met on a dating site… maybe you should try it?"

Shego drops her playful smile and gets angry.

"Are you saying I can't get a date?!"

Danny looks terrified.

That was a mistake.

"No! I wasn't!" He steps back and then turns away, running.

"Get back here!"

She fires her blasts at him.

Danny manages to avoid them as he runs down a corridor. Seeing her not making it to him yet, he turned invisible since there were no one else around.

Shego runs into the hallway and sees him gone.

Looking around, he sees a door. Phasing through it, Danny finds he's in a closet where the janitor leaves his stuff.

"This oughta keep me safe for now." He says outloud. "Okay… I'm go-" He stops before facepalming. "I can't. They see Danny Phantom here of all place, they'll get suspicious." Suddenly, he hears a sound of something burning. Looking to the door, he sees the knob melting. Shego then bursts in. Danny looks to her with a frightened smile. "I don't suppose you're here to play 7 minutes in the closet?"

Shego walks up to him, both hands glowing with green fire.

"I don't know how you got in here… but you're not leaving in one piece!"

She sees Danny react to something behind her and gasps.

"Kim! You're back!"

"What?!" Shego turns around. She sees nothing. "I don't s-"

Once her back was turned, Danny went intangible and overshadowed her.

In a second, Danny was in Shego's body.

"Okay… I gotta incapacitate this lady and meet up with Kim." He takes a moment to look down at her figure and smirks. "_Hello…_" He places her hands on her hips before a moment of remembrance hits him. "Duh, I gotta help Kim!" He raises one of her fists and gulps. "It'll only hurt me for a second… I hope."

He throws her fist into her face.

* * *

Once Danny finished with her, he goes into the vault, where Drakken is inside a power armor suit not unlike the ecto-skeleton.

He sees Kim dodging lasers from the weapon.

"Had enough, Kim Possible?"

"I have enough of _you_, Drakken!"

Wanting to do something, Danny has an idea.

"Kim!" He calls out to her.

Kim sees Danny.

"Danny?! Where's Shego?"

"Never mind her." He says. "I've seen my dad build something like that. The power source is like on the backpack looking thing."

Kim nods.

She runs to Drakken's powersuit, dodging as best as she can before reaching the back. There, she manages to pull out the large battery. This shuts the suit down.

"No! No!" Drakken yells.

He's too late, the suit turns off, leaving Drakken defenseless as the dome that protected him in the cockpit opens.

Danny nods before something grabs him and throws him to the ground.

Looking up, he sees a very ticked off Shego, with a blackeye.

"Um… overdoing the mascara, Shego?" He asks.

"Very funny." She says. "It's a blackeye! I don't know how you did it… but you're not doing it again!"

As her hands glow again, Danny sees salvation as Kim steps out of the vault.

"Kim!"

"Oh please!" She raises an arm. "I'm not falling for that again!"

"Hands off, Shego!"

Shego turns around in time for Kim to run in and punch her out.

With Shego knocked out and Drakken subdued, Kim helps Danny up and the two smile at a job well done.

"Not bad for a first-time sidekick." Kim says with her hands at her hips.

Danny shrugs with a grin.

* * *

On a helicopter heading to Amity Park, Danny, now in his usual attire, hangs up his cell phone.

"So, I spoke with my friends to see if they want to hang out with us next time you're in town."

"Ah, that's sweet." Kim says.

"They can't. Apparently, they're grounded and they won't tell me why."

"Oh…"

The chopper lands outside FentonWorks. As it opens, Danny is about to get out when Kim walks up to him.

"You make a great sidekick, you know?"

"This gonna be thing when Ron's unavailable?" He asks. "Because this was both terrifying and fun at the same time."

Kim shrugs. "If you feel like it."

Danny smiles. "Maybe next time."

Kim kisses Danny on the cheek and the two hug.

Once they finish, Danny walks to the door and comes in.

Jack Fenton sees his son enter after getting ice cream from the kitchen.

"How was your day?" He asks.

Danny smiles.

"Fun."

* * *

Kim thinks of her mission with Danny.

She was surprised how well things went for a first-timer.

She figured being in a town with supernatural monsters means he's used to danger.

Still, she breathed easy that he made it home safely.

Now, she's worried about another thing.

Her dad.

"What am I going to say to him so that Danny can be my boyfriend?"

* * *

**The two had their first mission together.**

**Danny won't be telling Kim his secret for a while. Since in FlowerPrincess11's story, she won't find out until the 6th month of their relationship.**

**Next time is going to start messing with the timeline, altering the events of stuff like Phantom Planet... because Phantom Planet was a terrible finale and it needs to be ignored or undone if the show is ever revived.**


	6. Chapter 6: Two Birthdays in One Week

_**Two Birthdays in One Week**_

It was the week before school starts and two teens from two different towns had reasons to celebrate. One of them had a birthday on Tuesday, the other had a birthday on Thursday.

That was Kim Possible and Danny Fenton respectively.

They both wanted to spend their birthdays with each other, so they both wanted to make plans.

Danny was ready to take a train to Middleton, but his two best friends can't. They were grounded but still can't tell him why. He didn't want to go alone, so he asked his sister to come with him. She agreed, solely because she wanted to see Middleton too.

So, on Tuesday morning, Danny and Jazz board their train. It would be 2 hours later when they arrived and made their way to where they were told to go.

They came to… an odd restaurant called "JP Bearymore's Pizza-torium." Both siblings exchanged confused looks at this.

"Is this the place?" Jazz asked. "It looks like something for small children."

"I think so." Danny said, reading the instructions Kim e-mailed to him. "Yeah, it should be."

"Hey! Danny!" Both Danny and Jazz turn around and see someone Danny recognizes now behind them.

"Ron." He smiles.

The two boys smile and shake hands. Rufus crawls on Ron's arm to reach Danny and extends paw.

"AAAHHH!" Jazz screams as the takes Danny's page, rolls it up and tries to swat Rufus. "Die! Die you little freak!"

"Hey!" Ron shouts as he holds Rufus and guards him. "Keep away from Rufus!"

"Jazz!" Danny shouts. "Rufus is Ron's pet-"

"He's not a pet! He's _family!_"

"Okay, fine. He's Ron's _family_… so don't hurt him."

Jazz gives Danny back her page and looks embarrassed.

"My mistake."

"Ron, this is my big sister, Jazz."

Ron gives her a dirty look for trying to hurt Rufus. After Rufus gives a nod, he extends his arm and shakes her hand.

"Sorry about that." She says.

"Okay, if Rufus thinks I should forgive you, then I will." He then adopts a friendly smile. "Welcome to JP Bearymore's Pizza-torium!"

"Yeah… is this… the right place?" Danny asks. "Last I checked, Kim's turning 15, not 5."

Ron scoffs with a smile. "No age is too high for this place!" He then lowers his voice. "Besides, Kim's dad is a little to eager to see her as a kid still."

"Ah. That makes sense." Jazz says. "Our dad still sees me as his little princess."

"And yet you never complain when he brings you ice cream." Danny points out.

"I may be a young adult, but a love for ice cream has no age limit!" She says proudly.

"I hear that!" Ron says.

"So, Ron?" Danny asks. "Is her dad here too?" He's worried about meeting the man.

"Nah, he got held up with an assignment, that why Kim invited you." He says.

"Okay." Danny says, relieved.

"Let's go in!"

* * *

Inside, it was just as childish as Danny and Jazz thought. It had kids in ballpits and arcade games. Danny was relieved there were a few of his favorite video games, but still felt like a college student on a pre-school playground.

He saw Kim at a table, with two rowdy brunette boys and a woman. She had red hair like Kim, only brighter and with blue eyes. She looked like an older Jazz from a distance.

"That must be her mom." Danny suggests.

"Good eye." Ron says.

The three meet up with Kim and her family.

"Ron, you made it." Mrs. Dr. Possible says. She sees Danny and smiles. "You must be Danny."

Danny gives her his hand.

"It's a pleasure, Mrs. Possible." He says.

"Oh please, call me Ann… or Mrs. Dr. Possible. Either one." She says. She looks to Jazz. "And you are?"

"Danny's older sister, Jazz." She says respectfully. "I've read about you, you're a leading brain surgeon." Ann smiles, hearing this girl be so respectful. "I'm studying psychology, but I've dabbled in medical science and I found your work amazing!"

"Oh, thank you Jazz." She says. One of the brunette boys throw a ball from the ballpit passed them. This caught her attention, but not in a good way. "Boys!"

The twins put their odd-looking blasters with the ballpit balls inserted away and smile innocently.

"I'm guessing those are her brothers?" Danny asks.

"You've heard of them?" Ann asks.

"Yeah, Kim mentioned them when we went bowling… although she called them the "tweebs"."

"That sounds right." She looks to her boys. "Jim! Tim! Come meet your sister's friends from out of town."

They walk up to them and speak quickly.

"Hi!" "Hey!" "Well, gotta go!" "Got some arcade games to hack!" "Hickabickaboo!" "Hoosha!"

They run off, Danny and Jazz just glance at each other before staring at Ann, who only shrugs.

Danny smiles because now he and Kim can spend time together.

Jazz steps to Ann.

"So, since I'm meeting you in person, mind if I ask some questions about your time in college?"

Ann smiles.

"An interview? Oh, why not?"

They start talking and Danny approaches Kim. She sits down, huffing in annoyance with her arms crossed. Once she realizes Danny is present, she smiles.

"You made it."

"Yeah." He looks around. "Interesting choice in location."

She huffs in annoyance again.

"My dad's idea… he still sees me as a little girl. I didn't even like this place when I was _little_." She said.

"Ron seems to like it."

Danny says as he sees Ron swimming happily in the ballpit.

Kim gets up.

"Can we at least walk around?" She asks. "So, I can try to avoid looking like the birthday girl."

"Sure."

They walk to the arcade area. They pass by the boys tampering with an arcade cabinet. Both teens glance at each other before walking away from the boys and their actions.

"Hey, check it out." Danny said, pointing at a cabinet. "Is that Sugar Rush?"

"Huh?"

"It's a racing game. About little kids who drive sweet themed cars."

"Sorry, not a gamer." She admits. "But at least it'll give us something to do here."

They pop in their coins and start racing.

Kim choose the character called Vanellope von Schweetz while Danny picked Adorabeezle Winterpop. Once they selected their cars, they race.

"Just because I'm not a gamer, doesn't mean I won't try to _win!_" Kim says, sounding competitive.

"You can try!" Danny says.

"You forget, I'm the girl who can do _anything._"

"Which means you can _lose._"

They race. Despite Kim's inexperience, she does pretty well. However, she comes in second while Danny comes in first.

She looks to Danny, looking competitive.

"Rematch?"

Smiling, Danny pops their coins in and they go again.

"You know." Danny said. "The character you choose showed up in an online game called "Slaughter Race" some time ago."

"Slaughter Race? That sounds kind of generic and out of place for something like this." Kim responded.

"Yeah… apparently, she was hacked into, so the makers of the game reset the servers so that anyone who hacks it again gets that data deleted. Also, the company who made the game went under, the company that now owns the Sugar Rush IP thought they added her on purpose so they sued them, shutting the servers down for good."

"That's upsetting."

"Nah, it was a boring game anyway and it was their only real money maker. Why anyone would play that instead of something livelier and more energetic like this is beyond me." He says. "I hear that a Vanellope from this one arcade on Route 83 had been missing for a few weeks before coming back during that time. There's this weird recurring rumor that, if you snuck into the arcade at night, you can hear her getting picked on by the other riders for "leaving" or something."

"That sounds… ridiculous."

"Yeah…"

Kim wins this time.

"Best two out of three?" Danny asks.

"Just three?"

Both teens smile and decide to try again.

By the time they run out of coins, they're tied. Each won 8 races, using up 16 coins.

They both look to each other and laugh.

Ron gets out of the ballpit and sees Kim with Danny. He walks to them.

"Hey Kim! Wanna-"

He stops when he sees Kim put a hand on Danny shoulder. Danny responds by putting his hand on her wrist. They smile at each other.

"This was actually fun." Kim says. "Thanks for coming."

"Anytime for you." Danny says.

Ron stares for a moment, neither of them noticed him. He walks away, looking hurt, yet doesn't know why.

From there, they had cake and talked. Kim was still embarrassed to be in a place for children, but Danny helped her feel better. Talking with Jazz helped too.

It was time to head home when everyone got out. Ann was on the phone with her husband.

"Okay honey. Please drive home safely." She hands up. "Kids! It's time. Kimmie, your dad is bringing your gift home!" She hears no answer. "Kim?"

"I got it, Mrs. Dr. P." Ron says.

He walks around and sees two people behind a van. He walks closer and sees his best friend with a certain boy.

"Thank you for coming. Are you sure you don't need a ride?" Kim asks.

"It's cool, Jazz and I can make it." Danny says. "Sorry I couldn't bring anything except a 20."

"It's alright. You being here made up for it." She blushes, looking down. "There is one other thing you could do. Close your eyes."

Danny does so.

Kim moves in and kisses him on the lips.

Ron's jaw drops.

Danny opens his eyes and smiles. He then kisses her back.

The kiss ends.

"Thanks, Danny." Kim says with a smile.

"Happy birthday, Kim."

He meets with his sister and they walk away.

Ron pretends he just made it and talks to Kim.

"Hey Kim. Let's go."

"Okay." She says, oblivious to what he saw.

* * *

Two days later, Kim decides to take a train to Danny's birthday party. She and her mom lie to her father that she's going to a party with girls only.

She invited Ron, but he turns her down, saying he doesn't feel good. In reality, he's still thinking about what he saw between her and Danny on her birthday.

Kim had no idea about this, so she went alone.

Although she doesn't realize she's not going alone.

She makes it to FentonWorks. Knocking it, she sees Mrs. Fenton answer.

"Kimberly! Welcome. Come in."

She's guided to their backyard, where Jack Fenton grills his burgers. At the table, she sees Danny with his friends, talking. Smiling, Kim comes in and sits with Danny, who sat alone on his side of the table.

"Hey birthday boy."

Danny sees Kim at his side and smiles.

"Kim. You made it."

Sam immediately gets bitter at the sight of Kim. Tucker smiles.

"Sam and Tucker, right?" She asks.

"Yep, I'm Tucker!" He says with a smile.

"Yeah, so what?" Sam says, sounding like she's trying to pick a fight.

Danny gives Sam a glare, something she noticed that made her look worried.

"Well, it's nice to properly meet you all." Kim said, sounding friendly.

Tucker has his elbow on the table and gives a smile.

"Well, if you and Danny aren't a couple yet… I'm always-"

"Dude, didn't you get a match?" Danny said, not pleased at Tucker hitting on her.

"She travels the country during the Summer, so I'm not sure how that works…" He defends himself.

Danny shakes his head in disapproval.

"Danny!" Maddie calls out. "Your aunt Alicia is calling! She wants to say hi!"

Danny looks concerned.

"This might take a while…" He looks to his guests. "I'll be back… eventually."

Once Danny gets up and goes, Kim looks to his friends. She decides to try and get to know them.

"So…"

"What's your game?" Sam says, sounding threatening.

"Excuse me?" Kim asks.

"Why would a cheerleader go on dates with Danny?" She asks.

Kim starts to feel offended. "Because I _like_ him?"

"_Sure_, you do." Sam says, sounding unconvinced. "You like him so much, that you left his house in a rush the other night." She says.

"How do you know I left?" Kim asks. Sam's eyes widen in realization. "Were you spying on us?"

Sam glares again. "So what? I'm looking out for my friend."

"You know, by admitting this to me, I could call the police. You know that, right?" Sam starts to look a bit uncomfortable, realizing this is true. "I could have your parents know, but I won't. I won't because I like Danny and won't get into petty fights with his friends." Kim says.

Sam remains glaring.

Tucker, who is just there, looks uncomfortable.

"I'm… going to see if the burgers are ready."

He gets up and runs away.

"Why do you not like me?" Kim asks.

"Because you're a cheerleader." Sam point out.

"Why is that it? That's like saying I should hate you for being a Goth, which is stupid. I don't care what you are, it's your personality that rubs me the wrong way." Kim responds.

Suddenly, a golf ball falls into the backyard, catching the girls' attention.

"A golf ball?" Sam asks.

Kim sees a beeping light and panics.

"Get down!" She shouts, pushing Sam off her seat.

BOOM!

The golf ball explodes, catching Jack and Tucker's attention as the grill falls, causing them both to cry.

Then, an evil Scottish laugh is heard.

Kim glares as she sees the golfer jump over the fence.

"Duff Killigan!"

"Aye, lassie! I'm 'ere for a wee bit of payback! I knew followin' you out of Middleton would give me a shot!"

Kim gets up, ready for battle.

"Take your best shot!"

"Gladly!" He puts a golf ball down and gets his club ready. "Four!"

He swings. Kim thinks fast and flips the table they were sitting at to launch the ball back to Killigan, though it explodes before reaching him.

The explosions cause Danny to end the phone call quicker, so he and his mother can see what is happening.

"Ghost?!" Maddie asks.

"No! Evil golfer!" Jack shouts, pointing at Killigan, who readies another golf ball.

"Ghost or not, no one threatens my home or guests!" Maddie shouts.

She pulls out a blaster and fires at the golf ball after Killigan swings at it. The blast blows it up before it could reach Kim.

Using the smoke, Kim runs in and kicks Killigan off his feet.

"You interrupted a birthday to get even with me? For shame!" Kim says.

"I'm evil, lassie, what do I care?!"

Jack and Maddie storm up to him.

"You attacked our son's girlfriend on _his_ birthday at _our_ home?!" Maddie shouts.

"I-I'm not his girlfriend yet." Kim says, though Jack and Maddie ignore her to get a shot at Killigan.

Jack grabs Killigan by the shirt.

"You like golf? Let me show you _my_ swing!"

Maddie readies her fists for punching.

Realizing what's about to happen, Killigan looks to Kim.

"I'd like to be headin' to jail now, please."

"Sorry, didn't bring a phone." She says with a smile. She looks to the birthday boy. "Danny? Can you show me where the phone is?"

He smiles. "Sure, let me take you there… slowly."

They walk to the house as Jack and Maddie grin at Killigan, who starts sweating bullets.

Once they enter, they hear Killigan shouting in pain as his parents begin pummeling him.

* * *

An hour later, Jazz returns home. She sees a Scottish man in an arm cast and with a black eye being taken in a police car.

She enters the house and sees them ready for the cake.

"Let me guess, one of Kim's bad guys?"

"Yep." Danny said, admiring his match from the website and her skills from earlier.

"She did that to him?"

"Nah, she kicked him. Mom and Dad did all of that."

"Ouch." Jazz laughed.

* * *

Once cake and ice cream were finished, Danny walked Kim to the door.

"Glad you made it." Danny said.

"Even when one of my bad guys attacked?" She asked.

"Beats the blue guy and his pretty green girlfriend. At least it was someone different."

"She's not his girlfriend." Kim then fakes sounding jealous. "You think Shego is pretty?"

"Not as pretty as you… plus, she's scarier."

Kim chuckles.

"I have one last gift to give, other than the shirt I brought."

Realizing what it is, Danny closes his eyes.

Kim then presses her lips on his as a kiss.

Sam, looking for Danny, walks into the kitchen. She sees them at the door. She gets a closer look and gasps at them kissing.

The kiss ends.

"Happy birthday, Danny."

"Have a safe trip home, Kim."

He opens the door for her. She waves and heads out. He waves back before closing the door.

Sam runs back to the backyard before walking back in, making it look like she never saw a thing.

"Hey, where's Kim?" She asked as Danny walked back.

"She went home." He said with an obvious smile.

He heads back to the backyard, oblivious to Sam's look of heartbreak.

* * *

**Hey, updated with a new chapter.**

**Also, if you didn't know, this shares TMDDF's tv tropes page. Feel free to add to it.**

**Yeah, not-so-secret TAKE THAT! at Ralph Breaks the Internet.**

**I thought Ralph Breaks the Internet was... bad.**

**As a movie, it works. As a sequel, it's bad. This is just my opinion and I added it in for a bit. FP11 said on her challenges it was fine to acknowledge other stuff unrelated to Danny's dates and I wanted an excuse to vent my issues.**

**However, I'm planning on other shows getting acknowledged, namely the shows confirmed to be in the same universe as Kim Possible.**

**Also, Ron and Sam saw them kiss.**

**And I wanted to age them up.**

**What next?**


	7. Chapter 7: School Spirit

_**School Spirit**_

It's been 3 weeks into the new school year. Both Danny and Kim were 15 and sophomores at their schools. A new year and new problems to tackle, including Kim trying to break it to her dad she's dated someone and hopes to go steady with him.

Danny dealt with Dash's usual idiocy and bullying, though it's not that troublesome anymore.

Meanwhile, Kim remained the head cheerleader, though Bonnie is just as annoying as ever.

However, the Middleton High Mad Dogs were going to have a game soon against the Casper High Ravens. Neither of them cared for the sporting event, only that they can spend time together. Both teams were tied as the best in the country, so they wanted to end that tie.

It was Saturday afternoon, the time of the game. Danny only bought tickets so he could see Kim. He didn't care for his team, only to see her. Sam had no interest in coming, though Tucker couldn't help it if he could see cheerleaders from another town.

As Danny walked to the field to speak to Kim, Tucker followed as he used breath spray.

Danny sees Kim, she sees him and they smile.

"Kim!"

"Danny!"

They both hug, alerting Bonnie and Dash, who is noticing this from afar and looks displeased.

"How was the ride here?" Kim asks.

"It was… smooth." Danny said.

* * *

_As Danny Phantom, he carries a terrified Tucker in the air. Tucker kicks and screams as Danny tries to calm him down._

* * *

"So, it's your loser boyfriend!" Bonnie says, walking up to Danny and Kim.

They glare at her.

"He's not a loser." Kim defends.

"Well, he's not a jock so-" She sees Tucker next to Danny. "You!"

Tucker waves innocently.

"Hi there."

Bonnie storms to him and glares.

"What are** YOU** doing here?!"

Tucker leans back in fear.

"You two know each other?" Danny asks.

"This is the Bonnie I went out with." Tucker says. "Well, I was until she ditched me."

"Because I don't do fakers online." She said.

"Hey babes." Looking away, they see Dash Baxter walking up, getting between the boys and girls to show off. "I'm Dash Baxter, star quarterback and king of Casper High."

Bonnie's already venomous glare intensifies.

"_**YOU!**_" She yells at Dash, who looks at her without recognition.

"Do I know you?" He asks. He smiles. "Wait, Bonnie?"

"You're the idiot who made me quit the program!" She storms off.

"She rejected Dash?" Danny said before whispering in Tucker's ear. "I guess she can't be _all_ bad."

Dash then shoves Danny away as he tries to make a move on Kim.

"Hey there. I'm Dash, just because you're cheering fo-" He sees her gone, now helping Danny up.

"Are you okay?" She asks him.

"Yeah, I'm used to this jerk." He says.

"What are you doing?" Dash asks, genuinely shocked. "You're a cheerleader!"

"That doesn't mean _I_ should be a jerk." She snapped.

Genuinely unable to comprehend what is happening, Dash storms off.

"I'm guessing that's the school bully?" She asks Danny.

"Yup." He says with a glare at the larger boy.

"Are you alright?"

"I will be."

"I'll get our seats." Tucker says as he walks away.

"Where's Ron?" Danny asks.

"Over there!" She points to the Middleton Mad Dog mascot.

"He's the mascot?" Kim nods. "I was the mascot once…"

"And?" Kim asks.

"I'd rather end the story there…" He says. "Anyway, gonna take my seat."

* * *

Danny and Tucker sit and watch the game. However, they're more interested in the cheerleaders. For Danny, it's one cheerleader in particular. It's Kim.

It helps that she's the most impressive cheerleader while Amity Park's is rather unimpressive by comparison.

"Casper's cool and you're a dud! We will drag you through the mud!"

Their cheer was very stiff and basic by comparison to Middleton's.

"M-A-D D-O-G! That's how we spell… VICTORY! GO! Mad Dogs! GO! GO! Mad Dogs!"

Danny couldn't help but stare at how much more acrobatic Kim was.

"Come on, ladies!" Mr. Lancer yells at the cheerleaders from Casper High. "They're cheering better than us!"

"Let's go! Let's beat them at cheering and football!" A large man, who Danny recognized from Kim's photos as Mr. Barkin, called out to Middleton's teens.

This got Mr. Lancer's attention, who glared at Mr. Barkin. Mr. Barkin noticed and glared right back at him.

Danny's stomach growled around half time. He got up.

"Gotta find something to eat." He said.

"Bring me some nachos!" Tucker said.

Danny nodded.

Once he left, the Middleton Mad Dog saw Tucker and stared. Tucker noticed this and questioned why. However, the mascot marched over to him and took the head off. Ron Stoppable glared at him.

"You! The Bueno Nacho hater!"

Tucker glared back.

"You're the guy who ruined my last weeks of summer!"

The both glared at each other.

"Say, Tucker?" Danny walked back. "Do you want a drink wi-" He saw Ron. "Hey, Ron!"

"You know this guy?!" Both Tucker and Ron asked.

"Yeah. Tucker, my best friend, and Ron, Kim's best friend." He pointed to each person as he named them. "How do _you_ know each other?"

Both exchanged a quick glance.

"We don't."

"Then why were you-"

"Cola! Get me cola!" Tucker says.

Danny shrugged and walked away.

"Listen…" Tucker says to Ron. "Danny doesn't know we were in Middleton. Keep quiet about it and I'll keep my mouth shut about what happened too."

"I don't want Kim to get upset learning I fought with Danny's friends… so fine." Ron said.

Both exchanged glares before Ron starts walking away.

* * *

It was the end of the game when Danny choose to wait until the field was empty to finally speak with Kim. Using a blanket, the sat together in the center.

"This was… a fun game, wasn't it?"

"You so weren't paying attention." She laughed.

"Yeah… I was too busy admiring someone else." He said with a smile.

The two kissed.

"So, it looks like my school is going to have a fall formal in October to celebrate." Kim says. "Don't suppose you want to be my date?"

"Of course I would." Danny said with a smile.

"Wanna ask me now?"

He chuckled. "Will you go out with me?" He asks.

"Of course." She said with a smile.

"Kim!" Both of them turn to see Bonnie and the squad, who speaks mockingly. "Ditch the dweeb and come on!"

"Hey!" Tara, the blonde girl, calls out. "Let Kim date who she likes!"

"Yeah!" Liz, the other redhead, shouted. "He seems like a nice guy too!"

Bonnie huffed and walked away.

Tucker, who was watching this from the exit, smiled and tries to walk to them. Ron stops him.

"I wouldn't… they might be nicer, but not by that much." He says. "Believe me, I know."

Tucker ignores him and walks to the squad.

"Hey ladies…"

Danny and Kim got up and kept talking as Kim took the blanket.

"I'm meeting with my dad at home, I'm gonna try and break it to him I've been seeing someone." Kim says.

"I'll be crossing my fingers for you." He said.

Kim smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

The two start walking to the exit when they see Tucker standing there, with a large slap on his face.

"You okay?" Kim asked.

"He tried hitting on the squad." Ron said. "That was Bonnie's doing." He pointed to the hand-print on Tucker's face.

"She's still a babe…" Tucker said with a smile. He takes out a paper. "And I got a number!"

Danny takes it and read it out loud.

"1-800-YOU-WISH."

"Aw nuts…" Tucker moans.

"Wow..." Ron went. "They were _nicer_ to me."

* * *

Danny and Tucker pretended to walk to the bus stop once Kim and Ron got in her mom's car. Once they were sure it was safe, Danny morphed and carried Tucker.

"Wanna stop for hot dogs? Kim recommended me this great place." Danny says.

"Sure. Long as we're not eating at Bueno Nacho." Tucker says.

"Be careful not to say that around Ron, he loves that place." Danny said, not knowing of what happened before.

* * *

Danny and Tucker flew to the hot dog place in particular. As Tucker went to get his order, Danny saw a familiar figure accidentally spilling ketchup all over himself.

Danny grabbed some napkins and handed them to him.

"Here you go, James."

He saw the familiar boy and smiled.

"Ah, Danny." He took them and wiped the ketchup off him. "What are you doing here?"

"Getting a hot dog." He shrugged.

James chuckled. "I figured that'd be the answer. But I meant here in Middleton."

"My school and Middleton High had a game. I just came to watch."

"Not a sports fan?"

"Nah, I'm more interested in learning other stuff…" Danny said. "Like space."

"You like space?" James said, sounding interested.

"I'd like to be an astronaut someday." Danny admits.

James smiles. "Really? You know, I-" His phone rings. "Sorry, I gotta take this." He answers. "Yes? Oh, hi honey. I'll be home soon." He hangs up. "My daughter, she got home a while ago." He take his hot dog. "I better eat this on the road. Take care!"

Danny waves bye. Once James leaves, Danny goes to the line and decides to order.

* * *

Days later, Casper High had another ghost attack after classes end. Skulker came flying through the halls, fighting Danny Phantom.

"Can we deal with this another time, Skulker? I got a date in a few weeks!"

"I will have your pelt sooner!" He declared.

Rolling his eyes, Danny fires his blasts. Skulker avoided them and pulled out a blaster. However, before he could fire, someone flies in and kicks Skulker on the head, knocking him down.

"What?!" Skulker shouts.

Danny smiles, seeing the figure who kicked him… Kim Possible.

"No firing in the halls!" She says.

Skulker gets up, wanting to get back at whoever hit him.

However, Danny pulls out his thermos and uses it to suck Skulker in.

"What?! Nooo!" Skulker screamed.

Once Danny completed it, he waved thanks at Kim and flies off.

"Wait!" Kim shouted after him.

Danny found the restroom, returned to human form and went out.

"Kim?" Danny shouted, pretending he heard her.

Danny ran down the hall to where she was, and is surprised to see Kim surrounded by people.

"Kim Possible?!" He could hear Valerie practically squeal in delight. "You're here! And you kicked that putrid ghost!"

"I think Danny Phantom did the most."

"No way!" Valerie shouted. "That ghost is no hero! He's as much a pain as the rest!"

Danny frowned at this. He knew Valerie despised all ghosts and worried this would rub off on Kim.

Paulina soon pushed Valerie out of the way.

"Don't listen to that nobody. My ghost boy is a hero!"

"_Your_ ghost boy?"

"She's got a crush on Danny Phantom." Star said next to her.

"He's so mine!" Paulina said in a dreamy tone. "But anyway, are you really the head cheerleader?" Kim nods. "Amazing! Is that how you keep losers away?"

Kim gave a dirty look. "Losers?"

"You know." Dash walks up to her. "Geeks, nerds and social misfits… dorks you make do your homework." He gives a nasty smile. "Remember me, by the way?"

Kim looked unhappy to see him. "Yeah, I do. _Also_, I don't act that way and I'm a straight A student."

"So you got nerds to do your homework?" Paulina asks.

"No! I do my own!"

The A-listers laugh.

"Good one." Dash says.

"I'm not joking! So not the stereotype!" Kim was really not liking these guys. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm here for someone."

Dash wraps his arm around her.

"Well, if you insist!"

Kim then elbows him in the chest, causing Dash to back off and groan in pain.

"I don't mean you!" Kim looked around and saw the boy she came for, it made her smile. "Danny!"

The students gasp.

Kim manages to jump above the other students and finds herself in front of Danny.

"Hey. What're you doing here?" Danny asks.

"I came to ask if you want to be a temporary sidekick again. I got a job to deal with north of here."

Danny shrugs. "Sure. As long as it's someone other than blue man and green woman."

Kim smiled and shook her head at those names he gave Drakken and Shego.

"Then let's go."

Kim drapes her arm around Danny just as he wraps his around her.

"Hey!" Paulina shouts, causing them to stop and look back. "What are you doing with that loser?!"

Kim noticed Paulina looking angry. She choose to snap back.

"Danny's no loser! He's my match from a dating website and he's been a cool guy."

"But his freak parents!" Star yelled.

"They're nice people, so who cares what their day job is."

"But his loser friends!" Dash shouted.

"They got their quirks, but I know that they're Danny's friends. That's good enough for me and I have no reason to dislike him for who he associates with. Unless they were picky jerks like all of you."

Danny smiled.

They resumed walking away, causing the A-listers and the other students to stare unbelieving at them.

Sam and Tucker watch the two leaving together. Sam clenches her fist and seethes in anger.

* * *

Danny finds himself in a helicopter, back in Ron's mission outfit.

"So why didn't Ron come this time?" He asks.

"It involves his greatest fear."

"Properly made Mexican food?" He snarkily asks.

"No." Kim smiles with an eye roll. "Monkeys."

"Huh?"

"There's this bad guy named Monkey Fist with his army of monkey ninjas who is plotting on stealing some jade monkey so that he can sell it for money to the highest bidder."

"I… see." Danny said. This was confusing, but nowhere near as odd as his usual bad guys. "So, are we going to fight these monkey ninjas?"

"Yes."

"Okay… just promise me something."

"What?"

"My friend, Sam Manson, can never know about this. She's a huge animal rights fanatic."

Kim thought back to Danny's not-so-friendly friend and looked upset before giving him a smile.

"Got it."

* * *

They arrive at the museum. Using the roof, the two reach a moon roof, where Kim plans to cut a hole for them to descend from.

However, it breaks and out comes monkeys in ninja garb. With them comes a man with monkey hands and feet.

"Whoa!" Danny shouted, seeing this man.

"Probably should have mentioned that…" Kim said.

"Kim Possible!" Monkey Fist shouted. He looks to Danny. "Who are you?"

"A substitute sidekick!" Danny said proudly.

"Whatever… monkey ninjas! Attack!"

The monkeys do just that and come after the two.

"Glad we stopped for this!" Danny pulled out the Fenton Peeler. By pushing a button, he is concealed in armor. "You're not ghosts, but this helps."

The monkeys attack, but find their fists do not harm Danny. Meanwhile, those who go after Kim find her less likely to hit, as her reaction time and counter attacks made her difficult to fight back.

Danny just walks through their attacks and walks to Monkey Fist.

"Hey! Ape-Man! Give back what you took."

"I'M A MONKEY! NOT AN APE!" Monkey Fist shouted. He puts the jade monkey down and readies for battle.

He flies to Danny, knocking the boy into the floor.

In response, Danny slammed his fist into the monkey foot on his chest.

This hurts Monkey Fist enough to get off and hold his foot to soothe his pain.

Kim, knocking out the remaining ninjas, sees Monkey Fist and runs into the villain to kick him into the floor.

"Gah! Curse you, Kim Possible!" He shouted.

Monkey Fist gets up, but finds himself wrapped around by metallic whips.

"How do you like the Jack o' Nine Tails?" Danny said, holding the weapon in question that keeps Monkey Fist trapped.

"What?! No!" He shouts.

Kim walks up to Danny, putting her elbow on his shoulder, very impressed.

"Not bad, Danny."

* * *

The helicopter brings Danny back to his house.

"Thanks for the lift, Kim."

"No big! It's the least I could do after-" She stops and laughs. "So, this is what it feels like." She shrugs. "Glad you brought some toys."

"I know they're technically more for ghosts, but they definitely helped."

"I'm not surprised you'd have those, considering ghosts like that metal looking one in your school today."

"Yeah…" Danny said. "But, not all ghosts are bad."

"Really?" Kim asks. "What's your take on Danny Phantom?"

Danny wasn't sure what to say, worrying Valerie's words got to her.

"I think… he's an interesting guy."

Kim shrugged.

"I guess everyone has an opinion."

The two hug.

"By the way…" Kim said. "My dad wants to meet you."

Danny ends the hug and smiles.

"You told him?"

"Yeah… and it took my mom to help him cool off." Danny's smile drops. "So he wants to meet you and, if you don't meet his criteria, he won't let you go to prom with me."

"Prom? I thought it was fall formal?"

Kim shrugged with a smile.

"Most girls at my school consider it an early prom."

Danny took a breath.

"Well… I'll try to make a good example."

"Come this weekend."

Danny nodded.

He and Kim hugged.

Both of them hoping it works.

* * *

**We're close to their 2 months together.**

**When they become a proper couple.**

**Next time is dinner... and the one after is when Danny and Kim to go "prom".**

**In FP11's story, Danny and Kim became a couple at prom. Here, I'm taking liberties by having them call it prom because they treat it like one.**


	8. Chapter 8: Danny Meets Kim's Dad

_**Danny meets Kim's Dad**_

He took a shower. He dabbed cologne. He put on his cleanest clothes and even wore a long-sleeved shirt he thought looked very nice.

He was ready to meet Kim's dad. Danny wanted to prove himself worthy of this man's daughter.

As soon as he could, he morphed into Danny Phantom and flew as fast as he could to Middleton.

Today was the worse day possible for a ghost to come after him.

A guitar went off and a large green fist knocked him into the gravel.

Looking up, he saw Ember McLain.

"Yo, Dipstick!" She yelled her favorite insult at Danny. "I'm here for a new gig… putting you in a body cast!"

Danny groaned.

"Ember, I already made plans to be with a pretty girl! It's not you, so get lost!"

"I'll tell you to-" Her anger dropped. "Wait…" She blushed. "Did you call me _pretty_?"

That realization hit Danny, but not enough that he didn't take advantage of the situation and fly away.

Ember growled and flew after him, using her guitar like a flying surfboard.

Danny looked back and saw her coming after him.

"I _so_ don't have time for this."

He turns around and pulls out his thermos, aiming it once she was within reach.

"Aw, dang."

Ember said before she's caught and trapped in the Fenton Thermos.

Danny reseals it.

"She would have probably made me late if I didn't leave hours before the dinner."

He kept flying, unaware a certain mechanical bug was observing him.

* * *

He made it to Middleton with only 2 hours to spare before the dinner.

Danny decided to spend his time at the mall, sitting by and waiting for the right time.

He looked at his phone for the time when he heard a girl's voice calling out to him.

One he didn't like.

"Oh look, it's Kim's loser boyfriend."

Danny groaned, getting up and turning to see a certain tan girl in a short purple shirt with matching skirt.

"Hi, Bonnie."

"And who said you could talk?!" She pointed out.

Danny rolled his eyes.

"You happened to be talking to me."

"No, I was talking _about_ you as I walked by." She pointed out. "By the by, I see you're dressed nicely. You going with Kim to watch paint dry?" She says with a mocking tone.

"Better than talking to you." He responds with crossed arms.

Bonnie huffs at him.

"You're lucky I don't wanna waste my manicure on you." She walks off.

Danny shook his head at this girl.

"She's somehow nastier than Paulina. Why is someone so attractive so… nasty?"

Danny couldn't get why some girls who looked like Paulina or Bonnie could have such awful personalities. Kim, the girl he's hoping could be his girlfriend, is so much more attractive than most of the girls he knows and is actually a great person. A little braggy, sure, but she's smart and has a good head on her shoulders.

Bonnie, on the other hand, is very attractive but spoiled beyond belief. Even Paulina showed an appreciation for Danny Phantom for being the town superhero.

If he found out Bonnie had a crush on Danny Phantom, he'd probably laugh.

He ignored her and decided he should just walk around the mall.

He saw a familiar person walking out of the store for men's suits.

It was the man, James.

Danny smiled and walked to him.

"Hey, James."

"Ah, Daniel." He said. "You look nice."

"Thanks. Going somewhere tonight. And you?" He asks.

"Oh, I'm getting ready for something tonight as well. I want to make a good impression… even if _he_ doesn't." He said that last one with a certain amount of annoyance.

"You okay?" Danny asks.

"Yeah… it's just- never mind."

Danny's ghost sense went off.

"What?"

"I said never mind." James pointed out.

Danny looked around, panic on his face.

"Danny? What's wrong."

"I-I gotta go!" Danny said as he ran off.

He looked around, saw nothing.

"I don't get it. Where is it?"

He knocks into someone.

Getting up, it's someone he doesn't want to see again.

Bonnie Rockwaller.

"What is your problem, loser?!" She said. "I get I might be hotter than Kim, but even if you weren't a loser, running into me is _not_ how you ask me out."

Danny shook his head and ran past her.

"Where is the ghost?"

He hears screaming. He stops and sees three familiar vultures in the air.

"Seriously?!"

He looks around and hides behind a soda machine. Going ghost, he flies up and faces them.

"Seriously?! Why are you bird brains here?!" He demanded to know.

"Our boss ordered us to ruin your night. He knows about your dates and wanted to mess up a chance at love."

"Ugh…" Danny scratched his head. "Is Vlad here?"

"Nah, he had some important papers to finish. Being mayor so it'll be easier to ruin your life has some drawbacks he can't avoid. But he is watching thanks to a spy drone."

Danny looked around.

He doesn't see the robotic spy bug.

Vlad watches on his laptop with a smile as he signs some papers.

"Are you watching something funny, Mister Mayor?" His secretary asks.

"Indeed, my dear." He looked at the screen. "Something to make my day go by faster."

Danny, frustrated, decided to take them on.

He charges a ghost ray, but stops.

"If I fire, I'll cause property damage."

"Too bad we don't care! Get 'em boys!"

The vultures fly at Danny. The get their claws ready. He flew up and avoided them. He then sent a punch that sent one into the floor. The other two circled Danny, ready to attack. He descended to avoid them. They crash into each other.

"Seriously? How did you not see that coming?" He threw a punch that sent one of them flying up and hitting the ceiling.

The other vulture tried to peck him in the eye. Fortunately, he dodged it and, thanks to the close range, he fires a short blast that sent the culture into one of the bridges that connects the second floor.

"Gotta end this fast." He pulls out the Thermos and uses it on the vulture he fired. He then uses it on the vulture who hit the ceiling. "Now for the last of the three stooge-pigeons!" He sees the last vulture gone. "Uh oh…"

He looks around.

The vulture is above him.

"Here we go!"

He dives at Danny. In response, Danny threw a punch that sent the bird ghost into the ceiling, in the same spot where the other vulture hit.

The cracks in the ceiling cause it to weaken further.

Danny doesn't notice this. Instead, he takes out his Thermos and uses it to contain the vulture.

Relieved, Danny flew back behind the soda machine and morphed to human form.

"Okay… so far so-"

He saw something fall on the floor from above. Looking up, he saw the impact from the two vultures weaken the ceiling.

_Uh oh… if someone is under it._

At that time, James walked in, on the phone.

"I'll be home in a few minutes, Kimme-Cub. Let's hope this _boy_ arrives soon to make a good impression."

A large part of the ceiling falls off.

Looking down, Danny saw James now underneath where it is about to fall.

"Look out!"

Danny ran in, pushing James out of the way.

The ceiling rubble lands on Danny's back.

James gets up and sees this.

"Oh no…"

He ran up to Danny and pushed the rubble off.

"You okay?"

Weakly, Danny held a thumb up.

James called out to the people still in the mall.

"Get me an ambulance!"

* * *

In the hospital, Danny is in the hospital bed, sitting in a doctor's office.

James is in the office with the doctor in question.

He holds up Danny' x-rays.

"Well, according to this…" The doctor said. "The boy suffered some injury, but he'll be able to walk fine. Just avoid strenuous exercise for a while."

"But how?!" James asked. "I saw rubble fall on him!"

The doctor shrugged.

"I can only assume, either this boy has more calcium in his body than most people do, or that rubble wasn't as heavy as it seemed."

Danny sighed with relief. These people don't know about his healing abilities.

"Well, thank you, doctor. I'll be getting this boy home. It's already 6."

"6?" Danny asked. He looked at the clock. It was indeed 6.

He groaned. He's late. Kim's dad is going to reject him, no doubt.

He's unaware Vlad is watching via his insect by the window.

"Ha!" Vlad shouted into his laptop. "If I can't find happiness with the woman of my dreams, neither can _you_, Daniel!"

* * *

James gives Danny a ride in his car.

"If it's alright with you, let me at least take you to my home for dinner as a thanks for saving me."

"Sure…" Danny said, feeling like he's let Kim down. It was at this moment Danny recognized the area. "This place looks familiar."

"It should." James said. "This is where we met, where you helped me with my papers. I can't tell you what a relief that was, the boys at the space center would never have let me hear the end of it if I lost it!"

"Space center?" Danny asked.

"Yep. I happen to be the head scientist. Dr. James Timothy Possible!"

Danny's jaw dropped.

"What?" He asked, unbelieving.

"Something wrong?"

They reach the Possible home.

Danny rose a hand to point.

"_You're_ Kim's dad?"

James immediately loses his calm look and is just as surprised.

"Wait… _you're_ the boy my Kimmie-Cub has been seeing?"

"Kimmie-Cub?"

"Honey!"

Both look to the door, where Ann calls out. The rest of her family does too. The boys, in their usual outfits, and Kim. She's sporting a pink top similar to her green, with green pants instead of jeans.

"Dad?" James gets out of the car as Kim walks up. "You said someone was at the hospital, who-"

She saw someone else come out. She saw Danny.

"Danny?" Kim asked.

* * *

The Possible family and their guest laugh.

It's been a full 40 minutes since Danny's arrival, but the Possibles have been more than comforting to their guest.

They've regaled him with stories about Kim's past adventures, as well as some embarrassing stories of her growing up. She's blush in embarrassment, but Danny's smile helped her feel better.

They prepared a wonderful pasta dinner. Danny found that Mrs. Dr. Possible is not only a great surgeon, but a terrific cook. They joked that Kim has no skill in the kitchen, something she denied.

It had been a wonderful dinner. James held up his drink.

"A toast!" Everyone took a drink. "To Danny. For not only being a considerate boy, but also for saving me from serious injury, I'm more than okay with him seeing our Kimmie-Cub." Everyone raised their drinks.

"Thank you, Dr. James Timothy Possible." Danny said.

"Ha ha! Think nothing of it, son." He then pointed a finger at Danny. "But if you do anything to hurt my little girl, you'll find yourself deep in trouble… _black hole_ deep."

Danny looked a little concerned, but tried to laugh it off.

"Well… plus side is I'll finally get to see space…"

James kept his threatening look before bursting into laughter.

"I'm sorry! That's just…" He kept laughing. "You met a good one, Kimmie."

"I told you." She said. "I knew I'd find someone like him."

"As I always say, "Anything is _possible_ for a _Possible_"!" James said.

"Huh. That explains Kim's Can-Do-Anything motto." Danny said.

Everyone chuckled. Danny smiled.

He was afraid of things going south, but Kim's father accepted the boy.

Kim put a hand on Danny's. They exchanged smiles. They were going to her "prom" together.

Meanwhile, a robotic bug is watching.

Back in Amity Park, at city hall, Vlad sat at his desk, seething with anger at the boy's night going well from the monitor.

"No…" He started quietly. "No." He got louder. "No!" He began shouting. "NO! NO! NO! _NOOOOOO!_"

He began pounding his desk with both fists. He kept going until he got tired of it not breaking and transformed. With one blow, he broke the desk in two.

He huffed in anger for a bit before returning to human form and stormed off.

At the possible home, Kim's Kimmunicator went off.

"Go Wade."

"Kim, we got trouble in the Swiss Alps. Looks like a rare breed of dog has been stolen."

"On it! I'll get Ron." Kim looked to Danny. "Want a lift home?"

Danny smiled. "Sure."

The two teens got up. Danny shook Mr. Dr. Possible's hand.

"Thank you for having me." He then shook Mrs. Dr. Possible's hand as well. "Dinner was wonderful."

"Thank you for coming, Danny." Ann said with a smile.

"Safe trip home, Danny." James said.

* * *

In the small plane ride to the airport where Team Possible is going to reach the Swiss Alps, Ron found himself as a third wheel as Danny and Kim spoke during the 20 minute detour on the plane to Amity Park.

"I am so glad my dad is okay with us." Kim said.

"Yeah. You know I joked, right? I don't _really_ want him to blast me into a black hole." Danny said.

Kim laughed a bit that she snorted. This caused everyone to look surprised.

"Whoa!" Ron said, with Rufus's jaw dropped. "KP snorted?"

"That's not very common." She said before covering her face with a blush.

Danny's smile causes her to lose her embarrassment and smile back.

Ron looked away, feeling like he doesn't belong.

"Sure you don't wanna come?" Kim asks Danny.

"Nah, you got your usual sidekick." He responded.

"Usual?" Ron asks. "What does that mean?"

"Oh. Danny filled in for you those two times you couldn't come." Kim said.

"What?!" Ron asked.

"Huh?!" Went Rufus.

"Yeah. No worries, dude. I'm not stealing your job or whatever. I just agreed because Kim asked me." Danny said, sounding friendly.

"Oh." Ron chuckled. "It's… cool, dude."

He looked away, feeling a bit sad.

"What's wrong?" Kim asked, oblivious.

"Oh… it's just…" Ron thought of something. "I don't have a dance for the fall formal."

"Why not ask that Tara girl?" Danny said.

"Tara? She's a cheerleader." Ron pointed out.

"Who _likes_ you." Kim pointed out.

"What?" Ron asks.

"Dude, she likes you. Kim told me and I saw how she looked at you at the game." Danny said.

"What?! She likes me?!" Everyone, even Rufus, nodded. "Why didn't anyone tell me?!" Ron asked, now upset this was news to him.

"To be honest… it was pretty obvious to everyone… except you." Kim pointed out.

"Attention Mr. Fenton." The pilot over the intercom said. "We're above Amity Park. Please take your parachute."

"Well, here's my stop." Danny got up and grabbed the nearby parachute. "See you guys." He waved at Ron and Rufus as he reached to door.

Rufus did wave back. Ron only gave a thumbs up.

Rufus then goes into Ron's pocket as the blonde hung on.

Danny looked back to Kim, who got up.

She grabbed part of the wall as she gave Danny a quick kiss on the lips.

"See you later, Fenton." She said with a smile.

"See you soon, Possible." He responded.

The door opens and Danny jumps out.

He wasn't afraid, he's been in the air a few times. He released his parachute soon enough. He watched the plane fly off as he smiled.

"Her dad totally has no problem with me."

At the dinner, Danny brought up his love for space and being an astronaut. This definitely endeared him to Kim's father. He liked the Possible family, they were very much like his own, only clearly more respected by the community. They had their quirks, but they were a loving family.

He smiled and, once the plane was out of sight, transformed and took the parachute off. He caught it in his hands and flew to his house.

He wanted to keep it as s souvenir. A reminder of his being accepted by the Possible family.

All that was left was to meet with Kim for their date.

He felt that would be the day, the day this awesome girl, who kicks butt and treats people right, became his girlfriend.

But then, another thought came to his mind.

"When do I tell her I'm Danny Phantom?"

He never had a chance. Due to her job of traveling the world and fighting bad guys, he never had the time to say anything. Even then, she's dealt with all sorts of crazies that he's not sure how she'd react.

Should he tell her at the fall formal?

* * *

**Danny's been accepted by the Possible family.**

**It's a wonderful day, Danny's been accepted. He and Kim have a date for her fall formal. And Vlad's plot to ruin Danny's day may have unintentionally made it better.**

**Despite Danny's concern for telling her the truth... a great day!**

**By the way, who is the next villain you want to see from Kim's rogues gallery?**

**Who is the next villain you want to see from Danny's rogues gallery instead?**

**Feel free to live a suggestion in the reviews.**

**If you'd like a different story of Danny and Kim, check out "A Possible Encounter For a Phantom".**

**Also, since this is a spin-off of "The Many Dates of Danny Fenton" is there another girl you'd like me to write about when this is done?**

**Again, leave me a comment.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Fall Formal

_**The Fall Formal**_

It was mid-October. It was time.

Danny told his sister ahead of time and she agreed to cover for him while he was out of 10 if a ghost attacked.

He got changed and flew as fast as he could. He even stopped to buy a bouquet of flowers at the same shop he went to during his time on blind dates.

He was greeted happily and got a discount due to all the flowers he bought that month when he explained that tonight was the night he'd most likely start a genuine relationship with Kim.

He flew as fast as he could, though he used intangibility so that the flowers wouldn't be affected by the winds.

He finally made it. He was outside the Possible house with an hour to spare.

He approached the door and rung the bell.

Mrs. Dr. Possible answered.

"Danny! Come on in!"

He stepped inside.

"Kim! Your date is here!" She said.

"Coming!"

Danny looked up the stairs.

There she was. Stepping down in a black dress to match his black tuxedo. She also had long gloves the reached under her shoulders.

She smiled.

He smiled back.

"Ready?" Danny asked.

"Of course." Kim replied.

* * *

A ride thanks to Mr. Dr. Possible helped them arrive at Middleton's gymnasium, where the dance was.

The two make it inside, where there are lights and people dancing on the floor already.

They noticed two other people have arrived. Ron and Tara.

Kim waved at them. "Hey you two."

"KP!" Ron said, with Tara holding his arm. "How are you guys?"

"Just got here." Danny said.

"Whoa!" Tara said, looking around. "This place is pretty… badical!"

"Definitely badical!" Ron responded.

Danny looked at Kim, confused.

"Badical?"

Kim shrugged.

"Let's get some punch."

The two walk to the table, where the punch bowl was. As Danny got two cups for them, a voice neither of them wanted to hear spoke up.

"Kim! I see you brought a pity date."

Both of them roll their eyes before turning around to see someone they didn't want to see.

"Bonnie." They both said.

Danny saw her wearing a strapless purple dress. Next to her is a jock who looked taller than Dash.

"Oh, I forgot." Bonnie said in her still mocking tone. "Donny, thi-"

"It's Danny." He pointed out.

"Whatever." She said. "This is Brick Flagg, star quarterback, who cheerleaders _usually_ go out with." She said that in a way to mock the boy.

Danny looked a bit unsure what to say, but decided to at least try and be nice.

"Hi." He waved.

"How's it going?" Brick said in a tone that sounded nothing like what Dash would say. "You two look great together."

Danny smiled in relief. This guy was nothing like Dash.

Bonnie elbowed Brick. "Don't greet him!" She said, annoyed. She then walked away, pulling Brick with her.

"Whoa… I'm jealous of your school now." Danny said.

"Really?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, the quarterback isn't a jerk, my date is a cheerleader… the only thing it needs is to ditch Bonnie."

Kim chuckled. "Yeah…"

* * *

At that same time, the Middleton Space Center had an uninvited guest.

The guard did his rounds when suddenly a figure knocked him out with a chop to the neck. This figure looked around until he saw the room he was looking for. The room being the main control center for the center.

There, Mr. Dr. Possible was on the phone with his wife.

"Well, Danny may be a nice boy, but he better bring Kim home by 10." He hears his wife say something. "Okay, if a mission happens, that'd be fine. Otherwise, home by 10." His phone started going out. "Honey?" Suddenly, the screen turned green, thanks to the figure who came in.

He hung up as he and the other scientists stood back as the figure flies into the computer and laughs with his face on screen.

"I AM TECHNUS! GHOSTLY MASTER OF ALL TECHNOLOGY! WITH THE TECHNOLOGY OF THIS LAB, MILES AWAY FROM AMITY PARK AND THAT ANNOYING PHANTOM, I WILL RULE THE WORLD!" He stopped smiling and looked concerned. "Nobody heard that, right?"

"We just did…" Dr. Possible said. "You shouted it to everyone in this room."

"NO MATTER!" Technus resumed. "NOW… WHERE IS THAT ROCKET?"

James Possible then went to his computer and started typing something.

* * *

At Middleton High, Ron and Tara spent the night talking with each other. Kim and Danny saw this and smiled.

"Glad you told him?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, it would've taken him forever to notice." She responded.

Danny looked out at the dancers and an idea sunk in.

"Wanna dance?"

Kim smiled and nodded.

Danny got up and gave her his hand.

Before she could take it, her Kimmunicator beeped in her purse.

She looked at it, wondering if she should answer, though Danny smiled and nodded.

She answered.

"Go Wade!"

"Kim, we have a problem. Your dad just left a message on the site. Something is attacking the space center."

"Who? Drakken? The Seniors?"

"Get this… a ghost calling himself… Technus."

Danny heard this, and gasped.

"What's a ghost doing out here?" Kim asked.

"Probably got tired of Danny Phantom, and heard Middleton Space Center was a good target." Wade suggested. "Either way, he needs help!"

"I'm on it!" Kim said before hanging up. She looked to Ron, but seeing Danny made her feel guilty. "I don't suppose-"

"Go." He said with a smile. "I'll save my dance for you."

Kim smiled before hugging him.

She ran to Ron. "Ron, my dad needs our help."

Ron looked like he was ready, but looked to Tara.

"Uh…"

"It's cool." Tara said. "Go save some lives."

"Boo-yah!" Ron went before he and Kim ran off.

Once they left, Tara walked to Danny.

"Don't suppose you wanna talk or something while they wait?"

"Actually, Tara." Danny said. "I might need to call my folks. I promised I'd give them a call every few minutes."

Tara smiled. "That's cool."

Once Danny walked away, Tara sighed.

"Guess I'll wait here…"

* * *

Once he gets out, he sees no one around. Before he could shout his battle cry, he hears a voice.

"Donny!"

Danny turned around and saw Bonnie, who had a smug smile on her face and her arms crossed.

"It's Danny, Bonnie."

"Whatever… where's your date?" She said. "Oh… did she ditch you?"

Danny decided to give this unappealing girl a taste of her own medicine.

"Why? You jealous?" A look of surprise hit her face. "Secretly in love with me?" He suggested.

"Ew! No!" She snapped. "I can see why you'd want me, but NO!"

Danny glared at her.

"I don't "want" you, Bonnie. You're hot, but also rude." He said. "Kim isn't just attractive, she's also a nicer person than you."

Bonnie huffed before a smile hit her face.

"Well, if she's so nice, why'd she leave?"

"She's got better thing to do than be a stereotype, Bonnie. Don't you have a whole school to annoy right now?"

Bonnie just turns back and walks away.

Once she's gone, Danny finally has his privacy.

"I'm going ghost!"

* * *

A van arrives in front of the Space Center. Kim and Ron exit in their mission gear.

"Thanks for the lift, Mr. Freeman!"

"The least I can do over you stopped that fire!"

Once Kim and Ron's ride left, Kim checked her watch.

"Okay, we got 2 hours before the dance is over. Let's do this."

They try to open the door, but it's locked. They try to use the suction cups for scaling, but a voice calls out to them.

"Hey, Ms. Possible."

The two and Rufus look up and see a familiar figure Kim knows.

"Danny Phantom?"

"Phantom?!" Ron asks. "A GHOST!"

Rufus screams and goes back into his pocket.

Ron runs away screaming.

"Ron! Phantom here's a superhero!"

Ron stops running and looks back.

"Really?" He sounded interested. "A ghost superhero?!" Ron walks back. "That changes everything."

"Okay…" Danny said, ignoring what just happened. "I'm guessing you were called because of Technus. I happen to know him and can handle him while you save the people inside."

"How'd you know we needed help?" Kim asked.

"I… followed him." He said. "Then I saw you and figured you would need help."

"Well…" Kim rubbed her chin. "We've never fought a ghostly supervillain before and this is your department. What do we do?"

"I can fight him while you get everyone out." Danny said.

"We could climb up." Kim said.

"That might take too long." Danny pointed out.

"But, how else do we get in?" Ron said. "The place is on lockdown to keep people out."

Danny smiled. "Leave that to me."

He takes both of their hands and uses his intangibility to go through the wall.

"Whoa!" Ron shouted as the intangibility wore off. "That felt cold!"

Rufus shivered.

"You get used to it." Danny said.

"Let's save the day!" Kim said.

The teens head to the main control room, where they go through the doors and see the scientists trying to hack the computer, but failing. Kim saw her father.

"Dad?!" Kim shouted.

"Kim! Ron!" He saw Danny Phantom. "Some… floating kid?"

"Long story!" Kim shouted. "What's going on?"

"Why not let Technus tell us?" Danny said before shouting at the screen. "Hey! Technus! What's your master plan?"

"EASY!" His face appears onscreen, frightening Ron and Rufus. "I'M UPLOADING MYSELF INTO A ROCKET WITH A NEW SATELLITE! ONCE I ENTER, I CAN USE IT TO HACK MY WAY INTO EVERY GOVERNMENT COMPUTER ON EARTH! SOON, ALL OF THE SECRETS OF THE GOVERNMENT, INCLUDING THE DEFENSE SYSTEMS, WILL BE MINE!" He lowers his voice. "I did it again, didn't I?"

"Yeah… you did." Danny pointed out.

"Wow…" Kim was surprised. "A ghost version of Drakken."

"I got him!" Danny shouted as he flew into the screen with intangibility.

Everyone stared before out comes Danny Phantom wrestling Technus into the ground.

"Come on!" Kim shouted as she opened the door and instructed everyone to get out.

Danny and Technus grapple before the villain knocks him back and fires a beam at Kim.

Kim reacts in time, dodging it in time.

"Don't you dare!" Danny shouted, not happy to see his soon-to-be girlfriend in harm's way.

"Temper, child! Emotions are your greatest weakness!" Technus said as he grabbed Danny's arm and sent a jolt of electricity through him.

Technus threw Danny into the floor before flying back into the computer.

Danny got up.

"Where's the rocket?!" Danny asked. He hears a sound of a launch. "Never mind!"

Danny shouted before getting up.

"I'll come with you." Kim said.

"No." Danny said. He didn't want Kim to handle something she's not used to. "I can handle it. You need to make sure your dad and everyone safe."

"I can't let you do it alone!" Kim said. "When I do a mission, I can't overlook anything!"

Danny shrugged.

_This is what I get for my match being so… determined. Then again, that's what drew me to her._

"Okay." Danny took Kim's hand. "Let's go."

Using his intangibility and flight, the two went through the ceiling and flew to the rocket.

"Get us inside. I can use the Kimmunicator to hack in and maybe get the ghost out!" Kim shouted.

"On it!" Danny smiled. "Let's dance!"

Kim looked at him odd in that moment, though he couldn't see it.

_Dance? Why does it sound weird for him to say that?_

She doesn't have time to think about it any further, as they arrive at the rocket.

Danny phases them through, allowing Kim to reach the main computer of the satellite, plugging the Kimmunicator in.

"Wade! You're linked into a satellite with an evil ghost inside it."

"Ghost?" Wade asks.

Danny Phantom comes in from behind.

"Just think of him as a virus or a hacker, can you get rid of him?"

"Whoa! Danny Phantom!" Wade started geeking out. "I have all of your unofficial comics! I even have the official webcast on you! Can you-"

"FOCUS!" Danny and Kim shout.

"Okay! Okay! Fanboy later!" He starts typing. "Got it!"

"Wait, that fast?" Danny asked.

"NO!" Technus shouted as the electricity started coming from the satellite. "I'm locked out?! HOW?!"

"Never underestimate the boy genius!" Wade gloated.

Technus comes out of the machine.

"This cannot be!" He shouted.

"Yes it can!" Danny and Kim shouted.

Kim ran and jump kicked Technus into the wall of the rocket.

Danny took advantage and pulled out the Thermos.

"NO!" Technus shouted as he's being sucked in. "_NOOOO!_"

Danny seals the Thermos.

Both teens high-five.

* * *

Danny arrives to the ground, carrying Kim in bridal fashion.

"Here you go, Kim." He sets her on her feet.

"Thanks." She says.

"We should get back." He says. Kim gives him an odd look and Danny realizes what he said. "To our lives! Ha! Yeah, what we do when we're not… fighting… bad guys."

He gives a smile before flying off.

Kim looks at him as he flies off, confused by his words.

She remembers something.

"The dance!"

* * *

Kim and Ron return to Middleton's Fall Formal.

They arrive at the gym… to find it empty.

Party fliers on the floor, punch bowl empty, and two particular people sitting at the bleechers.

Tara got up and walked to them.

"What happened?!" Kim asked. "I thought this ended around 10?"

"It was… but then Bonnie got upset that apparently you and Danny were going to be named fall formal king and queen because you were voted the cutest couple."

"What?!" Kim shouted.

"Nobody could find either of you and Bonnie was too full of herself to accept a pity award, so she set off the fire alarm and shouted the party over. Mr. Barkin gave her detention, so that's something. Everyone else was too upset to keep going." She looked at Ron.

"Okay…" Ron said, looking a bit concerned. "Here it comes." He closes his eyes, ready for something bad to happen.

Tara just sigh and smiles.

"This is still not the worst date I've ever had." She puts a hand on his shoulder. "I'll let you walk me home, at least."

Ron opened his eyes.

"Really?"

"Yeah, apparently, you and Kim did stop a rocket with some supervillain, or whatever the news said."

"Bomb-diggity!" Ron said as he took Tara's arm and walked off.

Kim looked to Danny, still sitting there.

Though she put her dress back on, she felt disappointed with herself. All of this for nothing thanks to some bad guy.

Not even one of her's.

She walked to Danny, her face down.

"I'm sorry… I really wanted this night to be perfect." She said. "I was looking forward to it."

"Who said it had to be done?"

Kim looked up, seeing Danny smile.

"Really?" She asked.

"I said I'd saved a dance for you, didn't I?"

He got up and gave her his hand.

Kim smiled and took it.

They walked to the middle.

"How are we gonna dance with no music?"

"Got that covered!"

Danny pulled out his phone and played a song. He made sure it was a slow song as he set it near them.

Danny took her hand and placed his other one around her.

Kim did the same.

They started their dance.

"So, how was the mission?" Danny asked.

"Went well, I saw Danny Phantom… _again_."

"Really? He's out here?" Danny chuckled. "I'm starting to think he has a crush on you."

Kim smiled.

"Well, there's already a Danny in my life… and I want him to be my boyfriend starting now."

"Really? Tell me, is this Danny ruggedly handsome?" He jokingly asked.

Kim laughed. "Well, ruggedly handsome is an overstatement, but he does have a cute smile. He's also got a great sense of humor and a good heart. He's patient, understanding, and likes hanging out with me. He's someone I trust on a mission."

Danny mentally wanted to hit himself. She said she trusted him.

_Should I tell her?_

Before he could say anything, Kim hugged him.

This caused him to remain quiet as he hugged her back.

He doesn't want to ruin this.

She makes him happy and he clearly makes her happy.

They remained that way during the son before a livelier on played.

They stared and had no idea what to do at first before they smile and started dancing free style.

Kim laughed at the dorky but fun way Danny danced while she used her gymnastics. Both of them tried dancing together and found, surprisingly, they worked well together.

Kim slid to Danny and he caught her, dipping her in the process

Both smiled at each other and kissed.

This kiss was different, because as Danny lifted her up, he accidentally deepened it.

This surprised them at first, but they found it amazing. So they kept doing it.

They parted and smiled.

* * *

Danny walked Kim back home. It was only 10 minutes before 10, as promised.

"So, where were you when they called you as king?"

Danny thought fast. "I wasn't interested in going up without you. Plus, no way would I stand up there with Bonnie, so I hid in the bathroom."

Kim nodded, she seemed to believe that.

"You sure you don't need a ride back?" Kim asked. "It doesn't seem safe for you to be out this late."

"Says the girl who fights a woman with glowy hurty hands." He says.

"Point taken." She says.

They look at each other as Kim is about to reach her house.

They kiss.

"So… couple?" Danny asked.

"_Couple_." Kim replied with a smile.

They kiss again.

On his way back after taking her home, Danny was the happiest he's ever been.

_She's my girlfriend! Kim Possible, the coolest girl I've ever known, is my girlfriend!_

But one thought lingered, one that was less happy.

_And she has no idea… I'm Danny Phantom. I didn't have it in me to say it… I'm afraid to tell her._

Meanwhile, as she readies for bed, Kim Possible is thinking one thing that makes her happy.

_He's my boyfriend! Danny Fenton, the nicest, most fun and caring boy in the world if my boyfriend!_

She smiles to herself.

_This is the best day of my life._

* * *

**They're a couple now.**

**And Danny still didn't have the courage to say anything about his ghost powers.**

**Next time is when I mess with the events of Phantom Planet... but then again, who cares for that stupid thing.**

**Wow... I really hate that finale, don't I?**

**But here's something I don't hate, the idea of Danny Fenton and Kim Possible being a couple... if they existed in the same universe that is.**

**It finally happened, so now let's see if I can make the couple work before she finds out.**

**Also, again, sticking with what's established in TMDDF and its alternate ending with Kim.**

**Next time!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Masters' Blasters

_**The Masters Blasters**_

After getting word that Vlad stole the Infi-Map from Frostbite and his people, Danny didn't hesitate to go with his friends to retrieve it.

Since starting a relationship with Kim, Danny's learned a bit from her, namely something she once said.

When I do a mission, I can't overlook anything!

This is what went through Danny's head when he faced Vlad. And when he and his friends retrieved the map and started flying off, that's when he saw it.

One of Vlad's blasts hit his satellite's fusion reactor.

Danny may have been a C student, something he aimed to fix since he's dating someone with Straight A's, but he knew enough about space. Namely, an explosion that big could push the large asteroid nearby with enough force. The odds of it reaching Earth wasn't high, but he couldn't overlook it.

So, he ordered Tucker to fly back.

There, he used his cryokinesis to put out the fires before it hit the fuel.

"Was this really necessary?" Sam asked.

"Don't wanna risk anything!" Danny said.

This didn't mean they should leave the satellite to Vlad's devices. So, Danny tore out the core used to power it. The satellite was left powerless and Danny threw the core into deep space.

"And that's that." Danny went.

* * *

Later that day, Danny and his friends finished their day at school.

"So, what the plan for today?" Sam asked. "We should go to the mall and buy some DVD's. There's some new movies I want."

"I hear that!" Tucker agreed.

"Sorry guys." Danny said. "I'm meeting Kim here later."

Sam scowled at this.

"I see… well, let's go Tucker."

She turned and walked out of the school, not bothering to say goodbye to Danny.

"Still doesn't want to make friends with her, huh?" Tucker says.

"I get she doesn't like cheerleaders, but Kim's nothing like that." Danny said.

"I'd say give her time, but we both know Sam is pretty stubborn about stuff like this." Tucker said. "I'll try and talk her out of it. See you later, dude."

Tucker headed out.

As his friends left, Danny remained near the doorway, waiting for his girlfriend.

It was then he heard an annoying voice.

"Hey, Fenturd!"

Danny groaned and turned around.

"What do you want, Dash?"

"Oh, usual!"

Dash grabbed Danny by the collar and dragged him to the locker.

However, before he could stuff Danny into it after opening it, a swift kick by Kim Possible sent Dash into the locker.

She shut it on him.

Danny smiled at this. Since Kim became his girlfriend, announcing it proudly to her school and his days after her dance, Dash has been threatening Danny and insisting Kim into breaking up to have a shot. Kim responds with a usual blow to him.

She's made it clear over and over again she's not interested in bullies.

"What'd I say before?!" Kim barked at him. "Stay away from my boyfriend!"

"Why?!" Dash cried out in pain.

Kim helped Danny up.

"You okay?"

"Yeah… thanks. Sorry you had to see that."

"I don't blame you." She sent an icy glare at the locker Dash was in. "Let's leave before he get out."

The couple walks away, leaving Dash alone.

"Hello?!" He called out. "Anyone?!" He hears footsteps. He doesn't see that it's Mikey. "Get me out of here!" Mikey, recognizing the voice, smirks and walks away. "ANYONE?!"

* * *

Kim and Danny walk together, going past some local restaurants and cafes. The young man hearing his girlfriend's most recent exploits.

"Seriously? This Senior guy just does crimes for a hobby?" Danny laughed.

Kim shrugged. "Some people collect toys, others just be as clichéd as bad guys can be."

"That's-" His phone rang. "Oh, sorry." He answered, seeing it was Tucker. "What's up, Tucker?"

"Danny!" Tucker shouted, sounding worried. "Are you near a TV?! Look at the news!"

Danny looked perplexed by that, so he looks around.

"What is it?" Kim asked.

"Tucker says there's something on the news I need to see." Danny said.

"We can use the Kimmunicator."

She pulled out her titular gadget and pressed buttons that showed local news.

"Attention, citizens of Amity Park!" Vlad Masters said at his podium at a conference. "Allow me to introduce to you… the Masters' Blasters."

* * *

Danny couldn't believe it when he went home with Kim. Vlad is trying to outdo him with his own team of ghost fighting teenagers. He couldn't say anything around Kim, since it'd give away his identity.

However, Kim had her own opinion.

"Your dad's old friend is a jerk and an idiot." She said, surprising Danny. "These teens are clearly just jerks who want a paycheck."

Danny smiled.

"Exactly."

"I'm sure these idiots will be in more trouble than they expected." Kim said, finding these three unimpressive.

"So, what do you think Danny Phantom should do now? Considering these guys are around, try and outdo them?"

"That'd be a terrible idea." Kim said. "I'm sure even ghosts get overworked. Just let these idiots do what they can until people realize paying for some jerks for saving their lives is a terrible idea I don't charge anyone and people like these guys go out of business because they focus on the wrong thing."

Danny smiled and nodded. Kim has no idea she gave him the best advice he could hear.

* * *

And so, Danny listened to advice Kim unknowingly gave him. During attacks from ghosts like Undergrowth and Vortex, Danny choose not to overdo it, avoiding humiliation. Once he saw the Masters' Blasters at work, he decided to let them handle it.

Sam wasn't pleased with this, she spoke out against what he's doing as he's letting these guys outdo Danny Phantom. It was at a parade in their honor that Sam spoke out.

"Seriously?! Why are you just letting these jerks hunt more ghosts than you?"

"Yeah! Is it because I can't think of a good word that rhymes with Phantom?" Tucker asked.

"Relax guys. I'm not gonna let them win, but I'm not gonna overdo it in stopping them. Just let these guys handle a few ghosts and then, eventually, people will realize they don't want to pay for their lives to be saved. If people like Kim do the saving for free, they'll reali-"

"She gave you this advice, didn't she?!" Sam snapped.

"Yeah… and it's good advice." Danny said, sounding annoyed with Sam's behavior.

"So you're going to listen to a cheerleader's advice?" She spat.

"That cheerleader is my girlfriend, and a super cool hero in her own right." He said.

Sam scowled and looked away, feeling hurt that Danny is in a relationship with the kind of person she despises. She didn't care about this girl's reputation. As far as she's concerned, all cheerleaders were the exact same.

The three walked away from the parade, with Danny not upset or obsessed with these people being around at all.

* * *

Kim's advice was working the past few days. Letting the Blasters do their job of charging people was starting to cause citizens to complain to Vlad.

In days, people began refusing the pay.

The Blasters chose to ignore a family in a car that was almost stomped on by a large iguana-ghost because they didn't have any cash on them and were broke.

Seeing this is when Danny flew in and used his power to get them out of the creature's path.

"Thank you, Danny Phantom!"

Danny smiled as he defeated the creature with an icy blast and sucking it into the Thermos.

People nearby cheer that Danny Phantom saved them... without charging them.

As he flew off, the Blasters glared in his direction. They didn't like this Ghost Kid saving people for free, making them look bad.

* * *

At FentonWorks, Danny sees his parents are working on the ghost portal when he got a call from Kim.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Can you step outside?" She asked.

Curious, Danny headed to the door, his friends and sister following him. He answers and sees Kim and Ron, in their mission gear, waiting outside.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"We have a mission involving the Seniors, those two I was talking about last time we spoke." Kim said.

"And it's at an island mansion!" Ron said.

"So, we need more manpower to search the place." Kim said.

"So, you want me to come along?" Danny asked. The two nodded. "Awesome." He smiled.

"Wait, is this one of those missions you do?" Jazz asked. Kim nods.

"Well..." Kim thought. "Any chance you want in on-"

"I do!" Sam shouted. "I'm coming too!" She said with a glare, not liking Kim for her advice to Danny.

"I… guess that's cool." Kim said, unsure. Ron just looks concerned at her coming.

Once it's agreed upon, the three left in a Ginormo truck, something Sam was not pleased about.

Once they drove off, the Masters' Blasters arrived.

One of them, Vid, looked at her scanner.

"The ghostly entity we detected isn't here anymore!" She said.

"It must have flown off." Thrash said, chuckling. "We scared it."

"I guess we can come back later?" Download suggested.

"Wait!" Vid looked at the scanner again. "It's going somewhere."

"Let's follow it!" Download said. "Mayor Masters said that any ghost we find around FentonWorks, especially Danny Phantom, is our top target!"

They drive off, unknowingly following the teens that left.

* * *

**Now I'm screwing with the timeline! Then again, Danny and Kim being a couple is already screwing with it...**

**Then again... it's Phantom Planet. Who cares? (Except Butch Hartman, of course... but in recent years... controversies and the like... eh, moving on)**

**This was a short chapter due to time. And just because I'm messing around, doesn't mean I'm not having the Disasteroid. I'm just gonna do a better version of Phantom Planet thanks to the scenario. Plus, there's plenty of story before Kim learns his secret.**

**Next time, I'm gonna put the Masters' Blasters to better use... and actually have them fight Danny Phantom.**

**Show of hands, who wanted that to happen?**


	11. Chapter 11: The Better Heroes

_**The Better Heroes**_

Despite Kim's offer, Sam rejected wearing a mission outfit, being the type to reject anything even remotely similar to a cheerleader's clothes. Danny wore the same mission gear Ron wears.

Seeing him in it for the first time, Ron stared.

"Aw man… you're rocking the outfit now." Ron pouted. "No one should emulate Ron Stoppable."

"Yeah…" Rufus went.

"Don't worry." Danny said. "I don't plan on getting a naked mole ray as a pet." He joked.

"Well you should!" Ron said. "They're the best pets ever."

The teens are in a plane, offered a ride by a popstar that Kim knew.

"Thanks for the lift, B.B." Kim went.

"No problem!" The blonde singer went. "It's the least I can do after you saved my concert from that earthquake!"

"No big, it's no different than being the top of a human pyramid." Kim said.

Sam just looked with an eyebrow raised.

_What's with this girl? There's no way a cheerleader is anything like this._

As they flew to their stop, a jet is slowly following them.

"We should shoot them down!" Thrash shouted.

"That thing belongs to a known popstar." Vid snapped. "We can't risk it unless you want us to get sued."

* * *

Once they were above their target, the four took their parachutes and jumped out.

Once the parachutes were released, they landed on the island in the Bay of Biscay.

"So, why are we here?" Danny asked.

"Senor Senior Sr. stole plans for a weapon three days ago. We don't know where he put the plans and we need it back soon before he chooses to use it or sell it to the highest bidder." Kim said.

"Why would he even want it?" Sam asked.

"He just likes being a villain for a hobby." Ron said.

Sam just stared before whispering into Danny's ear via stage whisper.

"And I thought Paulina wasted her money…"

The four took out their grappling hooks and fired.

Kim, Danny and Sam made it up the wall, but Ron's pants were the only part of him to arrive.

"Aw man!" Ron shouted.

"He's gonna be a while." Kim said, sounding embarrassed.

"I can stick around." Danny said. "You guys go ahead, we'll look for the thing when he gets up."

Kim nodded, though Sam looked unpleased with that.

The two girls head out as Danny threw Ron's pants down.

* * *

Kim and Sam head into the mansion home of the Seniors.

Sam barely did anything, just watching with her arms crossed as Kim looked around in Senior's private study.

"You could help, you know?" Kim said.

"Oh, could I? Does the cheerleader need my help?" Sam said, sounding faux-hopeful.

"Okay, Sam!" Kim got up and walked to her. "Why are you like this? Are you jealous of me and Danny?"

Sam looked shocked by that.

"I am not!"

"Don't play dumb with me… I'm a straight A student." Kim said.

"Pfft… how many boys have you promised a date with to help you?"

Kim looked very offended.

"Okay, you know what?!" Kim finally lost her temper. "I think I know what's your problem. For all your talk about disliking shallow jerks, you're just as, if not more, shallow than the rest! You won't give me a chance to be your friend just because I'm a cheerleader. Have you seen my best friend? Sure, I have a habit of not exactly being a saint, but I care about people. You, however, are unwilling to even try and be nice with others. So, I'm a cheerleader, so what? Why is that a good excuse to be rude to me? How does that make you better?! The answer is, of course, it _doesn't_! And by the way, Danny told me you're rich. You complain about what's wrong with people and the world and yet all you do is buy depressing poetry and concert tickets! I use my cheerleading to save people and stop bad guys. You wanna do something good or prove you're not another shallow little brat?! Why don't you use that money and instead of buying more black clothes, donate to homeless shelters or fixing houses that were destroyed by storms?!" At this point, Sam's scowl started to fade and begin to look a bit hurt by Kim's words. "I'm trying to be friends with you because I like Danny a lot. I don't have to be your friend, but I actually put the effort into it for_ his_ sake… So, why aren't you willing to put in any effort? If you care about him in any way at all… why aren't you willing to do something to make him happy?"

Sam looked away, not wanting Kim to see how her words have affected her.

Kim doesn't wait for answer, she goes back to looking for the plans.

"I do care about him…" Sam said. "But… I think I understand him better than he thinks."

"Really?" Kim snapped without even looking at Sam. "I highly doubt the Danny you like isn't the same as the Danny I like."

Sam wanted to say something. She wanted to say how she actually knows Danny's secret. How Danny is a cool superhero and do things normal kids can't do. He's something unique, amazing.

"Why do you like him?" Sam asked.

Kim takes a breath and turns to look at Sam.

"He's not afraid of what I can do. He thinks I'm pretty but also cool. He was willing to come along with me on a few missions on a moment's notice. But more importantly, Danny is funny, nice and very understanding."

This caused Sam's jaw to drop.

She just described things about Danny that are true and honest. Aspects she herself does admire, but not as much as his superhero persona.

This causes Sam to start feeling bad, recognizing Kim does care for Danny, Danny Fenton. The boy she considered her best friend and only started to grow attached when he became Danny Phantom. This causes Sam to start recognizing one other thing.

Kim has genuine feelings for her boyfriend.

* * *

Meanwhile, Danny remained at the wall, laying down and waiting for Ron to finally get up. After two more attempts to get up the wall, Danny just lowered the rope so Ron can just climb up. Ron finally made it. Danny gave a hand to help him up, but Ron just stared at it before climbing up on his own. Danny looked a bit hurt but carried on.

"Where'd KP go?" Ron asked.

"She and Sam went ahead of us." Danny answered. "We can fo-"

"What are you doing here?!" A feminine sounding male voice called out.

Both teenage boys look away and see two men. One an elderly gentleman, the other a tall and muscular looking young man.

"Ah, Ron Stoppable… I take it Kim Possible is here?" The old man asked.

"Senor Senior Senior and Senor Senior Junior!" Ron said, sounding ready to face them.

Danny just rose one eyebrow.

"What kind of names are those anyway?"

"It's their real names."

"Seriously?" Danny asked, unbelieving of this.

"Who is this?!" Junior asked. "Who is this scrawny boy with the unkempt hair?" He seemed somewhat offended by Danny's appearance.

"I'm Kim's boyfriend, Danny." He said, sounding a bit offended by this attitude.

"Ah, Miss Possible has found love…" Senior said, seemingly impressed. "I remember when I found my true love…"

Somehow, this made Ron feel uncomfortable.

"Ha! Kim Possible rejected my interest for someone so scrawny and unkempt?! Blasphemy!" Junior said, turning his head away.

Danny just stared at these two.

"Okay… somehow even the golfer came off as a villain. These guys are just… not that evil." He said, unable to believe what he's seeing.

BOOM!

An explosion occurs between them, knocking everyone away.

Once the smoke cleared, Danny got up and saw, to his horror, the Masters' Blasters.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Senior shouted as he got up.

"We detected an ectoplasmic entity here on this island!" Vid shouted, holding her scanner up.

"Cha! Now let us work!" Download said.

"Unless you are involved with my theft of secret weapon plans… LEAVE MY HOME!" He demanded.

Taking advantage, Danny helped Ron up.

"Let's go."

The two ran off, but Thrash of the Blasters saw them running and his wrist started beeping.

"Watch it, dudes! There's a ghost in your path!"

"GHOST?!" Ron shouted, sounding afraid.

Thrash fires at the wall where the doorway the two were headed to, causing rubble to start falling.

Thinking fast, Danny pushed Ron out of the way.

"Danny!" He called out.

* * *

Inside, Kim and Sam hear loud sounds, including the rubble.

"Did you hear that?" Kim asked.

* * *

Ron stared in horror at the rubble where he thinks Danny is under.

"DANNY!"

The Masters Blasters look around, seeing no ghost around.

"Ghost left..." Vid said. They looked to the Seniors. "Better pay up."

"For destroying my house?!" He snapped.

"Yeah… that's terrible." The voice of Danny Phantom said as he phased from the floor.

"YOU!" The Blasters shout as they aim their weapons at him.

As they start firing at the dodging ghost boy, Kim and Sam ran out. Kim saw Ron on the floor.

"What happened?! Where's Danny?!" Ron pointed to the rubble. A look of horror hits her. "Oh no…"

She then ran to the rubble and started tossing pieces away as she tries to dig her boyfriend, who she thinks is underneath, free. Sam just stared at her before a smile hit her.

She really does care about him.

Sam then notices Danny dealing with the Blasters.

"Shouldn't you be helping-"

"He's a superhero!" Kim snapped without looking up. "He can handle himself!" All she cared about what saving her boyfriend.

"Danny's fine!" Danny Phantom shouted, catching Kim's attention. "I saved him and phased him through the floor!"

Kim sighed in relief.

However, one of the Blasters hits Danny, causing him to fall on the floor. As they approach him with guns ready, Kim ran up and kicked them down like dominoes.

Once they looked up, they saw a very angry Kim Possible looking down.

"I don't know why you're here and I don't care, but you almost got my boyfriend killed!"

The three get up, unsympathetic to her.

"Well then he should stay out of our way!" Thrash shouted.

"Excuse me!" Junior shouted as he walked up to them. "You are interrupting my tanning session! So…" He puts a hand on Thrash's shoulder. "You must leave!"

Thrash slapped it away.

"Get lost, loser!"

"OW!" Junior grabbed his hand and started running to his father, tears in his eye. "Father! This mean man hurt me!"

As they're distracted, Kim tackled into Vid while Danny fired blasts in the other two's weapons. This meant they had to fight Danny without guns. Danny effortlessly dodged their attacks and fired an ice blast at their feet, causing them to slip and fall on ice.

"You're toast, Phantom!" Download shouted.

"We're not letting you beat us!" Thrash shouted.

With that, Danny phased the two out of the suits after grabbing them by the arms and holding them up. Both of them are exposed with nothing but their pink boxer shorts.

Meanwhile, Vid tries to fight off Kim. Her punches are easily dodged by the cheerleader.

"We're hunting a ghost!"

"And forcing people to pay you. You're not heroes, you're leeches." Kim snapped.

Vid is easily taken down by the better trained Kim Possible, who throws a punch to the face, knocking her out.

Seeing this, Danny let the two of them down and flew off. They try and reach for their weapons when Kim spoke up.

"Don't even think about it…" She said with a scathing glare.

This causes them to stop in their tracks.

"Kim Possible!" Senor Senior Senior shouted as he walked up to her, with blueprints rolled up in his hand. "I will happily hand over these blueprints after seeing you take these people down."

"Seriously? No villainy?" She asked.

"Villainy is one thing…" He glares at the trio. "But no one harms my son!"

* * *

The Masters Blasters are being taken off the island in handcuffs and their suits removed.

The four teens watch as they board their own boat.

"So, why do you think Danny Phantom showed up?" Ron asked.

Danny and Sam look a little concerned with this, unsure what to say.

"Maybe… he wanted to find the blueprints too?" Sam suggested.

"I don't think so…" Kim said. "He would've stuck around." She looked at Danny and smiled. "But I am glad he showed up…"

Danny smiled, while looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Come on." Kim said. "I'll make sure you guys get a plane back home."

As they get on board, Sam remained behind. She pulled something out and look at it, she sighed.

I guess I was wrong about her after all… she tried to save him from the rubble.

She dropped the object as she walked onto the boat. She saw Kim walking to the front and caught up with her.

"Say, Kim?" Kim looked around and Sam caught up with her. "I'm sorry… for… being…. Unpleasant." She said. "Seeing you try and free Danny made me realize you really do care for him. I was wrong to think you'd be a jerk for being a cheerleader."

Kim smiled. "Apology accepted."

Sam nodded and walked away as the boat began leaving the dock.

Kim continues to walk to the front, where Danny was standing. She meets up with her boyfriend.

"You're okay?" She asked, concerned.

"I think I'll live." He said.

"Good."

She smiled before both of them hug and kiss.

* * *

Meanwhile, Senor Senior Junior walked to the dock, watching as the boat with the Masters' Blasters is now out of sight while wearing a comically large arm cast. He notices something on the dock that he picks up. It's a gold ring with writing inside it.

"Who the heck is Wes?"

* * *

**I wanted to get Sam's jealousy out of the way ASAP. So... here it is.**

**Also, yay! The Masters Blasters are no longer a problem and soon, the Seniors are going to be suing Vlad big time.**

**Now I'll move on to something FP11 suggested on involving Kim and build up to her learning Danny's secret.**

**Ta-ta for now!**


	12. Chapter 12: Secrets Exposed!

_**Secret Exposed!**_

"Mayor Masters!" His assistant called out from behind the door. "We have more complaints from the mail this time!

"Just leave them!" He barked from his office.

After that night, Amity Park was sued by the Seniors for the Masters' Blasters causing harm to their home and to Junior. With that, the citizens of Amity Park were more than angry with Vlad. The Masters' Blasters charging people to save their lives have left them with little money to pay for taxes to give the Seniors.

Vlad's plan to humiliate Danny was completely ruined. The three of his unwitting henchmen were arrested and he's losing the city's trust and even worse, it's treasury.

All because of the boy's world-famous girlfriend... the little heroine who saves people for FREE.

_She is as much of a pest as he is!_

"Daniel... this isn't over... not in the slightest." Vlad muttered angrily as he slammed his fist on his desk.

He wanted to make the boy pay, no matter what...even if it means dealing with his new love life.

* * *

_One Week Later_

It's been a week since dealing with the Masters' Blasters as Danny visited Middleton to spend time with Kim over the weekend. Right now, they are on a date.

Danny paid for her ice cream and the two walked together, talking and giggling with each other. They soon held hands. They were both glad to have started the program together.

They both truly felt that they've found their perfect match.

"Anything interesting happening at school?" Danny asked.

"Eh, usual stuff. Mr. Barkin yelling at us, Bonnie being a pain, and I have a test this upcoming Friday." Kim said. "So, nothing I can't handle."

Danny chuckled.

_"How did I get someone so cool?" _Danny thought, admiring her more and more.

As they walked together, Danny saw Ron ahead with Rufus as the two shared a Naco.

"Hey, Ron!"

Ron saw and, looking reluctantly, waved back.

"Hey… guys." He said.

"Are you alright?" Kim asked as she and Danny stopped to speak with him. "You look down."

Ron tried to answer, with Rufus looking sympathetic to him. He shrugged.

"Something happened?" Danny asked.

"It's Tara, isn't it?" Kim brought up.

Ron looked like he was about to say something but stopped.

"Wait. What about Tara?" Danny asked.

"We're keeping it platonic." Ron said. "Tara and I decided we're not really ready for a relationship."

He momentarily gave a brief look at Danny. Neither Kim nor Danny notice this, more concerned for his sudden depressed look.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Kim asked, concerned for her best friend since preschool.

Ron looked like he wanted to say something important but choose not to.

"I'll see you guys later…" He turned around and walked off, still eating his food.

Danny noticed how concerned Kim was.

"I've never seen him eat a Naco so sadly...'Kim said.

Danny squeezed her hand to get her attention.

"We can't help him unless he tells us what's wrong." He said. "For now, just keep an eye on him to make sure he's okay and once we got more info, we'll talk to him and see what's up."

Kim smiled and nodded.'' "You're right..."

Since dealing with the Seniors, Ron seemed a bit down. She suspected it might have been something earlier but wasn't sure when.

Still, she kissed her boyfriend's cheek, earning a lovesick smile from him.

_"He's so sweet.._." Kim thought in fondness.

_"She's awesome.._." Danny thought in infatuation.

They then resumed their walk, both were unaware that they were being stalked by a robotic insect.

* * *

Both teens headed to the train station.

"I guess I'll call you during the week?" Danny suggested.

"Sure. Unless I need a sidekick tomorrow." Kim joked.

They both laughed and kissed. Once they finished, they smiled.

"You know… we could go a bit deeper?" She suggested.

They kissed deeper. They began making out right where they stand.

After 10 seconds, they part and wave goodbye.

Once Danny left, Kim got a message on her Kimmunicator.

"Go Wade."

"Kim, you got a hit on the site from the mayor of Amity Park…"

* * *

When he got home, Danny laid on his bed.

He was relieved that Sam didn't seem to be hostile to Kim anymore. He still couldn't figure out why, but he's glad that his best friend and his girlfriend were getting along. He just wished Ron didn't seem like he wanted to be left alone and away from Danny. Did he know Danny didn't like Bueno Nacho?

_That couldn't be it_. Danny thought._ Even if he did know, that wouldn't justify his sudden depressed mood._

Still, he was relieved. That's when his phone went off. He looked and saw Kim's name on it.

She probably wanted to talk Thanksgiving plans. They've been talking about their families getting together since they hung out on Halloween.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Danny flew to Middleton as fast as he could. Once he arrived and saw people in costumes, it gave him an idea. Once behind a building, he decided to try something. He tried only turning his head back to human form. It worked.

"Awesome." Danny said as he checked his reflection, pleased with what he saw.

He stepped out and saw Kim in a princess outfit.

"Danny Phantom?" She asked with a smirk. "Neat choice."

"Thank you, Princess Possible." He said with a bow before looking around. "Where's Ron?"

"Trick or Treating." Kim said.

Danny rose one eyebrow, but decided not to press on.

"So, show me this Halloween horror house your parents like to put on?"

"Of course." Kim said as they held hands. "By the way, I was wondering. Maybe our families should meet?"

"You want my parents to meet your parents?" Danny asked.

"Well, I'm sure if they go to know them like I did, they'd see they were nice people.

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

Danny smiled back. Kim really wanted him to be part of her life, and wanted their families to be accepting of each other.

"I might marry this girl after all." He joked before answering the phone. "Hey Kim."

"Hey Danny. Guess where I'm called to take a mission?" She asked.

"Uh… New York? I hear there's a dragon." He mused from rumors he heard from his dad.

"No." She laughed. "Amity Park. Looks like Mayor Masters wants my help with something." Those words cause Danny to have all the color on his face drain. "I'll meet you when I finish."

Danny clears his throat. "I… guess I will."

Once the call ended, Danny ran to Jazz. He knocked on her door repeatedly.

"What is it?!" Jazz answered, annoyed by Danny's actions.

"Vlad called Kim to meet with him for a mission!" Jazz suddenly gasped. "He's up to something!"

"What are you gonna do?" Jazz asked.

"Deal with Plasmius!" He shouted as he turned around and headed to the stairs.

"Wait!" Jazz called out. "How do you plan to deal with him?"

"Kick him butt!"

"Danny, he's not gonna stop. You have to find some way to deal with Vlad for good."

"I know!" He said, though he sighed and calmed down. "I know… but how else can I stop him without revealing my secret?"

Jazz rubbed her chin in thought before an idea hit her.

* * *

On his way, Danny had a serious look on his face.

He thought of what Jazz suggested.

"I hope this idea of yours works, Jazz." He said.

"It will. You just have to have hope." She said. "You care for Kim, right?"

Danny was silent, thinking about what he wanted to say.

"Of course, I do… I… think I love her." He admitted. "I just can't let her be hurt because of me. That's why I haven't told her my secret."

He hasn't told Kim that loves her. This has made him realize that

"I get you're afraid, so save her. Tell her the truth and if you two feel the same way, you won't have a problem." She said with a smile.

Danny nodded and flew faster, to save the girl he loves.

* * *

Kim, in her mission gear, woke up in a basement laboratory. She rubbed her head before looking around.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"You are in my lab, Miss Possible." An eerily calming voice said. One belonging to Vlad Plasmius, who phases through the wall. "You are here to lure out Danny Phantom."

"Danny Phantom? Why me?" Kim asked as he got up.

"Ah, wouldn't you like to know." He said with a smile. "I'm sure you'll learn when he arrives."

Kim ran to Plasmius and threw a kick. He responded by going intangible to avoid her. Kim ended up falling as a result.

"Well, should've seen that coming." She said, getting up.

In that moment, Danny Phantom flew in from the ceiling. He glared at Vlad Plasmius.

_I hope your plan works, Jazz._

"Let her go, Plasmius!" Danny demanded.

"Ah, but Daniel, don't you think you should share your secret with Kim Possible here? It only makes sense she knows why you keep showing up around her."

Danny looked back at Kim, who is confused as to what they're talking about.

"Only if you tell her yours." Danny said.

"Ah, fair enough, Daniel." In that instant, Vlad Plasmius morphed and revealed himself as Vlad Masters. "Hello, everyone."

Kim's jaw dropped.

"Mayor Masters?!" She called out. "You're a ghost!"

"_Half_-ghost, dear." He corrected. "Why not ask Danny Phantom his secret?"

Kim looked at Danny, curious.

"What secret is he talking about?" Kim asked.

"You might wanna ask your boyfriend." Danny said.

"Ah, good of you to suggest." Vlad handed Kim her phone. "Call him. Better yet, I will!" He presses Danny's number on speed dial. He then puts in in Speaker Mode. "Let's hear him."

Kim took her phone back as it dials.

Vlad grinned smugly, as any minute Danny's phone will go off and be exposed.

That is until the phone was answered.

"Kim?" The voice of Danny asks over the phone.

"_**WHAT?!**_" Vlad shouted in confusion.

"Danny! What's going on?! Why have I been kidnapped?!" Kim asked.

"I work with Danny Phantom…" The voice said.

However, on the other side, Jazz has Danny's phone. She's playing recorded lines of Danny with a tape recorder from their dad's closet.

"What do you mean you work with him?" Kim asked over the phone.

She speeds up the tape to play the next part.

"I give him my Dad's tech and he uses it to save the city. I promised not to tell anyone. I'm sorry I kept this from you…" The recording said.

Kim sighed in relief.

"It's okay. I'm okay for now." She said. "I'll see you later."

"Be okay." The next recording said.

Kim hung up.

"What?! NO!" Vlad shouted in rage. He pointed at Danny. "You tricked me, you whelp!"

"Tricked?" Kim asked.

"He's just a sore loser." Danny smirked.

"I'LL SHOW YOU SORE!" Vlad angrily transformed.

He then fired both his ghost rays at the two, though Danny responded with a shield that blocked the attack.

Seeing him distracted, Kim ran to him and kicked Vlad in the gut, knocking him down.

"Let's go!"

Danny flew to Kim and picked her up from under her arms and flew upward using intangibility.

Getting up, Vlad growled in anger.

* * *

Once out of his mansion, Danny flew Kim out of Polter Heights and reached near downtown, where let her down.

"You okay?"

"Yeah…" Kim said. "So the mayor is a supervillain?" She shook her head. "It's_ always_ the politicians."

"We should get you to-"

A ghost ray hits him and sends him flying into a parked car.

Looking, he sees Vlad Plasmius.

"You have interrupted my plans long enough, boy!" He snarled. "I thought those three idiots would take care of it for me, but clearly I forgot the number one rule of dealing with problems: if you want something done right… DO IT YOURSELF!"

Vlad flew to Danny, ready to punch him into the car even deeper.

Instead, Danny used intangibility to go through.

Little did Vlad know… Danny's been spending more time than just dates with Kim.

* * *

_**Flashback to Last Week**_

"Are you sure about this, Kim?" Danny asked.

"Positive." She said as she performed a kick.

Danny attempted the same.

"I won't be around to deal with creeps like Dash. I don't mind dealing with him, but I feel better if you knew more than just moves from a movie." Kim said.

Kim has invited Danny to do some martial arts training when she's not in a mission. For the past 4 days after school, she came to give him an hour of practice.

After that week, Danny's learned fast. He's learned a few punches and kicks that he's able to spar with her for a bit. At least before she demonstrates her more complex moves. Still, Kim was impressed with her boyfriend learning fast.

** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

Vlad threw a punch at Danny, but thanks to Kim's training, he was able to grab and twist the villain's arm. This gave Danny the moment he needed to flip Vlad on his back. Getting up, Vlad divided into four. All four blasted at Danny. In response, Danny used his ice powers to create a dome. One the blasts destroy the dome, Vlad could see Danny was no longer there.

"Where'd he go?!" All four demanded.

In that second, each one is shot down by a blast from behind. All that is left is the real Vlad, who turns back to see Danny Phantom, standing confidently.

"You're getting old, Vlad." Danny said. "Go back home to your lonely guy cat and whine about not marrying the love of your life because you're a jerk."

Snarling in rage, Vlad flew to Danny with the intent of harm.

Tackling Danny, the two went through buildings and ended up on a busier street. There, Vlad started pummeling Danny with punches.

"I HATE YOU! I'VE COME TO HATE YOU MORE THAN I DO YOUR FATHER!" Vlad screamed. "I WANTED YOU TO SIDE WITH ME! NOW I WANT YOU AND THAT IDIOT JACK FENTON DEAD!"

"Hey!" The voice of Jack Fenton called out.

Turning his head, Vlad saw Jack and Maddie Fenton, aiming their cannons at him.

"Both of you, arms in the air!" Maddie demanded.

"I'm busy!" Vlad shouted.

Danny took advantage of the situation and fired a blast to Vlad's stomach. This sends Vlad into the air. Danny smiled and flew up to keep fighting.

"Time to end this, Vlad Plasmius!" He shouted.

In response, Vlad grabbed Danny by the neck and started using his ghost stinger to shock the boy. However, Danny pulled through and fired a blast of ice in Vlad's face.

"ARGH!" Vlad shouted as he let Danny go and tried melting the ice off of his face with his energy.

Danny took advantage and punched Vlad with enough force in the face to break the ice.

Not finished yet, Danny readied his fists.

"This… is for trying to hurt my dad." He threw a punch to Vlad's stomach, causing another grunt of pain. "This is for trying to steal my mom!" He slammed his fists into Vlad's head, sending him down.

Vlad stopped and flew back up.

"How dare you harm me!" He growled in anger.

However, Danny demonstrated he was far stronger than he was a year ago, by splitting in two the moment Vlad reached him.

"Huh?"

Vlad didn't have time to react as both Danny's punched him in the sides.

"That's for infecting my best friends with ecto-acne!" One said.

"And for trying to turn my sister against me!" The other said.

Both Dannys return to one as he raised a fist.

"The following is for Danielle!"

Danny then started giving the weakened Vlad an onslaught of punches. Vlad, too injured and tired to fight back, is unable to do anything.

"And _this_… if for hurting the girl I love!"

Charging his fist, Danny punched Vlad with enough force to send him flying into the ground.

The impact causes a crater in downtown. This causes many citizens to make a run for it as Vlad got up.

Danny flew down and readied for more.

"How?!" Vlad shouted as he got up. "How did you get stronger so fast?!" He demanded. "I have been after love all my life and somehow it's worked out for you!"

"Because I love someone more than I love the idea of having them." He said. "You don't love my mom, or anyone but yourself. You love the idea of having what you want. That isn't love, that's a sociopath's idea of love." Danny stated.

"Don't lecture me, boy!" Vlad spat.

"It's a lecture you've never wanted to hear, because it's true." Danny said. "You never got love because you fail to understand it. I don't fight to get it, I do to save those I care for. That's why I drive to get stronger, not for some ego trip like you."

Finally tired of Danny's disrespect, Vlad fired his blasts at the boy.

In response, Danny created a shield that redirected the blast at Vlad.

Seeing him weakened, Danny flew to Vlad and grabbing him by the collar and tossing him into the air.

It was once they were out of the crater, Danny saw people all around and an idea sprung up.

"Looks like it's game over tonight, Plasmius." Danny said.

Danny then swung a kick into Vlad's back and sent him back into the ground.

There, Jack and Maddie aim their blasters at Vlad Plasmius.

"Stay there, Wisconsin Ghost!" Jack demanded.

"Actually…" Danny Phantom said as he hovered lower. "His name is Vlad Plasmius. But you all know him by a different name." Danny flew down with enough force to stomp on Vlad, knocking him out. This causes Vlad to morph. "Everyone…" Danny pulled the unconscious mayor out of the rubble. "Meet your mayor."

The entire crowd, including Jack and Maddie, gasped.

"I did not see that coming!" Jack said.

"Vlad's a ghost?!" Maddie asked.

"_Half_-ghost, actually." Danny clarified. "I'm sure he'll be thrilled to explain the details to you. By the way, do you have a spare Specter Deflector?"

* * *

Once Vlad woke up on the concrete, he saw a crowd of people staring at him. Getting up on his feet, he saw Jack and Maddie staring at him as well.

"Jack! Maddie!" He said, trying to sound relieved. "I'm glad to have fou-"

"Why Vladdie?!" Jack asked, sounding hurt. "Why have you been trying to destroy us?"

"What?!" Vlad asked, trying to sound innocent.

"We saw Danny Phantom knock you out." Maddie said, sounding more like she's angry than hurt. "Care to explain, Vlad Masters? Or do you prefer Vlad _Plasmius_?"

Vlad's look dropped and he got angry.

"That Phantom brat tricked me…" He muttered.

_The phone call was just the start. Danny decided to expose me in a way that would make it impossible to expose Danny. With Kim as a witness due to a call the phone companies could verify happened, there was no way to prove Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom._

"How could you, V-Man?" Jack begged. "How could you try and harm us? After all the good fortune in your life?"

"Good fortune?!" Vlad shouted in anger. "You infected me with ghost energy then steal the love of my life and you call that good fortune?!"

"Infected?" Jack thought back. "Do you mea-"

"YES! You fat idiot! You infected me in College with your prototype portal and made me a freak!" He yelled. "While I did develop these powers, you stole the life I always wanted when you stole Maddie!"

"He didn't steal me, you pathetic jerk!" Maddie stepped in and yelled. "I always loved Jack, you were just too full of yourself to even notice or care."

"W-What?!" Vlad stepped back in surprise.

"I only put up with you because you were my boyfriend's best friend. You were always someone I despised… and now even moreso." She snapped.

This got Vlad the scowl and shake his fists.

"You lie!" He shouted.

"I never liked you… I tolerated you at best…" Maddie said with her arms crossed.

Vlad screamed in anger.

"Fine! If you won't choose me, I'll just be rid of this fat idiot!" Vlad then tried to morph, only for him to notice he's still in human form. "What?!" Maddie pointed to his waist. Looking down, he saw, to his horror, a Specter Deflector around him. "Oh no…" Horrified, he saw a hurt Jack Fenton walking up to him. "Jack!" Vlad lifted his arms up in defense. "Don't do this! You wouldn't hurt an old friend, would you?"

"An old friend? No. You?" Jack's indifferent look in replaced with a glare. "Yes!"

Jack threw a punch in Vlad's face, knocking him out.

The crowd cheered as the police arrived and cuffed Vlad.

Danny Phantom, observing from a rooftop, nodded and flew off to find Kim.

* * *

He took Kim Possible to the rooftop of FentonWorks, where he let her go.

"I still can't believe he did all that..." Kim said, referring to what happened earlier. "Who would think anyone would do something that messed up because they wanted to be loved?"

"Vlad never had any real hope, he relied too much on taking what he wanted."

"Hope?" Kim asked.

"Hope is just something a person has to have." Danny said, before giving her a meaningful look. "It kept me going while you were kidnapped." He confessed.

Kim was taken back, having not expected this.

"Uh..." Kim took a step back while Phantom continued, a look of absolute sincerity and adoration in his eyes as he suddenly took her hands.

"Kim... all of this made me realize just... just how precious you are to me..."Danny said as he gently clasped her face.

Kim's eyes widen and the beautiful red head felt a little awkward and flustered as she gently removed herself from his embrace.

"I... I... I'm flattered Danny Phantom, you're a great guy and a great hero but I'm already in love with a great guy... your friend, Danny Fenton." Kim said as she smiled as she thought about her boyfriend.

Danny smiled. Once Kim turned around and thought fondly of her boyfriend, he felt now was the best time.

"There's something I should show you." He morphed back to human form. "Turn a-"

"Sure, he's not the most athletic, but he's got a good heart." Kim said, oblivious to what he just did. "He's funny and nice and very accepting of my life as a hero for hire." She looked up at the night sky and smiled. "He has this smile that's just so… cute."

Danny smiled. "Well, then y-"

"And best of all is that he's honest. He isn't afraid to be who he is with me. He's loyal and caring, even when I hid who I am, he still wasn't afraid to be my boyfriend." As Kim kept talking, a flash occurs behind her. Unlike the last one, this one caught her attention as she turned around quickly. "What was that?"

"Nothing." Said a nervous Danny Phantom.

Kim looked a bit unconvinced but shrugged and smiled.

"Anyway, I'm flattered but I have a wonderful boyfriend." She said. "I'm sure there's someone out there for you too." She said while putting a hand on his shoulder. "So, just keep your head up." She walked past him and headed to the stairway leading to inside the house.

She didn't see the look on Danny's face as she walked past him.

One of concern and guilt. She said he was honest… and he was about to reveal his secret to her. Would this affect how she sees him?

_Would she still love me?_

"Don't worry." She said as she reached the door. "I won't tell anyone you two work together."

Danny looked back gave a smile and a thumb's up before she ran in.

"Danny?!" She called out as she ran down the stairs. Seeing his door, she ran to it. "Danny!" She made it and saw him, standing there. She smiled. "I'm here…"

Danny smiled back. "You made it out?" He said, trying to sound surprised. "I guess you can do anything."

"Especially since I had hope I'd see my boyfriend." She said, relieved to see him again.

The two quickly walked to each other and hugged.

Kim had the brightest smile on her face.

Danny, on the other hand, looked to have complete inner turmoil.

Could he tell her? Will she reject him for being what he is?

He doesn't want to lose her.

He loves her.

* * *

**It's November for them now.**

**Next time I'll add a scene Invader Johnny suggested to me.**

**For now, thank you FP11 for the idea of referencing that scene from Spider-Man TAS, only I added a spin from that scene from the Doctor Who special "Return of Doctor Mysterio", where the superhero tries to reveal his identity to his love interest, but she's too distracted to notice.**

**Also, if it wasn't obvious, Ron is realizing he has feelings for Kim. But she's too in love with Danny to notice. I plan on dealing with his feelings of jealousy later. For now, Danny is more reluctant to tell her the truth.**

**Will love conquer all? (Really, you know this is a spin-off. This is tying in to the story's alternate ending, so you should know what happens)**


	13. Chapter 13: Families Together

**_Families Together_**

It was a week since Vlad's secret was revealed to the world. Jack threw out all traces of his former friend from their house, from memorabilia from Vlad's original campaign to pictures from when they were in college.

All that mattered now was just moving on, and he made a promise to his son. To meet his girlfriend's family. They want to get together, to get to know each other. He and Maddie made plans.

"So, should we have dinner here?" Jack suggested as he worked on a blaster in their lab.

"There's not enough room in our kitchen." Maddie said. "Maybe we can go somewhere to eat?"

"But where? Danny said Kim has a family of five." Jack brought up.

"Maybe we can meet at the park?" Maddie suggested.

"Hmm…" Jack hummed in thought before a smile hit him. "Family barbecue!"

* * *

Danny sent Kim his e-mail on the plan. She read it and went to her parents in the kitchen.

"So… guys?" Kim asked. "I got a message from Danny. His parents would like to meet us for a barbecue in Amity Park."

Both James and Ann looked at each other, feeling a bit unsure.

"I don't know, Kimmy. Danny is a nice boy, but I'm not sure about his parents." Ann said.

"Plus, his father was friends with a supervillain." James pointed out.

"Need I remind you _your_ old friend is my archenemy." Kim responded. "Besides, they didn't know he was evil. But now he's out of power, he's in prison. The town is safe…er." Kim said.

Both her parents look a bit unconvinced. That's when she performed her puppy dog pout. This causes them both to sigh and smile.

"Alright Kimmie-Cub." James spoke up. "We'll go."

"Yes!" Kim shouted as she ran and hug her parents. "Thank you, guys!"

* * *

"So, we're all meeting up on Saturday." Danny told his friends as they ate together.

"Well…" Sam spoke before taking some of her salad to her mouth. "I hope it goes well. So, with Vlad gone, what's gonna happen to the town?"

"What do you mean?" Tucker asked as he took a bite of his hamburger.

"Who's going to be mayor?" She asked.

"Uh, since when did you care about politicians?" Danny asked, knowing how anti-government she is.

"Since the last one was a supervillain." She stated.

"Maybe_ I_ should be mayor?" Tucker asked, sounding eager.

"A teenager who obsesses over technology and meat while also known for loitering around the girl's bathrooms?" Sam asked. "That sounds like a terrible idea."

"Yeah… that makes zero sense even if people knew you as Danny Phantom's best friend." Danny adds in.

Tucker gave the two an annoyed look.

* * *

It was the Saturday they were meant to meet up.

The Fentons set up their barbecue and were ready for their guests.

Danny stood in spot, waiting for Kim's arrival as his father set up the grill and Jazz read her book while Maddie set the table. Then he saw their guests and smiled.

"They're here!" Danny said, very happy.

Kim ran to Danny and hugged him as the boys, Jim and Tim, snuck to the Fenton RV.

"Bet there's some cool stuff here." Jim suggested.

"Let's find out!" Tim said.

James and Ann, though a bit concerned, saw Jack and Maddie walk up to them.

"So, you're Kim's parents!" Maddie said. "I'm Maddie and this is my husband, Jack."

"Greetings!" Jack said, sounding eager.

James and Ann look a bit uncomfortable, but they agreed to be nice for their daughter.

"I'm James Timothy Possible, this is my wife, Ann."

"Pleased to meet you." Ann held out her hand.

Maddie took it and, before the ended their shake, they hear an explosion from behind.

Everyone looked behind, seeing the RV opened and one of the blasters went off.

They saw the two boys, holding the blaster.

"BOYS!" James and Ann called out.

The twins give innocent smiles before letting the blaster down and walk out.

"Your twins?" Maddie asks.

"Jim and Tim. They're troublemakers." Ann says.

"I see…" Maddie says.

"What exactly is that?" James asked.

"A new blaster we're testing to fight ghosts." Jack said. "Still can't get it to fire in a straight blast…" He said sounding annoyed.

"Mind if I take a look?" James asked.

Jack shrugged. "Be my guest."

As the two of them walk to the RV, the mothers sit down and get together.

"So, I hear you're a brain surgeon?"

"Right." Ann answered Maddie.

"Sounds fascinating…" Maddie asked. "Where'd you study?"

Before Ann could answer, another explosion sound is heard behind everyone.

Looking back, it's Jack firing this time, at a tree.

"Whoa! It worked!" He shouted with praise. "You're amazing!"

James smiled. "Well, it wasn't too hard."

"It took me days to get it to work at all, you improved it in not even minutes!"

"Anything is possible for a Possible." James answered proudly.

Danny and Kim saw this and both sighed with relief.

"Looks like they're getting along so far." Danny said.

"As long as nothing bad happens, we should be fine." Kim said.

As Kim took a step forward, Danny's ghost sense went off.

Spoke too soon, Kim. He thought.

He looked around and saw nothing.

"Nothing?" He whispered in confusion.

He spoke too soon.

A rocket flew in and knocked the RV on its side.

Everyone looked up and saw who fired it. It was Skulker.

"Ghost!" Jack shouted.

"Greetings, Jack and Maddie Fenton. We've never been formerly introduced. I'm Skulker, your old friend Vlad hired me for jobs. Now, you put my number one meal ticket behind bars…" He pulled out his rocket launcher again. "So, I'm hear to express my issue with you."

Jack held up his blaster.

"Eat hot energy, metalhead!" Jack shouted before he fired.

This blast sent Skulker flying back.

"Whoa!" James said. "That was kinda cool." He admitted.

"He's coming back!" Maddie shouted.

Skulker does so, flying towards the Fentons and Possibles at full speed.

In reaction, Maddie pulls out a laser pen-like weapon. The laser cuts into Skulker's arm, causing it to fall off.

It hits the ground and, to the surprise of everyone not Danny or Jazz, they see sparks where the arm disconnected from the shoulder.

"A robotic arm?" James asked.

"I remember this creep!" Jack said. "There's a tiny little guy in that head. We gotta get him out of it!"

"On it!" The twins shouted as the grab a rocket launcher from the RV.

"BOYS!" Ann called out.

"Hicka bicka boo?" Jim asked.

"Hoo sha!" Tim replied.

The fire at Skulker, his machine body blows up and the head hits the ground. The face opens up, revealing the tiny ghost inside. Jack grabs the real Skulker.

"You twins, mind looking for a thermos in there?" He asks the twins.

Jim digs in and pulls it out.

"This?" Jim asks.

"Are you gonna make soup out of the ghost?" Tim asks.

"Eww, no! That's gross." Jack says. "Pull of the lid and push the green button when I throw him at you."

Jack throws Skulker and the boys do as he says, trapping Skulker inside.

"Cool!" They both say.

"That was awesome!" Ann shouted, looking excited from what just happened. She looks to Maddie. "Is it always like this?"

"Not really, usually it involves our lab being set on fire." Maddie snarked.

Ann laughs at this.

* * *

After Skulker was taken out, the rest of the day went as planned.

Danny and Kim observed how their families interacted. They saw from the table how Jack and James speak at the grill.

"Really? A portal into another universe?" James asked.

"In our basement." Jack admitted.

"I'd love to send a probe into there to learn more." James brought up.

"We once sent a probe, but it apparently got lost." Jack said.

"Well, Jack Fenton, allow me the chance to build one. I'm sure, with my help, we can learn more about this place you call the Ghost Zone." James admitted.

Jack smiled. He's finally meeting a scientist who seems willing to be his friend. It's probably because their kids are dating, but it's still a relief.

Meanwhile, Maddie and Ann spoke as they sipped their drinks together.

"Really? You met him in college?" Ann asked. "That's where I met the love of my life too."

"Yes." Maddie said proudly. "It's also where we met…" Her smile dropped, looking rather upset. "Him."

Ann gasped, realizing who they're talking about.

"I'm so sorry that creep caused you all trouble." Ann said.

"It's alright, Ann." Maddie said, smiling once more.

Meanwhile, as Jazz read her book, the twins fired water guns at her, angering her.

"HEY!" She shouted.

The two of them snicker and run off.

"Okay…" Danny spoke to Kim. "So two out of three isn't so bad." He refers to what the twins are doing to Jazz.

"Yeah…" Kim admitted with a smile.

Danny looked back to his sister chasing after the twins as he thought back to the other night.

How he almost revealed his secret to Kim.

He decided to think about it more.

_Her family and mine are becoming friends… well, except for Jim and Tim, but they're kids. Weird how, despite that she's not even a full year old I think Danielle is more mature. But in any case, our lives are becoming interconnected. I should tell her soon… but… how would she react? Am I supposed to wait until our honeymoon or something? What do I do?_

"You okay?" Kim asked.

This snapped Danny out of his thoughts.

"Yeah… just glad our families are getting along… except for your brothers."

"I'm not surprised with the tweebs." Kim said with a slight annoyance. "Still, this was a great idea."

"Burgers are ready!" Jack called out.

"Finally, I'm hungry." Danny admitted.

Kim chuckled.

* * *

After the burgers and more talking between families, it was now sundown and they decided to call it a day.

"Well, this was a great day, Jack." James admitted. "But it's time we head back home."

He and his family got up.

"Not a problem, James." Jack admitted as he got up and shook hands. "You're welcome to come to my house anytime."

"Of course. I'd love to see this portal and more tech, like that thermos of yours. I think, with some reworking, the boys at the space station would love to fund your stuff and use it."

Jack grinned widely.

"It was a real pleasure, Maddie." Ann said.

"Same here, Ann." Maddie responded with a handshake.

Jazz gave the twins a brief glare, causing the two to snicker.

Danny and Kim looked to each other and nodded.

* * *

It would be days later as Danny would hear the voices of two men in the basement. Once he went down, he saw James and his father, the latter giving the former a tour of their tech.

"So, this is that portal?" James asked.

"Yep." Jack admitted.

"Mind if I peek in?"

"I'd rather you not, James. Who knows what'll come out next."

James stepped back.

"Got the message."

"Hey." Danny greeted them.

"Hey son." Jack greeted his boy.

"Ah, morning Danny." James said.

"Is Kim here?" Danny asked.

"She's brought her friend, Monique. The two are checking out Amity Park's mall." He said.

"Awesome, think I'll go see her." Danny said as he walked back up.

Jack and James smiled at each other.

"Well, if any boy in the world could spend time with Kim, your boy is definitely that one." James said.

"Yeah, my son would do anything to prove himself for her." Jack said proudly. "Truthfully, we always thought he'd end up with his friend, Sam. That's mostly because she was the only girl who would even acknowledge him."

"I'm guessing it's because of your reputation that few kids like him?" James asked. Jack nodded. "I guess it's a relief my Kimmie-Cub met him."

* * *

Danny left the house and started making his way to the mall.

He doesn't know someone's watching him from the rooftops, someone who can't trigger his ghost sense.

"Okay, I see her boyfriend, what now Dr. D?" Shego asked over her radio.

"Follow him, we'll sneak up on Kim Possible." Drakken said.

"Fine with me." Shego said. Once her radio turned off, she smirked evilly. "Payback for whatever he did to me last time I saw him.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Amity Park's mall, Kim and Monique walked through the stores. The latter looked disappointed.

"No Club Banana?" She crossed her arms. "What's wrong with this town? I mean, aside from ghostly supervillains."

"Come on, Monique. This place isn't so bad. There's this neat soft serve place Danny showed me this way."

As Kim dragged Monique alone, a figure watches from the roof.

"The Ghost Boy's girlfriend." Skulker said with an evil smile. "I'll add her pelt to my wall too. No sense in letting them be apart forever…"

* * *

**Short chapter, so I decided to make it where the families meet and get along. So now, Jack's got a new best friend.**

**Now next time, Danny Phantom takes on Shego on his own while Kim Possible takes on Skulker on her own. **

**Hope you like it so far.**


	14. Chapter 14: Villain Swap

**_Villain Swap_**

Danny was on his way, ready to see Kim at the mall. He thinks, once he gets some alone time with her, he'll decide then and there if he tells her about his powers.

Danny stopped along the way to look into the mirror of a car. He saw his reflection and cleared some hair out of his face. It was then he saw something peeking a few buildings behind him, something with big, black hair and green eyes.

He turned his head to look and it's gone. He knew what it was.

"Shego…" He whispered.

Looking around, Danny ran into an alleyway and hid behind the dumpster.

Shego came out and looked to see Danny missing.

"Where'd he go?" She ran out and looked into the alleyway. She walked around the dumpster and saw nobody there. "He disappeared?"

"Looking for someone?"

A familiar voice calls out. Shego turned around and saw Danny Phantom floating behind her with his arms crossed.

"I was looking for a little punk…" He hands then glow and she grins evilly. "But I've so been looking forward to a rematch."

Danny fired his ghost ray, Shego fired her blast. Both attacks collided and knock them into the walls. Shego was the first to get up, striking at Danny. He dodges in time before her hand reached, which now went through the wall.

"Not the green-eyed babe I was hoping to see today." He muttered under his breath.

* * *

At the Amity Park mall, both teen girls had their cones together. They hummed in joy.

"You were right, Kim." Monique said. "These are good."

"I know." Kim said. She looked around. "My dad said he'd tell Danny I was here. I'm hoping he comes soon."

Suddenly, there was screaming going on. Both girls notice people looking up.

They see Skulker, floating and looking down at Kim.

"Kim Possible! Your boyfriend and his family costed me my employer, so I'll take my frustrations on you!" He declared as he fired a rocket from his shoulder.

"Look out!" Kim shouted as she grabbed Monique by the arm and pulled her out of the way and away from where the rocket hits.

The blast sends them a few feet away and Kim gets up.

"Stay here!" She told Monique as she ran off to deal with Skulker.

"Like I _want_ to get hit with a rocket?" Monique muttered with sarcasm.

* * *

Danny's battle with Shego ends up in the streets, where he does his best to dodge her hands. He then creates a dome around him that knocks her back.

"Sorry! I'm in a hurry, can you go bother someone else?!" He asked.

"Can't… really wanna hurt you right now." She said.

She started striking his dome shield repeatedly before Danny opened a hole to blast her into a parked car.

Danny lowered his shield and fired a blast of ice that freezes her feet to the ground.

"Chill!" He says as he flies off.

Angry, Shego uses her green energy to melt the ice. Once it was done, she fired a blast on the ground that launched her into the air. Danny doesn't notice until it's too late and she kicks him into a rooftop.

* * *

Kim does her best to avoid Skulker's rockets, running and jumping out of the way. Soon, Skulker runs out.

He lands on the floor and raises his fists.

"Looks like I'm doing this the old fashioned way." He grins. "My favorite way."

"Same here." Kim said as she takes a stance.

Skulker threw a punch, which Kim dodges. He threw another and Kim responds with jumping up and landing on his fist, slamming it into the floor. She then kicks him in the face with both feet. This knocks him back and causes him to snarl in anger.

"How dare you hit me!"

"How dare you shoot rockets at me!" Kim responded.

Skulker flew at Kim at full force, but she jumps to avoid the attack, causing him to crash into a soda vending machine.

He clenches his fist, crushing a can of soda that landed in it.

"I'm going to treasure your pelt when I skin you." He said, anger boiling.

* * *

Danny managed to get up on all fours as he sees Shego standing next to him, looking smug.

"Let's see how tough you are without both your arms." She said while she was about to claw him with her power.

Danny responds with a quick kick to sweep her off her feet and land on her side.

"Sorry, got plans."

He's about to fly off, but Shego grabbed his leg and slammed Danny face-up on the floor.

She then got on top of him, holding him down on the chest with one hand and raised her other to claw him. Her knees to his sides.

"Those plans just changed." She said. "I've got you."

"Ah, I'm flattered but you're too old and evil for me…" He said with an innocent smile.

"You're funny…" She said sarcastically. "Part of me is going to miss someone as quippy as me."

She rose her hand and, in response, Danny phased into the floor before her hand could reach him. It hits the floor and she got on her knees.

Her eyes widen in an "uh oh" manner.

Danny then flew in and uppercutted her. Before Shego could get up, Danny duplicated himself into two. Both Danny fired a barrage of ice blocks that pelt Shego. She powers through and blasts one of the Phantoms, causing it to disappear. Once that was done, she ran to the other and finally clawed him in the stomach.

"Gotcha…" She said with a satisfied grin.

The Danny she seeming disemboweled gave her a wink and a smile before disappearing.

"WHAT?!"

She looks around and, to her surprise, a pair of arms wraps around her, preventing her own arms from being used and flies upward.

"Did you like slides as a kid, Shego?" Danny asked. "Because you're about to go on one!"

He let her go, causing her to fall.

Instantly, Danny fired a blast of ice that creates slide that goes down in a swirl that Shego slides down on. She's too dizzy to try and get off and, once she reaches the end, she has no control of her momentum and walks a few steps before Danny, who was waiting for her, knocks her out with one punch.

This sends Shego back to the ice slide, sliding down on her rear and resting her back on it as she's out cold.

Danny rubs his hands together.

"Now, just gotta drop you off with the police and then I'm off."

* * *

Skulker uses the glowing blade from his wrist and tries to slash at Kim. In response, Kim grabs a piece of a bench destroyed by his rockets and uses it to parry his blade.

Once she has her opening, Kim poked Skulker in the face. This distracted him long enough for her to grab the dull side of the blade and pull it out. She then cuts off that one arm. Skulker sees this and gasps. He's too distracted to notice her cutting off his other arm. Skulker looks around and sees him literally disarmed.

"You've been disarmed, in more than one way." Kim said with a smirk. "I suggest you leave me, my boyfriend, and his family alone." She tosses the blade near his feet, piercing the floor nearby.

Snarling, Skulker turns around.

"I will be back for you and him someday."

He flies away.

Danny sees Skulker flying without arms and, in response, pulls out his thermos and fires.

"Not so fast!"

He sucks Skulker into the thermos.

"Oh, come on!" Skulker shouted as he's trapped.

Danny puts the lid on and sees Kim being celebrated by the mall.

"KIM! KIM! KIM!"

Danny sees the area and puts two and two together. He smiles.

"That's my girlfriend…" He says under his breath.

* * *

After finding a place to turn human, he meets with Kim at the food court. He tells her how Danny Phantom brought Shego to the police, lying that Phantom saved him from her foe. Kim tells him how Skulker was planning to hurt her as payback on the Fentons.

Still, both were happy the other was alright.

Danny sat with Kim and spoke with her.

"So? How long are you sticking around town?" He asked.

"Actually, I'm gonna have an important mission later tonight. And I promised my nana we'd be spending Thanksgiving with her. So, looks like we won't be seeing each other for a while." Kim said apologetically. "Sorry."

Danny shrugged with a smile.

"It's cool. Family is important."

Kim smiled and kissed him quickly.

"You're awesome, you know that?"

Danny smiled back.

It was at that point he wanted to tell her the truth… unfortunately, something was keeping him from doing so.

It wasn't just Monique, who was busy scarfing food to calm herself down from Skulker's attack.

It was the crowd of people watching them like visitors to a zoo, in awe of Kim Possible.

"Oh look!" The mocking voice of Paulina Sanchez called out from the crowd. "It's cheerleader who wants to date a loser!"

Everyone in the crowd booed and hissed at her in response.

Paulina quickly turned red with rage.

"How dare you all?! I'm the hottest girl at Casper High!"

The loving boyfriend got angry.

_How did I EVER like this girl?_

"Can you handle a ghost like Kim?!" Danny yelled at his former crush.

Paulina scoffed and walked away with her haughty behavior.

_How is it he gets more amazing each time?_

Kim smiled and kissed Danny on the cheek.

This got a blush on his face.

_How is it she gets more awesome each time?_

Both of them hold hands, but are pulled out of the moment when they hear a burp from Monique.

Monique stopped and stared with her mouth full.

"Sorry, comfort food takes time when it comes to techno-ghosts firing rockets at you."

* * *

And so, Thanksgiving passed in the days that followed and Danny waited for when could see Kim again.

As he did, he thought of when he could tell her the truth.

He laid on his bed, thinking of the best way to do it.

"It has to be when we're alone." He thinks. "So far she seems to recognize Danny Phantom is a hero… so that could be a benefit. That could change though…" He starts to worry.

* * *

Meanwhile, in prison, Vlad Masters is in a seat with cuffs that cancel out his powers. He looked at them and glared.

"I will get out of this, Danny Phantom. You, your family, your friends and your girlfriend will suffer for this." He looked out into the air and glared more. "I swear it."

Suddenly, the wall nearby broke down, to his surprise. There, a man with blue skin Danny and Kim found familiar walked out of the smoke.

"Vlad Masters? I'm Doctor Drakken. I think you and I have a few common enemies."

* * *

**Hey! I'm doing a villain team-up here like in "A Possible Encounter For A Phantom"!**

**What havoc could these two wreck? (I mean, without a prehistoric dragon)**

**But we won't find out next time. Next time is use going through December and January. For February is when their half-a-versary comes up.**

**Next time is pure happy times for them.**


	15. Chapter 15: Winter Romance

_**Winter Romance**_

It was mid-December.

Danny was invited to join Kim on a mission in Canada. Ron had to help his mother with shopping for Hannukah. Danny and Kim had to deal with another villain of hers, named Professor Dementor. She described him a more competent, yet less terrifying, version of Drakken.

Kim was able to reach out to him when Ron was absent when Danny was free. Kim offered to help him with his homework as they meet up.

Since she's a straight A student, she helped him with his math, which was his worst subject

"Wow, this was surprisingly easy." Danny said. "Thanks."

"No big. So not the trouble." Kim said.

That's when the pilot contacted them on the plane.

"We're above your target location!" He said over the intercom.

After Danny put his homework back in his backpack and he and Kim got off the plane after taking their parachutes.

They jump out, Danny carrying his backpack in his arms. They pull their chords and let loose their parachutes. They land in the snow, near the base.

Danny and Kim wore snow-jackets and with snowboarding helmets as Kim pushed a button that produced a snowboard out for her to use. She presses it again and hands a new one to Danny.

"Let's go!"

The two teens snowboard down the hill they were and both took a moment to admire each other.

"Wow, you're awesome." Danny admitted.

"You're not so bad yourself." She said with a smile.

Kim was able to head down faster thanks to her kneeling forward to push her weight into her movement.

Danny smiled at her.

_Look at her, she's not just fun, she's beautiful. I love her, but I can't admit that to her until I can tell her the truth of who I am._

This causes his smile to drop a bit before he notices they've arrived.

"Here we are." Kim said.

She and Danny stood in front of Dementor's new base.

* * *

With ease, the two managed to sneak in.

Danny can't help but be impressed with Kim. How easily she can sneak in and out of such a huge base even with him, an amateur, following along. Of course, he's not an amateur, but she currently doesn't know about his powers.

"So, why are we here?" Danny whispered his question.

"Dementor stole a battery from a base to power his super cannon." Kim said.

The two find themselves in the room with said cannon.

"I'm guessing that's the cannon?" Danny asked the obvious.

"Possibly." Kim said as she walked to it.

Suddenly, lasers beam in and create a sort of jail cell around them.

"So! Kim Possible is here!" Dementor walks in with a smug smile.

Danny looks and sees this man. This short man with somewhat greenish skin in a helmet.

"That's him? The most notorious villain in the world?" Danny asked, unbelieving. "So… does he have a Shego of his own? Like, blue instead?"

"No. He's successful enough to not need a sidekick." Kim said.

"Who is this?!" Dementor asks, seeing Danny. "This boy is not the sidekick you are usually doing the missions with? Is the other one in the bed with sick?"

Danny just rose one eyebrow.

"Uh..." He looked at Kim. "I don't wanna sound prejudice but… why is he talking like that?"

"Don't know why." Kim glared at Dementor. "This is Danny, my boyfriend."

Dementor looked at Danny, seemingly unconvinced.

"Really? Well…" He shrugs. "No matter…" He pulls out a flashlight and uses the red tinted light under his face for mood. "NEITHER OF YOU CAN STOP MY MASTER PLAN! I WILL USE THIS CANNON TO CONQUER CANADA AND SOON… THE WORLD!" He laughs maniacally.

His laugh is cut short when the teen couple start talking to each other casually.

"Didn't you say Drakken tried to take over Canada once?" Danny asked. "For the top villain, it sounds like he's just following someone else's lead."

Kim laughs. "I know, right?"

"And the mood lighting? I get he's a villain, but he may as well just have a sign over his head shouting that he's evil." Danny shook his head while laughing. "What is with these villains? It's like subtlety is nonexistent."

Kim laughed.

"EXCUSE ME!" Dementor shouted. "I AM MAKING THE EVIL GLOATING HERE!" Dementor then walks to the control console and opens the compartment, revealing the battery. "Looking for this?"

"Actually, yes. Thank you." Danny said with a smile. "Now please give that to us or my girlfriend will kick your butt while I film it with a camera I brought and upload it to the internet for everyone to see." He even pulls out a small camera as proof.

"Online humiliation is the worst kind, Dementor." Kim said with her arms crossed and a smile to match her boyfriend's.

Dementor scoffs.

"How exactly will you two do just that? The laser is keeping you from the kicking and the flipping!" He said.

Danny and Kim look at each other and nod.

Danny pulls out a gadget from his backpack. It's the Fenton Peeler. Pushing the button, it forms an armor around him. Once in armor form, he fires a blast at the console. This destroys it and it causes the lasers to disappear.

"That's how!" Danny said as the armor retracts to the gadget.

"Why did you destroy the console? You only needed to push one button! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS TO MOVE THAT THING IN HERE!" Dementor shouted. "MEN! ATTACK THEM!"

Dementor's henchmen arrive and surround the two.

"Ha!" Dementor shouted as he turned around and crossed his arms, ignoring the sounds he's hearing. "Let us see how confident the couple is when I-" Once the sounds end, he surprised and looks back. He sees all 6 of his men knocked out on the floor.

Kim soothes one of her fists while Danny held out a cylindrical device.

"What is that thing you are holding?" Dementor asked.

"It's called the Jack O' Nine Tails, modified by Kim's dad." He said. "It works like this."

Danny aimed and fired it at Dementor. The device wraps the villain in place. Realizing he's beat, Dementor sights.

"Fine… take the battery." He said.

"Did you forget what we said?" Danny pulled out his camera. "Ready Kim?"

"Ready…" Kim said with a determined smile and her fists ready.

Dementor gulps.

* * *

Danny and Kim walk out, the latter carrying the battery in her arms.

"So, how do we get out of here?" Danny asked.

"Looks like Wade told us about a cabin not far from here. We can wait a while before someone comes to pick us up."

Danny's eyed widen.

"_Us?_ Teenagers _dating? Alone_ in a cabin for untold time?" He asked.

"Our parents trust us. I trust you too." Kim said.

They arrived at that cabin Wade told them about.

There, they took of their snow gear and headed to the fireplace. There, Danny lit it for them as Danny and Kim, in mission gear, sat down together.

"So…" Danny said, stretching the word because he's not sure what to say.

Kim smiled, resting an arm on the couch and rested her head on her hand.

"So…" Kim said with a happy smile. "I guess you and I have time together alone."

Danny blushed a bit.

"Maybe we should take these clothes off?" Danny asked. Kim looked surprised and a bit shocked by his suggestion. It takes Danny a moment before he realizes what that sounded like. "I MEAN THE MISSION STUFF! I HAVE MY USUAL CLOTHES WITH ME!" He shouted, blushing harder.

Kim breathed in relief.

"Okay… not sure I'm ready for what I thought you were suggesting. Just because I can do anything, doesn't mean _that_."

Danny and Kim went in separate rooms. As they changed, both of them realize this is the first time they've ever been alone together in an isolated place. For all they knew, their ride won't arrive until hours later.

"So… should I tell her about my powers?" Danny wondered to himself.

"So… what do I do to pass the time with him?" Kim wondered to herself.

They both got out and returned to the couch.

Danny in his usual outfit, Kim wore pink jeans with a white crop top with a heart on it.

"I see you're still in the same clothes." Kim said with a smile.

"I see you have more outfits than anyone I know." Danny said. "I've seen you in green, a pink top and a long sleeved yellow-ish long-sleeved. That's not counting the mission outfits."

Kim smiled.

The two remained still, looking at the fire.

Both of them wanting to talk more. Danny in particular wanted to tell Kim how he feels, and his secret. So, after a breath, he decided to try.

"Say-"

"You know-"

Kim spoke when he did.

They both blushed and smiled.

"Sorry." They both said at the same time.

Danny smiled awkwardly like Kim before he got serious and took a breath.

"Kim… I have to say something to you."

Kim smiled.

"Yeah?"

Danny was about to speak, though the sight of Kim smiling at him causes him to lose his thought.

"I ha… I… uh…" He blushes. He then shakes his head. "No! I-"

Kim looks concerned.

"Are you okay?

_It's now or never, Fenton._ Danny thought to himself, before turning to his girlfriend.

"Kim... there is something I have been wanting to tell you... for a while now. Since you were kidnapped by my dad's ex-best friend. I hope that... when I am finished... you will still... feel the same way about me." Danny said, sounding so insecure.

"You make it sound like there is a chance that I won't..." Kim said, concern filling her voice.

"It's just... it's something pretty big... and I... I'm not sure how you'll react..." Danny said, clearly afraid of the next thing he'd say.

Kim sent him an encouraging smile.

"Danny... nothing you could say now could change my feelings for you... just tell me." Kim said.

Danny took a deep breath.

"Okay... Kim... I think you're amazing... these last few months with you have been the best I've ever had..." Danny started.

"I feel the same way about that..."Kim said, smiling warmly. The glow from the fire making her looks more beautiful to him.

"Good, because... Kim... I think you're amazing... you're beautiful, smart, strong and... .and what I feel about you, I've never felt before... and... and-" Danny was losing his nerve and Kim was still smiling as he said these things to her.

_Just say it... just say it!_ His mind told him but his heart, his fear of rejection was controlling him now...

He loves her but he is afraid of how she will react to what he truly is.

"Danny?" Kim asked, looking worried

"I… I'm D-" He froze. "I'm ha-"

He was going to say "I'm Danny Phantom" or "I'm half-ghost".

Kim looked more worried for her boyfriend, trying to say something.

"Danny?" She says. "Are you alright?"

"I'm… trying to say something." He said. "But I can't say it because I'm afraid…"

"Afraid?" Kim asked, putting a hand on his face.

This causes a moment where many emotions went through Danny before the feel of her hand on his skin calmed him down.

"It's hard for me… because… I love you."

He closed his eyes and tried to will himself to speak up.

She gasped at what he said and Danny opened his eyes wide.

"Wait... Danny?" She said, her eyes as wide as his. "D-Did you just say... that you... _love_ me?" Kim asked in a stunned voice.

Danny realized what he slipped out and groaned.

"I... I do… and I am als-"

Danny didn't get a chance to finish as Kim suddenly pulled him into a kiss, wrapping her arms around him. Silencing him.

The moment he said "I do" was the moment Kim felt herself filled with pure happiness. She really did find her perfect match. She couldn't help it. She had to kiss him, and it had to be deep. She didn't listen to anything he said after that.

"K-Kim..." Danny said between her lips, surprised and soon melting into the kiss.

His arms wrapped around her and the two were making out. Soon, Danny fell back and Kim continued their making out on top of him.

Once they separated, Kim sent him a loving look that mesmerized him.

"I love you too..." Kim whispered, before kissing him again.

Danny kept up the kiss. Right now, nothing was in his mind but Kim.

Just as Kim had nothing on her mind but the boy she loves, who just admitted to loving her back.

The kiss ended, both of them looked into each other's eyes. They close their eyes and pressed their foreheads together

He opened his eyes. Danny felt the happiest he's ever been… but also sad. He's lost his nerve again. Before he even had a chance to say anything, a knock happened at the door, alerting them both.

They got off the couch and walked to the door.

Danny opened it a bit.

"Aye!" A burly man in a snow jacket said on the other side. "You Kim Possible and her boyfriend? I'm your ride home!"

Danny and Kim looked at each other and smiled.

* * *

As they rode inside his truck, Kim and Danny sat together, their hands together.

Kim smiled and rest her head on her boyfriend's shoulder.

Danny, however, looked both happy and sad. He still hasn't told her the whole truth. Just that he loves her.

He wondered if he can tell her now. Despite what she said, he wasn't sure if she'd feel the same way.

Still, her hand in his, tightening her grip, gave him some relief.

Kim lifted her head to look him in the eye.

They both smiled and kissed.

"I can't wait to tell everyone. I think, deep down, I've felt this way since our first date." Kim said.

"Really?" Danny asked. "When?"

"When you were okay with me leaving on a mission and end our date quickly. I felt… like butterflies in my-"

"Tummy?" He asked.

She giggled.

"Yeah, you felt that too?"

Danny smiled back. "Yeah."

"I guess we really are perfect for each other."

Kim rested her head back on his shoulder.

Danny smiled, but also looked concerned for what's to come.

_What do I do now? If she finds out, it'll ruin everything. I don't want to lose the girl I love._

* * *

**Uh oh.**

**Danny you doofus, why did you freeze up?**

**But now they've admitted they love each other.**

**But next time... will their relationship survive?**

**Normally I wait a few hours to post a new chapter. But, thanks to FlowerPrincess 11's help, I made this happen soon. Thank you, my friend.**


	16. Chapter 16: Big Secret Revealed

_**Big Secret Revealed**_

It was February now.

Since January, Danny and Kim have spent more time together. They became inseparable.

They went on dates, or studied together, or Kim would give Danny some martial arts training. He'd make a joke at Bonnie's expense when she was being rude to them. She would threaten Dash with her martial arts prowess for even thinking of hitting on her after hurting her boyfriend. They deeply loved being together and each other.

Today, Danny was given permission to use the Specter Speeder to come see Kim. He arrived outside the school, much to the shock of Mr. Barkin.

"**Space invaders! Drop on the ground!**" He shouted as he ducked for cover.

Danny landed in the parking lot and pulled out the key for the ignition. He saw Mr. Barkin on the ground.

"Hi, I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Kim's boyfriend, Danny."

Barkin looked up and took on a serious look as he stood up.

"I see… Steve Barkin, nice to meet you." He held out a hand to shake. Danny shook his hand. "You stay out of trouble, and we won't have a problem."

He let go and walked off.

Danny made it to the gymnasium, there he saw the cheerleaders and the mascot. However, his eyes went to the cheerleader on the top. His girlfriend, Kim.

Once Kim jumped down and landed safely, she saw Danny and smiled.

"Danny!" She got up and walked to Danny, hugging him.

"Ick, she's getting loser germs!" Bonnie shouted.

"Leave her be!" Tara snapped. "She's allowed to love who she wants!"

The other girls agree.

The mascot, Ron Stoppable remains silent as Danny and Kim hug and soon kiss.

Minutes later, after practice is over, Danny and Kim sit together.

"So, you wanna take me on a ride in this… ship thing?" Kim asks.

"Just to see the sunset from like a hundred stories in the air." Danny said. "You'd be surprised how lovely it looks when you're not fighting off ninjas or mad scientists."

Kim smiled. "Sure. But first…"

Kim wrapped her arms around Danny and kissed him.

As Danny kissed her back, Ron stood by, remaining silent and still in the mascot outfit.

Once the couple ended it, they got up and finally noticed him.

"Hey, Ron." Danny greeted friendly.

"We're going for a ride in his parent's ship. Wanna come along?" Kim asks.

Ron just raises his hand and waves it in a "no" manner.

Danny and Kim just glanced at each other.

"You okay, dude?" Danny asked, concerned.

Ron just waved his hand to assure he was fine.

"Okay…" Kim took Danny's hand and smiled. "Let's go then."

The two walked out together. Once they left the doorway, Ron finally took the Mad Dog head off. He looked sad, genuinely heartbroken.

* * *

Danny and Kim take the Specter Speeder and fly above the clouds in Middleton.

Together, Danny and his cheerleader girlfriend watch together as the sun sets.

She held onto his arm, resting her head on his shoulder again.

"I'm glad you came." Kim said.

"Even though I saw you two days ago?" Danny joked.

"Yeah… things aren't as fun without you." Kim said.

Danny smiled, though when he looked back at the sun, he took a deep breath.

He remembered why he really came.

"So, Kim?"

"Yes?"

Danny looked at Kim.

"I wanted to say…" He froze as he looked at Kim.

"Yeah?" She had a pretty smile as she asked.

_I can't do it…_

"That my school is having a picnic this weekend… do you want to come along?"

"The weekend before Valentine's Day?" Kim asked. She smiled again. "Sure."

As she kissed him on the lips, Danny thought of how he gave in to fear again.

_What's wrong with me?_

* * *

Danny dropped her off at her house as he was about to fly off. As he started taking off, he saw Ron at his house, looking out the window. Danny waved at him, though Ron responds by storming off.

Danny looked concerned.

"Why did he act like that?"

* * *

It was the day of the picnic. Danny waited with his friends, for his girlfriend and her best friends.

"So, Sam." Tucker asks as they sit at a table while Danny stands and waits for Kim. "Since the dating service is how Danny and I met people, maybe you should give it a try?"

Sam rolls her eyes at him. "You're kidding, right?"

Tucker held his hands up defensively.

"Never mind."

"What's taking her?" Danny asked out loud as he looked around. "I hope some jerk like Drakken or Shego got in her way."

Tucker looked out and saw the rest of their peers eating burgers or just chatting.

"Hope she comes soon before they run out of food." Tucker says.

Before anyone could respond to him, Danny finds a large male figure standing in front of him. It's Dash Baxter.

"Well, look at this. The loser doesn't have his girlfriend bodyguard." Dash said with a nasty smile.

"Get lost, Baxter…" Danny snapped.

Dash glared at him.

"Hey! I'm the quarterback here! I'm at the top of the food chain here!"

Rolling his eyes, Danny stood up.

"Fine, take your shot." Danny said.

"Gladly!" Dash threw a punch.

To his surprise, Danny dodged by tilting to his right. In that instant, he grabbed Dash's fist and twisted his arm and held it behind his back, causing Dash to cry in pain.

"Get lost!" Danny said, letting go.

Dash swung his arm a bit to numb the pain. He growls at Danny and is about to hit him again when a voice called out.

"WHAT DID I SAY, YOU CREEP?!" Kim yelled as she walks in with Ron.

Dash lowers his arm.

"Hey babe…" Dash said. "What's up?" He says, trying to sound suave.

"Keep hitting on me and it'll be your teeth…" Kim says in a threatening tone.

Dash flinches.

"O-okay?" He asks, afraid.

"Get lost!" Kim snapped.

Dash ran away from her.

Danny laughed as he and Kim hugged.

Tucker smiled.

Sam looked away. She still has feelings for Danny, but realizes how much he and Kim mean to each other. She won't get into a fight with her anymore.

Ron looked away.

"So, food?" He asks.

"We got burgers." Danny said, letting Kim go. "I'll show you."

"Nah… I got it." Ron said, walking away.

Danny just stared as Kim looked worried.

"Is he okay?" Danny asked.

"He was before we got here." Kim said.

Danny remembered the odd way he looked when Ron looked out his window, though didn't share it with Kim.

Danny is realizing that Ron's odd behavior has been happening more when he was around.

* * *

After some time, Ron was seen eating a burger with Rufus when Danny walked up to him.

"Hey." Danny said.

"Hi." Ron said, sounding unfriendly as he ate his burger.

"So… how was the ride here?" Danny asked.

"Okay… I guess." Ron said, disinterested in what Danny is saying.

"I see." Danny just stood there for a moment before he had an idea. "How long are you and Kim sticking around?"

"Dunno…" Ron said. "We might get called for a mission later…"

Rufus looks concerned for Ron, giving Danny an apologetic look.

Danny decided he had to get to the bottom of it.

"Ron, are you mad at me?"

Ron just stared at Danny and then laughed it off.

"Don't be silly, why would I be mad?" He asked.

"Is it because I don't like Bueno Nacho?" He asks.

Ron suddenly got mad.

"Why would _that_ be why I'm mad?!"

Danny took a step back. He's never seen Ron upset like this. Even Rufus found this too out-of-character.

"So why _are_ you mad?" Danny asked. "Do you hate me?"

"Why would I? You're Kim's boyfriend after all." Ron muttered.

Danny realizes what's going on. He gasped.

"Do you- are you-" Danny couldn't find the right words at first. He took a breath. "You like Kim, don't you?"

Ron gasped, his look confirmed Danny's suspicions.

Ron, who no longer looked angry, looked hurt and face the ground.

"I didn't realize it until I saw you two kiss on her birthday…" Ron said. "Kim and I have been friends since preschool. I realize the irony that it was my pressuring her into the website that you two met." He looked up. "I realize how…_ important_ she is to me. I don't mean to be a jerk to you… but when I see you… I see… Kim being happy with someone else. I know that's selfish of me, but I can't help myself… I'm not gonna ask you to break up with her for me, because I know she loves you. Do you love her?"

Danny didn't hesitate.

"Yes. I do." Ron looked guilty, realizing how spiteful he's been. "But you're not the only one hiding something from her."

Ron's eyes widen.

"What is it?"

Danny looked down. "I want to, I've been trying to tell her for a long time." He takes a breath. "I'm going to tell you first. I trust her best friend's judgement on how she'd react."

Ron just stared for moment.

"You'd trust my judgement? After all that?"

Danny nodded. "We don't have to be friends, but I don't want to be enemies either. After all, I'm a su-" His ghost sense went off. "Uh oh."

"WHOA!" Ron freaked out. "What was _that?!_"

A scream happened, the teens looked up and pointed.

It was Skulker. This time in his upgraded armor from when he and Danny shrunk.

"Again?!" Danny shouted.

"Where are you, Danny Phantom?!"

Skulker fired blasters from his arm at the ground. The blasts hit the ground and terrifies the rest of the teens.

"Go! Go! Go!" Mr. Lancer shouted. "To the buses!"

Danny sees one blast coming for him and Ron. He reacts quickly by grabbing Ron and pulling him out of the way. The blast destroys the table. Ron gasps in horror before looking at Danny.

"You just saved me! But, why?"

"Because you're my girlfriend's best friend. We don't have to be friends, but I don't want to be your enemy!" Danny said.

Ron blinked for a bit before he and Danny ran for it.

Skulker sees them and smiles.

"There you are." Skulker fired a rocket at Danny. The explosion hits behind them, sending them both flying away.

Danny slides into the grass while Ron lands on his arm.

"AHH!" Ron shouted. He rolled on his back and held on his arm. "My arm!"

Kim ran to him and Danny, she and Danny helped Ron up.

"What happened?!" Kim asked.

"I think he sprained his arm." Danny said. "We gotta get out of here!" Danny looked around and saw the kids on the buses. He let Ron go. "Get on the bus!"

"What?!" Kim asked.

"Dude, what about you?!" Ron asked.

"I… gotta make sure my friends are safe. Just go."

Danny ran in the direction Skulker is.

Kim took Ron to the bus. However, she sees Sam and Tucker getting on the bus together. She sighs in relief.

"Okay… they're here. I can let Danny know." Kim said. She sees Mr. Lancer nearby. She takes Ron to him. "Mr. Lancer?"

"Ms. Possible?" He asks.

She hands Ron to him.

"Please take my friend to the hospital, I gotta warn someone."

"KP!" Ron shouted as she ran to Danny.

Kim ran around the park to see Danny is missing. She looked up and saw Skulker looking around for someone. Kim hid behind a nearby tree and looked out, ready to fight back. However, before she called out to him, she saw the buses leave.

"Okay… they're gone. So-"

"Skulker!"

Danny called out as he walked from behind a tree. However, from the angle Kim was in, it looked like Danny walked out of the tree.

Kim was about to call out when Skulker spoke up.

"It's just you and me now, Ghost Boy!"

Kim gasped.

"Ghost boy?" She whispered.

Danny looked and saw the buses gone. He smiled and nodded.

He then rose his arms.

"I'm going ghost!"

To her shock, Kim saw rings appear around her boyfriend, which turn him into Danny Phantom.

Kim's jaw dropped.

"No way…"

Danny flew up.

"You just hurt my girlfriend's best friend!" He shouted.

"I'll do worse, whelp!" Skulker said as claws came out of his wrist.

Danny fired blasts at Skulker.

Skulker fired rockets that collide with the blasts, causing a cloud of smoke that blocks their sight of each other.

Skulker flew in and tried to slash Danny. However, Danny's reaction time was too fast, as he moved out of the way and grabbed his blades. Danny threw Skulker to the ground. Danny flew down and kicked Skulker down into a crater. Skulker got up and tried to throw punches, though countered each one with a punch of his own.

"Why are you here, Skulker?! Haven't you been humiliated enough?!"

"I thought I'd let you know something the police won't tell you." He grinned. "My employer broke free from prison!"

Danny gasped.

"What?!"

"He's currently plotting something and has hired me to keep you occupied." One punch to the stomach causes Danny to fall to the ground. "You've been distracted enough." Skulker turns around, only for a blast from Danny to hit him in the back, causing his mechanical suit to break apart. Skulker's lower half is sent flying down, hitting the ground. Once he lifts his head up, he sees a very angry Danny Phantom looking down at him. "Uh oh…"

Danny forces Skulker's face off, grabbing the tiny ghost inside.

"Ready to take flight?!"

Danny rose up and threw Skulker away like a baseball.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" The tiny ghost shouted as he disappeared, too far to see.

Danny looked in the direction of the buses.

"Now, to see how Ron's doing."

Danny flew away, still unaware his girlfriend is there, slack jawed.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Elmerton, a little girl is running as fast as she can down the street. Looking back, two men in odd magenta jumpsuits were following her.

"Who are these guys?!" She asked.

Seeing an alleyway, the turned to enter and went through a nearby dumpster. The men arrived and, seeing her missing, run down the alley to find her. Once they were gone, the little girl with the red beanie came out and continued down the street.

"I have no idea who those guys are… but I think Danny can help me. I have to go ghost."

Danielle hid behind some trash cans and, in a flash, flew out as Dani Phantom.

* * *

Amity Park County Hospital, where some of the students injured from Skulker's attack are being treated. There, Sam and Tucker are with Ron as his arm has a cast wrapped around it.

"You gonna be okay?" Sam asked.

"I think so." Ron replied.

Rufus gave him a sympathetic look as he held a paw out on the cast.

Danny rushed in.

"Ron?! You're okay?!" He asked.

"Yeah…" Ron smiled. "Thanks to you. I'd have gotten even worse if you didn't save me back there."

Danny sighed in relief as he noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Kim?"

"Not sure…" Ron said. "I thought she said she went looking for you."

Danny looked concerned. He turned around.

"I gotta find her."

Once he entered the hallway, he saw her, walking towards him.

Danny sighed with relief and smiled. He's too relieved to notice how upset she is.

"You're okay, cool. I checked on Ron, looks like he's going to be fine."

"That's good." Kim said, sounding somewhat relieved.

Danny walks past her.

"I'm gonna give you guys-"

"Danny…" Kim said, causing him to stop in his path and look back. "We need to talk."

"Yeah?" He asks.

Kim turns around and has a dead serious look in her eyes.

"I know…"

Danny blinked twice.

"You know… what?"

"That you're Danny Phantom."

* * *

Dani flew as fast as she could, reaching FentonWorks. Once on the rooftop, she phased into Danny's room. It was empty. This concerned her.

_It's a Saturday, where is he?!_

She heard talking.

"Jack!" His mother, Maddie, shouted. "Did you hear Jazz's text?! The kids are at Amity Park Country Hospital! There was a ghost attack!"

"Ghost attack?! We better get down there and keep them safe in case of another spook coming for them!" Jack responded.

Danielle sighed in relief.

"Least I know where he might be."

* * *

Danny just stared at Kim for moment. His mouth started to droop open.

_She knows?! How?!_

Danny was about to say something when Kim spoke up.

"I saw." Kim said. "I saw you change while fighting that guy called Skulker."

Danny looked down, unsure what to say.

"Ki-"

"How could you?!" Kim snapped. "How could you keep something like this from_ me?!_"

"I wanted to tell you, Kim. But every time, I just couldn't. I froze." Danny said, looking on the verge of tears. "I wanted to say it after I rescued you from Vlad and back at the cabin… but every time, you talked about how you loved me for being honest and great that… I _couldn't_." He looked away, not wanting to see her glare. "I didn't want you to know what I am. I admit it's selfish, because I've grown to love you so much. I just didn't know if I should tell you that your boyfriend is a half-human and half-ghost freak. I kept being afraid of you learning the truth of what I am."

Danny remained silent, expecting something Kim would do any minute know.

Instead, she put a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look to her. She had a somewhat sympathetic look, despite still looking hurt herself.

"I don't care what you are." She said. "I'm mad that you didn't tell me sooner."

"My parents don't even know." Danny said. This got Kim to look surprised. "Only my best friends, my sister, and Vlad knew. Also, almost every ghost I've ever fought and maybe this evil ringmaster, I'm not too sure… I wasn't sure… how you'd react." He said. "I don't want to lose you… I never lied to you about how I felt… I love you."

Kim looked a bit conflicted to hear that, putting her hand down and turning away.

Danny looked concerned.

"Kim?"

"I need time…" She walked down the hall. "I'm going to see Ron."

Danny didn't call out for her, he didn't follow her, he remained still.

He turned around and buried his face in his hands, crying and filled with self-anger.

"You blew it Fenton, you idiot!" He said silently.

* * *

Once Sam and Tucker were excused, Kim sat with Ron in his room

"So, doctors here say I'll be good to go soon." Ron said with a smile.

"That's great." Kim said, looking too distracted.

She can't help but think of what Danny said.

_'I never lied to you about how I felt… I love you.'_

Those words caused her to feel conflicted on what she should do.

Should she forgive him?

Should she continue seeing him?

As angry as she is… she can't stop remembering those good times.

She did not want to break up with him, because of how wonderful he's been.

But he _did_ hide this from her.

"KP?" Ron asked. "You okay?"

Kim looked at Ron and gave a smile.

"Yeah… no big." She said.

Ron looked unconvinced.

"I'm sensing a_ major_ big here."

Kim sighed.

"I just learned Danny's been hiding a secret from me…" Kim said. "One I'm not sure how to deal with."

Ron looked surprised.

"Whoa… he told you?"

"You knew?"

"No. He was about to tell me when that ghost attacked. Said he wanted your best friend to determine if he should share it with you." Kim looked down. "So, what was it?"

"I'm not so mad that I'd blurt it out…"

"Why _are_ you mad?"

"_Because_ he kept this from me!" Kim said. "He hid a big secret from me!"

"You mean like how you hid that you're a world-famous hero?"

Kim looked surprised by that. She shook her head.

"This is different! Becau-"

She thought quickly. She realized that it wasn't different. She and Danny were heroes in their own rights.

"Kim?" Ron asked. "Is it something bad? Is he like a bully or something?"

"No." Kim said. "Nothing like that!"

"Then why are you so angry?"

Kim looked away from Ron.

"I guess I'm not sure if I should trust my boyfriend anymore… even though I still love him."

Ron's jaw dropped.

"You love him still?"

"Yeah… but now I'm not sure if I could still trust him…" Kim's eyes started to tear up.

Ron looked at this and he felt conflicted.

_Do I tell Kim how I feel? But she just admitted she loves Danny. And Danny told me he loves her. If he was hiding a secret from her, it had to be because he didn't want to hurt her or he was afraid of how she'd react. Because nobody who was willing to save their girlfriend's jealous best friend could be wrong for her._

Ron cared for Kim greatly… to the point where her happiness meant more than his own.

"Go to him, KP."

Kim looked up.

"What?"

"Go to Danny. He loves you and wouldn't go the great lengths for you…" He held up his casted arm. "Or save me from getting worse than this, if he wasn't a good person. Whatever this secret is, clearly it isn't enough to make you stop loving him. Go to him, talk it out and come back together." Ron said.

Kim stared at him for a moment before wiping the tears out of her eyes and smiles.

"Thanks Ron." She gives him a quick hug before running out to find Danny.

Ron looked out in her direction.

"I love you too…" He whispered.

* * *

Danny stood out, leaning on the wall of the hospital, looking out at the sky. He sighed bitterly.

"And to think, this week was gonna be my first Valentine's Day with a girlfriend."

"Danny!"

A familiar voice called out to him. Looking up, he sees a familiar little figure descend. She lands in front of him and returns to human form.

"Danielle? What's going on?" He asked.

"I need your help!"

* * *

**Well, she knows. She reacted the way most people would expect. And yet, despite her anger, she still loves him.  
**

**Now that Danielle is here, what's going to happen to our happy couple?**

**Why are Drakken's goons chasing her and what's Vlad's plan?**


	17. Chapter 17: Reaffirmation

_**Reaffirmation**_

Danielle explained to Danny what happened to her. In January, some men in odd pink outfits had been hunting for her. She didn't understand why, just that these men had blasters that could harm her and have been following her since then.

Danny decided to put his fears with how Kim will act later, Danielle needs him now.

"I'll keep you safe, Danielle." He assures her.

"Danny?"

Kim's voice caught his attention, causing him to look up and see his girlfriend walking up to him.

"Kim?" He asks.

"Who is this?" Danielle asked.

"My girlfriend… at least I _hope_ she still is…" Danny whispers that last part to Danielle.

"You have a girlfriend now?!" She said and smiled, quickly glancing at Kim. "She's prettier than Sam."

"Why does everyone keep telling me that?" Danny asked.

"Can we ta- Who is that?" Kim stops her previous sentence to notice Danielle.

"This is Danielle, she's sort of my cousin." Danny said.

"_Sort of_?"

Before Danny could answer Kim's question, the men in magenta arrive with blasters.

"There she is!" One of them shouts.

"Drakken's goons?!" Kim asked.

Danny steps in front of Danielle, blocking the men.

"Stay away from her."

They aim their blasters.

"Just so you know…" Danielle says from behind Danny. "They know what I am… and what_ you_ are too."

Danny smiled.

"Cool, then I can do this!"

Danny morphs in front of the men.

The men aim their weapons as Danny readied his fist for blasts.

Kim stands next to Danny and prepares to fight alongside him.

The men fire. Danny creates a shield that bounces the attacks and sends them into the air.

Kim ran to the men and kicked the blasters out of their hands. She also kicks one down while the other is tackled into by Danny.

"Stay away from my cousin!" He demanded.

"Not yet!" One of them tosses a small grenade near Danielle that bursts into a small portal. It begins to suck her in.

"Danny!" Danielle shouts as she's being pulled in.

"I got her!" Kim shouted as she ran to Danielle.

Once Danielle pull off the ground, Kim grabs the girl by the leg. Unfortunately, the pull is too strong and both girls are sent into the portal.

"KIM! DANIELLE!" Danny called out for them both. As the guy who threw the grenade gets up, Danny flies to him and pulls him up by the shirt. "WHERE DID THEY GO?! WHAT DOES DRAKKEN WANT?!"

"He and your archenemy are working together. They want to use the kid for their plan…" He said weakly as he passes out.

Danny lets him go and looks to where they disappeared to.

"I have to save them…"

* * *

Kim and Danielle are pushed out of a portal and land on green soil. Kim got up and saw, to her horror, she was on glowing ground and in a void of darkness with green vortexes in what she assumed was the sky.

"W-where are we?!" She asked, freaked out by what she sees.

"I think… we're in the Ghost Zone." Danielle said, looking around.

Danielle then morphed into Dani Phantom, shocking Kim.

"You could do that too?!" She asked.

"Yeah… wait, how long have you known Danny?" Danielle asked.

"Since Summer…" Kim said. "You?"

"My whole life… which has been months." Kim looked surprised by this. "I guess we both have a lot to talk about…"

"Which you won't for long!"

The voice of Vlad Plasmius calls out, catching their attention. They turn around and glare as he floats nearby with some of his ghost animal mutations.

"You!" Dani shouted.

"Ah, Danielle. Come home to daddy?"

"YOU ARE _NOT_ MY FATHER!" Danielle angrily yelled.

"I made you! So you exist to serve me!" Vlad shouted.

Before he and his beasts can do anything, they are attacked by a large wolf-like ghost in a green sweater and a giant green dog. Knocking his beasts away, the wolf claws a portal open and, once it grabs Vlad by the leg, it throws him into the portal.

"Oh butter biscuits!" He shouted.

The portal closes, the two look at Kim and Dani.

The werewolf looks to Dani in particular.

"Kial vi aspektas kiel mia amiko?" He asks. The girls look at each other, unsure what he said. "Why you look like friend?"

"You mean Danny?" Dani asks. "You know Danny?"

"Me Wulf." He says and nods. Wulf flies up with the ghost dog, now a pup, and motions for them to follow. "Come."

Dani and Kim shrug as she flies behind the taller girl and takes her by her arms and follows them.

* * *

Without hesitation, Danny flew to FentonWorks and entered the Ghost Portal. He looked around and had a serious look in his eye.

"Kim… wherever you are, I'm sorry. I will save you even if you don't forgive me… Danielle, I'll save you. And Vlad…" His look became more intense. "I'm coming for you."

He flew at full speed.

* * *

They arrived at some snowy village. There were large yeti-like ghosts who looked at Danielle oddly as she let Kim down. Kim shivered a bit, since her outfit, green top with capri jeans, weren't fit for cold climates.

One of them, with a blue cape and an icy arm, walked to them. He smiled at them.

"Ah, you must be Danielle! We have heard of you from the Great One! And you are Kim Possible! We have heard much of you as well!"

"And… you are?" Kim asked.

"Frostbite, leader of the Far Frozen and proud servant of the Great One and Savior of the Ghost Zone."

"Savior?" Danielle asked.

"You both know him as Danny Phantom." He answered heartily.

"Wait… my boyfriend?!" Kim asked.

"Yes… I see you are cold. Come with me." Frostbite said as he walked away.

Inside one hut, Kim is given a large snow coat as she sits with Dani as Frostbite brought them hot cocoa.

"Refreshments?" He asks.

"Sweet!" Dani says as she chugs her drink.

"So… Frostbite, right? Why is Danny the Savior of the Ghost Zone?" Kim asks.

Frostbite pushes a button on a nearby console, showing the image of a ghost that he and the rest of the Ghost Zone fear.

"Some time ago, Pariah Dark, the king of all ghosts, was freed from his Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep. Danny Phantom was the only one brave enough to stand up to him, using an armor that let him fight almost on par with him. Since then, my people have been loyal to him, even teaching him how to use his icy powers when the ghost named Undergrowth took over his home."

"Really?" Kim asked. "He did _all_ that?" She took a small sip.

"Indeed, and we are not the only ghosts he's helped." He pointed to Wulf, who was eating a large piece of meat. "He was a prisoner locked away unfairly due to his power to tear portals. Danny Phantom freed him and allowed him to roam free." He pointed to the ghost dog. "That canine wanted his chew toy from his time as a protoplasmic being." The small dog chews on his chew toy. "And Danny Phantom was the one who gave it back to him."

"Danny did all that?" Kim asked.

"He's done more than that." Danielle said after finishing her drink. She licks some of the cocoa off her face before continuing. "I'm not really his cousin, I'm his clone."

Kim's eyes widened. "Clone?!"

"Yeah… by Vlad." Danielle said that name with pure disgust. "He wanted the perfect son, a replacement for Danny. The closest he got was me. He was willing to get rid of me for his perfect son, but Danny tried to convince me otherwise. Since then, I've been on the run and Danny's saved my life… twice in fact."

Hearing this, Kim thought more on her boyfriend's previously unknown exploits.

_He's done all this? The boy I met on my first date for a goofy dating site?_

Kim sipped her drink one last time and thought.

_To think I was afraid of not trusting him anymore…_

"He's done more heroics than just that." Frostbite said.

He began to tell Kim stories on Danny's exploits that Danny himself brought up to his icy friend. From stopping a madman from wielding a gauntlet that altered reality, to saving his entire city from a powerful spirit who rules plants.

As she heard, Kim smiled.

_I was wrong to think the way I did._

That's when an explosion happened outside.

Getting up, everyone walked out and saw him, Vlad Plasmius, firing at homes.

"He's here!" Frostbite called out. "Attack!"

Some of his warriors were ready to blast him, but suddenly they're hit by blasts of green energy and a laser.

Near Vlad is Doctor Drakken and Shego, the ones who fired, on their hovercraft.

"Is this where we find that map of yours?" Drakken asked.

"It's here alright." Vlad assured.

"Shego! Keep these snow monsters busy!" Drakken ordered.

"Finally, something to hit!"

Shego jumped off and landed in the snow. One of the yetis tried to attack her, but a swift kick and a blast to the stomach sent him flying into a pile of snow.

"Not so abominable, aren't ya?!" She laughed.

"Surrender the Infi-Map!" Vlad ordered.

"We don't listen to you!" Dani said as she walked out.

"Danielle? You're here too? Ha! This makes things easier!"

In that instant, something flies in and knocks Vlad into a cliff. It's Danny Phantom.

"_This_ makes things way easier!" He shouted.

"Danny!" Dani and Kim called out.

"Ghost Boy!" Drakken shouted.

Vlad gets off the cliff and glares at Danny.

"You're here too?!" Vlad shouted.

"What are you doing here, Vlad? And why are you working with Drakken?!" Danny demanded.

"Oh, just finding a partner to reaffirm my goal of killing your father and ruling the world." Vlad said in a casual tone. "We're here to get the Infi-Map and use it to continue my original plans before all this craziness happened and become all powerful." Vlad admitted.

"We agreed I'd rule countries of my choice, including Canada!" Drakken shouted.

"Why Canada?" Danny must know.

"High literacy rate, good health care and sparkling clean cities." Drakken said proudly.

"Well, you're not getting that map!" Danny declared.

Vlad responded with a blast that sends Danny flying into a cliff.

"You won't stop us!" Vlad said.

"FIRE!" Frostbite ordered.

His men fire icy shards at Vlad. In response, Vlad fired at the ice. However, someone flew in and kicked him in the chest, knocking him back. It was Dani Phantom. Before Vlad could react, Danny flew in and punched Vlad in the face while he was distracted.

Shego shrugged at this and went in the direction she figured the map was, but Kim stepped in.

"Not so fast, Shego."

"I hope you like this Ghost Zone, Princess…" Shego got her glow ready. "Because you're about to be a permanent resident!"

Shego and Kim began their fight, Kim dodging Shego's attacks and manages to kick her in the stomach. Shego tries to sock Kim, but Kim dodges and punches her out.

"Sorry, I happen to like Middleton!" Kim replied.

Danny and Dani take turns, throwing punches at Vlad, their attacks are enough that he fails to keep up with both at the same time. Each one managed to make a hit before the both fire at him point blank. This sends him flying up.

Drakken looks terrified as his allies are taken down.

"Oh snap…"

Danny and Dani both see him still on his hovercraft. After they smile and nod, they fire at his craft. It crashes on the ground.

Panicking, Drakken crawls on all for fours. He bumps into something that looks up. It's Frostbite, who glares at him.

"Going somewhere, human?" He asks.

Shego blasts Frostbite down, running in and grabs her boss.

"We gotta get out of here!" Shego shouted.

Vlad flies to them.

"I'm on it!"

Vlad grabs them both around the waist and flies away.

"You'll pay for this!" Vlad shouted at them as he flew off.

Drakken decides to have the last word as she shakes his fist.

"**YOU ALL THINK YOU'RE ALL THAT! BUT YOU'RE NOT!**"

"Why do you shout that?!" Vlad asks.

"Don't ask why…" Shego muttered in embarrassment.

Once they were gone, the yetis cheer. Danny and Dani look to each other and fist bump, smiling at each other.

Danny looked down and saw Kim looking up. He looks concerned at first, but Kim gave him a comforting smile that helps him feel better.

"Don't celebrate too soon!" Frostbite said. "We must find out what they're up to."

Frostbite heads to the cave, where he has the Infi-Map.

* * *

In Drakken's lair, there is a ghost portal that Vlad himself spent weeks working on. It was used to help him and Drakken enter the Ghost Zone. Out comes the three villains. Vlad puts Drakken and Shego down and huffs in anger.

"We were humiliated! By teenagers and yetis!" Vlad said.

"Clearly… we need more help." Drakken said.

"You wanna call in some friends?" Shego asked. "I bet that'd be a great way to spend a weekend."

"Maybe… I have a few allies we can recruit." Vlad said. "But we need to weaken our enemy forces before we go ahead." Vlad stroke his chin.

"What do you have in mind?" Drakken asked.

Vlad had a smile on his face.

"Let's do some recruitment first… I have an idea we can follow later."

Vlad floated off while Drakken and Shego got up.

Shego whispered to her employer.

"You sure it's a good idea working someone else who wants world domination?"

"Relax Shego. Must I reaffirm my own ambitions?"

"Reaffirm? You got a thesaurus on hand of something?" She snarks.

Drakken whispers. "If you must now… this partnership is until we find out how he plans to take over the world… and take it for ourselves."

* * *

Frostbite hands Danny the chest with the Infi-Map.

"You must take this to Clockwork. If anything, he will be the one who keeps it safe better than anyone else."

"How do you know Clockwork?" Danny asked.

"He was one of those who gave us permission to protect the Infi-Map." Frostbite said. "Take it."

"Alright then." Danny looked to Dani and Kim. "I'll be back." He flew away.

Kim looked a bit saddened by his absence.

"Are you okay?" Dani asked.

"Yeah…" Kim said. "I just need to speak with him."

"By the way, Ms. Possible." Frostbite said. "My people and I would like a photo with you. We have copies of your mission outfit with us to do the pictures."

"Huh… I guess my look is popular even with ghosts who can't wear them." Kim said. "So, while I do that, can you share with me more stuff on what Danny's done?"

Frostbite smiles and nods.

* * *

In Clockwork's Tower, Danny hands the chest to Clockwork.

"We're hoping you'll keep this safe." Danny said.

"I will… for now." Clockwork said as he went from his normal look to an old man.

"What does that even mean?" Danny asks.

"You will find out… for now, you may wish to take Kim home."

Danny looked away, feeling a bit worried.

"I guess I should end things with her, she's probably still mad at me." Danny said.

Danny turns around and flies away.

Clockwork, however, smiles.

"He has a surprise waiting for him."

Clockwork flew into one of his rooms, placing the chest inside.

Once he closes that door, he flies away and passes a certain other door. One with a Fenton Thermos placed inside that has an evil face on the side.

* * *

Danny flew to the Far Frozen, there he saw Kim, in her mission outfit, taking pictures with the yetis. Dani sips more hot cocoa, though she puts it down when she sees Danny.

"Hey Cuz!" She says as she flew to him and hugged him.

Danny hugged her back.

"I'm here to take Kim back to Earth." Danny said. "Since Vlad's got new buddies looking for you, we need someplace to keep you safe. I'd recommend staying here, but Vlad might be back here to find out where the map went when he finds it gone."

"I guess I could stay in your Ops Center." She suggested "I'll stay out if your parents come upstairs."

Danny shrugged. "I guess that could work." Danny looked to his girlfriend. "Kim? You ready?"

Kim looked to Danny and nodded. She looked to the yetis and waved goodbye. They waved back as she walked to Danny. Danny then wrapped his arm around her and he and Dani flew off.

Frostbite walked out and smiled at them.

"Wait until those two talk…"

* * *

They arrived in FentonWorks, Danny let go of Kim once they landed. He was about to fly up when Kim spoke up.

"Danny?" He looked at her. "We need to talk."

Danny sighed and landed. He looked to Dani.

"Mind giving us privacy?"

Dani shrugged and flew up, going through the ceiling.

Danny scratched his arm a bit, concerned what Kim was about to say to him.

"Danny-"

"I understand." Danny interrupted her. "I should have said something sooner… like third date sooner." He took a breath. "I understand if you wanna break up."

Kim shook her head.

"I never did." Danny is surprised to hear this. "I was mad at you, no doubt… but I never wanted that. My feelings for you can't go away like that. In fact, I don't _want_ them to." Kim walked to Danny and put her hands on his shoulders. "I know how tense things must have felt between us since the hospital… but I'm sorry for making you feel that way, I'm being a hypocrite given I hid my own heroics from you."

"But you aren't half ghost…" Danny admitted.

"Maybe not…" Kim smiled. "But apparently, you've used your powers to save a few lives, stop the king of all ghosts, stop an evil cloud guy and rescued a clone of yourself and accept her as family." Danny's eyes widened. Kim chuckled. "Frostbite and Danielle filled me on your adventures. Honestly Danny, I was gonna forgive you anyway after probably a few days, but hearing your adventures made me realize something."

"What's that?"

"That you aren't my perfect match…" Danny looked hurt before she finished. "You are my match, _period_."

"What?"

"I always figured Danny Phantom was a hero despite people's opinion but hearing these came from someone people shrug off as a nobody, the nobody I fell in love with before I found out his identity, made me fall in love with him even more."

Danny began to smile, one that grew as she kept speaking.

"Really?"

"Of course." Kim hugged him. "Plus, you saved me, Ron and a whole bunch of people, and you came into the Ghost Zone to bring me home safe and sound. How could I not forgive you and reaffirm that I love you? I totally forgive you here and now. Can you forgive me for acting this way?"

His eyes beginning to tear, Danny hugged her back.

"Of course I can."

The couples remained this way for a bit before the look into each other's eyes. Kim gave a small chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Danny asked.

"Your eyes. Even in a different color, they have the same cute look to them…"

The two kissed for three seconds. Kim spoke up again.

"So that's what kissing Danny Phantom is like. Nice, but can I kiss Danny_ Fenton_?" She asked.

"Absolutely." Danny closed his eyes and willed only his head to regain human form. He opened his eyes to Kim.

"There are those lovely baby blue eyes." She said.

The two teens kissed again, this time going deeper before moving back. They press their foreheads together, looking into each other's eyes.

Danny lets go of Kim and looks up.

"I know you're still there."

Dani has been looking down at them, using intangibility and smiling down at them.

"Sorry!"

She goes back up.

Kim took Danny's hand. "Danny, I promise I won't tell anyone." Kim said. "Not even Ron."

Danny smiled.

"Thank you, Kim." He looked back up. "I gotta make sure everything is ready for Danielle. After that, I'll tell you more. No more secrets between us."

Kim nodded and let go. Danny flew up to give his younger clone a clean bed to sleep on.

* * *

An hour later, Danny flew Kim back to the hospital. They flew behind the bushes and Danny returned to human form. Kim pulled off her gloves and black top, revealing her clothes before were underneath.

"So, you and Ron need a ride via the Specter Speeder?" Danny asked.

"Nah, I don't want him to freak out. Best not put him in scenarios where he'd hurt his arm any further." Kim said as she took off the cargo pants, revealing her jeans underneath.

"You were wearing that underneath? Wasn't that uncomfortable?"

"Definitely, but your snow buddies wanted pictures with me. Who knew I had fans in another dimension?"

Both Danny and Kim held hands and returned to the hospital.

There, they see Ron with his cast, waiting for them in the hallways.

From there, they walked to the train station Danny said goodbye to Kim on their second date. Ron shakes Danny's hand with his unharmed arm.

"Take care, Ron." Danny said.

"You too dude, I'm sorry for… you know." Ron said.

Rufus waves happily at Danny.

"Heal fast." Danny said.

"I will, looks like I'm going to be part of a foreign exchange program in weeks." Ron said as he walked to the train.

Kim walked up to him and the two kissed.

"Take care, hero." Kim said sweetly.

"You too, heroine." Danny responded with a smile.

"See you on Valentine's Day." Both say.

Danny sees Kim walk away. Both Kim and Ron enter the train and leave.

Danny smiled.

"So, Ron doesn't seem to hate me anymore and Kim knows my secret and still loves me." Once he found a spot to transform, he flew off. "All in all, great day."

* * *

**So, things are good now. Kim has not only forgiven Danny, she's grown to love him even more. How could she not, he's a hero just like her? He puts his life on the line for others and rescued a clone he treats as family.**

**But now Vlad and Drakken are planning together... and Drakken is plotting to turn on him.**

**So what are our villains going to do?**

**But now Kim and Danny are closer than ever. We're at the halfway point for this story, things will get better for them.**


	18. Chapter 18: Valentine's Day

_**Valentine's Day**_

It was Monday, Danny was ready to make this, Valentine's Day, the best for his girlfriend.

As soon as he got out of class, he flew to the FentonWorks Ops Center. There, he saw the flowers and chocolate his sister and "cousin" were keeping safe for him.

Since that night, Danny introduced Danielle to Jazz. Jazz knew that Vlad had cloned him, but never actually met the girl until last night. To say it was awkward would be putting it lightly.

* * *

_"So… she's your clone?" Jazz asked._

_"Yeah…" Danny said as Danielle hid behind him. "She needs a place to stay while Vlad comes out looking for her, and this place was the safest I could think of. Since she's made from my DNA, the system will think she's me and protect her."_

_Jazz looked at the scared girl._

_"May I speak to her?" Jazz asked._

_Danny looked at Danielle, who looked afraid. After a moment, he gave he a comforting smile and a nod. Danielle stepped out and walked to Jazz, show got on her knees._

_"Hi?" Danielle asked, looking worried._

_Jazz soon gave the little girl a smile._

_"Hello." Jazz quickly hugged the little girl, surprising her. "Welcome to the family."_

_Danielle blinked in surprise. In a few seconds, she hugged the taller girl back. In a moment, Danielle smiled at being accepted._

_Danny smiled and look relieved._

_Thank goodness. He thinks._

_"I always wanted a little sister…" Jazz said._

* * *

Danny took the flowers and chocolates they themselves choose for him to take to Kim.

Danielle and Jazz were going to spend the day getting to know each other, something Danny was more than happy with. Once getting to the Specter Speeder, Danny flew as fast as he could to Middleton.

Once he arrived above Middleton High, he parked and got out. There, on the ground, he saw Mr. Barkin ducking again.

"**AWAY SPACE INVADER!**" He shouted.

"It's me again." Danny said.

Barkin looked up, then he got up and straightened himself.

"Good to see you, Fenton." He wiped some dust off his chest. "She's in the gymnasium." He said, walking away.

Danny made his way to the gymnasium. There, he saw Kim finishing practice as the girls headed off to the locker room. She looked up and finally saw Danny.

"Danny!" She said, raising her arms.

"How's it going, Kim?" Danny asked as he walked to her.

The couple hugged.

"What's the plan for Valentine's Day?" Kim asked.

"It all starts at the Specter Speeder."

"Sure, let me-" He Kimmunicator goes off. "Oh, hold it babe!" Kim answers. "Go Wade!"

"Kim, we got a problem." Wade says. "I'm detecting odd energy readings in the mountains north of Middleton."

"Any idea who it is?" Kim asks.

"Best guess? Drakken and Shego reportedly stole some powerful tech two weeks ago."

"Drakken and Shego?" Danny asked.

_Those two are working with Vlad now. Clearly, he's up to something…_

He was ready to take them down, they attacked Danielle and Frostbite's people.

"Oh, hi Danny!" Wade greeted. "Anyway, I'll set up a ride for you."

"No need." Kim smiled at Danny. "We already have one." She shut off the Kimmunicator. "Care to turn this date into a mission?"

"And get payback for Drakken having his goons hurting Danielle?" Danny smiled back. "When do we leave?"

* * *

Once Danny and Kim, now in jeans and a yellow shirt with a blue star, come out the school, they head to the Specter Speeder. Inside, Kim saw the box of chocolates. She gasped in excitement.

"For me?" She said. "You shouldn't have!"

"I'll close the back so you can change. I'll let you know from the coordinates Wade sent us when we arrive." Danny said.

Kim nodded. Once there was a wall between them, she took out her mission outfit from her bag.

In mere minutes, they arrived. Danny lowered the wall separating him and Kim. Now seeing Kim in her mission gear, Danny put the Speeder on autopilot and morphed into Danny Phantom.

"Ready?" Danny asked.

"Absolutely." Kim said with a smile.

Danny took Kim in his arms, bridal style and phased through the walls of the vehicle, flying down to the dome-like structure in the mountains.

"By the way, how's Ron? Is he feeling better?" Danny asked.

"He had to head home early, but I think he'll be fine. He had to take his Bueno Nacho on the go." Kim said.

The arrive, Danny phases through the ceiling and lands in the middle of the structure, where Drakken and Shego walk in together, talking.

"And so, with the power we're building up from the stolen generators, we'll have enough to power Vlad's little-"

Drakken stops explaining as he stops and sees Danny Phantom and Kim Possible, who he lets down.

"KIM POSSIBLE?! _AND_ DANNY PHANTOM?!"

"How'd you get in here so fast?!" Shego asked.

"I used my intangibility." Danny stated flatly.

"That actually made things a lot faster, thanks." Kim said.

"Anytime." Danny responded.

"Ah, isn't that sweet…" Shego snarked as her hands began to glow. "Vlad's teen nemesis and our teen nemesis are a couple."

"So, you know what he is?" Kim asked.

"Half-human. He's kept his real name from us, and I respect his animosity towards his own archenemy. But that's not gonna stop us from destroying you both! Shego, attack!" Drakken ordered.

Shego went to attack the teens as Drakken ran away.

Danny and Kim nodded before readying for battle.

Danny fired a blast that Shego is forced to fire to avoid injury. Kim took advantage of the smoke from the small explosion to kick Shego down. Shego knocked Kim's leg, causing her to fall. Shego jumped up and was ready to attack Kim when Danny slid in and used his dome shield to block the attack. Once he lowered the dome, Kim rolled out and kicked Shego in the leg.

"ACK!"

Shego grunted as she fell to her knees.

Danny smiled at his girlfriend's move and grabbed hold of Shego by the shoulders. He flew up and used intangibility to phase through the ceiling. He let Shego go, causing her to regain tangibility and phased back into the dome, leaving Shego outside.

"Bye!" He went.

Gritting her teeth, Shego blasts the dome.

"I'm gonna fry you lovebirds!" Shego shouted.

Back inside, Danny flew to Kim. The two smiled before a quick kiss on the lips.

"Ready to kick Drakken's butt?" Kim asked.

"Yes, please." Danny replied.

In a room with a ghost portal, Drakken threw tanks of what appears to be energy into it. He's thrown about 10 by now.

"This fool better remember we're partners in this endeavor… so I can betray him later." He muttered. "At least Shego can keep those two busy."

"Don't be so sure, little boy blue!" Danny's voice caught Drakken's attention, causing him to look up and see the power couple standing at the entrance. "Where's Vlad?"

"He's busy with something I don't care for…" Drakken shouted as he ran to the console on the portal and pushed the big red button. This turned the portal off. "I've sent more than enough to him."

"What did you send, Drakken?" Kim demanded to know.

"Something that will make our plans go better." Drakken said.

"Well, maybe Vlad can answer for us." Danny said as he walked to Drakken.

However, he's hit in the back by a blast of green energy that knocks him down. Kim looked back and saw Shego, who fired.

"Sorry, Princess, your knight in shining armor can't save you this time!" She shouted.

"Good thing I can take you myself!" Kim said as she took a stance.

The two females began their usual fight, throwing punches that are blocked or dodged. Drakken looked around and saw a blaster. He aimed it at Kim before a blast freezes it in his hands, causing him to drop it.

It was Danny, who got up.

"Let's let the ladies have their alone time, shall we?" Danny asked before flying to Drakken. He grabbed the weak scientist by the collar. "Where's Vlad? What are you two up to?!" He demanded to know.

"It's a plan to unlock ultimate power, and-"

"No!" Shego yelled. "Don't you dare gloat about plans that haven't been realized yet!" Shego jumped above Kim and went and grabbed her boss. "We are out of here!"

Shego fired a blast at one of the cannisters of energy. She then ran to the portal and, after pushing the red button to activate it, jumped into it with Drakken dragged along.

"We gotta stop them!" Danny shouted.

"No time!" Kim said. "Those cannisters are going to blow!"

Danny saw the damaged cannister releasing some kind of steam and looking like it's going to blow. Danny went and hugged Kim and created a dome.

BOOM!

The smoke cleared and Danny's barrier went down. The two saw the room destroyed, with the portal itself fried.

"Darn it…" Danny said. "We almost had them."

"They'll be back, they're always back." Kim said. She looked out the room. "For now, let's get those stolen generators back."

* * *

Once they returned them to Upperton University, Danny and Kim resumed their date. Now out of people's view, Danny pulled out the flowers he was meant to give Kim earlier.

"For you, my lady." He said in a suave tone.

"Why thank you." Kim said as she took the bouquet. "I take it Jazz and Danielle picked it out for you?" Danny nodded. "Are they getting along?"

"Like sisters." Danny said with a smile. "I mean, technically they_ are_ sisters since one of them was made from my DNA."

"Well, anywhere you wanna go for dinner?" Kim asked.

"What do you feel like? Italian? Burgers? Cheap sushi?" Danny asked.

Kim chuckled.

"Anything is good with me." Kim said. "Actually, can we stop by my house first?"

* * *

Once they went to Kim's home, she came out with a proper outfit, a purple dress with a coat. Danny, who put on a spare outfit he took with him in case of a nice place, resembling his outfit when he went to the school dance, and the two flew off together. Danny now noticed Kim had a picnic basket with her.

"What's inside?" Danny asked.

"I told my mom we were having a romantic dinner in the clouds in the Specter Speeder after my dad helped upgrade it. She thought this was the best time to give us a romantic dinner. She even packed candles for us." Kim said.

Danny smiled at this.

Danny would "park" the Speeder above the buildings. It was still sunset. In the Specter Speeder, Danny would open the doorway to get a good look at the view. Thankfully, it wasn't that windy so they didn't need to fear being blown out. Using his powers, Danny lit the candles as Kim took out a contained with spaghetti and grilled chicken.

The two eat together, talking and laughing along with one another. At one point, Kim insisted he put half of her noodle in his mouth. Even though he thinks it's a lame cliché, he went along. Kim put the noodle in his mouth. She then slurped it up as she kissed him on the lips. After that, the two shared a few more open mouth kisses with each other before continuing their dinner.

Once their meal was finished, they resumed watching the sun set as Kim put her head on Danny's shoulder.

"So, scale of 1 to 10 on Valentine's Days?" Danny asked.

"Really? Like the website asking us about our dates?" Kim asked. Danny gave a small smile that made her laugh a bit. "I'd give it a 9. It'd be a 10 if it weren't for Drakken and Shego."

"I agree." Danny said. He put an arm around her.

Kim looked to her boyfriend and began to make out with him.

Danny held onto her as he returned the kiss.

Danny fell onto his back as Kim remained on top of him as their deep kissing didn't slow down or stop. After 2 whole minutes, the finally stopped and looked into each other's eyes.

"I take it back, it's a total 10 now." Kim said.

Danny smiled before he spoke up as he got up. "There's one last thing we should do together."

"What's that?" Kim asked.

Once he closed the door, Danny flew to the top of the music hall. He landed it and guided Kim out. Using his intangibility, they snuck into the building during a concert. Finding a place above where the music is playing, Danny gave Kim his hand.

"Wanna dance?" He asked.

Kim smiled.

"So, like the park on our second date?" Kim asked. "Let's do it!"

Danny took Kim's hand as they both wrapped their arms together.

They began dancing together.

As they circled around repeatedly. They both kiss, deepening and enjoying it as their dancing slowed down. As they kissed, they each thought the same thing.

_I love her._

_I love him._

They smiled at each other.

"I love you." They both said.

Kim rested her head under Danny's chin.

"Don't worry… we'll stop Vlad in whatever he's up to." Kim said. "But for now, let's just pretend there are no villains. Just us."

Danny smiled.

"Honestly, I forgot about him the moment of the spaghetti kiss."

"Good. Here comes a normal kiss."

Kim kisses him again and the two melted into it.

* * *

Danny would fly Kim back home, roughly 30 minutes before her curfew. He parked in their backyard.

"With more than enough time to spare." Danny said.

"Trying to earn points from my dad?" Kim asked with a smile.

"Well, I do want my girlfriend's dad to trust his new best friend's son." Danny admitted.

Kim smiled. Since their parents became friends, Jack and James collaborated on improving FentonWorks tech. Thanks to this, the Fentons had been getting more respect, especially since VladCo has been shut down due to the revelation of its founder. Their tech was being used for more than just hunting ghosts, now it was being used by astronauts and scientists associated with James Possible with some of his refining, making the Fentons more respected than they once were.

"Well, I think you're a pretty super boyfriend." Kim emphasized that last one for a reason, one only they knew and the absence of others made it safe to speak. "Fly safe."

Kim kissed her boyfriend on the lips one last time before getting off.

"See you later, Kim Possible."

"Be safe, Danny Fenton." She smiled at an idea. "You know… since we're a proper couple now and we both know each other's secrets… most of them anyway… maybe we should have couple nicknames?"

Danny nodded. He's told her all of his secrets, all but one in particular but he admitted it was less about trust and more about an experience he doesn't feel comfortable remembering. So Kim decided to not ask about it until he felt he could.

"As long as you don't call me "Pookie-Bear"." Danny said.

Kim scoffed. "Who'd name you that?"

"Long story… one I'd rather not relive."

Okay, there was one other thing he went through he'd rather not say, but Kim knew he had one of his dates stalk him, so she didn't press on.

"Well, we can figure that out later… goodnight, Danny."

Once she made it to the door, Danny closed the door and flew off.

Once Kim got in her pajamas and got to her bed, she looked up at the ceiling.

"This was… the best Valentine's Day in a long time." Kim admitted as she thought back to her and Danny's date. She got under her covers and closed her eyes. "I can't wait to see what we do next."

Once Danny got home, he was able to return the Specter Speeder before heading to his bedroom. He couldn't get rid of his big smile.

"My first Valentine's Day with a girlfriend… awesome."

* * *

**Aside from Drakken and Shego, this was just the two getting close and saving the day together with Danny's secret well known by his girlfriend.**

**Anyone wanna suggest nicknames they can give each other?**

**Also, after next chapter is a time skip and a sort of mini-arc.**

**I'm also starting another what-if story with another girl, but so far it's just the title. (I'll let you guess who it is)**


	19. Chapter 19: Beach Time

**_Beach Time_**

For the next two months, Danny and Kim's relationship grew.

They spend weekends together, while Kim kept his secrets, both his powers and Danielle from others. Kim also kept training with Danny until his human form could properly spar with her. They both felt more than comfortable holding hands while out together.

Their friends became accepting of their relationship. Danny found out during that Sam met someone during Valentine's Day. She was protesting roses being plucked, or something that Danny didn't really understand, when she met someone who shared most of her interests far more than Danny did. Meanwhile, Ron came back from a time he studied in Japan, where he admits to Danny he met a cute girl who happened to be a ninja. Danny thought this was pretty cool.

Today, he and Kim were going on a trip to the beach. Ron insisted he come along to relax with Rufus. Danny agreed, taking them in the Specter Speeder. Ron was freaked out at first, but Danny was able to calm him down. Thanks to the speed and flight of their ship, they arrived at a beach in less than 2 hours.

Once Danny opened the door, Ron ran out with Rufus on his shoulder.

"Alright! Ron Stoppable is here to have some fun in the sun!"

"Yeah!" Rufus squeaks.

"Meet you two later!" Ron says to Danny and Kim as he and Rufus ran to a crowd of people, near a pier.

"Where are we?" Kim asked.

"Santa Monica." Danny said. "It's a place I always wanted to visit but never got the chance to."

Kim shrugged, taking her boyfriend's hand as they walked down the path together.

Danny took out the Speeder's key, turning the alarm on.

"Remember where we parked."

Little do these two know, someone followed them, someone that was looking for payback.

Danny Fenton, wearing a white sleeveless shirt and red trunks with flipflops, held hands with his girlfriend, in a pink sleeveless shirt and purple trunks. She wore hear hair in a ponytail.

"So, what'd you think of my Nana?"

Danny met Kim's grandmother a week prior, visiting her son's family. She would quickly like the boy, showing how respectful he was and had fun with Kim in her adventures.

"She's cool."

"Glad to hear." Kim said with relief.

As they walked, the had no idea they were being watched by someone who went after Ron.

* * *

After 20 minutes of walking, Danny and Kim walked to the water. They took their sandals off and let the soothing cold touch their feet. They both look out at the ocean, feeling the wind in their faces.

"You know, if Ron hadn't asked to come along, I bet you and I could've gone out at sea with your powers and my jetpack." Kim said.

"Maybe, but I prefer being on my feet for this." Danny said. "I don't mind being on my feet most of the time. Just because I can soar above the clouds doesn't mean I can't just enjoy walking among normal people."

Kim smiled at this. "That's pretty humble of you."

"Unlike Vlad, I don't see my powers as proof that I'm "superior" to everyone." Danny even used air quotes for the "superior" part. "I'm just a guy, a guy who was given extraordinary powers."

Kim held Danny's hand.

"I think the guy part of you is plenty extraordinary. I thought that _before _I found out about your powers."

Danny smiled, holding her hand tighter.

"You know, I was thinking… Kim. Maybe we should tell Ron." Kim looked surprised by this. "I love that you're keeping my secret, but I feel bad that you're hiding this from your friends and family." Danny turned to look her in the eye. "You and Ron are a team; one I don't want to risk tearing apart."

Kim smiled a bit at that. "That's pretty amazing of you to want that." She looked back out at the sea. "How do we break it to him?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Ron and Rufus get hot dogs as the former sees two girls in swimsuits walking past them. Ron gave an interested grin.

"Ladies!" He said with thumbs up. The girls scoff and walk away, much to his disappointment as Rufus laughed at him. "Aw, man!"

Suddenly, a figure from behind grabs him and Rufus and pulls them away.

* * *

Danny and Kim walk in the direction Ron went, looking around for him.

"Where'd he go?" Kim asked.

"Maybe he's looking for a bathroom?" Danny suggested.

Suddenly, bananas are thrown at their feet. Those bananas being thrown with enough speed and strength to penetrate the concrete trail they walk on.

"I really hope that's from a really eager fruit vendor." Danny said.

"Probably not…" Kim said as she and Danny looked to where it came from.

That's when the monkey ninjas arrived. All 6 of them ready for battle.

Kim and Danny did the same.

"Okay, I never gave you a crash course on monkey Kung-Fu, so it looks like you'll have to learn it now." Kim told Danny.

Danny lowered his arms a bit, confused by Kim's words.

"Wait, Kung-Fu is a Chinese martial art. Aren't ninjas from Japan?" Danny asked.

Kim shrugged.

The monkeys made their move.

Kim managed to take on three of them with ease, dodging their blows and jumping from their kicks. Meantime, Danny did his best with the opponents he's given, though when one of them kicks him off his feet, Danny rolled away before getting up. Looking around, seeing people running away from the sight of animals attacking people, he decided this was a good chance to use his powers.

One of them leaped at Danny, and he used his intangibility to let it go through him. Confused when it lands facedown, the monkey ninja doesn't have time to react when Danny grabs it by the leg and tosses it to its teammates. Kim saw this and gave a smirk.

"Pretty sure superpowers count as cheating." She said as she blocked a punch without looking.

"So is training animals to act as your henchmen, clearly someone should tell Monkey Man about it." Danny replied playfully.

Kim was able to outfight her monkey opponents to a draw, while Danny barely manages to outfight one and started having trouble with the other two, who them kick him into the ground. Before they can do anything, Danny used his powers to overshadow one. The other one, looking confused, gets knocked out with one punch. From there, Danny escapes the other one and, recognizing Danny isn't normal, it runs away.

"I think you scared the Dickens out of that one." Kim said with a smirk and her hands at her hips.

Danny shrugged. "Eh, as long as Sam never sees this, or she'd lecture us about animal rights."

Before Kim could make a playful quip, Ron's scream from feet away gets their attention. There, with Ron held captive by monkey ninjas, was Monkey Fist.

"Wonderful, now I can destroy all my enemies at once!" Monkey Fist says.

"Kim! Get Danny out of here!" Ron said. "Let him take my monkey powers if it'll get you guys safe!"

Danny was more than confused by that line.

"Monkey powers?"

"Long story." Kim said.

Danny smirked.

"So, looks like you and Ron have some secrets too?" Danny asked. Kim was about to answer, when Danny spoke again. "Don't worry, I'll…" He winks. "Get away so some heroics can happen."

Kim knew what he was talking about. Danny ran away, to find a place to hide.

Monkey Fist scoffed.

"Your boyfriend is a coward! Now, I shall destroy you both! But don't worry, he will join you both soon enough!"

"Don't be so sure, Furious George!"

The voice of Danny Phantom said as a quick right hook sent Monkey Fist flying. This caught both him, and Ron, off guard.

"Danny Phantom!" Ron shouted with relief. "Oh thank goodness, a superhero is here to save me!" He notices Kim giving him a disapproving glare. Ron realizes why she looks mad. "Oh… right_, you too_! You're here too, that's good!" He says, trying to make her happy.

Monkey Fist gets up, clenching his jaw to soothe the pain of Danny's punch.

"Danny Phantom? What are you doing here? I'm no ghost."

"No, but you are a bad guy. Good enough for me." Danny landed and raised his fists.

Monkey Fist ran to Danny and began his attack.

Meantime, Kim jumped in and knocked the monkey ninjas away with a kick to each one.

"Kim!" Ron shouted once he was free. "You gotta help him!" He pointed to the fight in progress.

Monkey Fist threw a punch that connected with Danny's chest, but the ghost boy counters with by phasing through the monkey man and kicking him in the back, sending him into the ground.

"Which one?" Kim asked, impressed with her boyfriend getting better.

Monkey Fist began throwing more blows at the ghost boy, who dodged and blocked all of them with minimal effort.

"Got anymore circus tricks?" Danny asked.

Snarling, Monkey Fist leaps into the air.

"Do not mock me, boy!"

Danny flies up and grabs Monkey Fist by his collar.

"Can't help it, I'm a mocker!" Danny said with a smirk.

Danny then held Monkey Fist up with both hands and started to twirl him above his head quickly. Once finished, Danny threw Monkey Fist into the ocean.

"Let's see if this monkey can swim!"

Monkey Fist screams as he goes flying into the water, landing on his belly.

"Ooh!" Ron and Rufus went, wincing upon seeing the painful looking belly flop.

"Worst belly flop ever!" Ron said with a smile. "Nice."

Slowly, a soaked and miserable looking Monkey Fist walks out of the ocean. His monkey ninjas surround him, looking concerned. One tries to reach out for him, but he slaps its hands away.

"Retreat!" He shouted.

The monkey ninjas obeyed, running off as he glared at the three teens.

"THIS ISN'T OVER!"

He ran away with his monkey minions. Danny won't have that, and he fires his ice blast to seal them and Monkey Fist in an icy dome.

"_Now_ it is." Danny said, smirking.

* * *

The police arrived, arresting Monkey Fist while his ninjas were placed in an armored truck. Ron and Kim watch this as Danny walks in from behind.

"You okay Ron?" He asks.

"Yeah, thanks to Kim… _and_ Danny Phantom! You should've been here dude, it was amazing!" Ron said, excited to see a superhero in action.

Danny and Kim exchanged a brief smile, one that indicated it was okay to trust him.

"Ron, can you join me and Danny in the Speeder?"

Clueless, Ron and Rufus looked at each other.

"Sure."

The two led them to the Specter Speeder, where Danny closed the door and put up the barrier to the cockpit where no one can see them.

"So, Ron… have you noticed how much Danny Phantom and I have a lot in common?" He asks.

Ron looked clueless at this.

"No, what do you mean?"

"Aside from us both being named Danny?"

"And they both have the same age, hairstyle and body-type?"

"And we both show up almost exactly around the same time?"

"They both keep saving us?"

"Even our last names sound very similar? Danny _Fenton?_ Danny _Phantom?_"

Rufus gasps in realization of this. He pokes Ron in the cheek, pointing at Danny for a bit. Ron gasps as though in realization, but then goes back to looking clueless.

"No, I don't get it. What are you talking about?"

The couple and Rufus groaned at his inability to grasp what they were saying.

"Just show him, Danny."

Danny then morphed in front of Ron, causing him to freak out.

"Whoa!" He had his hands at the sides of his face. "Danny Phantom just replaced Danny Fenton! It's an invasion from beyond the grave!"

Everyone groaned again.

"No Ron! Danny Fenton _is_ Danny Phantom! They're the same guy!"

Ron dropped his hands.

"Ooh…"

"Really Ron? You thought Josh Mankey was a monkey because his last name was similar."

Danny returned to human form and from there, he and Kim filled Ron in on everything.

* * *

After this, the rest of the day went smoothly, Ron agreed he and Rufus would keep quiet, since they both agreed Danny Phantom was cool. Whatever lingering feelings of jealousy he may have had were no more, as he thought it awesome Kim's boyfriend was a superhero.

From there, Danny and Kim laid on a blanket together, enjoying the sun and each other and Ron and Rufus made sandcastles.

"Well, he knows now. Should we tell your parents?" Danny asked.

"Ron is one thing, my folks I'm not too sure on." Kim admitted.

"Well, until then, now that Ron knows, we should do something for Spring Break." Danny suggested.

"Got any ideas?" Kim asked.

"We could go on vacation. Maybe a road trip?" He suggested.

"Road trip?!" Ron asked, having gotten out of the sand Rufus was burying him in. "Awesome! Where too?!"

"I wanna ask my friends if they want in." Danny answers.

"I wanna ask my parents for their permission." Kim brings up. "Until then, anyone wanna try surfing?"

"I'll go."

"You know how to surf?" Kim asks.

"Yeah. One of my dates from the site gave me some pointers. Been wanting a chance to try it again."

All three of them go surfing together, having more fun.

* * *

That night, Danny dropped Ron home before he and Kim went to her parents.

They explain what their plans were for spring break.

"Well, Kimmie-Cub. As long as you, Ronald and Daniel will be safe, we'll be accepting." James said.

"There's… something else." Kim said. She and Danny agreed to at least try to say something, not wanting to chicken out like he did.

"It's about Danny, isn't it?" Ann asked.

Kim looked to Danny and nodded; he gave a small smile before walking up to her parents.

"What I'm about to show you, even my parents don't know… but I love your daughter and don't want her to lie to you or go behind your backs."

Danny transformed in front of them.

At first, the remained silent at the sight of their daughter's boyfriend transforming in front of them. In fact, Danny and Kim looked worried.

And then…

"Ha!" Ann possible said to her husband. "I _knew_ it! You owe me a soda!"

James groaned.

Both Danny and Kim were surprised to say the least.

"Did… you two know?" Kim asked as Danny returned to human form.

"No, your mother had her theories." James responded as he pulled out three dollars and handed them to his wife. "Here, this should cover a large."

Ann takes it as she continues what her husband is saying. "I noticed how similar Danny Phantom's physique was to Danny's and that he uses a lot of the FentonWorks technology. Plus, he had a habit of saving your life. I suspected his parents didn't know, since they kept trying to blast him all the time."

"I thought it was bogus… until now." James muttered.

"Wait… so… you two aren't-"

Kim's concerns are put to rest.

"Kim dear, you deal with monkey men and a woman who shoots what I assume is a type of radiation from her hands. Most parents would be too concerned just to let you out of the house." Ann answered.

"But your boyfriend here is a superhero, so no. We're not upset or concerned. The fact that he's saved your life and Ronald's, not mention my own back at the mall, is more than enough for us." James answered. "So Daniel, we'll keep your secret as long as you keep our daughter safe."

Danny nodded. "You got it, Mr. and Mrs. Doctor Possible."

In that moment, two small figures ran into the living room and stared at Danny.

"So we _were_ right! Kim's boyfriend is a superhero!" Jim shouted.

"Cool!" Tim said.

"Can we experiment on you?!" They boy asked.

"Boys!" Their parents shouted in response.

"There will be no experimenting on your sister's boyfriend, ever!" James shouted.

Danny and Kim sighed in relief.

So, their Spring Break vacation was almost set and ready.

* * *

**I was wondering how they'd find out Danny's secret, but I figured a funnier way is they suspected it and bet on it.**

**So, just like my other DP/KP story, Ron is comically missing the obvious when people give him hints that Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom are one and the same. Also, to answer a question in the reviews, in that story I make the joke that Bueno Nacho is a stand-in for Taco Bell, which is mocked in the real world. Some if bleeds in.**

**Shamelessly wanting more people to read my stuff.**

**So, next time is their Spring Break, where they meet other characters confirmed to share a universe with Kim Possible. This includes one girl Danny dated. Let's see how this goes.**


	20. Chapter 20: Spring Break Vacation pt 1

_**Spring Break Vacation: Pt. 1**_

Getting permission from Danny's parents was easy, all that was left was asking his friends. Sam couldn't come, she wanted to spend time with this boy she met. Danny didn't bother remembering his name, Morgan something. Tucker wanted to spend the week doing online games. Jazz wanted to have time to study now that she was gonna go to College after this year ended. Danielle, living in secret from Jack and Maddie, was free and wanted to spend time with Danny. She wanted to join them.

And so, waving bye to his parents with the Specter Speeder, Danny snuck Danielle in and the two were off to Middleton to get Kim and Ron.

Along the way, in Middleton, Steve Barkin was on his morning jog when the Specter Speeder went above him and he hit the ground.

"**INVADERS**!" He looked up and recognized the ship and looked embarrassed. "Oh… Kim Possible's boyfriend… never mind."

Danny arrived in front of the Possible home. He sees Kim hug her parents while Ron waved to his mother. They both walked to the Specter Speeder and Danny opened and helped them get their bags in. Once everyone was settled, the Specter Speeder flew up and they were off.

Danny pulled out something from a compartment above him. It was the Infi-Map.

"Behold!" He said.

"Wait… didn't Frostbite ask a friend of yours to protect it?" Kim asked.

"Clockwork left it at my desk in the morning, said we can use it as long as I return it on Friday." Danny said.

He says to Kim, who sits next to him.

"I have no idea what any of this means, but… awesome! Road trip!" Ron said behind Kim with excitement.

"Yeah, let's go!" Danielle, behind Danny, also cheers.

"Yeah! Also… who are you?" Ron asks.

"I'm Danny's cousin, but I'm actually his clone created by his archenemy in an evil plan to make a son for himself. I'm hiding from his parents since we they don't even know about his powers." Danielle says.

Ron just stared at Danielle for a minute.

"O… kay? I'm just gonna move on. So, where do we go?" Ron asks.

"We could try New York City?" Kim suggested.

"Isn't there a dragon or ninjas living there?" Ron asks.

"Those are myths." Kim said.

"Not the ninjas." Danny said, before mentally slapping himself on the head, realizing he shouldn't have said that.

"How would you know that?" Ron asks.

"Uh… I saw some… _once_… while fighting a ghost… during one of my dates." Danny said, trying to hide that his date was friends with some teenage mutant ninja… turtles.

"Really? Because one of my dates was a phone-a-holic from some out-of-nowhere town." Ron said, slightly upset it wasn't as exciting as Danny's sounded.

"Well, I guess we should put it to a vote. All in favor of New York City?" Danielle suggests.

Danny, Kim, Ron, Rufus and herself all raise hands.

"I guess it's unanimous." Ron said.

"Okay." Danny opened the Infi-Map up. "Infi-Map, take us to New York City."

The map then shows a series of portals on itself before one appears in front of them. Knowing what to do, Danny flew the Speeder in.

* * *

In New York City, above one building, there was a creature landing. It was a quadruped with lion claws. It had a bird's head and wings. It looked angry as it looked for something. However, as it looked, a red creature landed nearby. It was scaly, winged, and had a distinct voice.

"Yo, Griffin! Imma bout ta make fried wings outta you, sucka!"

The griffin screeched at the dragon as it ran to the scaly beast. However, the dragon exhaled flames. This got the griffin to turn and fly off. Undaunted, the dragon was ready to catch up when something nearby caught his attention.

It was a green portal and out come some odd metal ship.

"What the heck?" He asked before looking around and seeing the griffin missing. "Aw man!"

* * *

The metal ship landed atop a rooftop far from the one they unknowingly passed the dragon. There, the four of them came out and, with Danny and Danielle's powers, made it to the ground without anyone noticing.

"So, this is New York?" Danielle asked. "Neat. I always wanted to try proper New York pizza, or Coney Island Hot Dogs, or Italian Ice Cream."

"There's an art exhibit!" Kim said with a smile.

Danielle looked puzzled by this. "I was clearly alluding to food."

"Well, I guess for now we look around." Danny suggested.

All four of them head out, unaware someone landed nearby, someone in a red jacket.

"I know I saw someone come out of that thing… they had to have gotten out here. Maybe Gramps can help me."

* * *

All four of the vacationers and Rufus observe what New York City has to offer.

Their first visit was a famous game store that Danny and Ron were both aware of and wanted to see. They entered and saw all sorts of amazing games, demos, accessories and apparel they just had to check out.

Both boys were about to enter when a security guard stops Ron, pointing at Rufus.

"No pets, allowed." He said.

Ron handed Rufus to Kim. "Watch him for me, please?" Ron said before he joined Danny inside.

Kim groaned before she was about to face Danielle.

"So, what do you want t-" She saw Danielle run in to play some games, much to Kim's irritation. She looked at Rufus. "So, wanna do a staring contest while we wait?"

After 30 minutes, all of them find a pizza restaurant. Hungry now, all of them find a table. Ron hid Rufus in his pocket as they ordered their pizza. Being the usual glutton for food, Danielle insisted on getting an extra-large pizza. She at most of it, though Danny didn't mind. He was able to save up enough for this, even after buying a sweater and a game he really wanted. All of them enjoyed their lunch, Danielle most of all and they headed out.

Now it was time to check out a place Kim really wanted to see, the Rink at Rockefeller.

To her chagrin, it was closed.

"Come on…" She muttered.

Danielle saw a sign at the chain that kept people away from the rink.

"It says that it's closed due to weather. It won't be open until October."

"That's a shame." Kim admitted. "I bet skating here would be amazing."

Danny had a smile on his face for his girlfriend.

* * *

"A portal? I never heard such a thing." Lao Shi explained to his grandson, Jake Long. "Although your description matches the dimension known as the Ghost Zone, I am unfamiliar with machines that fly out of portals like that."

"So, what do you think I should do, Grandpa?" Jake asks.

"I am unsure. The Dark Dragon and the Huntsclan are no longer threats, this may be a new danger. Speaking of, what became of the griffin you were looking for?"

"I got distracted by that metal thing." Jake said, sounding ashamed. "My bad. I was just worried we had another bad dude to deal with."

"Your concern is in the right place, but do not forget that as the American Dragon, your chief role is defending the community from _all_ threats."

As grandfather and grandson spoke, a dog on his hind legs walk up to them with a scroll.

"I did do some research." Fu Dog said. "There is a portal finding artifact called the Infi-Map that could open portals like that. As for who, that's a question."

Jake's phone rang. Seeing who is was, he smiled and answered.

"Rose. How's it-"

"Jake!" She shouted over the phone. "Are you near a TV? Check the news!"

Jake rushed to the television set and turned it on.

There, to his surprise, he saw a news report of a floating kid blasting the Rink.

"Yes, Danny Phantom, the ghost boy from Amity Park in the West Coast, is here, freezing the rink. As a result, many people are paying to be allowed to skate." The female news reporter says.

"Whoa… Danny Phantom?" Jake asks.

"That odd boy?" Lao Shi says.

"He must be who came out of the portal!" Jake suggests.

"Could be?" Fu Dog suggests. "Let's check it out!"

* * *

At the rink, Danny has finished freezing the rink, allowing people to skate.

Danny and his fellow vacationers had already bought skates.

"Here comes Ron Stoppable!" Ron says proudly as he heads out on the rink. However, he trips and slides on his rear for a bit. "Aw man…" Ron goes.

Rufus skates past him, cheerily.

Kim skates on over to him and helps him up.

"You shouldn't rush in, Ron." Kim said.

Meanwhile, Danny help Danielle out, guiding her by holding her hands as he skates backwards.

"You ready?"

"No. I've never done this before." Danielle admitted.

"It's not harder than flying." Danny said with an encouraging smile. "Don't worry about falling, because I'll be by your side until you think you're ready."

Danielle took a breath and nodded.

Once Danny moved out of the way, Danielle started to skate a bit. She did lose her balance a bit, but she readjusted and began going in a straight path.

Seeing this puts a smile on her face.

"It's working! Danny, it's working!" She said looking back.

"Awesome Danielle!" He cheered.

Kim saw this and smiled as Ron kept trying to skate, almost falling in the process.

Two certain people skated next to her, a black girl and a white kid with a beanie.

"Do you know those two?" The boy asked.

"My boyfriend Danny is showing her how to skate." Kim said.

"Well, isn't that sweet." The girl said with a smile. "Showing his little sister how to skate."

"Actually, they're cousins."

"Really? They look a little to- well, anyway, it's still sweet. I'm Trixie, by the way, this is Spud."

"Wait, aren't you Kim Possible?" Spud asked.

Before she could answer, a screech occurs from above. It's the screen of the griffin, flying above everyone. This caught Danny by surprise as he and Danielle looked up. As everyone not a superhero or aware of some superpowered individual runs away, Danny nods to Danielle and Kim. The two genetic siblings left the rink as they found a place to go ghost in the bathrooms and flew off to face the creature.

"Was that Danny Phantom?!" Trixie asked, seeing the ghost boy and his distaff ally fly to catch up with the beast.

Before Kim could make a comment, something red flew after them, which caught her surprise.

"A dragon?!" Kim asked. She then noticed how not surprised the two are. "Why is the dragon less a shock to you? In fact, I noticed the griffin didn't scare you too." She asked suspiciously.

Trixie and Spud look a bit concerned by her suspicions.

"Yup, she's Kim Possible…" Trixie said.

* * *

Danny and Dani flew after the griffin.

"My ghost sense didn't go off." Dani said. "It's not a ghost, so what do we do?"

"Ghost or not, we can't let it hurt people." Danny said.

Suddenly, a fireball flew in between them, causing them to separate and look back.

There, they saw the American Dragon, flying in place.

"Whoa there, suckas! The Am-Drag is here to put you down! Imma bout ta put the moves on you!"

Danny and Dani just stare at him, before glancing quickly at each other and just shrugging at what he just said.

"Are you… a dragon?" Danny asks.

"I'm the _American_ Dragon, baby! The one and only!"

Danny finally gets over the shock of seeing this and speaks his normal, quippy self.

"Bad haircut, bragging attitude, annoying way of talking… I'm seeing more _American_ than_ dragon_ right now." Danny snarked.

"Oh, Spooky here's got jokes?! Well, see if you think I'm funny after we throw down!" He takes a fighting stance.

Rolling his eyes, Danny prepared himself before whispering to Dani.

"Go after the griffin, I'll take Punk the Magic Dragon for now."

Dani nods and flies off.

Danny and Jake readied themselves for battle.

Fu-Dog, from below with Lao Shi, see Jake and Danny ready to throw down.

"Jake is going to be facing this ghost boy?" Lao Shi asks.

Fu-Dog grabs his cell and calls. "Give me 50 on the dragon!"

He then looked and grinned as the two flew to each other.

"FIGHT!"

Danny threw a punch, knocking Jake back. Danny kept punching until Jake swiped with his tail, knocking Danny back. Jack then slashed with his claws, scratching Danny once.

In response, Danny blasted Jake with a ghost ray, sending him flying back. Jake flies back in and breathes fire at Danny. Danny shoots a burst of icy power. The two blasts collide and cancel each other out. Seeing this go nowhere, Jake flies in and uses his tail to slam Danny into the ground.

Jake begins to land. "How do ya like that, son?" As he lands his feet, he sees Danny phase through the ground. "Uh oh…" Jake looked around, trying to remain on guard.

POW!

Danny rose from the ground, his fist connects with Jack's chin, sending the dragon on his back. Danny then grabbed the tail and sent Jake into a parked cab. Danny went invisible and tried to sneak on Jake. In response, Jake got up and used his ability to see body heat to see Danny coming to him. Jake reached out and grabbed Danny by the shoulder, slamming him into the cab. Before Jake could make another move, Danny split into four and each one blasts him with a ghost ray. Getting up, Jake had to rub his eyes to make sure he's not seeing things.

"Got a problem, Hot Breath?" The four Phantoms says.

"I'll show you a problem!" Jake said.

Meditating, Jake created three doppelgangers.

"Uh oh…" The original Danny said.

"Take those ghosts down!" Jake ordered his doppelgangers, which obey.

As the four Phantoms and Dragons fought, Rose came running in, stopping to catch her breath as she saw the battle in progress. Meantime, Kim came running in, seeing this as well.

After this four-on-four battle, only one Danny and Jake remained.

"Can't take the heat any longer?!" Jake challenged.

Danny smirked.

"Nah, I got more powers where that came from, like this!"

Danny then used his intangibility and overshadowed Jake. From inside the dragon's body, Danny punched himself in the face, knocking the dragon down. Getting out, Danny was ready to keep up the fight when Rose came in, blocking Danny's view of Jake and being on the defensive.

"Keep away from my boyfriend!" Rose demanded.

Kim leaped in and held her arms up, while giving a threatening glare.

"Keep away from _my_ boyfriend!" She ordered.

"Jake!" Trixie and Spud came running in. "We got a problem, that chick was Kim…" She saw who was there and the two stopped. "Possible."

"Danny! Kim!" Ron came in running in behind them, stopping for air.

"Hey, Danny!" Dani shouted, flying in and called out to him. "I found the griffin."

Now everyone looked surprised. Danny and Jake just stare at each other.

"You're_ not_ the bad guy?!"

* * *

After betting into the New York subway, the visiting group, Jake, Fu-Dog and Lao Shi have gotten up to speed on who they are and why they're here. Danny and Jake, now in human form, are the first to speak up.

"So… you're a dragon and your goal is to protect the balance between humans and magical creatures?"

"And… you're a kid who got blasted with ghost energy and you use your powers to be a superhero?"

"Awesome." The both admitted.

"So, what do we do about this griffin?" Kim asked.

"Well…" Fu-Dog said as he pointed at the unconscious griffin that Danny and Jake knocked out earlier and resting in the back of the train cart. "We have a place for it to be safe."

Kim just stared at the talking dog before whispering to Danny and Ron to her left.

"Doesn't he sound kind of like Doctor Drakken?" Kim asked.

"Kind of…" Ron said.

"I guess?" Danny went.

They made it to their stop. Using their powers, Danny and Danielle phase the knocked-out monster through the train.

Once they got out, those not native to New York were surprised by what they see.

A town of magical creatures, with very Chinese and Medieval architecture. It was some kind of bazaar. They then saw a truck drive up to them, driven by two large trolls.

"Okay, put the griffin in the back." Fu-Dog says.

Though completely unsure what's going on, Danny and Danielle go ghost while Jake dragons up and the three put the griffin in the back of the truck.

"No worries." Lao Shi started to explain as the truck started going. "That griffin will be sent somewhere it will be safe and will be no harm to others." He then cleared his throat. "However, we have another problem. You know our secret."

Danny held his hands up. "Listen, we're not telling anyone. You'd be surprised how many secrets from others I've greed to keep."

"We're pretty good at keeping secrets too." Kim said.

Ron was about to say something, but Kim elbows him in the chest, causing him to keep silent.

"Let's just let them go, Grandpa." Jake said. "They did help us take the griffin down."

Lao Shi took a breath. "Fine, but don't expect me to go easy any other time."

"No worries, Grandpa. He should be lucky the fight ended before I could win."

"What are you talking about?" Danny said with a smile. "Had Rose not shown up, you'd have lost."

Jake looked at Danny, feeling a sense of competition.

"Is that a rematch I'm hearing you want?"

"Jake…" Lao Shi spoke up. "The American Dragon should not be involved in petty fights… UNLESS YOU MAKE SURE YOU WIN!" He said, sounding interested.

"I gotta place bets on this! Fu-Dog said.

"Boo-yah! Rematch!" Ron cheered as he, Rufus and Danielle raised their fists and grinned.

Kim rolled her eyes as Jake and Danny gave the other a competitive smirk.

* * *

Later that day, Lao Shi agreed to give Danny and his group a place to stay for the night as they plan for where to go next. Once it was close to bedtime, Ron and Rufus plopped on the couch. Danielle, having gotten pajamas from Jazz, was sleeping tight in a small bed. Danny and Jake, seeing everyone getting sleep, nod to one another. They leave the shop with Kim following them, having only agreed to come along if they stop for ice cream. Outside, they see Jake's girlfriend, Rose.

"So, I hear you guys are having yourselves a rematch?" Rose said.

"Came to stop us?" Jake asked concerned.

"No…" Rose smiled. "I just wanna see you kick butt."

Rose and Jake kissed. She then joined them.

"So, is this a double date then?" Kim asked.

"Looks like it now." Danny spoke up. "So can we get some ice cream first?"

"We'll show you the way." Jake said.

They spend some time walking down the street, the respective couples talking, when Danny hears a familiar voice.

"Danny?"

Looking ahead from his girlfriend, a redhead, Danny saw another redhead he dated.

"April?"

There, a few feet in front of them, was a girl he knew as April O'Neil. Next to her is someone Danny doesn't recognize. Someone in black with a missing tooth.

April realizes he doesn't know who this is and gesture to him.

"Danny, this is Casey Jones. Casey, this is Danny Fenton, the guy I told you about."

Casey paid no attention to Danny, only to the other redhead, the one that made him smile. He walked up to her and offered a hand.

"Hey there, Casey Jones is the name. You are?"

"I'm Kim… _his_ girlfriend." Kim said, gesturing to Danny while sounding annoyed by his flirtation.

Danny sent Casey a dirty look for even attempting such a thing. April gave Casey a slap in the back his head before looking at Danny.

"So, I guess she's the girl you picked from the website?" April asked. Danny nodded. She had a hint of jealousy, but the fact that nobody like this girl or anyone else hinted at knowing Danny after attacking her and her friends meant he hasn't ratted them out. She recognized this girl now. "Wait… aren't you Kim Possible?"

"Yep." Kim said, flashing a smile.

"So cool!" April said, sounding impressed. "I read up about your adventures on the weekend. That save in Dubai you made was excellent!"

"No big." Kim said with a chuckle.

April was surprised this was the girl who Danny picked. Obviously, it had to be mutual. She still likes him, but she's happy he's met someone as cool and heroic as Kim.

"Anyway." Danny spoke up. "These are Jake and Rose, they're local and showing us a place for ice cream. Wanna come?"

"Yeah, more the merrier." Jake added.

"Sorry, we gotta see… some friends." April said in a tone that Danny understood. Judging by the nod Casey gave, Danny realized he knew too. "But you still have my e-mail, right? You and Kim could hang out with us."

"Yeah… that sounds cool." Danny said, noticing Kim nod. "Kim's a great girl, I trust her and my new friends here with my secrets." He gave a wink that April realized they knew he was Danny Phantom.

She smiled at this.

"Well, bye, I guess." April said.

"Later." Casey said, staring only at Kim and Rose with an interested smile.

"Sorry, I have a boyfriend too… he's right here." Rose said, glaring at Casey as she held Jake's hand.

Kim also gave Casey a dirty look.

As Danny, Kim, Jake and Rose walked past them, April and Casey continued their walk.

Jake whispered to Rose.

"Is it me, or did that girl sound like you?"

Casey whispered to April.

"Is it me Red, or did that blonde girl have your voice?"

April looked back at Danny and his friends.

Rose looked back at April and Casey.

They both looked away and back to the person who asked the questions.

"I didn't notice anything." They both said in unison.

* * *

They got their ice creams, where they spoke to each other, learning about their lives, when their girlfriends fell in love with them and learned their secrets. Danny and Jake surprising got along well despite their competitive nature.

"So, Danielle's not your sister?" Jake asked.

"I suppose technically she is." Danny answered. "She's a clone from my DNA my archenemy created to work for him, but she rebelled against him. My parents don't know the truth, only my sister. We just call each other cousins."

"I… see." Jake said. "I have a little sister named Haley. She's… a handful."

"Heh, I actually _wish_ my parents knew about Danielle, so that she'd be my little sister. I love having her around." Danny admitted.

Once they finished, the continued their path.

They found the perfect place to have their little rematch a try. At the top of a building that they were at the foot at, in an alley way.

Jake and Rose looked at each other.

"I'll be quick, Babe." He said.

"If you lose, we're seeing a movie of my choice." She said with a smirk before they kiss. "Kick butt."

Jake stepped back and shouted.

"Dragon up!"

He transformed into dragon form.

Unimpressed by that line, Danny looked at Kim.

"I'll be back."

"Now that I had my ice cream, I'll be patient." Kim walked up to Danny kissed him on the lips for a moment. "But just because I think this is immature, doesn't mean I don't want you to win."

Nodding, Danny raised his arms.

"Going ghost!"

Danny morphed into ghost form.

Both teens nodded and flew up.

"Go Jake! Kick his butt!"

"Go Danny! Kick his butt!"

Both girls looked at each other… and smiled.

"So… while they duke it out, wanna spar?" Rose suggested.

"Sure, why not?" Kim answered.

Meanwhile, Lao Shi and Fu-Dog were watching from afar, taking bets on which of the two, the Phantom or the Dragon, would win.

Danny and Jake landed on the rooftop and raised their arms for battle.

"Ready, Dragon Dork?" Danny asked.

"Ready, Phantom Punk?" Jake asked.

Both smile and ran to each other, swinging their fists.

* * *

**I'll leave it to you all to think who won.**

**This went longer because I wanted to see Danny Phantom vs Jake Long in DEATH BATTLE... until Rooster Teeth's "merger" with Screwattack slowly killed the website I liked and made the show itself lamer outside of the fights themselves by adding the ugly Suicide Squad-esque logo, ditching the licensed music for generic tracks and a crappy theme, finally not even going FIGHT! anymore. ****And don't tell me why they did all that because I know and doesn't change that I don't like that they did that.**

**So... huge rant aside, I got to have Danny and Jake fight.**

**Also, because this was going on long, I'll let you figure out how they beat the griffin.**

**Guess what other Disney show from Kim Possible's universe I'm adding in next time.**


	21. Chapter 21: Spring Break Vacation pt 2

_**Spring Break Vacation: Pt.2**_

Bidding their new friends goodbye, Danny and the others return to the Specter Speeder after grabbing some breakfast. All their stuff packed in, they decide to plan.

"Okay, who has a suggestion of our next visit?" Kim asked everyone. "Since I suggested New York, I guess it's fair someone else speak up."

Everyone was in thought before Rufus started jumping up and down.

"What's up, little buddy?" Ron asks. Rufus makes the motion of eating something and Ron new what he was referring to. "Duh! They finally added Nacos to the Go City Bueno Nacho!" Rufus cheers.

Danny and Danielle both exchanged odd looks.

"You can understand that?" Danielle asked.

"Yeah! Last time we were in Go City, they didn't have Nacos! But now they finally added them! So let's go! This was Rufus suggesting it by the way, I'm just agreeing. Boo-yah!" Ron cheered.

Kim gave Danny a smile, before Danny rolled his eyes away, no doubt remembering how much he did not like the taste of Nacos.

That's when Kim spoke up.

"Why don't we save that one for later? I'm sure Danielle has a suggestion."

Danielle looks a bit uncomfortable, unsure what to say.

"Uh… I don't know. Maybe you pick, Danny."

"Well… Jake told me he had some friends in Hawaii who are cool and would be willing to keep my secret. I think he said they were Lola and her dog, Steve."

Kim and Ron both looked surprised by this.

"You mean Lilo and Stitch?" Kim asked.

"Yeah… why?"

"Dude! We met them!" Ron said.

"Small world, huh?" Kim said with a smile.

"I guess… all in favor of Hawaii?" Danny asked. Everyone raised their hands. "Okay." Danny held up the map. "Infi-Map, take us to Hawaii."

* * *

In the state of Hawaii, Kokaua Town was the home of odd little creatures. Few people knew these things weren't unusual animals, but alien experiments.

All thanks to one little girl, Lilo Pelekai, who adopted one such alien as her dog, Stitch.

Long story short, her older sister Nani bought her a dog, said dog was a rampaging psychopath who grew attached to the concept of family and became peaceful, relatively speaking.

All of Stitch's "cousins", all 625 of them, had a place to call home, a place they truly belonged. It's been months since they finished turning all of them good, even experiment 625, Reuben. They were going to celebrate. Lilo took Stitch with her to the market place. As they were getting their grocery list fulfilled, Lilo notices something wrong.

"Peanut butter? Bologna? Didn't we get this a week ago?" She saw Stitch eating some of their groceries before they even bought them. "Oh right… you ate it all again." She said, annoyed with his appetite.

Suddenly, Stitch saw something in the sky and pointed at it. Lilo turned and saw it. A green portal with a metal ship flying out.

"Spaceship?" Stitch asked.

"It looks like… it's landing nearby." Lilo said.

The Specter Speeder lands nearby, parking in front of the shaved ice store.

As they get out, Danielle smiled.

"Sweet! Shaved Ice!"

"Look!" Ron pointed towards the ocean. "The beach! Rufus, let's go!"

Rufus cheered as Ron got out and ran in that direction.

Kim groaned and shook her head before looking at Danielle.

"Can you follow him to make sure he doesn't get himself in more trouble?"

Danielle looked like she was gonna complain when Danny spoke up.

"I'll get you a large."

She shrugged and followed Ron.

"You don't wanna go to the beach?" Kim asks.

"Later, I don't mind some alone time for us." Danny said, something that made Kim smile as they entered the shop.

* * *

As Ron makes it to the beach, Danielle caught up to him.

"Ron! You don't even have swim trunks or anything."

"It's cool, the ladies will love to get a look at Ron Stoppable!" He said proudly.

Before Danielle could say anything in protest, she notices something odd.

"Ron… is Hawaii the natural habitat of four armed animals?"

"No." He says, finding her question odd.

"Then what's that?"

Danielle points down to the beach, where a pink-ish bear-like creature, showing a class of people punches that they follow.

They also notice a stand far away, where a small creature in a chef's hat serves fries. Walking past them is what looks like a snake-like red dog and a blue octopus, heading to the stand.

Finally, Danielle sees a girl walking by with a bat-like creature at her side.

Danielle finally speaks up, more than a little confused by what's going on.

"Okay… they're not ghosts, since my ghost sense didn't go off. What are they and why aren't people screaming?"

"Huh… I guess Lilo finished reforming the experiments like she said she would." Ron said as Rufus nodded with "uh-huhs" being squeaked.

Danielle looked at Ron, puzzled.

"You say that like I should know what that means."

* * *

Once they got their orders, the found their table and began having their treats.

"So, you said a friend lives her?" Danny asked as he licks his shaved ice.

"Yeah. Wait until you see her and her dog." Kim said.

The door opens, the bell rang. Kim looked and saw who it was and smiled.

"Excuse me." Lilo said, asking the counter as Stitch went in line. "Did you notice the spaceship outside your-" Lilo looked to Danny and Kim's table and smiled. "Kim?"

"Hey, Lilo!" Kim waved to her.

Lilo ran up and spoke to her.

"What are you doing here? Another bad guy?" Lilo asked, fists ready with a smile. "Need help?"

"Oh no, I'm on vacation." Kim them pointed to Danny. "This is my boyfriend, Danny."

Lilo looked at the boy, who smiles and waves at her.

"Hey there."

"Huh, I always tho- Never mind."

Danny and Kim looked puzzled with what she was about to say. In secret, Lilo thought Ron was Kim's boyfriend. Still, she chose to be nice and waved back.

"Mind if Stitch and I sat with you?"

"Sure." Kim said.

Lilo got underneath the table and sat between Danny and Kim. Danny is the only one to notice what happened next. Stitch came jumping on their table and sitting between Lilo and Kim, holding four shaved ices in his hands. He hands one to Lilo as he stuffs one in his mouth. Then, he retracts the bottom set of arms, and the antennae on his head, before stuffing the other cones in his mouth.

Danny, just staring, notices no one else reacting, so he spoke up with what he thinks is happening.

"Kim? I think Jake might have hit me in the head harder than I thought last night."

"I was too busy sparring with Rose to notice, but why do you think that?"

"Because right now it looks like there is a blue koala-dog thing sitting next to you, who had a second pair of arms and antennae just a second ago."

Lilo and Stitch look surprised that he's reacting like the little blue alien is a hallucination. Clearly, Kim hasn't told him yet.

Kim smirked and decided to tell Danny the truth. "While I do think you and Jake got a little too competitive last night, not that I wasn't routing for you, I'm happy to report… you're not seeing things."

Danny got surprised to hear this. "Love of my life say what now?"

"There is in fact a blue koala-dog thing sitting next to me, who had a second pair of arms and antennae just a second ago." Kim said.

"Yeah." Lilo said as Stitch waved at Danny. "Stitch is my dog, and he's an alien."

Danny dropped his shaved ice on the table before what he said next.

"_Nooooo waaaayyyyy?!_" Danny stretched that, a smile forming on his face as Stitch went from surprised to mildly amused by the boy's reaction. "That thing is real?!" He asks, excitedly.

"Yeah." Lilo said.

"A real alien is your dog?" He asks, once again ecstatic.

"Technically, he's an experiment from outer space, but yeah." Lilo said.

"You're telling me he's a _real_ alien?" Danny wanted to be sure.

"Stitch alien!" Stitch went.

Danny just a stared, his smile not going away.

"Oh yeah, he can talk by the way." Kim said.

"He's excited, isn't he?" Lilo asked.

"It's really cute on him." Kim admitted with a smile.

"Awesome!" Danny chuckled excitedly, having a dorky smile his girlfriend loved seeing on his face. "This is so cool! Hello Stitch, I'm so co- I mean, it is so cool to meet you!" Danny held out his hand.

"Thank you!" Stitch went, shaking with all four hands.

"I've met aliens before… none of them looked like you though." Danny said as their handshake ended.

Danny went on dates with two pretty aliens during the dating service in the summer. He probably would have gone out with one of them had Kim not made such a strong impression for his first blind date. It's still cool for him.

"You have?" Kim questioned.

Danny realized what he said and remembered that he did sort of promised to keep Kara's identity a secret. Starfire, not so much but still.

"You know what kind of life I lead." Danny said without revealing to Kim, or their guests, what he actually meant.

It worked; Kim nodded.

"Where are you from?" Lilo asked.

"Amity Park, on the West Coast." Danny said before going back to talking about Stitch. "Where did he come from?"

"From… space." Lilo said.

"Obviously!" Stitch goes.

"Well, yeah, I know that but… why do you have him? Is he like a Pokémon? Did you catch him or something?"

"Oh no, we bought him at the pound." Lilo said. "His creator and partner came to Earth, they live with us now. And we helped his cousins find a place of their own."

Danny just stared at that one word the little girl said.

"Cousins?"

Suddenly, the door opened, and Danielle came running in, looking excited.

"Danny! This town is full of aliens!" She shouted excitedly before looking at Stitch, who waved at her with a grin. "Alien! AWESOME!" She shouted.

* * *

Meanwhile, a figure flies into Hawaii. A figure with a metallic body and green flaming hair. He looked down at Kokaua Town and grinned maliciously.

"Plasmius's partner was correct. A town full of unique monsters… perfect for hunting!"

* * *

"So, you met Jake?" Lilo asked as she and Stitched walked to her house, with their visitors following her on foot.

"Yep, and we know his secret." Kim said.

"So, you mentioned cousins?" Danny asked.

"Stitch is Experiment 626! Cousins are the other 625!" Stitch stated.

"Wait until you meet Jumba and Pleakley." Lilo said as they made it to the door. Opening it, the two aliens in question, in their usual Earth outfits, got up from the couch and greeted them.

"Ah, little girl and 626." The chubby one said.

"You brought company!" The skinny one-eyed one said.

Danny and Danielle just stare at the two aliens for a bit longer.

These guys definitely don't look like Kara or Starfire.

"This one is Jumba." Lilo said, pointing to the chubby one. "The other is Pleakley." She pointed to the slimmer one. "They hide themselves as my uncle and aunt."

"Uh… not to be rude but… how?!" Danielle asked.

"Yeah, one of them has four eyes, the other has one and no visible nose. Uh… no offense."

"None taken!" Pleakley said with a smile.

"Wait…" Danielle said, speaking up. "Are you guy? Lilo said one of you is disguised as her aunt."

"We wear disguises." Pleakley says before putting a wig of short brown hair on. "See?"

"You still look like all eye in the face." Danny pointed out.

Taking the wig off, Pleakley looked surprised. "Huh… usually that works around here."

"Anyway…" Lilo speak up. "Has Gantu or Reuben called in? Are they coming?"

"Any moment now, former big Stinkyhead and 625 are coming." Jumba said. The sound some an engine of some kind goes off outside, catching everyone's attention. "Ah, that must be them!"

Danny and Danielle's ghost sense go off. Not only does this surprise them, but Lilo and her family saw this.

"What was that?" Lilo asked as Stitch something likely alien in surprise.

Before Danny could answer, a familiar figure flies in between them and Lilo's family, wearing a special armor he once wore when he and Danny were shrunk.

"I see this is the odd blue one I've been told about!" Skulker said. "I'll add your pelt to my wall!"

He was about to aim a blaster at Stitch when Danny called out.

"Skulker?! What are you doing here?!"

Skulker looked back and saw Danny.

"You? What are _you_ doing here?!"

"I asked you first!" Danny said.

Skulker aimed a blaster at Danny.

"I'll just add your pelt here too, whelp."

Danny looked to Kim, who nodded that it was okay.

Danny then got serious and morphed in front of everyone around. This causes Lilo and her family to gasp.

Danny fires a blast at Skulker, destroying the weapon.

Not wanting to be left out, Danielle transforms as well and flew to kick Skulker in the stomach. This sent him into the ceiling, causing him to fall on the floor. Weakly getting on all fours, Stitch grabs Skulker by the feet.

"Meega nala kweesta!"

Stitch threw Skulker out the window with no real effort.

Danny and Dani look surprised before smiling at the alien.

All three of them came out the window and saw Skulker getting up.

Before anyone could do anything, a voice calls out.

"LILO!" Everyone looked to the car that pulled in, with a young woman and her boyfriend seeing Skulker, not to mention Stitch and the two Phantoms, she called out for her little sister. "What did you do this time?!"

Lilo ran out the door and called out.

"Nothing Nani! We have guests!"

Skulker looked back at his opponents, only for Stitch to jump in front of him. Skulker released blades out of his arm and tried to stab. However, Stitch grabs the blades and quickly picked up and twirled Skulker with ease as he tosses the ghost into the air. Seeing an opening, both Phantoms flew in and punched Skulker down into the ground, creating a crater.

Skulker got up and got angry.

"I'll hang all your pelts on my wall!" He shouted.

This is short lived, as a spaceship lands on him before he could do anything. The ship belonging to a former foe of the Pelekai family.

Out of the back came a little fat yellow Stitch and a large whale-like alien.

"Hey Cuz!" The yellow one says.

"Cousin!" Stitch ran to the yellow one and they high-five.

"Reuben!" Lilo shouted as she hugged him. She then saw the other alien. "Gantu! How was the flight?"

"Eh, same old." Gantu admitted before noticing everyone around, including a few he didn't recognized. "So… new friends?"

* * *

After 2 hours of getting people up to speed on their lives, Lilo revealed she got in contact with some of Stitch's cousins and they were all going to barbeque at the beach.

As Ron and Rufus danced with some of the cousins with music playing, Lilo spoke with Danny, Danielle and Kim as the sat together on a blanket.

"I can't believe it… _you're_ Danny Phantom? That is so cool!" Lilo held up a photo she brought of him. "Will you autograph it? I'm a huge fan! I knew you were real!"

Danny smiled and agreed. He took a pen Stitch handed him and signed. Lilo hugged the photo tightly.

Reuben walked up to them holding a plate of sandwiches.

"Grilled cheese, anyone?" He asks.

Danny took one, though he stared at the yellow alien for a moment.

"You know, you kind of sound like my dad with a Brooklyn accent."

"_Really?_ That's fascinating." Reuben said in a tone to suggest he's not really that fascinated. "So, whatcha gonna do with the metal skull guy?"

He pointed to Skulker, who remained in a frozen state on the ground, his arms and legs in an uncomfortable contortion.

"Dunno. Stitch messed with his suit's systems when we got him out. He can't even get out of that thing." Danny said.

Stitch chuckled. After they got Skulker out, he used his super intelligence to mess with the evil hunter, keeping him trapped and unable to move for the next few hours.

Gantu walked up the ghost and glared at him.

"I can drop him off near the mainland… from a few stories in the air."

"I will get out of this!" Skulker shouted. "I will have your heads on my wall!"

"I swear, you sound _so_ familiar." Gantu said, looking at Skulker with some level of familiarity.

Skulker doesn't answer, just rolling his eyes away.

Jumba walked up to Danny, looking at him like any scientist would something fascinating.

"So, you are Phantom Danny? Jumba Jookiba, genius creator of genetic experiments, would like to study you."

Danny looked more than a little uncomfortable before Pleakley walked in and pulled him away.

"Not today, Jumba!"

Gantu then walked up to Danny.

"So, I hear you're strong." He knelt down. "Care to arm wrestle?"

Danny smiled.

Soon, both Danny and Gantu got into an arm wrestling. Unfortunately, due to Danny's ghost form, Gantu is barely able to make his opponent's arm move.

As this was happening, Danielle walked up to Lilo and asked her something.

"So, why are they all called "cousins"?"

"Because in Hawaii, we call everyone cousin. Why?"

"Because… well, you know what I am, right?"

"Yeah, his family."

Danielle smiled before speaking up.

"I mean, his clone _pretending_ to be his cousin."

"Why is that a bad thing? He doesn't have a problem with it, does he?"

"No… but, I do." She says quietly so that only Lilo can hear her.

Lilo looks a little surprised.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a clone of someone with a loving family by an evil jerk… and yet he's kind of been my only real family until recently. His sister likes me, but his parents don't even know I exist. Sometimes, I'm not even sure where I belong in this world."

Danielle can't help but think back to something Trixie and Spud say.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

As Danielle was getting ready for dinner, Trixie and Spud sit next to her on the couch.

"So, you're a clone? That's cool." Spud said.

"Uh... sure?" Danielle said.

"Gotta admit, I expected you two to be brother and sister, since you seem closer to that." Trixie admitted.

"But I guess not living with a mom and dad has some advantages." Spud added.

"Yeah…" Danielle said sadly.

Both teens realize they accidentally made her feel sad.

"Whoa! Our bad!" Trixie went, holding her hands up defensively.

"We didn't mean to make you feel down!" Spud went.

Danielle nodded, though their words still lingered.

_**FLASHBACK ENDS**_

* * *

Danielle looked down, but Lilo snapped her out of it with a hand to her arm.

"You know…" Lilo said. "While we were looking for the experiments, my job was to find the one place each of them belongs. I think I can find yours."

"Really?" Danielle asked.

"To be honest, I think you already found it." Lilo looked to Danny, who finally made a move and won against Gantu with ease, something that made their spectators cheer.

Danielle smiled a bit.

"Thanks, but his parents don't know I exist." Danielle admitted.

"Well, if they're a good family like you say they are, they might love you." Lilo admitted.

This got in Danielle's head.

She smiled.

"Thanks Lilo, I'll try and bring it up with Danny."

Lilo nodded.

"So, wanna try Frenchfry's cooking?"

"Sure. I love me food!" Danielle said with some interest.

Danny and Kim got up together and walked across the beach, near the water. They're barefoot and Kim is now wearing a hula skirt. They hold hands.

"This was a great stop, wasn't it?" Danny said.

"You having a cute reaction to aliens and another opportunity to kick Skulker's butt? Absolutely." Kim admitted.

Both of them laugh and share a kiss as they kept walking together.

As they did, they see Nani and her boyfriend, David, walking to them.

"So, I hear you're a superhero back home?" David asks Danny, who nods. "Nice. You surf?"

"A bit inexperienced, but I'm getting there."

"Wanna try?" David asked.

Danny looked to Kim, who nodded in approval.

"Sure."

And so, after some surfing, more burgers and time with his girlfriend, Danny decided they had to find a place to stay for the night. The excitement made them forget about that. However, help arrived.

"Jumba has spaceship he and Pleakley, disguised as very ugly wife, used to come to Earth. Phantom Danny, Possible Kim and friends can sleep in there. JUST STAY OUT OF JUMBA'S LAB!"

"Uh… thanks." Danny said.

As the vacationers went to the ship, Lilo walked up to them with Stitch.

"Good night! Before you leave, we should at least have breakfast together! You love mornings with our ohana!"

Danny looked back.

"Ohana?"

"It means family."

Danny smiled.

"Sure, my girlfriend, my friends and my ohana will be happy to."

Danielle smiled at this, hearing him call her family is such a way.

Stitch walked up to Danny and the two shook hands again.

"Night!" Stitch said.

"Night." Danny answered.

And so, their Tuesday night came to an end.

* * *

**How's that for a trip to Hawaii?**

**Danny almost let it out he's dated aliens. Good thing too. True, he can trust Kim with his secrets, with one in particular he's told her he's withholding due to it being a terrible experience, but nothing on his dates. She respects this.**

**I wanted to write more and get more Lilo's usual cookiness, but I think making her a fan for a ghostly superhero is in character.**

**Next time, out heroes make a visit to... Wizville!**


	22. Chapter 22: Spring Break Vacation pt 3

_**Spring Break Vacation: pt.3**_

It was a hearty breakfast with Lilo and her family. Stitch was a tad gross, but Danny and Danielle think it's kind of cool to see an alien eating. Once they were finished, they bided their friends from Hawaii and space goodbye and were ready for another place to visit. Now, ideas had to be formed.

"So, anyone got a suggestion?" Danny asked. "Kim and I are down, so I guess you three or next."

Danielle was about to say something, but stopped. She wasn't sure where she'd want to go.

Danny saw something on the dashboard and looked worried.

"Hey guys, we're low on fuel. We need to refuel soon."

Everyone looked concerned.

"Are we gonna need to go back to Amity Park?" Kim asked.

"No, our dads gave the thing an upgrade. It now accepts alternate fuel sources than just ectoplasmic energy." Danny said.

"Like what?" Danielle asks. "Solar power?"

"Also some weird snack that people don't really like. I think it's called Proud Snacks." Danny said.

"Eww! Proud snacks?" Ron said. Rufus made a gagging motion to show his own disgust as well. "They're like the only snacks Rufus and I would never eat."

"I think Lilo said she was friends with the daughter of the owner." Danielle said. "She said her name was Penny."

"Wait! Penny Proud?" Danny asked. Danielle nodded. "I think she was one of my dates." He said.

"Really?" Kim asked as she was on her Kimmunicator, showing a picture of Oscar Proud to Danny. "This her dad?" Danny nodded. "Huh, he contacted me yesterday regarding a job, all the way in Wizville."

"Wizville?!" Ron asked. "Awesome, I can meet Wizard Kelly there!"

Danny looked to him oddly. "You mean that basketball guy?"

"Yeah! I get a chance to meet him! Awesome!"

"I guess we know where Ron wants to go." Kim said.

* * *

In the city of Wizville, there is the rather unpopular factory of Proud Snacks. There, Oscar Proud is both the CEO and one of the only people who works there. It was his only employees' day off and he just remained alone. That's when he heard a knock at his door.

Getting up, he walked to answer it. There, he saw Kim Possible.

"Hello, Mr. Proud." Kim said.

"Ms. Possible! Finally, some help…" He sighed with relief. "So, I need-" He looked behind her and got upset. "You! What are you doing here?!"

Behind Kim was her best friend, a little girl, and a certain boy he recognized. Danny waved innocently.

"Hello sir."

"I see you've met my boyfriend." Kim said.

"This boy's your boyfriend?!" Oscar shouted as he pointed to Danny.

"After he went out with your daughter, we went steady." Kim said. "Now, what do you need?"

Oscar looked at Danny suspiciously before shrugging and motioning them to follow him.

Once inside, he began explaining. "Last week, I made a formula for a new type of snack. It… didn't go so well." Rufus snickered, something caused a slight irritation from Oscar. "Anyway, instead of a new snack, I ended up making some kind of fireworks."

"Let me guess. It was stolen?" Kim asked.

"You're good. And yes, it was stolen a few days ago. Nobody noticed because… well, I don't have that many people working for me." Oscar admitted sheepishly. "But anyway, I need your help in finding out where it went."

"Anyone you know got a grudge?" Kim asks.

"Besides people who can taste." Ron whispers to Danny.

"Well, just one. Wizard Kelly."

"What?!" Ron shouted. "Dude! Wizard Kelly is your business rival?"

"He wishes." The voice of a woman from behind them gets their attention. They seem woman of a lighter skin-tone walking into his room, one who gives a small disapproving look. "Oscar, why do you insist that someone stole it?"

Oscar groans and gestures to the woman who walked in. "Everyone, this is my wife, Trudy." He then looked to his wife. "Trudy, Kim Possible here is gonna take a look and see if it's true."

"Oscar, this is all because of that stupid basketball game, isn't it?" Trudy remarks.

"I could've made that shot!" Oscar said. "But that's not the point!" Trudy groaned and rolled her eyes. "The important thing here is someone stole it and she can help us because she's great… and _not_ because she's free and the police have very little respect for Proud Snacks." Oscar said that last one somewhat conspicuously, since it was clear he doesn't make a lot of money. However, he whispers into his wife's ear. "Trudy, that boy with black hair? That's the boy with Penny in Amity Park." Trudy looked back and saw Danny, who was whispering with Ron and Danielle about something. "I don't trust him."

"You don't trust any boy around Penny." She stated, unconvinced of anything wrong with Danny.

Oscar went back to Kim. "Can you at least look into it?"

"Sure." Kim admitted.

As this went on, Rufus smelled an odd scent coming in the area. Ron is the only one to notice this.

"What's wrong little buddy? Smell something?"

"We're on it." Kim said as the rest of the vacationers follow her.

All except Danny, that is.

"Boy!" Oscar called out. "Come here."

Danny stopped and walked to the married couple.

"Yes sir?"

"What are you up to?" Oscar said. "You better not be up to anything in hopes of seeing my daughter!"

"Whoa! You got it all wrong, sir! I'm with Kim!" Danny insisted.

"Yes, Oscar, listen to the boy." Trudy said. "Not every boy is you."

Sensing some hostility here, Danny decided to walk away.

"I wasn't done!" Oscar said.

"Uh, clearly you two have some issues, so just write it down for me." Danny said before bolting out of the room.

* * *

Normally, Kim would be against Danny using his powers to sneak into a location. However, this was an exception, as Oscar Proud was pretty convinced it was Wizard Kelly or someone associated with him. So, at the basketball court, where a fireworks special was taking place, Kim had Danny and Danielle use their powers to sneak in to look around the area for clues. The problem was that there were a lot of people there, including teens. While this did make it easy to blend into the crowd, it made finding Wizard Kelly difficult.

"So, how do we find this guy?" Kim asked.

Rufus began sniffing the air on Ron's shoulder giving him an idea.

"Rufus buddy? You smell it again?"

"Smell what?" Danny asked.

"Rufus picked up something from the factory. Looks like he can smell it." Ron held Rufus in his hand. "Okay buddy, lead the way."

Rufus sniffed the air and pointed in a direction.

"Follow that naked mole rat sniffing for the formula." Kim said as they followed Ron.

"There's a sentence rare even for _my_ life." Danny quipped.

"Danny?" A familiar girl's voice called out.

He turned around and saw her, looking at him.

Danny felt the same awkwardness he had felt when he encountered April. He couldn't believe that he came across Penny, one of the girls he had gone out with and one of the 28 girls that had picked him.

"_Hey_ Penny..." Danny greeted with an awkward smile.

"Hey, what… what are you doing here?" Penny asked in confusion.

'Me and my friends are here on Spring Break..." Danny explained.

_And your dad hired my girlfriend to find out who stole from him._ He didn't dare say this part out loud.

"I see..."Penny said and then her eyes landed on the pretty red-haired girl next to him.

'Hi, I'm Kim, it's nice to meet you." Kim said.

"I take it that she is the girl you picked from the website?" Penny said and Danny nodded.

"Yeah. She's my girlfriend now."

Penny tried to ignore her jealousy since she had really liked Danny, however, she got a closer to look at Kim and suddenly blinked.

"Wait...Kim… as in Kim _Possible_?" Penny asked in confusion.

"Yes" Kim said quickly.

Suddenly Penny's expression went from unenthusiastic to ECSTATIC.

"Like no way, girl! You're that girl who is a teen hero that travels the world and kicks butt! THIS IS SO _COOL!_" Penny said with her eyes lighting up in excitement.

Danny chuckled a bit. It seems that Penny is a KP fan after all.

Penny began bombarding Kim with a series of questions before clearing her throat.

"Can I please take a picture with you?" Penny asked.

"Sure." Kim said with a smile.

"I'll take it for you." Danny offered.

Penny nodded and handed Danny her phone.

After taking a step back, Danny got it ready as Penny got close to Kim, who gave a thumb's up.

Danny took the photo when a certain someone spoke from behind.

"A-HA! I knew it!" Oscar said as Danny turned around and saw Penny's father glaring at him. "Trying to cheat on your girlfriend with my daughter, are you?"

"DADDY!"" Penny shouted, running up between him and Danny. "Danny was taking our picture because I told him to!"

Oscar's face softened a bit.

"My mistake. But did you two find the formula?"

"Formula?" Penny asked before looking to Danny and Kim. "What's he talking about?"

"Your dad hired me because something was stolen from his factory." Kim said. "We're on it, Sir." Kim looked back and notices Ron, Rufus and Danielle were gone. "Actually, we may have just lost it, come on Danny!"

* * *

Meantime, Ron follows Rufus to the edge of the stadium, where a certain someone was there. That someone was Wizard Kelly. Ron got giddy and ran up to him as the man's security guards were keeping him and others away.

"Mr. Wizard!" Ron called out as Danielle pulled him back.

"Dude! Be careful!" She said.

Thankfully, Danny was there to help pull him back.

Kim walked past Ron and called out.

"Mr. Kelly! I'm Kim Possible and I need a word with you!"

Recognizing her, Wizard Kelly orders his men with but his hand gestures to let her and her friends to come through.

"Ms. Possible, how can I help you?"

"We had word of a theft occurring at Proud Snacks. Your name came up as a potential suspect. Care to tell us what you were doing the past few days?"

Wizard Kelly laughed.

"You think I had something to do with that loser, Oliver Prune?"

"It's Oscar Proud." Danny pointed out.

This causes the Wizard to point menacingly at him.

"Don't correct the Wizard!"

"Actually sir." His female assistant said next to him as she looks to her pad. "It's _Oscar Proud_."

Wizard Kelly grabs her device. "You're fired."

This causes Kim, Danny and the others to look shocked as the young woman walked away crying.

As Danny, Kim and Danielle all give him dirty looks, Rufus continues sniffing and crawls towards Wizard Kelly, picking it up from him.

"Rufus!" Ron shouts.

Seeing Rufus and panics, his voice cracking.

"Get that ugly thing away from me!" He shouted.

Rufus runs when the bodyguards try to stomp him as Ron kneels down and saves him, letting Rufus up his arm.

"Hey!" Ron snaps. "Don't hurt my little buddy!"

"GUARDS!" Kelly shouted. "Get these people out of here!"

The guards obeyed, taking the four and Rufus and making them leave.

Oscar sees this and follows suit.

* * *

"AND STAY OUT!" The guard shouted before slamming the door.

As the group looks to one another, Oscar comes and runs to them.

"Hey, what happened?!"

As he makes it, another voice speaks up from a car that pulls up.

"Oscar!" Trudy calls out. "This is going too far!"

She comes out of the car, alongside someone Danny recognizes. Oscar's mother, Suga Mama.

"Trudy?! What are you doing here?"

"To stop you from making fool of yourself! How many times do I have to tell you? Wizard Kelly-"

"Stole from him!" Ron called out.

Everyone looks at him.

"What?" Kim asks.

"Rufus picked up the scent from Wizard Kelly." Ron said before looking upset. "Man, he's a total jerk! I am so not buying his merchandise anymore!"

"Ha! I knew it!" Oscar shouted. "But why take it?"

"You said it turned food into fireworks, right? Maybe he just wants free fireworks?" Kim suggested.

As they kept talking, Suga Mama noticed Danny and walked up to him.

"Aren't you that boy from Amity Park?" She asked.

"Yeah, Kim here is my girlfriend and your son hired her." Danny said.

"I see… darn shame you didn't go with Penny. Suga Mama can tell you're a good boy." She said.

"So, how are you getting my formula back?" Oscar asks.

Kim smiled at Danny. "We have an idea."

"AAWWWW RIGHT!" Out of Trudy's car is another man, one with a microphone. "Little brother hired a hero! So he don't look like a zero!"

Those not familiar just stare.

"Uh, who is that?" Ron asked.

"My brother Bobby." Oscar said with minor annoyance. "Mama's favorite son."

This quickly struck a nerve with Danielle.

"So… Danny and I will get the formula back. You guys… sit tight." Kim said, walking off with Danny. As Bobby kept singing, Kim whispered into her boyfriend's ear. "His singing is terrible."

"Suddenly, I miss Ember McLain…" Danny admitted. "At least her voice didn't hurt to listen to."

* * *

Once Kim found a place to change, and Danny could go ghost, they used his powers to sneak in. They made it to the back of the stadium, where Kim looked inside where the fireworks are supposed to be. Instead, they're small cannons full of snacks.

"Looks like he's all ready for it." Kim said.

"If he added the formula, they'd have shot out by now." Danny stated. "He probably hasn't made it yet."

"Now then!" Wizard Kelly's voice called out. Taking his girlfriend's hand, Danny turned them invisible as Wizard Kelly and some of his men, with one scientist, walking into the room. "Have you figured out Prune's formula?"

"Yes sir. I believe we can recreate it and use it right away." The scientist man said.

"Perfect, we'll have ourselves a perfect firework special with less of a price. No one is going to believe that idiot made something like this." Wizard said smugly. "Start making that stuff now if you want a paycheck!"

"Yes sir!" The scientist said as he headed off.

Wizard whispered to one of his men.

"Soon as he's done, he's fired. Throw him out of here."

Danny and Kim could hear him as he walked away with a chuckle.

Once his men were gone, Danny regained his and Kim's tangibility.

"So…" Danny spoke up. "I know we're only here to get the formula back but…"

"He's not really a villain like Vlad or Drakken…"

"And us beating him up would be too much since a basketball player isn't the same as a martial artist…"

"So, we can't really do something to him." Kim finished. "But… we should do something before we go, right?"

* * *

Outside, Bobby sings while in the car, annoying everyone but Suga Mama.

"Times like these, I'm hoping Denzel Washington was single." Trudy said.

Oscar looked a bit jealous before snarking.

"Still waiting for Tyra Banks to call."

Trudy quickly jabs him in the shoulder for it.

Danielle, seeing this, snaps.

"Why did you hit him?"

Putting on a friendly tone, Trudy answers. "It's because he just made a clearly terrible joke to imply cheating."

"So did _you_." Danielle pointed out.

Looking insulted, Trudy spoke.

"Now look, uh-"

"Danielle."

"Danielle, you shouldn't speak up about how married couples talk to each other. I'm sure your parents-"

"I don't _have_ parents." Danielle snapped, causing Trudy to recoil. "The closest I had to a dad was a jerk who didn't care about me." Trudy looked like she was about to speak up, likely to apologize. Danielle won't have it. "That right there is a double standard and hypocritical. That's just wrong!"

"Listen, you're a little girl." Suga Mama called out.

"You're not innocent either!" Danielle spoke up. "Your oldest son is a loser!"

"Hey!" Bobby sounded insulted.

"You're not married, and you live with your mom! Do you even try to move out?!" Danielle said. Bobby looked like he was gonna answer but didn't. "Exactly!"

"Now stop right there!" Suga Mama called out, feeling insulted when Danielle shouted. "You're a little girl, you don't get to speak up to grown-ups!"

"Why?! Because you know family should act like that to each other?! Just because I don't have one doesn't mean-"

Danielle stopped, looking like she was about to cry.

Seeing this, Ron stepped in and guided Danielle away.

"Okay… I think she needs some time alone." Ron said, trying to sound apologetic.

As they walk away, the Prouds look more than a little uncomfortable with what just happened.

* * *

Danny took the formula, which was a container of some odd fluid, and gave it to Kim as they left the building. There, they saw the Proud family, now joined by their daughter and some of her friends and walked to them.

"We got it!" Kim said.

Oscar saw them and lightened up from the previous situation.

"Finally." He took the jar from Kim, taking it to the backseat, where his brother opened the door and helped him set it down. "He didn't make more, did he?"

"No. We got it before they could replicate it." Danny said.

He winked at Kim, as the Prouds are unaware how he got the formula… not to mention what else they did. It was now he noticed Danielle and Ron are absent.

"They walked off that way." Suga Mama pointed away. "That little girl wasn't feeling so well."

"What happened?" Danny asked, worry in his voice.

"She didn't like how we were treating Oscar… so she started yelling and… well." Trudy said, sounding guilty for not stopping her.

Danny nodded and was about to head off when Kim called out.

"I'll go with you."

"We can come." Penny offers. "My friends Dijonnay and Zoey will come."

"Uh… about that." The one likely Dijonnay said. "The fireworks will be going off in the afternoon and I really wanna see it! So…" She walks away. "Later."

"HEY!" Danny yelled. "DON'T ACT LIKE THAT AROUND ME!" He marched towards Dijonnay, who panicked and ran away. "HEY!"

Kim grabbed Danny by the arm.

"Danny, we need to find Danielle. Let that girl go." She said, stern but still sympathetic.

Danny calmed down and walked with Kim, Penny and Zoey.

They found Danielle and Ron around the corner, where the little girl cried. Ron wouldn't tell them why, it's something she wanted to say for herself when she felt better.

* * *

After some time, she finally calmed down and everyone went to a local restaurant called McWizards.

"Does this guy own the whole town?" Danny asked.

"Looks like it." Kim said.

The burgers were… okay, they guess. What caught their attention was that it was time for the fireworks special.

"Wait, so aren't they gonna recognize the fireworks are missing when they go out?" Ron asked.

"Just watch." Kim said as she and Danny smiled mischievously.

"Kim and I left a little surprised for the wizard."

At the basketball court, the roof opened up thanks to Wizard Kelly's vast fortunes paying for it. Once it was wide opened, Wizard Kelly stepped into the center, with cannons for the fireworks ready.

"And now!" He said on the microphone. "Wizard Kelly's fireworks spectacular is ready to go!"

As the crown cheered, the Proud family took their seats, not pleased at all.

"Wait a minute." Oscar spoke up, realizing something. "If we got the formula back, that means Wizard Kelly's gonna find out there are _no_ fireworks."

"It looks like he doesn't know that yet." Suga Mama points out.

"But he's gonna find out soon. Unless those two did something else."

"So, what do you think Kim and her boyfriend did?" Trudy asked.

"If I know Kim Possible and Danny, they did something awesome." Penny said with a smile.

"How do you know that boy can be trusted?" Oscar said.

"Because he stuck his neck out for me in Amity Park." This caught Oscar by surprise. "He lied, he wasn't hounding me. I went behind your back and went on a date with him thanks to a dating service. He didn't want me to get in trouble so he made himself look like the bad guy."

Oscar looked genuinely surprised by this, but then the fireworks were ready.

"And now! Launch the fireworks!" Wizard Kelly shouted.

He pressed a button to launch the fireworks.

Nothing happened, the cannons remained still.

With nothing happening, Wizard Kelly kept pressing the button. Now he gets impatient and storms to the cannons.

"What's going on?!"

"We don't know sir!" One of his security guards said. "It looks like it's frozen from the inside."

"What?!" He looks into one of the cannons and, to his surprise, it was filled with ice. "Ice?! How?!"

He touches the ice. It was a big mistake. It quickly broke and food spilled all on him.

"GAH!"

He fell down on the floor, covered in food and screaming out in pain.

Suddenly, the entire stadium erupted in laughter.

Getting up, wiping the food off his face, he can see all of this and gets angry.

"YOU STOP! I'M THE WIZARD! HOW DARE YOU LAUGH AT ME?!"

Even the Proud Family themselves were laughing at his expense.

Even at McWizard's, Danny, Kim, Ron, Rufus and Danielle were laughing along.

* * *

Later, they saw the need to find a place to stay for the night. Someplace that wasn't a Wizard owned hotel.

As they were walking back to Proud Snacks, they heard a horn blow behind them. Looking back, it's the Proud family's car. It pulled up, seeing the Proud family looking happy to see them.

"Hey y'all!" Oscar said. "I don't know how you did it, but you did it and more!"

"No big." Kim said.

"Where are you all going?" Trudy asked.

"We aren't interested in a Wizard owned place." Danny said. "Don't suppose we can just sleep in the factory or anything?"

"Normally, I'd call you crazy, but I gotta thank you for getting the formula back." Oscar insisted. "I got some couches in the break room you guys can use."

"You could always stay with us?" Trudy insisted.

Danny noticed Danielle looking away from the Prouds. Clearly, whatever happened between them put her in a bad mood.

Danny put a hand on Danielle's shoulder. This got her to smile a bit and nod.

Unsure, Danny decided to answer.

"Sure."

* * *

A knock on the Proud family door. Penny answered it and there was Dijonnay.

"Hey Girl! I was wo-" She saw the inside of the house, there was Danny Fenton, the boy whose cousin she had dismissed when she disappeared. He was not happy to see her. "Uh… I'll call you tomorrow." Dijonnay panicked and ran off.

Penny closed the door, seeing Danny was not happy to see that girl.

"I don't like your friend." He said, brutally honest.

"I get that a lot…" Penny admitted.

* * *

In the kitchen, Kim was speaking with Oscar.

"So, out ship was worked on by our dads and it uses Proud Snacks as an eco-friendly alternative fuel. We were wondering if we could use any."

"Sure thing. Heck, take the months' worth." Oscar said gratefully.

"At least someone needs those things." Suga Mama snarked.

"Actually, I was thinking. Why are you selling these things as snacks?" Kim asked. She hands him a business card. "Here, this is the FentonWorks phone number. Call Danny's dad, maybe my dad and he can make a deal with you that makes Proud Snacks something more useful than food people aren't eating."

Oscar looked at the card for a bit, then a smile hits him.

"So, I sell this for fuel and you think I can make a killing?" Kim nodded. "Alright!" Oscar said happily. "Trudy, I just found a way to make us all kinds of money!"

"That's nice, dear." Trudy called out, not sounding convinced.

"It's true!" Kim shouted back.

Trudy raced into the kitchen, looking more than surprised.

"Really?!"

* * *

It was night and the four find themselves in the living room, sleeping on either the couch or the floor.

All of them were in their pajamas and ready for bed.

All were asleep except Danielle. She looked out at the ceiling as she lied on the couch with Danny. She can't get her mind off how she reacted last night.

She got up, lightly walking to the kitchen to get some water. There, she saw Suga Mama, sipping water of her own.

"Would you like a glass?" Suga Mama asked. Danielle nodded and Suga Mama got up and brought her a glass of water. "Now, what's going on with that pretty little head of yours?"

"I'm sorry for how I acted earlier." Danielle said. "I just didn't like how… unfair you both seemed with Oscar. I admit, I don't know any of you, and for all I know Oscar could be a complete goofball, but I guess it kind of reminded me of how… my "dad" was with me." She took her drink. "He wasn't really my dad, more like someone who took me in. It reminded me of how I don't really have parents of my own."

"What about your cousin?" Suga Mama asked. "Assuming he is your cousin." Danielle was about to answer when Suga Mama stopped her. "I can see you two look similar… too similar. I don't know what's going on, but clearly you two are as close as family."

"In a way, we are." Danielle said.

"I admit, I am a little too hard on Oscar. I know my oldest boy can be a bit… unimpressive to other people." Suga Mama took her glasses off for a bit to look Danielle in the eye. "But I really do love both my sons. I'm hard on Oscar so that he gets better, and he has… mostly. He's got a loving wife who puts up with him and three adorable children. Of course, I'm proud of him."

"You should probably tell him that more often." Danielle admitted.

"You may have a point…" Suga Mama admitted. She put her glasses back on. "You should probably tell your cousin what's on your mind. Obviously, there's something bugging you."

Danielle looked down, feeling what's been on her mind for a while.

"Maybe you're right." She put the glass on the table. "Thanks for the talk."

Danielle turned and headed back to bed.

* * *

Morning, it was time to head to their next stop.

"Thank you for letting us stay." Kim said.

"Anytime for you, Kim Possible!" Penny said as she shook her hand. She then looked at Danny. "You two lovebirds take care." Penny said playfully.

She still liked Danny, but was happy he was with someone like Kim.

As they made their way back to the Specter Speeder, Trudy called out.

"Danielle?" She looked back. "You be okay."

Danielle just looked at her feet.

"Yeah. You should be nicer to your husband." She muttered before following along with her cousin and the rest.

As they were boarding the Specter Speeder, Dijonnay was talking with Sticky, when she saw Danny and panicked. She ran off. Sticky saw Kim Possible, a girl he once went out with, and also panicked. Fortunately, neither of them were spotted.

With everyone inside, Danny made the ship rise.

"Anyone got an idea where to go next?"

Rufus started jumping up and down and Ron knew the answer.

Danny tried to hide his displeasure at where they were going.

A Bueno Nacho.

* * *

**I admit, this one was longer than I expected it to.**

**I wanted to have the talking baby and have someone other than Oscar see it happening. But I couldn't find a place. Plus, I wanted to have Wizard Kelly be humiliated.**

**This didn't find out Danny has powers, no point in it.**

**Also, Danielle clearly has a lot on her mind. She might talk to Danny about it... eventually. Not next chapter, but the one after.**

**Next time, our heroes make a brief stop in Go City, and then meet some other Disney characters. Who? Well, who else had a crossover with Lilo and Stitch?**


	23. Chapter 23: Spring Break Vacation pt 4

_**Spring Break Vacation pt.4**_

Danny groaned silently, he really did not like his first Naco. Still, Ron was his girlfriend's best friend, so he had to at least be polite.

"Alright then…" Danny took out the Infi-Map. "Alright, take us to-"

"Wait!" Ron said. Danny lowered the map. "We should take our time. It's barely past breakfast, we should save it for dinner!"

"So, what do you want to do?" Danny asks.

"Well, KP said she loaded the snacks into the fuel tank, right? We got plenty to burn as we just fly around, looking for adventure. You know, we're just like those guys in the van from the news!"

"The Groovy Gang?" Danny asked.

"No, I mean the guys they're clearly rip offs of, Mystery Incorporated!" Ron said.

"I heard of them." Kim said. "They travel around the country, right?"

"I think Tucker is dating the one named Velma." Danny said. "She's his only date who liked him from the website."

"Yeah! We're just like those guys!" Ron exclaimed. Everyone but Rufus eyed him curiously, clearly not understanding his words. "Think about it! We're doing the same thing as them! We're traveling around, solving mysteries, fighting ghosts and monsters!"

Danny rolled his eyes and looked like he was about to laugh.

"Except our ghosts and monsters aren't idiots in masks trying to pull off convoluted get rich quick schemes or scaring off competitors in a way that would cost more money than they'd gain. Plus, we don't have a talking dog."

"He might have a point, Danny." Danielle said. She then points to Danny, Kim, herself and Ron with Rufus with each part she said next. "We have the driver, the redhead, the girl in the sweater, the comic relief who eats… and Rufus is a semi-sentient rodent. That's kind of like a talking dog."

Rufus stood proudly on Ron's knee.

Danny shook his head with a smile.

"Alright… maybe we get somewhere as far between us and Wizarding World here first." Danny pulled out the Infi-Map one more time. "Take us to… I don't know… anywhere in the country that Wizard Kelly won't be near us."

* * *

Where they went, they had no idea.

They passed by a few cars. Kim looked at them with recognition.

"Based on the license plates, it looks like we're in Arkansas."

"Hey, is it true if you pronounce the state at Ar-Kansas, you get arrested?" Ron asks.

"Do you want to find out for yourself?" Danielle asks with a playful smile.

Ron thought for a moment before shaking his head, not worth trying.

"So, I guess we just park and walk around?" Danny suggested.

Everyone looked at each other before nodding.

"I guess we can park there." Kim said, pointing a block or so down a school, where a park is.

Danny parked the Speeder there, where all four of them came out.

Ron looked to the playground and smiled.

"A slide!" Ron ran to the park. He and Rufus went on the slide

While Danny and Kim looked at each other in slight humiliation of Ron's antics, Danielle decided to look around this area. She then spotted an elementary school and saw a bunch of kids enjoying recess.

"Hey Danny!" Danny looked back. "I'm gonna check out a school we passed when we got here."

Danny didn't look like he agreed with that idea.

"Danielle, stay around us."

"Aw! Come on!" Danielle begged. She really wanted to look at that school.

Danny crossed his arms and look disapproving.

That's when Danielle got a mischievous smile and remembered something Kim taught her back in Hawaii.

Suddenly, Danielle's lower lip quivered and her eyes looked like they were going to burst into tears.

Danny's eyes widened as he realized what this is.

"Kim? Did you teach her to-" He turned to look at his girlfriend, who adopted the same look to help convince him to let her go. Seeing both of them adopt the puppy dog pout, Danny groaned and shook his head before smiling. "Okay, but be careful and come back soon."

Happy, Danielle hugged Danny quickly before running off.

Danielle got curious. Aside from her brief trip to Casper High, she has never been to a school before, and not one for kids her age. She got a closer look and saw a group of six children playing near the jungle gym and they looked to be around her age.

She saw a boy with a red hat and a green jacket, with a confident smile on her face. A tall, African American boy wearing a jersey and seemed like the sporty kind. A big, pudgy boy with blonde hair and a big smile, a short, blonde kid with glasses who looked really shy, a tall girl with glasses and braids who seemed like the bookish kind and a short, dark haired girl with a hat who looked pretty tough.

It's obvious that they are all friends and even from hear, she could hear part of their conversation.

"Are you serious, Vince?" The boy with the hat asked in a pleased sounding voice.

"Yeah, my older brother Chad managed to help me convince mom to let us see the New Senior Fusion movie this weekend, but only if he is there to "chaperone" since it's supposed to be PG." Vince said, mildly embarrassed by his mom's over protectiveness.

"Alright! This Saturday is gonna rock!' The short boy with glasses said.

"It is rather magnanimous of your brother to assist us in our endeavor to enjoy the simple pleasure of watching the sequel to our all-time favorite movie." The tall girl with glasses said and the boy, Vince, smiled.

"Yeah... my brother might still be geeky, but he is still pretty cool as a brother." He said in a warm sort of way.

Danielle heard that and smiled a bit. From what she heard, this kid's older brother had his back. It kind of reminded her of the only positive male influence in her own life. That being Danny. As rough as her life has been, he was always there for her... even if she is still just his clone and still hiding herself from his family. She still couldn't help but wonder what it would be like, to be with him, not as his clone or "cousin", but a real part of the family... and maybe even get to come to a school like this and hang out with friends her age, like these kids.

The thought seemed nice enough to make her smile for a bit.

_I really wish I could be a real Fenton. Jazz likes me enough, but his parents don't even know about his powers._

As Danielle just stood there on the street, watching the other kids play and have innocent childhood fun, she was unaware that a pair of sneaky eyes were watching her from behind a nearby trash can.

"Oooh... moist..." The sneaky voice said before snickering.

Danielle kept watching the children play and have fun and a part of her wanted to join in, she was about to use her powers to sneak in, only for someone to notice her.

"Hey guys...who's that?" Someone, the short guy with glasses said as he pointed to her direction.

Danielle smiled innocently and realized that a kid just looking at other kids play like this might be a little odd.

"Uh...hi?" Danielle said.

"Uh...hi...what are you doing out on the sidewalk?" The boy with the red hat asked.

"Sorry to bug you guys. I saw the playground and got curious…" Danielle said and they all looked confused.

"Never saw you here before." The girl with the hat and dark jacket said with her arms crossed.

"That's because I'm from out of town."

"What is your name?" The pudgy blonde asked.

"My name is Danielle…" She thought quickly and decided it was worth a try. "Fenton." She said, showing off her smile, hoping that maybe, on this trip, she might get to make some friends that are her age.

Wouldn't that be cool?

"Ms. Finster! Ms. Finster!" A voice that the six friends found annoying calling out. "Look! There's a girl outside!"

Danielle saw another boy, one who had brown hair and looked rather shifty pointing at her.

And now walking in next to him is an old woman with a yellow dress. She did not look happy to see Danielle outside

"I've never seen you on school premises before. You're a new student?! Skipping your first day you little hooligan?!" She said.

Before Danielle could answer, this old woman called Ms. Finster marched over the gate, opening it and marching to her.

"Whoa!" Danielle held her arms out. "I'm not playing hooky! I'm on spring break with my cousin!"

"Ha! Don't make laugh, you little delinquent!" Finster answered, unconvinced. She drags the girl into the playground. Once there, she closes the gate and glares at Danielle. "Now, remain here while we find your parents."

Danielle almost winced at hearing that.

_Parents. The closest I have is some fruitloop supervillain._

"Don't even think of leaving these premises."

Finster walked away with the boy who called her out giving her a nasty grin.

"You're in trouble, new girl! Ha!"

Danielle gave him a dirty look.

"Do you always act this annoying?" Danielle asked.

"Ignore him." Danielle turned around and saw the kid with the red hat who spoke with her earlier. "Randall is just a snitch with no friends so he tells Mrs. Finster everything we do to get on her good side."

Randall gave the boy a dirty look before walking away.

Danielle smirked at this. She then looked to the boy. "Thanks."

"No problem." He gestures with his hand to follow him. "Come on. Meet my friends."

Danielle followed him, reaching the kids from the fence.

"So, Danielle, right?" He asks. "My name is TJ Detwhiler and these are my friends, welcome to Third Street." TJ said, being his usual charismatic self.

"Hey there, I'm Vince LaSall, #1 athlete at school. It's nice to meet you." The African-American boy said in a cocky but friendly sort of way.

"Greetings, I am Gretchen Grundler and it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." The nerdy girl said eloquently.

"Hello there new friend, I am Mikey Blumberg." The chubby boy said with a kind smile on his face.

Soon it was the short guy with glasses turn and he looked a little shy.

"Hi... my name is Gus Griswald." He said, making it obvious he is the shy type of kid.

Last but not least is the tomboyish girl.

"The name is Spinelli, don't forget it..." She said it, arms crossed and not all that friendly like.

Blinking, the younger Fenton asked in a surprised tone. "Spinelli? Your parents named you Spinelli?"

"No! That's my last name. My first name is Ashley... I just don't use it because of three airheads named Ashley." The tough girl said, sounding annoyed. "Why? Got a problem with what your parents named you?"

Danielle looked a bit hurt before looking away.

"I don't have "parents"..." The kids looked a bit surprised by that. "I technically had a dad... Not my biological dad. He... wasn't a nice guy."

She only gave small bits. Even if these kids believed her being a clone of Danny Phantom, she didn't like recalling her less than happy beginnings.

Spinelli immediately looked regretful for her outburst and held out a hand on Danielle's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Danielle looked back to her and gave a smile, assuring there were no hard feelings.

"So, Danielle, what brings you here?" TJ asked.

"My cousin and his girlfriend are taking a trip from Amity Park. I came along."

"Whoa! Amity Park?!" TJ asks, sounding interested. Danielle nodded. "Dude! Danny Phantom lives there! I so wanna meet him!"

The rest of TJ's friends groan, he's apparently fanboyed over Danny Phantom before.

Danielle can't help but smile.

_Even out here, Danny's got fans._

* * *

Kim and Danny sat together at the swing set, holding hands as they do their best to not pay attention to Ron on the teeter totter.

"So, where to after Ron's Naco run?" Danny asks.

"All we have left is Danielle, it'll be her turn."

Danny nodded. "Yeah."

"I was thinking something, Danny. Do you think you should tell your parents about your powers?"

Danny looked surprised to hear that.

"Why… are you bringing that up?"

"If they knew you were Danny Phantom, and that you're really a good guy, maybe it'll give Danielle a place to stay… for good." Kim said. "I see how much she likes spending time with you and you clearly care for her. You love her like a little sister."

Danny was about to say something, but those last two words Kim said got to him.

_Little sister?_

He thought for a moment and realized Kim was right. Ever since they defeated Vlad together in Colorado, Danny had quickly grown close to his clone. He was her only family and friend in this world. Despite her saying last time she had places to go, he knew it was because Vlad was constantly searching for her. He didn't want her on the streets anymore.

Once he saw his girlfriend's loving smile, Danny smiled back and held her hand tighter.

"You're right. She and I should talk about it." Danny got up and looked around. "I think she said she wanted to check out a school nearby."

"I'll go with you." Kim said before looking embarrassed by what Ron was doing now. "I kind of don't want to be here right now."

Ron and Rufus were now riding a rocking horse in the sand.

* * *

Danielle sat along with these kids at a table, where the kids eat for lunch. There, she talked with them.

Randall was spying and didn't like them talking and being friendly, so when he saw Ms. Finster walking out, he had a nasty smile on his face.

"So, you guys have a king here on the playground?" All of them voice agreement with what she heard. "Wow, school is stranger than I thought."

"You've never gone to school before?" Gus asked.

"Nope." Danielle admitted.

"If what you are saying is true, I'm guessing you were homeschooled." Gretchen brought up.

"Sort of…" Danielle rolled her eyes away. Technically, she was homeschooled, via a monitor that showed her basic information she needed to know to pass off as Danny's family. "Not anymore…"

"You don't have to go to school?" Spinelli asked before Danielle shook her head. "Lucky…" She muttered.

"Not really…" Danielle said before looking down at her feet. "I kind of ran away." She decided to try a cover story she's been thinking of. "I was adopted by this jerk who was upset he didn't get a son. He only took me in because he just wanted someone to make him look good. I ran away and found someone I was related to in Amity Park. His name is Danny and, after some time, we got along."

"Are the two of you close?" Mike asked.

"Almost like brother and sister." Danielle admitted with a small smile.

_In a way, we **are** brother and sister._

"That why you were staring at us earlier? I brought up my big brother?" Vince asked.

"One reason… I also wanted to know what it's like to have friends around my age."

All six of them look a bit surprised to hear this.

"Where do you live, Danielle?" TJ asks.

"Nowhere now… I'm hiding from my so-called dad." Danielle looked like she was about to cry.

Suddenly, she felt several hands on her back. It was all six of them, showing a level of sympathy for her. This put a small smile on her face.

"What about your cousin? Can't he help you?" Gus asked.

"His parents… don't know about me. His sister does." Danielle looked out at the sky. "I'm not sure how they'd react if they knew I existed."

"Why would they dislike you before they even met you?" Gretchen asked, finding Danielle's words rather confusing.

"Let's just say they met my…" She uses air quotes. "Dad." She lowers her arms. "They don't like him. I'm worried if they meet me, they'll just see him, even if I'm not his biological daughter."

"What are Danny's parents like?" Spinelli asked.

"Well, his dad is… odd. But unlike my own dad, he's funny and he definitely cares about his kids. His mom…" Danielle paused for a moment. She's not used to saying that word. "She loves both her kids to the point where she'd take on a monster for them."

TJ put a hand on her shoulder.

"Then you got nothing to fear." TJ said. "If they really are as great as you think they are, then they'll love you like a daughter."

Hearing this put a smile back on her face.

"I think you should talk with your cousin." Vince brought up.

"Indeed, if you two are as close of siblings of the same parents, then he and his sister will stand up for you and convince their parents to take you in." Gretchen said.

She saw Mike, Spinelli and Gus nod as well.

This got her feeling better.

"You! Little troublemaker!"

Danielle looked to see Ms. Finster marching up to her, with Randall nearby with a smug look on his face.

Danielle gave the boy a dirty look.

"You're in trouble!" Randall went.

"Principal Prickly would like a word with you on why a new student is ditching on the first day." Finster said with a glare.

"I told you! I don't live here and I'm not going to school here!"

"She's lying!" Randall said.

"I am not, you toad!" Danielle snapped.

"Ooh! She's being a delinquent, Ms. Finster!" He pointed at her with a mocking tone.

Danielle shook her head, annoyed and confused by his actions. "You need professional help. I'm out of here!"

Danielle stormed past them, not caring about the attention she's causing. Finster then grabbed her arm and kept her from leaving.

"You really have no idea what mistake you just made! I am Finster, the recess monitor and your worst nightmare if you keep acting like such a little miscreant!"

"Let me go!"

"Alright you little troublemaker, you're coming with me and Principal Prickley will decide what to do with you." Finster said as she grabbed the girl by the arm but this time, Danielle pulled away.

"No way old lady! I didn't do anything wrong and I keep telling you that I don't even go to this school!" Danielle shouted and Finster never liked it when a child didn't follow her orders and she didn't like that "old lady" crack either.

"Why you little hooligan! You have ten seconds to march your fanny to the principal's office or I will personally make sure you spend every recess till graduation in detention." Finster then grabbed Danielle by the arm again. "Now you are coming with me or else you rotten, I'll behaved little-"

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!"

Danielle smiled with relief when she looked and saw who it was who yelled.

Danny, behind the fence, saw Finster grabbing Danielle and, with no hesitation, climbed over the fence. Kim having more athletic skill that her boyfriend, just jumped over it.

"Whoa!" Vince expressed excitement and who the girl is. "That's Kim Possible!"

"No way!" Spinelli said, sounding very ecstatic.

Danny and Kim marched over the Finster.

"LER HER GO!" Danny yelled at the old woman, while Kim had to hold him back.

Finster let Danielle go to yell.

"Trespassers!"

"Kidnapper!" Danny pointed to the old woman, who flinched at that. "What are you doing with my cousin?!"

"W-wait… what?!" Finster managed to say.

"You heard him!" Kim snapped, sharing a glare despite holding Danny back.

Randall, meanwhile, started to sneak away, clearly seeing a fight Finster can't win.

The kids of Third Street were surprised to see the teenagers actually yelling at Finster, something not even TJ would be bold enough to do.

"Who are these guys?" TJ asked.

Danielle, walking towards them, had an embarrassed smile on her face.

"That's my cousin Danny and his girlfriend Kim. My cousin doesn't like it when people are mean to me." Danielle said, as Danny continued to yelled at the old crone.

"Your cousin… is Kim Possible's boyfriend?!" Spinelli asked loudly and unbelieving.

Danielle nodded.

"Excuse me, what is going on here?!Who are you people?" One older man demanded as he saw the teenagers yelling and came walking in.

The teen couple saw him and Kim marched up with her finger pointing at him.

"I demand to speak to whoever is in charge here." Kim said.

"You are speaking to him. I am Principal Prickly, what seems to be the problem?"

"The fact is that this old woman was threatening my sweet little cousin..." Danny said as he pointed accusingly to the old woman.

"Now wait a minute!" Finster tried to defend herself.

"Ms. Finster... is this true?" The principal asked, whole the old woman looked nervous.

"You see sir, me and my girlfriend are from Amity Park and Middleton respectively, we are on spring break and made a small pitstop in this town..." Danny explained.

"Tell him what happened Danielle." Kim said, not liking that the woman had been verbally harsh with Dani.

"Well, I saw the school and the kids playing and I decided to get a closer look and said hello to some of the kids... then this lady and her little pet accused me of ditching, started yelling and saying mean things to me before dragging me here, accusing me of being a new student playing hooky..." Danielle said. She then looked upset by what happened next. "Then she started yelling at me."

"We also heard her say and I quote "Why you little hooligan! You have ten seconds to march your fanny to the principal's office or I will personally make sure you spend every recess till graduation in detention." And the she grabbed her arm." Danny said, glaring viciously at the old woman, who looked embarrassed now.

"HOLD ON!" Finster called out. "I was only doing this because Randall-" She looked to her side, seeing her usual informant was missing. "Randall?!" She called out, looking around. She saw the two teens glaring at her and quickly rose her hands in a begging motion. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make her feel bad. I'm just strict with them…"

Seeing how concerned she was, TJ decided to step in, to her defense.

"Yo!" TJ called out as he walked to Danny and Kim. "Look, Ms. Finster is mean and can be intense while on the clock but she never actually hurt any kid before, she mostly just gives detention or something... and to be honest, I don't think she'd actually "would" hurt any of us."

T.J said, briefly recalling the times where the bitter old woman actually showed that she cared about them, such as last summer when she lead the teachers to help them stop Benedict from destroying summer vacation.

Danny rose one eyebrow at the boy before Danielle spoke up.

"You're defending her? Didn't you guys make jokes about her behind her back?"

"Everyone but Randall does, but that doesn't mean we hate her." TJ said.

Danielle took another look at the old woman, seeing her very concerned and guilty. It was a look she never saw on Vlad. The more she thought, the more Danielle realized she saw a little of her creator in this woman's harsh tone, but now she sees there is none of that. This got her to immediately decide to forgive her.

"Danny?" Her older cousin looked to her. "Maybe we should forgive her?"

Danny looked to Danielle, incredulously. "What?"

"Maybe she's right, Danny." Kim suggested. "She didn't cause her any physical harm and she's clearly sorry."

"You cannot be-" He then looked at Danielle, who performed the puppy dog pout. This gets a groan from Danny. "I can't believe Kim taught you that…" He saw Kim give a smirk as he looked to the apologetic woman. "Fine, if Danielle thinks I should forgive you, then I will."

Ms. Finster let out a breath of relief.

"Thank you." She saw something away that caught her attention. "Hey you! NO BURPING ON SCHOOL GROUNDS WITHOUT AN EXCUSE ME!" She realizes she raised her voice and saw the teens looking at her disapprovingly. She quickly changed her tone. "Uh… I mean… say excuse me!"

Both smile and nod.

"I get kids can be a handful, but as a babysitter myself, you need to be a lot less harsh with them." Kim said.

Finster nodded before the teens and Danielle headed out.

"Later Danielle!" TJ said, waving at her.

Soon, the rest of his friends did as well.

"Fare thee well!" Gretchen went.

"Pleasant travels!" Mike went.

"Take care!" Vince goes.

"Feel free to see us again!" Gus goes.

"Let's hang out again sometime!" Spinelli shouted.

Danielle smiled and waved back as they went along.

Once they were out, Danny looked to his smaller clone.

"So, how was your first recess?" Danny asked.

"Aside from some annoying snitch made me look like I ditched class… not bad. I made a few new friends." Danielle looked back and smiled.

She never got to make friends, due to living on the run and without a home. Now, she had a chance to relax for a bit and talk it out with some kids.

"I've been meaning to ask, how old are you supposed to be?" Kim asked.

"Well, technically I was "born" 2 months before I met Danny. Vlad aged me to 12." Danielle said, using air quotes for "born".

"That was like 2 months before I met you." Danny told Kim.

"So… you'd technically be 13. You're too old for that place, anyway."

"Yeah, she- WAIT!" Danny went. "That means… we totally missed your birthday."

Danielle's eyes widened before she blushed with embarrassment.

"It's… cool, Danny." She said, looking away, though she had a small smile. Her stomach then grumbled. "Actually, I think TJ said his sister works at a place not far from here called Floppy Burger. Maybe…" She then gives a big smile. "I can get a triple with fries?!"

Before Danny could answer, Danielle gave the puppy dog pout.

Danny smiled and breathed out his nose.

"You don't need to do that, Cuz." He took her hand. "Let's go."

Danny and Danielle walked together as Kim followed, watching them together with a smile. She thought warmly on how the boyfriend she loves is very caring towards this genetic clone of his, treating her with genuine affection and concern.

_They really are like brother and sister._

* * *

It was now 3:30 in the afternoon and Ron was waiting for everyone at the Specter Speeder.

"About time." Ron went.

"Ron…" Kim started to go. "Why aren't you in the park?" She notably sounded worried he did something wrong.

Ron looked away while Rufus chuckled.

* * *

_About 30 minutes ago, Ron went on the swing set, he swung so high that he went flying off… though his pants somehow remained on the seat._

* * *

"I don't wanna talk about it…" Ron muttered.

As Kim and Danny were both exchanging confused looks at each other, Danielle looked down the street and saw the kids she met were leaving school together. She walked towards them a bit and waved, but as she saw TJ crossing the street, she saw a truck coming in fast.

Gasping and with no time to think, Danielle and ran and morphed. This caught Danny's attention, as well as another boy who was not far behind the kids.

Dani Phantom flew in and grabbed TJ, turning him intangible as the runaway truck passed them. Once it passed, Dani let him go and TJ is left gawking at this girl.

"W-What?!" TJ went as he stepped back.

His friends are all gawking at her as well.

Danny ran in, looking more that concerned.

"Are you kids okay?!" Danny asked.

Before anyone could say a thing, they heard someone speak up.

"Moist!" They saw Randall, not far behind, smiling as he laughed and ran off. "I'm telling!"

As Dani looked more than worried, Danny, after looking around, morphed into Danny Phantom. This causes collective gasps from the 6 friends.

"Wait here!" Danny said as he flew to Randall.

Randall was almost to the parking lot, where Finster was getting into her car, when he stopped.

"Miss Finster! Miss Finster!"

"What is it?!" Finster shouted as she was ready to drive off.

Danny, now invisible, decides to overshadow Randall. Now in the boy's body, Danny decided to make up something on the spot.

"Have a good night!" He waved at her.

Finster dropped her usual scowl and smiled a bit. "Oh… well, good night."

As soon as Finster's car started and she drove away, Danny exited Randall's body, leaving him dazed before seeing the ghost superhero in front of him, floating in midair.

"Y-you're… Danny Phantom!" He went. "That means that girl is-"

"My family." Danny cut him off. He then glared at Randall. "And if you even think of telling anyone… you're going to wake up in the middle of school in your underwear every year for the rest of your life."

Danny's tone was very threatening. He would never hurt a kid, but anyone who endangers his family is not safe from him.

Randall gulped as he nodded.

"I promise…" He said weakly.

Danny nodded and left.

Once he came back, he saw the kids with Danielle, now in human form, and Kim.

Once he looked around, he morphed back to human form.

"So…" Danny said. "You-"

"It's okay, Danny." Kim spoke up. "I spoke with these kids. They promised to keep your secret on two conditions. The first is girls want a picture with me."

"The other?" Danny asks.

"Can _I_ get a picture with you?!" TJ asks, looking very excited. "I'm a huge fan!"

Danny smiled and agreed.

After the pictures, the kids bid Danielle goodbye as she walked with Danny and Kim back to the Speeder. She kept her head down from Danny before he slowed down to walk alongside her.

"So…" He spoke up.

"So… I almost got us caught…" Danielle said.

"Yeah, you did." Danny said flatly. As Danielle looked more than disappointed with her actions, Danny gave her a quick rub on her head, causing her to look up and see him smile. "But you did save that kid. So, let's just be happy it worked out this time."

Danielle smiled back.

"Finally!" Ron called out as they came back. "We can head out to Go City!"

* * *

After all this time, they finally made it to the Bueno Nacho of Go City.

They found their table and soon Ron came with a tray full of Nacos.

"It's a miracle! We got Nacos!" Ron said as he put the tray down. "And they grande size it here!"

Danielle looks at one of the Nacos and looks a bit uncomfortable.

"Is that a taco… with nachos in it?"

"That's why it's called the Naco." Ron said proudly.

"Who came up with that?" Danielle said, finding the idea laughable.

"You're looking at him." Ron said proudly, unaware Danielle was making a jab.

"Oh…" Danielle said. "I see…" She gave a smile before looking at the Naco.

She took it and looked at it for a moment.

_I guess it **kind of** looks edible._

Slowly, Danielle took a bite of the Naco and chewed for a bit. She keeps chewing. It's slow. She sees Ron looking hopeful and gives a small, convincing smile.

"Boo-yah!" Ron said as he took a bite of his Naco. "Oh yeah…" He chewed with his mouth closed. "That's the stuff!" He stuffed half of it in his mouth as he gives the rest to Rufus by placing it on the plate. Rufus dives in and eats the Naco from within. "Can't get better than this."

Kim looks around. "Ron, can you get us napkins?"

"What for?" Ron asked with a mouthful. Kim gave Ron a brief glare, indicating he should probably get up. "On it."

Ron got up and headed to get napkins. Once he was gone, Danielle put the Naco down as she swallowed what was in her mouth, her disgust obvious.

"Bleh…"

She pushed the Naco away, where Rufus dives in eats it as well.

"Didn't like it either, huh?" Danny asked.

"I've eaten things from dumpsters that tasted better… it's not bad, but not great either."

Danny put a hand on her head and gave a playful rub.

She smiled at this, silently thinking to herself.

I wish things were like this all the time…

Kim noticed the look on Danielle's face and asked about it.

"You okay?"

Danielle gave her a smile.

"Yeah."

She knew what she wanted to talk to Danny about, but later… after she find something tastier to eat.

* * *

**This one was so much longer than I wanted it to be.**

**I didn't watch a whole lot of Recess, but Flower Princess11 provided a lot to help me. So thank you.**

**That's all the shows we can confirm are in the same universe as Kim Possible.**

**Next is Danielle's turn for a place to do.**

**Where will they end up?**


	24. Chapter 24: Spring Break Vacation pt 5

_**Spring Break pt.5**_

It was morning in Go City. The group decided to sleep in the Specter Speeder. It wasn't comfortable, but it was free. As they started to awaken, Danny heard sirens.

Getting out and looking down the building they were on top of, he saw a flock of birds stealing jewelry.

"Kim?!"

In 5 minutes, the birds in Go City fly throughout the town, holding jewelry, wallets and dollar bills. In the front of their flock is a large condor, with someone on top of it.

"Hahahahaha! Fly my minions! Fly! With all of these riches at my disposal, my revenge will soon be within my reach!" The man in a bird like costume laughed as he rode the large condor.

"Sorry dude, but I do believe there is a law against using animals to steal for you..." Danny said as he and Dani flew in front of this guy, with Kim in Danny's arms.

The bird guy stopped and grinned maliciously.

"Ah, Kim Possible! I have not forgotten you and rest assured that I will get my revenge on you as well!"

"Kim, who is this weirdo, anyway?" Danny asked.

Kim was about to answer, only for the bad guy to speak up.

"You! You are ghost superhero from Amity Park, Danny Phantom! Beware hero, tremble in fear, for it is I, the dark master of the winged world, Aviarius!" The bird villain shouted dramatically as he stood on his condor.

Danny and Dani both remained still there for a moment as they sunk in just how much of a weirdo this guy is.

"Yeah, we never heard of you…" Danny said flatly.

"You fool! You have never heard of Aviarius?! The world's most evil master of all birds!" He shouted, annoyed by Danny's words.

"My cousin just said that..."Dani said.

"And really… how many evil bird masters are there?" Danny asked mockingly while the bird bad guy got annoyed.

"You dare mock the villainous Aviarius?! Birds! Attack!" He ordered.

Danny, with Kim in his hands, and Dani went intangible, causing all of the birds to go through them harmlessly. All the while, the three look unimpressed with this villain.

"So, one of yours?" Dani asks Kim.

"Not really, he's someone else's bad guy that I've dealt with.

"FEEL THE WRATH OF AVIARIUS!"

"Geez, this guy is as bad as the Box Ghost." Danny muttered due to the numerous times he mentioned his name in the last five minutes. Danny then looked to both his cousin and his girlfriend. "You two ready?"

"Sure." They both go.

Once the birds end their rush, the Phantoms regain tangibility. Danny swung Kim and Aviarius, kicking him off his condor, then Dani flew in and grabbed the guy by his legs and held him up.

The condor tries to shake Kim off its back.

"Let's just hope Sam never hears about this..." Danny mutters as he grabbed the large bird by the beak, keeping it still.

Kim jumped off its back, allowing Danny to catch her in his arms.

"Nice catch." Kim says.

Danny and Dani lowered to the ground. There, they saw the police cars in a circle, with a man in blue standing in the center.

"Ah, Ms. Possible." The odd blue guy said. "Good to see you again."

"Hello Hego." Kim said as Danny put her down.

"Who is this guy?" Danny asks.

"This is Hego, Shego's brother."

Danny's eyes widened.

He remembered Kim mentioning Shego used to be a heroine, but never expected he'd meet one of her brothers.

"This guy is her brother?!" Danny asks, gesturing with his thumb.

"I am… Hego!" The blue suited man said, with his fists at his waist. "It is a pleasure to meet a fellow superhero, Danny Phantom."

Hego gave his hand to Danny, who decided to take it.

"So…" Danny pointed to the villain that Dani is still holding in the air. "One of yours?"

"Indeed. Thank you for apprehending Aviarius for us." Hego thanked. "Glad that your sister is a heroine as well."

Both Phantoms' eyes widen.

"Actually, she's my-"

"YOU WILL ALL RUE THE DAY YOU MESSED WITH AVIARIUS!" The villain, still hanging upside down, shouted.

"You can put him down now." Kim told Dani.

The little girl did so, letting him drop two feet onto concrete.

"You… will… rue the… day…" Aviarius said weakly as Dani smiled mischievously.

"Looks like this bird is ready for his cage..."

Hego said before giving a hearty laugh as he held the defeated villain in his fist.

"Every single time you say that when you capture me... it's gotten old... "The bird villain muttered in annoyance.

* * *

After this, the three found a donut shop and returned to the Specter Speeder. After they ate, they were ready to go.

"So, it's your turn, Danielle." Danny said as he handed her the Infi-Map. "Pick a place."

Danielle opened it and stared for a moment.

"I don't know… anywhere?"

A portal opens in front of them. They stare for a bit before everyone shrugged and flew into it.

On the other side, they arrive outside some building. One they hadn't seen in as much as before.

"An arcade?" Kim asked.

They now notice the sign, it read "LITWAK'S".

"Well… anyone wanna take a look?" Danny asked.

"We do!" Ron rose his arm, as Rufus held up a paw.

"Yeah!" Rufus squeaked.

"Sure." Danielle spoke up.

Danny looked to Kim, who just looked confused.

"Weird we got sent here… but I guess we can take a look."

* * *

Inside, they felt like they went back in time. It was an old school arcade straight from the late 90's. It had games they never even heard of.

"Hey! Hero's Duty!" Ron said happily.

Danielle snickered. "He said duty."

Ron ran to the arcade game in question.

Meanwhile, Danny saw something that put a smile on his face.

"Hey, Kim! Look!" He pointed to a game in question. "Sugar Rush!"

"That game we played on my birthday?" Kim asked.

"Wanna rematch?" Danny asked with a smile.

Kim smiled competitively. "This time… I win."

Both of them were about to walk when Danny looked back and saw Danielle looked around and seemed lost. He had a smile on his face.

"Actually…" He stopped and Kim noticed. "Danielle?" His cousin looked in his direction. "Why not try the game with Kim? I wanna see what else they have first."

Danielle looked around then pointed at herself. "Me?"

"You're the only Danielle I know of." Danny said.

Kim knew what he was doing and smiled.

"Yeah… it'll be fun." Kim said.

Danielle looked unsure but decided to go along with it.

She and Kim took their seats and decided to give it a try.

Kim choose Taffyta Muttonfudge while Danielle picked Vanellope Von Schweetz.

"Ever played this before?" Kim asked Danielle.

"No. I never even stepped foot in an arcade before." Danielle said. "Never had the money and there were always… people together." She said that last part solemnly.

"Well… you're here now." Kim said as she gave her a comforting smile. "Let's have some fun."

Danielle smiled back.

* * *

It was their third game now, as they're tied.

"So, Danielle?" Kim asked. "What's been on your mind?"

Danielle blanked for a second.

"Just… having fun."

"With us?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe we should do this more often, only bigger."

"Bigger?"

"My family… and yours."

Danielle got her foot off the pedal.

"I…" Kim stopped and looked at the girl, who looked like she was ready to just leave. "I don't have family outside of Danny and Jazz… remember?"

"Maybe it's time for Jack and Maddie to meet you?" Kim suggested.

"No way!" Danielle said. "They hate Vlad, remember? They'll see me and they'll probably thing I'm just like him."

"You want to meet them, don't you? Don't you want to be an actual part of Danny's family?" Kim asked.

"Yeah but…" Danielle tried to find the right words. "Just because I want it doesn't mean they'd accept it. I mean, doing something I want without consideration of another person's feelings or thoughts on what I'd do is selfish and stupid."

"You're not selfish and stupid." Kim said. "You want to have a home and a family. Selfish and stupid would be abandoning your home in favor of some place you've been in for like an hour at most."

"I'd never do that." Danielle said. "If I had a home with friends and family, I'd never trade it for anything."

"Even if it got boring or repetitive?" Kim said.

"Duh. I'd appreciate since it's not like I'm a princess abandoning everything I've known because I saw something mildly interesting. I live on the streets Kim. I'd never take having a home and people who love me for granted. I'd love and appreciate them." Danielle admitted.

Kim smiled. She then ruffled Danielle's hair with a hand on her head.

"See? You're not selfish or stupid. You're nothing like Vlad. You want to be loved and you care about others. You and Danny are more alike than just in DNA. You got a big heart, just like him."

Danielle began to smile as Kim stopped ruffling her hair.

"Thanks…" Danielle said. Suddenly, the two hear the games going off and see that their time limit ended. They were at a draw. "Whoa… I forgot."

"Wanna go again?" Kim asked.

"Nah…" Danielle looked around and saw Danny playing an arcade game with Ron called "Fix-It Felix Jr." "There they are. Let's see what they're playing."

"Alright."

Kim and Danielle left their seats and headed.

Neither them saw Danielle's character looked back at them and seemed affected by their words. She looked as though she did something that would be considered stupid and selfish before getting off her vehicle and sulking away.

The girls caught up with the boys.

"Hey." Ron greeted them as Danny played.

"Wanna look for another game?" Kim asked.

"Sure." Danny said. "I technically already for the highest score."

Danielle got on her toes to see Danny playing before noticing one of the people in the building isn't being saved.

"You're letting the guy with the mustache get pummeled by the Ralph guy." Danielle said.

"Yeah… I know." Danny admitted. "For some reason, I don't like that guy. Maybe it's the mustache and the suit but he looks like a jerk."

* * *

After 2 hours of gaming, the group returned to the Specter Speeder.

"Okay." Danny said. He pulled out the Infi-Map. "Why we were brought here, I don't know." He handed the map back to Danielle. "So, let's give it another go."

Danielle opened it.

"Take us to… anywhere, I guess…"

Another portal opened above them.

Once they went through, they ended up somewhere else.

Where they ended up, they didn't expect.

"San Francisco?" Danny asked out loud once he saw the Golden Gate Bridge in all of its glory.

"Well... I did say anywhere." Danielle said with a shrug.

"This is still pretty cool, San Francisco is pretty big... let's check it out." Ron prompted the others, who nodded.

They quickly landed, got out of the Specter Speeder and decided to play tourist.

"At least this time we don't have to deal with traffic here…"Ron said after they landed the Specter Speeder, which thanks to its anti-gravity thing, doesn't need to be parked on the street.

"Not the first time here?" Danny asked.

"Mission happened a while back, I'll tell you later... right now we are on vacation." Kim said to her boyfriend.

The teenagers and little girl soon left and spent the next two hours exploring the large City and what it has to offer. They flew up and saw a great view of the Golden Gate Bridge, the Palace of Fine arts and even did a quick stop in China Town, both Ron and Danielle are taking a much-needed nature break.

Danny saw a group of people in a dragon costume pass them by.

"Looks like Jake has some relatives here…" Danny joked and Kim giggled.

"Better be careful Danny... for all we know, this place might have magical creatures too." Kim said, being ironic and Danny chuckled.

Just then, as they walked and talked, Danny accidentally bumper into somebody, a young, Chinese girl with red highlights who looked to be around Danielle's age. Right next to her is a small dog who is barking nonstop.

"Oh, sorry... are you alright?" Danny said as he got up and offered his hand to her.

The girl blinked, before blushing a bit and taking his hand.

"I'm fine... thank you." The young girl said.

"What's your name?" Kim asked.

"Juniper Lee, you can call me Jun." The young girl said, thinking that this guy is pretty cute, despite being way older than her.

"Hi Jun, I'm Danny and this is my girlfriend Kim. Do you mind telling us where we can find a place to eat around here?" Danny asked and the girl was mildly disappointed in hearing the girlfriend thing.

Still, she answered them.

"Well, you guys are in China Town right now, so there are a few shops in that direction but if are craving something like pizzas, just go two blocks south from here and you are there." She said as she explained to the older but cute tourist, even if he has a girlfriend.

They thanked her and Jun then left.

Danny and Kim waited for the rest of their group to come back.

"I think that Jun girl likes you, Danny?" Kim said

"Jealous?" Danny teased.

"So not." Kim said.

"Good, since while she's a cute kid but I already have my number one girl here." Danny said as he put his arm around her and Kim smiles. "Besides, she's like what... 11… 12... way too young!" He added quickly.

Just then, Ron and Danielle returned.

"Hey guys... who's too young?" Ron asked.

"Oh nothing. So, where to now?" Kim asked.

Suddenly they heard a grumbling sound and they all turned to Danielle, who chuckled.

"I think I know... to food!" Danielle said and the others nodded.

"I know a place. So... pizza or Chinese?" Danny asked

* * *

Danny and company soon arrived to a pizza shop due to it being closer and while Danny and Kim were in line, getting their orders, Danielle was sitting patiently at the table, playing paper football with Ron with Rufus acting as referee.

She was winning 3-0.

"Oh, come on!" Ron whined.

Rufus laughed.

"I won! I won! I won!" Danielle cheered happily over her three straight victories. "Wanna go again?"

"No thanks…" Ron muttered, slightly sore from his loss.

Danielle pouted, looked ahead and saw that it would be a while until the food is ready and then noticed an arcade game at the end of the restaurant and saw some kids surrounding it.

Danielle got interested. She decided to have fun there.

"Wanna check out the games there, Ron?" Danielle asked.

"Nah, I'm all gamed out…" He smiles to his little buddy. "Rufus, you should go and keep her company. "

Rufus nods and climbs up Danielle's arm and rides on her shoulder as she heads back.

She saw that it was some kind of hockey like game and there was some kid playing it, a girl around her age who then started cheering and pumping her fist.

"Alright! High score!" The girl cheered loudly.

"Not bad…" Danielle said, making her presence known to the girl

"Oh, thanks... who are you, exactly?" The girl asked, confused.

"Oh, sorry about that... my name is Danielle." She introduced herself.

The other girl then smiled and then extended her hand in a friendly way.

"Nice to meet you Danielle... I'm Riley…"

Both girls shook their hands.

"Hi!" Rufus said on Danielle's shoulder.

"Whoa!" Riley stepped back at the sight of the naked mole rat.

"This little guy is Rufus." Danielle pointed to Ron. "He belongs to my friend Ron over there."

Riley got a good look at the older looking boy. "He's your friend?"

"Well, he's friends with my cousin's girlfriend." Danielle stated.

"I see." Riley said. "Wanna play?" She said, motioning to the game.

Danielle smiled.

* * *

"You're doing great, Danielle!" Riley said.

Danielle couldn't believe she was doing so well on a game she's never played.

"Is real hockey this hard?" Danielle asked.

"Nah, I play it and I can verify it's harder."

"You play hockey?" Danielle asked. She sees Riley nod. "That's awesome!"

"Do you play a sport?"

"N… no." Danielle said. She felt a bit uncomfortable.

"Oh? Anything you do back home with your parents?"

"No…" Danielle said, sounding a bit hurt.

"Really? Do y-"

"Let's just drop it and keep playing." Danielle said quickly.

Riley stopped, recognizing she must be bringing up something sensitive.

"Sorry…"

"It's okay…" Danielle said.

Suddenly, Danielle made a bad move and ends up losing. However, her score is 5th highest.

She decides to put in the initials DF2.

"DF2?" Riley asks.

"Yeah… because my cousin is named Danny so… DF2." Danielle said, sounding less friendly. "Nice meeting you." Danielle ran back to the table with Ron.

Riley watched Danielle and, in her mind, her emotions were at work.

* * *

"That girl! What's wrong with her?" Anger shouted.

"Maybe, she's being mean…" Disgust made her dislike clear.

"We should stay away from her!" Fear declared. "Let's go!"

"Or…" Joy spoke up. "We should figure out a different way to deal with her? Like invite her to play another game?"

"Maybe we made her sad?" Sadness suggested.

Everyone looked at her. Joy thought for a moment and nodded.

"Maybe you're right." Joy suggested. "Maybe we should apologize."

Both Joy and Sadness pressed the button together.

* * *

Danielle sat back at the table, her head on her arms.

Rufus tapped Ron's arm and indicated her should talk to Danielle.

"Danielle?" Ron asked. "You okay?"

"Yeah…" Danielle muttered, her tone not at all happy. "Where are Danny and Kim?"

"Pizza's not ready yet. You sure you're okay?"

"Yes!" She snapped. "Just…" She looked away, feeling guilty. "Just let it go…"

Ron noticed Riley, the girl he saw Danielle playing with, not far behind, looking hesitant to talk to her.

"Did you two get into a fight?" Ron asked.

Danielle realized who he was talking about.

"She asked me about my parents and what I do at home. How do I explain I have neither of those things?"

"You could just… you know, make something up. Plus, she's just trying to be your friend."

Danielle pouted.

"Some new friend I am…"

Ron put a hand on her head, getting her attention.

"It's not too late to say your sorry and be friends." Ron said, with a rare mature tone.

Danielle smiled.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Nothing wrong with you wanting to make friends or establish a relationship with someone. Like you did with Jazz, or Kim, or me." He smiled. "Or Danny's family."

Danielle's eyes widen and she realizes he knows.

"You know?"

"That you want to be a part of his family? Well, yeah." Ron gestured to Riley. "For now, let's start with making a new friend for real."

Danielle looked back and saw Riley, who looked afraid to speak to her. However, Riley took a deep breath and walked to her.

"Hey, so… I realize I might have said something wrong. So… I'm sorry." Riley said, apologetically.

Danielle looked back and smiled.

"Nah, it's my fault."

"Danielle!" Danny called out as he and Kim walked in with the pizza. "Pizza's here!" He placed it on the table as he notices Riley. "Oh, new friend?"

"Wanna join us?" Kim asked.

Riley looked and saw her parents were chatting together. She decided to run to them.

"Hey, Mom? Dad?" Riley asked. "My new friend is inviting me to have a slice of pizza with her family. Mind if I have at least one slice with them?"

"I thought you weren't hungry?" Her father said.

"I'm not but… I'd like to get to know her." Riley said.

Both her parents look to each other and smiled.

"Sure thing, sweetheart." Her mother said.

Riley smiles. "Thanks."

* * *

As they ate, Danielle and Riley spoke together. Riley mentioned how she used to live in Minnesota when she and her family moved. Danielle asked if she missed home and Riley said this.

"Yeah, but I don't want to lose my family. I could go all over the world and I'd miss them every day."

This got to Danielle a bit. While she journeyed out, she longed to see Danny again. He was the only real family she had. That was, at least, until she met Jazz. Now, she doesn't want to leave Amity Park ever again.

Once they finished, everyone got up and were leaving.

"Nice meeting you, Riley." Danielle said.

"You two, Danielle." Riley said. "Next time you're in town, drop by here. I'm here most of the time."

"You got it." Danielle chuckled.

She ran up and caught up with the group. Danny, Kim, Ron and Rufus all noticed this and smiled that Danielle made a good friend.

Riley looked and smiled.

* * *

"Wow, she's a cool kid." Anger admitted.

"Yeah, who'd a thunk it?" Disgust admitted.

"I hope she gets home safely." Fear said.

"She will…" Sadness said with a small smile.

"After all…" Joy spoke up. "She's our friend now."

* * *

"Okay, one more try." Danny said as he handed the map to Danielle.

She just stared at it as she held it in her hands.

"Uh…"

"Just pick any place you'd like." Kim said, sounding encouraging.

Danielle looked to her, then noticed everyone else was smiling at her.

"I guess… anywhere cool?"

The map created another portal.

Danny looked at Danielle oddly, but shrugged and flew into the portal.

Outside was a town Danny, Kim and Ron knew very well.

"Gravity Falls?!"

All of the older teens shouted.

They looked at each other and noticed this.

"I had a date here." Danny admitted.

"You did too?" Kim and Ron asked.

* * *

They found a place to park, outside this odd tourist trapped called the "Mystery Shack".

"Even though she didn't become my girlfriend, I still get e-mails from the girl I went with here, named Wendy. I think she said she works here." Danny said.

"Really?" Kim crossed her arms. "You still get e-mails from her?"

Danny smiled and held his hands up. "As friends. I assure you, we're just friends."

All of them got out and entered. There, Danny saw a familiar redhead at the counter.

"Danny!" Wendy greeted. "Boosh!"

"Hey, Wendy."

Wendy got up and walked to Danny, when Kim stepped in, looking a bit territorial.

"Hello there." Kim said. "I'm-

"Kim Possible!" Wendy said. "Awesome." Her usual chill tone mixed with excitement. "I didn't believe Danny when he said he was your boyfriend now, but I saw your photos together and, after I checked to make sure they weren't doctored, thought him dating a cool teen heroine was the coolest thing ever!"

Kim's face softened and smiled.

"Thanks."

What Kim and Danny didn't realize is that Wendy is hiding her real thoughts, just like how she's not as laid back as she likes to think. She still, deep down, likes Danny. However, she knew from her research Kim Possible is a good person who kicks butt, so at least he's with someone good for him. Plus, she admires a fellow redhead for kicking butt.

"Wendy." Danny spoke up. "This is my cousin, Danielle." He motioned to the little girl.

"Hello." She waved at the freckled girl.

"And this is my best friend, Ron." Kim said as she motioned to the blonde.

"And this little guy is Rufus." Ron said.

Rufus waved at her.

"Sup, dudes." Wendy greeted. "I get off of work soon. You guys wanna come with me to the bus stop? I got friends visiting for the weekend."

"Sure, I guess." Kim said.

* * *

After a few minutes, Wendy took them to the bus stop. In minutes, the bus arrived and two small figures, one holding a pig, stepped out.

"Dipper! Mabel!" Wendy shouted with a smile.

"Wendy!" The two greeted her.

Wendy ran up to the two and hugged them both.

"How've you been!" Mabel said.

"We haven't seen you in person in a long time!" Dipper added in.

"Cool." Wendy admitted as she let them go.

Dipper smiled before noticing a certain someone a few feet behind her. He stepped towards the dark-haired boy as Wendy and Mabel talked. It took him and Danny a moment to recognize each other before pointing at each other.

"You!"

"Are you on another date with Wendy?" Dipper asked.

"Are you still crushing on her?" Danny asked.

"No… I'm over it." Dipper said as Wendy chatted with Mabel. "Mostly." He whispered.

"You know I can hear you… you're like 2 feet in front of me." Danny said. Dipper smacked himself in the head. "Don't worry." Danny chuckled. He then wrapped his arm around Kim. "I have a girlfriend now. We're just visiting town."

Before Dipper could respond, his sister Mabel makes a very audible gasp as she stares wide-eyed at Kim.

"Is that Kim Possible?!" Mabel asked. Kim smiled but Mabel spoke up before she could answer. "It _is!_ It _is_ Kim Possible!"

"Mabel, come on." Dipper said with a smile. "There's no way his girlfriend is-" He took a closer look at Kim and gasped. "It's Kim Possible!"

Both twins ran up to her and started asking questions, something that caught both Danny and Kim off guard, but brought smiles to their faces.

* * *

All of them returned to the Mystery Shack, where Wendy and the guy currently in charge, Soos, were setting a party for the Pines twins making a return. Soos was out getting snacks as Wendy opened the doors for them. They mention his fiancée, Melody, was out visiting family.

"Come on in!"

All of them entered, Mabel let her pig, Waddles, on the floor.

"Welcome back home, Waddles!" Mabel said.

"Say, Wendy?" Dipper asked. "Did you or Soos hear from Grunkle Stan or Ford?"

"Grunkle?" Danny asked, as he and his friends overheard.

"Short for Great Uncle." Wendy answered before looking back at Dipper. "And no, they won't be back until Summer."

Dipper and Mabel looked disappointed to hear this.

"But I wanted to show Grunkle Ford my own journal." Dipper pulled out a red book with a gold hand painted on the front. "I based it mostly on stuff we've seen in Gravity Falls and stuff I read on places like Amity Park."

"Hey! Danny's from there." Ron spoke up.

Dipper slowly looked to Danny.

"Really?"

"Uh… yeah."

Suddenly, Dipper got excited.

"Do you know Danny Phantom?!"

Before Danny could answer…

Both he and Danielle had wisps come out of their mouths.

Everyone but their Middleton companions, who look worried, look confused as the two put their hands on their mouths.

"Uh… getting chilly, isn't it?" Danielle suggested, trying not to look suspicious.

"Dude, it's like 4 and it's 90 degrees." Wendy stated.

Before either of the two could come up with another excuse, a chubby man in a suit and a fez was running in.

"Dude! Wendy! Ghost!"

"Soos?!" Dipper and Mabel go.

"Oh… hey dudes!" Soos said friendly before looking back to the door. "Shut the door!"

It's too late, a dark figure flies into the Mystery Shack. One that looked like the Grim Reaper, with a black skull.

Dipper panicked.

"A category 10! Everyone run!"

The ghost snapped his fingers, causing the doors to close and the windows to shut.

The ghost laughed maniacally as objects not bolted to the floor began levitating, including the living in the room.

"Soos! Why was this ghost attacking you?!" Mabel asked as she held onto the shivering Waddles.

"Uh… Stan might have found this cool cursed blade thing online and bought it for the Mystery Shack as an exhibit." Soos explained. "By bought I mean Stan mailed to me after he apparently raided it from a cursed pirate ship since he and Ford said in their note it was harmless unless I dropped it and released evil spirit trapped inside... I dropped it."

Dipper groaned.

"Some things never change." He then noticed how eerily calm Danny and the others are. "Uh… you guys are eerily calm right now."

Danny and the others look to each other and were contemplating what to.

"No other choice." Kim said. "Danny, you better take care of this thing. Danielle, help us get out and then give him a hand."

The four of the Mystery Shack stare unbelieving at this.

"What are you guys gonna do, exactly?" Wendy.

"This! I'm going ghost!"

Danny yelled as he transformed right in front of everyone.

The four unfamiliar with his powers gasp.

"Me too!"

Danielle transformed as well, causing more gasps.

"Get them out, I'll keep this loser busy." Danny said.

Dani nodded as she used her powers to take Kim, Ron and Rufus first and phases them out the Shack. While Danny punches the evil spirit in the face, Dipper saw this and looked ecstatic.

"He's Danny Phantom!" He fanboys. "Wendy! You almost had a superhero for a boyfriend!"

Wendy just stared, slack jawed.

_I almost had a superhero for a boyfriend?! Cool!_

A smile came to her face.

Dani flew back in and grabbed the rest of the group, taking them outside through the walls.

There, the Mystery Shack group just stared at the building before looking to Kim and Ron, who just smiled.

"So… Danny, the boy I wanted a second date with… is a superhero?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah." Kim admitted with a smile. "It's given me more bad guys to fight, but it makes life more interesting."

As they were talking, the sounds of Danny and Dani beating the ghost up got louder. Then, the ghost flew out of the door after it swung open. Danny and Dani followed it out. Danny the blasted it with his freezing power, containing it in ice.

"Now… we just gotta take care of him somehow, even though I don't have my thermos." Danny admitted.

"Got it!" Ron pulled a Fenton Thermos out.

Everyone stared at him.

"Ron…" Kim started. "Where did you get that?"

"It was a spare in the Speeder. I just forgot to mention it before now."

Danny gave Ron a slight glare before taking it.

The ghost broke out of the ice and tries to attack when it came flying in.

"Here we go!"

Danny aimed the Thermos and trapped the screaming ghost in it. Once it was contained, he put the lid on.

After this, he and Dani returned to human form, as they and their Middleton companions notice the Mystery Shack group still staring.

"AWESOME!" All four of them suddenly shout.

* * *

It was decided then and there that they'd have dinner with the Mystery Shack with their friends. There, Dipper bombarded Danny with a ton of questions. Danny answered as best as he could while trying to convince Dipper to calm down.

_Geez, I think I liked him being jealous more._

Meantime, Mabel sat with Danielle, who wasn't too interested in the random stuff she was saying.

"That's when Waddles and I made jelly cookies!" Mabel said proudly.

"I… see." Danielle said, not really impressed but bored by this girl.

She saw Kim and Ron talking with Soos and Wendy and felt a bit envious.

_Why couldn't I get the cool girl?_

Dipper suddenly sat next to Danielle, decided to talk to Danielle.

"So, you have powers too? Were you in an accident too?"

"No." Danielle said. "I was…" She saw Danny, who gave her an approving nod. "I was cloned by an evil sociopath in a plot to replace Danny with a perfect clone. I'm more of a semi-perfect clone since I'm obviously not a boy."

Both Pines twins looked to each other, then to her sympathetically.

"But… you live with his family now, right?" Mabel asked.

"Not really." Danielle said as she saw Danny go to sit with Kim and the others, while he and Kim held hands. "I'm hiding from his bad guys in his house. His sister knows about me and likes me. But… that's it. His parents don't know about me."

Both Dipper and Mabel exchanged looks at each other.

"So, where will you go when his bad guys stop finding you?" Dipper asked.

"I don't really know. I wanna stay but part of me is afraid to ask Danny about it." Danielle admitted.

"Don't be." Mabel said, causing Danielle to look at her. "You don't wanna hide it from him, do you?"

"Yeah." Dipper added. "One thing Mabel and I learned during our Summer here last year is how important family is. You don't wanna hide your problems from them and you don't wanna risk hurting them."

Danielle looked back and forth between the two and smiled. She took each one under her arms and hugged them.

"Thanks, you guys."

Dipper made a small laugh while he blushed a bit. "No problem."

Danielle got up and walked to Danny, while Dipper scratched the back of his head while Mabel giggled at his flustered face.

Danielle walked up to Danny and tapped his shoulder.

"Yeah?" He asks.

"Can we talk?" Danielle asked. "It's kind of important."

Danny looked to Kim, who knew what Danielle was going to talk about and nodded with a smile.

"Sure."

Danny got up as he and Danielle walked outside.

There, Danielle had her hands in her pocket as she turned to face Danny.

"Danny… I was wondering… Um… I thought about it for a while and-"

"Yes."

Danny's response came out before Danielle even asked her question.

"Yes?"

"Yes, you can live with us." Danny said with a smile. "I think it's time I told my parents the truth and make you a _real_ Fenton."

Danielle just stared at him. She stared at him, her eyes widened, for about 30 seconds before Danny finally answered when he was concerned she was silent.

"Danielle? Are you okay?"

Suddenly, before he knew it, Danielle ran to him and jumped up, hugging him.

"Thank you!" Danielle said. Her eyes started tearing with joy. "Thank you…"

Danny smiled as he hugged her back.

Both of them weren't aware Kim was looking at them from the doorway, with an approving smile.

* * *

**This was LOOOONNNNNGGGGG.**

**We went through the settings of Wreck-It Ralph, Inside Out and Gravity Falls.**

**I inserted another massive Take That at Ralph Breaks the Internet, while Flower Princess11, who helped me write scenes, inserted one to the out of nowhere pairing of Danny Phantom and Juniper Lee.**

**Thanks my friend.**

**I was gonna end it when them returning to Amity Park, but like I said, this was long.**

**Next time is something I did in A Possible Encounter for a Phantom. What is it? You'll find out.**


	25. Chapter 25: The Approving Father

_**The Approving Father**_

Upon bidding their friends in Gravity Falls goodbye, the group board the Specter Speeder and were off once morning came.

"Okay… I guess first thing is first, I'll drop you guys off at Middleton." Danny said.

"Hey, why stop the vacay now?" Ron suggested. "You and Danielle could always hang with us before you head home."

"That's a great idea!" Kim spoke up.

"I'm down!" Danielle agreed.

Danny smiled. "Alright then."

* * *

The group arrived in Middleton, where Kim was the first to get out. Danny helped her with her luggage and walked her to the door. Once she entered, the two kissed quickly before Danny went to bring the Specter Speeder to Ron's house. There, he helped Ron carry his stuff.

"Say, you and Danielle wanna hit Bueno Nacho for breakfast?" Ron asked.

Both Fentons gave each other a concerned glance before speaking up.

"Uh… no thanks, I think I'll save our remaining money." Danny admitted.

"Yeah… don't wanna abuse your hospitality." Danielle added.

"Alright, I guess that's fair." Ron said, oblivious to the two's dislike of the food he loves so much. "My mom's probably making pancakes now anyway."

"That! Let's do that!" Danielle spoke up.

As they were on their way to Ron's front door, Danny looked back and noticed something where Kim was sitting.

* * *

Kim was laying on the couch, leaving her luggage in her room and came to rest, when her father came in.

"Kimmie-Cub, I have some good news!" James said.

"Good news?" Kim asked in worry. Her dad's definition of "good news" have never ended well for her.

"I have just been invited to the Annual Meeting of Rocket scientists, Engineers and Astronomers as a guest speaker!" James said in excitement.

"Oh... you and your research friends are just gonna talk about your research?" Kim questioned.

"That and show off our latest projects... better news, we are going together... just you and me!" James said.

Kim's eyes widened as she asked. "_We?!_ What about Jim and Tim?"

"They can't come due to being grounded for causing my car to have a literal meltdown..." James said in anger for his sons' latest experiment going wrong.

"And Mom?" Kim asked, her concern growing.

"She's working today... so it will just be us!" James said, oblivious to how his daughter is truly feeling.

Kim groaned. She loves her dad but those science gathering were never her thing, but she knows she can't get out of this, her dad is so excited

_What am I going to do?_ Kim thought in mild dread.

If she doesn't think of something fast, she is going to be bored to death at that place. She then saw Danny approaching the house and smiled. He is her boyfriend and maybe if she asks nicely enough, he would come with her so she won't have to deal with it alone.

_I just hope he loves me enough to say yes._

Danny knocked on the door and Kim didn't hesitate to run and answer it.

"Hey Kim, you forgot your purse..." Danny said as he entered and gave her the purse. He then noticed her father and greeted with a smile. "Hello, Mr. Dr. Possible."

"Hello, Danny... enjoy the trip?"

"It was awesome... saw the sights, dealt with some creeps... nothing we couldn't handle..." Danny said with a laidback smile.

"That's nice..." James said.

"What's new with you?" Danny asked

"I was just telling Kimmy here that today, I will be the guest speaker at the Annual meeting of Rocket scientist, Engineers-"

"And Astronomers?! Awesome!" Danny finished for him and added his excitement.

"You've heard of that?" Kim asked, surprised her hope for salvation seemed to like this.

"Duh, that's the biggest space event sponsored by NASA of the year! It always showcases future tech and designs that will be used by NASA!" Danny said, his NASA fanboy side is showing.

James smiled at that.

"Well, Kimmy and I will be going there this afternoon." James said.

"Can I come too?!" Danny asked eagerly and Kim's jaw actually dropped at that.

"Hmm…" James scratched his chin before smiling. "Why not? You seem pretty excited to see it."

"Awesome!" Danny rose both fists up in victory.

Kim, however, groaned in defeat.

* * *

In Ron's house, he showed Danielle his room, with some video games.

"Wanna play before you head out?" Ron asked.

"Sure. We should wait for Danny to see what he wants to try."

As Danielle said this, Danny reached the room.

"Guys! Guess what?!" He asked with a big grin.

Both of them glanced at each other.

"You won the lottery?" Ron asked.

"You and Kim are getting married already?" Danielle asked.

Both boys looked at her, surprised she asked such a thing, but they carried on.

"Kim's dad invited me and Kim to join him at the Annual Meeting of Rocket scientists, Engineers and Astronomers!" He said with his grin back.

Both of them were silent. Ron was lost, while Danielle smiled. Space was something she knew Danny liked before she actually met him.

"Oh… okay?" Ron said.

"So, when is it?" Danielle asked.

"This afternoon!" Danny said with a smile.

"Cool!" Danielle said. "You should go."

"You sure?"

"Yeah… I'll just stick with Ron." Danielle admitted.

"Okay." Danny said as he rustled her hair. "Don't have too much fun without me."

"I won't!" Danielle said.

"Guess I better eat something quick before I go." Danny said as he walked out.

As he walked out, he passes by Ron's parents, who he met when he picked Ron up for their trip. As he left, Mrs. Stoppable approached Ron's luggage and notices something odd around the handle.

"What is this strange green stuff?"

* * *

"We're here!" James said as he pulled in the garage to the Middleton Convention Center.

Danny was practically hopping in his seat with excitement, while Kim had her arms crossed and shook her head.

Danny opens his door and races to the other side to open for Kim.

"Allow me." He said.

"Thanks." She said with a smile to hide her disinterest.

"Well…" James said as he then took a deep breath. "Let's go!"

"Yes!" Danny said with his arms raised happily as he walked on ahead.

James them whispered to his daughter.

"He's so excited about this more than any of your other friends. I'm glad you two met."

Kim chuckled and hid her feelings behind a grin. "Glad he's here too."

* * *

Danielle and Ron were playing video games together, and Danielle was winning.

Ron groaned as the character he picked was defeated in battle against Danielle's.

"Whoo!" She cheered. "I win!"

"Ah man!" Ron groaned as Rufus laughed.

Suddenly, Danielle's stomach started grumbling.

"Uh oh… better refuel." She got up. "I think your mom said you have cashews, mind if I get some."

"Sure, go for it." Ron said with a smile to hide how much he's sick of losing games of all kind with this girl. "Make yourself at home."

"Thanks." She said with a smile as she walked out.

Ron groaned when he notices something odd about Danielle's controller.

Picking it up, he noticed some odd green slime on it.

"What the heck?" Ron touched it and was instantly grossed out. "Ew! Sick and wrong!" He said as he swung his finger around.

"Yeah! Sick and wrong!" Rufus squeaked in a somewhat understandable way.

Ron used his sleeve to wipe the green stuff off.

"Good thing Danielle never noticed it…"

* * *

Inside, it was just what Kim feared and Danny was hoping for.

Scientists and technology demonstrations all around. Kim was the only one of the three not with a big smile.

"James..." A voice called and Kim and her dad saw a familiar face.

"Bob..." Dr. Possible said as he went to greet his old friend and colleague.

"So you got roped into this too, huh?" The bespectacled scientist said.

"Don't act like you don't love it! " James said with a chuckle while Kim smiled and greeted the astronomer.

"Danny, I would like to introduce you to-"

"Dr. Bob Chen, head astronomer for the Mount Middleton Space observatory!" Danny said excitedly, surprising Kim and even James.

Bob smiled.

"I see you have heard of me..." Bob said with a pleased smile.

"Yeah, you're the guy who discovered the triplet comets back in 2000!" Danny said in excitement.

"Yeah, that was a good year." Bob said with a smile.

"Danny, you know who he is?" Kim asked.

"Well, yeah!" Danny said with a big smile. "I read about him at camp for a week!"

"I take it you're also a space lover?" Bob asked with a smile.

"I'm a junior certified astronaut." Danny said with a proud smile.

"Well it's nice to see a young space enthusiast..." Bob said with a smile.

"Bob! Jim!" Another man shouted as he came up to them.

Both men see him and greet him with handshakes.

"Danny-" Kim was about to speak, but she saw the smile on his face. "I take it you know him?"

"You're Professor Ramesh, the guy who discovered that dwarf planet in the Andromeda Galaxy back in 1999!" Danny said in excitement as he shook his hand.

"Ah, yes, I remember that. I see you are familiar with my work." Ramesh said.

"I... sort of try to be familiar with anything related to space." Danny said sheepishly.

Ramesh then laughed before turning to James.

"I like this boy James." Ramesh said.

"Where have you been hiding him all this time?" Bob said.

Suddenly, more scientists were coming and talking with James while Danny got to meet them.

Kim could not believe any of this. This meeting was supposed to be a total snore fest with her boyfriend to act as her relief. But Danny was having the time of his life here. He seemed to recognize almost all the scientists here and what they are famous for and he and her dad were being so close.

"Your son is a very bright young space lover, Dr. Possible..." One of the scientists says.

Kim flinched when she heard what the scientist just referred Danny to.

"Actually, Danny is my daughter's boyfriend. My sons Jim and Tim couldn't make it today." James said.

"Ah, I see." The same man said.

Kim buried her face in shame.

_If things go well… I'm going to have astronaut babies…_

* * *

After another hour, James was at a podium, ready to give his speech.

Danny and Kim sat together near the front. Danny looked eager, while Kim was bored out of her mind. It was now Danny noticed how Kim was and looked concerned.

"You okay, Kim?"

"Not really…" Kim admitted. "Truthfully, I didn't want to come."

"Really? Then why'd you invite me?" Danny asked, surprised that anyone wouldn't want to be here.

"I wanted to have someone to talk to while my dad greeted his old friends. I knew you want to be an astronaut, but I didn't think you'd practically fall in love with the place." She admitted.

"But… why didn't you tell your dad you don't want to go?" He asked.

"Because…" Kim paused for a moment. "He's my dad… I don't want to break his heart."

"Even though you were going out with me behind his back?" Danny pointed out.

Kim took a breath.

"Fair enough… I should tell him after the presentation."

Suddenly, James began.

"Everyone, thank you for inviting me. Anyway, I-"

BOOM!

An explosion happens at the main entrance, destroying it.

Out of the smoke were Doctor Drakken and Shego.

"We're here for the technology on display!" Drakken demanded. "Surrender to us or be destroyed!"

Snapping his fingers, three of the robot Bebes arrived.

"Those things?!" James shouted. "You can't control them!

"My new partner, Vlad Plasmius, helped with programming. Now they do as I say! Like this… GET THOSE GADGETS WE'RE HERE FOR!"

The Bebes obey and run towards some of the machines on display.

"Danny…" Kim whispered. "I'll distract them, you sneak off and find a place to go ghost."

Danny nodded.

Kim jumped over all of the scientists cowering and prepares for a fight.

"Stop right there, Drakken!"

"Kim Possible?!"

"Why are you always surprised?" Shego asked. "You saw her dad, we're in Middleton… of course she'd be here!"

"Just go…" He grumbles.

Shego ignites her hand with green energy.

"Can't handle me and the robots at the same time, Princess!" Shego stated.

"Good thing she doesn't have to!" The voice of Danny Phantom shouted as he blasted Shego off her feet.

Getting up, she saw Danny Phantom floating up and winking before heading off to fight the robots.

"Oh… I'm gonna pummel him after I'm finished with you, Kimmie." She snarled as she got up.

As Kim and Shego began their fight, Danny approached to one of the Bebes, stealing what looks like a small rocket, and grabbed it by the arm.

"Excuse me, Miss? I'm afraid you're not allowed to touch the displays." The Bebe looked to him and pulled its arm out. "Okay, have it your way."

Danny punched the robot and reached out for the small rocket. However, it reacted quickly and stepped away.

The Bebe threw a punch that Danny caught and he responded by firing a ghost ray that destroyed its head.

Meanwhile, Kim managed to land a kick that knocks Shego away when her Kimmunicator goes off.

"Uh… hold on." Kim said as she looked to her was contacting her. "Ron?" She answers. "Ron, can it wait?"

"Is Danny there?" Ron asked.

"Kind of busy." She said. "Can you call later?" She blocked a blow from Shego while doing this.

"It's about Danielle."

Hearing this, Kim looked to Danny.

"Danny!" She rose her arm. "It's for you."

She tosses it to Danny, who catches it while blasting another Bebe robot, destroying it.

"Ron, kind of busy stopping-"

"IT'S DANIELLE!" Ron said. "SHE'S SOMEHOW MELTING!"

Danny paused… for two seconds.

"WHAT?!"

Ron was in his room, seeing Danielle somehow secreting green slime from her hands as the small girl was horrified by what has happening to her.

"She's somehow melting green slime!"

"It's not supposed to happen anymore!" Danielle panicked. "Danny stabilized me!"

In that moment, the whole world froze. Everything was shut off to him, the theft, the villains, even Kim, all Danny thought of was Danielle what he heard her screaming.

He dropped the Kimmunicator.

He flew to Kim, knocking Shego with enough force to go to the other side of the room.

"Kim!" He said with panic. "I need to go! Danielle needs me!"

"Is it serious?!" Kim said.

"Very!"

"Then get going! I got this!"

Kim knew she'd be a bit overworked against Shego and a Bebe, but Danny's devotion to his genetic little sister was strong and she'd never get between them.

Danny flew as fast as he could, meanwhile Kim took on Shego and the Bebe.

However, while she did her best against Shego, the Bebe robot ignored her and took all that it and the other robots were stealing back to Drakken's hovercraft.

"Haha! Shego! Let's go!" Drakken said as the Bebe loaded what it stole.

"On it!" Shego kicked Kim and knocked her away as she ran to join her employer. "Later, Princess!"

As the villains were on their way, James came and helped his daughter up.

"Kimmie-Cub!" He gave her a hand. "What happened?! Where did Danny go?!"

"Someone we both know and care about needs him right now…"

"What does th-"

"Dad." Kim said quickly. "I can't tell you for reasons, namely that it's something personal to Danny. I promise I'll tell you… but for now… just trust me."

* * *

Danny arrived at the Stoppable home, going straight to Ron's room and return to human form. There, he saw Danielle sitting in a corner, curled up. Ron was there, trying to reassure her based on how he was kneeling. He got up and gave Danny space as he rushed to her.

"Danielle?"

The small girl looked up and showed she was starting to cry. She showed him her hands, they looked like they were sweating, but the sweat was green.

"It's even happening in human form…" She said. "Whatever you used to save me is wearing off…"

Danny just stared; he was horrified for this little girl. She has become a surrogate little sister to him. He knew from past experiences with Jazz what it was like to have a younger sibling to look after. Danielle was scared out of her mind.

He had no way of know what to do. All he could do now was give her a hug.

"It's okay…" He whispered. "I'm here."

"But what about the conference? And Kim's dad giving a speech?" She said.

"I'll worry later… you need me more."

* * *

It was about 2 hours later, James and Kim returned home. However, they instead walked to the Stoppable house and entered. Once they made it to Ron's room, James saw Danielle for the first time. He looked between Danny and Danielle a few times.

"I know this might sound odd…" Danny spoke up. "But-"

"She's your clone, isn't she?" Danny's jaw dropped. "I'm a scientist, remember?" James spoke up before Danny could ask.

"She needs my help." Danny said.

Once they got Danielle to the Possible home, he explained about her to the rest of Kim's family. Once they did, Ann offered to examine Danielle's DNA after taking a sample from Danny.

"That's odd…" She said as she looked into a microscope. "Her DNA should be stable. You mentioned the other clones were ghost-only, her being human should be enough to keep her stable longer. It looks like there's an outside agent."

"What does that mean?" Danny asked.

"It means someone injected something into her. It's looks to be some time has passed… about 2 months."

"Two months? That's when she met up with us." Kim said.

Danielle thought back.

"Actually… there was something…"

* * *

_Back in February, days before meeting with Danny, Danielle was sleeping in an alley._

_"Mmmm…." She mumbled as she dreamt._

_At that point, she felt something land on her hand. It felt like a bug. It seemed to have bitten her._

_This causes her to gasp and wake up._

_"Hello?!" She looked around and saw a bug fly away. "Weird…"_

_"She's here!" She heard a man call out._

_To her shock, men in magenta jumpsuits came running in._

_"What the heck?"_

_Both men brandished blasters._

_"You're coming with us."_

* * *

"It must have been then, one of Vlad's bugs." Danielle said.

"Wouldn't surprise me." Danny said. "Probably a backup in case they couldn't kidnap you."

Danielle looked to her hands. Though they stopped melting, she was still unsure.

"So, what's going to happen to me?" Danielle asked. "Am I gonna melt? FOR GOOD?!" She began to breathe heavy.

Danny put her hands on her shoulders.

"Danielle… I promise. I won't let anything happen to you." He tried to reassure her, though also to convince himself. "I'll find a way."

"What exactly did you use?" James asked.

"My dad's ecto-dejecto."

"Ah, that thing." James said. "Jack got rid of it when we found out it just makes ghosts stronger than weaker. I remembered he said he once showed Vlad that thing. It's possible Vlad took it and messed with the formula and that's what's in Danielle's bloodstream right now." He chuckled a bit. "He actually made it work. Gotta give the man pro-" Before he could finish, he saw both Danny and his own daughter glaring daggers at him for almost complimenting the man causing this little girl harm. _"Problems!"_ He lied. "Gotta give the man problems for what he's doing!"

"We can save her… right?" Kim asked.

"Well, it looks like to stabilize her permanently, she'll need a sample of Danny's DNA. One in mid-morph. It looks like the only sample she has of that was unstable, that's why her DNA was breaking apart." Ann said.

"Then let's do it." Danny said.

"Danny…" Ann spoke up. "Mid-morph DNA isn't exactly easy to extract, we could risk internal damage if we're not careful."

"Will we save Danielle?" He asked.

"Of course." James said.

"Then do what you can." He said without hesitation.

He didn't care what would happen to him as long as he saves Danielle.

Both Possible parents took a breath.

"We'll do it then." Ann said.

* * *

With the surgical equipment from Middleton Medical Center and advanced technology from Middleton Space Center, both Possible parents were able to sample DNA from Danny as he tried to remain in mid-morph as long as he could. It was tiring him out, but he's doing what he can for Danielle. As he tried to remain still, he saw James looking at a sample they took to experiment in creating an antidote for Danielle.

"Mr. Dr. P?" He asks. "I'm sorry that I-"

"Don't worry Danny." He said with a smile. "You left to save family. I'd do the same if it were one my kids." He gave the boy a reassuring pat on his shoulder. "It's one of the reasons I'm accepting of you dating my Kimmie-Cub, you'd do anything for people you care for. Heck, you didn't even know I was Kim's father and you saved me from falling rubble."

Danny smiled.

"I guess I read too many superhero comics growing up."

"Well, I think we did it!" Ann said, holding up a sample "We can stabilize her DNA!"

"Awesome…" Danny said weakly as the rings disappeared and he fell to his knees.

"Danny!" Kim ran to Danny and got to her knees as she held onto him by his shoulders. "Are you alright?!"

"Yeah…" He looked to Ann and James. "How do we give it to her?"

"I'm afraid it's not that easy, Danny." Ann admitted, much to Danny's concern. "Since she's had that stuff in her for months, there's a good chance she may need constant exposure to it. We can build a chamber she can be in."

"How long will she stay in there?" Kim asked.

"Likely as long as she had that stuff in her." Ann admitted.

"Two months?" Danielle asked, barging in. "I'm going to have to stew in that stuff for two months?"

Danny managed to get up and walk to Danielle. He put a hand on her head and gave her a reassuring smile.

"It's okay. We do this, and then when you're out, we can go home."

Danielle just froze for a moment, trying register what he said.

_He said we…_

"We?"

"Yeah…"

Danielle smiled a bit and hugged him.

Ann, James and Kim all saw this and smiled.

"Told you he's right for our Kimmie." James whispered.

"You did _not_." Ann joked.

* * *

With help from the boys, the made a small coffin-like chamber for Danielle.

"Okay, once you're inside, the gases should knock you out. Meanwhile, the antidote will be entering your system via those gases." Ann explained. "Ready, Danielle?"

The small girl looked unsure, but seeing Danny and Kim give her reassuring smiles causes her to relax a moment.

"I'm ready." She looked to Danny. "Later Cuz."

Danny shook his head.

"When you get back, you're going to be part of my family for real. So, start calling me Bro."

Hearing that causes Danielle to tear up a bit and hug him.

"Okay… Bro." She said. She looked to Kim and smiled. "Keep an eye on him, please?"

"You got it." Kim said.

Danielle stepped into the small chamber and lied down.

"Here we go." Ann said as she pressed a button on the lid.

It starts sliding closed. But before it does, she gives Danny one last smile.

"Later Bro…"

"See you soon, Sis." He said.

It closed.

Danny just stared for a moment. The rest of the Possible family looked to him and were about to console him, but Danny then turned and walked out of their garage and into the living room.

There, he sat on the couch and remained silent.

It would be a while before Kim and James came in.

Kim sat next to him while James remained standing.

"You okay, Daniel?" James asked.

"Yeah…" He said as his girlfriend put a hand on his shoulder. "She'll be fine in the end, right?"

"We'll make sure." Kim said.

Danny looked to her reassuring face and did crack a small smile.

"Thank you."

"No need to worry, we'll make sure she's safe and stable." James said.

"You're sure?" Danny asked.

"Anything is possible for a Possible." James assured. "Especially helping a friend in need."

Danny started to lighten up. He got up and shook hands with James.

"Thank you. I'm sorry I left, again."

"Think nothing of it." James said. "You should really let your parents know, before things get awkward."

"Yeah…" Danny said. "I should probably get going now."

"You sure you don't wanna stay for dinner?" Kim asked.

"No, I think I should tell them now." Danny said.

"Good luck, son," James said.

Danny chuckled.

"It's surprising you're accepting of all this, namely your daughter's boyfriend is a superhero with a clone he acts like a big brother to."

"I'm a little more open-minded than people think." He said.

Kim scoffed. "And yet you had issue with my midriffs."

"Well, I'll go now." Danny shook hands again with James. "Thank you again."

"Anytime." James said.

Danny walked to the door, with Kim following him.

"You sure you want to do this alone?" Kim asked.

"Yeah." Danny hugged her. "Thanks again."

"See you… Spaceman." Kim said with a smile. Danny looked surprised while Kim shrugged. "Finally figured out a nickname for you."

Danny smiled and went to the Specter Speeder, ready to head home.

* * *

**So, Flower Princess11 suggested a scene where Danny goes to a convention for astronauts and scientists with Kim and James, so I put what was supposed to happen on hold for it because I like it.**

**Sadly, Danielle being unstable means she can't meet Jack and Maddie... yet.**

**Plus, things are going to go a bit downhill for Danny as next time we check in on what Vlad and Drakken have been up to during Spring Break.**

**Also, I'm thinking we meet Yori soon. Anyone else like the idea?**


	26. Chapter 26:The Villains' Plan

_**The Villains' Plan**_

_**MONDAY**_

"They're gone!" Drakken said.

Since he and Shego began working with Vlad, they've been sharing with each other. They observed the Fenton home and Danny left in the Specter Speeder. They caught wind of what their young heroes were up to. They figured now was the perfect time to make the next step in their plan. So, they decided to give it a shot.

"Perfect… now, to work with these robots of yours." Vlad said as he took a wrench and twisted tightened the bolt on a terminator-like robot. "What did you call them?"

"_Synthodrone._" Drakken stated. "I was building them to make an ideal boyfriend for Kim Possible so that we can lure her into a trap, but since she has a _superhero_ for a boyfriend, I had to scrap the idea."

"But thanks to me…" Vlad said. "We can make more and use them for something else."

Shego, who was sitting some distance away and reading a magazine, finally spoke up.

"So, what's the plan? Replace the president so that he gives you full control?"

"That would be a later step, my dear." Vlad said. "We're starting with something more personal."

"Making a version of the ghost kid's mom?" Shego quipped.

Vlad Masters drops what he's doing and glares with glowing red eyes.

"As a matter of fact, we _are_. But not for the reasons you think. I accept the woman wants nothing to do with me… and I'll make sure she regrets that decision."

"What do we need in the meantime?" Drakken asked.

"First off, we have the power we need as a battery… but we will need a few more things."

"What's first?" Shego asked.

"First, we will need some things from the Fenton household. I can send my vultures, so you'll have to deal with the next thing. I'll need the following… access to a shuttle of some kind, the plans for a supersuit, and a few tons of blueberry muffins."

"Blueberry muffins?" Drakken asked.

Vlad got annoyed quickly.

"You know how hard it is to go into a store when you're the most wanted man on the planet?!"

* * *

Once Danny took the Specter Speeder, the vultures made their move. They stole a time medallion they took from Danny's dresser, which Vlad found out via his insects. They also took plans for a ghost portal after Jack and James did some upgrades.

Meanwhile, Drakken and Shego took advantage of Dr. Possible's absence and broke into NASA, taking a shuttle once they were sure it was safe. Along with that, they stole plans for the Centurion Project once again after they found its location on the way thanks to help from their associates finding it.

"So… why does Plasmius need this stuff?" Shego asked.

"Probably for a superweapon." Drakken explained. "Once we find out what exactly he's up to, we'll use it against him."

"What's the plan?"

"Let's go along with his plan for now. When we get back, we're working on starting up our own ghost portal. He needs access to that Ghost Zone for some reason."

Shego just shrugged and took out a magazine.

"Whatever…"

* * *

_**TUESDAY**_

Vlad and Drakken spent the entire night building the Ghost Portal. It was taking a bit longer than they needed it to, so they took a break to work on something else.

The synthodrones.

They were building three of them. One was large, one was of adult height, the other was shorter and slimmer.

"Are you certain this would work?" Drakken asked.

"Of course, it will!" Vlad snapped. "We just need a time where the Possible family isn't working with them. Daniel will most likely return around Saturday, we have until then."

"Fine! Fine!" Drakken said with his hands up. "Anything else?"

"Yes, I need an update of where those kids are." Vlad said.

"Well, it looks like they appeared in Hawaii. So quickly too after being in New York."

"So… this would mean they have the Infi-Map…" Vlad smiled. "That might make things easier for us."

"You know, I've worked with a villain in Hawaii once."

"Really?" Vlad asked, sounding uninterested.

"Yeah… he's an alien gerbil. Or hamster, I forgot."

Vlad looked incredulous at that line.

"Okay… _now_ I'm genuinely interested."

* * *

Hours later, the portal was finished.

"Finally!" Vlad shouted as they turned it on. "Now, to begin my master plan!"

"So… what are we going to do?" Shego asked, sounding a bit unsure about this idea.

"_We_ do nothing, Shego." Drakken said. "Plasmius will be going alone."

"I have far more experience with that world. Not mention, I only have one of these."

Vlad puts on the time medallion.

"So, what is it?" Shego asked.

"Protection…"

That's all Vlad said as he transformed and flew in.

* * *

WEDNESDAY

Drakken was in the lab, reverse engineering the Centurion Project armor while incorporating the designs of a certain ecto-skeleton Vlad stole from the Fentons.

Shego has just returned with a sack of money on her back.

"Yo! Doctor D! Kim Possible's still out of town! We should be celebrating with some more thefts!"

"Not now, Shego. I'm working on Vlad's armor." Drakken said. "All the while ensuring fail safes to make sure he can't destroy us with it."

"Huh… so, what do you think vampire guy's doing now?" Shego asked.

"Something about finding something that can help him make sure his plan goes right." Drakken said dismissively.

* * *

In the Ghost Zone, Vlad was drifting aimlessly.

"It has to be around here, somewhere…" Vlad said. "Most are unable to find it, thanks to some barrier. This medallion will likely protect me from its magic."

Another hour or so, he made it.

"Finally!"

It was Clockwork's tower.

He entered it and found himself in the Master of Time's main room. He saw a large monitor and decided to observe.

"Now… if the stories are true…" Vlad pressed the monitor and found what looked like a keyboard nearby. He walked over. "Now… to find that asteroid that my systems say was made of Ectoranium and figure out how to bring it here."

On the monitor, he saw the asteroid, drifting aimlessly and nowhere near Earth.

"Now… to figure out when would be the best time to make my plan work."

He remained doing his typing for several minutes. He got all the information he needed.

"Finally! I have the information I need. The coordinates, the exact moment no other hero would interfere, everything! Ha!"

"_Then_ will you be happy?"

A deep voice called out to him. Looking away, he saw a figure he only knew of through rumors, the one who commands this tower.

"I take it you are Clockwork? Permit me to-"

"Introduce yourself? I know who you are, Vladmir Master, aka Vlad Plasmius." Clockwork said. "I also know you are making a terrible mistake."

"Am I?" Vlad tapped the medallion he wore. "As long as this is around my neck, your powers can't affect me. Not to mention, I have everything I need now."

"Then, when you win, do you honestly think you'll be happy?"

Vlad's grin left him as he quickly became angered.

"What do you mean?!"

"Do you honestly think _this_ will make you happy? After everything you've been through?"

"I will not be denied my destiny! Not by you, Danny Phantom, or his idiot father! They ruined my life!"

"No, they didn't. You were always an egotistical fool. Your accident might have looked sympathetic, but you used those abilities you gained to steal, cheat, threaten and seek more power. Whatever sympathy one could have had for you is no more, you're nothing more by an egomaniac."

"You dare to call me out on this?! I am about to claim the power I truly deserve!"

"You keep meddling in things you clearly don't understand or refuse to fully understand. Whether it's stealing the crown and ring of Pariah Dark or unleashing a destructive spirit of the weather. You dismiss Danny Phantom for being a teenager, yet you act with less maturity than him, meddling in things you don't understand because you're a child wanting more. You dare to think you can just enter my domain and think you can be as bold as can be? All to hide your shame in how things didn't go in your favor in life, like the woman you wanted never liked you?!"

"Shame? SHAME?! I have no shame! I have _pride_ in what I am and what I will become!"

"Pride is not the opposite of shame, it's the _source_. The real opposite is humility, something you clearly can never have."

"But I have the information I need to make things work for me… don't I?" Vlad said, now smiling.

"Yes… of all the possible timelines, this is the one where you are the most likely to succeed." Clockwork said.

"Good… in that case…"

Suddenly, the entire tower exploded.

* * *

Hours later, Vlad returned.

"So, how'd it go?" Shego asked in a faux-friendly tone.

"Well, it went well. And it looks like our chances of victory just sky rocketed."

* * *

_**THURSDAY**_

"It's finished!"

Drakken called out.

Vlad came rushing in from the air.

"It's finished?!"

"Yes! The Centurion Project, coupled with that Ecto-Skeleton device you had me study, are now being put into a new machine. Once I put the finishing touches, it'll be ready for your little… additions."

"Speaking of, where's Shego?"

"I think she's taking a day off or something."

"Ugh, the one time I need that woman and she disappears." Vlad groaned. "What now?"

Drakken and Vlad just stared at each other for moment, looking unsure.

* * *

"Does this sound right?" Drakken asked, holding his book on How to Sound Hip. "Yo, dawg? What's in the hizzie?"

"Not bad, I guess." Vlad said, holding a book of Sounding Cool for Dimwits. "Does this sound good? Word up, my man."

Both villains looked at each other moment.

"Is that what kids say?" Drakken asked.

"These brats are absurd." Vlad admitted. "What word could be up?"

"And why spell dog like that?!" Drakken asked as he squinted at his book.

"Words cannot be up! They're words! They aren't physical objects!"

"They're teenagers not preschoolers! Learn to spell!"

Shego walked in, her day off now over, noticing these two men are reading their books and groaned.

"Great… they're both obsessed with sounding cool."

* * *

_**FRIDAY**_

"I will need your help over everyone else." Vlad told Shego.

"So… you need me to steal something… with this?"

She held up her arm, which was now covered in some bizarre gauntlet he fitted her with.

"That will help you. You see, in the Ghost Zone, non-ectoplasmic entities like humans can phase through objects. The object I need you to steal won't be able to touched by me, but that will make sure you can."

"Why not do it yourself?"

"Because I need to be here to finish the synthodrones. You needn't worry, I have an associate who will give you a ride."

Suddenly, the sound of a horse neighing comes from their portal. Shego and Drakken take a step closer, only to step back when a large, black alicorn with a black knight on top exit the portal.

"Who is this?!" Drakken demanded to know with a finger point.

"That is the Fright Knight, my associate in question." Vlad said with a matter-of-fact tone.

"Your plan better work, Plasmius. If it goes wrong and Pariah Dark is free again, I'll have your head!" The Fright Knight declared.

"So… not exactly someone you go bowling with?" Shego asked Vlad.

* * *

"Huh… neat." Shego said, looking around at the castle of he Ghost King she is now inside of. "Your old boss definitely needed an interior decorator."

"Just get the ring!" The Fright Knight demanded.

"Okay… don't assume you can give me orders! I already got one loud mouth bossing me, now I have two! I don't need a third!" She made her hands glow to indicate she's not happy about this.

"Your attractive little violent outburst is no threat to me!" The Fright Knight said. "Now get the ring."

Shego huffed as the marched towards the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep. She stuck her hand through where Pariah's hand would be.

"Okay… Vlad's little toy he's been building for weeks better work. Aside from the portal, the power we stole for this better work." She pushed a button on the gauntlet, near her elbow. This made a glow in the tomb, and she felt around. "Whoa! I can feel this guy's hand. Wait…" She squeezed what she feels. "It feels like a ring!"

"Good! Now take it!" The Fright Knight demanded.

Shego pushed another button. This allowed her to pull the ring off of Pariah's finger and pull it out of the Sarcophagus.

"Got it!" She yelled, holding it up.

"Good."

"Now get me out of here!" Shego demanded.

* * *

In the real world, Shego arrived. She saw Vlad and Drakken as she stormed to the former.

"Here's your stupid cereal box prize!" She said, shoving it towards Vlad.

"Excellent." Vlad said.

"Isn't there a crown that goes with that?" Drakken asked.

"After I was revealed, most of my things were taken by the Government. That's alright, we'll have time to find it later. For now, we can make the first part of our plan work." Vlad grinned.

"What exactly is that?" Shego asked.

"First off, Drakken!" He looked to his partner. "The synthodrones in their skins?"

"Finished."

"Good. Daniel will likely be home tonight or tomorrow morning. For now, I'm going to pay a visit to an old friend…"

* * *

"Alright, James. Sorry I can't make it. I promise I'll make up for it." Jack said as he spoke to his new best friend over the phone. "I'm sure when Kim comes back, you two can spend some quality father daughter time together." James response made Jack chuckle. "Alright, good night."

Jack hung up.

"Was that Mr. Dr. Possible?" Jazz asked, noticing her father was on the phone in the kitchen.

"Yeah… he's going to a convention tomorrow to give a speech. However, your mother and I are working on finally finishing our upgrades James suggested."

"Besides, Danny comes home tomorrow. We want to make sure he's back safe. Apparently, he's bringing a souvenir we're going to like." Maddie said as she walked in to have some coffee.

Jazz smiled. She realized what he's referring to.

_He's finally going to tell them about Danielle._

Suddenly, they heard the sound of clapping coming from their living room. All three of them followed the sound, and found something they gave dirty looks at.

It's Vlad Masters, standing in their living room and his clapping slowly dies down.

"Hello, old friend."

"We're not friends anymore… and you're not welcomed in my home."

"Ah yes… you have a new bestie, apparently." Vlad said. "Your son's girlfriend's father. How is Miss Possible anyway since I last saw her?"

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Jazz called out as she was about to march up to Vlad, but her father stopped her.

"Jazz! No!"

"STAY AWAY FROM US! FROM SAM AND TUCKER! AND ESPECIALLY MY LITTLE BROTHER!" Jazz let her hate for this man be as clear as possible.

"You should teach your daughter some manners."

"We let her know if we don't agree with what she says." Maddie said.

"Ah, Maddie." Vlad quickly dropped his friendly tone. "I'm going to make you regret rejecting me."

"I'll _never_ regret that."

"Well, I don't regret what I'm about to do. You see…" Vlad morphed in front of them. "I made some new friends too."

He snapped his fingers and Shego made her presence known when she jumped from the stairway and used her superior strength to kick Jack onto the floor.

Maddie stepped in and the two traded blows briefly before Drakken stepped in and aimed a blaster at Jazz.

"One wrong move and your son will be an only child!"

Jazz held her hands up and Maddie, unwilling to risk her life, stopped.

Both Fenton women put their hands behind their heads.

"Perfect… take them away while I get my hands on their portal."

"Our portal?" Jack said, getting up. "What do you want with our portal this time?"

"You, Kim Possible and Danny Phantom have all gotten on my nerves once too often. Using your portal will be the thing that eliminates one of those pains."

"What are you going to do?" Jazz asked out, fearing for her brother's safety.

Vlad smiled.

"Wouldn't you like to know…"

* * *

**What is Vlad plotting?**

**What's he been planning? And how will this get Danny out of his way.**

**This is more of me improving Phantom Planet. I'm taking a part of it done poorly... and making it work.**

**All I can say is... spot that Avatar reference?**

**Also, guess who's birthday this is?**

**I won't say my age, only that I was clearly in my teens when these shows came out.**

**It's going to be a big, important chapter next time.**

**As for Clockwork's tower, I'm sure you all have a question you want to ask, so I'll just answer it now.**

**I have an idea for something later... that's all I'm saying.**


	27. Chapter 27: Giving Up

**_Giving Up_**

Danny arrived in home, landing the Specter Speeder on top.

"Well… I'm home. Better talk to them about Danielle when I get out."

Danny took a breath and exited the vehicle.

He headed downstairs, soon finding himself in the living room. There, atop the stairway inside the house, he saw his family sitting on the couch. They were silent and Danny called out.

"Guys! I'm home! And I have something to tell you guys." Danny said as he headed downstairs. "It's something Jazz and I have been hiding, my friends and girlfriend know about it." Once Danny made it to the first floor, he noticed how quiet they are. "Uh… guys?"

His family got up and turned to face them. All of them smiled at him, though the smiles appear somewhat stiff.

"Uh… anyway. I got something I need to tell you guys. You see… it all starts with something I've been meaning to tell you. It-" He notices they're all walking to him in a slow, somewhat menacing way. "Uh… guys?"

Suddenly, their eyes were glowing red.

Danny realizes something is wrong.

"You're not my family, are you?"

"No, they're not."

Danny looked to where the sound of the woman's voice came from, it was the doorway to the kitchen. There, he saw Shego and Doctor Drakken, the former leaning on the door frame.

"We've been waiting for you, boy." Drakken said. "Synthodrones! Attack!"

The robotic copies of the Fenton family did as they were ordered and rushed to Danny.

"I'm going ghost!" Danny transformed and created a shield that blocked the robots.

"Fool! I planned ahead!" Drakken shouted. "Activate anti-ghost energy!"

The robots activated a green glow and their attacks began breaking the dome Danny created.

"Uh-oh…" Once the shield broke, Danny rose his arms and blasted the synthodrones. It caused some of their fake skin to come off and looking like something out of a sci-fi horror movie. "I gotta get help…" Danny muttered as he flew up and went intangible through the ceiling and into his room.

"Get him!" Drakken ordered the robots and Shego.

Danny went to his computer and started typing.

"Come on… come on…"

* * *

Kim has dinner with her family when she gets a beep from the Kimmunicator.

"Go Wade."

"Guess who just gave you a hit on the site?"

* * *

A green blast knocks Danny's door down and Shego came running in.

"Nice room."

Danny got his arms up ready for battle.

"Wow… I always fantasized a hot girl breaking into my room for me… just in a different context." He said with disappointment at the situation.

Shego lunged at Danny, but he responded by phasing into the floor. Then, he grabbed her by the foot and pulled her through, reaching the living room and tossing her into the floor.

"Attack him!" Drakken ordered as the robots returned and the fake Jack jumped up and grabbed Danny by the ghostly tail and slammed him into the floor. Drakken laughed. "Excellent!"

Danny got up in time to dodge a punch from the robot Jack and uppercutted it.

"Where's my family?!" Danny demanded to know.

"Out of the way." Drakken said. "Rest assured, they're still alive… for now."

Danny saw the robots were about to rush him, while Shego got back up, and he decided to phase into the basement.

"He's gone!" Shego shouted.

"Find him! He can't have gone too far with his family still here!"

Danny's intangible head came out of the floor, near Drakken, scaring the evil doctor.

"They're still here? Awesome! Thanks Doctor Moron."

Danny went back down.

Shego groaned in annoyance while Drakken facepalmed.

"Plasmius isn't going to like this…"

* * *

Danny entered the lab and saw it was empty.

"They're not here… but maybe…"

Danny remembered when his father made the Fenton Stockade, his parents made a sort of dungeon connected to the lab. He decided to look in there.

He saw his family, each tied up in rope with their mouths gagged.

Without hesitation, he pulled all of the gags off.

"Danny Phantom?" Jack questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"Where's our son?" Maddie demanded.

Danny looked to Jazz, who nodded that now was the best time.

"I'm sorry…" Danny said. "I shouldn't have hidden this from you for so long."

"Hidden what?" Jack asked.

Danny took a breath, and transformed.

In that exact moment, everything Jack and Maddie knew about the ghost boy they swore to destroy changed. All they knew of him was that he looked like a teen and he conveniently had the same first name as their son. They had always assumed him a threat, even after he saved people's lives. To them, all ghosts were a menace to society, and Vlad revealing himself to be half of one only confirmed it for them. They didn't care how many good deeds this Danny Phantom did, he'd always be an evil putrid ghost to them.

Until now.

"Danny?" Maddie asked.

"Son?" Jack added.

"H-How?!" Maddie looked to her daughter, and noticed she wasn't surprised in the slightest. "Jazz? Why aren't you surprised?!"

"I knew." Jazz said quickly.

Both of their parents only stared for a few seconds before they responded.

"YOU _KNEW_?!"

Danny used his intangibility and pulled the ropes that tied them together off. He then morphed back into Danny Phantom.

"You're free to ask me all sorts of questions later… right now I need to know why Drakken and Shego are here."

"It's Vlad." Jack said. "They're working with him."

"Makes sense…" Danny said.

However, he's distracted when Maddie stepped in.

"Who else knows?! Clearly Vlad does, as do those villains… do Sam and Tucker know? Does Kim know?!"

Danny took a breath.

"Mom… I'm sorry I kept this from you for so long. I've wanted to tell you, but you always saw ghosts as monsters so I was scared… but right now, I need to know what Vlad is doing." Danny stepped back, much to Maddie's concern. Clearly, Danny bringing up their feelings on ghosts made both her and Jack look uncomfortable. "Did he say anything else?"

"Only that he was going to bring in some friends…" Jazz brought up. "He looked ay me specifically. I think he went for Sam and Tucker!"

"Wait… they know?!" Maddie went.

"I gotta find them!" Danny said.

He was about to fly, but Jack spoke up.

"Danny…" Danny looked back at his father. "That was 30 minutes ago."

Danny's face turned white.

"Then he already has them…"

Vlad's laughter could be heard upstairs.

* * *

In the laboratory, Vlad has both Sam and Tucker being hung from the claws of two of his vultures.

"Whatever it is you want, Danny will stop you!" Sam snarled.

"Yeah, what she said!" Tucker added.

"Silly children… I want Daniel to try and stop me." Vlad said, something the two were surprised to hear. "You see, my studies on ghost portals gave me a fascinating idea that will help me be rid of him for good."

Danny phased out of the floor, with his family in his arms.

"Let them go, Vlad!" He demanded.

"Or what?" Vlad scoffed.

"This!"

Kim's voice called out as she flew in and kicked Vlad into the floor.

Seeing their boss distracted, the vultures don't see Danny fire at them, making them let go of Sam and Tucker.

Ron came running in from the stairway, trying to catch them.

"I got them! I got them!" Both Sam and Tucker land on top of him, crushing him a bit. "I got them…" He said weakly.

"That was quick." Danny said with a smile for his girlfriend.

"You'd be surprised how fast you go when your dad lets an experimental new rocket fly over Amity Park when he hears his best friend's son is in danger." Kim said.

"Do they know too?!" Maddie asked.

"Mom… not now." Danny said.

Kim finally noticed Danny's parents behind him, as does Ron when he gets up.

"Oh… hi… Mr. and Mrs. Fenton." Kim said with an innocent smile.

Vlad got back on his feet and glared at everyone.

"THIS ISN'T OVER! NONE OF YOU WILL STOP ME!"

As he got up, the synthodrones break through the ceiling above them and land on their feet. As does Shego.

"Mom… Dad… take the others and get out. Kim and I can handle this."

"And Ron!" Ron added in with annoyance. Then he got a good look at the robots and was creeped out by the skull-like features under torn, fake skin. "Uh… never mind."

"Ron." Kim said in an annoyed tone.

"I'll stay! I'll stay!"

"What?!" Sam went. "Danny, let us-"

"These guys aren't ghosts, so my parents' stuff won't hurt them as much." Danny said. "If you get out, I won't hold back."

Sam didn't argue back. She realized he was right and nodded.

Both Jack and Maddie weren't sure either, but they didn't argue.

"Come on kids." Maddie went.

Jack and Maddie got Sam, Tucker and Jazz to go with them. As all of them went up the stairs, those who remain are ready for battle.

Kim and Ron got into fighting poses while Danny's hands and eyes glowed brightly, ready to attack at any provocation.

Vlad stood on the other end, with that disgusting smirk on his face.

"I am so sorry that it has had to come to this, Daniel." Vlad said sarcastically

"No, you're not!" Danny said in an annoyed tone.

"I am… I actually wanted to do it myself."

Shego and Kim were also glaring at each other and Shego was smirking as well.

"And here I thought you were a one madman kind of girl, Shego." Kim quipped.

Shego shrugged. "Hey, he's Drakkens partners and creep or not, it's been a beneficial arrangement so far..." She ignored Vlad's glare over being called a "creep".

"Enough! I finally have you where I want you, Daniel and now-"

"Excuse me, creepy vampire-looking dude?" Ron said, interrupting him.

"WHAT?!" Vlad shouted.

"Look, I understand that it's tradition for villains to make a big gloating speech right now but we are kind of on a tight schedule, so why don't we just get to the butt kicking." Ron said, recalling that they still had to check on Dani.

"Yeah, plus we gotta get ready for school on Monday." Kim added.

"Sounds good to me..." Danny said and smirked when Vlad got mad over his speech being interrupted.

"ENOUGH! SEAZE THEM!" Vlad ordered to his minions.

The synthodrones rushed in.

"I got the bots!" Danny said as he fired blasts from both hands.

This blasted the fake Jazz and Maddie down, but the fake Jack remained up as it threw a punch Danny barely avoided.

Shego took advantage of the moment and lunged at Kim.

"You're mine now, Princess!"

Kim countered and flipped over Shego, kicking her into the wall.

Ron came charging at the fake Jazz, but she responded by grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up.

"Okay… I should have gone with the others…" Ron said.

Rufus climbed out of his pocket and went up Ron's shirt and to the arm of the robot.

At the wrist, Rufus pulled out some screws that detached the hand from rest of Ron. It looked to its arm in surprised as Rufus crawled around and pulled out more screws. This causes the robot to fall apart and became a pile of parts on the floor.

"Ta-da!" Rufus went, bowing to Ron.

"Boo-yah, Rufus!" Ron went.

Robot Maddie approached the two, making them run for their lives.

Meanwhile, Danny threw a punch that knocked the fake Jack down, but the robot, with half of Jack's face and half a robotic skull, glared with glowing red eyes.

"Yeah… that's not disturbing…" Danny said with a shudder.

The robot Jack then backhanded Danny, making the ghost boy react punching with enough force to make a hole in the robot. This causes some oil to come out, but enough that it doesn't stop fighting. Danny managed to block more blows before finally getting an opening at punching the head off. This finally made the robot stop and deactivate, falling facedown on the floor.

The robot Maddie then performed a jump kick, knocking Danny down. It was about to slam its fist on him when Rufus got on its back and climbed onto the neck, pulling a few bolts out.

"Go Rufus!" Ron cheered.

The robot Maddie's head fell off, leaving Danny an opportunity to slam his foot into it. This breaks it to pieces and the robot deactivates.

Danny got up and saw Rufus climb back into Ron's hand.

"Thanks guys."

"Anytime for my best friend and her superhero boyfriend." Ron said with a smile as he and Danny high five.

Danny looked to see Kim and Shego exchanging blows before Kim finally found an opening and kicked Shego a few feet away.

Danny stepped in, shooting icy blasts at Shego's feet, keeping her stuck in that spot.

"What?!" Shego yelled.

Kim saw Danny and Ron walking to her and smiled.

Before they could speak, Vlad flew in and growled in anger.

"If you want something done right…"

Vlad was about to attack, but Danny fired a blast. Vlad reacted quickly and created a shield that blocked the attack.

"Still so year one…" Vlad said with a fake yawn.

Before he could react, Danny flew around and kicked Vlad in the head, knocking him into the floor.

"Too bad for you, I picked up a few new tricks since the night we met." Danny with a smug look.

Vlad growled in frustration and got up. He flew at Danny and tackled him into the ceiling. However, Danny phased through the ceiling and then threw a punch in Vlad's face.

Vlad snarled in anger and went intangible through the ceiling, but Danny flew back into the lab.

"Try harder, Plasmius!" Danny taunted.

Vlad flew back in, frustration showing on his face.

"I'll break you in pieces!" Vlad called out, raging showing on his face.

Danny responded by splitting into four.

"You can try!" All four Phantoms said in sync.

"This trick?" Vlad scoffed. He then split into four as well. "Who do you think you pilfered that trick from, you plagiarist?!"

All four Vlads then fired blasts at the Phantoms. Those four huddled together and created a shield that bounced Vlad's attack back. All but one was hit and disappeared.

"Guys!" Danny called out to the two and the naked mole rat. "Look for a spare Fenton Thermos! We'll use it on him!"

"Not so fast!"

Drakken called out. Everyone looked to the stairway and saw his friends and family walking down the stairs, with Drakken aiming a blaster at them. All of them had their hands up by Drakken's orders.

"One false move, boy, and your family will get to know what it's like to fly and go through walls… the hard way!"

Vlad saw this and smiled, landing on the floor.

Meanwhile Shego got back up and wrapped her arm around Kim's neck, catching her by surprise.

"Did you get the map?" Vlad asked Drakken.

"All the while he went and rescued his family." Drakken said, pulling the Infi-Map out.

"I knew they left it in that stupid thing little ship of theirs." Vlad said.

"What do you want, Plasmius?!" Danny demanded.

"To get rid of you, and I found the perfect way how." Vlad looked to the portal. "The same way you gained your powers."

"What are you talking about, fruit-loop?!" Danny demanded to know.

"You see… you and I got our powers thanks to your idiot father building his own portal."

"My portals did this?!" Jack asked, looking horrified.

"And they're about to_ undo_ this. You see, I realize what the machine did was infused our bodies with ghostly energy. But what if the right settings could do the opposite? Cancel out certain energies, like the kind within us?"

"Cancel out?" Sam asked. "You want to make Danny give up his powers?"

"Silence girl!" Drakken shouted. "But you are right… that's what we want."

"And I should agree to that, why?" Danny asked.

"Because if not… Drakken while fry one of them." Vlad answered, pointing at his partner-in-crime aiming his blaster.

"Don't do it, Danny!" Jazz called out.

"You can't give up your powers!" Tucker shouted. "They announced making a toyline about you while you were gone!"

"All of you! Shut up!" Vlad ordered. He then smiled smugly at Danny. "And it that's not enough…" Vlad flew to Shego and Kim and pressed a finger on the latter's forehead. "Take too long in your decision and Miss Possible here will have a hole in her pretty head."

Danny froze there. The risk of losing his friends and family was already too much for him. Losing Kim, the girl he loves, was too great for him.

"No!" Kim shouted.

"KP!" Ron called out as he was about to make move.

"Stay back, fool!" Vlad shouted. "Make your choice Daniel! You have to the count of 10!"

Kim…

"One!"

Danny gulped.

_I can't…_

"Nine!" Vlad intentionally skipped, out of impatience.

"I'll do it!" Danny shouted, defeated. "I'll do it…" He repeated, more quietly.

Vlad smiled, moving his hand from Kim.

"A wise choice."

Vlad flew to the console that controls the portal. After what appeared to be typing commands, the portal shut down.

"The portal is ready… now step inside!"

Danny took a breath and did as he ordered.

"No!" Sam called out.

"Now press the button inside!" Vlad ordered.

Danny saw the button he knew about. He rose a hand and was about to press, when looked out and saw his loved ones looking at him, not wanting him to give up his powers.

He sighed.

"I'm sorry."

Danny pushed the button.

The portal started to turn on.

He's hit with a surge of ghostly energy that causes him to cry out in pain.

As the villains grin at what's happening, everyone else looks away, unable to see what is happening.

In his DNA, the ghostly presence was going away.

The portal exploded.

The smoke blinded everyone briefly, this causes Drakken to lower his blaster so that he can over his eyes. Jack and Maddie noticed this, the former pulled his blaster away and Maddie punched him out.

Ron took advantage of the smoke and kicked Shego in the shin, making her let go of Kim. Kim then elbows Shego in the stomach.

Out of the destroyed portal came Danny Fenton, who stumbled and fell.

Once the smoke cleared, Vlad grinned at the powerless boy on the floor.

"Now…" Vlad walked over to the weakened boy. His hand then glowed and made a fist. "To make sure you're not a threat any longer."

"Get away from my son!"

Jack fired the blaster Drakken held at Vlad. This blasted the villain away from Danny.

Drakken got up and ran to his allies.

"We still have the map! Let's go!"

Drakken handed Vlad the Infi-Map, while Shego came running to join them.

Vlad opened the map.

"Take us to our lair!"

Shego and Drakken held onto Vlad as the map then pulled them into the Ghost Zone.

As the villains were gone, everyone looked to the unconscious Danny.

Everyone then huddled around Danny.

"Danny?!" Jack called out.

"Son?!" Maddie cried.

Danny stirred a bit, but finally opened his eyes. Everyone looked relieved but were surprised to notice something different. Namely a white stripe in his hair.

Danny looked to his hand and tried to will it invisible. Nothing happened.

"My powers… their gone."

* * *

**Instead of Danny just giving up on his own out of stress, I decided Vlad intentionally making Danny give up his powers as part of his plan.**

**I'm still staying with the ending in TMDDF, but I'm being creative here.**

**Now, we're closing in on the end of Vlad's evil. What will happen next?**

**You'll just find out.**

**Thanks to Flower Princess11 for some help.**


	28. Chapter 28: Phantom No More?

**_Phantom No More?_**

_It was Monday morning, Danny woke up._

_It was a bright and sunny day and he felt amazing._

_He went downstairs and there, he saw an omelet his mother made him._

_He got in his seat and started eating._

_"Good morning, sweetie." His mother greeted as she walked up to her husband, pouring coffer in his cup as he read a magazine. "So, how was the trip?"_

_"Great!" Danny said._

_"I guess it would be with Kim." Jazz said, walking in and taking the next seat. "Can I get some juice?" She asked her mother._

_"Of course." Maddie walked to the fridge and pulled out a carton. She then walked to the table, taking the fourth of out five seats. She handed the carton to Jazz. "Any plans afterschool?"_

_"Just studying." Jazz said._

_"Gonna see Kim." Danny said._

_"What about me?!" Another female voice called out._

_In came Danielle, who took the last chair._

_"Oh, sorry sweetie." Maddie said. "Anything you want to do?"_

_"Nah…" Danielle said. "I'm cool with just hanging out here." She said as she started scarfing her pancakes._

_Danny smiled._

_He told his parents about Danielle and they welcomed her wholeheartedly. They accepted his powers pretty fast too. They love their son and found this little girl too adorable to hate. Besides, she has Fenton DNA. Regardless of where she came from, she was a Fenton, and she was welcomed._

_As he was on his way to school, he came across the likes of Skulker, Ember and the Box Ghost, and made quick work of them. He made it to school, where his friends welcomed him._

_The day went smoothly. Dash was too afraid of Kim showing up to prank him, he did the pop quiz and passed, got his favorite food for lunch, and then he saw Kim waiting for him._

_Smiling, he took her hand and the two walked together._

_"Hey handsome." Kim said._

_"Hey beautiful." Danny responded._

_Both of them were about to kiss when he heard what sounded like an alarm._

_"Do you hear that?" Danny asked._

* * *

Danny woke up in bed.

_It was all a dream…_

Danny struggled to get out of bed.

He managed to get to the kitchen table.

His parents saw him and looked sympathetic.

"Son?" Jack said, getting his attention. "You okay?"

Danny took a breath before adopt a smile.

"Yeah…"

Both Jack and Maddie looked at each other for a moment. They know the truth, that Danny is just hiding what he's really feeling, but didn't press on.

"Okay." Maddie said, placing a plate in front of Danny that had burnt toast. "I wanted to make you an omelet, but we ran out of eggs. So…"

"It's fine." Danny said.

Danny did manage to eat it, despite hot crunchy it was.

"Are you alright, little brother?" Jazz asked, coming in.

"Yeah…" Danny said. "I mean… sure. I'm human again, so it's not all bad." He said with a fake smile.

Jazz knew what he was doing, so she didn't speak up.

"I guess you're right."

"Okay…" Danny finished eating the last slice of bread. "I better go. It's been a while since I took the bus."

Danny got out of his seat and headed to get his bag, leaving everyone else there.

His family was left, looking concerned for him.

* * *

The bus ride was unpleasant, to say the least.

It was crowded and he's pretty sure someone pinched him in the back. Ever since he was revealed to be dating Kim Possible, and Mikey hacked the website to reveal 28 out of 30 girls wanted a second date with him, Danny has had a few jealous guys wanting a piece of him.

Still, he finally made it to school, where Sam and Tucker wait for him.

They both looked a bit concerned for him.

"Are you okay?" Tucker asked.

Danny put on a smile.

"Yeah… I mean… why not? I'm… normal."

Sam, however, looked less sympathetic to him.

"Yeah… _normal_."

"So… let's go to school!" Danny said as he walked into school.

Both Sam and Tucker looked a bit disappointed at Danny's actions.

The rest of the day was a fairly standard day, nothing special.

Heck, the ghosts weren't as active for whatever reason. Those that were still present were easily chased off by either Valerie Gray or the Fentons. Danny didn't show much enthusiasm for what they were doing. Even when Youngblood's pirate ship appeared above the school, Valerie handled the ghosts quickly and Danny just went on with his day, something Sam quickly took offense with.

Even on their way home, Danny wasn't remotely bothered by the presence of the large blob-like ghost or the presence of Prince Aragon, since his parents dealt with them quickly.

And during this whole time, Sam's frustration with Danny seemingly at peace with what's become of him got to her.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Middleton.

"Anything?" Kim asked Wade on the Kimmunicator as her father gave her a ride home.

"Nothing yet, Kim. Vlad and Drakken have been radio silent since what happened on Saturday." Wade said.

Kim sighed.

"Thanks Wade."

She turned her device off and just stared out of the window.

Noticing this, her father spoke up.

"So, Kimmie-Cub, you wanna get a smoothie? There's this chain from Bellwood that opened up a store in town."

"Not really…" Kim said, not even looking at her father.

James took a breath.

"How has Danny been?" He asked.

"I haven't really spoken to him since Saturday. After he found out his powers were gone, he passed out again from exhaustion." Kim said. "I decided to give him space while he recuperated."

"Well… that's good to hear." James said. "Do you think he'll be okay?"

"I don't know…" Kim said.

"Well, I understand the need to give him space… but sometimes people need the ones they love to be there for them, even when they don't know it." James said. "Kim, if you have another mission out of town, I think you should invite him."

Kim looked to her father.

"You're serious?" She asked, unbelieving of what he said.

"Remind him that there's more to him than just having powers." James said with a smile. "After all, you two grew close long before you know about his powers."

Kim was about to speak up, but then she thought of what her father said.

"You… might have a point."

* * *

It's been three days now.

Danny is at the Manson house, watching television.

"So… anything new going on? Any movies we haven't seen yet?" Danny asked.

"Nah…" Tucker said, sounding bored.

"Oh…" Danny's smile dropped. He tried to smile again. "So, Sam? Any new Goth poetry slams coming up?"

Sam looked surprised to hear that.

"You want to come to one of my Goth poetry slams?"

"Well, sure? I mean, may as well since I don't have an excuse not to see one." Danny said. Yet, somehow, this made Sam more unhappy. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, me?" Sam said through her teeth. "I'm just… fine."

"Oh… okay." Danny said. He remains clueless.

"Any word on the Fenton Portal working again?" Tucker asked.

Sam looked up, looking hopeful.

"Oh… no." Danny said. "The materials Dad needed to power the thing were fried, he'd need to get replacements. It'd be quicker to ask the Possibles, but since finding out they knew my secret, my folks have been a bit unsure if they should talk to them anymore."

"So… you're not gonna convince them to?" Sam asked.

"It's their decision, Sam. I have to let them have their space and hope they decided to forgive them."

"But what about the portal?" Sam asked.

"The ghosts aren't as active anymore. Plus, Valerie, my folks and the Guys in White have it covered, so everything is fine." Danny told her in a laidback tone. "To be honest, I'm fine with it. If Kim needed help, she can come to me with the tech she needs. So, anyone want a corndog?" Danny asked, holding the food in question in his hand.

Sam quickly got angry and shoved said corndog into Danny's mouth before storming off.

Confused and upset, Danny followed her as she went out the door and stood with her arms crossed at the stoop.

"Sam?" He asked. "Look, if it's about the corndog, it's tofu."

Sam shouted at him. "It's not the corndogs, you're not you anymore! You're just... a normal kid, and a selfish one at that!"

Danny quickly took offense to this. "How am I selfish?! Because I'm protecting the ones I care about the most!"

Sam groaned. "Don't you get it? You had a chance to change things, a chance no one else had, but now you're just... one of the crowd again."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Everything! You got to fight ghosts while other kids fought acne and you don't seem to care too much what you gave up!"

"I care, it's just that I care about you and... my family more."

"When you had your powers, I knew this town was protected from evil, but now... who knows where we're headed. I'll always be your friend Danny and I'll always be there for you, but I can't live my life just sitting on the sidelines, I'm surprised to see that you can."

Sam was about to go back inside, when Danny argued back.

"So… what? What's wrong with how I am _now?_" He sounded hurt by her words.

"Now you're just a regular kid!"

"And what's wrong with being regular?"

Kim's voice came out of nowhere. They looked to the right of the house and saw her, in mission gear, standing there,

"Kim!" Danny said as he went to hug her, having not seen her in days.

Sam frowned at the sight of her.

"How've you been?" Kim asked Danny.

"Fine… actually, not so fine. I've just been faking it to make myself look better than I really am." He admitted.

Sam felt a bit of anger. Though she's accepted their relationship, she still didn't like how Danny seemed more open with Kim than he was with her.

"How long have you been there?" Sam demanded.

Kim frowned at her. "Long enough. Now I ask you, what's wrong with being regular?" Kim demanded, not liking the way Sam made it sound. She also looked to Danny. "Ron is waiting for us around the corner, meet up with him there and I'll join you soon."

Danny nodded and walked off, waving bye to Sam along the way.

Sam and Kim remained glaring at each other.

"You have a problem with that I said?" Sam asked.

"You make it sound like Danny got rid of his powers on purpose and even if he did, it's his life and his choice. I thought you would be more supportive."

"Supporting the fact that he gave up and now there is no hero in Amity Park anymore?!" Sam countered.

"In case you haven't noticed, Danny's parents and Valerie are handling things just fine, not to mention there is Danielle and there are also other heroes out there." Kim pointed out.

"Oh, like you?" Sam said sarcastically

Kim got angry.

"From what Danny told me, he never chose to have his powers... it was an accident, caused by_ you_ apparently." Sam's glare intensified from that. "And if he is okay with being normal again, it's his life and his choice." Kim argued

"But he doesn't have his powers anymore! He can't be a hero without them!" Sam brought up.

"Sam, a person doesn't _need_ superpowers to do good or make a difference. Being a hero isn't having the ability to fly or shoot energy blasts, it's being a good person who wants to do the right thing... look at Ron." Kim said.

"Ron?" Sam questioned.

"Yes, Ron! He doesn't have powers and he may not be as adept at fighting as me, but no matter what danger we face, he always stays by my side to help me, no matter how scared he might be or how strong our opponent is. I don't know about you, but I do that to be very heroic." Kim said to the goth girl.

Sam scoffed. "But without his powers, he's just a normal, unimportant kid again!"

Kim did not like the meaning behind her words.

"Oh, so are you now saying that Danny's worth is based on his powers?!" Kim yelled.

Sam flinched at her words.

"No, that's not what I meant!" Sam said to defend herself.

"Well, it sounded like that. You made it sound like if Danny is perfectly normal, he can't do anything good!" Kim yelled. "It sounds like you aren't upset he's not a superhero anymore, it sounds like you're upset that he doesn't have powers anymore... that he is perfectly human." Kim said.

"Aren't _you?!_" Sam argued. "I mean, you fight mad scientists and super assassins and whatever and you're fine with someone regular as your boyfriend?!"

"I fell in love with Danny _long_ before I learned of his powers in case you forgot, and this doesn't change my feelings for him one bit." Kim said.

Sam looked like Kim just admitted something unrealistic, like turning lead into gold.

"Seriously?!"

"Yes. Being Danny Phantom isn't what makes him special or "unique" or whatever, being Danny _Fenton_, the funny guy with a good heart, is what makes him special." Kim said. "Anyone can be amazing, even someone "normal"." Kim used air quotes. "Any normal kid could be a doctor who could save you if you're in the ER, or a firefighter who pulls you out of a burning building, or the scientist who finds the long-awaited cure to the worst diseases in the world. His powers were just a tool and liking someone for that one thing is more selfish than anything else."

Sam immediately took offense.

"Oh… _I'm_ the selfish one!" She snapped.

"Considering how ungrateful you are and giving him trouble instead of sympathizing or consoling him, instead upset he gave up his powers and give him crud over it? Yeah, you are." Kim said. "Even if he did consciously give up his powers, you acting this way is wrong." Kim continued. "So what if he doesn't have his powers? I think he's an amazing person still and I'm not gonna be a jerk about it."

Sam turned red with rage and was about to storm over to her, when Kim spoke up.

"Keep in mind, I'm Danny's girlfriend, that's the only reason I won't fight back. Also, I can fight off a group of trained ninjas without superpowers… do you_ really_ want to pick a fight with me?"

Sam did manage to get some common sense in her and stepped back.

"So why are you here?" Sam asked, trying not to lose her temper again.

"I'm here for my boyfriend, to show him he's worth more than just being Danny Phantom." Kim said. She left, without even bothering to speak to Sam, who was just left standing there, looking unsure of what just happened.

She reached the car, where Danny waits with Ron and the two notice her.

"What's up?" Danny asked.

Kim smiled. "I'd like you to join us on a mission."

* * *

**Big thanks to FlowerPrincess 11 for the assist.**

**Short, but that's because I'm eventually going to make an even longer chapter and don't want to overdo it.  
**

**I actually really like stories where the hero loses his powers/weapon and has to fight bad guys without it for a time. Why? Because it shows the powers were just a tool and what made them heroes is who they are. It's another major reason I hate Phantom Planet since Sam made Danny feel like he's nothing without his powers.**

**Say, you know what happens when the Power Rangers lose their morphers and the bad guys are still active? 99% of the time they don't care and still try to fight the bad guy anyway. When Captain America lost his powers when the serum wore off, he still went to do some good since he still had his training. When Peter Parker's powers were lost in Spider-Man 2, he still went into a burning building and saved a little girl.**

**My point is SCREW YOU SAM AND PHANTOM PLANET!**

**A better example is if Vlad stole Danny's powers and, even when Sam thinks he's hopeless, proved everyone wrong and saved the day without his powers before getting them back.**

**Now, here we have someone, this case being Kim, arguing against Sam's view of Danny losing his powers. I even had to get the text of that infamous bit and make sure to counter it. The doctors and firefighters part is actually something I used in real life to counter this dialogue.**

**Now, next time is where we see Danny save the day without his powers.**


	29. Chapter 29: Always a Hero pt1

_**Always a Hero pt 1**_

In the mission gear he borrows from Ron, Danny went with Kim and Ron as they flew above a certain black-market Team Possible was very familiar with. The plane they were on flew above and they parachuted out. Once they landed and took the parachutes off, Danny had to ask.

"So, why are we here?" Danny asked.

"There was a theft involving black-market materials. We know someone here who can help." Kim said.

"And we got exactly what we need to convince him!" Ron said as he tried to pull something out. "Pop-Pop's wafers!" Ron pulled out a bag that was once full of these snacks, but was empty now, to Ron's confusion. "Huh?"

Out of the bag is Rufus, who burped.

"Scuse me…" The naked mole rat muttered.

"Aw, come on, Rufus!" Ron went. "Now how are we gonna make a deal with him?"

"You were gonna offer him snacks as a bribe?" Danny asked. "Because I brought a few candy bars when we stopped for those things."

"Milk chocolate?" Ron asked. Danny nodded. "Then we're good."

The three entered the building, where the man they're looking for is sitting with his bodyguards, waiting for the next person to make a deal with.

"There he is." Kim said. "Let's go."

All three of them went walking. Ron noticed how nervous Danny looked.

"Dude, relax. You won't need superpowers for this."

Danny nodded, taking a deep breath.

They found themselves in front of the man, Big Daddy Brotherson.

"Hello… Big Daddy Brotherson." Kim went.

"Ah, Kim Possible…" He greets. "It's been a while." He and Kim heard snickering behind her. They saw it coming from Danny. Big Daddy didn't like this. "Is something funny, young man?"

"Yeah!" Danny went. "Big Daddy Brotherson? Do you have a cousin named Big Mama Motherdaughter or something?" He kept laughing, soon Ron followed along with him. They stop when they notice Big Daddy and his men glaring at them. "Clearly that was the wrong response." Danny went as soon as he stopped.

Ron kept chuckling until Danny elbowed him into recognizing it was time to stop.

"So… anyway…" Kim spoke up. "Word is you know who bought a certain illegal super dogfood."

"Dogfood?" Danny whispered to Ron. "We're here for dogfood?"

"You'd be surprised how weird our villains could be." Ron said.

"You seem to have forgotten…" Big Daddy spoke. "Client confidentiality… unless the proper bribe was accepted."

Kim nodded and looked back. "Danny? The candy."

Danny pulled out from his pockets the chocolate bars. The sight of them causes Big Daddy's mouth to water.

"Ooh… Are any of them with almonds?" He asked.

"King-sized." Danny added.

* * *

In a helicopter, the three were being transported above an island.

"So… the dogfood we're looking for was bought by this Jones guy?" Danny asked.

He was told of some of their missions, such as this one where they had to go undercover with Rufus posing as a rare breed of dog to uncover a stolen diamond.

Apparently, after his theft was uncovered, he was arrested. He only barely had enough money to pay his own bail.

Now, it looks like he's back to thievery.

"He bought that dogfood because it's a performance enhancer for dogs." Kim explained. "Scans of the stuff show it's loaded with all kinds of stuff that makes dogs faster, stronger and all sorts of stuff for extended periods of time. One of them is increasing a dog's skill at stealth." Kim said.

"So this dude made his dogs eat steroids?" Danny asked, sounding a bit reviled.

"In a way, yeah." Kim said.

"I already don't like this guy." Danny said with a notable look of disgust.

"We're above his island home." Kim said.

"But doesn't he have like a lot security?" Ron asked. "That's why we had to enter the dog show last time."

"All that money he had to spend to get out of his prison sentence made him have serious cutbacks." Kim explained. "So we'll have less trouble this time."

"Before we go, anything else I have to know about this guy?" Danny asked.

"Just that he was in a helium accident and he speaks in a permanent squeaky voice... that's why they call him Falsetto Jones." Ron added.

Danny raised a brow at that. "Okay, aside from the obvious animal cruelty and thievery... this guy doesn't sound like that big of a villain." Danny commented.

"He's not your typical bad guy." Kim said.

"Last time he caught us, he didn't even follow villain tradition! He was just going to stand there and watch us get destroyed instead of leaving the room like the other bad guys do." Ron said.

Danny looked disturbed by that.

"That's what you're upset about?" Danny asked. "Wouldn't it be more upsetting if he _won?_"

* * *

Kim soon found the air vent passage, used her laser to open it up and soon Team Possible were inside.

Kim was using Wade, who used his connections to give them a virtual map of Falsetto's home vent system.

"How far away, Wade?" Kim asked her computer friend.

"Crawl about ten yards forward and take a left and you should find yourselves in the center of Falsetto's house." Wade said.

"Wade, how exactly do you know this stuff?" Danny asked.

"He's Wade... he knows pretty much everything." Ron said.

Danny said nothing as they continued to crawl, following Wade's direction.

They soon arrived at that place and Kim, Ron and Danny were now inside Falsetto's seemingly empty living room.

Danny saw a lot of fancy stuff, statues of dogs and a large portrait of a man, whom he presumes is the villain of today.

"So, this is Falsetto Jones?" Danny questioned and Kim nodded. "Weird... he looks more like some guy you'd find bragging at a fancy party than a real bad guy." Danny commented, not finding his appearance intimidating.

"Mother always said I had a rather distinguished appearance." A high, squeaky voice was heard.

All three turned around and saw him, Falsetto Jones himself. He stood with his two wolfhounds at his side.

"Falsetto Jones." Kim said.

"Kim Possible." Falsetto greeted. "It's been so long. I've been waiting for a chance t-" It's at this point he heard something, a small noise. He looked and saw it was coming from a boy with black hair he was unfamiliar with. That boy was trying hard not to laugh but was turning red. "Something you find funny?!" Falsetto asked, sounding insulted.

Danny then bursts into laughter.

"Oh man…" He managed to say. "And I though the Box Ghost's voice was goofy!" Eventually, his laugh died down. "I'm sorry… keep going…"

Falsetto gave the boy a dirty look for a few seconds before continuing.

"As I was saying… I've been waiting for a chance to have my revenge!"

Kim scoffed.

"Better men than _you_ have tried."

"We shall see!" Falsetto said.

"So… you stole diamonds again to get our attention?" Ron asked.

"Also, because they have more than just monetary value!" He said.

"Like what?" Kim asked.

"Why should I explain?" Falsetto asked.

"Because villain tradition!" Ron stated.

"Guys?" Danny brought up. "I don't think he cares for tradition."

"_Exactly!_" Falsetto said, pointing at Danny. "This boy gets it! Too bad he will suffer the same fate as you!" He snaps his fingers. "Boys… dinner time."

His dogs began snarling and start walking towards the teens.

"Wow… they're a lot scarier than I remember." Ron cowards.

"I gave them a helping of the super dogfood the moment I saw you arrive." Falsetto added. "Let's see how well you handle them."

Danny looked to Ron, who was shivering with fear.

"Dude, don't you know monkey Kung Fu or have magic powers or whatever?" Danny asked from something he and Kim told him once.

Ron shrugged.

"Comes and goes."

"And _we_ should go… now!"

On Kim's instructions, the three run for their lives down the halls.

The dogs soon follow.

"Okay! Please tell me you have some kind of anti-mutant dog repellant!" Danny shouted as they ran.

"Sorry, must have left it in my other mission gear!" Kim answered sarcastically.

"We have anti-mutant dog repellant?!" Ron asked.

"Ron! Sarcasm!" Kim answered again.

They find themselves in what looks like Falsetto's private study.

"Ron!" Danny called out. "Help me with the doors!"

Ron aided Danny as they took chairs and used them to lean on them and keep them shut. The dogs tried to enter, but the doors remained shut. Soon, the attacks stopped and the dogs remained waiting.

"Boo-yah!" Ron cheered. "That'll keep them out."

"And _us_ in." Kim added. "We need to find those diamonds."

"Any idea where?" Danny asked.

"Falsetto had a safe last time we were here, so they might be down there." Kim suggested.

"And… there's a secret passageway to there in here?" Danny asked, trying to sound hopeful.

"Dunno, never been in this room before." Kim said. She pulled out the Kimmunicator. "Wade? We're barricaded inside Falsetto's study and there's mutant wolfhounds outside. How can we get to the study?"

"Sorry Kim." Wade answered. "But I don't see any shortcuts to the study. But, with the right frequency, I can make it so that whoever is holding the Kimmunicator will attract the wolfhounds so someone can lure them away."

"Not what I wanted to hear…" Kim muttered. "One of us if going to have to-"

"I'll do it!" Danny elected himself.

Both Kim and Ron stared at him for a moment.

"Uh… Dude?" Ron spoke up. "It's cool you wanna help out but-"

"Look." Danny said. "I have no powers here and I'm used to them. You guys deal with guys like this Falsetto guy all the time. I'll only slow you down. Let me lure the dogs."

"Danny, that's a terrible idea." Kim said.

"You might be the best here when it comes to physical combat and movement, and Ron here has the experience in assisting you, but either of you two being bait would limit our chances of victory. It has to be me, since Rufus couldn't exactly carry that thing with him."

Kim groaned in frustration. She hated to admit it, but Danny was right.

"Okay… you're right." She said in defeat.

Ron patted Danny on the back.

"Be careful dude."

Danny nodded.

Kim handed Danny the Kimmunicator, but didn't let go until she kissed him on the cheek.

"Be safe." She said.

"You too." Danny responded.

* * *

The wolfhounds were waiting for their prey when they heard a sound. One that made them stop and growl.

"Hey! Pound Puppies!"

Danny's quip caught their attention when he got out and ran down the hall.

Once they started coming, Danny ran to the left.

_Okay… got their attention._ He thought. _And I just realized I have nothing after that part. This was a terrible idea…_

As he ran as fast as he could, Kim and Ron got out of the study.

Kim was concerned for her boyfriend, but took a breath and resumed her mission.

"Let's go, Ron. The sooner we find those diamonds, the sooner we can save him."

* * *

Danny ran out of the mansion and looked back to see the dogs were gaining on him.

"Okay Fenton…" He said to himself. "Think, what can you do without powers?"

His thoughts came to an end when he saw he was about to reach the edge, and could fall off and into the ocean. He stopped and saw the dogs were about to reach him. Danny made a hard right as the dogs turned to continue their hunt. That's when he had an idea and threw the Kimmunicator off the edge. The dogs choose to follow the sound instead, with one attempting to pounce, but the other didn't.

The other wolfhound, showing a surprising sense of comradery, ignored the device and went save its brother.

Danny stopped and looked back and saw the dog trying save the other.

"Huh?"

* * *

"Okay, KP." Ron said. "We gotta hurry, or Danny's dogfood!"

"Ron…" Kim said with annoyance as she listened in on the safe she's trying to crack. "You're not helping." She heard the sounds she needed to hear and smiled. "Got it!"

She pulled the safe's door open, only for them to see what they weren't expecting.

It was a note that said "FOOLED YOU".

Suddenly, they had bars release from the ceiling and trap them.

"We've been tricked!" Ron shouted.

"Exactly!" Falsetto Jones said, walking in with his bodyguards. "Now you two are finally going to pay for getting me arrested!" He noticed someone was missing. "Where's the boy who mocked my voice?"

"He's…" Kim looked like she was going to slap herself for agreeing to his idea. "Distracting the dogs."

Falsetto laughed… with a very silly laugh that was made more comical thanks to his voice.

"He got the easy way out!" He noticed Ron was snickering and gave him a dirty look. "Really?!"

"I'm sorry!" Ron went between laughs as Kim shook her head. "But you can't make the bad guy laugh work…"

* * *

Outside, Danny decided to help the dogs. The one still on the ground snarled a bit but stopped as it almost lost the other's leg. Danny then reached and pulled the other leg. The two of them pulled the other dog up together, returning it to the ground.

Danny was about to make a run for it, but stopped when he saw the dogs weren't following. He stood there, staring.

"Danny!" Danny gasps as, to his surprise, the Kimmunicator had two small rockets on its sides, causing to it to fly up. On the screen was an annoyed Wade. "Please don't throw this thing! Now, should I keep playing the sound?"

"No! Wade!" Danny shouted before calming down. "I think it's not needed anymore…"

He took the Kimmunicator and put it in his pocket as the dogs kept staring. One of them, the one that almost fell, walked closer to him. Danny took a step back before he noticed that they weren't as feral looking as before. He figures the dogfood Falsetto made them eat was wearing off.

Then, to his surprise, it wagged its tail playfully and looked happy to see him.

The other dog followed its lead.

Danny, sensing no hostility, kneeled down and held a hand out. Both dogs sniffed it before they begin licking his face, tickling.

"Okay! Okay!" Danny got up. "I'm glad you're okay."

Once he got up, he looked around.

_Where are Kim and Ron? They should've gotten those diamonds by now._

His questions were answered when he heard men coming from the mansion.

Seeing no other option, he made a break for it and headed for a nearby fountain of Falsetto himself and hid behind it.

That's when he heard them.

"Boss got Kim Possible and one of her sidekicks." One said. "There's one left, we gotta find him."

"We better hurry before boss finishes those two and their pet rat off."

Danny heard this and a look of panic hits his face.

_My girlfriend? Ron and Rufus?_

His look of horror is replaced with one of determination.

"They need my help."

Right now, he didn't care that his powers were lost.

All that mattered was his girlfriend and her friends were in danger and they need help.

"Okay… now… how do I save them?"

* * *

**Part one of... what's currently a three parter.**

**Now, what's Danny going to do? Can he save his girlfriend without any superpowers?**

**Also, thanks to Flower Princess11 for suggesting a scene.**

**She also suggested Big Daddy Brotherson make an appearance.**

**Also, the bit where Falsetto Jones was arrested came from the Game Boy Advanced game, which I guess is canon.**


	30. Chapter 30: Always a Hero pt2

_**Always a Hero pt 2**_

"So… here we are again."

Falsetto said as he sat in his chair and kept Kim and Ron hanging above what was the hole to eels like last time.

"Again with the eels?" Kim asked in annoyance.

"Come on!" Ron whined. "Try something original!"

"Okay." Falsetto said. "I added something other than eels this time. Let me show you."

Upon the snap of his fingers, his men threw a slab of meat into the tank. In an instant, the meat was being devoured by small fish.

"Uh…" Ron went, fear in his voice. "What is that?"

"They're called candiru, giant candiru." Falsetto said.

"One of the most dangerous and deadly fish in the world, right?" Kim asked.

"Indeed. You'll be devoured in seconds!" Falsetto said. "And I'm going to watch!"

"Again with the breaking of the supervillain tradition?" Ron asked.

Falsetto got annoyed. "Why do you care? Your lives are in danger! Who cares if I follow tradition?!"

"Once again." Kim said, unafraid. "Better men than you have tried to get vengeance on us."

"You think you'll get out of this?!" Falsetto got curious.

"Well, Danny's still out there, so we got a shot." Kim said.

"Ha! That fool? What good is he?!"

"I gotta agree with him, Kim." Ron said. "I mean, I know you want to help your boyfriend feel better… but that's putting more faith in him than should be."

"Danny will come through." Kim insisted.

"Once my men find him, he'll join you!" Falsetto shouted.

* * *

Outside the mansion, Danny was slowly inches towards a window, where he saw some of the guards were making rounds through the hallways.

"Okay… how do I get in without detection?"

Despite the absence of his powers, he tried to come up with ways to save the day.

_Now, I can try going through the window, but that might get their attention if I try and break it open. I can't use the front door because that's too obvious. Maybe-_

*woof*

Danny looked down and saw the wolfhounds were with him, staring at him.

"Oh… uh… hi?" Danny said with an unsure smile. "I don't suppose you two can help me save my girlfriend and her team?"

Both dogs looked to each other before running off. Once they made it to the clearing, they both start barking.

"The boss's dogs!" One of the guards shouted.

"They must have found him!" Another shouted.

Danny quickly felt concerned. However, to his surprise, the dogs didn't give him away, they left the guards away from the mansion.

He smiled and made his way in.

"Good dogs."

* * *

After what happened this afternoon, Sam decided she needed some time alone. She went out to get a Tofu Soy Melt. She didn't even ask Tucker or Jazz if they wanted to come along. She still has what happened with Danny and Kim in her head.

_I thought I was finally over my feelings for Danny, then she goes and stands up for him when it looked like he doesn't miss his powers._

"Sam."

A familiar voice only she is aware of caught her attention, especially since it sounded pleased to see her. She turned and saw him.

"Chris?"

It was the boy she's become friends with.

"How've you been?" He said with a smile. "Been in any good dark spots to skulk in?"

"Ha ha." Sam gave a fake laugh with a fake smile.

"So how's my beautiful nightmare doing today?"

Sam rolled her eyes at his little pet name. They went on one small date and he can't stop flirting with her.

_All because we went to the same protest rallies, and I'm not even sure he's my type._

"What's going on? I haven't seen you in a few days." He said as he came up and sat at the booth with her.

"Oh… well, I've been hanging out with my friends, namely the one named Danny." Sam said.

"The boy you have mixed feelings for?" He asked.

"Yeah…" Sam said before she took on an upset look. "He was forced to give up something about himself that made him unique and… well, he doesn't really seem to miss it that much." She squeezed her sandwich. "And his cheerleader girlfriend says she's fine with him just being a normal everyday person."

Her hands shook with rage.

"Did he willingly give it up?" He asked.

"It's complicated… but it seems like he'd have done it anyway."

"So… what's the problem?" He asked.

"Because he's giving up something that was a part of him and doesn't seem to care about getting back anymore!" She snapped.

Oddly enough, Chris had a look on his face that suggested he was actually sympathetic to Danny.

"You know… I had a friend once, named Aaron. He was the best basketball player at my old school and everyone loved how great he was with the sport." Sam's anger started to subside as she heard him talk. "I always egged him on to take advantage of his skill and love what he does. That whole time, I ignored how much pressure people like me gave him. One day, during a big game… he lost." Sam looked surprised. "It broke him…"

"So… did you convince him to get back up?" Sam asked.

"No… he quit the team because of all that pressure. I felt bad, very bad…" Chris said, sounding regretful. "I was kind of a jerk friend to him and didn't take into account how he felt."

"But you were only trying to help him!" Sam said.

"Yeah… but I neglected his feelings. I was no better than the jerks who were jealous of him because I only saw his talents and skills and not the person himself."

Hearing those words causes Sam to have a look of guilt on her face.

She thought back to what she said.

_Was I… neglectful to his feelings?_

Chris got up. "I understand you got your issues with being on the sidelines when it comes to stuff, but I think you should reconsider that mindset. I'd say you should remain on the sidelines and act as a help for him, not egg him further about whatever it is he had to give up."

Chris got up, heading to the counter, leaving Sam to think on what he said, and realize how badly she reacted.

* * *

"Hmm…" Falsetto looked into his diamond-tipped watch. "My men should have found this boyfriend of yours by now. I don't want to try and destroy you unless I know all threats were gone."

"Really? Usually the bad guy does it anyway out of impatience."

"Where's the fun in that? I'd rather get one shot at this. Besides, you know how hard it is to feed a school of candiru? I want to make sure they get enough meat tonight or they'll starve!"

As Falsetto remained sitting down and was getting impatient, Ron whispered to Danny.

"I really think we shouldn't have brought Danny along."

"Danny will come through."

Ron looked surprised to hear Kim say this.

"Kim, I know you two are very close, but I really don't think he can save us without flying or blasting out of his hands."

"Yeah." Rufus went, inside Ron's pocket.

Rufus was earlier wrapped up with tape and stuffed in Ron's pocket by Falsetto's orders, finding it amusing that they all get eaten together.

"I told you, Danny will come through." Kim insisted.

She refuses to lose faith in him.

That's when it happened.

Something was thrown into the room, hitting the wall. It got Falsetto's attention. It was a priceless vase that was now in pieces.

"Who threw that?!" He yelled. "I actually paid for that!"

"With money you made of selling something you stole?" Kim asked accusingly.

"Well… yeah." Falsetto responded matter-of-factly. He looked up the stairway, leading to the doorway it was thrown from. "It might be our guest. Go get him!"

His guards did as he ordered. They went up and went looking for Danny.

Once they made it, Danny decided to execute the next part of his plan.

He stepped out of hiding behind a potted plant.

"Hey guys." The men held out what looked like blasters and aimed at Danny. "No need, I surrender."

The men looked surprised at each other, but they shrug and came walking towards him.

Danny smiled.

_They're taking the bait._

Once they came in, Danny whistled.

Then they came in, barking wildly.

The wolfhounds pounce on two of the three guards. Because they're ordered not to harm Falsetto's pets, as they're his meal ticket, they're unable to shoot to attack them as they remain still and afraid of the snarling animals.

The last guard was too distracted at the sight of his co-workers being held captive by wolfhounds to notice Danny went behind him and fired a grappling hook right past him.

This caught his attention, as he turned to see Danny holding the grappling gun. However, Danny pushed a button that retracted the hook before handing it to the man.

"Here, hold this for me dude while I save my girlfriend."

The guard looked confused before another vase came in and hit the man in the head, knocking him out.

Danny ran in, catching the attention of those he came to save.

"Danny!" Kim shouted with a smile.

"I knew you'd come for us!" Ron greeted.

Kim rolled her eyes at Ron, since he was ready to give up.

"What?!" Falsetto shouted.

Danny came down the stairs.

"Let them go!" Danny demanded.

"As you wish."

With a smirk, Falsetto pushed a button that began lowering them.

"Danny!" Kim called out. "We're about to be lowered into a pool of man-eating fish!"

Hearing this, Danny quickened his pace.

Once he made it, he went passed Falsetto and pressed the button to stop their descent.

"Oh thanks goodness." Ron said with a gasp.

"No!" Falsetto pushed Danny away. "I've waited too long for my revenge!"

Falsetto pushed the button again and the two were making their way down again.

Seeing no other option, Danny whistled once more.

Down the stairs came Falsetto's dogs.

"Sic em!" Danny ordered as he pointed at Falsetto.

"Ha!" Falsetto scoffed. "I raised them!" Suddenly, he felt something pulling his pant sleeve. It was one of the wolfhounds. "WHAT?!"

Danny got up and pressed the button to stop again.

"You didn't _raise_ them, you make them your slaves and do your dirty work for you!" Danny shouted. "Feeding them that nasty steroid dogfood and making them steal isn't exactly a proper way to raise pets."

Suddenly, the other wolfhound came snarling in, no doubt wanting a shot at payback for his training them to aid in his thefts and raising them as tools than as living beings.

Falsetto pulled his leg free and started stepping back.

"Stay back! I gave you a home and bred you to be the best of the best! I order you, you stupid dogs!" Falsetto demanded.

Then his foot was halfway into the hole that led to the candiru, which jumped out of the air and bit the air near him.

This made Falsetto scream and step forward. He bumped into Danny, who stood between the dogs with his arms crossed and a confident smile.

"Your choice, Falsetto. Stay and be either dog food or fish food… or let them go and learn to like prison food."

Kim smiled, seeing her boyfriend handle the bad guy all without powers.

Falsetto looked to the dogs, then to the fish, then to Kim and Ron, before sighing and holding his arms up in defeat.

* * *

An Interpol boat was on the island, where Falsetto was being taken in handcuffs.

Team Possible and their guest for the night observed from a distance.

Ron gave Danny a high five.

"Boo-yah! That was awesome." He went.

"Yeah… who knew I'd save Kim Possible without powers." Danny said.

"Well… technically I could've gotten out." Kim said.

Both of them looked to Kim unbelieving.

"No way." Danny laughed.

"Yes way." Kim said with a sweet smile and a confident arm cross. "I actually could get myself out that rope they had me and Ron wrapped in on our hands. It's happened to us like dozens of times. I've even trained to free myself with my mom's supervision."

Both Danny and Ron dropped their smiles.

"What?" Ron asked flatly. Then he got upset. "You could've gotten us out the whole time?! Why didn't you?!"

Kim looked to Danny.

"For him. To prove he's a hero, even without powers."

Danny's smile returned, along with a blush.

"Well… I wasn't trying to be a hero, just saving someone I love."

Danny and Kim stared at each other, smiling and turning red.

Ron coughed to get their attention.

"Oh! And her best friend and sidekick!" Danny added, realizing he left Ron out.

Ron nodded.

"So." Kim spoke up. "Let's get those diamonds."

* * *

At the Fenton household, both Jack and Maddie Fenton were pacing back and forth in the living room. Their son called them and said he was going with Kim on a mission and they were more than concerned for his wellbeing. Before, they didn't mind Danny going with Kim on missions. They realize now he only survived via his powers, so they were worried how he'd do without them.

"This is _my_ fault!" Jack shouted. "I should've kept contact with James! I could've known about this ahead of time!"

"Jack…" Maddie put a hand on her husband's shoulder. "You were upset."

"He was only protecting our son, since Danny was too afraid of what we'd do if we found out he was part ghost." Jack admitted, sounding guilty. "It was easier to see them as monsters, not as sentient beings, especially with the idea of one of them being our son."

Maddie looked down, also feeling guilty about how their son feared their inhumane methods of fighting ghosts.

That's when Jazz came downstairs with a smile.

"Mom! Dad!"

"What is it, Jazz?" Maddie called out.

"Look at the news!"

Both Jack and Maddie looked to each other and turned the living room television on. There, they saw a news report. One that had Kim, Ron… and Danny.

"And so…" The reporter with them. "The theft of the diamonds was caught and undone thanks to Kim Possible." The reporter put his mic next to Kim. "Tell me, how did you do it, Ms. Possible?"

"Oh, I had help, great help." She looked to Danny. "My boyfriend is a better hero than people give him credit for."

Danny blushed and scratched the back of his head.

Jack and Maddie looked to each other, surprised.

* * *

The cargo plane heading back to Amity Park was about 2 hours away. Inside, the teens and naked mole rat held up sodas to celebrate their victory.

"A toast!" Kim said. "To Danny!"

"To Danny!" Ron and Rufus go.

"Thanks guys." Danny responded.

All of them took sips of their sodas.

"Still, I wonder what that other reason Falsetto Jones wanted the diamonds for." Kim asked.

"He didn't say anything?" Ron asked.

"Only that he was hired by some villain and he wouldn't give a name." Kim said. "Then we looked into his e-mail. The guy who hired him was a D. Lipsky."

Ron gasped. "Drakken!"

"Drakken?" Danny asked.

"His real name is Drew Lipsky." Kim explained. "He used to be friends with my dad in college."

"Wow…" Danny said. "We have more in common than we thought. But… since he's working with Vlad… does that mean they both want the diamonds?"

"Possibly…" Kim's eyes widen. "Uh oh…"

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"I just realized… since us uncovering the diamonds was shown on television-"

Her words were cut off when the sound of something landed on the roof of the plane.

* * *

**Danny saved the day without his powers. Now let's see if that will still last.**

**Also, this will be a 5 parter, ending with Danny getting his powers back.**

**Who is attacking? Find out next time.**

**Also, major thanks to Flower Princess11 on how Chris, her character, should act with Sam. Especially his pet name for her.**


	31. Chapter 31: Always a Hero pt3

_**Always a Hero pt 3**_

"Did you guys hear that?" Danny asked.

It was the sounds of a few people on the roof.

"I really hope those are birds…" Ron said with concern.

Then, in that instant, three people came phasing through the roof and into the plane. Those people were Shego, Monkey Fist and Killigan. Each of them had one of Vlad's vultures on their backs, using their ghost powers to help them get in.

"Well, I guess you were right about birds, Ron." Kim said.

"I was hoping for pigeons!"

Shego's hands glowed with green while Monkey Fist readied for battle and Killigan pulled out his club.

"Sorry to interrupt your flight, Kimmie." Shego said with her faux-friendly tone. "But Squeaky Voice never gave us the goods, so we're here to pick them up. At least we didn't pay him yet…"

"We're also here to finally have some long-awaited vengeance." Monkey Fist said.

"Aye, surrender now!" Killigan shouted.

"Not a chance!" Kim took a fighting stance.

"I'm with ya, KP!" Ron took a fighting stance as well.

Danny pulled out a Fenton handheld blaster.

"I got the birdbrains!"

Kim demonstrated her skill, taking on both Monkey Fist and Shego, being able to dodge attacks and counter with a blow of her own to each of them.

Meanwhile, Ron ran as fast as he could as Killigan started swinging at him.

Finally, Danny was firing at the vultures.

"Look, boys!" The leader shouted. "Kid still thinks he can take us without his powers!"

"Let's show him how weak he really is!" Another one shouted.

"Give it your best shot, boys! I'm in a very good mood right now!"

The vultures made their move and flew at Danny.

Without trouble, Danny managed to shoot down at each one with ease.

"See?" He said.

Meanwhile, Ron was running for his life as Killigan was swinging his club at him.

"Hold still, lad!" He yelled.

Ron pulled Rufus out of his pocket.

"Rufus! Distraction!"

"Aye-aye!" Rufus chirped.

Ron tossed Rufus back, the naked mole rat landing on Killigan's face.

"Ack!" Killigan stopped and tried to grab Rufus, who just crawled around his head. "Get off my head, ye nude rodent!"

Ron took advantage of the situation.

After performing a kata, he quickly made a jab at Killigan's nose. This causes the golfer to stop and hold onto his nose and call out in pain.

"Boo-yah!" Ron cheered as Rufus went back this his pocket.

The vultures were spinning around Danny again. With his blaster ready in hand, Danny took a breath.

"Okay… let's see if I can make it out of this." He whispered to himself.

One of the vultures was flying towards him, with the intent of clawing him.

Danny saw and barely had time to react and move out of the way.

Kim did her best, fighting with Monkey Fist and Shego.

"What does Vlad want with these diamonds?!" Kim demanded to know.

"Something about them being a conduit for energy." Shego said with little interest. "Doesn't matter, I just wanna hit something!"

"And I just want to make sure they pay me handsomely!" Monkey Fist stated.

Kim blocked kicks from both of them and flipped them on their backs using their legs.

"Can we hurry this up? I was kind of hoping Danny and I could celebrate with pizza at his place." Kim spoke with little feelings of being threatened.

"Aw, well isn't that sweet?" Shego asked, with sarcasm and annoyance.

She got up and threw a kick that Kim ducked away from and sent Shego flying back with a punch.

"Yes it is!"

Monkey Fist was behind Kim and about to sneak attack when Rufus jumped out of nowhere and onto the villain's head.

"Aah!" Monkey Fist shook his head and tried to grab the rodent. "Get off me you little pest!"

Ron took advantage and kicked Monkey Fist in the back.

"Kim!"

Hearing Ron got her attention, so Kim saw Monkey Fist and jump kicked him in the head, knocking him down as Rufus jumped off and back to Ron.

"Nice going you two." Kim congratulate them.

Ron and Rufus high-five one another.

Danny did his best to shoot at each vulture whenever they came close to him.

"Don't suppose you guys wanna give me a hand?" Danny called out to Team Phantom.

"On it!" Kim shouted. She pulled out the Kimmunicator. "Wade added a new feature."

After one button press, the device released an energy wave that shocked the vultures.

Danny smiled and fired at each of the birds, sending them landing on the floor.

Shego managed to get back up. She saw the heroes together and charged her fists.

"This isn't over, kids!"

She leaped at Danny, knocking him onto the floor. She rose her hand to claw him.

However, Danny wasn't shocked. Instead, he fired a blast at her shoulder with the laser gun he's been using.

"Gotcha!"

Shego growled in rage at Danny's actions.

Before she could make another move, Kim pulled her foe by the back of her head.

"Get off my boyfriend!"

Kim then flipped Shego off Danny and sent flying towards the plane's wall.

"Ugh!" Shego shouted. "This is so not worth it! Get us our of here, you stupid birds!"

The vultures managed to get up and nod at her orders.

They went to Shego and the two knocked out villains, using intangibility to leave.

This leaves the teens and Rufus to express relief at their victory.

"Boo-yah!" Ron shouted as Rufus jumped up in delight and Kim and Danny were hugging.

* * *

In Drakken's island lair, the blue scientist got a message on his computer. On the monitor was an annoyed looking Shego.

"Did you retrieve those diamonds?" He asked.

"Kim Possible and her little posse made it hard."

"What?!" Drakken got annoyed. "One of them doesn't have his powers anymore!"

"And it turns out he's handier than we gave him credit for." Shego responded. She noticed someone behind Drakken who was looking very angry. Realizing what's going to happen, she panicked. "Uh… gotta go."

Once the transmission ended, Drakken looked back and saw a very angry Vlad Plasmius fuming with anger. Drakken was afraid he'd take his frustrations out on him any minute now.

Instead, Vlad Plasmius only said one thing.

"If you want something done right…"

* * *

The cargo plane was now above Amity Park. It would be a few minutes until it landed.

Danny sat with Kim while Ron and Rufus just fell asleep on the other side of the room.

"So, feeling better?" Kim asked.

"From feeling down over losing my powers?" He asked. Kim nodded. "Yeah. In fact, this whole experience made me realize I'm still a hero."

"Exactly." Kim said. "In fact, you're free to work with us from now on if you'd like. Assuming you aren't getting your powers back."

Danny smiled.

"Well, I was thinking about getting my powers back. But honestly, if I get to have adventures with you and save the day without them, I'm totally fine with being a member of Team Possible." Danny held her hand. "I hope that's okay with you."

Kim smiled back and held his hand tighter in response.

"As long as you're happy and we're together, I'm fine."

"Even if we're on the sidelines?" Danny asked playfully.

Kim shrugged.

"As long as we're together, doesn't matter where on the playing field we are."

Both of them leaned in and rested their foreheads on each other.

"I love you." Danny said.

"I love you too." Kim responded.

"How touching, it makes me want to vomit."

The voice of someone familiar to them got their attention and they looked to see Vlad Plasmius phasing in from the ceiling.

"Vlad?!" Danny called out.

This got Ron and Rufus to wake up. They screamed at the sight of the villain.

"Ghost supervillain!" Ron shouted in shock.

"Give me those diamonds! They're all I need to finish my final plan!" Vlad demanded.

"No chance, Plasmius!" Danny pulled out the blaster. "Time to-"

Vlad quickly fired the weapon from Danny's hand.

"Rufus! Distraction!" Ron shouted as he threw his little buddy at Vlad's head.

Instead reacting like the other villains, Vlad simply turned intangible once Rufus landed, making the small rodent fall to the floor.

Rufus gasps and makes a run for it as Vlad simply walks to Danny and Kim.

"Surprised someone as worthless as you was able to survive my vultures and three other villains, Daniel." Vlad said with his usual mockery.

"He's not worthless!" Kim stepped in and yelled. "He's a better person than you'll ever be!"

Vlad only scoffed.

"Well, think what you want, Ms. Possible." Vlad looked and saw the box that likely contained the diamonds. "I'll be taking what is rightfully mine."

"Not a chance!" Kim ran in and threw a kick into Vlad's midsection, sending him into a wall.

Vlad gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"You're out of your league, girl!"

"Nope." Kim said confidently. "I've fought a dude who used magic to turn into a jackal monster, and I've been outfitted with a few anti-ghost gadgets thanks to the Fentons." Kim motioned for Vlad to come at her. "So give me your best shot."

"As you wish." Vlad flew at Kim.

He threw a punch she was able to duck out of the way, then Kim uppercut Vlad in the midsection, sending him into the ceiling.

"Nice one, Kim!" Danny cheered for his girlfriend.

Vlad was losing his patience and fired blasts at Kim. She was able to dodge them using her gymnastics then pulled out what looked like lipstick.

Vlad scoffed.

"What are you going to do? Draw on my face with that?"

"Cute… but no."

Kim fired at Vlad, shooting a green energy that sent him flying back into the wall.

Danny recognized the lipstick she was holding.

"Isn't that my mom's?"

She smiled. "She let me borrow it last time I saw her. Not my color though, but it's pretty useful."

Vlad decided then and there to split into four. Now he got smug.

"Can you handle four of me at once, my dear?"

"_So_ not a problem." Kim boasted.

All four Vlad surround Kim and fire, but she jumps out of the way. The blasts collide and create a small explosion that sends the four back.

Kim got back to the floor and ready for more. One Vlad flew in and threw a punch, but Kim countered with a dodge and a chop to the neck. Another Vlad was about to come in from behind, but Kim ducked before his fist could hit her, hitting the other Vlad.

"You dolt! I'm you!" That Vlad shouted to the other one.

The other two Vlads fire at Kim, but she effortlessly dodged the blasts with her flips before shooting each one with the lipstick blaster.

Danny and Ron grinned at seeing her succeed.

_I am so happy to have someone like her as my girlfriend._

Danny's train of thought is put to an end when the Vlads came together.

"This is getting annoying!" Vlad snapped.

He bombarded a barrage of blasts that Kim dodged, but once it was done, Vlad flew to Kim and, to Danny's horror, overshadowed her.

He and Ron gasp and shout at the same time.

"KIM!"

On Kim's face was a malicious smile.

"Ah, I can see why you like being with this girl, Daniel." Vlad's voice came out of Kim's mouth. "Now, a warning to you all for daring to cross me!"

Vlad ran to Ron, holding him in the air by his collar.

"Kim!" Ron shouted. "Fight it!"

"Kim can't hear you…" Vlad mocked. "Perhaps you need some fresh air!"

Vlad used his powers to phase Ron through the wall.

"No!" Danny shouted as he ran to Kim.

It was too late, Vlad let Ron go.

Danny stopped in his tracks.

"A shame, but at least you and Kimberly won't have a third wheel." Vlad joked. He then left Kim's body, leaving her unconscious. "Now… to retrieve my diamonds."

Danny in front of the box.

"Back off, Plasmius!"

"Or what?" Vlad scoffed. "You can't fight me or use your idiot father's toys against me. Without your powers, what threat are you to me?"

Those words his Danny hard, leaving him to just stand there with a look of panic.

Vlad simply used his powers to phase past Danny, grab the box and fly away.

But not before he said one last thing before phasing out.

"Ta-ta... Danny _Fenton_."

Those last words were said with mockery, showing how little Vlad saw him.

After Vlad left, Danny heard a sound from outside.

Is that… knocking?

Danny walked to the window and saw Ron, looking very frightened.

"I used my grappling hook in the last second!" He shouted, looking terrified. "Let me in!"

Danny nodded, before looking down and seeing Kim unconscious.

He knelt down and put a hand on her back.

"Kim?"

She finally woke up and saw Danny.

"What happened…?" She gasped and looked around. "The box? Vlad? Where are they?"

She saw the look on Danny's face and knew right away what it meant. Both of them hugged and looked upset with what happened.

"Okay! I'm sad about it too… NOW PLEASE LET ME IN!"

* * *

Kim and Ron brought Danny back to Fenton Works. After what happened, they decided to make sure he got home safely.

Once Danny opened the door, he saw not only his family in the living room waiting, but his two best friends.

Danny was surprised, to say the least.

"What are you all doing?"

"We saw the news report." Jazz stated.

Danny's eyes widened. "You saw that? I thought that was just local news."

"We saw…" Jack said before he smiled. "And that was amazing."

Maddie grinned as well. "You helped Kimberly and Ron without powers. You were excellent!"

Kim and Ron both smiled at each other to hear this.

"And I owe you an apology." Sam spoke up, looking sympathetic. "I shouldn't have given you a hard time over you losing your powers. I never even apologized for you getting your powers after suggesting you look inside the portal."

"A-HA!" Jack shouted as he pointed at Sam. "I knew it!"

Everyone glanced at Jack before Sam continued.

"The point is… I'm sorry. It's your life and your decision."

"By the way…" Jack looked at the three. "Where are those diamonds you guys saved?"

Suddenly, all of them looked down.

"Vlad stole them." Kim said. The room got less happy now. "It's my fault. I overestimated our chances against him."

"No." Danny spoke up. "It's _my_ fault. I could've done something."

"Dude." Ron spoke up. "You didn't have your powers anymore."

"If I _had_ them, I could've helped Kim, or save you." Danny pointed out. "I could've stopped Vlad… or got us into that mansion sooner." Danny pointed out, upset with how useless he felt.

"Danny…" Kim said as she put a hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault, you were forced to give up your powers."

"Yeah…" Sam spoke up. "It's _your_ decision if you don't want them back."

Danny took one breath.

"What I want doesn't matter… whatever Vlad's up to is almost ready."

He thought long and hard about it since Vlad's attack. Before, he was happy just being part of Kim's team and going on adventures with her. He felt like he could do good without his powers, all the while spending time with Kim.

He even though about how this would be the rest of his life, until someday being old enough to marry her and start a family. A nice, normal family where the mom and dad happen to be heroes for a hobby. No powers, just good intentions and the skills needed to save the day.

But this made him realize something.

_Vlad Plasmius and other villains have powers that only Danny Phantom could handle. Kim may have the skills to fight them, but Vlad's powers..._

"Let's get my powers back."

* * *

**I decided to make this a 5 parter, the next two chapters are going to be about getting his powers back.**

**I had to rewrite it last second before uploading this, but I think this works out better.**

**Flower Princess11 gave me the idea that Vlad finds Danny worthless, but Kim argues Danny is a better person than him.**

**I like it, and I decided to have Sam FINALLY admit it's her fault Danny got powers he never asked for.**

**I'm keeping them purely platonic.**

**Meanwhile, Vlad's master plan is going to revealed soon.**

**Got any questions? PM me.**

**Feel free to add to the tvtropes page.**


	32. Chapter 32: Always a Hero pt4

_**Always a Hero pt 4**_

It was 2 weeks since that day.

The Fentons were working overnight to help their son. It took them a long time, but they finally did it.

The finished repairing the Fenton portal. There was just one thing left. So, Jack and Maddie were waiting in their living room for when they arrived. The doorbell rang and that told them that they have arrived.

Both Jack and Maddie took a breath and opened the door. There, they saw two people who they were getting close with. However, after Danny's secret was revealed to them, they haven't spoken.

Now, for their son, they had to reach out to them.

"Jack… Maddie…" Ann Possible spoke to them.

"Thank you for coming." Maddie said, trying her best to have no emotion in her voice. "Please come in…"

* * *

In the basement, the two Possible parents looked at the repaired Fenton portal.

"So… all finished?" James asked.

"Yeah…" Jack said. "I was wondering if you thought we could upgrade it, since you guys gave Danny a checkup."

"Well… based on what I saw, it seems there's a trace of ectoplasm still in him." Ann spoke up. "It's in his head, in particular his hair."

Both of Danny's parents looked to each other for a moment.

"So… is that why he has that white stripe in his hair?" Maddie asked.

"Looks like it." James added in. "It's possible a powerful enough blast of energy could potentially wake it up. But, since getting Danny shot with a lot of blasts from ghosts is dangerous and risky, we think we can do a safer way."

"Relatively safer…" Ann muttered.

"Which is?" Maddie asked, uncomfortable with what they're suggesting.

"We give Danny a smaller surge of energy that will take longer, but concentrated at his hair to wake up his superpowered DNA. It won't hurt him at all." James said.

"Then let's get to it!" Jack insisted with a grin.

* * *

While they were able to get the materials needed to do what they had to do, it took slightly longer to conduct tests on their computers.

Right now, Jack and James were looking on the former's laptop on a series of simulations involving Danny getting his powers back via James' suggestions.

It was simulation 15 and they find it had a 60% chance of victory.

Jack groaned. "I really thought these settings would be the right one."

"So did I…" James said. "It has to be at least in the 90's, otherwise it won't work."

"So… next settings?" Jack went to the keyboard on his laptop.

"Okay…" James pulled out a piece of paper from his briefcase and handed it to Jack.

As Jack typed, James only stared. It took about 10 seconds before they realized how awkward things were getting. Jack realized now was a good time now that they had the lab to themselves.

"So… Danny told me about this… Danielle."

"She's been eager to meet you. She's in a medically induced coma while her DNA stabilizes, she should be ready around June."

"That's next month…" Jack spoke up, looking unsure. "Does she… really want to meet us?"

"You don't think she'd be a harm to you or your wife, do you? Because of where she came from? Or who made her?"

Jack looked surprised to hear this.

"Honestly… I'm not sure. But… I don't think I'd reject her. Even if she wasn't made from my son's DNA, she never asked to be baked by that fruitloop." Jack admitted. "If she's made from Fenton DNA, that alone is enough to make her family."

"So… would you be willing to take her in?" James asked.

Jack stayed silent for a moment, thinking.

"I'd… have to talk with Maddie about it."

James nodded.

There was another gap of silence. James decided to say what's been on his mind since Jack and Maddie found out. They never responded to any of James or Ann's calls or messages, so James needed to say it.

"I'm sorry…" Jack looked to him. "I'm sorry we kept your son's secret from you. You should know we only agreed since Danny promised to keep our daughter safe. I understand if you don't want to be friends with us anymore, but-"

"No…" Jacks spoke up. "I kept saying ghosts were monsters and threats to humanity, so the idea that my son could be one… I can understand why he didn't want us to know." He spoke, feeling guilty. "It made me question why I was ever so eager to hunt ghosts. I guess I was just following old family superstitions…" Jack took a breath and smiled at James. "I… _we_ forgive you, both of you."

James smiled.

"So… anything else we can do?" He asked Jack

"Yeah… head to the kitchen, I think we have a number for Crusty's pizza. Order a large. Heck, make it two!"

James stared for a moment before laughing heartily.

* * *

At Casper High, Danny was waiting for the day to end.

It was Friday and he hoped, after a few more days of doing tests, his and Kim's parents found out how to get his powers back. He sat impatiently, waiting for the clock to finally strike 3.

During that time, he devoted himself to getting his grades back up. With his friends, sister, and girlfriend backing him up, he was able to turn it around soon. Lancer was genuinely impressed.

That wasn't all though. After that news report, people all over Amity Park became aware Danny Fenton was dating an internationally known heroine. As a result, people at Casper High were trying to get on his good side. He knew better though, they just wanted to get closer to Kim. Especially Dash, who was still eager to try his hand at her, at least until Danny reminded him what happened last time and he backed off. Still, Dash offered Danny a spot on the A-List.

Danny only pretended to take the offer as he went to Principal Ishiyama and Mr. Lancer, showing them their membership cards as proof. He informed them of how the A-List operated and threatened to expose their turning a blind eye for the sake of Dash's football career unless they agree to start punishing the popular kids. To show he wasn't bluffing, Danny got in contact with Wade, who reveals he hacked the school cameras to reveal that footage.

Terrified of such a lawsuit from families and the negative press, they agreed to do as Danny demanded.

From then on, the A-List has been getting caught and put in detention. This has put a target on Danny. So, when the bell rung and Danny packed his stuff to get out, Dash was waiting for him in the hallway.

Once Danny was the last to get out, Dash stepped in the doorway, blocking him.

"Dash, get lost." Danny said, clearly too impatient.

"Not until we have ourselves a little talk." Dash said with a sneer. "Thanks to the connection you got with your girlfriend, I'm in hot water!"

"Because you're a jerk who finally had karma hit you?" Danny asked mockingly.

Dash pounded his fist with a grin.

"I'm gonna make you pay, big time!"

"So… you know my girlfriend can beat up dudes bigger and tougher than you and your intention is to cause someone she loves physical harm?" Danny asked, clearly indicating how stupid Dash's plan is. "It's easy to see why you needed Mikey to do your homework."

Dash was now fuming with rage and threw a punch.

Before, Danny would have flinched or taken it just to get it over with. But now, he's impatient. He dodged… with minimal effort, just inching his head to his right.

"HUH?!" Dash couldn't believe what just happened. He threw another punch, this time at Danny's abdomen. Danny did another quick dodge. "WHAT?!" Dash threw more punches, but Danny dodged again while taking a few steps back. "HOLD STILL!"

Fighting bad guys and Kim's training has helped Danny become more adept at handling hand-to-hand. Since Dash's punches are more predictable, Danny had no problem.

"Look, can you get out of my way now?" Danny asked impatiently. "I have something _more_ important than this waiting for me."

Dash gritted his teeth. He lunged, but Danny dodged once again, moving to his right to avoid the bully. Once that was done, Danny simply walked out of the room.

On the floor, Dash looked out and turned red with rage.

Once Danny was out the doors and meeting up with his two best friends, he felt someone pull him back. That was Dash, glaring into his eyes.

"You're gonna pay for making a fool out of me, Fenton!"

Dash was ready to throw a punch.

As all of the teens looked to what's about to happen in horror, Danny had another thought.

_I am so tired of this idiot. How was I **ever** afraid of him?_

"Can you give it a rest?!" Danny shouted.

Dash stopped, as he is surprised Danny isn't remotely afraid of him.

"What? W-why aren't you scared?"

"Of you?! The idiot who complains about a future of pumping gas instead of actually trying to have a life after high school?! Dude, I almost got my face sliced off by a lady with green radiation coming out of her hands! I've also almost got mauled by dogs! Not to mention, I almost got pecked to death by monster birds! What is some moron who doesn't even try to have a life after Senior Year going to do that's even worse?!"

Dash just froze there before getting angry.

"You'll pay for mocking how I have no future!"

However, something caught his fist. Looking back, it was Mr. Lancer.

"MR. BAXTER!" Lancer shouted to the now horrified jock.

"Mr... Mr. Lancer?!" Dash stammered.

Meanwhile, Danny internally smirked

"Care to explain what you think you are doing?!" Lancer demanded, still not letting him go.

"I...I... IT'S FENTON'S FAULT! HE HAD IT COMING! He made fun of me not having a future!" Dash shouted.

Danny rolled his eyes in disgust. "Only after you tried to threaten and attack me, just because the teachers aren't giving you a free pass anymore!" Danny retorted.

Dash looked even angrier.

"BAXTER!" Lancer shouted. "PUT… HIM… DOWN!"

"You should listen to him."

A certain female voice spoke to him.

Dash looked to where it came from, behind Danny. To his horror, it was Kim Possible.

There she was, in her long-sleeve blue top with jeans. Despite what she wore, she looked ready to throw down if Danny was hurt.

Dash also became aware of everyone else around him. He saw Danny friends, Mikey, and even Paulina and Star looking to him with disapproving looks. Clearly, Dash is getting himself into greater trouble, to the point where the former A-Listers fear how he'll get himself into worse danger.

Dash, though reluctant, let Danny go. However, once Danny turned around and was heading to Kim, Dash lost his cool again. He took a step forward and was about to throw his fist when Kim quickly got between them and grabbed it, twisting Dash's arm and causing him pain.

"Leave… Danny… alone." Kim threatened.

Once Dash nodded despite the pain, Kim let go.

However, from far away, a ghost in a certain uniform was observing through binoculars. The ghost spoke into a walkie-talkie.

"It's true… the kid lost his powers."

* * *

It was time. After sunset, the portal was ready for activation when James and Jack attached wires to it. The wires were connected to a cube-shaped chamber. Danny was standing next to it with Kim at his side.

"So… this is going to get me my powers back?"

"Based on what my parents and yours said." Kim answered.

"No worries, Daniel." James assured. "Your father and I ran tests. This one has a 94% chance of success."

"Ann's analysis showed there's a trace of ectoplasm in your head, that's why you got that skunk stripe." Jack brought up.

"But… I thought Vlad said my powers would be gone?"

"Well, my wife thinks that it's because you were Danny Phantom too long. It's possible if you had been hit with this like roughly before a month had settled, you'd be normal again with no issue." James suggested. "But, since it's been more than a year now, it'd have taken a stronger surge to do it."

"So… how will this get my powers back?"

"We're going to send a charge of ghostly energy into where your stripe is. We think that'll jumpstart your powers." Jim explained.

Kim did not like the sound of that.

"Jumpstart? You are aware this is my boyfriend; we're not hooking this thing up to a car battery."

"Poor choice of words, I assure you Kimmie-Cub."

Kim looked unsure, even with her father's assurance that Danny will be fine.

Danny put a hand on her shoulder, giving her a smile that helped her feel better.

"It's okay Kim. I trust they know what they're doing." Once Kim nodded, Danny looked to his father and James Possible. "When do we start?"

"As soon as you like, Son." Jack answered.

"Then let's go!"

With that, Jack opened the front of the cube. Danny was ready to step in, to get his powers back.

That's when the alarm went off.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and noticed what's going on.

"What's that?!" Kim asked.

"The new Ghost Alarm we installed last week!" Jack brought up. "There are ghosts in the house!"

"JACK! COME UP!" Maddie could be heard shouting from upstairs.

* * *

Upstairs, there were about 11 ghosts dressed in police getup. A 12th wore a cape and eyepatch that was known as Bullet. They were in the living room, where Maddie, Jazz, Ann, the twins and Ron were.

"We're here for the ghost boy… or just boy in this case." Bullet said, that last part coming off as mocking.

With that, Maddie pulled out a blaster and aimed.

"Stay away from my son!"

She fired and hit one of the ghost officers.

This gave Bullet the opportunity he wanted.

"Fire!"

One of his men questioned his order. "Walker said-"

"Walker isn't here!" He shouted.

Though reluctant, the ghosts pulled out their nightsticks, which fired blasts at their targets.

Maddie pulled Ann, while Ron pulled the twins while Jazz went along, behind the couch.

"I heard of these guys!" Jazz shouted from behind the couch the ghosts are still firing at. "They're the ones who framed Danny and made him look bad!"

"What?!" Maddie asked.

"They overshadowed those people, including the mayor, to make Danny look like a criminal!"

Maddie gritted her teeth and got back up.

"Then it's payback for framing my son!"

She fired at more of the ghosts, knocking two down.

However, one of them got her in the shoulder, causing her to drop her weapon and cry out in pain.

Ann quickly tended to her once Maddie got back down.

"Are you alright?"

"It didn't go through…" Maddie said as she hissed in pain. "But it burns. And we have other way to defend ourselves."

"We're on it!" The twins shouted as they pulled out a device that resembled a metallic umbrella.

"Boys…" Ann began to scold. "What did you do?"

"We took apart some of the Fentons stuff and made our own anti-ghost energy wave!" Jim stated.

"We were actually trying to make it stun gym teachers." Tim added in.

They press the button, making it open up and release energy that knocks out all of the ghost cops.

Once everyone got up, they saw the knocked-out ghosts all on the floor. They expressed relief when Ron pointed something out.

"Wait… didn't they mention someone named Walker?"

Jack and James came running in with blasters in their hands.

"Nobody move!" Jack shouted.

However, both of them noticed the unconscious ghosts on the floor.

"What'd we miss?" James asked.

"Where are Danny and Kim?" Jazz asked, noticing the couple missing.

"Downstairs still…" Jack answered.

* * *

"Is everything alright up there?" Danny asked Kim.

"Dunno… we should check."

Before Kim could go up the stairs, someone came in through the walls and grabbed Kim by the neck and lifted her up.

"Not so fast, kids."

"You!" Danny called out. "Walker!"

"Collaborating with a fugitive?" Walker asked Kim. "That'd be against the rules."

Kim kicked Walker in the face, making him let go.

Once Kim landed on her feet, she took a fighting stance.

"Stay away from my boyfriend!"

Walker got annoyed with her and began throwing punches that she managed to avoid.

When she tried to counter attack, Walker used intangibility. Once her arm went through, Bullet swept his leg to kick her down.

Once Kim hit the floor, Walker grabbed her by the foot and tossed her across the room.

Seeing his girlfriend hitting the wall and sliding down caused a reaction in Danny.

_She needs me! No… she needs Danny Phantom!_

With that, he ran towards cube.

Kim got up and saw what he was up to.

"Danny! What are you doing?!"

"Making sure I get my powers back!" He said.

"No you don't!" Walker shouted as he ran in and grabbed Danny by his collar. "You're coming with me!"

"No he's not!" Kim shouted as she ran in and jump kicks into Bullet. "He's staying!"

Walker let go of Danny and fell into his back. Danny got back on his feet and ran to the cube chamber.

Once inside, Danny shut the door.

"Kim! Turn it on!" He yelled from inside.

Despite her reluctance, Kim knew it was time. So, she took one of Jack's wrenches and tossed it into the shut down portal. It bounced on the walls before it hit the right button before bouncing out of where the portal will be.

The portal immediately turned on.

The portal's energy then flowed through the cables that connected it to the cube. The cube's small cannons, which were aiming at Danny's head, turned green.

He took a breath before it fired.

_Here we go… _

"NOT SO FAST!"

Walker phased into the cube and smacked Danny in the face.

"DANNY!"

Kim cries as her boyfriend's head hit the wall.

Walker noticed what looked like guns were about to go off and phased out.

The cube flashed green.

It was bright. So bright, in fact, that it blinded both Kim and Walker.

Seeing this as a sign that things were going South, Walker floated up.

"Abort mission!"

She heard sounds of people coming down the stairs caught her attention. She looked to see Danny's family, her family, and Ron were all down.

"Kimmie!" James shouted. "What happened?!"

"Danny made me turn the portal on!" Kim said. "Then another ghost knocked him out!"

The flash stopped.

What everyone saw next made them gasp in horror.

Danny was on the floor, his white stripe gone, knocked out on the floor.

* * *

"Kim?!" Danny called out in the darkness. "Kim?! Where are you?!"

It took Danny a moment too long as he noticed where he was. Or rather, where he wasn't.

He wasn't in his basement. He was in a place of darkness.

"Where am I, exactly?"

He took a few steps forward, before noticing there was nothing beneath him. And yet, he felt ground beneath him.

He paused, curious as to how and why he's able to walk if there doesn't seem to be anything beneath him.

Seeing no other option, Danny walked.

"This doesn't look like the Ghost Zone… I'd know it if it were, even without my powers."

It was then realization hit Danny.

"My powers! Did I get them back?!"

Danny closed his eyes and concentrated. He tried as hard as he could, but once he opened one eye, he saw no change.

He sighed.

"Guess that answers that…"

Suddenly, something just flew past him. What Danny saw made his eyes become as big as saucers.

It was a silhouette of Danny Phantom. It then flew faster and headed down the invisible path.

Danny did a double take before he took a breath.

"Okay… I guess I know where I'm going now…"

He ran towards the figure.

* * *

"Why isn't he waking up?!" Kim shouted.

After they opened the cube, she ran in and tried to wake Danny up. Instead, he remained asleep, cradled in her arms.

"You said a ghost attacked him?!" Jack asked.

"The one he calls Walker! He… knocked Danny into the glass and hit his head!"

Everyone gasped.

"Oh dear… it's possible Danny's been knocked out." Ann stated.

"Wait!" Jazz spoke up. "He's been hit in the head before! This never happened."

"Because he doesn't have his powers…" Maddie realized. "You mentioned he had a healing factor and was more durable as Danny Phantom… maybe that had a hand in it."

"But he has them back now!" Kim pointed out. "That should be a good thing… right?"

* * *

**(Thanks to Flower Princess11 for aiding me)**

**Uh oh...**

**Danny is out cold. What's going to happen to him?**

**Next time will be the last part of the Always a Hero multi-parter.**

**Will Danny be able to wake up in time in case something happens?**


	33. Chapter 33: Always a Hero pt5

_**Always a Hero pt 5**_

"Hey! Thing that looks like me! Can you please wait?!"

Danny called out to what flew past him.

He ran as fast as he could. It was now Danny finally realized something and stopped in his tracks.

"Wait… why am I not tired?"

Now that he stopped, Danny finally observed his surroundings. It was still all black, but he saw something behind him. It was large, bright, and red.

It was an inferno!

"Oh crud…"

Danny continued his run.

* * *

After what felt like hours of his running, Danny finally noticed the flames were gone. He stopped.

"What was that?!" He looked forward and saw the shape of Danny Phantom missing. "Where was that… thing?! What even was it?!"

"That's where you're heading…"

Danny heard a familiar voice. One belonging to a ghost he knew very well, the one who helped him change his future. He looked up and saw the master of time himself.

"Clockwork?"

"About time you reached me. Took you hours." He said.

"Wait…" Danny got confused. "I'm I dreaming? And did you enter my dreams, like I did when Nocturne invaded Amity Park?"

"We are in your dreams… but I did not enter your mind. Think of this as a sort of message I sent you."

Danny only stared before he finally spoke up.

"Dude… I'm 15. I clearly have no idea what you're talking about."

"Let's just say… I'm not the real Clockwork. Think of me as one of those copies you make, only I disappear once my job is done."

"I… guess that makes some sense." Danny speaks up. "And your job here is… what, exactly?"

"Make sure you make it to the end."

"And how do I make it there?"

"Keep running…"

Danny rose an eyebrow.

"That's it? Seriously?"

"And you better keep running…" Clockwork pointed to behind Danny.

What Danny saw was the fire again.

"Come on!" Danny shouted, getting annoyed.

"Better keep running…" Clockwork said with a somewhat playful tone.

* * *

It was Saturday morning.

Danny was in his bed, faceup. He had the covers on.

His parents and sister were in the kitchen, unsure of his fate.

"So… what did Mrs. Dr. Possible say?" Jazz asked.

"Well…" Maddie spoke up. "She thinks he just needs rest. We need to keep an eye on him."

"I used the Fenton X-Ray Goggles James and I made together…" Jack spoke up. "There doesn't seem to be any damage anymore, so his healing power is back."

"But… why isn't he waking up?" Maddie asked, sounding afraid for her son's life.

"I don't know…" Jack said, sounding saddened.

There was a knock at the door.

Two people heard what happened and wanted to see Danny.

* * *

As Danny kept running, all he had to deal with was this copy of Clockwork next to him. He didn't even look like he was flying alongside Danny, it was as if Danny was just running in place and Clockwork was just hovering in one spot.

"So… how are things with your friends, Sam and Tucker?" Clockwork asked.

"Uh… great, I guess." Danny admitted.

"So, it looks like Sam has finally accepted you and Kim are a thing."

"And that's important, why?"

"Because she had a crush on you for some time…"

Danny immediately stopped his run and just stared at Clockwork.

"WHAT?!"

"Well… you've always been extremely clueless, so someone had to finally say it because she couldn't say it herself."

Danny shook his head fast to make sure he heard right.

"Sam LIKED me?!"

"Yes... though to be honest… it always seemed like she's into you because of your powers now that you've met a few girls like Kim." Clockwork said with some clarity. "For the record, I didn't make you choose Kim, that choice was your own in this timeline."

Danny was still in disbelief.

"I can't believe it… why didn't she tell me?!"

"To be honest, it was always obvious. She feared you wouldn't feel the same as well as that it would turn out her feelings weren't as strong as she thought. But tell me, what's your feelings on her?"

Danny just remained still there.

He only blinked as he can't seem to process that.

* * *

Seeing Danny in his bed, unconscious, hit Sam and Tucker hard like a ton of bricks.

Sam in particular had her fists clenched to the point where it almost hurt her.

"This is all my fault…" Sam whispered, trying to hold back the tears. "I should never had made him go in that stupid portal…" She looked away. "I can't see him like this."

"Sam…" Tucker spoke up. "Don't blame yourself… even though it's long overdue."

Sam didn't react with her usual annoyance, instead she closed her eyes.

"I've been a bad friend, and I need to make it up to him." Sam said.

"What are you gonna do? Tell him how you feel?" Tucker asked.

"No…" Sam said, surprising him. "I've accepted we're just friends. He's been happy with Kim and they grew to love each other fast. They go together so much better than I actually thought they'd be. To be honest, Tucker, I realize that Danny and I don't really have that much in common and our whole "like-like" thing was more of us being the opposite gender and being close friends. I spent so much time thinking about being with him more to the point where I _never_ questioned if we'd actually be good together." She sighed. "I just want my friend back."

* * *

"I… guess I liked her. Then Kim came into my life and it just kicked off a lot faster." Danny admitted.

"Well, I guess it's too late for that ship now when, it's a good thing I didn't bet on it with anyone because I knew I'd lose in this timeline." Clockwork said.

Danny rolled his eyes.

"Gee, if you were so eager, why not change this timeline so I never took that program?" Danny asked, sounding annoyed.

"I never use my powers to win bets. And I can't even if I wanted to now."

This got Danny curious.

"What do you mean?"

"There's a reason you're getting a message version of me… my tower was destroyed."

Danny stopped in his tracks.

"Wait… what?!"

"Vlad Plasmius destroyed my tower."

Danny's eyes widened.

"Are you… dead? Or… whatever happens to ghosts when they meet their end?"

"No. I'll be fine; I'll just be out of town in a sense for a while." Danny looked like was about to speak up, but Clockwork cut him off. "Before you ask… that thermos was destroyed along with most of my tower."

Danny noticed the odd wording of that, but didn't press on.

"So… how much more walking do I have to do?"

Suddenly, he felt something warm from behind.

He looked back and saw the flames were coming in.

"Obviously faster than those flames." Clockwork quipped.

Danny rolled his eyes and looked towards the flames before seeing what looked like a dark figure.

A figure with triangular red eyes. They looked nothing like the eyes of enemies he's face before. They looked almost robotic.

"Uh… who is that?" Danny pointed to the figure.

"Someone you'll have to deal with at some point." Clockwork said. "Potentially tougher than the Lorwardians."

"The Lore what?" Danny asked.

"You'll find out later." Clockwork said.

Danny shook his head. He kept running.

* * *

In the Ghost Zone, Walker's prison was on lockdown as the warden himself stormed the hallways.

"Something's not right…" He stated. "That Danny Phantom should've been here by now for payback… we invaded his home and I even scrapped with his girlfriend."

At that moment, one of his officers returned.

"We've just returned from spying in the human world, sir. It appears Danny Phantom was knocked unconscious from our attack and he's still like that."

Walker grinned. "Well, it looks like this will be easier than shooting fish in a barrel."

His grin faded when Bullet started questioning that. What followed annoyed Walker.

"I never understood that phrase. Why would anyone shoot fish in a barrel? If it's in a barrel, that means it's at a market and you can just pick it up. Otherwise, who would carry a barrel full of water with fish in it? And if that's the case, they could still just swim out of the way in all of that water."

"It's a figure of speech!" Walker shouted.

* * *

It was now Sunday morning, and the Fentons had some guests.

It was the Possible family.

Since Kim was feeling down over Danny's condition, they agreed to pay his family a visit. Ron and Monique came along for emotional support.

After asking for permission, Kim went to Danny's room. She took his chair and sat next to his bed, observing his unconscious self.

"Can you hear me?" Kim asks. She waits a second before continuing. "If you're in there, just know that I'm waiting for you." She strokes his hair for a bit. "Soon as you wake up, you and I can go out. We can even go to NASA and see a real shuttle launch, if you'd like." She pulls away some hair in his face.

It took a few seconds, but she quickly became crestfallen.

_I can't stand seeing him like this._

"Please wake up, Danny." Kim got up and soon her face was above Danny's, looking concerned for his fate. "I love you."

She gave Danny one quick kiss on the lips before leaving the room.

* * *

Danny stopped in his tracks. He felt something touch his mouth and so he placed his fingers on his lips.

"Did someone… kiss me?"

"It was your Kim." Clockwork answered. "She's waiting for you."

Danny smiled, but then became saddened instantly.

"She's waiting for me?"

"Care to explain why you're sad?" Clockwork asks. "Is it because you blame yourself for the harm that came to her?"

Danny looked up in surprise.

"What?"

"I know everything, remember… like I how I know you've been hiding your guilt over what happened. Plasmius threatened her life, twice. You though ridding yourself of your powers forever would, then trying to live your life without them would keep her safe from threats only Danny Phantom could handle would save her. It's always been the thing that stood out most about you: your loved ones are always on your mind and you fear harm on them because of what you do."

Danny just froze right there.

He remained looking out at the darkness.

His fists clenched.

"Maybe I should stay here…"

Danny sat down, his legs crossed.

"Really? Even with the love of your life…" He whispers this part. "… in this timeline, anyway…" He resumes his normal tone. "… is waiting for you?"

"Like you said…" Danny responded without looking up. "I'm afraid of harm on the people in my life. Maybe… I should just stay put?" He shook his head. "No, that'd be awful. Maybe I should try to figure out what am I going to do if… when I manage to get out of here?"

"You are aware you've been unconscious with no food or water for days? You stay longer, your body may starve to death…" Clockwork spoke up. "Do you think that's what they want?"

Danny looked up, realizing this was a terrible idea as well.

"Then what do I do?! I thought you knew everything!"

"I do… I also know how you get out."

Suddenly, Clockwork started fading away.

"Clockwork? What's going on?"

"From my perspective, Plasmius has arrived… I better go. Take care… Danny Phantom."

In that instant, he disappears.

Now, Danny was left alone.

Suddenly, Danny noticed something bright from behind him. Looking back, he saw the flames were in the distance, closing in.

* * *

In the waking world, Kim went into the basement as everyone was talking together. She couldn't feel comfort with others right now. So, she sat at the stairs and remained in thought.

"Kim?" The voice of Monique spoke up.

"KP?" As did the voice of Ron.

Her two best friends came down the stairs and stood in front of her, looking towards her.

"You okay?" Monique asked.

"I am… but _Danny_ isn't…" Kim responded.

"He'll wake up, KP! I'm sure of it!" Ron said, trying to cheer her up.

"Thanks… but I'm not too sure." Kim answered.

Suddenly, the Ghost Portal's alarm goes off.

Kim got up as Monique hid behind the two who usual deal with villains.

Out came Walker and some of his officers.

"You!" Kim pointed to Walker.

This caught Walker's attention.

"So… the ghost kid's girlfriend…" Walker looked around and smiled. "I guess he's really gone?"

"He'll be back!" Kim snapped.

"That so?" Walker aimed at Kim. "Then let's see if he'll show up. Get her!"

Two officers flew to Kim.

"Not a chance!" Kim took a fighting stance.

She was able to react in time and kick each of the officers in the head, knocking them down.

More of them flew and Kim was able to fight them off, thanks to her quick reaction time and their not going intangible in time.

Walker groaned at the sight of his men being incompetent.

He then took advantage of Kim being distracted, while Monique and Ron held onto each other in fear of the ghosts, and flew to the redhead.

Walker tackled into her and sent her into the wall.

"Now, grab her!"

On his orders, the ghost grab Kim by the arms and lift her into the air.

"Hey!" Kim barked as she started swinging her legs. "Let me down!"

"For protecting a fugitive and interfering with Ghost Zone Police business, you're under arrest!" Walker said. "Take her! Danny Phantom's not going anywhere."

Nodding, the ghost did as he said and flew into the portal. Walker soon followed.

* * *

The flames were finally surrounding Danny.

He kept walking, but he's tired, out of breath.

"It's hopeless…" Danny muttered. He looked back and saw the figure in the dark with the red eyes. "I don't know who you are… but I guess I'll never find out."

"DANNY!"

The voice of a friend called out to him.

"Ron?"

* * *

In the waking world, Ron was shaking Danny to wake up.

"You gotta wake up! Please! Walker took Kim! She needs you! If you don't wake up… SHE COULD DIE!"

* * *

That last word caught Danny's attention.

"Kim… could _die_?"

He had a look of horror, before memories of her flowed through.

Their first date, complete the kiss on his cheek.

Their first kiss.

The night they became a couple.

Her forgiving him and reaffirming their love for each other.

Their vacation.

Her defending him when he lost his powers.

_The girl I love needs me._

Danny got back up and his look of accepting his defeat disappeared.

"I'm coming, Kim."

The figure in the flames reach out. But, to his surprise, Danny ran out of reach.

Danny found himself running faster, inhumanly fast. In a mere moment, the flames behind him were gone and someone stood in front of him.

He braked when he saw the silhouette of Danny Phantom. The silhouette soon was no longer that, it was Danny Phantom himself. He smiled at Danny Fenton and held out his hand.

"Took you long enough…" He said with a smile.

Smiling back, Danny Fenton took his hand.

* * *

Ron left Danny's side and walked away, crying. Rufus was on his shoulder, trying to help him feel better.

That's when they heard a creak from Danny's bed.

They turned around and saw Danny, standing up.

"I'm going ghost!"

* * *

The Fentons and the Possibles scramble to get gear ready to use the Specter Speeder to save Kim.

"Hurry!" James said as he took a large bazooka. "Kimmie-Cub needs us!"

Suddenly, everyone heard Jazz gasp.

"Jazz?" Maddie asked her daughter. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" She voiced her concern.

Jazz pointed to the front of the portal.

Everyone turned and saw Danny Phantom standing there. They gasped.

Danny looked to them and gave a comforting smile.

"I'll bring her back."

With that, Danny flew in.

Everyone was left silent.

"Did…" Jack spoke up. "Was that…. Danny?"

"Boo-yah!" Ron shouted, getting everyone's attention as he came running down the stairs. "Danny Phantom is back, Baby!"

"Back, Baby!" Rufus squeaked in cheering.

* * *

In the Ghost Zone, Walker's prison to be exact, Walker had his men carry Kim into a large silver box.

"I had this designed for the punk, so it'll work for you." He sneered at Kim.

"There's no way you're doing any of this for order." Kim snapped.

"_My_ order…" Walker stated.

"So, in other words, this isn't about doing any good for the Ghost Zone, you're just a rule fanatic who wants people to do what he wants?" Kim asked.

Walker didn't like how disrespectful that sounded.

"Throw her in!"

"Boss!" Bullet flew in. "We got trouble!"

Bullet pulled out a pad with a screen on it. There, it showed security footage of something flying in. That something turned out to be Danny Phantom.

The sight of him brought a smile to Kim's face.

"Well, what are you waiting for?!" Walker shouted as he glared at Bullet. "Blast that punk!"

On his order, once Danny flew in and broke through the walls, Bullet and the officers aimed their weapons. However, with little thought, Danny created a dome shield that refracted the blasts back at those who fired them, knocking them down.

His eyes only on Kim, Danny walked calmly towards her.

The ghosts holding her arms tried to make a move, but Danny quickly fired a quick blast at each of them with just pointing his finger at them.

This let Kim land safely on the floor. Walker was surprised, and too surprised to react in time when Kim kicked him in the stomach before running to Danny.

The two hugged each other quickly. However, Danny let her go as he marched on towards Walker.

Before Walker could do anything, Danny grabbed him by the neck and threw him through several walls.

Then, Danny took a breath. Kim's eyes widened as she knew what he was going to do next. So, she covered her ears.

Danny unleashed his Ghostly Wail in the direction Walker was sent. After that, Danny fired more attacks.

Within seconds, Walker's entire prison was destroyed. Pieces of it were now drifting aimlessly in the Ghost Zone.

The prisoners took advantage of the situation and flew away. This causes the GZPD to fly out and try to recapture them.

Danny and Kim, still on a piece of the prison that was now floating aimlessly, looked to each other. They smiled and Danny started walking towards her.

However, someone came out of some rubble and flew to Danny with murderous intent.

"Danny!" Kim shouted, seeing Walker was flying towards them.

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY, PUNK!"

However, to Kim's surprise, Danny didn't seem remotely out of it. He made several Ghostly Wail attacks and still looked fine. He demonstrated this when he threw his fist in Walker's face without even looking in his direction. The impact made Walker hit the piece of floating prison faceup. Danny did decide to look at him when he grabbed the injured Walker by the leg and swung him up before hitting facedown on what was once floor.

Then, Danny held Walker up and glared at the injured ghost in the eye.

"It's about time you paid for _your_ crimes, Warden." Danny said.

In that instant, Danny pulled out a Fenton Thermos and used it, trapping Walker in it.

With him gone, Danny finally looked to Kim and smiled.

Kim smiled back as she hugged him. Once he hugged her back, she looked him in the eye.

"Took you long enough…" She joked.

"Sorry…" Danny said. "I could hear Ron saying you needed me… so I kind of made a speedy recovery as a result." They pressed their foreheads together. "I'll always be there for you."

"Good." Kim said with a smile. "Because saving the world isn't the same without _all_ of the people that I love in it."

The two of them kiss. However, Kim stopped the kiss quickly and looked a bit grossed out.

"What?" Danny asked.

"Sorry… it's just… you haven't brushed your teeth in 2 days…" Kim said, trying not to sound insulting.

It took them a few seconds, but they both burst into laughter and hugged each other once again.

* * *

In FentonWorks, Walker had a camera filming him from the chest up. He looked injured and worn out thanks to what Danny did. Then, Jack Fenton aimed a blaster at his head.

"Say it!" He demanded.

Walker sighed, then complied with the demands.

"Attention, citizens of Amity Park. My name is Walker, I'm the Ghost Zone's warden… though I'm also a pretty corrupt one. I use my authority as an excuse to maintain control over everyone around me. Danny Phantom was one who refused to bend to my rules. So, months ago, my men and I invaded the human world in a plot to frame him. So, if the human world turned on him and he'd have nowhere to go, he'd beg to be brought back to my prison." It pained him to say this, but the threat of the Fentons aiming at him made him swallow his pride. "He really is the hero he presents himself as…"

"Did you get it all?" Danny asked Kim, who held the camera.

"Got it! Did you get it, Wade?"

The camera in question was her Kimmunicator. And on it was Wade, who gave a thumbs up.

"Now all I gotta do is spread it throughout the internet. By morning tomorrow, everyone in Amity Park should have seen it. Heck, I'll even put it on the news if you want."

"Please and thank you." Kim responded.

"Can I go now?!" Walker shouted. "I got a prison to restore!"

"Actually Walker…" Danny spoke up. "On our way back to the human world, the Observants sent me a message."

Walker suddenly panicked.

"What?" He asked, quietly and afraid.

"Turns out they knew how corrupt your prison was and knew they couldn't just force you out unless you didn't have your personal army around. With all of them scattered, they sent their own little enforcers to take control."

"WHAT?!"

"Also… they already picked a new warden. Our old friend… Wulf."

"NO!"

"Turns out, his only crime was not respecting your authority. Plus, he's less likely to let power go to his head." Danny flew several feet away, standing in front of the portal. "Now… ready to go?"

Walker shook in anger as he walked towards the portal. Once he made it, he pointed at Danny's face.

"I swear… one of these days… I'll-"

Danny grabbed Walker by the collar and aimed him towards the opened portal. The Warden panicked when it became clear the ghost boy was too tough for him.

"Here's a new #1 for your rulebook…" Danny said what followed threateningly. "_Never_ bother me or the people I love again…"

He then launched Walker into the portal with a ghost ray. Once he was through, Danny closed the doors.

With that done, Danny returned to human form. In that moment, he and Kim hugged.

"Soon as I brush my teeth, we can go on that date you were asking for."

"Fine with me…" Kim said.

Danny's family, Kim's family, and their friends, all smile to see Danny awake and fine.

* * *

In Drakken's lair, he and Vlad get a message.

On the monitor was Shego.

"It's done." She stated. "All the synthodrones are in place."

"And we finished getting the asteroid ready." Drakken said with an evil grin before looking to his partner. "Everything is ready."

Vlad grinned.

"Perfect… it's time for our plan to commence."

* * *

**It's finally time. The next chapter is going to be when Vlad unleashes his plan.**

**Thank you again Flower Princess11 for help and suggestions.**

**Now Danny Phantom is back and we'll see if his restored powers are enough.**

**Also, wanna say this. Danny using his Ghostly Wail without issue? He got an extra power boost thanks to the burst of energy that restored his powers. Because Danny using his Ghostly Wail in Phantom Planet without issue is lazy writing. So, this was just a temporary thing.**


	34. Chapter 34: The World is Watching

_**The World is Watching**_

"Attention!" Lance Thunder responded on the news. "We interrupt this programming for a special report from the Universal Observatory."

On the television, Lance was with a man in front of that save observatory.

"Earlier today, our stellar readings revealed an asteroid appeared out of nowhere and is behind the moon."

"When did it hit the moon?" Lance asked.

"No… it's behind the moon… and still is."

He takes out a tablet, showing scans of an asteroid actually floating behind the moon.

"Wait… I'm no scientist, but shouldn't that thing have crashed into something already?" Lance asked, sounding genuinely confused.

"Indeed… all we know is that if it hits the Earth, the planet would be destroyed."

"Uh… no."

A new voice called out as someone walked in, someone the Possible family know of.

"Who are you?" Lance asked.

"Bob Chen, head of Mount Middleton Observatory." He said. "When I was among those consulted on the asteroid, I had to come in so this _hack _didn't mess up."

The man Lance was speaking to glared.

"So it won't destroy the Earth?"

"Of course not, that's just a lazy way of looking at how asteroids work. In fact, an asteroid that size would likely destroy a major city, maybe even the whole of Hawaii."

"So, are you saying we're still in danger?"

"Yes, we are." Chen explained. "Now, why it's hovering in place and not colliding with Earth is unknown at the moment."

"What of the world leaders?!" Lance asked.

"That's just it… they're not responding to our calls."

* * *

Danny answered his phone. It was Kim.

"Danny?! Are you seeing this?!"

"Yeah… what's going on?!" Suddenly, he heard the sounds of air, zooming and a gasp. It got Danny worried. "Kim? What was that?!"

After a pause, she answered.

"Uh… you might want to step outside…"

He didn't understand it, but he did as she said.

Danny walked out of his house, and down the stoop.

"Okay… now what?"

In that instance, the ground beneath him somehow flipped and he found himself falling.

"WHOA! WHOA! WHOA!" He screamed repeatedly as he slid down some kind of see-through slide.

In moments, Danny found himself where he was ending up.

He found himself on a floor. The doors of the slide opened and he stepped out.

Looking around, he found himself in some kind of base, one with several people in blue jumpsuits. All but two, in a pink top with green jeans with someone in their usual attire and pet naked mole rat.

His love, Kim. Her best friend, Ron.

"Sorry about that." She said with a small smile.

"Kim?" Danny asked as she hugged him. Despite his confusion, he hugged back. "I'm happy to see you, but what's going on?"

Another person spoke up.

"Welcome to Global Justice."

Danny saw a new person, an adult woman with an eyepatch.

"Uh… who are you?"

"Danny." Kim said as she let go of him. "This is Dr. Director, leader of the secret world espionage group, the Global Justice Network."

"And you're here for a reason… but first, I figured we could use some help. So, we got in touch with a few friends of yours." Director said.

"Friends?" Danny asked.

He noticed Kim wasn't confused, so he figured it was people they knew.

"Yo! Phantom!"

Danny heard a familiar voice and turned around.

To his surprise, and relief, he saw Jake Long stepping out of the tube, along with Fu Dog and his grandfather.

"Jake?" He asked. Danny walked up and the two high-fived. "Dude! What are you doing here?"

"He's not the only one we invited." Director said.

The next tube had a familiar blue figure who jumped out.

"Jab ramid nye hassin!" Stitch greeted Danny and Kim.

"Stitch?" Danny asked.

Another tube opened and out came a blue superhero Danny knew of, but a purple guy and two red teens he wasn't.

"Team Go is here!" Hego proudly declared, much to his lanky purple brother's annoyance.

"Since this mission requires as much help as we can, we're inviting a few allies you've picked up since you and Ms. Possible went steady."

Danny looked back and was concerned as an idea came into his mind.

"You didn't invite the Prouds? Or those kids from Arkansas? Or anyone else we encountered on that Friday?"

"Of course not…" Director dismissed. "But our scientists did pay the Possible home a visit. Someone's ready to see you a week in advance."

"Huh?"

"Hey Bro…"

Danny's eyes widened.

"Yeah… I was hoping to surprise you about it when the new report happened…" Kim brought up.

Danny turned around and looked down.

There he saw was Danielle.

It took him a few seconds for it to register. Then, in that instant, he hugged who he now sees as a little sister, and she hugged him back.

Director was about to say something, but Kim held her hand.

"Let him have a few second."

She loved seeing this sibling duo reunite. That good heart is one of the major reasons she fell in love with him.

* * *

Once that was done, the heroes were in the mission debriefing room.

"Exactly 0700 hours this morning, the asteroid appeared out of nowhere, literally." Director explained as she held up the remote that controlled the slides. "It took us time to realize it, but that's when we realized something." She made another slide, showing the asteroid. "Exactly moments after you were all brought here, we noticed something…" The slide zoomed in, revealing what looked like some kind of device. "Does anyone recognize this?"

Danny squinted his eyes. He noticed the device is familiar.

"Kim… isn't that?"

"One of the devices stolen by Drakken and Shego?" She asked.

"So, you know what it is?" Director asked.

"It took a while, but my dad figured it out. They stole mostly devices and materials needed to transport large object by teleportation in order to get rocks from space safely. But, I didn't think they'd get anything that big."

"Vlad must have had some help upgrading." Danny suggested.

"They also stole some experimental new gravity technology, that might be what's keeping it from hitting the Earth." Kim brought up.

"Okay… so…" Ron spoke up. "Why are we here?"

"To save the world." Director brought up.

"I get that!" Ron said. "But… shouldn't our first instinct be… call the Justice League? Or… the Avengers?"

"Heck, we could even reach out to the X-Men or the Teen Titans, since this is the kind of world threatening stuff they handle." Danny suggested.

"That… was our first instinct." Director admitted. "Normally, heroes like them stay in their own locations unless it involves the planet in danger, but most of the planet's strongest heroes have gone off world. Most of the Justice League are facing Darkseid while the Avengers are off against Thanos."

"And those other heroes?" Danny asked

"The Titans are in Tokyo while the X-Men are in Genosha. They're too far to help us as we need to deal with these villains now." Director said.

Suddenly, one of her agents entered the room and called out to her.

"Director! There's a news report! You need to see what's going on!"

Hearing this, she pressed the button that switched from slideshow to a television.

"This just in!" The news reporter said. "We're now getting more information as a video by the one claiming to be responsible for the asteroid has been sent to us. We are showing it now."

After a moment, it cut to a familiar half-ghost with his hands behind his back and an evil grin.

"Greeting, citizens of Earth. You knew me as Vlad Masters, but you all call me Vlad Plasmius… or King Plasmius as that's what I am now. That asteroid is my doing."

"Our doing!" Drakken shouted as he walked into view. "I helped him! Me! Doctor Drakken!"

"Fine! Whatever!" Vlad pushed Drakken out of frame, annoyed by his actions. After regaining composure, he continued. "Anyway, if you want that asteroid out our orbit, then the world leaders must sign papers that elect me as ruler of the world… and 500 billion dollars a year. They have until tonight!" He made his evil laugh as the video ended.

Once the video ended, the news reporter returned. "We now go live with what the president of the United States has to say."

It cuts to the president himself, who looks into the camera at his podium and speaks in an almost robotic tone.

"We will give in to his demands if it means the survival of the human race."

Suddenly, the reporters in the room got up and started bombarding him with questions. He didn't answer, he simply turned around and walked away.

* * *

Somewhere in the world is the office of WOOHP agent Jerry and his trio of Clover, Sam and Alex.

"Uh… strange much?" Clover asked. "The president is even more emotionless than usual."

"Yeah… what happened there?" Sam asks.

"Maybe he's so scared he shut off his emotions?" Alex suggests.

"Hmm…" Jerry looked at the monitor. "Maybe… maybe not. I'll have WOOHP's scientists to examine this footage until we find something off. Meantime, you girls return home, make sure anarchy doesn't affect your friends or family."

"You don't think that Plasmius guy is responsible for the president acting like this, do you?" Alex asks.

"Could be." Sam brings up.

* * *

"Grandpa Max?"

Gwen was on the phone while her boyfriend, Kevin Levin, was driving as fast as he could in his muscle car. If one were to see her now, she'd look exactly as she did the day she left for college early.

"Gwen, where are you?" Her grandfather asked over the phone.

"On our way back. My school shut down out of panic when that thing showed up in the sky. We're coming to see if Ben needs our help!"

"Well, at first we thought it had to do with a spaceship that appeared in orbit, but the ship was destroyed and that news report proved otherwise." Max explained. "Wait… Ben's here…"

After a moment, Gwen hears someone else over the phone.

"Gwen?! Remember Danny?"

Kevin, who could hear as Ben was yelling, huffed in annoyance.

The Tennyson cousins and Kevin kept in contact with Danny as a means of remaining friends, they were familiar with a lot of things, namely his archenemy.

"Yeah?"

"His archenemy is the one responsible for the asteroid!"

"Wait… for real?!"

"Yeah! Wait!" Ben remained silent for a moment. "It looks like we can't get involved for now."

"Seriously?" Gwen asked incredulously.

"Yeah… looks like the entire world leaders are saying yes to Vlad's demands…"

Gwen lowered her phone.

"What the heck?"

* * *

In British Columbia, at the Surfer's Paradise Ridgemount Resort, the entire hotel has come to a halt as everyone is watching as the Prime Minister of Canada has just agreed along with the rest of the world leaders to giving control to this madman.

To think, coming in to take jobs at this place again was the worst Emma and her friends thought it would get. They were wrong.

"He's insane!" Emma shouted. "He's insane, right?"

"Definitely!" Lo answered. "Aside from that tacky outfit, giving in to some supervillain is messed up!"

"Where is that thing even going to hit?" Brospeh asked.

"They didn't say." Reef said.

"So… it could hit anywhere?" Johnny panicked.

"That's… disturbing." Fin spoke up.

"Say… Emma?" Lo asked. "Wasn't that bad guy the mayor of that town you met that 14-year-old?"

"Yeah… I think Danny once mentioned his dad was friends with him before he turned out to be a supervillain…" Emma thought back.

_Danny… I wonder how he is?_

* * *

"Whoa…. A half-ghost supervillain and a mad scientist are threatening the planet with an asteroid?! AWESOME!" Once Martin noticed the dirty look his stepsister was giving him, he lowered his arms and looked apologetic. "Uh… out of context, it would be awesome out of context."

In the Center's office of its head, Diana shook her head and looked worried.

"What should we do, MOM?"

The woman, Mystery Organization Manager, looked at the screen and remained puzzled.

"Normally, I'd send you all to deal with this threat right away, but there are too many eyes on it. Not to mention, one wrong move and wherever that thing hits is history."

The large man in the Hawaiian shirt shivered. "Java no like space rock!"

The tiny alien nearby shivered in fear as well. "You and me both, big guy!"

Diana looked back at them, sympathetic.

"Don't worry, Java and Billy. I'm sure we'll find some way out of this."

* * *

In the town of Greendale, a certain cat looked out at a girl's window and could see a green rock near the sun. It was what the news was now calling the Disasteroid, and it was not a pretty sight.

"So… Sabrina?" Salem asked from the window. "Any word on what your almost-boyfriend is going to do?"

"No…" Sabrina said from desk as she looked at her computer. "He hasn't responded to my e-mails. I think he's probably dealing with this on his own."

Even though Danny didn't become her boyfriend, Sabrina still kept in contact with him. Right now, she's worried if he's going to be able to take his archenemy down, since now the whole world is in danger.

"Think he can take this guy on?" Salem asked.

"I hope so…" Sabrina said with genuine concern in her voice.

* * *

Kara watched on the monitor of the ship. Thanks to help from Batman, Mr. Terrific and others, they're able to get news and other updates from Earth despite being a galaxy away.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. An asteroid was hovering over Earth and the Justice League's best are off world, all thanks to Darkseid.

She couldn't help it, she wanted to get back to Earth in time. She knew of this guy from Danny and wanted to help the ghost boy. But she knew dealing with Darkseid's plot for invasion was also a problem.

"Supergirl?"

Kara looked up, she saw a close friend of hers and fellow leaguer.

"Flash?"

"We're needed. Looks like Superman's called for backup."

Kara got up.

"Alright… we need to take this creep on as soon as possible."

* * *

In Tremerton, XJ9, also known as Jenny had returned home, in disappointment.

She had tried to fly into space to destroy the asteroid, but nothing she did could even make a dent in it, since it was made of ectoranium...an element that is so rare, it doesn't even show up on the periodic table.

She arrived home and saw her mother, Brad and Tuck looking at her in worry.

"It's no use guys... I tried everything... it can't any worse." Jenny bemoaned.

"Actually, it can." Brad said.

"XJ9, there's been a news report." Her mother said.

"We just saw on the TV that the president and the world leaders are giving into that lunatic's demands!" Tuck said.

Jenny's eyes widened.

"WHAT? But it's only been a day!" Jenny exclaimed in horror.

"And they didn't even wait one _hour_ to agree." Sheldon clarified.

Jenny groaned.

* * *

On the moon headquarters, the entire KND base was in a panic. Alarms were blurring and chaos was going on.

Cree, in her cell, was surprised to see all of the kids panicking.

"What are you punks doing?!" She yelled from inside.

One of the KND took the time to stop and explain the situation.

"AN ASTEROID IS GOING TO HIT THE EARTH UNLESS THE WORLD LEADERS GIVE INTO A SUPERVILLAIN'S DEMANDS!"

She went back to screaming as someone let her out. To her shock, it was her sister and Numbuh 5, Abigail.

Cree was very suspicious. "What are you doing here?"

"Letting you out, that's what!" Abigail said. "Dad wants us home, now!"

Cree was about to argue, but the chaos going on convinced her getting out with her sister was the best idea.

Both sisters made a break for it at the escape pods.

"Don't you dumb kids have a plan for this?!" Cree asked.

"WE SPEND OUR TIMES TRYING TO HAVE ICE CREAM FOR DINNER! WHAT DO YOU THINK?!" Abigail shouted. "WHAT ABOUT YOU?!"

"ME?!" Cree shouted. "WE SPEND OUR TIME TRYING TO STAY UP UNTIL MIDNIGHT OR PICKING ON KIDS!"

Both sisters had a look of horror in their faces.

"We've wasted our time on a pointless fight… haven't we?" Abigail asked.

"Starting to look like it." Cree admitted.

* * *

In Metroville, Violet Parr and her family had watched the news report and they were not happy.

"I can't believe it, after all of our hard work making heroes legal again, the president is just giving up?!" Dash shouted in outrage.

"There is no way I am letting this happen... we have to get in contact with Rick or Winston and see if they can somehow get the world leaders to reconsider." Bob Parr said to his wife, who also looked worried.

Before she could say anything, Violet screamed.

"I can't believe this! They didn't even let us have a chance to find that guy and they are already giving up?! Well, I'm not letting some creep with a lousy fashion sense think he can take over the world!" Violet shouted.

Helen Parr groaned.

"Normally, I'd be ecstatic you want to do some good Violet, but we can't do anything if the world leaders are all in agreement."

"Then what do we do?!" Violet asked, in both frustration and fear of their fates.

* * *

At the Galleria Mall, Jen Masterson and her friends had been at the mall and had watched the news report on the televisions that were on display.

"We're all doomed!" Jonesy shouted in a panic, only for Nikki to slap him.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Nikki shouted.

"Why?! This isn't like me losing another job! We run the risk of getting flattened!" Jonesy pointed out.

"Uh… I hate agree with him, but he's right. Something that big could destroy something like Hawaii in an instant if it hits." Wyatt pointed out.

"You think I don't _know_ that?!" Nikki shouted, her voice almost cracking. "I'm trying _not_ to panic here!"

Caitlyn was crying her eyes out and Jude tried to comfort her in his own Jude like way.

"There there Caitlin…" Jude went. "It's gonna be cool… I think. There are millions of cities in this continent alone, so odds are another city of millions of people are gonna-" He stops and realized what he was saying. "I realize now that isn't very comforting."

"Oh…" Caitlin went as tears continued. "I wasted away so many hours on shopping instead of just having wonderful friends like you guys…"

Jen was still quiet, which was unusual for her.

"What are we all going to do?" Jen whispered, feeling a sense of fear that she rarely ever feels.

She is afraid now...so are the others... and she's also afraid for Danny. After all, this man used to be the mayor of the town she met that nice boy. She's worried he might choose to destroy that city and her choice from last year would meet his end.

* * *

At Miss Grimwood's school.

Phanty and her friends, despite being monsters, had seen the news report and they were not happy.

Most especially Phantasma.

"WHY THAT CREEP PLASMIUS?! IT'S GUYS LIKE HIM THAT MAKE US GHOSTS LOOK BAD!" Phantasma shouted in furry.

Yeah, she knew Plasmius by his reputation and she hated him for it since he was nothing but a narcissistic maniac who stole from and hurt others without a care.

"Hey, Phanty... didn't you tell us about some ghost hero that you went out with during the summer...Donny Something?" Sibella asked.

"You mean Danny Phantom, yeah. He's my scream-mail pal. I think he fought against Plasmius sometimes." Phanty said as she tried to think of what she has heard.

"I really hope he or at least someone else can stop Plasmius... if not, both the humans and monster worlds are doomed." Elsa said, in worry.

"Girls!" Mrs. Grimwood said as she entered the room, giving all of them one big hug in an attempt to calm them down. "It will be alright… I… I'm sure of it."

She's not. She's trying to put on a brave face for their sakes.

* * *

At Timmy Turner's house, Vicky was laughing her head off.

"This is going to be so sweet!" The evil babysitter shouted as the news report just showed the world leaders giving in.

Both Timmy and his friend, Chloe Carmichael, noticed this. The latter was not so happy.

"Why are you finding this so wonderful?!" She snapped.

"You realize that asteroid could hit anywhere… even here!" Timmy pointed out.

"Yeah!" Vicky said, uncaring. "I get to watch all of the carnage!"

"You mean you get to be _part_ of the carnage." Chloe pointed out.

"Huh?" Vicky asked, now confused and not laughing.

"If that thing hits Dimmsdale, you'll be dead like the rest of us!" Chloe stated.

Suddenly, Vicky realized she didn't think her idea of watching carnage through. The realization she could die hit her.

"I GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!" She jumped out of her seat and was about to run out the door when stopped again. "WAIT! WE DON'T KNOW WHERE THAT THING HITS! MAYBE IT'LL HIT WHEREVER I GO?!"

She got on her knees and began pulling her hair in frustration and fear.

Timmy watched, finding this bittersweet.

"If I wasn't so terrified of my fate, this would be very cathartic."

* * *

Dipper and Mabel arrived this morning to celebrate their early Summer vacation in Gravity Falls with their friends. What they got was the news report the whole world was watching.

"Ford…" Their Grunkle Stan asked his twin brother. "Please tell me you have some kind anti-asteroid bazooka or something."

"I was working on it… but I realized one wrong shot could blow a hole through the Earth." Ford admitted. "So, not anymore"

"This isn't happening… this isn't happening…" Dipper said as he was in a fetal position at the corner.

Mabel was screaming her head off as she ran in circles.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M MISSING BILL RIGHT NOW!" She cried.

Both of her friends, Grenda and Candy, were crying and holding onto each other.

"We're too cute to die!" Grenda shouted.

"I lied! I didn't lose interest in Dipper!" Candy admitted.

"DUDES! WHAT DO WE DO?!" Soos screamed as he held onto Melody.

"SOOS! I'M PREGNANT!" She shouted.

"WHAT?!"

"I WAS GONNA TELL YOU TONIGHT, BUT THIS IS LITERALLY A BIGGER DEAL!"

"GREAT! IF WE'RE LUCKY WE CAN DECIDE NAMES!"

Old Man McGucket was pulling his beard in horror, Robbie was stiff and silent in shock, Gideon was crying his eyes out on the floor, Pacifica was pulling her hair in panic, all the while Wendy was leaning on the wall, trying to take deep breaths.

"Okay… no pressure… okay A LOT OF PRESSURE!" Wendy shouted as she looked to her phone.

She was waiting for a response from Danny, since this was his archenemy, something he brought up when he and Kim came for a visit.

_No answer… I really hope he's handling this._

* * *

Normally, Debbie would be happy that her family is stopping at a city, this time Cape Town, for the night. Unfortunately, they were among those who saw the news report as the rest of the planet.

It filled all of them with dread.

"Oh dear…" Nigel Thorberry said. "That object hitting the Earth would be… well… smashing. Not in the way I always say."

His wife held onto him, afraid for her life and the lives of her family.

Debbie saw her little sister was comforting her chimpanzee friend Darwin while Donnie is uncharacteristically quiet and afraid. It seems even his animal boy instincts can pick up how serious the situation is.

"We're all going to die! We're all going to die!" Darwin shouted in his chimp language, which only Eliza can understand.

Eliza was holding on to him while her sister, the only person who knew of her power, approached her.

"How is he?" Debbie asked.

"He's terrified…" Eliza admitted.

"_Everyone_ is…" Debbie pointed out, lacking her usual teen attitude.

* * *

In the sewers of New York, one group of brothers and their friends were watching this news report.

"Dudes… what do we do?" Mikey asked his brothers and two friends.

"There's too many people that it'll attract attention, plus we have no idea where these men are." Leo said as he tried to come up with a plan.

"Donnie? Can't you figure out where this wannabe vampire guy is?!" Raph asked.

"I've been looking, Raph!" Donnie shouted as he kept looking at the clip on his computer. "All I see is just a steel wall for a background and no noises to give a hint."

"April, can't you use your powers to track this guy?" Casey asked.

"It doesn't work like that, Casey." April explained. "I have to actually have met this guy to track him."

"Wait, didn't that Danny kid say he fights this creep back home?" Raph asked.

"Right!" April smiled at that suggestion.

Donnie and Casey gave each other a quick look before nodding. They dislike anyone getting April's attention, but this is more important.

April sent him an e-mail, hoping he'll respond soon.

* * *

Somewhere in Canada was the home for another Gwen Danny met. This one was a Goth like Sam, but older. She made it back home after the torture of that stupid game show. Suddenly, eating bugs, getting chased by bears and dealing with Heather was preferable.

"Are you seeing this?!" She asked to the friends she made on Total Drama over the chat as the news shown around the world.

"I see it!" Duncan shouted. "I don't want to believe it!"

"What's going to happen?!" Owen asked. "Are we gonna die?!"

Gwen was ready to pull her hair out.

"I can't believe I miss Chris and Chef…"

* * *

The Pickles family met at the home of Stu and Deedee. They couldn't believe what the world leaders have just said.

"What do we do?! What do we do?!" Dill asked as he ran around in circles.

"Mom?! Dad?!" Tommy asked as he watched his brother panic. "What do we do?!"

"I… don't know." Stu said as he tried to console his crying wife. "Either someone in the world gets the axe or we're forced to change part of our national anthem to Under Vlad."

Angelica Pickles, Tommy's cousin, was crying her eyes out on the stairway as her mother tried to console her.

"It'll be okay… I'm sure of it." She tried to tell her daughter.

"I'VE WASTED MY LIFE! I'VE BEEN AN AWFUL BRAT AND I'M GONNA DIE A BRAT!" Angelica cried.

* * *

Kitty Pryde watched the report all of the way from Genosha.

Once the report ended, the battle between the X-Men and the evil plots of the nation's unofficial leader, Magneto, stopped.

They recognize a madman like this is a threat to everyone on the planet. Unfortunately, the battles have crippled their ships. Neither the X-Men nor their foes can leave and head to the asteroid in time, much less find this man.

Kitty noticed one of her fellow X-Men was coming to check on her and the other teen members.

"How's the professor?" She asked.

Professor Xavier was knocked out by accident when the Juggernaut tackled into their jet. The impact hurt his head. This older member of the team answered her.

"Chuck's still out. If he were up, we could find this bub." Wolverine answered. "I'll keep watch outside, Beast will be keeping an eye on him. Meantime, stay in here. Just because Magento ordered a ceasefire, doesn't mean his goods will honor the deal."

Kitty nodded. She and the others, including her ex Ice Man, remained there.

"At least Katie went home to her family so she wouldn't be with her family…" Bobby, Ice Man, brought up.

"Yeah… at least."

Kitty doubted this was much relief. She worried for her friend, and also for the boy who has faced this madman before.

_Danny… you're the only person I know who has fought this creep. Please save the day._

* * *

The Juban District erupted into anarchy as the Usagi Tsukino's closest friends, boyfriend, and time-travelling daughter, were all at her home. They just saw the Prime Minister of Japan admit in a robotic tone that they're already giving into this villain's demands.

Everyone was silent until they looked to their cats.

"Luna…" Usagi was the first to ask. "Please tell me this is something we can handle… I can use my powers as Sailor Moon to stop this?"

"For once… I'm afraid not…" Luna said, horror in her voice.

The girls and Mamoru Chiba were all silent. Only one, Minako Aino, was willing to speak up.

"Please tell me she's wrong, Artemis…"

"I… wish she was…" Artemis, the white cat said. "An asteroid hitting the planet wasn't exactly one of the man troubles the Dark Kingdom ever attempted with us."

Suddenly, the panic finally hit.

"Rei…" Minako was the first to ask. "Please tell me your shaman abilities or whatever can help us…"

Rei shut her eyes and tried to meditate, but nothing.

"I… can't. I'm too terrified to think straight." She admitted. "I can't see what kind of future is in store…"

Usagi started to breathe heavy and looked to Ami.

"Ami! You're the smart one! Where is that thing going to hit?!"

"Well… considering the Earth is in rotation, there's no telling. Even if it landed in the ocean, there's the probability it'll cause a massive tidal wave that would still hurt or even kill a lot of people." Ami said.

"Seriously?!" Chibi-Usa asked, sounding the most terrified.

"Judging by the size and probably weight, then yeah…" Ami said. "This Vlad is carrying out a plan that's a win-win no matter where it hits."

Usagi began breathing heavy, realizing there's nothing they can do to stop this.

"So many people could die… and for once there's nothing we can do to stop it…"

"Usako…" Mamoru wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay… we… we'll find a way… somehow."

Not even her beloved's words can help her feel better as she just shut down there.

Makoto Kino, or Lita as Danny knows her, just kept looking at her phone.

"Mako-chan?" Minako spoke up. "Are you calling someone?"

"No, I'm waiting for an e-mail. That Vlad guy was mayor of Amity Park, where my friend lives."

"That Danny boy?" Ami asked.

"Yeah… I just want to make sure he's alright."

She still has feelings for him, though she accepts he's found love with another after seeing the video online that he's Kim Possible's boyfriend. Right now, she just wants to know he's okay.

* * *

In Acmeville, the Kaboom family watched in pure horror.

Their daughter came home to pay them a visit, her powers given a temporary block thanks to her teachers at the school. For once, they were wishing it was another one of her outbursts as it would at least go back to normal soon. Right now, it's unlikely.

"I know that guy!" Katie spoke up. "He's that creepy mayor from the carnival last summer!"

He was a supervillain the whole time?! No wonder Danny didn't like the guy.

"So… what now?" Tinker asked. "Mom? Dad? Katie? What's… going to happen?"

Their parents have no answer. Instead, both of them got up and hugged their children tightly.

Katie was about to cry. She came back to show her family she's doing good, and now this is happening.

_I've finally feel like I can be with my family again… now this happens. I haven't even apologized to Danny…_

They were unaware three little dog-like creatures were watching, without their trademark joy.

"So… this is a serious chapter?" Wakko asked.

"Looks like it…" Dot answered.

"Kind of hard to make light of this." Yakko admitted.

* * *

In Wizville, the Proud Family remained silent, watching the events that just terrified the world.

"Mom? Dad?" Penny was the first to speak up. "What's going to happen now?"

Trudy didn't answer. She was hyperventilating. This has hit her the hardest.

"I… I don't know… We… I… WE'RE ALL DOOMED!"

Trudy was acting the most out of character. The normally calm minded woman was terrified.

"TRUDY!" Oscar called out.

"WHAT?!" She snapped.

"Calm… down…"

Oscar motioned to Penny, who was holding the babies. They too were scared. Trudy realized her panic is making all three of them concerned.

After taking a breath, she nodded. "Okay…"

Suga Mama, who was in the room with them, got up and headed for the door.

"Mama?"

"I need to get Bobby. He's got a show tonight, though it's probably cancelled by now."

"Wait! Let me go with you." Oscar insisted as he came running towards her.

Suga Mama looked back and, for once, didn't bicker or mock him. Instead, she complied with a nod.

Clearly, this situation was just that extreme.

Penny was left with her thoughts as her mother paced and her father and grandmother left for her uncle.

_What's going to happen?_

* * *

At the Foutley home, Ginger locked herself in her room. The news of this has terrified her.

She's scared. She's too scared to even call her friends, or take their calls, as all of this is happening.

"What now?"

* * *

At New Salem, all of the Normies, as the monsters call them, were in a panic. Not just them, but monster kind too.

At Monster High, the students all saw the news report, including one ghoul, who was nervous.

"This is terrible!" Frankie exclaimed.

"I'll say, this creep is going to take over the world! That's my family's job!" Cleo shouted in outrage.

"Spectra, do you have any idea who that guy even is?" Draculaura asked.

"Yes, he's Vlad Plasmius, one of the most infamous ghosts on the world... it's ghosts like him that give Normies a reason to fear us." Spectra said.

"Moan..." Ghoulia suddenly said, getting everyone's attention.

"Yeah, that's right. Spectra, do you still know that ghost kid, Danny Phantom, the one who saved our lives?" Lagoona asked.

"Yeah, we chat online every now and again..." Spectra said.

She still likes Danny and was disappointed that he didn't pick her, but she accepted it since he seemed happy with his new girlfriend.

"Do you think he could do something?" Clawdeen asked.

"I'll send a scream mail to him..." Spectra said.

* * *

The Winx Club were visiting Bloom's adopted family of Earth.

Then this news report happened.

"Please tell me there's a spell or something we can use?!" Bloom panicked.

"There is…" Stella answered. "But it'll take more than few of us.

"How much more?" Bloom asked hopefully.

"About 100 at least." Techna answered as she looked into her laptop.

"So… what's going to happen to wherever it hits?!" Flora asked, terrified.

As the rest of the girls panicked, Musa had her head elsewhere.

"That creep is Danny Phantom's archenemy… I really hope he can handle this."

* * *

In another part of New York City

The citizens were in an unrest as this villain made his threat and the avengers and other heroes were nowhere to be found as they were still dealing with Thanos.

On one roof top, a certain masked thief had actually stopped her latest attempt to rob a store due to a certain wall crawler not being here to stop her.

She saw the news report... and she is worried.

"What a creep..." Black Cat said after witnessing the speech on the large tower screen that looks over the city.

For once, Black Cat decided to just stop her crime and look down.

_There's so much panic. It's awful._

"I think I better go check up on mom..." She said as she took her disguise off, making sure no one saw her and then went back to the streets, all the while thinking this.

"I sure hope Danny or Spider can stop this guy..."Felicia thought of the two superheroes she had become interested in, and how she hoped one of them could save the day like they always do.

She thought about them she tried to get home to check on her family.

* * *

Normally, Daria has no emotions.

She'd usually be the only calm one in a room full of panicking normal people. This includes her family, her friends and everyone else in this frozen yogurt shop.

However, she's genuinely terrified out of her mind.

_That thing… could kill us?!_

"Whoa…"

That is all she can say as the rest of the building was screaming and mass hysteria broke out.

* * *

The streets of Gotham were more chaotic than usual. And for once, it was during the day.

Barbara Gordon, secretly Batgirl, was being put as the sole protector as Batman assisted the League with their battle with Darkseid.

Even Batman has no way to deal with the city going crazy at the presence of an asteroid.

"Okay… what now?" She asked herself. With school closed due to the panic and her father busy with the GCPD keeping order, she remained at home. "There's so much crazy, Batgirl isn't enough. I'm not even sure Batman himself is enough to keep Gotham from becoming a No Man's Land from all this chaos."

She looked out the window of her locked apartment and sighed.

_Bruce… Kara… please come back soon._

She did send another superhero she knows an e-mail

_Danny… please respond._

* * *

Even in Australia, the news that this is going on isn't being taken well.

Cleo, her two best friends, and boyfriend Lewis, couldn't believe this. They came to do plans for Summer vacation and this just dropped on them at Cleo's house.

"Now what?!" Rikki asked.

"Maybe we should all head out to sea in case it hits land? We can use your powers to get the boats to safety." Emma suggested.

"Won't work." Lewis spoke up. "Even if that thing hit the water, the shockwaves of the oceans will cause tidal waves. Plus, all the life in the ocean would be negatively affected.

"So… even Bernie, Murray and all the others in the sea… would die?" Cleo asked, sounding terrified.

"I'm afraid so." Lewis said.

Cleo went back to staring at the television.

"What are we going to do?"

* * *

Just as their mission in Tokyo came to an end and they were halfway home, they saw the news report thanks to onboard monitors.

"DUDE!" Beast Boy screamed. "WHAT DO WE DO?!"

"I don't know…" Robin said as he tried to plan. "Raven! Please tell me you can teleport that thing or something."

"I wish…" Raven muttered in her usual down tone. "That thing is too big for me to try that."

"We could fly up there and plant bombs or something… but we don't know what it's even made of." Cyborg said. "It might be like throwing an egg at a tank and hope it breaks a hole in it."

As the rest of the Titans were discussing a plan, saved for the panicking Beast Boy, Starfire looked out at the ocean. Even though Robin is finally her boyfriend, she can't stop thinking of one certain boy.

One who has powers like this Vlad Plasmius, the same one who exposed this villain.

"Danny…" She whispered.

_I hope he is the safe. This Vlad Plasmius is threatening the world. As the archenemy, I am most certain Danny is going to be the one who deals with this._

* * *

People like Lilo, Juniper Lee, the Recess gang, Riley, even the game characters of Litwak's were all watching from televisions and live broadcasts on the internet.

Even Amity Park was watching with horror.

However, Director wasn't buying what she saw.

"There's no way that's President Silver." She said.

"How do you know?" Hego asked.

"Because I've met the man before. He doesn't talk so… stiffly." She noticed something amiss with his eyes. "Wait…" She paused. "Something's wrong with his eyes." She zoomed in with the remote. They saw what looked like a red dot inside his pupil. "Is that…?"

"A robot?" Jake asked.

"A synthodrone!" Kim clarified as she got out of her seat. "Do we have footage of the other world leaders agreeing to this?"

Director nodded. Using her remote again, photos of the other world leaders were shown. Each picture was zoomed in and showed the same red dot in their eyes.

"They're all… fake?" Ron asked.

"Crabba snabba!" Stitch went. "Where real leaders?" He asked in English.

"We're going to have to assume Vlad and Drakken kidnapped them, since those are the kind of robots that replaced my parents." Danny said.

"Those two probably replaced the real leaders to make it seem like they're giving in easier." Director suggested. "Let's see what else the news is saying."

She went back to the live broadcast.

"And there you have it." The news caster said. "At 5pm Pacific Time, the world leaders will be meeting with this Vlad Plasmius in an undisclosed location after being transported from their offices. Any attempts to follow will result in the ships being shot down."

"So… that's it?" Danielle asked, sounding upset. "Vlad won?"

"Not yet." Director spoke up. She looked to everyone in the room. "Nothing's changed, we're going to stop this. You, Mr. Phantom, have powers that can enable us to follow without catching their attention."

Danny got up and nodded.

"Sure thing. But first… I need to recruit my family and a few friends."

* * *

It took little time to explain to his parents who those who entered their home were. All they knew is that they were off to stop Vlad.

Danny has been gone for about 20 minutes as Jack and Maddie finally met her. Danielle Fenton, the girl cloned from their son's DNA.

"So…" Jack spoke up, awkwardly.

"We… finally get to meet you…" Maddie finished for him.

"Technically, we've met before. I overshadowed you and Mr. Lancer that one time so that you didn't ground Danny for what happened to your… ship thing." Danielle answered.

"Wait… that was you?" Maddie asked. "That's why I said we shouldn't call Sam and Tucker's parents?"

"Yeah…" Danielle admitted sheepishly.

"Well… in any case…" Jack smiled. "We're happy to meet you."

Maddie smiled, despite what she just learned, and nodded.

Danielle smiled nervously before Danny flew in from the Ghost Portal, with a few Fenton Thermoses on his belt.

"Okay… I got us an army of some of my friends." Danny said. "We're ready."

And it was perfect time too, as it was 4:30. It was almost time for when the world leaders were getting picked up.

So, as everyone boarded the Fenton Blimp, it began forming into a jet.

The Fentons, Team Possible, Team Go, Jake Long, Fu Dog, Stitch and the help Danny got from the Ghost Zone all were heading to follow where the president was getting picked up… and where Vlad was hiding.

* * *

**First off, another middle finger to Phantom Planet. This time it's because someone pointed out how a real life Disasteroid would work and I just love calling out that episode's lazy writing. It's an unhealthy obsession of mine, like eating In-N-Out.**

**Now we're getting together a whole team to take down Vlad.**

**But what's this? Appearances from Danny's other dates? I really wanted them to make appearances and thought this was a good spot to try. Special thanks to Flower Princess11 for several of them.**

**Also, yeah, Vlad choose this day specifically from when he went to Clockwork's tower and looked for the best possible time to try. This was a day most of Earth's heroes weren't available.**

**Be ready, next time is the start of a three parter.**

**Danny, Kim, and their allies will take on Vlad, along with some of their villains, in a battle to save the world.**

**Because literally Phantom Planet would have worked better if it ended with an actual battle.**

**Also, I actually googled Stitch's language to find those words and sayings, along with their proper spelling.**


	35. Chapter 35: Saving the Planet pt 1

_**Saving the Planet pt. 1**_

They found the ship. They followed.

As they did, keeping their distance while staying invisible thanks to Danny, there was planning being made.

"Okay… so… everyone got what we need to do?" Kim asked everyone onboard.

"Go in, kick butt, make the asteroid go away, save the world?" Danielle, who was sitting between Jack and Maddie, asked.

"Uh… right." Kim answered.

"I'm gonna guess Vlad working with Drakken and Shego means it won't be that easy?" Ron asks.

"So… what kind of villains we talkin' here?" Fu Dog asked.

Once he did, everyone in the room not familiar with Fu Dog just stopped what they were doing and stared at the dog, standing upright, who just spoke.

"Did… your dog just talk?" Mego asked.

"He's not my dog, and yeah. He can talk." Jake answered.

Fu Dog looked annoyed.

"Oh, kid over there made this thing's outside invisible and we got an alien onboard, but a _talking dog_ is strange?"

"Anyway…" Jazz spoke up. "We have other ghosts, including a hunter, a knight, an army of skeletons and a technopath."

"Kim and I fight a monkey guy, a golfer with exploding golf balls and killer robots." Ron added in.

"Cool!" The Wego twins went.

As everyone kept talking, Jack and Maddie noticed Danielle was being quiet and decided to speak up.

"So… Danielle? Tell us about yourself?" Maddie asked.

Danielle was unsure at first, but decided to at least try.

"Well, I'm physically 2 years younger than Danny. I like a few of the things he likes, but I like my own things… like eating and meeting people. That's… kind of it." She realizes that might not sound so exciting. Fortunately, both of them looked eager to learn more.

"You like eating, eh?" Jack asked, curiously optimistic. "Ya like fudge?"

Danielle smiled. "Of course."

As they talked, Danny observed and smiled.

_Good... they're getting along..._

* * *

After a small stop so that Danny could inform their reinforcements of what's to come, they found where

they were going.

It was 1,000 miles off the West Coast. It was an island lair that was abandoned a long time ago by scientists. Vlad purchased it when he originally took over Axion Labs' original owner. Now, it has been upgraded. It was now a 30-story tower with cutting edge tech. It looked like a level from a video game.

The Fenton Jet, made invisible thanks to Danny and Dani's powers and taking turns, watched as the small ship landed on the top, where there was a huge ghost shield that bubbled and reached the second floor.

Clearly, they had to get inside from the bottom and reach the top.

From the cameras, the villains inside were watching. They saw the now visible jet land nearby.

"Yo! Doctor D!" Shego said from her seat as she watched the monitors. "Plasmius was right, the kid's here."

"Then welcome our guests!" Drakken shouted as he was on his way upstairs. "I have to prepare for the transmission!"

That's when the jet landed on the island's surface surrounding the tower.

The jet opened up and everyone walked out.

"Okay… looks like we'll have to make our way up." Kim said as she observed the tower.

That's when the doors slide open. Out came the Fright Knight, armed with his soul shredder and atop his Nightmare steed.

"Intruders!" He shouted. "You will not interfere with our plans!"

He got off his steed.

Danny and Kim's allied unfamiliar with this ghost looked ready to fight, complete with Jake and his grandfather transforming.

"A knight? Pfft." Jake went. "These are dragons you ain't gonna slay!"

"Slaying dragons is a concept of the _West_." Lao Shi said. "In the East, _dragons_ are the one who come on top!"

"Do not be so sure!" The Fright Knight shouted. He rose his sword and prepared to sheathe into the ground. "Awaken! Armies of Pariah!"

Once the sword pierced the dirt, cracks of glowing green energy started appearing from where it hit.

In seconds, a skeletal arm punched its way through the earth, shocking everyone.

That's when one of Pariah's skeleton soldiers dug itself out. Then more of them were digging themselves out, all of them armed with swords, clubs and axes.

They weren't enough though. Two more ghosts arrived.

The first is a large robotic suit operated by a certain loudmouth.

"BEHOLD! I, TECHNUS, HAVE ARRIVED!"

"What are _you_ doing here?!" Danny called out.

"I WAS PROMISED REWARDS FOR AIDING PLASMIUS!" Technus stated.

Then another ghost arrived.

One who struck her guitar and teleported in a swirl.

"Guess who's got a new world tour after this?!" Ember shouted as her guitar was ready for battle.

Danny didn't look intimidated at all.

"Good thing I convinced a few friends to join us."

Danny snapped his fingers. Another figure comes running out of the Fenton Jet. That figure is Cujo, the ghost pup, who just barks playfully and wags his tail.

The Fright Knight only scoffs at this.

"This is your reinforcements? _A tiny puppy?_"

"No…" Danny pulled out his Thermoses. "He's just the only one who could fit inside."

Pressing release on two of them, Danny released the ghosts inside.

Out first came Wulf, with Dorathea in her dragon form. Next came Pandora, followed by Frostbite. Then Danny pulled out the other two Thermoses. Out from each came Frostbite's warriors, armed and ready.

Now our heroes have an army of their own ready to handle this army of skeletons.

The Fright Knight is not daunted. He points at the heroes.

"Attack!"

The skeletal warriors obey him. Technus and Ember followed suit.

Frostbite wasn't backing down. He pointed his finger at the approaching skeletons.

"Warriors of the Far Frozen! To battle!"

On his command, the yetis collide and begin their brawl.

Many of them clashing weapons, the others were tackling into one another. One bunch wasn't kidding around and just froze a few in place.

However, the Fright Knight wasn't just going to watch. As his sword continued to release soldiers, he enters the fray.

"This battle will not be won by you!"

He put his hands together and released a purple rock-like construct of energy that knocks away a few of the yetis.

This causes the heroic ghosts to join in. Wulf fighting a few of the soldiers, Pandora and Ember were locked in firing blasts at each other while Dora flies above and blasts Technus with her dragon breath. Cujo gets involved, pouncing on some of the skeletons and grabbing one with a bite before swinging it around. Frostbite gets in and throws a punch at the Fright Knight. He then looks back at the others.

"Danny Phantom! We shall distract the Fright Knight's forces! Resume you plan to save the world, Great One!"

"You got it!" Danny gave a thumb's up before looking back at the others. "Let's go!"

On his orders, those who were not in the thermoses ran or flew towards the door to the inside of the tower.

However, the Nightmare got in their way and neighed in an almost threatening manner, like an animal snarling.

That's when another ghostly animal, Cujo, pounced on the alicorn from the side. This let the heroes continued.

Dani Phantom, impressed with what she saw, decided to compliment Cujo.

"Good dog!"

Cujo notices this and looked happy before it resumed its animalistic battle with the evil alicorn.

The heroes made it to the doorway, going through. Once in, the door shut closed.

"That's… not comforting." Kim said.

She was too busy looking to the door that the others were caught off guard by what's in front of them.

"So is _that_!" Ron shouted.

What they saw, Danny familiar with. It was something large, green, and powerful. He also had an evil smile looking down at the heroes.

"Undergrowth?!" Danny called out. "What are _you_ doing here?!"

"Plasmius promised me that I can claim whatever city the asteroid hits!" Undergrowth shouted. "So long as I ensure no one interrupts!"

As his Venus flytraps grew, more ghosts arrived. They were the ectopi, and there were a dozen of them at least.

As the other heroes were ready for action, a certain duo of dragons and their canine ally walked up.

"We got this!" Jake insisted.

"The rest of you go!" Lao Shi stated.

Both dragons flew into the air and began unleashing their dragon breath on Undergrowth. The plant monster braced for flames as the ectopi attacked.

Thanks to their dragon strength, being wrapped by ghostly tentacles did not bother them enough as they broke free.

While this was going on, the heroes did as instructed. Seeing a stairway, everyone went in that direction and headed up.

"Can't you just fly us there?!" Ron shouted to Danny.

"If ghosts like Undergrowth are here, that probably means Vlad has the rooms filled with backup that might get in our way. Better to save up energy." Danny stated as they went up.

They went up several flights of stairs, 5 stories worth of it, before finding a doorway.

"Here we go!" Maddie shouted.

But once they went through, the encountered something large, and powerful.

The Behemoth.

It roared violently until a certain someone walked up to it.

"Stitch take on big monster!"

The little blue alien snarled at the larger beast.

Undaunted, the Behemoth slammed its fist into Stitch. However, since the creature isn't 3,000 times Stitch's weight, the little blue creature lifted the fist and was able to swing the monster into a wall. However, the impact wasn't enough to knock it out. Instead, the Behemoth tried to slam its hand into Stitch. Stitch, using his small size and speed, was able to avoid.

"Go! Stitch got this!" Stitch shouted.

Despite their reluctance, the rest of the group silently agreed this was a shot at getting to the top faster. So, while the monster was distracted, they made a break for the way out and head up.

* * *

As they were going down the hallway, the Wego twins were the first to stop, as they heard something.

"Did you-" One of them started.

"- hear that?" The other one finished.

That's when everyone else heard it, it was some kind of knocking sound. It was coming from a door that they passed.

"Allow me!" Hego said.

He walked over to the door and, using his power, pulled it off the hinges.

There, what the rest of the group saw, surprised them.

"President Silver?" Danny was the first to ask.

It was the President, along with all of the world leaders who were replaced with synthodrones. All of them looked tired and disheveled.

"Please… you must help us!" The president said. "I was taken from my home weeks ago! Those madmen replaced me!"

"We figured." Kim responded as she looked at all of the people inside. It was about 25. "It looks like half of the people Vlad kidnapped."

"The other half are down the hall." President Silver said. "It looks like they're keeping us alive so they can make us watch our world bend down to that maniac, Plasmius." He said.

"None of us have had proper meals for days!" The Prime Minister of Japan shouted. "They feed us only small scraps of vegetables and grains!"

It was now many of them noticed how malnourished everyone was, making the heroes wince in disgust at Vlad's actions.

"Oh man… no Bueno Nacho?" Ron asked in concern.

"Bueno Nacho?!" The President of Mexico shouted in disgust. "I'd rather _starve_ than eat that insult to my culture!"

Both Ron and Rufus get defensive.

"Hey!" They both go.

Before Ron could march over, Kim held her hand out to stop him.

"Ron, save the world first, express complaints he'll ignore later."

Ron huffed in annoyance before crossing his arms and look away.

"We can't leave these guys here." Jazz pointed out. "We probably should have brought Sam and Tucker with us."

"You know why we can't…" Danny pointed out.

His two best friends wanted in. However, not only would this group formed by Global Justice be enough, he wanted them to remain home. Not only was this a huge risk, but on the slim chance things go wrong then he felt they should remain with their families.

Despite their disagreement on the idea, they conceded that they didn't want their parents to be wrapped with worry with that space rock in the sky. So, they decided to remain in Amity Park and stay with their families, hoping for the best.

Sam may not have much respect for her parents, but she still loves them and doesn't want them to fear for her life while the risk of an asteroid falling on them is in the air. Tucker didn't argue too much, he's no fighter. Plus, if anything should happen, he'd like to have one last meal with his parents.

"Then… _I'll_ stay!" Jazz said. "I still have this!" She pulled out the Fenton Ghost Peeler.

"Wait, Jasmine…" Maddie disagreed, walking up to her daughter. "Ghosts aren't the only threats here. That thing won't work if that lady with green energy comes in."

"Then we'll stay!" The Wego twins spoke up and stood to Jazz's sides. "We can give her backup with our powers!"

Hego smiled and nodded before looking to the others.

"My youngest brothers can keep her safe if anything happens."

Jack and Maddie were the most unsure, but then someone caught their attention.

"She's tougher than you think." Danny's words and smile were a comfort to them. "She can handle it."

They also noticed Dani smiling along.

Those words got them to look to each other and smile.

"Be safe, Princess…" Jack told his daughter.

Maddie smiled along with her husband.

Jazz smiled and hugged her parents.

"No matter what happens… I'm proud to call you my parents."

To hear their daughter saying something like this, after years of her expressing embarrassment, was of great comfort to them. They almost cried from joy.

* * *

Once that was done, our heroes were going up the stairs. The managed to blast and hit what was in their way, namely a few lesser ghosts. Even the Box Ghost and Klemper were among them, and they made quick work while barely putting up a sweat. There were also Drakken's usual henchmen, but they were even easier than the ghosts.

That's when they halfway up. They entered the room, where three familiar figures were there.

"Hey, Kimmie!"

Shego was the first to greet the heroes. She gave her usual faux-friendly tone as her hands were glowing and she was ready to combat.

To her left is Monkey Fist, who readied himself for battle.

"You will not be going any further!"

To his left is Duff Killigan, who readied his club.

"You'll 'ave to get past us!"

The Fentons and their friends looked ready, but Hego, looking disappointed in his sister, took a few steps forward.

Shego rolled her eyes.

"Let me guess, you're going to give me the hero speech, right?" She scoffed.

Hego, however, looked serious.

"Not this time… I like to think there is still good in you and your insistence on evil is just a bad phase, but you're working with a man who is endangering the whole world. This time… family isn't enough."

Mego looked surprised. He never though Hego of all people would actually be willing to forego family connections, even for a scenario like this.

Shego actually smiled at this.

"Finally got it that I'm evil?"

"Only that you're making a huge mistake that we're here to undo."

Hego's fists charged up as he raised them to his face.

Shego wasn't intimidated by her brother. In fact, she relished the chance to fight him. Monkey Fist and Killigan, uncaring about Shego and her family drama, were both also ready.

Mego groaned.

"Fine… I'll get involved."

"Don't forget us, dudes!" Said a young male voice.

To the heroes' surprise, three more people came out the sliding door from behind the villains. It was three more that Danny and Kim knew well, mostly because they put them out of work.

"The Masters' Blasters?!" Danny was incredulous. "What are you doing here?"

"Payback, that's what!" Vid shouted as she readied her blaster.

"You got us arrested and out of a job!" Thrash shouted as he grinded his fists together.

"Now Vlad's given us a new assignment, keeping you from interfering." Download, the one who shouted earlier, readied what looked like a glowing version of the Anti-Creep Stick.

Kim looked irked to see these three again.

"You got arrested and out of a job because you're jerks who only cared about getting paid than doing good and you endangered innocent people who wouldn't give you a penny." She pointed out.

These three did not like her calling them out, as evident that they joined the other villains.

"It's still 8 against 6!" Jack pointed out as he too readied his weapon, that being the Ghost Gloves.

"9 if you count Rufus!" Ron added with a grin as his little buddy got on top of his head and stood heroically with his front paws on his waist.

"Too bad you're almost out of time." Shego said confidently. "Any minute now, Drakken and Count Creep-ula will already have the papers signed by the fake leaders."

"Then we better hurry…" Danny whispered to everyone.

"Go." Hego spoke up. "You better go up, Phantom. The rest of us can handle this."

Danny was about to argue, but the hand of his mother caught his attention.

He saw her and his father nod. Though unsure, Danny nodded.

"Alright then… let's go!"

With that, Danny and Dani both flew as fast as they could while Kim and the others began facing the others.

Hego traded blows with his sister, Mego used his size altering to avoid Killigan's clubs, Kim took on Monkey Fist, while Jack and Maddie were doing their best to fire at the Masters' Blasters while using a new feature of the Ghost Gloves, an oval shaped energy wall construct, as cover.

"I can't believe I supported you punks!" Jack shouted.

Unfortunately, Download responded with his enhanced Anti-Creep Stick, using it to break the oval barrier and give him and opening to hit the older man in the stomach with the stick's handle.

"I think we'll manage." Download snarked.

"Get away from him!" Maddie shouted as the kicked the evil teen.

"Crazy lady!" Download snapped as landed and got back up.

At that moment, Dani looked back and stopped. She was looking at Jack and Maddie trying to take these three teens on their own.

"Danielle! Come on!" Danny said, wanting to get to Vlad as soon as possible.

Dani looked to Danny for a moment. He saw how hesitant she was, so he decided to make the choice for her.

"Go…"

This caught her attention.

"What?"

Danny took a moment, but he smiled.

"Go help Mom and Dad… they're _your_ mom and dad now too."

Even though it only lasted 5 seconds, hearing that filled the little girl with several thoughts.

_My mom and dad? That means… I… can live with them? I can be a real Fenton? I can have a family?_

A small smile and a nod later, Dani flies in.

Vid was about to blast both Jack and Maddie, but is sucker punched by Dani.

"Get away from them!"

As they saw this evil girl get knocked down, both elder Fentons smile.

"That's my girl!" Jack proudly shouted.

Kim, while countering Monkey Fist, saw this and smiled. She's not paying attention as Monkey Fist kicks her off her feet. But before he can do more, Ron suddenly stepped in and caught the monkey man's foot and flipped him onto the floor.

"Ron?" Kim was confused, to say the least.

It wasn't usual for Ron's apparent skill in monkey Kung Fu to come when it's really needed, but it's a surprise to see it come now.

However, Ron helped her up and smiled.

"Help him out, KP. I got this."

Kim was about to question, but smiled.

"Okay… I'm so buying you all the Nacos you want for a weekend for this."

Kim ran for Danny, but not before hearing Ron cheer.

"BOO-YAH!"

Monkey Fist got back up and, angered, started to do hand-to-hand with Ron.

As the rest of their allies keep these villains occupied, Kim made it to the doorway, where Danny was there, waiting for her. He smiled.

"Didn't feel right going to save the world by myself."

Kim smiled back.

"Good thing you don't have to."

* * *

Deciding to take a moment to rest, they took the elevator to make it to the top, which is 10 floors up.

Danny and Kim were silent and waiting before they briefly glanced at each other.

"So…"

They both went.

"Uh… sorry."

"No, you first."

Danny and Kim respectively went before giving an awkward laugh.

Danny cleared his throat.

"Kim… if we don't make it through this…"

"We _will_ make it through this." Kim corrected him.

"But _if_ we don't… know that… I don't regret anything from the day we met. I love you and having you in my life has made it feel… better. Like, when I was unconscious, I felt you kiss me and what woke me up was hearing you needed me…" Kim looked surprised to hear this. "No matter what happens." He put his hands on her shoulders. "I am happy to have you in my life…"

Kim smiled warmly. She then cupped her hands on his face.

"I'm happy to have you in _my_ life too. I love you."

It was almost time for the elevator to open, so they needed to do one last thing to really feel ready.

They kissed. At first it was going to be brief, but then it deepened. For about 10 seconds, they were kissing intimately before stopping and smiling at each other.

"Ready to save the world?" Danny asked.

"So am." Kim answered.

The elevator doors opened.

* * *

**And that's why Sam and Tucker aren't there. That and there's already enough characters I wanted to feature. ****For all of her dislike of her parents' perkiness, I don't doubt Sam cares for her family.**

**This was going to be a bit longer, but I got impatient and put it up.**

**I hope you are all ready for next time.**

**Next time I'm gonna be challenging a certain event from a series I've grown to love, My Hero Academia.**

**What event am I even talking about? That'd be spoiling, but I'll let you discuss it.**

**Did you like from those cameos? Because we're getting them again next time... for something very important.**

**Also, if you're wonder what the answer is, it's yes. President Silver is named after Stephen Silver, the character design artist of both Danny Phantom and Kim Possible. I think he once did a pencil drawing of the two back-to-back.**

**The Mexican president comment is because I love comparing Bueno Nacho to Taco Bell, which I like to mock.**

**Anyway, next time is the big battle... first part of it anyway.**


	36. Chapter 36: Saving the Planet pt 2

_**Saving the Planet pt. 2**_

"Is it on?!" Vlad asked grumpily.

"Yes… it's on." Drakken said.

Drakken was at a console several feet away. On his many monitors was shots of Vlad with the fake leaders, thanks to hovering orb-shaped robots with helicopter rotors and cameras aiming at them.

They were on the roof of their tower, where Vlad wanted the whole world to watch.

Vlad cleared his throat, looking up at one of the camera bots.

"Greetings world… I, Vlad Masters, will be accepting signatures from the world leaders." Vlad reveals a long sheet of paper and a pen in his hands. With a wicked smile and a faux-friendly tone, he continued. "All I need to do is get their signatures. First, President Silver…"

Vlad walked to the fake president and was about to hand the paper and pen.

That's when the elevator opened not far from where Drakken was. A green beam was fired once the doors slid open.

It hit the fake Silver, causing him to explode, leaving scorch marks on the floor.

Vlad was nonplussed, but very angry.

"WHAT?!"

He and Drakken saw a certain duo. Their archenemies who happen to be a couple.

Danny Phantom, who had his hand glowing with energy, and Kim Possible.

Vlad snarled in anger and shouted.

"SKULKER! YOU'RE DUE!"

"On it!"

Skulker made himself present, having been flying in place several meters in the air. Once he saw Danny and Kim, he came flying down, with a murderous grin.

"I'M HANGING BOTH OF YOUR PELTS!"

Danny and Kim only smirked at each other.

"Would you like to do the honors?" Danny asked.

"Gladly." Kim held out her Kimmunicator and pressed a few buttons. "Glad I had Wade add this for me in case of Skulker."

Once she held her hand up, is sent a surge of electricity at Skulker, causing the hunter's mechanized body to short circuit.

All he could do was say this.

"Oh… poop."

His metal body fell flat on the ground. Recognizing no chance at victory, Skulker ejected out of his suit and flew away in his true tiny form.

With that obstacle gone, Danny sent a wave of energy that hit the fake leaders, short circuiting them and causing them to literally fall apart.

Vlad was shocked at first, but quickly got angry and morphed into Vlad Plasmius.

Drakken was pulling his hair in anger.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK TO BUILD THOSE?!"

Noticing the camera robots, Danny and Kim both realized what was happening. They spoke up.

"Listen up, people of Earth! Those weren't the real world leaders! They're fakes!" Kim shouted.

Danny pointed at Vlad. "This fruitloop fooled you all, kidnapping the real ones and replacing them to make giving in easier."

* * *

In Amity Park, at the Manson home, Sam's parents and grandmother were watching in shock.

"I don't believe it…" Pamela said.

"They weren't real?!" Jeremy asked.

Sam was silent, she was sitting with her parents while wearing something she'd never war. It was a pink dress. She hated it, but knew it would make her mother happy. If Danny and Kim failed, she wanted to at least make her mother smile one last time.

"Danny… Kim… be careful…" She whispered.

Meanwhile, Tucker was at home with his parents in their living room. Maurice and Angela dropped their forks from the dinner they were eating as they were in shock of what they saw.

Tucker remained calm, for the most part.

"Oh man… evil robots." Tucker whispered. "Really hope this doesn't go south…"

* * *

"Robots?!" Cried Clover.

In the office of WOOHP's Jerry, he and his spy trio, along with his robotic assistant G.L.A.D.I.S. and their fellow spy Britney.

"Amazing…" G.L.A.D.I.S. said.

"And creepy…" Britney admitted.

"So that's why the world leaders were acting so stiff and weird." Sam said.

"That means we must find out where they are and rescue those leaders." Jerry said.

As he typed, Alex spoke.

"At least that ghost kid, Danny Phantom, is there with Kim Possible."

As she said this, the other girls swooned at the sight of him, their hands clenched near their hearts.

"Those green eyes…" Clover said in a daze.

"That smile…" Sam said as well.

"Even the cool way he kicks butt…" Britney went.

As they sighed, Jerry just looked annoyed.

"That cheerleader beat us to the punch _again_?!"

Alex remained silent, just thinking.

_Danny… that other Danny… how is he?_

* * *

"Alright!"

Kevin was cheering at the gas station he and Gwen had to stop at. The television playing inside showed the live footage Drakken was broadcasting.

Gwen sighed with relief.

"At least_ that_ problem was solved…" She got serious and looked to her boyfriend. "Kevin, we're almost back in Bellwood. We gotta go!"

* * *

The friends at Ridgemount were relieved to learn the world leaders didn't really consent to this villain's demands. However, they were still concerned.

"That space rock could still hit anywhere…" Lo brought up.

"Let's hope those two can send back to space somehow…" Broseph said.

Emma, who was hyperventilating, calmed down.

"Okay… it's okay." She smiled at the two heroes on the television. "We'll be fine…" It was then she noticed something odd about the boy on the television. Her smile dropped as she got a closer look.

"Emma?" Fin asked. "What's wrong?"

"This is the first time I've ever seen Danny Phantom's face… he looks familiar…"

* * *

"Danny Phantom and Kim Possible?! Neat!"

Martin looked ecstatic to see a superhero he's a fan of and a heroine he once went out with, though she rejected him. Even more so that they're saving the day.

Even Diana couldn't help but feel relieved.

"Yeah… I mean that ghost boy is kinda creepy though…"

Everyone, even MOM, looked surprised to hear her say that.

"Really?" She asked. "I wouldn't imagine you of all people think that."

Diana rose her hands.

"Sorry… it's a good thing he's saving the day, and he's kinda cute… I just think the powers are creepy…"

* * *

Sabrina sighed with relief as she and Salem saw what just happened on her television.

"Well… about time." Salem said before a sly smile hit his face. "And look… that must be his new girlfriend... jealous?"

"No!" Sabrina shouted. The smile on Salem's face didn't leave him. She quickly looked a bit unsure of her own answer. "Maybe? Anyway… it doesn't matter. I'm more concerned if they manage to win."

* * *

Kara sighed with relief. The battle with Darkseid's forces are over, but the repairs are only almost finished.

"Okay… looks like Danny's got this."

"Do you know him?" One of her friends, Green Arrow, asked her.

"I… met him once."

She hasn't told anyone Danny's true identity. She won't break his trust.

"Well… let's hope he either saves the world or holds the fort until we're back." He says.

Kara nodded before looking back at the boy who still has a place in her heart.

"I hope so too…"

* * *

Jenny, her mother, and her friends in Tremorton were relieved to a degree.

"They were robots?!" Jenny asked.

"I've heard of these variety. They are called Synthodrones." Dr. Wakeman said. "Supposedly used by some madman who wants world domination."

"I heard of that too!" Sheldon spoke up. "I think he's that blue guy."

"So… we're safe?" Brad asked.

"We're okay?" Tuck asked too.

"Safe? Okay?" Doctor Wakeman asked incredulously. "As long as that green rock is in the sky, the entire planet is in danger."

The brothers looked down, realizing she's right.

Jenny looked unsure as she kept watching.

"Let's hope they can do better than _I_ did to that thing."

* * *

At the Lincoln household, the sisters were watching as their father went unconscious from panic and hyperventilation. They did prop him onto a pillow and put an ice bag on his forehead.

"I know that guy!" Abby said as she pointed at the television. "That's Danny Phantom!"

"The ghost boy?!" Cree asked. "The teen with superpowers?"

"Yeah!"

Cree looked a bit upset. She knows who Danny Phantom and Kim Possible were.

"Teens who don't mess with kids? Seriously?!"

Abby didn't like how she said that.

"Who else is gonna save the world?!"

Cree realized this.

"Okay… fair point."

* * *

The Parr family were watching in Metroville. They looked ecstatic to watch what just happened.

"Alright!" Bob shouted. "Those were fakes! That means we can go out and help as soon as we find out where they are!"

"Really?!" Dash asked, eager for action.

"We got off the phone with Rick and Winston." Helen answered her son. "There's a precaution in case the world leaders were replaced. We're free to go and take the bad guy down."

"Alright!" Dash cheered.

Meanwhile, Violet was happy.

"Let's find out where they are and stop that bully in the stupid cape and hairdo!"

* * *

The 6 friends at the Galleria all felt relief.

"Okay… we're okay… for now…" Jonesy breathed.

Nikki elbowed him.

"Don't jinx it!"

Wyatt asked his question.

"Okay… if anyone has any confessions left in case we're all crushed-"

"I LIKE YOU, JUDD!"

"I LIKE YOU TOO, CAITLIN!"

Those two were already hugging each other in fear of their fates. Now they began kissing, much to the dismay of three of their friends.

"Ugh… come on!" Nikki shouted.

"We already have one couple doing that in public!" Jonesy said.

Meanwhile, Jen was too busy noticing something off about Danny Phantom.

"Hey… who is that kid?"

"That's Danny Phantom. He's that superhero from Amity Park."

"Amity Park, huh?" Jen asked.

_That's where Danny's from… come to think of it, **this** Danny looks familiar._

* * *

The ghouls of Grimmwood saw the whole thing and Phanty was the most thrilled.

"GO DANNY!" Phanty cheered

She saw happy when she saw the ghost boy whom she became fond of during the summer on the screen, even if she felt a twinge of jealousy when she saw his girlfriend. Sure, she accepted that Danny picked someone else but she still likes him, even if her dad still insists that she is not allowed to date until she's 100.

"So that's him?" Sibella said with interest. "Maybe_ I_ should have taken the program…"

"AAAOOOO! I hope he kicks Plasmius's butt back to the graveyard he came out from!" Winnie said.

"Actually…" Miss Grimwood spoke up. "I hear he's half-human. But I'm hoping this boy makes him a _full_-ghost when he's done!"

* * *

At Timmy Turner's house, he and Chloe were still watching as Vicky was still cowering in the corner from the realization she could die from impact.

"Couldn't we just wish that thing away?" Timmy asked, keeping his voice down so Vicky couldn't hear. He didn't want to take risks.

"It's Cosmo and Wanda's day off, remember?" Chloe chided to remind him. "Besides, apparently that thing is made of some unique element. According to Da Rules-"

"You actually read that thing?" Timmy asked incredulously.

"Yeah, you should too. It'd save you half the problems you've ever had. Anyway, Da Rules said elements not native to Earth are off limits since the fairies only ever visit Earth."

Timmy rolled his eyes.

"What kind of person writes these stupid rules?!"

* * *

"Alright! Go Danny!"

Wendy was relieved to see Danny and Kim arrived. This caught the attention of the twins Dipper and Mabel, as well as Soos.

"AAAH! Danny Phantom!" Dipper cheered with a higher pitch in his voice. He realizes his got everyone's attention and he cleared his throat. "Sorry… big fan."

"And friends!" Mabel said.

Reacting fast, Dipper put his hand on her mouth.

"Ha ha… don't listen to her… we just got a picture of him once and she…" He said the next part giving her a small glare. "… _thinks_ we're all friends like we know his secret identity or something."

Dipper had to remind her they can't tell anyone they know his secret identity.

Only Ford noticed something off.

"Odd that you called him Danny in a familiar tone…"

Wendy and the twins both looked suspiciously concerned.

"Really? I didn't notice…" She played dumb.

* * *

"Smashing!"

Nigel Thornberry and his family looked relieved to see this duo of heroes expose the villain's secret. As he held onto his wife, his daughters also looked more at peace.

"At least the worst is over…" Eliza said.

"Don't be silly!" Darwin said. "That madman could still flatten us with that rock from space!"

Debbie noticed the reaction on her sister's face. It didn't look good.

"What'd he say?"

"Just that we could still get flattened by that creep..."

Debbie looked like she was dreading her fate again.

"Sorry I asked…"

* * *

"Ah yeah, boy!"

Mikey cheered.

He and his brothers got their allies, namely Karai, Shinigami, and the Mighty Mutanimals, in case they found the villain's current base of operations.

That doesn't seem necessary anymore.

"So that's Danny Phantom…" Karai said as he got a closer look and an amused smile. "He's kinda cute…"

"I especially like the glowing eyes…" Shinigami said with a similar smile.

"So… are we not going to bash some heads after all?" Raph asked, sounding disappointed.

"Yeah… I was so looking forward to it." Casey mumbled.

"I guess not…" Donnie said while on his computer. "Even I find the coordinates, those two are the best shot at stopping them."

"I sure hope so…" April said, watching her favorite blind date and his girlfriend attempt to save the world.

* * *

Gwen sighed with relief and smiled as she leaned into her seat.

"That was close…"

"I guess the world is safe!" Owen shouted from his window on the stream she's sharing with her friends.

"They still need to take that creep down!" Duncan stated.

Gwen chuckled. "I'm sure they got this handled."

* * *

"Awesome! Danny Phantom rules!" Dil cheered, his panic gone.

"Kim Possible is so cool!" Tommy said in a dazed state, since he has a huge crush on her.

While their parents relaxed from what just happened, Angelica stopped crying and watched the television.

"Wow…" She smiled at Danny Phantom. "What a hunk!" Her smile was replaced with a look of confusion. "He does look oddly familiar."

* * *

Kitty felt relief at what she saw.

"Nice one Danny…" She whispered to herself.

"Is that Danny Phantom? _And_ Kim Possible?" Ice Man asked.

"A-ha!" Jubilee, their fellow mutant hero, saw from behind and smiled. "I knew those two worked together and were a thing!"

As Bobby looked surprised, Kitty smiled.

_If they only knew._

* * *

Usagi sighed loudly as she landed on the sofa from seeing what happened on the television.

"What a relief…"

"Don't be relieved!" Luna snapped. "That Disasteroid could still hit!"

"Even so… the fact that the world leaders didn't agree to his demands means we have a chance." Mamoru pointed out.

"Plus, those two could just destroy whatever tech those men are using and send it flying back!" Minako said with a big smile.

"I'm pretty sure that's not how that works, Mina." Artemis said with a small, albeit embarrassed smile.

"An over simplification, but they might be able to make something like that work." Ami said.

"Any chance we could still help?" Rei asked.

"For now, let's just see how it goes." Luna said.

Makoto, meanwhile, is still looking at her phone still.

"No answer…" She whispered.

"Are you still worried for that boy, Mako?" Usagi asked once she sat up.

"Yeah…" Makoto said. Once she looked up, she recognized the person next to Danny Phantom. "Wait, isn't that Kim Possible?!"

"Yeah!" Usagi said.

The other girls were talking over the other, turns out they admire her. Makoto, despite also being an admirer, was confused.

"What's Danny's girlfriend doing with him?"

Then a thought hit her.

_Come to think of it… that other Danny helped me during our date. It couldn't be… could it?_

* * *

"Say… isn't he that Danny Phantom fella?"

Mr. Kaboom was asking as the rest of his family wasn't terrified anymore.

"Awesome! He's a superhero!" Tinker said with a big smile.

"And that Kim Possible girl is there too! I'm a huge fan!" Mrs. Kaboom said.

Katie, meantime, had something else on her mind.

"Okay… this means I might still have a shot…"

_A shot to ask Danny for forgiveness._

* * *

"Mama! Look!"

Penny pointed to the television as her mother was pacing.

"What happened?!" Trudy stopped and looked worried. "Did that thing hit?"

"No! Kim Possible is with that superhero from Amity Park! They just showed those weren't the real leaders, which means we're not gonna be enslaved by that creep!"

Trudy smiled in relief.

That's when Oscar came in, with his mother and brother.

"Oscar?" Trudy asked. "What took so long?"

"Bobby… ran away and panicked when the news report happened."

Bobby was still hyperventilating as his mother patted him on the back.

Penny got up, ready to give the good news.

"Dad! Guess what?!"

* * *

Hearing the news report downstairs, Ginger came to her family in the living room.

"So… it's over?" She asked.

"They still need to take that evil creep down." Her mother said.

Ginger's smile didn't leave.

"It's cool. I'm a huge fan of Kim Possible, and I hear that Danny Phantom is tough. So we should be fine."

* * *

The Monster High girls and their friends had witness the revelations and were both relieved and worried.

"That Plasmius is despicable... at least when my family takes our rightful place as rulers of the world's, it will be because the people came to their senses but what he did... it's... it's…" Cleo paused, trying to think of the right word.

"Moum..." Ghoulia moaned.

"Exactly, thank you Ghoulia." Cleo said.

"Thank goodness Danny managed to reveal the truth... I just wish we could help him." Spectra said.

"You sure you don't just want to see your manster?" Clawdeen asked with an amused smile.

"No, he has a ghoul… I mean, girlfriend now..." Spectra said, though she tried not to sound too jealous.

_I accepted it when I found out he picked a normie over me… A really PRETTY normie too._ She thought, trying not to sound jealous. Trying being the big word.

"Well, even so, think he can win?" Frankie asked.

"Sure hope so." Spectra answered.

* * *

"So that's Danny Phantom?" Bloom asked, with a slightly interested smile. "He's kinda cute… a shame for _him_ I'm in a relationship."

The other girls laughed. This moment of revelation gave everyone a moment of relief.

Musa was the most relieved.

"He's made it."

"Are you okay, Musa?" Stella asked.

Musa realized she seemed too relaxed.

"Oh… uh… yeah. I'm just happy those creeps' plan got revealed."

She hadn't told anyone Danny's secret.

She might if she gets his permission, something she'll consider asking once it's over.

* * *

From the television in their living room, Felicia Hardy saw what happened and smiled in an almost seductive manner at Danny.

"Nice one… I may have to steal you from that redhead."

She didn't know why, but she somehow felt like it fit for her to compete with a redhead over a guy she wants.

* * *

As everyone around her expressed relief and joy at the reveal that the world leaders weren't giving in, Daria went back to her usual expression, deadpan.

"Daria! Isn't this great?!" Her mother asked.

"Sure." She said.

However, her mind was something else.

_YES! THANK YOU!_

* * *

On the television, Barbara sighed with relief.

"That was close."

She looked outside and, to her relief, the city was starting to calm down.

Information travels fast, almost as fast as The Flash. Really glad for it.

She looked to the television and smiled at Danny.

"At least he's with a cool redhead like me…"

* * *

The girls looked relieved as Lewis smiled at who just uncovered the villains' plot.

"Kim Possible and Danny Phantom! Awesome!"

He noticed how loud he was and calmed down.

"Gotta admit, that's pretty cool." Rikki said.

"I guess this means we're safe for now…" Emma said.

Meanwhile, Cleo was thinking of her blind date.

_Nice…_

* * *

The Titans returned to their tower. On their monitor, they saw the villains' plot revealed.

"Dude…" Beast Boy spoke up first. "That was crazy!"

"Here's hoping the real leaders are okay." Cyborg said.

"So, should we still go?" Raven asked. "We still don't know where they are."

"For now… let's wait." Robin said.

"Glorious! Danny is okay!" Starfire said with a big smile.

This got everyone's attention.

"Uh… Starfire?" Robin asked, with a hint of jealousy. "Why is that what you're focusing on?"

Starfire how happy she sounded, so she blushed.

"There's a reason for that… and I will tell you once I get… _his_ permission."

* * *

Vlad was seething in anger as the synthodrones were revealed to the whole world.

"Every… time… you keep _ruining_ everything!" Vlad shouted at Danny. "I will destroy you!"

Danny only scoffed as he crossed his arms.

"It's over, Plasmius. Soon as we send the signal, everyone from Interpol, to the Marines, to even whoever of the Justice League that's still on Earth will be here for you."

"Fool!" Drakken shouted from the console where the broadcast is being controlled. "We set this to block out all possible tracking!"

He just now noticed someone next to him, plugging her device into his computers.

"That's what you think." Kim said as she looked at her Kimmunicator. "Wade?"

"On it!" Wade did some typing. "Got it! The block's gone. Soon, everyone on Earth looking for these creeps is coming after them."

"Oh doodles…" Drakken stepped back.

"And the best part is that I can hack in and have that asteroid go back to space." Wade said.

Vlad shouted in anger before taking a breath and smiling.

"It looks like it's time… Drakken! Now!"

"On it!"

Drakken picked up what looked like a bracelet before tossing it to Vlad. Once Vlad grabbed it, he put it on his right wrist.

"Plasmius Armor! Activate!"

In that instant, the bracelet transformed into an armor that started growing around his body. Much to Kim and Danny's shock.

"Uh… what's happening?" Danny asked as he glanced to Kim.

"Is that… the Centurion Project?!" Kim asked with familiarity.

"Upgraded!" Drakken corrected with glee. "Taking a few cues from a destroyed battlesuit he tried to steal from the Fentons!"

In that instant, the armor fully enveloped Vlad Plasmius. It looked very much like the battlesuit Danny once wore to fight the Ghost King, as well as the battlesuit Kim once donned on Halloween. The only part of him it didn't cover his head, but it reached his neck. It then expanded a bit, giving him a somewhat broader look.

Looking down, seeing the armor now on him, Vlad gave a wicked smile.

"Perfect…"

"It is_ now!_" Drakken pulled out what looked like a remote. He then pressed a button. "Watch this, partner!"

Suddenly, Vlad's body stiffened.

However, an evil smirk appeared on Vlad's face.

"Did you think you'd pull this off without me knowing?" He then shouted an order. "Command code: King Plasmius!"

Suddenly, the suit fell back into Vlad's control, allowing him to move freely as he raised his arms.

Drakken stared dumbfounded before pressing the button on his remote with much urgency.

"What?!"

Vlad laughed. "I've had my eye on you the entire time, so I made sure to add a little countermeasure to avoid your ridiculous attempt to double-cross me!"

Vlad fired blasts of ecto-energy from his fists, causing Drakken to panic and run away before he's hit, screaming as he runs.

Danny and Kim looked to each other before nodding and getting ready for battle.

"That doesn't scare us, Vlad." Danny said.

"Which is why I have something else to help me…"

Vlad pulls out two things that Danny was familiar with, and it made him gasp.

"Oh no…"

Kim, unfamiliar with them, questioned.

"Danny… what are those?"

"The Ring of Rage and the Crown of Fire… the Ghost King wore them and it granted him his power… anyone who wears them…"

"Will be unstoppable!" Vlad finished for Danny, before putting the crown on his head.

Danny flew as fast as he could at Vlad.

"NO!"

The villain created a shield that blocked Danny before he could make it.

Then the ring is worn.

With an evil grin, Vlad's entire body began glowing a bright green.

"Yes…" He said quietly before the glow bursts into a blinding flash. "YES!"

His evil laugh could be heard even as Danny and Kim covered their eyes to avoid being blinded by the light.

Then the light died down and saw Vlad hovering, with the crown and ring on with his armor.

Taking a deep breath, Vlad sighed in victorious relief.

"After all this time… it's finally here. I am… all powerful!" Vlad gloated. Looking to see all of the camera bots still active, he chose to gloat. "You are all too late! Even if all the heroes of Earth arrive, I'm too powerful for them! And this armor is tied to the computer systems, so that I can just make the Disasteroid come to Earth if I want unless you will submit to me!"

"Not gonna happen!" Kim then ran to take Vlad down.

"Kim! No!" Danny called out, extending his arm out.

"You're going down, Plasmius!" Kim shouted, not noticing Danny's concern.

However, when Kim jumped up and intended to kick Vlad, Vlad simply caught her foot by holding his finger up, then flicking her foot with enough force to send her flying into Danny, knocking them both down.

"Ha! Foolish girl!" Vlad mocked. "I am beyond you and your ridiculous boyfriend!"

Getting up, both Danny and Kim nodded to each other, realizing they have to work together to take this man down.

"You won't win, Plasmius! We won't let you!" Danny shouted.

"Ha! Go ahead and try!"

Our heroes leap in from different sides and began their attempt to defeat him.

They each threw punches that he managed to block with relative ease. Vlad barely moves his feet as each hand reacted in time to block the attacks of the two.

Then he caught both wrists before their fists came close to him. With an evil smirk, Vlad slammed both of them into each other before tossing them away.

Landing on the floor, with Kim on top of Danny. She got up and off of Danny as she pulled something out of her pocket.

"Good thing I brought this."

Kim pulled out a bracelet, one she was familiar with.

"What is that?" Danny asked.

"It's something Global Justice convinced the people who made it to let me borrow it for this." Kim said as she put it on. "And they modified it for this occasion."

In that moment, the armor activated. Kim was covered from head-to-toe in the Centurion armor and readied for battle. On her command, the rocket launchers on her shoulders fired and went right at Vlad. It looked like a direction hit, but once the smoke clears, to Kim's horror, Vlad was unharmed. His raised his hands to prevent any impact to his face. He only scoffed at this attempt.

"This armor was based on the Centurion project. Do you think you can actually outdo my upgraded version?" Vlad questioned as he his hands began to glow. "Let me show you how we improved on the original!"

He fired a ghost ray that sent Kim heading into the wall. The impact broke and caused a hole in the wall that Kim was about to fall off the building.

That's when Danny came in and grabbed her hand to pull her up.

"You okay?!" Danny asked.

Kim nodded, before she saw Vlad flying in.

"Not for long!" Vlad said with a sneer.

Kim pushed Danny out of the way as they avoided his attack.

Vlad's fist completely destroyed the wall, then he looked to his left and saw the two teens still there.

Danny fired a ghost ray by bringing his hands together. Vlad raised one hand, with one finger up, creating a barrier that redirected the blast at the hero. It sent him hitting the floor.

Kim didn't like seeing Danny getting hurt, she then reacted.

She ran to Vlad and threw a punch. He caught it then gave the girl an evil grin.

He started crushing her fist, causing her to grunt in pain.

Getting up and see what's happening, Danny flew in and tried to pull Kim out. While that didn't work, he made her intangible. That did it.

"Are you okay?!" He asked as soon as he let her go.

"Yeah…" She said as she shook her injured hand.

Angry at what almost happened, Danny got in front of Kim, blocking Vlad's view of her.

Then he sped towards his archenemy.

With barely any effort, Vlad simply backhanded the boy into the air.

Kim then ran towards the villain and threw a barrage of punches thanks to the suit enhancing her speed and strength. Vlad blocked each one.

Then he fired a blast in her abdomen, sending her sliding away on the floor.

Danny flew back.

Kim got up.

They both came towards Vlad and threw punches.

Vlad caught each one easily.

"Ha!" Vlad laughed. "You two can't-"

A ghost ray came out of nowhere, hitting Vlad's cheek. It caused a small but, much to his surprise. He saw another Danny Phantom, whose finger was still smoking from the blast as he held it up like a gun.

Annoyed, Vlad tossed both of them away and fired a blast that caused the Danny duplicate to disappear. That's when the teen heroes took advantage.

Danny threw a punch into his stomach while Kim swung a kick into his back. The impact did cause small dents in the armor, but it did not hurt Vlad himself. He only blasted the two away with annoyance.

"Give it up!" He shouted. "You two can't win!"

"Watch us!" Kim yelled as she came at Vlad again, intent on fighting him.

"Ha! Too easy!" Vlad grabbed her fist and sent a surge of electrical energy flowing through her body.

The electrical charge went through Kim, causing her to cry in pain. That's when her suit started smoking.

Seeing her in pain, Danny flew in and use his intangibility to pull her out. Once he did, the armor blew a fuse and fell apart.

"Great… Global Justice isn't going to like this…" Kim groaned.

"Least of our problems." Danny pointed out.

Danny let Kim go and tackled into Vlad, but the greater strength made it clear it wasn't going to work. That's when Vlad slammed his fist into Danny, causing him create a crater in the floor. Vlad grabbed the boy by his collar and lifted him into the air.

"You have been a pest for too long. I offered you a chance to join me… now you will pay!"

Vlad slammed Danny back into the floor, then sent a series of punches that Danny was calling out in pain from.

Then Vlad hovered into the air, flying towards the middle of the ceiling floor. With the snap of his fingers. The camera robots surrounded him.

Kim, though powerless, wasn't afraid to shout.

"What are you up to?!"

Vlad grinned. "Payback for what he did when I kidnapped you."

Kim's eyes widened.

He wouldn't… would he?

"People of Earth! I, Vlad Plasmius, future ruler of this world, have something to show you." He pointed to the injured Danny Phantom, who was trying to sit up. "You all know him as Danny Phantom, the brat who has thwarted my plots for a long time. This included killing that idiot Jack Fenton and taking the woman who should be mine, unleashing a ghost who controlled the weather, and of course hiring the Masters' Blasters to humiliate him and make more money…"

Despite his weakened state, Danny looked up and grinned.

"Happy to do what I can…"

This got Vlad annoyed, then smirked.

"Well… let's see how you handle this." He looked back to the cameras. "Citizens, my secret was revealed when this fool exposed me in public, my plans were derailed. Now it's payback time…"

Vlad energized his hands and aimed.

Danny barely had time to get up as Vlad's blast sent him into the floor, creating an even deeper crater.

"DANNY!"

Kim called out to her boyfriend.

Logic and common sense not in her mind right now, Kim turned around and ran towards Vlad with rage and intent to hurt him. She jumped and attempted to kick him.

However, Vlad caught in quickly and threw her into the floor. Not satisfied with hurting her that much, Vlad landed once Kim got on all fours and kicked her up and backhanded her in the sides, sending her flying into a wall.

The sound of her calling out in pain as she impacted the wall caught Danny's attention.

"KIM!"

Angered, Danny got back on his feet and fired a blast.

It was a tiny shot from his finger, but it hit Vlad in the forehead.

"Hmph…" Vlad scoffed. "That was laughable…" His evil smile was replaced with an evil glare. "Still… you think you could get away with hitting me?"

In that instant, Vlad flew in and threw a punch into the boy's abdomen. While in the air, Danny is unable to react in time as Vlad elbowed him in the back, sending him back into the floor. He then stomped on Danny's right foot, causing him to scream in pain.

Vlad then elevated into the air. He raised his hands and began creating a large ball-shaped energy, looking like he's holding a large basketball over his head. He looked down at the boy.

"THIS IS THE END OF YOU! DANNY PHANTOM!"

He unleashed his attack. A large, powerful beam from his hands, heading down towards Danny.

Danny raised his left hand and created a shield.

The shield barely holds the attack, but the force was pushing him back into the ground. He struggles to stay up.

"I… can't… give up!" He said through his teeth. This was more to convince himself than a genuine declaration.

Kim got up and saw what was happening. She tried to get up but her injuries slowed her down.

That's when Vlad's attack finally broke through, shattering the shield.

Danny Phantom was then hit with this massive blast, the blast blinding Kim from seeing Danny as his cries of pain are all she can hear.

Kim looked away, her eyes shut as she couldn't see him, much less want to see him in pain.

Then the blast ended, smoke was rising from the crater.

Kim saw this and ran towards where she hopes he is.

"Danny?!"

The smoke finally cleared and Kim saw Danny, standing in the crater. At first, she looked relieved. Then it happened.

Danny got on his knees and, in front of Kim, Vlad, and the camera, transformed from Phantom to Fenton.

Kim gasped in horror as Vlad laughed. He pointed to Danny as the cameras surrounded the boy.

Weakly, Danny looked up and saw these cameras, which were broadcasting everything Vlad has been doing until now.

"Umm… nobody saw that… right?" Danny asked, as the cameras continued their broadcast to the whole world.

* * *

**A VERY long chapter, due to wanting to add reactions again. Thank FlowerPrincess11 for suggestions and helping on some of them. It was also her idea to end it with Danny's same reaction from Reality Trip.**

**Bloom's reaction is based on how she's sometimes shipped with Danny in some fanart.**

**Some of the girls who didn't know Danny's secret had noticed how familiar Danny Phantom was. Looks like they know why now.**

**Now, what will happen next?**

**Next time is part 3 of this, let's see how they win the day.**


	37. Chapter 37: Saving the Planet pt 3

_**Saving the World 3**_

The WOOHP agents were silent as they just saw what the world did.

Jerry looked closer to examine what just happened.

"Strange…" He said. "What ju-"

A very loud gasp was heard. Everyone looked to where it came from. It was Alex, who looked the most in shock.

"Alex?" Sam asked.

"You okay?" Clover put a hand on her friend's back.

"That's him!" Alex pointed at the screen, Danny in particular. "That's Danny!"

"Uh… yeah." Sam said, unaware of what she meant. "That's Danny Phantom."

"No! I mean Danny Fenton! The boy I went out with!"

Everyone took a step back in surprise.

"That's him?!" Britney asked.

"Are you certain?!" Jerry asked.

Alex nodded.

"That's him…"

* * *

"That's… not good." Kevin said.

Gwen was watching the event on her phone. Now Danny's secret has been revealed to the world, just like her and Ben's.

"We gotta do something!" Gwen shouted in horror at how powerless he is.

"We can't…" Kevin said. "We're still miles away from Plumber HQ and we don't know where they are."

Gwen shook her phone in annoyance and huffed as she looked out.

"There has to be something…"

* * *

Emma was the most wide-eyed of the entire group. Her crush, Ty, joined them earlier and looked to the boy with some recognition.

"Emma… isn't that… that kid?"

Her friends looked to her.

"Wait… what?" Lo asked.

"THAT'S HIM!" Emma shouted as she pointed to the screen. "That's Danny! The boy I picked as my match!"

Everyone looked incredulous at this accusation.

"You're serious?" Broseph asked.

"It's him." Ty said, nodding. "I remember him."

"I don't believe it… I went out with _a superhero?!_" Emma asked, her jaw dropped.

* * *

"DANNY?!"

Diana couldn't believe it, her jaw dropped.

She's seen ghosts, aliens, the actual Bogeyman… but this was just too much for her to believe.

"Diana?" Martin asked, surprised by her outburst. "What's wrong?"

Diana pointed at the screen. "That's the boy I went out with last summer!"

Everyone looked to the screen, wide-eyed.

"Wow…" MOM said. "Even I didn't see that coming."

* * *

Sabrina gasped, her mouth covered by her hands.

"Whoa…" Salem said with his own mouth agape. "That happened."

"Danny…" Sabrina whispered in horror. "His secret's been revealed…"

* * *

The Justice League were halfway back to Earth as they saw the footage as the rest of the world.

Kara gasped very loudly compared to everyone else.

Batman noticed this, he whispered to Superman. He nodded and walked to her, whispering towards her.

"Kara? Why do you look like you know him?"

Supergirl turned around. She knew she couldn't hide it to anyone in the Justice League anymore.

"I know him!" She told everyone. "I went on a date with him last Summer… I knew his secret identity and he knows mine!" As the rest of the League murmured with each other on her admission, she turned around and saw the rest of the event unfold. "We need to get there… NOW!"

* * *

"Jenny…" Sheldon spoke up as the everyone else just stared in confusion. "Doesn't he look… familiar?"

Mrs. Wakeman scratched her chin. "I certainly think he looks so…"

"THAT'S DANNY FENTON!" Jenny shouted, pointing at the screen. "That's a boy I went out with in the Summer!"

Brad and Tuck looked unbelieving at that admission.

"No way…"

"Seriously?!"

Jenny nodded.

"And he needs help!"

* * *

"Wait…" Cree looked closer at the screen. "That boy… looks familiar…"

"That's him!" Abby shouted as she pointed at the screen. "That's the boy who rejected you when he caught you attacking us!"

Taking a step back, Cree's eyes widened.

"He's a superhero?! That's why he rejected me!" Cree smacked herself in the forehead. "I can't believe of all people…"

* * *

"WHAT?!" Violet shouted, staring blankly at the screen as she dropped her mask.

Her family looked surprised.

"Violet? What's wrong sweetie?" Helen asked her daughter with a hand on her shoulder.

Violet pointed at the screen. "That's him! That's the boy I went out with in Amity Park!"

"Wait... what?!" Her father, Bob, did a double take before looking to the screen. "That's the same Danny you said helped you feel better?"

"Cool..." Dash said. "You almost dated another Super."

"That means... he's the one who helped me with those crooks..." Violet said, her mind still trying to make sense.

* * *

"OH MY GOD!"

Jen's shouting alerted the entire galleria, her friends looking surprised by how shocked she looked.

"Jen?" Caitlin asked. "What's wrong?"

"THAT'S HIM!" Jen shouted as she pointed to the screen and at Danny. "THAT'S THE BOY I MET IN AMITY PARK!"

Jonesy, her stepbrother, did a double take.

"That's the kid you were hoping to be with?!" Jen nodded. He looked to the screen and his eyes widened even more. "I so take back making fun of you for liking someone younger…"

"Yeah…" Nikki said, equally as surprised.

"Definitely…" Wyatt agreed.

"So… is your not-boyfriend's life over?" Jude asked to Jen.

Jen ignored him and just looked to Danny with her hands to her face.

"Danny…"

* * *

Phantasma gasped so loudly, she'd probably have lost all air in her if she were human. Her friends and caretaker blinked to make sure they weren't seeing things.

"Who is that?" Sibella asked with some interest. "He's cute for a mortal."

"That's Danny! That's his human form!" Phanty screamed.

The other girls and their caretaker looked surprised.

"Wow…" Winnie went.

"That's… not a good thing, isn't it?" Tanis asked.

"I'm guessing that means he's weaker?" Elsa asked.

"Definitely…" Phantasma said with worry. "He's powerless against that Plasmius…"

* * *

"HE'S THAT NOBODY FROM SUMMER!"

Vicky snapped out of her feelings of dread when she, and many others, saw Danny transform.

Timmy and Chloe glanced to each other.

"So… can he win?" Chloe asked.

Timmy only shrugged.

* * *

Wendy, Dipper, Soos, Mabel and the others were stunned by what they just saw. Stan and Ford looked confused while the others were worried. Mabel was even holding Waddles tightly, still looking worried.

"Oh no..." Dipper said.

"Poor Danny..." Wendy said, feeling sorry for him.

His secret was just exposed to the entire world and he is still at the mercy of a power hungry maniac.

"This isn't good… isn't it?" Soos said, stating the obvious.

Both of their Grunkles looked to them.

"Wait… did you all know?" Stan asked.

"Yes…" Mabel said as she nodded.

"Remarkable…" Ford said as he looked back at the screen."A human-spirit hybrid… I've never seen anything like it. I have to meet him…" He remembers the situation and clears his throat. "I mean… after he saves the world."

"If he can…" Wendy said.

* * *

"Oh dear…" Marianne said as he, and her family just saw Danny transform. "Debbie… isn't that…?"

"The boy I went out with last year?"

Debbie said after her jaw was dropped.

Eliza, her sister, blinked a bit before taking her glasses and using her shirt to try and clean whatever gunk she thought was on it off, then putting them back on.

"That's the boy you went out with?!" She then whispered to Debbie. "And you thought my secret was hard to believe…"

Debbie nodded, her look of shock not leaving.

"Is he… going to be alright?" Nigel asked.

"I hope so…" Debbie said, concern now in her voice.

* * *

The Turtles, and April, were gasping in horror, leaving their allies confused.

"Uh… you wanna fill us in?" Slash asked.

Casey looked to Danny with some familiarity. "Isn't he the guy dating Kim Possible?"

"Yeah…" Leo said. "We already know. We knew since he and April went on their blind date."

"And he needs help… Donnie!" Raph shouted.

"I just now got the coordinates already, Raph!" Donnie snapped.

"Then let's go, dudes!" Mikey said.

"We can take one of the jets the Foot Clan has." Karai said. "One of the advantages of being Shredder's heir after he became a zombie."

"Unfortunately, we're not fast enough to reach him…" Donnie said. "It's somewhere in the Pacific Ocean."

April huffed in annoyance.

"So that means… Danny's in trouble…"

She looked back to the screen.

_Please be safe…_

* * *

Gwen just stood there, her mouth hanging low

She has seen and experienced a lot of freaky stuff since she started that twisted reality show and she somehow managed to keep her sanity in tact

Right now, she's actually questioning how intact that is right now

"No way... Danny?" Gwen whispered.

The guy I had hoped to go out with before she started Total Drama Island is some superhero who just got revealed to the world?!

"No way..." She repeated, still stunned.

* * *

Angelica couldn't believe what she is seeing.

"Wait… that guy looks familiar..." Tommy said

"No way! DANNY?!" Angelica shouted in shock, getting attention.

"Angelica, do you know that guy?" Her father asked.

"I had a date with him last summer! I can't believe he is the ghost kid!" Angelica shouted

* * *

Kitty saw Danny's transformation and she was sad for him

"No Danny..." Kitty whispered, realizing that things have gone worse for him.

Not only is he dealing with that maniac but his secret is exposed and she didn't even know where he is so she could help him.

"Oh my..." Professor X said, actually looking surprised.

"Professor X... can't you find them?" Kitty asked, getting the others attention.

"Kitty, what's wrong?" Bobby asked.

"I know him!" Kitty said, surprising everyone. "I went out with him and we know each other's secret. But please… Professor?"

Professor X used his powers and did as she asked.

"I found them Kitty…" She smiled. "But I'm afraid the ship's repairs aren't done yet…" Her smile fell. "He's on his own for now."

"Oh…" Kitty looked ready to break into tears.

There is no two ways about it, Danny need helps

* * *

"No way!"

Makoto "Lita" Kino got up off the floor as she saw what everyone else in the room did. Namely, Danny Phantom transformed into a boy nobody in the room was familiar with, save for her.

"Mako?" Usagi asked for everyone. "What is it?"

"That's him!" Makoto shouted as she pointed to the screen. "That's Danny, the boy I've been talking about!"

All of the girls, and Mamoru, looked to the screen.

"That's him?" Mamoru asked.

"He's the boy you like talking about a lot?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"He _is_ kinda cute…" Minako said with a small smile before looking concerned. "But it looks like he's in trouble."

"A human with ghostly powers?" Luna asked.

"That's pretty amazing…" Artemis said.

"Even I never expected something like that…" Rei said.

"Is there any way we can help him?" Ami asked.

"As long as we don't know the exact coordinates, that's hard to do." Luna said.

Makoto's hand squeezed, feeling very concerned for him.

"There's nothing we can do for him…"

* * *

The Kaboom family was staring, jaw dropped at what just got revealed to the world.

"The mime boy from the carnival who saved me is a superhero? Neat..." Tinker said, admiring the boy even more now.

"Danny's a superhero?!" Katie shouted.

Her family braced themselves, afraid she was about to lose her temper after they heard her yell. Then they took a quick look and noticed, she wasn't angry, she was in shock.

"Princess?" Her concerned father asked.

"No wonder he rejected me!" She got up off her seat. "He's a superhero!" She had a huge smile on her face, one that quickly died down when she remembered something. "And now the whole world knows what he is…"

* * *

The entire Proud Family just stared at the screen. Nobody knew at first what to say.

"Penny…" Suga Mama was the first to speak up. "Isn't that the boy who-"

"THAT'S HIM!" Oscar shouted as he got on his knees and looked closer into the television. "THAT'S THE BOY FROM AMITY PARK! HE WAS A SUPERHERO THE WHOLE TIME?!"

Penny was stunned silent. Only her mother took notice as Oscar was complaining that he should've been nicer to the boy, as a superhero could've been a spokesperson for Proud Snacks.

"Penny?" Trudy asked with a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Danny Fenton… is Danny _Phantom_?" Penny asked aloud. "He was hiding this the whole time?"

* * *

Ginger rubbed her eyes twice but she still saw the same thing on the screen.

She saw that superhero Danny Phantom turn into that nice boy Danny Fenton, whom she went out with last summer.

She is seeing it but she still can't believe it

"Danny?" Ginger whispered, still in shock. "It couldn't be…"

* * *

The girls of Monster High saw what just happened and they were upset but not as much as Spectra.

"No, Danny!" Spectra cried when she saw the ghostly boy be exposed.

"Oh no..." Frankie gasped with her hands on her mouth.

"Oh Ra... this isn't good..." Cleo looked genuinely sympathetic to Danny.

"Moam..." Ghoulia moaned in agreement.

Spectra looked about to break down in tears. After a sob, Draculaura spoke up.

"Spectra? Are you okay?"

Spectra took a breath and looked to her friend.

"I am…" She looked to Danny. "But he isn't…"

* * *

"Huh… who is that boy?" Bloom asked.

The Winx Club, sans one in particular, looked confused at what just happened.

Musa saw what happened and she felt upset for Danny.

To be exposed like that, losing his secret and still facing that creep of a bad guy and that giant asteroid.

"Danny...no..." Musa said in sadness.

"Musa?" Stella asked. "Do you know that boy?"

She, along with the others, noticed how she reacted differently than the others.

Musa sighed.

"I do… he was my match…"

* * *

Felicia looked to the television, looking pretty upset for Danny's sake.

"And here I was hoping to play around with him and take him from his redhead… but still… this isn't good."

Her plans to flirt with Danny and use his secret identity against him to mess with him and Kim were gone. But right now, she was more concerned with his fate than anything else.

_How are you gonna deal with this?_

* * *

Daria has always tried to live life by logic, accept things as they are and as they are seen.

Right now, she is having trouble believing what she is seeing.

That the boy whom her parents blackmailed her into going out on a blind date last summer...and whom she actually grew to like at the end of it...is also the same ghostly superhero who is currently trying to save the world.

"What in the world?!" Helen exclaimed.

"What just happened?" Quinn asked in shock and no one could answer her.

They didn't know how… not even Daria.

"Danny..." Daria whispered, still unable to believe it.

* * *

Barbara was putting on her Batgirl outfit to assist in restoring order in Gotham when the footage was shown to the world.

Her jaw dropped.

"Oh no…"

Her favorite date and good friend was just revealed to the whole world. This is the worst for a superhero to happen, and now it has happened to him.

_This can't be good… _She thought.

"I wish I could help him out…"

* * *

In Australia, Cleo, her friends and her boyfriend Lewis were staring at the television in shock, except Cleo, who was worried for Danny.

"Uh, what was that?" Emma asked.

"He turned into a normal looking kid." Rikki pointed out.

"Oh no, Danny..." Cleo gasped in horror, getting attention from the others.

"Cleo, do you know that guy?" Lewis asked.

"That's Danny Fenton... he's the guy who I went out with last summer. I didn't tell you guys this but I kind of knew his powers and he knows mine… and now the whole world knows his powers too." Cleo said, while her friends were stunned.

"Wait… he knows?!" Emma asked.

"And he's losing…"

* * *

"Danny! Oh dear..." Starfire said with concern.

Her teammates and boyfriend noticed her tone.

"Uh... Starfire?" Robin, said boyfriend, asked. "Why do you sound like you know him?"

"Wait a minute..." Beast Boy spoke up. "She mentioned a nice boy named Danny last year in the Summer... is he the same Danny?!" He asked while pointing at the screen.

Starfire nodded.

Raven's eyes were uncharacteristically wide.

"Wow... even I'm surprised."

"You almost had a different superhero for a boyfriend..." Cyborg said with some mild amusement.

Robin, despite mild jealousy, spoke up. "I guess you promised to keep it a secret? I'm not upset since we know better than to pry into someone's personal life."

Starfire nodded before she sighed.

"And now the world knows..."

* * *

Opinions were everywhere in Amity Park

"Your friend was Danny Phantom?!" Jeremy Manson yelled in shock. Seeing the unsurprised look on her face made him realize something. "Did you know?"

"Tucker!" Angela Foley shouted at her son, who panicked and ran up to his room once Danny was revealed. "Did you know?!"

"Danny Phantom was Fenturd the whole time?!" Dash exclaimed.

"NO!" Paulina whined. "He's not infatuated with me anymore! He has that world famous girlfriend! I already lost!"

"I knew I shouldn't have listened to Paulina!" Star shouted from home. "I should've just asked Fenton out and not care about his family so much!"

"Haunting of Hill House!" Mr. Lancer shouted.

* * *

Even Middleton had its opinions.

"Oh dear…" Ann Possible said with worry.

"This cannot be good…" James Possible said, also with worry.

"Not cool…" Jim and Tim said at the same time as they witnessed the event.

"Whoa… Kim's been dating a superhero the whole time?!" Monique asked.

"Kim Possible's loser boyfriend turns out to be a superhero?!" Bonnie exclaimed in shock.

"UNBELIEVABLE!" Mr. Barkin's shout could be heard down the streets.

* * *

Vlad only laughed at Danny's expense as he tried to get up.

"It's over, Daniel!" Vlad shouted. "You have no way of winning and your secret identity is a secret no longer. Even if you escape, everyone on the planet knows what you look like. You can't hide any longer!"

Taking a breath, Danny transformed once again again.

"Who's hiding?!"

Danny took a step forward, but knelt down in pain.

Vlad gave a small chuckle as he floated towards the boy.

"I don't need your prostrations, boy… I JUST NEED YOU DEAD!"

Vlad backhanded Danny into the air, sending him flying off the building. With his enhanced speed and aimed in point-blank range into Danny's chest, sending him falling at top speed into the ground.

The shake of the impact could be felt inside, where the dragons, Stitch, Team Go, Ron and Rufus, and the Fentons felt it.

Outside, having scored victory against the others ghosts, the ghostly allies of Danny Phantom watched as their comrade laid motionless on the ground, turning back into a human without being conscious.

Vlad looked down at the boy with a grin when something caught his attention.

"NO!"

The sound of Jack Fenton's voice made his grin go away as he turned to see his former friend, the former love of his life, their weakling daughter, and the traitor creation, all having seen what just happened. All of them looking in horror as Kim ran towards Dani.

"Can you get me down there?!"

Dani quickly nodded and grabbed Kim's hand, flying her in that direction.

"No chance!" Vlad aimed his finger to fire at them. Then he noticed what Jack and Maddie were about to do.

They fired their guns. He rose his shield to block the blast.

"You'll pay for that, you monster!" Maddie shouted with rage as she and Jack continued firing.

Undaunted, Vlad hovered to them slowly. Soon, he landed on the floor and walked calmly to them. His shield was still up as they kept firing. Once he was close enough, he lowered to fire small shots that knocked the guns out of their hands.

With them gone, Vlad zoomed towards Jack and backhanded him, sending the large man flying into a wall.

Vlad sighed in joy. "I've waited so long to do that…" He then felt something hit his back. It didn't hurt him at all, but it did irritate him. He turned to see Maddie, using her dual bladed weapon she once used against his animal ghosts. He gave the woman a dirty look before shoving her with enough force to send her sliding on the floor. "I no longer need you… I'm basically a deity now. I have no interest to let you live anymore…"

Jazz, in the Ghost Peeler, aimed at him.

"Eat this, Fruitloop!"

Vlad simply held his hand up to block the attack as he kicked Jazz with enough force to send her flying back, cracking the glass covering her face.

"Stupid girl…" He sneered. He then turned to where Danny was on the ground. "Now… for unfinished business."

On the ground, Dani landed Kim near Danny. Kim was the first to get to him, trying to wake him up.

"Danny?!" She panicked. "DANNY!"

The rest of their allies came around them, watching in horror as he seemed motionless.

Ron walked up to Kim, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"KP?"

"HE'S ALIVE!" Kim snapped, tears in her eyes.

"Look!" Dani pointed to Danny's face.

They saw him begin to open his eyes, weakly. He groaned before closing his eyes again.

There was a moment of relief for everyone, but that moment ended.

"He's alive? Well… he always was spunkier than I ever give him credit for."

Vlad mocked as he lowered, landing nearby.

All of their allies stood up, ready to do battle against this evil man.

"You will not slay the Great One, you False King!" Frostbite declared.

Vlad scoffed. "Go ahead and try to stop me."

"Gladly, Sucka!" Jake Long said as he and his grandfather hovered in the air.

"Stupid-head!" Stitch said as his four arms were ready and he bared his fangs.

"Get him!" Frostbite ordered everyone.

All of them, save for Kim, Ron and Dani, rushed in to keep Vlad from attacking Danny.

Vlad only smirked.

"Too easy…"

With a wave of his hand, he sent a burst of energy that knocked most of them down.

Stitch jumped in and clawed Vlad's armor. It made a small tear, but then it repaired itself quickly.

"Huh?"

"Ha! Thanks to the power flowing through me, the suits self-repair is faster than ever!"

Vlad fired a blast that blasted Stitch into the ground, making a small crater. He was bout to do it again before Wulf tackled into him. Wulf tried to claw Vlad, but his greater strength kept the lycanthrope from completing this. Vlad then kicked Wulf in the face before tossing him aside.

Jake Long, his grandfather, and Dora, all fired their dragon's breath at him. Vlad blocked with a circular shield that kept the fires from touching. Vlad then split into three and the two side Vlads fired beams that knocked Dora out of the sky.

Jake and his grandfather flew in and tried to fight him again, this time Jake tried to vlaw him but was caught. Meanwhile, Lao Shi wrapped around Vlad.

"I have seen many monsters in my days…" The elder dragon said with a dirty look. "But it takes a special kind to express a desire to harm a boy."

"Well, I am pretty special."

Vlad phased out of Lao Shi's grip and punched the dragon in the head, knocking him out.

"Gramps!" Jake called out before he snarled at Vlad.

Jake was about to fire his breath, but Vlad grabbed his face to shut his mouth. Seeing some of the Far Frozen were coming for him, Vlad tossed Jake at them, knocking them down. Stitch got back up and leaps at Vlad, but the evil ghost grabbed him and kicked the alien into the already fallen allies.

Hego of Team Go came running in and threw a punch, but Vlad caught his punch. He then squeezed his fist, hurting the super strong superhero.

"Nobody gives my brother a hard time but me!" Mego shouted as he grew back to normal size to punch Vlad.

The evil man simply turned intangible to avoid the attack before blasting both men in the chests, sending them flying away.

The Wego twins duplicated into several of themselves, but Vlad scoffed.

"Do you think you're the only ones who can pull that off?"

Vlad duplicated into 8 of himself, to the shock of the Wego twins.

Back to the unconscious Danny, Kim and Ron held him up.

"Come on… we gotta get him back on the ship." Kim said. "I think I saw some medical equipment that could probably help up."

That's when Vlad, who was effortlessly tossing aside Wulf and Hego, saw them making a break for it.

"No chance!"

Vlad fired a blast that went towards the Fenton Jet, causing it to explode.

Pausing, Kim, Ron and Dani watched in horror as it was destroyed.

"Kim?" Ron asked as Rufus was cowering in his pocket. "How do we get out of here? How do we live through this?"

"Hang on…" Kim pulled out the Kimmunicator and contacted their best shot. "Wade… our ride's gone and Danny's out cold. Vlad's too powerful… please send help!"

"I'm sorry Kim…" Wade said. "But you're too far out and that asteroid is still in orbit."

"So… no one is coming right now?!" Ron panicked.

"The other heroes are still not back home yet… and we-" Suddenly, there is a sort of ping on his computer. "That's weird…"

"What is?" Dani asked.

Wade answered. "It loosk like-"

Suddenly, the transmission ended.

"Wade?" Kim asked. "WADE?!" The screen went to static.

"What just happened?!" Ron asked.

"I don't know!" Kim shouted.

They heard groaning, turning back, they saw what it was.

Wulf was the closest, heavily injured. Most of their allies were on the ground as well. Only Jake, Hego, Pandora, Cujo and Frostbite were left standing.

"Stay back, fiend!" Pandora shouted as she tried to spear him.

Vlad caught it quickly.

"Fool!"

He blasted her at point-blank rage, knocking her out.

Cujo tried to pounce him, but Vlad sent a punch that send the large dog falling down, returning to his small form and whimpering in pain from its face.

Frostbite fired a blast of ice that froze Vlad in a block of ice.

"Stand down!" He demanded.

To his surprise, Vlad broke out quickly.

"You do not command me!" Vlad barked as he resumed his attack.

Kim, Ron and Dani looked in horror as Vlad kept winning.

* * *

"What's going on?!" Wade asked as his computer seemed to have frozen. "Why did my system-" Then it resumed running. "Alright!" He noticed something odd on the monitor though. "Is that… some kind of screensaver?"

It was a symbol that combined a C and W.

* * *

In Amity Park, Tucker was on the computer, watching the stream of Vlad defeating both Hego and Frostbite. Sam was watching as well, her face on the corner of the monitor.

"Oh man…" He went.

"This is terrible!" Sam shouted. "We should have gone!"

"What good would we have been Sam?! If dragons and superheroes can't stop him now, what good would the two of us have been?!" He shouted back.

Sam sighed, exasperated but unwilling to fight.

"You're not wrong…"

Suddenly, that ping came back.

"What the heck?" The both went, surprising each other. "You got it too?"

It was that same symbol.

* * *

Suddenly, everywhere in the world had that symbol appear. It didn't limit itself to computers, it also went to televisions, cell phone, etc.

"Now…" A voice that sounded wise spoke up. "When you get the chance… speak up…"

* * *

Back to the battle, all of their allies were knocked out.

With no one in his way, Vlad walked calmy towards his target.

Dani gritted her teeth and flew at him.

"DANIELLE!" Kim shouted. "NO!"

Dani readied her fist.

"Stay away from my brother!"

She threw a punch that Vlad didn't bother blocking. Her attack did him no harm, not even to his face. The power he has makes him too strong.

He scoffed at what she said.

"Brother?! I disowned you, you little mistake, and I'm not taking him in anymore!"

"I know! I meant my dad… me new… no, real dad told me they're adopting me! I'm a Fenton!" She shouted.

Vlad laughed. "Of course… idiots and imperfections belong together!"

Vlad fired a blast that sent her flying away, she screams going past the two and Danny and watching her land nearby the destroyed ship.

"DANIELLE!" Kim shouted.

"No!" Ron exclaimed.

"No!" Rufus squeaked.

He climbed out of Ron's pocket and ran as fast as he could to try and wake her up after she returned to human form.

Hearing Kim call out Danielle is what finally made Danny start to awaken.

"Danielle?"

Kim smiled a bit.

"Danny…"

"Now, where were we?" Vlad said.

Ron let go, forcing Kim to let Danny back down, as he stood up to Vlad.

"Ron?!" Kim went.

Ron made a fighting stance.

Vlad only scoffed as he simply backhanded the boy, knocking him away.

Kim pulled her glove down a bit, revealing a watch. Pressing the button, it created a ghost shield around her and Danny.

Vlad laughed. "Do you think this will keep me away forever?!"

He then threw a series of punches. The portal her and Danny's fathers made wasn't strong enough to last this for long.

Kim got on her knees and tried help Danny stay conscious.

"Please get up… we need you!" Kim shouted to him, panicking and tears in her eyes. When he barely responds, the Kimmunicator went off. She answered. "Wade?! What happened?!"

"Put the Kimmunicator next to Danny!"

Kim looked confused. "Why?"

"Just do it!"

Kim shrugged and did so.

"Danny… here."

She put it next to Danny, who barely had the strength to turn his head and look at it.

"Danny! Someone… I don't know who… wanted me to play this."

* * *

Vlad was about to throw one last punch when suddenly, everything went dark.

"What?!" Vlad looked around, he tried to move, but found his body remained still. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"Just wanted to give you a last message."

Vlad rolled his eyes to his left and saw a familiar figure hovering nearby with arms crossed.

"Clockwork? How?!"

"You think I couldn't survive that? You can't destroy time… you can't destroy me. I'm essentially taking a break to recuperate." He said. "I'm also here to tell you that you've lost…"

Vlad laughed. "Don't be a fool! You yourself said this is the timeline where I win!"

"No… I said this was the timeline where you are most likely to succeed… I never said you'd actually succeed." Clockwork stated.

"What?" Vlad was no longer smiling.

Clockwork, however, smiled. "You're about to find out…"

The world returned to normal around Vlad as he continued throwing punches.

* * *

"This is something I left for you… Danny Phantom." The voice on the Kimmunicator said.

Danny's eyes widened as he recognized it.

"Clockwork?"

He could now make out Clockwork's symbol on the screen.

"The following is the entire world. They are watching the battle. Those cameras are still broadcasting what's going on around you because of Vlad's ego. What you're about to hear… is the whole world calling out to you."

Kim, confused who this Clockwork is, now noticed the shield around was breaking apart.

"Go Danny!" The sound of Sam's voice called out.

"Take him down, dude!" Tucker's voice could be heard.

"Win!" Ann Possible could be heard.

"Mom?" Kim asked.

"Show us why you're our daughter's boyfriend!" James cheered.

"Kick his butt!" Jim and Tim cheered as well.

"Dad?" Kim began to smile. "Tweebs?"

"Stop him!" Lilo could be heard.

"Save the day!" TJ ws heard.

"You can do it!" Called out Mr. Lancer.

"Save the day!" Went Wade.

"Do your thing!" Shouted Monique.

Soon, Danny was sitting up as he and Kim heard more people calling out.

Including his dates.

In the WOOHP headquarters with her friends.

"Knock that creep down, Danny!" Alex cheered with her fist up.

In her boyfriend's car.

"Show him you're stronger than he thinks!" Gwen said as she held onto Kevin, who pumped his fist for Danny.

At the resort with her friends.

"You're amazing!" Shouted Emma.

In MOM's office.

"You can't lose to this creep! I've seen scarier people in bad Halloween costumes!" Diana declared.

In Greendale.

"Come on kid!" Salem went.

"He hasn't stopped you yet and he won't now!" Sabrina cheered.

As the Justice League's jet returned to the solar system, now passing Jupiter.

"Save the day!" Supergirl cheered for the boy who still had a place in her heart.

In Tremorton, as her mother and friends cheered.

"Get up, Danny Phantom!" Jenny cheered.

In the Lincoln home.

"Come on, Danny Phantom!" Abby cheered as the entire block's children, including her fellow KND, went along.

"Save the day!" Cree shouted, even she won't argue with her sister on this.

In Metroville.

"KICK HIS BUTT!" Violet shouted with a big smile on her face as she knelt to the television.

Meanwhile, her family were also calling out for his victory.

At the Galleria, everyone was cheering for him.

"Kick his butt, you adorable superhero!" Jen shouted.

At Grimwood's.

All of the girls called out to him, but Phantasma was the loudest.

"Break that creep!" She shouted.

In Dimmsdale.

"JUST DO IT!" Vicky shouted, not so much cheering as she was afraid for her life.

"SAVE THE DAY! SAVE THE DAY!" Timmy and Chloe chanted together.

In Gravity Falls.

The Pines and their friends called out, with Wendy being the most excited.

"Knock him out, Dude!"

The hotel currently holding the Thornberry family.

Debbie called out with her family.

"Show that loser who you are!"

In the sewers of New York.

The Turtles and their allies called out to him.

"Raise some shell!" Leonardo cheered.

"Knock him dead!" Raphael cheered.

"Clobber him!" Mikey went.

"Send him crying!" Donnie shouted.

As the rest of them cheered, April had the biggest smile for how the world is cheering for him.

"Get up, Danny!"

In her Canadian home.

"Come on, Danny!" Gwen went. "Kick his butt!"

In the Pickles residence.

While everyone cheered for Danny, Angelica was the loudest.

"STOP THAT CREEP OR I WON'T FORGIVE YOU FOR NOT DATING ME!"

In Genosha.

The X-Men and the Brotherhood choose to continue their ceasefire and express a desire to see this non-mutant hero save the world.

"You can do it, Danny!" Kitty said with a smile.

In the Juuban district, Usagi, her boyfriend, her time-travelling daughter and fellow guardians all sent their words of encouragement.

Makoto gave the loudest.

"Save the day like the wonderful hero you are!"

In Acmeville, the Warners were cheering from outside the Kaboom home.

"Knock that vampire-looking creep out!"

The family didn't hear them, they were too busy sending their words to Danny.

"Do it, you amazing hunk of a hero!" Katie sent the boy she still loved her hopes.

In Wizville.

The Proud family were also sending their encouragement.

"Save the world and kick his dang butt!" Penny cheered.

In Sheltered Shrubs.

Ginger was surprisingly loud, because she had to send her word to him.

"YOU CAN DO IT!"

At Monster High.

All of the girls were giving him their encouragement, with Spectra being surprisingly the most active.

"You can't lose to that monster!"

In Bloom's house.

All of the girls were raising their fists in the air as the cheered for him.

"Go, Danny!" Musa said with a big smile.

In her New York loft.

Felicia, back in her Black Cat suit as she plotted to do some thievery once he won, also expressed her faith in him.

"Come on, you cute little spook! Win!"

In Lawndale.

Daria was the loudest, much to everyone's surprise. She stood up and called out.

"STOP THAT CREEP!"

In Gotham.

Batgirl smiled widely as everyone, even the criminals, were calling out to him.

"Save the day, like the amazing hero you are!" She shouted.

In Australia.

The girls could hear everyone in town calling out for him, so they did the same.

"You got this!" Cleo called out.

At Titans' Tower.

The Teen Titans shouted their faith.

"Defeat that Zarbnarf!" Starfire shouted as she hovered near the monitor.

* * *

He could hear the whole world cheering for him. This feeling gave him the strength to finally stand up. As they cheered like a football stadium, Kim reached out and held his right hand.

The two lovers looked to each other and smiled before sharing a kiss.

Once Kim pulled back, she smiled to him.

"You've got the whole world cheering you on…" Kim said.

"No pressure?" Danny joked.

"Don't worry… I have faith in you too."

"Why's that?"

"Because I fell in love with you before I found out about your powers. You, Danny Fenton, are a stronger, more amazing person than you always give yourself credit for… Your real power isn't going through walls, disappearing or flying… it's that overwhelming will of yours."

Danny smiled.

They kissed.

It was at that moment, the shield broke, as did their kiss.

Vlad grinned as he raised a fist.

"Perfect… you can DIE together!"

That exact moment, when Vlad's fist came at them, Danny raised his hand and transformed.

He caught the punch, to the surprise of Vlad.

"Not today, Fruitloop!" He shouted.

He threw a punch, but Vlad caught it. Then, Plasmius sent a surge of electrical energy to shock Danny.

"It's over, Daniel! My power is beyond yours now!"

Kim watched in horror before looking up at Vlad's head, seeing that crown hovering above it.

That crown… Vlad only got this strong thanks to it and the ring. So, maybe we take that away… we win!

With that thought, Kim jumped into the air, flipping over Vlad, and swiping the crown off him. Vlad didn't notice this, but he did notice his power was starting to drop.

"What?!" Vlad noticed how he suddenly was only at half the power he was using. He looked to his left and saw Kim was holding the Crown of Fire. Reaching up to find it not there, Vlad got angry and let Danny go. "How dare you take my crown!"

He fired his ghost ray, but Kim raised the crown, blocking the blast but knocking her down.

Vlad flew it and attempted to punch a hole into her when Danny flew it and pulled her out of the way before his fist reached. Vlad saw this and rose a hand to blast the two, but then noticed his hand was missing something.

"MY RING?!"

Danny revealed to be holding the ring in question.

"Took it while saving Kim." He said. "And I think it looks better on me." Danny put it on.

"NOT A CHANCE!" Vlad flew at Danny, intent to take the ring off by any means necessary.

Kim thought fast and put the crown on Danny's head.

That's when a burst of air was released, pushing her down and sending Vlad back a few feet.

Once Vlad got back on the ground and looked to his target, he saw Danny was standing proudly. The ring and crown on him.

This angered Vlad.

"THAT'S MY POWER!"

He resumed his flight and threw his fist. In that instant, Danny caught it. Then, he pushed Vlad with enough force to send him flying into the water.

Kim looked surprised by the sudden increase of his power.

"Wow…"

Danny smiled innocently and shrugged.

Vlad came out of the water and flew towards Danny, intent on doing harm.

Seeing this, Danny got serious and flew towards his archenemy.

Both of them threw their fists and both attacks were cancelled out.

Then they started throwing fists, but each one collided with the other's.

This went on for a bit before both of them fired their blasts at each other. The blasts collided as their beams continued.

"Fool!" Vlad shouted. "Even without the crown or ring, I'm still more powerful! My suit stored up energy they were emitting! I have the edge!"

"Don't be so sure!" Danny shouted back.

Soon, both of them began throwing punches in increasingly rapid speeds, as if out of a shonen anime. This caught the attention of the others, who were coming too and see what was happening. They saw Danny and Vlad engaged in battle.

Then, when Vlad threw one more punch, Danny effortlessly dodged by bobbing his head to his right, then right hooks Vlad in the face, knocking him into the water.

Coming back out, he snarled in rage. He attempted to keep up the fight, but Danny dodged the attack and threw a punch to Vlad's stomach, creating a large dent. Vlad moved back and held onto his stomach in pain. He tried to keep up, but Danny is getting too fast to hit and too strong to really keep fighting.

"HOW ARE YOU GETTING STRONGER?!" Vlad shouted.

Danny threw one more punch to Vlad's chest, hurting him and breaking the armor there and hurting the villain.

"It's over, Plasmius."

Vlad groaned in anger. Then, he looked up and a smile came to his face.

"Well then… I guess there's only one way to make you give up the crown and ring." Vlad raises his arm and opened a compartment near his wrist. With a few button presses, he input his command. "It's done! I just sent the command to our tech! Now the Disasteroid is heading right to your precious Amity Park!" He shouted in gleefully evil.

"What?!" Jack Fenton, who came downstairs with his wife and daughter and just witnessed this.

"That's right, you fat idiot! I'll destroy your precious city and almost everything in that side of country! That includes Middleton!"

"What?!" Ron shouted. "No!" He cried.

"No!" Rufus cried.

"Unless…" Vlad looked to Danny and held his hand out for something. "Daniel gives me the crown and ring."

Danny instead glared at Vlad. Then an idea hit him.

These things have the potential to give the wearer unlimited power… so that might mean…

He smiled. Instead, he turned his back to Vlad and flew in the direction of Amity Park. He did so with speeds comparable to the Flash. This left Vlad with his mouth agape.

"WHAT?! HOW?! I COULDN'T FLY THAT FAST! HOW DID HE?!"

"You are a fool!" Frostbite shouted from bellow. "You have no true idea how that crown and ring work! They may grant the wearer amazing infinite power, but a strong will makes the user even stronger. You lack proper conviction, only an overblown self righteous ego!"

* * *

The Disasteroid was careening towards Amity Park. The entire city was in a panic, distracted from the battle's broadcast and now trying their best to escape.

The Mansons were attempting to get in their car when Sam spotted something.

"Look!" She pointed up and her family complied.

Soon, others were looking up and saw him in the sky as well.

It was Danny Phantom, with the crown and ring, dozens of stories in the air and facing the asteroid.

"What does that kid thing he's doing?!" Operative O of the Guys in White said as they were assisting in getting people into shelters. "That thing's made of ectoranium, it doesn't matter how strong he is if he can't touch it!"

"He's a fool! We're doomed!" Operative K shouted in panic.

The Disasteroid was now in Earth's atmopshere, speeding at Amity Park as it was burning up.

_If I can break that thing apart… each piece will burn up in the atmosphere, or at least minimize the destruction to just a few chunks._

Danny flew up higher, going above the clouds, and took one breath to calm his nerves.

"If I'm wrong… I at least don't have to worry about what to get for Kim on our anniversary."

Then, he looked towards the Disasteroid.

_Okay… if these can grant the wearer infinite power… then let's see if I can blow this thing up without touching it._

"Here we go!"

Danny then took a deep breath, letting the power inside him charge up.

The asteroid was coming closer.

Danny was still readying.

"One shot… gotta make this count… gotta make this strong enough…"

It was now barely 10 miles away from him, coming too fast.

He clenched his fists.

Okay… now…

He unleashed his Ghostly Wail.

It was loud, loud enough to be heard around the world.

It was loud enough and powerful. Powerful enough to start breaking the Disasteroid into smaller pieces.

First it split into fours, then into tens, and it continued. Soon, it broke into dozens of dozens of smaller asteroids. Each piece was about the size of a small car.

They started burning up in the atmosphere. Soon, each part was dissolving into nothing.

Amity Park, and so many people from around the world, watching were calling out in gratitude and gratefulness. Danny Phantom has just saved the world.

* * *

"WHAT?!" Vlad was exasperated, enraged, and baffled. "HOW?! THERE'S NO WAY!"

All of Danny and Kim's allies were more than proud to hear that Ghostly Wail and how it just saved the planet.

Meanwhile, Drakken and Shego peaked out from the door and were escaping via the hovercar.

"Hurry, Shego!" Drakken whispered harshly.

"I'm on it!" She snapped back quietly.

Nobody noticed them escaping.

Then, something flew towards the island, landing in front of Vlad.

It was Danny Phantom.

As his friends, family and girlfriend cheered him on, Vlad shouted angrily.

"I'LL KILL YOU! GIVE ME THAT RING AND CROWN!"

As if complying, Danny took the crown of his head and pulled the ring off. At first, Vlad thought the boy was complying. Then, to his surprise, Danny threw each one into the ocean with a quick fling. The crown from his right, the ring from his left.

"Oops… my hands slipped." Danny joked.

Vlad snarled his teeth before flying in and tackling the boy. He started throwing a barrage of punches.

"YOU FOOL! YOU LITERALLY THREW AWAY YOUR CHANCE AT VICTORY! MY SUIT HAS PLENTY OF POWER LEFT, BUT YOU HAVE NOTHING!"

Danny caught one of his punches.

"No… I have things more important to me than power… I refuse to die!"

Vlad only sneered mockingly.

"Don't be a fool… I can see through your bravado! You're just ignoring the pain and exhaustion!"

Vlad was right, Danny was hiding how he was breathing heavy. The pain in his body from Vlad's assault was still there.

"NOW TO INCREASE THAT PAIN!"

Vlad pulled back and split into four. Each one fired at Danny, sending their powerful ghost rays at him. This did hurt Danny, but he powered through and walked towards Vlad, to the villain's surprise.

"Still… not… giving up!"

Danny then curled up and unleashed a wave of evergy that knocked all of the Vlads down.

After his copies vanished, Vlad got back up and decided enough was enough. He charged his fist.

"I AM… UNSTOPPABLE!"

"LET'S TEST THAT THEORY!" Danny shouted back as he raised a fist.

Both of their fists collided. The shockwave of the punches sent everyone back down. It also broke apart Vlad's already damaged armor, leaving Vlad Plasmius in his usual attire.

Kim got up and saw what was going on.

_You won't win like this… you gotta outsmart this creep._

Suddenly, Danny's fist seemed to be getting weaker. Vlad smiled, but then Danny's left hook knocked Vlad's fist away, sending the shockwave from his punch into the ocean.

Kim smiled.

_He tricked him into losing all of his extra power… but still._

Vlad pulled back. He tried to charge up, but found he couldn't. He barely had enough power to maintain his transformation.

"No power left… but neither do you!"

"Who said that?!" Danny said as he raised his glowing right hand.

Vlad could only raise his eyebrows. That was the last action he made before he expressed his disbelief.

"WHAT?!"

Kim smiled as the love of her life readied one last attack.

_That willpower, that unflinching strength of his… that's Danny's real power and it's why he can't lose._

In that moment, Danny's fist was glowing brighter. Not only was it taking up the remaining power from the crown and ring, it was using up his own power. He was turning back human, save for his right hand.

He thought of his family. His parents looking at him with pride, his older sister was happy, and his new little sister looking up to him. He thought of Sam and Tucker, waiting to see their best friend come back. The ghosts who came to help him, including Cujo, Wulf and Frostbite. All of his new friends, including Ron, Jake, Stitch and so many others. And of course, the one who loves him, Kim Possible.

_Do it._

Kim nodded as she noticed Danny glanced at her.

After giving Kim a smile, Danny looked back to the near powerless Vlad.

He took one step forward.

_Goodbye... Plasmius!_

That was the last thing Danny Fenton thought before he threw that punch.

Vlad Plasmius barely had time to react as the boy's fist came in towards his face.

All he could do was raise his eyebrows and grit his teeth before it collided.

Once it did, the force was enough that Plasmius quickly found himself elevated off the ground without his powers at work.

"END OF THE ROAD, FRUITLOOP!" Danny said once his fist made contact. "GO!"

The impact created a shockwave that not only knocked the people nearby down, but also cause the dirt to kick up. The impact also did one important thing, it launched Vlad into the air. The force from that one punch knocked him out in the process, leaving Plasmius unable to do anything as he's hurled into the sky, and soon past the moon.

Soon, the dust cleared and Danny Fenton remained standing, with his upper body twisted to indicate he threw a punch.

However, he was exhausted. Before he went cold, he smiled. He remembered the whole world just watched him. As he fell backwards, he thought one thing.

_Goodbye... secret identity._

* * *

Danny goes out, then darkness.

"Danny?"

Kim's voice woke him up. He opened his eyes and saw her face over his. She looked relieved as she smiled with tears in her eyes. It was now he noticed his head was on something comfortable. Moving it a bit, he realized his head was on her lap.

She caught him prior to him falling. He had been unconscious for less than a minute.

"Hey..." He said weakly with a smile.

"Hey..." She said with a smile and sniff. "Please don't do that again, or I'll hospitalize you myself..."

They both laughed a bit. Then Danny heard laughter from others.

Moving slightly to his left, he saw the rest of his team there.

All of them relieved that he's alive.

"Booyah!" Ron shouted.

"Booyah!" Rufus imitated.

"You did it, little brother!" Jazz said as she came in and hugged him after Kim helped him up.

Danielle ran around her and hugged Danny. "I knew that you could, _big_ brother!" Danielle said as she shared a hug with him.

Soon Danny's parents appeared and we're smiling proudly as they approved their son.

"We're so proud of you Danny..." Maddie said

"The proudest parents in the world..." Jack declared as the Fenton parents hugged their children. "You saved the world."

"_We_ saved the world." Danny insisted.

Ron noticed one of the camera robots still on the ground. He picked it up and gave a thumbs up.

"Yo, people of Earth, did you check that out?!"

Jake stepped into view.

"Danny Phantom just beat that sucka! Raise the roof, yo!"

* * *

People around the world were all cheering for him.

WOOHP's agents were all relieved, as Alex hugged the monitor with Danny on it. Gwen Tennyson was hugging her boyfriend with relief that Danny was okay. Emma sighed with relief as her friends were all loudly praising him for his actions. In The Center, Diana was cheering the loudest. In her home, Sabrina was up and spinning around in joy as she held onto a somewhat terrified Salem. Supergirl, once the Justice League returned to the Watchtower, smiled widely as everyone in their space station saluted him. Jenny Wakmen and her family were all chanting his name as she launched fireworks from her arm to the sky. Cree and Abby hugged each other in relief. The Incredibles were all celebrating with sodas as Violet kept looking at the footage of Danny, smiling that he won while putting a hand on screen. Jen hugged monitor as her friends were all cheering, while Judd and Caitlin were still kissing. The girls of Grimwood were all cheering as Phantasma, and Sibella, stared at the screen with lovestruck looks in their eyes. Vicky was still in her corner, still gasping for air at the shock of near death. Wendy and the rest of Gravity Falls were all cheering at his victory, and she was the only one to notice that Dipper and Pacifica were hugging, but immediately stopped and blushed hard. The Thornberry famiy shared a family hug, while Debbie smiled at the image of Danny onscreen. The Turtles and their allies filled the sewers with cheers and shouts of victory as April smiled at Danny's victory. Gwen was laying back in relief at that as she almost passed out from all that. Angelica cheered louder than her family. As the X-Men were finally leaving Genosha, Kitty smiled at Danny's image onscreen. The Sailor Guardians were all relieved, while Makoto smiled with a blush on her face. Katie was the happiest of her family, she was on the verge of tears. Penny was also crying tears of joy, as was the rest of the Proud Family. Ginger sniffed as she was on the verge of crying as well. Monster High was full of chanting for Danny, with Spectra flying around, joyous for his victory. The Winx Club were all hugging, with Musa being the happiest for Danny of that group. Felicia, now in her suit, smiled and put a kiss on her lips that she placed on the screen, where his lips are. Daria remained her usual stoid self, but had a warm smile on her face. Barbara Gordon, as Batgirl, smiled and nodded before heading out. Cleo, her friends, and boyfriend, were all raising their fists in praise for Danny. The Teen Titans were all highfiving, while Starfire gives them all a big, bonecrushing hug as she was the happiest of all.

* * *

It was now the camera robots shut down. It seems they were now out of power.

That's when choppers arrived, ones from GJ.

* * *

As everyone was getting rides back home, saluting Danny for what he did, he was in the chopper heading back to Amity Park, with Kim, Ron and Rufus along for the ride.

Danny was on a stretcher, his arm and leg in casts and a bandage around his head.

Everyone else was in bandages, though only he was the only one laying down.

While relieved, it was now Danny looked around.

"What happened to all of the bad guys?"

"Everyone but Drakken, Shego and Vlad has been caught, either in cuffs or using your folks' Thermoses the Global Justice got a hold of." Kim answered as she stood next to him.

"Wait… what?"

"Drakken and Shego escaped during the commotion. We were too focused on Vlad to notice."

"Where _is_ Vlad?" Danny asked, wondering what happened after that last attack.

"Not around…"

He got a bad thought.

"Is he..." He paused and Kim shook her head.

"No, don't worry about that..." Kim said.

"Our scanners indicate that Plasmius was sent far off Earth after that attack..." Betty Director explained as she walked up to them. "That punch was strong enough to launch him past the moon. For that brief moment, you were as strong as a full powered Superman."

Danny's eyes widened.

"I hit him that hard?"

"Yeah… you did." Kim said. "That was… pretty cool."

Danny smiled sheepishly.

"Thanks… so, what do we do about him?"

"We've sent word out to everyone. From NASA to even the Avengers. Someone's gonna find him eventually… for now, why don't you all head home and rest?" Betty Director suggested.

"Yeah… we clearly earned it." Kim smiled.

Danny closed his eyes and smiled. He felt relief that it was over.

"Can't argue with that…"

* * *

It was two weeks later.

It was the day of Jazz's graduation.

She had her cap and gown ready as they were at Casper High's football field. The families were in the bleachers as they watched their loved ones sitting down, ready to get their diplomas.

Jack and Maddie were sitting with Danielle, who they've leagally adopted. She was now celebrating her first week as a proper Fenton watching her big sister graduating.

That's when he sat next to them.

"Hey guys… did I miss anything?"

To their surprise, Danny was now sitting next to Danielle. He was still in his right arm cast and a bandage around his head.

"Danny?" Maddie asked. "Youre supposed to be healing up!"

"I heal fast, plus I had help." He directed them to the person sitting next to them.

"Hey." Kim said sheepishly. "Sorry, but Danny insisted and I decided to come along to make sure he makes it."

"Besides… this is my big sister's graduation. I won't let anything stop me from seeing it."

Though a bit apprehensive, both of his parents nodded with approval.

"Jasmine Fenton!" Mr. Lancer called out.

They all looked and saw her getting on stage for her diploma.

Everyone applauded save for Danny, who lightly clapped the part of the cast were his hand is covered.

* * *

All of the graduates meet up with their families on the field. The Fentons hugged Jazz while Kim gave her a massive high-five.

"So, what college are you off to?" Kim asked. "Harvard? Yale?"

"Nope, I'm going to get my G.E. out of the way by going to a Community College." Jazz said.

Her parents looked surprised by that admission.

"Really? After all those years of studying and College Entrance theses?" Maddie asked.

"Well, it's to get the less important stuff out of the way…" Jazz said before smiling at Danielle. "Besides… I have a new little sister I wanna spend some time with." She ruffled Danielle's hair a bit. "Plus, I'm not ready to leave my family just yet."

"Aww…" Jack said with a big smile.

"So… where are we going for dinner?" Jazz asked.

"Finally!" Danielle said with a big smile. "I can finally know what a big family dinner is like!"

Everyone smiled and laughed a little as they were heading to the RV, with Kim following along and holding Danny's uncovered arm.

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Jack said with pride. "She loves this as much as I do!"

At the Italian restaurant they went to, Jack ordered the extra-large bowl of pasta. To his surpise, Danielle ordered one of that size as well and she's halfway done.

"Yeah!" Danielle said with her mouth covered in sauce and a noodle sticking out. "How could I not?!" She had the biggest, most adorable smile on her face.

Jack almost teared up at that as he put a hand on her head.

"That's my girl…"

Danielle felt a bit of joy and pride to hear someone say that about her, and with genuine fatherly love.

That's when she, her mother, took a napkin and wiped the sauce off her face.

"Danielle, don't eat like your father. Have some manners." She chided, though with a smile.

Danielle's smile widened.

"Okay… Mom."

Danny and Jazz saw this and smiled.

"She's finally got a home to call home." Danny said with much joy for his new little sister.

"Yeah… so does this make her your new sidekick?" Jazz joked.

"What?" Danny chuckled. "I don't think-"

"I'll do it!" Danielle, having heard them, raised her fork up. "I'll totally be your sidekick!"

Danny shook his head, but smiled.

"Sure… why not?"

"Yes!" Danielle cheered.

Kim held her onto Danny's hand. "So… soon as you healed up, my parents want to see you, to have our own celebration."

Danny held her hand. "Wouldn't miss it."

Kim leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

"Good." She smiled.

It was a happy day for this family. The world is saved, they weren't being looked down on anymore, they've gotten a new addition and their son's wonderful girlfriend was practically a part of them now. Things were definitely up.

However, none of the could know it right now... there is something powerful and evil coming for them in space.

* * *

**Super long, but I'm finished with this chapter. FlowerPrincess11 helped me with some parts. Did you spot what part of My Hero Academia I was channeling? Kept this short because this chapter was already dang long. Stay tuned for more.**


	38. Chapter 38: The New Normal

**_The New Normal_**

After a summer of healing and adventures, Danny was ready for school again.

He hadn't seen Sam and Tucker that much, as their folks had reservations of them hanging out with someone with superpowers.

However, come August, they started to wear down. So, they could finally spend time. They sent e-mails to meet with each other at the front of the school.

Danny was the first to make it. That's when they suddenly hounded him.

"Danny!"

"Yo Danny!"

"Ghost Boy!"

Danny recognized the last one as Paulina and rolled his eyes.

His entire class, now Juniors, suddenly were swarming him with questions for autographs and pictures. Danny then used his intangibility to get out of that crowd.

That's when he found himself face to face with his bully, Dash Baxter. However, he didn't have his usual look of malice, but a starstruck one.

"Hey, Buddy!" He greeted. "Great to see ya!" Danny looked nonplussed to see Dash acting so friendly. "You can sit with us, since you can help restore the A-List!"

Danny quickly sent a dirty look.

"Why would I want the A-List back? I'm the guy who _exposed_ you and ended it, remember?"

"Yeah… but that's because you weren't allowed. Now that we know, we want you in! Whadya say?"

Danny turned away, that's when he saw Sam and Tucker. Both of them watching with some concern.

He smiled at them.

"Sorry, my _real_ friends are waiting for me."

He walked past Dash and headed to Sam and Tucker. That's when Paulina stepped in his way.

"Danny! You came for me!" She said with a lovestruck tone.

Danny rolled his eyes again and walked around her, joining his two best friends.

"Hey guys."

Sam and Tucker rose their hands all of them high fived him.

"How was summer?" Sam asked, with a surprisingly friendly attitude.

"Aside from healing… pretty good. Met the Justice League and the Avengers, who all gave me and Kim thanks for us and our team saving the world, saw a few friends I made thanks to the program from last summer, met Kim's uncle and cousin at a ranch. Overall… a pretty decent 3 months."

He was telling the truth. Heroes from around the world were expressing their thanks for him saving the world in their absence. He insisted that Kim and the rest deserve as much praise as him even if he dealt the final blow. While meeting the Justice League, he reunited with Kara. With her trust, he revealed her identity to Kim, who turned out to admire Supergirl massively. He reunited with Ben Tennyson, seeing Gwen is dating Kevin now. Ben apparently dated Kim during the dating program, but he was in a committed relationship with his girlfriend, Julie. He was also told that asteroid apparently destroyed a spaceship that was in orbit, belonging to some race who came from another universe or something. He promised one of these days to take Danny and Kim on a space adventure. With their trust, he met up with the Turtles and introduced Kim and Jake to them, and they all had pizza. They even stopped by Gravity Falls and met up with the Pines twins and their Grunkles. Ford was really eager to scan Danny and study him. They also saw the Teen Titans and Danny and Kim went on a double date with Robin and Starfire.

"That's cool…" Tucker said, though sounding a bit jealous. "Velma and I barely got to spend time together…"

"And Chris and I had a proper date." Sam said with some reluctance.

Danny and Tucker looked to her with some confusion.

"Who's Chris?" Tucker asked.

"A friend…" Sam said with a blush.

Danny smiled and nodded. Whatever feelings he had for her were no more, but he wished for her happiness very much.

"Hey!" Dash called out, getting their attention. He looked impatient. "You don't have to hang out with those losers anymore! We know the truth and you can join us!"

The three friends glared.

"Dude, you think I'm gonna forget all the bullying you did? You're just sucking up because you want to have Danny Phantom for a friend. I don't want to be part of your group." He then looked to Paulina. "And I don't to be your boyfriend…"

Both of them looked horrified to hear this as Danny walked into the school proudly with Sam and Tucker, while the rest of their classmates cheered.

"I… I don't believe this!" Paulina looked furious. "He can't reject me!" She looked to see Star going inside. "Star! You have to help me win his heart."

To her surprise, Star scoffed.

"Forget it… I thought Fenton was cute and you insisted I be rude because of his parents and social status. Now I've missed my chance…"

Star walked off, leaving Paulina stunned silent.

Dash clenched his fists.

"He can't do this to us!" Dash was about to storm into the school when he suddenly tripped. "What the-?" He looked to see his shoes somehow had their laces tied together. "Who did that?!" He looked around, nobody answered.

* * *

Inside the halls, the three friends were walking together like old times.

Tucker looked around.

"Surprised you're not getting a swarm of fans." Tucker said.

"The new mayor insisted on a rule that people can't swarm me during school hours and the school is pretty clear on me being left alone." Danny said.

"Surprised you aren't taking advantage of this." Sam said with a smile.

"Well, Kim doesn't let her fame get to her, so I gotta follow what she does. Besides, you guys know I prefer the sidelines." Danny said.

As they walked, they didn't realize someone was walking up to them in a quicker route. Someone invisible.

"So, Jazz isn't going to a special college?" Tucker asked.

"Nah, she wants to stay home for now. Which reminds me…"

"Reminds you of what, Danny?" Sam asked.

"My folks said there's a surprise waiting for me here at school." Danny said.

That's when he felt a tap on his shoulder, making him stop and turn around.

Sam and Tucker stop as well, looking confused by his actions.

"Danny?" Sam asked.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Tucker asked.

"Did you guys see someone behind me?" He asked.

That's when another tap hit his shoulder. Now he turned and walked a few feet, looking around.

That's when the figure regains visibility behind him, to the surprise of Sam and Tucker.

She peaked around to his side and smiled. Danny saw her and smiled.

"Sis?"

"Hey Danny!" Danielle said.

Over the summer, she had a bit of a growth spurt. Now physically 14, she's about a foot shorter than Danny. Her clothes were still the same, just bigger.

"What are you doing here?"

"I go to school here now!" Danielle said.

"Neat."

Both brother and sister high fived. That's when Danielle noticed Sam and Tucker.

"Hey guys… how've you been?"

Both of them glanced to each other, unsure what to say.

* * *

It was now 3 pm. It was time for everyone to leave and go home. Since he knew people would try and pester him and Danielle, so Danny insisted they take the roof to leave.

"So… what does everyone want to do?" He asks.

"How about Nasty Burger, our tradition?" Tucker asked.

"I agree!" Danielle said with a hand up.

"Or… we could see a movie?" Sam suggested.

"As long as there's snacks!" Danielle also agreed.

Danny smiled and shook his head.

"You just want to eat, right?" Danny asks.

"Yeah… so what?" Danielle said defensively with a playful smile.

That's when familiar blue wisps came out of the mouths of the siblings. They saw the large iguana ghost was now stomping downtown.

That's when the two glanced at each other and smiled.

"Ready to go ghost?" Danny asked.

"Sure thing."

Both of them morphed and readied for battle.

Danny looked to his best friends.

"Soon as you guys decide what you want to do, we'll meet you there." Danny said.

Both he and Dani flew up and went to face their foe.

This left Sam and Tucker unsure what to talk about.

"So… is she like his sidekick now?" Sam asked.

"Well, she's been fighting ghosts with him since they adopted her, so it looks like it." Tucker says.

"So… movie or burgers?"

* * *

Once it was the Friday of that week, Danny went off to see Kim in Middleton. He received permission from Mr. Lancer and Principal Ishiyama to leave a few minutes early as he had to take some important materials to James Possible, which he did indeed need to do but was merely an excuse for him and Kim to spend time together.

So, once he got to Middleton high, he found it didn't have the same rules about his life as Danny Phantom as Casper High. As soon as he landed, he was bombarded with people asking him for an autograph.

Smiling a bit, since he found Middleton to be a great place to visit, he landed behind the crowd and returned to human form.

"Sorry folks, but I'm here for the best girl in Middleton."

"Oh, how wonderful!"

A female voice called out, but not Kim's. To his displeasure, Bonnie Rockwaller walked up to him and put her hands on his arm.

"Hey!" He pulled out his arm. "What are you doing?!"

"You said you were here for the best girl in Middleton, and I'm _flattered_ you came all this way for me!" Bonnie said in a faux-loving tone as she placed a hand on her chest.

Danny gave her a dirty look.

"You treated me like dirt since we've met, and now, because I'm Danny Phantom, you think you can just act like that _never_ happened and hit on me?"

Bonnie chuckled.

"That's all in the past!"

She tried to get her arms on him again, but Danny bobbed to his right and walk past her.

"And I'm not forgetting it."

Danny walked away, leaving a rejected and angry looking Bonnie behind.

He soon entered the school and more and more people applauded him, gave him congratulations, expressed their thanks and even asked for autographs.

"Uh, not to be rude, but Kim saves the world every day and even _she_ doesn't get this treatment..." Danny said.

"Well, yeah... what she does is awesome but no villain had gone as close as what you faced... save for Superman. Plus you have all those cool powers to boot." The fan said.

Danny didn't think that was fair and just kept moving until he found who he was looking for, dressed in her cute cheerleading outfit.

She smiled when she saw him.

"Hey there, Spaceman." Kim said, her nickname for him since their Spring Break.

"Hey, Blue Fox." Danny greeted.

Kim rolled her eyes while still smiling.

"Part of me wants to kill Ron for telling you I took the Animalogy test."

"Oh… please don't. I'm sure I can bribe him to dish out more embarrassing stories." Danny joked.

"No way!" Kim laughed as she playfully punched his shoulder.

Danny walked closer to her and they kissed upon arrival.

"Now this is a nice surprise..." Kim said, pleased to see him.

"I had to bring some stuff for your dad... and I wanted to see the best girl in Middleton again..." Danny said and Kim smiled again.

Soon more fans came to Danny, crowding him and quite frankly, it was starting to get on his nerves.

Kim too, especially when a haughty brunette came to the scene.

"Danny, come on ditch Possible and come with me!" Bonnie called and Kim glared.

"She is not serious, is she?" Kim said in disgust.

"I wish that she _wasn't_ serious." Danny muttered

"Danny, if you wanted to disappear now... I'm all for it." Kim whispered when the crowd and Bonnie got closer.

"Now you are speaking my language..." Danny said as he quickly turned the both of the invisible and soon left that place to find a nice, quiet spot to talk. "So…" Danny said with a smile. "Where to? Movie? Dinner?"

Kim was about to answer, that's when her Kimmunicator went off in her bag. She reached for it.

"Go Wade."

"Kim, guess who's causing trouble?" Wade said.

"Drakken?"

"No, Dementor."

"Well, it's a breath of fresh air. Where is he?"

"Breaking into a Guys in White's secret base North of Middleton."

"Is it even a secret if we know where it is?" Danny asked.

Wade now noticed Danny's presence and waved. "Hey, Danny!" He went back to Kim. "Anyway, I'll set up a ride for you."

"No need…" Kim said as she smiled at Danny. "I think I got a ride."

"Really?" Danny asked. "What about Ron?"

"He got detention… apparently Mr. Barkin didn't like the way Ron burped out loud during class." Kim said with an embarrassed shake of her head.

"Well…" Danny transformed in front of her. "Whenever you're ready, Blue Fox."

Kim chuckled. "Just let me go change, Spaceman."

* * *

After some time to change, Kim left with Danny. Once they were about 20 miles away, Kim had a smile.

"So… race?"

"You're on!" Danny said.

Once Kim got out of his arms, she pressed the button that turned her backpack into a jetpack, complete with a helmet for her.

They both flew as fast as they could. In one brief second, they shared a look, admiring the other.

_I love this girl._

_I love this guy._

They finally made it to the base, they landed at the same time.

"Call it a tie?" Danny asked.

"You were so holding back." Kim laughed.

"Well, I admit I was tired flying with those materials… they were… heavy." Danny gave a weak excuse.

"Please… you carried them in a cooler. I've seen videos of you carrying a school bus." Kim said with a smug smile.

Danny shrugged playfully.

"So…" Danny held out his hand. "Let's kick this dude's butt."

Kim took his hand. With his power, they entered the base and went through several walls.

"Can I just say that whether it's a date or a teamup, I really like being with you?" Kim said.

"You can say that as long as you'd like." Danny chuckled.

Then they made it to the room, where Dementor was with his henchmen. They were taking a series of weapons from the vault.

"Take these! Ve must hurry as the knock out gas will be wearing off!"

"Stop right there, Dementor!" Kim shouted.

This caught the short man's attention, glaring at them.

"Kim Possible! And her _freakish_ boyfriend!"

Danny quickly glared at the would-be dictator.

"Is this because I froze the inside of your pants during that one battle in the summer?" Danny asked.

Dementor's men actually chuckled, angering their boss.

"YOU VILL ALL DO THE SHUTTING UP!" Dementor shouted with his face turning red.

Kim snorted, remembering that little adventure some time after their anniversary of their first date, when Wade contacted them at Café de Fleur again.

"Did you see the video? Ron uploaded it with a goody rap he, Jake and Tucker did together."

"Oh yeah!" Danny laughed. "He even had Wade superimposed Rufus dancing on the snow!"

Both Danny and Kim laughed hard, soon followed with Dementor's men.

Dementor was turning a brighter red.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" He took a breath. "Are you forgetting that I, Professor Dementor, still have the anti-ghost weaponry?! Now that I know of the Ghost Zone portals, I vill use this tech to take over and rule both worlds!"

Danny and Kim only shared a brief "are you kidding me" look.

"Shall we?" Danny asked.

"We shall." Kim answered.

"Attack!" Dementor shouted.

Taking the anti-ghost blasters, Dementor's men fired at Danny and Kim. Thinking fast, Danny created a think wall of ice, blocking the shots.

"Ice isn't ghostly, so this should make for good cover." Danny said.

"Go around!" Dementor shouted.

The men did as instructed, only for some of them to get kicked down by Kim. Some of them were about to aim at her, only Kim do duck out of the way before they could hit her.

Danny hovered in and shot one of the blasters out of a henchman's hand, letting Kim throw a kick at him. She and Danny gave each other a thumb's up.

One of them was about to tackle Kim, but she did a flip to get behind him and threw a punch that knocked him out.

Danny smiled and nodded, watching Kim make quick work of these men, who were taller and heavier than her.

_I am so going to marry her._

Dementor, seeing his men losing, grabbed a few blasters and tried to make a run for it.

"At least I still have a few of these."

Danny saw this and flew in, getting in front of the short mad scientist.

"No chance, Dork-mentor."

Dementor was about to take one of the blasters, but then a tap on his shoulder caught his attention.

It was Kim, standing with his unconscious men in a pile behind her.

"You should know better than to take what's not yours." Kim said, acting like a scolding mother.

Dementor made a grumpy face before dropping his weapons and raising his arms in defeat.

"I hate you both…"

* * *

After a few minutes, the rest of the Guys in White woke up and placed Dementor and his men under arrest.

It felt weird for Danny to be in their base and not have them try to blast him, but Global Justice made sure even government factions that didn't like Danny weren't allowed to hunt him, less they wish to have people be very vocal about their opinions on such a thing.

"Thank you, Ms. Possible." Operative K said. Kim made a very lough fake cough while gesturing to Danny. "Oh… and Danny Phantom." He said that while giving the ghost boy a dirty look.

Danny grinned, knowing these jerks who gave him so much trouble can't do so anymore.

"He didn't succeed in taking anything?" Kim asked.

"No." Operative O said.

"Cool." Danny said as he put an arm around his girlfriend, who smiled at this. "Now, let's head on out."

Both of them walked out of the base together.

Once out, they were walking until out of the base's gates.

"So, what now?" Kim asked.

"Well…" Danny smiled. "Let's start with this."

Danny and Kim leaned in but before they could kiss, the Kimmunicator started buzzing.

Kim blinked and then answered.

"Go Wade..." Kim said.

"Hey Kim... I actually need to speak with Danny." Wade said.

"I'm here." Danny said.

"Danny... I just got something major... I got info on the search for Plasmius."

"Did they find Vlad?" Danny sounding hopeful.

"No, they have _literally_ searched the entire world and most of the stratosphere and no sign of Vlad. The Justice League even did a look past the moon. Nothing."

Danny looked surprised, and a bit worried.

"How strong was I when I punched him?" Danny asked.

"Based on what people analyzed from what was seen, it was like 50 times a space shuttle's launch. Enough for, say, the Megazord to backhand someone into outer space." Wade said. "Anyway, they'll take another look at some point later, like a month. Just though I'd let you know."

"Thanks Wade." Kim said before the transmission ended. Once she put it down, she saw Danny scratching his chin in thought. "You okay?"

"I'm just… surprised Vlad hasn't even attempted for payback, even if the whole world would be after him." Danny said.

"Could he have left Earth?" Kim asked.

"I doubt it. He's still human and needs food and water. I don't recall anything about a donut shop in space." Danny said. "I actually reached out to the Teen Titans for help."

"Really?"

"Well, you and I got accepted as honorary Titans, remember?"

Kim nodded. When they met with the Titans, they were given honorary status.

"So, what'd they say?"

"Well, Starfire offered, but they were busy avoiding some dude they didn't like. Apparently, there's this planet named Vernathia where 10% of the population was wiped out from an invading force and he asked for their help. Since he's a massive jerk and he clearly just wanted to take credit for it, they refused."

Kim rose one eyebrow. "10%?"

Danny shrugged. "I'm sure whatever did it isn't going to be a problem on Earth. I mean, we got hundreds of heroes around the world. From the X-Men to the Sailor Guardians. I'm sure we're fine. Anyway, we have no way of knowing, but she did send a transmission to her home world in case they see a sign of him."

Kim noticed how worried he looked and sent a comforting smile.

"Say, why don't we head to my place? We can figure out what to do then." Kim said.

Danny smiled and nodded.

* * *

The young couple arrived to her house. Using his intangibility, they phased into her room. Once they landed, Kim rose her arms up with a smile on her face.

"Well, that was a fun little mission. So, what do you want to do?"

Danny shrugged. "I guess we can just stay here and chill."

Kim smiled. "Sure. Hang on." Kim walked over to a mini-fridge she had brought to her room that stored soda cans. Once she got two of them, she groaned. "This is barely cold…"

"I got it." Danny walked over and used his power on the cans. With a touch, he froze the bottoms in ice, making them cooler. "There you go."

Kim smiled. "Thank you… here _you_ go." Kim handed him a can. They both took a drink. Once they finished, they put their cans on the fridge and Kim smiled. "Come here…"

Danny walked over and he and Kim kissed deeply. Once they had their arms around each other, Danny dipped down and held onto Kim tightly as they continued their kiss.

"EHEM."

The sound of James Possible's voice caught their attention and Danny stood up straight, helping Kim get up with him. They saw her parents at the stairway that led to the hallway.

Her mother looked amused, while her father was a bit more unaccepting. Just because he likes Kim's boyfriend doesn't mean he wants to see them making out.

"Uh… Hi Mr. and Mrs. Doc Possible." Danny said with an innocent smile.

"Mom! Dad!" Kim shouted, embarrassed and not letting Danny go.

"We heard you upstairs and, given Danny's powers, we put two and two together." Mrs. Possible said. "Would you like to stay for dinner, Danny?"

"Uh… sure?"

"Just be careful, Jim and Tim want to experiment on you again."

Danny smiled a bit. He's gotten used to it, though it was getting annoying.

As Ann Possible went to prepare for dinner, James gave the two a stern look with a finger up.

"Can you avoid holding onto my daughter, and make sure the next thing that goes in your mouth isn't her tongue?"

"DAD!" Kim was turning red.

* * *

Despite James' keeping his eye on them, Danny and Kim enjoyed dinner with her family. Wanting to work it out, they went out walking for a bit.

"So, feeling better?" Kim asked.

"About Vlad?" Danny asked. Kim nodded as Danny put his hands behind his back. "Truthfully, I'll feel better when I know if he's alive or not. I'd rather see him in prison for life than for him to just disappear forever."

"Fair enough." Kim said. "So, how's the new life of being world recognized?"

"Honestly… it's overrated. Ben Tennyson can handle it because he's kind of an egomaniac. You don't seem to have millions of people swarming you."

"Well, it helps that I never wore a mask or anything like that." Kim said.

"I guess I just need to live with it." Danny said.

"Eventually, they'll get over it and remember you're a human with his own life." Kim said. She then reached out for his hand. "Come on, let's check out the park, it's a full moon tonight."

Danny smiled. "You got it."

They both headed that way, ready to enjoy more of their time together.

* * *

Danny made it home. He was technically 10 minutes late, but since he was with Kim his folks let it slide.

Danny landed in the backyard, where another new addition to the family pounced on him and licked his face in a large beastly form.

"Okay! Cujo! I'm home!"

The large dog returned to his small puppy form.

After adopting Danielle, Danny properly introduced his parents to his ghostly allies. Cujo was the ghost of an Axion Labs guard dog. His parents were still slow at accepting not all ghosts were monsters, but they were still adamant about Danny having a dog. However, the idea of having a ghost in the house all the time gave them a realization that they could study a ghost without having to battle one. So, they decided to keep the little guy.

Danny got up and entered.

"I'm home!" Danny called out.

"Hey Danny!" Danielle said as she was with their parents in the living room. As Danny came in, he saw what they were watching on Jack's laptop and all the color on his face drained. "Mom and Dad were showing me embarrassing videos of you as a kid!"

Jack pulled out the remote and fast forwarded.

"Here's the first time he ever tried dancing in public!"

Danny panicked and tried to get the laptop. However, after going ghost, Dani picked the laptop off the table and flew up.

"Sorry, you were too late!"

Danny transformed and flew after her.

As he shouted and she laughed, Jack and Maddie smiled.

"So _this_ is the new normal for us?" Maddie asked with an amused look. "I like it."

Yes, this was the new normal. Danny was a publicly known and most accepted superhero. His clone was adopted and now his little sister. They adopted a ghostly dog. But most importantly, the world knew he and Kim Possible were a couple.

The new normal was good… very good.

* * *

**How do you like this?**

**Just showing how their new normal was.**

**This was a smaller chapter, because that last one was forever and I have other things to take care of.**

**We actually had a hint of something that will happen later.**

**Special thanks to FlowerPrincess11 for some parts.**

**Anyway, take care!**


	39. Chapter 39: Looking Forward

_**Looking Forward**_

Though Danny and Kim celebrated their anniversary of their first date, and the anniversary of when they started dating, they also looked forward to celebrating them becoming a couple. He learned from his father the dangers of not remembering an anniversary, plus he had Jazz and Danielle to help remind him.

After the fall formal/prom, Danny took Kim with him the night after to New York. After defeating Plasmius, they found the stolen Infi-Map and returned it to Frostbite, though he let Danny use it for his anniversary.

In her lovely purple dress and his Sunday best, they arrived at a special restaurant that April and Jake got them a reservation in. He explained how he learned of this place while Jake and Rose told him about a great spot for a great view of the city later. It helps to have friends all around the world. It also helps that due to his secret being revealed, FentonWorks was getting more people buying their stuff. He has a share of the profits now per his parents' insistence and agreed to have toys and t-shirts made with him getting 10% of the profit. It was meant to be for important things like buying a house someday, but this was an exception since his family fully supported his relationship with Kim.

After all, not only was she amazing, it was because of her and her family that things have gotten better for them. A new best friend for Jack, increased respect from the scientific community, and taking in a clone of their son as a new daughter.

It was a rare time for them to have a high-priced dinner, ordering steak and salad. There was even a jazz band and they decided to dance. It was on the dance floor they came into contact with someone Danny was familiar with.

"Well… hello there."

Both of them look to see a tall blonde looking at them with a big grin. Kim felt some kind of danger around her while Danny looked sheepish.

"Oh… hey, Felicia." Danny said.

"Do you know this girl?" Kim asked, trying not to sound jealous.

"She was one of my dates." Danny said. "Anyway, Felicia, this is-"

"Kim Possible. I saw with the rest of the world." Felicia said, though she had a tone Danny was clueless about. Kim, however, wasn't. "Well, you two have fun."

Felicia walked away. Danny looked confused while Kim had an unhappy look.

"Weird, didn't think I'd ever see her again." Danny said.

Kim shook her head in annoyance.

"Of all your past dates, I think she's my least favorite." Kim said.

Danny rose an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"I just don't have a good feeling about her."

Danny shrugged and resumed his dance wit Kim.

* * *

Once dinner was finished, Danny and Kim sat atop a building together. It was a full moon and they looked out at sea. It was a lovely night and they didn't have her father around to make sure they kept their hands and mouths of each other.

They were making out when they heard an alarm going off at a nearby jewelry store. They saw a figure in black come out and carry a sack behind their back.

"Looks like a late-night robber. I don't see Jake, the Turtles or even Spider-Man around… so I guess it's only right we take care of it." Kim said.

"As you wish." Danny said with a smile.

Kim took out her grappling gun and swung down while Danny flew down.

It was once they were within view did Danny recognize the feminine figure and short platinum blonde hair.

"I know her!" Danny called out. "That's a thief called the Black Cat."

"I heard of her." Kim said. "She apparently has a power to alter luck."

"I learned it first hand." Danny said.

Black Cat looked back and smirked at the sight of the two. She dropped the sack and stood with her arms out.

"Come get me, you cute spook." She said without a hint of concern.

Danny landed in front of her, with Kim to his side.

"Been a while since I saw you. Care to explain what you stole?" Danny asked.

"Just some jewels, and something some folks were willing to pay top dollar for." She explained.

"Well, we kindly ask you to return them…" Kim performed a kata. "Or we'll return them ourselves."

Black Cat only smirked before putting her sack down and readied herself for battle.

"Come and try, Red."

Kim went in and began her close quarters combat with this cat burglar. A few jabs and kicks landed, but it seemed Kim was doing pretty well. That's when Black Cat's eyes glowed.

Kim went for another punch, but somehow her foot landed on its side than the sole. This causes her to trip forward. This gave Black Cat the opportunity to grab Kim and push her back.

"What?" Kim asked as she landed on her rear. "What just happened?!"

"My power. I can cause you bad luck." Black Cat said smugly.

"Well, I can bounce back." Kim got back up. "Here we go!"

Black Cat smirked as her power went off again.

Kim threw a punch but Black Cat just moved her head to her right, avoiding it before grabbing Kim's arm and spun her around before tossing her away.

Danny saw this and got serious.

"Time to put this kitty in the pound!"

He flew at Black Cat, but she didn't mind.

Once Danny tried to grab her, she flipped up and avoided him.

"Ooh, I see you still want to get close to me." She teased. "Here, I got this just for you!"

She threw a kind of bola at Danny, that quickly wrapped around him.

"Ha! You think this'll stop me?" Danny turned intangible, but it did nothing. He was surprised. "Huh?"

Black Cat walked over to him and kicked him down on his back.

With him down, Black Cat looked down, with her hands on her hips and smiling.

"I knew you'd still fall for me." She joked.

_This is so worth losing a potential score._

Black Cat got on top of Danny, who found himself unable to break free.

"Why can't I get out?!"

"I bought, well stole, one of those fishing-hook things your family sells. Had what the line was made of integrated into my bola." She then held his chin up with her thumb and trigger finger. "So…"

To Danny's surprise, she kissed him.

Kim got up and saw what was happening, gasping in shock.

Danny shut his eyes and made muffled sounds of rejection as Black Cat briefly glanced at Kim before ending her kiss.

"I've been waiting to do that all night…" She said as she got up, looking down at Danny in a seductive manner.

"All night?" Danny asked.

Black Cat then lifted her domino mask up, revealing face he was familiar with.

"Felicia?!"

"What?!" Kim called out. "Felicia Hardy?!"

Readjusting her mask, Black Cat winked.

"Unfortunately, you have no proof, and you come by where I live then you get the old stink eye." Black Cat joked. She turned and waved goodbye, winking to them. "Later…"

Once she got up and left, Kim was able to rise and pull the lasso that Danny couldn't break out of.

"I knew that girl was bad news!" Kim said.

Danny sat up and wiped the lipstick he felt on his lips.

"I should've figured it out…" Danny chided himself. "This is the second time I saw her and Felicia in the same night."

"Well, to be fair, even _I_ didn't figure out you were Danny Phantom for a long time." Kim said as she helped him up. "We don't have any proof yet, but we will one of these days."

"So much for a wonderful way to end the night…" Danny muttered.

"Come on, let's at least return what she stole." Kim walked up to the sack and picked it up. "You can freeze the hole she made and- huh… that's weird."

"What is?"

"This sack feels a little heavier to be just from one jewely store." Kim opened it and pulled out what looked like some kind of metallic helmet. "What is this?" She looked at some writing on the underside. "Property of the Xavier School for the Gifted."

Knowing where that is, once Danny and Kim returned the jewelry, they flew to the school of the same name.

"Thank you, Phantom and Possible." Beast of the X-Men said as he took the helmet. "Cerebro here is a valuable piece of equipment. We had it stolen earlier today, so the odds of you coming across the thief and her leaving it was pretty lucky."

"I wouldn't call the experience lucky…" Kim said in a sour mood, seeing as how said thief kissed her boyfriend in front of her.

"The important thing is…" Danny said, trying to get her mind off it. "It's back. Weird how lucky that was since she makes people experience bad luck."

"Danny!"

A familiar voice called out to him. Danny turned around and saw a familiar brunette greet him. Kim saw this and looked suspicious.

"Kitty." Danny said. "This is Kim. Kim, this is another of my old dates, Kitty Pryde."

"Codenamed Shadowcat." Kitty said proudly.

"I see." Kim said with a smile.

_Another cat, huh?_ She thought with some jealousy.

Her thoughts are gone when Kitty gave her hand out.

"It's a real pleasure to meet you! I watched the entire battle like the rest and it was super cool how you both took that creep down."

Kim smiled a bit before taking the hand. "Oh… well, Danny did the final blow."

"Maybe… but you were the one swiped the crown of his head, which helped him do that final blow."

Kim smiled_. Finally, someone doesn't just credit Danny. I like this girl._

"Well… really great seeing you again, Kitty. But Kim and I have to get home." Danny said.

"Sure thing." Kitty said, stepping out of the way. "You two are welcome here anytime."

Both Danny and Kim nodded before making their way to the front door.

"So I guess this means you're not anti-mutant?" Danny asked.

Kim nodded. "I'm no bigot. Plus, my boyfriend is half-ghost, so I'm a lot more open minded."

They laughed a bit, then Danny stopped in his tracks. Kim was surprised before looking at what he's seeing.

It was a blonde girl roughly their age, looking at them.

Kim noticed how uncomfortable Danny was. That's when the blonde girl stepped out of their way and had her back turned to them.

"Hi Danny…" She said, sounding hurt.

"Hi… Katie…" Danny said, sounding uncomfortable.

Kim remembered Danny mentioned a date named Katie that he was very terrified of. She put two and two together and realized she's a mutant. He mentioned she has a temper, so she deduced her power must have made her a terror to be around.

"I… saw what happened. I never got to say thanks for telling my dad about this place… I've been training nonstop to control my powers." Katie said, her hands behind her back and sounding guilty.

"I'm… glad to hear that." Danny said, sounding eager to leave. "Let's go, Kim."

Danny walked, Kim following him while noticing how sad that girl is. Once their backs were facing her, Katie turned around.

"I never got to tell you… my brother's doing better. He was walking again before you and that Plasmius guy fought and the world saw…"

"I'm… glad he's okay." Danny said, sounding eager to leave.

Katie couldn't see it, but Kim could. He looked very uncomfortable to be around her.

"I'm sorry…" Katie said, sounding very ashamed. "I never meant to make you feel… I never meant to hurt anyone. I understand if you don't want to, and I accept it if you probably won't… but I hope someday you can forgive me."

Kim saw how those words made Danny looked a bit hurt by his own actions. Still, he took on a serious look.

"I'm glad you're doing okay."

Danny walked to the front door, waiting for Kim.

Kim looked to see how saddened Katie was. Katie turned away, so that Kim couldn't see how conflicted she was despite how honest she was being.

"I can see you two are close… be good to each other."

"We will." Kim said, sounding sympathetic to her plight.

Kim walked to the front door as Danny opened it.

"Danny…" Kim whispered.

"I don't wanna talk about right now… let's just go home." Danny said quickly.

Kim nodded. "Okay."

Once they left, Katie ran back to her room, instead of getting her late-night snack. She almost broke into tears. Danny didn't reject her apology outright, but he didn't accept it either. And now, the boy she still yearns for is in a committed relationship with someone else.

_I still love him but… he's with **her**. I have to be happy for him… I have to._

* * *

It's been two weeks.

After Danny felt comfortable about it, he talked more with Kim about what happened involving Katie. Namely her powers and what happened to her brother.

Kim understood the scenario.

"I can see why you're hesitant to forgive her." Kim said.

"It's not that I don't want to… I just… can't seem to do it." Danny said.

"Nobody says you have to right away. You're free to do it on your own time." Kim said.

Danny smiled.

"Thanks for that…"

"Anyway… thanks for coming." Kim said as she stood outside with him as they waited in line.

Danny arrived with both his sisters and his best friends, since Kim promised Ron she'd go with him and her brothers to JP Bearymore's Pizza-torium. She really doesn't like the place and would prefer to have some company there.

There, Sam and Jazz sat with Kim and spoke while the boys, and Danielle, played the games.

"So, how've you both been?" Kim asked.

"Well, been passing all of my General Education classes while also taking a few on the side, like painting." Jazz said.

Sam smiled. "Wow, someone's still a major overachiever."

"You gotta make sure you succeed." Jazz said proudly.

"So what about you, Sam?" Kim asked.

Sam shrugged and smiled. "I think Chris and I are a thing now."

She's long since no longer jealous of Kim. Sam has moved on from Danny, caring her friendship with him too much to make enemies with his girlfriend anymore.

"Cool." Kim said. She looked to see Danny and Danielle playing skeeball together and laughing along at Ron trying to throw the balls instead but accidentally hitting himself from the ball bouncing back. "And how's Danielle been?"

Jazz smiled at seeing her brother and sister having fun. "She's been making a few friends of her own, but she's always around when Danny needs help fighting ghosts."

Kim nodded.

She was hoping she'd have a chance to ask Danny for a favor, but just wanted him to have fun first before she asked.

That's when she noticed he was answering his cell phone and let Danielle know he'd be back. He went to near the exit and was speaking. She noticed he looked a bit concerned by the phone call and she got up to speak to him.

"Okay… thanks for that." He said as he hung up and now noticed Kim.

"What's up?" She asked.

"You know how the Titans rejected helping that one guy over his planet getting hit?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, they refused to work with him, but they decided to help his planet out in their own way. They used some contacts to reach out to one of the Green Lanterns."

"Which one?"

"The one with the mask that Ben got into a fight with…" He had a mischievous smile on his face. "He still insists the guy cheated…" He then got serious again. "Anyway, the Green Lantern got back to the Titans and told them he thinks Vlad was taken by an alien, since he found a sort of vapor trail left behind by a spaceship."

Kim looked surprised by this. "Do they know which ones?"

"No… likely someone who isn't affiliated with major groups like the Lantern Corps." Danny said. "He was busy with other worlds. I remember the Turtles and Ben telling me about this. Planets like Boudacia, Sectoid 1 and Anur Transyl were hit by another "invading force". So, it looks everyone with jurisdiction up there is busy with that." He smiled at the thought. "Which means I need to be an astronaut even faster."

Kim smirked. "You sound like you want to be less like the typical astronaut and more like an explorer on Star Trek."

Danny shrugged. "Well, I'm still exploring space."

"Hey guys!" Ron called out, getting their attention. "Pizza's here!"

As they see him and Rufus getting comfy for pizza, Danny and Kim just shook their heads and smiled.

"He really likes his substandard junk food." Danny said.

"Come on…" Kim said as they joined the rest. "By the way… can you do me a favor?"

* * *

"I must thank Kim for you agreeing to hang out with me." Larry said.

Danny shrugged. "Well, Kim asked nicely." He's encountered Larry before. He's kind of a boring and annoying guy, but he did promise Kim as he wanted to show Danny something. "So, there's something you wanted to show me?"

"This!" Larry turned his monitor on, showing a very familiar image. "I'm now the official editor of the Danny Phantom comic!"

Danny blinked a bit and remembered what that is.

"That comic I never approved of?"

"Don't worry, you're getting a 50% pay from now on as an apology for using your likeness." Larry said. "But you should know that since I found out you're dating my cousin, I had added a link to the site that lets people submit idea for new Danny Phantom comics."

"So... people can make fanfiction about me come to life?" Larry nodded. "Okay... I'm mildly fascinated..."

Larry typed and opened up a list of e-mails, opening one.

"Here's one from SpicyAmityPrincess." Larry adjusted his glasses and began reading. "The heroic and noble ghost boy flew into the castle. There, he battle a horrid goth with, a blonde serpent, and even a redhead amazonian psychopath. There, he found the Princess Lina, whose tan skin and lovely blue eyes caught his fancy far more than any-"

"Wait." Danny said, rubbing his face with one hand. "This person's writing sounds familiar... goth witch... blonde serpent... redhead... this is Paulina, isn't it?!"

"Who is Paulina?"

"A girl obsessed with me. She's easy on the eyes... and that's the only compliment I'll give her."

"It goes on to say you two end up having a village full of babies with your cuteness put together. You also burn down the witches and monsters who dare to keep you apart as you subject the kingdom of Amity to worship how wonderful you all are."

"Yup, that's Paulina." Danny muttered. "Next."

"Okay... this one is from BodaciousBonnie."

"Ugh... I know who this is. It's Bonnie Rockwaller." Danny groaned. "Alright, let's hear it."

"It says that you betray the nobody you waste your time on-

"And I go to some other girl... right?"

"Yeah... Princess Bon Bon. And you also have kids together while you both literally swim in your fortunes like Scrooge McDuck."

Danny groaned again.

"If these two had been in to me before Kim and before my secret, I might actually be flattered. Next!"

"Here's one from a person named T-Belcher."

"Doesn't sound familiar... what's it say?"

"Well, it looks like it's about you and Kim."

Danny smiled. "Okay... good so far..."

"It goes like this... Danny Phantom and his beloved Kim Possible rescued the majestic horses from evil poachers. Not wanting to let these evil men turn the might animals into burgers, Danny and Kim stood together and fought off these evil men, who turned out to be evil monsters named Tammy and Jocelyn."

"Huh... this sounds almost like a revenge fantasy..."

"After a long day of battle, Danny and Kim were triumphant. Tammy and Jocelyn were dead, as was their leader Frond. The horses were set free and the day was saved."

Danny nodded. "Okay... sounds too revenge based, but I guess we can just change the names and-"

"Oh…" Larry said, reading the rest that follows and looks grossed out.

"What is it?" Danny asked.

"Uh…" Larry got up and leaned into the monitor so Danny couldn't see it. "Maybe not this one."

"Come on." Danny laughed. "The comic is geared towards kids, how bad could it be?" Reluctantly, Larry moved back and Danny looked and read it.

What he saw made the color on his face drain.

"I do _what_ with Kim?"

"Yeah… this girl, who has to be 13 to 18, doesn't realize that's my cousin." Larry said.

Danny kept reading and his horror grew. "Zombies? Wait… why would I do that?"

"Apparently it's a new power." Larry said. "One that borders on sexual harassment."

"I do it to _how many_?" Danny's eyes somehow widened more. "And some of them are like adults…" The last portion caused Danny to look back at Larry. "Delete this… now."

"On it!" Larry deleted the e-mail quickly.

Danny sighed, disgusted that someone so young could write something so disturbing.

"So… I got Crash Nebula vs Captain Constellation, both theatrical and director's cut… wanna watch?" Larry asked, wanting to change the subject.

Danny thought about it, then shrugged. "Sure, why not? Do you have the Captain Constellation arc about time travel?"

"A classic!" Larry said, proudly.

* * *

Thanksgiving Day

Kim's entire family was coming. As Ron is being dragged along to visit his dad's family on the other side of the country and Danny had his own family to spend time with, she had to makedo without either of them.

So when she got to her room to send him a message on the Kimmunicator, she had to deal with her cousin.

"Hey Kim!" Joss went. "Check this out!"

Joss pulled out what looked like a grappling hook.

"Did you make yourself a new grappling hook?" Kim asked.

"It does more than grapple! I made it to go through walls using your boyfriend's family's tech! Watch!" Joss pulls her trigger, aiming it at the ceiling.

"Joss, no!"

Joss fired, though to Kim's surprise, it went through the ceiling,

"See?" She said with a big smile.

"Huh…" Kim smiled. "That's actually impressive." A thought came to her. "So… how does it attach to anything?"

"Huh?"

"If it goes through walls, how does it attach to anything?" Kim asks.

Joss's eyes widen.

"I… didn't think about that part…" She said in realization.

Soon, the end of the rope came out of the grapple gun, thus sending it all the way up through the ceiling.

"Joss!" Her father, Slim Possible, called out from downstairs. "Did you use that experimental grappling hook without remembering to turn off the intangibility before it's launched?!"

"No, Pa!" Joss lied.

Panicking, Joss started running out.

"Where are you going?" Kim asked?

"Finding it! The intangibility will turn off on its own now that it's out of the gun, it'll be tangible any-"

The sound of a car's windshield breaking could be heard.

"Joss!" Her father called out.

"Found it…"

Joss ran downstairs, leaving Kim to return to her room.

There, she went to her computer and logged on, sending a message to Danny via video chat.

He answered.

"Kim?" He said with a smile to his camera.

"Hey, Spaceman." She said sweetly. "How's Thanksgiving?"

"Well, my mom's sister is visiting… but she kind of scared off the rest of the family. It's just the rest of us." Danny said. "Danielle and Dad are having a soda drinking contest… they have been for 2 hours. Anyway, how's yours?"

"Ah, well my uncle and his daughter are here. She's still trying to be an impressive hero in her own right. My mom's sister brought her son…"

"Cousin Larry?" Danny asked.

"Do I have any other cousins on my mom's side you've met?"

"No… but I had to guess." Danny said.

"At least Nana Possible is visiting. You remember her, right?"

"Yeah… she's pretty cool." Danny said.

"Thanks." Kim smiled at that. Then she had a serious look. "Any word on that spaceship that might have taken Vlad?"

"No…" Danny said, sounding upset. "I asked Ben if he could get word out, but they had another problem. A race of frogs called the Incurseans just lost their royal family in an attack and a few of their ranks abandoned their world. Not sure if this has anything to do with these invaders we've been hearing about."

"Danny!" His mother could be heard calling out, getting his attention. "You father and little sister just drank all of the cola! Can you go get more?!"

"Sure mom! Sorry Kim… I gotta go. Maybe we can see each other this weekend?"

"Sure thing." Kim said before blowing a kiss. "See you."

Danny waved and smiled before logging off.

* * *

After that weekend, Kim got word that a few of her villains were involved with an odd series of thefts. It was about a strange artifact she and Ron stopped them from stealing once before the final battle with Vlad Plasmius.

She and Ron followed them to Australia, where they were at some odd temple of some kind.

That's when they saw the villains were about to assemble the artifacts they had stolen. They took the form of a monkey and Drakken, Killigan and Monkey Fist were fighting over who would get to put the head on.

"Hey guys! Why don't you work as a team, and put the stupid head on together?!" Shego shouted in annoyance.

"But I hate sharing!" Drakken whined like a child.

"No sharing!" Killigan shouted.

"Then we will not share… together!" Monkey Fist stated.

That's when Kim and Ron made their presence.

"Can we hurry this up? I have a test to study for." Kim said.

"Kim Possible!" Drakken said. He looked and grinned. "Perfect, no Phantom boyfriend, this will be easier…"

"Right…" Shego said with an evil grin as she, Killigan and Monkey Fist readied for battle.

That's when a swarm of tiny ghosts flew in, blocking the sight of everyone as the close their eyes and tried waving the odd little creatures away.

That's when they heard a laugh and, once the swarm disappeared, they noticed the artifact was missing.

"The Tempus Simia?!" Monkey Fist shouted.

"Looking for this?!"

Looking to the center of the room were two people most were unfamiliar with.

One was a ghost, a woman in green skin in a red cloak. The other was a very anemic man in the clothes of a ringmaster, holding the Tempus Simia halves in his hands.

"The Joker?" Drakken asked.

"Ah… no. I am-"

"Frederick Issak Showenhower." Kim said, sounding very knowledgeable. "AKA Freakshow."

"Ah, I see you're familiar with me… it probably helps that your boyfriend was the one who put me in jail."

"I heard of you!" Shego called out. "Yeah, you're that crazy ringmaster guy. I thought you were in prison for life?"

"It helps when the whole world is too busy with another madman trying to take over the planet, nobody notices when you make your move to escape. And now I've made my grand return and it wouldn't be drama if I didn't do so with style!" Freakshow held up the two pieces of the Tempus Simia. "So, please leave so I can finish the ceremony and use its power."

"Uh… not a chance." Kim said as she readied herself for battle.

"What she said." Shego said as she readied as well.

"Lydia!" Freakshow ordered.

Nodding, Lydia opened her cape and revealed a massive amount of tattoos that detach from her and became the ghosts.

"Let's even the odds a little!"

A familiar voice shouted as two ecto blasts came from behind Kim and Ron, destroyed two of the small ghosts.

That's when Danny and Dani flew in.

"Danny?" Kim asked. "How'd you know I was here?"

"We didn't. We were looking for Freakshow over there." Danny explained.

"Yeah, without Vlad around, a whole bunch of Danny's enemies are fighting over who gets to be his archenemy now." Dani explained. "Freakshow was looking for some kind of artifact he said would help him."

"And now I do… Lydia! Attack!"

Drakken quickly got annoyed that he and his teammates were being ignored.

"Shego! Attack!"

Shego leapt in as she, Monkey Fist and Killigan got involved.

That's when the fighting took place.

Kim kicked one piece of the Tempus Simia out of Freakshow's hand. Ron caught it, but made a break for it when Killigan came after him. Meanwhile, Shego comes in and started her usual fight with Kim. Danny was about to reach out for the other piece of the Tempus Simia when Freakshow pulled out what looked like his former crystal ball staff.

Danny scoffed.

"You brought a knockoff of your old crystal ball?"

To his surprise, the staff released a wave of energy that caused Danny and Dani to fall to the ground. Getting up, Dani jumped up, but found she can't fly.

"Uh… what just happened?"

"Oh, it's just a new staff I had steal… dramatically." Freakshow explained smugly. "It take away your power of flight for a few minutes…" He spun the object like a Bo staff. "Long enough to put my own self-taught skills to the test."

Danny got up and used his own power to create an ecto-construct, a power he's picked up along the way. He made a sword.

"Bring it, clowny." Danny said.

Putting the other half in his coat's pocket, Freakshow and Danny started using their weapons, intent to disarm the other and take the artifact.

Meanwhile, Dani had to deal with Lydia herself, who was also grounded thanks to Freakshow's power, but her tattoos remained levitating.

"Uh, how are those things still in the air?" Dani asked.

"Oh, they're technically constructs of her's." Freakshow explained as he was locked in battle with Danny. "Hence why they are immune."

"Wonderful…" Dani said as she fired at the little creatures with blasts.

Meanwhile, Ron was able to put the half in his pocket as he had to try and deal with Killigan and Drakken chasing him while Kim dealt with Shego and Monkey Fist.

Shego saw and jumped over Kim and went to Ron. Just as she was about to jump on him, Ron turned and pulled out the half.

"Kim!"

Ron threw it to Kim before Shego got on top of him.

"Got it!" Kim was able to take it before Monkey Fist could.

Ron looked to Shego and smiled. "You know, in this angle, you're kinda cute."

Shego glared at him before getting up and returning to fight Kim.

Danny was doing his best to match Freakshow before creating a shield in his left hand to block an attack before bashing the staff out of his hand with the shield and grabbing the half in the man's pocket after making the sword disappear.

"Lydia!" Freakshow called out.

Lydia saw Danny Phantom stealing from her master and was about to go when Dani stepped on her cape, making her fall.

"Stay away from my brother, punk!" She went before pulling the cape and tossing her away.

Shego saw and made her own move. She lunged and landed on top of Danny.

Looking up, he smiled.

"Huh, Ron's right… in this li-"

Suddenly, the disturbing story he and Larry came flooding back to his mind and he reacted by blasting Shego off of him.

He got up, hiding the embarrassed blush before tossing the monkey.

"Kim!"

"On it!"

However, a small tattoo bird ghost flew in and grabbed it with its talons, carrying it.

While distracted, Kim failed to notice Monkey Fist taking her remaining piece.

Before the bird can go to Freakshow, it gets blasted by Shego. This let Monkey Fist grab the remaining piece once it was let go.

He made it to where he needed to put the Tempus Simia together.

"Now! Watch!"

It was now noon and he placed the head and body together.

The Tempus Simia began glowing.

However, Monkey Fist's moment of glory ended when a large snowball hit him and knocked him down.

Running in was who threw that, Dani.

"Ha! I knew that extra training with Frostbite would help me!" She grabbed the glowing artifact while running. "Got it!"

That's when a portal appeared in her way.

"Sis! Look out!"

Dani is too late to react before she saw the portal. She stopped by sliding, her upper body was through the portal.

"Whoa!"

She looked around and saw it was a very lovely little park.

"What just happened?" She asked.

That's when she heard a little laughter. Looking in that direction, past a bush that concealed her from others, she saw a little girl with red hair in pigtails running up to a ball she's playing with.

"Sweetie!" The sound of what is likely the girl's mother called out.

The little girl looked back and smiled, her eyes closed.

"Coming Mommy!"

The little girl went running back.

_That little girl… did she-_

That's when she was pulled back.

Back where she was, she saw her brother pulled her back in. The portal disappeared.

"You okay?" He asked, concerned.

"Uh… yeah? Where was I just now? Where did that portal go?"

Seeing the heroes have the Tempus Simia, Drakken acted like a child again.

"It's not fair! We were supposed to have it! Let's get out of here!" Drakken shouted as he and his allies made a break for it.

Freakshow shook his fists in rage.

"We must flee! But… dramatically!"

Lydia nodded and used her power to make her tattoos, swirling around them to teleport them away.

Once they were gone, Danny looked down to his feet as Kim and Ron joined up with them. Concentrating, he started hovering up.

"Okay… flight's back. Otherwise we'd have to have our parents mail us our passports." Danny said. He looked to his sister. "Danielle, what was that?"

"I don't know… I was in some park and I saw a little girl with pigtails." She looked to Kim and had a realization. "She kind of looked like you."

Kim looked surprised. "Really?" She looked to the idol and thought. "Now that I think about it, Tempus Simia sounds Latin. I think it means… time monkey." She looked back at Dani. "Maybe you looked through time. That must have been me you saw."

Danny thought for a bit.

"I guess it makes sense. Clockwork once told me humans have been trying to master time travel for ages. Then, under his command, they scattered stuff that could do that across the Earth."

"So, what do we do with this?" Dani asked.

"We can have Global Justice lock it away. For now, let's get a ride back."

"Or… counter suggestion here… we go to the beach?!" Ron asked with a smile.

"Whoo-hoo!" Rufus went.

Kim smiled. "Sure. I know someone here in Australia who could recommend a great place to eat."

"Me too." Danny said with a smile.

As they went along, Dani followed and thought back to the girl she saw.

_I could've sworn she had blue eyes._

* * *

It was Christmas.

The Possible and Fenton families decided to have a vacation together in cabins at Lake Tahoe. Ron's parents surprised him with a visit to Norway, something he didn't like for some reason. Danny asked why they didn't tell him about that, but Ron said his parents said that this was their way of telling him. Danny questioned what kind of parents would do that, but figured that it wasn't worth asking.

He offered his friends to come, but their parents were eager to spend more time with their kids.

So, it was just these two families getting together for a week. It was fine, Jack and James were inseparable best friends while Maddie and Ann were both exchanging stories of their husbands at the most embarrassing. Jazz and Danielle were having fun as the youngest Fenton was being introduced to holiday classics.

"So… in the original, he just didn't like Christmas for no good reason, but the bad remake gave him a legit reason since everyone was a jerk?" Danielle asked.

"Pretty much why the remake was terrible." Jazz said.

Meanwhile, the tweebs were off experimenting with a way to make snow into ice cream as they stepped out and fired.

A pile of snow turned into a pink puddle.

"Whoops…" Jim went. "The ice cream came out melted.

"I guess we need to recalibrate." Time said.

Meanwhile, after getting a drink, Kim noticed Danny was absent.

"Where's Danny?" She asked his sisters.

"He's in his room back in our cabin." Danielle said.

"Christmas isn't exactly his favorite time of the year, but he's promised to at least try to enjoy it." Jazz explained.

Kim's left eyebrow rose.

"It was out fault." Maddie explained as she got up for a drink of water. "His father and I used to argue over the existence of Santa Claus, and it kind of ruined the holidays for him."

Hearing this, Kim decided to do something. So, with her parents' permission, she took her gift for him.

Their cabins weren't too far off, so she walked about ¼ a mile in the 3 inch snow, heading towards the Fenton cabin. She knocked on the door and Danny opened it.

"Kim?" He asked.

"Can I come in?" She asks.

Danny nodded and let her in. They went to his room, where they sat on his bed.

"What's up?"

"Your family told me you're not exactly fond of Christmas." Kim said.

"Yeah… years of parents debating about Santa's existence can do that. Plus destroying a ghost's novel and being cursed to live out his story and realize what being a jerk on Christmas means can make you wanna not celebrate it."

Kim frowned at how down Danny is. That's when she smiled and showed him the present.

"Here."

"What's this?"

"Your present, I figure nothing wrong with giving it to you now." Kim said.

Danny shrugged. He opened it and saw something inside that made him smile. He took it out.

"An official NASA scarf?" Danny asked.

Kim shrugged. "I know it makes no sense to wear one in space, plus you can handle the cold as Danny Phantom. I just thought it looked nice on you."

Danny wrapped the scarf around his neck and smiled.

"Thanks…" Danny then got up and headed to the closet. "I guess it's only right I give you your gift now." He pulled out a small box. He then presented it to Kim. "Here."

Kim opened the small box and saw what looked like a blue snowflake. He reached out and realized it was a necklace when she saw the golden string.

"It's beautiful." She said with a smile.

"I asked Frostbite and some of my friends in the Ghost Zone for a good idea for a gift. It's made of carmeltazite, a very rare gemstone." Danny said with a smile. "So I thought it'd fit, since you're such a rare person." Danny said.

"So cheesy… and cute." Kim said with a smile on his compliment.

Danny smiled back as he helped put the necklace around her and she pulled her hair up.

They admire seeing the other wearing their gifts as Danny helped her up. It was then they kissed and Danny transformed. The scarf remained on him though.

"Shall we, Blue Fox?" Danny asked, holding his hand out.

"We shall, Spaceman." Kim said, taking his hand.

Danny used his power to fly them back to the Possible cabin.

* * *

That night was the first real Christmas Danny truly enjoyed. As they all had dinner and laughed together, Jim and Tim had their own little food fight, Jack and James laughed about experiments they want to try, while Danielle scarfed up about 5 plates worth of food.

"Wow…" Kim said in surprise. "Did you even eat today?"

"Of course… I just really wanted to wait for the best stuff." Danielle said.

"How does she eat without getting fatter?" Kim asked in surprise as Danielle put a whole chicken leg in her mouth.

"My guess is that when she was created, she had a black hole in her stomach. So if she doesn't keep eating, it'll destroy all life on the planet." Danny joked.

"Which means her eating is what's keeping the planet from facing the end of the world." Jazz joked as well.

"I'm a growing girl!" Danielle defended with her mouthful. "I gotta have more!"

"Well, who are we to say no to this force of nature here?" Kim joked as well as they all laughed.

Then as things were getting calmer, Danny and Kim say together on the couch. As they were talking with each other on plans for the New Year, Danielle came in and held up a mistletoe over their heads and laughed. Shrugging, they started kissing.

They kept it up until James walked up.

"EHEM!"

This made them both slide away and stop kissing. Danielle put the mistletoe away and grinned sheepishly. She gave the mistletoe to James, who walked off. That's when Ann stepped in and took the mistletoe from him and put it above their heads, giving him a quick kiss before walking back and giving it back to Danielle, who used it on Danny and Kim again. He looked surprised by this as she walked past him with a smirk.

* * *

It was now midnight of the New Year. Once it struck midnight, the married couples kissed their wives while Danny kissed his girlfriend. The tweebs looked grossed out while Jazz and Danielle giggled at this.

Once it was a few more minutes, everyone went to sleep. However, Danny and Kim made a secret plan. Once it was 5:30 AM, Danny woke up. He yawned loudly but made sure to leave before anyone noticed. He transformed, took the scarf, and phased through the walls.

Kim got dressed at waited for him. Once he got there, he came through the walls and took her with him. They went to the top of the mountain their cabin is staying at.

They wanted to see the sunrise of the first New Year together even if they didn't get enough sleep.

They stood together and held hands.

"Ready for what's to come this year?" Danny asked.

"With you? Always." Kim said.

They looked out as the first sunlight came up. The sight made them smile. Since the school year began, they've adjusted to their new normal. By now, people have stopped harassing Danny for autographs and accepted he prefers his privacy. It helps that he insists everyone else, including Kim, deserves credit for what happened. They've across a few of his dates, including Cleo, who turns out to be dating a boy Kim met during her time on the service. She didn't know Cleo's secret, though Danny did get told by Cleo her boyfriend and best friends know about, especially since Rikki and Emma were also mermaids. They still haven't found proof of Felicia being the Black Cat, but figured she was too harmless and far away for them to really put much attention to. There's also the Katie thing, but Kim has decided not to ask him about it.

This was still a lovely experience for them. Just to stand atop this mountain and watch their first sunrise of a new year. They were looking forward to what this next year is going to bring them.

For now, the two just enjoyed the sight of the sun rising and kissed. It was a deep kiss before they smiled to each other.

"So… your dad's not here. That means we can keep this up." Danny said.

"Good." Kim responded.

They kept kissing deeply.

* * *

**Another long one, but this one is purely just them going on with their lives.**

**A few past dates. Felicia, like her comic book counterpart, has a thing for a hero with a redhead for a girlfriend. Katie is still feeling guilty for what she did and Danny is still unsure about forgiving her.**

**Also, while the Titans didn't want to work with Val-Yor, they did ask for a few contacts to look into it. Now whatever did this is going to other worlds.**

**I'd like to hear what you all think it is. Of course, I already know, but I wanna hear what your theories are.**

**Any other dates you wanna see him reunite with? Let me know in the review section.**


	40. Chapter 40: So Ready for Anything

_**So Ready for Anything**_

Kim groaned a bit. She really was hoping to not have to deal with a bad guy in the skies, but someone requested she act as the protector to a special chip being taken to Japan.

Now she and Ron were fighting ninjas inside the plane. The ninja monkeys of Monkey Fist to be exact. He and his henchmen were aiming to get their hands on the chip. Supposedly, it had access to all the known best fighters in the world and Monkey Fist saw it as a good chance to make good on eliminating threats while adding more to his skills.

He wasn't the only one, however. While battling the monkeys, another person came through the hole. Someone she's never seen before in a dark coat.

Once he saw the small pedestal with the chip in a glass case, she smiled.

"Finally… I can build an elite team or robot soldiers with that." He said.

"Excuse me… whoever you are. I'm kind of dealing with another bad guy who wants that chip… can you wait your turn?" Kim called out as she avoided punches from the monkeys.

"No worries Kim! I got this!"

Ron was running up the man with the intent of tackling him.

The man just stepped back once and Ron tripped, landing under the airplane seats.

Rufus just facepalmed after crawling out.

"Oh boy…"

"I'm okay! At least my pants are still on!" He shouted.

The man in black just shook his head before reaching out for the chip.

"Hold it!" Another voice called out.

Out from the hole came three girls. Ron was able to pull himself out in time to see the girls, all in red, green and yellow catsuits.

"Hello…" He said with an interested smile.

The other redhead, in green, pointed to the man in black.

"Hold it, Tim Scam!" She shouted in that same voice.

Tim only scoffed.

"You girls again?" He pulled out a blaster from his coat. "Would you please get lost?"

Monkey Fist, while his ninjas resumed fighting Kim, marched over to this Tim Scam.

"I beg your pardon, but this is my theft in the works. Find your own crime to commit!"

Scam responded by aiming his blaster at Monkey Fist.

"I still see this thing unpilfered. Far as I'm concerned, it's fair game."

Kim, annoyed both of these bad guys are ignoring her, managed to outdo the monkeys and walked over to them. That's when the girls in catsuits stepped in her way and looked unhappy to see her.

"Excuse us!" The blonde in red said. "This is our bad guy! Go back to cheerleading!"

"Yeah!" The tan girl in yellow said.

"Uh… excuse me? Is WOOHP even okay with their agents are picking fights with me?" Kim asked.

The other redhead gasped. "How do you know about WOOHP?"

"The head of Global Justice likes to make fun of your team." She said with a shrug.

"Speaking of WOOHP…" Ron said as he stood next to Kim and tried to act suave. "Whoop! There they are!"

As Kim groaned at Ron's embarrassing attempts at flirting, Tim Scam took advantage and aimed his blast at them.

"Sorry, but monkey man and I agree there are too many heroes here."

"So, we agreed to put our competition on hold until we are rid of you." Monkey Fist said.

Tim Scam fired at Kim's feet. The floot beneath her glowed in a yellow circle and she fell through.

"KIM!" Ron shouted as he reached out, but was too late as she fell through and the circle disappeared.

"It's a new intango-blaster." Tim Scam showed off the weapon. "It tuns a small area intangible for a second so that solid objects go through."

Outside the plane, Kim was falling at fast speeds. She tried to maintain a calm demeanor as her Kimmunicator went off. She answered it and smiled at who it was.

"Hey… fell out of a plane. Don't have my grappling hook or jetpack, so I'd like you save me. Now would be good."

She spoke her words calmly as a gloved white hand reached out for her shoulder.

Back on the plane, Scam aimed his weapon.

"So… who wants to go out next?"

The girls, and Ron, held their hands up in surrender. That's when a certain someone crushed the blaster in his hand.

"Don't you know not to play with your toys in a moving plane?" Danny asked.

Kim, who was holding onto Danny, let go to kick Scam down on the floor.

The girls from WOOHP just stopped what they were doing as they all fawned over Danny.

"Danny…" Alex said. Then she snapped out of it, her cartoonish hearts in her eyes popped when she remembered he doesn't know she's a spy. "Uh… Hi!" She went, awkwardly putting her hand behind her head. "You might be wondering why I'm-"

"Hey Alex." Danny said casually. "I see you and your spy friends are here."

He said that as he casually blocked a kick from Monkey Fist.

Everyone else just gawked at him.

"YOU KNEW?!" They all shouted.

Danny shrugged as he pointed to himself.

"Ghost powers…" He looked to his girlfriend. "Kim, the one in yellow is one of my dates, Alex. In fact, she's the one I had right after you."

"Your date is part of the agency that actually believe in the spy gene?"

"Hey!" All three of them shout.

"What? You can't honestly think there's some magic gene that determines whether or not you're a spy? That's just absurd and some of my new friends include a dragon and a girl whose grandmother is an energy being." Kim said.

All three of them turn red with anger at Kim.

Kim ignored them as she stepped in and knocked Monkey Fist out with a punch. Tim Scam was about to get up when Ron slammed on top of him.

"Gotcha!"

"Get off me you punk!"

* * *

Soon as the plane landed, both Monkey Fist and Tim Scam were being put into the back of a police truck. The ninjas were put into a different van, being sent to animal control.

Danny, Kim and Ron were left to speak with the girls of WOOHP, Alex and her two best friends, Sam in green and Clover in red.

"Well, despite our differences, you guys did save the day." Sam said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for coming off as rude earlier." Kim said as she and Sam shook hands.

"So…" Alex said as she walked up to Danny had a big smile on her face. "How've you been?"

"Great… I…" Danny noticed something. "Uh… are you sick or something?"

Alex looked confused. "No… why?"

"You sound… different." Danny said.

"Really?" Alex asked, confused.

"You sound younger trying to sound older for some reason. Not that it's bad, it just sounds off coming from you."

Alex gave herself a small jab to her throat and coughed.

"Better?" Alex asked, sounding how Danny remembered.

"Yeah, you sound about right."

Clover and Sam slid in and stared at Danny with smiles and hearts in their eyes.

"So… can we get pictures with you?!" Clover asked.

"Uh… sure?" Danny said, unsure.

Clover came in first, taking a photo while Danny was surprised. She wrapped her arm around his neck as she nuzzled her cheek into his. Then it was Sam's turn. She wrapped her arms around Danny, who was still surprised as she took a photo with him as Clover used the camera.

"We gotta tell Britney!" Sam said as she let go.

"On it!" Clover took out a device that Danny noticed looked like a compact mirror. "Britney! Are you doing a mission?"

"We just finished, why?" A girl's voice on the other side asked.

"Whoop to our location. Guess who's with us?!"

Clover turned the compact mirror device to face Danny. He could barely make out a girl in what looked like the mirror, who gasped at seeing him and left.

Then, to their surprise, a nearby luggage opened up. Out came a girl with long dark hair in a blue catsuit. She immediately ran to Danny and shook his hand.

"Hi! I'm Britney, I'm a friend of theirs and a big fan!"

"Uh… hi?" Danny went.

"Photo!" Clover said with the camera in her hand.

Britney posed next to Danny, putting up a thumb's up and a smile as Danny was still surprised.

Then all four WOOHP agents looked longingly at him.

"Call me…" All four went.

"EHEM."

Kim, who was still there, gave all four girl's a rather scathing look. This snapped them out of it and they sheepisghly grinned at her.

"In case you two need help… heh." Alex went.

Kim walked up to Danny and put her arm around him in a somewhat protective way.

"We will keep that in mind." She said with a smile, trying not to sound territorial with them.

"But…" Ron spoke up, getting between them and tries to look suave. "Ron Stoppable is free!"

All four girls stared, blink, then laughed as they all walked away together.

"Later Danny!" Alex shouted as they walked away.

Once they were gone, Ron looked annoyed while Rufus laughed at his bad luck.

He looked back to Danny and Kim.

"Am I trying too hard?"

Both Danny and Kim glaned to each other.

"Yes/No." Kim and Danny said at the same time. They noticed this and spoke again. "No/Yes." The noticed this again. "Sort of." They both went.

Ron sighed in exasperation. "Let's just get this chip to… who are we delivering it to?"

"Believe it or not… another superhero." Kim said.

"Who? Captain America? The Flash?" Danny asked, sounding interested.

"Oh! Is it one of the X-Men? I didn't get to meet any of them with you guys!" Ron asked, excited.

"Actually, it's Mr. Incredible."

That's when a car came driving in. Danny recognized it.

"I've seen that before, it's the Incredible. My dad used to collect toys of it."

Out came a family of superheroes in red with domino masks.

The Incredibles.

Mr. Incredible walked up the three as Kim held out the small case carrying the microchip.

"Here you go." She said.

"Thank you, Ms. Possible." He said, taking the chip. "The NSA wanted this chip as a means of training future Supers here in Metroville and knew it'd fall into the wrong hands. We're glad you took the job."

"And I'm glad I called in air support." Kim said, motioning to Danny, who smiled back.

It was then Mr. Incredible's daughter, the one Danny knew as Invisi-girl, walked up to him.

"I remember you." Danny said.

"Yeah…" She said sheepishly. "I…" She looked back at her father. "Can I? Please."

He looked unsure at first, but sighed and nodded.

"Go ahead, we always like to have fellow heroes as friends and he did save the world after all."

"_They_ saved the world." She corrected him. "Anyway…" She looked to Danny and began pulling her mask up. "It's me."

Danny squinted before he recognized her.

"Violet? Violet Parr?" She nodded. "Ha! I knew it!"

"Wait… is she another one of your dates?" Kim asked. Danny nodded. "How is it the girl whose father runs the most hated snack company on Earth is the most normal girl you've dated? At least she doesn't live in a crazy supernatural town or a town where mermaids purportedly live."

"So… does this mean that…"

"Yes, Danny. These guys are my family. You and Kim are more than welcome to come hang out with us whenever you're in town." Violet said with a smile. "Least I can do, not just for saving the Earth, but also helping me in a dark time of my life that summer. Now, I'm 15 and not losing my confidence any minute now." She said proudly as she put her mask back on.

"15?" Ron asked with interest.

Before he could walk up to her, Mr. Incredible got in his way, looking down with disapproval in his face.

"Don't even think about it, kid."

Ron chuckled nervously before stepping back.

With the chip in his hand, Mr. Incredible headed back to his car.

"Please tell no one. We can trust you guys, right?" Violet asked.

"You have my word." Danny said.

Violet smiled warmly. She hug him, but she knew it'd be wrong with his girlfriend there. Plus, she still has a soft spot for him.

She then went and joined her family.

"Thank again you all." Mr. Incredible said as he entered his car.

The Incredibles drove off.

They waved until the car was out of view.

"You choose me over superheroes and spies… I'm flattered big time." Kim joked.

"So, you guys want a lift back?" Danny asked he hovered.

"Nah, we'll get a ride." Kim said.

"Plus, Rufus is still feeling nauseous after that last flight!" Ron said as he held onto Rufus, who looked annoyed by that.

"Yeah… I'm sure he'd still feel that way after you threw up on him once we landed." Danny joked.

Kim and Rufus giggled, much to Ron's irritation.

* * *

It was Valetine's Day again and Danny was thinking of spending some time with Kim. His older sister and two best friends were off on dates of their own, so he decided to just give Kim a call.

"Hey, Kim?" Danny called her up.

"Hey, Danny. Can't talk right now…"

"Mission?"

"All the way in Canada, then I need to head to Japan."

"Maybe I can come along? It's Valentine's Day, after all."

"Really?" Kim asked, sounding happy. "Don't you have some interview or whatever?"

"They had to cancel it. Apparently rumors of Superman and Wonder Woman dating were confirmed and they postponed it until next week. So, if one super couple are spending time this day, why not us, right?"

"Cool!" Kim called out. "Meet me at these coordinates…"

Once Danny wrote down the address, he borrowed the Specter Speeder as it was faster than him. He arrived at the address he was given. It took Danny moment to recognize it.

"Ridgemount? Isn't that the hotel place Emma told me about?" He asked himself.

Once he parked the Specter Speeder, he stepped out and saw the nearby beach. As he was about to head out, he heard a familiar voice.

"Danny!"

Turning around, he saw a familiar redhead waving at him.

"Jen?"

Jen Masterson was one of his dates, and has had a soft spot for him since.

She walked up to him, with her friends.

"Good to see you." She said with a smile. "I'm here because of the surfing competition and I wanted to see for myself."

"Cool." Danny said with a smile. "I'm here because Kim sent me a message."

"Danny!"

He looked to his right to see Kim walking up to him. Once she arrived, she noticed Jen.

"Kim, this is Jen."

"Lemme guess. Former date?" Danny and Jen nodded. "Of course." Kim said, getting used to it by now. "So… superhero, supervillain, magical or alien?" She asked Jen.

Jen just chuckled.

"None, I'm just a future Olympic gold medalist snowboarder." Jen said proudly.

"Neat." Kim said with a smile before looking at Danny. "Anyway, mind helping me and Ron?"

Danny nodded. "Sure thing."

Kim nodded and shook hands with Jen. "Nice meeting you."

"Bye guys." Jen waved as she headed to the beach while they entered the hotel.

Jen looked back to Danny and, as they didn't see her, smiled to herself and blushed.

_He's still cute…_

* * *

Inside, Danny Fenton shook hands with a group of scientists from the Nakasumi Toy company.

"We have reason to assume men are after our latest technological advancement." One of the Japanese men said to Danny.

"What kind of advancement?" Danny asked.

"The kind off limits to people not affiliated with the company, all you need to know is how dangerous it would be in the wrong hands." Another said.

"Got it." Danny said with his hands up. "Our job is just to protect it."

"We have reason to believe Drakken, along with Technus or Dementor, want to get their hands on this thing." Kim said. "Hence why I asked for your help."

Danny nodded. He was ready to help Kim out. That's when he noticed something.

"Uh… where's Ron?"

* * *

"Boo-yah! Yo ladies of the North! I'm Ron Stoppable!"

Ron said as he attempted to flirt with a passing group of female surfers, who just ignored him.

Kim and Danny joined him and just smiled at his failed attempts.

"No luck, Dude?" Danny asked.

Rufus only chuckled at Ron's failure.

"I shouldn't have kept things platonic with Tara…" Ron muttered.

That's when he noticed someone was coming in their direction. It was a tall redhead with a ponytail and she had a big smile. She was walking with with a surfboard in arm.

Thinking she's come for him, Ron licked his hand and used it to smooth out his hair. He stood and grinned, but the girl ignored him, walking past him for Danny.

"Hey, Danny!" She said, very happy to see him.

"Hey Emma." He greeted.

Kim rolled her eyes. This was another of his past dates.

Emma gasped at Kim and quick shook hands with her free arm.

"Kim Possible! So cool! I'm part of your fan club here in Canada!"

Kim smiled.

"Thank you."

As this happened, Jen was watching this and was walking towards them.

"How have you been?" Danny asked Emma.

"Great, I've been getting better at surfing. Wanna see?"

"Sorry, but we kind of got a job to do." Danny said. "Maybe another time?"

"Sure." Emma said with a small smile. "It was nice meeting you, Kim."

"Likewise." Kim said. "Let's go, boys."

Danny followed, along with an upset Ron.

What does he have that I don't have? I mean, besides powers.

As soon as they left, Jen walked up to Emma.

"I'm guess you've dated Danny too on that summer?" She asked.

"Yup." Emma said. "I'm Emma, by the way."

"I'm Jen."

Both of them look at Danny from the distance as he entered the Specter Speeder with Kim and Ron, carrying some kind of briefcase.

"You older than him too?" Emma asked.

"Yup." Jen went. "You still think he's cute?"

"Yup."

They both sighed and blushed while watching him take off.

* * *

At first, it seemed they were okay. No sign of trouble as the flew in the skies.

"So, Danielle didn't come?" Kim asked.

"She wanted to have a shot of saving the day with the rest of the family." Danny said. "It's cool with me. I actually encouraged her to spend more time with more than just me."

Kim smiled at that.

Ron was sound asleep in the back seat, snoring loudly. It kind of killed the mood for them.

"So…" Kim said, trying to salvage this. "My junior prom is going to be this year."

Danny smiled. "Cool. We going?"

"I don't know." Kim said with a smile, meaning she's waiting for Danny to do something. "Unless someone, like my boyfriend, asked me?"

Danny shook his head with a playful smile.

"Okay. Kim? Would you like to go with me to your prom?"

Kim was about to answer, but something in front caught her attention.

"Oh no…"

"No?"

"I meant that!" She pointed forward.

To Danny's surprise, they saw something in that water. It looked like a woman on a surfboard out in sea.

"Uh… how did that lady get out so far? We're like miles away from the beach." Danny asked.

Then, to their surprise, her surfboard turned around and started going in their direction.

"Uh… can surfboards do that?" Kim asked.

"Not from what Emma showed me." Danny said.

Then, to their surprise, the surfboard rose from the water and was flying up to them.

It was speeding and about to ram into them.

"Whoa!" Danny had enough time to move the Specter Speeder out of the way before she rammed into them.

This swung Ron out of his seat, waking him up.

"Whoa! What happened?!"

"Some crazy lady on a flying surfboard tried to ram us!" Kim shouted.

Said lady jumped of her surfboard, which exploded in the sky, before something flew in and saved her. It's large rocket she rides atop of.

"Hey… I know her!" Ron said. "I saw her picture online. That's Roxy Rocket!"

"That Gotham crook?" Kim asked. "What's she doing out here?"

As if on cue, Roxy pulled out a megaphone and spoke into it.

"Attention, kiddies! A certain rich man with a foppish son hired me to steal the contents of that case for them! Hand it over!"

"The Seniors…" Kim went.

"Kim… take the wheel." Danny morphed and phased out of the vehicle, making Kim take the seat. He faced Roxy. "Lady, you're about to make a crash landing!"

Danny flew at Roxy, intent on destroying her rocket.

However, the villainess thought ahead and dodged. She fired from her handheld rocket gun, shooting small rockets that hit Danny and almost send him out of the air.

This did not deter him as Danny went at it. He landed on Roxy's rocket. Setting it to autopilot, Roxy got up and readied herself.

"Wanna dance with the big girls?" She quipped.

"Yeah, can we wrap this up? I got a Valentine's Day planned for me and Kim." Danny said, impatiently.

Danny blocked a series of punches and kick from Roxy. He did throw a punch, surpressing his superhuman strength to not kill her. Not only did she get hit, it actually made her laugh.

"Wow, impressive! But I'm still gonna win!"

She suckerpunched Danny.

Before she could do anything else, something flew above them. Looking up, to their surprise, was a certain vehicle. The Batwing.

Kim and Ron also saw it and Ron gasped with excitement.

"Oh awesome! The Batwing! Batman's here!"

To their surprise, once the plane went to autopilot, someone else dropped down, using the grappling hook to land.

It was Batgirl.

"Batgirl?" Kim asked.

Ron grinned.

"Even better!"

"Let's make it better…" Kim pressed the button that keeps the Specter Speeder still and pulled out her grapplin gun. "Ron, wait here."

"Aww, come on! You can't trust me to take the wheel?"

"Would you?"

Ron was about to argue, but stopped in think.

"Okay, fair point."

Back on the rocket, Danny smiled at seeing Batgirl.

"How've you been?"

"Good. How's post-world saving?"

"Got stressful a bit, but people are finally letting me have a personal life."

Then Kim's hook came in and she pulled up, joining them on the rocket.

"Mind if I join the party?"

Danny nodded before he, Kim and Batgirl glared at Roxy.

"So, Roxy, care to give up? I'm sure we can settle this like mature women." Kim and Batgirl looked to Danny, baffled he would say such a thing. "I'm like the only guy here…" He defended innocently.

They shrugged and went along with facing her.

Roxy laughed.

"Sorry, but even I know these odds are unfair. So…"

She jumped off her rocket. She pressed a button on her jacket and a jetpack appeared behind her.

However, before she could fly off, something hit her. It broke a hole that started make her descend into the ocean.

"Aw crud!"

She landed in the water.

The three of them looked surprised, even as Danny picked them both up and off Roxy's rocket, which fell into the water without her piloting. They saw the cause.

"Boo-yah!" Ron shouted, having thrown the soda bottle that damaged her jetpack. He pulled out another one and drank from it. "Ron rules!"

Danny and Kim smiled, leaving Batgirl to look down at Roxy.

"Can you lift me to the Batwing? I have something wrap her up with."

* * *

Once Roxy was tied up, Danny was carrying her up while Batgirl was speaking with Ron in the Specter Speeder.

"Thanks for throwing that bottle." Batgirl said.

"No problem…" Ron said before smiling. "So… Batgirl? Is there a Bat_boy_ you're seeing?" He asked while trying to sound suave.

She gave an amused smirk.

"You do know a "Batboy" would technically be my brother, right? And no, I don't… I'm too busy with schoolwork and superheroing for a date." She said.

"Okay! You're good!" Danny shouted from above.

Batgirl smiled and pulled out her grappling hook.

"Well, nice meeting you, Ron." Batgirl aimed and launched, swinging out to the Batwing.

Ron waved at her before sighing at another rejection.

On the Batwing, Kim was looking into the Batwing as Danny used his intangibility to phase Roxy into a compartment used for cargo, which Batgirl says was used by Batman for transporting others.

Batgirl made it back up and got back in. Alerted to her presence, Kim smiled.

"I guess Batman is busy?" Kim asked.

"He had something related to the Justice League, I've been stepping up while he's been looking for a new Robin." Batgirl said.

Danny phased into the roomy cockpit, smiling.

"Well, Roxy's all taken care of."

"Thanks Danny." Batgirl said.

"Any time Babs." Danny said. It took him seconds to realize his mistake and panicked. "-tgirl! Babstgirl!" He stuttered. "Hehe… that's how Batgirl is pronounced in Minnesota, doncahknow?!" He lied poorly.

Batgirl laughed.

"It's cool Danny. Kara told me Kim knows her secret, seeing she's trustworthy, so I don't mind as long as Batman never finds out."

Batgirl pulled back her cowl, revealing her face.

"I'm Barbara Gordon."

"Huh… Gordon? As in Jim Gordon? The Comissioner of Gotham who is friends with Batman?" Kim asked.

"Yup. Please don't tell my dad, either."

Kim smiled.

"No problem. We redheads who use our skills and brains gotta stick together, right?" Kim said.

"Right!" Barbara said.

Both of them high fived.

Danny smiled at his girlfriend quickly becoming friends with one of his past dates.

Barbara may still have a fondness for him, but she respects Kim greatly, enough to let them be happy.

* * *

They finally arrived in their destination, Japan.

Danny landed their ship in front of the Nakasumi company. There, a group of men were waiting. Kim handed them the case and they rushed in.

"That's it?" Ron asked, upset. "We wasted a day just being deliverers? We spent _hours_ in this thing."

"Yeah!" Rufus also groaned.

Kim rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I guess we can look around."

So, after parking atop a building, Danny and Kim both decided to try a café while Ron went out with Rufus to find someone to go out with.

"He really wants to find a date." Danny said. "It is Valentine's day though."

"Well… he is upset he didn't go with Tara. She decided to date someone else and he's crushed about it." Kim said.

"So that's why he's so eager to date…" Danny thought to himself.

"Well, we did run into an acquaintance of his, named Yori." Kim said.

Danny snapped his fingers.

"I think I remembered Ron telling me he met a cool girl as a ninja."

"You knew about the ninja school?" Kim asked in surprise.

Danny just blinked.

"You mean she's an actual ninja? He wasn't just saying she's a good martial artist?" Danny asked.

As they spoke, sipping their teas, a group of girls sat nearby and the tallest saw him and smiled.

"No way, Danny?"

Danny and Kim looked to that voice. They saw a tall brunette Japanese girl walking up to them with a big smile.

"Lita? I mean, Makoto?" Danny asked.

Kim blinked.

_He has had dates all the way out here?!_

Makoto smiled before bowing to Kim for a moment.

"Greetings, Ms. Possible-chan."

Kim blinked a bit before smiling.

"Just Kim is fine."

"Okay, Kim-chan." Makoto said.

Makoto's friends came in, seeing her friends.

"Mako-chan!" A blonde with buns on the sides of her head and a lock of hair from each asked. "Isn't that the boy you mentioned?"

"Yeah, it is." Makoto said. "Danny-kun, Kim-chan, these are my best friends." She pointed to the blonde who just spoke. "This Usagi, the friend I mentioned on our date." She pointed to the blue haired girl. "Ami Mizuno, girl genius." She pointed to the dark-haired girl. "This is Rei Hino, shrine maiden." Finally, the last blonde. "And Minako Aino, everyone's best friend."

"Please to meet you all." All four of them said with a polite bow.

"Pleased to meet all of you too." Kim said.

Danny remembered what one of them was called and recalled something Tucker once said.

"Rei, right? You wound't happened to have gone out with a black kid named Tucker, have you?"

Rei groaned in annoyance.

"That TooFineTucker? He's a friend of yours." Danny nodded. "No offense, but your friend is an annoying and perverted little pest." Rei said with an annoyed tone.

"None taken." Danny laughed.

"It makes sense that's the kind of guy into you, Rei." Usagi laughed.

"Don't be too harsh on her, Usagi." Minako giggled.

"After all, the odds of meeting someone like that actually are rare." Ami said with a smile.

The girls, save for Rei, laughed a little.

That's when Danny's ghost sense went off. Makoto and her friends did not see, as they were laughing.

"Oh great… here, now?"

An explosion occurs from far away. People were running for their lives from the source of it.

Danny and Kim got up.

"A ghost?" Kim asked.

"Yeah. Lita, you and your friends-"

Danny and Kim just now noticed they were missing.

"Huh. Where'd they go?" Kim asked.

"I have an idea…" Danny said aloud.

Still, they got up and headed in the direction of the explosion.

There, they saw something Kim found familiar.

"That's the Z-Boy robot Drakken once used!" She shouted. "I guess someone's rebuilt it."

Suddenly, a laugh Danny found familiar came from it as a familiar face of red eyes and a smile appeared on the stomach monitor.

"I can guess who…"

"BEHOLD! IT IS I, TECHNUS! MASTER OF ALL THINGS TECHNOLOGICAL!"

As Danny was about to transform, Kim saw something in front of Technus that made her gasp.

"Danny, look!" She pointed to Makoto and her friends, standing in front of Technus. "What're they doing?"

"Get ready girls!" Usagi shouted.

"Right!" They all went.

All of them raised some kind compact or rod-like objects that appeared out of nowhere.

"Moon Cosmic Power, Make Up!"

"Mercury Planet Power, Make Up!"

"Mars Planet Power, Make Up!"

"Jupiter Planet Power, Make Up!"

"Venus Planet Power, Make Up!"

In a flash, to Kim's surprise, the girls appeared in different outfits, with tiaras, bows on their chests… and with very short skirts.

She had to blink to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

"What kind of dating service was that?" She asked him.

"Beats me." Danny said.

"We are the pretty guardians! Who fight for love and for justice!" Usagi shouted. "I am Sailor Moon!"

"Sailor Mercury!" Ami shouted.

"Sailor Mars!" Rei shouted.

"Sailor Jupiter!" Makoto shouted.

"Sailor Venus!" Minako shouted.

"And now… in the name of the moon…" Usagi did an odd stance. "We'll punish you!"

Technus only laughed. "Do you believe mere high school girls in short skirts are a threat to me?!"

"Go!" Usagi shouted.

Ami put her arms together and twirled.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

She unleashed a wave of water that froze Technus in place.

Makoto put her own hands together. A small lightning rod appeared on her forehead.

"Supreme… Thunder!"

A blast of lightning shot from her forehead at Technus.

Minako somehow created a gust of air that almost lifted her skirt up as the belt-like feature around her waist grew.

"Venus Love Me Chain!"

This chain grew and went at Technus.

Both hit him, breaking the ice.

Meanwhile, Rei held up a paper talisman and meditated before throwing it at Technus.

"Evil spirit, be exercised!"

That talisman landed on the machine.

"Okay!" Sailor moon said. "Now all that's left is-"

Technus got back up.

"Ha! Foolish Japanese School Girls! I, Technus, am unstoppable!"

Before the girls did anything, Danny Phantom and Kim Possible walked up, passing them and speaking directly to Technus.

"Surprised to see you so far out here?!" Danny called out.

"I followed you in an attempt at payback, then I overheard you were going to the Nakasumi company. They have such amazing tech that I had to get some!" Technus shouted. "Now, I will use this to destroy you! Then… I WILL RULE THE WORLD!"

Kim laughed.

"This is totally like fighting Drakken."

Danny pulled out a Fenton Thermos he usually keeps with him and tosses it to Sailor Moon, who caught it.

"Huh? Is this for soup?"

"Sailor Moon, right? When Kim and I get him out, you press the button and aim at Technus." Danny said.

Sailor Moon only blinked before Sailor Jupiter smiled at her.

"I've used this before; we can trust Danny."

"Thanks." Danny smiled. "You know, now that I've seen you in that thing again, I can definitely say the tiara is a nice addition, Lita."

Sailor Jupiter blushed.

"Thanks." Suddenly, she realized what he called her and held her hands up. "I mean… who is Mak- I mean Lita?! I don't know who that is!"

"It's cool…" Danny said. "I saw you transform on our date."

"And I just saw it." Kim said with an equally comforting smile.

The girls just stared before they all asked as calmly as possible.

"WAIT?! SERIOUSLY?!"

Technus walked over and was about to stomp on them when Danny flew up and held the foot up.

"I will destroy you!" Technus shouted.

"Don't you know it's not polite to flatten a lady?! Let alone 6 of them?!" Danny shouted as he held the robot foot up.

Kim used her grapple gun to get up to the robot's top, where she found a spot to plug in the Kimmunicator. She sent a message.

"Wade! We need you to get Technus out of this robot. Can you do it?"

"On it, Kim!" Wade went.

"Please and thank you!"

Technus tried to shake Kim off.

"Get off me, girl!"

"We should help them!" Sailor Jupiter shouted.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

Mercury's attack froze Technus's other leg, preventing him moving.

"Thank you!" Kim shouted.

"Get off!"

Technus was about to reach her when Venus made her move.

"Venus Love Me Chain!"

It wrapped around his arm, pulling it down.

It was done.

"What?!" Technus shouted. Suddenly, the screen went out.

Then Technus got out of the machine.

That's when Danny was able to push the robot down as Kim jumped off.

Technus was about to make a break for it, but the other Sailor Guardians won't let him.

"Oh no you don't!" Jupiter jumped up and released an orb attack. "Jupiter Coconut Cyclone!"

Kim giggled under her breath.

"Coconut?"

The electrical attack hit Technus, sending him falling.

It was Mars who attacked next, creating globes of flames around her.

"Burning… Mandala!"

These globes hit Technus, making him too weak to fly off.

"Sailor Moon! Now!" Danny shouted.

"O-Okay!" She looked to the Thermos. "Okay… lid off and… this button?"

She pressed the right one and it hit Technus.

"Oh… COME ON!" He was more annoyed than upset that he lost.

He was trapped inside the Thermos.

"Get the lid on!"

Sailor Moon did as told, putting it on and keeping Technus inside.

"Whoa… that actually happened?" She asked.

"Yup." Said Kim.

Now both Danny Phantom and Kim Possible stood together, with the five guardians looking unsure of what's to come next.

* * *

After the panic was over, the girls returned to their normal appearance as did Danny and they all sat back at the café, chatting and laughing along.

"So, no one can tell you guys apart from the Sailor Guardians?" Kim asked.

"Nope." Usagi said.

"Weird… is this like He-Man? He wear's less clothes and it somehow made him hard to tell apart from Prince Adam?" Danny asked.

"Wasn't he like thinner as Adam?" Minako asked.

"No, that was the reboot." Danny said. "I guess it's some kind of perception alteration."

"Or everyone is really thick." Kim suggested with a smile.

The girls laugh at this.

"I guess we can ask Luna." Ami suggested.

"Artemis never told me, either." Minako spoke up.

"Who are Luna and Artemis?" Kim asked.

"Oh… they're… uh…" Usagi was about to speak up, but realized it would probably sound really weird.

"It's cool. I've seen a lot of weird stuff. I've dated aliens and met a talking cat once."

Kim looked surprised by that.

"When did you- Actually, never mind. I'll probably meet the date that has a talking cat."

Usagi smiled. "Well, they're both talking cats."

The other girls looked surprised that she admitted that.

"Usagi, are you serious?" Rei asked with concern in her voice.

"It's okay, Mako-chan said we can trust them, right? Besides, they stopped that bad ghost."

The girls looked to each other before they smiled and realized she was right.

"Hey! Danny and Kim!"

The voice of Ron caught their attention and they saw him running up.

"Ron!" Kim called out and held her hand out.

Once Ron arrived, he saw the girls.

"Girls, this is Ron. Kim's best friend." Danny introduced him.

"Sup ladies." Ron said, trying to act suave while he put his hand on the table. "Anyone care to give Ron Stoppable a proper tour of Japan?"

As he asked, a group of Japanese kids came running by and one of them was pulling a toy around like a teddy bear. Said toy pulled Ron's pants off, to his embarrassment.

The girls just looked to each other before giggling.

Ron tried to laugh it off, but his disappointment was clear to his friends.

After some time talking, the girls were off as Danny, Kim and Ron were walking back to the ship.

"Later! See you online, Lita!" Danny shouted.

"Nice meeting you all!" Kim shouted with a smile.

The girls all waved and, once out of earshot, started talking to Makoto.

"Ooh! No wonder you won't stop talking about him, Mako!" Minako said. "He's pretty cute… though I think his silver hair makes him a little cuter. Careful, because if Kim doesn't marry him, I will!"

"I think he's a pretty nice guy." Ami said.

"And I sense his genuine good nature." Rei admitted.

"And they'll keep our secret!" Usagi said.

"Yeah…" Makoto said as she thought of Danny with a blush and a big smile. "And he reminds me of the guy who broke my heart…"

The girls gave somewhat exasperated sighs, but let her daydream about the boy she still has a soft spot for.

* * *

As they returned to the ship, Kim and Danny heard Ron sigh with exasperation.

"I don't get it…" Ron said. "Why is it so hard for me? I'm the one who wanted to get on that stupid dating service, and Kim's the one in a relationship…"

Kim saw Ron's look and gave him a sympathetic look.

"Ron, come on. You can't really think that…"

"Kim, you got a boyfriend who is cool, fun and a superhero to boot!" Ron said.

"What about that Yori girl?" Danny asked.

"Ah, she's probably over me now…" Ron said. "Just like Tara."

"Stoppable-san?"

A voice he found familiar caught his attention.

To their surprise, someone was walking up to them, despite that they were on a rooftop.

Ron smiled.

"Yori? What are you doing here?"

"We heard that Danny Phantom and Kim Possible were spotted near the Juuban district due to people talking in town. I knew you might appear if you were with Ms. Possible-san." She said once she caught up to them.

"Oh… uh… cool." Ron said.

Ron and Yori were talking more as Danny and Kim noticed this. They noticed how relaxed he was and Danny decided to step in and help him out.

"So, you're Yori?" Danny asked as he stepped in.

Yori bowed to him.

"Greetings, Phantom-san." She said. "Even we were aware of your battle with that evil man Plasmius."

"Yeah…" Danny nudged Ron. "Ron." He whispered. "Ask her out."

"Huh?" Danny's eyes went back and forth from Ron to Yori. "Oh… uh… So, Yori?"

"Yes." She said with a smile.

"I was… wondering if… you're ever, well, not training or anything, and you're free in America-"

"I would be honored to spend time with you, Stoppable-san." She said.

"R-Really?" He asked, hopeful.

"Mm-hmm." She went.

Ron grinned.

* * *

On their way home, Ron couldn't help but smile as he sat back in the Specter Speeder. Thanks to the large amount of fuel, including Proud Snacks, that they packed up, the Speeder could get back home much quicker than any plane.

"I got a date! Ah yeah!" Ron said proudly. "Finally, a reason to care about Valentine's Day!"

Danny and Kim smiled. That's when something went off in his pocket.

"Huh?" Danny pulled out something he got from Ben Tennyson. "Oh, looks like Ben's calling." Danny put the Plumber's badge down. Pressing on it, a hologram of Ben Tennyson appeared to them. "Sup, Ben?"

"Hey guys." Ben said. He looked to Kim and smiled. "Kim! Gwen's been asking if you wanted to hang out again?"

"Sure." Kim said. She and Gwen met a few times through Danny and Ben and got along well. "Anything going on?"

"Well, after an attack on the planets of the Gordanians and the Skrulls, we've determined that it isn't Vlad. The description of the attacker is tall, very tall, and buff looking." Ben said.

"I figured as much." Danny said. "Anything else about the guy?"

"Too many are afraid to even try to remember." Ben said. "Anyway, I figure I let you know. I gotta get going, Julie and I have a date tonight for Valentine's Day."

"That's sweet." Kim said. "Take care, Ben."

"You guys take care."

Ben waved before the call ended.

"I like his dating Julie. Ever since that weird spaceship thing was destroyed by the Disasteroid, Ben says he and Julie just somehow got closer." Danny said.

"Didn't you once meet a girl he liked?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, her name was Kai. We met her on a mission we had together." Danny gave a dirty look. "I didn't like her."

"Me neither." Kim said. "She was rude, obnoxious, and clearly didn't respect Ben. She only complimented his alien forms by name and Danny and I called her out on it."

"Well, by the time we're in Middleton, we'll have 4 hours left for Valentine's day. Anything you wanna do then, Blue Fox?"

Kim smiled.

"Just one."

* * *

After dropping off Ron, Danny and Kim took the Specter Speeder into the skies. Above the clouds, they saw clear stars.

"Perfect way to end the night." Danny said.

"Almost…" Kim said. She kissed his cheek and nuzzled into his shoulder. "Now it is."

"I'm glad you're becoming friends with my past dates… with at least one notable exception." Danny admitted.

"Planning on leaving me for one?" Kim joked.

"No." Danny laughed. "It'd be hard to just fall in love with someone else after you've become so ingrained in my life."

"Good. Though the only person I'd be willing to lose you to is Supergirl." Kim added with a smile.

They both laughed as they held hands and continued star gazing.

* * *

It was yet another day in the life of teen hero Kim Possible, who was now at school, at cheer practice to be more precise. It's now late May and she and Danny haven't had as many team-ups lately, though they have gotten together on dates.

She and her squad were practicing their latest routine, but just as she got to the top of the pyramid, Bonnie rushed from the bottom when her phone started to ring, causing the entire cheerleading pyramid to come crashing down.

"OW! BONNIE!" Kim yelled while the brunette ignored her, still talking to Brick over the phone.

They have been on-off for a long time and they are currently on now. Granted, Kim could see this was some elaborate attempt to get Danny's attention.

Ever since the most recent game between Casper and Middleton High, Bonnie met with Paulina and is competing with her to see who steals Danny from Kim, much to the heroic couple's ire.

"One sec..." Bonnie said, not really caring. "Brick, sweetie... I'll see you after practice... two hours? Sure..." Bonnie said, and then sent a mischievous look at Kim. "Oh, and don't shower..." Bonnie said, loud enough for Kim to hear and be disgusted. "I like it when you glisten..."Bonnie said and Kim looked at her incredulous.

"WHEN YOU GLISTEN?! Can you be any sicker?!" Kim said in annoyance.

Bonnie just rolled her eyes.

"Oh, like you and your BF... the "superhero"?" Bonnie shot with her usual air quotes.

Now it was Kim's turn to roll her eyes at her air quotes.

"First, the air quoting has got to stop, since Danny actually does save people and he is a hero. It's like you don't even know how to use air quotes right. And second, what's that supposed to mean?" Kim demanded.

"You think that just because you managed to land him before everyone else found out what a catch he is, means you can get cocky? Sooner or later, he's gonna find better..." Bonnie said.

"And by better, you mean you, right? If memory serves me, Danny got 27 other girls to like him, way before anyone found out about his secret and he picked me... and he still picked me after you pathetically threw yourself at him. I don't think I have anything to worry about..." Kim said proudly against Bonnie's glare.

"You might be dating superhero Danny Phantom but I'm going out with Brick, quarterback, hottie and the top of the school food chain." Bonnie shouted and Kim rolled her eyes.

"And I'm supposed to care why? "Kim asked. "If we are going by the shallow food chain concept, being the quarterback of one high school doesn't match up to the guy who destroyed an asteroid by shouting at it or punched someone with enough force to send him flying to space." Kim added with a smirk, showing how little Bonnie's view of the situation was.

Bonnie gritted her teeth.

"Ugh! Just you wait for prom night! Everyone will be on us! You may be dating a superhero but it won't last!" Bonnie shouted before marching away dramatically.

Kim rolled her eyes, before turning to the other cheerleaders

"So, how are things with Danny, anyway?" Tara asked nicely.

Kim smiled. "Good, although he's been involved with going with our friend, Ben Tennyson."

"Still looking for that bad dude who held the planet hostage?"

"Yup. Danny can't entirely relax until he knows the guy is behind bars for good. Ben says there's even a prison station and a separate dimension. Danny wants to make sure the guy gets put away for good. Says we'll be meeting someone who might help with that."

* * *

Kim rolled her eyes realizing it's another one of Danny's past dates. Still, this Sabrina seems like a nice girl who sent an e-mail on how to help find Vlad.

Greendale seemed like such a peaceful place, and Danny did seem concerned about Kim coming along, but she insisted on it. She wanted to see for herself if Vlad was even still alive.

So, they made it to the house belonging to a Sabrina Spellman. They knocked and answering were two adult women. One wore glasses and has blonde hair, the other looked like an older and nicer Bonnie.

"Uh… hi." Danny said. "You must be Sabrina's aunts. She invited us here to help with something."

Both women looked to each other and smiled.

"Normally, we don't really let strangers in, but you did save the world." The one in glasses said.

The other looked upstairs and shouted.

"Sabrina! The cute boy you don't stop talking about is here!"

"AUNT HILDA!" Sabrina could be heard shouting.

Danny and Kim looked a bit uncomfortable with what just happened, but carried on.

Sabrina came running down the stairs and smiled at the first person she saw.

"Danny!" She saw the other person and tried to maintain her smile. "And Kim Possible! Welcome to my home."

"Yeah, hi."

A male voice spoke next to Sabrina's foot. It was Salem the cat.

"Salem!" The aunt in glasses snapped.

"It's cool, Aunt Zelda." Sabrina says. "Danny knows."

"Uh… I didn't tell Kim." Danny said while pointing to his girlfriend, who had a somewhat indifferent look.

"It's okay. At this point you could say that you play basketball with Bugs Bunny and Mickey Mouse and I'd accept it fast."

Danny looked a little surprised, but moved on.

"So, Sabrina? You said you can help find Vlad?"

Sabrina nodded.

After a few minutes of preparing, Sabrina and her aunts sat together in a circle and were chanting the spell.

Danny and Kim, standing outside the circle, just stood confused. Danny bent down a bit to talk to Salem.

"Uh, what's happening?" Danny asked the former warlock.

"It's a location spell. It requires deep concentration and knowledge on what they person you're looking for looks like. Fortunately, everyone on Earth knows what Lord Hair-Don't looks like." Salem explained. "It also needs at least one person who knows him personally to be present. That's where you and Red here come in."

Then a gust of wind comes from the witches. A beam of light erupts between them. In that beam of light is an image slowly taking shape.

Danny and Kim gasped at what they saw.

"Plasmius?!"

Danny saw his archenemy, in human form, asleep on a floor. It looked like was in some kind of technologically advanced cell.

"Is he… dead?" Kim asked.

"If he were dead, the spell wouldn't have worked." Salem explained. "This specific spell only works to find the living."

Then, as if it were on an old television, static started appearing and the image went out.

"Wait!" Danny called out as the beam vanished and the gusts of air left. "What happened?" The Spellman witches were getting up. "Why did you stop?"

"Because, it turns out…" Hilda spoke up. "This Vlad guy is far… too far."

"Our spell doesn't work on something too far from Earth when it comes to pinpointing a location." Zelda continued.

"So, you can't tell us where he is?" Kim asked.

"No." Sabrina answered. "Only that he's alive. And by the looks of it, he's in some kind of cell."

Danny rubbed his chin in thought.

"A cell?" A smile came to his face. "So that means… he's already locked away." He laughed. "Wow… I figured as much. I guess I can ask Ben to find out which space prison or whatever he could be in… but that's later." Kim smiled when she noticed how relaxed Danny is being. "Meantime, wanna grab a bite while we're in town?"

"Sure thing." Kim answered.

"Oh! I know a great place for Chinese I can show you guys!" Sabrina turned to face her aunts. "Can I go?"

"Sabrina." Zelda spoke in in a chastising tone. "You know you have homework." Sabrina pouted, then her aunt smiled. "But it's not every day you hang out with world saviors, so go ahead."

"Yes!" Sabrina said as she left alongside Danny and Kim.

"Bring back some eggrolls!" Hilda shouted.

"And some Mushroom Chicken!" Salem added in.

* * *

Danny promised Kim he'd attend her Junior Prom, which was the night before his own. However, before that, he went to talk with Ben Tennyson. He informed what he learned about Vlad's fate from a friend. Ben didn't press on and took the info. They met at Ben's favorite place, Mr. Smoothies.

"I'll do what I can." Ben said as he typed the info down on his cell phone and hit sent. "Sent the info to my partner, Rook. He'll look into it for us." Ben said. "Meantime…" Benn took a sip of his smoothie. "You and Kim going to your dance?"

"And her's." Danny said proudly. "Meantime, my dad is getting involved with her friend, Wade, to make something for her in case she runs into an enemy she can't handle on her own."

"What is it?" Ben asks.

"Didn't tell me. Only that she's supervising it and says I'll love it when I see it." Danny admitted.

"Ooh…" Ben said, sounding impressed.

"So, how's things with Julie?"

"The best!" Ben admitted. "Soon as we graduate, she wants to sign up to be a Plumber."

Danny smiled.

"Awesome."

"Yeah. She saw how good you and Kim are, and realized how cool it'd be for a couple to fight bad guys together." Ben said.

Danny nodded.

"Maybe we can double date in case Galactus comes to Earth of something." He joked, getting a laugh from Ben. Suddenly, a beep came from his phone. "Hang on." Danny answered it. "Hello? Hey Kim. Yeah… I told Ben. Wait… really? Awesome! I'll be there!" He hung up.

"What's up?" Ben asked.

"Looks like Drakken was up to some idiot plot and was caught before he could even start it." Danny got up. "Gotta see my girlfriend at work. I'll see you later, Ben." Danny morphed and flew off.

"Laters!" Ben shouted, still sipping his smoothie.

* * *

Danny arrived to the Bueno Nacho Kim and Ron hang out at to see one of Drakken's henchmen was being put into a police truck, along with a series of tiny toys.

"Uh… what the heck?" Danny noticed people were on the ground, paying more attention to what was going on.

"Danny!"

Kim's voice caught his attention. As did the people of Middleton, who were about to swarm him with questions and autographs before Ron stepped in and performed some crowd control to give the two space.

"Back! Back savages!"

Danny landed and returned to human form.

"Kim? What's up?" He asked.

"Foiled a plan of Drakken's." Kim said. "He was plotting a secret takeover of Bueno Nacho."

Danny shuddered.

"As if it couldn't be worse." He joked.

Ron sent a quick glare at him before continuing his crown control.

"Anyway… looks like those toys were actually robots he was going to activate with a signal." Kim said.

"And he thought he was going to take over how?"

Kim rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Would you like to ask him?"

* * *

With a ride, Kim and Ron took Danny with them to the prison where Drakken and Shego were. Being told Drakken was in cell block D, Danny was allowed to pay the good doctor a visit.

He appeared in Drakken's cell, hovering in the air.

Drakken, on the bed, noticed and glared.

"You? What do you want?"

"What was the plan this time, Doctor Moron?"

"Stop calling me that!" Drakken said, taking his pillow and throwing it, but Danny's intangibility made that impossible to hit him.

"Ooh! Danny Phantom!"

A voice he wasn't familiar with caught his attention, it was an adult male who was sitting on the bunk above Drakken's.

"Uh… you are?" Danny asks.

"Frugal Lucre."

"Oh… Kim mentioned you. You're the cheap skate villain."

Frugal Lucre looked annoyed by how insulting that sounded.

"I prefer budget conscious!"

"Whatever… Mind if I speak with my girlfriend's archenemy, who used to pal around with my archenemy?"

"Sure." Lucre said, going back to sleep.

"So… anyway." Danny said. "What were you even up to?"

"What else?! World domination!"

"Okay… but why did you think you'd win this time?"

Drakken was about to answer, but stopped when he expressed annoyance.

"For once, it's _your_ fault I failed!"

"How?" Danny asked, making a face.

"Because you and Kim Possible became a couple! My plan was to build a synthodrone to appear as an ideal boyfriend for Kim Possible so that she'd be distracted! I'd have probably called him Eric, since that's my top name idea for a son." He then pointed at Danny. "But_ you_ came along! I had to derail that plan. I thought about redoing the plan with a girl… but I realized that's just repeating the same idea only less then smart." Drakken admitted.

Danny just smirked and shook his head.

"Wow, Kim and Ron were right. I had to see this to believe it." Danny laughed. "Well, that's another archenemy out of our hairs."

"Huh?"

"We have no idea where Vlad is, but it looks like he's in prison." Danny smiled. "Looks like things are looking bright for me and Kim. Laters." Danny waved before phasing through the walls.

Angered, Drakken got off his bunk and shouted.

"THIS ISN'T OVER! I WILL GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Pipe down in there, Drakken!" The guard shouted.

"Ooh… sorry!" Drakken whispered.

* * *

It was the night of the Middleton Junior Prom and, as promised, Danny went with Kim. They weren't alone, Ron was there with Yori. This was the date they decided to have.

There, Bonnie saw and had a wicked smirk.

"Look! Ron Stoppable actually paid someone to go out with him!"

She laughed, but to her shock, Yori walked up to her and glared.

"Do you think it funny to mock Ronald-san?" She said. "What reason have you to act this way?"

Bonnie scoffed.

"Please, what could you possibly-"

Then, to her shock, Yori took her arm and went around, keeping her lock in place.

"Apologize!" She said.

"Whoa! Yori!" Ron said, trying to calm her down. "No need. Bonnie's not worth it…"

Yori's smile returned.

"As you wish, Ronald-san."

She let Bonnie go, leaving the brunette brat to pant in shock. Then she saw Danny with Kim and smiled again.

_Perfect, here we go._

"I'm gonna go powder my nose. I'll be back." Kim said as she headed for the bathroom.

"Sure thing." Danny said.

There he stood, watching other people dancing in the school gymnasium. He saw people dancing and having fun. He even saw Tara with some boy he didn't recognize. He figured it was that Josh guy Kim once liked. Even Ron and Yori seemed to be enjoying themselves.

He was pretty happy to see people having fun, especially since a year ago a madman almost took over the planet.

Then a pair of hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who?"

A female voice asked. It's a voice he didn't like, not because it sounded bad, but because he didn't like the person in question.

"Please let me go, Bonnie."

Bonnie let go, allowing him to turn around and look, annoyed, at the shallow brunette.

"You guessed right. Wow, you know me so well… Tired of Kim Possible yet?" Bonnie asked with her usual self-centered attitude.

Danny rolled his eyes.

"Don't you have an on-and-off boyfriend to dance with?" Danny asked.

"Please…" Bonnie scoffed. "Brick is small time compared to someone like you."

"Would you be saying that to me if you didn't know about my powers? Or if I didn't save the world?"

"No. Because I couldn't have seen how much of a catch you are." Bonnie took a step forward, conveniently getting too close for Danny's comfort. "Granted, I never said you _weren't_ cute."

Danny groaned.

"Not flattered. Please go."

"Aw… but I just got here."

Danny was about to argue back. Then, to his surprise, Bonnie grabbed his collar and pulled him in, kissing him on the lips.

His eyes widening in shock, Danny used intangibility to pull himself out.

"WHAT THE HECK?!"

Danny's shout got the attention of several nearby, including Brick and his girlfriend.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked, sounding annoyed. "I kissed you, not try to stab you or whatever ghosts try to do to you."

"That's just it!" Danny shouted. "I have a girlfriend! One who actually cared about me before she found out my secret! She also still saw me as the same guy she fell for! You're just a spoiled brat who likes to think the world revolves around her because she has nothing else in her life!" Danny calmed down, but still kept his dirty look. "She saves lives while you're too busy whining about your manicure or scoffing at when maniacs try to take over the world because you think you're the only one with a life. She's cool, humble, if a tiny bit braggy about her skills when not saving the day, and very fun even to just talk with. You're too full of yourself. Why would I ever leave someone who loves me for who I am over someone who isn't half of what she is?"

"Exactly!"

Kim's voice went, coming in from behind, glaring at Bonnie.

Concerned with what she probably saw, Danny got nervous.

"Uh… in case you saw that-"

"I saw." Kim said. "And heard what you said." Kim hugged Danny, never taking her eyes off Bonnie. "As for you." Kim let him go and walked up to her rival, pointing at her threateningly. "You even _think_ of stealing a kiss from him or making another move when you think I'm not around and I will personally break your legs!"

Bonnie took a step back, gasping in horror.

"Y-You wouldn't!" Bonnie asked, sounding a bit hopeful if she was lying.

"I've fought some of the best fighters on Earth, robots and aliens. A 90 pound teenage girl is like a punching bag to me." Kim said.

Bonnie walked away, as those nearby applaud Kim for what she just did.

"Go KP!" Ron could be heard going.

Danny nodded before she looked back and Danny and her expression melted into a smile.

"Shall we?" Kim asked, giving him her hand.

"Let's." Danny said, taking her hand.

As they went to the dance floor, Bonnie huffed and marched back to Brick.

"He'll see. He'll get tired of her and come crawling back… Come on, Brick! Let's just dance!"

She reached out, but Brick pulled his arm back.

"No way!" He said, surprised Bonnie.

"What?!" She snapped.

"I saw what you did… and it's not cool at all." Brick had a very unhappy look on his face. "I like Danny Phantom, I don't wanna ruin his life or hurt anyone he cares about. I'm outta here."

Brick turned around and left, leaving a very haughty brunette to grumble in frustration.

Danny and Kim saw this and laughed as they kept dancing.

* * *

It was Danny's junior prom days later and he took Kim with him.

It was almost a repeat of what happened.

They arrived together and were welcomed as the heroes who saved the Earth.

There, Danny saw Tucker brought a date. It was a brunette with a pair of glasses. The walked up to Danny and Kim.

"Hey guys." Tucker said before introducing his date. "This is Velma, the girl I told you about."

"Greetings." Velma said. "My friends and I were solving the mystery of a killer mummy north of here when the transmission of what happened last year occurred." She held out her hand to them. "It's a real pleasure to meet you."

Danny and Kim smiled and took her hand at a time.

"Nice to meet you too, Velma." Kim said.

"Well, Velma and I have to get back to our talk."

"Talk?" Danny asked.

"We're discussing some interesting advancements in time travel and memory restoration!" Velma said excitedly.

"Talk later!" Tucker said as he and Velma walked off.

Then, Danny saw Sam talking with someone he doesn't recognize. He figured it must be this Chris guy. He saw how happy she was and smiled as he and Kim headed to their seat.

That's when Danny noticed his cell was going on.

"Oh, hang on Kim. I gotta take this."

Danny pulled out his cell phone.

"Hello?" The music was too loud for him to hear it. "Hello?!" He groaned. "It's too loud, I'll be back."

Kim nodded as Danny headed in the direction of the bathrooms, unaware, someone saw him and followed him.

Kim saw this and got up.

However, someone got in her way.

"Sup babe." Dash went, trying to be suave. "Miss me?"

Kim rolled her eyes before sending a quick jab in his stomach, causing Dash to collapse on the floor and cry in pain.

"I didn't that time." Kim joked before going to where she saw Danny go.

Danny made it to where it was quieter and listening in on the voice.

"Hello?" Danny asked.

"Hey, big bro." Danielle said.

"Danielle? What's up, Sis?"

"Skulker came out of the ghost portal roughly an hour ago while you getting Kim. Not sure where he is now, but right now Mom and Dad turned the ghost shield on. Stay on your toes for now."

"Alright, thanks. I'll keep my eyes open." Danny ended the call.

"You should definitely keep your eyes open."

Another female voice that Danny didn't like the sound of came.

He turned around to tell Paulina off, but then he was surprised when he felt her lightly kiss his lower lip.

"UGH!"

Danny stepped back and wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

Paulina grinned happily at the feeling of kissing him and stepped closer.

"You don't need that redhead, Danny! You can be with me!"" Paulina said with her arms open for a hug.

"No!" Danny shouted. "You were always mean and uncaring to me when you didn't know I was Danny Phantom. Why should I care about being with you now?" He asked with a harsh tone.

Before Paulina could try and win him over, Kim stepped in and pulled Paulina by the arm.

"Ow!" Paulina whined. "You're hurting me! My Papa will sue!"

"He'd sue us? Unlikely." Kim said. She then rose a fist. "Try again and see how much teeth you have left."

Realizing how out of her league she is, Paulina stepped back before running back to the gymnasium.

Danny and Kim quickly decided to return hand-in-hand, unaware another female snuck in and saw them.

It was once they got out they passed by the former A-list.

Paulina glared daggers at Kim while Dash grumbled at how his idol, who is also his favorite punching bag, and his hot girlfriend do not show him any respect. Kwan just looked indifferent while Star looked at Danny somewhat longingly.

"Should've just ignored Paulina's rules against dating out of the A-list…" She whispered to herself.

On the dance floor, Danny and Kim joined along. Soon they found themselves encountering his friends and their dates.

"Hey, I'm Chris!" Sam's date said in a friendly tone.

"Hey." Danny and Tucker both said.

As they kept dancing, the heard the sounds of people whispering loudly and some boys giving very interested sounds.

Everyone sans Danny and Kim shouted as they noticed who walked up to him.

"Whoa! What a babe!" Someone behind Kim shouted.

Kim saw who it was and gapsed as this person tapped Danny's shoulder.

"Paulina…" Danny groaned. "Look, for the last time…" He started turning around. "I'm not interested."

He ended seeing some very much not Paulina.

"Aw… I'm heartbroken." Shego joked. "Guess I'll just break you limb from limb."

Her hands began glowing.

Thinking fast, Danny morphed and held up a shield to block her attack.

Recognizing the danger, everyone else panicked and ran out of the gymnasium. Everyone save for Kim, Sam and Tucker. However, Kim saw them without their dates and spoke up.

"You guys should make sure your dates are okay." Kim said. "We can handle this."

"No way!" Sam said. "Just because you're both dating doesn't mean we're staying out of this!"

Suddenly, they saw a certain blue mist exit Danny's mouth. Then a blast from hit his side, sending him into the bleachers.

It was Skulker, having a blast on his right arm that he fired from.

"Well, hello Phantom. I broke Shego here out of prison for chance at destroying you and your precious girlfriend." Skulker said. "Now nobody can come to your aid while I destroy you!"

Seeing this, Kim looked to Tucker and Sam.

"You guys can still help. Come with me."

Kim led Sam and Tucker out while Danny stood to face these two villains.

Shego fired a blast while Skulker did the same.

Danny used his superior speed to dodge them, but Shego took advantage of the situation and threw a kick in his stomach. Skulker then came in and threw a punch that sent him into the ceiling. Danny fell to the floor and made a small dent in the wood.

"Ready to give up, Dorky Phantom?" Shego mused.

"Actually… I was saving the last dance for Kim. So we're gonna have to finish quicker."

Danny phased into the floor, leaving Skulker and Shego to look around and try and spot him.

"Where'd he go?!" Shego exclaimed.

"I didn't free you so you could just lose him!" Skulker snapped.

"Hey! Hunting Little Boy Boo was your idea!" Shego snapped back.

Then she's hit with a ghost ray that sends her into a wall from the floor. Seeing this, Skulker turned invisible and waited to make a move.

Then Danny Phantom appeared and looked around. Skulker came in and held Danny in a headlock from behind.

"Got you!" Then Danny disappeared, much to his surprise. "What?!"

Then the real Danny Phantom became invisible and kicked him in the head, knocking him down.

"Can you guys try and get revenge at a later time?" Danny asked.

That's when he's hit in the side again when Shego threw a punch with her energy into his back, knocking him down.

"Well, I'm impressed." Shego admitted. "You're actually as fun as Kimmy. Part of me is going to miss you." She then flipped him on his back with her foot. Then she saw Skulker get up. "Okay, hurry up. I wanna hit Vegas soon to celebrate my breaking out."

Skulker got up and pulled out a device that resembled a serrated pizza slicer. That's when a blue blast of energy came out of nowhere and destroyed the device.

"Get away from him!" Kim called out.

Then both Skulker and Shego were hit by her fists, glowing a blue fire.

Hearing Kim's voice, Danny opened his eyes.

"Kim?" What he saw made him gasp and turn red.

It was Kim, wearing a white suit with blue sections. And it was very formfitting, something that quickly caught his attention.

Kim noticed he was staring as she helped him up and smiled.

"Ya like?" She said. "I asked Sam to help me get it on whileTucker made sure nobody saw us. I was hoping we can test it out with a sparing match." She faced Skulker and Shego and readied herself for battle. "I guess this will have to do."

Shego and Skulker weren't at all intimidated. So they readied for battle.

Danny took on Skulker in the air while Kim and Shego began their fight.

Danny managed to sucker punch Skulker, knocking the villain down.

"Once I defeat you, I'll hang both your pelts!" Skulker shouted as he got up and resumed his fight.

"Dude, you can try all you want by you'll never win!" Danny said.

Skulker was about to tackle Danny, but the ghost boy flew out of the way and kicked his enemy into the ceiling.

Meanwhile, Kim and Shego were locking fists. Shego looked surprised that Kim appears stronger and her blue glow allowed her to survive Shego's green powered fist.

"Ooh! Kimmie got an upgrade." Shego sounded impressed.

"Not bad, huh?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, but still not in my league." Shego said. She then clawed Kim in the arm. Kim winced in pain and backed away. "Like I said-" Then, to her surprise, the suit's tear disappeared, melting around Kim. She let go of her arm, showing that it has also healed him. "What?!"

"You were saying?" Kim snarked.

She readied for more, while Shego actually looked eager to keep up.

Meanwhile, Danny and Skulker continued their fight in the air. Skulker did go intangible and tackled Danny through the ceiling and the two were in the air, resuming their fist fight.

"After I'm threw with you, I'll parade your pelt throughout the world!" Skulker boasted.

"Umm… eww!" Danny went.

That's when Danny grabbed Skulker by the arms and froze him in a chunk of ice.

"Oh come on!" Skulker said as he was frozen from the neck down.

Then the block of ice was sent falling towards the gymnasium.

Inside, both female fighters fired their blasts at each other as they walked closer to one another.

Shego had an idea to get under Kim's skin.

"Hey, Danny's cute. Once you're out of the picture, maybe_ I'll_ date him."

This worked, Kim stopped what she was doing winced.

"Eww! I mean, at least Bonnie and Paulina are our age. You're like… in your 20's! … I think. How old are you, again?"

"Gotcha!"

Shego fired into Kim, sending her into the wall.

Kim slid down as Shego started marching towards her.

"Let's finishe this, Princess."

Then, to their surprise, something broke through the ceiling and came falling down from atop Shego. Reacting fast, Shego jumped out of the way as it hit the floor.

It was Skulker, in the ice. He tried to break free, but couldn't.

"The ice got into my systems! I can't phase out of it!"

"Good for me." Danny said, appearing next to him as he opened Skulker's mechanical face open and pulled the real one out.

Shego had to rub her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

"_That's_ the real Skulker?"

"And _this_ is my real fist!"

Kim's voice caught Shego's attention. She turned around and Kim's fist hit her and sent her sliding on the floor, knocking her out.

Danny then pulled out a thermos and used it on Skulker, trapping his foe inside.

"And that's that." Danny said. Seeing Shego unconscious, he lifted her up by her arms. "I guess I we should send her back to prison?"

"Sure." Kim said. "I can get Global Justice to come by." She then smiled. "So… what do you think of my new battlesuit?"

Danny blushed.

"It's… it looks cool…"

"Don't get too used to it." Kim said. "It's battery has limits and I need to charge it."

"So… how long until you gotta return it?" Danny asked.

Kim's smiled widened.

"I guess I can put it back in a few days… Let's just deal with Shego, then we can have our last dance."

Danny looked around and noticed how empyty it is.

"Pretty sure that was the last dance."

Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator and pressed a button that started playing music.

"Don't be so sure…" She said.

* * *

The two sat atop a skyscraper together. After Kim's Junior prom and Danny's, they both needed to just have time to be alone together. Danny was in his ghost form while Kim wore her new battlesuit. Danny couldn't help but love seeing her in it, namely for how form fitting it is.

Next month was the anniversary of their first date and they already made plans for Café de Fleur.

Looking up at the full moon, both of them smiled as their eyes came to each other.

"So…" Kim said.

"So?" Danny asked.

Kim got up and walked away before turning around and making a stance, ready for battle.

"I didn't just have this made to look nice and fight better. I also would love to spar with my boyfriend when he's transformed." Kim said. "Loser buys the anniversary meal?"

Danny smiled and got up, walking until he was in front of her and raising his hands.

"Ready."

Both of them ran to each other and locked fists.

They exchanged smiles as the began throwing punches and kicks that locked into each other, Soon, they kicked up and the legs hit each other.

"Not bad, Spaceman." Kim said.

"Not bad either, Blue Fox." Danny replied.

They both exchanged very eager smiles. Now the fun can begin.

Kim threw a punch that Danny avoided by flying backwards. He flew back and threw a kick, holding back as to not harm Kim. It knocked her down, but she backflipped and readied for more.

With a smirk and wink, Kim flipped towards Danny before jump kicking him.

That's when they kept throwing punches, blocking or dodging their attacks. Each second, their smiles were growing.

Kim then charged a punch with the blue energy of her battlesuit, Danny responded by charging his fist with green energy.

Their fists collided and created a shockwave that knocked them both down.

Getting up, they looked to each other and laughed.

"You almost got me, Kim." Danny said.

"You almost got me too." Kim said.

They both got up and Kim walked up to Danny. She wrapped her arms around his neck as Danny held her around the waist. They exchanged loving smiles at each other.

"I really hate how adorable and fun you are, you know that?" Kim said playfully.

"And I am thoroughly disgusted how someone so beautiful is also adorable and cool." Danny responded.

They both shared a deep kiss. Kim put her hands around Danny's face as if to pull him in closer. Once their lips, they shared another smile.

"So… ready for whatever our lives take us?" Danny asked.

"With you? So ready for anything." Kim said.

Danny nodded as he lifted Kim up in a bridal manner. They then flew off together, ready to spend their night together doing whatever they can.

They just saved the world again. They have each other and were very much in love.

Vlad was off world somewhere and Drakken was finally in prison. The world knew these two as the ones who stopped the Disasteroid and were an iconic power couple.

Their lives were just getting better.

All they knew and cared about is that no villain could stop them and they had each other.

Nothing on this world or any other could get in their way.

* * *

Somewhere, in the depths of space, on a recently conquered world, was a ship. This ship was commanded by an alien race known as Lorwardians. They were conquerors, destroyers and warriors. They had a strange being they found drifting in space about one Earth year ago. He was in a cell, too weak to fight back or transform.

Vlad was unconscious inside a cell. Due to his lack of proper nutrition from the food his wardens were giving him, coupled with an erratic sleep schedule, Vlad was trying to come up with some plan to get home. He could overshadow his jailers, but he has no idea where he is, exactly. As he stirred awake, he heard what sounded like his former partner, Drakken.

It was some kind of rap.

"This is Great Blue!" A deep female voice shouted. "Warmonga is certain!"

"You cannot be serious." A deep male voice said.

"Very serious! Besides, the prisoner we have seems to have originated from this world. Perhaps we can find soldiers to enslave there."

The male voiced groaned. "Very well, Warmonga."

"I shall return to continue our mission of conquest." Warmonga said.

Then, Warmonga herself, a large green woman, walked past his cell, allowing him to notice.

He smirked.

"Looks like I'm going home…" He whispered.

As soon as her ship left, Warhok was left on the planet they had just conquered. He entered what was once the world's capital building when a transmission was being sent. He answered it.

"What is it?" He was gruff and annoyed.

"Warhok! We are under attack!" Another Lordwardian said, panicking.

"What?!"

"You and Warmonga are the only Lorwardians off world and-"

The transmission ended.

Warhok slammed his fist into the console. He knew what was going on, but didn't think Lorwardia would ever fall victim to it.

"What is attacking all of these worlds?!"

* * *

The home world of Warhok and Warmonga, Lorwardia, was a planet known for powerful warriors and conquerors. However, for the past few Earth months, the ended.

As a figure arrived and began stealing the equipment, leaving no survivors. Lorwardia would not stand for this, but the being was powerful… too powerful.

Only one fortress remained, with all of the remaining Lorwardians left alive on their world were standing guard.

One Lorwardian soldier looked terrified as the sound of the enemy was pounding on the large door, while the rest of his comrades stood their ground. They heard lasers being fired from behind, then hundreds of screams, then silence before the pounding continued. That's when the doors fell down.

Due to the poor lighting, they only saw a silhouette of something large, with big shoulder pads and triangular red eyes that looked very robotic.

The Lorwardians held their weapons up.

"Stay where you are!"

The figure stood still, then disappeared. At first it seemed like this being left. Then one of the Lorwardians were elevated off the ground. A cracking sound is heard before he falls to the floor, dead. Soon, the others were firing blindly as the mystery figure makes himself present before blasting a green ray that shoots a hole in one's chest. Then, with great speed and ferocity, he attacks each one. In seconds, all of them fell to the ground. All of them were dead.

Without any more interference, the figure walked towards the large alien vault they were protecting. During the battle, the lights were shot, so he stood in the dark. He simply pulled the vault door off and tossed it aside with ease as he grabbed what it was guarding. It was a small alien orb that was glowing pink. His eyes squinted to show some pleasure at his task complete.

"Stop!" A voice called out.

The figure looked behind and saw a silver man, holding a large blaster at the figure.

This was Val-Yor, a Vernathian who had a less than amiable meeting with the Teen Titans.

"You attacked my world and killed 10%… so it's payback time!" He fired his weapon.

The figure only created a small energy barrier that blocked the attack. Then he fired a blast that destroyed the weapon and, with amazing speed, reached out and grabbed Val-Yor before throwing him into the dark room. There, he gave the silver man a series of punches all over his body. The attacks were greatly damaging, as what little light was shining in the room from outside showed Val-Yor's face was bruised, his suit torn in places, and one of his arms seemed broken. The figure grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up.

Now broken inside and out, Val-Yor breathed heavy as he looked to his attacker with fear, realizing this figure was too strong.

"Who… who are you?!" Val-Yor asked, begging for an answer.

The figure's robotic red eyes only squinted before answering in a deep voice, altered with a robotic distortion.

"The god of death…"

A snap happened.

* * *

**Oh my goodness. This has to be the longest chapter yet.**

**At first, I was going to end the story here. BUT my mind had an idea for one last major arc before the end.**

**It's basically the last major thing Danny and Kim have to go through before they can have their happily ever after.**

**Also, you all probably thought it was the Lorwardians who were doing all that invading. But who is this figure who identifies as the god of death? You will find out eventually.**

**Also, had some help from FlowerPrincess11 again and am hoping you all like this and look forward to more.**

**Also, yes, I was making a comment on the change of cast in Totally Spies because Teletoon took over and by law the voice acting was done in Canada. Alex and Jerry's voice were the most obvious of recast. I'm not hating on the actress, but I think she made Alex sound younger.**

**Also, Val-Yor's dead and Vlad's on his way back to Earth.**

**I'm HOPING next chapter I post in this will be smaller. Gotta avoid adding so much of this universe at once.**


	41. Chapter 41: Start of Senior Year

_**Start of Senior Year**_

It was October, the month of their anniversary and Halloween was quickly approaching.

During the summer, Danny had calmed down a considerable amount over Vlad's apparent fate. Kim was relieved, it made things easier for them to go on non-crime fighting dates.

That said, for their anniversary, they were sparring.

"HA!"

Kim threw a kick into Danny Fenton, who used his arms to block. Danny smiled and threw a soft punch she bobbed out of the way from.

Kim then flipped above Danny's head and landed behind him. He looked back and smiled.

"You're getting a lot better, Blue Fox."

"So are you… but not if you just stand and not be a bit more active." Kim responded with a smirk.

Danny chuckled and turned around raising his hands.

"I can do this all day."

"But we both know one of us has to win…" Kim said.

Taking the challenge, Danny ran to Kim.

However, she responded pretty fast. She went down and wrapped her legs around Danny's, causing him to fall on the floor.

It was a good thing they padded the floor on this spare room in the Ops Center, otherwise Danny would be hurt more.

Kim got up and got on top of Danny before he could retaliate. Now, she was on top, with her hands on his wrists and she looked down with a satisfied look.

"Looks like I win. So… for our anniversary dinner, I pick that fancier place in Metropolis Kara told us about." Kim said. "Be sure to get your Sunday best ready."

Danny smiled and shrugged as Kim got off of him.

"Best loss I've ever had." Danny said.

Kim dusted her clothes off and smiled.

"So, I guess we can-"

Suddenly, a small floating drone flew into the room.

They both looked surprised, but then it landed and projected who sent it on the wall.

"Kim! Danny!"

"Wade?" Kim asked.

"Wade? You're kind of interrupting anniversary day for us." Danny said. "I even bought her a gift."

"You did?" Kim asked. When Danny nodded, she smiled warmly and put a hand on her chest. "Aw, so sweet."

"Sorry guys, but Ben is asking for you guys." Wade said. "Says it's urgent."

They both looked surprised, but didn't argue back.

* * *

Thanks to coordinates Ben trusted Danny with, the two arrived via Specter Speeder to the Plumber's HQ. They entered and found themselves greeted by several people, mostly aliens.

As they were walking towards where they were told to meet up, they came across a friendly face in a Plumber's uniform.

"Danny! Kim!"

They smiled.

"Julie." Kim said. "How've you been?"

"Doing good." Julie said. "Anyway, my boyfriend's waiting for you guys with extra guests."

"More guests?" Danny asked.

"Yeah… you'll be surprised."

Danny and Kim went to the room, where they saw the guests.

One of them was an alien girl with red hair in a purple outfit. She was hovering and smiled when she saw them.

"Danny! Kim! How are you?"

Starfire said, speaking in a less broken voice as she's been taking a few lessons.

"Hey, Starfire." Danny said.

"Hey." Kim looked around. She saw Starfire's boyfriend was absent. "Where's Robin?"

Starfire had a saddened look on her face.

"He and I have taken the break from being boyfriend and girlfriend. He also goes by Nightwing now." She explained.

"Oh wow…" Kim gasped. "I'm so sorry."

"It is okay." Starfire said. "As the new leader of the Teen Titans, I must put personal feelings aside."

"Oh, you're the new leader?" Danny asked.

"Indeed. Cyborg was offered, but he's been invited to join the Justice League." Starfire explained. "Anyway, I am here because Ben 10 also has something to provide for you."

"So are we."

A male voice spoke up. Once Danny and Kim saw the person there, Kim frowned.

"Oh… you."

Matrin walked up to them quicly and gave them a hand.

"Martin Mystery here." He smiled at Kim. "Remember me?"

"One of my least favorite dates? Yeah, I remember."

"Martin!" A brunette Danny was familiar with walked up and pulled him back. "Sorry, my stepbrother is a total idiot." She noticed Danny and blushed. "Oh… uh… hi Danny. I but you're wondering-"

"I already know you're a paranormal investigator." Danny said. Diana's eyes widened. "I saw you deal with that monster on our date."

Kim shook her head. "I am not surprised."

"Oh…" Diana looked sheepish. "I see…"

"Anyway, our employers wanted us to provide information on a planet our alien friend Billy knows that got hit too." Martin spoke up. "We're just here to provide intel, then we heard you two were coming and wanted to see you."

Ben, who was also in the room, walked up to them.

"We got a message from some friends of yours." Ben spoke up. "Apparently, they're friends with some alien race called the Salamandrians, who are involved with finding out who the mystery attacker is."

Danny nodded. He knew who Ben was talking about, the Turtles mentioned the Salamandrians and one of them is dating one.

"We just got messages from other worlds." Gwen, who was also in the room and still in her seat, spoke up. "That includes the Triceratons and recently the Detrovite homeworld of Vulcan."

"Okay, everyone ready?" Ben's grandfather, Max, spoke up and he stood next to a monitor.

After the lights dimmed. Everyone took a seat at the monitor turned on.

"So, what's this about, Mr. Tennyson?" Kim asked. "Why call us?"

"As you may have heard, something has been attacking worlds. Sectoid 1, Boudacia and even remnants of the Triceraton empire has been hit. We've never had any idea who or what this is, until now." Max Tennyson said. "And there's a reason we asked you here, Danny."

"And that is?"

"Patience." Holding out a remote, Max turned the monitor on. Showing a dark room where vaguely human looking beings attempt to attack something in the dark, only for the sounds of screaming and wailing in pain called out as an invisible force went about and assaulted each on of them. Soon, all of them dropped dead.

"Are… are they… dead?" Kim asked, looking horrified at what they're being shown.

"Afraid so. And here's why I wanted you to see this."

The figure appeared out of nowhere, but the darkness prevented them from seeing the being. All they saw was a bulky, almost robot-like being in the shadows walking out of view of the security camera.

"Where was this?" Kim asked.

"A planet that's basically in the armpit of the consteallation of Orion." Max explained.

Then something caught everyone's attention. The figure flew past the camera and attacked someone offscreen.

"This is why I brought this footage." Starfire spoke up. "Someone had caught this being's attention, one who I was never on the good terms with. His name was Val-Yor."

"Was?" Kim asked.

"Spoilers." She said sadly.

They heard sounds of pain and harm before the image of two figures in the shadows appear. One is being held up as the mystery figure held him up.

Then that's when they saw him appearently break the neck of the one named Val-Yor.

But Danny saw something else, something that caught his attention alone.

The red, triangular eyes.

Once the figure dropped Val-Yor, the killer left. Soon, the lights finally returned at the sight of the dead Val-Yor appeared on the floor.

Starfire looked away, visibly upset over what she just saw.

"This is the second time I have had to see this." She said with a shutter. "Val-Yor was never my favorite person, but I never wished an awful end for him."

As the rest look saddened by her reaction, Kim noticed something else.

Danny was staring. He's been staring since before Val-Yor's onscreen death.

"That's why we called on you. Based on the powers demonstrated, we have reason to believe it's a ghost, your kind of ghost. Any idea who this is?" Max Tennyson asked.

It was now everyone noticed Danny was silent.

"Danny?" Gwen asked.

"Hm?" Danny snapped out of it. "Oh… no. If it's a ghost, it's someone I don't recognize."

Kim looked surprised by his reaction that no one else noticed. Still, she kept quiet.

* * *

As they left, Danny flew the Specter Speeder out of Bellwood. They were on their way back to Amity Park.

"Well, at least we know it's a ghost." Danny said. "Still, I'm sure we can handle whoever he is." He looked to see Kim was silent, as if her mind was elsewhere. "Kim?"

"Why did you lie?" She asked.

"Huh?"

"You said who had no idea who that ghost is."

"It's true… sort of." Danny said. "I didn't say this because I wasn't sure at first."

"About what?"

Danny took a breath. Since it was just Kim, he decided to share.

"When I lost my powers… when I was in that coma… I had a dream." Kim looked to him, taking in every word. "I was being chased by something in flames, with red eyes that were the same shape. In fact, that thing in the footage had the same body type. I didn't share because I wasn't sure what to think." He said. "I actually thought it was a coincidence."

"So, you don't think that thing was it?"

"Maybe… I don't know. All I know is that I've never seen this guy before that dream." Danny explained. "Besides, we were too busy deal with Vlad to be concerned and that was way over a year ago. For all we know, it's just a coincidence."

Kim thought about it, then she nodded.

"You're probably right." She lightened up and leaned back with a smile. "So, about dinner?"

Danny smiled back.

"Right. Your pick, I pay."

* * *

In the depths of space, a familiar spaceship was on its way back to Earth. Inside was a family of aliens the Tennyson familiar was familiar with as well. They were notorious, all because of their history of causing trouble. They were the Vreedles.

"Hurry up, you brainless idiots!" Ma Vreedle, the leader of this group, shouted to her two oldest sons.

"Aw… Ma!" Rhomboid whined.

"Now you know better than to complain back to Ma, Rhomboid." Octagon, the eldest of the brothers, said. "Y'all should know that the matriarch of the family is the one who should never be disrescpected on account of her being our mother… and could atomize us if she wanted."

"That's right!" Ma Vreedle shouted. "Now let's sell this here dwarf star so that we can make some money already!"

Ma Vreedle was holding a certain object stolen from Psyphon, an alien criminal Ben 10 was familiar with. Finding it, she found out he's willing to pay high amounts to get it back. Normally, she'd use it for her own schemes, but the money was too much.

She had her plans already for the money.

"Once we get that sum of cash, I'm gonna be spending on my Pretty Boy!" She said proudly.

"What about us, Ma?" Rhomboid asked.

Ma Vreedle's good mood ended. "You two are lucky I'm even letting you take me to Earth!"

Rhomboid cowered and went back to piloting with his brother.

That's when something landed on the roof of the ship, getting the attention of the Vreedles.

"What was that?" Octagon asked. "Ben Tennyson?"

Rhomboid was about to reach his blaster when something phased through the ceiling and grabbed the dwarf star from Ma Vreedle's hand, pulling it way with it.

"WHAT?!" She barked. "Stop this thing! NOW!"

The ship stopped in its path, essentially parking. Thanks to their biology, Ma Vreedle opened the door, not caring the vaccum of space sucking everything inside out. Though frightened of their mother's rage, the brothers followed her.

Due to the far distance from any source of light, the Vreedles couldn't see who or what it was. Only that it was something in bulky armor.

It was the one who called himself the god of death.

"Hey! That happens to be my meal ticket! Give it up and get lost!" Ma Vreedle shouted. The figure did not pay any attention to her, only snapping his fingers to make the dwarf star disappear. This angered Ma Vreedle. "Y'all better make that thing come back!" When he still did no react, Ma Vreedle released her tentacles and wrapped them around his arms and neck. "CAN YOU EVEN HERE ME?!"

Now the figure reacted. All the Vreedles could see was a pair of robotic red eyes that squinted to indicate annoyance.

Rhomboid, usually the trigger happy one, started shaking in fear.

"Ma… I don't think we should mess with him. He looks scary."

"I reckon Rhomboid has a point for once, Ma." Octagon said.

"HUSH!" Ma shouted. She then looked back to their thief. "Like I said, give me my dwarf star back!" The figure then somehow went intangible and her wrappings fell to the floor, much to her surprise. Then, in that moment, he appeared several inches in front of her, looking very agitated. "You think I'm scared?! I've seen worse! I'm wanted in 12 systems and banned in more! I can make the toughest cry! You think-"

Then, to her shock, the figure grabbed her around the throat and had the strength to not only keep her from talking, as evident by her choking sounds, but lifted her up. She tried to pull his hand off, but found his grip was actually stronger than her.

"You talk too much…" He said.

Then, with his free hand, he snapped his fingers and created an orb of white energy. Then he phased his hand and said orb into her chest.

Then, to the horror of her sons, they saw as this being started unleashing his blasts inside her. It caushed her eyes and mouth to emit light with each blast. It kept going for about 20 more times before he pulled his hand out and let Ma Vreedle go.

Instead of landing on her feet, she fell faceup on the floor… lifeless. Her eyes were blank and her mouth was agape.

Satisfied with what he's done, the mystery figure took off, flying deep into space.

The two Vreedle brothers huddled around their mother, unable to believe what just happened.

"Ma?" They both asked the lifeless husk that once their mother.

* * *

It was Halloween now and Danny got an invite to a special party. It said he can bring a plus one. Thankfully, Kim had nothing to do. Ron went trick or treating and Tucker and Danielle went along with him, something Danny was confused by, while Sam was at a Goth poetry slam. Even Valerie, who has become a close friend to Team Phantom after she made peace with Danny, was off on a date with Nathan, who she finally stopped avoiding. So, Kim went with Danny to a party.

To his surprise on his way there, the directions were to New Salem.

"You've been here before?" Kim asked. Danny was about to answer when she held her hand up. "I'm gonna assume a date from that summer. I'm right, right?" Danny nodded. "Of course." Kim rolled her eyes.

"So, you got a costume?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. Something from a past mission." Kim said, holding up a bag.

"I got one from one of mine too." Danny said, pointing to a bag behind him. "I'll put it on once I we get there."

Then it landed outside a school, one that Danny heard of from a former date.

"What's with the castle?" Kim asked. "This is a school?"

"Monster High." Danny said. This made Kim looked surprised.

"Monster High?" Kim asked.

That's when a knock happened.

Kim looked to see what looked like a Frankenstein monster girl.

"Hi! I'm Frankie, you must be Kim." She said in a friendly tone.

Kim smiled.

_Neat costume._

"Hi."

* * *

Danny and Kim headed down the hallways of the high school as Frankie led them down. That's when they saw they were passing the bathrooms.

"Mind if we change?" Kim asked with her and Danny holding up their bags.

"Sure." Frankie said.

Both of them nod. They headed into the bathrooms and in minutes, Kim walked out in a familiar costume she wore to a convention.

She looked down at the suit of Sheela of the Leopard People.

"Surprised it still fits." She admitted. She looked to see the men's room door was still closed. "He's probably at the party.

She went into the gymnasium and found herself at a party where there are several teens in monster costumes. Some of them looked pretty convincing. That's when Frankie walked up to her with a few of her friends with very convincing looks.

"Hey, this is Kim." She said to her friends.

The one dressed in Egyptian attire scoffed.

"This is the normie Spectra's pick choose?"

Kim looked a bit surprised by that.

"Normie? Wait, Spectra?"

"Oh no…" Frankie smiled. "Not that evil redhead…"

"They mean me."

To Kim's surprise, someone flew up from the floor. It was a ghostly girl.

"W-what?" Kim was actually surprised.

"Wow… you're prettier in person." Spectra said with a shy tone. "It's no wonder Danny picked you."

Kim blinked her eyes before rubbing them with her hands.

_Did she… come out of the floor? She's a real ghost?!_

"Danny?" A more high-pitched voice asked. Kim looked to her right and saw another ghostly girl, floating towards her. She had blue skin. "I went out with him too! I'm Phantasma, Phanty for short." She looked over Kim and gave a jealous look. "_You're_ his match?"

Spectra looked a bit off at how Phanty was acting.

"Please don't act so rudely. We have to respect his choice." She said.

"I do…" Phanty crossed her arms. "I just think I'm more lively… so to speak." She then smirked mischeviously at Spectra. "At least more than a shy little wallflower."

Spectra actually looked insulted by that.

"I'm older than you. I graduated and you're still a transfer." She said.

Spectra and Phanty started glaring at each other.

That's when Kim, feeling a bit unsettled by the realization they are ghosts, started to step back.

"Kim?" Frankie asked. "What's wrong?"

She reached out, but then her arm fell out.

"WHOA!" Kim stepped back.

"Oops… Sorry." Frankie laughed. "Thought I tightened it."

Kim turned around and was about to make a break for it when a grim reaper stood behind her.

"WHOA!" Kim stepped back.

"Kim!" Danny familiar voice came from the reaper, who held his hands out. "It's me."

Kim calmed down a moment when she heard his voice. That's when she pulled his mask off and saw Danny Fenton. She smiled.

"Danny…" She quickly glanced at the monster girls as the two ghosts were bickering. "You didn't tell me there'd be real monsters."

"I though you said you aren't that surprised who I've dated anymore."

"That doesn't mean I expected two ghosts, or a literal Frankenstein." Kim said.

"And vampires." Danny said as he pointed to two bats flying towards the ghosts.

Kim looked back and saw the bats become vampire girls. The pink one got in front of Spectra while the purple one got in front of Phanty.

"Spectra… please stop!" The pink one said.

Spectra calmed down. "I'm sorry, Draculaura."

"You too, Phanty! Cousin Draculaura is convincing her friend not to-" The purple one looked towards Danny and Kim and, seeing Danny in person for the first time, smiled. Hearts were practically swarming around her as she quickly went to Danny. "Hi. I'm Sibella. Fang-tastic to meet you."

"Hi…" Danny said, a bit startled. "I heard of you from your friend and Draculaura."

"Oh… you've heard of me." She blushed.

Kim then wrapped her arm around Danny's.

"Hi. I'm his girlfriend." She said, a bit defensive.

Phanty flew up to Sibella and glared at her.

"Ehem…" She went.

Sibella shrugged innocently as Danny and Kim walked away.

"You actually dated not one, but _two_ ghost girls?" Kim questioned.

She found it kind of ironic, given how often Danny fought ghosts.

"And, aside from a witch, other superheroes and aliens, there was also a teenager robo, a fairy and the daughter of Nigel Thornberry, that's just to name a few..." Danny said.

Kim looked at him strangely.

"Just how weird was that dating service we signed up for anyway?" Kim asked outloud. "And why did you get so many amazing dates where as I dated a horrible British stereotype and two morons who were so alike I couldn't tell which was my date?"

Phanty then flew in front of them, with a big grin, making them stop in their tracks.

"Danny, long time no shriek! Come here you haunting hunk!" Phanty said as she quickly hugged him, much to Kim's irritation.

"It's nice to see you again, Phanty..." Danny said as he suddenly felt nervous and not because of Kim's glaring. "Uh, your dad isn't around here, is he?" Danny questioned.

"Don't worry, I trapped him in our realm before I left because he got so uptight about me going to a party with boys..." Phanty said in annoyance.

Kim snapped out of her glaring to look surprised by that statement.

_And I thought **MY** dad was that excessive against dating…_

She then smiled at the ghostly boy.

"So, promise to save me a dance?" Phanty asked, ignoring Kim's returning glare.

"Uh..." Danny paused, unsure how to answer.

Thankfully, Spectra stepped in, glaring at Phanty.

"How shameless... asking a guy to dance when he is with his ghoul friend." Spectra said.

Phanty rolled her eyes. "Please... I just did what you were too chicken to do..."

"Excuse me?!" Spectra exclaimed, something that caught her friends off guard.

"Please...You know you wanted to ask for a dance but you're too chicken to make your move, unlike me..." Phanty said with a mocking smile.

Spectra glared. "It's called being tactful, something that seems foreign to you..." She was actually getting mad at her.

"More like being spineless." Phanty mocked.

"At least I'm not rude!" Spectra snapped.

"What you call rude, I call being social and active." Phanty boasted.

"At least I'm a nicer ghoul than you are." Spectra went.

During this whole back and forth, Danny and Kim exchanged brief glances. They were ignoring what the ghostly gals' words were and were more uncomfortable that they were fighting over someone else's boyfriend right in front of them.

"You couldn't get a boyfriend because you'd be too busy hiding in a corner!" Phanty shouted.

"I could too get a boyfriend! I'm not a total loud mouth annoyance." Spectra snapped.

"Please! Why the heck would Danny pick some wallflower when he could have the life of the party right here?" Phanty argued.

"You are dreaming! You are just little ghoul who has just entered the monster world... I'm older than you and way more experienced." Spectra argued with her arms crossed.

"Experienced in what? Hiding in the shadows? I don't do that since I'm never afraid to get what I want..." Phanty said. "And what if I say I want a dance with the savior of the human and monster worlds?" Phanty said as she even took Danny by his right arm.

"What? Phanty?" Danny exclaimed.

"I'd say, keep dreaming little ghoul, because he's dancing with me..." Spectra said and took his other arm.

The girls started to to pull him back and forth like tug-o-war. Danny was mouthing "HELP ME" to Kim.

"Mine! You spectral coward!" Phanty shouted.

"Mine!" You immature spook!" Spectra went.

"Hey!" Kim yelled, getting their attention and making them stop, to Danny's relief. "You two are forgetting something kind of important!"

"Yeah!" Sibella said as she stepped in and tried to nuzzle on Danny's chest, making him shiver somewhat. "Me!"

Kim the grabbed the vampire by the collar and pulled her back

"I meant his ship already set sailed... the SS **_I'm_** his girlfriend!"

Hearing this causes the two girl ghosts to finally let Danny go.

Phanty turned away. "Hmph!" She then floated off.

Disappointed at Danny's girlfriend getting in her way, Sibella managed to get out of Kim's grip and walked off as well.

Spectra remained behind, looking very regretful of her actions.

"I'm sorry… I got carried away." She bowed to Kim. "I apologize for what just happened."

Kim glared at her before sighing.

"You're forgiven. Just don't try it again." Kim rolled her eyes at the direction of Phanty and Sibella, who had their backs turned to her. "And you two?"

Both of them kept their backs turned, but their friends wouldn't have it.

"Come on you two!" Elsa scolded. "She saved the world too!"

"Yeah. You're both being brats." Winnie went. "HOOOOW rude can you be?"

"Plus, you two were hitting on her boyfriend in front of her." Tanis said. That's when she looked to Kim. "I'm sorry about my friends, they're usually not like this!"

Both Phanty and Sibella shared a brief look before sighing and turning around.

"We're sorry." Sibella said. "That wasn't a fang-tastic of us."

"We won't do it again." Phanty said.

Kim nodded, noting how defeated their tone was.

That's when she turned to Danny and smiled as she took his arm.

"Now… on to the dance floor."

* * *

After an hour of dancing together Danny and Kim were properly introduced to the rest of Phanty and Spectra's friends. Despite Kim being completely human, she was welcomed greatly. She recognized one of them, named Heath. She realized his powers were what caused that fire. He did try to hit on her again, but stepped back since he knew Danny Phantom was one of the top ghosts not to mess with unless you want to get sent back home in a body cast.

Then, someone Danny didn't expect took the stage.

"Hey you monsters!" A voice he found familiar spoke up. "Thanks for the invite! When I heard Danny Phantom would be appearing, I had to give him my thanks for saving the world!"

Danny stopped dancing with Kim to look up and see two fairies were on stage. One was a pretty redhead in blue, the other was a fairy he was familiar with.

"Musa?" He asked, sounding surprised and pleased.

Kim knew why.

This must be the fairy he was talking about.

Musa saw Danny and smiled, that's when she flew to him, with her redheaded friend following. She landed right in front of them.

"Danny! How's it going?" She said as he approached Danny and gave a light hug. Then she saw Kim and quickly gave her a hug too. "You're Kim Possible! Awesome!"

Kim was surprised at first, but smiled.

"I'm guessing you're a past date?"

Musa stopped her hug.

"Yup." She looked to her friend. "Danny, this is Bloom, the friend I told you about."

"Hey." Danny said with a wave.

"Oh no!" Bloom said as she happily held her arms out. "I want to thank the world's hero too." She then hugged Danny deeply, surprising him somewhat. After a moment too long, she flew to Kim and hugged her too. "Both of the heroes!"

"Uh… thanks." Danny said, with a minor blush.

Bloom let Kim go.

"Sorry, I had to meet you both, so I came with Musa. Since I'm the one who lives on Earth, I had to give my thanks."

"Not a problem." Kim said, actually smiling.

"Well… I gotta get up and perform." Musa said. "Wanna help me get ready, Bloom?"

"Sure thing." Bloom said before waving to Danny and Kim. "Nice meeting you both."

"Nice meeting you too, Bloom." Danny waved back.

"Look me up if you two are in Middleton." Kim said with a thumb's up.

Bloom nodded as she and Musa flew together. That's when Bloom whispered to her friend.

"He's cuter in person, and he's definitely a sweetheart. I can see why you choose him. Makes me wish _I_ took that dating service instead." Bloom giggled.

"He _is_ cuter in person, isn't he?" Musa giggled back.

She still thinks this of Danny, but respects his choice in Kim.

The rest of the night was a haunting good time.

* * *

Months later, it was January.

Kim offered to help Danny out with some homework. Just because they saved the world, doesn't mean they get a pass on assignments. While Christmas and New Year's Eve went well for them, Danny had little time to work because of the likes of Ember McLain, the Fright Knight, even a few villains he's not used to like Control Freak and the Forever Knights.

So, he really did need Kim's help. But they finished pretty quickly. And Kim brought an outfit she knew was Danny's favorite.

Her cheerleading outfit from the last three years. They just gave new tops to the outfits, though Kim knew Danny preferred the old one, especially after she stepped out in it.

"I knew you'd like the sight of it." Kim said to her almost drooling boyfriend.

"Well, I do miss seeing that when I see you at practice." Danny admitted. "Speaking of, how's Ron's new role as star quarterback?"

He heard Ron stepped down from being the mascot and is now a member of the team, with her brothers, having skipped thanks to some "Skip" program.

"He's actually doing great. He feels that he should do more since this is our senior year." Kim said. "He wants to live up to the great opinion his ninja girlfriend has of him."

"She's a lucky girl." Danny nodded.

"I'd argue I'm pretty lucky right now…"

Kim walked up to Danny, who was laying on his bed. She put a knee on the bed.

"Well, I feel pretty lucky right now." Danny admitted as his smile grew.

Kim got both her knees on the bed as she crawled on top of him. Her knees where at his sides as she looked down into his blue eyes with her green.

His sapphires and her emeralds remained looking into each other, their faces almost as red and rubies. Slowly, Kim's hands when up Danny's chest. Meanwhile, Danny's hands went around Kim's back.

Then, her face lowered as his rose.

Their lips touched as the slowly kissed and hummed with delight.

_This was so worth all the trouble I went through this week…_

This was the same thought that went through their minds as the kiss went on.

The broke away and smiled at each other.

"You know… I'm all out of homework and I have nothing to do before dinner. Not to mention, my folks won't be back until then. Jazz took Danielle for ice cream… so it's just us." Danny said in a suave tone.

"Gotcha." Kim said with a cute smile.

That's when they started kissing deep again.

They had their hands all over each other. Danny's hands were going down Kim's back, while Kim's hands went down Danny's chest.

They kept going down as they kept kissing.

Danny's hands reached the top of her skirt.

Kim's hands reached where his belt should be.

That's when they stopped and gasped. Kim immediately got off and sat at the foot of his bed and Danny sat up.

They were both silent. They only stared at each other for what they just, or almost, did now.

Neither of them took their eyes off each other. Nor were either of them willing to speak up on what almost happened.

Fortunately, Danny spoke up.

"Uh… sorry?"

"No. My fault!" Kim answered. "I was going to low."

"Me too…" Danny said. "I mean… I wasn't at all suggesting we-"

"Me neither!" Kim responded.

At this point, they were both turning a bright red.

_What's wrong with me? Why did I almost do that with her/him?!_

"Uh…" Danny said.

"So…" Kim said.

They stopped and found themselves unable to talk properly.

That's when Kim's Kimmunicator went off, causing them to snap out of it.

"Uh… go Wade." Kim said.

"Kim, looks like Killigan is at it again." Wade said. That's when he looked at Kim and notices something. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah…" She said.

"Really?" Wade asked, unconvinced.

"Just get me a ride and tell Ron to meet me there!" She hung up. Then she looked to Danny, who was still just staring at her. Uncomfortable feelings back, Kim coughed to get his attention. "I… better get going."

"Y-yeah…"

Kim got off his bed and headed to the bathroom to change. As she did, Danny just remained in his seat, unable to understand what they almost just did.

He loves Kim and their relationship has grown massively since defeating Vlad. They both also respected each other. So the fact that they almost did… that… just felt off. Why exactly that almost happened is a mystery to him, maybe they just got too carried away. Regardless, Danny got up and left his room, waiting outside the bathroom where she was changing. He knocked.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Hey… I'm sorry for… that…"

Kim opened the door, now in her mission outfit.

"It's… alright." She said, a bit apprehensively. "I think we just got carried away."

"That's no excuse." Danny said, sounding guilty. "I should have known better…"

Kim breathed out her nose before she smiled and quickly pecked him in the lips.

"It's okay…" She said as she was heading towards the window with her grappling gun in her hands. "I should get going. I'll see you later, okay?"

Danny nodded as she saw her ride, a jet plane, flying above. She aimed and launched her hook, latching on and heading up.

This leaves Danny alone, a bit unsure still of what they almost did.

* * *

Elsewhere, deep in space, the Lorwardian ship was closing in on Earth.

Meanwhile on the darkside of the moon, where there once was the base that once belong to the KND has been long since abandoned since heroes like the Justice League found out about them and declared their secret war with teenagers and adults who waste their time over. People like "Father" were arrested, the Delightful Children were restored to normal and returned to their families, and the teens who used to get into fights with the kids were put in juvenile and, to their irritation, were branded as "bad kids".

However, something was watching the Lorwardian ship was slowly coming in, landing on the darkside not far.

Something with red eyes.

* * *

**Another character gets added to the mystery villain's body count.**

**Just who is he?**

**You may have noticed I'm trying to have as much of Danny's past dates involved, that's because I want to show how they'd handle him dating Kim Possible.**

**Also, that last part was something I thought of having just to add some teen drama to their relationship.**

**What's next?**


	42. Chapter 42: A Complete Waste of Time

_**A Complete Waste of Time**_

Days after Valentine's Day, and an unexpected breakout, Drakken was now on the loose. He was freed by an alien who mistook him for some Great Blue. Kim met up with Danny as they had dinner at a fancy place in Middleton called Chez Couteaux. She has a job now, and Danny gets royalties for the Fenton Works merchandise, and 10% of his toy sales, so it helps them afford it.

Danny was surprised to hear who set Drakken free.

"An alien?" Danny asked.

"You're surprised?" Kim asked with a smile. "You've dated two of them, four if you count two of them being half-alien."

"Yeah, but I didn't think one would save him, much less think he's some prophesied conqueror of worlds because of that dumb shampoo scheme." Danny joked.

Then a waiter arrived, carrying Danny's steak and Kim's soup.

"Your dinner is here." He said.

"Thank you." Kim said to the waiter as he left their food. Once he left, Kim kept talking. "So, any word about Plasmius?"

"Nothing, really…" Danny said. "I asked Ben for help, but they had trouble of their own. Apparently, Ma Vreedle, some alien hillbilly who was notoriously unstoppable, died. Apparently, her sons say it looks like the weird figure from the video."

Kim rose and eyebrow as she attempted to sip some soup.

"So, you think it's this… whoever or whatever it is?" She asked.

Danny shrugged. "I guess. But for now…" Danny started cutting a piece of his steak for eating. "I'd rather just enjoy dinner with the coolest girl on Earth."

Kim looked around with a smile.

"Supergirl's here?" She joked.

"Okay… the coolest _human_ girl on Earth."

They both laughed.

* * *

Leaving Earth's system, Warmonga was angry. Very angry. She was tricked into thinking the fabled Great Blue was on Earth, then on Pluto, now she's returning to her battle mate, Warhok.

Warhok was sending her a transmission.

"Warmonga? Where is this Great Blue?" He asked.

"IT WAS A LIE!" She shouted. "I was tricked by the Earthlings! Even worse, our prisoner escaped…"

"WHAT?!" Warhok snapped. "How?!"

"I do not know. But these Earthlings will pay!" She declared.

"As they will." He assured. "But before we do so, I need your help on something…"

"What?"

"Lorwardia… is no more."

Warmonga's rage was replaced by shock.

"What?"

"I just returned. You and I, as far as I know, are the only survivors." He said, less sad and more angered. "Whoever did this will pay with their life! I will need your help to find out where the destroyer of Lorwardia disappeared to."

"I am coming!"

Warmonga turned her thrusters on full blast, speeding back to her mate.

* * *

Waking up, Vlad Masters found himself in an alley he had to hide in. When Warmonga's ship came close enough, and she was distracted by his archenemy's girlfriend, he made his escape. He's not in Amity Park, and his once stylish suit is now with tears and stains due to being the only thing aside from his suit as Plasmius he has worn for almost two years now.

As much as he wanted revenge, he knew it'd be a terrible idea right now. However, he heard someone just now.

"Go to Bellwood…"

Vlad gasped and looked around.

"Who is there?!"

He saw nobody around. But the voice spoke again.

"Go to Bellwood. There's an underground place called Undertown that has alien weaponry. Perhaps there you will find something to aid in your vengeance…"

Then, as if on cue, the voice stopped. The invisible figure who stared with triangular red eyes left.

Vlad looked suspicious, but shrugged. This Undertown sounded promising. Perhaps there he can find weaponry that can help him.

"Well… it beats living near a dumpster." He said to himself.

He looked around and saw nobody watching when he decided to transform into Vlad Plasmius. He then flew up into the air.

He didn't realize someone was watching him.

* * *

"Ready, Big Sis and Little Sis?" Danny asked as he hovered in the air.

"Ready Bro!" Dani shouted.

"Let's do this!" Jazz added as the suit of the Fenton Peeler formed around her.

All three siblings were ready as they stood behind the line their father made in the ground.

Their parents want to test the Fenton Peeler's upgrades with a race. So they drove up to a mountain and Jazz was willing to test it out for once if only because she wants to actually know what it's like to go fast like her brother and sister.

"Okay, ready?!" Their mother said with a big smile and a stopwatch in her hand.

All of them nod.

"Alright!" Jack held up a blaster and fired it into the air. "Go!"

Maddie pushed the stopwatch.

All three went. Both Phantoms flew at their top speed. Due to being older and more experienced, Danny was the fastest. Meanwhile, Jazz ran as fast as she could.

The finish line was half a mile away. Both Phantoms made it, with Danny as the first. Jazz reached it about a half-second after Dani.

"Time!" Maddie said. She looked to the stopwatch and smiled. "Perfect. Jasmine, you reached it in 5.95 seconds! Only half a second slower than Danielle. I think that's our best time yet."

"Yes!" Jazz said as she took the helmet off and grinned with a fist pump.

"You still lost." Dani pointed out playfully.

"Who cares?! I got better!" Jazz said.

Danny laughed a bit when something went off in his pocket.

It was his cell phone. He answered it.

"Go for Danny." He said.

"DANNY!"

To his surprise, it was Monique.

"Monique? Why are you calling at this hour?" Danny asked.

"Kim's in trouble! She's been framed for a serious crime and she needs all the help she can get! Meet us in Milan!"

The call ended.

"Oh crud…" Danny said. He put the phone away. "I better go."

"Should I come too?" Dani asked.

"Actually, Danielle, you're still grounded… remember?" Maddie reminded in a scolding tone.

Dani groaned.

"Took Cujo for a walk _without_ his special collar _one time_… and nobody can let it go… can they?"

"Not when you're sued for the destruction of two cars and a billboard." Maddie reminded.

Danny shrugged. "Sorry, Sis." He took off into the air. "I'll see you guys later!"

His family waved at him, even the upset Danielle.

* * *

In Undertown, a group of alien crooks led by one named Psyphon has been trying their hardest to reclaim their place as leaders of the alien criminal underground. However, thanks to Ben Tennyson's new best friend in the superhero community and said best friend's girlfriend occasionally giving a hand, things have only gotten worse.

Psyphon was in his office, groaning in frustration.

"How is this getting harder than it should be?!" He shouted to himself. "Ever since Tennyson's new friends helped him out, we've been getting worse and worse! They've opened a friendship with heroes all around the world. Even Supergirl's given him a hand!"

This was just not his day.

"So, you're Psyphon?"

This caught his attention, making his raise his head.

"Who said that?!"

"Don't turn around." The robotic voice said. Psyphon was about to get up. "I said don't… or you will die."

Psyphon stopped in his tracks.

"Who are you? Are you working for Vilgax?"

"Don't insult me." The voice said. "I am above him, above all. I come to you because I need your help.

"What do you need?" Psyphon asked, sounding suspicious.

"Are you familiar with the one named Vlad Plasmius?" He asked.

"That half-human half-ectoplasmic entity that almost hit the planet with asteroid?"

"He's back on Earth… and he's nearby. He's no douby on his way here."

"How do you know?" Psyphon asked.

"I convinced him to come. Once he arrives, the Plumbers will find out. They will inform Danny Phantom. You must make sure you get a hold of him before anyone else."

"Why?"

"Because I will reward you. In fact, here's the downpayment."

Something hovered onto Psyphon's desk. He got a good look at it and gasped. It was a large crystal of Tadenite. As if to make sure of its validity, he got a hold of it in his hands.

"It-it's real?!"

"And there is more… just find Plasmius… and keep him safe for now. I need him… you'll get more later."

"When?" Psyphon asked. He got no answer. "Are you still there?"

Nervously, his eyes rolled to his side, considering the option of looking to whoever was talking to him.

"Boss?" Liam, his chicken-like henchman, stepped in. "I heard you were talking to someone." He looked around, making chicken sounds. "Where's the other guy?"

Psyphon looked around, seeing whoever was speaking to him was gone.

Psyphon scowled before smiling at the Tadenite.

"Someone has just paid us for a little errand."

* * *

"You're serious?!" Danny asked.

He was flying to Milan at full speed when he got a message from Tucker.

"It's true. Some kid named Jimmy Jones took the photo and sent it to a message forum I'm part of. Here, I'll show you."

Tucker pressed a button, showing the picture of Vlad Plasmius flying from out the alley.

Danny glared at the picture.

"So… he's back on Earth after all…"

"Should you go looking for him?" Tucker asked.

Danny thought, but saw Milan was not that far from where he currently is.

"Nah… I gotta help Kim with whatever's going on that Monique told me about."

Tucker looked surprised.

"Really? You sure?"

"I waited 2 years to put Vlad behind bars for good. I can wait longer." Danny said. "Anyway, I gotta go. Keep me up to date if something else happens."

He put the gadget away.

It was now midday, he was tired and a bit hungry, but he wouldn't turn away from helping Kim.

He arrived at what looked like a very fancy palace where tourists were around when he saw Kim on the ground.

Before he could call for her, he saw two men in suits walking up to her. From the looks on their faces, they looked serious. Taking this as a threat, he landed nearby.

"Kim!"

Kim looked up and was surprised to see Danny.

"Danny? What are you doing here?"

Danny walked up and stood between Kim and the men, glaring at the two.

"Them first. Who are these two?!"

"They're not bad guys… just annoying." Kim said.

Danny eyed these men suspiciously before morphing back to human form.

"If you say so." Danny says.

That's when the men gasped in faux-horror.

"A t-shirt and jeans? In this season?!" The blonde man says.

"Criminal!" The brunette says as he takes out a pad that looks like traffic tickets. "We're gonna have to write you up! World savior or not!"

Danny laughed.

"What are you, the Fashion Police?" He mocked.

"Exactly!" The blonde said. "I'm Tweed and this is my partner, Twill."

"And you, Danny Phantom…" Twill cut in. "Have been committing massive fashion crimes with that outfit of yours. Black and White everyday?!" Twill groaned in disgust.

Danny went from indifferent to annoyed with these two rather quickly.

"Really?"

"Yes… really!" Tweed added. "It's too basic and a lack of colors for the fall season!"

"No I mean _really?_ Someone actually paid tax payer money for a group named after a term that's meant to be derogatory and actually live it out?" He pointed out with any lack of subtlety.

This got both men very annoyed.

"Well, your boyfriend is rather disrespectful, isn't he Ms. Possible?" Tweed spoke up, but got no answer. "Ms. Possible?"

Danny look around and found Kim was missing.

"Kim?" He looked up and saw her climbing up the wall.

_What is she doing? I mean, I don't blame her for wanting to get away from these morons, but still…_

Then, to his shock, he saw a laser coming from a stone gargoyle blast her rope, causing her to start falling.

Gasping, Danny was about to fly and save her when someone ran past him and managed to leap and save Kim in time.

It was Monique, with Kim sitting on top of her.

Kim, thinking Danny saved her, gasped with relief. "Gosh, thanks a mill..." She looked down to see her best female friend. "Monique?!" She got up and quickly expressed annoyance, to Danny's confusion. "I thought we agreed it would be too dangerous for you to be here?"

"Don't even try to float the danger boat with me girl, you don't want me here because you're jealous that I got to see the designs and you didn't!"

"Designs?" Danny spoke up, getting their attention. "What is going on?"

"We'll tell you." Tweed said, getting his phone with a video ready out of his pocket.

There was a man Danny only knew vaguely since, unlike his girlfriend, he cares nothing for fashion even if Kim works at Club Banana now. Coco Banana, the founder and lead designer.

"My new fall designs stolen! But that would make Coco-Banana a… fashion victim!" He looked about to cry, but then snapped his fingers. "Tears!"

His bodyguard cried.

The video ended, and then Tweed put it back.

Danny rose an eyebrow.

"And Kim's in trouble because… why?"

"She was spotted stealing the plans. She claim it was Camille Leon, the disinherited debutante." Twill said.

"Look… I'm sure Kim is telling the truth. She'd never steal anything…" He then spoke under his breath, but loud enough for them to hear. "Especially something kind of _useless_ in comparison to everything else she does."

Both men growled in annoyance at Danny's behavior.

It was then Danny rolled his eyes and saw Kim and Monique were gone and a manhole cover was removed. This made him realize they went into the sewers.

Danny morphed and flew away from the two.

"Wait!" Twill took out the ticket. "You're still in trouble for-"

Danny then fired a light ray at the ticket, setting it on fire until it vanished from Twill's hand, to his shock.

"He's clearly a danger! Cover me!" Tweed said.

Twill nodded and pulled out a coat to cover his ally.

Danny flew into the sewers, where he saw Kim and Monique standing in front of some kind of laser wall. Kim was on her Kimmunicator.

"Wade, besides your little surprise, what's the sitch? What kind of security are we looking at?"

"Uh… guys?" Danny said, reaching them and landing. "I get Kim being framed, but why did Monique say it was an emergency?"

"Because it's the Fashion Underground!" Monique said with urgency.

Danny just stared at her, disbelieving of her idea of an "emergency".

"Uh… I should care, why?"

"The Fashionistas use the very latest in auto sensory defenses." Wade said through the gadget.

"The Fashionistas?" Both Danny and Kim asked in confusion.

Monique gasped.

"You don't know the Fashionistas?!"

"Should we?" Kim asked.

As Monique spoke, Wade depicted some photos of who they're talking about.

"Sending profiles."

"Espadrille, Hoodie, Chino, they copy the brand name designer fashions and sell knock offs around the world. They run the Fashion Underground." Monique said.

"Oh, uh, sorry…" Kim said.

Danny just looked confused and mildly annoyed.

"See missions may be your bag, but fashion… ya sister." She boasted.

"Yeah… uh…" Danny spoke up. "Both _my_ sisters have… mildly more interesting information." Monique glared at him. "Actually, scratch the mildly more part. In fact, not only interesting, but actually useful."

Monique huffed in annoyance at his words.

"The Fashionistas will make millions flooding the market with their counterfeit fashion." Wade said.

"All thanks to Camille and her stolen designs."

"Okay!" Danny spoke up, getting both Kim and Monique's attentions as Kim but the Kimmunicator away. "Let me get this straight. Monique? This is the emergency? Kim being framed, I get… but some airheaded moron stealing plans for clothes is an emergency that requires a half-ghost superhero who pals around with dragons, a guy with a shapeshifting watch, Superman's cousin and ninjas?"

"Exactly!" Monique said, smiling that she thinks Danny gets it.

Danny had his arms crossed before shrugging.

"Okay… so… before we go. Anyone hungry?" Danny's words confused Kim and Monique. "Because I have Optimus Prime on speed dial. I can ask him to stop fighting the Decepticons to bring us pizza. I mean, preventing aliens from taking over the world isn't _that_ important." Monique, getting what he's doing, gets annoyed with each word he says. Kim just shook her head at her boyfriend making his lack of enthusiasm for this blatant. "By the way, anything else you need help with? Maybe washing your new car? Because I can get Godzilla to do it for us. I mean, the king of the monsters is _clearly_ not overqualified to take care of something like that…"

"I GET IT!" Monique shouted before taking a breath. "I get it… you don't have to have that attitude."

"Sorry…" Danny rolled his eyes. "I just thought this was like Kim's life was _legitimately_ in danger kind of emergency."

"Do you think maybe you can phase us into their base?" Kim asked.

"Sure…" Danny said. "As long as we finish fast because I need to get back to something else."

* * *

The Fashionistas were in their base of operations, where they were just observing their sales via their pads and laptops.

"Alright, we have a buyer." The one named Hoodie said.

"About time." Chino said.

"Looks like Camille's managed to score us a heavy hitter. So many pirates, so little time." Espadrille gloated.

Then an exasperated sigh happened, getting their attention.

"Who said that?" Chino asked.

"Really?" The voice of Danny Phantom said out loud.

That's when he appeared out of nowhere, losing his invisibility in front of them. However, he had his fists at his waist and looked pretty disappointed by what he sees.

"You're criminals?" He asked disbelievingly.

They all gasped in horror at the sight of him.

That's when Kim and Monique poked out of the doorway to the room, with Monique looking shocked.

"What are you doing?! I'm not a fighter and even I know that's not a sneak attack!"

"She's got a point Danny…" Kim said. "They know you're here."

"That's not why we're shocked…" Chino said.

"It's that horrible outfit!" Espadrille shouted.

"It's just so… plain. Too simplistic…" Hoodie shuddered.

Danny wasn't insulted, he was just annoyed and very disbelieving that these people are criminals.

"To think people want to look him… have you seen those sweaters?!" Chino asked his teammates.

They shuddered in disgust again.

"I could design a much better outfit… something in pink, maybe." Espadrille said.

Danny rolled his eyes.

"You guys seriously can't be criminals… right?"

The three of them heard that, and looked very insulted.

"Excuse us?!" Chino shouted.

"I mean… are you telling me you're so uncreative in fashion, you have to steal it?" Danny asked in an exasperated tone.

"Oh, like you can make a masterpiece?" Hoodie questioned.

"No, of course not. Because I'm too busy having an actual life outside whether or not to add a scarf to my outfit." Danny stated.

"ICK!" Monique stepped out, much to Kim's annoyance. "Do not joke! A scarf would look terrible for that outfit!"

"I agree with the girl." Hoodie said.

"Same." Chino went.

"Ditto." Espadrille said.

Danny groaned.

"Okay… first off… scarves are _cool_. So are bow ties and fezes…" Everyone else not Kim winced in shock at him saying what came off as blasphemy to them. "Second… you guys are like, the lamest crooks I've ever met. I mean, Drakken's a moron, but at least he has the ambition to use something that could be used to take over the world. The Box Ghost is an idiot, but at least he wants to do something dangerous. You guys, however, could design stuff but instead you decide to just steal it. I mean… stealing money directly or even artwork or weapons… but plans for what someone could wear for Fall?"

"How… DARE you insult is like this?!" Hoodie shouted.

"We're the leaders of the Fashion Underground!" Chino exclaimed.

"Dudes… I blew up asteroid and fought the ancient king of another dimension. You guys are super unimpressive." Danny stated.

Monique just shook her head at what's going on.

"These guys run the black market of fashion and he's just _that_ disrespectful?"

"To be honest Monique…" Kim spoke up. "I kind of agree with him. Just last month, he and I helped Ben 10 with some mad scientist who took control of an army of yetis."

"Oh… so fighting a yeti before it could break your bones is more dangerous than black market fashion?" She asked. Kim was about to answer, when Monique, realizing what she said, held a finger up. "Actually… I realize that was a dumb question."

"Yoo-hoo! Fashion friends!"

A voice that only Danny was not familiar with could be heard as a certain blonde girl came walking in.

It was Camille Leon herself, walking in with her handbag, which had her cat Debutante with her.

"Camille?" Chino asked.

"Greets! Just came for more green. I've already spent yesterday's score. Oh, that whole foreign exchange thingy? So confusing! As if I was a mathamagician." She said with a tone that indicated she wasn't very bright.

Danny rose one eyebrow.

_This is Camille Leon? She's pretty… and pretty vapid. It's like Star if she merged with Paulina and Bonnie._

"Perfect…" Kim spoke up, getting Camille's attention. "It's payback time."

Camille noticed Kim and gasped.

"Kim Possible?! What are you doing here?"

"Getting back those stolen plans you framed me for…" Kim said.

Camille scoffed. "As if. If you think you…" She then pointed to Monique. "Your little friend there and-" She pointed to Danny. Once she got a good look, her eyes widened and a smile hit her face. "_Hello _Handsome."

Danny's eyebrows rose. He did not like the way she said that.

Still, Kim stepped into her view, not happy about her framing her or hitting on her boyfriend just now.

"I don't think so."

Sensing she may be in danger, Camille made a break for it.

"I'm on it!" Danny shouted as he flew after her.

That's when the Fashionistas got ready to go toe-to-toe with Kim.

"Say girl, yeah, my battle skills aren't quite in vogue." Monique just admitted.

"Play to your strengths, Monique. Uh, accessorize."

"On it."

* * *

Danny followed Camille into the rest of this palace hideout. He didn't see her around.

"She couldn't have gone far." He said.

Little did he know, she was watching from a door to a room full of counterfeit clothes.

Camille smirked and inside she was excited as she turned to her pet, Debutante.

"Oh Debutante, it's that world hero hottie… Danny Phantom." Camille said, feeling giddy.

Ever since she was cut off, she had to take a break from dating.

_Maybe now it's time to get back in the game._

She did know that he has a girlfriend, that Kim Possible that she was framing. But Camille also knows that she always gets what she wants. And her new powers let that happen.

She saw some of the counterfeit clothes and saw copies of Kim Possible's mission gear. Thinking fast, she put it on a black top with khaki cargo pants. Sneaking out, she hid behind a pillar, made sure no one was looking and soon she had red hair, her face structure change and soon she was a Corbin copy of Kim Possible.

"Perfect... now for the hottie hero..." Camille quietly said as she made her move.

* * *

Kim was holding her against one of the Fashionistas, named Hoodie.

"Nice moves, Possible. I may design a track suit after you."

"Design? Don't you mean steal?" Kim pointed out.

"What evs." The hooded one said nonchalantly.

Kim was preoccupied with something else in her mind.

_What's taking Danny so long?_

* * *

Danny landed on the floor, completely baffled that Camille disappeared.

"Okay… she couldn't have gone far." He scratched his head in thought.

That's when he heard footsteps.

"Danny?" The voice of Kim said.

He relaxed and transformed back into Danny Fenton.

"Kim?" He turned around and saw what looked like Kim.

Camille stood still, looking at him a moment too long.

_This is the real him? He's so… plain._ She thought in some disgust. _Oh well, at least his eyes are still cute._

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing… Sweetie." Camille claimed. "Soooo… wanna get a bite?"

Danny just rose an eyebrow. "What about Camille? And where's Monique?"

"Ohh… she's got the Fashionistas taken care of. She's got them in some rope or some junk. What evs… let's go."

"Go?" Danny asked. "Kim, shouldn't we get those plans or whatever to prove you're innocent?"

"Oh, don't worry… those suits or whatever will listen because I said so. Come on, let's party and maybe hit the malls!"

She reached out for his arm, but Danny pulled back.

"You are _not_ Kim..." Danny said in anger.

Camille eyes widen and gulped, but tried to play it cool.

"What? Like, what are you talking about, baby?" Camille asked.

"First, Kim doesn't talk all ditzy like that. Second, she has green eyes, not blue eyes. And third, I actually know my girl and you aren't her..." Danny said as his eyes glowed green and he transformed.

Camille smiled at the sight of him.

"Well…" She spoke in her real voice. "That's _much_ better." She eyed him up and down a few times.

"Give back the plans so I can get my girlfriend's name cleared." He demanded.

"Pssh… who cares about her?" Camille dismissed.

"I do." He hissed.

"Well… I'm afraid I can't do that." She said. "You'll have to make me."

Danny laughed. "Please, I fought off an evil knight. What could a shapeshifting spoiled brat do against me?"

Danny's overconfidence got punished as Camille pulled out from her bag her cat, Debutante. She leaped at Danny and tried to claw his face. Danny reacted fast and grabbed her before she could reach his face. The sudden rush made him fall.

Danny was on the ground and Camille, still looking like Kim, was on top of him. Her legs were at his sides as her hands were on his chest.

"Debutante… off."

Her cat obeyed and got off Danny.

She looked and smiled and Danny sent her a dirty look.

_What is she think-_

Danny's thoughts stopped when Camille-Kim tried to lean down but he quickly became intangible and got away before she could lock lips with him, like she obviously wanted to.

She stopped before her lips reached the floor and got up. She looked around.

"Where'd he go?"

Danny phased out of the floor behind her, his arms crossed.

"Camille Leon-" He then chuckled. "I get it… like chameleon." He then got a serious look again. "Give up. My powers are a lot more combat capable than yours. Unless you can turn into Hulk or Doomsday, you can't win."

"That's why I brought this in case I ever meet you." Camille reached into her bag. "Something I used Britney Britney's credit card to buy." She pulled out what looked like a silver yo-yo.

She flung the yo-yo in Danny's direction.

Danny was too late to recognize it. It was a new gadget of his folks, the Fenton Yo-Yo. It was a portable version of the Fenton Ghost Fisher designed and being sold months ago.

It spun around Danny and the pillar behind him. It went around his legs, tying him to the pillar.

"Hey!"

He rose his arms as the Yo-Yo then rose and went around his wrists. Now he was tied feet and hands to the pillar.

Camille smiled as she tried to stand in a sultry stance.

"Gotcha."

Danny tried to pull himself off, but to no avail.

"Crud!"

Camille walked up to Danny and giggled.

"You're pretty cute when you're struggling." Debutante, running back into Camille's bag, hissed in anger at Danny. "Debutante!" She chided. "Don't be mean to your new daddy."

Danny stopped struggling and looked baffled by that statement.

"I'm sorry… what?"

"Oh… did I not tell you? I'm single. And I think a cute superhero, one with a source of income, would be a perfect match for me." She said with a perky tone, still with Kim's look.

Danny glared at her.

"Lady… I have a girlfriend. The girl you framed, remember?"

"Ah… but I can look like her while she's serving time away." She said. "If you want… I can turn into other girls. A few you know from photos and videos of you working other heroes. Here's Supergirl." She then changed her shape to look like Kara, much to Danny's shock. "I can also do that Jupiter girl who was seen in America that one summer." Camille then morphed into looking like Makoto/Lita. This was angering Danny, taking the appearances of girls he's gone out with who he's been close to as friends and potential love interests. "That invisible chick from Metroville…" Camille turned into Violet, though she had some markings on her face that looked like her domino mask. "The alien redhead of the Titan Teens." She morphed into Starfire. "Spidey's girlfriend." She morphed into Black Cat. She pointed at her face. "By the way, I can't do masks. So I have to make the area of my skin look all dark. But I can make make-up work… like that rocker chick." She then turned into Ember McLain, though the ponytail wasn't fire like the real thing. Then a wicked smile showed up on her face. "If you want, I can do someone more… mature."

Then she morphed to look like Shego.

Danny gasped.

"Seriously?! Shego is an adult! I'm 17!"

She just giggled before shifting to regain her true appearance.

"Maybe you'll like the real me?"

She pulled the copy of Kim's top off, and slip off the khaki pants, revealing her usual clothes underneath.

"Yeah… I've heard of the real you. The real you… is a pathetic villain."

Camille actually gasped in shock at that.

"Excuse me?"

"Lady… you were disinherited because you're a spoiled brat. I can understand wanting revenge or something… but you bought this surgery just to keep living that lifestyle? Even the most laughable villains I've met wanted to try more. Drakken wants to rule the world, the Box Ghost wants to be dangerous so people respect them… you just want to buy expensive things but not be like a billionaire or anything… that is just pathetic."

Gasping again, Camille slapped Danny in the face.

"How dare you insult me to my face!" Camille shouted. Then a smirk appeared on her face, to Danny's surprise. It was a very interested smile. "I kind of like it."

She then reached out for Danny's face, cupping it with both hands and she started to move her face closer to his.

"Whoa!" Danny said. "What are you doing?!"

Before their mouths touched, a voice called out.

"Camille!" Chino could be heard shouting. "Get in here and help us!"

Camille looked back and groaned.

"Oh poo… my source of income before I marry you is in danger. Hang on… I better take care of this." An amorous smile comes to her face as she looked back at Danny. "But first…"

She moved in and did what she wanted to do.

She pressed her lips on Danny's, giving him a kiss.

Danny shut his eyes, trying to block the feeling of this spoiled girl's touch, but Camille was humming loudly in pleasure.

MUAH!

Giving Danny a satisfied smile, she walked away. As she did, she looked back and wiggle her fingers and winked.

"Later, Danny!"

Once she was going back to the room, Danny huffed in annoyance. Then he looked towards the yo-yo and smiled.

"Fenton Works override code: Kiwi Fudge!"

* * *

Camille headed back into the room and saw her comrades were tied up in cloth and on the floor.

"Well… one left." Kim, who was standing triumphantly next to the three.

Camille was about to make a break for it, when suddenly her feet wouldn't leave the floor.

"Huh?" She looked down and saw there was ice on her feet. "What?!"

"Having cold feet?"

Danny Phantom, who was hovering above her, asked.

Camille looked up and gasped.

"How did you get out?!"

Danny held out the yo-yo she used.

"I guess it never occurred to your over pampered head the Fenton Works tech would have fail safes that keep them from being used against the one person they were meant to help out."

_I gotta remember to thank Kim's dad for the suggestion._

However, Camille did not let that stop her. With a surprising rush of strength, she broke out.

"Ta-ta!" She went, waving as she ran out.

"Stop her!" Kim shouted as she and Danny ran after her.

They followed her into the factory section of their base of operations. There, machines all over were reproducing clothes.

Monique came along and saw this. She gasped.

"This is the mass production for counterfeit fashion?! It's criminal!" She looked to see Danny was very indifferent to what he saw and felt insulted. "Really? Isn't this still considered a crime?"

"Yeah… but not to the point where I'm deeply offended." Danny said. "Besides… you're not the one Camille tied to a pillar and kissed…"

Kim gasped, then became angry. She was turning red.

"Camille! Come out here!" She shouted around.

"What's wrong, Kimmy?" Her voice came from where rows of rolled up fabric were. "You can't handle a little competition?"

She then pulled a screw that caused the fabrics to fall off and start rolling towards the heroes.

"Hit the deck!" Kim shouted.

Kim and Monique jumped out of the way while Danny turned intangible.

They watched the fabric roll into a wall, breaking it down.

"How strong is that fabric?" Danny questioned.

Danny returned to tangible as he and Monique walked towards and inspected the wall.

They didn't see Kim get jumped by Camille.

Walking through the wall, Danny and Monique hear the sounds of a cow as a container, damaged, opened and revealed a cow walking by, with Ron and what looked like Mr. Barkin, in a rather absurd outfit.

"Danny! Monique!" Ron was happy. "Sweet freedom!"

"Why is Mr. Barkin in a robe, with a boa, rubber chicken, lampshade and high heels?" Danny asked.

"Sweet lady oxygen! Breath with me Stoppable! Breath!" Mr. Barkin, well, barked with excitement.

That's when Twill could be heard shouting from behind a door. "Fashion Police, halt!"

They both break in and gasp at the sight of Mr. Barkin's outfit.

"Code red!" Tweed shouted int his watch. "I repeat, code red! Send in immediate reinforcements!"

"Oh, oh sure, _now_ you arrive." Monique grumbled.

"We're trained in couture, not combat." Twill explained.

Danny rolled his eyes.

"Yeah… _totally_ not a waste of money." He said sarcastically, which angered the two of them. Danny had a mischievous smile on his face. "Oops… was that out loud?"

"Guys!" What looked like Kim walked up to them. "You all, like, okay?"

"Guys!" Another Kim came running in. "Camille attacked me!"

Camille took advantage of the distraction and put back on the counterfeit Kim outfit. Now they were both looking at two Kims.

"They both showed up in the same outfit." Twill said.

"How humiliating." Tweed responded.

"Seriously?!" Danny shouted, exasperated. "Aren't you even going to question who is who?!"

Ron examined both. "Hmm, that one!" He pointed to the first one to arrive. The one with blue eyes. "You know, I may not know where we are, or what's going on, but I know my best friend."

"No Ron, you don't…" Kim muttered.

"Just a minute!" Danny said as he pointed to the one next to Ron. "She has blue eyes, Kim has green."

He walked up to the fake Kim and used his power to pull the top and pants off, revealing the outfit Camille wears underneath.

Monique examined her. "Patton shoes, 100% silk blouse… arrest her!"

"Why? I think it works." Tweed asked.

Danny facepalmed.

"Because this is Camille Leon! Your thief." Monique explained.

"What did you _think_ she meant?!" Danny asked, annoyed with these two.

That's when the local police, who were waiting behind the Fashion Police, came out. They grabbed the fake Kim, who then molded back into Camille.

"But prison is so like… lame!" She whined. "Oh, can't I do house arrest in one of those yummy villas in Tuscany?"

"And you'll find the Fashionistas in there." Kim pointed to the hole in the wall.

"This isn't over, Kim Possible!" Camille shouted angrily. "I will be back!" She rolled her eyes at Danny. As if she was shapeshifting, she went from angry to love struck. "Bye bye, Cutie Phantom."

Kim glared daggers at Camille.

Danny was sweating from the uncomfortable feelings Camille gave him.

"Please go to jail now..." he muttered.

"Will you visit me in prison?" She asked in a flirtatious tone.

"I don't think so and I promise to never think about it." He said quickly.

Camille giggles at his playing hard to get.

"I'll write to you until I break out!" She said in a sing-song voice as she sent a wink.

"I'll burn the envelopes without opening them..." he responded in a tone to mock her own.

Once she was gone, Ron looked to Danny, confused.

"Dude, what was that about?"

"Camille likes me… and I don't like her." He said. "She's annoying and has a disturbing way of seduction. She morphed into not just Kim, but also other heroines, including past dates. She even morphed into Shego at one point!" He yelled the last one.

Kim and Monique winced.

"That is so wrong…" Monique said.

"Ron?" Kim asked. She noticed Ron wasn't disturbed. "Aren't you going to say "Sick and Wrong" about that?"

Ron shrugged. "Hey, shapeshifter babe has advantages." Ron admitted. "If I were in your shoes, I wouldn't completely disregard the idea of a Mrs. Camille Fen-"

"Ron." Danny said, tranquil yet annoyed greatly by what he was suggesting. "If you enjoy having functional legs and stuffing Nacos in your mouth, I suggest you don't even think of finishing that sentence."

Ron looked a bit worried, and tried to laugh it off as his eyes darted to Kim.

"Uh, KP? Aren't you gonna say something about your boyfriend making a subtle threat of causing bodily harm?"

"I'll let him know when he says something I _don't_ agree with… like suggesting he cheat on his girlfriend with a shapeshifter." Kim said with a small glare.

Realizing his big mistake, Ron's innocent grin became a small smile as he motioned zipping his mouth shut.

Danny groaned. "Let's just get those stupid plans and put this behind us…"

"You!" Twill was seen shouting at Mr. Barkin, who he was about to cuff. "You're coming with us!"

"What crime did _he_ commit?" Danny questioned.

"Look at what he's wearing!" Tweed explained.

Rolling his eyes and groaning loudly, Danny marched over to Mr. Barkin and, with intangibility, made the odd sense of fashion fall off, leaving only the man's pants and white shirt.

"There! Satisfied?!" Danny asked, his patience with these men no more.

"Not so fast!" Twill said.

"There's the still the matter of your outfit! And furthermore…" He pulled out his gadget. "You are hereby under house arrest for wearing a-"

In a split second, Danny fired his ghost ray at the device. Destroying it. This leaves the two agents stunned silent. They were rather uncomfortable with the glare coming from Danny.

"_Never… bother me… again…_" Danny said, trying his best not to lose his cool.

Realizing they may have annoyed him too much, they both start walking away without saying a word.

"Danny…" Kim said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You okay?"

Danny sighed. "Let's just go… at least getting these things back to this Banana guy would make it worth it… I mean, not enough to forget I have a shapeshifter for a stalker now, but at least it won't be for nothing."

* * *

Back in Club Banana, Danny accompanied Kim and Monique. He held the briefcase in his hand, opened but in an angle were Coco Banana was the only one to see it.

Monique spoke up. "The designs Mr. Banana Sir."

"We recovered them in Milan." Kim said.

However, to their surprised, he quickly dismissed them.

"Eh, I scrapped these two days ago. I am taking the new fall design in a new direction." He then walked off, disinterested in his original plans.

The girls both looked horrified and exhausted.

Monique was the first to speak. "Can you believe we went all that way and…"

"Took on the whole underground just too…" Kim added, just as exhausted.

Danny quickly shut the briefcase, getting both of their attentions.

They also noticed how ticked off he looked.

_Oh… he looks mad._ Kim thought.

"Danny?" She asked.

He didn't answer, instead he flew ahead, using intangibility to go past Coco Banana and appear in front of him, to his surpise.

"Ah! You! What is it?!"

"Mr. Banana…" Danny said, holding the briefcase up, trying very hard not to blow up.

"Yes?"

"Use the plans…" He said, trying his best right now despite how angry he was.

"Oh no… no! No!" Coco Banana dismissed. "I already said that I am-"

"COCO! USE THE STUPID PLANS!" Danny shouted, now hovering in the air.

His shouting caught everyone's attention, including the store manager.

Coco snapped for his body guard, only for Danny's glowing eyes made the large man too afraid to step in.

"You better use them Sir…" Kim spoke up calmly, despite Monique and her boss looking terrified. "This was not a good experience for him."

"Oh no! I cannot-"

"Just put a scarf on it or something!" Danny barked.

"A scarf?!" Coco said, trying to sound brave. "I cannot just-"

"I DON'T CARE IF IT'S NOT JUST ADDING SCARF!" Danny's snapping made Coco shrink back in fear. "YOU KNOW WHY I DON'T CARE?!"

"Umm…"

"CAUSE I JUST WENT THROUGH THE MOST _PATHETIC_ VILLAINS I'VE EVER HAD TO DEAL WITH TO CLEAR MY GIRLFRIEND OF STEALING SOMETHING SO UTTERLY POINTLESS! I'VE GOTTEN A LEAD THAT MY ARCHENEMY _MIGHT_ BE BACK ON EARTH, INSTEAD I GO THROUGH THE MOST IDIOTIC PEOPLE I'VE EVER MET, INCLUDING THOSE FASHION POLICE MORONS AND I'M PRETTY SURE THE AIRHEAD GIRL IS GOING TO BE STALKING ME! THERE IS _NO WAY_ I WENT THROUGH ALL THAT FOR NOTHING!" Danny then started poking the terrified Coco in the chest in a very angry manner with each emphasized word. "_So_… you're going to _use_ these designs… _or_… so help me… I will _find_ you and _haunt_ you until the _only_ jackets you'll be concerned with are _straightjackets!_"

"OKAY! OKAY!" Coco shouted, starting to cry in terror as he took the briefcase. "I use them! I promise!"

"Good… and you better keep that promise…" Danny landed and then turned around, storming off. "Later Kim." He said, trying to sound calm.

As Coco Banana still shivered in fear at the angry ghost boy, Kim looked worried for her boyfriend while Monique looked insulted.

Danny, returning to human form, walked to a vending machine and used his quarters to buy a can of soda.

"Hey!" Moniqued stormed at him, with Kim following. Monique stopped and crossed her arms when int talking distance. "That was not cool! You could get us fired, you know?"

Danny sighed.

"I'm sorry, okay? _You_ get hit on by someone who is both annoying and a lame bad guy while your archenemy is back on Earth, _then_ complain."

"Vlad's back on Earth?!" Kim asked. "Why didn't you say something? I could've handled this while you were searching for him."

Danny finally smiled a little. "I'll admit, this whole Fashion Underground thing was a big waste of time for me… but you needed my help." He rolled his eyes and looked annoyed at Monique. "Even if it wasn't a _real_ emergency."

Monique huffed while Kim smiled warmly.

"Aw, that is sweet of you."

That's when Danny's cellphone went off.

"Hang on." He answered it. "Hello? Oh… hey Ben. No, I didn't take the badge with me… Yeah, Tucker told me… hold on! Jimmy's a friend. Wait! Wait? Really?!" Danny smiled. "No way! I'll be there!" He hung up. "That was Ben! It's the biggest thing I've heard all day!"

"Ehem!" Monique "coughed".

"What? I just told you the Fashion Underground is so pathetic that if Kim didn't need my help I wouldn't have bothered."

Monique huffed.

"Ignore, please? What's the sitch?" Kim asked.

"Ben found Vlad!" Danny said with his arms out. "He's in Bellwood, Undertown to be exact!"

"Spankin!" Kim went with a grin. "Want me to tag along?"

"Nah, it's cool. You deserve a break from being framed and all." Danny said.

"Yeah… and my manager needs me for a shift anyway…" Kim admitted. She walked up to Danny and kissed him in the cheek. "Get going, Spaceman."

"Gotcha!" Danny winked. He morphed and hovered into the air. "Later!"

Danny phased through the ceiling, leaving his girlfriend waving at him while Monique was still fuming.

* * *

Elsewhere in the world, a blue crab-like alien was in a laboratory, examining technology of some kind stolen from a human facility.

"Hmph… human intelligence indeed…" He muttered.

"Psychobos…" The voice of the god of death spoke from the darkness in the poorly lit lab, where only the lamp the alien was using was enough to provide sight.

"That's _Doctor_ Psychobos!" He insisted. "I have managed to find the plans for this human technology and began to reverse engineer it… and I use the term loosely."

The voice groaned.

"What term are you using loosely? Why do you keep saying that?"

"Don't get mouthy with me!" He said. "You came to me for help! Remember! I didn't find my way out of that wasteland world just so someone else could look down on me!"

"I reached out to you for your assistance… this qualifies as assistance…"

"Pah!" Psychobos mocked, pointing at the device on his table. "Reverse engineering, or as I should say improving, this piece of human technology is a waste of my talents!"

Then, a pair of red eyes appeared behind him and a metallic hand reached out and grabbed Psychobos by the claw. The cerebrocrustacean gasped in horror as he's pulled quickly, knocking the lamp he's using up, showing briefly some kind of skull face looking him before the lamp fell onto the floor, obscuring the "god of death" once more in darkness.

"Then get to wasting those talents… before I waste _you_. It's time for Danny Phantom to know his fate…"

* * *

It was night time now.

On the way, Danny called his family and his sidekick sister and father want in on the action. So, they boarded the Specter Speeder and arrived outside an entrance to Undertown.

They saw Danny land and greeted him.

"Hey, Bro!" Dani went.

"You guys ready to close this door of our lives for good?" Danny asked.

"You know it!" Jack went, with a big grin and both fists ready.

"Yo! Danny!"

A familiar voice called out from the sky. The three Fentons looked up and saw a dragon flying towards them, a red one.

"Jake?!" Danny questioned as the dragon landed next to them. "What are you doing here?"

"Ben sent me a message too, figured you might need an assist."

Since defeating Plasmius 2 years prior, most of Danny's friends the hero community have gotten to know each other. Jake and Ben were among them.

That's when Ben 10 himself, and his partner Rook, arrived in the truck. They both got out.

"Ah, Danny Phantom. You have arrived." Rook said.

"Anyone else coming?" Dani asked.

"I actually invited the X-Men, but they had to deal with that Apocalypse guy. They did send some of their reserves." Ben said. "Should be here soon."

That's when a van arrived, one with the X-Men logo on the side. It was driven by the member known as Forge.

"Hey there!" He greeted. "Sorry, but these three were the only ones we could spare."

"What about you?" Jake asked.

"I'm no fighter, as Kitty would tell you." He said.

"Kitty? She's in there?" Danny asked.

The fan's back opened up, and out came three mutants. One was a girl Danny recognized, who smiled when she saw him.

"Danny!" Kitty greeted.

Danny smiled, then looked surprised to see who was with her. Namely, another past date, one who looked away from him in shame.

"I see Katie's here too…" He said, sounding apprehensive.

"She insisted on arriving." The third one, the sole male who looked to be made of steel, spoke up.

"By the way, this is Colossus, my new boyfriend." Kitty said.

Danny nodded.

_At least she's moved on._

"Now let's find that cheesehead!" Dani said, cheering.

Unaware a pair of triangular red eyes was watching them from a distance.

* * *

In Undertown, Jake and Dani observed around from the air, seeing nothing even close to resembling Vlad. On the ground, the rest looked around.

Danny, wanting to take care of Vlad personally, took to the ground. He went down one aisle before making a turn to his right.

That's when he saw Katie walking in his direction.

They both paused and looked away from the other.

"Nothing yet?" Katie asked, trying to avoid eye contact.

"No… nothing." Danny responded, doing the same.

Danny didn't feel like going any further now, so he was turning around to avoid talking to Katie anymore than he already has.

Katie sighed at seeing him doing this.

That's when she felt something cold touch the back of her head. She turned around fast and looked around, seeing nothing.

"Did you see that?!" She asked.

Danny turned around, noticing the sound of urgency in her voice.

"See what?"

Katie kept looking around before calming down a bit.

"Nothing… I guess. Sorry for the waste of time."

She was unaware someone did what he needed with her.

* * *

Deeper into the sewer systems near Undertown was Vlad Plasmius, who was told by a bubble helmet alien and a humanoid chicken that he can find the means to his revenge.

He then found himself face to face with Psyphon.

"Hello there, I happen to run the criminal element of this town." He said. "How may I assist you?"

"Anything here that could destroy a teenage superhero?" Vlad questioned.

"As a matter of fact…"

That's when three people phased through the walls. It was Danny Phantom, his sister and father who came for Vlad. They let their father go, after he spotted Vlad talking to those odd aliens.

"Finally found you, Plasmius!" Danny said.

"You're not getting away this time, V-Man!" Jack shouted.

Vlad groaned in rage.

Then, Psyphon put his hand on Vlad's shoulder.

"We got this."

"I know you." Danny said with recognition. "You're Psyphon. You're like one of Ben's B-ranked villains."

Psyphon then grinned.

"Someone else has come to see you…"

Suddenly, the lights in tunnel were going out.

"Uh… what just happened?" Dani asked.

"Power failure?" Jack asked.

Then something appeared n front of them, something big, dark, and with red eyes. He arrived. He looked down at them, and glared at the three.

Danny gasped silently.

_It's him…_

Then, somehow, red flames appeared on the figure's head. It made him look more terrifying.

"Flank him!" Their father shouted.

They were too late to react.

Whoever or whatever this figure was, he instantly flew in and shoved Jack with enough force to send him sliding away.

Dani was about to blast this figure, but he moved fast.

"Away with you, Mistake!" He said.

He grabbed the girl by the arm and threw her into the ceiling.

Brother instincts kicking in, Danny flew at him.

"Get away from my sister!"

"Sister?" This being said, sounding surprised for some reason.

Still, he threw Dani into a wall.

"Oof!" Went the cloned girl before she went out cold.

She fell to the floor, turning human.

Angered at seeing what just happened to Dani, Danny tried to fly to her, but the figure got in his way.

In no time, this attacker rushed at Danny with amazing speed. Going past Jack, who was still conscious and looked up, they slammed into a wall.

That's when the lights came back.

Danny was pressed onto the wall, 5 feet off the ground.

He opened his eyes and saw who or what was attacking him.

It made his brows rise and his jaw drop.

What he was was kind of armored figure. It was a white skull-like mask, with the top teeth low enough to cover the chin of the wearer. There was a grey triangular top, a grey and silver color scheme all over with large shoulder pads and some kind of wing-like features on his back that looked like blades.

He saw those red eyes, squinting at him with rage. They were almost as red as the flames around his head.

Danny snapped out of it, remembering this figure's metallic claw hand was pressing into him and grabbing his chest, somehow preventing him from going intangible the moment he tried to will it.

He looked at this mystery figure and had to ask.

"Who are you?"

The being responded, with the same distorted voice he's spoke to his past victims and other villains.

"Thanatos… the god of death…"

* * *

**Meet Thanatos, the final arc villain before Danny and Kim finally have their happily ever after.**

**Special thanks to FlowerPrincess11, who assisted me.**

**If you want to know what Thanatos looks like properly, please see my deviantart, DragonRex1**

**So many of you are going to question just who the heck is he.**

**I will NOT be answering any questions about him.**

**But let's discuss the majority of the story.**

**When I saw that episode of Kim Possible, I found the Fashion Police rather annoying. Plus, I didn't like Coco Banana just dismissing the retrieved plans. Danny finding the Fashionistas and Camille annoying while his archenemy likely back on Earth made it clear he really found everyone he just met unpleasant. The Fashion Police get the message Danny thinks they're a waste of money and annoying him is a bad idea. Camille crushing on him was an idea that I thought up just to add a new admirer he's not fond of. I'm pretty sure she's still in the age range where it's not frowned on. Even then, she's too self-centered to care. Maybe him essentially threatening Coco Banana with haunting him is too much, but frankly this whole bit is mostly meant to be comedy. Plus, I think the guy kind of deserved it. I mean, after dealing with such annoying bad guys, and one of them crushing on you, you'd want what you went through to not be for nothing, right?"**


	43. Chapter 43: Thanatos

Danny couldn't believe this. He knew something was causing death and destruction throughout the galaxy. He figured it wasn't something that would harm Earth, as there were plenty of heroes all around. But here he was, with this being who is wanted throughout the galaxy, pressing him into a wall and preventing him from going intangible with his touch, confirming this being was a ghost.

This Thanatos was glaring up at him, speaking in a menacing tone.

"Death rules all… Danny Phantom. And_ I_ rule _it!_ You are just a boy, whereas I… am a god… YOUR god! I am the ruler of death, ruler of all ghosts… I… am Thanatos!"

Danny raises a hand to blast his opponent. However, Thanatos made his head intangible to avoid the attack without a moment to think. This leaves Danny to gasp in surprise.

Thanatos squinted his eyes and pulled him off the wall. With enormous force, he threw Danny into the wall behind him. The force was enough to break large divot in the wall.

"Danny!" Jack called out to his son as he helped his youngest daughter up.

He pulled out a blaster, but his blasts did nothing to this new foe.

Seeing the confusion, Vlad was thinking to himself.

_It's that voice I heard from before. He led me here? I have to get out of here while he's dealing with Daniel!_

Vlad turned around and began flyin off.

Psyphon noticed and started running after him.

"Hey! Get back here!"

Jack looked back and saw his former friend running away.

"Plasmius!" Jack called out.

Thanatos walked up to Danny and pulled him up by the arm.

"Let's have a little alone time, shall we?"

Thanatos flew away, using intangibility, and took Danny with him.

Jack saw his son just disappear and gasp.

"Danny!"

* * *

At full speed, Thanatos flew out into the skies of Bellwood, where he tossed Danny several stories into the air. Then Thanatos flew in and backhanded the boy even further. Danny did not have time to fight back, especially as Thanatos then grabbed him by the leg and, once he landed on the ground, slammed Danny into concrete. The impact created cracks. Then he flew, dragging Danny on the ground, before throwing him into a building.

Weakly, Danny opened one eye and saw this skull-faced armored figure flying at him again.

"Who is this guy?!"

Thanatos tackles Danny into the building, creating a large hole.

* * *

In Middleton, Kim's Kimmunicator went off as she was having dinner with her family. She answered it.

"What's the sitch, Wade?"

"Kim!" Wade panicked. "I just got a disturbance in Bellwood!"

Kim rose an eyebrow.

"Well, I know that Danny is there, because Plasmius was seen there." Kim responded as she took a bite of her mother's casserole.

"That's just it… the disturbance is attacking Danny!"

Kim spat her food out, much to the surprise of her family.

"WHAT?!" She pulled her device closer to her face.

"I'm showing you satellite footage…"

Wade typed as fast as he could, showing the footage.

* * *

There, Thanatos threw Danny onto the pier, causing him to slide on the wooden planks. Thanatos landed on the concrete, watching Danny try to get up.

"Had enough?" Thanatos taunted.

Danny got on his knees and glared.

"I had enough of _you!_"

Danny flew at Thanatos, throwing a right hook. However, Thanatos easily dodged by bobbing to his left. In that split second, he then slams Danny into the ground. Before Danny could get up, he's grabbed by the leg and tossed away. Thanatos moved to his right and, before Danny could hit the ground, blasts the heroic teen into a sliding on the ground.

* * *

Kim gasped.

"I have to get to him!" Kim shouted, getting up.

"Hold on, Kimmy-Cub!" James spoke up, getting off his seat too. "If that… whatever he is… is strong enough to manhandle Danny so well, you might not stand a chance."

Kim was about to argue, but sighed when she realized he had a point. She brought the Kimmunicator to her face again.

"Can you get in touch with Ben?" She asked Wade.

* * *

Thanatos walked up to Danny, calmly. Danny got back up and smiled.

"You seem confident…" Thanatos said.

"That's because I've got a trick I've been working on… I was able to do it without issue once because of a temporary boost in power. My folks helped me figure out a move to generate enough power…"

Danny then got up and split into four.

"Now pay close attention!" Danny said.

Three of them flew up and began flying in a circular motion above the real Danny.

_That training paid off. Each copy is building up extra energy the faster they fly in formation with each other. Once they charge enough, they'll come back and I'll be able to Ghostly Wail this loser without any consequence…_

He was confident this would work.

Thanatos just remained still, unafraid of what Danny is about to do.

The copies, who have been speeding up faster and faster, all finished returned to the original Danny. Each one was glowing a bright green, and the return to the original made him glow and even brighter green.

* * *

Kim saw this and smiled.

"That metal monster is smelt!"

"Huh?" Her mother questioned.

"He and his family figured out how to have him do the Ghostly Wail without losing power." She explained.

Now all of them were interested to see what was happening next. They got up and looked behind her, save for her brothers, who were trying to peek by getting on their tip toes.

* * *

Danny inhaled and unleashed his Ghostly Wail. The large, powerful soundwave was on its way to its target.

However… something happened, something that was just unexpected.

Thanatos waved his arm, creating a barrier. At first, it blocked the attack. Then, somehow, it bubbled the Ghostly Wail. The bubble shrunk and fit in his hand. Once Danny stopped, he gasped at what just happened.

"HOW?!"

"I'm sorry… do you want this back?" Thanatos asked with an obvious smug tone.

He then threw the bubble. Once it was close enough, it bursted at the Ghostly Wail was sent towards Danny.

The force sent the screaming ghost boy about half a mile on the coast, landing facedown.

* * *

The Possible family, who were watching, had the color on their faces drain.

"Did… Did that just happen?" Kim questioned. "Did anyone but me see that?!"

"See him, whoever that is, _catch_ the Ghostly Wail by bubbling it in those metal claws then throw it?!" Wade spoke up, reminding everyone he was present. "Yeah! I saw that!"

"Please tell me you got in touch with Ben…"

* * *

Thanatos walked over to Danny, making his motion show how smug he was, looking down at him. Danny tried to get back up.

"Still alive? Good… I want you alive… for now. I have plans… they involve your suffering."

"Suffering?" Danny questioned. "What for?"

"You are a fool… getting in my way is a mistake…" Thanatos knelt down, still looking down at Danny. "You cannot defeat me…"

"Whatever you're planning… I'll stop you." Danny says, despite his struggle to get up.

"You cannot win…" He said, getting back up, sneering at his foe. "This is your fate… Danny Phantom."

That's when a certain truck arrived. One that opened its back and Danny's fellow heroes who came for Plasmius came out. Rook and Ben came out from the truck's cabin.

"Halt!" Rook shouted as he held up his blaster. "You are under arrest!"

Thanatos looked over his shoulder and only laughed mockingly.

Katie, however, saw Danny on the ground… injured.

Something snapped.

She turned red and her eyes glowed white.

Kitty saw this and saw Danny on the ground. She knew Katie still had feeling for Danny, and knew she tried hard to control her power.

This was an exception.

"Do it Katie…" Kitty said, assuring her friend.

Katie nodded, and let herself go.

Danny saw this and gasped.

Katie began growing, much to the shock of those not aware of her power.

"Whoa…" Jake went.

Katie was now 2 stories, hunched, muscular with green, bumpy skin. Her eyes were glowing red with rage.

"GET AWAY FROM DANNY!" The Katie monster shouted.

Though terrified of seeing this power again, Danny looked to Thanatos and knew she was doing this to stop the bad guy.

"Never thought I'd be so happy to see her transform." He whispered to himself.

The Katie beast ran to Thanatos and reached out. The villain hovered to his right, circling around to avoid her. Once he looked to her side and hovered back, he gave a "come get me" motion to her.

Furious, Katie attacked again.

She started throwing punches and swipes at her opponent. He bobbed out of the way. He once again circled to her left.

Katie threw one more punch, but then, to her, Danny's and Kitty's horror, Thanatos caught it.

Not only that, he pushed it away as though Katie's fist were balloon. Katie tried again, but he did the same thing. When she tried one more time, he dodged and flew to her midsection, throwing an uppercut.

She called out in pain.

"WHAT?!" She shouted in disbelief.

Then Thanatos flew to her face and backhanded her with enough force to send her flying past Danny, creating a cloud of debris from impact.

Once it cleared, they could all see Katie, in human form, on the ground and unconscious.

Danny was stunned silent.

_How…?_

Thanatos only scoffed.

"And you were actually _afraid_ of her?" He said.

This caught Danny's attention.

How does he know that?

That's when the others came for the bad guy.

"Halt!" Rook shouted as he aimed.

"What he said!" Ben shouted as he used the Omnitrix to turn into Humongosaur.

Thanatos wasn't the least bit intimidated. He pointed at them.

"You think you can commit your blasphemy?! Come and face your judgement!"

Humongosaur attempt to attack his foe, but Thanatos caught his foot and effortlessly tossed him off. Then, he grabbed him by the tail and tossed him effortlessly, several yards away. Rook fired, but a ghost shield refracted the blast and knocked Rook out.

"I got his sucka!"

Jake fired his dragon breath, but Thanatos was unaffected.

"Fool! I've been in space! Your puny flames mean nothing to me!"

With a point, he fired a blast that trapped Jake in a cube of ecto-energy.

With a clench of his fist, Thanatos was causing the cube to shrink, it was starting to crush Jake.

"Whoa! Not cool!"

"Away from him!" Colossus shouted his as he began charging in his metal form.

Thanatos only shook his head in boredom as he simply caught him by the head and threw him towards Humngosaur, knocking him back down as he tried to get up.

Kitty ran to Jake and used her power to go through the solidified construct. Thankfully, she was able to pull him out.

"Do not interfere!"

Thanatos unleashed a blast that they did manage to jump away from, but Thanatos had superior speed, backhanding them into the water of the pier.

Thanatos then turned around and hovered back to Danny, who got up.

He glared at the young hero.

"Thanatos!"

Before he made his move, the voice of Psychobos could be heard from a transmission only the evil so-called god could hear. This annoyed him.

"What is it, Psychobos?!" He shouted.

"It is Plasmius! We've found him! Psyphon put those ghost cuffs on him!"

"Good… keep him in holding for now. I'll take care of some other things first." He looked to Danny once the transmission was over. "It looks like we'll have to pick this up later… and we will." Thanatos lifted his arm and and then created what appeared to be a ghost portal. "Prepare yourself for my return, Danny Phantom." With that, Thanatos entered, leaving Danny and his comrades to tend to themselves.

Danny had to voice his thoughts as he held onto his shoulder while on his knees, while also fighting the pain.

"WHO WAS THAT GUY?!"

* * *

It was the afternoon. Maddie and Jazz were filled in with what happened, but they didn't really believe it was possible. Our heroes stayed home today, trying to heal up.

Sam and Tucker arrived, having heard what happened from Jazz. They saw both Phantoms, in human form, with bandages on their chests, and arms. They looked pretty banged up.

"Dudes…" Tucker said, sounding horrified as the rest were. "What exactly happened?"

"It was pretty insane…" Danny spoke up. "There-"

A knock was at the door.

"I got it!" Maddie said.

Once she opened, Kim came bursting in, running towards her boyfriend.

"DANNY!"

She ran to him and wrapped her arms around him, hurting him a bit.

"Ah! Kim!" He whelped. "My healing hasn't finished yet!"

She let go and stepped back. "Oh! Sorry! We saw satellite footage by Wade on what happened…"

As she spoke, Ron, the tweebs and even Wade, in person, arrived with some small gifts, mostly get-well chocolates.

"So… who was the armored guy?" Wade asked,

"I think he called himself… Thanatos." Danny explained.

Most of them didn't react, just looking confused.

"Than a what?" Ron asked.

"Thanatos?" Jazz asked. "The Greek god of death?"

Everyone but Sam, who looked annoyed, stared at her.

"How exactly do you know Greek mythology?"

"I took an elective at the community college." Jazz explained.

"Well, I'm a Goth!" Sam pulled out her book she once showed when the whole incident involving Pandora's Box happened. "This stuff's my territory! All of you get the wrong stuff, but we Goths get the real, important info."

"Actually… Sam." Danny spoke up. "Clockwork once told me he planted that book to act as a sort of help for us. You literally own the only copy… available on Earth. The Ghost Zone has like millions of them."

Sam's eyes widened. Then she scowled.

"Seriously? I paid like $50 for this! You should tell him to reimburse this payment!"

"I can't…" Danny said with serious tone. "He's still missing…" He looked to Jazz. "Anyway… who is Thanatos, anyway?"

"He's one of the gods of death in Greek mythology. Granted, he was the god of peaceful death…"

"Yeah… well." Kim pointed to Danny and Danielle, or at least their current condition. "This doesn't look very peaceful."

"Right…" Jazz pondered. "Plus, from what you say, he wore armor. What kind? Like a Spartan?"

"More like if Megatron went as the grim reaper…" Danny answered.

"Yeah… that doesn't sound like what he looks like." Jazz said. "The drawing we saw was a pale skinny guy in a robe."

"So…" Tucker spoke up. "If what you told us before is true, what's the Greek grim reaper doing causing planetary destruction?"

"He just said he has plans…" Danny answered. "And I don't like the sound of it."

"A shame you didn't put Vlad down when you had the chance." Tucker said with a shrug.

This caused Danny to look at Tucker with an almost disgusted reaction.

"Tucker… I can't do that."

Sam rose an eyebrow.

"Really? I'm surprised you'd not try that, after everything Vlad's done."

"I'm not a god, Sam. I can't just decide who can or can't die…"

* * *

It was night time now. It was somewhere on Earth as Psyphon piloted a stolen Plumber's ship and placed it on auto, as it hovered over a town. With him were his gang, consisting of Thunderpig, Bubble Helmet and Liam. They had Vlad Masters with the cuffs on him and behind his back.

"Unhand me, you alien freaks!" Vlad demanded.

"Silence!" A new voice spoke as the speaker, Dr. Psychobos, came crawling in. "You will show some gratitude, as we are keeping you alive for a reason!"

As he did, a light was happening on the top of the ship, but only Psychobos wasn't interested.

"What's going on?" Vlad demanded once more.

"You're about to find out…"

The menacing voice of Thanatos spoke up.

He phased in from the ceiling, landing in front of a startled Vlad.

"You?!" He gasped. "What do you want with me?!"

"I need you help with something, Plasmius." Thanatos said. "I need your expertise with ghostly energy and technology. The smartest minds in the universe had… donated their knowledge to their new god. But they knew little of what we need you for." He answered.

"For our plans… we required their knowledge. And I-"

"If you even think of finishing that sentence…" Thanatos threatened. "I will make seafood out of you."

Psychobos edged back, sounding a little apprehensive. "Anyway…" Psychobos finally spoke up. "We need you."

"And what do I get?" Vlad questioned.

"Well… for starters…" Thanatos says. "You will be in service to the god of death, the god who will rule all. Also… you will be rewarded."

"With what?" Vlad asked, sounding a bit interested.

"I, the god of death, will reward you with ultimate knowledge."

Vlad's interest piqued.

"Well… that does sound very inviting. I take it this knowledge will let me destroy Danny Phantom?" Thanatos nodded. Vlad grinned. "Excellent… now…" Vlad looked out at the window, where they odd purple light was visible. "What are you aiming your cannons at?"

"We have no cannons on this ship's top." Psyphon said.

Vlad looked to the alien, a bit surprised to hear that.

"I'm not even here…" Thanatos said before disappearing.

Vlad stepped back when this so-called god disappeared.

"He… vanished?"

"That was a copy…" Psychobos says. "Like the kind you can do."

Vlad was looking uncomfortable with what the alien crab was suggesting.

"Where are we, exactly?"

Psyphon looked to the onboard navigational system.

"We are above an area your planet has barred as practically a no man's land. It is called Quahog."

On top of the ship, Thanatos is holding up a spherical energy over his head with one finger.

"Just a few more minutes…" He said.

On the ground, the citizens on Spooner Street noticed the large, purple light in the sky. They were all getting out of their houses to look up.

"Hey! Lois!" Peter Griffin shouted. "What is that?!"

"How should I know?!" Lois shouted at him.

"Wow! A night light in the sky!" Chris said.

"Maybe it's aliens…" Meg, the girl Tucker had stalking him, suggested.

"Shut up, Meg…" Peter muttered.

"PEOPLE OF QUAHOG!" The voice of Thanatos called out from the sky. "THE GOD OF DEATH HAS DECLARED THAT YOU ARE TO FACE DIVINE PUNISHMENT!"

"What a load…" Brian, an excessive atheist, muttered.

"Brian…" Stewie whispered to him. "You remember who we had dinner with once? Also, the planet was saved by a ghost kid."

Brian only shrugged.

If one could see the face of this villain, they could see an evil smile.

"Looks like it's time…" There was a pause.

In a flash, the orb above his head became a release of blasts that went skyward before heading downward to the ground.

Peter Griffin squinted his eyes.

"Hey, Lois! Fireworks!" He laughed. "I haven't seen lights this great since-"

He's cut off when one of the blasts hits him. The impact causes a brief scream of pain before all that was left of Peter Griffin was dust.

His family only stared at his dusty remains.

"Mom..." Meg spoke up. "Please tell me this is one of the cutaway gags..."

"I... I... I don't know!" Lois screamed as she stepped back. "What just happened?!"

She does get an answer as another blast flew in and she screams one last time before she's reduced to dust.

"RUN!" Brian shouted at the sight of what's become of Lois.

It wasn't just them, all of Spooner Street, and sool all of Quahog, started running for their lives.

"AW, COME ON!" Quagmire shouted. "I just got a life-sized mannequin of Kim Possible!"

He failed to notice Brian Griffin, who wasn't looking as he ran into him and the two fell.

"Get out of my way!" Brian shouted.

"Get off me!" Quagmire shoved Brian off.

However, their little fight ended when they looked up and saw one of the blasts coming at them.

"Oh no..." They both went before they were caught in a blast that reduced them to dust.

Cleveland and his family were on the run, but only Jr. and Rolo managed to avoid the blasts.

Joe Swanson tried to get as far away as he could, but only he, his son who was pushing him, and his daughter survived. His wife got caught in one of the blasts.

"Oh no!" Herbert shouted as he tried to make a break for it. "Why is this happening to me?!" He looked around. "Chris! Chris! Come for me!"

He's hit by one of the blasts, creating a crater where he once was.

It wasn't just them, so many of Quahog's citizens were getting disintegrated by this attack.

Lois' parents, who were paying a visit to then town, were getting hit by the blasts.

"DRIVE, YOU IDIOT!" Carther shouted.

"Carter!" Barbara, his wife, was looking outside the window. "We need to hurry!"

"Quiet!" He shouted. Then he looked out the window and gasped. "Oh no..."

Their limousine was hit by another barrage of blasts.

Tom Tucker and his son were trying to make a break for it, but he failed to keep up with his boy. He's caught in a blast and reduced to dust.

Elmer Hartman tried to run, but fell.

"I was just about use crowdfunding to trick people on the internet to help me with my propaganda!" He shouted before getting hit.

The attack was finally over. There were no bodies, only piles of dust and craters where people once stood.

Less than 1% of the city survived. They made their way out of the city before the blasts finally ended.

Houses were in ruin, buildings were destroyed, Quahog has become a desert.

Vlad and his alien captors looked down at the destruction, all with their jaws dropped.

"Did… did he just do that?" Liam asked.

"He call it a miniature extinction event…" Psychobos said. "It takes minutes to prepare just for this amount."

Vlad had to blink, just to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

_He really did that?!_

Then, Thanatos, the real one, phased into the room from above.

"The remains of this poor excuse for a city will be perfect for my plans…" He said. "Land us, now!"

The ship did as he ordered. It landed not far from were city hall once stood. The bay doors opened and all but Thanatos and Psychobos stepped out.

"What now?" Vlad questioned.

"Now… you will aid me. But first…" Thanatos pointed to all of them. "Swear your allegiance! Bow to your god!"

Recognizing his power, Psyphon and his gang did as he ordered. Vlad groaned, but was pulled by Psyphon. Reluctantly, he went along.

"What will you have us do now, my lord?" Psyphon asked.

"You… my new disciple, you will begin construction of a tribute to me. A machine based on plans I shall give you. I just need several hundred tons of steel and circuitry." He then snapped his fingers, creating a ghost portal over his hand that dropped the dwarf star, which he caught, before it closed. "This… will be the first battery we use to power the machine."

He handed it to Psyphon, who gasped once he took it.

"The dwarf star?! But I thought Ma Vreedle had it before she-" He gasped again. "You… you mean you're the one who…?" Thanatos nodded. Psyphon bowed again. "I will do as you command, my master!" Psyphon turned around. "Let's go! We can find something to help us complete his orders!"

His gang obeyed, with a reluctant Vlad being dragged off.

Once they were far enough, Thanatos sighed with relief.

"This brings back memories… before I was rudely interrupted."

Psychobos then approached him from behind.

"It will only be a matter of time before that boy finds out why you're so keen on-"

"He will never know." Thanatos only looked over his shoulder and his lackey. "I should know why… You best remember your place… unless you want it to be on a plate with butter."

"You should remember **_I_** am the reason you are here now!" Psychobos snapped. "You came to me because I, Dr. Psychobos, am the greatest genius in the universe!"

"I came to you because you were the only genius who would be willing to work with me. Don't oversell yourself." Thanatos said, with the sounds of a threat in his voice. "If I could, I would've used that gadget to steal knowledge myself…"

"You think you can just make idle threats to-"

Psychobos doesn't have time to finish as Thanatos, with the flick of his hand, levitated the alien crab off the ground.

"Yes… I do. Continue irritating me, and I'll boil you alive…"

Thanatos released Psychobos, making him fall on the ground.

"Oof!" Realizing he's irritated Thanatos, Psychobos made a break for it. "I'll… head off to aid them!"

Once Psychobos was gone, Thanatos stood with his arms crossed. He looked up into the sky and, underneath his skull-like mask, smiled evilly.

"Pretty soon…" He thought out loud with a brief silence before he spoke again. "I will kill her… but first… I have servants to summon…"

* * *

In the depths of space, a legion or robots in a spaceship were coming to Earth.

These aliens were once part of a world called Cluster Prime, but were banished when the queen's daughter took command and overthrew her tyranny.

They were a squadron of insect-like robots, lead by one male, Smytus.

"We arrive soon, my soldiers!" He shouted. "Our new master has need of us!"

* * *

**NOTE: I asked FlowerPrincess11 about the scene where Quahog gets wiped out. She gave the okay.**

**Also, I looked up gore and found it mostly involves bloodshed. Being disintegrated isn't gore. Furthermore, shows like Gravity Falls and Superman The Animated Series featured people being killed by disintegration, which is what I was going for. Being disintegrated is considered a more "kid-friendly" death. Also, note that even when he killed other characters, no mention of blood is made.**

**Spoiler: I'm considering if defeating Thanatos will undo the deaths of all those he killed.**

**Thanatos is a much more serious threat for Danny and Kim, considering he wiped out a while city.**

**He already has a body count in the millions.**

**What could he be planning? And who is he planning to kill?**

**So, looks like Jenny will be meeting our heroes. But what does Thanatos need them for?**

**Also... can you tell I don't like Family Guy or a certain kickstarter project?**


	44. Chapter 44: Deum Ex Machina

_**Deum Ex Machina**_

Thanks to their healing, Danny and Danielle were all in perfect health. It was just in time too, as they both had tests they had studied for. Now it was Friday afternoon and they made it home.

"Hey, kids." Maddie greeted her two children. "Did you two pass your tests?" She asked.

"Sure hope so." Danielle said. "Literature is my worst subject but Jazz tutored me."

"And, Kim helped me study while was in bed." Danny said. "I'm 98% sure I passed."

* * *

At Casper High, Mr. Lancer was grading tests when he caught up to Danny's. He smiled and nodded.

"Well, dating a cheerleader who actually does her own homework and saves the day has certainly made Mr. Fenton's school life improved. B+." He looked through the rest of the tests. "Let's see… Baxter… F as always. Ms. Sanchez… D."

* * *

"So, what do you kids want to do?" Maddie asked. "We have-"

That's when Danny's cell went off. He answered.

"Hello?" His eye brows raised when he heard the voice. "Jenny? It's been a while. What's go- Wait… really? Okay. Should I bring Kim?" A pause. "Okay. Thanks." He hung up and looked to his sister/sidekick. "Sis? Care for a brief visit to Tremorton?"

"That one retro future city?" Danielle asked.

"Yeah. One of my dates from years ago says she needs help."

"Who could you have dated that requires help?" Maddie asked.

Danny paused, unsure how to answer that.

"Let's just say she's… the most _unique_ girl I've dated."

* * *

They were now outside the city of Tremorton, where Danny and Dani Phantom landed.

"Okay, where's Kim?" Dani asked.

Danny looked up and saw a plane above. Two figures jumped out.

"Up there!"

Kim and Ron were skydiving. He could tell because he could hear Ron's screams even from that high up.

Thankfully, they pulled their cords in time.

Kim landed gracefully in front of the Phantoms before hugging Danny.

"How's it feel to be in one piece, Spaceman?"

"Great, Blue Fox." Danny responded with a smile.

Ron, who failed to pull his cord in time, landed in a tree.

"Hey! Little help! I got a date with Yori tomorrow and I can't be stuck here!"

Dani rolled her eyes with a smile before flying towards him and phasing him and Rufus free by touching the parachute, making him land on his rear on the ground.

"There you go."

"Thanks…" Ron said weakly.

Back with the couple.

"So…" Kim looked around. "Where's this past date?"

"Here I am!"

To her, Dani, Ron and Rufus' surprise, Jenny walked towards them. They saw a robot girl.

"Hey, Jenny." Danny said.

"Danny!" She said with a wave. "How've you been?"

Kim, who just stared with her mouth agape, was having trouble analyzing this.

"Kim?" Danny asked his girlfriend. "You okay?"

"Oh, you're Kim Possible!" Jenny said. She then gave her hand. "I'm Jenny Wakeman."

Kim snapped out of it and took her hand.

"Uh… hi."

Jenny nodded before seeing Dani and Ron and introduced herself to them.

"You okay?" Danny asked Kim.

"Uh… Danny? That was a robot. You dated a _robot?_" Kim asked incredulously. Danny nodded. "Who _made_ that website?!"

Danny shrugged. "You got me." He saw Jenny finished with Dani and Ron and went back to them. "So, Jenny, what's the big dilemma you called us for?"

"The remnants of a former evil army I used to face called the Cluster are coming. My mom scanned that the ship they're using is big… very big. Like, invade the Earth big."

"So you asked an old friend for help?" Danny asked.

"Yup." Jenny said. "No need to worry about what happened last time, Sheldon is off to College while my boyfriend is out hanging with his dad."

"You have a boyfriend?" Danny asked.

"Named Kenny." Jenny said proudly. "We were on and off but on again. I think it's permanent this time!" She said happily.

"Cool to know." Ron said.

"No! Not "cool", young man!" A woman's voice that Danny found vaguely familiar called out. They turned around and saw a short old woman in yellow. "Mogg's teenage robot should stay away from XJ9!"

Jenny groaned. "Everyone… this is my mother, Nora Wakeman."

"I remember you." Danny said, pointing at her.

Wakeman smiled when she saw him.

"Ah, that nice boy who turned out to be a superhero. The same one from that Disasteroid incident. How are you?"

"Great."

"Except for that one armored guy that-"

Kim elbowed Ron in the ribs.

"Ron… not now."

"In any case…" Dr. Wakeman said. "We may require assistance to deal with this larger spaceship the remnants of the former Cluster army and XJ9 suggested you."

"XJ9?" Dani asked, confused.

"That's my codename." Jenny said with mild annoyance. That's when, to the surprise of those who just met her, her stomach opened up and a screen came out, revealing something of a radar. "Uh oh… they're here!"

* * *

A spaceship appeared above Tremorton, one resembling the kind of aliens they were used to. The insect-like ship of the Cluster. Ever since their queens's daughter took control, the army was exiled. Now, they've returned… with a new mission.

"Will we find what we need here, of all places on Earth?" Smytus questioned.

"Yes sir." One of his soldiers said.

"Excellent. Our master will be pleased." Smytus said. "Now… for our plan. Prepare all weapons!"

The ship then barred its blasters on almost every inch of its armor, then it began firing at the streets. This causes a panic, though nobody was harmed.

* * *

That's when the heroes were on the way. Danny carried Kim, Jenny carried her mother in her old skyway patrol outfit, and Dani carried a panicking Ron.

"Why couldn't the aliens just land?!" Ron questioned loudly.

"Ron! Calm down!" Kim went. "At least you're not fighting Thanatos!"

"Who's Thanatos?" Jenny asked.

"Some insane ghost with a god complex." Danny responded. "That's all we know about him."

There, they saw the ship, firing at the streets.

"There they are!" Jenny shouted. "Let's go!"

With her arm, Jenny releases a large cannon that fires a hole on the ship, much to the shock of those who just met her.

"Whoa!" Ron went. "And I thought _Wade_ made cool stuff!"

Then, all the heroes flew into the hole. There, they all readied for battle.

"Surrender, Vexus!" Jenny shouted.

To Jenny and her mother's surprise, they didn't see the queen. They saw Smytus and his army.

"XJ9!" Smytus shouted. He then noticed the others. "Ah, I take it these are the world famous Danny Phantom and Kim Possible? Wonderful, I can destroy more than one hero!"

"Who's the dude with the fake pompadour?" Dani questioned.

"That's Smytus. Former general of the Cluster army." Dr. Wakeman said. "I see he's gotten his legs back."

"Why are you even here, Smytus?!" Jenny demanded. "Come to get disassembled again?"

"To serve our new master!"

"NEW master?" Wakeman questioned. "What became of Vexus?"

"She and Krackus were destroyed, but he spared us..." Smytus explained. "Repaired us and gave us new purpose!"

"Well, that purpose just came to an end!" Danny shouted.

All of the heroes went into battle with the Cluster robots.

Danny, Dani and Jenny were able to handle their foes thanks to their abilities. Kim was able to dodge attacks while using a gift from Maddie Fenton, the Lipstick Laser. She fired at the robot bugs with a smile.

"It's not even my color and I love it!" She said.

Ron, however, was running for his life from some of them.

"Robo-bugs! Not cool!"

Dr. Wakeman, however, pulled out a blaster and fired at some of the robots chasing Ron.

Danny managed to take down his opponents and flew towards Smytus.

"Back of, Pompa-dork!" Danny shouted as he kicked Smytus into the floor.

"How dare you strike me, organic!" Smytus snapped.

Smytus punched Danny and sent him into the floor.

Kim saw and aimed the lipstick laser.

"Get away from him, Robo-Jerk!"

She fired and blasted him in the arm, causing Smytus to step away.

"Accursed organic!" He shouted.

He leaped at her and threw a punch, one Kim was able to jump out of the way.

Dani, seeing the girl she wants a sister-in-law, froze her opponent and fired at Smytus, causing him to be distracted as Danny kicked Smytus in the back.

Jenny, who just defeated a few robots by using a large drill from her arm, saw Danny fighting with Smytus and created two bulldozer loaders and trapped Smytus in it.

"Stand down!" Jenny called out to the Cluster robots. "If you want your leader in one piece after this, stand down!"

All of the Cluster robots ceased combat, seeing Smytus trapped.

"Fools! Thanatos has summoned us for a reason! Keep fighting!" He demanded.

That name caught the attention of those not from Tremorton.

"Thanatos?! You're working for Thanatos?" Danny questioned.

"Indeed."

Danny flew to Smytus and aimed a hand at his face, glowing and ready to fire.

"How are you working for Thanatos?!" He demanded to know.

Smytus, despite his predicament, showed no fear. He still complied.

"He found us after the destruction of the planet Boudacia. Vexus challenged him, wanting his unique armor, but he destroyed her with ease. Krackus was among those who followed suit. He saw my then state of weakness and offered me a chance to be a service to him… in return, a servant of his repaired me."

"Where did he come from?" Danny demanded to know.

"I don't know." Smytus said.

"That's not an answer." Jenny pointed out.

"It's true… nobody does." Smytus said. "Everyone calls him the Being of Nothing."

Ron chuckled. "That doesn't sound scary…"

"We call him that because he _came_ from nothing and _leaves_ nothing in his wake." Smytus clarified.

Ron had a terrified look on his face.

"Never mind…"

"Organic hating robots working for something that is neither of those things." Kim pointed out. "There's a good chance he's the ghost of an organic life form, right?"

Smytus would have turned red if he were made of flesh.

"Your words are blasphemy!"

"Do not blaspheme, girl!" One of the drones went.

This word caught Wakeman's attention, and not at all in a good way.

"Do not blaspheme!"

"How dare you blaspheme!"

"Our master has given us a new, glorious purpose!" Smytus said, ready to get out and do battle.

Dr. Wakeman paid no attention to their desire for combat, only a word that she, as a scientist, does not recognized when it comes to machines.

"Since when does a _robot_ have a concept of blasphemy?"

"Our master gave us a new purpose! He is not our king... he is our _god!_"

"YOU WILL WORSHIP HIM!" The drones demanded.

Wakeman looked to all of these robots, completely baffled.

"This Thanatos must be so powerful and terrifying that they'd actually fuel whatever ego he has." She theorized.

"He is rightfully powerful and we will do as he commanded!" Smytus said with an evil grin. "After all… we have done our job."

Danny rose a brow.

"What job?"

"To keep anyone who responds to our presence busy long enough…" Smytus said before laughing evilly.

Both Phantoms exchanged horrified glances. Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator.

"Wade?! Tell me there's an ecto-signature in Tremorton?!"

"I just got one!" Wade said. "It's at the Wakeman residence!"

* * *

Our heroes rushed to the Wakeman residence, led by Jenny as she carried her mother.

"What could they want from your house?!" Dani questioned as she carried a screaming Ron in her arms.

"I have been working on a new machine with various scientists throughout the planet!" Dr. Wakeman said. "It's a sort of energy combiner!"

"I think my dad said he contributed to that project!" Kim shouted.

"I started working on the prototype!" Wakeman responded. "That might be what they want!"

"Let's just hope it's worth letting Smytus and his crew go for it!" Jenny said.

"As someone who fought Thanatos… and by fought, I mean being knocked around like a used Soccer ball… then yeah!" Danny answered her.

They landed at the Wakeman residence, where another visitor was there.

"Jenny!" Sheldon greeted. "I was coming to ask if you can give back my copy of-" He saw Danny Phantom and gasped. "Danny Phantom?!" Sheldon quickly bowed to him. "I am so sorry for how rude I was before!"

Danny quickly remembered him and held his hands up.

"It's cool…"

"Sheldon!" Jenny shouted in concern. "You need to-"

The front of the house blew off. Out, from the smoke, came a figure Danny was familiar, with three following him.

The figures were Dr. Psychobos, who Danny recognized from one of Ben's list of bad guys, Psyphon, who he's met before, and Vlad Plasmius, his archenemy.

They were carrying equipment, but what caught his attention more what who they were with.

"Thanatos…" Danny whispered.

Ron hid behind Kim and shuddered.

"That's the guy?!"

"Yeah… that's him." Kim said.

Sheldon's eyes darted back and forth between the heroes and villains.

"So… I guess you're all busy so… you can return my game later… BYE!"

He made a break for it.

Thanatos rose his arm and pointed a finger at the heroes.

"Deal with them…"

Psyphon pulled out a blaster and fired. Dani rose a shield and blocked the attack. That's when Thanatos flew off.

"I got him!" Jenny shouted as she flew after him.

"Jenny, no!" Danny shouted as he reached out for her. He's too late, as Vlad came in and tackled him.

Kim was about to help him, but a blast of purple lightning made her react in time to jump out of the way while Ron ran for cover.

"Fry, human!" Psychobos shouted as he continued his attacks.

Meanwhile, Danny and Vlad were firing blasts and exchanges punches.

"You made a mistake coming back, Fruitloop!" Danny shouted. "I'm way more skilled and stronger while you were drifting around in space!"

"Silence!" Vlad demanded.

He was proven right. Vlad threw a punch, but Danny bobbed and countered with a blow to the face. Angered, Vlad split into fours, but Danny did so as well.

"See?" All four Phantoms said in unison.

Vlad fired his blasts, but each Danny countered with shields before a quick shot from three made three copies disappear. They then fire blasts at the original Vlad, sending him flying off.

"He's right!" Vlad said as he slid on the ground. "I'm out of practice!" He got up. "Thanatos better keep his word…"

* * *

The self-proclaimed god was flying off with the stolen equipment before looking back and noticing he was being followed.

"Give back the stuff my mom was working on!" She demanded.

Groaning in annoyance, Thanatos did something that she didn't count on. He split into two. The other one, not carrying equipment, flew at her.

Jenny fired rockets, which he caught with ease. He crushed them in his hands, making them explode. Once the smoke cleared, he was clearly not harmed.

Surprised but not undeterred, Jenny released buzzsaws and attempted to strike him again. He caught the blade, which broke in his hand.

Jenny gasped, and she wasn't able to react in time as he threw her into the ground.

With little effort, Thanatos landed on the ground in front of her.

Jenny saw him and released a comically large hammer and tried to flatten her foe with it. It didn't work, he phased out of the hammer after it hit the ground. He then grabbed her "hair" and tossed her into the air. That's when he fired a blast from his fingertip and damaged one of her legs.

"Oh no!" Jenny shouted as she landed on the ground.

She looked up and saw Thanatos, but failed to react in time as he crushed one of her "pigtails", making her unable to fly.

"THIS WAS NOT YOUR FIGHT, XJ9! BUT NOW YOU HAVE MARKED YOURSELF AND YOUR LOVED ONES AS POTENTIAL VICTIMS OF MY WRATH!" He said as he reached for her neck.

* * *

Back to the Wakeman home, the heroes are doing somewhat well against their foes.

Dani flew in and kicked Psyphon in the stomach.

"Take that, you weird sharky dude!" She said.

Kim dodged Psychobos and kicked him.

Psychobos found himself unable to get up.

"Get me up!" He demanded.

Finally, Vlad found himself unable to block Danny from jabbing him repeatedly in the chest.

"Ha!" Danny said as Vlad stepped back and held onto his chest. "That was easy!"

Vlad huffed in rage.

Before he could continue, Thanatos flew back in.

"Enough! Leave now, my disciples!" He shouted.

"What's to stop us from attacking you?!" Danny questioned.

"The fact that even Superman cannot defeat me… and because of this!"

He showed what was in his other hand when he held it up. It made the heroes gasp.

"XJ9!" Dr. Wakeman called out in shock.

There, held from the head by his hand, was her robotic daughter, with one of her arms crushed, one of her legs fried, and dents and scratches all over her.

"Mom?" Jenny asked, weakly.

Thanatos tossed her to the heroes, causing them to huddle around her and try to help her as Thanatos' copy disappeared and those that he called disciples made a break for it with what they came to steal.

"Jenny?!" Danny asked.

"Jenny, are you okay?!" Kim asked.

"XJ9?! JENNY?!" Her mother called out, almost on the verge of crying.

* * *

It took her hours. With what was left from her wrecked lab, Wakeman finished repairs. Now, all that was left was to wait for her to power up.

The heroes, as well as Jenny's friends, were there as well. All of them were pretty worried for her fate.

Wakeman looked over her daughter, breathing heavy.

"Jenny?" She asked.

That's when Jenny opened her eyes.

"Mom?" She asked before those eyes widened and she sat up. "Thanatos! Where did he go?!"

She looked around in confusion before her mother hugged her and laughed in relief. Brad and Tuck did the same. Sheldon wanted to do it as well, but there was no space for him to hug her.

He sighed. "At least she's okay…"

The heroes of Amity Park and Middleton were relieved as well.

"We were worried for you." Kim said with a smile.

"Guess it's a good thing my mom's the best at making a teenage robot, and fixing one." Jenny said. That's when she looked to her mother. "So… did they take that thing about energy, like you said?"

Wakeman's smile dropped. "I'm afraid so, XJ9…"

"What exactly does this thing do?" Ron questioned.

"The energy combiner does as its name says." Wakeman explained. "There ae multiple forms of energy. Electric, radiation, even ectoplasmic. The machine was being made as a way to convert all forms of energy into one kind of all purpose energy."

"What would a ghost with a god complex want with one?" Danny asked.

"I do not know… but I do know that that… whatever he is… harmed my daughter!" Wakeman said, with rage and a desire for payback on her face. "I believe, if I got in touch with your fathers, we and others can make a machine that could contain this Thanatos! HE WILL PAY FOR WHAT HE DID!"

Everyone in the room looked a bit unsettled by her outburst.

"Wow… your mom is almost as scary as Thanatos…" Danny whispered to Jenny.

Jenny nodded.

"Yeah… almost."

"What did you have in mind?" Danny asked Mrs. Wakeman.

She had a sly grin on her face.

"Something he won't see coming…"

* * *

**The name is latin for "God of the Machines"**

**This was shorter, but I still wanted to retain how merciless Thanatos is.**

**We have like 6 more chapters before something major happens. I'd like to hear your theories on what it could be.**

**By the way, the whole bit about blasphemy came from Doctor Who's The Parting of Ways, where the Dalek Emperor who survived the Time War reveals he brought the Daleks back to life by killing humans and using the DNA. When it's suggested they're half-human, the Daleks calls that blasphemy. The Doctor finds it shocking that a race created from science has a concept of blasphemy. The Emperor declares himself the god of all Daleks because he brought his race back to life by reaching into the dirt.**

**Something like this happens, with the Cluster remnants thinking of Thanatos as a god for giving them new purpose. Clearly, our villain has a massive god complex.**

**Next time will be the trap...**


	45. Chapter 45: Deus In Machina

_**Deus In Machina**_

After one weak of research, they were ready.

Wakeman's research was beind shared throughout various scientists, including the fathers of our couple.

And all of it was done in a secure place where only they could reach but knew not where it actually was. It was Global Justice's secret base.

Danny and Kim came to see how the machine was being developed in the lab. They didn't just see their fathers at work, they also saw someone they briefly met when they paid a visit to Gravity Falls after the Disasteroid.

"Ford Pines?" Danny asked.

Ford ceased his work and saw the two.

"Ah, Daniel and Kimberly. How have you two been?" He greeted.

Before Danny oculd answer, the sounds of a slap could be heard down the hallway.

Down came Betty Director, who looked a bit peeved off. Coming in from behind was Stan Pines, who had a distinct handprint on his face that he was holding onto.

"She's feisty!" Stan said with interest.

Ford shook his head.

"You asked her out again, didn't you?"

Stan shrugged. "What?" He went innocently. "She's tough and the eyepatch amplifies it."

Ford chuckled. "I agree… if I were just 20 years younger-"

"Okay!" Kim said, speaking up. "Please do not even think of finishing those thoughts."

Danny nodded before he noticed two figures were coming in from the other side of the room, they were two twins.

"Dipper, it's Danny and Kim!" Mabel said as she pointed at them while stuffing her mouth with candy.

Dipper smiled when he saw the two.

"Hey guys!" He walked up to them. "Our uncles promised to take us to this cool diner in Middleton after this. I agreed as long as we can head back to Gravity Falls, my girlfriend and I have plans tonight."

"You have a girlfriend now?" Danny asked with some surprise.

"They got together when you guys saved the world." Mabel told them. "I was taking bets they'd be a thing for a while." She smiled and nodded.

Kim smirked. "It wouldn't be Wendy, would it?"

Dipper laughed. "Nah, I'm over her." Suddenly, his phone went off. "Scuse me…" He answered. "Hello?"

"Dippy?" His girlfriend asked.

"Ciffy!" He sounded happy. "What's up, my little llama?"

"Oh… nothing, my pine prince…" She said sweetly.

Both Danny and Kim exchanged glances before Mabel could answer.

"Her name is Pacifica Northwest, they hated each other until Dipper helped with a ghost in her old mansion. Ever since the asteroid, they've been inseperable."

Dipper was laughing.

"Oh… I love you too, Northwest Princess…" He cooed.

"Oh… you're such a sweet talker, Masey-Wasey…" She went.

Both Danny and Kim exchanged glances again.

"Were we ever in that phase?" Danny asked.

"No, and I hope not…" Kim responded.

"Ehem…" Ford faux-coughed to get their attention. "Anyway… we finished our little trap for your false god." He directed their attention to the large, metallic platform. "I give you… the Deus Cube!" He boasted.

Jack Fenton, finished with his work, stood proudly on top of it.

"Simply get this armored assailant to stand on the platform and he's stuck!" Jack said.

James Possible, finished with his work, stood up. "It'll created an energy field that would render him unable to use his ghostly superpowers. We made sure even Superman would have trouble if he were a ghost." He boasted.

"Let's hope so…" Betty Director walked in, looking very serious. "It's happened again."

Since the attack on Tremorton, these Disciples of Thanatos have been attacking areas with sources of energy. So far, remaining Kraang Crystals in New York, batteries developed by scientists of WOOHP and the Center, and even a spare arc reactor from Stark Industries were stolen.

Clearly, they need sources of energy for something.

"Where are they now?" Danny asked.

"Based on satellite information, they appear to have attacked a Wayne Industries laboratory, stealing a new type of generator that creates eco-friendly energy." Director explained. "We finally figured out where they keep going… and it's not pretty."

* * *

Danny and Kim alone were guided to the briefing room, where Kim was for her first mission with Global Justice.

On the slideshow, there was a certain city of Rhode Island.

"This is Quahog, Rhode Island. This town has always been considered a no man's land by the greater world." She explained to the two.

"Why's that?" Kim asked.

"Let's just say it full of very awful people…" She said. She pressed a button, showing what looks like a post-apocalyptic city. "This… what Quahog looks like currently."

Both teens blinked, to make sure they weren't seeing things.

"What happened?" Danny asked.

"Survivors were found in cities outside of the region. They say it was a being calling himself a god." She explained.

"Thanatos?" Kim asked. Director nodded. Kim realized what one word was said meant. "You said surivors… does… that mean…?"

Director took a breath.

"More than 90% of the population are dead. They were all disintegrated. Those that survived included most of population under the age of 18, only late teens like a Connie D'Amico were not among them. There was also a child with an odd upsidedown face. Our top surgeons were able to help him and fix his face. Why he had such a face is unknown, almost like a cruel joke that wasn't funny in the first place. We also met one of the only surviving adults, a police officer with a wheelchair named Joe Swanson. His wife and all of his closest friends… did not make it. All of them… are gone." There was a pause of uncomfortable silence. "These people… were _horrible_ people… but none of them deserved an end to their lives like this." She cleared her throat. "Anyway… we found there was some kind of invisible shield around the area where City Hall once was. We believe that is where our villains are."

"Doing what?" Danny asked.

"Whatever they want that energy combiner for…" Director said. Then a smile came to her face. "That's why we're going to lure their master out next time we get word of his "disciples" making their move."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the ship where Quahog's City Hall once was, Psyphon was on a computer, which avoid destruction when the city was wiped out, looking up something.

He smiled and looked up to his master, who was observing.

"It is done, my lord." Psyphon said. "I found the schematics of the Earth scientist.

"Good… continue and make sure no one, not even Psychobos, knows what you're building behind everyone's back." Thanatos said.

"But… why do you not want others to know?" Psyphon questioned.

"Let's just say… you are more trustworthy than others." Thanatos said, in a suspicious tone.

Psyphon grinned.

Thanatos hovered out, phasing through the wall.

Once he was alone, he scoffed.

_Naïve idiot._ He thought.

Looking around to ensure he was alone, he lifted his right arm and flipped open part of his armor, revealing some kind of projector that showed the colored hologram of himself in a green-energy cube.

His eyes squinted with evil glee.

"Everything is going according to plan."

He flew off, unaware some was indeed watching from the ceiling using intangibility and invisibility. That someone was a smirking Vlad Plasmius.

* * *

The day after, a ship used by GJ's top agents, Team Impossible, was flying above the destroyed remains of Quahog. Inside, these grown men looked disgusted with the destruction caused by this one figure.

"This one guy did all this?!" Crash questioned.

"No guy… a monster." Dash corrected him.

"The odds of one being this powerful… is super unlikely." Burn said as he held up his calculator. "Then again, the odds Kim Possible would be dating a superhero is also minimal."

That's when their cameras caught several figures leaving. Vlad Plasmius went one way, Psyphon and his gang another, and the Cluster robots in one more.

Dash grabbed his radio and contacted their leader.

"His acolytes or whatever left. Looks like their boss is all alone." He said.

"Perfect…" Director said. "It's time."

* * *

"We interrupt this broadcast to bring you a special report!" Lance Thunder said to the camera as he was in front of FentonWorks. "I'm here, live, with Jack Fenton, father of Danny Phantom, and James Possible, father of Kim Possible. It looks as though they've developing something they believe will benefit mankind." He directs the microphone to Jack Fenton. "What can you tell us about this?" He asked.

"Well…" Jack said as he proudly put an arm around James. "Me and my best friend here have pulled our research together."

"And together…" James added in. "We've developed a new energy reactor. One that will power a whole city with eco-friendly energy for a consistent rate of 10 years. That's about a terawatt's worth of power."

"So, it would benefit mankind, not just space and ghost research?" Lance questioned.

"Exactly!" Both men said proudly.

All of this was watched via a television in the ship used by the Disciples. In the room were Thanatos and Psychobos.

"You are aware it is a trap? A very obvious trap by such foolish humans?" Psychobos said.

"Of course I do…" Thanatos said, with a hint of annoyance before he chuckled. "That's where the fun part happens… All according to plan."

* * *

It was now 6pm in Amity Park.

In the living room were the Fentons, Team Possible, the Possible family and Danny's two best friends. All of them were just sitting around, looking bored.

"So… is he even showing up?" Tucker questioned.

"And how does this work?" Sam questioned as well.

"Well… once he shows up, we use the Fenton Bazooka." Jack said, holding the weapon up. "With James' help, we've fixed it so he ends up in the Deus Cube."

"Once in there, he won't be able to get out." James stated proudly.

"Well… let's hope he takes the bait." Ann said.

"And we're sure we'll be warned?" Jazz asked.

"No worries, Big Sis." Danielle said with a smile. "We got Cujo out there. Once the bad guy shows up, he'll pick up their scent and bark to let us know."

"She's right." Danny said. "For now… we just wait."

* * *

Outside, Cujo was in the backyard, pacing back and forth. He await for something to happen.

He scratched the back of his head when he picked up a scent.

One he really liked, as the tail and tongue wagging would show.

* * *

Inside, Danny and Kim went into the kitchen together to get some water. As they walked together, the spoke with one another.

"So, soon as we take this creep down, want to celebrate with some ice cream?" He suggested.

Kim laughed. "Fine, but you're paying."

"By the way, how's work been? You're not under hot water anymore?"

"No… but you're kind of not welcomed anymore. On account of you threatening to haunt Coco Banana." Kim said. "But, in fairness, he was grateful for all I did for him."

"You know it." Danny said with a smile and wink. Kim giggled, he giggled as well. "There's that laugh I love so much… from the one I love so much…" He said.

Kim smiled warmly. "I love you too."

Once they reached the sink, they forgot about their water and just started kissing.

"I DON'T HEAR THAT SINK!" James Possible could be heard shouting from the living oom.

They both stopped and looked in the direction of the living room before bursting into laughter.

That's when the sound of something hitting a large vehicle could be heard outside, catching everyone's attention. Danny transformed and went intangible through the wall.

There, to his horror, was his ghost dog thrown into the Fenton RV, creating a large dent like another vehicle rammed into it.

"CUJO?!" Danny called it in horror as his dog weakly opened its eyes. He flew closer. "Cujo?! Little buddy?" Then, to his shock, Cujo transformed into his large, monstrous state and growled viciously at him. "Whoa! Cujo! It's me!"

Danny held his hands out as his dog seemed like he was going to attack him.

What's gotten into him?!

Cujo then saw something behind Danny that seemed to have confused it for a moment. However, whatever was behind Danny made Cujo growl at that target instead. At least until a blast hit the dog in the head, knocking it out.

"CUJO?!" Danny shouted before turning around quickly, horrified to see what was behind him.

"Bow to your god!"

Thanatos, with blinding speeds, flew at Danny and backhanded him into the air before grabbing the boy and tossing him to the other side of town.

His family, friends, and girlfriend ran out of the house, but were too late to stop what they just saw.

"DANNY!" His parents shouted in unison.

They were about to make a break for it, but Danielle thought fast.

"Time for payback!"

She morphed into Dani Phantom and flew after her brother and his attacker.

"DANI! NO!" The rest of her family shouted.

* * *

In the park, citizens were running for their lives. Their hero was just thrown into the fountain, shattering it. He tried to get on his feet, but Thanatos threw a kick that sent Danny skidding on the concrete before reaching the grass.

Thanatos knelt down and started a barrage of punches before lifting the injured Danny and tossing him aside.

Dani landed, facing her foe's back.

She took a breath.

"Here we go…" She said to remain focused. "Yo! Skull Face!" She caughter her foe's attention, he turned around and she could tell he glared at her with murderous intent. "Payback time!"

Dani flew at her foe and threw a punch. Thanatos caught it with ease and tossed her aside, landing her on Danny.

Then he fired a ghost ray from his finger that pushed the two into a crater, injuring them both.

Both Phantoms got out and, with a nod to each other, fired several ice shards in their foes direction. Undaunted, Thanatos snapped his fingers and the wing-like features on his back disconnect, revealing to be swords that he grabs and uses them to slash the ice before it could even touch him, much to the shock of the two Phantom before he let them go and snapped his fingers to make them return to his back.

"Now…" He said. "What was that about payback time?"

* * *

Meanwhile, despite the large dent in the Fenton RV, Jack was able to drive it while Kim and Ron were in the back.

"So much for being prepared..." Kim muttered.

"How did he get around the dog?!" Ron asked with shock on his face.

"Uh huh! Uh huh!" Rufus panicked.

"I don't know!" Kim looked to the driver. "How much further, Mr. Fenton?!" Kim asked.

"Almost there, future daughter-in-law!" Jack said as he rushed. "Thankfully, we're past rush hour!"

The RV made it to the park, where, to Kim's horror once the back doors opened, she saw her boyfriend and his little sister losing. Danny was being stomped on while Dani was being hung from her leg as he slammed the girl into the ground on top of her brother.

"Now… what's your plan this time? Lure me just so I can kill you faster?!" He questioned.

"You… knew?" Danny questioned his words.

"Of course. I know Jack Fenton couldn't possible make such an invention without it in some way emphasizing his ego!" Thanatos said.

"How do you know about our dad?!" Dani asked.

"Dad?" Thanatos questioned before he cackled mockingly. "You think he's your father, you little mistake?!"

"YES I AM!"

A very angry Jack's shouting caught the villain's attention as he turned around and saw Jack Fenton, running at him, armed with the Ghost Gloves. He threw a punch, but Thanatos caught it and threw the large man away, causing him to land in the grass away.

Kim, holding onto the Bazooka, took aim as Ron shivered in fear.

"Better do it now KP… he's not done with Danny…"

"I know!" She said. She took aim, seeing Thanatos in the viewfinder. She smiled. "Here we go!"

She pulled the trigger while Thanatos was seemingly distracted.

Thanatos turned around and saw the blast, but was too late as it hit him, causing the villain to disappear.

Danny and Dani got up and smiled when they saw Kim was holding onto the bazooka.

"Nice one!" Danny thanked his girlfriend.

Jack, on his back, held his fist up as he weakly cheered.

"_That's_ my future daughter-in-law!" He lowered his arm. "Ooh… I need some ice."

* * *

With acceptance by Betty Director, Danny and Kim brought their family and friends with them to Global Justice via their tubes. It was there, on their way down to where Thanatos should now be, Danny was talking with his sidekick.

"You okay?"

"Yeah…" Danielle said as she held onto an arm, still sore. "Healing takes too slow."

"And Cujo?" Danny questioned.

"Yeah… he seemed pretty afraid to be around us. It took Dad's ham to get him to calm down. I guess Thanatos really spooked him or something."

"Weird… how did he do that?" Danny questioned.

"I guess we'll find out." Jazz, who was next to them, overheard and suggested.

That's when the approach the door, where Betty Director stood in front of them.

"This door has the top security of all rooms in Global Justice as of now. I alone have the clearance to enter alone, while everyone else needs to come in by teams of three. I know you want to speak to this figure, so please make it quick."

Everyone nodded.

"We're ready." Kim said.

"Some more than others…" Ron said as he and Tucker huddled together, shaking in fear.

Director nodded before she went to the door's security scanner.

With her thumbprint and eye scan…

"THUMBPRINT AND RETINA SCAN COMPLETE." The computer voice said as it opened up.

Director stood aside, directing them to the door.

"I will wait out here." She said.

Our heroes all go through the door.

There, as most of them gasp, was Thanatos, standing straight in the Deus Cube. It was a metallic platform that created a cube-shaped green construct that kept him from escaping.

The door behind them closed. Once it did, Thanatos lowered his head and looked to the heroes, one in particular.

"Hello Danny…" He said in a false friendly tone.

Danny glared at him.

"You attacked my home, hurt my dog, and almost maimed my dad and little sister… don't act so chummy with me."

Thanatos looked to everyone in the room, glaring murderously.

"Your hubris disgusts me. None of you are on your knees. Bow in the presence of a god, such an insult will not be tolerated!"

"You're not a god…" Danny said with his arms crossed.

"How are you so sure?" He asked in a mocking tone.

"Because we've seen aliens who look like attractive people, fairies and even magical creatures. The idea of you being a god comes across more like someone with a massive ego." Kim stated, her arms also crossed.

"You're one to talk about ego, little miss "I can do anything!" I, on the other hand, have every right to boast my greatness. I grant death to all who oppose me!"

"You think you're so touch, huh?" Jack said with his fist up. "Why, if I had my gloves back, I'd-"

"Die…" Thanatos said flatly. "My power is beyond your feeble human understanding! You fail to have the power or greatness to match your boast as I do, Jack Fenton!"

"How do you know us?" Jazz questioned.

"I know you very well… Jasmine. Or Jazz. Or… What was it he used to call you? Oh yes… Princess." Jazz stepped back, looking a bit uncomfortable that he said that with some level of familiarity. "I know some of you as well. Namely… Maddie, the mother… Tucker, the unfunny pest… and Sam, the annoyance…" The latter two showed irritation of how he spoke of them. "I've come to know the rest of you. Kim… Ron… James… Ann… the Tweebs… the _fake_ Phantom." His comment of Danielle came off as insulting and cruel, making her shake her fists in rage. "I know your fates… Most of you will die… One will suffer a worse fate…"

"What do you want?" Danny questioned, not liking how he's talking to them.

"To finish what I started… a long time ago." He said. "To take my rightful place. You will suffer for getting in my way." He said.

"Why?" Danny asked.

Thanatos then said something Danny recalled from the first time they fought.

"This is your fate… Danny Phantom."

"And how did you come to know about us?" Kim asked, more interested in knowledge than his threats.

"I was… something I had to learn about. And that knowledge will be used to my advantage." He said with an odd tone, but resumed. "Now, I will use you as the instruments of my revenge!"

"Revenge?" Sam questioned. "Revenge for what?"

Thanatos only glared at her.

"Wouldn't you like to know…"

Sam put her fists on her hips, realizing he won't answer her.

"Why did you steal the Energy Combiner?" James finally spoke up with a question.

"And why did you have to wipe out an entire city?" His wife, Ann, asked as well.

Thanatos only chuckled.

"Well… it's not like anybody is going to miss those who lived there… or the worlds I've attacked."

"Regardles… none of them deserved your visits." Kim said.

Thanatos only laughed, his shoulders rising with each laugh he made.

"I am a superior being. Their destruction only proves I am too great for them to defy." He rose his arms to his sides. "You have no idea what I'm up to! What I am doing! Soon, you will all know my wrath! You will fear Thanatos!" He boasted.

Danny groaned before looking back at everyone.

"We're not getting anything from him."

"Let us try!" Jim said.

"We could upgrade this thing to tickle him!" Tim suggested.

"Boys…" Their parents said.

"Nevermind…" They both went, looking disappointed.

All of them turned around and started heading to the door, where it slid open and all of them were getting out.

However, as Danny was the last to get out, he turned around and saw Thanatos was staring in his direction. At first, he thought it was he himself, but noticed Kim was in front of him.

Is he staring at Kim? Why?

He decided not to answer. He only went out as the door slid close.

Once it did, Thanatos noticed the security cameras were facing him, they frequently rotated every few seconds and now they were facing him.

He decided to raise his arm again as he did before and open to see his holograms again.

This time it was more than one… with one in particular he wanted them to see.

* * *

It was time for everyone to go home.

Danny and Kim hugged before she entered her chute.

"I'll see you later, okay?" Kim asked.

"Sure thing." He said.

They waved goodbye as Kim entered her cute, heading in the same direction her brothers and best friend went, to Middleton.

Ann and James were next.

"Well… at least we caught our bad guy." James said.

"Come for dinner sometime, Danny?" Ann asked.

"Sure thing." Danny said. He saw everyone else was getting in their chutes. "I better go."

"Hold it!"

To their surprise, the three of them saw Betty Director running towards them. They noticed she has a very horrified look on her face.

"Umm… something wrong?" James asked.

"Very… VERY wrong."

* * *

In the remains of Quahog, stealing materials needed has began construction of something. As most of the aliens do the construction, Vlad snuck off to the ship, whre Psychobos is in his own makeshift laboratory. He decided, since this figure clearly does not like their master, he'd reach out to him.

"Hey, Seafood face!" Vlad said.

Psychobos turned around and glared.

"What do you want, Earth man?" He asked.

"Oh… I just want to know… why are you working for this Thanatos if you clearly hate his guts." Vlad said with false friendliness.

"Hmph… if you must know, he came to me due to my knowledge, and I agreed since working with such a figure will allow everyone to know of my greatness." Psychobos claimed.

Vlad smirked. "Well, clearly he isn't very grateful to you. Surely… you could think of a better partner."

Psychobos looked to him suspiciously, with one eye wider than the other.

"Go on…"

"I was thinking… this Thanatos clearly has an agenda of his own… I get the feeling, if this is the same being who wiped out several races from the universe and destroyed a whole city, that he's a very trustworthy person." Vlad said. He then hovered calmly. "And since you seem to have been working with him the longest… I suspect you have an idea what he's after…"

Psychobos seemed interested in what Vlad must be heading towards.

"I have some ideas… on my computer." He stated, showing the alien computer he had with him.

"Ah!" Vlad went as he hovered in quicker. "Mind if I take a look?"

Psychobos stepped in his way.

"And why should I agree to let you see?" He questioned.

Vlad only chuckled.

"You really are the smartest… whatever you are… in the universe." Vlad crossed his arms, his evil smirk never leaving him. "You see… I was thinking, why should he be the one in charge? Clearly, if anyone is going to make himself worshipped like a deity, it should be someone who combines power, knowledge and the respect of both… someone like… me!" He said. "And clearly, all you want is to be recognized for you genius… and I so respect genius."

Vlad's words get Psychobos thinking. The evil crustacean grinned.

"Alright then…" He started typing on his computer.

* * *

Director brought them to the briefing room. There, she showed the three the video footage of Thanatos, in the Deus Cube, with one arm up like he was checking his watch.

"Why are you showing us this?" James questioned.

"Moments ago, we caught a 5-second moment where what looked like a hologram appeared from his arm, showing an image." She aimed the remote at the screen. "This is the first one…"

It showed the first image on his arm. It was them, in the briefing room, watching the video footage of this same moment.

All three of them looked to each other, baffled.

"Wait… so… he's watching us right now?" Danny questioned.

"No… this was seconds after you left." She said. "Then there's this image."

It cuts to him observing the image of Katie Kaboom, in her monster form, causing rampant destruction in GJ's headquarters.

"Katie?" Danny questioned.

Both of Kim's parents looked to him, confused.

"Who is Katie?" Ann asked.

"One of my blind dates after I met Kim, she's a mutant with a scary temper and a scarier transformation." Danny clarified. "But… I thought she's mastering her powers…"

Why she's a monster destroying Global Justice is beyond him. But Director didn't give him time to think.

"This was the third…"

The next image is Danny, in an injured state, on the ground, with Thanatos standing above him with a foot on his chest.

Danny's eyes widened. "Wait… that didn't happen!"

"Is this… the future?" Ann asked.

Director then looked to them solemnly.

"This was the last one… and the reason I asked for you two and your daughter's boyfriend…"

They didn't like the tone she had.

The final image was easily the one that was most unpleasant.

It was Kim, held up around the neck by Thanatos. She was clinging onto his hand, trying to claw out. She was also wearing something they never saw her in before. It was a short-sleeved purple shirt with black pants that had purple stripes on the sides. They also noticed the image had something else. In the other arm of the so-called god of death was one of his blades. And it was ready to be used.

James slammed his fists on the table and quickly got angry.

"THESE IMAGES ARE JUST A LIE!" He shouted. "THERE'S NO WAY THAT MONSTER CAN GET OUT OR HURT MY DAUGHTER!"

Ann tried to calm her husband down despite her dread.

"Honey… calm down…" She said before looking to Betty Director, yet still sounded afraid. "What was that? The future?"

"Only one way to find out. We've been keeping powerful artifacts here for safe keeping. The Ring of Rage, Crown of Fire… the Time Monkey." She was straight and had a serious look. "I'm normally against using something like this, but Kim Possible has helped save the day many times, and she has my respect more than anyone else, so I'm willing to make an exception."

There was a silence for some time.

"We shouldn't…" Ann said. Both men looked ready to argue, but she held her hand up. "Do you really want to see if… that… happens?"

Both James and Danny shared a look before nodding.

"You're right…" James said.

Danny looked back at the image… he couldn't think straight.

_He could… but… Kim! I… but… I could… she could… what now?!_

"Danny?" The voice Kim's father caught his attention. James put his hands on the boy's shoulders and had a stern look on his face. "You cannot tell Kim this."

"What?!" Ann questioned.

"She can't know!" He said with panic in his voice. "No one can…"

Danny froze there, not sure what to think.

_I can't tell the girl I love she might end up… **losing** to Thanatos?_

He gulped and, despite how much he felt he had to do something to ensure this isn't the future, nodded.

James nodded.

"Good boy." He let go and headed out the door. "Let's all head home…"

Once James left, Ann walked up to and put a hand on Danny's shoulder, giving him a sympathetic look.

"I know… but maybe this might be a good idea… even if I don't agree with it."

Danny nodded. Once Ann headed to the door, Danny just stood looking down, completely unsure with what they just saw.

* * *

Hours later, Kim was in her room, unaware of what her parents and boyfriend saw.

Weird that they took so long. I guess Dad and Danny wanted to talk space stuff.

Her amused thoughts were interrupted when her Kimmunicator received a text message. She got up and answered it. There is saw something that didn't make sense to her, even as she read it out loud.

"Your boyfriend has a secret… just ask his sister."

* * *

Thanatos stood in the Cube, but he stood straight and seemed almost pleased.

"Everything is in motion. They saw it, Vlad's up to his plans, and there's going to be trouble in paradise… everything is going according to plan…"

* * *

**The name is Latin for "god in the machine".**

**Now, what could Thanatos be plotting?**

**He WANTED to be captured. Clearly, he needs something there. But what? And what of those images? Is he really going to off Kim?**

**(Spoiler: She's alive in the alternate ending in the main story, so you know they'll try to save her)**

**Meantime, do you like Dipper and Pacifica are a couple? That's something I kinda wish happened in Gravity Falls.**

**So, for the next two chapters is going to be lighter stuff. Little segments of humor while Danny contemplates telling Kim what he and her parents saw. One of those is admittedly ripping off Adam Ruins Everything where Danny explains to Ron why the moonlanding couldn't have been faked. If you have a cute/funny scenario, feel free to suggest and I'll consider it.**

**These are going to be the calm before the storm.**

**What I got planned:**

**The 2 chapters (Currently unnamed, suggestions for them are accepted as well)  
**

**Breakout (Working title)**

**Eon's Offer**

**A chapter about Katie Kaboom**

**Variation on Graduation**

**Finally... the BIG chapter that I'm so eager to do.**


	46. Chapter 46: Calm Before the Storm 1

_**Calm Before the Storm Pt.1**_

It's been one week and things were back to normal for our favorite couple and their friends.

So far, the Disciples were MIA, but their master was incarcerated and therefore there was no problem. For now, Danny and Km wanted to just enjoy normal everyday activities together than be concerned with Thanatos.

And so, they decided bowling.

"Okay!" Danny said with enthusiasm as his teammates, Sam, Tucker and Danielle, were sitting in one corner. "Looks like Team Phantom is going to step up!"

They were tied with Team Possible, Kim leading Ron, Monique and Wade.

"Not unless Team Possible steps further up!" Kim went.

"Team Possible all the way, KP!" Ron shouted as he rose a fist.

"Whoo!" Rufus went, with his paws up.

It was down to the last frame and it was down to Sam and Ron.

"Here we go!" Sam went as the rolled her ball.

It was a strike.

"YEAH!" Team Phantom went.

"Watch this!" Ron said confidentally as he took a step.

He tossed the ball nonchalantly, and it causes a gutterball.

"Ron!" Monique shouted scoldingly.

Ron opened his eyes and, to his shock, the ball was going down the gutter.

"Oops…" Ron went.

The ball went in, making the game over.

Team Phantom won with 1 point higher.

As Team Phantom cheered for Sam, Kim patted Ron's back as he looked upset.

"It's okay Ron… it's just a game." She said soothingly.

Ron smiled. "Wow, Danny's really had an impact on you…" Kim looked confused by his words. "You used to be super competitive about stuff like this."

"It wasn't just Danny. It's called maturing." Kim joked.

As the two best friends spoke, Monique marched up to Ron, looking miffed as Wade tried to pull her back from no doubt losing her temper with Ron.

"Ron?! Why weren't you putting any real effort into winning?!" She went.

Her friends looked a bit surprised by how mad she looked.

"Monique…" Kim spoke up. "Are you still upset Danny terrified Mr. Banana?"

"Yes! Coco Banana is an artist!" Monique said. "Now he's too terrified to open a shop in Amity Park because of it!"

Kim rolled her eyes wile Ron shrugged.

"Come on, Monique… from what I heard, he wasn't exactly grateful for getting the plans back." He argued.

"Not the point!" Monique snapped. "You never put much effort into anything. Barkin wouldn't be hard on you if you actually applied yourself!"

"Uh… Monique?" Wade spoke up, getting her attention. "You're kind of scaring everyone…"

Monique looked around and noticed, to her embarrassment, people were staring at her. This causes her to gulp and walk away, trying to avoid all eyes on her.

Once they were gone, Kim looked to Ron.

"She kind of has a point, Ron. You're smarter and more talented than people realize, but you don't really put much effort into it."

Ron shrugged. "Never really have a reason to try when I can just chill, KP."

That's when the lights went off. Both Danny and Danielle had their ghost senses go off. They nod to one another and get serious.

Danny looked to Kim.

"We got this."

Both Danny and Danielle morphed, to the delight of people watching as they flew through the ceiling with intangibility.

_Sometimes, it's cool I don't have to hide my powers… even if I miss the secrecy._ He thought with a smile.

They arrive on the rooftop.

"Okay… where's the dude with the tude?!" Dani questioned angrily before looking to Danny, looking eager for approval. "Like that, Bro?" Danny nodded. "Sweet!" She grinned.

That's when they were both hit by something out of nowhere. It was a kind of sonic blast that came with the sound of a guitar being struck.

Looking up, Danny saw a few of his foes.

Ember McLain, who made the attack, Skulker, Technus 3.0 and the Lunch Lady.

"Finally… a chance at some payback!" Skulker boasted.

"Prepare yourselves, Phantoms!" Technus 3.0, who upgraded about a year ago, readies for battle.

Both Phantoms got up and readied themselves. The villains attacked.

Danny took on Skulker and Technus while Dani fought Ember and the Lunch Lady.

"Hmph… I wanted the dipstick…" Ember muttered grumpily under her breath.

Still, she swung her guitar at the half-ghost girl, who bobbed out of the way and fired a ghost ray at her foe. Once Ember was blasted, the Lunch Lady flew in with snarling rage.

"Now… little girl!" She said menacingly before adopting a loving tone and holding up a pie. "Would you like some pie?" Dani stopped and grinned while nodding, to the Lunch Lady's surprise. "Huh… usually they say no and I assault them… this… is a surprise…"

"No it isn't!" Ember shouted, shoving her and making her drop the pie, to Dani's annoyance. "Get lost, Mini Shrimp!"

Ember swung her guitar against, but Dani made a shield to block the attack.

Meanwhile, Danny was in a fist fight with Skulker as Technus fired blasts from his shoulder cannons that he was able to bob out of the way, even at one point going behind Skulker and using him as a shield from the attack.

"Don't tell me!" Danny said with a smile. "You guys are so eager to get your butts kicked that you joined forces to make it faster?!"

Skulker growled in anger.

"I will have your pelts!" Skulker declared.

Danny responded by firing in the metal man's face, encasing it in ice. While Skulker stepped back, trying to claw the ice off, Danny uppercut him in the stomach. He then kicked him into Technus, knocking the other villain down.

Dani, meantime flew in with a kick to the Lunch Lady's stomach, knocking her down. She then pulled out a thermos, using it on the evil lady and captured her in the cylindrical device.

"Yes!" She shouted in a celebratory tone as she lifted the thermos over her head. "Finally getting the hang of this!"

That's when one of Ember's guitar blasts knocked her onto the floor.

"Just in time to get taken out, Extra!" Ember shouted.

She looked to Danny, who was fighting Skulker and Technus and grinned.

Danny punches out the egomaniac hunter and fired his ghost ray in his chest, sending him at Technus.

"Oh no!" Technus went before he's hit with the unconscious Skulker.

Danny pulls out the thermos and encased both villains.

"That's that!" He went.

"Not yet, Baby Pop!"

Ember flew in and hit Danny with her guitar as if it were a baseball bat. This knocked him down.

He was about to get up when Ember grabbed one his wrists to keep him from getting up and grabbed the back of his head as she got on top of him.

"Gotcha!" She said with a grin.

"What's going on?!" He questioned.

"I just decided… to steal you from your girlfriend and make you my literal boy toy." She said without a hint of regret.

Danny was stunned silent.

"Wait… what?!"

"Here… let me… show you I'm not bluffing!"

Then she pulled Danny's head closer and closed her eyes, closing the gap between their mouths.

He made muffled demands that she get off, but Ember was too busy humming with delight for kissing him. She was liking this too much.

"Get off my boyfriend!"

Kim's voice called out as, despite that Danny couldn't see as his eyes were shut to block out what was going on. He felt Ember's mouth slide off his as she was kicked off.

Danny opened his eyes and took a breath before wiping his mouth.

_If this had been before I ever met Kim, I might not have been so eager to reject that_… He thought bitterly.

He heard Ember getting punched in the face.

"Stupid cheerleader!" He heard Ember shout.

"Would-be boyfriend stealer!" Kim could be heard snapping back.

Then he saw Ember being flown and hitting the floor in front of him. Seeing an opportunity, Danny aimed the thermos at her.

"Sorry! I'm taken!"

He fired and, to her annoyance, gets hit. She just groans before being trapped.

Danny seals the thermos. He then saw Dani getting up and hovering to him.

"Did you do it?" She asked.

"Kim did." He said before turning to thank his girlfriend. "That's, Ki-"

He paused at what he saw.

"Anytime, Danny." She said, with her hands at her hips. It was now she noticed the look on his face, which confused her. "Danny?"

Danny just stared at her outfit.

_She… she's wearing… that outfit._

It was the same purple shirt and black pants from the image.

Kim looked down at herself and realizes this is the first Danny has ever seen this… as far as she knew.

"Oh, this? Well, my mission outfit's been put out of commission, so I had to makedo with a new one." She raised her arms and showed it to the Phantoms. "Like?"

Dani shrugged. "It's cool, I guess, but I like the old one more. What do you think, Bro?" She finally noticed Danny was just staring at her, to her surprise. "Bro?"

Danny realized they noticed what he was doing and snapped out of it.

"Oh… uh… it's fine." He said.

Kim smiled and shrugged.

"Well, anyway, glad you like it. So… you won, I guess that means you get to pick our next date." She said.

"Yeah…" Danny said, smiling but with an uneasy tone.

_It has to be a coincidence… right?_

* * *

It was another week when Danny was at the Possible home with Kim and Ron. They were all doing a study group together. At least until they decided to take a break.

"Let's see what on the old tube?" Danny suggested.

"Oh! Trash TV! The Fearless Ferret is on!" Ron went.

Kim rolled her eyes.

"Uh… no." She said. "We could just check out the "Used-To-Be-About-History Channel" and laugh at what's being watched."

"Yeah!" Ron said, with a smile. "I hear there's a documentary on the moon landing!" He laughed. "Like we're that fooled!"

Kim shook her head while Danny looked confused at Ron.

"Uh… what do you mean?" He asked.

"Ron thinks the moon landing was faked in the Arizona Desert." Kim explained.

"New Mexcio, Kim!" Ron corrected.

Danny just stared at Ron, completely baffled by what he just heard.

"Dude, you've been best friends with the daughter of a rocket scientist your whole life and you've been in space before… how could you think the moon landing was faked?"

"Dude, come on, think about it skeptically!" He said. "They just filmed it to fool everyone!" He said. "That's how The Man works!"

Danny rolled his eyes.

"Dude, that's impossible."

"How?" Ron questioned.

"Faking the moon landing in 1969 would have been technologically impossible." Danny stated. He got up and pulled out his cell phone. "Yesterday, Ben paid me a visit and gave me a number for a friend of his." He dialed the number and waited for the person he was calling to pick up. They answered. "Hey, it's me. Ben said I'd need you in case someone brought up the fake moon landing thing." He got an answer. "Awesome…"

This person hung up. Then, to their surprise, someone just walked into the living room that they didn't recognize.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. F- I mean! Mr. Fenton and Ms. Possible… and Mr. Stoppable." The main in the lab coat said with a British voice. "It's good to meet you in this timeline. At least, I assume we're meeting for the first time since I'm guessing you don't recognize me."

They just stared at him for a moment. Then Kim got on her feet and readied for battle.

"Who are you?!"

"Ah yes…" He said in a calm tone that convinced Danny at least that he's not a threat. "I am Professor Paradox, a friend of Ben Tennyson."

Danny nodded with realization.

"Oh yeah… Ben mentioned you once." He said. "You're a time traveler."

"Oh, like Doctor Who?" Kim asked.

Danny looked surprised. "You watch?"

"Well, Tara and Monique mentioned it only because the Doctor is a woman now." Danny and Paradox both frowned at that. Kim noticed it. "I'm guessing that's a bad thing."

"Not being a woman…" Danny said. "Just that's it the only thing people who didn't care for the show at first seem to care about."

"You should never devote so much attention to one's gender or political views in fictional works, my dear." Paradox said. "You run the risk of not caring for quality of everything else… like the writing." He looked to Ron and smiled. "Anyway… you seem to think the moon landing was faked."

"Duh!" Ron went with his arms crossed. "The Man can't fool me, they just filmed it on a movie set!"

Paradox chuckled. "In all the timelines I've visited, none of them have ever had the original moon landing faked. Faking the moon landing, as Daniel put it, is harder to pull of than actually going there." He took out a pocket watch. "I will show you."

To their surprise, a portal appeared in front of them that was glowing blue.

"A time portal?" Danny asked with some interest. Paradox nodded and Danny smiled. "Cool…" He then looked a bit serious next. "By any chance, have you seen Clockwork?"

Paradox only shrugged. "I apologize, but I cannot tell you. Let's just say he's been closer than you think." He then aimed his arm at the portal. "Now… shall we educate young Mr. Stoppable?"

"Uh uh!" Ron went with his arms crossed. "There's no way I'm going to be convinced!"

"Yeah!" Rufus also chirped, crossing his front legs as well.

"How about a bet?" Kim asked. "We find no proof, you get to boast about it forever. We do, you have to try Nasty Burger?"

Ron looked confident.

"You're on!"

All of them followed Paradox into the portal.

Once they made it, they found themselves on a movie stage.

"Fake moon landing, take one!"

They heard from behind. Once the portal disappeared, they saw a film crew filming an astronaut on set.

"Ha! I knew it!" Ron went.

Danny noticed the director looked a bit familiar and walked up to him.

"Excuse me, have we met?"

"Yeah…" The young director said as he turned around. "My cousin was on of your dates. I'm Tommy Pickles."

"Pickles?" Danny questioned. "I think her name was… Angie?"

"Angelica!" A girl's voice called out. Danny didn't have time to turn around as a girl's arms wrapped around behind him. It was Angelica Pickles. "You should have told me you were a cute superhero!" She said. "This British guy said you'd need some help convincing a friend the moon landing wasn't faked. I agreed…" She said batting her eyes, making Danny a bit uncomfortable.

"Actually… it's _my_ friend." Kim said with an annoyed look that Angelica notices. "And that's _my _boyfriend…"

Angelica recognized Kim Possible, as well as know full well she stands no chance against her, and lets Danny go.

"A-ha! I see!" She said innocently before inching away.

The redhead boy with glasses, holding the clapperboard, smiled shyly at Kim.

"Hi! I'm Chuckie Finster!"

"Don't mind him!" The boy behind the camera said. "He's always giddy around pretty girls. "I'm Dill, Tommy's brother, by the way.

The three went back to speaking with Tommy.

"So, what are you guys doing?" Danny asked Tommy.

"This Paradox guy offered me and my friends to try and recreate the moon landing using only technology from 1969." Tommy said. "Not sure why, since that's impossible…"

"No it isn't!" Ron went. "Look!" Ron pointed to the fake astronaut, standing in a position similar to a picture they had in their history book, which he held up. "See! The same!"

"Not really…" Kim said, pointing to the shadow of the astronaut in the picture. "See that shadow? It's a parallel. Look at the guy here." She pointed to the stage. "His shadow isn't. That's because a stage light is too close and not strong enough to do something like that."

"We'll see about that!" Ron said competitively. "Rufus!"

Rufus climbed and ran to stand next to the astronaut, only to express disappointment when he saw his shadow.

"Oh boy…" Rufus went in defeat.

"See?" Danny said. "The only way for anyone to come close is to use a special laser… that were already pricy."

"You seem to know a lot about this for a C student." Kim said with amusement.

Danny shrugged. "Astronaut in training, gotta know this stuff. Anyway, said lasers were only red. Even if they could have afforded that many lasers, which would likely have costed more than the Apollo mission, the picture would like it it went through a Virtual Boy."

"But _who_ took the picture?!" Ron questioned, expecting no answer.

"The photograph was taken by the lunar module." Paradox stated, much to Ron's irritation. "It was actually a television camera. And before you attempt to use a search engine, know that movie making technology back then wasn't as advanced as it is now. While today you could use green screens and Photoshop to edit a picture, such things did not exist."

"Convinced?" Danny asked.

Ron, however, refused to budge.

"But what if the Government _wants _you to think that?!" Ron went, earning groans of irritation from everyone in the room. "I mean, they've hidden aliens from us!"

"That's Area 51." Paradox said flatly. "A completely different part of the Government."

"But what if they were hiding technology like that, even hiding the fact they filmed it?!" Ron questioned boastfully.

"Well then, guess how many people had to keep that secret?" Kim asked.

Ron looked up and tried to make the numbers in his head.

"Uh… obvious the actors and Stanley Kubrick… then there's-"

"Stanley Kubrick?" Tommy questioned, sounding insulted. "You actually think he filmed it? You realize the dude was a perfectionist, right? He'd never try to fake the moon landing! He'd sooner insist they filmed on the moon than the Earth!" Everyone noticed how personal he was taking it and sat back down. "Sorry… big fan of his."

"Anyway!" Kim spoke up. "That list of people would include the 400,000 NASA employees, people like Europe and Australia who hijacked our television signals, and the Russians, our rivals at the time. None of them, even our rivals, ever tried to provide proof that NASA faked the moon landing. My dad, a rocket scientist by the way, even told you this like a hundred times." She said with an annoyed tone.

"Plus, to think otherwise is kind of disrespectful to not just astronauts, but also the scientists and engineers who spent a lot of time to make sure the Apollo mission wasn't a failure." Danny pointed out with his arms crossed. "People like me and Kim's dad wouldn't even care about space travel or anything like that, much less would there not be any technology right now like shuttles. To even think they'd have the technology back then but not tell us isn't just disrespectful, it makes no sense. It's like expecting people in the 1990's to have already developed a Nintendo Switch."

"Not to mention…" Tommy spoke up. "Why would NASA develop the technology to fake the moon landing instead of actually going up there? That's like spending 2 hours driving around town to buy a bottle of water when you could just drink from the tap at home."

"But there's no proof!" Ron boasted.

"Actually… there is." Kim said with a stern look. "Or did you forget what my dad told you about last time?"

Ron looked around before shrugging, to Kim's annoyance.

"The astronauts left something on the moon as proof." Danny stated.

"Retroreflectors." Paradox stated. "It's been there since 1969. We've been using them to measure the distance between Earth and the moon. How else do you think we know the distance?"

"Plus, how else do you think we got a flag on the moon?" Dill said behind the camera.

"A-ha! The flag!" Ron went. "It was waving in the wind!"

"No. The image only looks like it was waving." Tommy said before looking to the fake stage. "Okay! Get the flag out!"

"You got it!" The astronaut said before looking away. "Lil?"

"On it, Phil!"

A girl, his sister, walks in and puts a flag next to him. The flag was notably drooping down.

"You'll notice the flag isn't waving, because the moon has no wind." Tommy explained to Ron. "Now, see what happens if we get a fan. Turn it on!"

Lil turns on the fan. The flag was waving, but very violently.

"The flag's waving doesn't exactly match the image, does it?" Kim points out. "That's because the flag on the moon has a rod meant to keep the flag out, since it limping isn't exactly that impressive for a picture."

"It's only looking all wavy because it was crumpled up on the way to the moon." Danny explains.

Ron looks like he's about to accept the answer, but then shook his head.

"There are no stars in the picture! Answer that!" He went, still stubborn.

"Because, unlike human eyes, cameras can only take in so much light." Tommy explained. "Those stars had to not get featured unless you wanted the photos to look too bright."

Ron shook head head and crossed his arms.

"No way! I refuse to believe this!"

Everyone, save for Paradox, rolled their eyes. Even Rufus is convinced the moon landing wasn't faked.

"I figured you'd be this stubborn, Mr. Stoppable." Paradox said as he put a hand n Ron's shoulder. "Perhaps you'd like to see for yourself?"

"Absolutely!" Ron went.

Paradox guided Ron to behind the stage, where the fake space was.

Then, to everyone's surprise, the door leading to outside this studio opened and in came Paradox and a very distraught Ron.

"Ron?" Kim asked, she looked to where they walked off. "But… we-"

"Time travel, right?" Danny asked Paradox with a knowing look.

"Indeed. We were gone for 3 months in 1969. Don't worry, Ronald is the exact age he was when we left." Paradox assured. "I'm quite happy he agreed to leave so soon, I'm not fond of the fashion of that era." He said with relief.

Ron was looking upset, with his arms crossed.

"Ron? You okay?" Kim asked.

"I tried to find proof you were wrong, I tried to get the stuff I would need and found it was too expensive… and I saw the shuttle launch too…" He said bitterly before sighing in defeat. "You win… it'd be easier to put a man on the moon in 1969."

"So?" Kim said, with a smile.

"We went to the moon… in 1969…" Ron said bitterly.

Kim sighed with relief. "I almost wish I could sing that…"

"Let's just get that burger…" Ron said before walking back to the exit.

"So… where are we, exactly?" Danny asked Paradox.

"You're 20 miles South of Amity Park." Paradox explained. "No time travel, just through space."

"Thanks." Danny gave a thumb's up.

"Nice meeting you." Kim said as she waved to him and looked to all of the "film crew" and waved to them. "Nice meeting you all."

Everyone waved to her as she and Danny, with Rufus following, went in the same direction as Ron.

Then, after moments of silence.

"So… you're going to pay us for this, right?" Tommy questioned Paradox.

"Indeed… you will receive checks in the mail tomorrow morning." Paradox said.

* * *

Ron chewed his burger bitterly as Rufus was practically swimming in his chili cheese fries.

"Yeah!" Rufus went happily as he scarfed a fry.

Ron shrugged. "Eh… I guess it's good." He admitted, to Danny and Kim's delight.

Kim held up her cell phone and called her father.

"Hey Dad? Ron's finally accepted the moon landing wasn't faked."

"FINALLY!" Her father could be heard shouting happily. "I ALMOST THOUGHT I'D HAVE TO LAUNCH HIM INTO SPACE TO PROVE IT!"

Ron stopped his chewing and looked a bit horrified that his best friend's father would go that far.

"Uh… Dad?" Kim went. "You're kind of loud… he heard you."

There was a pause.

"Oh…" James went before clearing his throat. "Hello Ronald!"

"Hey… Mr. Dr. P…" Ron went, still uncomfortable with what he heard.

* * *

"So, you want us to act as not your bodyguards, but the gorillas'?" Kim asked the person who contacted her for help.

"Indeed!" Nigel Thornberry said to Kim. "Normally my wife and I work in the wild, but the Purpleback Gorilla species has been found out to have more than just two. However, there's still a short few and we run the risk of poachers here. We won't be able to get proper security for these wonderful beasts for another hour or so."

She and Ron were at a wildlife sanctuary in Northern California, where endangered species were kept for safety. The intention was too keep the Purpleback Gorilla safe while they and other rediscovered members safe in case poachers attempted to make a move as they're getting desperate for a big score.

Ron, who was chewing on popcorn loudly, gave a thumbs' up.

"You got it, dude."

Kim shook her head in embarrassment.

That's when Nigel grinned.

"Smashing!"

He said before he went off to join his wife. That's when the blonde girl he was with walked up to Kim.

"Hey, you're Danny's girlfriend, right?" She asked.

"Yeah…" Kim answered suspiciously.

"I'm Debbie, one of his past dates." She introduced herself.

Kim thought then smiled in recognition.

"Oh yeah! I think he mentioned dating you once!" She said. "He said you weren't too keen on traveling around…"

"Still not." She said with some level of annoyance. "Still, being e-mail friends with a superhero is pretty cool. Anyway, thanks a bunch for you two saving the world 2 years ago…" She said with genuine gratitude. "My sister and I were both panicking."

"No big." Kim said with a hand up and a smile.

It would be an hour later, Kim was vigilant while Ron and Rufus were too relaxed when Kim got a message on her phone. It made her smile.

"Danny says he's coming. Turns out Sam is a massive Nigel Thornberry fan and she wants to meet him." Kim explained to Ron.

"Cool!" Ron said, mouthful of popcorn.

Rufus got out of his pocket to stretch when he saw a redhead girl with a chimpanzee. He decided to crawl towards them when he noticed it looked like they were talking.

Meanwhile, one of the alarms at the sanctuary went off. Kim looked around.

"Intruder?!" She questioned.

There was an explosion in the Gorilla's exhibit. Kim and Ron ran in their direction and saw Nigel and his wife, Marianne, who was carrying the camera, both trying to get in but are blocked by security.

"You must let us in!" Nigel pleaded.

"I'm sorry sir!" The guard said. "I cannot allow anyone in!"

"The gorillas are in there!" Marianne said.

Kim realized what was up and decided to jump above them and ran in the direction of the explosions.

Ron was about to follow, but another large guard stood in his way and looked down menacingly at him.

"I'll wait, KP!" Ron shouted, not willing to risk it with this man.

Kim ran as fast as she could, but then, to her surprise, she saw who was attacking.

"Kim Possible!" Doctor Drakken shouted. "You're here too?!"

"Really?" Shego questioned Drakken's shock. "How often are you not surprised?"

Drakken growled in frustration.

"Just… deal… with her…" He snarled.

"Fine with me!"

Shego jumped out of the hovercraft and went in to attack Kim.

Kim jumped out of the way and exchanged blows with her foe.

"What are you up to, Shego?" Kim questioned.

"Those hairy apes have a pelt worth millions now. If they make babies, the price lowers!" Shego stated.

"Which makes them ideal prey for the greatest hunter in two worlds!"

Another voice shouted as a blast hits the ground near the two women, launching them a few feet away.

Getting up, Kim saw another figure arrived.

"Skulker?!"

The evil hunter floated above them.

"I've had a vendetta against these stupid animals, so keeping their pelts as trophies would be therapeutic for me!" Skulker said.

Shego fired her green energy at Skulker, knocking him to the ground.

"Get lost, Metalhead! We got here first!" She stated.

"But I will leave with my prize!" Skulker said as he aimed his arm blaster at her.

Then, something shot Skulker and froze him in place.

"Ha! I knew it would work!" Drakken, holding the cannon over his shoulder, gloated. "I built this for your super boyfriend! A full ghost proves it'll work for sure on him!"

Speak of the devil, Danny Phantom flew in and fired a blast at the cannon, causing it to break apart.

"Will it work now, Doctor Dorkken?" Danny quipped.

Shego actually snickered at that, to Drakken's annoyance.

"Dorkken… nice."

She was too busy snickering to notice Kim before she kicked Shego in the chest and knocked her down.

Skulker was freed and looked to Danny before he pulled out a blade.

"Perfect… now I can add the pelts of those apes, Kim Possible, and you!" Skulker boasted.

Skulker flew to Danny and tried to strike with a blade. However, Danny showed his new power he's mastered, ectoplasmic constructs. He created a sword and blocked the long knife before knocking it out of his hand.

"What's wrong, Skulker?" Danny smirked. "Upset your exgirlfriend has more love for me than you?" Skulker fumed with annoyance. "Don't worry, I'm loyal to Kim."

"Doesn't change that Ember announced her plans added making you her boy toy…" He muttered. "She can't play if you're a head on my wall!"

He threw a punch that Danny bobbed out of the way and punched Skulker away.

Meanwhile, Kim kicked Shego into the stomach and knocked her back.

Both villains knocked into each other and looked to one another.

"Truce and swap dance partners?" Shego suggested.

"For now…" Skulker answered.

They turn around and face each others opponents.

Skulker flew at Kim.

"Your pelt is mine, Kim Possible!" He threw a punch that Kim ducked away from. "I promise you have you right next to Phantom!"

"No thanks! We got plans this weekend!" She said before a sweeping kick to Skulker's face.

Meanwhile, Shego slashed at Danny with her charged claws before a kick to his chest sent him to the ground. Before he could get up, Shego was above him, one of her knees between his legs as she had a claw ready to slash him with a grin.

_Part of me really hopes she wants to kiss me…_

"Let's see if Kimmy will still make out with you if your face is removed!"

_That answers that…_

Danny phased into the ground, avoiding her attack.

Then he flew up and uppercutted her in the face.

"Sorry, you are too close for comfort, lady!"

Shego tried to attack Danny again, but he avoided each blow. However, she fired a blast at him, sending him a few feet away.

"How's that?!" Shego quipped.

Meanwhile, Kim avoided more blows before Skulker aimed his blaster at her.

"Fry, cheerleader!"

Kim saw Danny was in trouble for a moment and grabbed Skulker's arm and spun him around, aiming at Shego's feet.

It fired and the blast knocked Shego away.

"Get away from my boyfriend!"

Shego got up and, before she could react, Danny flew in and fired blasts at her feet that froze her in ice from the waist up.

"Come on!" She shouted as she tried to claw herself out.

"I'm on it!" Drakken shouted as he tried looking for something in his hovercraft. "Where's the flamethrower?!"

"Is it… there?!" Danny pointed at the craft and "accidentally" fired a ghost ray. "Oops!" He joking apologized.

It made a hole in the craft, sending Drakken careening into the ground.

"Oh doodles!" Drakken whined.

Meanwhile, Kim countered an attack by Skulker and sent him thrown over her shoulder.

Danny saw this and pulled out a thermos.

"Oh… poo…" Skulker went before Danny used the thermos and trapped him.

Meanwhile, Kim saw Drakken trying to make a break for it and threw a kick that knocked him into the ground.

"SHEGO!" He called out.

"On it!" Shego fired a stream of energy that melted the ice, then used it to launch herself to grab her boss. "Let's go!"

She pulls out two jetpacks. She put one on and gave another to Drakken and the two made a break for it.

"YOU BOTH THINK YOU'RE ALL THAT, BUT-"

Danny fires icy blasts that froze the jetpacks and made them both fall to the ground.

"We totally are…" Danny boasted with his finger up while the icy mist came out of the finger before he blew on it like a cartoon gun.

Kim walked up to him and the two high fived.

* * *

After this, Drakken and Shego were tied together as the police arrived and took them in a SWAT truck. Danny and Kim were being thanked by the Thornberry family for what they did.

"That was… smashing!" Nigel said with a grin. "Wonderful!"

"Not a problem." Kim said. She looked around. "Where's Ron?"

"He went to find his naked molerat friend. Speaking of friends…" Marianne said. "Your Goth friend had a ton of questions to my husband."

Danny shrugged with a smile.

"She's a big fan…"

He looked to the side, where Sam had about a few books of Nigel, that he autographed and she had a huge grin on her face.

"She's probably never going to sleep again…" He mused.

Kim looked to see Ron was coming in, carrying Rufus.

"KP! I found Rufus! He was with the Thornberry's youngest daughter." Ron said.

"Okay." She looked to Nigel and Marianne. "So, all good?"

"Yes." Nigel said. "It seems those were the only attackers today. The security force has arrived, now we can ensure the Purpleback Gorilla could be restored and someday returned to the wild."

"Awesome." Danny shook Nigel's hand. "I guess we'll be off. Nice seeing you again, sir." He shook Marianne's hand. "Mrs. Thornberry." He waved to Debbie, who was just laying her back on the chained fence that kept people out. "Debbie!"

Debbie smiled and waved back.

Danny walked to Sam, who was too starstruck to notice he had to pick her up like she was a cardboard cutout.

This might be the quiestest she's ever been… He thought with amusement.

"See you later, Kim. Ron." Danny said to them before flying off.

Kim smiled and motioned for Ron and Rufus to follow her. "Let's get going."

Meanwhile, Debbie notices her sister coming in.

"Where's Rufus?" She asked.

"That rat thing?" Debbie asked. "Left with his friends."

"Aww… I was hoping we could talk more." She pouted.

"What was he like?" Debbie asked.

"Very eloquent, surprisingly…"

* * *

Jazz had finished all of her required classes at the community college and was going through a list of classes she wanted to attend at her University of choice. But as she went through a list of classes, she noticed a few classes had required reading. So, that weekend, she asked Danny and Kim, who were spending the day together, to join her as she didn't want to go alone.

They figured they may as well, after all, Jazz would be leaving after Summer and Danny and Kim were going to be choosing colleges in a while. Might as well look for required reading as well.

Jazz was looking around while Danny and Kim looked through some books on space travel.

"You know, my dad is suggesting I choose the school he went to." Kim said. "I think he wants me to follow his footsteps."

"I wouldn't mind taking his place." Danny said.

Kim chuckles.

"I think I'd rather be a diplomat. One of the advantages of traveling around the world."

"That's cool. You travel the planet, I travel into different worlds." Danny brought up. "We can make the Earth a better place."

Kim chuckled again.

That's when someone walked up to them, another redhead Danny was familiar with.

"Hey Danny…" She said shyly.

Danny took a moment but he recognized her.

"Ginger?"

Kim saw this and gave a brief eye roll.

_Another one…_

"Lemme guess, another past date?"

They both nodded.

_Figures._

"So… is she a vampire? An alien? A time traveler?"

"Oh no…" Ginger said with a small laugh. "I'm a normal human being."

"So, what brings you here?" Danny asked.

"Well, first off, that ex-boyfriend I mentioned? We made up and got back together." Ginger said.

"Great." Danny said with a smile.

"Right now, I was told Amity Park had a great collection of poems at this bookstore's branch, so I came here."

"That's neat." Kim said with a smile.

"Still want to be a poet?" Danny asked.

"Of course." Ginger said, now sounding less shy after talking a bit with Danny and Kim. "And you two? Still want to be an astronaut, even as a world-famous superhero?"

"Of course." Danny said proudly.

Both girls giggled.

"I'm planning on possible a diplomat." Kim said.

That's when the bookstore's alarm went off.

Danny's ghose sense went off too.

"I… better take care of that." Danny said before looking to Kim. "I may need help with crowd control."

"On it." Kim said.

Danny morphed right in front of them and flew off.

Ginger, having never seen Danny morph in person, gasped at the sight.

"I never saw that up close before…" She said wide-eyed.

Kim smirked.

"You get used to it… even though it's still cool."

At the exit of the bookstore, Danny followed the screams and saw, to his annoyance, someone he didn't want to see.

"BEWARE!" The Box Ghost went.

Danny sighed with frustration.

"Dude… my girlfriend and I are having some time to plan our futures… can you just get lost?" He said without a hint of tolerance for this fool.

"Fool! You have no future, for I am the Bo-"

Danny fired a ghost ray, launching the Box Ghost out of the building.

"False alarm, everyone!" Danny called out. "He's not a threat… just an annoyance…"

"Hey!" The Box Ghost poked his head through a wall thanks to intangibility. "I have feelings too, ya know!"

He then left, fuming with rage.

* * *

"Really? A nanny and Dementor's men thought Larry was Ron? Wow!" Danny laughed.

It had been month since the bookstore incident, a month and a half before graduation arrived.

Kim smiled and shrugged. "Anyway, that's how I've been since that bookstore incident. Anyway, let's deal with Dementor, before he makes another move for world domination."

Kim got a message about a crime by the would-be dictator, but Ron had a date with Yuri tonight. So, she asked Danny and he agreed.

So, here they were, in a jet heading towards Canada, where Dementor's location was found.

"What's his plot this time for world domination?" He asked.

"Looks like he's reverse-engineered your dad's ghost portal and weapoized it after stealing the required materials." Kim said. "Looks like he's plotting to aim it at a prison, where the toughest criminals on Earth would get ghost superpowers."

"Why would he want that?" Danny questioned.

"My guess is he'd have a way to control them, and create an army of ghostly super soldiers." Kim theorized. "In any case, we gotta stop him."

"On it!" Danny said with a salute.

Once they were above, Kim, in her snowgear, took a parachute.

"Let's go!"

"You know I can fly us down, right?" Danny questioned with a smile and arm cross.

"Yeah… but I like the rush of air in my face." She said as she made it to the door.

Danny shrugged, accepting it since he respects his girlfriend's skills very much.

Once they were above the drop zone, Kim went skydiving, with Danny following her. It would be several feet later when Kim pulled the chord and the parachute was released. This let her fall gently outside of Dementor's lair. There, to their disbelief, they saw something even Drakken wouldn't think of putting.

"A gift shop?" Danny questioned.

"I remember when it was about the villainy…" Kim muttered with disappointment.

Danny chuckled.

"Last week, we busted Freakshow and he was trying to sell dolls that come to life and steal stuff. Maybe they should be business partners?"

"I hope not…" Kim said.

With that, they saw that the base's roof was opening and a large cannon was poking out.

"Guess that's it?" Danny asked.

"Must be… shall we?" Kim offered her hand.

Danny took it and used his power to fly himself and Kim towards the roof, where the hovered over the opening.

There, they saw Dementor, standing at the console. He just now noticed them.

"Ah! Kim Possible und her freakish boyfriend!" He shouted.

Both of them rolled their eyes before sending a glare in his direction. He's repeatedly called Danny a freak constantly and it's annoying.

"If you think I'm such a freak, why try to make more like me?!" Danny questioned as he landed nearby, letting Kim go once they reached the floor.

"Because your powers with my new army vill make unstoppable!" Dementor stated with his fists at his hips. "I will use my new anti-ghost veaponry to submit them to my vill!"

Both Danny and Kim shook their heads in frustration and disbelief.

"Hey! Professor Dorkmentor!" Danny joked. "We all know that, despite being the supposed number one supervillain, you are still going to lose!" It was that moment Danny realized something and looked to Kim. "Remind me… why is he the number one villain if guys like The Joker are a thing?"

Kim shrugged. "Apparently, that was a self-given title."

"Makes sense…"

Dementor frowned at them talking about him like this, so he grabbed one of his blasters. "Enough with the talking of me in the not flattering way! This blaster shall harm you most painfully, freakish one! As for Kim Possible… MEN!"

Suddenly, his footsoldiers came charging in, all of them ready for action.

"These guys? Again?" Kim asked, unimpressed.

"I have given them new armored gloves like your boyfriend's father's! Designed to increase strength while also being able to handle Mr. Intangi-walking over zere!" Dementor boasted with a quick laugh.

Both Danny and Kim gave each other a knowing glance before readying for the worst.

"Bring it, Dementor!" Danny shouted to the evil doctor.

"ATTACK!" Dementor ordered as he aimed his blaster at Danny. "Take this!"

He fired and Danny was able to dodge in time thanks to his reaction time while also blocking a punch. Danny then fired a blast that knocked he weapon out of Dementor's hand as he had banter with Kim as they fought off the men.

"So Kim?" Danny asked.

"Yes?" Kim asked as she backflipped.

"I got free movie tickets as a gift from my fanclub. Wanna use them this weekend?"

"Anything but Bricks of Fury!" Kim stated. "Seen one, you've seen them all!"

Danny snickered. "Yeah… they're pretty bad."

"Anything else playing?" Kim asked.

"There's the next installment of the Dead Teacher series?" Danny suggested.

"That cheesy horror film? So not!" Kim said with a smile despite kicking one large man in the face. "Oh! There's that Cudde Buddies movie! Detective Pandaroo!"

Danny smirked and shook his head while dodging another blast from Dementor and blocked a punch.

"I partially regret buying you that stuffed animal for our anniversary…" He muttered. "Still, if my lady wants to see a film about a cute little animal with the very unfitting voice of Deadpool… sure."

"SHTOP!" Dementor shouted, causing everyone to stop fighting. He was seen looking around in a panic before letting out a breath. "NEVER SAY HIS NAME! HE MIGHT SHOW UP!" He shouted with a hint of fear in his voice.

Danny winced and covered his mouth as everyone looked around.

No sign of him.

"Oh thank goodness…" Kim muttered.

"Okay…" Dementor sighed with relief before right back to ordering his men. "Resume the battle!"

After everyone shrugged, the battle resumed… and ended quickly as Danny and Kim knock out the last of him men.

"Anymore tricks, Dementor?" Kim challenged.

"Yes! This one!" He aimed his blaster at Danny once again. "Alvedasay, freakish one!"

Right when he was about to pull the trigger…

"DEADPOOL EX MACHINA!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a katana sword cuts the barrel of the gun off.

Looking to his left, Dementor drops the damaged gun and panics.

"YOU?!"

"That's right, Remy!" The man in red said. "I'm Deadpool! You stupid fanfic author!"

…

Wait… you can… you know I'm typing?

"Well… DUH! You had me mentioned, after all! Fourth wall guy, remember? So… am I Ryan Reynolds or Nolan North?"

Well… I actually had Xander Mobus in mind due to that TeamFourStar video.

"Ah… well, I like Persona 5 and Smash… even though Nintendo _still_ hasn't accepted my glorious offer to be in there!"

Danny and Kim were both glancing to each other briefly, unsure why this Deadpool was just standing there, talking up to the sky. Meanwhile, a cowering Dementor just took a step back.

"Don't mind them…" Deadpool waved his hand dismissively. "Now… can you have the Infinity Gauntlet in this story? So I can make some changes?!"

Well… I'm planning to feature-

"The obvious ripoff version from ghosty boy's canon?" Deadpool shrugged. "Okay… I think the Infinity variety would do better. So I can make some improvements! Like replace Marvel's Spider-Man characters with Spectacular's, de-age Kamala and Carol by a few years and put Carol back in her black leotard… because…" Deadpool made a purring sound.

You know this is a spinoff of a story that had those specific versions… right?

"It's not just for me! It's also for my bud, Peter! There's no Mephisto here… THANK GOODNESS! Meaning I can help make most nerds very happy! By the way, I'm avoiding the big boy words because this isn't M rated… Meaning before he gets together with Mary Jane… NOT Michelle be tee dubs, my favorite pairing that idiot Dan Slott interfered with can finally happen! And they better name their hopefully legitimate child after me!"

"Uh… excuse me!" Kim called out, getting Deadpool's attention. "Why are you here?"

"Oh… the idiot writer wanted to squeeze me in because he likes that I'm joining the MCU."

Kim and Danny exchanged confused glances.

"Uh… that's neat?" Danny congratulated with a question.

"It is!" Deadpool went before looking saddened. "Not so neat how your series ended though… it made me very unhappy and the spy dog after was just so annoying that I'd neuter him."

"My what? What dog?" Danny asked, completely confused.

"And… your movie wasn't exactly great…" Deadpool told Kim.

"Huh?" Kim asked.

"So… how's Annie?" Deadpool asked. Before either teen could question him, Deadpool held up a hand. "Actually, nevermind… we're too early."

"Early?" Danny questioned.

"I was on my way to make some complaints about this whole multiverse of shippings to the source when I heard someone call my name." He looked to see Dementor, cowering in a corner. "Relax, the ratings of this story prevents me from doing my usual stuff… or saying the fun words." Deadpool walked over to the nearby door. "Anyway… good luck with Thanatos, kiddies!"

Deadpool then left. This left the two staring at each other, confused.

However, seeing Dementor still there made them remember what they came for.

"You got cuffs?" Danny asked.

Kim pulls out a pair of hand cuffs.

"Perfect for humans and ghosts and would-be world conquerors." Kim said with a smile.

Dementor held his hands up.

"Please! Arrest me before the not-Spider-Man comes back!" He panicked.

* * *

Once that was said and done, Kim and Danny took a plane back home. The sat together in the cargo.

"Well, that was weird." Kim said.

"Yeah… the heck was Deadpool talking about?" Danny questioned the odd mercenary.

"Yeah…" Kim admitted before smiling sweetly. "For now though…" She then wrapped her arm around Danny's. "We're going to be alone for the next few hours." She rested her head on his shoulder. "Mind if I took a nap… with my head like this?" She asked.

Danny smiled back. "Not at all, my lady." He answered.

"Wonderful." She closed her eyes.

Danny smiled and closed his eyes as well.

That's when he opened them again and remembered something long overdue.

"Say… Kim?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we ever gonna talk about… that one time at my place?"

"When Danielle tried to eat an omellete off the pan as it was cooking?" She asked.

"No… we agreed she can't ever try that again. I meant… that time we were studying… with the cheerleader outfit"

Kim's eyes widened.

"Oh." She said. "I… was just… getting too-"

"Me too." He said, looking up at the ceiling, trying not to let those memories repeat in his head. "I… don't want to do that… not yet."

Kim looked up at him. "Not yet?"

"I MEAN… if we were married… that'd make sense… but-"

"Married?"

Danny turned red a bit.

"I mean… we've been together for years and… we're going to be 18 this year and… that's… an option for anyone that age… right?"

Danny responded, unable to think properly the entire time.

Kim remained silent before looking down at the floor and giving a small smile.

"Well… I'm not against the idea…" She admitted. "But… let's at least graduate first."

"Fair enough…"

With that, both of them were content and decided to get some shut eye.

Danny felt relieved.

_She's… not against the idea._

This thought made him full of joy.

It was enough to help him relax and fall asleep.

* * *

_**CRASH!**_

The plane suddenly hit something. The shock was enough to wake them up.

"What's going on?!" Kim questioned as she stood up.

"I don't know!" Danny said as he morphed. "I better-"

Suddenly, the plane started to descend.

"Danny?!" Kim called out.

Now the plane was_ on a mountain. This made no sense to either of them._

_"What just happened?!" Danny questioned._

_"I did…"_

_A voice called to them. One belonging to the figure who just phased in from the floor. One who shouldn't be here._

_"You?!" Danny shouted with rage. "What are you doing here?!"_

_"A better question is… why haven't you told Kim yet?" Thanatos questioned._

_"Danny?" Danny looked to Kim, not even remotely shocked to see her in her purple shirt and black pants. "What is he talking about?!"_

_Danny didn't answer her. Instead, he looked to his foe and flew to him._

_"GET AWAY FROM HER!" He demanded._

_Thanatos only backhanded him._

_"Weak…" He said. "You can't defy a god!"_

_Danny got back up and fired blasts, but they did nothing._

_"GET AWAY!"_

_"You cannot command me!"_

_Thanatos rose a hand and fired a ghost ray of his own, one that was stronger and blasted Danny through the wall._

_Instead of just hitting the ground, Danny was sliding on it for a few seconds before stopping._

_He heard a scream. It made him sit up._

_"KIM!"_

_Then, to his horror, Thanatos flew through the plane thanks to intangibility. In his hand, was Kim._

_Danny gasped in horror. It was just like the image._

_"You should have told her about her fate!" Thanatos said as he held up the girl in his hand._

_Kim, despite struggling to get out, looked to Danny with fear in her eyes._

_"Danny?! What is he talking about?!"_

_Danny tried to get up, but looked down to see what looked like a chained restraint around his wrists and his ankles. He tried to break free, even go intangible, but nothing._

_"NO!" He called out. "WHAT'S GOING ON?!"_

_"FATE!" Thanatos shouted._

_Danny looked up and saw Thanatos had one of this blades go from his back to his free hand._

_"No…" He gasped in horror_

_Thanatos held the blade just like in the picture._

_"Now… now your fate!"_

_Thanatos readied the blade as Kim tried to break free._

_One swift motion._

* * *

Danny sucked in a large amount of air as he awoke with sweat on his face. He began gasping for air deeply.

"Danny?!"

Danny looked to his right. His sudden shock woke Kim up.

"Kim?" He said, looking to her in disbelief. "You're okay?"

Kim looked confused by his words.

"Of… course I am. Why?"

Danny looked ready to say something, but froze when he remembered what her father asked of him.

"Just… a nightmare. That's all…" He said, wiping sweat from his forehead.

Kim just nodded.

"Okay…"

_That must have been some nightmare…_

* * *

"I can't keep doing this…"

Once he brought Kim home, Danny made a stop to her parents' bedroom.

"You have to." James told him sternly. "Kim can't know."

"Honey…" Ann spoke up, taking his arm. "If she knew, maybe we can-"

"No." He said. "I'm sorry… but we all know how determined Kim can be to prove she can do anything… even stand up that…" He shuddered to even think of saying his name. "Monster…"

Danny sighed.

"Alright…"

With that, he morphed and left their house.

Unaware of what happened, Kim was in her room, looking the message she received some time ago.

"A secret? What is he hiding?" She thought to herself in her bed. "Why won't he tell me?"

She remembered it said to ask his sister, and remembered how he and Danielle were always saving Amity Park together.

_I guess I'll have my answer next time…_

* * *

**So, what is Danny going to do now?**

Not sure about it... I'm sure you'll figure something out... poorly.

...

**Deadpool?**

No! It's Sonic the Hedgehog! OF COURSE I'M ******* DEADPOOL!

...

******* asterisks... really, here?

**Why are you here?**

Just still messin' with ya! Hey, can you give flowerprincess11 a message? I wanna let her know how angry I am she didn't accept my suggestions for girls I wanted to have Danny date and potentially make babies with!

**Uh...**

Daphne Blake, Mio Akiyama, Lapis Lazuli, Mami Tomoe, Fu Inubozaki, Princess Mandie...

**Uh... isn't one of them evil and kind of tried to force herself on Danny in one of her other stories?**

Hey, anything can work out and bring a person and someone they've attacked together. Just look at the Frozen fandom! Plus, I'm trying to help my buddy Bullseye be a thing with Elektra... so...

**Wait... didn't he kill her?**

And they may or may not be the versions from the 2000's movie... where he also offed her pops...

**... Wade... please leave...**

Aight, fine! Forget this ****! I'm due for Death Battle anyway! I'm kidding by the way! You get me way better than that idiot Doug Walker...

* * *

**Okay! So... Now that he's gone...**

**This is part 1 and part 2 is coming next. Might be longer as what happens after is going to be important.**

**Also, Katie is going to hopefully make a return.**

**Deadpool will return... hopefully later and not sooner.**

**Keep sending fun ideas for their brief respite from Thanatos.**

**That bit about the dream where it went from normal to italicized was intentional, as to make it clear it's slowly becoming obvious to be a dream.**

**Also, because of it's been a long time, gonna answer some questions in the comments.**

**Dreams Come True 996: The ones I liked are Kim (Obvious here), Gwen (Again, obvious) Emma, Sabrina, Kara, Violet, Jen, Wendy, April, Makoto, Katie, Felicia, Barbara and Starfire. The others I didn't so much as dislike as I did just not see much potential for, but I don't disagree with people who think otherwise.**

**Jebest4781: This works? Them talking about it here because there might be no time later.**

**BeConFuzzled Writer: Sorry, no Adam Conover.**

**Batguy01: Sorry, no appearance of the actual Doctor. We have Paradox, who kind of fills the role and the implication here is he inspired the Doctor in this universe.**


	47. Chapter 47: Calm Before the Storm 2

_**Calm Before the Storm Pt.2**_

"Aw! Come on!"

Chris McLain, the former host of the Total Drama shows, was being forced into a police car. Once former contestant Gwen, a date of Danny Phantom, provided some files she found revealing the illegal methods the show's producers were doing and how they were really just harassing people just for their amusement, Chris had gone into hiding.

She hired Kim Possible and she finally found Chris. He and chef were hiding in the former Total Drama Island.

Thanks to help from her favorite half-ghosts, Kim got past the security systems and brought him to the mainland, where he's now being forced into the car.

Chris just gave a cold glare as Kim, with Gwen, were just giving him a smile as the car took him to prison.

Danny and Dani flew in to meet up with them.

"That wasn't much of a sitch." Dani stated.

Danny chuckled.

"You're learning a lot from Kim."

"Well, duh!" She said.

Gwen walked up to Kim and shook her hand.

"Thanks a bunch, Kim. That creep couldn't hide forever…" Gwen said, sending a dirty look in Chris's direction. She then smiled back at the heroes. "Thanks again. I better go."

Gwen turned around and started walking away, waving goodbye at the heroes.

Danny looked around.

"Where's Ron?"

"Hey guys!" Ron came running towards them, with a plate of what looks like fries in one hand, and a plastic fork in another. "I got some poutine!" He said as he put more of it in his mouth, eating it.

"Yum!" Rufus, on Ron's shoulder, went as he scarfed a fry.

"Ooh!" Dani went, interested. "Where'd you get that?"

"Follow me!" Ron said as he ran in the direction of the food, with Dani following him.

With the two lovers alone, Danny thought now was a good time to talk to Kim.

_I can't tell her, but maybe I can keep an eye on her to make sure it can't happen._

"Say, Kim?"

"Yeah?"

"What's your plan for this weekend?"

"Oh… well…" Kim thought. "Nothing really…"

"Oh… well…"

Suddenly, Kim's new wrist-watch Kimmunicator went off. She answered.

"Go Wade!"

"Kim! We got a problem." Wade explained. "Looks like there's a problem at the prison where the Fashionistas are being held."

"Those morons?" Danny questioned.

He still thought of them with very little respect.

"Yep." Wade went. "Looks like Camille is trying to break them out, obviously for a bigger cut of their profits."

Danny winced at the sound of that name.

Since her escaping prison, his PO box for fan mail has been loaded with love letters from her. After reading the first 5, which were overly gushy and rather shallow, he started burning them without opening. He had more tolerance for Paulina, Bonnie, or even Ember making moves on him since they weren't as annoying.

"We're on it!" Kim said.

"I'll set up a ride. Head to the airport!" Wade said before the transmission ended.

Kim turned her head.

"Ron!" Ron, who was scarfing poutine at a food truck with Rufus and Dani, took notice. "Let's go!"

Ron nodded as he stuffed the rest of his poutine into his mouth by lifting it over his head and letting it slide into his mouth.

Danny, despite clearly not wanting to be anywhere near Camille again, didn't want to be away from Kim since his nightmare.

"I… can come along." Kim looked confused by her words. "I mean… I really hate the constant letters from…" He used air quotes. "The future Mrs. Phantom." He lowered his arms. "But maybe me being around could distract her long enough to keep her from doing whatever she wants."

Kim thought for a bit, but nodded.

"I hate using my boyfriend as bait for someone like her, but it might work…"

* * *

Wade was only able to get them a commercial flight to an airport where they come close to where the prison is.

There, Danielle, who sat with Danny, had several wrappers of peanuts on her lap as she was still chewing what was left.

"When do they usually pass out food?" She asked.

"Didn't you just eat like 50 peanuts?" Kim, who sat behind them with Ron, looked over the seat to speak to her.

"50? Pfft… no." Danielle went, sounding innocent before a big smile hit her face. "58."

Danny shook his head with an amused smirk as he looked up and noticed, to his surprise, another past date was sitting on the other side of the aisle.

"Daria?" The girl in the glasses moved her head to notice him. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh… hey." She said. "Haven't seen you since that Summer… Just making a personal vacation before my next college semester. How's saving the world?" She asked.

Kim noticed this and looked between Danny and Daria a bit.

"Who is- Never mind… At this rate, I'd be surprised to not see another date." She said.

"How've you been?" Danny asked.

Daria shrugged. "Okay… I guess."

Kim looked a bit surprised by how unenthusiastic she seems.

"Uh… you okay?" Kim asked.

"Yeah… why wouldn't I be?" Daria questioned with her flat tone.

Kim and Danielle just stared at her, a bit surprised by her lack of enthusiasm.

"Uh… okay." Kim responded.

"By the way…" Daria spoke up, getting their attention. Then, to the surprise of the girls but not Danny, she smiled. "Thanks for saving us all…"

* * *

After the plane, the heroes went to the docks, as the only legally allowed way to get to the prison island was boat.

"I can't believe this…" Danny complained. "All this for three doofuses who are just too lazy to make their own clothes?"

"I know…" Ron said. "Really hard to imagine anyone takes it that seriously."

"Like… what's the deal with designer clothes?" Danielle asked as she scarfed a doughnut. "I've always worn a red beanie and a blue hoodie."

Kim rolled her eyes.

"I need more female friends who aren't tomboys…" She muttered to herself.

The boat arrived.

"As far as we know, messages between Camille and the Fashionistas have been communicating via letters by bribed guards." Wade, over the Kimmunicator, explained. "Chances are she'll have to be a guard in order to get close to their cells."

Kim nodded before looking to Danny.

"Guess that means you're up."

Danny groaned.

"Part of me really hoped she changed her mind and left…"

"Go get her, lover boy!" Danielle joked as she and Ron laugh at Danny's expense.

Danny morphed and flew into the doorway that leads into the prison.

As he left, Kim took the opportunity to speak to Danielle.

"Say? Danielle?"

"Yes?"

"Has Danny… been hiding anything?"

Danielle looked confused by that.

"Uh… no?"

"Really? He hasn't said anything? Anything at all that might… I don't know… upset me?"

Danielle looked a bit worried and turned her head away.

"No…"

_Oh man…_ Danielle thought to herself. _She's on to us!_

* * *

Inside, Camille had just taken the key card needed to set the Fashionistas free after turning into a guard herself.

"These outfits are so lame…" She whined to herself. "Why can't guards ever wear something more lively?"

Debutante, in her purse around her shoulder, meowed in response to sympathize with her.

Camille groaned and was halfway to the Fashionistas when she heard something.

"Hello?" She recognized the voice and hid around the corner. That's when she saw Danny floating around and looking up and down the halls. "Camille?"

Camille squeed to herself as quietly as she could as she returned to her true form and took the guard's uniform off, revealing her usual attire underneath.

"Hello, handsome and world famous…" She said. Right when she was about to go, Debutante started meowing to get her attention. "Oh, don't worry, Debutante!" She said as she placed the key card in her bag, next to her pet. "The Fashionistas waited for weeks, they can wait longer… my new boyfriend is here!"

Danny landed and looked around.

"Really hope she doesn't show up…" He muttered under his breath.

That's when a pair of hands covered his eyes.

I stand corrected.

"Guess who, Cutie?" Camille cooed.

"Uh… Sharpay from High School Musical?" Danny asked, pretending to be clueless.

"No, Silly!" Camille said before putting her hands on his shoulders and turning him around to face her. "It's me!" She gave a big grin and, if Danny could see, she'd probably have cartoonish hearts around her head. "You were looking for me?"

"Because you're trying to free your little fashion friends from prison." Danny stated with his arms crossed.

"Aw… you're being shy!" She said with a hand wave and a light blush.

Danny rolled his eyes.

"Do I need to remind you I'm with Kim?" Danny said with a sharp tone.

"Did you get my love letters?" Camille asked, ignoring his words.

Danny rolled his eyes again. "And as I said, I didn't read them and burnt them…"

"Ooh…" Camille reached out for his face. "So hot…"

Danny stepped back.

"Get away!"

Camille giggled.

"Still wanna play hard to get? Well… I like to win!" Camille snapped her fingers.

That's when Debutante came running out and started running circles around Danny. He just now noticed something in the cat's mouth.

"A string?" Suddenly, the supposed string wrapped around his legs, keeping from walking and pulling him down. "Whoa!"

He fell to the ground, earning another giggle from Camille.

"It's that wire your folks made. This time, I made sure you can't use any phrases or junk to get out." Camille explained. "Which means…"

She then got on top of Danny, her knees to his sides as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Oh no…" Danny muttered.

"Been waiting a long time for this…" She said before closing the distance between their lips.

Danny groaned with his mouth shut as Camille pressed her lips onto his mouth tightly. She was also humming loudly.

"GET OFF DANNY!"

Kim arrived and pulled Camille back from her shirt.

"Ick! Don't you know you shouldn't interrupt intimacy?!" Camille whined.

Danny, thankful to have her off him, wiped his mouth with his arm.

_Why is this happening to me so much now?!_

"Don't you know not to steal someone's boyfriend? Especially when he doesn't _want_ to be stolen?!" Kim snapped viciously. She then reached into Camille's purse, getting the key card. "There we go…"

Camille groaned and crossed her arms.

"Not fair… _I_ should have the world famous cutie…" Camille mumbled.

* * *

Camille finds herself in a new cell with Debutante, right next to the Fashionistas.

"Seriously?!" Hoodie shouted to her. "You just had to let us out before anything else!"

"It's not my fault Danny Phantom is a total hottie and has nice lips!" Camille snapped, clearly not feeling like it was her fault she was distracted by her unreciprocated crush.

Danny, who was set free from the wire by Kim, observed with her as they walk away together.

"Let's go… I need to boil my lips…" Danny whispered to her.

"See you again, Cutie!" Camille waved to Danny, earning annoyance from the Fashionistas.

Danny shuddered while Kim sent Camille a glare.

_It's like Katie, only less scary and more annoying. I really don't want to have a nightmare of being married to her and with kids…_

That nightmare about Katie tends to come back from time to time. Fortunately, no word from her in a long time, not since the incident in Undertown.

* * *

"Come on!"

Katie was panting hard. The training room was a wreck, all because she's had difficulty.

Before, she had better control of her emotions. However, since the event in Undertown, she's felt stressed. Not helping is that recent magazines call Danny and Kim the "cutest hero couple" even since Superman and Wonder Woman had an amiable break up.

She slammed her fist in the ground.

_It's not fair! I was doing so good! Why?! Why did that cheerleader have to make an impact on him?! Why didn't I meet him sooner?!_

"I should be the one on that magazine cover with him…" She said under her breath.

She was trying her hardest, but her hands briefly morphed into green, spindly fingered ones that managed to bend the metal of the floor.

She gasped, realizing this.

"Whoa…" She got up and saw her hands morph back to normal. "What just happened?!"

* * *

Back in the prison, Danny and Kim were walking to the exit to meet up with Ron and Danielle, who went to the cafeteria while waiting.

On the way, Danny stopped and noticed someone familiar. Someone he wasn't fond of.

"Cree?"

He saw a girl, 2 years older than him, sitting in a fetal position against the wall. She looked up and saw him and had a guilty look on her face.

"Oh… hey Danny."

Kim saw this and quickly put two and two together.

"You dated another criminal?" She asked.

"She beat up little kids, one of them was her sister." Danny explained.

Kim gave a disgusted gasp. "What is wrong with you?!"

Cree sighed and covered her face again.

"I gave it up after the Disasteroid incident… but it was too late. I was arrested because of my still existing connections."

"And you, the other teens, the adults and even those kids were just being fooled…" Danny brought up.

"By those aliens."

They both remembered that news report.

* * *

**Years ago.**

A news reporter looked into the camera.

"I'm Snapper Carr and today we learn there has been a secret war betweens kids and adults, with a few older kids being fooled into helping the latter."

"WE'RE NOT KIDS!" One teen could be heard shouting.

"As I said… kids." Snapper said, clearly annoyed by that teen. "It would appear they were being fooled for several years by the likes of beings known as Bat-Mite and Mr. Mxyzptlk. They were using their powers to affect reality to trick people into such a ridiculous war just for laughs…"

"No! It's not true!"

To Snapper's surprise, the boy known as Nigel Uno, aka Numbuh One, was shouting at him from behind.

"Kid? What are-"

"IT'S NOT TRUE!" Nigel shouted as he held a crudely made fake gun that was just a soda bottle glued to some wood to shape the handle. "Our 2 by 4 technology works! Watch!" He aimed upward and tried to pull the trigger, only for nothing to happen. "It… it works! IT WORKS YOU STUPID ADULTS! We also faked the moon landing!"

"Kid…" Snapper said with annoyed tone. "Your base was made by two alien pranksters who just wanted a laugh. It was destroyed after those adults were arrested…"

"NO!" Nigel whined. "It's all real!" He was clearly broken by the reveal everything was a lie. "It's real!"

Snapper looked to see some police, who had arrested the man known as Father, were present.

"Can someone get this kid home?"

The police begam dragging Nigel away.

"IT'S REAL! I SWEAR! WE ARE THE KIDS NEXT DOOR!" He said as he was taken away.

Snapper shook his head. "Poor kid…" He looked back to the camera. "Anyone, the so-called Delightful Children have been cured and returned to their families. People known as the Toilenator, Grandma Stuffems and "Father" will be sentenced to life imprisonment."

* * *

**Present**

"So… you're here for life?" Danny asked Cree.

"No… my dad convinced the judge just 5 years." Cree said in a defeated tone. "Honestly, I think I should be here longer… I wasted so much time fighting kids for nothing…"

Danny shook his head.

_At least she's learned her lesson._

"I hope when you get out you don't cause trouble…" He said with a tone to show he still didn't like her.

That's when they heard sobbing from the cell behind them.

"Oh… that's the other kid hater stuck here." Cree said with an irritated tone.

Danny and Kim turned around, and the former showed disgust.

"You!"

Vicky was in a fetal position on the floor, rocking back and forth.

"I don't belong here!" She cried. "That bucktoothed twerp and his goody two-shoes girlfriend with the freckles put me here!"

Danny had an even more disgusted look on her face.

"This is the one who hurt kids for fun." He explained to Kim.

Kim sent a dirty look at the other redhead.

"You're horrible…"

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW BULLYING KIDS, THEFT, AND KIDNAPPING THEM INTO WORKING SWEATSHIPS FOR ME WOULD LEAD ME TO LIFE IMPRISONMENT?!" Vicky whined.

Both Danny and Kim exchanged "What is wrong with her?!" glances at each other.

"It's called common sense…" Kim stated matter-of-factly.

Danny and Kim then left, clearly not wanting to be in the same room as these two.

* * *

"Nuh uh!" Tucker said with his arms crossed. "There's no way!"

"You wanna bet?" Ron tempted. "You lose, you gotta eat a Naco!" He said, holding up a bag of his favorite place, which just opened a spot in Amity Park.

"Ha! You're on!" Tucker said, taking the challenge.

Ron nodded to Danny and Kim, who both sighed and shake their heads.

They were on the roof of Fenton Works because Ron wanted to win a bet with Tucker. Danny, though annoyed to get involved, complied as he took out his phone and dialed.

"Hello?" The girl's voice on the other side asked.

"Hey Jenny. It's Danny." He answered. "Can you come by? Ron is trying to prove to my friend Tucker you're real. We'll buy you some motor oil as a thank you."

"Okay!" Jenny's voice answered in a perky tone.

Then, in 10 minutes, something came flying in. Something that landed on Fenton Works.

It was Jenny Wakeman.

"Hey guys!" She waved at Danny, Kim and Ron. Then she noticed another boy, who was staring at her, mouth agape. "You must be Tucker." She surmised.

Tucker rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Y-you're a robot?!" He questioned.

"Yes… and please don't treat her differently for it." Danny said.

"Y-w-how-what-why…" He stutted. Then he looked to Danny. "WHEN?!"

"When you went out with those Crust Cousins…" Danny answered.

Jenny looked disgusted to hear those names.

"You're the guy that went out with them?" Jenny asked.

"WHY DIDN'T I GET THE COOL ROBOT BABE?!" Tucker whined. "I mean… I like Velma, but come on!"

Ron walked up to him and pulled a Naco out of the bag. He handed it to Tucker, who accepted it with a defeated look on his face and took a mouth.

He sighed at the taste.

"Well?" Ron asked about the taste.

"Eh…" Tucker went. "I don't like or dislike it…"

Ron quickly got angry.

"What?!"

As the two began getting into a fight, Danny noticed something about Jenny's left arm that startled him and got between Jenny and Kim, defending the latter.

"Wha?" Jenny questioned before looking to her left, remembering she didn't retract her weapon, a large blade. "Oh." Her blade returned to her interior. "Sorry, I was dealing with killer plants…"

Kim put a hand on Danny's shoulder, calming him down.

"It's okay…"

Danny looked to Kim and called down.

She doesn't know…

"Sorry…" He said to Kim before he looked to Jenny. "Sorry. Anyway… we can go get you that motor oil."

"Sure." Jenny said before noticing something Kim and Danny didn't and looked worried. "Shouldn't you be worried about those two?"

Danny and Kim looked and, to their embarrassment, Ron and Tucker were getting into another "battle" of slapping each other weakly.

* * *

It was now the weekend and Danny wanted to pay Kim a visit. However, on his way out, Danielle stepped out.

"Hey, Danny… I think Kim is on to us." She said.

Danny stopped and looked to her.

"You mean… about the outfit?"

"Yeah… she's probably figured out you don't like it."

"Oh boy…" He started thinking about it. "I'll play dumb for now."

With that he left, unaware things are going to go much worse.

* * *

On his way, he didn't know an old foe was following.

But he arrived outside of Middleton High as Kim was just finishing cheer practice.

She saw Danny above from the sky and smiled as he landed on the field.

"Danny!" Kim said as she walked up to him and put her hands around him. "How are you?"

Before he answered, Danny kissed her on the lips and she accepted and kissed back.

"Great." He said. "Just wanted to see if you-"

"Well, well, well…" To their displeasure, Bonnie walked up to them, swaying her hips at Danny. "Well, you should know… I'm taken!"

Danny rolled his eyes.

"Kim told me you're dating Senor Senior Junior… he's perfect for you."

"Really?" Bonnie questioned.

"Yeah… you're both spoiled idiots…"

Kim chuckled.

Bonnie turned red with anger and looked away with arms crossed.

"Well… I'll only forgive you if you came crawling to me…"

"Like that's ever happening…" Kim snarked.

Bonnie huffed and was about to walk away when a voice called out to them.

"Phantom! Possible!"

Both of them, and the other cheerleaders, looked up and saw Skulker hovering above and aiming a blaster.

"Again?!" Danny questioned, clearly annoyed. "Don't you have another target to humiliate you?"

"Fool! You are the only target I will have humiliate me!" After a brief moment, Skulker's grin dropped. "Wait… that backfired."

He then shrugged and readied his blaster.

Danny groaned and morphed. He then flew up.

"Skulker… can you just not bother me right now?!"

"Fool!" Skulker shouted.

He fired his blaster at Danny, sending him flying towards the ground.

Bonnie, who was right in his path, failed to get away in time as Danny landed on her.

After a cloud of dust clears, Kim saw only Bonnie on the ground. She looked around and saw Danny was absent.

"Danny?" She called out.

"Right here…" His voice came from Bonnie, who stood up and smiled. "I'm good…" He just now noticed Kim was staring at him with mouth agape, confusing him. "Kim?" Her stunned silence got to him as he looked down and, to his horror, he saw he was wearing Bonnie's cheerleader outfit. "Huh?" He looked and noticed the skintone of the legs, realizing what happened. "I'm in Bonnie?!"

Skulker cackled.

"This was meant to cancel out intangibility for a while, but this would make it easier!" He extended a blade from his arm. "I'll just remove the snobby girl from your pelt!"

When he flew down to try and attack Danny, Kim jumped and kicked him out of the way.

"Get away from him! Or her… or whatever!" Kim shouted.

Skulker snarled.

"Don't think I've forgotten about the spot I've saved for your pelt, girl!" Skulker shouted.

He flew at Kim, ready to strike her with the blade.

Seeing it caused a flash of the image of Thanatos flashed in Danny's mind and he ran towards Kim, pushing her out of the way.

"Look out!" He shouted.

Skulker missed.

Kim was surprised by this.

"Danny?! What are you doing? You know I could handle him."

"Oh uh…" Danny got off her. "I… panicked."

Skulker flew back to them.

"I'll have both of your pelts!" Skulker shouted.

Kim jumped over Skulker and kicked his jetpack.

_Oh no…_ He thought

The kick was causing it to go overpowered and fly him away, out of his control.

"YOU'LL BOTH PAY FOR THIS!" He called out.

Once he was gone, Kim looked to Danny in Bonnie's body.

"Can you get out of her now?"

Danny nodded and tried to do just that, but found nothing happened.

"Okay… that's weird…" He said.

"Can you get out already?" Kim asked.

"I'm actually trying, Kim." Danny stated. "It's not working. I think Skulker's ray did this…"

Kim thought with her hand at her chin.

"He did say it was meant for your intangibility… We should probably take you back to my place. I think my folks have some of your dad's tech there."

* * *

Some time after, at the Possible house, Ron came to the door with Yori at his side.

"Are you certain, Kareshi?" Yori asked with what she likes to call Ron, which is Japanese for boyfriend.

"That's what I got from Kim's call." Ron explained. He knocked and both of the Tweebs answered. "I heard! Is it true?"

"Yup!" Jim answered. "Danny's in the living room!"

"And they won't let us experiment… still!" Tim pouted. Soon, his brother did the same.

They moved aside and let Ron and Yori in. Once they reached the living room, they saw Bonnie sitting on the couch, with an annoyed look.

Ron wlked in closer.

"Danny? Did you really get inside Bonnie?"

"Bonnie" flinched at that.

"Really poor choice of words, Ron." Danny's voice said coming from Bonnie's mouth.

This surprised Ron and Yori.

"How long are you to be trapped within this spoiled girl, Danny-san?" Yori asked.

"Hopefully not _too_ long." Danny answered. "It feels… odd being in her body for so long. It's like wearing something comfortable but also suffocating. I can't even change out of this getup because it kind of qualifies as an invasion of privacy."

Someone else just came through the door.

"We heard!" The voice of Jazz called out.

"Oh no…" Danny groaned.

"I came along to see!" Danielle could be heard.

"I told Antonio I'd be late tonight, so I had to see!" Jazz said.

She and Danielle walked in and saw a cheerleader they only know as an acquaintance. She was sitting at the couch with her arms crossed.

"Hey sisters…" Danny's voice came out.

Both sisters looked to each other.

Then they burst into laughter.

"Oh wow! Now I have _two_ sisters!" Jazz said between laughs, clutching onto her stomach as it was hurting.

"Ha ha…" Danny sarcastically said.

"How long…" Danielle tried to speak between laughs she was getting teary-eyed from. "… until you're out?"

"I don't know…" Danny grumbled.

Both sisters smiled at each other, which worries Danny.

_What are those two thinking?_

"Sleepover!" They both go.

"Oh no!" Danny said, pointing at them. "I can't even change or use the bathroom. Just being in Bonnie's body is already a massive invasion of privacy!"

At that moment, Kim walked in and put a hand on Bonnie's shoulder.

"We have no idea how long it'll take. My dad thinks based on the scans that it should be temporary. As long as you stay here, it should be fine."

Danny rolled his eyes to his sisters, both grinning at him. He sighed in defeat.

"Fine…"

"Yes!" Both sisters high-fived.

Kim, however, had a stern look on her face.

"Just promise me no funny business with Bonnie's body…"

"No worries Kim." Danny assured her. "Even if you weren't my girlfriend, I wouldn't stoop so low. I'll just avoid needing to use the bathroom."

* * *

In the X-Mansion, Katie was in her room. She was silently fuming with anger, both to herself and a certain redhead.

"It's not fair… I was gonna show Danny it was okay to be with me after I get my powers under control…" She said to herself.

Just when she was making great progress, Danny was revealed to be a superhero and dating the heroine cheerleader for hire. And they've been treated like any celebrity couple, with photos and even websites dedicated to coming up with baby names for them. They've even used those websites that take people's photos and made what their potential babies look like. She used to use them with Danny's photo and her own with a picture she once took with her own phone on their first date. She had named the daughter Callie and the boy Danny Jr.

Now… that seems like a pipe dream, especially since Danny is still not comfortable with her.

_Is that why have I been so angry lately?_

Her thoughts actually caused a tear to fall from her eye.

That's when a knock on her door happened. She wiped her face and went to answer the door.

"Beast?"

"We have a message, my dear." Beast said. "It seems that the secret group known as Global Justice has asked us for some extra protection."

Katie was surprised, to say the least.

"They asked us?"

"I know. It is rather peculiar…" Beast admitted. "Still, they asked for help."

"Okay… what do they need from us?" Katie asked.

What Beast said next was even more confusing.

"Actually, they asked for _you_ specifically…"

* * *

It's been about an hour into the "sleepover" and Danny just sat at the couch, sipping soda as his sisters, Kim, Monique and even Yori were chatting and laughing.

"Okay… so… Danielle?" Jazz asked her younger sister.

"Have you met any boys?" She asked.

"Eww! Barf!" Danielle went.

Monique shook her head with a smirk.

"Okay… if not boys then-"

"I'm not interested in dating, _period!_" Danielle went with a disgusted look.

The girls laugh. All the while Yori noticed a very odd look on Bonnie's face.

"Danny-san? Are you okay?" She asked.

This got the others attention as Danny brought Bonnie's legs together. He wouldn't placed his hands where he was feeling the most trouble, because he knew it would count as something very unheroic.

"I probably shouldn't have had so much soda." Danny said awkwardly.

Kim's eyes widened at what her boyfriend was implying. "Danny... Please tell me you're not saying what I think you're saying."

Bonnie's face had a mixture of guilt and anxiety. "Kim... I'm sorry but I really need to go."

Kim groaned as Jazz and Danielle snickered.

She got up.

"Let's go…"

Once they were gone, the other girls laughed.

"Ooh… that's gonna be part of the wedding toast with those two…" Monique snickered.

* * *

After a scenario Danny and Kim could never in any way let anyone else know, the girls sat together.

"Truth or dare!" Jazz suggested.

"Yes!" Everyone but Danny agreed.

Danny huffed in annoyance.

"Danielle! Truth or dare?" Jazz went to her little sister.

"I dare you to… eat an entire box of pizza!" Jazz said, pointing to one of the pizzas they ordered.

"Pfft… that's not a dare! That's what Dad and I do every Sunday!"

Danielle took one of the pizaa boxes and ate the entire pie within moments.

"Wow… she can eat." Kim admitted with minor interest. "How can she always be hungry?" She questioned.

"My theory is…" Jazz started. "When Vlad created her, he unintentionally added an unused Jack Fenton gene. One that was mutated and requires her to eat the amount of food she would have eaten had she live the years she should actually be." She said in a joking tone.

"My turn!" Danielle said, her face covered in cheese. "Kim! Truth or dare?"

"Hmm… truth." Kim decided.

"Do you… really have a…" She saw a piece of cheese on the ceiling of the box. She reached out for something. "Pandaroo obsession?"

Kim groaned with a playful tone.

"I should have never told Danny… Yes! I have an obsession. I made him take me to say Detective Pandaroo like 10 times." Kim said.

Danny made Bonnie's head shake with mild amusement.

"Okay…" Kim spoke up. "Yori? Truth or dare?"

"I shall take dare!"

"I dare you to… do a hand stand for a minute." Kim said.

Yori nodded. "As you wish."

For one whole minute, she performed her hand stand.

"Dang, girl…" Monique said with some level of amazement.

"Monique? I believe it is your turn for truth of dare."

"Truth."

"Is it true you have a desire to take revenge on Danny-san for scaring the Banana man?"

Monique rolled her eyes.

"False. I'm over it. Coco Banana may be a genius, but his people skills leave something to be desire." She smiled at Kim. "Kim, I pick you now."

"Dare."

"I dare you to… drink a whole can of soda!"

Kim shrugged.

"Alright, I guess."

She did just that and drank the soda. She made her enjoyment and relief audible as the girls laughed.

That's when Danny noticed Danielle picked something up that made him react fast.

"WHOA!"

He got up and was about to go for Kim when he got another look at what she was holding.

It was a butterknife.

Everyone looked to him as if he was going crazy.

"Danny?" Jazz asked.

"You okay?" Danielle asked as well.

"What is wrong, Danny-san?" Yori asked.

"Uh… nothing. I thought- never mind."

He say back down.

Kim noticed the butterknife and remembered something.

This is the third time he's freaked out at the sight of a blade… he's being oddly overprotective.

"So… Kim? Your turn." Danielle said.

"Hmm? Okay…" Kim looked to Danny and an idea sprung up. "Danny? Truth or dare."

"Uh… Truth?" Danny answered in a question.

"Okay, truth… Are you okay?"

There was an awkward silence.

"Huh?" Danny asked.

"You seem jumpier than usual… not just because you're in Bonnie's body. Is something the matter?"

"Uh…" Danny was unsure how to answer.

He considered answering, but the image of Thanatos holding his blade and ready to use it flashed in his mind.

_I… can't!_

"Nothing… is wrong with me."

Kim, however, looked unconvinced.

_He's hiding something…_

"Danny!" James Possible called out from upstairs. "I may need you to come up!"

Danny jumped up on his feet.

"I gotta go!"

He walked off quickly.

Jazz and Danielle noticed the look on Kim's face and felt concerned.

"Kim? What's wrong?" Jazz asked.

"Something's been off about him. I think it's been going on more recently." Kim said before looking to the sisters. "Has he been hiding something?"

Both sisters looked to each other before looking away. Danielle was making an innocent whistle.

"Oh… I'm sure he's not hiding anything!" Jazz went.

_Nobody except me, Tucker and Sam remember that little incident… one Danny has asked us to never mention again._

"Yeah!" Danielle went. "It's not like he doesn't like your costume or anything!"

The moment those words came out of her mouth, she covered it with her hands.

"Wait… he doesn't like my costume?" Kim questioned.

Danielle's eyes darted away.

"Well… to be fair… he's not the only one."

"What?" Kim got curious.

"About 90% of the people I've met agree the purple shirt and black pants aren't as memorable as the black top with cargo pants…" Danielle said.

"Those went out of stock." Monique stated. "Kim needed a new mission outfit."

"Doesn't mean people can't like the old look more, you could have just updated it or something to like a hoodie." Danielle admitted. "It's like if Danny got super buff with a lot of green on his suit and the Fenton Thermos merged into his gloves." She looked away and put a finger to her mouth. "But you didn't hear it from me!"

Kim rose a brow.

_No… that can't be it. An opinion on my outfit can't possibly be what he's hiding from me._

* * *

"So… based on our scans. You should be out of Bonnie's body in a few minutes." James told Danny upstairs.

"Oh… thank goodness." Danny sighed with relief. "I, or Bonnie, have an inch in areas I can't scratch because of obvious reasons…"

"Speaking off…" He then whispered to Danny. "Kimmie-Cub is getting suspicious. I overheard the little game earlier."

"You know, before I met Kim, I wouldn't have minded getting involved in a girl's slumber party… this is not what I had in mind." Danny admitted bitterly.

"Yes, well… as long as she doesn't find out…"

"I know." Danny agreed in defeat.

"Honey?" Anne whispered from their bedroom door. "Maybe he should tell her?"

"No." He responded sternly. "Our daughter wouldn't take it very well."

That's when Danny's ghost sense went off, to their surprise.

"Well… at least I know _that_ works."

* * *

Downstairs, Danielle's ghost sense went off too.

"Uh oh…"

That's when Skulker arrived in the living room, phasing in from the ceiling.

"Where is he?! Where's Danny Phantom?!" Skulker demanded.

Danielle got up and morphed.

"Get away from my brother!"

She fired a ghost ray, knocking Skulker onto the floor. The hunter snarled at her.

"Well… a counterfeit Phantom is still prize enough! Since Plasmius is back on Earth, he might pay me for bringing your pelt!"

Skulker got back up and was about to attack, but Dani flew to and punched him and knocked him into the couch.

"NOT IN THE HOUSE!" Anne Fenton could be heard from upstairs.

"Sorry Mrs. Doctor P!" Dani called out.

She then flew at Skulker and used her power to phase them through the wall.

They ended up outside, while Danny came running from downstairs.

"What's going on?!" He questioned loudly.

"That metalhead who hunts you is here!" Monique shouted.

"Skulker?!" Danny questioned. He looked around and saw someone missing. "Where's Danielle?!"

"Fighting him." Kim said. Danny was about to go, but Kim stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "Bonnie can't fight ghosts, remember?"

Danny groaned.

"It'll just take a few more minutes…" He said as he looked to Bonnie's hands.

"I'll go!"

Kim ran towards the door. It only now registered with Danny.

"What? Kim, no!"

Kim ran out and saw Skulker throwing a punch that Dani dodged with a split and a blast to the stomach.

"I will have your pelt, you_ littler_ whelp!" Skulker declared.

He was distracted long enough for Kim to jump in and sweep kick him off his feet.

"Back off, Skulker!" Kim said.

Skulker got on his knees and shook his fists with anger.

"I've added the likes of Supergirl, Starfire and the American Dragon to my list of pelts I wish to add thanks to Danny Phantom… but you are second only to him thanks your relationship!"

A blade came out of his arm.

Danny, from the door, saw this and gasped.

The image of Thanatos came flooding back.

Dani, meantime, was ready to fire when she saw Bonnie's body running out and getting between Kim and Skulker with arms out.

"Danny?!" She shouted. "What are you doing?!"

Skulker grinned. "So, you're still in there? I guess I'll have to peel you out!"

Dani took advantage of the scenario and fired at Skulker, knocking him down.

Seeing Skulker on the ground, Danny struggled to get and then, thanfully, he was finally able to get out of Bonnie's body.

Danny looked down and laughed with relief.

"Finally!" He rose a hand as Skulker tried to get up. "Hold it!" He scratched his chest and one of his arm pits. "Oh wow… I really couldn't scratch as long as I was in there."

Skulker got back up on his feet.

"Your pelt is mine, Danny Phantom!"

Before Skulker could make his attack, Dani fired a blast at one of his legs, causing it to break and him to fall from imbalance.

"Not a chance!" Dani shouted in defense of her brother.

Danny pulls out a Fenton Thermos and uses it on Skulker.

"NNNNOOOOO!" The egomaniac hunter is too late to escape as Danny contains him.

"And with that… the slumber party is officially over." Danny said.

"Aww!" Dani, Jazz and Monique all went, upset their fun just ended.

While Yori noticed a look on Kim's face. One of suspicion.

"Possible-san, are you alright?" She asked.

Kim just kept staring at Danny suspiciously as he remained oblivious.

"_I_ am…" She answered.

* * *

It was a half hour later and everyone went home. Everyone except Danny, who Kim asked to stay behind.

He waited in the living room for her. It took minutes, but she walked in, with her arms crossed and looking to him suspiciously.

"Something wrong, Kim?" Danny asked.

"Maybe…" She answered. "Is there?"

Danny's eyes just darted left and right before giving a nervous chuckle. "I asked you…"

"Danny… have you been hiding something? I know it's not just that you don't like my new mission outfit. It's something else…" She said.

Danny gulped. It was pretty loud.

She's on to me!

"Why… do you think that?" He asked, trying to play dumb.

"You've been super eager to spend time with me, more than usual. Also, you've been freaking out at the sight of blades a lot lately." Kim answered.

Danny scratched the back of his head.

"Are you sure it's not just a coincidence?" Danny asked.

"There was also a message I got right after left Thanatos in his cube…"

Danny's eyes widened. "Huh?"

Kim held up her old Kimmunicator. On it was a message.

"It says that you're hiding a secret and to ask your sisters." She said. "I don't know who sent this, I just know that the message might have some honesty to it."

Danny looked to the image suspiciously.

"It says "sister". Sister, not plural."

Kim looked to the screen.

"That's true… but still, I have to know…" She put it down and looked at Danny. "Have you been hiding something from me? I mean, other than this last major secret you promised to tell me when you feel you're ready."

Danny has told her all of his secrets, his own personal ones. All but one. It's one he doesn't want anyone to know of.

Danny thought about what to say, but took a breath before he answered her.

"It's not that. There are few people who know that secret and none of them would send you an anonymous message."

Kim looked a bit relieved, but still remained adamant.

"Then what else are you hiding?" She asked.

"Kim-"

"Please!" Kim then held onto his wrist.

"Kim?"

Danny now noticed something else. Kim's eyes had a look of hurt in them.

"Please… just tell me…"

Danny swallowed. He made a promise not to, even though he really wants to.

"I-"

"Just tell her."

Both of them looked to where the voice came from, behind Kim. It was her mother, who stood there with her arms crossed and looking guilty.

"Wait!" Her husband, James, came running in. "No, don't! Danny doesn't-"

"Honey." Anne said, stern. "We can't make him hide this from her. She's our daughter and she deserves to know."

Kim looked shocked, and a bit hurt, to realize her parents were in on it.

"You knew?!"

"They… _your dad_… told me not to. Your mom and I wanted to…"

"Tell me what?" Kim asked, now looking hurt.

Danny shut his eyes.

_Here we go._

"Right after we put Thanatos in the cube, Director showed us something. It was footage of him projecting a hologram of pictures. One of them was of us in the room seeing the footage. Another one… was with you."

"Me?"

"It was you… with his hand around your neck, lifted in the air. In his other hand… was one of his blades." Danny said. He sucked in some air. "We think he was showing us the future… where he…" Danny found himself unable to say the word. "He…" He gulped. "He-"

He didn't get to answer. He saw the look on Kim's face. She looked broken and hurt to hear that Danny was hiding this from her.

She stepped away and, after giving a saddened look at Danny, turned away, hiding her face from even her parents.

"Now I know…"

Kim walked quickly, going past her parents.

"Kim?" James asked.

"Good night…" She said sharply as she ran up the stairs.

The sound of the doorway to her room could be heard shutting.

This left Danny and her parents alone in the room.

Danny had his head down. He tried to fight back tears that wanted to get out of his eyes.

What have I done?

Anne put a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll talk to her… eventually." She said.

Danny sniffed and rubbed what few tears were about to come out.

"Okay…"

He then morphed and phased through the walls to go home. Not even bothering to say good night to her parents, who also looked remorseful for what just happened. Their daughter and her boyfriend's close relationship has just fractured because of the fear that image brought them.

Anne glared at her husband.

"I told you we should have told her!"

James sighed in defeat.

"You're right…"

"What do we do now?" She asked, sounding concerned about her daughter's relationship.

As was James.

They've both grown to like Danny very much, even if James didn't want to catch them making out.

* * *

Kim sat on her bed, trying hard to not break into tears.

"If what they saw is true, I get why he didn't but… he still should have told me…"

She sat in a fetal position, burying her hands in her arms.

Danny was flying back to Amity Park. There were tears in his eyes.

"I should have told her… I can't lose her…"

Danny wiped the tears out of his eyes so that he can see.

Now, both of them are hurting.

* * *

Elsewhere, an armored figure was receiving a message.

"It's almost time… Are you ready?" He asked someone who was listening through a built-in communicator. They answered him. "Excellent…" The call ended and a new one began. "What is it?"

"Master!" It was Psyphon. "I can only inform you now with Psychobos currently absent that I am finished. This device called the Memory Recovery Machine is finished."

"Excellent. Make sure nobody but you knows you have it. Bring it to me. I shall send a signal to let you know of my whereabouts. Also… you'll be getting some reinforcements."

"Other than the Cluster, my lord?"

"Indeed… more than just the Cluster." Thanatos answered.

* * *

Meanwhile, in their Quahog base, Vlad and Psychobos finish their secret meeting.

"So… that's what he's planning for his little army?" Vlad realized. He grinned evilly. "Is there a way to make these machines work the way he claims they should."

"Indeed." Psychobos said.

"Excellent. And you aren't lying when you tell me he is no god, but a ghost with an ego?"

"Indeed." Psychobos answered again.

Vlad rubbed his hands together with his grin remaining.

"Then… from what you told us, it'll be time to break him free… let's get our so-called master and why he let himself get captured… then use them to our advantage."

* * *

**Fun times just ended. Back to plot.**

**I had more stuff I wanted to do, but I really want to get to the chapters.**

**Breakout, the next one.**

**Eon's Offer, Eon of the Ben 10 franchise appears and gets involved.**

**Kaboom, Katie chapter**

**Graduation, based on Kim Possible's series finale**

**A big important moment.**

**Also also. I don't hate KND, but I wasn't aware of the fake moon landing stuff and am a firm believer of it being impossible to fake in 1969. So, I just thought having Bat-Mite and Mxyzptlk messing with the kids being a thing. They'll appear in a later chapter with Batgirl and Supergirl. It's just meant to be funny, not hating on a show.**

**Dreams Come True 996: Deadpool (looks around to make sure he's gone) meant the live-action movie, and he doesn't like TUFF Puppy.**

**kombatant88: I haven't really played a Persona game, not even those on the 3DS. Plus, not sure how they'd work.**

**Luiz4200: Remy is the rat character of Ratatouille, voiced by Patton Oswalt, who voiced Dementor.**


	48. Chapter 48: Breakout

_**Breakout**_

It was now Saturday.

Danny and Kim informed those closest who weren't there of what happened.

Needless to say, it was something everyone felt mixed about.

It made things very uncomfortable for everyone. To make things more uncomfortable, everyone wanted to have word with Thanatos.

At the same time.

Betty Director sent a message that the prisoner and his cube dungeon were relocated to an island Global Justice was using for him and protection for powerful and dangerous objects, including the Crown of Fire, Ring of Rage and Tempus Simia.

Because the area was meant to be a secret, they would have to come via the Global Justice tubes.

Danny was on his way out, when his family appeared at the door. All of them looked sympathetic to him to a degree, but also a bit of disappointment that he'd hide such a thing from someone he loves.

"Hey, Son…" Jack said, trying to sound normal. "Do you… want some company?"

Danny sighed. "Sure…"

Danny didn't morph and he didn't fly, he simply walked to the door with his head down.

Once he opened the door, he saw two familiar faces.

It was Sam and Tucker, and they both looked concerned for him and his relationship.

"We… heard." Sam said, trying to sound sympathetic.

"Sorry… I told them." Jazz said.

Danny didn't look in her direction.

"Okay…" He said, having no real reaction to it at the moment. "Let's just go."

He walked past them, his head down.

Everyone just exchanged concerned looks.

* * *

They arrived in Global Justice, stepping out. They were alone, clearly Kim and her family have not arrived yet.

It was now everyone decided to speak up.

"How's Kim?" Tucker asked. Everyone save for Danny gave him a dirty look for asking that right now. "I just asked!" He whined innocently.

"We haven't spoken since that night…" Danny said, quietly but still loud enough to be heard.

Sam, being her usual self, had to speak up.

"I can't blame her for being mad. Hiding something like that is awful."

Sam gets flicked in the back of the head by Jazz for that.

"Watch it!" Jazz sent a dirty look at Sam, who returned it as she put a hand where she was hit. Then she looked to her brother. "Even so, it's understandable why you'd do that."

"Yeah… you love her." Danielle added.

"And sometimes, love makes us do things we're not proud of." Maddie said as she put a hand on her son's shoulder.

"Still… you should have said something." Jack spoke his mind, despite his wife's disapproving look.

Danny didn't respond, he only sighed.

That's when one of the chutes opened.

Danny looked up, hoping it was Kim. Instead, it was someone he didn't expect to see and made him feel worse. It was Katie.

She wasn't wearing her X-Men outfit, instead her white blouse, pink pants and blue shoes from the day at the carnival.

She noticed Danny and they both took a step back. Neither of them expected to see the other.

Those unfamiliar with her look confused until Jazz and Tucker whispered to them.

"That's Katie…" Jazz whispered.

"The date that stalked him…" Tucker added.

Sam gritted her teeth and sent a glare in her direction before marching towards her.

"Sam, no." Danny spoke up, getting Sam's attention. "Katie already knows what she did was wrong, she doesn't need reminders."

Sam looked confused by that, but the look on Danny's face made it clear she shouldn't overstep her boundaries and step back.

_I'd imagine she'd be less brave if she saw what Katie can do._ He thought.

"I… was sent here to act as a guard for something." Katie answered.

"I see…" Danny said, darting his eyes away from her.

That's when another chute opened. Out came Kim, her family, and her best friend with his naked mole rat.

Kim took a moment to register Danny but no one else. She looked away, notably looking saddened.

Her parents sent both Danny and Kim sympathetic looks, her brothers looked to their sister, while Ron and Rufus were sending a dirty look in Danny's direction.

_I don't blame him._ Danny thought as he looked away. _He gave up a chance to be with her for her happiness… and look what I've done._

The door leading to the rest of Global Justice opened and out came Betty Director. She could already tell there was some tension in the room.

"Let's go…"

* * *

Moments later, they were all in a submarine that was heading to the island.

In what looked like the cabin of a subway passenger car, Danny and his loved ones were on one side while Kim and her's were on the other. Katie was on the far end of the subway car, standing up and watching.

_Something must have happened…_ Katie thought before an odd, dark feeling came over her. It must be Kim's fault…

"So…" Someone, Kim, finally spoke up. "I guess you all know?"

The Fentons and their friends nodded.

"I guess the rest do too?" Jazz asked.

Everyone else nodded.

"What happened?" Katie asked.

Everyone save for Danny and Kim looked in her direction.

"No offense…" Jazz said with a minor glare, still not entirely forgiving her for giving her younger brother so much trouble. "But it's none of your business."

Katie got the message and looked away, but her fist, behind her back, clutched tightly.

_How dare you?! I love your brother! I deserve to know if he's okay!_

The two teen heroes paid no attention to what was going on around them, only looked down at the floor, unsure what to say to one another.

Danny wanted to say he was sorry, but didn't know how.

Kim wanted to say she understands and wants to forgive him, but still felt angry.

They were hurting.

* * *

They arrived at the shore of the island. The submarine emerged from the waters and the side opened, allowing them to get out.

Once the door opened, a walkway extended from the sub to let them reach the dock.

As they got out, Kim tripped. Danny stopped and was about to walk to her, but Ron beat him to it.

"Here, KP." He said helping her up.

"Thanks, Ron."

As they walked past him, Ron gave Danny another dirty look.

Danny sighed.

"I don't blame him…" He whispered to himself.

Katie, the last to leave, saw this and clutched her fists.

_How dare she! Does she realize how amazing he is?! She doesn't deserve him!_

* * *

The island was almost like an advanced Alcatraz. There were cannons all around with a tower at the top creating a shield that blocked out anyone without clearance. So, with Director guiding them, the group went past doorways before making it to a large vaulted door.

"He's in here." She said as she looked back. "Last chance for anyone who doesn't want in."

After a moment of silence, the Tweebs raised their hands.

"We… just wanted to come because we have no sitter." Jim admitted.

"Yeah… we promise to stay away from the evil ghost inside." Tim added in.

"Alright." Director said. She pressed buttons on a lock near the door, opening it. "Go in."

As everyone went in, the twins looked to each other.

"Wanna hit their cafeteria and mess with their equipment?" Jim suggested.

"Sure." Tim answered.

They walked off as Director just shook her head.

"Those two are pure trouble…"

* * *

Elsewhere, in Quahog, a beep appeared on the console. Entering the room was Psyphon, speaking with Liam.

"Did you set up that device in Japan as ordered?" Psyphon questioned.

"Yup." Liam answered.

"Excellent, we-" He now noticed the beeping light. It made him grin. "It's time…"

Vlad Plasmius, watching via invisibility, grinned as well.

_Perfect… now he'll give me what I ask for!_

* * *

In space, something is heading to Earth. It was a fleet of ships, led by what looked like a metallic shark.

* * *

Danny, his family and friends, with Kim and her parents and best friend, find themselves in front of the figure who showed that image.

Katie had to blink, just to make sure it was the same being who knocked her out. She was so in awe, she didn't even notice she wasn't angry right now.

He was seemingly asleep, as there was no red in his eyes. Also, his flames were out.

"So…" Ron spoke up. "Is he asleep, or is-"

Then, to their shock, his eyes opened and the flames returned. He spread his arms out.

"Bow before my greatness! Kneel in my presence! You are in the presence of the god of death!" Thanatos said. "Bow before me!"

Danny groaned.

"Enough with the phony bologna talk! You are not a god." Danny stated with an annoyed tone. "You have more in common with me than the real thing."

Thanatos had a look of venomous evil in his eyes as he pointed at Danny.

"How dare you say such a thing to me! I am _nothing_ like you, Danny! You are weak! You are pathetic! You care too much for how others feel! _You_ are the one who doesn't deserve to live!"

His words seemed odd, but only person answered.

"Pfft… jerk." Danielle muttered.

This got Thanatos to notice her, sending an equally venomous glare at her.

"Still here, Fake Phantom? Still trying to find a place in this world you don't belong in?" He asked in a mocking tone.

Danielle had a silent glare before answering.

"I _already_ have a place." She answered. "With my family." She took a step back, between her mother and father, sharing dirty looks at the armored figure.

Thanatos only scoffed at this. "The irony of it all is that if you had just melted like the failed science project you are, you would have avoided a crueler fate…"

"You take that back about our daughter, punk!" Jack shouted, aiming a finger at him.

Thanatos ignored this, looking back at Danny.

"I take it you're all aware of the image? That's good… I want you all to know."

"Why?" James questioned. "Why did you want us to know?" He asked, taking a step forward.

"To show you that you cannot defy me. I was imprisoned once before, but I still broke free…"

"Imprisoned?" Danny questioned. "By who?"

"The only one who could hold me." Thanatos said.

"How long were you gone?" Danny questioned.

"Too long…" Thanatos said.

Tucker snickered.

"Stayed out past your bedtime?"

"SHUT UP, FOLEY!" This outburst caused everyone to be surprised. "YOU ARE SO ANNOYING! I WILL SHUT YOU UP MYSELF ONCE I AM FREE!"

Tucker cowered back as Sam stepped in on the defensive.

"Don't talk to my friends like that!"

"Why not? You do all the time…" Thanatos said. "You were always so controlling, conforming others to your views and caring nothing for the opinions of other, or did you forget that it's your fault Danny has his powers? Or the meat monsters? Or even how Danny felt when he lost his powers?" Sam continued to glare at him but this did nothing. "Your absence of a response fails to provide a proper answer…"

"Leave them be." Danny said, holding his arm in the way of Sam. "How long?" He asked his question again.

"Long enough to lose my patience and my mind… it's only my desire for revenge that kept me from going insane."

"So… a week? A day?" Ron asked.

Thanatos looked in his direction.

"Are you always so lazy you barely put effort into anything? Even how you feel for others?" Those words got to Ron, making him feel uncomfortable. "You barely put effort into that question. If you could put effort into something, you might actually be something worthwhile… Right now, you're barely worth talking to." Ron, with Rufus, glared at him. He then looked back to Danny. "I have maintained my sanity long enough before I was freed."

"I wouldn't call you sane…" Danny said in a mocking tone.

"That's because you're small, Danny." Thanatos said. "You have the potential to be something more than you are. You fear that girl Katie, yet you could defeat her with a bit more creativity. You could end her life while in human form, but you're too soft and restrained. Instead, you care too much about the safety of others… on that note." He looked up to the back of the room, where Katie, who remained silent, is watching. "Hello, Katie…"

Katie gulped. She remembered this figure as the one who knocked her out. He was somehow the only one who defeated her with ease.

"You know me?"

"Very well…" Thanatos said in an almost soothing way. "Your destiny is coming soon…"

"What do you want?!" Maddie, who was impatient, called out.

"To finish my goal… and accomplish more." Thanatos answered. "You thought that Vlad Plasmius, Pariah Dark and, potentially, even the Lorwardians were the toughest baddies around…"

Lorwardians? Danny thought, remembering that name from somewhere.

"But I am here, to remind you there is always something worse. I am that something worse…"

"Dude…" Ron spoke up. "What did we do to you?"

"SHUT UP, STOPPABLE!" Thanatos snapped again, making everyone step back. "YOU GOT IN THE WAY! YOU AND YOUR CHEERLEADER FRIEND GOT IN MY WAY! YOU WILL ALL SUFFER FOR INTERFERING!"

"You stay away from my daughter!" James Possible shouted, stepping up.

Thanatos only laughed.

"You think you could defy me? I am the god of death… Earth has and always will be my personal playground."

"You're from Earth?" Anne Possible spoke up, curious.

"Indeed. I am from Earth and, regrettably, I was human once."

"Human? Then how did you…" Anne felt slightly uncomfortable, despite who this figure is. "… die?"

"Oh no, I didn't… I was_ liberated_ of my weakness. I have been freed and seek to achieve more greatness."

"How?" Danny questioned.

"You'll find out... Then again, you didn't exactly die when you got your powers."

"Don't compare me to you!" Danny snapped.

"Believe me… I don't want to." Thanatos said in a disgusted tone. "Soon… I will be free. I will be unleashed and resume my plans. Once done, all life in the universe will recognize the god of death! I just need a few more things…"

"You just love to talk, don't you…" Kim spoke up.

Her words caught everyone's attention. She had a stern look on her face, trying to hide how she's really feeling.

Thanatos only chuckled.

"Kim… are you trying to hide how terrified you are? If whether or not that image you saw was true? Well… it was." He said with scorn. "I will take great pleasure… in being the one who causes your end."

James wrapped his arm around his daughter, sending a death glare at this armored evil.

However, he looked to Danny and continued.

"I will kill everyone you love… then, I will destroy you. You thought you could defy fate… but you cannot. This is your fate, Danny Phantom…" He then knelt forward, looking Danny in the eye due to the cube being several feet up. "She won't be the last… I'll go after your family, your friends, her family and friends… I'll even pay a visit to all the others. Alex, Gwen, Emma… even Kara, Barbara or Makoto… or Lita or whatever you call her." That last part caught Danny off guard.

_How does he know all that?_

"Believe me…" Though he has a mask, Danny could somehow tell there was a sneer and an evil smile behind that mask. "You're never going to get over what I'm going to put you though…"

He didn't answer. Instead, Danny turned around, ignoring the vaulted door by phasing through it.

Realizing they won't get any answers from this monster, everyone went for the door.

* * *

Jim and Tim, snacking from a vending machine they hacked with their skills, noticed everyone was walking and walked away from the machine, trying to look innocent despite holding several candy bars.

As they walked in, Katie walked up to Director.

"So… is there anything you need me to do?"

"Excuse me?" Director asked, confused.

"You guys asked us to send me act as some guard?" Katie asked.

Director blinked.

"Wait… no. You asked us to send you to act as a bodyguard… didn't you?"

Both of them looked confused by that.

_Weird…_ Katie thought. That's when her eyes darted to Danny, who had his back turned and sat hunched. _Danny…_ She thought fondly.

"I should go figure out what that message says." Director said while walking away.

Katie ignored her and just kept staring at Danny.

_He's going to lose his girlfriend? Wait… Thanatos didn't seem so nasty to me. Why is that?_

"Well… that didn't go so well…" Danny spoke up.

"No it didn't…" Kim responded.

Everyone looked at each other, with the twins clueless as to how uncomfortable being in the same room as this monster was.

At that time, Katie walked off, back to the vault door.

Danielle looked to the table where the boys collected so much chocolate. However, she was too uncomfortable to eat.

"I think I need to go for a walk." Danny said, getting up.

He headed out of the cafeteria. Once he was gone, Kim got up.

"Me too."

She left, heading in the same direction as him.

Everyone saw where she went and was hopeful for the two talking.

Everyone but Ron, who got out of his seat and followed.

"Ronald." James spoke up. "They need to talk."

"All due respect, Mr. Dr. Possible…" Ron spoke up. "I came for Kim to make sure she's okay… I'd rather see for myself."

He then resumed his path.

* * *

Down the hall, Danny found himself passing the vaulted door that led to where important artifacts like the Tempus Simia was being held. He stood there and stared at the door for a moment as if considering something before resuming his walk.

"You weren't thinking of going in, were you?"

Kim's voice made him stop. He turned around and saw her, she caught up with him.

She wanted to talk with him.

"The thought crossed me, but I know that it's a bad idea."

"That's good." She said.

She though back to the night before they all agreed to come here.

* * *

**Last Night…**

"I… I don't know Mom…" Kim told her mother as they sat together on her bed, with her mother comforting her and patting her head. "I want to see him again but… he still hid this from me."

"Kimmie… he loves you." Anne said in a soothing tone.

"I know. And I love him still but…" She sighed.

"I know… but I know somehow things are going to work out between you two."

"How can you be so sure?" Kim questioned.

What her mother said next got to her.

"I know who you are…" Kim lifted her head up. "You a smart girl and you would have never fallen for him if you didn't somehow sense you two were right. You remember, the tummy feeling?"

Kim smiled a bit.

"Yeah…"

"I know that whatever happens… things will work out…"

* * *

Kim took a breath.

"We need to talk…"

Danny blinked and took a breath. "Yeah… we do."

They were unaware Ron was overhearing from around the corner.

_I just want to make sure she's okay… I'm with Yori now but Kim is still my best friend._ He thought to himself.

"Danny… I understand why you hid this from me… but…" She looked away. "It still hurts that you didn't trust me…"

"Trust wasn't the issue." Danny said, getting her attention. "I just don't want to lose people I love…" Kim noticed an odd look on his face. "That secret I don't want to mention? Let's just say I almost lost everyone I love because of it…"

Kim had a sympathetic look for a moment before composing herself.

"I get it." She walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "I want to forgive you… but-" She froze there, unsure what to say.

Danny finished for her.

"You're not required to do it right away." He spoke up, getting her surprise. She saw one small smile his face and it did help her feel somewhat better.

"Okay…" She said, putting her hand off him. She turned her back to him, she didn't want him to see her face right now. "I guess this means we're on a break?"

"Yeah…" Danny spoke up. "I guess so…"

Kim walked away, unaware she was passing Ron. Ron peaked and saw Danny, who wasn't looking, appearing sad but also relieved. He walked off, continuing his walk.

Ron felt a little unaware of how he should feel. He didn't noticed Rufus climbed off and followed Danny.

_She wants to forgive him but can't bring herself to… Should I help them? I'm angry at Danny for hiding this but I get why…_

* * *

Meanwhile, Doctor Director herself was in a computer room, with one of the staff checking the message.

"It says here, Ma'am." He shows the message. "They were offering Miss Kaboom as a bodyguard for Danny Fenton. Why they sent a superhero a bodyguard is beyong me."

Betty Director stroke her chin in thought.

"She says _we_ contacted _them_… something isn't right…"

* * *

Danny was leaning his back on a wall, still deep in thought. That's when he felt a tug on his pant sleeve. Looking down, he saw Rufus.

"Rufus? What are you doing here?" Rufus, while squeaking, mime Danny leaning on the wall while making a crying motion. Danny got the message. "Yeah… I'm sad… I don't deny it." Danny admits without reluctance. "I'd like for her to forgive me, but it's not my choice." Rufus looked rather saddened by this. Danny shrugged. "I gotta respect her opinion."

"Mmm… yeah…" Rufus went.

Danny sighed. Then his eyes opened up wide.

"I just realized something… Thanatos mentioned something. Lorwardians…" He remembered that dream from 2 years ago. "I heard that name before." He looked in the direction of the vault door and got serious. "How does he know about them? Or that I'd ever meet them?"

* * *

At that vault door, Katie was observing the buttons and was coming up with a plan. Then a smile came to her as she pulled out her compact mirror. It had some make up on it which she picked up and blew on the device. She then saw the fingerprints on where she pressed.

Katie grinned.

"Perfect…" She said to herself. However, the grin left. "Now if I only knew what order…"

"Maybe I can help…"

She was surprised and turned around. She saw Danny and her heart fluttered a moment.

"Danny?" She remembered what she was doing and tried to come up with an excuse. "Uh… I was-"

"I actually wanted to talk to him too. I need to know something." Danny said. He sighed and held his hand out for Katie. "Come on…" He didn't want to touch her, but knew she'd probably tell people on him. Rufus went back to Ron, so that was one less problem.

Katie couldn't help but smile as she took Danny's hand. Danny groaned and used intangibility to go through the vault door. Once they did, Thanatos looked in their direction as if he knew they'd arrive.

"Come to pay tribute to me once more?"

"No… we're not." Danny remembered something look to the very giddy Katie. "Uh… you can let go of me now…"

Katie remembered she was overstepping her boundaries and let go.

"Sorry."

Danny looked to Thanatos.

"You mentioned the Lorwardians…"

"Indeed… I wiped them out. All but the ones who you will be facing." Thanatos said.

"How do you know about that?" Danny questioned.

"I know many things about you… and your fate." Thanatos said with a hint of mockery. "Have you noticed I mentioned killing everyone except you? That's because I want you to suffer before I destroy you."

Danny's glare intensified, but then Katie walked up to him.

"Uh, Mr. Thanatos, sir?" She asked. "You said my destiny is coming… what does that mean?"

Thanatos then seemed to have adopted a faux-friendly tone.

"My dear… something special is coming for you…" He took a moment to let it build up. "You will finally have what you want most of all in this world."

Katie smiled.

_That means… Danny and I can be together?_

"Never mind that…" Danny spoke up. "How exactly do you know about me? And why are you so eager to mess with my life?!"

Thanatos only chuckled. "Well… I know you too well."

"What?!"

"I know you always thought Ember McLain was kind of attractive… you secretly thought, despite her status as the "marginally attractive girl", Star had nicer hair and eyes than Paulina… you wanted to be an astronaut in an attempt to separate yourself from your embarrassing family…"

Danny's eyes widened. This was not making sense. These were things he never told anyone, not even his best friends or Kim when they became involved.

"How do you know all that?!" Danny shouted furiously.

Katie was too busy daydreaming about the idea of her and Danny together to care about what was going on.

"I was there… when you became who you are."

Danny looked baffled by that line.

"What? You were there when I was born?!"

"Yes… and no. That depends on how you define it…" Thanatos said.

Katie noticed Danny was getting angry and got in his point of view.

"Come on Danny…" She said with a rather happy tone. "He's not gonna talk anymore… let's just go."

Thanatos looked at this please.

_It's time… and they're waiting for me._

"Katie!" Danny snapped. "Not now… I'll phase you out, I'm not done."

Katie put a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, we-"

Danny stepped back, getting out of her touch.

"Please don't touch me…" He said, causing Katie to look a bit saddened.

_Perfect…_ Thanatos thought.

"B-But… Pookie Bear?"

Danny groaned.

"Please do not call me that!" He snapped. He saw how hurt she was and took a breath. "Okay… sorry, but I-"

"I still love you…"

Danny's eyes widened and took a step back.

"Wait… what?"

Katie took a step forward, her arms going out.

"I still love you… I never stopped." She said.

_Excellent… it's working on her better than I imagined._

"Katie…" Danny said, trying to calm her down as his hands were out. "I need you to calm down…"

"WHY ARE YOU SO LOYAL TO HER?!" She shouted, her eyes starting to glow. Danny felt himself sweat in fear, memories of her and that awful nightmare where he fathered 8 of her daughters were flooding back. However, she took a breath and calmed a bit. "I have always been so eager to prove myself to you… to prove I can control it and that it's okay to love me like I love you…"

"Katie." Danny spoke up, getting her attention and trying to sound calm. "Look, I'm sorry but I chose Kim for a reason."

Katie snarled, but took a breath.

"I know… but I am trying to tell you that you made the wrong choice."

Danny didn't like that at all, as evident when he took a step forward.

"Do not talk about my relationship with Kim like that."

"From what I got, you were afraid to tell her you knew she'd probably die from this creep… If it were me, I'd be grateful you care so much!" She declared with her face turning red. "I wouldn't be upset! I'd be happy you love me that much!"

"Katie!" Danny shouted, finally causing her to snap out of it. "I'm sorry… but I love her. I know you regret what happened but I can't forgive you if you keep this up…"

Those were the wrongs words to say at this moment, as it only made Katie's eyes flash again.

"I'VE DONE EVERYTHING TO PROVE TO YOU I'VE CHANGED! **WHY CAN'T YOU JUST ACCEPT I LOVE YOU?!**"

"I'm sorry for how harsh I was that day, but you can't act like this!" Danny shouted in fear.

Then she reached out and touched his face, causing him to recoil.

"Don't be afraid Pookie Bear…" She said in an almost soothing tone that betrayed what she did next.

She grabbed both sides of his head and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

"MMM!" Danny's muffled response of rejection went.

"Mmm…" Katie was humming with delight.

Danny pushed her off, not wanting to use his powers on her because of how irrational she was being.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" He shouted.

"YES! I! _CAN!_"

Katie immediately jumped at Danny Fenton, pinning him to the floor.

"Katie! Please!" Danny shouted.

She didn't listen.

"You're mine!"

Katie then started kissing him on the lips again.

Danny had enough, he morphed and phased off her, hovering in the air.

"That's enough!"

Danny grabbed her by the wrist and took her with him through the vault door.

Thanatos only snickered.

"Almost time…"

On the other side, Danny drags Katie down the hallway. That's when Kim, with Ron and Dr. Director, arrived.

"I figured you'd go and speak with our guest." Kim said, before seeing Danny was pulling Katie like a child in trouble. "What'd she do?"

"Went crazy, that's what!" Danny said. "Thanatos said she'd get what she wanted and-"

"What I want is Danny!" Katie yelled. Then, to Danny's surprise, she pulled herself out of his grasp. A good look at her eyes glowing made Danny realize it was too late, she was starting to transform. "You!" She pointed at Kim while Ron cowered. "You are ungrateful! Danny loves you enough to try and prevent something awful and you act this way!" Her voice was becoming gravelly and loud as she stomped towards Kim. "YOU DON'T DESERVE HIM!"

Kim, however, returned her glare despite Katie's monstrous look.

"Okay, jelling much? I'm sorry he rejected you but you have no right to act like this."

Katie's skin turned green, her hair turned black, and she started growing.

"DON'T TELL ME HOW TO ACT, YOU BOYFRIEND STEALER!"

Katie was now 10 feet tall, with her upper body mass becoming disproportionately large.

Kim, however, refused to back down. Ron shook while Director pulled out a blaster.

"Miss Kaboom… kindly calm down or I will open fire…" She warned.

"Calm?! CALM?!" Katie snapped.

She rose her arms and was about to attack them when Danny flew in and pushed all three out of the way with his speedy flight.

Her fists hit the floor instead.

With the three of them save, Danny looked to them first before going on.

"I'll try and keep her distracted. You guys try to avoid her."

"I'll have to send in a strike team with tranquilizers." Director said.

"Don't bother ma'am." Danny spoke up. "Even my Ghostly Wail can't hurt her in this form… but maybe I can lure her away."

"By now, we should have the experimental teleporter ready in the floor below us. The room itself should be direction below us. Perhaps you can lure her there so they can take her someplace she'll calm down?" Director suggested.

"Worth a shot." Danny said. He turned around and saw Katie snarling at him. "Katie! I'm sorry but I need to do this!"

Danny put his hands on the floor, making it intangible beneath Katie and making her fall down. Soon, he flew down and joined her.

There, she was standing on a glowing platform that Danny realizes is the teleporter.

"Okay… now where…" He saw the console. "Bingo."

"POOKIE BEAR!" Katie roared.

"Sorry Katie…" He flew to the console and started pressing buttons. "But this is for your own good… Just need a destination." The teleporter started to turn on. "Okay! I just set this thing to send you to the middle of the Mojave Desert. Maybe after 10 minutes you'll calm down…"

Thanatos was listening in from his cell.

"That's what you think…"

Suddenly, the monitor changed the coordinates. Danny noticed and panicked.

"Oh no…"

Suddenly, a large hand grabbed his arm and pulled him in.

"DANNY!" The monster Katie cried to him.

"Uh oh…"

Suddenly, in a flash, the two found themselves in GJ HQ, where they were in the middle of the main room, surprising Will Du and Team Impossible.

"Whoa…" Dash of Team Impossible went.

Katie threw Danny into the wall and roared loudly.

"LOVE ME!"

She ran at Danny, tackling him through the wall and damaging several computers. One of those damaged computers was picked up by Katie and thrown at him, destroying more equipment.

"KATIE! STOP!" Danny demanded.

Katie roared again, grabbing more of the damaged equipment and throwing across the room, causing more damage.

"That's it! Team Impossible!" Dash ordered his group.

"I have her instead!" Will Du stated as he reached for his blaster, only to drop it and see it break into pieces. "Oh dear…"

Team Impossible rushed at Katie, only for one backhand to send all of them colliding with a wall.

All at the same time, Danny noticed the area and made a horrible realization.

"It's like the image… Katie destoying GJ HQ…" He said to himself.

It's happening!

"I gotta stop her!" Danny flew to Katie, who was now throwing a tantrum.

This worked before… maybe it will again?

"KATIE!"

This made Katie stop her tantrum and stare at Danny.

"WHAT?!" She yelled.

"I DON'T LIKE YOU!"

This made her go from angry to looking hurt.

"S… still?"

"I was willing to try and forgive you… BUT THIS HAS GONE TOO FAR! You're hurting innocent people again! You said you wanted to prove its okay for me to forgive you but you're doing the exact opposite!"

Katie snapped out of her actions and looked around.

There was destroyed equipment and walls all around the floor, with so many of Global Justice's agents cowering in her presence.

In that instant, she returned to her human form and just looked around, gasping in horror.

"I… did it again?" She muttered in horror.

_No…_

A tear went down her eye.

"Perfect…" Thanatos said, watching without anyone knowing.

Katie panicked and ran away.

"Katie!" Danny called out and was about to race after her.

"Mr. Phantom!" Will Du called out, getting his attention. "We need your help!"

Danny looked in his direction. Katie was not his top priority right now.

"What do you need?"

"Help us lift this supercomputer she knocked down!" Burn shouted as he and the rest of Team Impossible tried to life.

With his super strength, Danny lifted it easily. This allowed Will to start typing on the built-in keyboard.

"Okay… we need to re-establish the link to the island Thanatos and all of the powerful artifacts we've collected are stored. This will help us teleport you back to the island quicker now that we know the teleporter can work." Will said as he typed. "Dash, I'll need you to type in your password!"

"On it!"

After Will typed his password and pressed enter, Dash did the same.

However, once he pressed enter, the screen went dark.

"Hmm… that's odd. We should be seeing something."

That's when a pair of red eyes appeared on the screen, followed by an evil laugh. One that Danny has come to be familiar with.

"Thanatos?!"

"Indeed… everything went exactly according to plan… Ever since I let myself be captured."

"Wait… what?"

"I needed access to the Crown of Fire, Ring of Rage and the Tempus Simia. However, I had no way of getting there without knowing the exact location, so I let you capture me in this cube."

"But… how are you doing this?"

"My armor isn't just to look cool… it's mechanical. It hacked into the computer systems. I knew you'd take me and the artifacts some place where it would be easier to take them and make my escape… I just needed to make a few changes to have us transferred to an island. I also knew I'd need passwords entered manually to turn off the shields, so I needed an excuse. Like, for instance, making a certain admirer throw a tantrum… making you need to re-enter them. All that's left is to turn off this cube."

"The cube can only be deactivated manually, from the outside." Will stated.

"That's why I've called in reinforcements…"

The screen went out.

Danny's eyes were widened.

"He… fooled us?" Danny questioned.

However, Crash of Team Impossible shook him by the shoulder to snap him out of it.

"We need to get to the island, now!"

* * *

At the island, to everyone's surprise and horror, the shield was shutting off.

This is something Director noticed from the outside.

"What's going on?!" She looked to her wrist communicator. "What's happening out there?"

To her shock, a laugh came from it.

"The god of death has played you…" Thanatos' voice came from it. "Now… I've called in some… assistance."

The sounds of ships were heard, causing everyone to look out the windows. They saw stolen Plumber ship used by Psyphon, the Cluster ship, and, from the sky, came a half a dozen ships shaped like arrowheads and one larger green ship. Then, falling between them and landing on the front of the base, was a metallic shark. One that revealed a humanoid shark who stood before them.

"Hi! I'm Armaggon, and I'm here to let my boss out." He said with a toothy grin. "And I brought some Incerseans and Triceratons with me."

The ships landed. Out of the arrow ships came humanoid dinosaurs, the Triceratons. Out of the green ship came Incurseans, amphibian aliens. Then the Cluster ship landed and its soldiers came out. Followed by the Plumber Ship, where Psyphon, his gang, Psychobos and Vlad were coming out.

"FOR OUR MASTER!" All but Vlad and Psychobos chanted before rushing towards the island base.

Dr. Director pressed a button on the communicator. "All agents on the island! Arm yourselves!"

Seeing these aliens, Jack Fenton pulled out the Ghost Gloves.

"We got invaders!"

"Were you carrying those on you the whole time?" Ron questioned.

* * *

In the room with the teleporter, Danny arrived with Will Du and Team Impossible.

"It took us like 10 minutes!" Danny shouted.

"Ms. Kaboom damaged our systems…" Will stated.

Sounds of explosions and smashing was going on outside the room.

"We got action! Go!" Dash ordered as Team Impossible rushed outside.

Danny used his intangibility to phase through the walls.

What he saw was a battle between aliens attacking. Various GJ agents, along with his family, doing battle with aliens.

Danny landed and looked around before he saw a Triceratons about to attack him.

"For Thanatos!" He shoutled.

Danny threw a punch and knocked him down.

"Forget it!"

Another Triceraton was coming for him, but then his father came and punched him out.

"Stay away from my son, Jurassic Jerk!" Jack shouted.

"Dad?! What's going on?!"

"Looks like they all want to free their boss!" Jack shouted.

"Then I better keep an eye on that vault!"

* * *

The vault doot was no trouble for Vlad, who phased in, reluctantly taking Psyphon with him.

There they saw him, Thanatos, in the cube.

"Master!" Psyphon went as he got on his knees.

"Get me out…" Thanatos sounded impatient.

"Yes!" Psyphon ran to the console and pressed the buttons on the cube, shutting it off and allowing him to walk out.

"And here I though you'd never get here on time… Do you have it?"

"Yes, Master!" Psyphon revealed something that was under his arm. It was a helmet, a black egg-shaped helmet. "The M.R.M. device, as you demanded!"

"Excellent…"

"What is that for?" Vlad questioned.

Thanatos looked to him before looking back at Psyphon.

"Psyphon, rejoin the others, Plasmius and I must talk…"

"Yes my lord!" Psyphon said with a straightened back.

He ran to the vault door and, pressing the button that opens it from the inside, leaves.

Thus, Vlad was left, crossing his arms at Thanatos.

"I know what you're up to… I know why you're recruiting so many… Not only to do your dirty work while we were pilfering objects of power from places like Japan and Gotham City…" Vlad said.

"Is that so?" Thanatos questioned.

"Indeed… And what you plan to do to your army! I gotta say… I admire the idea, but I will not share their fate! You will grant me what I was promised!" Vlad demanded.

"Does anyone else know of this?" Thanatos questioned.

"Only one and he will reveal what I need to know if anything happens to me…" Vlad said smugly.

Thanatos was quiet for a moment before deciding to answer him

"Very well…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Danny was on his way to the vault door while passing the teleporter room. He briefly saw what was happening when he saw the Possible family, his sister, Ron and Kim were being guided to the machine by Will Du. He stopped to see what they were doing.

"Guys?"

"Danny!" Jazz said. "Mom, Danielle and Dad are outside, but the rest of us are being guided out of here!"

"I should be out there!" Kim shouted.

"No, Kim!" Her mother chided. "That monster wants you, remember?"

"But I-"

"They're right, Kim…" Danny spoke up. Then he turned around. "I gotta go, check on that vault!" Danny flew off.

* * *

"Just like that?" Vlad questioned.

"Yes…" Thanatos said as he placed the M.R.M. down. "Like that…" He approached Vlad, raising his hand. "Ultimate knowledge… Tell me… did you do it?"

"Indeed…" Vlad said. "I found that specific energy for you and left those devices in the Ghost Zone. Now, grant me my reward!"

"Very well…"

That's when he grabbed Vlad by the head and, to the half-ghost's shock, a surge of energy went through his cranium.

"AAHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Vlad shouted in shock.

"Ultimate knowledge… suffering by my hand is all you or anyone else needs to know… I incorporated technology that drains knowledge into my armor and anything I need to know from out is mine now…"

"I COULD HAVE TOLD YOU!"

"Speech is not necessary…"

"YOU LIED TO ME!"

"I told you the truth… you heard what you wanted to hear. As always, you only see and hear what you want, ignoring how badly things can go your way… It'll be a while, but in moments your brain will fry from almost all of the knowledge I take from you…"

He let go of Vlad, allowing the man to fall on the floor. Vlad was clutching onto his head. Calling out in pain.

"YOU… FREAK!"

"I am a god… or at least I will be one. I have you to thank for my ascension…" Thanatos looked to the M.R.M. "Now…"

Vlad was too busy holding onto his head and groaning loudly in pain to hear mechanical sounds. After a moment or so, he looked to Thanatos and gasped.

"What?! I… IMPOSSIBLE!"

* * *

Danny flew towards the vault door.

"DANNY!" Kim could be hear shouting from down the hall.

Danny looked back.

"Kim! Go back to-"

That's when he heard a laugh from behind. He turned around and, to his and Kim's horror, came out Thanatos.

"Finally…" He uttered in relief. "I'm free!" He laughed and looked up. "Can you see me now, old fool?! I've defied you and am taking my rightful place!"

Danny turned around fast.

"KIM! GO NOW!"

Kim nodded and ran back to the teleporter room.

Danny faced Thanatos, who looked unafraid.

"Better check on that cheesehead archenemy of yours…" He said while gesturing to the vault door.

Danny was left confused as Thanatos flew up. Realizing where he pointed, Danny flew through and, to his horror, he saw Vlad Plasmius on the floor, shaking, drooling, and with a look of pain and fear on his face.

"Plasmius?!" Danny shouted, for once in shock than rage as he tried to shake his archenemy awake.

Vlad did nothing, he just kept up that look on his face.

* * *

Outside, several of the agents were forced to retreat, while Maddie and Dani were carrying the injured Jack back.

"We are victorious!" Smytus shouted.

All of them cheered. That's when Thanatos appeared from the ground.

"Nicely done, my disciples!"

All of them bowed in his presence, save for Psychobos.

"Bow, you little snack!" Armaggon snarled, causing Psychobos to do so out of fear.

"We live to serve, master!" All of them shouted.

"Have you retrieved the items?!"

"Yes!" Psyphon said, showing that his gang has the Ring of Rage, Crown of Fire and Tempus Simia in seperated pieces.

"Good… return to Quahog, meet me there."

Psyphon notices someone is missing.

"Master, where is Plasmius?" Psyphon questioned.

"Plasmius has betrayed us… I punished him a fate worse than death for it. If you wish to avoid it, do as I say and go!"

Realizing they are risking their lives, all of them did as he said. All of them retreated to their ships and were taking off quickly.

Thanatos was about to go, when he felt a ghost ray hit the back of his head.

He turned around and saw it was fired by Danny Phantom.

* * *

"We have to go back there!" Dani insisted.

After they brought her father back, they were all put in the teleporter and back in the still damaged GJ HQ.

"We can't… we don't know what's happening…" Will stated.

"But maybe we can. We can use the cameras to see for ourselves…" Director said.

She went to the supercomputer and began typing.

"What are you doing?" Maddie questioned.

"Somehow, Thanatos hacked into our systems. He must have been watching us through our cameras. I'm going to use them to see what's going on." The monitor showed footage of what was happening at the island, namely, with Danny and Thanatos.

* * *

"What happened to Vlad? What did you do to him?!" Danny demanded to know. As he and Thanatos began walking in circles, facing each other.

"Are you familiar with the story of Icarus? The boy who got wax wings and flew too close to the sun? Actually, don't answer, because I figure you fell asleep in class that time. In any case, Vlad flew close to the sun, in this case being me. Only rather than his wings melting, it would be his brain… it's near irreversible by human science." He chuckled. "You know, he has you to thank for his fate… as do I."

Danny stepped back. "What are you talking about?"

"I've watched you for a long time. When you went on those ridiculous dates, you unintentionally gave me the idea on how to achieve my goals." Thanatos said while pointing his arm at Danny.

"The dates?" Danny questioned with a whisper.

"You gave me the idea to reach out to other forces of evil, as well as reach out to find other forms of energy thanks to all your potential girlfriends. I learned from looking into their lives about the Silver Crystal, the Kraang Crystals, the dwarf star and so many other forms of power. I also learned of aliens who could assist me in reclaiming my rightful place. And it gave me an excuse to be rid of that idiot, Vlad Plasmius. Make him think he could achieve amazing power and knowledge, his ego has always been his greatest weakness. So taken with the idea of power and revenge, the fool was too busy thinking himself a great chessmaster, he never saw… he was the pawn of someone playing a different game at the same time."

"How do I save him?" Danny questioned, as he ws genuinely horrified for what happened to him.

"Vlad's gone… so will Kim be."

"YOU LIE!" Danny shouted, not taking the threat of Kim's life lightly.

"Like Vlad, she is fated to suffer pain… She will be the number one victim that you will FAIL TO SAVE!" Thanatos mocked.

Danny's fist shook violently. He wouldn't take this and decided to make his disagreement on her fate clear.

He flew at full speed, intending to take his foe down himself.

Thanatos smiled under his armor.

Here we go… let's see if this thing works.

Before Danny could make it, Thanatos bobbed out of the way in time. He tried throwing a punch, but then, as if he predicted it, Thanatos caught it, then slammed Danny into the sand before he lifted him up and punched him back into the ground.

With his arm free, Danny got up. He saw Thanatos about to fly off, but Danny wouldn't stop. He got back up and rose into the air.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

To hear Danny make a death threat is completely out of character. There's no one he could desire to do that too. Clearly, this so-called god of death has earned that rare ire.

Thanatos, however, was unfazed, only slightly looking over his shoulder.

"If anyone had the strength to take my life… it would have happened a long time ago…" He turned around and face Danny, hovering closer. "But there's no way it could ever be you. You're the boy two idiots raised, who took a failed science experiment as a sister, who values being someone a cheerleader loves… you are… A FOOL! THESE THINGS MAKE YOU WEAK!"

Not liking how his loves one are talked down to, Danny flew at Thanatos.

"TAKE THAT BACK!"

Then he's hit in the head by Thanatos' elbow, sending him falling into the ground and creating an impact.

He lowered, looking down at Danny literally and figuratively.

"I'm going to end everyone you love… after Kim, I'll be rid of Danielle, then Jazz, then your parents, then those idiot friends of yours, then her friends… I'll even visit Emma, Makoto, Barbara, Jake, Stitch and all of your other new friends! I'll bring ruin to this world like I once did! Then… once all those you know are gone… you will finally see that I am unstoppable! I am inevitable! I… am a god!"

"YOU'RE NOT A GOD!" Danny shouted as he flew back up.

However, Thanatos grabbed him by the neck and held him up.

"Neither are you… you could be more but you waste your time on others… you are nothing!"

With a shot in Danny's chest, Thanatos injures him more.

"Who are you?!" Danny guestioned before a punch to his stomach.

"I am what you cannot defy! You will one day find out!"

"Just tell me!" Danny cried out in pain as another punch occurred.

"Something you cannot defeat… you never will. This is your fate, Danny Phantom."

Thanatos lets him go, allowing Danny to fall on the ground.

Looking pleased, Thanatos was about to leave, but a shot to his helmet caught his attention from Danny.

"Take that thing off! Show me your face!"

Angered, Thanatos flew down and pressed his foot into Danny's chest, hurting the boy further as it crushed his chest.

"I want to kill you… right here and now!" His foot lightened a bit. "But not yet… soon… once all your loved ones are no more… I will destroy you. You need to live just a little bit longer… long enough… to see Kim die!"

Danny could only barely recognize this was just like the other image predicting the future before his injuries got to him and he was knocked out.

Once he returned to human form, Thanatos got his foot off and calmly walked away. With a wave of his hand, a ghost portal opened and he entered it. It closed once he was through.

Seeing Danny on the beach, injured, made everyone but a select amount silent.

"DANNY!" Dani, Sam, Jazz, Jack, Maddie and Kim shouted and ran to the teleporter.

Meanwhile, the camera went out.

"Wait… what?" Betty Director questioned the camera going out.

* * *

Once the teleporter turned on and they arrived, everyone went to the beach, only to find someone missing.

The crater where Danny's body was… is empty.

"Danny?" Kim was the first to ask. She looked around and so no one else. "DANNY?!"

* * *

His eyes opened quickly, Danny looked around. He saw the night sky above his head. He got up and saw he was in some kind of forest.

Looking down, he saw his injuries were somehow gone. Even with his healing, it should have taken longer.

"What just happened?" He just remembered what happened and gasped. "Thanatos!"

"I think I can help you." A male's voice called out. Danny looked and got up, not caring that he should be hurt, at the man who just spoke to him. "I don't know if we've been introduced yet… but my name is Eon…"

* * *

**Long one!**

**Man oh man... was that long.**

**But I had so much I wanted to feature and I didn't want to wait for the next chapter.**

**But now, our villain is free. Vlad's now a drooling zombie. Powerful objects are now stolen. What's going to happen?**

**danifan3000: Yeah but I figure Vicky deserved it more**

**qazse: Cluster from My Life as a Teenage Robot.**

**Invader Johnny: Well, they're on a break for now.**

**Jebest4781: Things aren't done yet for them.**

**Luiz4200: I didn't have time to mention that yet, mostly because there was too much plot I wanted to do**

**Batguy01: Apology accepted.**


	49. Chapter 49: Eon's Offer

_**Eon's Offer**_

2 hours ago

"Danny?!" Kim looked around.

Danny was nowhere to be seen.

She and Dani were searching the island for the past hour or so, but no sign of him.

Meanwhile, Global Justice was tending to their injured. Thankfully, Anne had plenty of first aid training to be of help. Meanwhile, Jack, Maddie and James assisted in repairing damaged machinery.

At the same time, Will Du arrived to Betty Director.

"Director! I'm sorry but we lost Miss Kaboom…"

"What?!"

"The scenario got our attention and she slipped out of our view. However, a recording of her revealed something interesting…"

"You'll have to brief me later, once we find Mr. Phantom."

"We can't find him!" Dani flew in, panic on her face. "He could be anywhere!"

At the same time, her parents and sister were watching Vlad Masters, still in a vegetative state, being taken into the medical wing via stretcher.

To see him in such a state was so bittersweet.

"Vlad has never been my favorite person… even before we found out he's a supervillain." Maddie spoke up. "Even so, he doesn't deserve a fate like this…"

"What exactly happened to him?" Jack questioned.

"We'll find out when Mrs. Possible checks out…"

That's when Will Du walked up to them.

"There's more… observe." He held up his pad, revealing security footage of Vlad and Psyphon. "Watch."

Vlad and Psyphon entered the vault door via the former's intangibility. Then, after a fast forward, Psyphon came out the door. After another fast forward, Thanatos phased through the wall."

"Why are you showing us?" Jazz asked.

"You'll notice the alien you called Psyphon was carrying some kind of odd helmet under his arm. When he left, it was gone. We checked the room and it was missing… Our scientists suggest it may have played some part in your former friend's current condition…"

"I guess we'll find out once our son is found…" Jack said. "Speaking of... I'm surprised nobody's found him.

* * *

Present.

"My name is Eon…"

The man in the dark coat with the futuristic helmet and gloves said to Danny.

"I know who you are…" Danny stated. "You're some timeline hopping supervillain Ben told me about."

Danny transformed and charged his fist, ready to fire.

Eon created an energy blade from his arm and aimed it at Danny.

"Behave! I'm the reason you're still alive! _I_ was the one who recovered you after what the one you know currently as Thanatos did to you."

Danny rose a brow, suspicious.

"How?"

"It would have taken hours to heal up, even with _your _powers. I developed a way to reverse injuries thanks to my technology… I used it to heal you at twice the speed it would have taken your powers." Eon stated.

"Why save a friend of your enemy?"

"Because I think you and I can help each other…" Eon said, having a sinister smile on his face. "You are a friend of Ben Tennyson and they have developed something that help me get the edge on Paradox. As a friend to the Plumbers, you have a special access code that lets you into their base without issue. With your invisibility, you can bring me inside."

"And why should I help you?" Danny questioned, clearly not liking this guy.

"Because I know how to help you save your girlfriend…"

This caught Danny by surprise, enough to lower his arm, but not stop charging.

"What do you mean?"

"I know a little secret your metal nemesis is hiding. One that will help you defeat him."

"What is it?"

"Do you think I'd tell you here and now? It'll have to wait until you help me…" Eon stated.

Danny rose his arm again.

"Still not convinced, Dork Vader…" Danny said.

"Really? I know how this ends and could end… I can even show you what happens if you don't help me."

He made his blade disappear as he directed his arm away, creating what looks like a portal. It was, in fact, a window, showing Danny Fenton, 5 years later.

This made Danny lower his arm and stop charging, watching in shock.

The older, broken looking Danny Fenton was sitting on his bed in his room. It was dark, dirty and in disrepair. As was that version of Danny. His clothes were torn and dirty and he himself was unshaven and had messy hair. He had bloodshot red eyes, indicating he had been crying.

"Is that… _me?_"

"Not for long…" Eon said with a snicker.

Before Danny could question that, he saw the other Danny getting up and walking towards the door. He wasn't using his power, he was just walking on his own two feet, in a broken and depressed state. He soon found his way to the rooftop. There, he looked up at the sky and looked ready to break down in tears.

"You win…" That Danny said.

That's when someone phased from the floor. It was Thanatos.

"Whoa! Thanatos?!" Danny questioned. "Hey! Other me! Look out!"

"He can't hear you, Phantom." Eon said. "This is a glimpse into the future, not a proper portal."

Danny looked confused by that, but still kept watching.

"So… I win?" Thanatos questioned.

"Yes… I failed to save them…" Older Danny said with an angry look on his face. "Lita was the last person who still believed in me… and now she and half the planet is gone…"

Danny's brows raised.

_She's gone? Even the Sailor Guardians are gone?!_

"After Superman and…" Older Danny choked on his words. "_Kara…_ it was clear you'd win…"

_Kara?_ Danny was horrified. _She's gone too?_

Thanatos laughed. "So…" He rose an arm, his metallic claw ready for striking. "You surrender?"

Older Danny sighed. "You've destroyed me…"

"Good…" He rose his arm. "Now you shall know your fate…"

Before the attack could happen, Eon lowered his arm.

"That's enough."

The image disappeared.

"Whoa! Wait! What happened?!" Danny question. "What was he gonna do to him… _or me?_"

"All that matters is that you want to avoid that outcome… by that point, the one who call Lita was the last of your many dates still alive. If you want to save her and any others, including your precious Kim Possible, you will help me." He grinned. "Letting one villain go should be better than letting another ruin the world… wouldn't you agree?"

Danny only glared at him, but he closed his eyes and came to a conclusion.

"I'll do it… I'll help you."

* * *

"Nicely done… all of you."

Thanatos stood amongst his alien followers.

"We live to serve!" One of the Triceratons shouted.

"YEAH!" The other villains shouted in agreement.

"What will you do with the objects we've stolen, Master?" Smytus asked. "Will we use this time traveling statue to conquer time itself? I will be more than happy to lead your armies!"

"No, I should!" Psyphon said, pointing a finger at him. "I have served him longer on Earth!"

"If I wanted it done… I'd have done it already. I have something else in mind for the Time Monkey and the Crown and Rings."

He used his powers to bring the objects to him by hovering. Once they were in his reach, he took them.

"So… about that meal you promised me?" Armaggon, one of the only ones not bowing in his presence, questioned rather rudely.

"In a moment…" Thanatos said. "For now, I will add their powers to the Energy Combiner. Psychobos, with me!"

Psychobos, who also wasn't bowing, looked confused but did as he said.

Thanatos and Psychobos entered what the villains have been building in his absence. It was a large, metallic dome, based on a Technodrome. Inside, they reached the core, which had the Combiner inside. With his intangibility, he phased the objects inside the dome that the combiner was in, which was large and took up most of the room. He let them go, making them dissolve and their energies absorbed into the Combiner.

"You are a fool! We could have used those to accomplish your plans already!"

Thanatos turned around.

"You seem to forget that I need more than just that." Thanatos stated. "And do not think you have a right to tell me what to do! I know you and Plasmius were cooperating!"

"What? Me?" Psychobos asked in a faux-innocent tone.

"I know you're the only one who could have told him what he'd need to know… though clearly he didn't know that much when I absorbed his knowledge…"

Psychobos' eyes widened.

"You… you can do that on your own now? How?! I AM THE GREATEST-"

"You are one of many so-called geniuses in the universe…" Thanatos said. "You're technically the second best… but there are those who are geniuses in fields you do not have expertise in. For example, Vlad knew much on ectoplasmic energy, the Ghost Zone, and his research into the Reality Gems he failed to claim before that anemic idiot Freakshow found them and Danny Phantom destroyed him was much useful than your constant blabbering about your genius." He then pointed to himself. "And by the way, the more intelligence I absorbed, the more my intellect grows. Technically, I am the smartest in the universe now… and I don't need you."

In that instant, he flew to Psychobos and, with a touch, froze him in place with a green glow. Now in a frozen state, he fell to the floor.

"You fool!" Psychobos stated. "You cannot ju-"

With a snap of his fingers, Thanatos made the glow brighter and Psychobos was unable to attack. The glow ended, but the alien crustacean remained still. All he could move was his eyes, which glared.

"You are the only other person who knows my secret… I was planning to get rid of you anyway.

That's when his eyes widened and something flashed through his mind.

It was of Danny Phantom standing on the road in a desert, pointing at him.

_"I know who you are…"_ He said.

The flash ended and he glared.

"How?! I have to find out!" His fists clenched. He looked down. "I have other potential leakers to deal with… but for now…" He looked to the doorway. "Armaggon!"

The door slid open up, revealing the alien shark.

"I'm here!" He said. He then looked down and saw Psychobos on the floor. It made his mouth water. "Ooh… shell food…"

"It's time for us to part ways, Psychobos." Thanatos knelt down and glared at the alien. "I always hated you as much as I hated that idiot cheeshead." He got up and walked towards Armaggon. "I believe I promised you a meal…"

Once he walked past the alien shark, Armaggon gave a toothy grin at the terrified looking Psychobos.

Then Armaggon ran towards him.

In moments, the sounds of animalistic chomping could be heard from outside as the other aliens looked a bit terrified. Then Thanatos came.

"Tell me… anyone planning on betraying me? Because I'm sure Armaggon wants seconds." He looked at Thunderpig and Liam. "Grilled chicken and barbecue pork, perhaps?" The two aliens stood straight, terrified. "No… I didn't think so…" Thanatos said as he walked past everyone.

"Master?" Psyphon asked. "Where are you going?"

"To find out who our leaker is…"

* * *

"What exactly am I looking at?"

After the search Danny showed no results, Kim was asked to take a look at surveillance footage of Katie's outburst. Name, because of a certain gadget she should find familiar due to personal experience with with.

"Observe." Will said as he pressed a button. It them switched in an x-ray setting from behind Katie's back, showing her skeleton and something behind her neck. "Inform me if Ms. Kaboom has a device in the back of her neck that you find familiar."

Kim took a closer look at the tablet Will held up to show her. It took a moment but the device registered to her.

"The Moodulator?" Kim questioned.

"So you are familiar with it?" He asked. "Director finally saw the footage and knew you'd answer her."

"Yeah… it was an embarrassing time."

She tried her best to forget when that device ended up on her and she became uncomfortably clingy to Danny.

"And yet the device ended up on her… or more accurately, in her."

Kim put her hand on her chin and stroked.

"It's too much of a coincidence that she lost her temper in a way that helped our prisoner escape…"

"You believe this Thanatos is responsible for it?"

"Well, he somehow engineered his escape, hacked into your cameras and stuff to manipulate us. I recall that Katie went with everyone to where he made his big reveal, he might have planted it then." Kim theorized. That's when a thought came to her. "He must have been the one who sent that message to me…"

"Message?" Will asked.

Kim ignored him, she was too busy thinking.

_It had to be him. But why say only one sister? And why make me find out he was hiding a secret from me?_

* * *

The city of Bellwood, home of Ben Tennyson, just got a visitor to Max's Plumbing.

Two of them, actually.

Danny was forced to hold Eon's wrist from behind his back, making him invisible.

He walked towards the wall that acted as a secret entrance to the Plumber's Base.

He knew that the security systems have been updated to prevent ghosts like Skulker, who tried to hunt Ben a few times, from getting inside. They needed a code, one that Ben gave Danny. A major reason why Eon recruited Danny.

Danny entered the code without Eon looking.

12-27-05

This opened up the wall, revealing an elevator.

Before Danny was about to enter, a camera appeared from the ceiling and went down to look into Danny's face.

"Uh… hello?" Danny greeted.

"It's him! It's that Danny Phantom kid!" The voice of Blukic said.

"Well I'll be…" The voice of Driba went.

Danny rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Not these two…" He muttered. "Can I speak with Ben?"

"Why?!" Both of them went, sounding insulted.

"Because you're both incredibly annoying…" He said without tact.

"Oh…" Their voices both went, sounding insulted.

In seconds, a new voice came.

"Yo, Danny!" Ben said. "What's going on?"

Knowing Eon can't see him, Danny decided to pull off his plan.

"I need some _help_…" Danny blinked his right eye. "I think that _Vilgax_…" He blinked his left eye. "… is causing _me trouble_." He blinked both eyes. Then he used his free hand to scratch the right side of his nose. "Looks like it's a matter of _time…_"

It took Ben a few seconds.

"Alright, we'll give you a hand. Come right in."

Danny nodded and entered the elevator, all the while holding on to Eon, keeping him invisible as they enter.

Once the door closed, Danny let go. This made Eon visible again as Danny wiped his hand on his shirt.

"Okay… we got a few minutes with this elevator thing. If you're not gonna tell me Thanatos' secret, you may as well answer other questions."

"Such as?"

"How was his suit able to hack into Global Justice? How did he make that thing?"

"He didn't. It was built by Dr. Psychobos. He tried to emulate a suit Azmuth once made, based on the Galvanic Mechamorph."

Danny pondered a moment. "Isn't the race belonging to one of Ben's form?"

"The one called Upgrade." Eon answereded. "It doesn't have all the abilities of a mechamorph, just the ability to incorporate technology and upgrade it. They even stole advanced hacking systems prior to his capture to ensure he's able to do this, including remains of the android known as Ultron."

Danny shuddered. He remembered that weekend Ultron shut down internet for most of the country. Tucker cried his eyes out all night.

"That answers that. So what does he want with the stuff they took?"

"One of them is a monkey statue that travels through time, and yet you question what one could do with it?"

"I'm gonna assume he doesn't want to travel through time, since if he did then whatever changes he made would have happened already…" Danny pointed out.

Eon chuckled. "You catch on quick. He wanted it for something else. He wants its energy and has no doubt used it for the Combiner."

"What does he need the energy for, exactly?"

Eon chuckled again. "That'd be giving away too much. Now, by this point he's no doubt going to find out I'm around, messing with the timeline, so I need to get going quicker. Anything else?"

"Just one more… Where did he come from?"

"I'm afraid that's part of his big secret…" Eon says.

Danny looked annoyed. "Can't you give me a hint?"

Instead, Eon grinned and said something Danny would hear for the first time in regards to this.

"I'm sure you'll have an idea…"

They reached the door. Eon took out his hand and Danny grabbed the wrist, making him invisible.

The doors opened and, to Eon's surprise, the Plumbers were aiming their blasters into the elevator. Behind them was Max Tennyson, ready to fire, with Ben Tennyson readying the Omnitrix.

"Hey guys!" Danny went, waving his free hand.

"Hi Danny!" All of them went in friendly tones before going back to aiming their weapons.

"I don't suppose you want to step aside and let us take Eon, would you?" Ben asked.

"WHAT?!" Eon questioned.

Danny then morphed and, with his power, slammed Eon into the floor, rendering him too hurt to get up and fight back.

"That's for using my girlfriend's life for bargaining, creep!"

* * *

In Quahog, Thanatos was looking out into the sky for some time. Psyphon arrived, seeing him atop the stolen Plumber's ship.

"Master?!" Psyphon called out.

That's when Thanatos finally looked down after so long.

"I have to go to Bellwood… Find Katie Kaboom and inform me when you do."

* * *

Eon was surrounded by blasters, with a pair of cuffs being put on him from behind his back thanks to Rook Blanko.

"These were designed specifically for you, by none other than Professor Paradox. I believe this is what you came for." He said. "So you can forget trying to escape or fight back."

Eon only grumbled before glaring at Danny.

"How did you even inform them?! I was around you the entire time!"

"Ben and I once came up with a secret code in case our bad guys attack us."

Ben and Danny came with the idea thanks to Gwen one time they visited Amity Park. Essentially, Danny would give a wink if it were a villain of Ben's, even using his archenemy Vilgax while Ben would use Vlad's name if he needed help. He'd wink again if the villain were in the area and scratch his nose to let them know "battle stations".

"We had a deal!"

"Do you think I'm gonna betray a friend and let you do who knows what? That's not something Kim would forgive me for…"

Danny felt a little upset to say that, since he's not sure if she will ever forgive him for hiding such a secret from her.

That caught Ben's attention.

"You said he was bargaining with you over Kim's life. What's going on?"

"Long story short, he knows something about a bad guy who is causing me trouble. Something that will get him off my back forever."

Ben smiled.

"Dude! Why didn't you say so?" Ben rose the Omnitrix and started turning the dial. "I'll just turn into Pesky Dust and make him talk."

It was then Rook looked up and noticed the elevator was lowering.

"Hmm… that is odd. Are we expecting company from someone else?"

Eon's brow rose. He knew what was about to happen.

"Quick! You have to get me out of here!"

Ben, Max, Rook and Danny found his actions odd.

"What's with you?" Ben questioned.

"I'm running out of time! You have to get me out of here!" Nobody reacted outside of continued looks of confusion. Eon groaned before facing Danny. "You want to save your girlfriend?! Fine! I'll tell you!"

"Dude…" Danny had a dirty look. "Deal's off…"

"Forget the deal!" Eon said, surprising him and Ben. He even took a step forward and had a look of horror on his face. "Get me out of here!"

That's when the elevator opened.

"EON!"

Before he looked back like the others, Danny's eyes widened in horror.

That voice…

He turned around with the others.

_Thanatos…_

"YOU IDIOT TIME TRAVELLER! DON'T INTERFERE!"

The armored villain flew out of the elevator and came straight for Eon, who cowered.

"I got this!"

Ben hit the dial on the Omnitrix and transformed into Atomix.

"Stand down, evildoer!"

He charged his hands and fired a blast of atomic energy.

However, Thanatos rose a hand. Once it did, something popped out of the palm. It looked like the barrel of a gun.

In that instant, it absorbed the energy of the blast, much to everyone's shock.

"Thanks… mind if I help myself to more?" He asked gleefully.

With his speedy flight, he arrived at the chest of Atomix and pressed both hands, which had those barrels, onto the chest. From that moment, he started draining Atomix.

"WHAT? HOW?!" Atomix questioned.

"Get him off Ben!"

Rook took his proto-tool and Danny morphed. Both of them attacked, but Thanatos made a bubble shield to block them.

In seconds, Atomix was drained and collapsed on the floor. That's when the Omnitrix timed out and he returned to Ben.

Max tried to help his grandson up.

"W-What happened?!" Ben asked, feeling exhausted to due to Atomix being drained near dry.

"Something Dr. Psychobos added for me. If needed, I can absorb energy. It's been set to send that energy to the Combiner."

"Psychobos…" Max growled in anger. "I'll have his hide for this…"

Thanatos laughed. "I'm afraid my new disciple Armaggon beat you to it… perhaps wait until he's digested it?"

There was a moment of disgust and shock on Max's face to learn of the evil Cerebrocrustacean's fate, followed by the armored villain's cackle.

Eon took the opportunity and tried to make a break for it. However, Thanatos was still paying attention and reached him in mere seconds.

"Wait!" Eon shouted as Thanatos lifted him by the collar of his jacket. "I can help you!" He tried to put on a smile to hide his fear. "After all… we have much in common!"

"No… we don't." Thanatos said. "Besides, I have all I need…" He rose a hand. "I will, however, need your intelligence on how time your technology works. That way… when I finish is when I can extend my reach…"

That's when he grabbed Eon's head.

A shot of what looked like electrical energy came from this and Eon was screaming in pain.

"No! No!" He shouted. "PLEASE! RELEASE ME!" He begged. Once he got no answers from Thanatos, he spoke up to Danny. "PHANTOM! I'LL TELL YOU! SAVE ME! HIS SECRET! IT- IT'S-"

However, his wailing in pain took over his voice.

Eon dropped to the floor like a ragdoll. One look at his face showed the same blank expression Vlad did.

One finished, Thanatos looked behind the heroes and squinted his eyes in annoyance.

"Now… for-"

"Master!" Psyphon's voice contacted him from a radio in his suit.

"What is it?" He voiced with annoyance as his head faced away.

"We found the girl! She's back in Acmeville!"

"Excellent…" Thanatos looked to the heroes. "Stand aside!"

He flew past them and returned to the elevator. It shut before anyone could make it to him in time.

Once inside and alone, we was with his thoughts.

_Perhaps I can still use this to my advantage. It might make my ultimate goal easier…_

Despite knowing they had to go after him, none of them were exactly brave enough to stop the elevator and bring him back. He was too powerful, and Ben was still on the floor.

Danny and Rook looked to Ben.

"Are you alright?" Rook asked.

"I'll live…" Ben said.

"Was that the Thanatos thing you were all talking about?!" Max questioned. Danny and Rook nodded. "So… he's the one who offed Ma Vreedle." He let out a breath. "No wonder…"

"Grandpa Max…" Ben spoke as he was finally able to get up. "We gotta help them take him down."

"Unfortunately, Viglax has been up to no good and it'll require most of the Plumbers to take care of what he's doing." Max said. "But we can spare a few scientists."

"Uh…" Danny had a bad feeling on what he was going to say. "Thanks, Mr. Tennyson, but..."

"Don't worry, it's not Blukic and Driba." Max said reassuringly.

Danny let out a breath and his shoulders drooped.

"Oh thank goodness…" Danny straightened up. "All I know is that he's working on something he stole called the Energy Combiner."

"I heard of it. Didn't think anyone on Earth would ever come close, but your potential father-in-law getting involved no doubt made things easier." Max said. "I bet if we made something that could help enhance tech to fight him on even footing, it might help you out."

"That'd be great…" Danny said. He then looked towards the elevator, still unsettled by what just happened. "Hopefully soon…"

"Just how did he break in?!" Max questioned.

"He _didn't..._" Rook was observing security footage on the computer. To everyone's surprise, they saw footage of Thanatos doing something clearly not right. "He typed the password in."

* * *

It was an hour later and Danny was able to get back to everyone, back in Global Justice. He's filled everyone in on what just happened.

Here he was in the cafeteria, with his family and Kim, as her famiy, save for her mother, and Ron went home.

"So… he's just like Vlad?" Danielle asked, referring to Eon.

"Fraid so. Ben used an alien of his named Pesky Dust to learn what he was hiding. It's a blank."

"So, they're gonna give us some alien tech?" Jack asked sounding excited.

"It might help us take him down." Danny answered.

Jack and Maddie both grinned to each other, having a chance to get alien tech and try to study it.

That's when Anne stepped in.

"Okay, after some time, I've tried to do what I can for Vlad… we have _minimal_ success… if you want to see."

Danny and Danielle both followed her, wanting to see for themselves.

There, in the medical wing, was Vlad Masters. He looked out into space with a blank expression.

"Whoa…" Danielle went, seeing her creator and one-time father was in a brain-dead state. "Is he… is it permanent?" She asked Anne.

"Whatever was done to him seems too advanced by human science… the best I've done is restore some level of awareness."

As she spoke, they didn't see Vlad's eyes move in the direction of Anne.

"So, is this for good?" Danielle asked again.

Vlad's eyes moved to Danielle. There was a notable crease on his forehead.

"As far as we know, it is." Anne said.

Danny shook his head, surprised he's actually sympathetic to his archenemy's fate.

"Vlad was never my favorite person… he's nobody's favorite person… but he didn't deserve something like this."

Vlad's eyes then drifted to Danny.

Then anger filled him.

"So, is he going to stay here?" Danielle asked.

"No, he's going to a prison, but there will be doctors there." Anne said, relaying what Director told her.

"Danny Phantom…"

A whisper, sounding angered, could be heard from Vlad.

Everyone looked at him and saw Vlad was glaring intensely at Danny.

"Did he just-"

Danny's question was cut off when Vlad spoke again.

"Danny Phantom…" He went louder.

"Whoa!" Danielle went, stepping back in surprise.

"Amazing. There's some awareness enough to know who you are, Danny."

"DANNY PHANTOM!" Vlad shouted. He pointed menacingly at Danny. "DANNY PHANTOM! DANNY PHANTOM! DANNY PHANTOM! DA-"

After a gasp, Vlad went unconscious.

There was a pause.

"Uh… what just happened?" Danny asked.

"It looks like you anger him so much, it's enough to have some level of brain activity…" Anne explained.

"Aren't I lucky…" Danny muttered with sarcasm.

* * *

As they were on their way to the chutes to go home, Kim ran up to Danny.

"Before you go, you need to know something!"

Danny turned around.

"Something else?"

"It's Katie. She escaped… and we need to find her."

Danny almost recoiled from that.

"Uh… why?"

"They found something on her. A moodulator."

Danny took a moment to remember what that is.

"That gadget that made you overly affectionate that one time?"

"That one."

Danny blinked before stroking his chin.

"That would explain how she was so much more emotional than usual."

"Also… he has the M.R.M. with him." Kim added in.

"That memory helmet?" Kim nodded. "Why would he need that?"

"You mentioned Eon thought Thanatos would know he was around, and he mentioned that suit of his upgrades tech. Maybe that has something to with it?" Kim suggested.

Danny was still pondering.

_Maybe he upgraded it to instead become a sort of future vision thing. _

Then he looked to her.

"Okay… we'll start looking for her soon…"

* * *

It was now night time.

Katie didn't go back the X-Mansion. She made a break for it to the chute that led her to the nearest bus station to Acmeville. With what money she had left, she got on and was reaching the station that was close to her house.

She got off and walked as fast as she could. She long since got rid of her X-uniform, she was walking in her white blouse with pink pants and blue shoes. She had her hands around her, trying to fight back the urge to cry she's had since getting away.

_He's still afraid of me! After this, he'll hate me! I'm a monster! I was doing so well! Nothing is going to change for me!_

She did her best, but the tears finally came out down her face as she was a block away from her house.

"I'm a monster but at least they still love me…"

She was about to reach the wooden gate to her house when she stopped before putting her hand on the small door.

_If I go in… they'll wonder why I'm back. They might tell everyone…_

She stood there a moment, unsure now if she should stay or go.

That's when a portal opened behind her, making her turn around and gasp in horror.

"What the-"

A metal hand reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her in.

She found herself thrown into the middle of a forest. She was on all fours before getting up and looking around.

_What just happened?!_ She thought.

"Miss Kaboom…"

The voice of Thanatos caught her attention. She saw him before the now closing portal.

"YOU!"

She got angry and was allowing herself to transform, as he was very much deserving of pain.

_Silly girl…_

To her surprise, Katie did not feel angry enough. She was unaware, but the moodulator in her neck was affecting her. It was making her calm, too calm.

"Why am I… not changing?"

"Because I am the master of your fate." Thanatos answered. "Why were you running away?"

Katie still glared at him lightly, but she sighed.

"My parents are they only people who could still love me, even though I'm a monster…"

"You are no more a monster than I am, my dear." He spoke in a reassuring tone. "Did you forget what I said? You would soon have what you want most."

"Freedom from these powers?" She asked hopefully.

"No… Danny." Katie's eyes widened. "You will have him in your arms."

Katie froze for a moment. The thought was registering in her head.

_Danny… would be mine?_

However, a though came to her mind that made her question him.

"But… you're trying to kill his girlfriend!"

"The same one who doesn't appreciate what he's done for her… but _you_ would. He will lose her… but you can be there for him. He will lose so much… but you can help him. You will be there, to show him love, and give him family…" His words were starting to have an effect on her. "Join me… be my disciple. In return, you will have your chance. You will finally have your love in your arms…"

The thought brought a smile to her face.

_Danny… would be mine? My dreams would be realized? Callie and Danny Jr. would be real?!_

The smile on her face kept growing. Soon, the love of her life would not only forgive her, but want her. They would be together forever and be happy.

Thanatos couldn't help but smile under his helmet. It was working exactly as he wanted it to.

However, a thought made Katie question him.

"Wait… how and why should I trust you?"

Thanatos glared at her for a moment.

_Looks like I have no other choice… I'll need her help and this might convince her._

Thanatos then, to her surprised, got on a knee. It looked like he was bowing to her. Then his eyes turned dark and the red flames disappeared. His shoulderpads then folded upwards.

What happened next involved mechanical sounds and something opening. What Katie saw next made her gasp.

However, it followed with something else.

"How can I help you?"

* * *

**EDIT: I edited a certain line that will make more sense later.**

**New chapter up.**

**Eon's presence may have unintentionally helped the heroes.**

**Now we're getting some technical assistance. But even so... things aren't going to get so easy.**

**Vlad and Eon are now brain dead, but Vlad's hate for Danny is enough to have some level of awareness.**

**Now, Katie's been recruited. What for? And what did he do to convince her to join him?**

**BeConFuzzled Writer: Glad you like it. I do want to do more, the Gwen storyline, Danny meets the Incredibles. I also want to try my aim on a normal girl. For now, I want to finished this before Christmas.**

**Invader Johnny: He's one for now. Perhaps there's hope for him?**

**UltraPhantom: Still bad. He was using Danny's friendship with Ben to advance his evil schemes.**

**Blue Marvel 0: To steal those cuffs he wanted to use on Paradox.**

**Luiz4200: Anne did her best. Perhaps they will have luck later?**

**qazse: It's hard to forgive, but it will be well worth it.**


	50. Chapter 50: KABOOM!

_**KABOOM!**_

The day after, they used Danny's contacts to get in touch with people who could help them find Thanatos. They reached out to some people who had the time to help them, Sabrina Spellman, April O'Neil, and Raven of the Teen Titans. Their magical abilities and psychic powers might give them a hint.

However, after a minute, all of them came out of the room and had bad news.

"I'm sorry but… we found nothing." Sabrina said.

Danny did a double take.

"Nothing?"

"I tried every spell I know and couldn't pick anything up about his energy." Raven said.

"I did my best to sense the presence of another figure, even with the training I've done enhance my powers." April answered. "I sensed no other presence but you, Danielle and Vlad. Thanatos, or at least his own individual presence, even with that cube thing he'd been on for days, can't be sensed. It's as if he were never here…"

Danny, Kim, and Director, looked to each other.

"That's impossible…" Director said as she looked to the girls. "He was here for a long time."

"Maybe that space armor of his conceals it?" Sabrina asked with her shoulders up.

"It's possible…" Raven suggested. "After all, there are some alien races with tech even the Justice League can't understand. I asked Cyborg now that he's with the league, even they can't figure out how his armor could work even with video footage."

"Or perhaps the problem is _women_ were involved!" A man's voice shouted out.

The group turned to see two men were walking towards them. One was a bald man, the other had a cartoonishly large chin.

Dr. Director huffed. "Everyone, this is Avery Bullock, head of the CIA."

"Charmed…" The bald man said, proving he's not the one who said that. He gestures to the man next to him. "This is Stan Smith, one of my agents."

Everyone else looks to him with brows raised.

"Uh… not to be prejudice or anything, but why is a British man the head of a branch of the American government?" Danny asked.

"Long story…" Bullock said before looking to Director. "Now, Dr. Director, I'm here to inform you that we will be dealing with this Thanatos figure from now on."

Director gave him a baffled, almost insulted look.

"And… how do you expect to do that?"

"We have something you don't have!" Stan went like a child in a sing-song voice.

Danny rose a brow.

"What are you, 6?"

Stan stepped up to him, raising a fist.

"What was that, punk?"

"Smith! Stand down!" Bullock's order made Stan step back. "In any case, this Thanatos is a ghost, correct? Because we located something that could help us destroy him."

"What exactly is that?" Kim asked.

"Like we're telling something, girl!" Stan said. "Shouldn't you be preparing to marry into a rich family, like all wealthy families?"

Kim, and Danny, quickly took offense.

"Excuse me?!" They both went.

Director huffed.

"Agent Smith is very… opinionated in subjects from a much older era…"

"A simpler time… where women had no say and men need no feelings." He said proudly.

Danny took a step forward, intending to do harm, but Kim put a hand on his shoulder, and shook her head to make him not do that.

"He's a CIA agent. You don't want to get in trouble, do you?" She whispered.

Danny dropped his angry look and nodded.

"In any case…" Bullock spoke up. "We found a rather large amount of ectoranium from the Disasteroid and have been holding onto it for months."

"What?!" That got Danny's attention.

"We collected it in case you went rogue, like Batman does with kryptonite meant for Superman…" Stan explains.

"Except Superman_ trusts_ Batman… I've never met you guys before." Danny pointed out. "I can honestly say I don't like _one_ of you…" He said while glaring at Stan.

Stan shared the dirty look.

"In any case… if this being is a ghost, then we are going to be using it against him. As such, your services are no longer needed." Bullock says. He turns around. "Good day…"

He walks away, while Stan Smith blows raspberries at the heroes and follows his boss.

Both of them, and the girls who came along, all looked to each other.

"People like that are in the CIA?" April questioned.

"I don't like that they apparently have that much ectoranium in storage…" Danny said.

"Me too…" Kim said.

"Nor do I…" Director said. "Perhaps one should head to their headquarters and get an idea of how much, seeing as Bullock has a habit of abusing his own power."

* * *

In Quahog, Psyphon was getting a drink as he noticed both Smytus and Armaggon were talking amongst themselves.

"What's going now?" He questioned as he drank his alien fluids.

"Construction on this tower thing the boss is putting together is almost finished." Armaggon said. "Soon, I'll have paid off my debt to him saving me from digestion…"

"While the rest of us remain as his mighty army!" Smytus said followed with a hearty laugh.

"Disciples!" Thanatos called out as he arrived, hovering off the ground. "We have a mission!" All of them saw him and bowed down. "Go the CIA headquarters, find information we need on ectoranium they are hiding."

"How do you know about that?" Armaggon asked.

Smytus elbowed him. "Do not talk to him that way!"

"Armaggon… you will go with the Incurseans and a few Triceratons… along with our newest member."

"The girl?!" Armaggon questioned angrily.

"Yes… the girl. She is ready…" Thanatos said. "Wait here while I go get her…"

With that, he flew off into a building that remained in the destroyed city. There, he used intangibility and hovering to enter the hallway on the 7th floor.

There, he flew to one door, the only one closed, and knocked.

"It's time…" He said in a somewhat encouraging tone.

"Are you sure?" Katie asked from the other side, sounding unsure. "I… I don't know…"

"You'll do great. Danny will love to see you… I would know." He answered.

Hearing that made Katie feel less unsure about what she's going to do. Still, she had to ask.

"Nobody has to die?" She asked.

"Not today…" He answered.

The door started opening.

"Then… I'll go!"

* * *

Getting Ron and Dani, and sending their guests home, the heroes arrived at the CIA thanks to a contact of Kim's.

"Thanks, Britney Britney." Kim thanked the popstar who dropped them off in her limo as they were getting out.

"Like, no problem. It's the least I can do after you got my cell back after Camille Leon stole it!"

"No big." Kim said.

Danny shuddered. He remembered that one time she had her hands on him and felt like his skin was crawling.

"Maybe not for _you…_" He said.

Kim put a hand on her mouth, realizing how much he does not like Camille.

"Sorry…"

"Anywho…" Britney Britney looked to Danny with a smile. "Is it true you two might be breaking up, like the tabloids said?! Because I could use a date for my next music awards!"

Danny rose a brow. "Uh… how _old_ are you?"

"Like 2 years older…" She admitted with little concern. "So… interested?" Britney asked again.

Kim got in the way, sending a dirty look at the popstar. No amount of returning favors justifies this.

"We're taking a break, not breaking up."

Britney Britney held up a hand. "My bad…"

Before she closed the window, she looked to Danny and held up her hand in a phone-like fashion and mouthed "Call Me".

The limo drove off, leaving the four there.

Kim, looking to the doorway, took her grappling hook.

"I'll go in first, try to get Bullock talking, trying some diplomacy first." She said.

She fired her line and went over the gate, attempting to speak with him.

* * *

Inside, Bullock was in his office, collecting some papers.

"Sir?" One of his agents peaked in. "A young lady is here to see you."

"Really?" He asked. "Who?"

"All she says is she's here for the ectoranium."

Bullock sighed. "I knew I shouldn't have said anything to those kids… it must be that Kimberly girl. Alright… send her in…"

* * *

Outside, Danny, Dani and Ron were still outside, waiting for Kim at the gate.

Danny was standing with his foot tapping. That's when Dani, overhearing what Kim said, spoke up.

"So… you two are still… actually a proper couple anymore yet?" She asked in an odd way.

Danny sighed. "No… still on break."

Ron, hearing this, was pondering.

_Kim hasn't broken up with him yet. Should I be hopeful or want them to break up because he hid something like this from her?_

"I kind of deserve it…" That got Ron's surprise. "I love her, but I've been hiding a secret. It might have been to keep her safe, but I should know how… well, determined and kind of stubborn Kim can be. Admittedly, it kind makes her very attractive when she's like that, but I worry about her too much. I worry my head off when my loved ones are in danger…"

Ron, hearing this, looked to Danny.

"And you love her a lot?" Dani questioned with a hopeful smile.

"More than anyone else…" He admitted with a saddened look on his face.

Ron couldn't help but look a bit sympathetic to hear that.

_Kim can be stubborn, she has that kind of drive… He knows this… He kept this from her but didn't want to lose her still, even though he might have if she didn't love him that much…_

"Hey! What about _me?!_" Dani went, sounding like a competitive little sister.

Danny snapped out of his saddened look and chuckles a little.

"Okay… you're the _second_ person I care for the most." He said with a hand in her hair and ruffles it a bit.

Dani giggles a bit.

Ron smiles.

_Yeah… I do want them to make amends. Even if she didn't love him that much, she'd never turn away from him. He's too loyal to people he cares for to do that… I don't agree with keeping secrets, but I can tell he'd do anything to keep her safe even if she doesn't agree with it._

"Still… I should go and talk to her for you. Plus, she's taking her sweet time." Dani said. "I'll be quick."

She flew up and above the CIA, leaving the boys, and the sleeping Rufus, together.

Ron decided to speak up.

"I can convince Kim that your break should end so you two can go back to kissing sooner." Ron said.

Danny smiled a bit.

"Thanks but I think I should let her deal with it at her own pace."

"Come on, I've known her _longer_. I know she _wants_ to forgive you but needs that push. I'm that guy who would push her!" He says with confidence before realizing the words that came out of his mouth. "Uh… wrong words." Ron patted Danny's shoulder. "I'll admit, I was mad, but you two both go overboard at times, and you both would do anything for people you love. I overheard you two deciding to take a break at the island… and now that I think about, it's stupid. I mean, you both would do anything for each other. You two… _should_ be together."

Danny's smile widened.

"You, my friend, are smarter and wiser than anyone gives you credit for."

"Yup… that's how Ron Stoppable rolls!" Ron went with a grin.

Rufus giggled at Ron's attitude.

This interrupts when the sounds of a large crash catches their attention.

"BRO! RON! LOOK!"

Dani's shouting from above made them look. The front door of the CIA has been utterly destroyed. Out running came Bullock.

"THAT GIRL IS A MONSTER!" He was heard screaming.

Danny and Ron looked to each other.

"I really hope he's not talking about-"

"Danny! Ron!"

Kim's voice could be heard. They saw her leaping out of a window and being caught by Dani, who landed near them.

"What just happened?!" Ron questioned.

"You're not gonna believe who's in there…" She said with a bit of horror.

They saw several CIA agents were fleeing in terror. Others turned around and fired their guns. However, their ammunition did nothing to what they were firing at. Thus, they dropped and ran off.

Curious, Danny used intangibility to get past the gate and landed in front. What he saw made him gasp.

Her arm had returned from monstrously large and green to normal. She did this as she walked calmly down the hallway to the front door. He saw she now wore thigh-high black boots. She had a black cheerleader skirt. She had a red shirt with no sleeve and expose her belly button. She also had a black choker and a leather jacket that reached down her knees. And yet, she still had that lovesick smile when she spotted him.

"Hi, Pookie Bear!" She waved at him with the hand that was just larger a moment ago.

"Katie?!" Danny called out. "What are you doing here?!"

"Oh… I'm working for Thanatos now… and we're here for the ectoranium that the CIA has been hiding."

"How do you know about that?!" Dani, who just joined up with her brother, questioned.

"Sorry… can't tell!" She said in a playful tone. "Now… I'm gonna ask you to stand aside!"

Kim lept in, standing next to Danny and readying herself.

Ron was trying to climb over the gate, but his pants were stuck on the top.

"Oh, come on!" Ron went. He sighed. "Start without me!"

"Don't worry…" Danny said to Kim and Dani. "She can't be a threat if she's not angry."

"Oh… but that's it, Danny." Katie said as he looked to Kim and her eyes began glowing. "I'm _always_ angry…"

Suddenly, she became 10 feet tall, with Hulk-like physique and bony spikes on her arms and shoulders, looking almost like Doomsday.

"Uh oh…" Danny said. His eyes were widening. "Everyone, stay back!"

Dani fired anyway, but nothing hurt Katie. It only bounced off her.

"Oh no…" Dani said.

"Like I said!" Danny called out. "Even the Ghostly Wail can't work on her!"

Katie lept at them.

Meanwhile, Bullock got into his car, trying to enter the key.

"Come on! Come on already!" He said. He finally got the key into the ignition. "Perfect!"

However, something grabbed his car and lifted it from the front. He looked and saw, to his shock, it looked like a dinosaur.

"I have him!" The Triceraton shouted.

Several Incurseans surrounded him, along with two more Triceratons.

"Slam his car down!" One Incursean suggested.

"What?! No!" Bullock shouted.

Too late, the car hit the ground. Once it did, and Bullock was injured greatly, one of the other Triceratons pulled the door off and pulled him out, holding him upside down by the leg.

"Make him talk!" Another Incursean shouted.

The Triceraton dropped him on his head on the concrete, hurting him again.

"Wait! What do you want?!"

"Where is the ectoranium collection?!" A Triceraton shouted.

"I cannot tell you that!" He shouted.

"Better talk…"

He looked behind him to see who said that. It was Armaggon, who had a toothy grin.

"You better answer him, before he gets hungry…" An Incursean went as many of them started chuckling at what the alien shark would clearly do to him.

Bullock looked back at Armaggon, who knelt down and made a biting motion that made him crawl back and scream. The alien all laugh at him.

"It's in a vault inside! But it needs a password! Only Stan Smith knows what it is!"

"Good to know…" Armaggon grinned. "Now… time to get a bite."

Bullock had a look of horror as Armaggon looked about to bite him.

That's when Rufus landed on his head and poked him in the eye. This hurt Armaggon and made him swing his head around to get Rufus off.

Ron came in and kicked an Incursean into his fellow alien frogs. A Triceraton was about to attack, but Ron ducked out of the way and pulled Bullock with him. However, he had to pull him due to Bullock's leg broken due to his earlier injuries.

"I got him!" Ron called out to his friends, who were trying to avoid attacks from Katie.

They saw the Incurseans and Triceratons aand came to aid. All but Danny, who was grabbed by Katie. He phased out of her grasp.

"Katie! Sorry but I have to help them!"

"NO! STAY WITH ME!" She begged loudly.

However, while Danny's back was turned, he gets knocked in the head by Armaggon. This knocks him out.

"Gotcha!" He shouted.

He was then smacked away by Katie, who snarled at him once she did that.

"DON'T YOU _DARE!"_ She picked Danny up. "DON'T HURT HIM!"

Armaggon got up and snarled at her.

"You're lucky Thanatos _needs_ you…" He pulls out a cube device. "Okay… get the old idiot!"

The Triceratons were punched out by Dani, while the Incurseans are kicked by Kim. None of them were able to take his orders.

"Sorry, Sharkboy!" Kim said. "You'll have to handle it yourself."

Armaggon groaned and ran to the building, passing Katie.

"Take your boyfriend and get in here!"

Katie did as he said, taking Danny and morphing back quickly into her human form. Once they were in, Armaggon threw the cube on the ground.

Once it did, it created an orange dome of energy surrounding the building.

Kim and Dani attempted to break in, but Kim's kicks and punches while Dani's ghost rays did nothing. Dani tried to go intangible, but was shocked and knocked back.

"I can't go through!"

"This was designed to keep even you out!" Armaggon said. He then looked to the other aliens who joined them. "The rest of you better find this Stan Smith guy and get the password from him!"

The Triceratons and Incurseans got up and made their escape, running away from the heroines. Thankfully for them, Kim and Dani were preoccupied with the shield.

"Let Danny go!" Kim demanded.

"No way!" Katie shouted. "He's finally mine! Just like Thanatos promised!"

"Katie! He's left his crabby scientist and Vlad to suffer! Do you think he'd make a promise to you?!" Kim questioned.

Katie only gave her a dirty look before she lifted the unconscious Danny by the arm and started carrying him in.

Armaggon, left there, only glared at them.

"Soon, we'll find the password and get the ectoranium for Thanatos… You'd best stay out of our way unless you want to be my next meal!"

He went into the building.

Left alone, Kim and Dani just stared at the shield. They were looking there for seconds, unsure what to do next, when Kim notices something.

"Wait…" She looked around. "Where's Ron?"

"Right here."

To their surprise, Ron was standing on the other side of the shield. He had Rufus on his shoulder and they were both looking a bit clueless at the girls.

"Ron?!" Kim went. "How did you get behind the shield?!"

"Oh, I always here. Nobody noticed." Ron admitted nonchalantly.

"Yeah…" Rufus went. "No one noticed…"

Kim groaned, but then an idea came to her.

"Wait… this is good! You go in, try and help Danny. The two of us can find that Smith guy and save him and his family."

Ron saluted her.

"Can do, KP!"

Rufus saluted as well.

Her sidekick and his naked mole ray ran into the building while Kim looked to Dani.

"Okay, Dani. Let's go…"

Dani was paying more attention to the building her brother is in than his girlfriend.

"But…" She pointed inside. "Danny's in there!"

Kim put her hands on Dani's shoulders. "And we can't help him right now, Ron can." Kim said. "We have to make sure they don't get that password." She looked to Bullock, who was still on the ground and holding onto his injured leg. "You better tell us where to find him…"

* * *

"Wakey wakey, Pookie Bear…"

Danny blinked his eyes a bit as he awoke.

"Huh… what?" He looked around and saw himself in some kind of office, like Bullock's given the size of it. "What the heck?"

He realized now that he looked down that he was sitting down. He tried to get up, but it was now he felt his hands were wrapped around and behind his back. He also now noticed a glowing green rope-like object wrapped around his abdomen, keeping him on the chair. He was also still Danny Phantom.

He tried to get out, but found it wasn't working. That's when he heard a playful giggle coming from behind him. He then heard footsteps as the person who giggled and spoke earlier, the only one who would call him that ridiculous name, and she circled in from his right.

"Hi, Danny!" Katie went with a playful smile as her hands were behind her back and she gave a coy look.

"Katie?! What are you doing?!" Danny looked around. "Where's Armaggon?"

"Oh… he's just trying to break into the safe that's keeping the ectoranium locked up. I told him to stay away…" She answered in a bored tone before a smile came to her face, one that Danny did not like. "But enough about him." Then, to his discomfort, she sat down in his lap, her legs around him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Let's talk about us… and our future together."

Danny was getting more than eager to get out of this. "Katie! Look, I-" That's when he realized something that was amiss. "Wait… how do you know about the ectoranium?"

"Thanatos told us." She same matter-of-factly.

"How?" Danny asked with a brow risen.

Katie ignored him.

"You know, Pookie Bear… There's no way to stop him. I'm sorry, but you can't save Kim…" She said with some genuine sympathy. "Pretty soon… he'll end the lives of everyone you love. That's why I'm here… to save you."

"And… how is telling me I'm going to lose the people I love saving me?"

"Because… I can be the last person left in this world who will be here for you. He promised me that we can be together… and it's come true so far. Here you are… with me!" She said, sounding more and more desperate with each word.

"Katie!" Danny was uncomfortable but he was trying to remain sympathetic. "Look… I'm sorry I called you a monster, but I-"

"Oh no… I accept it. I was_ totally_ a monster…" She said before her tone became much sadder. "I wanted so hard to prove I wasn't so you'd see it was okay to love me." She then became somewhat angry. "Then that cheerleader became your choice in girlfriend…" Her fists clenched hard and shook with anger. "I can see why you'd chose her, but it still hurt that you went with her…" She took a deep breath and sighed before looking at Danny lovingly again. "But still… in the end, you can't win. You can't defy him. Still… it'll be a lovely story to tell Callie someday."

Danny stopped his attempts to struggle when she said that name. He looked at her.

"Callie?"

"The name I picked for our first daughter. If it's a boy, then it'll be Danny Jr." She said sweetly. She noticed the odd look on Danny's face and smiled. "Don't tell, was that your choice in a little girl too? Don't lie, I can tell from your expression."

Danny rolled his eyes away. "A coincidence…"

Katie then adopted an almost sinister, though still playful, look on her face. "Is it a coincidence I know that you dreamt of us having 8 daughters? Or that the names of the others were Candy, Kelly, Kari, Chrissy, Kimmy, Carly and Kylie?"

In that moment, everything just froze for him. Suddenly, nothing else mattered, not even that he was tied up. Only what she said.

_How does she know that? I've never told anyone of that nightmare… not even Kim._

He slowly looked her in the eye and had to ask.

"How do you know those names?" His voice was one filled with terror and confusion.

Katie only giggled again.

"Thanatos told me… he knows _everything_ about you and your fate."

"How does the power to look into the future involve knowing about something I dreamt almost 3 years ago?!" Danny questioned.

Katie looked surprised. "Wait, you-" She laughed. "Silly Pookie Bear! Do you think _that's_ his power? To look into the future? That's silly!"

"Then how-"

"Let's just say he has a different way of knowing what's in store for you…"

"What does that even mean?!"

Katie answered his growing frustration with a playful smile.

"I'm sure you'll have an idea…"

That's when she decided to inch her face closer. Danny knew what she was going to do, but had to say something.

"Katie! Look! I need to tell you-"

"I forgive you…" She said sweetly. "Now… where were-"

"You're being controlled!"

Katie stopped.

"Excuse me?"

"Do you remember that night in Undertown? He planted a device in the back of your head! It's called the Moodulator! It controls your emotions!"

Katie giggled.

"You're so shy! Making up stories like that… Well, don't be…"

"It's true! He turned on Vlad and he fed Psychobos to your shark friend. Do you really think he'd keep his word to you?!" His words were starting to have an effect on her, as she started to actually think. "You spent all this time training to control your powers! Kitty tells me you've even helped a few people during Summer vacations. Do you really think this is a good idea? If you care for me, why do you want me to lose people I care for? That's not love at all and you should know that!"

Katie started to look saddened and began gasping.

"That's-"

Then she called out in pain and ducked away from Danny while still sitting.

Danny began to worry for her.

"Katie?"

He saw something on the back of her neck. It looked to be a light glowing an assortment of colors.

_It's… in her skin? That must be the Moodulator! If I can-_

Suddenly, Katie sat up and slapped Danny in the face.

"DON'T YOU DARE TRICK ME!" She shouted with her face red and eyes glowing, something that actually made Danny quiver in fear.

_I've never seen her angry at me before… It's… terrifying… more than I thought!_

However, Katie took a breath and returned to her usually pretty face.

"Sorry! Mood swing!" She giggled once again.

Danny blinked in confusion. Then an idea came to him.

_That Moodulator must be programmed or whatever to react if she starts to regain control over herself._

"Now for a sample of what's to come…" She immediately pressed her lips on his. However, when he didn't react, she pulled back form the kiss, looking mad. "You _better_ kiss me back… or else!" Her eyes flashed red.

Danny gulped. He knew that he is pretty much at her mercy now

_I guess if I want to keep her from going Queen Kong… I have no choice…_

Danny groaned before he reluctantly, really reluctantly, puckered his lips.

Katie went from mad to happy in under a second at this.

"That's better…" Katie said as she calmed down and soon she was kissing him again and wrapped her arms around his tied up form.

However, to his displeasure, Katie deepened the kiss. How she had her tongue in his mouth.

_Here we go again…_ Danny thought in misery.

_Here we go again…_ Katie thought in triumph.

"Mmmmmm..." Katie let out a moan of pleasure as she enjoyed the feeling of it and pressing herself against her captive, who was nothing short of miserable right now.

_Kim..._ Danny thought as Katie kept dominating his mouth against his will.

All he could think of to even get through this is the only girl he actually wants to kiss. When Kim kisses him, it's out of love but Katie's kissing him out of possessiveness.

_Danny… _Katie thought, completely enamored with who she thinks will father her children. Unware how her thoughts were being affected by a device.

The kiss took about a whole minute when she pulled back just for a breath.

Danny gasped for breath, before sending the blonde a dirty look, while she just sent him a smitten one.

"Now that wasn't so bad, now was it?" Katie giggled while Danny glared and looked away from her, mad and humiliated.

Katie just kept giggling like a lovesick school girl.

_He's so shy, it's cute! Our babies are going to adorable!_

"You can't force me to be with you, Katie... That's not how love works." Danny said but the blonde waved it off.

"I don't need to, like Thanatos said, once everyone else is gone, you will be all mine..." Katie said before stealing another kiss.

This one took almost as long.

_Just think of Kim! Just think of Kim!_ Danny thought as he shut his eyes.

_So wonderful… and he's kissing me back. Soon, he'll realize how much he wants this…_ Katie thought.

Once she pulled away, she said this.

"I bet our wedding kiss is going to be longer and more intimate." She said sweetly. "Just so you know… I expect us to consummate as soon as we're husband and wife… I can't wait to be a mom!" She said with childish excitement.

Danny shuddered.

_It's my nightmare coming to life… I can barely take some satisfaction that my wife is kinda hot because she's not Kim…_

Katie went in and kissed him quickly on the lips again. "I can't get enough of this…" She said with a sigh.

That's when someone called for her.

"Hey! Girl!" Armaggon walked in, earning an annoyed grunt from Katie as she looked back. "I need your help, so come over here!"

"You're a big shark, you can handle realizing you need the password on that thing!" Katie snapped. "Now get lost, I'm busy!" Katie said before stealing another kiss from Danny, despite his protests that can't escape his mouth thanks to her.

Armaggon only snarled animalistically at her.

"Just come over here before I snack on that punk!"

Katie's eyes flashed.

"Yeah… great choice in new friends…" Danny muttered sarcastically.

"Hmph… you wouldn't dare. You know Thanatos wants him to live by the weekend of Kim's graduation…" She looked Danny sweetly. "Besides." To Danny's displeasure, she planted a quick kiss on his lips. "He wouldn't be nearly as cute digested…" She looked back at Armaggon, once again giving him a dirty look. "I'll come, just to show you it won't work."

Armaggon huffed and turned around before walking back down the hall.

"Just come along…"

Katie huffed before looking back to Danny with bedroom eyes.

"I'll be back… but first…"

He grabbed the sides of his head and once again and planted another quick kiss on his lips before getting up and walking away, following her reluctant ally.

"Take your time…" Danny said scornfully.

Katie winked and waved at him.

"See you soon, Hubby!" She said before walking out the room.

Once alone, Danny sighed.

"So… we have until the weekend she graduates… We have less time than we thought."

"Which means it's time to challenge fate!" Ron went.

Danny looked to his right and saw Ron coming out of a ventilation window on the wall.

"Ron?! How long were yo- Never mind, get these off me!"

Ron walked over to Danny and complied, unwrapping the glowing ropes.

"Dude… what do we do next?"

"Soon as you get me out, we're gonna follow them." He then gave a scathing look at Ron. "Also… never mention what you likely saw ever again…"

Ron held his hands up while Rufus did the same with his paws. "My lips are sealed!" Danny gave a quick glare, which Ron realized why he's doing it. "Uh... not like that.

* * *

Dani carried Kim as they flew around, looking for the Smith household.

"No good…" Kim said. "Wade said he lives somewhere in this area, but we can't find the exact location. Looks like Smith likes to keep his house secretive thanks to being a CIA agent."

"We've looked for 10 minutes… maybe the bad guys haven't found him yet?" Dani asked as they landed atop an apartment building.

"Maybe…" Kim said, thinking for a bit. "Maybe we should have stayed to free Danny…"

"Yeah, so you two can talk." Dani said without thinking.

Kim looked to her, a bit surprised.

"Uh… come again?"

Dani didn't care about this Smith guy right now, only about her brother and love of his life.

"Are you two gonna break up?" She asked.

"_So_ not!" Kim went, raising her hands defensively. "Just because I'm mad doesn't mean-"

"What's it gonna take to convince you to forgive him?" Dani asked.

"I-It's not that simple, Danielle." Kim said. "I know that he regrets it but…" Kim found herself a bit tongue tied. "He- I… uh- We… I'm-"

"You know, you two are very alike." Dani said, surprising Kim. "You're both pretty stubborn and you both want what's best for the ones you love… even if you do things you're not proud of."

Kim looked about to answer, but couldn't find something to argue back.

"I-"

"I love you like a sister. I know I have Jazz and I love her too, but you're closer to my age and we spend a lot of time saving the day together. Plus, it's only because of you that I'm here and with a family. I think you should just tell him things will be okay soon."

Kim looked touched that Dani just said she's like a sister to her. "Really?"

"I get you want to but can't find yourself to. But at the same time, you might take too long." Dani said, looking said. "If you take too long, you might make things worse. I think you two should talk… I'm not just saying this because I like you guys as a couple which I do, but because I know how much you two love each other. You can't tell me you won't hide the idea some maniac with a god complex is after Danny, would you?" She asked in a meaningful tone.

Kim sighed and smiled.

"You… have come a long way since that homeless little girl, haven't you?"

Dani smiled widely.

"Mom and Dad say I'm wise beyond my years…"

* * *

At the Smith household, Stan has just arrived. Once he gets through the door, he's greeted by his wife, but not in a loving manner.

"Stan! Where were you?! You were supposed to be home an hour ago!"

"Hi honey." Stan went in a dismissive manner. "Had to get a bucket of chicken."

"It was meatloaf night!" Francine went, sounding offended he preferred takeout to her home cooking.

"Which is _why_ I went for the chicken…" Stan went, going straight to the couch. "Kids home yet?"

Francine lost her temper.

"Don't ignore me! Ever since Danny Phantom and Kim Possible were celebrated as world heroes, you've been bitter!"

"Because only a _man_ should save the world instead of a scawny kid and a cheerleader. They're the people the man has do their bidding." He answered before turning the television. "Now, no more talking. My show's on."

The door started knocking.

Francine looked to her husband, but when he didn't bother to get up then she groaned. "I'll get it."

"Thanks a bunch…" He said.

She opened the door and then, to her shock, it was a bunch of frogmen, who rushed in. Two of them grabbed her by the arms and she screamed her head off.

"Stan! Help!"

Her children came down the stairs. They bot saw what was happening.

"Mom?! What's going- Holy cow!" Steve went.

"Frogs! Finally, amphibians take their revenge for dissection!" Hayley went.

"We're aliens and we don't care!" One Incursean went.

"Oh…" Hayley went with disappointment.

The Incurseans aimed their blasters at the two, forcing them to raise their arms.

"You two! College dropout and social loser! Come down here!"

Both of them came down the stairs. Once Francine was let go, she had her hands up as well.

"Now… you're about to meet our master…" One Incursean said. "He wants the password your husband is hiding."

In that moment, a certain figure phased in from the ceiling. One in dark armor and a flaming head who the Incurseans bow to.

"Mrs. Smith… I am Thanatos, the god of death. I came for-"

"Francine!"

A new voice called out. One that came from a certain alien walking in from upstairs with a goldfish in a bowl in his hand.

"Francince, we're out of cheese puffs!" The goldfish, Klaus, went.

"And I wanna borrow one of your dresses for-" Roger turned around, allowing him and Klaus to see their new visitors. "Who is this guy?"

"No idea…" Klaus went.

"Hey! Hothead!" Roger went to Thanatos, causing the Incurseans to look terrified. "Mind shoving off! We're kinda-"

Suddenly, Thanatos reached down and grabbed Roger by the neck, making him let go of Klaus. The impact made his fish bowl smash open.

"Hey!" He shouted. Only to see something now above him and he panics. "Wait! No!"

Thanatos stomps on him, twisting his foot to smush him further.

The Smith family gasp in horror.

Meanwhile, Thanatos looked to Roger and glared at him. Roger was gasping for air and clutching onto his hand.

"Your hubris will be your undoing!"

Thanatos rose his arm in a 45% angle. Then, upon opening his other hand, fired a large and powerful beam of energy at Roger, one bigger than his body.

Once the smoke from the hole he's created in their house clears, Roger was nowhere to be seen. He was completely engulfed in the blast and reduced to dust.

With that, Thanatos only scoffed.

"Annoyance…" He turned around and faced the Smith family. "Now… where is your husband?"

Francine was baffled.

"What?!" She pointed to the couch. "He's right there!" She saw, to her horror, the couch was empty.

* * *

Once the Incurseans broke in, Stan went around the back and drove his car. He's already several blocks away from his house. His cell phone went off and he answered it.

"Yello?"

"STAN! WHERE ARE YOU?! ROGER AND KLAUS ARE DEAD!"

"That's nice, honey… I'm heading out of town. Have fun with our guests, don't worry though because I'll be fine…" He said nonchalantly.

"WHAT?! STAN! GET BA-"

Stan hung up.

"Well… I've done all I can…"

"Yes, you did…"

Stan was snapped out of it and looked around. Suddenly, his vehicle was lifted off the ground.

"WHOA! WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

The car seemed to have been held up by nothing. At least that's how it seemed until Thanatos regained visibility. He was holding the car up from the front and had it in a 45% angle.

"Mr. Smith… I came for the password to the safe."

"You can torture my family all you want, but I'll never tell!" Stan boasted.

"Fool… I know there's nothing I can do to them… I know you're a complete and utter coward and idiot because it's part of your CIA file." Thanatos said. "I'm also aware you value your own safety than others… So… tell me and I won't lay a hand on you…"

"IT'S 02-06-05!" Stan shouted, cowering in his car. "I said what you asked for now let me go!" He squealed cowardly.

"Hmph… excellent."

Thanatos then gently put the vehicle down.

Stan sighed with relief.

"It's over…"

However, his door is violently torn off. Then Thanatos kicked Stan, using intangibility to phase him out of the truck.

On the ground, Stan gets stomped on his back repeatedly.

"YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T HURT ME!" Stan whined.

"No… I said I won't lay a _hand_ on you… AND THIS IS MY FOOT!" He cackled as he kept stomping. "The alien and fish bored me… your whimpering will make this more fun!"

Stan started crying in pain before he's pulled away from the ground. Opening his eyes, he sees someone carrying him from his arms. All he saw was white hair.

"Danny Phantom!"

"Actually… I'm the other one."

Stan groaned. "The little _girl_?!"

Dani scowled at him. "I can leave back there, you know!"

"No! No!" Stan panicked.

Thanatos did not bother following.

"No matter… I have what I need!"

Dani looked back and saw him creating a portal and entering it. However, she heard him and stopped, glaring at Stan.

"You told him?!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Smith household.

"The master will get what he needs…" One Incursean said, aiming at the Smith family. "Since your husband has no value in your lives… you are not needed."

However, some bursted through the window.

"Hello boys…" Kim said as she readied to fight.

The Incurseans lowered their weapons in surprise. Meanwhile, the remaining Smith family gasp.

"Kim Possible?!" Franchise shouted.

"WOW!" Steve went with a huge grin.

"She has a boyfriend!" Hayley snapped.

"I can dream, can't I?!"

The Incurseans aim their weapons, but Kim's athletics were more than enough to dodge their laser fire and then kick each one of them in the face. One of them tries to tackle her, but Kim backflipped over him and kicked him in the back. This sent him crashing into a wall.

"Retreat!" One of the Incurseans shouted.

With that, all of them ran out of the house.

Once they were gone, Kim sighed in relief. "At least those Dino guys aren't here…"

Dani flew in, carrying Stan Smith. She landed him on the floor, where he's given dirty looks from his family.

"Ah, good. You're all okay…"

"No thanks to you!" Francine shouted.

Dani pointed to Stan.

"The moron gave Thanatos the password he needs…"

"WHAT?!" Kim shouted in disbelief. She then looked to Stan. "Why would you do that?!"

"I'll tell you why!" Stan went proudly. "If I didn't… I'd be dead!"

Kim looked unbelieving before glaring again.

"What about your family?! If it weren't for me, they'd be frog food!"

Stan waved a hand dismissively.

"Ah, if these frogs could get beaten up by a cheerleader, they're no threat…"

That was the last straw for Kim. This guy has been on her bad side all day, now she's had enough of him.

Kim walked up to Stan and grabbed his arm. Then, she flipped him over her shoulder, causing him to crash and break the couch.

"OWW!" Stan whined. "MY BACK!"

Kim shook her head.

"Even the frogs weren't that whiny…" She looked to Dani. "Let's go. Maybe we can help Danny and Ron now…" Dani nodded. As they were leaving, Kim looked at her Kimmunicator watch. "Wade? I need my battle suit. Also, contact the X-Mansion. I need them to get in touch with people I think can help us…"

Once they were gone, the Smith family was left to watch Stan, still on the broken couch, whining.

"Someone call a doctor! I think my back's broken!" He exaggerated. His family ignored him and walk away. "Hello?!"

* * *

There was a large, vaulted safe in the basement of the CIA. Armaggon had tried to break in, but the energized shield kept him out. Now it was Katie's turn. She transformed her hands to claws, but the shield did not go away.

"I told you!" Katie shouted.

"Then break the machine instead!" Armaggon pointed to the only part of the safe that isn't shielded, which showed a number pad.

"If I do that, we might make it impossible to break in!" Katie argued. "We need the password!"

"Katie! Armaggon!" Thanatos voice came from the shark alien's arm, where his communicator was. He answered it.

"Yeah?"

"The password is 02-06-05." He told them. "I am on my way, so turn the shield off."

"Got it." Armaggon lowered his arm and was walking up the stairs. "I'll let him in. You open that thing."

Katie glared at him with her arms crossed. But, once he was gone, Katie sighed.

"Well, the sooner we do this, the sooner I can be back with my little Pookie Bear…" She said before thinking out loud to herself with her hands on her face as she smiled widely. "Soon… I'll have him in my arms… Even if everyone else in his life is gone… I'll be there. We'll finally be together, get married, have a family, maybe eight kids like his dream…"

She imagined it vividly.

A large, lovely 3 story house. And the entire house was home to eight lovely little girls. All of them looked like either little versions of her with Danny's hair, or versions of with Danny's eye color and nose. And ending it all was a lovely little boy named Danny Jr.

She could imagine Danny finally admitting he loves her and accepting her as his only soulmate after he finished grieving over Kim.

She even wanted to imagine what it will be like when they have their first baby.

It was such a beautiful thing to imagine.

"No chance…"

Katie opened her eyes when she heard Danny's voice. She looked to see him and Ron standing in front of the vault. "Danny?" Katie asked. "How did you- Doesn't matter… step aside and I promise no one else has to be hurt today."

"There's no way either of that is happening, Katie…" Danny said with his arms crossed. "If I have to fight you, I will…"

* * *

Outside, Thanatos arrived. There, Armaggon turned off the shield thanks to his wrist device.

"The girl is inside. She's going to open the vault for us."

"Go back to the base…"

Armaggon shook his head in confusion.

"I'm sorry… what?"

"This is something I wish to make sure it works on my own now…"

Meanwhile, Kim and Dani land outside the gates. Seeing Armaggon fly off in his shark ship form, Kim notices a limousine arrive. She smiled, to Dani's confusion.

"Who is that?" Dani asked.

"Our insurance…" Kim said.

* * *

Danny always feared her transformations. She was powerful, too powerful, and most of his powers had little to no effect on her. However, he can't afford to be afraid of her anymore. His fists rose, glowing.

Meanwhile, Ron shook at what he was seeing.

Katie's eyes were glowing.

"Danny… don't make me hurt that cute face of yours…" She threatened.

"You already did… years ago at the carnival. You forcefully made out with me for too long." Danny answered. "I'm sorry for what I said and for making you feel worse… but this has gone long enough!"

Katie's skin turned green and her hair turned black.

"YOU ARE _MINE!_" She shouted as she grew 10 feet, to Ron and Rufus's horror as the held onto each other. "YOU'RE GOING TO BE MINE! YOU'LL SEE THAT WE'RE MEANT TO BE! I'LL PROVIDE FOR YOU LOVE AND FAMILY! I'M THE ONLY HOPE YOU HAVE FOR HAPPINESS ONCE HE WINS!"

"Katie! You can't make me be with you! Even if Thanatos wins, I could never love someone else the way I love Kim!" Danny shouted.

"Thanatos said-"

"I don't care what he said! I'm not going to let him do it! Even if it destroys me, I am not going to let that monster lay a hand on Kim or my other loved ones! I won't let anyone hurt them, Thanatos... or _you!_" Danny shouted.

For a brief moment, Katie looked hurt and was seemingly listening to him. But the Moodulator went off and she became feral again.

"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!"

"So… what do we do?" Ron asked for himself and Rufus.

"Guard that number pad." Danny said.

"Got it!" Ron said with a salute before he ran to the pad.

Katie lunged at Danny. He braced himself and grabbed her wrists before she could reach him. He did his best to push her back, but Katie's powers were making her push harder.

"Katie!" Danny shouted.

"Yes, Pookie Bear?" She asked in a faux-loving voice.

"You know this is wrong! You wanted to prove to me you're not a monster, so why do this?!"

Katie looked like she was listening, but the Moodulator went off again.

"Because there's no point if I'm all that's left to love you!"

That's when Danny had no other option. He let go of one wrist and fired at her face.

The blast was indeed strong enough to push her back a few feet. But this only made her angrier. She grew to 20 feet.

"Aw… crud!"

Monster Katie then backhanded Danny.

The force enough to send him into a wall, knocking him out.

"DANNY!" Ron shouted with both hands on his face.

Monster Katie now held the unconscious Danny in her fist, having a terrifying smirk on her face.

"You're finally _mine..._" Katie said, only to feel a blast on her shoulder. It didn't hurt her, but it got her attention. "What?!"

"Drop my boyfriend! He and I have to properly patch things up!"

She turned around and saw Kim, in her battlesuit. The sight angered her.

"Get away! Only one of us can be the future Mrs. Fenton/Phantom!"

"Somehow, I'm pretty sure he should have a say… and _I_ say whatever your new boss is up to isn't going to work! We'll stop him!"

"Oh please, don't you get it already?! You lost! Thanatos is going to end you and once you are gone, Danny will be mine!" Katie shouted.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Kim said with a sneer.

"You won't for long! Like I just told Danny, after you graduate, you're dead meat! Then I'll be with him, just like Thanatos says!"

"Katie! You can't trust Thanatos, he is not going to give you what you think you want!" Kim shouted.

"Shut up! Boyfriend-stealer!" Katie roared.

"I'm not your boyfriend!" Danny had just woken up and turned into a mist for a brief moment to get out of Katie's grip. "And we're not letting you win!"

Katie's eyes turned red instead of glowing white.

"That's it!" She roared. "If I have to hurt you, then fine!"

She reached out for him, but this time Danny decided to dodge and throw a punch, one that actually knocked her on the floor.

"Okay… I'm not holding back as much anymore. If I have to knock you out, then fine!"

Katie snarled and tried to get up, but then Kim jumped in and created a flash from her fists, thanks to her suit, which blinded Katie. Once Katie looked and saw Kim disappeared. She got up, but then something kicked the back of one of her knees, making her drop. Kim appeared.

"Invisibility isn't just _Danny's_ advantage!" Kim said.

Katie grabbed Kim by the leg and lifted her up, but Danny flew in and used intangibility to pull her out.

"I got you!" Danny shouted.

Kim briefly smiled warmly.

"I know…"

This made Katie's face turn a lighter shade of red with rage.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

Katie was going to attack again, but someone else stepped in. It was Dani, who slid in and used her ice power to freeze the floor, making Katie slip and fall.

"Stay away from my brother!" She shouted.

Katie snarled again.

Once Danny and Kim landed, Katie tried to reach out.

Then, to their surprise, someone jumped in and kicked her hand before she reached.

It was Ron, who made a kata.

"I'm ready!" He declared.

Danny and Dani had to blink to make sure they weren't saying things. Kim smiled.

"About time that monkey power kicked in…"

Katie rushed at them. All but Danny was able to get out of the way. Danny himself was caught in the leg and slammed into the floor.

"SAY YOU LOVE ME!" She demanded.

"No!"

Katie snarled again. She then threw him to a wall.

"SAY IT!"

"NEVER!" He shouted.

Katie was waling to him, but Kim stood in the way with hr arms out.

"Katie, if you loved Danny as much as you say you do, you wouldn't be doing this!" Kim shouted, trying to reason with her.

At first it looked like it was working, but the Moodulator made it to no avail.

"Maybe I rather see him destroyed than with _you_!" Monster Katie roared as she was about to attack him again.

"KATIE! NO!" A woman's voice shouted.

"PLEASE DON'T DO IT!" A man's voice shouted.

These voices got Katie's attention. Even in her beast form, she turned around and saw her parents

"Mom? Dad?" Monster Katie said in a stunned voice.

"The school called us, because Ms. Possible needed us here." Her mother said. "Katie Darling… you need to stop." She begged.

Katie roared. "NO! DANNY IS MINE!"

"Listen to your mother, Princess!" Her father pleaded.

Katie snarled. "YOU _ALWAYS_ TAKE HER SIDE! I WON'T LET ANYONE COME BETWEEN ME AND DANNY!"

Her father sighed and took a step forward.

"Katie… if you're going to hurt anyone for getting in you way… then add _me_ to that list…"

As he held his arms out in a T shape, Katie gasped.

"D-Daddy?"

Danny stirred awake and saw this. He saw Katie's father actually being brave enough to stand up to her, even goading her into attacking him.

"It's my fault…" He spoke up. "I let you get away with so much because of your powers… I should have done more instead of being afraid. Now you've let this monster make you full of hate and obsession. If anyone needs to suffer for what you've become… it's me. So go ahead…"

Katie gasped in shock. It was enough to make her start shrinking back to normal.

"D-Daddy?" Her eyes were no longer red, but returned to their normal appearance.

The heroes were all in disbelief.

"She's changing back…" Danny said in relief.

That's when the sound of buttons pressing could be heard. To the four's horror, they saw Thanatos enter the password.

"Finally…" The shield turned off and the vaulted door opened. It revealed a car's worth of ectoranium. "More than enough to add to the pile…"

Danny and Dani fired their blasts, Thanatos created a shield that blocked. Dani flew at the armored villain, but he caught her by the head and threw her to the floor. Danny attempted to save her, but Thanatos fired a green blast of his own, knocking him down.

"Bro!" Dani said, trying to get up, only for Thanatos to stomp on her, making her stay down. That's when she looked back and saw something that made no sense. "What the heck?!"

Thanatos was holding a shard of ectoranium in his hand.

"This armor isn't a part of me, so I can touch this element with no harm… You however… have no armor." He rose a hand at the rest of the ectoranium, creating a portal beneath that swallowed it before closing. "That's going somewhere I can use for later. As for you…" He held the shard like a knife. "Kim will break him, but you are the second person he holds closest to his heart, so this will be a decent start."

"No!" Danny shouted.

He, Kim and Ron attempted to race over, but Thanatos created a wall of energy that blocked them.

"Now…"

Before he made his attack, something tackled into him. Knocking him in the ground.

To his surprise, it was Katie, back in her monster form.

"Stupid girl!" He pushed her off. "What are you doing?!"

"Don't hurt her!" She demanded.

Thanatos got up and glared at her.

"Have you forgotten our deal?! Let me make this easier…" He aimed at a finger at her parents, to their horror. "Go attack Kim Possible. Rip some hair out if you want, or you and your brother are going to be orphans…"

"W-what?!" Katie questioned, even in monster form.

"Attack her… or I kill them… It's a no-brainer.

"Stop!" Danny and the others tried to make a move.

"Move closer and I kill them on the spot!" He shouted.

This made everyone pause.

"B-but those are my parents!" Katie begged.

"I had to watch _my_ parents die too and you don't hear me crying about it…" Thanatos said. "Now… do as I say!"

Katie looked to Kim, who looked ready to try and defend herself.

"I'm sorry…"

Katie's words made Kim brace herself.

However, to everyone's surprise, Katie tacked into Thanatos once more, on top of him and giving her parents a chance to make a break for it.

"STUPID GIRL!" He shouted.

He pushed her off again, but this time, Katie grabbed his arm and threw him to the floor.

"YOU MADE ME HURT DANNY! THREATENED MY FAMILY!" Katie began using her monster claws and slashed his back repeatedly. "YOU DID SOMETHING TO ME, LIKE DANNY SAID! DIDN'T YOU?!"

"Indeed…" Thanatos answered, unthreatened by her attacks. "And it's high time I finished. You've outlived your usefulness anyway, keeping them busy while we find that password."

The Moodulator could be seen flashing red, even from under her skin.

Suddenly, Katie began roaring in pain as she got off Thanatos and held onto her head as she got on her knees.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?!"

"Oh… did I forget to mention?" Thanatos said. "The Moodulator I put in your neck is on a bit of a timer. The longer it overloads your emotions like this, the more it overheats. In a matter of minutes, the overload is going to explode… taking your brain with it."

"WHAT?! B-BUT YOU SAID I'D BE WITH DANNY!" She shouted through the tears now falling from her face.

"I did… I just didn't say for _how long_."

This was followed by a mocking laughter, complete with his shoulders bobbing.

Danny tackled into the metal menace, knocking him a few feet back but not doing enough. He's backhanded as Thanatos simply scoffed.

"Get away from my brother!"

Dani took a deep breath and performed a Ghostly Wail.

It only moved her foe back slightly.

"I see you've developed this power… a shame it's too weak!" Thanatos spun his hand to create a shield, allowing him to walk over and grab the girl by the arm and lift her up. "I am a god! I am unbeatable!"

Kim could see the scratches Katie caused in his armor on his back. It was slowly closing, meaning the armor has some kind of healing factor. That's when it hit her.

"Wait a minute…" She thought to herself under her breath. "If he's unbeatable… why does he need a suit of armor?"

She saw the shard he threatened Dani with and one part of the armor still not closed, exposing something white on his back.

She smirked.

Danny flew in to save his sister sidekick, but Thanatos grabbed his fist before it could connect and crushed his hand a bit.

"There are too many Phantoms in this world…" He said. "I'll be rid of you both…"

That's when his eyes widened and he wailed in pain, letting them go. Once they were free, they saw the cause of his pain.

It was Kim, having stabbed the opening with the shard of ectoranium.

Thanatos stepped away, breathing heavy.

"Interesting how vulnerable you are when your armor doesn't cover the whole thing…" Kim said with a confident smile as she held onto the shard. "Not so unbeatable after all, huh?"

Danny and Dani smiled. They finally caused this monster some pain.

Thanatos glared viciously as he hunched over from the pain.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

He rose a hand and created a portal, escaping into it.

Once it was done, Danny was reminded of Katie, who was still on her knees and crying in pain.

"I got you!"

He ran to her and used intangibility to reach in the back of her neck and grab the device.

"Danny, wait!" Kim shouted. "That thing's been inside too long! It could kill her!"

"If I don't, it _will_ kill her!" He argued.

"Do it…" Katie begged.

Danny nodded and pulled the device out.

The sudden move causes Katie to gasp and fall down, returning to human form.

Her parents looked back inside.

"Katie?" Her mother questioned before gasping at her daughter being unconscious. "KATIE!"

"PRINCESS!"

Her parents reached over and tried to awaken their daughter.

Kim, Dani and Ron joined with Danny and overlooked them.

"I'll get in touch with my mom and Global Justice right now…"

* * *

In Middleton's hospital, where Anne Possible works, Katie was in the ER as her parents waited outside, watching with worried looks.

Meanwhile, in the hallway, since they aren't family, Teams Phantom and Possible were outside, waiting. Danny and Danielle were sitting together in human form while Kim and Ron were on the other.

"She'll… be okay, right?" Ron asked.

"My mom is the best brain surgeon in the country…" Kim said, trying reassure him and herself.

Rufus could be seen shedding a tear.

"I'm sure she'll be fine… right, Bro?" Danielle asked Danny, but noticed his mind was elsewhere. "Danny?"

Danny had been pondering something.

"Danny?" Kim asked.

Danny finally became aware everyone was watching and decided to speak up.

"Katie said something to me… something that made no sense to me while I was tied up."

"What's that?" Ron asked.

"Do you guys remember that day the website was down?"

"Yeah." Kim said. "Apparently, a whole lot of people in Amity Park tried to sign up at once."

"Yeah… that was _my_ fault. The guys at Casper saw me and Felicia that day… anyway! Jazz, Tucker and I went to a carnival. There, I ran into Katie again and after she forcefully made out with me for longer than I want to admit, I passed out. I had a nightmare where I was married to her with eight kids."

"Eight?!" Ron and Rufus questioned with some horrified looks.

"The names were Callie, Candy, Kelly, Kari, Chrissy, Kimmy, Carly and Kylie…" Danny answered.

Kim looked confused at what he's doing, admitting a nightmare of kids with someone he feared.

"And… you're telling us this, why?"

"Because she somehow found out about that dream. I never told anyone about it, not even Tucker and Jazz." Danny said. "And she claims Thanatos told her."

This made everyone glance at each other, clearly unsure of this.

"How does future vision work like that?" Danielle asked.

"I don't think it's future vision anymore… at least that's what Katie says." Danny answered. "Plus, according to Ben, mechamorphs upgrade tech, they don't magically change their functions and that's what his suit is based on."

"So… how did he find out? And how did he know the password for Plumbers HQ?" Danielle asked again.

"I don't know… as far as I can gather, he only appeared two years ago… I don't recall seeing him at the carnival."

"This is really confusing, isn't it?" Ron brought up. "I mean, the password, the dream, planning on using Katie. This isn't just somehow knowing future events before they happen, this is too exact. Like Thanatos already lived through it."

There was uncomfortable silence, namely because Ron's words had an effect.

_Already lived through this?_ Danny questioned_. How would that even be possible?_

"You know…" Kim spoke up. "Now that I think about it, something about him seems… _familiar_."

"But Kim." Ron spoke up. "I've been on almost every mission with you and we've never met anyone like him. His voice sounds all robot-y and deep, and his powers are a big list."

"Not his voice but his words, not his powers by his moves. Something about the way he fights and the way he talks seems… familiar."

That got Danny thinking again.

_Familiar? Now that she mentioned it-_

The doors opened.

To their surprise, three people walked in. One was Doctor Director, the others were Yori and her sensei.

"Yori? Sensei?" Ron asked. He then bowed to the old man when he approaches. "What are you-"

"Doctor Director informed us of the theft of the Tempus Simia, which we allowed her to keep hidden until we spoke with Clockwork." The sensei said.

"Clockwork?" Danny questioned. "You know Clockwork?"

"Indeed. It was _his_ power the object uses… It was borrowed and many fought over it until it was put away for safety… then this evil being stole it." The sensei explained. Danny was about to speak up when the sensei held his hand out. "Before you ask, no, I do not know where he is…"

_Again? This isn't like him… Where is he?_

"So, I hear you actually managed to hurt Thanatos." Director asked, impressed.

"Yup." Kim said as she held up the shard of ectoranium. "With this."

"Boo-yah, Kim!" Ron gave Kim a pat on the back.

However, the force of it made her drop the object. Danielle grabbed it but, due to her half-ghost DNA, burns her a bit that she almost drops it by passing it back and forth in each hand before Kim grabbed it.

Both of them glared at Ron for his careless action, who chuckled nervously.

"My bad…"

"Anyway…" Kim continued explaining. "Katie made an opening in his armor and, before it regenerated, I struck him with this."

Director took the shard and held it close to her one eye.

"This actually hurt him?" She asked, curious.

"Yup. Which means he's not unbeatable, and he can lose…"

"I knew it…" Director said. "He is just some pretender…"

"A false god." Sensei said scornfully.

"An imposter spirit who no doubt uses the name of a Greek figure just to make himself look better than he is." Yori added. "It seems he must want everyone to worship him like a proper deity just to feed his ego."

That's when the doors opened and Anne Possible stepped out.

"Good news everyone, Katie is awake." She said. "You'll have to wait until her family speaks with her though…"

"Very well…" Director said. "I shall gather what she knows after."

Anne looked uncomfortable. "That's… the _bad_ news, actually…"

"What is it, Mom?"

"When Katie awoke… she doesn't remember much, just the incident on the island and what happened about 2 hours ago… Anything between is a blank."

"You're… serious?" Director asked in disbelief.

"I'm afraid so… we ran a scan and the part of her brain that stores memory appears to have been damaged, likely a side effect of the Moodulator." She explained. "She doesn't remember what she did…"

* * *

"Hello?!" Stan shouted from his cell. "Anyone there?!" It was moments in this prison cell he was put in roughly 30 minutes ago when his boss, in a wheelchair, came in. Stan smiled. "Ah, Sir! You're here! What's going on?!"

"Well, for starters… I'm forcefully being retired. My injuries are too great that I'm going to be off my feet for several months while I heal…"

"What?!" Stan asked in shock. "But… who will run the CIA?!" Stan had the idea he was next in line. "Maybe I-"

"My replacement has been selected. Lucy Lane from Metropolis."

"Pfft… a woman?!"

"Who happens to have connections…"

"To General Sam Lane, I know…"

"The _discredited_ Sam Lane… and no, I mean her sister and new brother-in-law are friends with Superman. Which brings me to part two. After the ectoranium was taken, many agencies including GJ found out about our unethical deeds from their recon of the area, from cloning to putting that man's brain in a fish. So, all agents caught involved in such affairs… have been fired."

"Wait… so… I'm fired?!" Stan panicked.

"Also, by revealing information that has assisted what is basically a supernatural terrorist, you are also charged with treason and are serving life in prison. So…" He used his wheelchair to turn around. "Farewell, Stan Smith…"

"Wait! No! Sir!" Stan called out, but Bullock ignored him and left.

"Stan!" Francine came storming in.

Stan sighed. "Ah! Good joke, Francine… now get me out."

"Joke?! _You left us to die!_" Francine shouted. Then she pulled out a form on a board. "Here, sign this if you-"

Stan immediately signed it.

"There, ha ha… now get me out." Stan demanded.

"Did you even read it?!" Francine snapped.

"Readings for nerds…"

"And for people who want to _save_ their marriages! That was a divorce paper!"

"WHAT?!"

"I'm divorcing you, you awful man! You abandoned us to monsters! Now, without your CIA credentials, the police aren't afraid to deal with us anymore and we're being fined for all of your stupid shenanigans! Hayley's been arrested an hour ago and Steve's barricaded himself out of fear!" Francine snapped before turning around. "Good riddance!"

"Wait! Francine!" Stan shouted and tried to reach for her, but was too late as she left through the door. "Oh come on! What did I do to deserve this?! So I think the ghost kid's scrawny and that women shouldn't be saving the day! What else am I to be punished with?!"

An officer came through the door.

"Here's your new cellmate, Smith! We caught him stealing from his work at Klinko's…"

Stan's eyes widened in horror. Then he saw the man they were talking about being brought in, who glared at Stan.

"STELIO KONTOS?!"

* * *

"I… really did all that?" Katie asked.

She was given her usual clothes to put on as she did not want to wear the outfit from before. She was being checked out when given an abridged version of recent events. Now she was being spoken to by Betty Director, with Danny and Kim in the room with her and her parents. They were behind her, their hands on her shoulders.

"Yes… you did." Director said, trying to remain sympathetic. "Now… I understand how much you probably don't want to… but are you sure you can't remember anything?"

"No…" Katie said. Then she realized something. "Wait… I remember… he showed something. Whatever it was… I think it convinced me to help him." She said. "I remember the sound of something… opening…"

"Opening?" Danny questioned before pondering. "Did he… get out of his armor?"

"What would he need to show that involved getting out of that thing?" Kim questioned.

"I see… Thank you, Miss…" Director said as she turned around and left the room. "Please be safe…"

Once she left the room, there was a notable silence. One that Danny knew was going to include something.

"Danny?" Katie asked. "Even though I don't remember what I said or did… it's no excuse. Just like I had no excuse three years ago…" She had tears forming in her eyes. "I know I keep saying this but… I'm sorry." She sniffed. "I'm sorry for years ago and I'm sorry for now… It's true that I'm still in love with you but… now I know that love means the other person's happiness over their own and you're clearly not happy around me. It's obvious you love Kim and don't love me. Maybe, and that's a small maybe, you might feel something but it would never come as long as she's around… But that's fine… Without that thing making me feel, I can think for myself and I can honestly say the only thing I want… even if you probably will never give it to me… is your forgiveness…"

There was a silence. Danny did not have a single reaction at first and it worried Katie. It also worried Kim.

"You're right…" He spoke up, getting everyone's attention. He took a few steps forward, now directly in front of her. "I love Kim… and I will never feel that way about you…"

Katie shut her eyes and choked on tears beginning to form.

"I knew it…"

Then, to her surprise and everyone else's, he hugged her. And because he's still in her heart, Katie felt her heart skip a bit and her face turn red.

Kim was surprised too, but then she was touched to hear this.

"But you saved her… the girl I love. You had a chance to hurt her, but you didn't. You also saved my little sister. You saved the two people I care for the most…" He took a deep breath. "I should have said this a long time ago. I knew… it was the right thing to do but I could never have the strength to try. But I realize if I had said something sooner, you probably wouldn't have been in this mess. So… let me make it up to you and say what you've been wanting to hear since the carnival…" He pulled back and looked her in the eye, with a smile. "I forgive you…"

Kim just saw this and she felt something she was afraid she'd lose. She felt the butterflies in her tummy again. She hadn't felt that since their first date. It was a sign, a true sign of love to her mother. And it was to her.

Both Mr. and Mrs. Kaboom teared up and smiled for their daughter.

Katie smiled warmly as tears kept falling from her face.

"Thank you… Danny." Katie said. However, her emotions got the better of her again as she quickly kissed him on the lips, to her surprise.

Kim gasped, then glared daggers at Katie.

Katie pulled back and gasped. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't! I mean… I let myself… Umm…"

However, to her surprise, Danny laughed it off.

"I'll let you have that as a thanks…"

Katie smiled again. She looked to Kim.

"You're a lucky girl…"

Kim smiled back before smiling at Danny and taking his hand.

"Yes… I am…" She then gave a small glare. "I'm going to let that go as a thank you… but don't think because you could potentially turn into something like Godzilla means I won't come after you next time that happens…"

Katie smiled and held her hand up. "I swear."

Katie's father put his arm around his daughter.

"Let's get going, Princess. Tinker is hoping to see you. Come home for dinner…"

"Okay, Daddy…"

Katie's parents then walked with her, out of the room, leaving Danny alone with Kim. Both of them stared at each for a moment, both thinking the same thing.

"Well… I guess I better get Danielle and get going…"

Before Danny turned around, Kim reached out and grab him by the collar.

"Not so fast!" She declared.

"What is it?"

Kim smiled. "Something I need to do…"

Before Danny could question her actions, she immediately pulled him in and kissed him on the lips. Danny was momentarily stunned, but the feelings of Kim's lips on his again made him too happy to be surprised as he held her and kissed her back.

Anne opened the door to check and see why the two didn't get out, but saw this and gasped with a big smile.

She immediately shut the door and got on the phone.

"Maddie! Tell your household the break's over and they're not breaking up!" She said in a hushed but excited tone.

Back to the two, they finished kissing and looked into each other's eyes.

"I forgive you… I should have said something sooner…"

"You had every right to be mad-"

"Honestly… I would have done the same. I didn't want to break up or stop loving you… but seeing you forgive Katie reminded me how wonderful a person you really are. How you care so much that you're willing to do whatever it takes to make people happy… I felt that feeling in my tummy again… the one that made me realize how much I wanted to see you again after our first date."

"I'll never do it again…" Danny said to assure her.

Kim smiled and shook her head. "No… it's fine. You did it to protect me… I know that. As long as it's out of love, I'll always forgive you. I wanted the break to remind myself that I love you…" She pressed her forehead into his while giving him a continued, loving smile. "I do and I never want to stop…"

Danny smiled back. "I love you too and I never want to stop either…"

"So… wanna have a late-night date and make out enough to make up for the like 2 days of since I learned what happened?" Kim asked.

"Absolutely! But uh… I should let Danielle know first, so she'd know not to wait for me."

"I'll be fine!"

Both of them were surprised to hear her voice, looking back to see her peeking through the wall.

"Sis…" Danny said with an annoyed tone and his arms crossed.

Danielle realized this and grinned innocently.

"Uh… I'll-be-fine-head-home-glad-you-two-are-gonna-be-fine-bye!" She said quickly as quickly pulled back and away.

Kim giggled as Danny loosened up. They shared a laugh.

* * *

Outside, Katie was on the phone as she was being put into her parents' car.

"That's right, Kitty… so if it's okay with you, I feel like staying with my folks for a while."

"It's not a problem!" Kitty said. "In fact, the Professor encourages it." There was a momentary pause and Katie heard her groan. "Hang on! Bobby wants to talk…"

"Katie!" Bobby spoke up. "How are you?! When are you coming back?"

Katie giggled. She knew Bobby liked her but she always had feelings for Danny. However, she's ready to move on.

"It'll be a while… I'm with my family for now." She looked to her parents and smiled. "I'll be fine Bobby… I'll talk later. I gotta go."

"Wait, Katie-"

She hangs up and looks to her parents.

"Let's head home… I miss my bed."

"Sure thing, Princess…" Her dad said.

As she entered the car and looked out the window, she saw Danny Phantom and Kim Possible in her battlesuit, holding hands. She saw them share a deep kiss as they drove off.

It did sting a little, but not as much anymore.

_Danny will always hold a place in my heart… but I want him to be happy more than I want him to be with me. I would love for him to love me, but I want him and Kim the best._

* * *

Unaware Katie saw and gave her own silent blessing, Danny and Kim took off together thanks to his power and carrying her bridal style.

After an hour of late sandwiches and ice cream, the two had themselves a little sparring match atop a building.

Kim fired a short blast at Danny that he blocked. He fired a weak ray that she attempted to block the same way, but she actually loses her footing a bit and steps back.

"Oops…" Danny went in a joking manner.

Kim looked back to him and smirked.

"Lucky shot…"

Danny and Kim came at each other.

Kim threw a kick that he ducked away from. However, he felt her punch graze his cheek as he dodged. He pulled back and felt that on his cheek. He smiled.

"Is this a chance to vent frustration?" Danny asked.

"Well.. like Katie, I don't mind hitting that cute face. I can always kiss it later to help you feel better." She said.

Danny and Kim exchanged blows and blocked each other before either one made a direct hit. However, Danny gave a light chop to her shoulder. He smiled, she gave a playful smirk.

_Half venting… half fun…_ She thought to herself.

She threw a punch, which he caught by grabbing her arm. He gave another chop and Kim reacted with a light push. She tried to land more punches, but he dodged. After the fourth punch, he tripped her. Thanks to her flips, she landed safely, but Danny came in and tripped her again, catching her like he was dipping her in a dance.

They shared a smile.

"We needed this, didn't we?" Danny asked.

"Yes, we do." Kim said.

Danny lifted her back to her feet. Once he did that, he raised his left hand and cupped her face with it. Kim put her left on his chest and her right on the hand touching her. Exchanging smiles, Danny came in and kissed her. After that, both of them closed in and kissed again. After a breath, Danny kissed her deeper. After that, Kim put both hands on his chest and looked deeply into his eyes. Danny smiled and looked away, his face turning as red as her's right now.

Remembering something they like to do when they're this in love, Danny morphed his head back to normal, keeping his Danny Phantom suit and glow.

After giving his love three more kisses that she happily accepted on her smiling lips, he held her close.

"I swear… whatever that monster is planning… I'll make sure we live through this, together. I will make sure you have a happy life."

"You do?" Kim asked.

"I've defied fate before… I'll do it again." Kim looked confused by that. Danny smiled again. "It's a long story, one I'll happily tell you about if- WHEN we're old and grey."

"Old and grey? Someone's confident." Kim said with a playful tone.

"Hey… I'm with the hottest, coolest cheerleader in the world. I can afford it."

"Yes, you can."

With his free hand, Danny pulled Kim in closer and kissed her again. After a blink, Kim closed her eyes and returned it. Once they pulled back, they smiled and kissed one more, Danny pulling her with him as he moved back. After that, they shared one last, softer kiss.

_I have the love of my life still with me. I'm not afraid of whatever we face…_

After cupping his face back, Kim had a playful smile on her face.

"So does not make up for being apart for so long…"

Before Danny could speak up, Kim pushed him down to the floor, landing on top of him. Once they did, Kim kissed him again, making out with him. On instinct, Danny held her and returned her passion. They rolled and now Danny was on top of her. They parted their lips.

"You know what I was thinking?" Kim asked.

"What's that?"

"I could really go for Nasty Burger tomorrow…" She said, adopting her normal tone than her loving one. "Mind if we go out afterschool?"

Danny pulled back in confusion, then laughed.

"Sure thing, Blue Fox…"

"Thanks, Spaceman…"

Once Danny helped Kim back up on her feet, they went back to pressing their foreheads together, tickling their noses together at the same time.

"I could do this forever…" Danny admitted.

"And we will… I have faith we'll stop him…" Kim said with confidence in herself and her boyfriend.

* * *

Elsewhere, in Quahog. Thanatos has arrived to his disciples. Psyphon and his gang, Smytus and his Cluster robots, Armaggon, the Incursean and the Triceratons were present.

"My disciples! With the ectoranium, I've enhanced your weaponry! Now ghost will be among those we can enslave. The machines we've developed for energy siphoning and the thefts you've committed in my absence have nearly finished the power we need! We only need to wait for one, maybe two, more samples and we will begin our ascension!"

All of them cheered, unaware their master has other plans.

_ Soon… you'll fulfill your role._

* * *

**ANOTHER LONG ONE!**

**Anyway, I've been wanting to have Katie appear for a while and have Danny forgive her. Now, after all this, I figured seeing her save people he cares for being the thing that convinces him that it's okay to forgive now.**

**Also, our favorite couple has their love reaffirmed.**

**Also, it looks like Thanatos is up to something with his disciples.**

**I forget to mention this before, but Invader Johnny and Luiz4200 have given me an assist by looking over what I typed before posting for the last few chapters. Thanks guys.**

**Also, thank you FlowerPrincess11 for helping on this chapter.**

**Jebest4781: Glad you're enjoying it.**

**Invader Johnny: Indeed, Danny's loyalty to those he loves is one trait Kim loves.**

**qazse: This isn't the end for Vlad. I got plans for him later...**

**Guest: Indeed**

**Luiz4200: Yes, but at least Katie got something good in the end, Danny's forgiveness**

**Meazm: AND another cliffhanger ending with a vague hint of what's to come**


	51. Chapter 51: Graduation: Part1

_**Graduation 1: The Gauntlet**_

"Are you guys sure?" Danny asked as he looked at his monitor, while Kim looked worried over his shoulder.

They in a multi person video chat with some friends Danny made during the summer three years ago.

Normally, most girls wouldn't like it if their boyfriend would chat with former love interests, but she met most of these girls and she knew that Danny is faithful to her only. Besides, this is a major sitch and they need all of the help that they can get. They just found out that several things went missing, even when Thanatos was in the Deus Cube.

Danny sent messages to various contacts since, for whatever reason, they were connected to people they knew.

They were currently video chatting with Kara, Starfire and Barbara due to their connection to thefts in DeeCeeCom County.

Since these girls already were well acquainted and knew each other personally, it was okay to have this little meeting.

"I am most sure, Danny. My friends and I have been investigating but the reactor Cyborg developed with Ray Palmer is still missing..." Starfire said in her own unique way.

"Me and Batman have tried investigating every place he can think of but no leads on the stolen power cores Wayne Enterprises developed." Barbara said in frustration.

"Me and my cousin haven't found any leads either on the Hall of Justice's thefts of those spare Green Lantern… well, lanterns." Kara said in frustration. "Even the Flash's weird Comic Treadmill had its core stolen. He says it's a solidified form of Speed Force energy. Unless someone had the intel to build a machine for it, it's useless."

Danny and Kim sighed.

"Well, thanks anyway…" Kim said.

"It's odd… isn't it?" Barbara asked. "All of those were thefts of energy-based objects or power sources."

"Indeed, Batgirl." Starfire said. "And this was not the only county if reports are true…"

"It's bizarre…" Kara admitted. "It all started around the time the city of Quahog was wiped out by that… _thing_." She said that with a shudder. "Whatever shield he has over the city, even Superman and I can't seem to break through."

Danny sighed. "I know… anyway, thanks again. If anything happens, we keep in touch."

In spite of this, all the girls smiled and turned off. That's when an alert came.

"Here's more…" Kim said.

They answered. It was Lewis with Cleo. Kim was confused

"Hey guys…" Cleo said. "You got our message…"

"Yeah…" Danny looked to Kim. "You sure it's a good idea to-"

"Tell me Cleo and her friends are mermaids?" All of them stared at her, she shrugged with a smile. "Took me a while, plus my boyfriend is half-ghost so I'm not judgemental."

"Oh… well…" Lewis went. "I take it you know about Mako Island?"

"The island with magical properties in a pool?"

"Yeah… and around the time after we heard that Vlad guy returned to Earth from online discussions and photos…" Cleo brought up. "All of the magic was gone… like someone sucked it out. I don't suppose… you guys could help us."

Danny sighed. "You're not the only ones who had some magic or power drained… We'll do what we can…"

Both of them nodded before the chat ended. Then another window opened, it was of Makoto "Mako" Lita Kino.

"Danny? Kim? Did you get my message?"

"Yeah…" Kim said. "Something about a… diamond?"

"A _crystal_, The Silver Crystal. It's essentially the source of immeasurable power. We discovered Usagi's home was ransacked a month ago."

Kim whispered into Danny's ear. "That's around the time Thanatos was imprisoned…"

"We've done our best, but we have to assume it's not in Juuban… or even Japan."

"Lita…" Danny spoke up. "Your crystal is just one of many sources of energy that's been stolen… we have an idea of who took it but... he's not exactly easy to reach. We're going to do our best."

"I wish you luck…" She said. "Even if the other Sailor Guardians came and assisted, I don't think it would be an assured win…"

With that, her transmission ended.

That's when another came in. It was Bloom, with Musa.

"Danny? Kim?" Musa asked.

"Guys!" Bloom shouted with worry. "We-"

"Let me guess… something powerful or magic or whatever is missing?" Kim asked. Both fairies were about to ask, but Kim held a hand up. "Let's just say it's a common thing right now…"

"It happened weeks ago…" Musa spoke up. "We found a device that like… somehow has been draining magic from us. We destroyed it, but now half our magic is gone. Even the witches have no idea where it came from."

"You said a device?" Danny asked, interest in this growing. "What did it look like?"

"Some kind of antennae…" Bloom explained. "It looked like it was sucking in magic."

"How did it get there?" Kim asked.

"I can only assume since Psychobos once built some kind of dimension traveling gizmo that they used it to get to their Magic Dimension." Danny theorized.

"Do you know who did it?" Musa asked.

"I do… but he's kind of… hard to deal with. Even Superman can't penetrate his forcefield…" Danny explained.

Both Bloom and Musa looked to each other with concern.

"Well… thank you. I hope you can help us…" Musa said.

The chat was over.

Both Danny and Kim sighed. He turned around in his chair to face her.

"The heck is going on? I get that he had his little crew steal for him while we thought he was locked up, but why?"

"We know he has the Energy Combiner, maybe he's adding their power?" Kim suggested.

"Weird… he stole a lot, even a few things that could potentially help him rule the world already. What does he need with them that he involves merging them?" Danny asked.

"In any case… you asked around?"

Danny suggested he could go around, asking people. They would do research.

"I was supposed to get messages from them…" Danny said. Suddenly, he got a ping on his computer. "This might be one now…"

Danny answered it.

"Danny!" Violet said.

"Hey, Vi…" Danny greeted.

"I did some research with my folks on any past superheroes or supervillains. Whoever this Thanatos guy is, he's not in any of those records." She gave a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Danny said.

Violet nodded before cutting off. Then another message came. It was Lilo and Stitch.

"Guys!" Lilo said.

"Hi!" Stitch went.

"Did you guys talk to the alien council people?" Kim asked.

"We did… and they found nothing…" Lilo said with a sad look.

"Nothing there!" Stitch went. "No Thanatos! No nothing!"

Both Danny and Kim sighed.

"Thanks anyway…" Kim said.

Once that ended, another message came.

Danny answered it and it was Phantasma, with her friends in the background.

"Hiya, you haunting hunk!" Phantasma went.

The girls waved, with Sibella winking.

"Hi, Danny!"

Kim rolled her eyes.

"Anything you can tell us?" She spoke out to remind them why they called.

"Well… I spoke with Mrs. Grimwood, our old caretaker. She didn't have anything. There was nothing in her old books. I even asked my dad…" Phantasma said before looking a bit worried. "Uh… about that…" She looked out of camera. "Daddy?"

Her father, The Phantom, came in and glared at Danny.

"Hello… you half-human freak!"

Danny glared back.

"Hi… Sir…" Danny said, trying to hide his disdain. "So… anything?"

"No. I've roamed the Ghost Zone for ages, I found nothing about a ghost who names himself after the Greek god of peaceful death… Whoever or whatever he is, he clearly isn't as ancient." He left. "There… I said it! Now promise me you'll take his posters off your walls!"

Both Phanty and Sibella blushed in embarrassment and looked to the couple watching.

"Uh… bye!" Phanty said before disconnecting.

Both of them sighed.

"I spoke with Ben and Jake…" Danny said. "They can't find anything even with their grandfathers helping."

"If we knew where he came from… it might give us a hint on how to beat him." Kim said. That's when her Kimmunicator went off. "Hold on." She held up her watch. "Go Wade…"

"Kim! Dementor and Drakken at it again! They're competing in stealing a shipment of mutagen in New York City from the Earth Protection Force!" Wade said.

"I'm on it!" Kim put her hand down and looked at Danny. "Well… since Ron's with Yori, wanna join in?"

Danny smiled. "Sure, it might give us something…"

* * *

In New York, both Danny and Kim made short work of Dementor, who he was now holding up by a leg atop a pile of freights at the docks they were at.

"Dude… how did you not see that I'd turn invisible? I know that's a bit of an oxymoron, but seriously?!"

"Unhand me, you freakish boyfriend of Kim Possible!" He shouted.

Meanwhile, Kim was finished her fist fight with Shego.

"Give it up, Shego!" Kim said. "You guys haven't come close to winning! Not now, not ever!" She declared.

"We'll see, Princess!" Shego boasted.

Drakken was about to reach the stolen freight full of mutagen.

"At last! With this, I will create a powerful army of human-animal mutant hybrids!"

However, before he could make it, a smoke bomb appeared in his face.

"Not so fast!" A voice only Danny and Kim recognized.

Once the smoke clear, Leonardo stood with a sword pointed at Drakken. Behind him was his brothers, April and Casey. The latter two were now dating, much to Donnie's annoyance.

Drakken had to rub his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Mutant… turtles?!"

"Yeah, BOI!" Mikey went.

"It took me a while to triangulate the location…" Donnie went. "But we're here to keep that mutagen out of anyone's hands now that the Shredder and the Kraang aren't around!"

"So… step back, blue boy." Raph said with a sai aimed. "Before I see if you're blue on the inside, too!"

Drakken stepped back. Still, he got serious.

"Men! Attack!"

Though reluctant, his henchmen charged at the turtles, only for their martial arts prowess making quick work of them.

Dementor saw this and shouted.

"Men! Attack!"

His own men rushed, but like Drakken's, were made quick work of.

"Wow…" Danny joked. "For evil geniuses, how were you not smart enough to recognize they're ninjas?"

Shego saw this too.

"Aw crud…" She realized they were not going to win.

Danny, after tossing Dementor in a dumpster, fired a blast of ice at Shego's feet, freezing them in place.

"That should hold…" He said.

Shego tried to pull herself, out, but Kim sucker punched her out cold.

Then, as he wasn't looking because he was distracted by Shego being knocked out, Drakken is bopped on the head by Raph, knocking him out too.

"Hey guys!" Leo greeted Danny and Kim, who just joined them. "How've you been?"

Danny shrugged. "Aw, you know. Same old?"

"Any chance… you found those Kraang Crystals you mentioned losing some time ago?" Kim asked.

They were reported missing weeks ago by the EPF. The turtles looked into it and found they weren't in New York.

"No… whoever took them, they weren't the Kraang." Donnie explained.

Both Danny and Kim glanced at each other. Both of them realizing it.

"We're gonna half to assume Thanatos has them too…" Kim said.

"Well… in any case, I'm sure they'd be no match for Casey Jones!" Casey said smugly as he put a hand around April's shoulder, while she eye rolled. "So, Red? Wanna come over to my place tonight? We're having tacos!"

"Tacos?!" Mikey asked ecstatically. "I want tacos!" Raph smacked him in the head. "Hey!" He snapped.

"Sure, Casey. I happen to like when your dad makes tacos." April admitted with a smile.

Donnie was glaring at them, while his brothers snickered at him.

Both out of town heroes nodded.

"Well, our work here is done." Danny said. "Wanna grab a bite before we head back?"

"Sure." Kim said.

* * *

They were having Chinese take out while walking together.

"It's hard to think it's been three years almost since we met…" Danny brought up.

"Yeah…" Kim said as she finished her chow mein. "And through you, I've met some strange but amazing people. Mutants of different kinds, alien heroes, masked vigilantes, and the most adorable clone anyone has called their little sister." She said this with a smile.

Danny smiled back, until he saw a familiar figure on the rooftop.

"Hey… is that… Felicia?"

Kim turned around and saw a familiar figure in black with white hair. It made her fist clench.

"Let's go…"

Danny, after letting the rest of his Beef Broccoli fall into his mouth by holding the container over his head, morphed and carried Kim with him.

They landed in front of her.

"Going somewhere, Black Cat?" Danny asked.

"Hello, lovebirds…" Felicia said.

Danny and Kim blinked, noticing something off.

"Uh… you seem… _different?_" Kim asked.

In front of them was the Black Cat. However, her hair was longer, and her face looked different even with a mask on. Even her suit looked a bit different. More of a one-piece outfit than the addition of a jacket.

"Made a few cosmetic changes…" She said.

"Well… in any case…" Kim said, unaware Danny was looking elsewhere. "We have a shot at payback for last time we were here…"

Black Cat smiled smugly. "Still jealous of that kiss?"

Kim glared, but still noticed something off.

"Okay… even your _voice_ is different…" She looked to Danny, who seemed distracted. "Uh, Danny? What's more interesting than this?"

"Uh… wasn't there a technical school or something there? Horizon Institute or something?" Danny pointed to where he was talking about.

However, someone else came.

"Black Cat!"

Both of them looked to see someone else arrived via swinging.

It was Spider-Man.

"Spider-Man!" Danny said with a big smile. "_Awesome!_"

Spider-Man, after noticing them, walked to Danny and high-fived.

"Danny Phantom! _Awesome!_"

"No, _you're_ awesome!" Danny greeted.

Kim couldn't help but raise a brow.

"Huh… you seem different from videos I've seen. You have webbing in your armpits and your waist area actually looks like a belt." Kim said. "Your suit even looks more… colorful."

Spider-Man shrugged. "Uh… I'm not sure what you're talking about…" He looked to Black Cat. "You weren't going to take something, were you?"

Black Cat frowned and looked away.

"I'm not involved in any of those thefts at Stark Industries if you're wondering…"

"Still mad at me, huh?"

"Of course. I get why… but he's my father…"

"Even so, he took a life." Spider-Man said.

Black Cat took a deep breath. "I know… I also know why you despise him… But…" She shuddered before looking at him with a hurt look. "I can't… stop admiring you. As mad as I am, I still… _love_ you…"

Spider-Man walked over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Look… I don't mind you being mad at me but-"

Suddenly, she pulled him in and kissed him through his mouth.

"I don't want to be mad!" She shouted. "I…" She sighed. "I don't want to hate you. I want to forgive you but… my father…"

Spider-Man sighed. He put his hands on her shoulders.

"I know… I still… care for you. But… I'm seeing someone."

She sighed with a smile. "I figured… that plain Jane?"

"No we're… not seeing each other anymore." He said.

Both Danny and Kim were confused.

"What's going on?" Danny asked.

"Spider-Man!" Another woman's voice called out.

Both Danny and Kim saw and, mostly Danny, gawked.

It looked like Carol Danvers, Captain Marvel. Yet she wore a mask, thigh-high boots, opera gloves, a domino mask and what looked like a one-piece swimsuit with a lightning bolt symbol on it.

"Is that… Captain Marvel?" Kim whispered to Danny, who she realizes was blushing hard so, out of jealousy, pushed him by the shoulder. "Danny!"

Danny shook his head before looking at Kim.

"I wasn't staring! Honest!"

"Miss Marvel?!" Black Cat questioned before looking at Spider-Man, annoyed. "You better not be dating her!"

"We kinda are dating a bit…" Carol answered.

Both Danny and Kim stared at each other.

"Uh… isn't she _Captain_ Marvel now? And isn't she in a less male gazing outfit than this one?" Kim asked.

"And isn't Miss Marvel some girl closer to our age and less… _Aryan_ in appearance?" Danny asked as well.

"I just noticed she looks a bit younger… like 5 or 6 years at least. Less 30 and more 22-ish." Kim brought up in a whisper.

Black Cat sighed.

"Fine! I was going to steal from one of Tombstone's old secret vaults…" She turned around. "Since I haven't done it yet, am I still getting arrested?"

"Ordinarily, I'd drag you by the hair to prison right now…" Carol said as she landed next to Spider-Man. "But… since you were the one who leaked Fisk's new criminal operations, I'll let you off this time."

"Hmpt… just be good to him, or I'll steal _him_ instead." She said while pointing at Spider-Man. Then she winked at Danny, to Kim annoyance. "Later, Cute Spook…"

Once she went off, Carol put a hand on Spider-Man's shoulder.

"Thank you." He said.

"You're too soft on your ex." She said.

"One kiss does not make her my girlfriend. Besides, you were less hostile to Spider-Woman when you found out we used to make out."

"She's my best friend, she's the only exception." Carol stated. "Of course, she'd have to pay me a large amount if she even thinks about the idea of a Spider-Baby…"

Spidey laughed a bit.

"Well… no worries." He put a hand on her face and cupped it. "You're the only girl out of my league I care about."

Carol rolled her eyes with a smile. "Just expose your mouth already…"

Spidey complied, allowing Carol to kiss him quickly.

"So… movie tonight?" Spidey asked.

"Fine… but no mysteries. Give me action films." She said.

Spidey nodded. That's when she lifted him, bridal style.

"Maybe one of these days, we can double date!" Spidey shouted to Danny and Kim.

"You two take care!" Carol said.

With that, they were off, leaving these two confused.

"Did… we just witness some kind of superhero soap opera?" Kim asked. "And why was she wearing a different outfit with a different name? And was Black Cat sounding different too?"

"And I'm telling you…" Danny pointed to the building in question again. "There was a school there…"

"All these… inconsistencies… Is this the Mandela Effect here?" Kim suggested.

"Nope! It's me!"

Both Danny and Kim turned around and saw and shouted at the same time.

"Deadpool?!"

…

Oh god no…

"IT'S ME, KIDS! FIXING MARVEL'S BLUNDERS SINCE DISNEY TOOK COMMAND!"

NO! NO! NO! NO! YOU DID IT, DIDN'T YOU?!

"Yup! I got my hands on the Continuity Gem after Death Battle! I got some resources to get…" He pulled a certain object out. "THIS!"

HOW DID YOU GET THE INFINITY GAUNTLET?!

"You just said what it was, dork!"

I hate you…

"I'm kidding of course, had it stashed since How It Should Have Ended's Deadpool 2 video… Now Carol is back in the outfit she should remain in for the rest of every boy's teenage years!" He winks to the author. "Now the couple that should have happened is a thing! I mean… not just my buddy Bullseye, but Spidey's been blessed!"

Wade… Please tell me you didn't also hook up a woman with her father's murderer? And that you'll undo rewriting existence just to appeal to comic nerds?

"Come on! Stark and Potts get to have a non-canon child! Why can't these couples be like the lead couple who can't exist together unless Disney bought Nick?! I don't want that either, by the way…"

Wade… please don't…

"Look, I kept things people liked about Marvel's Spider-Man while merging elements of Spectacular! Like when DC… be tee dubs, DeeCeeCom County? Clever…" He said with sarcasm. "Yes narration, I was sarcastic! Anyway, when DC did Rebirth, merging old universe with the new 52! Like Supes having dated both Wondy and the hot scoop in this story! Now Jon of the modern era and Laura from that Dark Knight universe have potential to both be canon in this timeline!"

"Uh… Deadpool?" Danny asked, finally getting the Merc's attention. "Who a- Actually! Why are you here?"

"Because people liked my previous appearance. And any minute now, you're going to get a mission in Gotham that apparently I need to tag along in." That's when the Kimmunicator went off. "Gonna answer that, Ren Stevens?"

Confused by what he called her, Kim turned around and answered, speaking to her friend silently.

"That way, you can make this go by faster with brief explanations!"

SHUT UP, WADE!

"OKAY, NEO!"

Danny just rose a brow.

Kim turned back around.

"Wade... _not you_... just informed me that friends of ours need help in Gotham." Kim explained. "I'll get us a ride and-"

"No! Need!" Deadpool said. "I got this!" He snapped his fingers.

A swirling background complete with Deadpool's face zooms in then out appears.

"AND... people won't get the 60's Batman reference because this is not a visual medium!" Deadpool said.

"60's Batman?" Danny asked. That's when he and Kim looked around, seeing their environment changed. "Wait, are we in Gotham?!"

"Indeedy there, Dexter Douglas." Deadpool said. "And two ladies who you hook up in with other timelines are in need of help."

"What?!" Kim shouted, not liking Deadpool's words.

"Timelines… no worries there, Yuffie from Advent Children, you're fine."

Kim looked baffled by what he said, but Danny spoke up.

"Personally, I'm partial to see her dress as Tifa." He noticed Kim looked confused. "Final Fantasy…" He explained. "It's a video game series."

"Oh…" Kim said, realizing why she didn't get it.

That's when they heard the sound of cars being crushed. Danny took Kim's hand and flew to the source of the sound. They saw Supergirl using her heat rays on a giant planet, ridden by Poison Ivy.

Meanwhile, Batgirl dodged one Harley Quinn and her comically large hammer. Then she threw her bolas and wrapped around the jester woman's legs, keeping her from attacking any further as she fell.

Batgirl joined Supergirl, who noticed Danny and Kim.

"Wow… that was quick. And I'm bowling friends with The Flash…" Supergirl said.

"You don't wanna know how we got here…" Kim said with an annoyed expression.

"Uh… why?" Batgirl asked.

"IT'S ME!" Deadpool slid in.

"Oh no…" Both Batgirl and Supergirl muttered.

"For the last time, Wonder Woman and Black Canary are not calling you!" Batgirl snapped.

"And neither are _we!_" Supergirl snapped as well.

"It's cool! _It's cool!_" Deadpool said with his arms raised. He then noticed the green woman and her plant monster. "Oh, Poison Ivy!" He waved at her. "Hey, I'm Deadpool! Your poison kisses can't put me down but you're welcome to try!"

"A better idea!"

Ivy snapped her fingers and the plant creature swung a tendril at him.

"I got this!" Danny said as he got in front of Deadpool and fired a freezing blast.

It turned the tendril frozen solid and broke apart.

"NO! NOT AGAIN!" Poison Ivy shouted in horror.

"Keep it up!" Batgirl said.

Danny nodded and fired at the plant itself, freezing.

"No, you don't!" Ivy, snapped her fingers and another tendril came at him.

"Yes, he does!" Deadpool said, taking his twin swords to slice the tendril.

Supergirl fired her heat beams at one more while Kim and Batgirl used their skills to climb the plant with flips and, once reaching her, punched Poison Ivy off.

Once they hopped off the now frozen planet, Supergirl flew into it, shattering it to pieces.

"My baby!" Ivy screamed.

"Lady… you're a terrible mother." Kim said.

Batgirl put handcuffs on Poison Ivy.

"I can't believe this…" She muttered.

"You should have calmed down, settle this like civilized women." Everyone gawked at Deadpool, who shrugged defensively. "What? Danny and I are the only boys here…"

"And yet still no Batman…" Poison Ivy muttered.

Batgirl smirked. "Still got a thing for him?"

"What?! No!" Ivy shouted in disgust before looking interested. "Why? Does he talk about me?"

"Not as much as Catwoman…" Batgirl said, earning an annoyed "HMPT!" from Poison Ivy. She looked to Danny. "Nice of you to come, Danny."

Danny smiled and shrugged. "As my girlfriend says, no big."

Then, to his and Kim's surprise, Supergirl wrapped an arm around him.

"I'd say it was a _total_ big. Perfect for someone so handsome and brave…" She said sweetly.

Danny blushed. "Uh… wh-what are you-"

"I agree…" Batgirl went, putting her own arm around him. "I think a handsome hero like you deserves an aware of some kind." She said in the same flirting manner.

Danny's eyes darted back and forth, his face turning red with each look at them.

"Uh… umm…"

"Excuse me!" Kim said with her fists at her waist. "He's spoken for, remember?!"

Both girls laughed.

"We know, we're just playing to see that legendary jelling of Kim Possible." Supergirl said.

Kim rolled her eyes.

"Besides, we're crime fighters. We don't steal, especially other people's boyfriends." Batgirl said as she gestured to Poison Ivy. "That's what she wants to do to Catwoman…"

"I DON'T WANT TO STEAL BATMAN!" She shouted, rolling her eyes away and turning red. "Does he… really talk about me?"

"I'm sure he thinks of you in the Batcave…" Deadpool said with sarcasm.

Harley, meanwhile, tore the bola off and came running at the heroes.

"Forget me!"

Deadpool turned to face her.

"Who is-"

That's when he saw her for a split second, right before the hammer hit his face. In his head, In Your Eyes is playing.

_I would tell you what I am actually thinking but this fanfiction would devolve into something you would read on angelfire..._

The he's hit in the face.

"Gotcha!" Harley said with a laugh before realizing it did not hurt him. "Da heck?"

Deadpool pushes the hammer away before adopting the Dreamworks eyebrow raise in an attempt that will hopefully make a good move.

"How's it going Arleen? Or is it Tara? I'm particularly interested in Hynden, I think she's underrated..."

I... don't know. Your pick?

"Oh! Okay!"

Harley only eyed this man for a moment.

"Who da heck are you?"

"I'm Deadpool… and you… are hot." He went.

Harley immediately widened her eyes.

"Oh… uh…" She began to blush hard and held her hammer behind her back in a coy manner. "I see... Well-" She remembers what she was doing and swing her hammer on his head. "Whack a jerk!" Deadpool remained still, to her surprise. "That didn't hurt?!"

"Nope… cupid's arrow made more of an impact…" That's when Deadpool put on a suave charm that no lady can res- WAIT A MINUTE! "Ha! Dumb author… anyway, anyone ever tell you that you look like Margot Robbie… who unfortunately gets casted in really cruddy movies?"

Harley giggled and hid the hammer behind her back again.

"Wow… no one has ever said that about me without a hint irony…" She said. "How about you?"

She reached out for his mask, causing him to step back.

"Whoa! Wait a minute! Don't make her-"

She pulls the mask off. What everyone saw made them recoil in shock and disgust. Poison Ivy shuddered.

"It's like if Freddy Krueger and that blonde girl from Freddy vs Jason had a baby together…" She said under her breath.

"Yes… thank you for letting everyone know I don't look like Ryan Reynolds with bumpy skin!"

Harley, who didn't recoil or show disgust, smiled.

"You're half hot and half not… but the _hot_ outweighs the _not_. And the not ain't so bad I wouldn't make out with you…"

Deadpool smiled. "Really?"

"Here's my answer…"

She wrapped her arms around him and the kissed deeply. The sight of it causes everyone else to wince. Danny in particular had to turn around and vomit out of view of everyone.

Once it ended, both maniacs in red and black smiled as Deadpool put his mask back on.

"Wanna start reforming with good old Deadpool?"

"Absolutely! As fun as it is with Pammy, being a Gotham crook is gettin' boring!"

"Uh… wait!" Kim spoke up. "She's still a criminal and-"

"Just go…" Batgirl said, trying to rub her eyes to get the sight of her mind. "As long as you leave, I'll allow it…"

"Okay!" Deadpool held a thumbs up while having Harley in his arm, who cuddled up to him. "But first!" Deadpool pulled out the Infinity Gauntlet. With a snap, all the destruction was undone, to everyone's surprise. "Imma assume Ivy was lashing out because of a rainforest slash and burn, right?" Deadpool asks his new girlfriend, who nodded. "Gotcha!" He snaps. "There we go… rainforest restored! You see that, Ivy? I's wanted to help nature so I just used my powers and or resources to undo damage to trees and not create monsters and poisons that do nothing to help them…" Ivy quickly sent him a dirty look. "You should… consider that an option instead of being an eco-terrorist in skintight outfits or swimsuits."

Ivy ignored his presence to speak to her friend. "You would leave out team up for this… regenerating degenerate?!"

Harley shrugged. "It's not as impossible as your fantasy that you and Batman are the new Adam and Eve in ya little garden and you have like a hundred babies together..."

Everyone not Poison Ivy gawked at her. Ivy grits her teeth.

"I told you that fantasy in confidence!" She shouted through her teeth.

"Ah come on! Despite that he punches us and he's got Catwoman and that Ghoul guy's daughter, I think you two would be cute together!" Harley said with a loving smile.

"We wouldn't be cute! We'd be unstoppable!" Ivy argued.

"Well… this is where we leave the chapter…" Deadpool held his gloved arm up. "Be tee dubs readers, this isn't the gauntlet the chapter is named after… LATERS!" He snapped his finger, making himself and Harley disappears.

As Batgirl took Ivy by the cuffs, Danny, Kim and Supergirl just stared at each other.

"What just happened?" Danny asked.

* * *

After that event, Danny and Kim would return to Global Justice. Neither of them want to mention where they went. There in one of the labs, they saw their fathers, with Dr. Wakeman, Stanford Pines and a small blue frog like creature.

"Uh… what is that?" Kim asked.

Danny took a moment to register.

"That's Azmuth! Ben and Gwen mentioned him once, he's the creator of the Omnitrix."

Azmuth noticed the two and acknowledge them.

"Indeed… and with some goading from Tennyson, I agreed to assist. I believe with my assistance, I can help you with your "Thanatos" problem."

"How?" Danny asked.

"With this!" Jack said, showing them a blackboard with the plans of what they're building. "The Fento- I mean, the Quantum Cannon!"

"Quantum Cannon?"

"I had done a scan of all areas this Thanatos visited. With my Galvan technology, I located something your technology could not… Advanced Chronal Energy. It's the type of energy emitted by an aberration of time."

"Time?" Danny asked.

"Whoever or whatever this Thanatos is… he does not belong here, in this timeline. This is designed to return him to the timeline of origin. If his timeline no longer exists, he would implode and disintegrate…"

"It just needs another week to finish!" Wakeman shouted as she was going over equations on her computer.

"And a proper power source!" Ford Pines said. "Fortunately, an old colleague of mine named Rick donated a special battery that loads terrawatts."

"And, most importantly, it has something I've donated." Azmuth pointed to a black canister on a nearby table. "I call it the Mechamorph Enhancement Module. It will upgrade a machine tenfold. The Quantum cannon would take months to finish, but since we're low on time, I had this added to speed up."

Danny and Kim smiled at each other.

"Perfect… in one week, he's toast!" Danny said.

"Spankin'…" Kim went.

* * *

Elsewhere, Thanatos chuckled to himself.

"They think that will stop me? I was ahead of them before they even had a clue…" He whispered as he hovered up to the top of the tower that housed the Energy Combiner. Looking down, he saw his army of aliens. "Today! We storm the Ghost Zone and ready ourselves!" All of them cheered. "Remember, once the Lorwardians are close enough, we send fake distress calls regarding attacks via the Kree and the Anti-Monitor! Then, we keep Danny Phantom and Kim Possible apart long enough! Once I have the power we need… you will all put on these!" He pulled out a badge shaped like his skull mask. "Each is designed to work for all of you, even the Cluster! With these, all the power we've added to the Combiner will enhance you! You will become the army of the god of death! This world and all others will submit to our might!"

All of them cheered.

Unaware their master has an evil grin, one of different intent.

* * *

At a press conference held by the new mayor of Amity Park, Danny Phantom stood at the podium with onlookers and cameramen around. This was called for a day ago in advance and Danny was prepared to make a speech.

"People of Amity Park!" He heard some of the crowd cheer for him. "Since I received my powers at age 14, I've used them to protect you from ghosts and other such threats. Since my relationship with Kim Possible, I've helped out other cities and other countries. And while I will always have the city's back, I'll be graduating this week… and I'm heading off to a college upstate." He could hear several girls, namely Paulina, crying in sadness. "But rest assured, while I will be gone for 2 years, I will not leave this city unprotected. That is why I trust this city to my family… including my little sister. You know her as the girl that, yes, was cloned by Vlad Plasmius from my DNA… but she's proven she's more than worthy of being family and not just because of DNA." Danny stood up. "Would Danielle please come up?"

As there was applaud for her, Danielle morphed, though she hesitated to go up.

"I… don't know…" She said, unsure.

That's when Maddie put a hand on her head.

"You'll do fine, Sweetie…"

"Yeah!" Jack assured. "You got us to here, don't forget!"

Dani smiled.

"Thanks… Mom and Dad…"

Dani hovered over to her brother.

_If only Jazz could see this, but she and her boyfriend in Panorama City should be watching._ She thought to herself.

Danny then hugged his little sister, who hugged him back.

"I'll take care of the place while you're gone, Bro. You have my word." She assured.

"You better… this is your home too." He said with a smile. Once they hugged, Danny spoke into the mike again. "Any questions?"

Tiffany Snow spoke up. "Is it true you don't like your girlfriend's new mission gear?"

Danny sighed with a smile. "Kim and I talked about this, so it's okay to say… no, I don't. Then again, her old gear went out of fashion. It's not like we can change the manufacturer's mind…"

He's unaware Coco Banana was watching from his loft, and began sweating in fear.

"I NEED TO PUT THEM BACK ON SHELVES! HE'LL COME HAUNTING ME FOR SURE!" He grabbed his cell phone. "HELLO?! PUT THOSE CLOTHES BACK ON SHELVES! I DON'T CARE IF THEY'RE LAST SEASON! I DON'T WANT THAT GHOST GUY HAUNTING ME!"

* * *

The night before their graduation ceremonies, Danny and Kim met up in private. They decided to have a secret date reserved after hours at Café De Fleur. It was easy, as word that Danny Phantom went out there with Kim Possible boosted business for them. As a thanks, they didn't mind letting them have dinner after hours. Danny even got a bouquet courtesy of Mr. Smithy, the florist who he bought flowers for during that month. They came in their best, wanting to look as best as they can for their last date as high schoolers.

Giving it to Kim, the two sat down for their dinner.

"So… any idea where you're going for college?" Danny asked, wanting to start the conversation properly than how their first date went.

"Honestly… way too many." Kim admitted. "How about you?"

"There's a space course at this college in Walnut that just opened." Danny admitted. "A lot of former NASA scientists are teaching there. I figure 2-4 years of that, plus your dad's recommendation, and I'm a shoo in."

Kim smiled and chuckled a little. "I guess it's a good thing you fell in love with a rocket scientist's daughter."

"It's more of a perk to having an already amazing girl love me…" Danny said.

Kim smiled.

A little while after their dinner, the two had their hands together, staring at each other by candlelight.

"So… I guess this is it? Scared?" Danny asked.

"A little bit…" Kim said. "I pride myself as someone who can do anything but… doesn't mean I'm prepared for anything."

Their hands tightened their grip on each other.

"If you're afraid… of what we saw in that image…"

"I'm not…" Kim said. She looked to Danny and smiled. "As long as you're around, I have hope."

Danny felt touched to hear her say that.

"I won't let you down…"

"You better not… because I want to someday see you on a knee with a ring for me." She said sweetly.

Danny laughed. "I promise."

"Good… so, dessert?"

Kim and Danny laughed again, followed by a long kiss.

Once they were done, they were on the café rooftop, sharing another long kiss that was deep. They pulled back.

"Ready for tomorrow now?" Danny asked.

"Yes I am…" She said.

With that, Danny carried her bridal fashion to take her home.

* * *

Here she was, in the car with her family. Her Nana and Uncle Slim came too. Joss had to remain on the farm, but she'd no doubt find a way to come see her favorite cousin somehow.

She thought back to that night with Danny and had a lot to look forward to. Once that Quantum Cannon finishes being built, Thanatos will be no more. She and Danny would be free to have a future together. She was too ready, as well as a bit nervous, that she didn't notice the odd phone call her father was on for a moment. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and had a confident smile.

"Okay, future... I'm ready for anything you throw at me!"

They left the house, not seeing the alien war machine landing on it.

* * *

Meantime, several heroic legions, from the Justice League to the Avengers, were given false distress calls, leaving Earth defenseless for the Lorwardians. It was also making Earth an easy target for Thanatos and his plans.

"Were they sent?" Thanatos questioned the Incurseans.

"All done, my lord…" One of the said. "We will have no interruptions until Monday."

"It will all be over by then…" He said with his arms crossed and he began to laugh sinisterly.

* * *

In Amity Park, at Casper High's football field, students were in their seats, waiting for their diplomas. It was the ceremony many of them were waiting for.

Now was the time, first was one in particular.

"Dash Baxter-" Principal Ishiyama said.

Dash ran up.

"Alright!" He shouted proudly.

"Will not be graduating!" Ishiyama finished.

"WHAT?!" Dash questioned.

"Ever since Danny Fenton went public on what you and your friends have been up to, you will not be graduating seeing as how 75% of your homework was done by another. In fact, only one of you bothered to their homework, and it is Star Strong." The A-Listers glared at Star, who shrugged innocently. "Now… take your seat!"

Dash scowled and sulked away.

Danny chuckled. "I should feel sorry but… I _don't_."

After a few minutes came.

"Danny Fenton."

The entire stadium erupt with cheer as Danny came and got his diploma.

"Thanks."

"No thank you… for not having us sued. Admittedly, we had to lose our paychecks for a year's worth… but it beats being blacklisted for life." She said.

Danny then took his seat as so many, save for the bitter A-Listers, cheered for him, even Star.

"Tucker Foley."

Tucker came up and took his diploma. However, when all cheering ended as soon as he got up, he scowled at everyone. He noticed only a handful of people cheered, his parents and his girlfriend Velma. This was enough to put a small smile on his face.

"Valerie Gray." Valerie took her diploma while a few clapped for her. "Samantha Manson." Sam took her diploma, seeing her parents, grandmother, and Chris were here for her. She smiled.

After a few more names.

"Star Strong."

Star took her diploma. Though only her father arrived, she took it with stride as her former friends glared at her. Valerie and her father were among those who cheered for her.

* * *

Once it was finished, all of the students were talking with their families.

At first, Danny was with his two best friends.

"Well… I guess this is it?" Danny asked.

"Yeah… it's a real shame we haven't hung out as much." Sam said.

"That's life…" Tucker said. "But… it doesn't change our friendship, does it?"

"No it doesn't." Sam said with a big smile. "I'm gonna miss these years but we can't be afraid of tomorrow."

"No we can't." Another voice said.

They turned around and saw Valerie Gray, a friend and former love interest of Danny's. One he hasn't spoke with regarding his identity as Danny Phantom.

"Hey…" He said.

"Hey, superhero." Valerie said, now smiling. She put a hand on his shoulder. "I know you told everyone your little sister is going to be subbing… but don't think she won't have help from me too."

"Are you saying you want to help Team Phantom?" Sam asked.

"Not help… _join_." Valerie said. "I'll let the Fentons take apart my suit if you want to study it. I just realized after Vlad tricked me that I'm no hero, I'm just a pawn. Now I want to actually do some good and acting as an assist would help."

"Cool." Danny said before high fiving Valerie. "Welcome aboard."

"Also… someone else wants to speak with you…" Valerie said with a sly smile.

Danny rose a brow, unaware someone was behind him now.

"Who?"

"Me."

Danny recognized Star's voice. He turned around and, to his surprise, had her grab his shoulders and felt her kiss his lips quickly, to Sam and Tucker's shock.

**MUAH**!

Danny just stared at her with eyes wide. It was fortunate nobody saw this, especially someone who could show Kim, or she'd tear Star apart.

"I like you! I've liked you _since freshman year!_ I just… didn't say it because I was friends with Paulina. Then you dated Kim Possible… then it turns out you're a superhero…" She blushed hard. "I just… wanted to get that off my chest and out of my system. Now, I wish you and Kim the best and hope someday I meet someone as cute and cool as you…"

She turned around and, with a smile of her face from closure, walked away.

This left everyone save for Valerie staring in belief.

"Star… _liked_ you?!" Tucker questioned.

"She liked you since then?!" Sam also questioned.

Danny, though flattered, only smiled and shrugged, as his love for Kim was too great for him to even consider the notion.

"Who knew?"

"In fairness, she hid it better than Sam did." Valerie joked.

All of them, even Sam, laughed. Showing she's moved on.

Once they were done talking, Danny walked to his parents and two sisters. Jazz came from her college just for this night.

"Nice going, little brother." Jazz said.

"Way to go, big brother!" Danielle gave a thumbs up.

Danny laughed as he looked down at Danielle, who has long since reached his chin level. "Just don't give Lancer and the rest too much trouble."

"And don't overdo the e-mails to Miguel…" Jazz added.

Danielle blushed as their parents looked at her with overprotectiveness.

"Who is Miguel?!" They went.

"Her pen pal from Mexico." Danny said.

Danielle waved it off.

"He's just a friend!"

They all laughed. Soon, even she started laughing.

That's when the two's ghost sense went off. Not once, not twice, but multiple times.

"Uh oh…" They both go.

Suddenly, there was screaming. There was running out of the field. The Fentons and their allies looked up and saw him.

"_Thanatos…_" Danny whispered.

He was there, in the sky, looking down on them in more than one way.

Everyone left, the Fentons and three fellow graduates, were glaring at him. That's when Danielle realized something.

"Wait a minute… if he's a ghost too, why did we now have our ghost sense go off around him?"

Danny's brow raised.

"That's… a good question."

Thanatos caught their attention when his arms raised. "I brought some friends for your graduation!"

With the snap of his fingers, portals opened around him. Out came several ghosts.

The first was the Fright Knight on his steed, the Nightmare. Then came Skulker, with Technus and Ember at his side. Then out came Aragon, with the Lunch Lady in her meat monster form, with Undergrowth, Vortex, Hotep Ra, Walker, Bullet, Vlad's vultures, Desiree, Spectra and Bertrand. Ending it was a large army of skeletal soldiers.

"That's… a lot of friends." Jack pointed out the obvious.

"Luckily… I invited some friends of my own…" Danny said. He cupped his hands around his mouth. "Come on out, guys!"

Suddenly, other ghosts appeared around, which only Valerie was shocked enough to make a kata.

"Ghosts!"

"No!" Sam shouted, getting Val's way. "These are friends of Danny's!" Valerie looked baffled to hear that. "Yes… we have ghosts as friends…"

Valerie did not question that any further, namely since there are ghosts who want to cause genuine harm confirmed at the moment.

The ghosts siding with the heroes were Frostbite and his tribe, Pandora, Cujo and Wulf. And all of them were on the defensive for Danny.

Thanatos was undaunted.

"Attack!"

The ghosts on his side made their move.

"Go!" Danny shouted.

All of their ghostly allies made their move.

The Fentons pulled out their weapons, even Jazz had a handheld blaster. Danny and Danielle morphed. Valerie activated her armor while Sam and Tucker put on the wrist blasters after throwing off the graduation gowns.

The football field… became a battlefield.

In the middle, however, Danny came across a certain hunter.

"I don't care what that Thanatos says, your pelt is mine!" He shouted.

Danny rose one brow. He didn't have time to think as Skulker lunged at him.

Danny was able to kick Skulker off.

"Go back to the Ghost Zone, Skulker!" Danny demanded.

"We can't! His army would blast us with ectoranium enhanced weapons! But we have to keep you from Kim Possible long enough!"

Danny did not like that he brought up Kim. "What's going to happen to her?!"

"You'll find out… after this!"

Skulker fired from his wrist, which Danny dodged. That's when the two entered a fist fight. The fight lasted 20 seconds of punching in various regions, mostly the face. Eventually, Danny outsmarted Skulker by ducking from one attack and uppercut with enough force to knock his head off. Once the detached head fell, the real Skulker came out and shouted.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!"

The real Skulker attempted to fly off. However, a quick shot via Danny's ice powers allowed him to freeze him in a small block.

That's when Technus 3.0 attacked, grabbing Danny the head and pressed him in the ground.

"I just need to keep you down for long enough, boy! He didn't say to keep you conscious!"

Danny tried to pull the metallic claw of his head. That's he had another idea. With a smile, he used his feet to turn the ground into ice beneath Technus. Unable to stand still due to the weight of his robotic body, causing him to let go of Danny as he fell to the ground.

Danny got up and used his strength to lift Technus off the ground.

"Get lost, Technus!"

Before Danny could throw him away, Bullet fired at Danny, making him fall down.

Walker, alongside Bullet, landed.

"Payback, little rule breaker!" Walker shouted.

Danny got back on his feet and threw Technus at them, knocking them down.

"Get off us!" Bulley shouted.

"I'm up!" Technus snapped and got on his knees. "I'm up!"

Walker saw Danny was missing.

"Where's that Phantom?!"

"Here!"

Danny appeared behind them and fired at their backs, blasting them away. With that, he looked around.

He saw Frostbite and his tribe fighting the skeletons. He saw Pandora striking Undergrowth. He saw Cujo bit Vortex by his ghostly tail and shake him around.

He seemed satisfied with this.

"Okay… now I-"

"Not so fast, whelp!"

Danny looked and saw a pair of hooves hitting his chest, sending him flying and sliding in the grass. Looking up, he saw The Fright Knight on his steed.

"Halloween is months away? Can you try to get revenge then?!" Danny shouted.

"Not as long as I am free now!" Fright Knight declared. He then pulled out his sword and got off his steed. "This… I will prefer to handle… one-on-one."

Danny got up and, using a power he's developed and perfected, created a sword of an ecto-construct.

"Bring it, buckethead!"

Both of them clash their blades.

Meanwhile, Jazz pulls out a samurai sword and is able to block one skeleton's attack.

"A samurai sword?!" Sam questioned loudly as she fired from her wrist. "Where did you get that?!"

"My boyfriend…" Jazz said matter-of-factly. "He had it modified for me with Fentonworks Tech and it only works on ghosts."

Sam rose a brow. "Someday, we have to meet this Antonio…"

"Oh yeah…" Jazz laughed a little. "He has some… _power_ of his own." Jazz said in a vague tone.

Jack, wearing the Ghost Gloves, punched one of Undergrowth's large venus fly traps.

"Take that, you vile vegetations!"

One of them came in from behind, but was struck by Maddie thanks to her dual-energy sword.

"Be gone, you monstrous marigold!"

That's when more flytraps came around them, surrounding them. Both Jack and Maddie readied, but then all 5 traps were frozen solid. One of them had their head shattered to pieces, by Dani thanks to a kick as she landed.

"Get away from my parents! I don't have a clever thing to call you but stay away!" She turned and look to her parents for approval. "That's okay, right?"

Both of them smiled and nodded, to her relief.

Valerie fired at several ghosts, including Desiree and Ember. That's when something formed behind her. She turned and saw the meat monster. She found her blasters had no effect on it.

"Prepare to be-" She suddenly found herself hearing the sound of chomping. "What the-?" She looked down, she saw Cujo in his giant form devouring her meat form. "No! Bad dog! Stop!"

Cujo did not listen, he kept eating until he sped up. Eventually, he ate the whole thing. However, he felt something in his mouth tasted bad, so he spat it out. It was the Lunch Lady.

"Eww…" She shivered.

Valerie only stared before noticing the dog was looking at her. On impulse, she raised her blaster, but lowered it when she realizes the dog does not seem interested in attacking her.

"Uh… thanks?" Cujo licked her, to her disgust of his giant tongue. "Eww… I'm definitely getting rid of this suit."

Back to Danny, he and the Fright Knight continued their sword fight. Danny blocked each strike, yet found he wasn't strong enough to dent the armor of his foe. The Fright Knight made another attempt to strike Danny, so he created a construct of a medieval shield on his left arm, blocking the attack.

"No dice, metalhead!"

Since he can't penetrate with a sword, Danny absorbed the sword construct and charged his fist. He then punched Fright Knight with enough force to knock him down, dropping his Soul Shredder.

Before Danny could make another move, he's pulled away by the collar.

It was Spectra, in her shadowy form.

"Not so fast, Danny! Once you fail to save your precious cheerleader, your misery will be delicious!" She said as he attempted to claw him.

However, Danny used his ice blasts to freeze her claw in a block.

"Kitchen's closed, Spectra!" Danny stated. "Step aside!"

Spectra snarled. "Not a chance!"

Before she could make another move, Danny bobbed out of the way and sent a punch to her that send her away.

"The only redhead with green eyes I want to see right now is Kim! So get lost!"

That's when Bertrand, morphing into a large, hulking monster, came in from behind him. He put Danny in a headlock.

"Sorry, loverboy! You're stuck with us!"

"No… I'm not!"

Danny grabbed the arm and flipped Betrand on his back. He attempted to get back up, but Danny punched with enough force to make the blob splat.

Spectra flew in and tackled Danny.

"I'll tear you apart! Thanatos wants you to live… he didn't say in one piece!"

Danny rose a finger and show her in the eye. This made her back off.

Danny grabbed her by the ghostly tail and slammed her in the ground.

"Go back to whining about your age, Spectra!" Danny shouted.

"I'll tear you and your lady friend apart!" Spectra threatened viciously.

Danny then spun her over his head and threw her away.

That's when something hit him in the chest and it knocks him down.

He tried to get back up, but found it was Ember, putting her knees around his sides and looking down at him.

"Aww… is Baby Pop worried for his cheerleader? Well… I'm always looking for a handsome new groupie…" She cooed in an evil tone. She stroke his chin at that.

"Flattered… but you should have made a move before I met her! And also not try to take over the world!" Danny said.

Ember took her free hand and pressed Danny down on the ground by his chest. Her face then hovered over his.

"Well… your loss. Maybe when you fail, you'll come crawling back to me… you have potential, Dipstick." Then, to his surprise and displeasure, she kissed him quickly on the lips. He mumbled rejection, but she ignored and even briefly stuck her tongue in his mouth before making a loud MUAH sound. "Sadly, I can't play with you _too_ long."

With that, Ember got off and pulled Danny up by grabbing the part of his suit on his chest. Once she did, she tossed Danny aside and swung her guitar like a baseball bat again.

Danny caught it.

"The only one I'm doing duets with is in Middleton!"

Danny fired a ghost ray in Ember's stomach. This made her slide back, letting go of her guitar. She saw Danny toss the guitar aside. She glared with her teeth gritted, but then had an impressed smile.

"You're going to be fun to play with…"

Before she could make another move, she's sucker punched by Dani, who flew in. It sent Ember flying.

"He's spoken for!"

As Danny nodded to his sidekick sister stepping in, he didn't see the Fright Knight was behind him and about to strike, only to hear the sound of metal connecting. He turned around to see Jazz locking blade with her samurai sword.

"My brother and sister might be the superheroes… BUT I'M STILL THEIR BIG SISTER!"

To the Fright Knight's surprise, Jazz actually pushed him back, long enough for Danny and Dani to come on her sides and fire at the Fright Knight in his torso, sending him back.

Thanatos, from above, realized the ghosts were starting to lose.

"Well… time for the big guns…"

He snapped his fingers, creating a larger portal. Out of it came the Behemoth.

"Oh dear…" Frostbite looked up and saw this.

The Behemoth roared, getting everyone's attention. It landed and prepared to attack.

"Everyone! We got a big one!" Jack shouted.

Sam and Tucker fired, but their blasts did little. Once they realize it, they tried to make a break for it, only to be stopped by a few skeletons.

Frostbite and the Far Frozen try freezing it in the place, but the Behemoth broke free. Wulf leapt and clawed the giant in the chest. This did hurt it enough to react, by slapping Wulf away. Pandora fired her blasts, and that did hurt it enough to make it back away, but Technus blasted her from behind. This left the Behemoth free.

Valerie was about to attack, but Desiree turned her hand into a lasso and wrapped it around her legs, tossing her away.

"No good!" Val shouted.

Before Desiree could attack her again, she's blasted in the back by Danny and Dani, knocking her out. Valerie got up and saw the duo giving her a thumb's up.

"Can't let my new sidekick get taken out!" Dani joked.

"Sidekick?!" Valerie questioned with an amused smirk.

The Behemoth smacks away several ghosts, both ally and enemy, showing how it doesn't care so long as it hurts someone.

All 5 of the Fentons and their dog stood in front of him.

"Let's show this beast with biceps not to mess with the Fenton Family!" Jack shouted.

"YEAH!" His wife and kids said with their fists up.

Cujo snarled at the Behemoth.

The monster in question attempt to attack them, but Cujo ran past and bit his tail, pulling it back. This allowed both Phantoms to fly in and grab an arm on each side, putting them on its back painfully. The free hands tried to reach for them, but Maddie and Jazz used their weapons to make cuts in its hands that make them retract. Jack ran in and, with the Gloves, punched the Behemoth in the stomach. This is when Danny and Dani let go of the hands, fly to the face, and punch the giant in the face, breaking some teeth in the impact that knocked it out as well.

The evil ghosts who remained conscious saw this and began to realize this was not going well.

"Retreat!" The unarmored Skulker shouted after he broke out of the ice.

"DO NOT DISOBEY YOUR GOD!" Thanatos's voice thundered, making the remaining ghosts shiver in fear of him. "FACE JUDGEMENT, COWARDS!"

With a flick of his finger, he fired green electrical blasts that shocked several of the ghosts.

"R-REMAIN!" Skulker shouted as he flew back into his suit's head, which his mechanical body reattached.

"And to make this more difficult for you, Danny Phantom!" Thanatos shouted. "At this point, Kim Possible has already been abducted by the Lorwardians and the heroes of Earth, including your friend Ben 10, are off world thanks to fake signals… they'll never make it back in time to stop their invasion!"

This made several ghosts stop their fight and look up.

"Did he just say there's an alien invasion?!" Ember asked, genuinely horrified. "And that not even the JL or the Avengers were around?!"

"We didn't sign up for this!" Skulker shouted.

"You didn't… you were threatened by my disciples armed with ectoranium!"

"You don't have that stuff on you!" Technus pointed out. "Get 'em!"

All of the ghosts he recruited flew at him, intending to do harm. Thanatos only shook his head.

"Fine… I was hoping to torment you all again…" He muttered. "It's been too long…"

Without much effort, Thanatos simply slapped several of them with the force of a 18-wheeler. Each blow sent them to the ground, knocking them out.

Skulker released a blade, Technus had his hands electrified, Ember readied her retrieved guitar, Desiree's hands began to glow and the Fright Knight raised his sword.

However, to their surprise, Thanatos split into 5 and each other flew to a different opponent and threw punches that knocked each one out. Each one fired blasts that sent them into the ground.

This left the heroes staring in horror.

"Did he just… knock them all out? Like… in seconds?" Sam asked.

"No way…" Danny brought up. "Even if we _did_ tired them out, they should have had more luck than that!"

Thanatos looked down at them. Instead of attacking, as many of them feared, he snapped his fingers and created a portal.

"Well… that bought me enough time… Laters!"

He entered the portal, which closed as soon as he did that.

"Kim needs me!" Danny was about to fly, but stop when he looked and saw all of the ghosts that were unconscious. "But… if they wake up… they might need someone to take aggression on…"

"We got this, Son!" Jack held up a thumbs' up and smiled. "We'll keep 'em here while your sisters get the thermoses!"

Danny blinked. "Are you sure?"

"Go for it, Danny!" Sam said with a smile. "We got this!"

"Yeah, save your girlfriend and the world… again!" Tucker added.

"Indeed, go Great One!" Frostbite said with a hearty smile and his tribe saluting him.

"Hurry up!" Valerie said as her suit retracted and she made her smile visible.

"You can do it, little brother…" Jazz said encouragingly.

"Just make sure you and Kim come home so we celebrate!" Maddie went.

Dani walked up and raised her fist.

"Hurry back! I'm not interested in being your permanent replacement." She said in a joking manner.

Danny smiled and nodded, fist bumping with her.

"Thanks everyone…" Cujo walked up to him and licked his face, earning a laugh. "Okay! I'll be back, boy!"

Danny turned around and flew in the direction at full speed.

* * *

Kim found herself inside the spaceship, with her arms cuffed with some kind of alien device. She was on some kind of floating platform.

And next to her was Doctor Drakken.

"Well, well, well! Even captivity can have an upside, to see Kim Possible helpless." Drakken couldn't help but admit.

"Drakken!? Where are we?" She asked.

The heavy thunder of alien footsteps pounds through the chamber. They both saw one of their captors, someone very tall and muscular.

"Prisoners will be silent!" He demanded.

Drakken doesn't listen. "Hello, I think there's been a bit of a mixup. Hmmm... you look familiar. Have we meet?"

The large alien, Warhok, gets right into Drakken's face, terrifying the doctor.

"_Silent!_" He hissed.

"Nuff said." Drakken said in a defeated tone.

Once Warhok walks away, Warmonga now makes her presence known.

"The blue one who deceived me and the girl one who defeated me." She said while giving them dirty looks as she joined her ally. "Thank you, Warhok."

"Warmonga! How you been, girl?" Drakken said, trying to sound friendly for his own sake.

"You will both pay." She responds.

"Your entire planet will pay!" Warhok says.

"So! Payback's the sitch!" Kim realized.

* * *

Danny was now over a river that leads to near Middleton. He looked at his reflection because he was thinking out loud.

"Dani's right. He's never set off the ghost sense before… why now?" He put his hand to his chin. "Come to think of it, Kim's thoughts about him being familiar can't get out of my head…" He looked at his reflection a moment. "It's like the answer is staring me in the face and I just can't seem to see it."

That's when he heard something loud. He looked up from the water and saw what looked like large, spider-like robots. They were firing blasts at the mountains and a nearby town.

_Kim's going to need to wait… I gotta take care of those things!_

Danny was about to go, but something stopped him.

He saw something was following him in the water. It was a fin sticking out.

"Is that a… shark? _In a river?!_"

That's when it bursted out of the water. It was Armaggon in his mechanical shark form, which tried to bite Danny. He phased through before it could chomp on him and readied for battle once Armaggon went through. The shark alien landed on the ground.

"Punk! You're toast!" He licked his lips as he turned about to face Danny. "Or maybe grilled… not sure yet. Haven't had primate in a long time, and I haven't eaten a ghost before. Thanatos wants you in one piece but maybe he won't mind a nibble…"

"Eat this!"

Danny fired a ghost ray in Armaggon's face, making him take a step back. Danny then flew in and threw a punch in the chest. It was enough to dent the armor and hurt him.

"Punk!" Armaggon shouted. He backhanded Danny, making fall back in the water. "Whatever Thanatos wants with you, it doesn't need you to be conscious!"

He charged at Danny, but the ghost boy creates a shield that he bounces off of. Danny then grabbed his tail and spun around before tossing Armaggon into the trees.

"The Turtles told me about you and how to handle you! I think I know enough to win on my own!" Danny boasted confidently.

"The Turtles?!" Armaggon shouted angrily. "You're friends with the Turtles?! Oh… that's it! Soon as I'm done, I'm gonna find those shelled freaks! I'll fry 'em and use their shells as bowls!"

Armaggon pulled out a blaster and fired at Danny, but the shield kept.

"No chance! You mess with my friends, you mess with _me!_"

Danny lowered the shield to fire a charged blast at Armaggon. The attack knocked the alien down, but he got up in time for Danny to right hook him in the nose.

"AGH!" Armaggon held on, trying to soothe the pain.

Danny smiled.

"Donnie was right. He's like an Earth-shark, which means his nose is one of many places he's most sensitive." Danny said to himself. He took another look at Armaggon. "I see no gills, so I might go for the eyes." Danny looked around and saw an apple tree. He smiled. He flew to the tree and took an apple. "Hey, Armaggon!"

"WHAT?!" The shark alien shouted as he lowered his hands and, to his surpise, Danny isn't there.

"Have some apple juice!"

Armaggon saw an apple floating above his head, which an invisible Danny crushed, allowing the juices to enter his eyes.

"AGH!" Armaggon held on to his face. "YOU LITTLE FREAK! I DON'T CARE WHAT THANATOS SAYS! I'LL SEVER YOUR LEGS OFF AND MAKE YOU WATCH ME EAT THEM!"

"Yeah… no." Danny says after regaining visibility and uppercutting the alien shark in the chin, sending him into another tree. "Wanna call this off, chum breath?"

Armaggon lowered his hands, snarling at him.

"THAT'S IT!" He rose an arm, activating the communicator. "Triceratons! Get over here!"

A portal opened. Out came the Triceratons, the dinosaur aliens who swore allegiance to the so-called god of death.

"For our god of death!" One of them shouted while the rest rallied.

Danny rolled his eyes.

"I have another alien invasion to stop! If you idiots want your butts kicked, you can go to New York! I'm sure the Turtles miss humiliating you!"

The Triceratons aimed their blasters.

"We will have our revenge on those turtles… _after _we deal with you!"

They fired and Danny used his speed and flight to dodge. Some of the blasts hit Armaggon.

"NOT ME, YOU IDIOTS!" They ceased fire. He pointed at Danny. "He's getting away! We need to keep him busy longer!"

The aimed and fired upwards at Danny, hitting him. He shouts in pain as the blasts are powered by ectoranium and falls to the ground.

"Get him!" One Triceraton shouts.

All of them rush to attack Danny.

"No, you idiots!" Armaggon shouted. "Just keep him from-"

It was too late, Danny phased into the ground to avoid their attack. From below, Danny poked his arm out and fired a quick ray at each of their guns, frying them. Once done, Danny phased out and stood behind the 10 Triceratons and Armaggon.

"Can we wrap this up?! I have a girlfriend and a planet to rescue!"

All of them took notices and reached for their weapons, only to notice their blasters were destroyed.

"ATTACK HIM!" Armaggon snapped.

The Triceratons decided to just go about the old fashioned way. They rose their fists and marched at Danny.

Despite superior numbers against him, Danny was able to hold his own. He avoided with flight and intangibility from the punches. He managed to sucker punch one of the Triceratons to the ground. Two of them tackled him from opposing sides, but Danny pushes them off and grabs their nose horns, lifting them and spinning them around, knocking a few of them off. The last four remaining were knocked down when Danny tossed the two in his hands at them.

Armaggon rushed at Danny, but the ghost boy phased through the alien shark and grabbed his tail.

"Get lost, Street Shark!" Danny exclaimed as he swung and slammed the alien into the ground. "Go back to wherever in the universe you came from!"

Armaggon wouldn't quit. He and the Triceratons were getting back up.

"Not a chance, you little freak!"

Danny groaned in exasperation.

"Guess I got no other choice…"

Danny then split himself into four. Three of the Danny Phantoms flew up and started spinning in a circle while the original flew away a few feet and faced the angry aliens ready to assault him.

_Here we go…_

All of the aliens just stared up at the Phantoms spinning, but ignored them.

"Forget those… get the one still down here!"

"You know, you remind me of my teacher, Mr. Lancer!" Danny shouted. "You underestimate how smart I am!" He then had a confused look on his face. "You kind of sound like him, actually…"

"Is that so?! Well… you're about to have permanent detention!"

"Actually, just graduated!"

"Not for long!" Armaggon and the others rushed him.

The three Danny Phantoms were spinning faster and faster as they started glowing. Once they generated enough power, they flew into the original. He grinned as his eyes glowed.

"Listen up!"

Danny took a deep breath and unleashed his Ghostly Wail.

The force of the attack and the loud noise was overwhelming for Armaggon or the Triceratons, it sent them flying off. Some of them even hit the large spider-like alien ship, knocking it down.

With them incapacitated and the extra energy he built up for that, Danny almost fell to his knees, getting exhausted.

"Can't stop now… Kim… needs me…"

With them and that alien ship taken care of, he continued flying.

* * *

He was now within the city limits of Middleton. He was the aghast at what he saw. Those tripod-spider robot things running rampant across Middleton. No doubt, he figured these things were all over town.

_I have to assume Thanatos was telling the truth. Otherwise, Superman, Iron Man, heck even Ben would be here._

Just as he was about to keep going, he heard the sounds of frogs croaking.

"Don't tell me…" He muttered.

He turned around and dodged a long tongue in time. A tongue belonging to one of the Incurseans.

"Going somewhere, freakish human?" That same Incursean asked.

"Actually, yeah. You mind finding a nice pig with blonde hair to go out with? Or hop around in on a street?" Danny asked sarcastically. All of the alien frogs aimed their blasters at him. "I'm gonna assume you got ectoranium in those guns, right?"

"Indeed." One of them said.

Before pulled their triggers, Danny punched the ground beneath him to create a small glacier he encased himself in. This blocked the shots from hitting him.

"Keep firing!" The lead Incursean shouted.

Then, to their disapproval, the Cluster robots flew in.

"Stand aside, amphibians!" Smytus shouted as he stormed to the glacier. "All a superior being to do this!" He punched the glacier, making it break in half. "HA!" His smugness ended when he saw that Danny was absent. "Wait… what?"

"Ghost powers, you forgot didn't cha ya big bad Beetleborg?"

Danny's voice came from behind Smytus, only for him to see nobody.

"Where are you?!" He demanded.

That's when Danny grabbed his horn and, returning to visibility, threw him at the Incurseans.

"Right here!"

Smytus got up off the Incurseans who were groaning in pain. He was disgusted to touch them.

"Get away from me, you disgusting freaks!"

The Incurseans who got up fired at Danny again. He was about to fly off, but one of them hit him in the shoulder, giving him pain.

"He's down!" One shouted.

"I can see that, you stupid frog!" Smytus snapped. "Get him! Our god wants him away for now!"

The Incurseans and the Cluster surrounded him. Danny split into four again, this time so that he and his doubles can fight off their foes.

Ond Danny swung his leg, cutting a few robots in half. The others try to attack, but Danny socked one of them.

"Anyone up for Slug Bug?" Danny asked.

Once of the insect-like robots gasped in horror.

"How dare you!"

Danny fired a blast at that one. He saw the Incurseans hopping towards him. One sent its tongue at Danny, who picked up a Cluster droid, pulling it and making it hit the Incursean in the face. Another made the same attack, but Danny caught it.

"Eww…" He went.

Then he pulled and swung the Incursean by the tongue before phased the tongue out of his grip, sending the frog into his group.

Danny took a breath and readied himself.

_I need to be fast…_

"You're mine, organic!" Smytus shouted as he tried to tackle Danny.

Danny responded by grabbing the horn again and…

"Go Ghost Stinger!"

Danny sent a surged of electrical ghost energy into Smytus, causing him to short circuit and lose control his limbs, causing him to fall.

"Oh… come on!"

Danny kicked the robot in the face, smiling before more of his foes surrounded him.

He sighed. "Someday… Kim and I are going to look back at this and laugh…"

* * *

In space, the Lorwardian ship operated by Warhok and Warmonga was beginning to lose orbit. It was falling, something they both did not like.

"What madness is this?!" Warmonga questioned with annoyance.

"They found the off switch!" Warhok realized.

Warmonga groaned. "Long have I question the wisdom of that accursed switch!"

Both of them got up and ran towards where the switch was. And coming from that room was Kim, who was abducted along with Drakken, having been rescued by Ron and Shego.

"Okay, now's the time to get in touch with your super boyfriend." Shego said.

"The Kimmunicator doesn't have interplanetary range." Kim explained. "Besides, Danny's probably fighting off their robots right now."

That's when they ran into Warhok and Warmonga.

"You!" Warhok pointed at Kim, then to Shego. "And-"

"And you must be _Mr._ Warmonga!" Shego joked.

"She is the blue imposter's battle mate." Warmonga explained to her own battle mate.

Shego quickly took offense. "Whoa, time out! The teens have their own little playmates. Kimmy's got a super ghost and the sidekick doofus has a ninja, how either of that is possible is beyond me. But there is NOTHING going on between me and Dr. D!"

"_Nothing?_" Kim asked with an amused smirk.

"NOTHING!" Shego yelled in her face.

"Then why were you so threatened by my arrival?" Warmonga asked in a mocking tone.

"Oh… I don't know…" Shego said with sarcasm. "Maybe cause you're _9 FEET TALL!_"

"Denial… it is more than a river on the planet which we know control…" Warhok states, actually mocking her attitude along with Warmonga, who nods at his words.

That's when Ron, with Drakken on his back, uses the jetpack of the spacesuit he's wearing, accidentally knocks them down as they try to make their escape. Kim, with Shego carrying her, do the same.

All the while, Kim looks out at the Earth, which the ship is careening towards.

"Danny… where are you? Please be okay…" She whispered.

* * *

After an entire 10 minutes wasted, Danny defeated these robots and Incurseans. Either broken but still active, or unconscious.

"Okay…" Danny said, out of breath. "I couldn't do the attack with the clones again because these guys are too fast and jumpy… plus that sill takes a lot out of me…" He exhaled sharply. "I gotta get to Kim…" He then looked up and saw something falling and heading towards Middleton. "Is that an asteroid? No… that's a spaceship! It must be those aliens… that took her."

"Indeed, Danny Phantom."

A woman's voice spoke to him. He turned around and say a grown woman standing behind him, dressed like a Sailor Guardian. She had one hand holding a staff, the other was behind her back.

"Uh… who are you?"

"I am Sailor Pluto." She said. "A guardian of time and a friend to the other Sailor Guardians, including Sailor Jupiter. And I came to give you something that may help with you and your beloved." She reveals she was holding a medium-sized box. "Inside is Kim Possible's battle suit, which I retrieved prior to her house being destroyed by one of the Lorwardian drones. I had it fixed of whatever problems that plagued it and made it unusable for her at times."

Danny rose a brow, almost reaching for it but stopped due to suspicions.

"How do I know this is what you say it is?" Danny questioned. "Or that I can trust you?"

"You may check if you like. As for your second question, it is regarding Clockwork."

Danny rose his eyebrows.

"Do you know where he is?"

"No, Paradox won't even tell me, only that he cannot intervene and telling me or anyone else is doing just that. I have tried to find his location in this timeline… but all I can gather is that it involve Thanatos. Your battle with Thanatos is inevitable at this point and while I cannot say how the outcome will end, I _can_ say this... Don't stop being the man she loves." She said. "Clockwork is… someone I admire." She said in an oddly neutral tone. "I believe you can find out where he is… he's been absent for two years." She sighed. "I am forbidden to leave my post, much less use my powers for anything unrelated to the Sailor Guardians, but this is an exception considering his fate and the fate of the world."

"I keep hearing timelines… what is everyone talking about?" Danny asked. "Are… are you saying if I had chosen someone else, things would have been different? Less likely for a ghost with a god complex obsessed with ruining my life running around?"

"The choices we make are the ones that determine our fate… even the small ones can have consequences. All you need to know is your choice that Summer day lead you to meeting Kim Possible and falling in love with her and the choices you make now will determine your fate with her." She cracked a small smile. "Clockwork always did say you have a knack for making things work out..."

Danny, despite this Pluto's tone, noticed how concerned she seems.

"Are… are you two-"

"Please find him…" She says, handing him the box. "And do not worry, you will arrive in time even with the next of the supposed disciples arriving."

"Huh?"

Suddenly, sounds of a building being struck got their attention, making Danny turn his back to Pluto.

"I believe that is my cue…"

"Your cue for what?" Danny asked. He got no response. "Sailor Pluto?" He turned around. "Sailo-" She was gone. Danny looked left and right and saw no sign of her presence. This brought up a mini-rant. "Why does _everyone_ like to do that?! Batman! The Turtles! Wolverine! Spider-Man! Heck, even Superman did this like one! That's really rude, everyone who does that!"

That's when the cause of the building's destruction made him turn around again.

He saw it was one of those tripod-like. However, it looked different from the one he saw. This one was black and green. Also, a familiar laugh came from it. That's because a certain upgraded ghost's top half was on top.

"BEHOLD, THE ALIEN ENHANCED TECHNUS 3.0!" The evil tech ghost said.

Danny took a step back, but then a few more familiar figures arrived, surrounding him.

Skulker, Ember, Spectra, Bertrand and Desiree.

Danny sighed, exasperated.

"What are you all doing here?! How did you get out here?!"

"While your folks were busy, we gave them the slip, Dipstick." Ember mocked.

"If Earth is to be overrun by aliens… We may as well finish what we started…" Skulker readied his fists.

Just as Danny was about to fight, a few more aliens arrived.

"Hold it!" Psyphon shouted as he and his gang aimed their blasters at all ghosts. "Thanatos wants us to keep you busy a few minutes more and we are more than happy to oblige."

"What the heck did he promise you, Psyphon?" Danny questioned.

"As a reward for our loyalty, he would allow us a direct link to the power we've collected and help grow! Enough to allow me to destroy Ben Tennyson!" His blaster charged. "Now fry!"

"I so don't have time for this…" Danny muttered.

He phased into the ground, much to every villains' disappointment.

"He's getting away!" Ember shouted.

"Don't worry… your new boyfriend isn't getting far!" Skulker held up an arm, using the built-in computer for tracking. "He's heading to Middleton, so-"

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Ember snapped. "So I think he's cute and wouldn't mind making him mine… that's not the same thing!"

"It kinda is…" Spectra said flatly.

Before Ember could retort, Skulker pointed upward.

"There he is!"

They saw Danny flying towards Middleton, only the ghosts to fly after him.

Psyphon and his gang follow on foot.

Skulker quickly noticed Danny was flying rather slowly. He was confused at first, but smirked.

_He's clearly tired._

"Blast him!"

All ghosts fired at Danny, hurting him and sending his careening to the ground.

Once he lands, he's bombarded with shots from Psyphon and his gang, using ectoranium blasters.

"Ha ha! Keep it up, boys!"

Eventually, Danny collapses onto his knees when it looks like he's lost.

Danny gasps in out of exhaustion. That's when the ghosts arrived and started wailing on him. Skulker threw a punch, Ember swung her guitar, Desiree blasted on him. A good few seconds of this and they all stepped back.

"Heh… the mighty Danny Phantom… how you've fallen."

Danny looked up and, to their surprise, smiled.

"Well… I think this is enough…"

Danny, though pained, started standing up.

The villains laughed.

"What exactly do you think you're doing, whelp?!" Skulker mocked.

"Fight back now that you've been distracted long enough… LET'S GO, BOYS!"

Out of the ground came three more Phantoms. They were underground with intangibility, spinning in formation to charge up extra energy. They all return to Danny, giving the boost of power he needed.

Realizing what's about to happen, the villains gasp and start to make a break for it.

"RETREAT!" Skulker shouted.

"WHAT HE SAID!" Psyphon ordered his gang.

Danny took a breath and unleashed a Ghostly Wail.

The impact launched all of them away, knocking them all out. Technus' new toy even getting destroyed while Technus himself is launched away.

Once that was done, Danny collapsed to his knees from exhaustion. He forcibly morphed to human form.

"Even with that extra power… I'm tired." That's when heard the sounds of those odd tank machines going in the direction of Middleton. "That's can't be good."

Wanting to conserve power, Danny went the rest of the way on foot.

After a few minutes, he could see from a distance what looked like plants covering the machines and crushing them.

_Undergrowth? No… couldn't be._

He decided to run as fast as he could.

He did not see that someone was atop one of the buildings, looking down and readying for the right moment.

Someone he knew at Thanatos.

"Just need that freckled idiot to do his thing… and then I make my move…"

* * *

**And so part 1 comes to a close...**

... Phew... that was a long one, wasn't it?

**Yeah, it wa- DEADPOOL?! AGAIN?!**

No... it's Shovel Knight, care to buy my new game soon? Yes, it's Deadpool! I was in this chapter wasting time, remember?! I dropped by to let you know Harley and I are doing a-okay!

**Okay... great... LEAVE!**

Hmph... I'm also here to vent. Those Warner kids mentioned me and yet FlowerPrincess 11 did not have the decency to even let me make one appearance! I left a review on it and everything! Still... I can't be too harsh on her, she's a great author.

**... and what does that make me?**

A guy who fantasizes about the yellow Megaforce Ranger.

**SHUT UP WADE!**

Ha! Maybe Gia can make an appearance and mention she's dating your obvious self-inserted character... Look, the only reason I'm even here is to let you know that the mes in the other timelines have the Infinity Gauntlet to mess around, like me merging and or replacing Marvel's Spider-Man with Spectacular. Also, she still has her bad luck eye thingy... Anywho, each Deadpool is messing around and it tends to have side effects, hence why there might be inconsistencies to justify everyone's lazy writing in these timelines, even yours.

**... go... away... Before I bring Thanos into this story.**

W- THANOS?! Oh come on! I'm over Death already! Can't he take a hint?! *groans* Fine...

* * *

**Well... at least he's gone.**

**Anyway, this was another long one, as Deadpool said.**

**Also, his messing around with the Infinity Gauntlet is the reason for inconsistencies.**

**Also, maybe it's me, but the last time Carol was fun or interesting and not boring and unlikable was when Brian Reed tried to make her Spidey's girlfriend. And yes, I do prefer Spectacular over the 2017 series. I don't hold it against FP11 for using that version, so I had DP merge them via the Infinity Gauntlet. You're free to disagree, just don't cross Deadpool.**

**Danny had to face a large amount of ghosts and aliens on his way to get to Kim. Meanwhile, I had to rewatch Graduation Part 2 to find a proper scene I think could work.**

**Also, after the next chapter is when I take a break. But next time... well... *EVIL LAUGH* Let's just say I've been wanting to do the next chapter for so long.**

**Also, if you all had thoughts on what happened to Quahog... well...**

**Also, special thanks to Flower princess11 for helping with the Sailor Pluto scene.**

**Okay! Responses:**

**Fiona Starblade: First off, awesome name. Second, indeed. He is no god. Just a ghost who thinks so highly of himself that he thinks himself one.**

**qazse: Fun fact, I almost had Thanatos kill him. But being in prison for life with Stelio Kontos as his cellmate is probably a worse fate...**

**AU213: I don't like Seth MacFarlane's works. I don't like Seth MacFarlane... like... at all. I'm sure The Orville is popular, but I won't watch it just for his name being attached to it.**

**Luiz4200: Indeed. He should be lucky he's not a pile of dust like Peter Griffin right now. Also, Britney Britney was someone I wanted to have cameo for a while.**

**Invader Johnny: Katie has finally earned Danny's forgiveness. And Kim and Danny reaffirm their relationship is also a victory.**

**61394: Anyone's life is better without Stan Smith.**

**Batguy01: Personally, that's how Stan has always been to me. Maybe I exaggerated it because most episodes I see show him being an awful human, but his fate is well deserved. And yes, we'll be getting back to the timeline with Gwen when I am either done or close to completion on this.**


	52. Chapter 52: Graduation: Part 2

_**Graduation Part 2: I Know Who You Are…**_

Danny was panting. He ran as fast as he could as he tried to find out what was the cause of the flowers.

I think Kim mentioned Drakken was doing some weird mutant flower thing… Maybe he's actually helping to fight the aliens? He's a doofus, the anti-Vlad, but even he doesn't want someone else to take over the world.

As he arrived, he gasped in horror at what he saw.

It was Kim, unconscious, and being lifted by the leg by one very large alien. A very strong looking alien.

"Come, Warmonga…" He said to his ally. "We shall take this one as a trophy. She will look handsome mounted beside your Thorgoggle spine."

Hearing that filled Danny with rage. However, something caught his attention.

"You are the monkey master…"

He recognized that voice. He looked to see Ron speaking to what looked like an ethereal version of his sensei.

"I am?" Ron asked.

"Mmm… This is your destiny. You are ready…"

That's when Ron saw Kim being taken by the Lorwardians. This made him steel himself.

"I am…" Ron got up. "Hey! Warhok!"

This caught the larger alien's attention. He tossed Kim aside roughly as Ron started running towards him. Ron suddly does a flying kick that makes the large alien back off. Rather than offended, Warhok and Warmonga smile. Clearly, they've found someone worthy of combat. Danny sees Ron ready and perform a "come at me" motion, which Warhok is all too eager to oblige. Once they fought, it was clear to Danny, who was surprised, that Ron was winning. He avoided each blow and each one he performed had a flash, one in the shape of a blue monkey with the sound of a monkey crying out in rage.

"His monkey power is strong… Booyah…" The sensei went.

"Uh… what's going on?" Danny asked as he approached the sensei, who reacted with shock.

"You can see me?!"

"Uh… yeah?"

"Hmm…" He looked at Danny inquisitively. "Perhaps it is because you're half-ghost that you see my astral form…" He looked back to the fight. "In any case… Ron Stoppable has fulfilled his destiny. Even though you and Kim Possible are united in this timeline, his devotion to her was enough to propel him to embrace the power within himself."

Danny nodded with a smile. "Heh… that's loyalty."

As Danny watched Ron actually winning, he now noticed Shego was a few feet away as weLl, unconscious. Likely from battling these aliens. Then, to his surprise, Ron released a burst of monkey power to send Warhok flying a few feet away, landing flat on his back. Warhok got back up, clearly not enjoying tis anymore.

That's when Ron summoned the full extent of his power. The sky darkened and the clouds swirled. Ron started levitated. Danny didn't see it, but Kim and Shego were both now awake and seeing it happen.

"Uh… monkey power, right?" Danny asked the sensei, clearly in awe as everyone else.

"Indeed…" He answered.

"To think he was afraid of monkeys…" Danny mused.

They were currently unaware someone was watching from the skies, waiting for the right moment.

"Just a few more seconds…" Thanatos said with his arms crossed.

Now, Ron was glowing blue, his hair stood up and he had the look of a fierce warrior in his eyes. One the Lorwardians foolishly ignored. Once he landed, they jumped forward to challenge him. However, Ron caught both of their arms before they could even land a blow. Then, with a great heave, hurled them upwards to their falling spaceship.

Everyone watches in awe as it seems the two were about to collide with their ship.

"FRACKLE!" Warmonga could be heard shouting.

However, what no one saw because of the ship's explosion was that the two didn't get caught by it. Thanatos was conveniently in the way. He rose a shield from behind his back to protect himself from the ship, causing its explosion. As for the Lorwardians, he simply backhanded them with enough force to send them flying in the opposite direction.

They were too busy in amazement of what Ron just did.

It was now Kim became aware of Danny's presence.

"Danny?" She saw the box he was holding. "What is-"

"Your battlesuit. Long story, one that's already over…" He said. Once Ron landed, Danny saw the look on Kim's face and nodded. "He just saved the world, so thanks are in order."

With that, Kim hugged her best friend in gratitude, who graciously accepted.

"Wait... what happened? What did I miss?" Danny quickly became aware of Drakken's presence in his hovercar.

"I don't know. But I think the sidekick just stepped up... monkey style." Shego answered in disbelief.

"Monkey style? Nnnnnghh!... What's that?" Drakken asked in annoyance.

"You had to be here..." Shego answered.

Danny shook his head with a smile, feeling relief. That's when the sound of something crashing yards away caught his attention. What he saw made that smile fade fast.

"Uh… guys? What happened to Warhok and Warmonga?" He asked.

Kim let go of Ron and answered happily.

"Judging by Ron's spankin' new power, I'd say they're toast!"

"Extra toasty from the explosion!" Ron added in.

"Uh-huh! Yeah! Toasty!" Rufus went.

Danny then pointed yards away. "Then who are they?"

Everyone looked to where he pointed. To their horror, they saw the Lorwardians, knocked out on the ground, yet still alive due to sounds of groaning.

"WHAT?! HOW?!" Drakken questioned. "We saw them hit the ship before it exploded, didn't we?!"

"Yeah… you're not wrong…" Shego answered.

Kim looked to where the ship exploded, only to send a chilling glare in that direction.

"I think I know what happened…"

Everyone saw where she was staring and looked up.

Hovering down was Thanatos, who held his arms out as if he were a descending angel. Once he landed, he pointed to Ron.

"You! Ron Stoppable! This power is unfit to be wielded by an idiot! Face me, if you dare!" He challenged.

"Be glad too…" Ron walked up and readied.

Danny looked to the sensei, who was still present.

"Is he gonna be okay?"

"You needn't worry." He explained. "Ron Stoppable's power is greater than even I expected. He'd be powerful enough to defeat the one you call Katie Kaboom if her strength were triplified. This Thanatos has shown no sign he is that powerful."

"Alright!" Danny went.

"Uh… Danny?" Kim asked. "Who are you talking to?"

Danny looked to see her, Drakken and Shego were looking at him as if he was talking to nobody. He realized why.

"Oh… Ron's sensei is here in astral form. Aside from Ron and maybe Rufus, only I can see him because I'm half-ghost." He explained.

There was a pause.

"Oh… yeah, that explains it." Shego snarked.

Drakken landed his hover car and stage whispered to Shego. "Who's the guy who looks he belongs on a Star Trek metal band cover? Was this also a thing I just missed or-"

"No, it's new for me too…" Shego admitted with the same level of confusion.

"I am Thanatos! God of death!"

"No, you're not…" Kim spoke up, with her fists and her hips. "You're an insane specter who _thinks_ he should be a god."

"And Ron Stoppable is unfit to have this much power… face me, fool!"

Ron began to glow blue again.

"Bring it, false god!"

Ron jump up and drop kicked him like he did with Warhok, only it barely made his foe move this time. Undaunted, Ron began throwing a flurry of punches and kicks that each had the blue monkey energy flash.

While that was going on, Danny turned to see the Lorwardians were waking up.

"Uh oh…" Danny handed the box to Kim. "You might need this." He morphed, but then took a knee in exhaustion.

"Danny?" Kim helped him up. "What's wrong?"

"I had to fight a gauntlet of my bad guys and the church of skull face over there to get here. That's why I'm late…" He hovered up. "I can handle it just for a little bit."

He flew towards the Lorwardians while Kim looked to the two villains.

"Well?" She said with a glare.

"Well what?" Shego questioned.

"Help him while I change! Or at the very least, get some payback at those two…"

Shego groaned. "Fine… but only that last part."

Shego got into the hovercar and, to Drakken's frustration, took controls to fly it in the same direction Danny went.

* * *

Warhok and Warmonga straightened themselves up.

"What happened?" Warmonga questioned.

"I recall the scrawny one glowing blue and throwing us…" Warhok answered.

Warmonga gasped. "The Great Blue?!"

"Unlikely…" Warhok said. "He clearly has no interest to lead us…"

"I can lead you! _Off this planet!_" Danny shouted.

He flew in and kicked Warhok to the ground.

"What?!" Warmonga was baffled by this flying human.

Danny took advantage and blasted her with a ghost ray, knocking her into a wall.

"That's for threatening to stuff my girlfriend!" He shouted.

Warhok got up and, after wiping his mouth, grinned.

"So… the female is your battle mate? Then I will make sure not to split up a perfect set."

Danny charged his fists.

Warmonga readied her weapon. "For Lorwardia!" She cried.

However, Warhok rose a hand to make her back down.

"No… this one is mine."

Danny fired his ghost rays at Warhok, but the larger alien simply braced for the blast. Once that was done, he ran towards Danny and threw a punch into his abdomen. Danny attempted to counter, but Warhok grabbed his fist and slammed him into the ground.

"Crud…" He muttered.

"Either you are weaker than you led on… or you're exhausted, boy." Warhok said before lifting Danny by the arm and throwing another punch into his gut. "Regardless… you will fall, as will your mate, weakling."

"My name… is Danny Phantom!" Danny spat in Warhok's face.

"One that I will not bother remembering… as you two will be mounted on my wall…"

"What wall?" Danny smirked. "Your ship was destroyed… and once the rest of Earth's heroes come back, you'll have no way off world. I don't need to win… because you already lost."

"Well… if you don't need to win…"

Warhok threw another punch in Danny's face, then dropped him to the floor, where he stomped on Danny's chest. Warmonga laughs at Warhok's injured foe. That's when she's hit in the face by a green blast of energy that knocked her back. That same blast of energy hits Warhok in his own face, making him take a step back. Then a blast of a stronger origin knocks him away.

Danny, though weakened, saw that large blast came from Doctor Drakken, who carried a cannon over his shoulder. And in front of him was Shego, with her back turned to him and seemingly protecting him.

"Shego? Did you just save me?"

"Don't get the wrong idea there, Shining Armor… you're cute and all, but Princess over there wants you safe…" She snarked.

Danny was halfway up when he heard her little nickname.

"What did you call me?"

"Shining Armor. Like a knight in shining armor, for Kimmy's princess." She said. "Now, try to keep up…"

Drakken fires at Warhok again, a continuous beam that keeps him down.

"Earth is either to be conquered by me or no one at all!" Drakken barked.

Warmonga got her weapon ready.

"Fall, Blue Imposter!" She shouted.

That's when another blast, this time blue, struck her by the foot and made her fall.

It's Kim, in her battlesuit.

"Okay… let's even the playing field!"

Kim then ran at Warmonga and, with the suit's enhanced strength, manages kick her when she gets back up.

"Very well, female! I accept this rematch!" She shouts.

Shego's attempts to fight off Warhok doesn't go so well. Warhok managed to block her attacks, unharmed by her power.

"Foolish Earth woman!" Warhok backhands Shego. Even when she uses the spacesuit's jetpack, he grabs it when she tries to tackle him and tears it off, destroying the suit in the process and exposing her usual green and black. "Lorwardians are unstoppable!"

Danny, despite his injured state, got back up.

"Hey! War-jerk!"

Warhok only scoffed.

"You can barely stand and you think you can win?!"

* * *

"Okay! We got it!" Jim shouted.

"Everyone ready?!" Tim asked.

With the mystery meat as their potato battery, and expired Bueno Nacho meet added, the twins powered not only the school, but are able to send transmission from their satellite to the house of a certain Amity Park.

And at the Fenton household, where even the Fentons and their family friends are, both human and ghost, they are receiving the transmission.

"We got it, J.P." Jack said into a radio built for him and his best friend.

"Copy that, J.F." James said into his own. He observed over Wade's shoulder as he looked into the laptop. "Can you see?"

"Still looking for them…" Wade said.

They were observing through the twins' satellite. They spotted the battlefield. They saw what looked like a glowing Ron fighting Thanatos.

"Is that… Ronald?" James questioned.

"Our son?!" Mrs. Stoppable questioned.

She and her husband shoved James aside to observe as Mr. Stoppable held Hana, their adopted daughter, in his arms.

"Is he… glowing?" He questioned. "Even I never expected those odds…"

Hana then starts to emulate her brother fighting. Both of the Stoppable parents nodded and smile at their son's apparent magic prowess.

"Where are Kim and Danny?" Anne asked.

"Hang on…" Wade made the satellite pan away. "I'll look-"

That's when they saw Kim, battling Warmonga. She looked to be doing alright, but Warmonga wasn't going down.

"Kimmy!" Anne said with relief.

"But… where is her boyfriend?!" Nana Possible asked.

Wade kept panning and he gasped.

"Uh oh…"

At the Fenton home, everyone but Jack, who was still on the radio, was watching. They were horrified by it.

"Uh oh?!" Jack questioned. "What does he mean, uh oh?!"

His wife poked his shoulder to get his attention. He saw made them lose color in their faces. It's what the Possibles and their friends saw as well.

Warhok brutalizing Danny.

* * *

Ron was still throwing blows, and Thanatos was still only blocking.

Rufus was cheering for him.

"Get off this world, false idol!" Ron shouted as he continued his assault.

The sensei nodded. "This battle is over…"

"Yes, it is…" Thanatos said. Much to the sensei's surprise. "That's right, old man. I see you too… watch…"

That's when he jumped and attempted to throw a punch once more.

That's when, to his shock, the false god caught it.

"Huh?!" Ron actually drops his confident smirk.

Rufus gasped as well.

Thanatos squinted his eyes in amusement. "Are we done warming up?!" Ron's eyed widened. "Oh… you were giving it your all… too bad."

Then he rose his hand to Ron's face and flicked it.

The force sent Ron 20 feet away.

Rufus somehow gasped wider as the sensei had his face turn whiter.

"This… cannot be…"

* * *

Danny was being kicked in the side, sending him into one wall still remaining up from the destruction.

"Fool!" Warhok said. He walked to Danny, calmly as Danny got to his knees. "Like you said… you don't need to win…"

Danny looked up and sent a dirty look before exhaustion gave in. He forcibly returned to human form.

"Oh no…" Danny muttered as he failed to get back up.

Warhok scoffed. "So… that was a transformation? I take it this is your true, weak form…" Warhok readied his fist. "This is almost not worth the effort… almost."

"Get up, Danny!"

Danny saw Kim, despite firing at Warmonga along with Shego and not doing much, cheering him on.

"Kim?"

"Show him that you're stronger than he thinks, the drive that made me fall in love with you!"

"Ugh… gag!" Shego muttered.

Ignoring Shego's disgust, Danny looked up at Warhok, who bent over to look Danny in the eye with an evil grin.

"Just know, boy… once we win, I'm going to make her end… _nice and slow…_"

Danny's fists clenched.

Warhok stood up and raised his fist.

In that moment, a few memories flowed through Danny's mind.

_"Excuse me… are you D-Fenton?"_

_"You… you mean that **you're** KPSuperTeen?!"_

_"You can call me Kim… Kim Possible."_

_"You're a cool guy… you know that?"_

_"Kim Possible… will you please go out with me?"_

_"I thought you'd never ask…"_

_"D-Did you just say… that you… love me?"_

_"I love you too…"_

_"I totally forgive you…"_

_"No matter what happens… I am happy to have have you in my life…"_

_"I'm happy to have you in my life too. I love you."_

_"All you need to know is your choice that Summer day lead you to meeting Kim Possible and falling in love with her and the choices you make now will determine your fate with her…"_

_I made a promise to her… and I won't let anyone make me break that promise…_

Warhok threw his fist… and found something caught it.

"What?!"

Danny raised his right hand, which was somehow the only part of him that transformed. It was in a white glove. All the while he glared at Warhok with clear intent to do harm.

Warhok attempted to make another attack, but Danny tossed him away. That's when he got back up and morphed. However, catching everyone's surprise, his glow was brighter.

His would were disappearing, he was standing straight again, he didn't look tired. It seemed he was at 100% again.

He took a breath.

Warhok got back up, he did not seem daunted.

"So, you wish for more?" Danny only made a come at me gesture. "Very well."

"I'm back at full tank… this is going to go differently."

Warhok ran at Danny, swinging his fist. However, to his surprise, his foe vanished.

"WHAT?!"

Warmonga stopped her own fight and saw this as well. She ignored Kim and Shego, who also saw Danny vanish.

"Where is the small, silvery one?!"

"Hey, Warthog!"

Warhok turned around and saw Danny standing several feet behind him.

"I don't know how you did that, but it will not happen again!"

Warhok then approached Danny and started throwing a barrage of fists. Now that he's at full power again, Danny only goes intangible. However, when Warhok attempted to slam his fists into Danny's head from above, Danny returned to tangibility and finally landed a blow. He sent a punch right into Warhok's stomach, making the alien warlord drop his attack and grunt in pain, something he's not used to. This made him snarl in rage.

"I will take you and that girl as trophies! But your hide will be the one treasure the most, Danny Phantom!"

He attempted another punch, but Danny disappears again. Warhok stood straight and looked around in rage.

"So… you _can_ remember my name…"

Warhok looked up to see Danny was hovering above him.

"WARHOK WILL NOT BE MOCKED!"

Warhok attempted to grab Danny, but the ghost boy dodged and made another blow to the alien's stomach.

"Stop this…" Danny warned. "This is your only chance to end this fight peacefully…"

"THIS INSULT WILL NOT STAND!"

"Fine by me…"

Warhok made another move, but Danny phased through his foe and kicked him into a large piece of debris. Getting up and using it for support, Warhok glared as Danny now hovered above.

"Warhok!" Warmonga was about to enter the fray.

Danny rose a hand and fired a ghost ray that sent her several feet further than before.

"Single combat, lady…" Danny said before looking back to his foe. "Okay Warhok… how about a little agreement? The first to knock the other out wins and decides their fate. Do you accept my challenge?"

Warhok sneered at the boy.

"Lorwardians do not run from a challenge, boy… Once I win, you will be a testament to those who get in my way, Danny Phantom."

Kim was about to step in, but Danny held out a hand.

"He's mine…" Kim looked unsure, but smiled in agreement and stepped back. He glared back at Warhok. "To abridge a line from my hero, I live in a world of cardboard, but you can take it. What we have here is a rare opportunity to cut loose and show how powerful I really am…"

Warhok stood up. Before he could react, Danny flew at full speed and grazed the alien's cheek with a swift strike of a sword construct he created quickly, which disappeared just as fast.

This made Warhok very angry. He was not enjoying this fight anymore.

"Wow… what exactly happened to him to make him not how he was like 2 minutes ago?" Drakken questioned.

"You're the genius here, you tell me!" Shego said.

"Willpower… or power of love." Kim said with a smile. Drakken and Shego winced at that last one. "I pick the last one."

"It matters not how he has restored his strength!" Warmonga shouted as she got back up. "Warhok cannot be defeated!"

"Do not let this go to your head before I rip it off!" Warhok yelled at Danny before charging him.

Warhok came at Danny and swung his fists, but Danny ducked and avoided each time. After Danny flew back a bit, he and Warhok engaged in close quarters combat. Or, to be more precise, Warhok attempted to assault Danny, but the ghost boy blocked and dodged each one, not even bothering to go intangible. Years of combat and training both on his own and with Kim have done him good. Especially when he catched one of Warhok's intended blows and kicks him in the shoulder. The force pushes him back and causes him harm. Losing patience, Warhok grabbed a large chunk of debris the size of a school bus and threw it. To his shock, Danny destroyed it with a powerful enough ghost ray. Once the smoke cleared, Danny resumed his glare while Warhok was nonplussed.

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME!" Warhok shouted.

He came at Danny and they resumed the close quarters fight, one that Danny had the edge. He avoided blows and kneed Warhok in the stomach, making the alien bend over and get punched in the chin. Danny then kicks him in the head and punches his chest. Having lost all patience and care for tactics, Warhok started throwing punches randomly. Danny was too fast, dodging and going intangible in time. Warhok continued but it was clear he was losing. He attempted to block a punch with his arms up, but it hurt one of those arms. He tried to punch Danny, but both punches collided and only the alien himself was hurt. Now it was Danny's turn to throw punches. All of them hit and Warhok was losing. With that in mind, he tried to strike from the air with a leap and throwing a fist, but Danny caught it with relative ease. As the ghost boy only gave a playful smile, Warhok's enraged teeth grinding resumed. After literally being thrown aside, Warhok tried one more attack, but Danny bobbed out of the way. One punch to the shoulder, and a kick in the back that sent him a few feet away, Warhok failed to react in time as Danny flew at him. With one punch to the stomach, enough to both cause Warhok great pain and lift him off the ground, Danny manages to push him through a few torn down buildings.

Once the smoke cleared, Danny got up and observing the seemingly unconcious Warhok. He turned around and walked towards Kim. She smiled, but then saw Warhok getting up and trying to attack Danny. Before Kim could warn him, Danny was well aware and swung around, throwing a punch to Warhok's face. The collision of fist to face created a small shockwave. Once Danny pulled his fist back, Warhok only stared at him for a moment.

"I hate you…"

He collapsed on his knees before passing out from his injuries.

Danny looked down at his foe, literally and figuratively. That's when Kim ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him, bringing a happy smile to his face.

"Told ya you're stronger than he thought…" She said.

"Thanks…"

As they shared a kiss, they were unaware their friends and family were watching via the satellite. Her father stopped cheering like the rest.

"Oh no… world saving or not, that is too much mouth and tongue contact!" He said with arms crossed.

"Honey… let them have this." His wife said, happy for them.

"WARHOK!" Warmonga ran to her mate, trying to wake him up. "Get up! You cannot be unconcious! He is a lower life form!" Warhok only groaned in his unconcious state. She glared at the two. "Lorwardians are fast healers! We will fight again!"

"With the same result." Kim countered.

"Then, we will get back again, as many times as needed! Eventually, you will fall!" She was clearly more desperate than dangerous right now.

Danny pointed a finger at her, making her actually somewhat terrified.

"You might be the toughest ever in whatever armpit of the universe you're from… but I've faced beings much stronger than you and have more than just strength as their power. There are more heroes who live on this world. They're stronger than me, stronger than Ron and I can attest Ron is more powerful right now… So, here's what going to happen… Soon as the other heroes return, we're sending back to wherever you're from. And make sure your little war kids grow up knowing that you gave up your little planet conquest style because some "lower life form" made it clear you are just one of many foes who fell to Earth and never tried to conquer worlds again because they don't want to see what happens when someone _stronger_ than Danny Phantom comes after them…"

Warmonga only glared, before turning to try and awaken her mate.

Kim pulled Danny's arm.

"Come on… we gotta see how Ron's doing…"

"Oh, right. I almost forgot because I was being pummeled." Danny said.

Both of them walked back in the direction of Ron's battle with Thanatos, leaving Drakken and Shego.

"So… should we follow them?" Drakken asks, but Shego gave a confused shrug with an "I don't know" grumble. "Hmm… well… I guess I don't want to be near _him_ when he wakes up." He points at Warhok.

* * *

Ron was tiring out, something neither he nor his sensei thought possible in this form. Not one blow even landed, either dodged or blocked.

"This… can't be good…" He panted.

"Not for you…" Thanatos said.

Ron attempted his blast of monkey power again, but it barely made his foe move. That's when Thanatos decided to end the fight. With a quick move, he gave a chop to Ron's back, enough force to knock him out and turn off his transformation.

Danny and Kim, arriving, gasped in horror.

"RON!"

Thanatos lifted him around the neck and held him up like a toy. He raised his other hand, where a certain object was.

"You may be more powerful than you were moments before… but you're still not a god…"

With that, he showed the palm that absorbed energy and began forcefully draining Ron's monkey power. After a few flashes, the blue monkey aura of Ron was screeching out before being forcefully sucked out like a cartoon character by a vacuum cleaner. This left the evil Thanato laughing.

Drakken and Shego arrived, noticing the horror and the teen hero couple's face.

"Hmm… what did we miss?" Drakken said.

Only Danny and Rufus noticed the sensei's reaction, one of doom.

"We… are doomed…" He then faded away.

Thanatos tossed Ron away, causing Danny to catch him in the air. Once he landed, he set Ron on his feet as he was dizzy.

"You okay, Ron?" Danny asked.

Kim walked up. "Ron?!"

"KP?" He asked. He looked down at his own body and looked horrified. "My… my monkey power! It's gone!"

Thanatos laughing at them caught their attention.

"Added to the Energy Combiner!" He stated. "Now is the time for my army!"

With a snap of his fingers, portals opened. Out came his disciples… all of them.

All of them were standing around the heroes and two Earth villains, all of them grinning and ready to fight.

"More aliens?!" Drakken questioned before he groaned. "I miss when it was that space rodent!"

"You and me both, Doc…" Shego said as she readied for battle.

"The time has come, my disciples! Raise the badges and place them on your chests!"

All of them pulled out the badges he instructed them to wear before, they did as he commanded.

"Badges? What are you now, cops?" Ron asked.

"This is our promise! Power! We would be given a link to such amazing power!" Psyphon said.

"With this! Those Turtle freaks are soup!" Armaggon said.

"We are ready, master!" Smytus said.

"Indeed, you are…" Once he looked to make sure all of them wore the badges, with not a single one without one, he said the words. "Command code: Purpose Served."

The badges began lighting up where the eyes were.

Psyphon, Armaggon and Smytus grinned as the heroes and Shego readied, while Drakken and Rufus cowered behind them.

That's when the screaming began. The badges were causing some kind of glow around the wearer, one that involved some kind of shock.

First it was the Incurseans, who fell to their knees and all fours. Then it was the Triceratons, who collapsed. The Cluster robots began emitting smoke form the faces as they shook violently. Psyphon's gang were trying to pull each other's badges off, but couldn't due to the pain being too much.

As the heroes looked baffled, Psyphon, Smytus and Armaggon were among those in agonizing pain.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Armaggon shouted.

"MY BATTERY! I FEEL IT BEING DRAINED!" Smytus called out, trying to pull the badge off but unable to.

"MASTER!" Psyphon turned around, crawling on his knees. "HELP US!"

Thanatos did nothing but stare until suddenly, one by one, his army was either turning to dust, which was the fate of all who were organic, or fry and break apart, the fate of the robots.

It was done. His army was gone. Either a destroyed pile of metal or a pile of dust now being blown away. The teen heroes and the two non-alien villains only stared in disbelief with mouths agape.

"Uh… what just happened?" Drakken asked.

"Ya got me…" Shego responded.

Suddenly, Thanatos began laughing. At first it was small, then it came of as hearty, with shoulders going up and down. Then his head went back and it got louder.

"Oh… I was waiting for that for so long!" He said.

"Dude… did… you do that on _purpose_?" Danny asked, at first disbelieving and now genuinely horrified. "You wasted your own army?!"

"I DON'T NEED AN ARMY!" Thanatos responded. "I just needed idiots to do my dirty work for me, then give up their life energy and power sources as donations for the Energy Combiner!" After another laugh, one that hand him press his forehead into his palm, he continued. "This was my plan all along… make idiots build the machinery I need, grab the source of power to add, from Stark's Arc Reactors, to things stolen from all your almost girlfriends… And to think, Clockwork had other plans for you and Kimmy…"

Danny suddenly gasped in shock.

"You… you know Clockwork?"

"Who do you think is the reason he's been missing for two years?"

Drakken, Shego and Ron were lost.

"Who is Clockwork?" They asked Kim.

"A friend of his, the ghost who controls time." Kim explained to them.

They all rose a brow.

"What kind of dating service did we even sign up for?!" Ron asked.

"It was _your_ idea, Ron…" Kim reminded.

Danny took a few steps forward.

"What do you mean he had other plans? And where is he?!" Danny demanded.

"Let's just say…" Thanatos chuckled. "He's been closer than you think… As for your other question. Originally, in this timeline, you and Kimmy were to defeat the Lorwardians together. However, in timelines you two weren't sticking your tongues in each other's mouths, Ron would have defeated them with his monkey powers, but in this timeline, he wouldn't unlock that power a lot later. That blue glow was more than enough power I needed… so I made sure it happened here." After taking a deep breath. "Well… I feel good. So good, I'll let you know that tomorrow night is the night I've been waiting for… the night you lose the one you love the most…"

Danny's glare intensified.

"What's he talking about?" Drakken asked.

"He's shown us images of the future…" Kim said. "The last is supposed to be before he supposedly ends me…"

Drakken gasped before pointing threateningly at Thanatos.

"No one destroys Kim Possible but us!"

"Yeah!" Shego said, readying her powers.

"Do you think you stand a chance?!" Thanatos challenged. Both of them exchanged rather terrified glances before backing down. "No, I didn't think so…" He began turning around. "Well… since I have what I need, I'm not needed here… While your loved ones are no doubt watching via the twins' satellite right now, I want the whole world to watch… Soon as all the power is back, I'm coming… And yes, we hacked their satellite, that's how we know when was the right time to arrive."

"Wait!" Danny called out. "You somehow triggered my ghost sense in Amity Park! You never did before and you didn't know. Why is that?!"

"Heh… I absorbed a sampling of ghost energy when we rounded those spectral idiots up. All that energy is likely what you sensed since it took a while to transfer to the Combiner… And no, it's not my suit. That isn't what's masked my signature from your ghost sense or being detected by magic or psychics like you think…"

Danny had a moment of shock before taking on a serious look.

"How do you know that?! If it's not the suit, then how?! And who are you?!"

Thanatos only gave one chilling response.

"I'm sure you'll have an idea…"

Danny clenched his fists. It's the same thing he's heard before.

Thanatos turned around completely and began walking away.

"YOU!"

Thanatos stopped in his tracks. He looked over his shoulder.

Danny, Kim and Ron looked behind them.

Shego and Drakken both had their mouths agape.

Warhok was there, pointing at Thanatos with a murderous glare in his eyes.

"Warhok? What is it? Even _you_ are not one to show this much hostility..." Warmonga said.

Warhok continued pointing at Thanatos.

"I have seen the footage! I have seen the images! I tracked your carnage! YOU are the one who destroyed Lorwardia!"

Hearing this, after gasping, Warmonga readied her weapon.

"The Earth and its annoying people can wait... _vengeance_ is more important than domination!"

Thanatos, however, did not seem remotely interested in what they say and just resumed walking off.

Completely ignoring the heroes, both Lorwardians charged after him.

Once they were close enough, he stopped, making them pause too.

Warhok, thinking highly of himself at the moment, smirked.

"Fear me! I am Warhok! Conqueror of worlds! Mightiest of Lorwardians! I have slayed THOUSANDS of different races across the universe!"

Unfazed, Thanatos only looked over his shoulder again.

"Fear me... I've slayed all of _yours..._"

Warhok's grin was replaced with a snarling look of rage.

He and Warmonga rushed to attack him, only for Thanatos to simply turn intangible, not even bothering to move as the two went past him. Once they realize what just happened, they both slowly turned to resume.

"I am not like the rest of my kind…" Warhok said.

"FOR LORWARDIA!" Warmonga shouted.

Both of them jumped at their foe and tried to punch him, only for him to disappear once more. An evil laugh is heard before they are both backhanded in the face, knocking them both away.

Quickly angered, they both threw punches in his stomach. At first, they they smirk in victory, only to discover a hole in his stomach that didn't seem caused by them. He somehow opened it. Then he started turning into some kind of black mist as he laughed at their failure. Once he reappeared, he immediately created four solid duplicates that surround the two.

Warhok was not phased. "Your tricks mean nothing!"

That's when one of the duplicates threw a punch, knocking him down.

Warmonga attempted to intervene, but two of the duplicates attacked her, one grabbed and arm while the other kicked her in the side. Warhok was pulled by his hair up by one while the other used him literally like a punching bag.

All the while those of Earth still present remain.

"Uh… all in favor of letting them duke it out and hide behind rubble?" Danny asked. All of them, even the villains, raised their hands. "Yeah, I thought so."

Soon, Warhok and Warmonga barely managed to escape the duplicates and jumped behind Thanatos, striking his armor in the back.

"Do you think you can defeat us?!" Warhok challenged.

"We are the mightiest of Lorwardians!" Warmonga boasted.

"The mightiest roaches are still roaches… which I why it's so easy to play with you at 10% and barely any effort…"

Then his head turned a complete 180-degree turn, much to their shock. That's when the rest of him did the same, albeit in the opposite direction, and faced the two, showing no such pain.

Retracting his duplicates, Thanatos fired ghost rays that knocked the two down. They didn't have time to get up as he grabbed both by the foot and slammed them repeatedly in the ground. Once he let them go, they got up and tried to fight more. However, he blocked each attack with complete ease. He knocked both of them back with simple flicks.

"You will not win this fight!" Warhok yelled.

"_Fight?_" Thanatos scoffed before laughing. "This is no fight… this is pest control."

"We are not pests!" Warmonga declared as she swung her mace-like weapon.

Not only did he dodge, but Thanatos threw a punch that made her grunt and distracted her from stopping him from grabbing her by the ponytail and lifting her up.

"You're right, you're lower than that… you're Lorwardians… the most amusing race I wiped out…"

He tossed he like a ragdoll at Warhok, making him fall flat on his back.

Once the two get up, they both shared a look on intense hatred for their foe.

The jumped and stood with him in betwehen. The tried to flank him with a series of blows, but each one was blocked with quick reactions or slapped away. He laughed off their failures as they become more enraged, their attacks becoming sloppier and with less tactical thoughts behind them.

"I HAVE HIM!" Warhok rose his fist.

"NO, I HAVE HIM!" Warmonga shouted with a punch of her own ready.

Thanatos turned intangible, making them punch each other in the face. He laughed at their plight as he reappeared a few feet behind them.

"Despair!" He shouted.

Warhok, being the angriest, charged at him.

However, he's slapped away, sending him into a wall and making a large impact. Thanatos ran at him and slammed both fists into the sides of his head. Warmonga tried to intervene, but, without even looking at her, Thanatos rose a hand and pointed behind him, knocking her down. Then, he grabbed Warhok by his own hair and tossed him away.

Then, with the wave of his hand, he fired some kind of red energy as the ground beneath them. Then flames erupted, causing both of them to cry in agony.

Thanatos laughed at their pain.

Once the flames stopped, they both got up, ready for resuming the battle.

"Do you think you've won?!" Warhok began to boast. "We Lorwardians are mighty warriors! We heal! We get back up! It doesn't matter what you put us through! We will not rest until you are finished you… ACCURSED PHANTOM!"

At that moment, Thanatos stopped laughing. He looked over his shoulder at them. There was a look in his eyes now. One of anger and hate. He was no longer toying with them.

_Big mistake…_

Warhok ran at him and threw a punch. Thanatos, this time, only caught it. Then, something different happened. He crushed the alien's fist in his hand, breaking his fingers.

Warhok called out in pain. Without letting go of his foe, Thanatos sent a chop to that same arm, apparently dislocating the shoulder. He kicked the knee, likely breaking his leg. He sent another chop to Warhok's other forearm, spraining it badly. Then he headbutt Warhok in the face and let go of his hand, only to uppercut him with enough force to leave a very notable bruise on his chest. Warmonga attempted to aid her mate, but Thanatos caught her weapon before it reached him, smashing it in his hand and unaffected by it. As she was too nonplussed by that, he grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up. She tried to attack him, but he grabbed her arm with enough force to hurt her, making the arm go limp. He threw a punch in her stomach, headbutt her in the face too and then kneed her in the chest repeatedly before tossing her near her mate. Both of them were on the ground, very much in pain.

That's when he pointed at them. His usual green glow was now red. The two, to their surprise and horror, they started hovering up.

"Idiots… do you know why I didn't come after you? It's because it wasn't worth the effort… You're still alive because I was having fun tormenting you… but you have worn out your entertainment value." He hovered as well, not as high as them, but high enough for him to do what he wanted to do next. "You have committed the most unforgivable of sins against me… Calling me a _phantom…_" He said that last word with revulsion.

Both of them were more than confused while also a bit terrified.

"Why is that so abhorrent to you?!" Warmonga questioned.

"What are you?"! Warhok demanded to know.

At that point, the evil would-be deity rose both hands together as if he were cradling something. In his hands came a swirl of red energy, one that was growing as his glare at them intensified. It was now his size as it hovered over him.

"I am no simple _phantom…_" He said before raising his hands over his head. "I… am… A GOD!"

That's when he unleashed his power against them, sending an extremely powerful beam of energy.

Warmonga tried to brace herself, but soon it became too much.

"FRACKLE!"

That's was the last thing she said before she disappears into the energy, leaving a trail of dust in her place.

"WARMONGA!" Warhok called out as he too was engulfed in that power.

On the ground, everyone else covered their eyes in shock. Once they could tell the beam ended, they heard something fall. They saw what it was.

It was Warhok. He looked burnt and badly injured. His arms and legs were limp, meaning he's lost the ability to use them. But most of all was the look on his face. It was of fear, dread, agony. He was panting in panic as he tried to get on his stomach and crawl away using his shoulders. Then he heard the source of his fear, dread and agony land behind him.

"You're right… you're not like the rest of your kind…" Thanatos said as he walked up to the terrified former conqueror. Then he grabbed him by the head and lifted him up, hovering the air and looking him in the eye. "You went down the most fitting of them of them all… pathetic and afraid… a very fitting end to a fool… what is a warrior to a god?" He moved his face closer, looking into the terrified alien's eyes. "Now… let's make sure you're extinct…"

He rose his free hand, glowing red.

Realizing what's about to happen, Warhok could only widen his eyes terror.

Everyone else couldn't bare to see this. They looked away. They winced at the sound of a scream before cut off by a powerful blast. Once they turned around, the saw Warhok gone. Only a small amount of dust falling to the ground from where Thanatos, who was still in that position, once held someone.

With that done, he landed and walked around a corner. Danny stood out the most, seeing his reflection in the window of a damaged building as Thanatos looked out past that window while creating a portal.

"See you soon…"

He entered his portal, leaving.

Everyone there, and their loves ones watching via the satellite, were all stunned silent.

* * *

Middleton High.

In spite of everything, Kim decided this was no excuse to hold off on celebrating graduation.

Danny sat at the bleachers with Kim and Ron's families as they saw the diplomas still being handed out.

"Pete Peterson." Barkin said into the microphone. Once Pete Peterson goes up and receives his diploma, it was Kim's turn. "Kimberly Anne Possible."

Kim runs up to the podium and hugs Barkin.

"Thanks, Mr. Barkin!"

"Uh... Yeah..." He disengages her from him and hands the diploma. "...uh" Clears his throat. "Well, things are going to be boring here without you, Possible."

"You've still got the tweebs…"

Barkin's face suddenly registered with dread. Jim and Tim are playing around with what was left of one of the alien machines. They activate a laser that disintegrates a car in the parking lot, something they didn't regret.

"Hick-a-bick-a-boo?" Jim asked.

"Hoo-sha." Tim responded.

"That was your car, wasn't it?" Kim asks when she realized the look of horror on Barkin's face.

"It was..." He sighed.

Kim ran over and hugs her dad. Then she hugged Danny.

"That was awesome, by the way…" Kim said.

"Anytime. So, how's Drakken feeling about being awared for helping to save the world?" He asked.

"Looks like his villain buddies aren't happy." Kim said with a smile.

"Bonnie Rockwaller." Barkin is heard calling for.

Bonnie runs up and pushes the person in front of her off the stage before he gets his diploma.

"Finally!"

Barkin suddenly pulls Bonnie's diploma up away from her, not letting her have it. "Wait a minute! You blew off all your classes the last week of school."

"Uh, yeah! Nothing important happens the last week." Bonnie states.

"Except my pop quiz in homeroom, which you missed. Thus, you did not pass and that makes you one credit short." He explained.

Bonnie looks horror stricken. "Noooooooooooo!"

"See you in summer school." Barkin said with a grin.

Bonnie angrily throws her graduation cap on the ground and jumps up and down on it. Then she runs over into Junior's arms.

"This is so unfair!" She whined.

"Be strong, my love!" He said. "I will be at your side through this... thing... this summer... school."

"Really?"

"No, my actual person will be lounging by the pool. But my heart... my heart will be with you in that stuffy class room."

"You are the sweetest!" Bonnie cooed as she embraces Junior lovingly.

Barkin makes a face before announcing the next graduate's name. "Ronald Stoppable!" Ron flews down from above in the space suit and hovers in front of Barkin, who looks at him disapprovingly. Ron just smiles smugly.

"Mr. B..."

"Just couldn't follow the graduation dress code! Non-conformist punk!"

"I gotta be true to my essential Ronness." Ron takes his diploma as he boasts.

_That and it's super hard to get this off._

He flies over to his parents. Hana starts imitating karate moves as his parents hug their son. Kim hugs her parents, then Monique. They throw their caps in the air as does the rest of the graduating class.

The Middleton students came to celebrate at the beach. Despite not being students themselves, Wade, Yori and Danny came along.

This was a wonderful respite. Volleyball, barbecue, meeting a few friends like Zita and Felix, Danny actually smiled. Eventually, he and Kim sat alone together away from the party.

"I told Ron graduation wasn't the end of the world." Kim said. She looked to Danny. "Having fun?"

"Yeah…" Danny said, though he had a worried look. "Kim, what he said-"

"Danny…" Kim said. "Don't think I'm not scared. But I have hope… like you did when Vlad kidnapped me. We've been through so much together… had some fun, had some laughs, faced some serious stuff. But, as I say, no big." Kim said as she got up. Danny followed along. Kim then cupped his face. "I love you…"

Danny smiled back. "I love you too…"

The both of them shared a kiss. One that was small and tender, then became more passionate as they held onto each other.

They finished and looked happily into each other's eyes.

"Love is what kept us close, kept us from drifting and kept us going… as cheesy as it is, that's what I like to hold on to." Kim smiled as she looked out to the sky. "Can you imagine… what would it be like if we didn't have love at all? Not just our love for us? But friends, family? Without Sam or Tucker there? Your parents? Jazz? Or if Danielle never came into your life? Or me? Can you imagine what it would be like? It'd be awful… wouldn't it?

Danny laughed a little, then made a response without thinking about it.

"I'm sure I have an idea…"

Kim laughed a little. "I bet."

As she walked past him to join the part, Danny turned around. However, once he did, realization hit him.

That was the same thing he'd been hearing so much lately.

_"I'm sure you'll have an idea…" Eon said._

_"I'm sure you'll have an idea…" Katie said._

_"I'm sure you'll have an idea…" Thanatos said._

Suddenly, memories flooded as him as the whole world seemed to freeze in this exact moment.

_"Can you imagine… what it would be life if we didn't have love?"_

_"How did you… die?"_

_"I didn't… I was liberated of my weakness."_

_"I had to watch my parents die too and you don't hear me crying about it!"_

_"You're the boy two idiots raised who took a failed scince experiment as a sister…"_

_"I was there… when you became who you are…"_

_"What? You were there when I was born?!"_

_"Yes… and no."_

_"Let's just say he has a different way of knowing what's in store for you…"_

_"This isn't just somehow knowing future events before they happen, this is too exact. Like Thanatos already lifed through hit."_

_"This is your fate, Danny Phantom…"_

He then remembered seeing Thanatos through that window. He remembered his own reflection on it too.

"Danny?" Kim's words caught his attention. "You okay?" She looked worried.

Danny smiled. "Y-Yeah…" He started to walk in the other direction. "I'll… be back. I just remembered to check on something."

"What?" Kim asked.

Without really looking at her, he responded.

"Let's just say I hope I'm wrong…"

He morphed and flew away, leaving Kim confused.

As she rejoined the party, she saw Dani fly in, with the Specter Speeder following. It landed and out came Jazz, Sam and Tucker. Dani landed in front of them and morphed back to human form.

"Alright! Party! Where's Danny?" Danielle asked.

Kim had a notable look of concern they caught on.

"He said he wanted to check on something…"

* * *

_It couldn't be! No! It just can't! There's just no way!_

Danny didn't want to believe it more than anyone else. But he had to find out on his own, where nobody could be hurt and he didn't have to reveal what he was thinking in the worst way possible.

He was above a road in the desert between Amity Park and Middleton. The nearest down was miles away, safe in case the worst really does happen. So, he landed.

He had to know for sure.

"I'm here!" He shouted into the night. He became impatient. "I'M HERE!"

His voice echoed into the desert.

There was silence. Danny felt a moment of relief.

That's when he heard a portal open behind him. Then it closed. He turned to see Thanatos standing right there, several feet away.

Danny's eyes widened.

_Then that proves it… it's him…_

Steeling himself, Danny took a step forward and pointed at Thanatos.

"I know who you are…"

"Took you long enough…"

"Yeah…" He took another step forward. "I think… deep down… I always knew. I just didn't want to believe it. Whether I was too afraid or just too clueless, I don't know. But it answered all of it. Why you're so obsessed with destroying my life… why you hate me… why you hate the people in my life. My parents, my friends, Jazz… Danielle… and Kim!" He started walking slowly towards his foe. "You hate them and brag about what you'll do to them! You know things about me no one else does! You know things no one else should! Only one person could know those things! We though the M.R.M. was enhanced to show you visions or whatever, but Katie made me see that isn't the case. It's doing what it's supposed to! All this time, everyone was thinking you were either just some random ghost or an actual being of nothing… but we both know that's not true! That's not it at all!" He stopped. "You don't just know about me… you're the only one _can_ know so much, and the only one who can see those memories he didn't have! So… step out of that armor! Take off that helmet! Show me the face behind that mask! So that I can see…" He took a breath, pained to say this next. "If you still look like me…"

Those were the words Thanatos was waiting for. His eyes showed he was very much amused that Danny figured it out.

He got on a knee. Then, the flames went out and his eyes went dark. His shoulders raised, his wing-like featured folded down before the back opened, the top of his head opened.

That's when a familiar white fire appeared from the head.

"I was too subtle…" A very familiar voice, not affected by filters said. "But as I said from the beginning…" A very familiar figure in a familiar suit rose from the armor, crossing his arms as he stood straight. "This… no… **_I_** am your fate, Danny Phantom!"

Danny had a look of horror at rage and the arm-crossed figure grinning evilly at him. This was him, the one who has been causing them so much pain and suffering for so long. The so-called god of death was his ultimate enemy, the dark Danny Phantom…

* * *

**Yes, most of you guessed right.**

**I really was planning that Vlad-Lorwardian team up before I decided during the Spring Break arc to change it. Because I didn't have room for Dark Danny.**

**And yes, I said Dark Danny, that is the character's official name judging by the end credits. Though that technically isn't his name. Like Dan Phantom, it's a placeholder to separate him from Danny.**

**Now, we're reaching the end of this arc before Danny and Kim's future together.**

**Invader Johnny: No, it didn't. But this is so much tougher than the Lorwardians...**

**qazse: That's a good point.**

**61394: There ya go**

**Luiz4200: Probably**

**batguy01: To be serious, when I write Deadpool, he's an exaggeration of either my opinions or just whatever I think is funny at the moment. For example, I don't like the poor quality of the Simpsons on Disney Plus, I'm not going to go "If they don't fix this, I'm gonna break into their servers and make sure the only movie they play is Song of the South!" I also did not mean Carol was only interesting if she had Spider-Man for a boyfriend, and I like Mary Jane, that's just something Black Cat calls her. As for Carol herself, well... she's become a very divisive character in recent years and would rather not get into that. I have my opinion on her, you have yours, agree to disagree.**


	53. Chapter 53: Ascension Part 1

_**Ascension: Part 1**_

"Sometimes…" He said as he walked around his armor. "You can't help but step back… and take a look at what could have been." He had his back turned to Danny, how having his arms behind his back. "I guess we'd both be disappointed for different reasons…"

Danny just kept glaring at him.

"You're _less_ scary without the armor, arent' ya?" Danny asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Heh… as…" He moved his head around to get rid of the crick in his neck. "… tight as it could be, I can't argue with results. It's partially based on the ecto-skeleton the old man once made, it increases my strength to 100 times max. You'll learn to love it over the black and white, including a few… features."

Danny ignored him, he wanted to ask something else.

"So, what do I call you now? Dark Danny? Dan Phantom? Dan Plasmius? Phantom? Dark Phantom? Dark Dan? How about Jerk?"

His older self only chuckled at that.

"Let's just stick with Thanatos… the name has grown on me. Besides… I outgrew my old name." He then turned around, sticking his arms out to his sides. "I even got rid of that stupid emblem Sam made us…" Danny saw the the DP logo was indeed gone from his chest. It was fused into the suit, but it seems he found a way to remove it. "In retrospect, it was obvious how into us she was… it was also obvious… how _annoying_ she was…" He said with disdain, while purposefully making Danny angry. "I'll be sure to let her and Tucker know when it's their turn…"

"I don't understand…" Danny began questioning something that clearly didn't make sense. "You shouldn't even _be_ here. The explosion that caused you to exist never happened… you're a paradox."

"A temporal aberration, from a timeline that no longer exists… you stopped the explosion from taking your loved ones thanks to Clockwork. You went about your happy little pathetic life, you met Kim Possible and could have ended up having a happy future with her without her knowing about me… but our old pal Vlad had to ruin everything without realizing the consequences because he can't help but think he belongs amongst gods… He unknowingly set me free, I ended up derailing Clockwork's plans for a happy life for you two, and imprisoned him as payback for doing the same to me."

"I received a message from Clockwork… he said the thermos was destroyed…" Danny brought up.

"The _thermos_… but not what was in it." He explained. "I survived…" There was a notable angry look on his face. "But a _very funny thing_ happened when I tried to leave… As you said, I shouldn't be here. Because the timeline changed too far, I started fading as soon as I left the area of his tower… I took a time medallion, but even with one, my existence was running out. I was _literally_ living off borrowed time… So, with Clockwork knocked out, I tried to destroy him but I couldn't. Turns out… being the ghost of time means he exists as long as time exists… But then, when I found out what timeline I was in, ideas came to me… I guess our old pal, Clockwork, failed to bring that up in his message, didn't he?" He had a grin appear back on his face.

"How do you even know about Kim? Or my dates? They happened _after_ I met you." Danny questioned.

"I was punished to see how your new life unfolded." He had a notable irritated look on his face. "You see… being a you from a defunct timeline meant that I could receive your memories of the one I'm in now and there were like hundreds of them! And being in Clockwork's lair, my punishment was to be occasionally exposed through psychic signals to every timeline where you turn out the opposite of me, being happy with some obnoxious girl… and that was every timeline except the one I'm from…" There was a notable eye twitch. "Not just most of those girls though… there were even timelines were Tucker's girlfriend's gal pal dated you, or that Bloom fairy… There are even timelines where you reformed Ember, or rescued Star from an island, and had happy lives with them. Each one made me want to vomit at how weak you were…" He scoffed. "I'm actually surprised that the timeline I'm in is the one Kim Possible became your girlfriend. Even **_I_** think she's out of your league. If I had an ounce of humanity left in me, I'd be ecstatic and allow myself to exist in a world where I get to spend my life with her…" Then an evil smile appeared on his face. "Of course, we both know there's nothing human left in me. You know, she was among those I exterminated in my timeline. It was this area, in fact, I ended her and Global Justice from stopping me. Ron was the most annoying…" He pointed to the spot beneath his feet. "I killed him right here…" Danny's eyes widened in shock. "Wait… no. I stepped on his pet here… _He_ was a few feet behind me. In any case, once I found out which timeline this was, I hatched a plan. I got in touch with a scientist who could help me keep Clockwork as my prisoner so that the medallion could work as long as I need it to be, that idiot crab Psychobos. My suit was constructed to help slow down my time limit. This isn't just armor, it slowed down the time limit to a grinding halt. I'm only out now because of my plan working to buy me more time. Enough time to integrate myself here…"

"How did you become Thanatos?" Danny asked.

"My suit needed upgrades, hence why it looks like the grim reaper of Cybertron here… each world I visited allowed me to upgrade our tech, while also kidnapping scientists and extracting their knowledge to enhance my own. That stupid crab was so full of himself, that he never saw he was making me smarter than him." He laughed mockingly. "During my travels, people mistook me as some kind of angel or deity, come to punish them. At first, it was a good laugh. But as it kept going, I realized something. I was being too small minded. Even if I made sure you became me… what's left for _me?_ True, I'd still wake up to be the amazing destroyer of worlds I am now… but there would always be some idiot who tries to get in my way. That's when I realized how much I loved their mindless worship before I ended them, how they thought me higher than any being. That's when I asked myself, Danny… why _fake_ being a god… when you can actually _become_ one?" He grinned maliciously. "We modified my suit to absorb energy. Then, with Clockwork's knowledge and pieces of his ruined tower, we figured out a few things that will happen in this timeline, like the Energy Combiner. Now, I have almost everything I need to become a god. I only need two more things…" He rose two fingers in V-shape. He lowered his middle and held one up. "The first… is my favorite. For your precious Kim to die… it will break you. It will break you so bad that it'll hurt forever. Everyone that follows, your parents, your sisters, your friends, even your other potential girlfriends… all of them. It will hurt so much that it will destroy you. And from those ashes… _**I**_ can be reborn."

"What's the other thing you need?" Danny asked.

Thanatos only chuckled and shrugged in a faux-innocent manner. "At the risk of sounding clichéd and ironic given the scenario… I'll keep that one to myself for now."

"So… what would happen to your plans if I, say, flew 100 stories, morphed back into a human and didn't bother changing back? If anything happened… you wouldn't exist period, right?" Danny asked as if to challenge him.

Thanatos was unconvinced.

"Hmph… I see dating a straight A student has its upsides… like logic and reason. But cause and effect didn't work the first time, Danny. After all, you stopped the explosion… and yet I still exist. Besides, even if you did go away, I'd only have a few minutes left. I'd take hundreds of innocent people with me." Danny glared more at his older self. "That's the problem, Danny. With Clockwork as my prisoner, there's no one around to help you get rid of me! I have mastered and manipulated time to work to my advantage!" He said with a confident grin.

"But I wasn't supposed to know it was you!" Danny argued. "When Eon showed me the future, I didn't know. That means there's still a chance, there's still a way to stop you!"

"Is there?" He scoffed before glaring. "It doesn't matter… my ascension to godhood is close. Once I destroy your life, and I am reborn in this timeline and become the unstoppable force of evil I am meant to be…" He pointed at Danny. "The name Danny Phantom will be long forgotten! The Age of Thanatos will be forever!"

He turned around, and started walking back to his armor.

_No…_

Danny flew past his older self and threw a punch in the face that sent him to the floor. As Danny stood overlooking his older self, he didn't see a certain armor moving.

Danny pulled out a thermos and aimed it at him. "This time… I'm putting it somewhere no one can find it… I'll check back after tomorrow night, past your expiration date! You'll _never_ hurt Kim or anyone ever again!"

"By the way…" The evil Danny said with a grin. "Want to know why you'll learn to love my suit? One of those features? A protective A.I.!"

Before Danny could register what that meant, something crushed the thermos that was in his hand. It also backhanded him. Looking up, it was the Thanatos armor. The flames and eyes were gone, but it still moved to protect its master. It tried to stomp on Danny, then grab him, but he rolled away each time.

Seeing an opportunity to get away, the wearer of the armor returned to it. It opened its back for him, allowing him it. The eyes turned red and the flames returned.

Unwilling to let him go, Danny charged his hands for a powerful blast. Seeing his younger self in action, Thanatos did the same.

Both of them ran to each other, shouted, and fired their blasts in point-blank range. The result exploded in their faces, literally, and launched both of them back, only Danny was shot further. Seeing no point in staying, Thanatos turned invisible and left. Danny failed to get up in time to see this, only seeing his foe gone, to his frustration.

* * *

The Possible household was in ruins, so Danny sent a message for everyone to meet him at FentonWorks. This was something he had to share with everyone. So, here he was, in the living room, sitting with everyone there. His parents, sisters, two best friends, Kim, her family, Ron and Wade

All of them were in disbelief with what he's just said.

Kim walked up to him and knelt to look him at eye level, she was just as lost as everyone with what he said.

"You're serious?"

Danny nodded.

"I… I don't get it…" Jack said to his son. "How could that thing… Thanatos… be _you?_"

"He's not me…" Danny said. "Or… he's me, but a _different_ me… if that makes any sense…"

"He's from another timeline."

Jazz spoke up. Everyone not familiar with this incident looked to her.

"One we've seen before…"

Sam spoke up as well.

"One we thought was gone for good…"

Tucker got their attention as well.

"Wait… you guys knew too?" Danielle asked, sounding a bit hurt she was left out.

"We all promised Danny we'd never talk about it again…" Jazz said, looking to her brother sympathetically as he still sat hunched. "For obvious reasons."

Kim looked to Danny again. "Does that mean-"

"Yeah…" Danny looked away, ashamed. "He's my _last_ secret…"

There was a moment of silence, that's when Jack spoke up.

"That… answers it all! Why Cujo didn't attack him! He must still smell like Danny…"

"And how he seems to know us and so much that only Danny would…" Maddie added.

James scratched his chin.

"Any it explains how the M.R.M. is showing him things he should know, to speed up the memories you've made going into his head!"

"It also explains why Katie was so willing to trust him…" Anne spoke up. "He has the face of someone she loves!"

"A green-skinned version of it, anyway…" Danny muttered.

"So…" Danielle spoke up. "Vlad must have seen him out of the armor. When he saw you and freaked out shouting "Danny Phantom", he wasn't talking about you… he must've meant the Thanatos armored version of you…" She nodded. "It's all making sense now."

"Wait… one question!" Ron said with his hand raised. "Actually, a lot of them. Like, where did he actually come from?"

Danny took a breath and got up.

"Before… the dating service, before I even met Danielle… there was the C.A.T. test." Sam and Tucker wanted to speak up, but Danny raised a hand. "I'd… rather be the one to explain it." Both of them nodded and stepped back. "I found out about an alternate timeline, one where if I had cheated, everyone I loved… would have died." Jack and Maddie both felt a cold chill down their spines. "Vlad would have adopted me and, either out of pity or genuine sympathy, offered to help me get rid of my grief. His idea was to separate my human and ghost halves. My ghost half, I'm just guessing here, was so full of rage and frustration that he attacked and ripped Vlad's ghost half with the same gauntlets. Then, he merged with Vlad's half and turned… into _that._"

"Wait…" James spoke up. "You said he merged with Vlad's other half. Doesn't that make this Dark Da- Thanatos… a different person all together?"

"Not really. The half that's me caused the merge by overshadowing him. So, the half that's… _me…_ is the one in the driver's seat. The consciousness of Vlad's half is, well, gone…"

"So… how is he still around?" Wade asked.

"Well… Clockwork helped me save everyone, I trapped him in a thermos and gave it to him. That's where he was… until Vlad destroyed Clockwork's tower, letting him out."

Jack crossed his arms. "Why am I not surprised? I should have known this was _his_ fault."

"Even two years later, Vlad causes us nothing but trouble…" Maddie said with a disgusted tone.

"From there, he found his way through space and became who we know today as Thanatos." Danny continued.

"Creating and embracing the lie that he's a god…" Jazz added in. "Letting it go to his head and now he wants to make it a reality."

"So… all of this… was to make sure you still end up like him?" James asked Danny, who nodded. "Fascinating… it's like an invasive species, only he's invading a timeline instead of a location…"

"Fascinating isn't the word I'd use…" Kim said sharply, reminding her father of what this villain intended. "So, what do we do?"

"You'll have to find out on your own…" Danny said, to the confusion of everyone. "He still has the M.R.M. If I learn anything new, he'd find out. You guys can't tell me anything, not even how you plan to use the Quantum Cannon on him. The fact that I don't know how it works is a good thing. In fact… I have to go… to keep you all safe."

All of them stared at him as he was leaving.

"Wait, Danny?" Kim asked.

He stopped, sticking his hand out.

"Sorry, but I can't…"

He then morphed and, with his powers, phased through the roof.

This left everyone alone, all of them looking at each other, unsure.

"So, what now?" Ron asked.

"We need to get Kimmy somewhere Danny doesn't know." James stated. "Nobody tell him anything, right?" He looked around, noticing someone is not there. "Kim?"

All of them noticed she had disappeared.

"Where is she?" Ron asked.

* * *

The villains of Kim Possible are gathered in a café in Middleton. The Señor Seniors are at a table with Bonnie, but then become shocked as the girl shape changes into Camille Leon. DNAmy and Adrena Lynn are seated at a table with a stone Monkey Fist. Duff Killigan is sitting at a table by himself. Drakken and Dementor are at another table conversing.

"You must admit that it is exquisitely amusing." Dementor mused over Drakken helping to save the world.

Drakken was annoyed. "Okay, Dementor, I'd really rather not talk about it."

"But the _irony!_ As a mad scientist, you have been a total failure your entire career!" He laughed.

"_New topic please!_" Drakken snapped.

"Okay, okay. Why the blue skin?" Dementor asked.

That made Drakken actually smile.

"Glad you asked! Funny story... not funny _ha ha..._ but, it was a Tuesday..." That's when his phone rang. "Hold on." He answered. "Hello…" His smile dropped. "Oh, it's _you_. What do you-" Drakken looked surprised. "Wait, really? You need my help, doing _that?_ Really?" The person on his phone kept talking. Drakken nodded. "I see. Alright, Shego and I will meet you later." He hung up. "Sorry, gotta go." Drakken said, taking his coffee with him.

"But what about the blue skin?" Dementor questioned, genuinely curious.

"Later!" Drakken said as he was going through the door.

* * *

It was noon, a sunny day. However, Danny was somewhere the sun couldn't reach him. He was in the Ops Center, sitting alone in one of the guest bedrooms, being completely silent. It was dark, but he didn't mind it, since it meant he didn't know where Kim was, meaning a certain someone else couldn't know.

That's when a knock occurred at the door. Something that surprised him.

"Danny?" Kim's voice could be heard outside.

Danny couldn't believe it, he had to shake his head just to make sure he heard her.

"Kim?"

He got up and opened the door, seeing Kim, in her mission gear, standing in front of him.

"I had to see you." She said, but was stopped before she could keep going.

Danny held a hand up.

"You shouldn't be here. I shouldn't know where you are."

"I know, but I just… wanted to see how you're doing."

"Not good…" Danny admitted, looking away from face. "I'm not exactly over the moon about this whole revelation."

"I figured…" Kim said, sounding sympathetic to his plight.

She was about to put a hand on his shoulder, but he stopped when he rose his own hand to block.

"This whole time… I wanted to just rip that stupid helmet off and punch him in the face for all he's done to us. I just…" Danny winced at the words he was about to say. "Never thought it'd be _my_ face…" He sighed. "Maybe… if I stay away long enough, he'll disappear."

"That's a terrible idea, Danny." Kim stated. "We have no idea how long that would take and he's probably hurt someone until he finds out. There's another way… I'm sure you'll find it."

"Kim, I need you t-"

"Don't worry." She said. "I understand. You won't know where I'm going, I just want you to know…" She moved in and kissed him on the cheek. "I have faith in you."

Danny froze right there, feeling a desire to stay with her, even as she left, still smiling at him as she went away.

"Kim?" He asked.

"Don't worry." She said as she was closing the door. "Things will be okay." She said assuringly as she closed it.

Once she did, Danny sighed to himself. He shook his head and felt ashamed of himself.

"I have to stay away. If I stay away, he won't know… and he won't find her. If I stay away long enough, maybe he'll disappear."

"Is that how you wanna handle it? At this rate, it'll take that CW Savitar Expy forever to disappear, Kim may as well get a new boyfriend!"

Danny was surprised and turned around to see standing in the room… *sigh*

…

You know who it is.

"Deadpool?"

"No, it's Voltron." Deadpool said sarcastically. "Who else _could_ it be?!" He got up.

"How did you even get in?!" Danny questioned.

"Lazy writing." He said. "That's my line, not the Warners!"

"Well, someone's cranky." Yakko said.

Danny, to his shock, saw the three dog-like creatures he encountered first on his date with Katie years ago.

"How-"

"Like he said." Dot responded before Danny could finish.

"Don't mind us, we're just due to make an appearance." Wakko added.

Danny just rose a brow, confused by that line.

"What are you-"

"Hey! I've made more appearance in this story and had more relevance! So leave the fourth wall humor to me!" Deadpool argued. "Go back to your Hulu revival!"

All of the Warners just shrug.

Then they wave innocently at everyone. Then they looked in the direction of where the reader is seeing them in their head.

"Bye!" They all went.

"See you in the main Kara timeline!" Yakko said.

"Check out flower princess11's story!" Wakko said.

"We're in it and we're cute!" Dot added.

Danny was complete unsure what is going on. That's when Deadpool tapped his shoulder, getting his attention.

"I'm gonna need you to not see them leave, so that the moron author doesn't have to write it."

"Huh?"

Not cool, Wade.

Anyway, once Danny turned around, he saw the Warners were missing.

"See? They're gone." He said. "Anyway, I'm here to help you."

"To… fight Thanatos?"

"Oh no, that's your fight. I'm here to help you feel better." Deadpool pulled the Infinity Gauntlet out of- I'm not saying it. "Fanny pack!" Ugh… "With this…" He put the gauntlet on. "And… let's get a burger!"

Deadpool snapped his fingers.

Danny found himself suddenly in front of a burger restaurant, in a harbor town.

"Uh… where are we?" Danny asked.

"Someplace the author wanted to feature sooner." Deadpool looked up into the sky. "Speaking of, when's that Rick and Morty and Bob's Burgers crossover getting updated?"

Soon… ish.

"Ooh, that vague."

Just get a burger already.

"On it. Oh, be tee dubs, I-"

No, I am not somehow making the world of RWBY part of this universe so that you can inject your cells into Yang so she can grow her arm back and you could hit on her. I mean, you have Harley Quinn now, remember?!

"I know… I just want to make that show as good as it used to be, getting her arm back is just part of it." Deadpool stated. He then looked to the confused ghost boy. "So, burgers? Hungry?"

Danny was still reasonably confused, but shrugged.

"Sure, why not?"

Both of them walked in, earning a greeting.

"Hello, welcome to Bob's Burgers, I'm Bob." The owner, behind the grill, greeted.

"And I'm Linda!" The woman with comically large glasses and an odd hairstyle greeted.

Suddenly, Deadpool shuddered.

"Ugh… so much worse sounding in person." He straightened. "So, burgers and fries please." Deadpool said.

"Sure." Bob said.

Linda gasped. "Oh wow! Bobby! That's Danny Phantom!"

Bob took a moment to notice Danny and gasped.

"Oh wow… it is." Bob ran out the door and went up to Danny. "Hi, Mr. Phantom. How are you?"

"Oh…" Danny was unsure how to act. "Uh…"

Someone went through the door.

"Hey, Bob! Still got one kid in juvie, another at a special kids' place and the other at a different special kids' place?!" Jimmy Pesto came in to mock.

Before Bob was gonna answer, Deadpool pulled out a katana and aimed it at Jimmy Pesto.

"Leave now, before this story is rated M…"

Jimmy Pesto just stared.

"Whoa… that… looks real." He said.

"Want a demonstration?" Deadpool asked.

"No! I'm gone!" Jimmy Pesto said, afraid.

He ran off.

"So… burgers?" Deadpool asked.

After a few minutes, Danny and Deadpool finished their food.

"Huh… that was pretty good." Danny said.

"It's no chimichanga, but I gotta bring Harley here." Deadpool said. "You should bring Kim here, too."

"Y…Yeah…" Danny said, sounding unsure.

Linda, who was observing, couldn't help but step in.

"Aww, is there something going on in your love life?" She smiled. "I know, here's a song!"

Deadpool winced at that.

"No! Please no!"

"Love love love! It's the real super power! You gotta rely always on love!" Linda began singing off key.

"No!" Deadpool snapped his fingers.

"What?!" Linda asked, annoyed that he interrupted her. "Why are you-"

Suddenly, Linda found she was unable to talk. She tried speaking, but found no words were coming out of her mouth. This was making her panic.

"Linda?" Bob, who saw this, began to worry. "Linda? What's wrong?!" Linda tried to speak, but made no sound, much to his horror. "LINDA?!"

"Yeah, sorry… but the voice she's been given is so… _annoying._ Like, it was funny in that one video, but doing that all the time is just so unbearable. I get her voice and singing is meant to be intentionally bad, but it's just so painful to listen to." Deadpool said. "Don't worry, I'll give it back to her… off screen." He admitted cheekily. Then he looked to Danny. "Anway, now that you've calmed down a bit with food… I got a few friends of friends of yours who want to speak with you."

"Who?" Danny asked.

"You'll see." Deadpool pulled out cash and left it on the counter.

That's when he snapped his fingers and vanished along with Danny.

Bob and Linda were left alone.

"That… was weird." Bob said.

Meanwhile, Deadpool teleported atop the building of Jimmy Pesto's Pizzeria.

"Actually… I bet Bob's Burgers viewers would love this. Proof Pesto cheated and that jerk announcer guy should be fired." He snapped his fingers with the Infinity Gauntlet. "There. Now to get that fat little pest, Hugo, fired, and ruin Pesto forever." He snapped his fingers than giggled mischievously. "This will be good!"

Then he vanished.

* * *

Kim had just arrived to her family and Danny's loved ones, meeting up with everyone at Amity Park City Hall.

"Kimmie?" Ann asked. "Where'd you go?"

"I had to speak with Danny before I went." She said.

"Well, we're going to put you somewhere that monster won't think to find you." James said. "Wade got in touch with your Global Justice friends, and we're getting protection with them."

"We already sent your uncle and Nana home." Ann said. "For their safety, they don't know where you're going either."

"I understand." Kim said in an oddly calm tone.

Ron took notice of this. He looked confused.

"We're going too!" Jack stated. Maddie held up a blaster while Danielle gave a thumbs' up. "Added back up!"

"What about us?" Sam asked for herself, Tucker and Jazz.

"You guys stay, someone needs to be here when Danny decides to leave that Ops Center." Maddie stated.

All three of them looked to each other and nodded.

"Then let's go." Kim said, oddly enthusiastic.

Ron couldn't help but stare.

_Why is KP acting so… okay with this? Does she have a plan?_

* * *

Somewhere in the world, two figures were watching on a smartphone, a new report as they waited in the middle of a park, far away from Danny's hometown. It was in front of Jimmy Pesto's Pizzeria, where people were taking photos of the building that was now being quarantined.

"And so…" The female news reporter spoke. "Jimmy Pesto's pizzeria has been permanently shut down. Revelation of expired foods and mold in the walls were uncovered. The health inspector, named Hugo Habercore, has been fired for blatant negligence and favoritism."

"NO!" Hugo, the health inspector, shouted as police were dragging him away for refusing to leave. "This can't be! I can't be fired!"

As he was gone, the news woman continued after giving him a disgusted look.

"In other news, Chuck Charles has been fired due to proof he helped Pesto cheat on Family Fracas and has been banned from the studio for life."

Both watching the phone shook their heads in disapproval of Deadpool's antics.

"He actually did it." Paradox said with disapproval in his voice. "He's not wrong to have issue with those people, but he shouldn't be using that gauntlet for such things."

"Is he almost here?" Sailor Pluto asked.

"He should arrive… now."

"Hey! Ash Ketchum and Doctor Who-Else-Are-You-Obviously-Based-On!" Deadpool called out as he and Danny arrived on foot.

"Why does he call people things like that?" Pluto asked in confusion.

"Deadpool's sanity is one mystery of the universe even I do not wish to find the answer to, my dear." Paradox answered her. "All I know is he seems aware of beings even the Celestialsapiens are unable to interact with."

Pluto rose one brow in discomfort.

Deadpool arrived, with Danny Phantom looking pretty confused of why he's here. He also took notice who he was with.

"Paradox? Sailor Pluto? What's going on?"

"We know what you're up to, hence why I had to ask Deadpool to go retrieve you." Paradox answered. "Since what I have is something Clockwork left for you in case of a situation like this and it requires the presence of two beings with chronal radiation they've soaked up." He continued to explain. "Not even the Infinity or Reality Gauntlets could open it thanks to his seal."

"I would have come myself, but I could not stay for long, so I could only arrive here." Pluto explained.

"So… what'd he leave the kid?" Deadpool asked with his arms crossed. "Don't worry, I promise not to take it."

"You wouldn't be able to take it." Paradox said. "It will only work for Daniel."

"Wait…" Danny said, holding his hands up. "You brought me here to give me something?"

"More accurately, show you." Paradox said.

He and Pluto nodded. Paradox held out a small metal box. Once he and Pluto touched the top of said box, it folded open. It revealed some odd, circular blue object that was hovering lightly above the floor of the box.

Danny rose a brow.

"What is that?" Danny asked.

"A glimpse at what is to come." Pluto said. "Even I cannot see it, due to it only working for your touch."

"You want me to touch it?" Danny asked. They nodded. Danny looked to the orb object with reluctance. However, he took a sigh. "Well… if Clockwork left it, I guess that it's okay."

He reach out and touched it.

* * *

In a flash, Danny found himself in the middle of someone's backyard. He blinked, looking around.

_What the heck? _

Suddenly, a ball went through him. Then a little girl walked through him. One with red hair and two pigtails.

"Kim?"

He smiled.

_It looks like her as a little girl. I remember it from a picture Ron showed me._

What looked like Kim was laughing happily as she retrieved her ball. That's when another voice called out.

"Sweetie!"

That voice sounded very familiar. So familiar that Danny was surprised.

_That didn't sound like Kim's mom. It sounded like Kim herself…_

"Coming Mommy!"

The little girl's voice said.

Before Danny was about to turn around when he looked back at the girl as she was running back.

As she turned around, he saw her face.

It looked like Kim, but she had a different face. A face similar to his. Name, she had his smile and his eyes.

Danny was nonplussed by her looks.

As she walked past him, he turned around and saw the woman who called for her.

His jaw dropped.

"KIM?!"

It was Kim Possible herself, looking much a bit older with longer hair, taking a knee to hug the little girl.

"How's my little Annie?" She said. "Are you ready to try again?"

"Yes, Mommy! Is Daddy coming home soon? I want him to see how well I'm doing!" The little girl said.

"He'll be home in time for lunch." Kim said. "Now, ready?" She asked.

The little girl, who Kim called Annie, nodded happily.

That's when the area flashed again.

* * *

Danny was in the exact same position he was. His arm was still out, but the strange, circular object disappeared.

He blinked just to make sure he wasn't going crazy. His arm lowered, still surprised by what he saw. He saw the love of his life with a little girl who had his eyes that called her Mommy.

"What-what just happened?"

"Clockwork left that for you. A glimpse into the future if you decide to stop hiding and face your evil older self."

All of them stared nonplussed at Paradox. All save for Danny, who started to look upset.

"You _knew?_"

"I am not allowed to say what happens." Paradox states. "Only to give you the nudge needed."

"Yeah… well, that nudge would have been great to let me know what to expect with Thanatos." Danny muttered. That's when he remembered something that made him react with horror. "Thanatos… he's _still_ got the M.R.M. He can remember things I've done… he knows!" He steps back. "I just showed him proof he can lose! He's going to try and stop it!"

Danny took steps back and was panicking, but Deadpool put a hand on Danny's shoulder.

"Whoa there, you're cool." He said.

"Yes, Thanatos will not be able to know of this."

Danny stopped panicking, confused to hear that. "Huh?"

"It takes hours for him to learn this. However, he will never be able to learn in time."

"What does that mean?"

Paradox smiled.

"All I can say is what you saw is something that _can_ happen so long as you don't give up. Do not give in to the fear of what he can do. Your life is yours to decide your fate."

"As I said before…" Pluto added. "Don't stop being the man she loves." She said with an assuring smile.

Danny blinked, looking unsure.

"So… you're saying I shouldn't be afraid fight him." They nodded. "So, does that mean that little gi-"

Paradox help a hand.

"What you saw is your future and your's alone. You needn't share it."

"I may or may not have gotten a glimpse due to messing around with time travel when I took Cable's tech." Deadpool admitted. The two other adults gave him an annoyed look. Deadpool shrugged. "What?" He asked innocently.

"In any case…" Pluto spoke up. "Now that you've seen it, you're free to go."

"Uh, where are we?" Danny asked.

"We are about a hundred miles East of Amity Park. By the time you arrive home, it will be afternoon." Paradox said. "I suggest you head back soon."

"Hey! I can get you there now!" Deadpool offered as he held up the gauntlet.

"Uh…" Danny took a step back. "No thanks, Deadpool. I'd feel more comfortable going on my own."

Deadpool just shrugged.

"Fine by me. I was gonna surprise Harley with this thing anyway…" Deadpool admitted.

"Okay… so." Danny looked to Paradox and Pluto and smiled. "Thank you both. What I saw does fill me with hope. And it's going to be the first thing on my mind when I head back."

He wasn't lying. He knew full well there was only one explanation for what he just saw, and who that little girl was calling Daddy. As such, it made the fear he had in him since seeing that monster unmasked melt away.

Now he felt ready.

"Then I recommend you head West now. And kick some butt…" Paradox said with an amused smile.

"I will!" Danny said with a grin.

With that, he flew up and headed West.

His spirits were lifted.

As soon as he was gone, Deadpool looked to the two.

"So… about my payment…"

Paradox groaned.

"Fine, I will forward that ridiculous joke to the versions of you in those specific timelines."

Deadpool nodded.

"Knew I could count on ya…" Deadpool said. He then winked at Pluto. "Be seeing ya. I'd stick around, but I have a girlfriend now. You missed your shot."

"I feel so disappointed." Pluto responded with deadpan sarcasm.

With that, Deadpool began to walk away.

"Say, NeoMark?"

*sigh* What is it, Deadpool?

"Can you add to the TV tropes page I want Abby Archer to be another girl I wish Danny dated in the main story?"

Why?

"Because Grossology was a great show! It deserves more attention!"

…

Well, you're not wrong.

"Exactly! So can you agree to it before we cut to the next scene?"

Sure…

"Excellent. Now, I gotta head back soon. Harley and I are doing roleplay. She's pre-idiocy RWBY Yang, I'm Izuku Midoriya, and-"

Please do not finish that.

"… we're playing Mice and Mystics, the board game. What'd you think I was gonna say?"

… never mind.

"So… I fulfilled my part. See you in the closing notes."

I'd rather not.

"Oh, but I _will…_" Deadpool responded cheekily.

*sigh*

* * *

At Fentonworks, in the Ops Center, the three who were part of Team Phantom with Danny prior to that fateful Summer were looking around the rooms, looking for someone they thought would be there.

"Weird, where'd he go?" Sam asked as she scratched her head.

"You don't think he went and fought his evil, jerky self on his own, do you?" Tucker asked as started leaning on the wall.

"No. I don't think he's that crazy to get rid of the problem." Jazz said.

That's when someone phased in from the floor. Someone they recognized as Danny Phantom.

"Hey guys…" He responded. "Sorry, I had to go and think."

They were surprised, but at least happy to see him.

"Where have you been, little brother?" Jazz asked.

"Just… needed time to myself." Danny asked. "Anyway, Kim already left?"

"Afraid so, lover boy." Tucker said with a small smile.

That's when the sound of something landed on the roof. Something that surprised them.

"What was that?!" Sam asked.

That's when what landed broke through the ceiling, landing several feet away from them. It was Thanatos, with his back turned.

"Oh no…" Tucker said as he began shaking in fear.

"We're prepared for this!" Jazz shouted. She ran to the console and, after pressing a large button, voice her command as she pointed to the armor. "Ghost shield, 300%, on him!"

That's when a shield surrounded the evil figure as he was standing back up, keeping him in place.

"YEAH!" Sam shouted in praise. "We got him!"

"Booyah!" Tucker went with a fist up. "Beat that, sucka!" He shouted.

Jazz, however, noticed something amiss.

"Huh… where's his fire?"

Danny walked up to the trapped armor.

"Well, that takes care of that. Kim is safe?"

"Yup." Sam said with her arms crossed. "I guess we can tell Global Justice it's all okay now."

"Sam!" Jazz chided. "We're not supposed to say!"

"What?" Sam laughed it off. "That shield was designed by your dad and Doctor Possible, it'll take hours to get out of that, by then, Kim will be somewhere else." She looked to Danny. "Right Danny?"

Danny had no answer, he just looked over his shoulder at them. It was an eerie period of silence before Danny smiled. Then his smile turned almost wicked and, after two rings of transformation appeared, revealed he was the wrong Danny Phantom.

The relieved looks on everyone's faces dissolved. The horror of what just happened no present on them.

"Oh no…" Jazz muttered.

Dark Danny fired a ray at the console, destroying it in a small explosion. This caused the shield to disappear.

"Thank you, Sam. I'll kill you faster as a thanks when this is over…" He answered.

With a finger snap, the armor opened, allowing him to enter it. As soon as it closed, and the flames returned to his head, he flew off.

As Sam had her hands to her mouth, horrified at what she's done, while Tucker tried to console her, Jazz pulled out her phone. She began texting to everyone.

"ALERT! THANATOS KNOWS WHERE KIM IS!" Jazz shouted her text as she typed it.

* * *

Seeing this text, Danny chose to speed up.

He dialed Jazz.

"Where's Kim?!" He shouted his question.

* * *

"Everyone! Battle stations!"

Dr. Director gave the order as Kim was left in a special panic room.

Kim just stood perfectly still, something Ron noticed and found off.

"KP? Why are you so… calm?" He asked.

"Just trying to maintain composure." Kim said, figuring she'd need it.

Ron then studied Kim suspiciously.

_Hmm… is she a hologram again?_

He poked her shoulder, proving she is solid. She took notice and seemed a bit annoyed.

"What are you doing?"

Ron put his hands behind his back and grinned sheepishly.

"Nothing!" He lied.

That's when the sound of an explosion happened. It caught their attention.

Using passwords, three people entered. Those being her father, and Jack and Maddie Fenton. All of them armed with blasters.

"He's here?" Kim asked.

"Afraid so." James said. He held up the blaster. "He gets to you through me!"

Kim had a look of concern on her face.

"Uh… Dad. I should say something."

"Later." He said as he, and the Fentons, aimed blasters at the door. "For now, keeping you alive is your top priority!"

That's when the vaulted door was punched down. And the one who did it was still standing there, about to take a few steps forward.

"Stop him!"

Dr. Director shouted as she and her men stormed him from the destroyed doorway, aiming their blasters at him.

Jack and Maddie did the same.

"One more step, and you're swiss cheese!" Jack warned.

Thanatos only scoffed. That's when he rose a hand.

"Here's a little trick Danny won't pick up for a few years. It's called… the void."

With a snap of his fingers, darkness soon engulfed the room.

"FIRE!" Director ordered.

Suddenly, blasts of energy were fired. However, there was no sound of anyone being shot.

That's when the darkness lifted.

Thanatos was perfectly still. Everyone was on high alert, keeping their guns ready to fire.

That's when Jack noticed something.

"Where are his flames?"

"Hey…"

Everyone gasped in surprise at the voice they just heard. Once they turned to hear the source of that voice, all of them were shocked to see who it was.

It was Dark Danny himself, standing in front of them with a smug smirk and his hands behind his back.

They knew of it via Danny, but still couldn't believe it. Jack blinked a few times. Ron had to rub his eyes. Ann Possible and her sons were looking in down the hallway and could see as well. All of them were just as shocked.

"It... it can't be..." Maddie said, tears going down her eyes as she had her hands on her mouth. "It's really true..."

"_Yes..._ it is." Dark Danny answered with amused look on his face. He took a step forward, but the GJ agents aimed their blasters at him. "Shoot me and you all die..."

Seeing that they don't really have a chance against this foe, Director gave a hand sign to stand down.

James, undaunted, raised his gun.

"Stay away from my little girl!" That's when someone got in his way, someone he did not want to fire. "JACK?! What are you doing?!"

Jack, and his wife, slowly approached their son's evil lookalike, to the shock of their allies. They were both heartbroken to see their son's face on this monster, and felt they had to in some way reason with him.

"Listen to me... you were our son once, remember?" Jack asked.

"Whatever happened to... _make you this way..._ it doesn't have to be that way." Maddie was on the verge of breaking down.

Dark Danny only scoffed.

"What? Give up what I am? No thanks... I love what I've become... and what I _will_ become..." Dark Danny said with an evil grin.

Jack had only one option left.

"Please son... please, Danny?"

The evil grin was gone. Now there was a very angry look on his face.

"No... the part of me that was your son has been dead for a long time. That's not my name..."

Jack gulped.

"Danny-"

"_**THAT'S NOT MY NAME!**_" A shout of rage came out.

"STOP!" Kim shouted. She walked up to Dark Danny. "You don't have to kill anyone… I'll go." She pleaded.

"I won't kill them… yet. I need the whole world to watch you die first…"

James tried to take his daughter by the wrist to pull her back.

"Kimmie-Cub, no!"

Kim pulled back.

"Dad, I have to!"

Dark Danny chuckled.

"Well, you've accepted your fate." Dark Danny snapped his fingers, making his armor reach in and grab her by her arm. "You should all learn from her… I'm inevitable."

He then creates a portal with a flick of his hand.

The armor flew in, carrying Kim with it. Dark Danny then followed, making the portal close.

Once it was done, the real Danny finally came in. He looked around, ready to step in, when he saw the horrified look on everyone's faces.

Including James'…

"He took her…"

* * *

Back in his armor, Thanatos tossed Kim onto the floor, allowing her a moment to observe her surroundings. Her eyebrows rose.

"Isn't this-"

"The same island? It is."

It was the island tower Vlad Plasmius used 2 years prior in his plot for world domination. Where he attempted to attack the Earth with an asteroid unless the world gave into his demands. Only now, it's been restored. Last they were here, it was in ruins. This was significant for a reason.

"How is it not a wreck anymore?"

"It was here that idiot cheesehead thought he could play god… it will be the first part of my ascension to one…" Thanatos told her. "While I was locked up, Vlad and Psychobos were quietly rebuilding this part as a means of repeating his attempt at world domination."

"And now you're doing the same?" Kim asked.

"Exactly." He said, walking towards the console, pressing buttons. "In mere minutes… I'll broadcast to the whole world what I'm going to do."

"And conveniently, so Danny could see too in case he's not coming, right?"

"Oh, he's coming." He says. "It'll take a while before the M.R.M. shows me what I want to see, but I know he'll be bent on hunting me down and saving you. And he'll be too late." He looked over his shoulder. "You know, this is the second time I've killed you. In my timeline, I killed you and your idiot friend pretty early in my reign. I also killed most of his little dates. Supergirl was my favorite… I had plenty of fun before I snuffed her out." Hearing that made Kim's glare more venomous. "I'm actually surprised any girl, including you, would ever be his girlfriend. I'd high-five him if I didn't hate the idea of being so weak…"

Kim got back on her feet.

"What's weak about being happy?" She questioned.

"I can't _exist_ in a world where he is happy. I'm happy how I am, free of weak human emotions…"

Kim decided to press his buttons, crossing her arms. "So… you like not being Danny?"

Thanatos turned around quickly, pointing a finger at her.

"Do _not_ remind me of who I once was!" He shouted.

Kim glared back at him. Once Thanatos turned his back to her, she smiled.

As though she had a plan.

* * *

He didn't bother to wait.

Even as everyone was getting the Quantum Cannon ready, Danny was flying as fast as he could. Kim's Kimmunicator on her wrist had been given a tracking device and Wade was able to find it. Carrying Kim's old Kimmunicator to track it, Danny was following it over the waters.

That's when it went off. Danny answered.

"Wade, not now!" He stated. "I'm almost there!"

"Thanatos is making a broadcast!" Wade said. He typed. "Here, take a look."

It then cuts to Thanatos, looking into the camera.

"People of Earth… I am Thanatos, the god of Death. I am the one who destroyed Quahog, the one who assaulted the CIA, and who attacked Danny Phantom on his graduation. However, you all know me by a different name…"

Danny rose a brow. _What's he doing?_ That's when Thanatos's armor opened from the back. Danny was shocked. _He wouldn't…_

He did. He got out of his armor, revealing himself to the world. He presented himself with a big, evil grin.

"I used to be Danny Phantom…"

Everyone around the world watching just stopped what they were doing. From WOOHP, to Metroville, to even Acmeville.

In fact, one family in particular was watching.

The Kaboom family just froze there, with Katie rubbing her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

"Danny?" She gasped.

Suddenly, memories were flashing in her mind.

Meanwhile, Dark Danny continued.

"The Danny Phantom you knew rejected a future as me… so I'm going to make sure he has no choice." He said with an evil smile. He then returned to his armor, which reactivated. "I will take Kim Possible's life in front of everyone, to show Danny Phantom cannot defy me…"

"DON'T COUNT ON IT!"

Danny flew in and tackled Thanatos into the floor.

With a look of rage, Danny started blasting in his foe's face.

However, this did not bother the evil armored villain, who just backhanded Danny off him.

Getting back on his feet, Thanatos only scoffed at him.

"I figured you'd get here fast."

"Why would you reveal yourself to the world?!" Danny questioned.

"To make things harder for you…" He admitted. "When the world sees me take her life, they'll turn on you, knowing you're destined to be me. As I said… I'm inevitable…"

"I beg to differ!" Danny shouted, firing a barrage of ghost rays.

His blasts were wild, unfocus, and very destructive, creating a large cloud of smoke.

Once it cleared, Thanatos remained, unfazed.

"Are you done?" He asked, slightly bored. "Are you finished defying me?"

"I told you before! I'll _never_ turn into you!"

Thanatos just groaned in annoyance.

Danny flew at Thanatos, but the older Phantom grabbed his fist and slammed him into the ground. Before Danny could do anything else, he's hit with a barrage of punches that render him injured and unable to get up.

That's when the older Phantom grabbed Danny by the leg and hoisted him up.

He presented Danny to the hovering drones that filmed what's going on.

"Behold, your little hero! This boy… is _no_ god!"

"STOP!" Kim called out. She walked up to him, looking very afraid. "Just do it. Do not hurt anyone anymore!"

Thanatos found this amusing.

"Very well…"

He tossed Danny aside.

"STOP!" The voice of James Possible called out.

Thanatos, getting annoyed, looked up.

That's when a Global Justice aircraft, flown by Will Du, was there in the air. The cargo door opened up and revealed the signature Quantum Cannon being aimed at him.

It was being aimed by James Possible, with Azmuth, Ford Pines, and Nora Wakeman at his sides.

Ron and Rufus were behind, watching with much concern.

"The cannon should be ready." Wakeman said.

"Indeed. With the addition of Galvan tech, it will work." Azmuth stated.

"Here we go!" James shouted.

With a press of a button, he fired the cannon at Thanatos.

Once the green blast hit Thanatos, he seemed to have just frozen.

With that, the ship landed atop the tower.

"Kimberly, Daniel, let's go!" Ford Pines shouted.

As Danny was about to get up, and Kim made a few steps, a laugh was heard from Thanatos. One that erupted into hysterical cackling as his shoulders bobbed up and down.

All of them gasped in shock.

"What?" Azmuth questioned, completely dumbfounded. "That… should have worked!"

"I already had precautions before you even made that stupid thing! It has no power over me!" He shouted. "Now…"

He flew fast and grabbed Kim around the neck, lifting her up.

"NO!" James was about to run, but Ford and Will held him back. "LET ME GO!" He demanded.

The Specter Speeder landed as well, with the Fentons coming out with weapons, and Ann with her sons, looking to see what's going on and gasped.

Dani Phantom landed nearby and readied her fists.

However, with a finger snap, he created a dome shield to keep everyone out.

"Like I said…" Thanatos said as he held Kim up and readied his weapon that left his back and entered his hand. "I'm inevitable…"

Danny ran to the dome and started pounding his fists.

"NO!" He shouted. "NO! PLEASE!"

Thanatos readied the blade as Kim's parents were running towards the dome.

As Thanatos readied his blade, Kim looked to Danny.

In that split second, he saw her smile assuringly.

Danny stopped and looked surprised to see that look.

_Why is she smiling?_

That's when Kim smiled smugly at Thanatos before, to his surprise, her skin started melting.

Thanatos' eyes widened.

"WHAT?!"

Everyone else gasped in shock as well.

What was in his hand was not Kim, but something metallic.

"A synthodrone?" Danny questioned.

"AHA!" Ron shouted. "I knew something was up with her!"

That's when the synthodrone started shaking, with her eyes glowing green.

"Wait… what?!" Thanatos questioned. The drone exploded, shocking him and making him call out in minor pain. "WHAT IS THIS?!"

Distracted, his shield disappeared, though nobody approached him.

However, a laugh was heard.

Rising into view was a smaller hovercraft, one piloted by Doctor Drakken and Shego.

"Got you, sucker!" Drakken shouted mockingly at Thanatos.

"You think you can get away with getting rid of Kimmie?!" Shego added in.

"Nobody but nobody destroys Kim Possible, save for us!" Drakken stated.

Thanatos glared at them for moment when he noticed something.

"Wait… Danny's memories… they're… not coming to me as fast anymore… What did you do?!"

"That explosion was meant to short out the M.R.M!" Drakken stated.

Hearing this, Thanatos had his hands glow. He glared at them with a desire to kill.

"YOU SHALL PAY FOR YOUR HUBRIS!"

He rose his hands and readied to fire.

Seeing this and gasping, Drakken quickly pushed Shego off the craft.

As she fell, she only had one brief look at him.

"DR. D?!" Suddenly, Drakken and the ship were engulfed in a large stream of energy. Shego landed and gasped in horror. "NO!"

Once the blast was done, there was nothing left.

Not satisfied, Thanatos huffed. That's when he almost fell over, clutching onto his chest.

"Annoying fool…" He muttered to himself. "I only have one day left thanks to that idiot… Fine then, Plan B!"

With a snap of his fingers, he made the area dark once again, causing gasp.

"What happened?!" Danny questioned.

"Where's that metal freak?!" Shego demanded loudly.

"WHOA!" James called out.

"JP?!" Jack questioned.

Ann could be heard screaming.

That's when the darkness started to fade away. Once it did, Thanatos was gone.

"GUYS!" Ron shouted. "Mr. and Mrs. Doctor P are gone!"

Everyone looked around, seeing they were gone as well.

"Look!" Dani pointed to where the Quantum Cannon was.

It's gone, a portal was closing. Danny flew to it, failing to reach in time as it closed.

Danny landed on a knee, pounding a fist onto the floor in anger. He didn't bother looking up, only kept to his thoughts as he stared at where his foe likely left.

"Why'd he take them?!" Maddie questioned.

"What was that?!" Jazz asked.

That's when the sounds of the elevator opening happened.

"He called it the Void." Jim answered.

"He said it's a new power, but where are our parents?!" Tim questioned.

"We'll find them." Will Du said.

"We better… becau-"

Jazz's words were cut off. Danny was too angry with himself to notice this still. He just kept starting.

"KP!"

Ron's words caught his attention, making Danny stop scowling at the floor and slowly turn his head.

He saw everyone was surrounding someone, talking to her. After she motioned for them to split, they did so, allowing Danny to get a look at her.

It was Kim Possible, in her original mission outfit.

Suddenly, Danny's anger over Thanatos escaping and kidnapping the Possible parents disappeared. There she was, smiling at him.

He stood up and saw her, a smile coming to his face.

"Kim…" He said, overjoyed. He walked to her, but stopped inches before reaching her. A thought came to him that made him worried. "Wait… is this you, like, the _real_ you or another synthodrone?"

Kim smiled, a small laugh came from her before she quickly kissed his lips.

"Yes… it's _really_ me." She said.

Danny threw out all thoughts, he quickly kissed Kim deeply, which she returned. Once that was done, he didn't stop hugging her, which she returned.

"How?" He asked.

"Drakken and Shego… I'll explain later." They parted. "Right now… we gotta find my parents and stop Thanatos from whatever he's got in store for them…"

Danny nodded.

"Right…"

* * *

**... You know he's gonna show up... may as well.. Come out, Wade...**

Hey, everyone!

***sigh* Just say what you want to say and let's get this over with.**

Okay... I also want Sunset Shimmer as a girl I ship Danny with!

**Okay... what else?**

That's about it.

**... Really?**

Also, can you make an M rated version of that Batman and Poison Ivy fic? Maybe, a version of Batman proposing to her instead of Catwoman, since Harley's convinced they'd be happy together?

***rolls eyes* Oh boy...**

What?! You're a fanfic author! You can do whatever you want! Like me! I used the Infinity Gauntlet to make Spider-Marvel canon in this universe and helped my boy Bullseye become a daddy!

**Wait, what?**

And by the way! I am very offended those Warners used my phrase in Danny and Kara!

**Tell flower princess11, she wrote that.**

But YOU helped her on that bit! And you let them make an appearance!

**Okay! But is that all?! Like, is there anything else you want?!**

Hmm... chimichangas?

**Anything I can do for you at this moment?!**

No, not really...

**LEAVE!**

Okay! Jeez!

...

***sigh* Finally! So-**

Also, I'm expecting you make me and Harls have kids...

...

**Hmm, okay, sure. I can do that.**

Yippee! See you either later in this story of the Gwen timeline!

**Okay- wait... WHAT?!**

* * *

**Oh dear... well, until then.**

**Thank you, flower princess11 for helping me and suggesting Danny see that look into the future.**

**We have ourselves a three-parter.**

**Let's find out if Danny can stop his evil doppelganger from an alternate timeline!**

**Also, forgot to mention this last time, but Danny curbstomping Warhok was taken from Mastered Ultra Instinct Goku fighting Jiren.**

**As for what happened to Drakken, well, next chapter is going to reveal a little something to help out all those Thanatos has taken out.**

**Fiona Starblade: It seems you were the only one who didn't see it coming.**

**Flower princess11: I was so tempted to tell you.**

**wiseguy2415: Indeed.**

**Batguy01: He did mention taking out Supergirl.**

**Invader Johnny: The worst is is still yet to come.**

**61394: Well, Danny only won because he surprised Dark Danny with the Ghostly Wail. As we see, Dark Danny had a counter for it. And yes, it's sort of a mind link, hench how he knew.**

**Jebest4781: Stay tuned!**

**Leonardo: That is something I'm planning for that story instead.**

**Luiz4200: Worse. He's trying to not only make Danny go bad, but also make sure he turns himself into a god.**

**SofiPhan29: Indeed.**

**And to everyone else... good job figuring it out.**


	54. Chapter 54: Ascension Part 2

_**Ascension Part 2**_

James Possible found himself thrown onto the ground along with his wife.

"What… what happened?!" He asked.

Ann looked around their surroundings.

"What is this place?"

"Quahog… or what's left of it."

The one who answered them was Thanatos, who stood over them.

"You!" James shouted as he got on his feet. "Well, do what you wish to me, but my daughter is clearly safe from you! Looks like you need a Plan B!"

Thanatos did not answer him, instead he moved to his side and revealed the Quantum Canon, which had something clearly torn out.

Thanatos had the Mechamorph Enhancement Module in his hand.

After a moment, his armor opened, allowing Dark Danny to step out.

"Fix it." He ordered.

James scoffed.

"So I can use it on you?"

"No… so it will do what I _need_ it to do." Dark Danny said.

"Which is… what?"

"Before that idiot Eon got involved, the timeline would have had you build this thing after I ended your daughter… but because of the attack on Plumber HQ, it got Azmuth's attention. That stupid crab never bothered to have us go near him because he thought he was smarter. Now, the technology we need is here… this is my Plan B."

James took a moment to notice a certain metallic structure. Suddenly, his mind put things together.

"The Energy Combiner… you _wanted_ us to build tech to upgrade it…" He said with horrified realization.

"Well, why else do you think I never tried to eliminate your little girl while you were all at home?" Dark Danny stated. "I needed you all to play your role. Then, once the Combiner's been upgraded, to make the energy it's stored grow powerful at a quicker rate, you will make sure the cannon has a new purpose. My energy absorbers have a limit to how much it can absorb, so it will take all that energy and compress it into something easier to take. Once that's done, I'll absorb everything we've taken. Not just sources of power, but the Tempus Simia, the Ring of Rage, Crown of Fire, even something Vladdie helped us find. The power of the Reality Gems…"

"The what?" Ann, who was still present, questioned.

"Long story short, magical energy that can alter reality. Then… all of that will be a part of me."

James, hearing this, had a horrified thought of what that means.

"You'll become a walking embodiment of chronal energy and the ability to alter space…"

"Not to mention… I will no longer be affected by the rules of a paradox… I will exist without issue… and thanks to my newfound powers, I will be able to travel into different timelines. That way… even if I run out of little peasants to play with…" He made a small, evil chuckle. "An entire multiverse… all for me. Now… get to work. I know you can do all that pretty fast. After all… _anything_ is possible for Possible." He used their motto mockingly.

James, remaining stern, crossed his arms.

"How about no? That way, you run out and never trouble anyone ever again."

Dark Danny chuckled.

"Why do you think I brought your wife along for the ride?" He raised a hand at her and, to their shock, readied a blast. "If you don't want your grandkids to miss out on their grandma… I suggest you reconsider."

"Honey… no." Ann said, shaking her head even as Dark Danny readies.

James looked back forth between this evil monster and the love of his life.

"You have until the count of 10 to answer… 1…" The light from his hand glowed brighter. James gulped in horror. "9…"

"I'LL DO IT!" James shouted. He sighed in defeat. "I'll do it…"

Smiling, Dark Danny lowered his hand. He used intangibility to take the module and give it James.

"Do your job, less you wish to be a widower…"

Once Dark Danny flew into his armor and flew into the air, to observe them, Ann walked to her husband.

"Honey?" She whispered to her husband.

"It's okay… I have a plan."

* * *

Back in Global Justice HQ, as the scientists were doing their best finding something to hint at the evil ghost who made his kidnapping, Danny was with Kim a few feet away, talking.

"I gotta know… how did you survive?"

"Well, after you went, I made a call to Drakken. It was easy, given that I kind of saw it when I took a look at Shego's cell phone once." Kim said with an innocent smile. "Anyways, after I said bye, before I met up with everyone else, I met with Drakken and Shego in an abandoned warehouse."

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Kim was in said abandoned warehouse. And in front of her was Doctor Drakken and Shego. They had with them a large refrigerator-like container.

The two of them also looked baffled.

"Okay… lemme see if I understood this." Shego said with a minor migraine from what she's heard. "Thanatos, the ghost trying to kill you, is an evil version of your boyfriend from another timeline?"

Kim nodded. Drakken and Shego looked incredulously at each other, but Kim maintaining her straight face made them realize she was telling the truth.

"Suddenly, aliens don't seem so hard to accept…" Drakken admitted. "And so, you need me to make my synthodrone look like you?"

"Exactly." Kim said.

"And what's in it for us?" Drakken asked with his arms crossed.

"You get to make sure nobody destroys me but you."

Drakken thought.

"Hmm… that's a fair point. Alright then. However…" He held out a silly-looking helmet with goggles. "You'll need to wear these. I had this synthodrone be linked to these, allowing someone to take control." Drakken said.

Kim looked at the helmet, kind of reluctantly considering wearing them.

"By the way…" Shego said. "The synthodrone wears a different outfit. We'll need a copy of what you're wearing."

"I only brought one, and the rest were destroyed when my house was crushed."

That's when a knock at the abandoned warehouse happened.

Shego groaned. "Doctor D. Did you order a pizza while we're hiding out again?"

"What?! No!" Drakken stated. "I did that just _once_ and it was _Chinese food!_"

Kim went to the door of this warehouse and opened it. There was Tweed and Twill of the Fashion Police.

"You two? What are-"

They handed her a box.

"Kim Possible." Agent Tweed spoke up. "Coco Banana entrusts us with this."

Twill continued for his partner. "We were waiting for an opportunity, and seeing you leave FentonWorks gave us that opportunity."

"Uh… why didn't you just give it to me while I was at my boyfriend's house?"

Both agents looked at each other, scared and unsettled.

"We're still afraid to make him mad…"

Kim rolled her eyes while the two agents walked away.

After closing the door, Kim opened the box. She gasped at what she saw.

"Is that…" She also saw a note. She picked it out and read out loud. "Dear Kim Possible, we're putting this back on store shelves. By popular demand and NOT because Coco Banana is terrified of your boyfriend…" Kim shrugged and pulled out what was in the box.

A copy of her old mission gear.

* * *

"From there, I put my old mission gear on, gave it to the synthodrone, and we followed it thanks to a homing beacon to the island." Kim said.

"Well… let's make sure Drakken didn't go down for nothing." Danny said, sounding legitimately grateful. "He saved your life, that's enough of a reason to owe him this."

That's when Danny heard a voice.

"Mr. Fenton…"

Danny turned around. To his surprise, he saw an acquaintance.

"Professor Xavier?"

Kim, seeing nobody there, questioned him.

"Danny?"

"Professor X is here. I'm gonna assume it's a psychic thing."

Kim blinked. "I… guess that makes sense…"

"Forgive me…" Professor X said. "But Ms. Kaboom asked for my help to relay a message. As my X-Men are currently unable to assist you, I am at the mansion and am acting as a link between the two of you. She has something regarding your evil lookalike you must now."

Danny nodded. "Let me hear her."

Xavier nodded.

That's when he disappeared and, in his place was Katie.

"Danny?" She asked. She looked around. "Weird, I only see you…"

"I think it's because of the link… What did you need to tell me?"

"We saw the news report, what he looks like… when I saw his face… I remembered something."

"What was it?"

Katie took a breath before revealing this.

* * *

_**Hours after recruitment by Thanatos.**_

Katie observed clothes from the Quahog mall she picked out as she was walking out in the rubble. There, she saw him, Thanatos, waiting for her at the entrance.

"Are you finished?"

"Yes. So… you want me to help you keep Danny occupied?"

"From there, he's yours. Now… to make sure that island Plasmius and the seafood dinner have been tinkering on can be used…"

He was about to head off, but Katie called out to him.

"So… if you're going to get rid of that crab alien, who is going to help you?"

"_You_ are…" He said in words meant to sound calming, but she now knew they were hollow lies. "You will be there for Danny, while I prepare everything."

"Even a way to make sure they can't destroy you with that weird cannon thing you think they'll build quicker?"

"I know they will…" He poked his own chest, laughing a little. "I already have protection from that."

"Right, and that Vlad creep finished what he was supposed to do? With those… Real Gems?"

"_Reality_ Gems… Danny destroyed the physical constructs, but Vlad's research proved to me that once their energies are recollected, they'll reform. We have energy absorbing technology all throughout the world. While everyone was dealing with me, I had some Clusters go to FentonWorks, since that's where the Gauntlet was destroyed, and collected their energies and sent them into the combiner. With it, Danny will award you with a palace of a home for you both to raise your little ones in…"

Katie gasped with blissful joy, putting her hands on her face.

"That sounds so beautiful…"

As she daydreamed that, Thanatos walked off. She didn't know it at the time… but he had no intention of making that come true.

* * *

"The Reality Gems?" Danny asked, surprised to hear those again. "Their power still exists?"

"I remember Wolverine having a talk with Doctor Strange once…" Katie began to explain. "He says objects can be destroyed, but not their magic. So, the magic of the gems was scattered, but your house was sort of the point where they could be reformed, or at least their powers could."

"So… he's collecting those powers?" Danny didn't like where this is going, as evident by his look.

"Yeah… he mentioned he'll need tech thanks to Eon getting involved to speed the process up. Before, it was going to be a slow process that would take years, ruining your life just to make sure he'd stick around. He has a Plan B to speed the process up now that Kim's alife. He's planning to use the powers he's collected to turn himself into a god. One who can't be affected by time paradoxes and can travel to any world or timeline he wants so that he can keep destroying worlds to his heart's content."

"And… I'm guessing he needs Kim's parents?"

"Just her dad, because he's a brilliant scientist from a family who seems to have almost everything go right for them." Katie explained. "I think her mom is just being used as a hostage to make sure he complies with his plan. I think he said he wanted tech from some alien race to make it work."

Danny remembers a certain piece of alien tech in the Quantum Cannon.

"That Galvan tech…" Danny nodded. "Thank you, Katie… One thing though, you said he had a counter for the Quantum Cannon, what is it?"

Katie shook her head and shrugged. "I don't know, only that someone named Clockwork had something to do with it."

Danny sighed.

"Well… thanks again."

Katie nodded before disappearing. The psychic link gone.

Once that was done, Danny turned to speak with Kim, only to see Dr. Director with her, and looking confused.

"Umm… what was that about?"

"I got a psychic link with a friend." Danny admitted. "I know what evil me is up to."

"Then it's time we stage an assault. That energy shield he has over Quahog is weakening. By 5 tonight, it will be gone."

"Why is it weakening?" Kim asked.

"It's possible it's being powered by that Combiner thing." Director said. "Something must be wrong."

"More like Kim's dad has to drain it to upgrade Thanatos' master plan."

"Upgrade?" Director asked, not liking the sound of that.

"I'll explain later, we need to get help." Danny said.

* * *

In less than an hour, their reinforcements arrived.

The Fentons, Danny's friends, Kim, her brothers, Ron and Dr. Director were welcoming them.

Jake Long, with his grandfather.

"Yo yo! Phantom dude! The Am-Drag is here!" Jake stated.

His grandfather elbowed his arm.

"Jake, not now…" He reminded.

"Sorry…" He said.

Then walking towards them was Stitch.

"Stitch ready!" He held up blasters. "Save day before Lilo goes for camping trip!"

Finally, came in Team Go.

"The defenders of Go City are here!" Hego proudly boasted.

Mego groaned in annoyance while the Wego twin snickered.

"This is your army?" Sam questioned Danny. Danny shrugged. "Well, I'm coming too!" Sam held up a blaster.

"Me too!" Tucker had the lipstick laser.

Dr. Director was about to reject this idea, but stopped herself.

"Well… most of Earth's heroes are not available thank to Thanatos… so we need all the help we can get." She admitted.

That's when the sounds of someone knocking out her agents was heard.

They saw Shego knocking them out while walking towards them.

"You're going after that other Phantom? I want in!"

"You want payback for Drakken?" Kim asked.

"You bet!" Her hands burnt green.

All of the heroes looked unsure, but knew they had little time to discuss.

"What about your ghost friends?" Kim asked Danny.

"All of them are trying to keep the Ghost Zone in order right now. It looks like they found out Thanatos is an evil me and it's making chaos." He told her. "I guess Shego coming is helpful."

"Fine with me…" Shego said. That's when she gave a confused look. "You're seriously going to wear _that_ again?"

Kim looked down at her mission outfit.

"Yeah. Turns out people like my old outfit more." Kim said. "Although…" She sent a small smile at Danny. "It helps when the lead designer is terrified of your boyfriend."

Danny shrugged with a playful look.

"Really?" Shego asked with disgust. "Season, after season, after season…"

"Says the woman who always wears black and green…" Danny shot back with his arms crossed.

"This is a classic!" Shego stated defensively.

"So is this…" Danny pointed to Kim's outfit. "You may as well tell Superman to lose his tights or cape. I guarantee people will lose their temper."

Shego rolled his eyes. "Whatever… can we just stop the evil you already?"

As they all got ready, the scientists who helped build the Quantum Cannon looked over the blueprints in another room.

"Odd… it should've worked…" Ford Pines questioned while scratching his chin.

"Did something go wrong?" Nora Wakeman questioned.

"No… something isn't right." Azmuth said while stroking his chin. "If this being is in fact a version of Danny Phantom from a defunct timeline, it should've worked… unless he had something that the Cannon's energy would have no effect on to shield him."

* * *

After enough time passes, the Fenton Jet took off from FentonWorks as everyone avoided people on crowds questioning the mystery villain who claimed to once be Danny Phantom.

It was halfway to Quahog as everyone was set, all ready.

That would be the Fenton family, their dog ghost, Sam, Tucker, Kim, Ron, her brothers, Yori, Team Go, Jake, Lao Shi, and Stitch.

Kim just stepped out, having donned her battlesuit.

"Okay… I'm ready."

"So, will all of us be able to win?" Ron asked.

"We don't _need_ to win." Danny said. "We just have to make sure he loses. If we disrupt his Plan B, and get him out of that armor, he'll disappear in seconds."

"Yeah, that's easy to pull off…" Shego muttered sarcastically.

"She's got a point…" Jack, who was piloting, said as he looked back. "You said that suit makes him 100 times stronger and he's already pretty tough."

"I'm pretty sure with all of us, we'll have a chance. We just gotta keep him busy long enough…" Danny stated.

* * *

The ruins of Quahog, where Dark Danny/Thanatos has made his domain.

It was hours since his kidnapping of the Possible parents.

James had aimed the supped-up Quantum Cannon, attached to the tower that contains the Combiner, at a pedestal.

This was the reason the shield was powering down.

It fired a constant stream of energy, one that was draining all of the energy it contained. Thanks to adding the Galvanic Module, it was upgraded, allowing the power to have grown massively hours ago. It was now 10 times more power. And all of it was being fired in a constant stream. All this time, James is also observing and doing maintenance to make sure the machine doesn't overhear or short circuit.

Though tired, James was finished keeping the maintenance he was ordered to do, while making some changes of his own.

He took a moment to stop, wiping sweat off his forehead as Ann walked up to him, giving him a bottle of water that he took.

"James, this isn't good. You're overworking yourself…"

"As long as it works… Kimmie and Danny won't ever have to deal with him again." He said. "Just trust me…"

Ann sighed, but nodded.

That's when Thanatos made himself present, descending quickly and landing not too far from them.

"It looks like your daughter is staging a rescue mission for you with some friends… they will not be able to stop me." He said.

Neither of her parents like the sound of that,

"What exactly are you planning?" Ann asked.

"You'll find out…"

He flew off, leaving James to whisper to his wife.

"No worries… I set the Quantum Cannon up so it'll get powered by the compressed energy. When that happens… we'll fire at him."

"But it didn't work before." Ann reminded him.

"Ah, but it clearly didn't have enough power. _This_ will…"

* * *

The ship landed roughly a mile away from the tower that Thanatos had built for the Combiner. Everyone on board was ready.

Once the jet opened up, with the passengers and pilot coming out and readying for battle, an evil laugh could be heard from the tower.

"Okay…" Danny said. "Soon as the shield goes down… we rush in! Everyone ready?!"

"READY!" Everyone got their weapons and powers ready.

That's when shield powered down.

At the pedestal, the stream from the cannon was done. In that pedestal, a hovering orb that glowed like the sun, the size of a basketball, was there.

"Perfect…" Thanatos said. "Now my ascension has begun… By dawn, not even this time amulet I've fused into myself would keep me in tact. Once I fully absorb this orb, I will finally become a god."

He took a step closer, readying his hand to grab it.

That's when James made his move.

"Shields up!"

An energy shield surrounded the pedestal, rendering it out of reach.

"WHAT?!" He looked to James. "What are you doing?!"

"_Getting rid of you!_ You threatened my daughter and the love of my life, did you really think I was going to help you become a god?!"

"Dad! Mom!"

Kim's voice caught their attention. It was her, and so many others, coming to save them.

"Kimmie!" Ann called out happily, before noticing two who shouldn't be there. "Wait, why are the boys here too?"

"You're all just in time for this!" James said as he took the cannon and aimed it at Thanatos. "Goodbye!"

He fired a blast at Thanatos, a steady stream that engulfed him.

The brightness was enough that everyone blocked with their arms.

The cannon finally turned off.

However, to James' shock, it did nothing.

"_That_ was your plan?" Thanatos asked incredulously. "You were going to hit me with that thing again?!"

"Whaa…" James was baffled greatly. "But… it didn't have the power before! It had access to an infinite power source now!"

"No… what I said was it had _no power_ over me…" He pointed a finger, ready to fire. "Now you pay for your blasphemy…"

Before either of the Possibles were harmed, Jack Fenton rushed in while wearing the Ghost Peeler armor and threw a punch that knocked his son's evil doppelganger down.

"Get away from my best friend!" Jack demanded.

"Ooh… nice one." James congratulated.

Thanatos got up and grabbed his father by the head. Maddie ran towards them, but he threw Jack at Maddie, knocking her down.

"How amusing… this is the _third_ time I've caused your deaths… this time better stick!"

He readied his hands to fire at them.

That's when Cujo ran in and carried the two away before the firing happened.

Danny and Dani flew at him, intent to tackle, but he backhanded them.

Jake Long and his grandfather fired their dragonbreath at him, but the flames did nothing. Stitch ran towards the evil ghost, but a quick punch sent the little blue alien back a few feet.

Shego, once the flames ended, came to her for and tried slashing him with her energized hands.

"You're toast!" She shouted.

Thanatos laughed it off.

"Danny's right… you _are_ hot… too bad I have to end your life."

Shego stopped and looked rather unsettled by that admission. That an older version of someone who is currently a minor admits that she's hot.

"What?!"

Thanatos kicked her with force that sent her away.

Sam, Tucker and Jazz fired blasters while the dragons once again shot their flames. However, a dome shield redirected all of those attacks, knocking them down. Hego threw a punch, but Thanatos caught it. Mego attempted to sneak up with shrinking, but he grabbed his fist as well. With a twirl, he tossed them both away.

The Wego twins became a small army and rushed in, but Thanatos split into several of himself, each waving a hand to levitate them away.

"Did you all forget who you're fighting against?! I know almost everything you're all capable of and have more powers you haven't even seen yet!"

Danny, undaunted, got up and fired at the original. In response, he turned around and flew to Danny, grabbing him by the neck and pressing him against the tower.

"I just need you alive long enough for my ascension to work." He stated. "After that… I can finally throw my past away…"

Danny, despite the pressure on his neck, couldn't help but question something.

"How did that cannon not work?!"

"It's all thanks to my armor… and Clockwork…"

"How would Clockwork be-"

Suddenly, Danny remembered something.

_Katie said he scratched his chest when he mentioned being prepared. He said Clockwork was closer than I would think… Wait, he looked like he was talking to his chest when Drakken saved Kim… does that mean…_

Danny quickly came to a realization.

"He's in there… isn't he?" Danny asked, pointing at his chest.

Thanatos chuckled.

"Took you long enough… Yes. That idiot Psychobos took the remains of that Thermos and made something more of a rectangular plate. He's been inside the entire time, acting as my battery. What else do you think is powering this suit?"

Danny's eyes widened.

Thanatos threw him at the pedestal.

It shocked and bounced him off.

Once that was done, he saw everyone else in battle with his duplicates.

This gave him the opportunity he needed. He phased his arm through the floor, pulling a cable.

That cable powered the pedestal, and now the shield turned off.

In that instant, his duplicates disappeared. Everyone was confused… until they heard a laugh.

They saw it, he had the orb in his hand.

Now he was absorbing the energy through his hand, with the absorbers draining it. It was causing him to glow red.

He was laughing evilly.

Everyone tried to attack, but he hovered into the air before anything could be done.

"IT'S WORKING! I CAN FEEL IT! I'VE ALREADY ABSORBED A THIRD OF ITS POWER! I AM EVOLVING! ASCENDING!"

"Not a chance!" Dani shouted.

She flew up and kicked the orb out of his hand.

"NO!" He shouted. "YOU GENETIC MISTAKE!"

He backhanded her, sending her into the ground and creating a small crater.

"SIS!" Jazz shouted as she ran to her and helped her up.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!" Thanatos shouted. "I HAVE HALF OF THE POWER OF THAT ORB!" He rose higher, taking an almost angelic pose. "My form has become greater! Superior! Bow while you still live! All hail Thanatos!"

He rose his hand into the air.

"What's he doing?!" Danny questioned.

"This took time to wipe out Quahog… let's see how long it takes to do more!"

Suddenly, there was a large orb, 10 times his size, hovering over him.

With an evil laugh, he fired beams into the sky.

* * *

**Part 2 ends.**

**It looks like things have reached their darkest point.**

**Now you know where Clockwork has been and what evil thing Dark Danny has been up to.**

**Also, it looks like something dark, very dark, is about to happen.**

**Next time is part 3, and how will it end?**

**Invader Johnny: The fight's not over.**

**Major Simi: Thanks a bunch.**

**Luiz4200: It's getting more serious.**

**danifan3000: Take a good guess who is getting it next time.**

**BeConFuzzled Writer: Thanks. I had that idea the whole time.**

**qazse: That's something I'd like to try. I was actually hoping she'd be one of Danny's dates.**

**Jebest4781: I have a few in mind. I was thinking of Violet, but Luiz4200 beat me to it. I wish him luck.**


	55. Chapter 55: Ascension Part 3

_**Ascension Part 3**_

In Texas, the town of Arlen, Hank Hill just arrived home after waiting specifically for 5pm. He stepped out of his beloved truck and walked to the door, when he heard his wife sounding angry.

"Oh no…" He muttered. He used the key and opened the door, seeing Peggy just slam the phone into the its base and huffed. "What's wrong, Peggy?"

"I've been telling the school to make me a proper teacher! They said no! Saying winning substitute teacher of the year means nothing because, get this, it's just a participation award and nothing important!" She shouted with her arms crossed.

"Well… at least you weren't fired…" Hank said. He looked around. "Where's Bobby?"

"He and Connie are going to a Soccer game and-" Hank groaned. "And meeting up with a friend… who plays… tennis…"

"This is almost as bad as that Phantom and Possible duo rejected my offer a year ago…"

_Flashback_

Doing a guest appearance in Texas, Danny and Kim were waving, giving all proceeds from autographs and photos to charity.

After one more photograph, Hank Hill, his wife, and son Bobby, approached them.

"Danny Phantom! Kim Possible!" Bobby held up a photo of them. "Could you sign?"

"Sure thing." Kim said.

Both of them signed.

"So, how old are you?" Danny asked.

"I'm 14!" Bobby said proudly.

Both Danny and Kim looked at each other, incredulous to that claim, since Bobby looked very much like a 10 year old.

"He's… a late bloomer." His father said as he approached the two. "I'm Hank Hill, I sell propane, and propane accessories."

His wife stepped. "And I'm _Peggy_ Hill! Substitute teacher of the year in Arlen!"

"Peggy Hill? I heard you of you." Kim said with recognition. Peggy cheered up. "You're that lady who kidnapped a minor in Mexico because you can't speak Spanish."

Peggy scowled. "I do too! Listen to me roll my R's!" She then made sounds similar to a dog growling. "I _rrrrr-est_ my case!" She said proudly.

Danny scoffed. "Lady, I got a C in Spanish and even I know you weren't rolling the R's, you were making dog sounds. Also, didn't you fall for some death sentence guy's lies about being your student despite he's like the same age as you? The prison guards there made a few jabs about it on social media…"

Peggy scowled at them both before walking away.

Hank walked up to them. "Heh… sorry about my wife. Anyway, I was wondering if you and your fancy gizmos could use something much more reliable… like propane?"

Both of them laughed.

"Seriously? We run on advanced stuff and even turned Proud Snacks into a fuel source. Why would we go backwards?" Danny said.

Hank quickly took offense.

"**Backwards?!**"

"Yeah…" Kim stated. "No offense, Mr. Hill. But Propane is not something worth converting our tech to using."

"Offense _taken_!" Hank stated. "I take it you'd rather use them novelty grills like George Foreman's!"

"Novelty grill?" Danny asked. "That would imply it can't work like a grill, which it can, so it's not a novelty at all. Heck, I use one at home and make a few good well-done steaks."

"Well-done?!" Hank gasped in shock.

"Personally, I prefer mine with charcoal." Kim said.

That was the last straw, Hank glared at them before storming away in rage.

_Flashback over._

"I just can't imagine something worse…" Hank said.

That's when sounds of something in the sky, followed by purple lights, started appearing.

Peggy ran out.

"Look Hank! It's the Northern Lights!" She stated. "I know this because I'm substitute teach of the year!" As she boasted, she noticed something off. Namely, one of the supposed lights was coming towards her. "Wait a min-"

Suddenly, she's engulfed in a blast, leaving nothing but a crater there.

Hank just stares dumbfounded, but the notices his lawn on fire and gives his traditional "BWAAHH!"

Dale Gribble is driving his truck, when he notices, and screams, at the sight of a large blast coming at him. His wife Nancy, and her son Joseph, gasp in horror. She fails to react in time, but her son does, when another blast comes. Jospeh runs, but his mother is hit.

Another blast destroys Strickland Propane.

Most of Arlen is destroyed.

* * *

The town of Stoolbend it hit with a rain of blasts, leaving nothing left.

A suburban environment is being pelted with blasts as one house, with a convenient forcefield protecting it, is left. The sole non-robotic inhabitant inside watches in horror.

"THAT METAL MENACE! THIS IS MY WORLD TO CONQUER!" Zim stated. "I'd launch the Vortian Doomsday Missile… but those blasts would go through the shield…" He looked to his robot. "GIR! DO SOMETHING!"

Gir was sitting on the couch, watching the Scary Monkey Show.

"I like the monkey! Less scary!"

The town where Bob's Burgers is located, the entire block is destroyed, with Bob Belcher being one of the few to get away from the blast.

"LINDA! KIDS!" Bob called out as he hid underneath the counter, seeing nobody around.

Beverly Hills was pelted with blasts, leaving only the WOOHP HQ. The Plumbers' HQ was only barely protected. Ridgemount, was destroyed with few survivors. The Center, Greendale, Tremorton and so many other locations known to Danny and his Many Dates were now in ruins.

Even Middleton, which was still under repairs, was not safe

Wade contacted Kim on the Kimmunicator.

"KIM!" He shouted. "THE SKIES! THEY'RE-"

He's cut off.

In the skies, the one who caused this laughed hardy and evilly.

"In my timeline… it took 2 years to wipe 10% of the population… it took me less than 2 minutes now!" His laughter came back. "I wasn't even putting that much effort into it! Imagine what I could do when I put my back into it with all of that power!"

Seeing the orb on the ground, Stitch crawled towards it and picked it up.

"Come get it, Stupidhead!" Stitch shouted.

Thanatos laughed.

"This will be fun… But first… we should show the world what I am about to do. Since my armor incorporated the technology of Ultron…"

The satellites of Earth were then taken over, thanks to the power-up he got from the orb. They then took over the televisions of Earth. Then, with portals he created with a hand wave, released several camera drones. All of them filmed him.

"What's he doing?!" Dani asked.

"Showing the world that he's winning…" Maddie whispered.

Thanatos then appeared on television screens all throughout the world

"People of Earth… you all remember me, right?" People were trying to change the channel, but he was on every single one. "I was the one who just wiped out 10% of the population, a fraction of my new power… in moments… I will become a proper god!"

* * *

Zim, watching, became enraged.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" He looked to Gir and Minimoose. "Any ideas?"

"NYAH!" Minimoose went.

"GENIUS! I'm glad I thought of it!"

"But you _didn't_ think of anything!" The Computer said "Minimoose did."

"I don't pay you to contradict me!"

"You don't pay me _at all!_"

"Be quiet!" Zim bellows then presses a few buttons on the computer. "UNLEASH!"

The Vortian doomsday missile going through a neighbor's house. The neighbor doesn't notice his house was destroyed as the alien missile came from bellow.

Zim laughed maniacally as the missile heads in the source of Thanatos.

The heroes see it heading towards their location.

Thanatos only scoffed.

"Irken or Vortian? Doesn't matter… I wiped out half of the worlds those idiot green men conquered for this tech." He raised a hand. "Whoever sent this, your hubris is lackluster…"

Once the missile was within close range, what should be a simple blast was in fact a humongous burst of energy that completely destroyed the missile, leaving nothing in its place.

The team below looked underwhelmed by this.

"Wow… who launched that dud?"

Zim was pulling his alien antennae and he looked enraged.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! IT'S NOT A DUD! IT SHOULD HAVE WORKED!"

Gir laughed.

"A dud!" He said as he pointed to the television.

All the while Zim just bashed his head into a wall repeatedly.

* * *

Back to the battlefield.

"Now then… anyone else want to try?" The people throughout the world watching, from military, to whatever heroes are still present, remain still. "Anyone at all? No? Well then…" He began descending. "Give me that orb so I can finish."

Stitch held onto it tighter.

"So… remember when I said that it's cool and we don't have to win?" Danny asked everyone.

"Yeah?" Ron responded with a question.

"Well… I was _wrong_." Danny admitted. "We have to win…"

"Yeah… I figured." Shego muttered.

Ignoring her jab, Danny looked up at their foe.

"You'll have to get through us!" Danny declared.

Everyone readied for battle.

"Fine with me…"

That's when he landed.

After he took a step, everyone armed rushed him. Everyone save for the twins, who were taking their parents back to the Fenton Jet.

With but a wave of his hand, Thanatos knocked everyone down.

Hego and Shego got back up.

"Flank him!" Shego demanded.

Hego ran to his foe and threw a series of punches, each one slapped away.

Shego went behind and tried to blast him.

However, he ignored each one.

"How many do you think you dream of ending me?" Thanatos asked, not even moving. "You are no closer than the mosquitos who land on my armor."

"Justice shall prevail!" Hego stated as he threw a punch into the face, which did nothing.

"You dare to attack a god?!" Thanatos pushed Hego with enough force to send him flying back. "You dare attack me?!"

"No duh!" Shego said as she flipped and started trying to claw his chest.

Lao Shi and Jake, still in dragon form, came in and, once Shego realized what they were about to do and moved away, fire their dragon breath at each other.

Lao Shi stopped a moment to show further disrespect.

"You are a false god! One who seeks only to spread pain and suffering!"

"What they said!" Shego shouted as she fired from a distance.

Soon, others were firing blasts or ghost ray with their own weapons.

"You're not ascending to anything, you fake!" Sam could be heard shouting. "You're no god!"

"Spare me your pathetic opinions! They come from the brains of those too insignificant to comprehend my destiny!" His hands came together and readied to fire. "Now face the god of death!"

He fired a blast.

Both Phantoms rose shields, but they broke upon impact.

The blast knocked all of them down.

Stitch was flown away, hitting the jet and bouncing off the side.

Ron, who was among the battlefield with Yori, looked at this.

"We gotta get that thing away from him!" He said.

"I shall assist!" Yori said.

They walked up to Stitch, Ron kneeling to help him up.

"Here, let me take that. You're better off in the fight anyway."

"Yeah!" Rufus went. "Go fight!"

"Stitch agree!" He handed the orb to Ron and headed back in.

"Let's get going." Ron said.

Yori nodded.

They ran to the jet.

"I believe I saw hovering land vehicles inside." Yori said.

"Then we take them!"

Meantime, as Ron and Yori were up to that, the twins were getting the jet ready.

"What are you boys doing?!" Ann asked.

"Simple, we're gonna get reinforcements!" Jim said.

"Maybe there are other heroes who can help us out!" Tim added.

"We can't leave them here!" James ordered. "We are not leaving anyone with that monster!"

* * *

Outside, Stitch was clawing his enemy in the face, but Thanatos was undaunted.

"Annoying little beast!"

Thanatos grabbed Stitch and threw him off.

That's when Jack Fenton came in and threw a punch to the face.

"You've forgotten how your old man can throw a few!" Jack said as he kept throwing, not noticing they were doing nothing. "Come on and give me your best shot! If you want me bowed at your feet, you're gonna have to do it by force!"

After that last line, Jack's punch was caught with ease, to his horror.

"I don't need your prostrations, old man…" He then pulled it out of his face and glared. "_**I JUST NEED YOU DEAD!**_"

He was about to blast Jack, but Maddie came in and whacked him repeatedly, doing nothing by annoying him further.

"Under that armor, you're still a ghost!" Maddie shouted. "Soon as we crack it open-"

That's when Thanatos grabbed the lightsaber-like weapon, to her shock.

"I have become as beyond a ghost… as they are beyond you." He immediately threw them both away with minimal effort. "I have faced many who failed to defeat me for over a decade. When will anyone learn it _cannot_ be done?!"

Danny took a step forward.

"I've done it before!"

"Do your worst…" Thanatos had his glare intensify. "For I fear no one…"

He readied his attack.

Stitch climbed back on his face and tried clawing again. Shego, meanwhile, struck his underside, trying to pierce his armor.

"Do it, Shining Armor!" Shego shouted.

Danny nodded. Dani walked to his side and both readied themselves to blast him.

"Insects!" He shouted. He tore Stitch from his face. "There is no freedom from me! Not even in death!" He tossed Stitch away. Then grabbed Shego's arm, his grip making her call out in pain. "Once I have the full power of the Reality Gems flowing through me, I might as well bring you back to life so I can enjoy ending you again and again until I bore of you…"

Hearing that made Danny think for a moment.

_Bring back to life… Could that mean…_

Once Shego was let go, her arm broken, Danny and Dani unleashed their energy blasts.

They did nothing, to their horror, only getting his attention.

"You presume you could make an attempt to destroy me?! You will pay for your hubris… IN BLOOD!"

Sam came running in, with a shoulder mounted blaster, and fired at him. Tucker, at her side, fired his lipstick laser.

"We won't stomach your evil!" Sam shouted.

Thanatos laughed her off.

"Evil? I am more than that... I am malevolence incarnate! Death to all who oppose me!" He levitated the two up. "You only delay the inevitable. You will earn that you cannot defy me!"

With a wave of his arm, he sent them both flying into rocks, hurting them.

Danny threw a punch into him, but it did nothing but hurt himself.

"We're not dead yet!"

"I can correct that…"

"No you won't!"

Mego grew in size and threw an uppercut, but it did not hurt him. He hissed in pain and waved his injured hand to soothe the pain.

Shego, despite a broken hand, came charging at him.

Thanatos levitated Mego and sent him flying at Shego. "Insects! I cannot be defeated!" Danny threw punches, while Dani flew in and kicked into him a few times. But then they were backhanded away. "I bring oblivion to you all!"

* * *

During this, the Fenton ATV's came out of the jet.

"Come on!" Ron shouted, holding a box under his arm. "Good thing Jack Fenton keeps these in case of hams…"

"What became of the ham?" Yori asked.

"Rufus ate it…" Ron said flatly.

"Mm-hmm!" Rufus went, licking his lips.

"I am thinking Rufus is no ordinary mole rat…" Yori said with a disbelieving look.

Still, they both drove the ATV's.

They were not going unnoticed.

Thanatos had both Hego and Jack Fenton trying to get a hold of him, but he pushed them aside and flew towards Ron and Yori.

He cut them off, making them brake hard.

"You have something of mine…"

Ron got up and tried to do a kata, but quickly realized that he's doomed without his powers.

"We should go…" Ron said.

That's when both Phantoms flew in and both tackled into Thanatos, but this did nothing. He once again just knocked them both off.

However, Yori took the box that had the orb in it and drove off.

"Come and take it if you wish, evil one!" She shouted.

"Fine with me…"

He flew after her, shooting the ATV, making it start swerving left and right repeatedly. Before Thanatos made it, Yori threw the box.

"Kim-san!"

Kim jumped into the air and caught the box.

"Got it!"

Thanatos turned around and flew after her.

Mego ran in and took the box.

"I got it!"

He then shrank.

Thanatos stopped where Mego just disappeared. Frustration and impatience already evident by the loud grunt he made, he thew a powerful punch into the ground.

The shockwave damaged the ground heavily, and it caused the shrunk Mego to be thrusted up fast. To save himself from a very painful fall, he had to return to normal size.

That's when Shego ran in, taking the box once Mego landed.

Thanatos was not happy, he flew in and grabbed Shego by the leg and threw her up.

"Hey! Catch!"

She threw the box to Hego, who grabbed it.

"I have it!"

Thanatos flew to him as Danny flew up and saved Shego. He caught her in bridal fashion.

"This is embarrassing…" She muttered. "At least nobody is seeing this…"

"Uh, this is being filmed across the world thanks to those drones, _remember?_" Danny reminded her.

Shego groaned loudly.

Meanwhile, Hego was using all of his strength to keep Thanatos from grabbing the orb by grabbing hand with one of his own and pushing it back.

"I can do this all day!" Hego insisted.

"You are strong… but strength alone is nothing…"

Thanatos then reminded of a rather common ghost power of his, and used intangibility to go past Hego, grabbing the box with the orb.

Hego looked back and was horrified.

"Finally…" Thanatos said.

Before he could open the box, Dani Phantom flew in and took it from him.

"YOINK!" She went.

Before he could go after her, he's hit with a barrage of blasts from the powerless Fentons, as well as Sam and Tucker, armed with blasters. Jack and his grandfather unleashed their dragon fire. Seeing this, Danny, Kim and Shego added in the attack.

Nothing affected him. If anything, he looked more annoyed.

Stitch snarled and released his second pair of arms.

"Meega nala kweesta!" He shouted in his alien tongue.

Stitch ran in and rolled, gaining enough speed that he bounced and hit Thanatos. It pushed him back, but only slightly.

"This is getting old!" He shouted. "Have you idiots noticed how I wiped out cities in mere moments and haven't done the same to you yet?! That's because I didn't want to waste my new power… but you have left me no choice!"

That's when he began to hover higher into the air, once again taking his angelic rising pose.

Dani looked up at him, then to the box.

"What's to stop us from using this thing against him?" She asked. She opened the lid off slightly just to touch the orb. "Maybe one of us can absorb it to?"

"I wouldn't…" Maddie said. "All that power being inserted into a body at once could have some disastrous results. That's likely why he had to absorb it in a steady amount rather than all at once."

That idea was shot down as Dani resealed the box.

That's when the evil would-be deity started glowing.

"YOU HAVE INTERFERED WITH MY PATH TO GODHOOD! THE WORLD WILL WATCH AS YOU SHALL PAY FOR YOUR BLASPHEMOUS ACTIONS!"

"Wow…" Sam said under her breath, but loud enough for a few to hurt her. "He really does think he's a god or at least deserves to be one…"

The glow soon became like a fire, one that burned as intense as sun if it were setting.

"NOW… YOU WILL ALL SUFFER!"

That's when all of that energy was compressed into his right fist.

Danny's eyes widened when he realized what he was going to do.

"EVERYONE! COME TOGETHER! WE GOTTA FORM A SHIELD!" He looked to the jet. "TAKE THAT THING AND GO!"

Realizing what's going on is serious, James took the controls of the jet.

The boys tried to start it up.

Everyone ran to Danny and Dani as they started to form a shield.

However, Thanatos flew down with speed and force.

His fist hit the ground.

Danny and Dani stood together and formed an energy wall.

From the impact of the punch, a bright, white explosion happened.

Jack tripped on his way to his kids, Maddie stopping to help him up. However, the explosion was going fast.

Hego, seeing this, threw the Mego twins over the wall for protection.

Lao Shi, with no other option, went back to assist the Fentons.

However, the explosion was catching up.

With no other option, those outside the the protection of the wall just smiled at those who will survive.

"NOOO!" Danny called out to his parents.

The light blinded them.

It engulfed those who didn't make it, the Fenton jet, and those inside it.

The shield broke and those behind it were pushed back.

The explosion ended.

Once the area was no longer light, the drones filming the entire thing descended from the sky where they were safe, the world saw only a few people left in tact from the area that was now even more damaged.

Slowly, Danny got up, seeing everyone behind him still injured.

"Guys?"

They were slowly getting up. Dani blinked for a moment before the horror kicked in.

"Mom? Dad?"

Jazz gasped and looked around. "Where are they?"

"Gramps?!" Jake called out in horror.

Kim saw where the jet was, and the shock hit her.

"Mom? Dad? The tweebs?" Her eyes started to water. "No…"

Ron looked around, panic hitting his face. "Yori?" He saw no sign of her. "YORI?!"

Shego, and the Mego twins, just stared in horror at the disappearance of their brothers. Both of them gasped in horror as she hugged them to keep them from seeing it.

Thanatos, still in once piece, only laughed.

"They have paid the price for their decision to be blasphemers. Now… give me the orb…"

Dani held onto it tighter.

"Forget it!" Jake shouted. "You just made us less interested in giving it up!"

He flew at Thanatos at full speed, but the evil ghost turned intangible before contact could be made. He grabbed Jake by the tail once he was tangible again and pulled him in, striking him in the back and breaking one of his wings before slamming him repeatedly into the ground and throwing him away.

From New York, his friends and family saw this and were horrified.

"Jake!" Rose called out.

Stitch tried to attack as well, but a wave of Thanatos using his hand sent the little blue alien shot away.

From Hawaii, a certain young girl saw her best friend being sent flying.

"STITCH!" Lilo shouted.

Continuing his slow pace towards the box, Ron stepped in.

"MY GIRLFRIEND! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!"

Ron wan toward the evil, but he was backhanded and sent the freckled young man down.

His family in Middleton, among the survivors, gasped in horror.

Shego ran at Thanatos, with one more attempt to fight him, but simple flick of his finger knocked her on the ground.

At his island home, which was spared from the assault, Senor Senior Jr. was panicking.

"My teacher! She is suffering!" He cried.

The Mego twins duplicated into several of themselves, only Thanatos to create an energy wall that he pushed towards them. It knocks them all out, returning it to just two.

Sam, Tucker and Jazz kept firing their weapons while Dani handed the box to Kim.

"Take it and go! We got this!" She said as she ran in and fired.

Danny reached his hand out but was too late.

"Sis! No!"

It was too late, she was among the rest of Team Phantom, firing.

Shaking his head, Danny looked to the box Kim was holding. He looked to Kim and the two nodded.

Meanwhile, Thanatos didn't even try to dodge or block, he just walked forward. That's when he noticed the two were leaving, Danny carring Kim via her armpits as she held onto the box.

"Enough of this!"

Deciding he had no more patience, he hovered and curled up. What he was about to do is usually something Danny does to push back his foes, but this is something far more painful. He unleashed an energy ring used for repulsion that knocked all of them out and sent their unconscious bodies sliding in the dirt.

Their friends and families in Amity Park were all horrified.

At her home, Valerie Gray tried to leave, but her father stopped her.

"Valerie, no!" He shouted as he stood in her way.

"If I don't, he'll kill them!" She argued.

"If you go, he'll kill you too!" He argues back.

Valerie stands down, her mind pieces together no counterargument or way to avoid such a fate.

Once they were out cold, Thanatos looked up and saw Danny and Kim were at least a mile away.

He scoffed. "How pathetic…"

He didn't see Kim and Danny had been talking.

"Are you sure about this?" Danny asked.

"It might work." Kim said. "I mean, he's technically you so it might work."

They didn't see what Thanatos did next.

He flew at full speed, passing the two and cutting them off.

"You lovebirds going somewhere?" He jabbed before literally jabbing Danny.

The attack sent the two falling into the ground.

Once there, Thanatos landed, sending a barrage of punches on Danny. Then he stomped his foot on Danny chest, followed with one more punch to the face. A stomp on his leg, breaking it, a stomp on his arm, breaking it to, then ending it by tossing Danny aside and looking down at Kim for holding the box.

"Now… give me the orb." He took the box from her hands. "Finally… my ascension is…" He opened the box, only to become enraged by what he saw. Or rather what he didn't see inside. "GONE?!"

Everyone on Earth, and even the Ghost Zone via tapping into everyone's television, saw this and were surprised.

Kim smiled, pointing at Danny. Danny got on his knees and revealed he was holding the orb.

"Kim gave it to me while in the air. Come near me and I'll use it…" He threatened, bringing it closer to his chest.

This only made a roar of laughter come from his evil self.

"_That's_ your plan?! Idiot! I drained it with a steady stream. To absorb all of it at once is dangerous unless you are powerful enough. It takes time for that power to settle, or else it runs the risk of killing the user." He explained. "Are you so eager to see if you have the strength to use it?! Actually, let me answer it for you." He used his power to make Kim fall to her knees, rendering her unable to get up. He then aimed a finger. "Surrender the orb… or she joins her family…"

"Don't do it, Danny!" She called out despite the pain.

"SHUT UP!" He shouted before speaking to Danny again. "What's your answer?"

Danny looked back and forth between Kim and Thanatos, his thoughts unfocused.

_Kim… but… the orb. What… what do I do? I gotta save her… I gotta… do something!_

Then he remembered something.

_"All you need to know is your choice that Summer day lead you to meeting Kim Possible and falling in love with her and the choices you make now will determine your fate with her…"_

_"All I can say is what you saw is that can happen so long as you don't give up."_

Then he remembered a certain little girl. One who looked like himself and the love of his life.

_"Is Daddy coming home soon?"_

That girl, Annie, was back in his head.

_She looked so much like Kim…_

_"I love you…"_

Words he and Kim exchanged many times.

Ever since that first date, she's been someone he could never stop thinking about, never stop loving. The day she became his girlfriend, then admitting their love, then her forgiving and accepting his secret after some time apart, their love for each other never stopping even when things were at their worst.

To be with her became a greater dream than becoming an astronaut.

He won't let anyone or anything stop him from saving her.

"Well?!" Thanatos shouted. "What's your answer?!"

Danny looked back to his foe, then to Kim. He saw her looking worried and gave a comforting smile.

"Here we go…" He whispered.

He phased the orb into his chest.

That's when a shockwave came from him. Then his body began convulsing and what looked like electrical shocks appeared on him. His pained screams caught the attention of those who were knocked out, waking them up, and those watching via the drones.

The whole world saw him in pain. Past dates crying for him, friends and even foes looked to him with sympathy even in the Ghost Zone.

All the while, Thanatos scoffed.

"I guess that's my answer…" He looked to Kim. "I'll pry it from his dead body… once I'm finished with you."

Kim, though straining herself, looked up and smirked.

"At least he goes down with his humanity…"

"Hmph… clearly he made a choice just as quippy as he is." His finger started to glow, indication what he was going to do right now. "On the bright side… I get to kill you after all…"

Hearing that, Danny stopped convulsing and crying in pain. He looked to see what was about to happen.

The world froze. All he saw was Kim and memories flashed in his head.

Their first date, their first kiss, their first dance, saving the world, making new friends… the vision of their daughter.

_I won't give up…_

Another shockwave happened, one that stopped the evil ghost and surprised him. He stopped using his power to keep Kim down and lowered his hand. Looking to his right, he saw Danny wasn't in pain anymore. Kim could see it to. As could those at home and their allies from far away.

Danny was standing up straight. His injuries gone. However, his glow was brighter, almost on fire. He looked over his shoulder, showing a look of both calm mindedness and focused rage towards his evil self.

He was not amused.

"So… you survived. Big deal…" He raised his finger back at Kim. "She still dies!"

However, something very fast swooped in, carrying Kim away in about 100th of a second, much to the surprise of Thanatos. He looked ot his left.

There, he saw Danny Phantom, standing near their allies as he took a knee, all the while carrying Kim in a bridal manner.

That's because he really did fly that entire distance in such a short amount of time. He let Kim down as he stood up.

"Danny?" She asked.

"Whoa… Bro?" Danielle asked as she and the others gawked at this.

"Did you really just do that?" Jake asked.

"Cool…" Tucker and Sam went.

Danny did not lose his look, nor did he really interact with them. Instead, he looked to his foe. Thanatos looked ready to make a move, but then something happened.

Danny flew fast. He pushed Thanatos, with enough force that sent him flying into a nearby hill, creating a crater.

Everyone just watched in amazement.

"When could he do that?!" Shego questioned.

"Wow!" The twins went.

"Ooh!" Stitch went.

Thanatos opened his eyes and glared at Danny. He got out of the crater and landed, but then Danny flew into the air and fired a ghost ray that knocked him down. Then Danny fired his Ghostly Wail, pushing him back into the hill and creating a larger crater. Then, with one hand, compressed the Ghost Stinger into a small orb. He threw it and, once it hit Thanatos, shocked him greatly. As he made his pain audible, Danny threw a green fireball that engulfed his foe. After that, Danny flew in and threw a punch into the ground, reaching Thanatos and encasing him in ice.

"Boo-yah!" Ron cheered loudly. That's when the ice suddenly broke apart and Ron's smile left him. "Okay… un-boo-yah.."

Angered, Thanatos stood his ground and glared at Danny with killing intent.

"It's time I buried my past…"

Taking the blades from his back, Thanatos swung them at Danny. However, Danny created the constructs of a sword in his right hand and a shield in his left. With that shield, he blocked the twin blades. He then countered and swung his sword at his foe's midsection, cutting into the armor and hurting him. In response, Thanatos tries to stab Danny, but he bobbed away from each strike and slashed again. Frustration clear, the older Phantom started swinging wildly, but Danny avoided each one, parrying that last swing with ease. Then Danny sent a flurry of sword swingings, damaging the armor and one inside it. Though Thanatos and his armor had healing, it still angered him.

He retracted his blades and snapped his fingers, once again creating a voice of darkness. His intention was to strike at Danny where he could not see him. However, when he threw a punch, Danny caught it. In fact, Danny's body was emitting enough light that the darkness.

This was a shock to Thanatos, as there should be no light. Still, he kept going, trying to attack Danny. Each time, however, the attacks were caught. Each block made Danny somehow react faster and grow stronger until finally countering and elbowing his foe, causing him to be pushed back and end the darkness of the Void.

Now, both Phantoms glared at each other, readying their fists. Then they ran to each other

Thanatos stepped up and threw a punch, but Danny dodge nonchalantly before rolling to the side. Thanatos turned and threw another punch, but Danny blocked and threw his own fist into the midsection, breaking the armor a bit. Danny threw another punch to the head, connecting and doing some damage. His foe attempted to grab him, but Danny ducked and jumped over his foe, kicking him in the back of the head. Getting angrier, the evil Phantom tried to throw more punches, but Danny avoided each one by bobbing his head back and forth and threw another punch that was an uppercut before flying up.

Not giving in, Thanatos followed. Soon, Danny's white glow would collide with Thanatos and his dark glow, tackling into each other from the sky several times. Then one more collision and the two were in the other's face, glaring hatefully at each other.

Thanatos made another attempt to attack, but Danny easily countered and swung a kick into his foe's head. Thanatos threw one more punch, but Danny easily caught it and threw a small barrage of punches into his foe before tossing into the ground. With his foe down Danny fired various ghostly blasts at his target.

With one more trick up his sleeve, Thanatos rose his hand and produced a small green orb. Once Danny's attacks came at him, it absorbed them, expanding to near car size.

"Fool…" He responded.

He fired the attack at Danny. In response, Danny slapped it to make the blast go away.

That's what Thanatos wanted.

In that instant, he flew in and threw a punch, finally connecting with Danny. Then he threw another. Soon, Danny was seemingly unable to fight back as Thanatos kept attacking.

"Try all you want, Danny. But I still have half of the orb's power and far more abilities and experience. Once I'm done, I'll drain it from you!" Then, somehow, Danny disappeared, to his surprise. "What?!"

He looked around, but then noticed someone was behind him. He turned around.

It was Danny, who flicked him in the face. The force was somehow enough to send him careening into the ground, creating a large cloud of dirt.

Once getting up, Dark Danny noticed the skull-like helmet was destroyed when he touched his face. He gritted his teeth in rage. Then Danny appeared in front of his with blinding speeds. He grinned.

"Perfect…" He reached out to grab Danny. "Now-" That's when Danny grabbed the gauntlets of his arm, ripping them off, to his shock. "WHAT?!"

Danny reached for the exposed wires of the armor around the arms and, with his hands looking on white fire, grabbed the dark fires and pulled them out. Dark Danny's god-like power was gone, to his utter disbelief.

In Danny's hand, the fire turned white and he pulled into himself.

Another shockwave, this one knocking Dark Danny back, happened. As the armor restored the gauntlets and he got up, he saw Danny changed one more.

His eyes were all green, glowing intensely, and the fiery white around him livelier.

Angered, Dark Danny, once his armor's face restored to make him Thanatos once more, tried to attack. That's when Danny released his rings. Usually to repel, this time the now enlarged rings are powerful enough to damage the armor, and hurt Thanatos greatly. Taking a moment to catch his breath, Dark Danny fired ghost rays again, but they did nothing. He tried the Ghostly Wail, still nothing. Danny produced the rings again, hurting him and damaging the armor further. In close range, Danny fired a ghost ray into his chest. The blast sent his foe 3 miles worth of distance away and damaging him further.

His armor now restored, while rage evident, Thanatos started to turn red.

"Activate Extinction Mode." He said. He rose into the air once more. "YOU'VE DONE IT NOW! THE ATTACK I USED TO DESTROY THE LORWARDIANS?! NOW I'M USING UP ALL MY POWER TO FIRE IT AT 200% PERCENT!" Danny, unafraid, rose into the air. "YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME! I AM INEVITABLE! I AM THE GOD OF DEATH! I AM… _**THANATOS!**_"

Like before, he created the same attack from his battle with the Lorwardians. He fired.

He thought he had won.

However, he didn't see what happened. Danny flew in and blocked with his hand. Not with a shield, just his hand. It did nothing.

"And I…" Speaking for the first time since this power-up, Danny's voice was echoed and sounding much more booming. That voice caught Thanatos off guard as the smoke cleared and Danny was there, unharmed. That's when his fist started glowing white with the same flames. "… am _Danny Phantom._"

Danny's arm pulled back for his punch.

Thanatos' eyes widened and he tried to stop it.

"_**WAIT! NO!**_"

Danny thew the punch, breaking the armor and punching Dark Danny out of it with the force needed to break through the back. This sent him fast into the ground, creating a large cloud of dirt, a loud bang and a powerful shake.

With the user gone, the armor fell to the ground.

Everyone else was there, still seeing what just happened despite being so far away.

"Whoa…" Shego said, genuinely impressed. "Kimmie… your boyfriend is tough."

Once Kim made no answer, everyone noticed she wasn't there.

"Kim?!" Ron asked, looking around.

Danielle saw her and pointed. "There she is."

Since Kim wasn't tired or in pain like the other, she ran in the direction Danny was in. Then she used the suits blasts to propel herself into the air to make a series of long jumps.

Meanwhile, Danny saw the chest of the armor was forming around a rectangular object. He remembered what he was told regarding a certain someone. So, he reached in and pulled it out. Once he did, the armor stopped healing. It lost all power and limped into lifelessness.

The drones that were filming the entire event, apparently being powered by the suit's presence, all turned off, preventing the world from seeing what happened next.

Danny dropped the object and stepped on it. It created a crack, a very large one. One that was seeping some kind of purple smoke. The purple smoke rose out until finally taking a shape. The shape of a certain robed figure who groaned and tried stretching his back. He then took notice of Danny.

"Took you long enough…" Clockwork said while taking on his child form.

For the first time in this form, Danny gave a smile. One of relief for his friend. Then he took his serious look again as he floated over to Dark Danny. Clockwork chose to turn invisible to let things play out.

Kim, not seeing Clockwork, arrived to see Danny hovering over his Dark self, who was almost bowing due to how injured and tired he is. He finally looked up to see Danny glaring down at him.

"How does it feel?!" Dany questioned. "To have your plans, your future, all ruined by someone with your face?"

Dark Danny just stared blankly before a smile hit his face and he started laughing.

"I see now… I should have done this before…" He kept laughing as he started to get up.

"What's so funny?!" Danny questioned, not happy to see this.

"I was a fool!" He said. Seeing Kim, he pointed at her. "I don't need to _kill her!_ I just needed you to get a taste of that power!" He said. "How does it feel?! All that power is yours! You can use it for whatever you want! So do it! Go ahead!" He held his arms out, tempting Danny. "I still got plenty of time left thanks to this medallion, so make it go by faster! Do it! You have both time and space in your power, use that Reality power! End me! Either I kill her… or you kill me! Either way… I still win! _**I WILL STILL LIVE!**_"

In that instant, Danny seemed to have contemplated his words, holding his arm up and readied his fingers for snapping.

Kim, watching, gasped in shock.

"Danny?" She asked quietly, yet still loud enough for him to hear.

Danny turned his head to face her. She was worried… until he smiled.

It was that same loving smile he always gave her, one that made her feel comfortable. It made her calm down.

That's when his fingers snapped. A flash happened.

Dark Danny readied himself, ready to see Danny abuse his power. However, when he opened one eye to look down, he saw nothing happened. Both eyes now open, he looked disappointed and confused.

"What?" He looked around. "What did you do?"

Danny smiled.

"I hit undo…"

That's when Kim's Kimmunicator went off. Something she found surprising, even as she answered.

"Kim?"

Her eyes widened. "Wade?"

"What just happened?"

"KIMMIE-CUB!"

Her father's words caught her attention. She looked and saw all those who disappeared in that explosion earlier were standing together with the others. It made her gasp, a smile coming to her face.

"No way…"

* * *

Hank Hill got up from the ground, gasping for air. He looked around and saw that he was at Strickland Propane, all okay.

Bob Belcher found his restaurant was okay, his family was inside and unharmed.

Others who were apparently wiped out, including Dash Baxter, Bonnie Rockwaller, and Mr. Lancer were suddenly getting off the ground where they were, all unharmed.

"Shego?"

Drakken was there among them, shaking his head.

Seeing Drakken and, not caring for how it'd look, Shego quickly hugged him happily. He was confused at first, but hugged her back with a smile.

It wasn't just them; their surroundings were okay as well. Buildings were as though nothing ever happened, trees were restored, even the Fenton Jet was restored. In fact, even the area they were in was quickly restoring to normal. Danny, Kim and Dark Danny saw they were in the park.

Dark Danny, unable to comprehend this, glared at Danny, who was no longer glowing like fire.

"What did you do?!"

"I basically hit control Z, or command Z, and undid _everything_ you've done since escaping Clockwork's tower." Danny answered flatly. "That even means returning the powers to their rightful places…"

"WHAT?!"

Danny wasn't kidding. All the objects of power stolen were returned. The Arc Reactors were back at Stark Industries, the Power Combiner was back in Nora Wakeman's lab, the Silver Crystal returned to Sailor Moon, while the Ring and Crown of Pariah Dark returned to their rightful place, where their master was sleeping. All that was left was the Tempus Simia, which landed in between them.

"Huh… I guess this little guy's place is here for now. Probably has a reason to be here." Danny questioned.

Dark Danny didn't pay attention to that, only what Danny just did.

"You… _IDIOT!_ WHY WOULD YOU GIVE IT ALL UP?! YOU HAD BECOME A GOD! YOU HAD THE POWER TO MAKE THE WORLD, ALL OF TIME AND SPACE AND ALL TIMELINES AND REALITIES, YOUR'S TO COMMAND! YOU GAVE IT ALL UP?! FOR WHAT?! _**HER?!**_" He pointed at Kim.

Danny scoffed. "What's wrong with that?"

That made Kim smile as she walked up to Danny and put a hand on his shoulder.

This made Dark Danny sick to his stomach. However, the sight of the Tempus Simia brought a smile to his face.

So, he flew in to grab it.

"Fine! I'll just use that to go back in time and-"

Then, to his shock, the Tempus Simia rose in the air before he could grab it. The one holding made his presence known. It was Clockwork, in his adult form.

Kim took a step back, but Danny put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's cool. This is Clockwork, the one I was telling you about." Kim calmed a bit. "He was inside the armor as a battery, he's the reason the cannon had no effect on him."

"And now… I have a certain something I should have taken back a while ago." He said. He then looked to Danny and Kim, winking at them before turning into an old man. "He's all your's…"

He disappeared.

Kim had to blink to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

"Did he… turn into an old man?" Kim asked.

"He also turns into a kid. I'm not sure which is his true form…" Danny told her.

Angered that his plans have been ruined, Dark Danny got back on his feet.

"If I have to fade away… either I take her life to see if it breaks you… or I'm taking you both with me!"

Seeing the fight isn't over, both of them nod and readied for battle.

Dark Danny fired a ghost ray, but both of them avoided it. Danny fired a blast of his own. Though Dark Danny blocked it, Kim shot a blast in his chest with her suit, hurting him.

He tried to threw a punch, but Kim's advantage in physical combat helped her avoid it. Danny flew in and kicked his evil self in the face.

Dark Danny attempted to blast them, but Kim reacted fast and avoided while Danny rose a shield with his hand. They started hitting him with punches he was unable to react to in time. He went intangible, but Danny used his hand to create a powerful flash that blinded him, allowing them to kick him together.

Dark Danny then split into four. However, this did not help. Danny and Kim went back to back and fought in perfect unison. Holding hands like a dance, they would swing the other away from a blow, counterattack, and put each Dark Danny out of commission with kicks and punches until only the original was left.

Dark Danny threw one last punch, but Danny caught it. Dark Danny tried to fire at them, but Kim pushed the hand out of the way before the attack could do anything. With a nod, they both fired at his face, making him step back.

He attempted to do a Ghostly Wail, but Danny reacted face. He shot a blast of ice into Dark Danny's mouth, causing the ice to keep his mouth wide open. With a shared uppercut, both Danny and Kim made the ice crush, hurting his jaw.

As Dark Danny pulled back and breathed heavy, the couple spoke.

"He's weak from fighting you…" Kim pointed out.

"Which means we can win…" Danny said.

Both of them nodded and readied a punch that had each fist glowing.

Dark Danny was too late to reach to what was about to happen.

Both Danny and Kim threw their punches, side by side, shoulder to shoulder, and each hit his chest.

The shockwave of their combined energies went through his body, affecting a certain time medallion.

The punched sent him into a tree, knocking down.

Tired from his battle with Danny, and injured even further, he could only get on his knees as he panted and went on his palms for support.

Both heroes looked down at him.

"It's over Thanatos…" Kim said seriously before looking confused. "… or… Dark Danny or Dan or… whatever we're supposed to call you…" She got serious again. "Danny's _never_ going to be you."

Dark Danny huffed in anger. He looked up and glared murderously at her.

"Let's see… if you're right…" He rose his hand, but the sound something hitting the ground caught his attention. Looking on the ground, where his chest was over, he became enraged. "NOOO!"

His hand, which was risen, started turning blue, almost glass-like.

Both of them stepped back, surprised by what's happening.

"What's happening to him?" Kim asked.

Danny saw what was on the ground to enrage Dark Danny. It was a time medallion, a broken one.

Danny remembered the punch he and Kim did. The combined energies must have damaged it. Even though it was intangible, the energy and shockwave somehow affected it.

He knew what was happening, even as Dark Danny's left leg turned into the glass-like substance.

"It's over…" He whispered.

"Huh?" Kim asked.

"He's out of time… literally. He didn't get a chance to do what he needed. He didn't get to you… he didn't get to turn me bad. I'm never gonna be him, which means… he's _never_ gonna exist."

Dark Danny huffed in rage, trying to get up to murder them, but now both his legs were glass while the arm he had up was dissolving, dust rising and disappearing.

"NO! THIS CAN'T HAPPEN TO ME! NOT AGAIN! I CAN'T LET WHAT I'VE DONE BE UNDONE AGAIN! ALL THE EVIL! ALL THE DESTRUCTION! I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MORE THAN THIS! I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A GOD!" He glared at Danny specifically. "YOU! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN MORE THAN WHAT YOU ARE! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN ME!"

"Why is that a good thing?" Danny asked. This angered Dark Danny more. "You threw away your humanity. It didn't make you better, it made you throw away what made us what we are. There's not a trace of who you were left in there, just his bitterness, the aspects of us we should never have had." Dark Danny's lower half became glass-like, his feet disappearing. His other arm was now glass-like, dissolved from the elbow down. "So what if I would've become stronger? I have friends and family. In this timeline… I have them and a cool little sister." He held Kim's hand. "I have the coolest, hottest girl as the love of my life. But most of all, I'm actually happy…" Dark Danny was now glass to all but his head at this point, glaring up at them. Danny smiled and shook his head. "I'll never stop being the person they love… the person _she_ loves…" He and Kim shared a smile before looking back at Dark Danny. "I will never be you…"

This evil being, who had nothing but violence and destruction on his mind, glared up at Danny, rage in his eyes. His arm was gone, as was everything past his knees.

As the glass reaches around his head, about to go to his face, he only had one last thing left to say, with a look of disgust on his face.

"_I hate you…_"

His face turned glass, the look of hate still present.

Then, his body broke to dust, rising up and disappearing. He was gone, erased from existence. Gone forever and never to be mourned.

Danny and Kim, still holding hands, looked up where he disappeared.

He was finally gone. Now, relief was on their faces.

Both of them looked to each other, smiling happily at the one each of them loves.

Danny was about to kiss her, when Kim held a finger to his face, just to clarify something.

"Just to be clear..." Kim began to ask. "No more secrets?"

"Nope." Danny said happily. "He was the last one…"

Danny was about to kiss her, but she spoke up again.

"You don't have a son with someone evil from the future, do you?"

"... no."

"Evil twin brother?"

"No..." Danny rolled his eyes.

"Psycho ex-girlfriend?"

"_NO!_"

Kim had one eyebrow raised. "... accidentally blew up a planet?"

"Can we just kiss now?" Danny asked, hiding how eye rolling Kim was being with a smile.

Kim shrugged in acceptance.

"Sure thing..."

They shared their kiss.

Once done, they walked towards their friends and family. Danny have an arm around Kim's shoulders.

* * *

Once they met up with everyone, all of them were ecstatic to see the two again. Kim quickly hugged her parents and brothers while Danny was hugged by his parents and his two sisters.

While this was happening, both Drakken and Shego nodded.

"Don't think because you've saved us means we're through with world conquest!" Drakken said. "We'll give it a break, but soon it will be Drakken's chance to rule!"

Drakken did his evil laugh, something everyone scoffed at until a certain someone arrived. Someone hovering above them.

"GHOST!" Jack shouted as everyone not familiar with Clockwork got defensive.

"Whoa! Everyone!" Danny shouted. "This is Clockwork… he was held captive in that armor. He was the power source and the reason the cannon didn't work."

"I'm here to give this back to a certain order…" Clockwork said, holding the Tempus Simia as he handed it to Yori. "The Chronal Energy has been removed."

"I apologize for taking so long for this to be returned, master of time." She said with a bow.

"It is fine. Next time I'll have more precautions for when I'm stuck in an armor for two years." Clockwork said.

"This armor?" James Possible questioned.

He, Jack and Tucker were all looking at the discarded Thanatos armor.

"Dang, that's awesome." Tucker said with a grin.

"Even _I'm_ impressed by this thing…" Jack admitted while nodding.

"There must have been some kind of dampener that kept your signature from being detected, even by Danny's ghost sense…" He pointed to the armor's chest. "Do you want to see?"

Clockwork hovered over. He took a good look at the armor before a disgusted look showed up and his staff appeared in his hand that levitated the armor in a glow.

"I don't ever want to _see_ this thing… ever again…"

The armor then began to rust all over before, like its wearer, it began to crumble into dust before completely disappearing.

Everyone looked at the armor's dissolving with a level of discomfort.

"Well… I should have taken a look before I asked." James said.

"I see that Than- or... Dark Dan- _whatever we're supposed to call him…_ just disappeared." Maddie asked.

"He's history…" Danny said. "Or… not really. Since he failed to ruin my life or become a god, he's disappeared."

"Where'd he go?" Ron asked.

"Nowhere… he doesn't exist anymore." Clockwork answered. "He will never hurt anyone again…" He looked to everyone around. "Now… let's send you all home."

"Actually…" Kim rose a hand. "Now that Danny and I aren't targeted by any supervillains at the moment, can you send us somewhere… where we can finally celebrate graduation properly?"

"Kimmie…" Her father began scolding.

"Honey… they've graduated and they've saved the world. Let it slide…" Ann insisted.

James sighed. "Fine…"

Clockwork smiled.

"Very well…"

With a wave of his staff, everyone began disappearing to their respective locations.

"Peace out!" Jake told everyone.

"Until we meet again…" Lao Shi bowed.

"Aloha!" Stitch waved.

"Fare thee well!" Hego went, to Mego annoyance.

"Whatever…" Shego went with her arms crossed.

"Be good kids!" Maddie said to her son and his girlfriend.

"We will be!" Danny went.

All of them vanished. The last is Clockwork.

* * *

Jake and Lao Shi returned home, where they were greeted.

"Jake!" Rose went, hugging Jake and kissing his face.

Stitch was back home, where his Ohana waited.

"Nicely done, Stitch!" Lilo went.

"Stitch help Danny Phantom and Kim Possible save world!" He went

Team Go returned to their tower.

Drakken and Shego were back in their island lair.

Ron and Yori were at his house, seeing his family. While the Possibles were at their home, which was no longer in shambles.

Sam and Tucker went back to their families, while the Fentons were joyous to be together again.

All the while Clockwork observes and smiled from his tower, which reformed once he got home.

"Ah… it is good to be home…"

"It's about time…" One of the two Observants who arrived went.

Clockwork groaned. "_And…_ we're back to normal..."

"Not exactly…" The other one said. "It seems that Danny Phantom restoring the world went wrong…"

Clockwork knew what he meant and saw through a few monitors.

* * *

The adults of Quahog woke up.

"I can't believe it…" Peter Griffin went. "We're alive… we're alive!"

Peter, along with Lois, Bonnie, Brian, Quagmire, Lois' parents and Herbert were joyous, Brian was the first to notice something wrong.

"Wait… this isn't Quahog…"

"Yeah… he's right." Quagmire said.

"This isn't even a town…" Herbert said.

"Where are we?" Lois asked.

"You're in a maximum-security prison." A prison guard said right next to them. He did not look happy to see them. "And you're all technically trespassing… which is a felony here…"

All of them looked concerned.

* * *

"NO!" Jimmy Pesto screamed. His house and restaurant were still in shambles. "How am I supposed to make money now?!"

"Hey! Jimmy Pesto!" Bob called out from across the street, getting his attention. "Hugo is so desperate for money, he took a job as my dish washing guy! I can actually afford to pay you because Danny Phantom eating her boosted my business! I could use someone to pass out samples!"

"FORGET IT!" Jimmy Pesto said! That's when his cell phone rang and he answered. "What is- wait… what?! What do you mean I'm being sued for food poisoning? HOW MUCH?!" He groaned and walked to Bob, defeated. "Fine…"

Bob laughed giddily.

"This is great… what do you think, Linda?" He asked his wife, who tried to speak, but nothing came out. "Oh yeah… all that screaming… Kids?" All of his kids looked traumatized by the carnage that happened. "Okay… never mind."

* * *

Hank was scratching his head quickly.

"NO PROPANE?!" He questioned. "There's no propane anywhere in Arlen?!"

"No!" Bob Strickland said. "Also, to make matters worse, most of my stocks are gone! And I'm being sued for all sort of charges… I'm going to jail, Hank!" He said.

As he walked away in frustration, Hank was left wondering what happened.

"First Bobby makes those dang videos and is making money of those ridiculous gags of his, now this?" His cell phone rang. He answered. "Hello?"

"HANK! It's me!"

"Peggy?"

"I'M IN JAIL! IN MEXICO!"

"WHAT?!"

"I tried to tell them I'm lost and need to go home, but they said I called myself a great turkey. I don't think their Spanish is ve-" She broke down into tears. "WHO AM I KIDDING?! I'M AN IDIOT!" She kept crying before hanging up.

"Hank!" Enrique came in. "We have one truck with propane!"

"Well, alright!" Hank went. "Come on, let's go before they rely on charcoal."

Once Enrique went back out, he saw something that shocked him before Hank came out. By that point, it disappeared.

"I think I saw some kind of ninja Spider-Man with a gold arm…"

"Don't be crazy, Enrique." Hank said as he walked up to the ladder than lead up to the top of the tank. "This here's golden age-" He smelled something off. "That doesn't smell life propane… that smells like…" He gasped. He went over to the top lid, which was opened, and smelled something mixed with the propane. "BWAAHHH!

* * *

"We… we live?" Warhok asked.

He and Warmona awoke in their spaceship.

"It is a miracle!" Warmonga went. "For Lowardia!"

"We will have our vengeance on that accursed world! Then we- why is the room so warm?"

They noticed the ship was getting hotter, and turning red. Looking out the window, they knew why.

"Oh… frackle…" Warmonga muttered.

Their ship was heading towards the sun.

They were too busy with that they didn't notice someone else in the room.

"Hey?! Where am I?!" Roger asked. "And why is it so hot?!"

* * *

"That's not all!" One Observant said. "That Bob man's sister-in-law was sent to an asylum and her cats are either in an animal shelter of the owner she stole from... Stoolbend is still a destroyed mess and inhabitants are homeless… and I'm pretty sure that fairy dog Sparky… well… turns out fairy dogs can have their immortality removed…"

"Clearly... a certain man in red and black used a certain gauntlet to take advantage of Danny Phantom undoing his evil self's crimes."

"Should you not undo these added changes?" One Observant asked.

Clockwork took notice of Peter Griffin now in a prison uniform and crying in horror at how he has no way out, Hugo Habercore was washing dishes while grumbling in defeat and the Lorwardian ship hit the surface of the sun in a humorous manner.

"Ehh... I don't _disagree_ with these changes... Besides, the world is saved. Let's just let this be a night where our heroes have a good night together…"

Bth Observants shrugged.

"Fine…"

They disappeared, leaving Clockwork to sigh in relief.

"Finally… Peace and quiet…"

* * *

Danny and Kim sat next to each other on a rooftop, holding onto each other. Kim has taken off her battlesuit so that she can sit with him in her original mission gear.

"So… we never found out. Why do you think he sent me that e-mail? I figure he meant Jazz as the sister since it was singular. What's your take?"

"My guess, he just wanted to mess with us." Danny said. "Doesn't matter. He's gone for good."

"So… no more secrets?" Kim asked.

"Nope…"

"What about the one you're clearly hiding because I can tell when you lie." She asked playfully.

"It's not so much a secret as it was… I guess a dream."

"You guess?"

Danny took his arm off Kim and took a breath.

"Okay… promise you won't freak or whatever."

"Okay?"

"I saw a vision… of you… with a kid."

Kim rose a brow. "A kid?"

"Yeah… she had your mom's name but as your uncle called her, Annie."

"Annie?" She asked.

"Yeah… she looked like you…" Danny's face started to turn red. "Except for her eyes… They looked… the look-"

Danny found himself too shy and "awkweird" as Kim put it to speak up.

"They looked… what?"

"Like… _mine…_"

Kim just blinked to make sure she heard that right.

"Our… _daughter?_ Is that it?" She asked to be sure.

"Whatever happens… happens. That was just something I kind of hope happens…"

Danny looked away, feeling awkward to have that come out of his mouth.

However, Kim kissed his cheek and put a hand on his.

"I'd like that to happen _too…_" She said sweetly.

Hearing that, Danny relaxed.

"Well… we have all the time in the world before college… let's make sure we want that future…"

"I already do…" Kim said. "I already have the love of my life with me."

Danny smiled fondly as he hugged her again. "I love you too."

"Now…" Kim said. "Let's finally celebrate for real…"

With that, the two began to kiss deeply.

They parted.

"So, ready for dinner?" Danny asked.

"Absolutely." Kim answered happily.

They left the building, Danny carrying Kim in bridal manner, and arrived outside Café De Fleur.

Once they entered, everyone in the restaurant immediately applauded, extremely grateful.

Both of them looked sheepish as they accepted this.

Once a waiter walked up to them, he smiled greatly.

"Please, come, let me seat you."

Before they could go, Danny remembered something and, once turning human, reached in and pulled out his wallet.

"I forget if I have enough money for-"

"No worries." The waiter said graciously. "My wife was among those you've saved today, and so was our manager, so whatever you eat is on us tonight."

Both Danny and Kim looked surprised to hear this, but accepted it.

So, they sat down, having their dinner. Danny ordered a steak, Kim got herself a pasta, and ordered dessert they'd normally never get due to it being a bit out of their usual pay range.

It was an hour later when they decided to leave, though they left a $20 for a tip.

Walking together, with Kim's head resting on his shoulder and Danny happily with his arm around her. They would end up in the park together, just like their first and second dates, when they began making out together.

Their lips parted and their foreheads pressed together.

"So… about that little girl?" Kim asked. "Any idea of when you might… you know… propose?"

Danny thought. "Maybe… in our early 20's?"

Kim smiled.

"Alright then. I'm in no hurry to have kids. But I'm also in no hurry to leave right now…"

Danny chuckled. "I love you…"

Kim smiled back. "And I love you…"

They began kissing deeply some more.

Finally, after all this time. No evil would-be gods, no villains, no revenge plots, no aliens…

Just these two who love each other together.

And that was all they wanted and needed.

* * *

**And with that, the three-parter and the reign of Dark Danny/Thanatos is over.**

**Everyone lost is back... except the Lorwardians... and Roger. In fairness, nobody would miss them that much. Also, it looks like Sparky is dead... so...a GREAT future indeed!**

**We only have a few chapters left, but I'm going to let this take one last small break to work on other stories I've been neglecting.**

**Also, I had King of the Hill characters in this just because I thought it'd be funny to make fun of Hank's propane obsession, with you-know-who doing a certain something after drinking a lot to the last of the Strickland propane.**

**Yes, you know who I talk about... don't wanna say his name. Please remember, he's just exaggerating opinions of mine, he's not actually doing what I'd want to do... except maybe get Sparky dead.**

**Invader Zim's appearance was a request by Invader Johnny.**

**Also, anyone on TV tropes who think Dark Danny/Thanatos could qualify as a Complete Monster, this is where he's done, so go ahead and make an effort to have him added in 2 weeks.**

**Now for replies:**

**Invader Johnny: Danny frees Clockwork, and restores the planet. Also, hoped you like Zim's appearance. I didn't have an idea for what he'd do after that, sadly...**

**danifan3000: Man of Steel shows us it doesn't look right, the red balanced the blue. Plus, Superman's outfit was based on what strong men at the circus wore back in that era.**

**Jebest4781: Indeed, Jupiter is someone I've had my eye on. As for Musa, well if it were Bloom I'd have made an attempt.**

**Meazm: Hey, you're a psychic. That was plan long before the reveal of who was in the armor.**

**BeConFuzzled Writer: Drakken did not survive, but Danny did reset all of it to some extent... and you know who made some changes. And Danny gave it all back because he's got no interest in being a god. Also, best of luck with you spin-off involved Phantasma. If you need help, let me know.**

**61394: Indeed. And now that Clockwork is free, he destroys the armor.**

**qazse: The fight is over... but the story is almost done. However, I'll give it a small break.**

**Major Simi: And now... it's over. Our heroes won. And I had to make sure Kim was with Danny at the time they defeated him and shared the final blow.**


	56. Chapter 56: The Big Question

**The Big Question**

An alien spaceship was being seen from the skies of Amity Park. It was a ship from Boudacia. Since Danny restored all those Dark Danny eliminated, this included those that are off world.

The Boudacians were a race of evil aliens and when word got out about Danny Phantom's victory and deed to restore their race, it got the attention of one. Mandie, the evil princess of their world, saw him as the ideal mate.

In her ship, she sat cross-legged in her seat as video footage of Danny Phantom's battle with the one who wiped out their world played.

It made her smirk evilly and lustfully.

"That chin… that smile… and those dimples… Our children will be both _powerful_ and _gorgeous!_" She said as she got up, looking to the robots piloting the ship. "Are we close?! I'm impatient and can't wait to get married and have my pups!"

One robot turned its head to her.

"We are in orbit of the Earth city known as Amity Park." The robot said.

Mandie grinned.

"Excellent, my soulmate is here!"

"Princess…" The other robot spoke up. "It has been years since the footage was taken and it was stated he was already involved with a female."

"That means nothing to me!" Mandie dismissed. "I'll destroy her and whatever unworthy spawn she would have produced that get in my way!" She said as she picked up her flaming sword. "Danny Phantom will be _mine!_ I already have a few baby names…" She said before adopting a lovesick look on her face. "If a boy, then Randie. If a girl, Candie." Then she got impatient. "Can we land now?!"

"We are in orbit. However, we must remind you legions of heroes call this world home. Our cloaking technology can only protect us so much from their scanners. If we come further, we risk detection."

Mandie groaned loudly.

"Fine! I'll shall retrieve my new husband _myself!_" She shouted. "Open the doors!"

The robots did as she ordered. The bomb bay doors opened and she used a jetpack to fly directly towards the city.

That's when people on the ground saw her and shouted.

"Alien!" One could be heard.

Mandie flew towards a construction site, landing on the highest I-beam and looked down at the crowds.

"Bring me Danny Phantom!" She shouted with her fists at her hips.

"Here I am!" A girl's voice called out.

Mandie turned around and was disappointed by what she saw.

Dani Phantom, now at age 21, was there. She was taller, about as tall as her brother. Her ghost form looked similar to her old look, but added a white stripe on her black arm, and a black stripe around her white arm. She also had a belt, worn not unlike Kim.

"I wanted the _male…_" Mandie muttered with annoyance. "I seek to make him my mate…"

Dani already doesn't like her, as evident by the glare.

"Yeah, he's taken. Also, I'm unsupportive of you as a sister-in-law." Dani said. "So, get off the planet before the Plumbers or the Green Lanterns come after you…"

Mandie snarled and raised her flaming sword.

"Tell me where he is or I shall destroy you!" She demanded.

"Right here!"

A male voice called out from behind her now.

Dani looked up and smiled.

"Hey Bro."

"Bro?" Mandie questioned before turning around.

What she saw brought a very excited grin to her face.

It was Danny Phantom, age 23. He was much taller now, with additions to his costume. With two white stripes one each arm, three black stripes on the forearm part of his gloves, and a proper belt with pouches.

He was also much more developed in muscle, as Mandie noticed when eyed him.

_Impressive… I must have him as my mate._

Danny took notice of Mandie and did not like that she was about to attack Danielle with her weapon.

"And you are?"

"I am Princess Mandie of Boudacia… and your _soulmate!_" She approached Danny, turning the blade off and pressed a hand on his chest. "Come, the throne awaits!"

Danny stepped back, getting away from her hand, and crossed her arms.

"Look… I'm flattered you've got a thing for me… well, not really. According the Plumbers, you're a cartoonishly evil world. But, my home is here and I'm already involved with a really lovely girl."

Mandie scoffed.

"You seem to think I take no for an answer…"

"He's made his point clear!" Dani added.

"You shut up!" Mandie snapped, earning a glare from Danny. She quickly adopted her loving look again. "Come with me, Danny Phantom! You who defeated Thanatos is one worthy to be my mate! Our offspring will take this universe by storm!"

She leaned in to kiss him, but Danny held up a finger to her lips. He made his dislike of this alien clear.

"Again, already taken. Also, you were rude to my little sister. But most of all, I am _not_ fathering evil babies with a would-be dictator. So…" He lowered his hand. "Get lost!"

Mandie cracked. She tried to maintain composure with a grin, though it was clear she was getting hostile.

"Are you… _rejecting_ the throne of Boudacia? Are you rejecting… _ME?!_"

"Yeah…" Danny said flatly.

In response, Mandie threw a punch at Danny, sending him falling towards the ground, creating a crater.

This causes onlookers to scream and run away in shock.

Dani made her move, shooting Mandie in the back.

"Get away from my brother!"

She flew to make another attack, but Mandie kicked her in the stomach and sent the half-ghost girl into one of the standing beams, bending it.

"Leave us be, I shall be your sister-in-law whether you like it or not!"

With that, she looked down at Danny, who was starting to get up and grinned.

She jumped off the construction site and landed in the crater, with little to no harm done to her.

Danny, still on the ground, saw this and gasped.

"How did you do that?!"

"Boudacians are stronger and durable. You'll learn more of that when you help me breed powerful soldiers…"

"Uh… no!" Danny said.

However, Mandie lept and landed atop him. She grabbed him by the head with one hand and used the other to hold him to the ground by his chest.

"Allow me to show you a sample of royal life… my love!"

Danny was about to make a move, but Mandie closed the distance between their faces.

She opened her mouth and kissed him.

Danny made muffled sounds of rejection, but she ignored them as she continued kissing him without his consent.

Angered, Danny lifted a hand and fired a ghost ray into her chest, sending the alien psychopath off him and a few feet away.

Getting on one knee, Danny rubbed his mouth and spat out the kiss.

"_Yuck!_ I've been kissed by… a psychopath!"

Mandie only chuckled, finding his apparent playing hard-to-get rather adorable.

"Ooh… I like. I want _more!_"

"He's taken!" A new female voice said.

Mandie and Danny looked up. Only Danny smiled.

"Kim!"

It was Kim Possible, his girlfriend and the love of his life, looking down at this alien for attempting to violate her love. She now sported a sleeveless black top, with form-fitting beige pants and slip-on shoes. At age 23, she looked almost the same, but she was still the most beautiful thing on the planet to Danny.

"Danny is off limits, invader." Kim said.

Mandie pulled out her flaming sword, reactivating and pointing it at Kim.

"I shall have him as my mate! You will not stop me!"

Kim jumped into the crater, sending a smile at Danny before glaring at Mandie.

"Over my dead body!"

Mandie grinned violently.

"As you wish!"

Mandie charged at Kim, swinging her weapon.

However, Kim easily dodged it. She sent a chop at Mandie's hand, making her let go. This caused the alien to gasp, but she resumed her attempt with her fist.

Kim caught the fist and flipped Mandie on her back. This surprised and enraged the alien, as the teeth grinding made evident.

Kim looked unimpressed and mocked the alien with a smile.

"That all you got? The Lorwardians were tougher."

Mandie snarled like an animal.

"Don't compare Boudacians to those _lowly_ Lorwardians!"

Mandie got back up and, with the DNA she inherited from her father, extended her nails for slashing.

Kim was undaunted. She made that clear when she avoided each swip e from the alien. With quick thinking, Kim grabbed one of Mandie's wrists and flipped her on her back.

Getting up, Mandie saw her target in front of her and smiled. She was about to go for him when Kim landed on her head, making her hit the ground facedown and face first.

Kim smiled at Danny.

"Hey, Spaceman." She said before the two shared a brief kiss.

"Hey, Blue Fox…" He returned her smile.

Dani Phantom flew in, smiling at her favorite couple.

"Aww… you two still do the cute nicknames."

Mandie, hearing this, got angry. She got up as Kim got off her.

"I'll terminate you!" Mandie shouted.

Kim rolled her eyes. Both Phantoms were about to step in, but Kim held a hand up.

"I got this…"

What happened next had Dani pull her phone out and film it, streaming it to everyone she knew, including a few heroes. It also brought a few people in and cheered.

Kim was fighting off Mandie and winning. Mandie could barely defend herself, but was unable to land a single blow on Kim. With a right hook, a kick and a knee, Kim easily took Mandie down. The alien princess landed on the ground, too injured to keep fighting.

"This… isn't possible!" Mandie shouted.

"It is…" Kim stated. "_Kim_ Possible, actually."

"I am the princess of Boudacia! We are the mightiest race in the universe!" Mandie complained.

"Says like 90% of the aliens who try to take over the world…" Kim said, unimpressed. "Your call, Mandy."

"Man-_Die!_"

"Don't care…" Kim said.

"You should! I am the greatest female warrior in the universe!" Mandie boasted.

"Seriously?" Danny questioned with disbelief and his arms crossed. "Even ignoring Wonder Woman and other females on Earth alone, Kim has plenty that makes her better than you."

"Impossible!" Mandie shouted. "I am better than this Earth girl in _every_ way!"

"Uh… no." Danny said. "She's cool, fun, friendly, caring, and one of the best non-superpowered fighters I know." Mandie was snarling in rage at hearing her chosen mate prefer Kim over her. "Also, while I admit you're attractive by human standards, I think Kim is hotter than you…"

That last part made Mandie's hair turn into fire by her alien biology for a moment.

"Get off Earth, or get your yellow-green butt kicked more." Kim threatened.

Mandie got up despite her injuries and tried to lift her arms.

"Boudacians do not surrender!"

"They do _now!_"

A new male's voice called out. Everyone looked up to see someone approaching. It was someone in green who was using his ring to drag the no longer cloaked alien ship in a bubble.

The Green Lantern.

People were taking photos of this from the streets.

"A Green Lantern?!" Mandie questioned, looking horrified. "This is a planet with a _Green Lantern?!_"

"A few." The masked brunette said. "I'm just the first one on Earth to join the Corps. And, by rules stated by the Guardians when Boudacia failed to take over Oa, any world you attack under the Green Lantern Corps' watch is a crime, one punishable for a long time…"

Mandie groaned loudly, getting to her knees, giving up.

"I'm ruined!"

* * *

About a few minutes later, with Mandie forced into her ship by the Green Lantern, he used his ring to bubble it again and lift it up. He looked to Danny and grinned.

"Hey, Phantom… Is Tennyson still sore he lost to me?" He asked.

"Well, yeah. Ben's ego and overestimating himself still gets him." Danny said with a laugh.

"I bet…" GL said. "Well, this alien psycho chick is going away for a long time. I gotta get back, my son is starting kindergarten tomorrow and I wanna be the one to take him there."

With that, he flew away, leaving so many people taking photos of his leaving.

Danny smiled at this as he shook his head.

"I'm really glad a bigger superhero than me is around… Keeps me humble."

"Not like Ben?" Kim asked with a smile.

Both of them laugh.

Dani walked up to them.

"So… how long is your visit this time?" She asked.

"No visit." Danny said. "Graduated with flying colors. I'm back for good." He said.

Dani blinked for a moment before smiling and hugging her big brother.

"Yes!" She said. "I love looking over Amity Park but I'd really love to take a break and head out!"

"To see _him?_" Danny asked with amused smile. Dani blushed, but Danny laughed. "It's cool. You're aloud to meet people like I could."

"Okay." Dani said. "So, what are you two up to?"

"Gonna go see Mom and Dad." Danny answered. "Then we're going to Middleton, so Kim can see her family."

"Then I won't hold you up!" Dani said with a big smile. "I'll come with you!"

Danny laughed, tousling her hair.

As the two Phantom and Kim laughed and walked off, they were unaware a certain someone watching.

A woman about a decade older in her iconic black and green, watching via binoculars from a building top.

She smiled.

* * *

Elsewhere, there was another redhead who was leaving WOOHP's special prison for criminals, relocated near Amity Park and Middleton thanks to the heroic couple who saved the Earth twice. Her name was Sam, and she just apprehended a criminal who broke out. He broke out just for her, to see her again.

His name is Jazz Hands. And he still held that rose he had when she caught him.

Sam groaned upon leaving.

"I can't believe he'd go through all of that just to get my attention." She said to herself. "It'd be cute if he wasn't endangering people's lives…" She got into her WOOHP-appointed car. "That and I don't want my kids to grow up to be mimes…" She sighed and noticed she was still in her green catsuit. "I wear this thing so much I forget it's on, like it's part of my skin."

She drove out of the parking lot, still unable to believe Jazz Hands is that interested in her.

That's when the sound of something landing on the top of her car. She looked up and gasped.

"What the heck?!"

That's when the roof of her car was getting ripped off. She saw who was at fault and he smiled.

"Hello, my dear…" The rather handsome looking blonde man said. "My name is Michael…"

"Darkstar!" Sam shouted.

"You've heard of me… I'm flattered…" He said. That's when he blasted entered and slammed his foot onto Sam's, where the brake was.

It sent the car into a street light, crashing.

Sam's emergency airbag went off, cushioning her, but it still incapacitated her due to the sudden impact.

With that done, Darkstar pulled her out of the car like a bride and held her up to his face.

"What a lovely young lady…" He mused. He eyed her, less like he was attracted to her and more like she was food. "You may not be my lovely Gwen, or Kim Possible, but you're the perfect redhead to practice this new trick I've picked up from Ledgerdomain."

"W-what?" Sam asked, barely conscious.

She became fully conscious when Darkstar made his move. He pressed his lips in a possessive kiss.

Sam attempted to move and fight back, but she began to glow just as Darkstar was.

Sam was feeling something wrong from this. She felt weaker, more exhausted, as if Darkstar was doing something.

"Stop there!"

Darkstar stopped, his frustration evident as he turned around and glared.

"No… not now…" He groaned.

In one of several WOOHP vans was Jerry, calling out from a megaphone in his hand as he sat in the passenger seat.

"Get your hands and mouth away from that top agent!" Jerry ordered.

Darkstar huffed before sending a smile to Sam.

"I got more than enough, my dear. Once you're stronger, I'll come back for you…"

He set her down on the ground and flew away in the direction of Middleton.

The vans arrive, Jerry ran out and went to Sam, holding her by the shoulder.

"Sam? Are you alright?!" She gave no answer. "Sam?!"

Sam just blinked, her mouth agape as she had a look of shock and exhaustion on her face. Other than minor breathing, she had no other actions.

* * *

It was the day after, in the afternoon.

Danny stayed over at the Possible home as he was with Kim, who in her old bedroom. It was untouched by her parents save for some dusting.

Danny was now much taller, in a red beanie with darker blue jeans. Kim wore a green top, only it didn't show her midriff. She wears jeans again, along with a jean jacket.

She was on her computer, typing before she smiled.

"And… done!"

"Done what?" Danny asked as he sat at her bed.

"I just applied for a job as the cheerleading coach at Middleton High." Kim said.

"But… aren't you a diplomat now?" Danny asked.

"Sure… one feeds the pocket, the other feeds the soul." Kim answered.

Both of them shared a laugh when someone called out.

"Kimberly! Daniel! You two have guests!" James called out.

Both of them followed his voice, heading downstairs. To their surprise, someone was in the living room with her father. Her mother was out to do her work at the hospital while James took the day off, partially to keep an eye on the two love birds.

"Clover? Alex?" Kim asked.

It was the two of the WOOHP agents who always saw Kim as a rival.

"What are you two doing here?" Danny asked.

"Normally, Jerry doesn't want us even talking with Kim Possible, but this is a huge exception." Clover started.

"Our Sammy's in a weird coma thing! The creep who did it is after you!" Alex shouted, pointing at Kim.

Kim rose a brow.

"Uh… me?"

"It was some blonde hottie who can fly! I think Jerry said he's called Darkstar…"

"Darkstar?" Danny asked. He pondered. "I think Ben Tennyson mentioned him to me once. He's some kind of mutant who drains energy. Last I heard, he was in some other dimension before he developed some new power to escape…"

"Apparently, he kissed our Sammy and it made her… like… not good!" Clover went with a panic in her voice. "She's barely breathing and it looks like her brain activity is slower than sales at a hardware store!"

Danny, Kim and James looked baffled by that line.

"I'm guessing you don't go to hardware stores…" Kim says.

Clover glared at her before Alex got in the way.

"No time for that, Clover!" Alex said. "If he's targeting her, we gotta keep an eye on her!"

"But why Kim?" Danny asked. "I thought Gwen Tennyson was his ideal girl."

That's when the wall to the Possible house suddenly was crushed by someone. That someone was glowing and gold.

"Good question!" Darkstar said. "I can now absorb more than just energy now!"

James, however, was miffed.

"Come on! It took months to rebuild and replace everything after the Lorwardian invasion!" He shouted. "Do you know how long I had to sleep in a motel because of it?!"

Annoyed, Darkstar fired a gold blast at James, sending him crashing to the wall.

"DAD!" Kim shouted.

As all she went to tend to her father, Danny morphed.

"Get lost, Goldie!"

"You first…" Darkstar fired a blast that's meant to drain energy, but it did little. "What?!" He was confused.

Danny flew to him and threw a punch, knocking Darkstar down.

"I'm half-ghost! I heard of you from the Tennysons! Your energy draining power has little effect on me!" Danny said. He looked back to see Kim tending to her seemingly unconscious father. "James!"

Danny flew to Kim and her father.

The WOOHP girls were about to go assist when Clover was grabbed by the arm by Darkstar.

"You're not who I came for… but you'll do!"

"What?!"

In that moment, he pulled her in for a kiss.

That's when those still conscious looked back and gasped.

Clover tried to pull out, but Darkstar's glow was getting stronger as she was seemingly getting weaker.

Once done, he casually let her drop to the floor. She had the same weakened look on her as her friend in the coma.

"CLOVER!" Alex shouted.

Angered, she attempted to use her martial arts on Darkstar. He caught each kick she threw, to her shock.

"I've also gained much of their physical abilities and prowess, and intellect. It's something I picked up from studying a villain from Metropolis named the Parasite. I found out how to emulate this on a pretty guard Charmcaster put over me…"

He pushed Alex to the ground.

On the ground, she looked to Danny and Kim, tending to her father.

"Go! I'll try to take care of him!"

Nodding, Danny took Kim and James, careful with the latter, as he turned invisible and took them away.

"WHAT?!" Darkstar shouted angrily. He snarled at Alex on the floor as he landed in front of her. "You just made my target go! How am I to get strong enough to challenge Ben 10 or even the Justice League without the skills and abilities of someone like her?!"

Alex smirked triumphantly. "Looks like you're gonna have to deal with a big fat rejection!"

Darkstar, to her discomfort smirked.

"I'll find her again, then lovely Gwen won't be able to challenge me… I might even go after someone like Wonder Woman. But for now… you're the perfect pick-me-up!"

Her eyes widened.

"Uh oh…"

Darkstar pulled her up by her shoulders and kissed her on the lips like her friends. Her eyes widen at his violation before the exhaustion kicked in. In seconds, she dropped to the floor, just as weak and barely conscious like the others.

Darkstar licked his lips.

"Not bad… if you get enough strength back, I may come back for seconds. Your Sammy is a solid 9, you're about a 7. Clover would be an 8, she'd be higher if she weren't so spoiled." His eyes glowed as he grinned. "Now for the _main_ course…"

* * *

At Middleton's medical center, James in the ER. His wife, Anne, was there to tend to him.

Kim and Danny were outside, both of them were waiting. While there was fear for her father's fate, Kim had a look of rage on her face. After moments, she got up and was walking away. Danny took notice.

"Kim?"

She looked over her shoulder, though her emotions could not be read on her face due to the angle.

"I just need… some air."

As soon as she was gone, Anne returned. She took notice of her daughter's absence.

"Where's Kimmy?"

"She, went out for air. How's James?"

"He'll live…" Anne said with a sigh of relief. "A lot of internal damage though…"

"I may have a contact who can help him…" Danny said. "Hang on…" He pulled out the Plumber's Badge from his pocket. "I keep this in case of emergencies…" He pressed it and it projected a hologram of Ben. "Hey, Ben. I do-"

"Danny?" Ben asked. "Sorry, but I can't talk too long. Darkstar is out and-"

"We know." Danny said. "He's attacked some WOOHP agents and is after my girlfriend. Apparently, he can drain energy and physical abilities with a kiss now."

"Makes sense he'd want someone like Kim…" Ben wondered. "So… where are you guys?"

"In Middleton. Kim's dad got some internal damage. I think I recall Gwen having healing power too, right?" Ben nodded. "Can you bring her and help him out? I'll bag the golden goon for you guys."

Ben smiled. "That'd be great. She's taking new classes to run for president. Normally, she'd insist we leave her be for a week to pass a test. But, since it's you and Kim, I'm sure she'll make an exception."

"Thanks Ben." Danny said.

"I should mention Charmcaster is looking for him." Ben said. "You'll know who she is when you meet her. Pale hair with purple, pink clothes. Be careful, she's not very friendly… or sane."

"Got it." Danny said as the transmission ended. "I guess."

Dodo-dodo-do-doo-dodo-dodoo

"What was that?" Anne asked.

"Kim gave me her old Kimmunicator." Danny pulled it out of his back pocket. It was now black with white buttons. "I call it the Phantomunicator." He answered. "Go Wade."

"Danny, we got trouble. Kim's not answering and I needed to reach someone."

"Kim's… getting air. What's up?"

"There's some girl in purple and pink causing chaos in downtown Middleton."

"I'm on it!" Danny said as he hung up. He looked to Anne. "Help's on the way, Mrs. Doc P." He said assuringly. "I gotta deal with Charmcaster."

"What about Kim?" Anne asked.

"Let her get air…" Danny said. "I can handle this…"

* * *

Little did Danny know, Kim has left the hospital. In her mission outfit, she decided to take matters into her own hands.

She waited atop a building near the hospital, figuring Darkstar would be after her.

She saw Danny leave, figuring he was doing his own hunt. Kim decided to let herself be the bait.

"Come on out, you golden creep…" She whispered to herself.

* * *

About 5 minutes ago, Danny met Charmcaster.

She lured him to a rooftop, where she used her magic to trap him to a wall.

Then, to his surprised and annoyance, she took advantage. She put her hands on his face.

_Seriously?!_

She was kissing him.

_**MUAH**_

She looked up at him as he was off the floor and smiled.

"Huh… so the rumor is true. You _do_ have nice feeling lips…" Charmcaster mused. "I'd spend more time playing with you, but I have someone else I came for…"

"You mean Darkstar, right?" Danny asked. "He's targeting my girlfriend."

Charmcaster glared.

"Of course… he'd target the best mortal girl he could find…" She said with much annoyance. She sighed as she cupped Danny's chin. "Still, can't argue with her taste in men. Oh, you're so cute when you're kissed against your will…" She cooed at the superhero glaring at him.

"Right… so… wanna help me find him?" He asked.

"Unfortunately, he's been draining energy from dozens of girls since he escaped by prison. There's so many flowing through him it'll be hard to locate him." Charmcaster groaned.

"Maybe _I_ can help!"

To their surprise, a new woman's voice spoke. Flipping off of the rooftop access area Danny was on, it was Shego, landing gracefully.

"Shego?!"

"Who?" Charmaster asked.

"One of Kim's…" He answered. "Where did you come from?"

"Been watching for a while, waiting for a good time to make my move. Then I figured… maybe give a hand with Kimmy. Her new admirer is around the hospital."

"What?!" Danny questioned with urgency.

"Yeah… she's been waiting for him to make a move." Shego said.

Danny looked to Charmcaster.

"Charmcaster, I know from Ben you have a beef with Darkstar. Help me, and you'll get your shot!"

* * *

Kim didn't care that it was night now. The chill from wearing a sleeveless black top meant nothing. All that mattered was her target. Her payback for her father.

_I came back home after so long. I'm not losing anyone on my watch!_

That's when she heard an evil laugh from the building behind her.

"Lovely Kim!" She called out.

Kim steeled herself. Her fists clenched.

"Okay… here we go."

"Hello, my dear…" Darkstar said as she turned around. "Care for some company?"

"Actually, yes." Kim said as she cracked knuckled in anticipation. "I need something to hit to let off some steam."

Kim ran towards the building he was on, using her peak human physical abilities to jump form one building to the other. While they were close buildings, the fact that Kim could do that only made Darkstar smile.

"Nice… with your added prowess, it'll be more than enough to defeat the Plumbers, then even the Avengers and Justice League couldn't stop me."

Hearing him gloat made Kim angry. She pulled out a lipstick laser and fired at Darkstar. He responded by absorbing it and redirecting it to her her hand, hurting her and causing her to let go of the blaster.

"Ow…" She hissed as she shook her hand.

Darkstar laughed it off like a silly mistake. He hovered towards her. Kim got up and ran towards him.

She swung a kick that he ducked from, but she quick struck her arm around. It scraped his cheek. He held a hand to his face to soothe the pain. Kim smirked as a small victory was made, but Darkstar continued.

Thanks to the added physical prowess of the WOOHP agents, Darkstar was actually fighting on par with her. However, Kim's greater experience gave her the edge, she was able to land a few hits while he was barely able to land a blow.

Getting impatient, Darkstar decided to cheat, blasting her in the stomach. This sent her sliding on the ground, but she quickly got back up and, once he flew towards her, she threw another kick. This time he caught it and, after Kim's punches were dodged, he fired another blast, sending her facedown on the floor.

Amused, he used his power to levitate her.

"I could just drain you the old-fashioned way… but I wouldn't get that amazing physical skill you're known for. Plus, I've grown to really enjoy this way that I'm saving for Gwen Tennyson…"

"How charming…" Kim said to him sarcastically.

He then used his power to slam her on the floor and threw her a few feet away.

Kim was on her knees when Darkstar scoffed.

"You're good, very good. However…" When Kim turned around and glared at him, he charged a blast in his hand. "I'm basically magic…"

He fired a blast in her chest, making her fall back on the floor.

Danny was buildings away, with Charmcaster holding one of his hands to join along.

He saw what was happening and gasped.

He saw Darkstar levitate Kim up and placed a hand on her face in an almost loving manner as she struggled to break free of his power. Darkstar moved his face closer for a kiss, but Kim barely had enough to budge her head away.

"Kim!" Danny called out.

"Now then…" He charged his hand. "Pucker up…"

"NO!" Danny called out.

Darkstar sent the energy in his hand through body, injuring her.

To injured to fight back, Kim couldn't react in time as Darkstar did what he sougth to do. He kissed her.

However, as Kim glared at her, her plan came into action.

Her watch activated something Wade once programmed into it. It was an energy field that surrounded her, shocking Darkstar, ending the kiss. His power of Kim gone as she landed on her feet.

Angered he didn't drain anywhere close to what he wanted, Darkstar's eyes turned black.

"WHAT?!"

Despite feeling a bit drained, Kim smiled as she pointed to her watch.

"Wade… had it installed for me. In case someone other than Danny kisses me…" She panted. "It activates."

Darkstar glared before he scoffed and smiled.

"That battery will drain… soon, you will too…"

However, he's hit with a pink energy blast. It sent him on the floor.

"DARKSTAR!"

A familiar voice called out. He looked up and saw the voice, to his horror.

"Oh no…" Danny landed Charmcaster in front of him. He panicked. "I don't have enough power yet! I haven't drained Kim Possible completely!"

"And you _won't!_" Charmcaster shouted angrily.

She fired a pink beam at his chest. With a spell in her world's native tongue, she made his eyes and mouth glow.

"NO!"

Soon, energies came out of his body. He went from golden and handsome to pale and ugly.

One energy bolt went to Kim, causing her tiredness to go away.

"I feel… spankin'!" She said with a smile.

"The energy he took must be leaving him…" Danny said.

In seconds, all of the energy that Darkstar stole since his escape left him.

"No… all that fighting skill, that energy…" He said weakly. That's when he noticed both Kim and Charmcaster standing above him. He knew what was about to happen and sweat in fear. "Oh no…"

Both of them nodded at each other and punched him out.

* * *

The unconscious Darkstar was being carried off by one of Charmcaster's golems, to her amusement, through a portal she created.

"Huh… I'm not even a fighter. Wimp…" She mused. She looked back at Danny and Kim. "Well, tell Tennyson he doesn't have to worry about Darkstar… this time I'll make sure he only eats through a straw…" She said. She then noticed Kim glaring at her. "Something wrong?"

"Danny just told me you kissed him…" Kim said with her arms crossed.

Charmcaster only shrugged.

"Was curious… Don't worry, I'm not _that_ interested… maybe tomorrow, who knows." She said in a tone that was hard to tell if she was joking. "Well… toodles!" She blew a kiss at Danny, to his and Kim's irritation. She then walked through the portal. It closed.

Kim sighed in relief.

"So, my dad should be fine?"

"Yeah, I let Ben know on my way here. He says Gwen should be helping him any minute now." Danny assured.

"Perfect…" Kim said with a smile before she looked guilty. "Sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"You're talking to the guy who let his fear of a monster who turned out to be an evil version of himself get his hands on you. I know how impulsive we get when our loved ones are in danger or hurt…" Danny assured.

Kim smiled before sharing a quick kiss with Danny.

"I better go see him." Kim said as she pulled out her grappling hook and aimed at the hospital. "See you soon!"

With that, she zipped away. Once gone, Danny let out a breath in relief.

"Finally…" Shego's voice called out.

Danny turned around and saw her climbing up from the side of the building they were on, sitting on the edge cross-legged.

"Shego?"

"Was hanging on thanks to my nails and powers, waiting for the right moment…" Shego said.

Danny was confused.

"But… why didn't you attack us when you had the chance?"

Shego laughed it off as she got up and walked to him, sauntering almost.

"Who said I was gonna attack you two?" Shego questioned. "Or that I was after Kimmy? I'm here for you."

Danny prepared himself for a fight, keeping his fists.

"You want a fight?!"

Shego laughed.

"No… I don't for once, Shining Armor. Why do you think I helped you?"

Danny rose a brow and lowered his guard.

"Why did you help us out?"

Shego walked closer to him. Then, to his surprise, she put her hands on his face.

"Let me give you a hint…"

That's when Shego did something he did not expect would happen. It was something, even at the age of 23, he did not expect her to do.

She pressed her lips on his and kissed him.

It took a second, but when it registered, Danny phased out of her grip and stepped back.

"What the heck?!" He shouted as he rubbed his mouth with his arm. "W-why would you do that?!"

Shego chuckled as her hands went to her waist.

"You're old enough to drink now. Plus, I got curious…" She joked. She shrugged. "Well, now that I went through the experience, I'll jump on that band wagon and say you got nice lips…" She turned around. "See ya!"

Shego then leaped off the building, using her green energy blasts to rocket away to another building and run off.

This left Danny confused, and a bit uncomfortable.

* * *

In minutes, Kim walked with Gwen to Rook's proto-truck, which was his ride, in the parking lot.

"Thanks a bunch, I owe you." Kim said.

"Not a problem." Gwen assured. "Just make sure he avoids anything strenuous for a while."

"I'll try…" Kim laughed.

Gwen nodded and headed back to the proto-truck, where Rook waved to Kim as Gwen got on board.

"Take care!" Gwen said as the truck lifted off and flew away.

Kim waved to her, returning to the hospital.

On her way, she got a call. She saw who it was via caller ID and smiled. She answered as she walked.

"Hey Ron." Kim greeted.

"KP! How've you been?"

For the past 2 years, Ron moved to Japan to be with Yori. His folks didn't mind, since his father's job as an actuary meant he could live anywhere. It was also easier to train his adopted sister. It's been weeks since they spoke.

Although they lived apart and they ended up with different people some thought they would, they still saw each other as their best friend.

"As always, fighting bad guys. How about you?"

"I DID IT!" Ron cheered. "I PROPOSED AND YORI SAID YES!"

Kim smiled.

"Excellent." She said. "When the wedding?"

"Not sure yet. But promise me you'll come?" He asked. "We miss you. Me, my folks, Hana, Yori, even Rufus. Say hi, buddy."

"Hi!" Rufus could be heard in the background.

"Happy to hear you too, Rufus." Kim said.

"So, promise you'll come when I let you know when it is?"

"Wouldn't miss it." Kim said.

"Boo-yah!" Ron went. "Thanks KP. Hopefully I'll see you soon!"

The call ended there. That's when she entered her father's room. There, James standing upright, shaking hands with Danny.

"You got it, Danny." James said.

"Thanks, Mr. and Mrs. Do-"

"Please." Anne said with a smile. "At this rate, you can ca-" She then took noticed of her daughter's presence. She was surprised. "Kim!"

The others took notice as well.

"Hey." Kim said. "He can do what?" Kim asked.

Everyone tried to avoid eye contact with her. That is until Danny walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"So… Kim?" He asked. "I'll give you and your folks some time alone. I'll wait outside."

Kim nodded. Once Danny left, Kim hugged her father.

"Ow! Kimmy, I'm still healing!" He said, still smiling despite the pain.

Kim let go and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry…"

* * *

It was days later, for the anniversary of their first date, Danny met with Kim at Café De Fleurs.

As they landed, a passing waiter took notice.

"It's them! They're here!"

Everyone got to working fast, getting a table ready and cleaning some silverware.

All the while someone in a coat and hat while sipping coffee at the corner table took notice and smiled. He whispered into a microphone in his coat.

"They're here…" He whispered. "Be here soon…"

In minutes, Danny and Kim sat down and made their orders.

It was early in that they talked about something that happened that night.

"I can't believe it. _Shego_ of all people kissing you…" Kim thought in a fury. "She's gotta be messing with us."

"I _swear_ I didn't kiss her back." Danny said innocently. "_She_ kissed _me_ and I just moved out of the way!"

"I believe you." Kim said with an assuring smile. "Don't worry."

"That's a relief…" He said with a sigh. "So, Ron's getting married?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. Looks like-"

"Your food is here." The waiter walked up to them and placed their orders on the table. Danny's pasta with Kim's grilled chicken.

"Thank you." Kim said. Once he was done, Kim looked to Danny. "Anyway, he's gonna let me know when it happens."

Danny twirled his fork in his pasta and rose it to his mouth. "Gotta make preparations, I guess." He said before eating.

Kim smiled and began eating as well.

About halfway into dinner, Kim decided to speak up.

"So…"

"So?" Danny asked.

"It's been years. We haven't talked about, so… can we talk about… Annie?"

Danny stopped eating and just stared at her for a moment. Kim felt she made a mistake before he spoke.

"The… musical?" He asked, playing dumb.

"Our _daughter._" She said flatly.

Danny gulped, not just because of the food in his mouth.

"Oh… well…" He took a breath. "I've thought about it for a while…"

"You have?" Kim asked, hopeful.

They haven't talk about it for years, never mentioning it to anyone else. How else would one explain seeing an unborn daughter in a future vision?

Still, Danny planned on this for a while now. Since they were at the place where they had their first date, he felt now was the best time.

"I talked to your parents about this…" He said. "I was waiting for the end of dinner." He reached into his pocket. "But I-"

"Daniel! Kimberly!" A voice greeted in a fake friendly tone. "It's been so long..."

That voice caught their attention when someone walked up to their table.

They recognized the voice. It was someone who disappeared after Dark Danny's defeat. Someone they hadn't seen in half a decade because he was one of the most wanted men on Earth.

They looked to their side, seeing the man in the hat and coat, who smiled at them.

"Vlad Masters!"

Danny's shouting caught everyone's attention. All of them looked to the man, who took his hat off, revealing his identity.

"It's Plasmius!" One of the other patrons shouted in shock.

Suddenly, everyone but Danny and Kim ran out of the restaurant in fear.

Both of them stood up, preparing for battle.

Danny looked to Kim, noting that while he can transform out of this nice jacket and pants to his suit, Kim would need to change out of her dress.

"You might need to change."

"Got it. Don't wanna risk breaking these heels." She admitted to him. "I have my new mission outfit in my bag. Left it in my car."

Kim walked to the door, leaving Danny with his archenemy.

"So… where've you been, Cheesehead?"

Vlad glared at him before adopting a fake friendliness.

"Ah… always with the nicknames and quips." He then sent an annoyed glare. "You're in your _20's_, can you _cut it out?!_"

"Uh… no." Danny responded with a mocking smile.

Vlad took a breath before continuing.

"Well, in any case… I've been waiting for the right time to finally have my revenge."

"Really? Kim and I were at college and saving the day together whenever we could for years and _now_ you pick when to come after us?" Danny questioned. "What have you been doing this whole time? Selling whatever Packers' memorabilia that you still had just to buy food?" Danny laughed.

Vlad's eye twitched in irritation.

"I've been slowly regaining whatever resources I had in order to finally take my revenge. I've brought a few old friends who wish to share some grievances…"

"Like who?" Danny questioned.

That's when the door to the kitchen bursts open.

There, he saw a few of Kim's foes.

"There he is!" Duff Killigan shouted.

With him was Monkey Fist and Motor Ed.

"ROCK ON! SERIOUSLY!" Motor Ed shouted.

Danny rose an eyebrow, not just at Motor Ed, but of Monkey Fist's presence.

"Uh… shouldn't you be a statue?"

Monkey Fist scowled at that.

"Plasmius found a way to set me free by combining science and magic. I wanted revenge on those who caused my fate… then I remembered I'm still bitter about that incident at the beach!"

Danny laughed.

"Still bitter? Wow…"

As Monkey Fist gritted his teeth, Danny's ghose sense went off.

Behind him was a few ghosts he's fought before arriving.

It was Skulker, Technus and Desiree.

"Time to suffer, Phantom!" Skulker shouted.

"Desiree? I didn't think you of all people would work with Vlad…" Danny said.

"Well… the Observants had a spell placed on me thanks to you restoring the Reality Gauntlet. In return for not granting every wish I hear; my powers were weakened." She said. "So, destroying you for causing that is definitely going to be a highlight."

Danny decided to go ghost and readied.

"Give me your best shot!" Danny shouted.

The door burst open. Cartwheeling in was Kim, who landed near Danny and struck a fighting pose.

"I'm ready!"

Danny observed her and smiled.

"Whoa… cool new look!"

Kim now wore a black hoodie to compensate how cold she was last time. She wore a similar kind of pants that were a bit longer, and a similar pair of shoes. She smiled at hearing that.

"Thanks…" She blushed. "By the way, I've been meaning to ask, how'd your suit change?"

"I guess it just happened." Danny admitted. "You saw that older drawing of what I thought of making my suit look like, right?"

"Yeah. It was kind of ugly looking. You don't need that much green in your suit." Kim admitted.

Danny shrugged, smiling at her.

"I guess. It wasn't my best…" He admitted.

"Uh… excuse us!" Skulker shouted, annoyed. "We're here to destroy you… don't ignore us!"

Remembering what's happening, they both smiled and nodded at each other.

"I'll handle my old friends. I got tools for ghosts but I think you're better suited for it." Kim said.

"Righto." Danny said.

Kim went to her usual foes while Danny faced the ghosts.

All the while Vlad stepped back and observed.

Kim would avoid Killigan's swings while Monkey Fist came in and attacked her with his kung-fu.

While she dealt with him, Motor Ed ran towards them with his comically large wrench. Kim kicked him in the stomach while she continued with Monkey Fist.

Meanwhile, Danny fired blasts to counter Skulker's rockets.

Technus flew in any tried to strike Danny with his electric rod. Danny created a sword construct and countered the attack.

Desiree blasted, but Danny reacted by creating a shield with his free hand. He bashed one and it got sent back to Desire. It knocked her down while Danny continued his battle.

Though it started well, Kim and Danny found themselves juggling three villains at once and it was making them back up.

That's when they were back-to-back.

They looked back and smiled.

"Care to make this a duet?" Danny asked.

"Absolutely." She answered.

Taking each other's hand, they swapped foes.

Danny used his hands to flash a bright light in Kim's villains' eyes. It blinded them and made them step back.

That's when he took Killigan's clubs out of his hands.

"My clubs!" Killigan shouted. "You're in trouble now, laddie!"

"Cool it, Scrooge McDork!"

Danny fired ice blasts at Killigan's feet, freezing him in place.

Kim pulled out an egg-shaped device and tossed it to Skulker.

"Here."

Skulker caught it.

It exploded and covered him in a dust that stung him.

"What is this?!"

"A special powder the Fentons made for their dog." Kim said. "They figured a stronger dose would work on someone like you."

Technus attempted to club her, but Kim grabbed the rod and pulled it out. She hit him in the stomach with the rod, making him drop on the floor. Desiree fired, but Kim blocked with the rod.

That's when she and Danny swapped villains again with a nod.

Danny fired at Desiree. This sent her into a wall.

Kim kicked Motor Ed down. Monkey Fist was about to attack, but Kim grappled with him before tossing him into a wall.

As this was going on, Vlad gulped in panic.

"They've gotten stronger than I thought…"

Kim ducked away from each swing of Motor Ed's giant wrench before an uppercut to his head knocked him out.

Danny's sword cut Technus' staff in half. Then he made the sword disappear before punching him out.

Skulker, losing patience, pulled out a cannon.

"I will claim _both_ your pelts!" He shouted.

Duff Killigan, finally freeing himself by removing his boots, noticed the weapon was aimed in his direction. He was behind Danny and Kim and knew, unlike them, he won't be able to dodge.

"Ye Metal Moron! I standin' right 'ere!" Killigan panicked.

Skulker fired anyway.

Danny rose a defensive shield. It didn't hit him or Kim, but the impact sent him flying, hitting Killigan and knocking him out.

Monkey Fist stepped in, getting in Skulker's way.

"Move it, you hybrid freak!" Skulker shouted.

"You had your chance, spirit!"

Monkey Fist then continued his fight with Kim. She countered and swept his leg.

Skulker was about to fire again when Danny fired a large chunk of ice into the cannon's barrel.

This causes the weapon to explode in his hands. Skulker coughed out smoke.

"What?!"

He was too late to notice Danny and Kim came towards him and punched him with enough force to break the mechanical head off. Once it hit the floor, the face opened.

"You should really extend the warranty on yourself…" Danny joked.

Skulker was about to make a break for it, but Danny pulled out the Fenton Thermos and used it to trap his foe. Desiree and Technus flew to attack him more, but Danny reacted fast and sucked both spirits into the Thermos before they could do anything else.

This left Monkey Fist, who got up just in time to see both Danny and Kim readying their fists.

"Oh dear…"

That was all he could say before Danny and Kim punched him in the face.

With that, he was unconscious. All of their foes were out cold or in the Fenton Thermos.

"Nice." Kim said.

"We got one left…" Danny responded before looking to where they last saw Vlad. "Okay, Plasm-" He was surprised. "Uh, where'd he go?"

Kim saw as well. Vlad was gone.

* * *

An hour later, the police arrived to take Kim's foes to prison. Thanks to Danny's money made from merchandise and his half of Fentonworks' income, a check was made for repairs. Now, Danny Phantom and Kim Possible were seeing the café being repaired from the top of a building.

Kim shook her head at this.

"That creep Vlad's still on the large. Do you think we should be looking for him?"

"Nah…" Danny said, to her surprise. "The fact that he made a break for it proves he's not as dangerous as he used to be. Besides…" He put his hands on her shoulder, bringing her to look him in the eye. "There's something more important to take care of…"

Kim blinked in surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember in the hospital? When your dad and I were shaking hands?" Kim nodded. "Well…" Danny smiled. "I wanted his blessing… and he said that I've had it for a long time."

Kim was clueless, tilting her head a bit and raising a brow.

"Blessing?"

"Hang on. Let me do this with my real face…" Danny closed his eyes and willed the energy rings to change his head only back to normal. Now he was Danny Fenton in Danny Phantom's suit. "I want to do this as the Danny you met that day."

Kim was beginning to realize what he was doing.

_Is he-_

"Ever since that day, you were on my mind. I honestly had my doubts about that dating service until I met you. The best part is that you weren't just very pretty, you were also fun, cool and smart. You were… _are…_ the greatest person to ever enter my life. I love you…"

Kim smiled to him despite her confusion.

"I love you too…"

With that, the two shared a kiss. Once they parted, Danny got on a knee, earning a gasp from Kim.

"I never want to be apart from you ever again. That future is saw, I want it to happen. I want to spend my life with you from now on. Kimberly Ann Possible?"

"Danny?"

He took her hand. Her eyes widened as her free hand went to her mouth.

_It's here._ She thought.

Danny pulled out a small box. He opened it.

It was a ring.

"Please? Marry me?" He asked.

Kim stared at the ring for a long period of time.

Danny was starting to worry.

"_No way…_" She whispered. Danny felt heartbreak before she continued. "It's finally happened…" This got Danny hopeful again.

That's when he stood up.

"So… is that a-"

"_**YES!**_" She shouted happily.

She immediately wrapped her arms around Danny's neck, hugging him tightly. Almost as tightly as Starfire once hugged him.

Finally registering her answer, Danny smiled and hugged her back.

They remained still that way for 10 seconds before they looked into the other's eyes.

"I knew you'd say yes…" He said.

"Just kiss me already!" Kim laughed.

Danny did just that, kissing the one he loves. Kim hummed with joy as they parted.

"Now… the ring." Danny said.

Kim nodded. She pulled the glove of her right hand off as Danny placed it on her finger. She admired it.

"It's perfect." Kim said.

With that, the two hugged and kissed again.

It was, so far, the happiest day of their lives. They were going to spend the rest of their lives together.

* * *

**We're in the home stretch.**

**I was wanting to add Mandie for a while, I even thought of making her work for Dark Danny, but that would have made things longer. Here, she just loses a fight with Kim to show her threat level is so minimal to them now.**

**Now, I should mention that Danny is an adult now, so legally it's okay for Shego to do that. I showed others and they agreed. Shego is just messing with Danny and Kim just for kicks.**

**Also, that part about Darkstar is because I wanted to feature him for a while and thought giving him a different way of absorbing energy. I may use him in Danny and Gwen.**

**But now we know Vlad is back to his usual mental health. **

**Fortunately, there's something good on the horizon. Now our couple is engaged.**

**Next time? The Wedding!**

**Guess who will be invited... and who will crash!**

**BeConFuzzled Writer: Thanks. Thankfully, Danny didn't have to worry too much. Saving the world from an evil version of yourself probably has more people being okay that's not you. There's a chance they explained it all after the threat is over.**

**Major Simi: Sorry about that. But I wanted to keep it a three-parter.**

**qazse: Don't worry, maybe they'll die in prison.**

**Batguy01: Epilogues, with the wedding next.**

**Luiz4200: I think Buck would have fired Hank if he knew. Also, the tennis thing is just something I came up with. Yes, he's the one who made her bring drugs. Don't feel too bad for Roger and Sparky... mostly Sparky.**

**Invader Johnny: Indeed, the world is a better place now. That's the best way to end his reign of terror, to undo it all and make every awful thing he did be all for nothing. Life went on without him...**

**Jebest4781: I'd rather do a separate story on Bloom and Danny. Or maybe Deadpool messes with the Continuity Gem?**

**61394: He finally proposes.**

**danifan3000: ... un, no. I never saw Glee.**

**Guest (Jan 3): He's alive and on the run. And out for revenge.**

**Blue Marvel 0: It would be, but don't forget there's no humanity left in him. There's nothing of Danny left in him.**

**Meazm: Thank you.**

**Lois128: Glad you liked it.**

**BaconLover1800: Oops...**

**Guest (Feb 12): This is a spin-off to The Many Dates of Danny Fenton. I'm not sure about a spin-off to a spin-off but I don't mind hearing your idea.**


	57. Chapter 57: The Wedding

**_The Wedding_**

"You sure, Babe?" Danny asked.

"Of course. I'm long since over the "jelling" phase." Kim assured.

"If you say so…"

In Fentonworks, Danny and Kim were given alone time as they began going through wedding invitations. By Kim's suggestion, they've made invitations for a few of Danny's past dates who are superheroes. Granted, they'd be coming in civilian getup and had to pretend to not know them as more than just friends, but it was fine with them.

It was only a week since and Danny and Kim found their friends and family were all assisting them. Kim already picked her venue of choice and they were able to make plans.

As Kim went over the wedding guests, she saw someone that Danny planned on inviting from his list that she did not want to invite, as evident by her frown.

"Uh… Danny?"

"Yes?"

"You know I love you, right? I mean, we are getting married, after all…"

"Yes?" Danny asked, unsure of what she's getting at.

That's when she held up the list. Her trigger finger tapping near a certain name.

"So… what's with _this?_"

Danny inched closer and observed where she was tapping her finger.

"But… Wade's one of your oldest friends. He's run your site even before you officially joined GJ."

"Not… that Wade. The _OTHER_ one, the one in the red mask…" She said, sounding uncomfortable just talking about him.

"Oh…" Danny realized who she was talking about now. "Well… he did help us with Dementor, not to mention with Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn that one time. And he did help me by showing me that future about our daughter. Admittedly, Paradox hired him, but he still did it."

Kim groaned.

"Fine, but he can't bring Harley…" She insisted. "She's still technically a wanted criminal, after all…"

"Gotcha." Danny said. "She's pregnant again anyway…"

Kim did a double take when she heard that.

"I'm sorry… what?"

"Yeah… they have a son now. Named Jessie Terrance Wilson, Jester for short." Danny said. "She's only two months now, but DP is hoping it's a girl…"

"DP?" Kim asked.

"Well… he sometimes shows up to say hi." Danny explained. "He also now owns a burger joint on the East Coast I endorsed, and this place in Texas that sells charcoal. I think it used to sell propane…"

Kim rolled her eyes. That's when she remembered something.

"I could use some catering. Sadly, that's one area I'm finding difficulty on getting. Maybe that burger place can step in?"

"Yeah… I know the Turtles know a Noodle Place and Mikey cooks. Also, remember Danielle's friend, Riley? She met someone who knows a unique caterer. They could join in?"

"Good idea." Kim said. "Ask her for me? Meantime…"

That's when Danny's new Phantomunicator went off. He answered.

"Hello Tucker."

Tucker, who has begun making a proper run to be mayor, has become his answer to Wade. He sometimes reports to Danny when trouble is brewing.

"Danny, we got trouble on your way."

"Skulker? Ember? Drakken and Shego?"

"Neither…" Tucker said. "Some washout from the CIA is looking for you… named Stan Smith."

"Stan Smith?" Danny thought but had trouble. "Why does that name sound familiar?"

"He's that agent who told the Evil You how to open that vault years ago…" Kim reminded him.

"Oh yeah… where is he?"

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Danny Phantom! Open up! You and your lady ruined my career!"

"Never mind, Tuck…"

Once the call ended, Danny answered, seeing the current Stan Smith. Older, bald, and horribly out of shape.

"You ruined me!" He shouted.

"Uh… no. You told the evil me the password to save your skin after you abandoned your family… It's no wonder your wife left you for the fish dude after I accidentally gave him his real body back after I brought everyone back…" Danny pointed out.

Stan gritted his teeth and was about to raise his fist, but quickly tired out.

"Okay… I'm too weak to do this… that's why I made a deal with the one man who can deal with you!"

Stan then stepped aside and directed Danny's attention to someone who came with him. Someone who didn't look a day older since beating Stan up on his son's schoolgrounds. Stelio Kontos.

"Isn't he the creep who got fired for stealing from his job?" Danny asked.

That's when music playing "STELIO KONTOS" started playing. That's when Luis, a former bully of Steve Smith, appeared.

"He's a bullying legend!"

"There's no such thing as a bullying legend… only bullies, who are terrible people."

"Ha!" Stan said. "Bullies are an important aspect! They make men stronger!"

"No… they torment people…" Danny argued back. "They get no respect from me…"

"Well, Stelio here is the strongest man I know… who I can afford to help me out after I was let go due to being regarded as not worth keeping around…" Stan admitted. "Still! He can take you!"

"Why? I'm getting ready to get married…"

"Revenge!" Stan insisted.

Kim was about to make a move, but Danny held his hand out.

"No worries babe… I got this."

Danny stepped down the stoop. Reaching the ground, Stelio rose his fists and readied to fight.

"FIGHT!" Stan shouted.

Stelio made his move. He threw a punch Danny bobbed away from. Then he threw another. But when he raised for a third, the unexpected happened.

Danny Fenton threw a punch, without his powers, into Stelio's stomach.

The shock of his made Stan and Luis gasp. Luis even dropped the stereo, which broke and stopped playing Stelio's theme.

Stelio fell to the ground, clutching to his stomach with a pained expression.

"S-Stelio Kontos… _fell?!_" Luis questioned like his sanity broke.

"NOOOO!" Stan screamed.

Danny rolled his eyes and headed back to the door.

"I guess no one ever had the courage to actually hit this guy… Please leave before I call the police…"

Danny and Kim shut the door, leaving both Stan and Luis to cry over Stelio's defeat.

* * *

Danny and Kim arrived to Ron's wedding.

It was a much smaller wedding than what they themselves had planned. It consisted mostly of a few friends of Ron's, the school, Ron's sensei and his family. It was a traditional shinto wedding, as per Yori's wishes.

They sat amongst the guests and saw Ron in Japanese wedding gear. He noticed them nd waved to them.

Danny and Kim waved before music began playing.

They saw what made Ron smile.

It was Yori in a dress with headwear. It was traditional of Japanese culture.

She walked down the aisle slowly as Ron continued beaming with joy.

All the while Danny and Kim nodded in approval.

"She's beautiful in that…" Danny whispered.

"Wait till you see _me…_" Kim said.

They both laughed a little as they resumed watching Yori reach Ron.

Then she arrived and the ceremony truly began.

Everything was perfectly in order with everyone in their assigned seats while Ron and Yori were kneeling together. The beginning had gone so perfectly with the priest they hired started with the traditional shubatsu or purification rites and then began with the prayers. They soon exchanged the ceremonial sake.

"What's that?" Danny whispered to Kim.

"Sake, Japanese alcohol. Drinking it is tradition for this." Kim explained.

Danny rose a brow, but chose not to say anything.

The vows, as per tradition, the priest would read out loud the vow for Ron to say, then Yori would repeat it.

"This woman I marry. No matter what the health situation is, I will love this person, respect this person, console this person and help this person until death..." The priest read out the vow.

"This woman I marry. No matter what the health situation is, I will love this person, respect this person, console this person and help this person until death..." Ron repeated in a loud and clear voice as he made his vow.

"Protecting fidelity...I swear..." The priest continued.

"Protecting fidelity... I swear..." Ron said, having made his vow, one he would keep for the rest of his life.

Soon the priest turned to Yori and now it was her turn to make her ceremonial vow of marriage.

"This man, I marry. No matter what the health situation is, I will love this person, respect this person, console this person and help this person until death. Protecting fidelity... I swear..." Yori repeated and cast a glance st her groom, feeling even more love swelling in her heart.

"Stoppable Ronald, you vow to marry this woman and become her partner. Do you promise that during peaceful times and during sickness to give this person love, respect, comfort and help until death? Do you promise to fulfill?" The priest asked the blonde who nodded.

"Yes, I promise..." Ron said with the complete confidence and a smile. This was one promise he knew that he would never break.

"Yamanouchi Yori, you vow to marry this man and become his partner. Do you promise that during peaceful times and during sickness to give this person love, respect, comfort and help until death? Do you promise to fulfill" The priest asked the bride who was blushing bright red at this point.

"Yes, I promise..." She said with a smile and felt a tear slide down her cheek.

"Her last name is Yamanouchi?" Danny asked.

"No. She's an orphan, she just took the school as her surname." Kim answered.

"Congratulations…" The priest said. "You are now husband and wife…"

The guests applauded.

"Huh… no kissing the bride?" Danny asked.

"That's just a personal thing for weddings in Japan, especially the Shinto version." Kim explained.

Then, to some people's shock and other's amusement, Yori grabbed Ron around the collar and pulled him in, kissing him. He was surprised at first, but returned it.

"Guess nobody told Yori that…" Danny chuckled in amusement.

* * *

After this came the reception. Feeling hungry, Danny walked to the dining trays.

Danny then saw something that made him shook his head.

"Tell me that I am not seeing this..." Danny said as he saw the buffet and main dishes of the wedding.

All of the food is catered by bueno nacho.

"This is so Ron..." Kim said in amusement.

"I'm on a diet today..." Danny muttered.

"It's really not THAT bad... At least the salad is decent..." Kim said.

Danny sighed. "Sure…"

"Sure, Ron might love Bueno Nacho a little too much but I don't get all of the hate. Then again, I know it's far from healthy, which would get some people upset…" Kim said.

"KP! Danny!"

Ron's voice caught their attention. They saw him approach them.

"How's it going?" Danny asked. "How's it feel to be married?"

"Great!" Ron said. "When your wedding?"

"Next week…" Kim explained. "We have a few friends helping us speed it up because they're grateful for both taking down Vlad and Dark D- I mean, Thanatos… Whatever we're supposed to call him."

She's not entirely sure what to call that evil version of the man she loves.

"So… where's my invite?" Ron asked excitedly.

Danny handed him the envelope.

"Right here…"

"Boo-yah!" Ron said.

"Boo-yah!" Rufus, on his shoulder and in a smaller version of Ron's attire, also went.

Kim smiled at the small figure.

"Rufus… met any nice female mole rats in Japan?" She asked.

Rufus blushed and turned his head away with a light chuckle.

* * *

He went to the Malibu home of the Agents of WOOHP he knew of.

The door opened and Alex, answering, had hearts in her eyes.

"Danny!"

Sam and Clover, who were inside the house, heard her. They came to the house and also had hearts in their eyes.

"Well… it's the guy who saved us from that creep, Darkstar!" Clover said.

"How can we help you?" Sam asked.

"Actually, it was Kim who dealt with him…" Danny pointed out before handing the invitation. "And we're offering an invitation to our wedding."

All of the girls' grins left their mouths, the hearts in their eyes broke in pieces.

Especially Alex.

"Oh... you're getting _married?_" Alex asked, with a forced smile on her face.

"Yep, and we really hope all of our old friends can make it." Danny said clueless to her small heartbreak.

"I... see. Uh… thanks." Alex said.

Once he was gone, Alex let out a sigh of disappointment.

While she's dated many boys, Danny was special. She accepted that Danny picked someone else but she never could forget him.

"You okay?" Her friend, Sam, asked.

"I can't believe that Danny is getting married..." Alex said

"I know, I still can't believe he picked that amateur when he could have had one of us... I mean _you!_" Clover said quickly to cover herself.

"She's not amateur anymore, Global Justice has her as an official member now. Should we go?" Sam questioned.

Before Alex could say anything, Clover spoke again.

"Who goes to the wedding of a potential former Beau? I mean _seriously! _If he had picked you during that dating service thing, this could have been your_ wedding!_" Clover said, only to be rubbed by Sam.

"Clover..." Sam scolded as she pointed to Alex who looked glum.

"No, I am not going to mope. Sure, there have been times that I have wondered what would have happened if Danny had chosen me but it just wasn't meant to be. All I know is that... I hope that he'll be happy." Alex said.

"Besides, he and Kim did help save the world twice..." Sam pointed out.

Clover frowned before she sighed.

"Fine, but I still think this is weird."

* * *

In D.C., where she was planning to run for president next year, Gwen Tennyson returned to her apartment when she noticed someone hovering outside her door and smiled.

"Hey, trouble brewing?" Gwen asked.

"Nope…" Danny said with a smile as he handed an envelope to her. "Already gave one to Ben and he said you'd be here." He waved to her. "Hopefully, we'll see you there."

Danny flew off, leaving Gwen with the envelope. She opened it and realized she just received an invite from an old friend.

"So, Danny and Kim are finally tying the knot?" She commented as she picked up her cell phone and called her own boyfriend. "Let's see if he's free."

"Hello?" Was heard.

"Hey Kevin, you'll never guess who came by to invite me to their wedding..." Gwen said.

"Uh, who?"

"Danny. He and Kim are getting married and we're invited."

Kevin was silent for a moment but had to ask.

"You wanna go to the wedding someone you went out with?"

"It's not like he was my boyfriend. Besides, as nice as he is, I'm fine with his choice." Gwen explained.

"Yeah…" Kevin said fondly. "Kim is the coolest redhead ever…" Though he coulnd't see it, he knew Gwen had a disapproving scowl on her face. "… who isn't _you!_" He said quickly and urgently.

Gwen smirked.

"Good save."

* * *

Emma Mackenzi, longtime surfing champion, now surfing coach, was at her beach house when a knock on her door happened. She opened it and smiled.

"Danny? How'd you know where I live?"

"I didn't…" Danny said. "I used a magic map to find you."

"Oh… okay." She said, rather unsure of that line. "Why did you find me?"

Danny then reveals the envelope in his hand.

"Kim and I are getting married and we're inviting as many people as we want."

Emma smiled as she took the envelope.

"Consider me there!"

* * *

"Here you go." Danny said, handing the invitation to Diana Lombard.

"Thanks." She said.

Now a professor at the school she and Martin once attended, Diana, who now considers Danny just a good friend, opened the envelope and smiled.

"Think you can make it?" Danny said.

"Normally, I'd prioritize my work… but this is definitely an exception." Diana said with a smile before a frown came to her face. "I don't have to bring Martin, do I?"

"You don't need to." Danny said.

"Good, because he's still terrible at picking up girls…"

"Alex will be there." Danny said, having been made aware Martin met WOOHP's agents years ago.

Diana sighed.

"Well, she's my best bet at a sister-in-law…"

* * *

"Thank again, Sabrina…" Danny said before taking off.

After waving to him, Sabrina looked at the invitation in her hand.

She still couldn't believe it, but she should have seen it coming.

"So, Danny and Kim, huh? I guess they were bound to one of these days." Sabrina said to herself.

She is now a reporter for the Green Dale Gazette and secretly, is a fully awaken witch, having mastered her powers years ago. She is also the fiance of a certain Harvey Kinkle, her childhood sweetheart.

Now it looks like she will be attending the wedding of the only other man in her life that she came to like almost as much as Harvey.

Danny Fenton.

She smiled.

_I'll see if Harvey's free for it._

* * *

In National city, a certain blonde hair, bespectacled woman just arrived to apartment after a hard day of working for her boss Cat Grant at Cat Co, in between her OTHER full-time job.

"What a day..."The blonde woman said as she went then checked her mail. After carelessly tossing out the junk mail and organizing the bills, she found one letter that caught her eye.

_An invitation to a wedding?_

Not just any wedding either.

It's the wedding to someone that Kara once hoped she would have become close to, back when she was a young girl.

"So Danny's getting married, huh?" Kara said as she read the rest of the details on the invitation. "Should I go?" She thought to herself.

Even if she and Danny never REALLY been an item, she had been smitten with him, once upon a time. And this is her attending his wedding to another woman?

_Should I go?_

She got over him a long time a go, but at times, she did often wonder how thing could have turned out if he had chosen her. Maybe if he did, she could have had what Kim has right now but obviously, it was not meant to be. Besides, even if she did find Danny cute and she did have a thing for him as a girl, that was almost 10 years ago and she has moved on and even gotten close to some other men, such as Jimmy Olson, her on-off boyfriend. She doesn't count Mxyzptlk, for the same reasons Barbara doesn't count Bat-Mite. Besides, she has nothing against Kim. She is a nice girl and she knows that she makes Danny happy.

That's all that mattered to her as a girl and that still matters to her.

She really does hope the best for them.

"I'll go. But I'll keep quiet and just say it's a wedding of an old friend to avoid Cat from finding out…"

She also knew that once the news about the wedding gets to the public, every media outlet is going to go mad. And so will her boss, Cat, if she finds out that she got a legit invitation.

* * *

Jenny Wakeman waved happily to Danny Phantom as he flew away.

She held the invite in her hand and smiled.

"A wedding?! Perfect!" She said.

Since the defeat of Dark Danny, Jenny has gone on a few missions with Danny and Kim and questioned playfully when they're going to tie the knot.

It looks like she's got her answer.

Then she got contact from a certain someone. It was her mother, who looked ready to chastise her.

"XJ9! What's this I just heard about a wedding?! You have a mission to-"

"Danny and Kim are getting married!"

Immediately, Nora Wakeman smiled

"Really?! Well then, let's pick out an outfit for you to emulate when you attend. Those two defeated that monster who hurt you, so we _have_ to attend!"

* * *

Cree Lincoln was on a bus headed home.

Her time served, lightened due to model behavior and refusing to leave during a breakout, Cree was taking a bus to get home.

She wanted a brand new start. One where she commits no crime against kids.

That's when she heard it on someone's phone.

"Yes people, it's true! Danny Phantom and Kim Possible are getting married! It looks like only people who know the two are getting the invite, as it is to a secret location…" The newscaster says.

Cree heard this.

"Danny?"

She remembered him, and his love. She remembered how they didn't like the sight of her for her crimes. She nodded.

_If I ever meet them again, I'll show I'm not person anymore…_ She thought.

* * *

Violet Parr, now an independent heroine in her own right, patrolled the city as Invisi-Girl. She saw everything seemed okay when she heard the sound of a window breaking from a block away.

She saw the cause, a large muscleman with an anchor he carries as a weapon.

Anchor Man.

She used her invisible shields to create a sort of slide, something she picked up from Frozone, and slid down in front of her foe.

"Stop there, Anchor Man!"

The large man only laughed off her demands.

"Aww… little miss Invisi-Girl thinks she can handle me on her own?" He raised his anchor. "Let's see you-" That's when he felt the anchor in his hand disappear, to his surprise as he felt grabbing air. "What just happened?"

"Me. **_I_** happened."

Anchor Man looked to his right and saw Danny Phantom, holding the anchor like it were a broom, before Danny quickly pounded his head and knocked him out.

Violet had her hand at her hips and smiled, despite feeling a bit miffed.

"That's _my_ villain. Go find either your own or your girlfriend's…"

"You mean my bride-to-be."

Hearing that, Violet gasped before smiling.

"You're getting _married_."

Danny then pulled out an invite and handed it to her.

"You and the fam."

"By fam, you mean the Incredibles or Parrs?" She asked.

"Either one." Danny said.

She smiled.

"We'll be there."

* * *

No longer an employee at the Penalty Box, Jen Masterson sled down the slops at top speed. She was practicing her snowboard and enjoyed the feeling of air in her face.

_Nice… _She thought.

That's when someone flew next to her.

"Hey."

She gasped before realizing who it was and smiled.

"Danny?"

She turned to stop and face him.

"Guess who is getting married?" Danny said as he held up an invitation.

Jen smiled.

"You and Kim?" Danny nodded as Jen took the invite. "I'll be there."

Danny gave a thumb's up as he flew off.

Once he did, Jen smiled down at the invite, both happy and sad.

She did still wish she and Danny were thing. But she's happy for him, and attending this wedding would show that.

* * *

"Bye!" Phantasma said, blowing a kiss to Danny as he flew away and held up the envelope.

Part of her was rather disappointed, but she has matured since those days on that Halloween.

She hovered back into the old house she haunts as her home when her father, who is visiting, took notice of it.

"Phantasma! What is that about? Do not tell me that it involves a suitor?" The Phantom said over protectively.

Phantasma rolled her eyes at that.

"Father, I am decades old and I haunt my own home..." Phantasma said. "If you must know, I just got invited to a wedding of...an old friend..."

Her father's attitude quickly changed.

"Oh, I see. which of your dear school friends is to be wed and who is the lucky monster?" The Phantom said in a nicer tone.

Phantasma sighed. "It's not a school friend father... It's Danny Phantom..."

The Phantom frowned when he heard that name.

"That boy who copied my name and who you defied me to date?!" The Phantom shouted in anger.

Phantasma rolled her eyes.

"Father, it was just a blind date when I was 13! Anyway, he is getting married and he just sent me an invitation, that's all..." Phantasma said with her arms crossed.

"Oh…" He calmed down. "I'm assuming he's faithful?"

"Yes…" She said exasperated. "I learned that firsthand a long time ago…"

"Well…" Her father lightened up. "Never mind then…"

* * *

In a high security prison, a nasty red head woman who was still serving her time, just saw the news on the television. It's the news of the year, about the announcement that the world-famous superhero Danny Phantom is to be married to his long-time sweet heart Kim Possible. She saw this news and she was not pleased to say the least. It is none other than Vicky, once the most feared babysitter in Dimsdale but now she is exactly where she belongs, serving her time for all of her crimes again kids and people in general.

"THIS IS SO NOT FAIR!" She shrieked as she ripped her pillow in half.

"Keep it down!" Her cellmate, Hayley Smith said, while Vicky turned to her.

"It's bad enough that they had a hand in putting me in this cell but now that stupid cheerleader is living the life **_I_** am suppose to!" Vicky said.

"I thought you said that you didn't even like Danny..." Hayley said, reminidng her of her complaints.

"I DON'T, but if I had known that he would have grown up to be a super rich celebrity, it would have been me walking down that aisle instead of wasting away in this rat hole with the likes of you! "Vicky shouted, ignoring the glare Hayley sent.

"They didn't put you in here, but they might as well have done that to me... because of that cheerleader tipping Global Justice about my dad, they ended up finding my stash and found out about my "crusades" fast..." Hayley said, still furious over what happened.

That's when the sounds of a grown man crying in pain could be heard down the halls.

Vicky groaned.

"Peter Griffin just had to get those jerks angry again…"

That's when… *sigh* Deadpool showed himself via teleportation.

"Actually, that was _me_. I just REALLY hate Family Guy, especially the Red Stool "parody" they did…" Deadpool said with air quotes on that specific word.

Vicky groaned at seeing him.

"What are YOU doing here?! Again?!"

"Reminding you that you have no hope of happiness on account that you're just awful…" He said before pointing to Hayley. "And you are a hypocrite who deserves to be here!"

Hayley glared at Deadpool for that.

"How dare you say that! I was trying to-"

"Uh-uh!" Deadpool said with a hand up, with a finger up. "You're a terrible person who treated her boyfriend and/or husband so poorly that he had every right to finally leave you! He served his time for the drug possession and is cleaning up his act, it's cleaner without you! We've wasted enough time on this part, now to the chick from Gravity Falls!"

Wow… you read my mind.

"Quick read…"

… jerk.

Deadpool snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Hayley and Vicky were both still unhappy with his appearance.

"Jerk…" Vicky grumbled.

"You said it..." Hayley said, still feeling like hitting him.

* * *

"Here you are." Danny handed the envelope to Wendy. "Hope we see you then."

"Cool. Thanks, man."

Danny nodded and flew off.

Wendy opened the envelope and read it.

_A wedding, neat._

"Yo, Thompson!" She shouted to a certain someone in a van near her work. "We're going to a wedding!"

The man inside, Thompson, peaked his head out. He looked rather upset at what she called him.

"You've been my girlfriend for 2 years, Wendy. You know my first name is Leon…" He pointed out.

"I'm gonna let the Pines family know…" She headed back into her house. "I know Dipper's gonna take Pacifica with him, those two are inseparable…" She mused.

* * *

"Here you are." Danny handed the envelope to Debbie Thornberry. "Your whole family can come too if you'd like."

Debbie looked to the envelope and smiled.

"Thanks. Surprised you knew I was, seeing as I never mentioned I live in Northern California now…" She pointed out.

Since finally getting to go to College, Debbie found an apartment close to where she works now, which is ironically a travel bureau.

"Oh, I used a magic map to- Actually, I gave you the invite, that's all I need…" Danny hovered back into the air. "Bye!"

As he flew away, Debbie waved to him.

* * *

"A wedding?" April asked.

"Yup." Danny said. "You're all invited."

He was in the sewer lair of the Turtles, where April was with Casey and Karai.

The Turtles had an intrigued look on their faces.

"Question!" Mikey shouted. "Will there be… pizza?"

"Uh… sure?" Danny said. "We're hiring more than one caterer due to the number of people."

"Can we recommend our old friend, Murakami?" Mikey asked. "Dude makes dang good Pizza gyoza."

"Pizza gyoza?" Danny asked, but shrugged. "I don't see why not."

All four Turtles gave a high-three.

"Booya-kasha!" Mikey went.

April laughed as Casey got involved in the four's tomfoolery, while Karai stayed distant.

April gave Danny a friendly nod, which he returned.

* * *

In a loft just outside of Vancouver, a certain green/black haired gothic woman was in the middle of painting a crow that had flown into her yard this morning.

"Almost... almost... done!" She said as she did a painting of the black bird, who was just looking around, in typical bird fashion.

"It looks great…" Someone said, causing her to yelp and the crow to fly away, spooked.

"Who said that?!" She demanded.

"Sorry about that, Gwen." Danny said as he appeared.

'Danny..." Gwen said, pleased to see him. "It's you…"

"Hey there, how have you been?" Danny asked.

"Ever since Total Drama got cancelled and Chris and Chef got locked up, a lot better..." Gwen said, trying hard not to think of those torturous days during her brief stint into reality television. "Anyway, how are you?"

Danny held up a wedding invite.

"I'm getting married. Care to fly stateside and see?"

Gwen smiled.

"Sure thing."

* * *

Angelica C Pickles, future attorney at law, looked at the invitation at her hand.

She did sincerely like Danny before she learned his secret, as he was the only guy who ever truly had the nerve to stand up to her and they did make up...sort of.

While she was upset that he didn't pick her for a long while, she got over it.

Besides, she has her own man now, one who will be her date to the wedding.

"You got it!" She told Danny. "And if you and Kim need a lawyer, I'll make you my next available client when I get my license." She says.

"You're studying to be a lawyer?" Danny questioned.

"Yeah, it's my mom's dream..." Angelica shrugged.

"I see…"

As he turned around and headed out, he thought to himself.

_Angelica as a lawyer? Why is that fitting?_

* * *

At the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters, one of its long-graduated alumni and most recent teacher was out in the garden, taking a breather. She just got back from a big mission against Magneto and his minions.

"What a day..."S he said as she took a deep breath, before she sensed that she was being watched. "Who's there? Show yourself!" She ordered.

Danny appeared.

"Wow, since when can you detect ghosts?" He asked.

"Since never, but Logan taught me an old martial arts method of detecting an opponent, even those you can't see..."K itty explained.

"Cool..." Danny commented, before he went to her. "It's really great to see you, Kitty..."

"Likewise, so what brings you here? You already did your annual donation to the school..."

Since they became friends, Danny has become a mutant supporter and with the richer and more famous he got, more people were willing to listen. It made him one of their most influential allies.

"I'm here for this."

Danny handed her an envelope. She saw the writing on it and smiled.

"About time you and Kim were getting married. I'll see if Colossus wants to come along." Kitty said.

"Sure thing." Danny said with a smile.

* * *

"I'll see you soon, Motoki!" Makoto said as she left his apartment.

"Be safe, Mako!" He said as he closed the door.

For a few years, she and Motoki had become very close. They started dating.

Despite this, there was one other boy who she had fallen for. He was with a genuinely good girl, but part of her can't help but wonder if he came to her.

"Lita?"

She stopped in her tracks.

Only one person still calls her that. And it made her turn around to see him there.

"D-Danny-kun?" She asked.

He was still as handsome as ever and it made her blush.

"I came to see if you and your friends want to come to my and Kim's wedding."

That part did sting her a little, but she chose to take it in stride because of her relationship and respect for Danny and Kim.

She saw the envelope in his hand and, with a smile, she accepted it.

"We'll be there…"

* * *

Danny took a breath. He hadn't been to this house in years. Not since the first time he and Katie had their date and she kissed him without consent.

The shame and discomfort from that memory no longer exists. He's long since forgiven her for what happened and what she did after.

_We're friends now, even if she might still be interested._

He knocked on the door. The person who answered it was someone roughly younger than Danielle, physically at least. It took him a moment to recognize Danny.

"Hey! You're Danny! Remember me? Tinker!"

Danny squinted his eyes at this young man. It took the red cap he still wore backwards to make Danny's mind work.

"Her brother?"

"Yup! Hey, Katie!" Tinker called out. "Come see who's here for you!"

Tinker went away and, seconds later, came Katie.

Danny took a step back.

Katie looked like a more mature version of the girl he had an unintentional second date with. Her top had the same color, but it was now a sweater. Her pants were now pink jeans. She also had blue tennis shoes instead of the slip-on shoes of before.

She smiled and sighed.

"Danny… I'm flattered but I've moved on. Also, I'm getting married." She said as she rose a hand, showing her ring. "See?"

Danny smirked, noticing her joking behavior.

"I'm actually here for this."

He held up the envelope and presented it.

Katie took it and noticed the writing on it.

She smiled.

"It's about time you two are tying the knot…"

* * *

Penny Proud was just visiting her old home town of Wizville, during her vacation from college.

She was glad to be back to see her parents, her pre teen brother and sister and her even older Suga Mama and an elderly Puff.

Knock knock.

"I'll get on it..." Penny said as she went to answer the door. To her surprise, there is no one there. She felt annoyed. "A ding dong ditch?"

"Not exactly..." Danny said before he became visible, causing Penny to yelp.

When she realized who it was, she relaxed.

"Hey Danny, long time no see..." Penny said, happy to see her old friend.

"Danny?" Her father, Oscar, raced over and saw Danny. He smiled. "My favorite superhero… any chance you wanna endorse my latest addition to Proud Snacks?"

Danny was about to answer that he's not eating them or that he's just endorsing them as a fuel source, but Penny spoke up.

"Dad!"

"Sorry…" He said apologetically before going back inside.

Penny rolled her eyes. Even after all these years, her dad can still embarrass her in front of her friends.

"Anyway, what brings you here?" Penny asked.

"Me and Kim are getting married and you're invited..." Danny said as he handed her the invite.

Penny smiled when she saw this.

"So, you guys are finally tying the knot, huh?" Penny said.

"Yeah. You're all invited." Danny said before a notable annoyed look came to his face. "Just not Dijonay…"

"Don't worry." Penny said with her arms crossed and equally annoyed look. "We're not friends anymore…"

"ABOUT TIME!" Suga Mama could be heard calling out.

"Well… look who's here?"

A voice Penny knew and Danny barely recalled got his attention.

He turned around and frowned. It was someone he knew from his blind date with Penny, all grown up.

"Swampy?"

"It's _LaCienega!_" She snapped before going back to a sweet tone. "What brings you here? You should know I'm not tied down… anymore."

"Yeah… I'm getting married to Kim Possible so… you're out of luck." Danny said flatly.

LaCienega continued her flirtatious tone. "Well… if anything happens between you two-"

"You just want him because he's a world-famous superhero now…" Penny said.

"Shut it, Proud!" LaCienega shouted.

"You're not welcomed around my home anymore, remember?! After you ditched your family for that Wiz Jr, who divorced you instantly?"

LaCienaga scowled at Penny before turning away and leaving, her nose held high in the air.

Both Danny and Penny rolled their eyes.

"I can't believe you were friends…"

"We weren't. We just hung out with the same people." Penny said.

* * *

A red-haired woman just finished putting her infant daughter for her afternoon nap. She had just gone down stairs to make some tea when she heard a knock on the door.

_Hmm... I wonder who that could be. _She thought as she went to answer the door.

Once she did, she saw someone she hasn't seen for a really long time.

"Hey Ginger..."

"Danny!" The woman, Ginger, exclaimed happy to see him.

The two began talking, catching up.

"So, how have you been?" Danny asked.

"Got married, had a kid, wrote a best-selling book."

"Yeah, Kim and Jazz have their own copies." Danny said.

"How about you?" She asks.

Danny held up an envelope.

"I'm getting married myself…" He said. "You're invited."

Ginger smiles.

"I'll be there."

* * *

Monster High.

Once, she was a student here. Now, after a few years as a journalist for the monster world, she's gotten a job in the halls she once made her friends.

Spectra Vondergeist floated towards her class, which always starts before lunch for the students, when someone down the hall was spotted. Someone she still pines for.

"Danny!" She flew towards him faster.

Once he turned his head and saw her, he smiled and held out an envelope.

"Spectra. I was looking for you."

She arrived and looked giddy when he said that.

"Really?" She asked with a big smile.

"Yeah. Kim and I are getting married…" Spectra's smile falters. "We'd like to invite you and some of your friends too…"

Spectra paused for a second.

_He's getting married… oh…_

Despite her sadness, she took the envelope and smiled.

"Sure thing…" She said.

* * *

The Infi-Map led him to a place he knew he wouldn't be able to find normally. It was another world, as far as he knew, and it was some kind of peaceful looking beach house near the ocean, with a lovely forest not far.

Danny blinked for a moment before smiling.

_So, this is where she lives? Nice. Kim and I should get a beach house one of these days._

"Danny?"

It was a familiar voice of a girl, but not the one he came for when he turned around and saw her.

It was a fairy like the one he came to see, but it was a redhead like Kim with a blue color scheme, not who he came to see.

"Bloom? I thought this was Melody, Musa's world…"

"It is." She clarified. "I'm just visiting. What brings you here?"

"You're about to find out…" Danny said.

That when Musa, who opened the door to go out for her morning flight, saw the two and smiled.

"Danny? Bloom?" Both saw her and waved. "What are you two doing here?" She asked as she flew to them.

"Well… Kim and I were looking for someone to perform for us." He said.

"Perform?" Musa asked before the implications hit her. "Wait… you don't mean-"

"Yup." Danny said as he held up an envelope. "You and your friends, this Winx Club you've mentioned, can come along too, Bloom. Musa can bring guests."

Both girls squealed in excitement, slightly deafening him as evident when he shrugged in response.

"You're finally getting married!" Bloom said.

"We're so there!" Musa says.

Danny grinned and held a thumb's up, his ears still ringing.

* * *

Danny made a stop in New York, stopping at a Chinese restaurant for lunch.

As he is sees it and is about to fly towards it, a familiar voice speaks.

"Well, look who's here."

Danny stops and looks to his right. He sees a familiar woman in black with platinum hair.

He shook his head when he saw her.

"Hey… Felicia."

Felicia Hardy, the Black Cat, is standing on a rooftop. She has a bag of stolen goods over her shoulder and she has a big smile on her face.

"Where's Red?" She asks with a smirk. "Changed your mind?"

"No." Danny said as he held up an envelope. "We're getting married. Since you're a crook, you're technically not invited."

"Aww…" Felicia said with a playful tone. "You mean I don't get to be the other woman?"

"Don't you have a webslinger to hit on?" Danny asks a bit impatiently.

"I do… he's got his own little redhead. At least she's less likely to rip me apart than the blonde superwoman, or the secret agent bird…"

"Secret age- Never mind." Danny said. "Anyway, sorry, Felicia." He says as he resumes his flight. "I'm gonna get something to eat, then get an invite to another old blind date."

He flew away, leaving Felicia staring at him, as well as one particular part of him, and smirk.

"Redheads are getting lucky…"

* * *

In a loft located at the end of Hell's Kitchen, Manhattan. A young woman just came home from a hard day of dealing with a bunch of idiots who dare to call themselve talk show writers. This woman just came into her apartment, after getting some mail. Once inside, she was greeted by her only housemate, her toilet trained cat, Godzilla.

"Meow..." Godzilla said.

"Bill... bill... junk... so original..." This snarky woman said.

This woman is Daria Morgendoffer. The sardonic teen left the suburbs of Lawndale for New York City's Hell's Kitchen, where she's grown up to become the only female writer on a late-night talk show.

She was home, going over her mail, until one letter caught her interest. It's an invite to a wedding from someone she knew a long time ago.

"You are cordially invited to attend the wedding between Danny Fenton and Kim Possible..." She read.

Daria knew who that was, there wasn't a single person in the world who didn't know who Danny Fenton, or rather, his alter ego is Danny Phantom. Daria knew him from that blind date she was forced on when she was 15. During that time, she didn't hide the fact that she didn't care to be there but, in the end, it wasn't a bad experience as she found that Danny was decent, to say the least.

They didn't become a couple but she didn't hate him. Still, she was surprised to receive an invitation to his wedding.

_Attending the wedding of a former blind date?_ Daria thought. _This is a potential disaster. Still..._

* * *

"Okay… here we go…"

Barbara has gone through a surgery. Years ago, she lost the ability to use her legs. She rejected a surgery by a family friend, Bruce Wayne, to regain her ability to walk.

However, when her father was almost lost in a shoot out with the Joker, she changed her mind.

Now was the day to try it out. She sat up on the hospital bed and slowly moved herself to the edge. Her feet were now over they edge and she slowly moved her feet. They were bare but when they touched the floor, she felt it.

She felt the cold floor.

She gasped.

_I can feel it…_

The months of the surgery, rest, medicine and other things was over. Now was the day to see if I wasn't for nothing. And she felt it. She felt the sensation of touch in her lower body again.

Then she was able to bend her knees.

She gasped, almost on the verge of smiles.

"I… I can walk again."

She didn't bother to wait a second longer. She didn't even want to wait for her boyfriend, Dick Grayson, former Robin and current Nightwing. She got off the bed.

And there she was, standing.

_It worked…_

Barbara was panting, she was ecstatic.

"I can walk again…"

"Whoa…"

She turned her head. She gasped before smiling.

"Danny?"

"You're… _walking?_"

"Yeah…" She said with a happy face. "Looks like that worked…"

"Wow… makes my good news look lame by comparison."

"What's your good news?" She asked.

"This…" He handed her the envelope.

Upon looking at the writing on the back, she smiled.

"This isn't lame at all… I'll be there." Barbara said.

* * *

Australia, the land down under, home of a certain young woman, now an adult and having surrendered her mermaid powers so that she and Lewis can marry and have a family.

Cleo was in the living room with her 4-year-old son, Lewis McCartney Jr. Her son was playing with toy fish, pretending they were swimming in the air.

Cleo smiled at this, finding it adorable.

Then a knock came to her front door.

Picking her son up, Cleo went to the door. Once she answered, they both saw who it was.

"Phantom!" Her son went.

"Yeah, it's Danny Phantom…" Cleo said playfully to her son before looking back to Danny. "What's up? What brings you down under?" She asked.

Danny held up an envelope.

"You and your old friends are invited to my and Kim's wedding."

"You're finally getting married?" She asks. Once he nodded, she smiled. "Alright then, I'll come… can I bring this little guy?"

Danny smiled at the sight of her son and nodded.

"Sure thing."

* * *

She has long since left the Teen Titans. Now she was a part of the adult members of the former team, now simply The Titans.

She was on the team with Cyborg, Kid Flash, Red Arrow and Aqualad.

She would sometimes check up on her homeworld just to see if everything was okay.

Right now, Starfire was standing on the highest tower of Jump City, observing and admiring the scenery.

As the de facto leader of The Titans, Starfire took pride in having a moment to herself, having learned the ins and outs of leadership from her ex-boyfriend but at the very least learned where to improve in fields he didn't excel at.

"A moment of peace…" She said to herself, her years of speaking adorably broken English behind her save for cute moments.

"Sorry to end it for you."

Danny's voice caught her attention. She turned and smiled to see him.

"Danny? What are you doing here?"

"Inviting you to my wedding." Danny said as he handed her an invite.

Starfire smiled warmly to read it.

"It is about the time!" She realized what she just said and stuttered. "I mean… it's about time!"

Danny laughed playfully.

"So, will I see you there?"

"Absolutely!" She responded before giving Danny a usually bone breaking hug.

After also sending invitations to Jake, Lilo and Stitch, Team Impossible, the kids Danielle befriended that one time and even his allies in the Ghost Zone, Danny returned home, ready to prepare for when Kim became his wife.

* * *

In a bar, in a town between Amity Park and Middleton, there is a bar where two formerly very attractive women were.

One was once a slim Latina, but is now putting on some weight with her hair being much shorter. The other was a tan snobby girl who shared the same fate as her big sisters, namely that her beauty has been fading. The fact that both are wearing "mom jeans" emphasizes how they've fallen.

They were watching the stream of the wedding of Danny Fenton/Phantom and Kim Possible with disdain.

"It's not fair!" Paulina screeched, to the ire of Bonnie. "It should be _me!_"

Bonnie groaned.

"Shut up… wouldya?" She snapped with her arms crossed before huffing at the television. "**_I_** should be marrying the most wanted guy on Earth right now… not Kim Possible!"

"YOU NEVER LOVED THE GHOST BOY LIKE I DID!" Paulina shouted with tears in her eyes.

"That's because I thought he was a nobody… if I'd have known he was a somebody, the somebody back then, it'd be _me_ walking down that aisle!"

Both girls glared at each other furiously.

"Oh please, don't fool yourselves!"

To their surprise, they looked to the table behind the stools they sat at and saw… *sigh* … Hi Wade.

"Hello!" Deadpool went.

Bonnie and Paulina exchanged confused looks to each other.

"Uh… Spider-Man?" Paulina stupidly asked.

Deadpool groaned. "It makes sense a complete idiot would make that joke! And FP11 was nice to point it out in the narrative..." He got up. "I'm Deadpool and I'm here to let you know I was invited to the wedding and not you on account of me being buddies with Danny Phantom!"

Both women stared incredulously at him.

"If that's true, why are you even here?" Bonnie asked.

"Simple there, Kelly Ripa!" Deadpool said.

Bonnie looked lost. "Kelly Ri-"

"Lazy writing by a lazy idiot! "

Oh… shut up, Wade.

"Oh please, you even asked FP to help you on this scene alone..."

Hey, she helps me, I help her... there is nothing wrong with that!

"There certainly isn't..." Flower Princess11 said in another voice only Deadpool could hear.

"Hey FP, what brings you here?" Deadpool asked.

"Hey Deadpool... just passing through, on my way to the first of hopefully many weddings..." FP11 said, with a meaningful smirk only he could see.

Bonnie and Paulina looked confused.

"Uh, who is he talking to?" Bonnie asked.

Paulina shrugged, not seeing anybody.

Alright, if we are done socializing, get back to the story!

"Fine..." Deadpool said, before turning to the former beauty queens. "So… how have you ladies been since those two love birds saved the world… again?!"

Both women scowled at him.

"Horrible! My idiot soon to be ex-husband, Dash, is filing for divorce and even worse, my Papa cut me off of my inheritance when I was trying to sue Kim Possible for stealing my love… only my kids get the inheritance and only after they're 18…" Paulina grumbled.

"Also, it turns out Junior isn't very much husband material…" Bonnie grumbled as well. "Let's just say he's too… wimpy to even be considered a dad… even worse, he and his sneaky dad tricked me into sighing a prenup, I got squat in the divorce!"

"I see… Well, to be frank, even if you gotten your hands all on Danny, it wouldn't have worked out." Deadpool said.

"How would you know?" Paulina asked.

Deadpool quickly held out a black rock that glowed purple.

"Continuity Gem!" He put it back in his pouch. "I got curious…" He points to Paulina. "You may or may not potentially get two kids with Danny named Isabella and Manny…" He points to Bonnie. "You may or may not potentially have a son with him named Donnie…" He waved his hands. "Maybe I'm lying about the kids, who knows… but the point is it wouldn't have mattered… Because he'd quickly recognize how unpleasant you both are and dumped you like yesterday's garbage, so… KARMA, ******!" Deadpool groaned. "Asterisks?! Really?!"

Yup.

"Well…" He looked to the two women, who couldn't decide if they were insulted or confused. "I'm outta here! Got a wedding to attend! Laters!"

With a snap of his fingers, he disappeared. Bonnie and Paulina were left looking complete nonplussed by what they witnessed.

"What just happened?" Bonnie asked.

* * *

Is it just me, or is he nicer to you than me?

"Hmm, really? Strange, isn't it?" FP11 asked.

* * *

It was a Sunday, long after the invitations, long after preparations.

Danny was in his fitting room, getting some last-minute changes to his suit as his father, Tucker, Ben Tennyson and Jake Long were there to help with checking his hair and breath at the same time. While Tucker is his best friend and best man, he had Jake and Ben as his best hero friends.

He was looking very nervous, but his had his hands on his shoulders.

"Son… don't worry, you're not gonna choke."

"What he said." Ben said as he crunched on a pickle from a jar he brought. "You and Kim were meant to be, why else would she say no to being my match?"

Danny rose a brow.

"I can think of a few reasons…" He muttered in a joking manner.

"Ha!" Jake went, much to Ben's minor irritation. "So, you ready for the big day?"

"Somewhat…" Danny says. He then remembered something. "Tucker, you got the ring?!"

"Right here…" Tucker said as he reached in his pocket. However, he looked worried. "Uh oh…"

Danny panicked.

"Tucker!"

"Hold it!" Ben said as he held out his arm and hit the Omnitrix, morphing into the right alien for the job. "Lodestar can find it. With a smaller magnetic field…" He rose his arm and the ring Tucker lost, which was at his feet, flew toward's Ben's arm. "There you go!"

Jack approached and pulled it off once Lodestar's power turned off. Ben then hit the Omnitrix logo and returned to normal.

"Here you are, son." Jack said.

"Thanks… Dad." Danny said, notably looking miffed at Tucker.

Tucker grinned and shrugged sheepishly.

"Well…" Tucker held up his PDA and looked at the clock. "Looks like-"

"Why do you even have that thing still?" Jake asked. "I mean, cellphones do like everything those things do and even more…"

Tucker scowled at him.

"PDA's will make a comeback!" He insisted.

"In a room with people who deal with ghosts, magic creatures and aliens… that's unlikely." Ben joked.

"Well… in any case…" Tucker resumed. "It's almost time… you ready?"

It hit Danny. It was time.

_Almost… time?!_

"Ready?" He asked. That's when he started to hyperventilate. It was sinking in. "I'm… I'm getting _married_! To Kim Possible!"

Suddenly, his knees weakened and he almost fell. His father caught him.

"Hold it son! You can pass out as soon as you and Kim give us grandkids! You need to get married first!"

"M-m-married!" Danny said with a stutter. "Oh man… I… I can't walk!"

"Help him!" Jack said.

Tucker got the other arm, Ben and Jake got his legs.

"Carry him before he gets his strength back!" Ben said.

All of them carried as Danny's weakened state wasn't going away.

"She's… going to be my wife…" He whispered to himself.

He was still processing that this was the big day.

It would be the least stressful thing he'd go through today.

* * *

_It's the day… Today is the day._

She was thinking this over and over again all day.

Even with her wedding dress being fitted in the presence of her mother and future in-laws, Maddie, Jazz and Danielle, she was feeling antsy.

She took deep breaths, not because of the dress. She wanted to go through this, but she was feeling weak in the knees. Thankfully, she wasn't as weak as Danny is.

"Okay… I'm ready for anything…" Kim said to herself.

"Good Kimmie." Anne said to her daughter as they finished getting the dress on. "And… we're finished!"

Maddie got off her seat and clasped her hands together.

"How wonderful!" She said.

"You really think so, Maddie?" Kim asked.

She's long since been allowed to call Danny's parents by their first names.

"Please… you're about to be my daughter-in-law. You can call me "Mom" if you ever like." Maddie insisted.

That earned a smile from Kim.

That's when both Jazz and Danielle high-fived each other.

"We're about to have a sister-in-law!" Jazz cheered.

"The coolest one possible! Ah! Pun!" Danielle went.

Kim noticed Jazz came alone and wanted to speak up.

"So, where's Antonio?"

"Oh… he's… dealing with a certain… scenario that requires his help." Jazz said.

Everyone rises a brow at that.

"What scenario requires a fisherman who does electronics?"

Jazz chuckled as though hiding something.

"You'd be surprised."

* * *

And so, the venue was full of people. Various people of various different races. Humans, ghosts, aliens, robots, mutants, and so on.

Wulf was seen crying next to Tucker and Velma, who looked a bit concerned.

"Uh… is he okay?" Velma asked.

"Yeah, don't worry…" Tucker assured.

Valerie, who sat behind Wulf with her father and Star, looked annoyed.

"What's with this ghost?" Valerie asked.

"Mi ĉiam ploras ĉe geedziĝoj…" Wulf said between sobs.

Tucker looked back.

"He said he always cries at weddings…" He answered.

Valerie looked rather embarrassed to ask.

"I… see…"

Star ignored them, only staring at who was at the alter.

_I should've ignored Paulina's commands…_

Meanwhile, another person was looking at Danny.

Sam had a warm smile on her face.

_I was wrong to be the way I was. Danny deserves to be with whoever he loves. He loves Kim and she loves him. Besides, they kick butt together…_

Her hand was held by her fiancée, Chris.

"You okay, Babe?" He asked.

"Yeah…" Sam said. Her feelings fo Danny, which she realized was just teen hormones, long subsided. "I'm good."

Katie nodded as she saw Danny there.

She looked down at the ring on her hand and had her other hand on it.

"It's going to be okay. Maybe in another life… but I'm happy for who he's with here." She said to herself."

Phantasma was crying with Sibella comforting her. Spectra, noticing, whispered to her.

"You wish it was you too, huh?"

"Yup…" Phantasma sobbed. "But I need to be happy for him…"

Spectra smiled sadly.

"Me too…"

Kara Kent, in her civilian clothes, with her best friend Barbara Gordon, now walking perfectly, held hands in both sadness and happiness. Part of them still cared for Danny, but were happy for him.

Makoto Kino and Minako Aino, secretly Sailors Jupiter and Venus respectively, held hands too. Makoto did fall for Danny and Minako thought he was cute, but they were happy he was marrying who he loves.

Danny stood at the end, with the priest standing there. Danny waited for Kim, who is to be his wife.

He saw Ron's little sister, Hana, as the flower girl. She was making a trail with flower petals for Kim.

He could see his ghostly allies, Wade, Monique, Dr. Director, even some of Danielle's friends like Riley and TJ. He saw the caterers, including three bears, were watching as well.

He was nervous, but excited. It was the day they waited for so long.

_So long as no bad guys come after us… it'll be the best day of my life._

That's when the music began playing.

He looked up and saw her at the end of the aisle.

His jaw dropped.

Kim Possible was there in her wedding dress with the veil over her face.

And yet he could tell she was looking at him.

Under that veil, she was smiling. She was nervous, but very excited.

She saw Danny looking at her with his jaw agape before a smile came to his face.

It made her smile too.

He's just as nervous and excited as I am… She thought fondly.

"Kimmie-Cub?"

Her father, at her side, got her attention. He smiled to her.

"Dad…" Kim said as she rose her arm to him.

"Let's get you married, young lady…"

He took her arm, looked towards where Danny was waiting, and guided Kim to her husband-to-be.

As she walked down, she looked left and right. Despite the veil, she could see everyone was looking at her.

She saw all of Danny's past dates that were invited smiling at her as she passed them.

_They all look happy… they're happy for us._ She thought.

Girls like Katie, Starfire, Makoto and Violet were happy for them, even if part of them can't help but wish it was them marrying Danny. Still, they wished them the best.

Then, once she made it, her father let her go. With an approving nod to Danny, James stepped aside as Kim went up the step and stood next to Danny.

She could tell he was smiling warmly. He was very amazed to see her in her dress.

_She's beautiful…_ He thought.

"We are gathered here today…" The priest said. "To unite these two, Danny Fenton, aka Danny Phantom, and Kim Possible, in holy matrimony…"

All the while, they unaware a certain uninvited guest was observing from outside the venue.

_Almost time…_ He thought as he observed.

As the priest continued talking, Danny pulled the veil off Kim and saw her face. Both of them smiled to each other.

_This is the day…_ Danny thought. _The day that was meant to be since that first date._

He remembered how he really didn't want to do that dating service. Then he saw what Kim looked like. Since then, they've been through so much. By the time Vlad tried to kidnap Kim, Danny realizes how much he loves her.

He ironically has Tucker to thank.

_I've waited for this for a long time…_ Kim thought. _My first date became the biggest love of my life._

She recalled how she only took the dating service because Ron asked for it. Her first date, who she'd eventually learn is a superhero, became someone she couldn't let go. The more they got to know each other, the more she fell in love. She could never stay mad at him, much less stop loving him.

It's ironic that she has Ron to thank for this.

That's when it was time for vows.

"Danny Fenton…" The priest said. "Do you take Kim Possible as your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

"I do." Danny said with a big smile.

"Kim Possible…" The priest said. "Do you take Danny Fenton as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

"I do." Kim said with a big smile.

"Then…" The priest spoke up. "If anyone has any objections… speak now or forever hold your peace!"

All those who still had even the smallest interest in Danny or Kim chose to keep their mouths shut.

That's when an unexpected voice spoke up.

"I object!" Vlad shouted. "To both of them living!"

Everyone gasped at the sound of his voice and looked to the ceiling. That's when a blast from that spot fired at the floor between Danny and Kim.

Vlad had fired from a blaster in his hand. It created a portal underneath their feet, one that they both fell through. Everyone got up, gasping in shock before Vlad flew through that portal, which closed once he went through.

"DANNY!" His friends and family shouted.

"KIM!" Her friends and family shouted.

All of the other guests were in a panic.

* * *

Both Danny and Kim fell on the ground, both grunting once they hit. The started getting up, Danny helping Kim due to her dress.

"What happened?" Kim asked.

"I think Vlad shot a portal at us…"

"Good thinking, boy!"

Drakken's voice got their attention.

Both of them look to where it came from and their eyes widened.

_Uh oh… _They both thought.

From the looks of where they are, it appears to be an abandoned sanitorium. However, as of this moment, it wasn't very abandoned.

Just about all of the villains that Danny Phantom and Kim Possible have were their, surrounding the two. Once Vlad went through the portal, which closed once he got out, he joined the rest.

For Danny's villains: Vlad Plasmius, Skulker, Technus 3.0, Ember, Freakshow, Lydia, The Fright Knight, Desiree, Penelope Spectra, Bertrand, Walker, Bullet and Undergrowth.

For Kim's villains: Drakken, Shego, Monkey Fist, Duff Killigan, Professor Dementor, Motor Ed, Gemini with his men, Adrena Lynn and Camille Leon.

All of them looked about ready to get some payback.

"Someone didn't invite us to the wedding… so we decided to crash your party!" Vlad shouted.

Danny groaned rather loudly in frustration.

"Fruitloop, couldn't you have waited like a minute or longer?!" Danny loudly questioned.

"I'm after revenge, Daniel." Vlad stated. "Anything I do that inconveniences you is a bonus for me…"

"Besides…" Shego's fist started to glow, a green vapor coming out of it. "We don't do patience…"

"And you can't handle all of us once!" Skulker shouted as he readied his cannon on his shoulder.

"Try us!" Kim challenged. She then rose her arm, revealing her Kimmunicator watch is still on. "This just got an upgrade!"

Pressing a button on it, her wedding dress was then replaced with her battlesuit.

Danny, smiling at her readying, decided he knew what to do.

"Alright… I'm Goin' Ghost!"

He summoned the rings and morphed into Danny Phantom.

"Ready?" Kim asked as she prepared for battle.

"With you? Always." Danny responded as he also got ready.

Then the villains attacked.

First recognizing who they were more suited to fighting, Kim took on the powerless foes while Danny battled those with abilities.

Monkey Fist and Duff Killigan both tried to attack Kim first, and she easily countered, blasting one of Killigan's clubs into melting.

"Ack! You'll pay for that, Lassie! You and your spooky husband-to-be for calling me Scrooge McDork!"

"Hmm… yeah." Kim said. "You're definitely more Flintheart Glomgold. What do you think, Danny?"

Danny, who contended with The Fright Knight with a sword constructed, heard her and made light of Killigan again.

"Okay… how about… Flintbutt Glomgab?" He joked, earning a laugh from Kim as she evaded Monkey Fist. "Hey, that works!"

"DO NOT IGNORE ME!" The Fright Knight shouted.

At that moment, both Walker and Bullet tried to attack Danny from the side. However, he created two doubles to act on his defense. They blasted the two ghosts before fading returning to their source.

"How's this?!" Danny asked before morphing the sword into a shield and pushing the Fright Knight off before returning it to a sword and knocking the Soul Shredder away. "Get lost!"

Danny then fired a ghost ray that knocks the Fright Knight into a wall.

"Our turn!"

Danny heard Technus 3.0 and saw he and Desiree were coming towards him.

"Bring it!"

Meanwhile, Kim was kicking Monkey Fist in the head, knocking him down. He wasn't finished.

"This isn't over!"

Adrena Lynn came running in.

"What he said!"

She threw a punch, but Kim caught it.

"Haven't seen you in a long time… what happened?"

"I tried plotting revenge… but I got sidetracked with other stuff… like making money…" Lynn admitted.

"I see…" Kim said before flipping Adrena Lynn on her back. "You should have gotten sidetracked longer."

Meanwhile, Danny threw a punch that sent Technus into the ceiling.

"CURSE YOU, PHANTOM!" Technus shouted from the indent he made in the shape of his body.

_Now… for Plasmius. He attacked our wedding day! _Danny thought angrily.

While Danny was trying to locate Vlad, someone was trying to locate him. She found him, much to his annoyance.

"Hey, Cutie..." Camillie said as she suddenly appeared with a coy pose.

Danny saw her and rolled his eyes.

"Oh geez, what are you doing here?" Danny asked in annoyance.

It made no sense to him. After all, Camille is just a spoiled brat who just wants to live life like a spoiled brat, she is not a fighter or a revenge seeker. Not this kind of revenge, at least.

"Oh, the vampire guy in the lousy outfit told me that you were getting married. I just came by to talk you out of it... or at least a better option." Camille said. "Like, say, someone blonde with a slender frame…"

"As if! I am about to be happily married to the best girl in the world and you aren't her!" Danny said in anger.

"Aww…" Camille cooed with her hands reaching for him. "I'd be upset you keep playing hard to get if it wasn't adorable…"

Danny stepped away.

"Back off!"

"Oh please, if the dipstick was gonna dump the cheerleader, he'd at least trade up, not trade down!" Ember shouted as she appeared.

Camille looked insulted. "What's that suppose to-"

Camille didn't even get to finish as Ember sent a blast at her.

Skulker saw this and looked baffled.

"What are you doing?! She's on our side!" Skulker shouted.

"She was getting on my nerves, besides, aside from her shape shifting, she's useless! Even the Box Ghost is more menacing than her..." Ember complained.

Skulker was unconvinced.

"You're still eager for him… aren't you?"

Ember looked away, annoyed.

"He's way less annoying than you…" She muttered towards her ex.

Skulker gritted his teeth and flew to Danny with a blade out his wrist.

"YOUR PELT IS MINE!"

Danny didn't stand down and readied for more.

Kim, meanwhile, knocked out Duff Killigan with a punch and blasted Monkey Fist into a wall, knocking him out as well.

That's when Motor Ed ran towards her with a comically large wrench.

Kim shook her head and blasted the wrench over his head to pieces. He stopped when he saw the really angry look on her face.

Her wedding day has been intruded by villains seeking revenge and she's not happy. Not one bit.

"Uh… I'm gonna head out now! Seriously!" Motor Ed said quickly.

"Not a chance!"

Kim jumped towards Motor Ed and kicked him into the wall next to Monkey Fist.

Meanwhile, Danny was avoiding attacks from Skulker and Technus 3.0. Thanks to years of combat experience, he's able to handle both of them.

"Can't you guys get revenge later? Like… MUCH later?!"

"No…" Both of them said flatly while trying to land a blow he can't block.

Danny groaned exasperated.

"Well… at least I can do this in small bursts without losing all my power…"

Danny flew back and unleashed a Ghostly Wail that send both of them through the wall.

"I'LL HAVE YOUR PELT FOR THIS!" Skulker could be heard yelling from.

Danny had his fists to his hips and shook his head.

"Crazy… looking for revenge on someone's wedding day…"

That's when someone wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"How about lips on a girl? The one you SHOULD marry!"

Camille kissed his cheek, prompting him to phase out of her grasp and wipe his cheek in irritation.

_If only she were the alien chick, I could knock her teeth out before handing her to the Green Lanterns._

"Don't you have some spa to waste your day at?" Danny questioned in irritation.

"There's a new couples spa that I think would be perfect for us!" Camille insisted.

"Is NO not in your vocabulary?!" Danny questioned.

From Camille's purse, Debutante hissed angrily.

"Debutante!" Camille chided. "Don't snap at him, he's the perfect man!" She looked to Danny and began making bedroom eyes while clasping her hands together. "Handsome, strong, famous, popular, rich and funny…"

The object of her affections wasn't flattered.

"Seriously?"

Danny rolled his eyes. That's when a vine wrapped around him and picked him up, to Camille's disappointment.

"Oh poo…" Camille groaned.

Undergrowth brought Danny to his face, snarling in anger.

"My revenge is here!"

Desiree flew in and readied her hands for firing.

"Mine as well!"

Camille pouted angrily.

"They won't stop trying to kill him!"

Freakshow, who now stood next to her, rose a brow.

"What did you think this was all about?"

Freakshow is knocked into the floor by Kim, prompting Camille to step away when she saw how angry the redhead was.

Kim looked up and saw Danny in trouble.

"I'm on it!"

Kim fired a blast that hit Desiree, causing her to fall.

Meanwhile, Danny used his powers to freeze the vine and break out, causing Undergrowth to groan in pain.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!"

"You interrupted my wedding, Salad Face!" Danny snapped.

He then charged a blast of icy power and fired, freezing Undergrowth into a statue.

After this, he's hit in the back by a fist-shaped blast that sent him to the ground.

This was by Ember, who smirked.

"He might be easier to take home with his arms and legs broken…" She said with a smile.

Danny hit the floor, to Kim's shock.

"Danny!"

She's about to go aid him when someone appeared in front of her thanks to a jump.

"Where ya goin, Princess?" Shego questioned.

Kim gritted her teeth. That's when she noticed Drakken and Dementor aimed their blasters at her.

"Today is no weddings… but a funeral! _Your's_, Kim Possible! And I do mean to use your maiden name on account of you're not getting married today!" Drakken taunted in his usual way.

"What he said!" Dementor said as he aimed his blaster.

Danny was still on the ground when he saw someone hovering above.

It's Lydia, who summoned her tattoo ghosts.

Danny unleashed a Ghostly Wail that caused the smaller ghosts to dissolve and send Lydia away.

However, Danny was low on breath.

"Using up too much power… gotta be careful."

That's when a few flowers landed next to him. His eyes widened when he recognized them.

_Uh oh…_

They were blood blossoms. And their presence was causing Danny to hiss in pain and rendering him unable to get up.

That's when Camille, who dropped the flowers, stood above him before getting down on her knees and resting a hand on his chest.

"Aww…" She said. "This trouble with Kim Possible hurting?" She then got her face closer to Danny, too close for him. "Here… let me help you push you closer to making the right call and I'll help you get out of here…"

Danny closed his mouth as Camille planted a kiss on his lips.

That's when a sonic blast hit her on the back and sent her away. That same sonic blast made the blood blossoms blow away.

Danny was still too weak to get up, especially when Ember stood above him and pressed her boot on his chest, keeping him down.

"Not so fun, is it?" Ember questioned mockingly. "You could use someone more fun; don't you think?" Ember then got on her knees and grabbed Danny by the shirt collar, pulling him up. "The spoiled brat got her shot, now here's mine."

She kissed him on the lips as well, much to his annoyance.

That's when Danny was able to regain enough strength to blast her, sending her away.

He got back up.

Meanwhile, Kim was dodging blasts from Drakken and Dementor while Shego tried to assault her.

_This brings back memories of our first date… _Danny thought. _And like before… let's even the odds!_

"Hey! Doctor Moron!"

Danny fired a blast that destroyed Drakken's weapon.

Drakken groaned as immaturely as usual as he discarded the destroyed weapon.

"You'll pay for that, boy!"

Danny, though irritated by that, fired another blast at Dementor's blaster, destroying it.

Dementor yelped before glaring at Danny.

"Freakish Ghost Boy! You vill pay for this!"

"I'm a Ghost MAN now!" Danny corrected.

Shego secretly smirked as she gave Danny an unseen onceover.

"You're a _man_ now all right…"

* * *

Vlad, who phased through the ceiling, spoke to two figures in shadow. Both of them were humanoid, tall, and looking very angry.

"How much longer?!" The female of the two questioned in agitation.

"Soon, my dear…" Vlad said. "Let's hope you are not needed. Remember, you are here as Plan B."

"We are no Plan B!" The large male shouted. "Let us go now!"

Vlad groaned.

"You're not in command anymore, remember?! Now… WAIT!"

* * *

Some of their villains got back up and continued while Vlad was with his Plan B. They were knocked down again.

Kim had Camille by the hair.

"No! Not the face!" She yelped.

"The same face that kissed my groom's face?!" Kim questioned angrily before punching Camille out.

Once Camille was knocked out, Debutante whimpered and remained in Camille's purse.

Meanwhile, Danny punched Ember into the ground. Before falling unconscious, she smiles.

"Red better be careful… this ain't over…"

She went out cold.

Almost all of their villains were knocked out. Only a few, which were Skulker, Shego, Fright Knight, Motor Ed, Dementor and Freakshow, were left. It was Danny noticed how angry Kim was being.

"Kim?" He asked with a hand on her shoulder. "You okay?"

"This is my special day and no one is getting in the way of it!" Kim shouted before she rushed into battle, a determined look on her way.

Danny stopped for a moment, just to admire her. He had a big grin on his face.

"She is SO going to become my wife!" Danny said excitedly before he rejoined the battle as well.

Kim blasted Dementor out cold.

Danny punched out the Fright Knight. Skulker then grabbed Danny from behind.

"I got him!" He shouted.

"I shall finish this!" The Fright Knight said as he readied the Soul Shredder.

Danny decided to take advantage of Skulker's ego.

"Really? You're gonna let someone else finish me? Then that means you didn't earn my pelt!"

Hearing that, Skulker's brow furrowed and pushed Danny aside.

"He's right! I alone must defeat Danny Phantom!"

"FOOL!" The Fright Knight backhanded him.

Danny flew in and used his ice powers on both of them freezing them in place. Then, with one more breath, he unleashed a small Ghostly Wail that destroyed the ice and knocked the two out.

Meanwhile, Kim once again defeats Motor Ed with her martial arts skills when Shego appeared in front of her.

"Again?!" She questioned.

That's when Shego held her hands up.

"Whoa there, Princess. I'll make you a deal…"

Danny had his knees buckled. He was low on power and breath. Then he saw Dementor, with a smaller blaster, and Freakshow armed with a staff, ready to attack.

That's when someone got behind them and chopped them both in the back of their necks, knocking them out.

It was Shego, who smirked at him with her hands at her hips.

"You're welcome, Shining Armor." She said.

Danny readied himself for more, but Kim approached him and helped him up.

"It's cool…" Kim said. "Shego promises she'll take her unconscious boss if we let her go…"

Danny, catching his breath, turned around to see the unconscious Drakken on the floor a few feet away.

He nodded. "Fine..."

Shego shrugged and walked towards her unconscious employer. Once she got between the two, however, she made her move.

"Gotcha!"

Shego kicked Kim onto the floor before grabbing the tired-out Danny to the floor, away from Drakken further. As he slid on the floor a bit, Shego sauntered to him.

"What the heck?!" Danny said as he saw Shego now standing above him.

"Heh… last time I saw you, I was just messing with you since I know Kimmie would flip…" She had her hands on her hips. "Gotta be honest, didn't expect you to look like this… and I kinda liked it."

That's when, to Danny's discomfort, Shego straddled him.

_This is like a fantasy in the back of my head gone horribly wrong…_

"Can I just say you're way too late, mostly because it's my wedding day?" Danny asks.

"Just want to get this out of my system…" Shego said.

"Sorry…" Danny said as he tried to get up, but his weakened state made that hard. "But Kim's about to be Mrs. Fenton/Phantom today…"

Kim was stirring away and had a hand on her head to soothe the pain. She saw what Shego was doing.

"Which is why I don't mind if she sees this!"

Before Danny could voice his rejection, Shego kissed him on the lips again. He was too weak to fight back, he feebly tried to push her off by her shoulders.

Kim gasped loudly before, with a loud growling, got up and kicked Shego off Danny.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

Shego, getting back on her knees, smirked as she wiped her mouth.

Danny did the same, for different reasons. Shego nodded.

"Good… you're loyal to Kimmie. Just wanted to see for myself…"

"EXCUSE ME?!" Danny and Kim went.

"Don't get me wrong… you've grown up well. You're strong, handsome, tough and the only person as snarky as I am… but I happen to like what you two have. So, you two be good together or else I'll step in." She said in an almost joking manner.

"You and every evil girl who tried to make me leave Kim just now…" Danny muttered.

As Shego laughed this off, Vlad returned via intangibility.

Both Danny and Kim saw him and readied to fight him as Shego just walked towards her boss without any effort to fight them.

"NO!" Vlad saw most of his allies either knocked down or not bothering to fight back. "This can't be happening! You two alone shouldn't be able to do this on your own!"

"Sure we can." Danny said with a mocking smile.

While Vlad was busy having his rant, he didn't notice someone walking behind him. That is until they tapped him on the shoulder.

"Now who is-"

He saw who it was.

A very, very angry bride and that very angry bride is Kim Possible

Vlad didn't even get to finish as Kim punched him square in the jaw and since he was unprepared for it, it was sending him flying several feet away.

"That was for ruining my wedding!" Kim said, with her fist still held out.

Annoyed, Vlad held onto his jaw and scowled, before a smile appeared. He had one last trick.

"Luckily… I have reinforcements just in case! You're on!"

Vlad snapped his fingers when two new ghosts arrived, phasing in from the ceiling. Two who Danny and Kim recognized.

It was the Lorwardians. They looked the same, but with pale grey skin instead of the green, and red eyes in place of yellow for Warhok, who saw Danny and snarled in rage.

"The one responsible for our demises is here!"

"Warhok? Warmonga?" Danny asked. "What the heck?!"

The tallest of the alien ghosts pointed to Danny with a cold glare in his eyes.

"We know that metal monstrosity was _you_, boy!" Warhok stated. "You humiliated us in battle and defeated us!"

Danny facepalmed before answering.

"It technically wasn't... he was a me from a different timeline. It doesn't exist anymore and neither does he..." He then realized something. "Wait... how did you end up ghosts at all? You should have come back to life like all the rest!"

"Our ship flew into the sun once we were revived..." Warmonga said bitterly with her arms crossed. "It was an undignified end for mighty warriors!"

"Now... our vengeance is here!" Warhok declared.

"Dude... HE doesn't exist anymore. I'm never going to be him!" Danny stated.

"It scarcely matters to us... DIE!" Warhok shouted with a fist held high.

"WHOA! Whoa! Whoa!" Shego shouted to Vlad. "Okay, you with the ugly, stupid hairdo!"

Vlad took offense to that.

"What did you say about my hair?!"

"Okay… payback on Kimmie I get, I don't mind messing with Spooky over there… but you said NOTHING about these two!" She pointed to the Lorwardian duo.

She did not like either of these two, given what happened years ago. Warmonga shared the dislike.

"It is the blue imposter's battlemate!" Warmonga scoffed.

"Not anymore…" Kim answered for her with a chilling glare. "Considering she kissed Danny…"

Vlad winced at hearing that.

"You kissed him? It was annoying with Camille Leon and Ember McLain but you too?!"

"I was messing with them!" Shego insisted. "Sure he's… _kind of hot now…_ but I still want to hurt them!"

Vlad groaned.

"WHAT IS IT ABOUT DANIEL THAT ATTRACTED DOZENS OF WOMEN?!"

"ENOUGH OF THIS STUPIDITY!" Warhok shouted. "You, Danny Phantom, will pay for what you did to us!"

Despite his tired state, Danny stood up.

"Bring it, Warhok!"

Danny fired a ghost ray, but then Warhok used his powers to phased into the floor to dodge before rising up.

"Fool! We've been this way for years! I've mastered the abilities I've been given! Now I shall destroy you!"

Danny rolled his eyes.

"Look, your world isn't gone anymore. It should be restored along with the rest of your people…"

"And after that, word got out that we attempted an invasion of your world!" Warmonga shouted, anger in her voice and face. "As a result of our failure, worlds conquered by us and other Lorwardians began losing their fear of us. That and others like the Green Lantern Corps, Guardians of the Galaxy and the Galactic Federation liberated them and imprisoned our fellow Lorwardians! Instead of honoring us as the greatest of our kind, we've been marked down in history as those who forever humiliated our race!"

"Well don't blame that on us…" Kim said with her arms crossed. "_You're_ the ones who came to Earth to try and conquer it!

"And we will defeat you and all who stand in our way of reclaiming our honor!" Warhok exclaimed. "You, Danny Phantom, shall fall by my hand!"

Despite his weakened state, Danny braced himself as Warhok flew in and tackled him.

Meanwhile, Kim and Shego find themselves attacked by Warmonga, who created a construct of a mace to club them with. Both leaped out of the way.

"What are you attacking me for?!" Shego questioned. "I didn't get you wasted!"

"Warmonga still does not like you…" Warmonga answered.

"I'm not fond of you you either, space case!"

Shego fired at Warmonga, who wasn't as harmed as she should be.

However, Kim slid in and threw a punch. It actually harmed her greatly as she dropped her weapon, which disappeared upon hitting the floor, and Warmonga held onto her stomach.

"How… how did you harm me so greatly?!"

"My suit's been modified for ghosts." Kim said with a smug smile.

Meanwhile, Danny fired a ghost ray, but Warhok backhanded it with ease.

"I almost wish you were at full power… but my revenge is of greater value!" Warhok said.

"Yeah, whatever… I'm about to get married so can we hurry this up?!" Danny said impatiently.

Warhok threw a punch in Danny's face that sent him into a wall.

"You will not live to see the end of this day!" Warhok stated.

Meanwhile, Kim used her suit and was showing Warmonga just how much of an advantage she had now that she was a ghost.

Despite her superior strength, Warmonga found herself unable to land a blow and each of Kim's blows weakened her further.

"This… cannot be!" Warmonga said, out of breath and unable to fight back due to her injuries.

"This is my wedding day… SO GET LOST!"

Kim threw one last punch into her face, knocking Warmonga out.

As Kim still had her fist out, Shego stared with eyes wide.

"Okay… I'm never kissing her Phantom again…" Shego said under her breath.

Meanwhile, Danny was on the defensive, firing but missing Warhok, who bobbed left and right to avoid attacks.

"I have awaited this for far too long!" He shouted.

He flew to Danny and threw a punch into his abdomen.

"UGH!"

Danny flew back and readied both hands for blasting. However, Warhok grabbed them and crushed Danny's fists in his grip. Danny gritted his teeth in pain.

"You are no match for me!" Warhok said as he let go and threw another punch into Danny's chest, hurting him further. "You NEVER! HAD! A CHANCE!"

With a slam of his fists, he sent the weakened Danny into the floor. Warhok then took advantage and continuously threw punch after punch on the weakened young man.

All the while, Vlad giggled gleefully.

"I told you Daniel, sooner or later, I would make you fall!" Vlad gloated before he erupted into laughter.

As Danny laid on the floor, on his back, looking very bruised, Warhok took the time to gloat.

"Your mate will be next…"

Both Kim and Shego stared at this, though Shego noticed the oddly calm look on Kim's face.

"Uh… aren't you worried? Phantom can't keep fighting, he doesn't have the strength!"

"He has more strength than you think…" Kim said. "You should know… he's stronger than people ever give him credit for…"

Hearing Warhok threaten Kim is what got Danny to wake up, as evident by him making a fist.

Warhok's grin was replaced with a genuinely confused look.

Danny then stood up, despite his injuries. He still had that stern, determined look on his face as he glowed. His wounds were quickly disappearing.

Angered at this, Warhok's fist glowed and was about to punch Danny. He shouted in rage.

However, Danny quickly right hooked the Lorwardian, causing him to lose his balance and step back a bit.

Warhok looked to his foe in shock.

"What…?" He questioned.

Vlad's evil glee was replaced with his mouth agape in shock.

A left jab from Danny snapped Warhok out of his reaction.

Warhok attempted to attack Danny again, but the Phantom responded with another right hook. Another attempt foiled by another left punch.

Charging his right fist, Danny cried out as he swung his fist at the momentarily distracted Warhok, who was too late to react.

The collision caused Warhok's entire upper body to turn away as it caused a small shockwave.

Warhok stood up straight and for a moment it looked like he was going to finally fight back the otherwise unwinded Danny Phantom.

Instead, Warhok collapsed on his knees before hitting the floor, unconscious.

Kim smiled and nodded while Shego is genuinely impressed by her giving him a smile.

Vlad, meanwhile, looked utterly devastated as his best shot at vengeance ruined.

"I'm out of here!"

Vlad quickly flew away, smashing through the windows.

And with that, all but one certain villain was out cold.

"Now what?" Kim asked.

"That would be your problem…" Shego said as she walked to her employer. "I gotta wake him up…"

Danny had one question on his mind.

"So… I thought two were-"

"We're taking a break…" Shego said. "Might put an end to that…"

"And you still chose to kiss Danny during that break… twice!" Kim reminded with a scowl.

Shego rolled her eyes.

"Not my fault you picked a good one." Shego said as she slapped Drakken in the face. "Wake up, Doc."

"Err… wh-what?" Drakken said as he woke up. He got up and looked around. "What happened?"

"We lost…" Shego said. "Kim Possible and Danny Phantom are letting us go if we agree to leave them be for now…"

"Oh… we lost? Oh doodles…"

As Drakken got back up, Danny whispered to Kim.

"Should we really let them go?"

"We should deal with the rest more. Besides, I'm too tired for payback."

"Where's that jelling you're so famous for?" Danny joked.

Kim laughed light. "Shut up…"

Drakken then pointed at the two in a taunting manner.

"YOU THINK YOU'RE ALL THAT! ... WELL... OKAY, _TOGETHER_ YOU'RE ALL THAT! BUT YOU'RE STILL NOT _ALL THAT_ OF ALL THAT! OR... I GUESS YOU DO THINK THAT BUT YOU'RE STILL NOT THE RIGHT LEVEL OF ALL THAT YOU THINK THAT-"

"Yeah... just... just stop." Shego insisted, much to Drakken's irritation.

Both of them ran off.

Once they were gone, another made his presence known.

"Well… about time." Both of them turned around, seeing a familiar figure. "Congrats, you two."

"Clockwork?" Danny asked. "Why are- never mind, you're going to answer me anyway."

"I'm here to give you both a quick ride home. You've only been gone for 15 minutes so it'll be fine." Clockwork said. "As for these villains, I shall send each of them away…" He then glared at the unconscious Lorwardians. "Except these two."

"What are you going to do with them?" Kim asked.

"Their crimes against lives even before they met their ends have earned them a special place in the Unworld. Usually we don't give that punishment but the Observants see them as an exception…"

"The Unworld?" Kim asked Danny. "What's that?"

"I don't know, never heard of it." He said with a shrug. "What is the Unworld?"

"Something an old friend named Sojourn helped with making that a punishment. You in the physical universe have different names for it. The underworld… the dark realm… Tartarus… Hell…"

That last part made the two's eyes widened.

"Seriously?" Kim asked.

"Very much. No worries, by the time you two are man and wife, I will be rid of them for good." Clockwork said. "Now then…"

With a wave of his hands, all of the villains were teleported away from portals that appeared under each of them disappeared, much to their surprise.

"Well… that all happened…" Kim said.

"Yeah…" Danny said as he and Kim hugged. "I'm guessing you're tired, right? Do you wanna just call it a day and reschedule?"

"Are you kidding?" Kim said with a laugh. "I can't _wait_ for my wedding! We have to get back!"

Danny smiled and looked to who was left with them.

"Say… Clockwork?"

"Say no more…" The Master of Time said with a smile as he opened a portal with his staff.

The wedding guests were all very concerned, and antsy. Those with secret identities considered leaving to use their powers and skills to find the two missing.

Kara considered just running off and going to get her Supergirl suit. The Turtles were about to take off. Starfire, Jenny and Kitty were all eager to go looking. Jack and Ben were about ready to transform once they found a place to go to not alert anyone else. That was before the duo finally returned.

"Sorry!" Danny said as he flew down from the ceiling, carrying Kim in bridal manner. He got her back to her feet. "Kidnapping by villains, but we got out of that…"

As Danny morphed back to normal while Kim pressed a button on her watch the made her battlesuit disappear, replaced by her wedding dress.

"Now…" Kim said with a smile. "Where were we?"

The guests, seeing the two alright, got back in their seats, feeling relieved.

Their families were calming down as well. Anne Possible almost fell unconscious before her husband caught her. Dani Phantom returned to human form and got back on her feet after hovering, feeling comfortable again.

"So…" The priest spoke up. "Can we continue?"

"Sure…" Danny said as he and Kim held hands. "We're ready for this more than ever…"

"Well then…" The priest said. "The rings?"

Tucker walked up to Danny and held out the rings from his pockets.

"See? I still got them." Tucker said.

"Now then…" The priest said. "Since we already went through most of the usual traditions, all that is needed is the exchange of rings."

Danny gave Kim her ring, using intangibility to place in on her finger with ease. Kim then placed a ring on Danny's finger.

Both of them smiled.

"It's time?" Kim asked.

"It's time." Danny said.

"By the power vested in me… I now pronounce you man and wife. Kiss the bride."

"Finally!" Kim said.

Then she wrapped her arms around Danny and kissed him. He was surprised at first by how she took the initiative but kissed her back.

All of their guests applauded them as they were named man and wife.

Their families were weeping with joy as Jack and James held onto their wives, Kim's brothers fist bumped, Danny's sisters weeped together, Joss and her father cheered "YEE-HAW!" as the latter threw his hat up and Kim's Nana had a handerkerchief to her eyes.

Kim thought to herself.

_Wait'll they see this._

She then got her arms around Danny's arms and dipped him down, earning some cheers from the women.

"Mmm…" She could be heard humming at the feeling of kissing her new husband.

In return, Danny morphed and held onto Kim. With his power, he hovered into the air with him in her arms in the same bridal fashion as when he brought her. Once he got to his feet, let her feet down and they did not stop their kiss even as Danny morphed back to human form.

**_MUAH!_**

It was over. They looked fondly into each other's eyes as the applause resumed.

They pressed their foreheads together, ignoring the applause and photos being taken in favor of one thing.

They were finally husband and wife.

In the Ghost Zone, this was being broadcast in the lair of the Observants by Clockwork. Even the Observants were applauding for what's happened.

"Well then…" The leader said. "Now that we see their future together is smooth sailing…" He turned to two ghosts in particular in a large containment chamber hovering in the center of the large room. "We must deal with you two…"

Warhok and Warmonga were trying to break free of the glass dome they were trapped inside of, but made no damage.

"Release us!" Warhok demanded. "We will not be disrespected!"

"Disrespect is all you shall get…" The leader said. "We very rarely bestow this as a punishment, but the crimes you've committed even before you became ghosts prove you do not deserve anything less."

"Exactly what do you plan to do to us?!" Warmonga questioned while still pounding on the glass.

"You two will be banished to the Unworld for all eternity!" The lead Observant said. "It is known by many names across the protoplasmic world. Your people know it as the Peasnik."

A world of war cravers would no doubt call their equivalent something that sounds far less dangerous to others.

So, to these two, they both panicked.

"NO!" Warhok shouted. "YOU CAN'T SEND US THERE! THIS INSULT WILL NOT STAND!"

"You're right… you won't _stand._ You'll just drift aimlessly forever…" The lead Observant looked to his bretheren. "Observants?! Verdict?!"

"GUILTY!"

"Very well…" The lead Observant then reveals to be wearing something on his arm, the Reality Gauntlet. "Clockwork! It is time!"

Clockwork nodded and aimed his staff at the dome, just as the lead Observant did.

With shared blasts at the dome, the create a tear inside the dome. It wasn't on any physical surface, it just hovered behind the two Lorwardians.

It began to suck them in like a tear in a spaceship into the void of space itself.

Warhok desperately tries to break away, but fails as he's sucked in legs first. He tries to hold on to the sides.

"NOOOO!"

He's too late as he's sucked in.

Warmonga tries to run but, with nothing to hold on to, she's pulled in.

"FRACKLE!"

This was the last thing she says before she pulled in.

Once both Lorwardians were gone, the tear sealed up. Both Lorwardians were now gone forever.

Moments later, everyone was inside the ballroom, where Danny took the microphone as he sat next to Kim.

"Everyone!" He said. "I'd like to thank you all for coming… Kim and I grealy appreciate it."

"Speech!" Jake could be heard shouting out, which many people agreed to.

"Okay! Okay! … uh…" Danny was at a blank, unsure of a speech.

Kim then took the microphone.

"We'd like to thank our best friends. Ron Stoppable was the one who told me about the dating service, admittedly we did it behind my father's back…"

"I'm okay with it now!" Her father called out.

"… not to mention Ron just wanted to find a date of his own…" There was some mild laughter, "While Tucker just wanted Danny's help to find a date too."

"It worked out in the end!" Tucker was heard saying, and everyone laughed again.

"You got that right..." Danny said to himself.

Kim saw Danny was ready.

"You're up, Spaceman."

"Thank you, Blue Fox…" He said before he cleared his throat as Kim handed him back the microphone. "Now then... LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"

* * *

Minutes later, all of their guests were partying.

Jake was rapping on stage, Ben was signing autographs for free for people asking while reuniting with Ami Mizuno, was another of his dates. Ben and Julie were already married, to Ami's minor disappointment but was happy for him. Meanwhile, three bears were at a stand for catering. They were serving mostly calzones.

Danny met these guys once when going to San Francisco again with Danielle, who met a girl named Chloe through Riley, who arrived with her family as well.

"Keep 'em comin'!" Grizz said cheerfully.

"Any chance of any single women here at the reception?" Panda asked eagerly.

"Ice Bear is grateful for catering job." Ice Bear said with his monotone voice.

Danny and Kim both took a calzone together.

"Thanks, Bear dude." Danny said.

"Yeah." Kim said as she took a bite. "These things are spankin!"

Danny chuckled. "You're still using that?"

"Yes, yes I am." Kim stated proudly.

As she and Danny left, Michelangelo and Raphael approached.

"Remember…" Raph whispered to his young brother. "Everyone things we're aliens… which is admittedly a dumb way to hide we're mutants…"

"Hey… a lot people still don't like mutants… at least not the alien mutagen kind." Mikey said before sniffing Ice Bear's calzone. "Huh… calzones are like giant pizza gyoza…" He then took a bite of one. He gasped with a big smile. He grabbed a clean one. "Raph! Try this!"

He stuffed it into Raph's mouth.

"MIKEY!" He shouted with his mouthful by taking a bite off and eating it. "Mmm… this is good!"

Both brothers took more calzones and started eating them messily.

That's when two Canadian athletes walked by.

"Eww... so immature..." Emma said with a flinch.

"Hey, alien turtle guys!" Jen said in annoyance, holding out napkins in her hands. "Either of you want napkins?"

Both Mikey and Raph only smiled and they had their mouths covered in marinara sauce.

"What for?"

As they continued eating, both Jen and Emma walked away in disgust.

Meanwhile, Danny and Kim noticed another caterer there. It was one Danny took her to after they defeated Dark Danny.

"Mr. Belcher." Danny greeted.

"Hi." Bob said with a small smile.

They looked a bit surprised.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh… it's just… my family's not with me." Bob admitted. "Linda's kind of in trouble… again. The kids are… well, one's okay but has to stay home for a number of reasons. My son and youngest daughter have detention for a month…"

"Ha!" Jimmy Pesto said behind his back.

"Back to work, Pesto! We need more meat on the grill!" Bob shouted.

Jimmy Pesto scowled before groaning.

"Yes… boss…" He said. "At least until I pay off the $400 million in food poisoning lawsuits…" He muttered under his breath.

"So… what's wrong?" Danny asked. "Your business is doing better, especially after your landlord and his brother were arrested for illegal operations and the town had its new guy step in."

"Who is the new guy?" Kim asked.

"Me!"

Kim winced when she heard… *sigh* Deadpool.

"Hey… Deadpool…" Kim said, trying to smile.

"I know you're not happy to see me…" Deadpool said. "But I'm glad you invited me anyway."

"So… you're his new landlord?" Kim asked.

"Yup… and I kind of run his business for him."

Bob groaned. "Not how I wanted it…"

"Bob… we've been through this. You're a great cook… but that's it." Before Jimmy Pesto could say anything, Deadpool pointed a finger at him. "You don't get to talk because you're just awful!" Jimmy winced before Deadpool went back to being affable to Bob. "Anyway, tables 4 and 5 want their burgers."

"Got them." Bob handed him two trays.

Deadpool handed one of them to a certain gray alien who walked up to them, to Danny and Kim's surprise.

"Take these to the Canadian mall kids…" Deadpool ordered. Roger groaned. "Remembere there, E.T. the Extra Terribly-annoying, I could've left you to fry but I changed my mind. So be grateful, shut up and take the order!" Deadpool said.

"Fine…" Roger went.

Then a small yellow dog with wings and a crown walked up to them.

"You take these to the attractive fairies that look nothing like where you came from…" Deadpool said while putting the tray on his head.

The dog walked away with a bored, and rather annoyed look on his face.

Danny and Kim looked a bit surprised.

"What that a… dog?"

"A magical fairy dog that everyone hates." Deadpool said. "I took his immortality away so that he'd stop being so reckless and arranged to have him arrested for some… stuff he's caused unless he works for me at Bob's Burgers."

The newlyweds both shared an awkward look before Maddie called out to them.

"Danny! Kim! There's a slow dance, you should come!"

Both of them smiled and headed there.

"Later, Deadpool!" Danny said.

"Congrats you two! I ship you in this timeline for sure!" He called out to them.

Once Danny and Kim reached the dance floor, they held onto each other. At first, it was a calm, slow dance. That is, until they both nodded to the band they hired, as they asked for a special part for just them.

The band then began going from a slow dance to something much livelier.

And then Kim pressed her watch and Danny morphed. Suddenly, the slow dance was almost an impromptu sparring match.

Kim swung her leg over Danny, he ducked. He took her hand and spun around. She landed gracefully once she let go.

They then started to circle each other, catching the eyes of the wedding guests. This was something Kim took notice of.

"Danny…" She whispered. "Everyone is looking at us…" She started to sound a bit nervous.

"Don't worry about them. It's our wedding day…" He said assuringly. "It's just _you_... and _me_." He said with a sly look.

Hearing this, Kim blushed as she smiled, before putting on her game face.

This is her wedding dance and she, like everything else she puts her mind to, is gonna to do it her way.

Danny and Kim kept spinning around, their eyes still locked on to each other, as all of their friends, family and allies watched them.

What followed next was a combination of both Kim's agility and Danny quick reaction.

They held hands as they begun to flip and spin. They used many moves that they had acquired from both martial arts and ghost training over the years, evolving them into a graceful dance fusion as everyone looked on in amazement.

Danny raised his leg in doing what looked like a kick and Kim gracefully dodged and slides before taking his hand once more.

The two them spun around simultaneously, stopping only for a moment, just to look into each other's eyes.

She flipped over a crouching Danny, then sent a few playful punches he blocked. Danny pulled her by the arm towards him and she reacted fast with a flip.

Danny did a cartwheel towards her and both of them backflipped away from each other.

If one saw their faces, they were both more than a bit excited.

Kim then quickly did a backflip while Danny did the dance version of a kata, before the new husband and wife then, in unison, did several cartwheels, being in perfect sync.

Kim did a graceful ballerina spin, while Danny did more flips until they both were mirroring each other's flips, kicks and spins.

The song was nearing its end and they knew that if they were going to end this, it had to end with this bit.

That's when he took her hand and hovered into the air. This brought many "OOHS" and "AAHS" from the onlookers. Kim ran up Danny and pulled herself out of his grip, backflipping in the air.

Danny caught her and, with a smile they shared, he spun her around quickly before the two landed on the floor. They shared one look, before Kim swung herself into the air with a flip until she was by his side once more, landing gracefully. Danny took her hand and in less than a minute, dipped her as the song ended and everyone cheered for them. He held on around her waist with his left arm as Kim held on to his shoulder with her right hand.

The husband and wife were both breathing heavily, their eyes still locked. She was still dipped down, but she was to excited to care.

Suddenly, the entire audience applauded.

Danny lifted Kim back up. He morphed back to human form while she pressed the watch to get her dress back and they began dancing slowly again.

Soon, other couples, like Dipper and Pacifica, with Gwen and Kevin, all joined on the dance floor.

They knew they couldn't top what Danny and Kim did, mostly to not outdo them on their wedding.

Star, who was Valerie's plus one, saw Danny and Kim dancing lovingly on the dance floor.

She remembered how she had to hide how fond she was of Danny Fenton, thinking he was still cute despite his reputation. She also saw he cared about his friends, regardless of their lack of popularity. As the only member of the A-List with a High School Education, as well as having gone to college, she was happy to avoid their fate.

Still, she coulnd't help but look at the boy she had a crush on and sigh in longingness.

"I can't help but wonder if I had something sooner…" She said.

"No worries."

Star gasped and almost jumped out of her shoes when she saw who spoke to her.

"Deadpool? The mercenary?!" She asked.

"So, you heard of me? You're already smarter than your old buddy Paulina."

"Yeah… I saw your picture on a website for most dangerous mercs. You were also labeled most annoying…"

"Okay… I can take that. Anywho, if it's any conselation, you'll still find happiness. Granted, you might have found happiness with him…" Deadpool gestured to Danny.

"Really?" Star asked.

"Yeah. You might or might not have a son named Kit or a girl named after his mom… dunno…" He looked to nothingness, really looking to the author. "We'll find out someday… unless you've been to Deviant Art…"

Star rose a brow.

"Huh?"

"Laters there, Starlight…"

"What? My name's-"

She's too late, Deadpool ran off. She was left confused. However, she saw Danny dancing with Kim and, seeing him happy, she smiled with a blush.

_Well, he's happy. I can at least take comfort in that…_

* * *

After 2 hours, it was getting dark.

It was time.

Danny felt tired, as did Kim.

At their table, they were together.

Danny had his hand on her's as Kim looked into his eyes.

They knew it was time for one last thing, one that required them to be alone.

They got up. People took notice as the two took the microphone.

"Once again, we'd like to thank you for coming." Danny said.

"But it's time for the two of us to call it a night." Kim added.

The guests all applauded for them.

"We love you!" Some of them could be heard shouting.

Both of them waved to all of their guests as they got up and made their way out.

All of Danny's past dates who arrived waved and wished them goodbye.

Meanwhile those who were watching at home via a webstream Tucker had set up were applauding from where they were watching.

All except the following.

Paulina threw one of her shoes she had to buy at value at the computer.

"Mama!" Her daughter went out of concern for it breaking apart.

"Not now, Paola!" Paulina snapped.

Bonnie grumbled as her mother watched it on their big screen.

"It should be _me…_" She muttered.

She wasn't doing her chores like her older sisters, who long since burnt out as well and had to live under their mother's roof due to never having any interest in getting work.

"Hey, stop being bitter and help us paint the wall!" Connie snapped.

"We're behind here!" Lonnie added with an equal amount of annoyance.

Bonnie groaned and threw her brush into the paint bucket, causing a splash to hit her sisters.

That's when all three started bickering, much to their mother's disappointment.

"How pathetic…" She said despite her daughters not hearing her. "I'm so disappointed…"

Back to the wedding party.

Danny noticed his two best friends, Sam and Tucker, with their plus ones.

Both of them smiled to him and nodded.

"Best of luck." Tucker said.

"Take care, we'll see you later." Sam said.

"Thanks…" Danny said.

Kim saw Ron with his wife.

Ron smiled fondly at the girl who mattered so much to him, letting her be with who she loves while happy to have Yori with him.

"Later, KP. Or… KF… I guess?" He asked with a smile.

Kim laughed a little.

"You can stick with KP. I'm not changing the website name at all.

Wade approached them to bid the two of them good night.

"She's right… her name is too iconic to change it."

Monique then ran between them and hugged Kim. She had the biggest smile on her face.

"Take care, girl! Thanks for the invite!"

"See you soon… manager of sales for Club Banana." Kim said.

"I'll send you missions when your time off is over." Wade said.

Kim nodded as she and Danny continued.

Both Danny and Kim were reaching the exit when their families were there.

Both Danny's sisted hugged him, then Kim.

"Bye brother… and new sister-in-law." They both went.

"Bye…" Danny laughed.

Kim chuckled.

"Can't wait to have you guys over."

"Speaking of…" Danny said. "How do we get home? Your car is at our new house."

"Dad said he and your dad have a surprise for us…" Kim said.

"Yes we do!" Both Jack and James said with big smiles.

As the newlyweds were confused, their mothers hugged them one more time.

"You two take care." Maddie said.

"Thanks, Mom." Kim said.

Danny was surprised.

"Wow, you can call her Mom now?" Danny asked.

"You can call me that too." Anne said.

Danny smiled. "Sure thing…" He looked to James. "Do I have to call you Dad too?"

"Only if I get grandchildren." James insisted before chuckling. "I'm kidding, go ahead."

"You can call me that too, Kim." Jack stated. "Especially since James and I have a wedding gift for you both."

Jack then gave Danny keys. Not car keys, but for a different vehicle.

"Is this… the new Specter Speeder keys?" Danny asked.

He had heard Jack and James were developing a brand-new Specter Speeder for scientific use. One had been finished.

"Yup… and it's all for you two." Jack said.

Both Danny and Kim looked to each other before looking out the door.

There it was, parked in front of them.

The new Specter Speeder, with a sleeker design and has both the Danny Phantom and Kim Possible logos on the sides.

The newlyweds smiled and nodded to their families.

"Thanks Dads…" Both of them went.

* * *

The Speeder arrived to the house in the suburbs, where they decided to have their new home. It had a large backyard just like the one Danny saw in the future. The house was perfect, it had room for not just them, but also for more than one child.

And now, it was time. It was late night and they were alone.

Danny held onto Kim's hand. She looked into his eyes and they both shared a loving smile.

"Ready?" He asked her.

"Absolutely." She responded.

He nodded.

They found their way to the room they've agreed will be where it happens. The master bedroom, their bedroom.

Their backs were turned to each other as they were preparing. They were getting undressed. Once Danny finished, he turned around and saw Kim was already under the covers. She was waiting for him.

He took a breath.

_Tonight's the night, Fenton… No… Mr. Fenton. Mrs. Fenton, Kim, is waiting for you…_

Once it was done, Danny soon went to join Kim on the bed, and both's eyes were locked on each other.

"Ready, my Blue Fox?" Danny asked as he gently stroke her firey red hair.

"Yes... my Spaceman." Kim said as she gave him a passionate gaze.

Once that was said, they shared a smile before sharing a kiss, one that was loving and intimate. Despite making out for years, they never grew tired of it.

Once they parted to breath, Danny smiled.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" He asked.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time…" Kim assured.

She was about to kiss him again when he rose a finger. Danny was still a bit shy about this.

"Because… we can wait… if… you're-"

"Just shut up and kiss me." She said her loving smile and voice.

He complied. And as they kissed, they held onto each other.

Danny started to kiss her, gently at first but it soon became more passionate. Kim was quick to returned it and was becoming as passionate as he is. Danny found himself on his back, with Kim on top.

Kim gasped in delight when Danny playfully bit her.

"Danny..." Kim whispered when he stopped biting her.

"Kim..." He said as he gazed up at her.

All he could do was just admiring how beautiful she is. Admire how red her cheeks are, as red as her beautiful, blazing red hair, her green eyes that were like shining emeralds and her skin was just flawless.

_She's so perfect and she is all mine…_

There eyes were locked, neither saying a word but both knew that their mind and hearts were racing, in anticipation of what they were finally about to do.

_I can't believe... this is finally it._ Kim thought in a mixture of anticipation, nervousness and excitement.

"Are you ready?" Danny asked in the gentlest voice possible.

"Yes." Kim said without hesitation.

They resumed kissing, before it finally began.

* * *

It was the morning later. They fell asleep half an hour after it had finished.

Both of them awoke in the arms of each other, very happy and content. They held hands under the covers, smiling to each other.

"Usually, I hate waiting… but that was well worth the wait." Kim said.

"I agree…" Danny said. He rose a hand to her face.

He gently stroked her face and she smiled at her touch.

And as this happened, they just kept staring at each other.

Almost a decade ago, they met. Then, they grew to love each other very fast. Kim fell in love with him long before learning his secret.

Her love for him never wavered, even when things got tense. If anything, it just made her love for him grow. And now, here they are.

"So… Global Justice gave you time off for the weekend. Danielle and the rest are keeping an eye out on Amity Park while in town… what should we do tomorrow?"

Kim smiled.

"This… Just this…"

Danny smiled, realizing what she meant.

Once they kissed, the resumed what they were doing last night, only sleep was no longer an issue.

They planned to be together with each other all day, finally happy they can express their love like a loving married couple.

* * *

Little more than a month has passed…

It was dinner in their new home and Danny arrived home from patrol, seeing Kim had just readied the table with his favorite foods and the best silverware. She also had her best dress on.

"So, what's the occasion? Why are you all dolled up and breaking out the good silverware?" Danny asked as he eyed the area.

"Oh... maybe a woman just wants a nice dinner with her husband..." Kim said, still wanting to wait for the right time.

Danny smiled playfully at her and nodded.

"That's a good reason..." Danny said as he pulled her chair and they soon shared dinner together.

They talked and enjoyed dinner and Kim was trying to figure out the best way to break the news to him. This is the most important news of their life and she wants it to be absolutely perfect.

After all, it's not every day a wife delivers her husband this kind of news, especially so soon after the wedding, weeks before either of them turn 24. Clearly, her Possible genes and his enhanced DNA reacted to each other fast.

While Danny was enjoying his steak, Kim ate nothing. She could barely keep anything down due to both her symptoms and her own nervousness.

_Come on, Kim... You can do anything. So why is this so hard?_ She thought as she saw Danny pour some wine in a glass and offer it to her.

"I'd... rather not, Danny..." Kim said.

"Why not?" Danny asked in a confused tone.

"Well…" Kim spoke. She wasn't sure what to say. She thought about but she finally found the words.

_Well… it's now or never._

"Wine is… not appropriate to have if you're pregnant…"

Danny just giggled.

"Yeah... maybe it's best if..." Danny stopped when what Kim said finally registered in his mind.

Those words echoed in his mind and Danny was frozen until he suddenly found the power to look at Kim. His mouth was dry.

_Did… did she just say-_

"Kim... honey... Blue Fox…" Danny said in a trembling voice.

"Yes, Spaceman?" Kim said.

"Are you… are you... are really you really..." Danny tried but he couldn't out tight say the word yet.

"Yes Danny, I am. I'm pregnant!" Kim announced with an awkward smile. "Isn't it… spankin?"

Danny's jaw dropped and he stood there dumbfounded. Kim was actually worried for a moment until she suddenly saw him get up and he had a big smile on his face.

"I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!" Danny shouted in excitement and even changed into his ghost half as he celebrated. He even started going somersaults in the air.

Kim smiled fondly, seeing him so happy.

"Such a dork… it makes him harder to resist…" She joked.

Danny finally landed back on the floor and returned to human form as he hugged Kim.

"She's coming home…" Danny said with tears forming in his eyes.

"Yeah…" Kim said as she hugged him back and tears of joy coming from her own eyes. "Annie's coming home…"

* * *

**And so... the wedding. And their future is here.**  
**I'd like to thank Flower Princess11 for helping me out.**  
You're welcome.  
**No pr- ... wait... what ar- how did you get in here?**  
That was me, I let her in...  
***SIGH* Hey Deadpool...**  
Relax... I'm not here to mess with you. Heck, here's your debit card I stole to buy chimichangas.  
**Wait... what?**  
Oh dear...  
I'm actually here for our lovely guest since I have a chance to get her here.  
**Wh-what did you say about my debit card?**  
Hey FP! Can I propose a spinoff starring me?!  
**Is this why I got charged $200?! I had to cancel the card and spend all night letting them know it wasn't me!**  
I got the first draft of "The Many Dates of Wade Wilson" right here! Here's the first date! AHEM! "In a shrine dedicated to Betty White, Shego and Wade Wilson start making out!" Oh wait... this is my Disney + series pitch... Here it is! AHEM! "In a shrine dedicated to Betty White, Wade Wilson and Shego start making out!"  
Sorry Deadpool but I already have like a hundred projects on hand and I am taking some classes. I can't promise anything. Sorry to disappoint ya.  
Oh... I see... say, Neo?  
**Uh... no.**  
Is this about the debit card?  
**Nah, I just feel gassy- YES!**  
How about this, you let me in the next chapter and I'll pay you back for what I spend as an apology?  
***groan* Fine...**  
Neat... bye!  
Bye Wade!  
Bye FP! Please put me in Danny and Kara!

...

Wow... you were right. He REALLY likes me more than you...  
**I regret bringing him in this...**

* * *

**Okay... again, special thanks to Flower Princess11 for the assist, including that last part.**

**Especially with Danny and Kim's reference to the dance from Avatar's The Headband.**

**That incident with Stelio was because of recent events with a certain Australian boy that made me want a bully character who never went punished to suffer. So... Stelio Kontos gets his due.**

**This is a LONG chapter because there's so much I wanted in.**

**And next time... Annie is born.**

**Stick around!**

**qazse: They gave their thanks.**

**61394: Coincidence, but it was neat.**

**danifan3000: Interesting idea.**

**Luiz4200: Made the proper joke now. Scrooge was just easier to make.**

**Invader Johnny: This proves they're unstoppable together.**

**AKGakg: I think someone else has dibs. Can't say who.**

**Jebest4781: I'm sure Deadpool has looked into it. He looked into Bonnie and Paulina after all.**

**TheWhiteTitan: Almost done.**

**Lois128: Hope you enjoyed.**

**Guest: No but we both attended even if you couldn't see us... ;)**

**wiseguy4215: He's long since forgiven her.**

**Major Simi: And now they're husband and wife.**

**kombatant88: Interesting...**

**Guest (2): Most likely he's spent most of his time trying to rebuild his little empire with minimal success. As a result he's likely out of practice.**

**Chester A Bum: It's Hal Jordan. Also, sorry, but we couldn't find an address...**

**Guest (3): Thanks but I think I'm good.**

**Monkey D Critic: Mandie had no shot at all...**


	58. Chapter 58: Annie

**_Annie_**

It was a Sunday in Middleton as the Space Center had special guests. The Fentons, whose son married the head scientist's daughter, and his and his wife's best friends. James mentioned when they went line dancing that they had a rocket they planned to launch when they located the long lost Fenton Ghost Probe to explore unseen regions of the Ghost Zone.

Both James and Jack were giddy as they were waiting for the rocket to launch, despite that their wives were there to try and keep them calm. It was James' personal lab, only it was him and Jack pacing impatiently

"Jack, sit down..." Maddie said as he paced.

"You too, James..." Anne said.

"I know we should..." James said. "... but I can't wait!"

"Me neither, J-Man!" Jack said. "We gotta see!"

"We might as well see if the preparations are at least close to finish with the additions you've made!"

"Yeah!" Jack said.

As both of their wives sighed at the husbands acting like children, their actual children arrived, coming into James' lab via Danny powers.

"Hey!" Both of them went.

Danny let Kim down, returning to human form.

"Danny! Kim!" Maddie greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Anne asked.

"We got news." Danny said. That's when he spotted James and Jack heading for the door. "Uh... Dads?"

"Sorry Danny! Can't wait..." Jack said.

"But we have news!" Kim said.

"Sorry, Kimmie-Cub... can it wait a few minutes?" James asked.

"Sure..." Kim said. "It can wait a few minutes..."

"Great!" James said as he and Jack continued to the door.

Kim, however, was not done and she spoke a bit fast.

"It can wait a few minutes... or hours... days... weeks... months... _**NINE**_ months..."

That is when James, who had just opened the door, shut it.

There was a silence in the room as the mothers just stared.

James and Jack turned around slowly.

It was, frankly, a very uncomfortable silence for the two.

"K-Kimmie..." Her mother spoke.

"Are... are we..." Maddie asked but couldn't finish.

"Going to be grandparents?!" James and Jack asked loudly.

Kim smiled and nodded as Danny had his arm around her.

There was a silence, until…

Both of the mothers squealed in excitement before holding hands together.

"We're going to be grandmothers!"

"WE'RE GRANDFATHERS!" Jack and James went with a high five.

Danny and Kim both smiled happily at this.

"I gotta tell your sisters!" Maddie said as she took her phone out.

"I need to tell your brothers and cousins!" Anne said as she took her phone out.

Danny and Kim shared a smile.

"This is so exciting!" James went.

"I know!" Jack went.

As their parents were talking amongst themselves, Danny and Kim spoke to each other.

"Should we tell them we already know it's a girl?" She asked.

"Nah…" Danny said. "I think we'll surprise them…" He winked, earning small laugh from his love.

* * *

Nine Months Later…

In the town of Woodcrest, there is a mansion where an old man is sitting along in his private study, watching the news.

"And so both Danny Phantom and Kim Possible have confirmed the child is going to be a girl. We expect things are going to go smoothly for the heroic couple. In unrelated news, Eric Cartman has been put on life sentence for his crimes against humanity, while former teen crook turned child protection agent Cree Lincoln has been assigned to assist in insuring the current adult generation of his hometown do not end up like their parents. More news tonight at 10." The female newscaster said.

The old man, Ed Wuncler the I, grumbled.

"Those two…"

A year after the two left for college, Kim's first mission as an official Global Justice agent had her bust an illegal operation of his that, since it took place outside of Woodcrest, got his grandson and best friend, who were in charge of said operation, arrested.

He attempted to have his usual connections, but a new president, coupled with the world clearly siding with heroes like Danny Phantom, cut him off.

When those two arrived, the police were unwilling to fight with them, especially when they brought up their connections to all sorts of heroes. As a result, Woodcrest has turned against him.

Ever since Uncle Ruckus was arrested for hate crimes, Robert Freeman was given serious reprecussions for how he raised his grandsons, both of whom spent most of their days in juvenile hall as a result of all this, and that lawyer Tom divorced his undevoted wife and took custody of their daughter, the city has fallen out of his hands.

But at least he's got his guards.

"Hey… I'm here to unalive you. Blame Disney for buying my owners and film's makers being the reason I said that."

Wuncler looked to his left, seeing a certain man in red the readers know full well. He was standing right there with fists to his hips.

"Oh yeah? And who are you?" He asked in annoyance, unaware of the danger this figure presents.

"If the outfit wasn't obvious, I'm Deadpool."

Hearing that name, Wuncler got out of his chair, panic on his face and sweat dripping from his brow.

"Wait?! Deadpool! The mercenary?!"

"No, Deadpool the _ramen chef._ How many Deadpools are there, you creep named after a Dr. Seuss character who was done poorly in a bad movie adaptation?!"

"Wait! Someone _hired_ you, right? Who did it?!" Wuncler demanded.

"Who _didn't_ is more accurate there." Deadpool answered. "You don't know how many people want you taken care of, even people who watch The Boondocks…"

"The what?" Wuncler shook his head. "Nevermind! I can pay you so much more!"

"Money? I don't need money, I got paid in something more! Chimichangas and an autographed headshot of Betty White! Now then…"

Deadpool was about reach for his weapon while Wuncler stepped back in pure horror, when something happened.

A song played.

_**CALL ME, BEEP ME, IF YOU WANNA REACH ME, WHEN YOU WANNA PAGE ME, IT'S OKAY.**_

Wuncler started to lose his fear and it was replaced with awkward silence.

Deadpool shook his head in mild shame as the song changed lyrics.

**_YO DANNY FENTON HE WAS JUST FOURTEEN WHEN-_**

So… what exactly is this, Wade?

"I… may have gotten connections to get that lovely acapella cover of both themes for Kim Possible and Danny Phantom…"

Really?

"Yeah… it's my ringtone for whenever one of them calls me…" He takes out his phone. "Just wait up there, Carl Frederickson!" Wuncler didn't have time to question as Deadpool answered. "Yello…"

"Hey, Deadpool." Danny greeted. "You said you have extra tickets to Bobby Hill's show tonight?"

"I do indeed…"

"Think Kim and I can come?"

"Well, who else would I give them to?" Deadpool asked. "I'll meet you guys at the show."

"Thanks."

Once the call ended, he looked to the once again terrified Ed Wuncler.

"So… a good friend called. I'll be back to deal with you later, probably offscreen so that it won't affect the level of violence…"

"W-What?!" Wuncler questioned, still shaking in terror.

"See ya!" Deadpool walked out of the door, leaving Wuncler to collapse on his knees, still sweating in fear. "Give Mary Tyler Moore my regards!"

He left the room, leaving the gasping, terrified old man alone as he fell to his knees.

"What… just happened?!"

* * *

In Hollywood California, Bobby Hill was on the stage, entertaining everyone around with his humor. Humor directed towards his family.

"No kidding!" He said in the microphone. "My dad actually thinks mowing the lawn beats doing drugs… that's how boring he was." He then made an impression of his father. "I'll you h-what!"

This caused his audience to laugh.

At one table, Danny Fenton and his pregnant wife, Kim Possible, were also enjoying. Deadpool was sitting there with them, along with the one person who wasn't laughing, Hank Hill.

"It isn't funny… it's honest…" He grumbled.

"Shut up, Hill!" Deadpool snapped, causing Hank to flinch in fear. "I brought you here to show how much better your son is doing not being another you. His wife Connie and their boy Louie, named after Louie Anderson be tee dubs, are doing good! How no one cares if he's no athlete!" Deadpool went.

"I'm just sayin-"

"Stop talking!" Deadpool snapped rather violently.

Danny and Kim noticed his attitude with Hank Hill and were a bit surprised the usually goofy mercenary was acting as such.

"Wow… what'd he do to make you this mad?" Kim asked.

"He sold propane… which is inferior to charcoal, and thought it would be a sin to not use it… He obsessed over objects and cried over a stupid truck… he's unwittingly racist and sexist… but most of all…" Deadpool inched closer, glaring venomously to Hank, which backed away with a terrified look. "**_He badmouthed Betty White…_**"

Hank rose his hands up.

"I'm just sayin'… she's old and a California-born woman, not exactly someone more precious than the Dallas Cowboys…"

Hank immediately regretted saying that again.

"And that stupidity is why we support the original football… Soccer… which is a _real_ sport you hick!" Deadpool snapped. "And if you keep talking… you're going to be eating those steaks… which I'm going to make sure are well done… through a straw!"

Hank found that offensive.

"Is this because I asked you politely yet firmly to leave when you asked for well done? Then you punched me below the belt for it!"

Deadpool got out of his seat and Hank regretted his words.

"And I told you well done or your truck was a wreck. I've made sure you drive a range rover… if you diss Betty White again then it's bye-bye walking and you're gonna have to live off worker's comp…"

Hank was now face-to-face with a murderously angry Deadpool, and it made him cower.

"Bwaah…" Hank muttered in fear.

"That's the word…" Deadpool said happily. "Almost as fun as when I mowed your entire lawn to dirt for refusing chimichangas…"

Danny and Kim shared rather terrified looks.

"Wow… Remind me to compliment Betty White next time I see a movie with her in it…" Kim whispered to him.

"Yeah… DP pretty much ruined this guy's life for that. Insulting Betty White is a good way for Deadpool to utterly destroy you…"

Kim chuckled, that's when she gasped.

"Oh boy…"

"What is it, Kim?"

Kim held her hands to her stomach and started to breathe a bit heavy.

"It's coming…" She managed to gasp.

Danny's eyes widened.

"You mean…"

Kim looked to her husband and managed to smile.

"The baby…"

Deadpool look to the two.

"I can use my teleporting device I got via lazy writing to take you to Middleton's medical center!" He held up a device, resembling a large D3 Digivice. "Personally, Adventure 1 and Tamers are the best for me…" Then he we around the two and held his arms around them. "Hang on, Kim! Just hold it a little bit! As my beloved film counterpart would say… MAXIMUM EFFORT!"

In that instant, with the press of a button, he teleported along with Danny and Kim. This left Hank Hill alone at his table.

"Well…" Hank gasped in relief. "That man ain't right, I tell you h-what…"

Deadpool teleported back behind him. Alone, having already dropped off the two.

"I heard that!" Deadpool shouted.

"BWAH!" Hank went.

"You are SO not off the hook, you emotional abusing moron!" Deadpool snapped. "For lying about the origins of Soccer to your son, you have another 20 years on top the hundred of horror I'm inflicting on you for Betty White!" Deadpool shouted to Hank before looking to nowhere. "So… you should cut to them now, Neo…"

Good idea… Wait, what about Bobby and his audience?

"You never mentioned their reactions to this! They won't notice me manhandling Hank here for daring to think all people of Asian descent know martial arts, because that's definitely a stereotype…" Deadpool said.

"What?!" Hank asked in horror.

Okay… maybe lay off?

"Or I can do a **** shot…"

"You can't do that! Cassius Clay n-"

"Muhammad Ali? This ain't a sporting match, moron." Deadpool retorted. "In fact, hits like those are considered fair game against someone who intends harm to you. You should have told Bobby not to use it to intentionally inflict harm."

"It was _women's_ self defense. Maybe your Betty White would do well with it, but not-"

"Are you dissin' Betty White _again?!_" Deadpool glared viciously. "Neo! Cut to the next part! This is going to involve another trip to the hospital!"

Gotcha…

And so, before the next scene, Deadpool grabbed his employee and unwitting target of hostility by the shirt colar.

"Bwah…" Hank muttered in horror.

* * *

Kim held onto the hospital bed as tightly as she could.

"That's it, Kimmie…" Her mother said. "Keep going…"

She was changed into a hospital gown as soon as she got here, but Kim the pain was getting stronger. While Kim has shown incredible levels of durability for a human being, there are some pains she's not immune to, this is one of them.

She sweat profusely.

She's been this way for the past 10 hours, laying in bed, waiting for the moment it happened.

And to her left, holding her hand, was her love. Danny held onto her hands in human form. Even though her grip is pretty strong, stronger than most non-powered women, he insisted they do this in his human form, the form he wanted his baby to see him in for the first time.

Kim was panting hard.

"I don't… know if… I can…" She managed to utter.

"Yes… you can." Danny said, holding onto her hands. "I know it…"

Kim looked to his encouraging smile, smiling back at him.

"Okay…" She said.

"Thanks, Danny…" Anne said. "Okay, once more, Sweetie…" She said to her daughter.

Kim pushed.

"You're doing great!" Danny said.

"I see the crown!" Anne said. "One more should do it!"

"Come on, Kim!" Danny said.

Kim took in deep breaths.

"I can do this… I can do _anything…_" Kim said to encourage herself. "Including…" She pushed one more time. "Being… a MOM!"

She did it.

A cry was heard.

Anne looked to what was now in her arms, from her daughter.

Danny looked to her, as did Kim once she started to catch her breath.

"Anne?" Danny asked. "Mom?"

"Mom?" Kim asked.

Anne looked to the two and, although she had a mask on her mouth, they could tell from her eyes it's a smile.

She showed what was currently crying in her arms.

"Congratulations… you two…" She said.

Both of them were silent, taking in what just happened.

"Is… is it… her?" Danny asked.

"Yes." Anne said. "It's a healthy baby-" She stopped there, realizing what Danny just said. "Wait… _her?_ How did-"

"Long story…" Kim uttered. "Can we?" She asked.

Anne, despite her confusion, nodded.

"Of course."

She walked over and gave the crying girl to Kim, letting her hold her baby girl.

"Can you let everyone know?" Danny asked.

Anne nodded.

"Will do…"

Once she left the room, leaving Danny and Kim alone, the two looked to their daughter, their Annie.

She continued crying until her eyes started to open her eyes.

It's only when she looked to them did she finally stop crying, seeing their smiling faces. She saw them with Kim's green eyes.

Somehow, seeing these two, her parents, made her stop crying, she seemed to calm down.

Both of them looked to her with warm, happy smiles.

"Hi Annie…" Danny said.

"Welcome… we've been waiting for you…" Kim went with tears of joy in her eyes.

Meanwhile, in the waiting room.

Jack and Maddie Fenton were both waiting eagerly to meet their grandchild. James Possible paced back and forth. Jim and Tim, though no longer trouble makers, were trying to take their minds off this with a game of rock paper scissors. Jazz, on the phone with her husband, letting him no change. Danielle, sitting next to her, was tapping her foot constantly, while sending a text to her current boyfriend. Sam and Tucker, Danny's oldest friends, wanted to be there for his kid's birth, but it was insisted family only. The same thing kept Ron from coming, along with his wife Yori giving birth to a son, RJ, two hours before Kim was reported to go into labor.

That's when Anne stepped through the doors, taking her mask and surgeon's cap off and smiled.

"Everyone… it's done…" She said with a big smile. "They're parents…"

It took a moment, but the hallway erupted with joy.

"It happened!" James said with a huge smile. "I'm a grandpa!"

"We're both grandpas, bud!" Jack went as he and James hugged.

"Can we meet our grandchild?!" Maddie asked eagerly.

"Let's just give them another few minutes…" Anne said.

Back to Danny and Kim.

Annie had calmed down, smiling to her parents. She was especially drawn to the finger of her father, lightly above her as she tried to reach it.

"She has your eyes…" Danny said.

"And your skin tone…" Kim said.

"Weird… the little girl I saw had _my_ eyes…" He recalled.

"Well… she was just born. It might take a while…" Kim reasoned.

"That's true… Aw heck, I'd love even if she had _brown_ eyes…" He said with a smile. Kim chuckled as she held their daughter in ther arms, getting enough strength to sit up, to Danny's concern. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah…" She said. "I'm tougher than I look…" She said. "You should know that…" She said with a sly smirk, one that made Danny blush.

That's when the doors bursted open.

"Where's my grandchild?!" Maddie asked eagerly.

"Mom!" Both Jazz and Danielle went in embarrassment.

Maddie flinched and shrugged apologetically.

Jack and James walked past her and saw the two.

Kim handed Annie to Danny, who showed everyone what was in his hands.

"Everyone… meet our daughter…"

There was a long pause as smiles and tears of joy came from everyone.

Using her powers, Danielle phased through everyone and got a good look.

"She's beautiful…"

"The daughter of Danny Phantom and Kim Possible…" Maddie went as a tear went down her face. "She's definitely something special, isn't she?"

"Why shouldn't she be?" James boasted proudly. "She's definitely meant for great things. After all… anything is possible for a Possible!"

Everyone sent him odd looks.

"Uh… James?" Danny spoke up. "Her last name is _Fenton._ Kim didn't hyphenate when she married me, remember?"

James gave a sheepish grin.

"Oh… right…"

"Which reminds me." Anne spoke up, looking suspicious. "How did you know it was a girl before I said anything?"

"What do you mean?" Jazz asked. "Didn't they do an ultra sound?"

"No…" Anne said. "They didn't… they never took an ultra sound. It's as if they knew things would go well…"

Danny looked a bit concerned as he rolled his eyes away.

"Uh… I mean… I developed the ghost power to… sense my kid's gender?" He said.

Everyone looked to him suspiciously.

"Really?" Danielle asked. "Never heard that before."

"Oh well… it's… not common… but-"

"Save it, Danny." Kim said. She waved a hand to him and began to explain. "Back when we dealt with Dark Da- Thana- whatever, evil ghost with god complex, Danny was shown a glimpse into a possible future… where we have a daughter."

Everyone looked silent at that, though James had a rather stern look with his arms crossed.

"You _knew_ you were going to have a kid with my daughter before you married?"

Danny rose his shoulders, still holding his daughter, and gave a sheepish grin.

"I mean… it was a very possible future… so-"

James then chuckled, giving Danny a sense of relief.

"Well… it's happened now… and she's adorable."

"What exactly did she look like?" Jazz asked, curious.

"Like Kim as a little girl, but with my eyes." Danny explained.

"Cool…" The twins went.

"Your eyes?" Danielle asked, thinking. "Wait… that time I accidentally looked into the future with the Tempus Simia and I thought I saw Kim as a kid… was that your girl?"

"Must have been…" Danny said.

"Aww…" Jazz cooed. "That means you two were pretty much meant to be since then…"

"So, does this future vision come with a name?" James asked, curious.

Danny and Kim shared a smiled.

"I figured we'd have named her this anyway. Since it was Mom who convinced me how to pick my match years ago, and she looked a lot like her… we named her Annie…"

"Aww…" Ann went, her hands on her chest. "That is so sweet of you…"

"We figured we could give her Madeline as a middle name…" Danny added.

"Aww…" Maddie went.

"Now then… can we please get a chance to hold our granddaughter?" Jack asked eagerly.

"I see no reason why not…" Danny said.

With that, Ann was the first to take her granddaughter and present her to everyone.

"Hi there, Annie Fenton!" Jack said as the first to properly introduce himself. "I'm Jack Fenton, your paternal grandpa!" He pulled his wife in closer. "This is your grandma, Maddie!"

"Hello, Annie…" Maddie cooed happily.

"And I'm James Timothy Possible, your maternal grandpa… that's your other grandma, Ann, holding you."

"We're your aunts!" Jazz said. "Auntie Jazz…"

"And Aunt Danielle!" Danielle added while giving a high five.

"We're your uncles." The twins went.

As their families got together, admiring the latest addition, Danny held his wife's hand.

Both of them smiled and nodded, their daughter was here.

* * *

One Year Later

Amity Park was plagued by a large horde of ghosts. It was the Fright Knight, leading his skeletal army. They were causing massive trouble, destroying buildings and terrorizing people.

One of who was running away was Dash Baxter, who has a beard and a potbelly. He was running as fast as he could from the mall they've destroyed.

"I really _was_ buying a gift for my daughter this time!" He whined to karma.

The ghost soldiers resumed their assault as a metal object arrived in the sky.

It was the upgraded Specter Speeder, with two people inside.

Danny Phantom and Kim Possible.

Once Danny set it to neutral, he got up.

"Ready, Hon?" He asked Kim.

"Absolutely…" Kim said as she gave her hand.

Danny took it and used his power to phase through the floor, going to the ground thanks to his flight speed and headed to stop the Fright Knight's horde.

The Fright Knight looked up and took notice.

"Destroy them!" He shouted, aiming his sword at the two once they landed.

"I'll take Sir Creep-a-lot." Danny said.

"I won't even need my battlesuit for these boneheads…" Kim said with a smile.

With a nod, Danny went to face the Fright Knight as Kim readied to do battle.

One of the soldiers swung its sword overhead, only for Kim to effortlessly dodge and kick the sword out of its hand.

After a punch to its head, knocking it off due to the absence of muscles, Kim went to get the discarded sword and did battle. She effortlessly used the sword to block the weapons of the soldiers, easily kicking them down thanks to the anti-ghost enhancements in her shoes and gloves.

Meanwhile, using a sword he constructed with ecto-energy, Danny clashed blades with the Fright Knight.

"Can we hurry this up?! I promised Frostbite we'd be home before 10!" Danny insisted.

"You will not live to fulfill your promise!" Fright Knight shouted.

"Yes! He will!" Kim shouted as she swung a sword, severing the arms of the skeletons and causing the last of them to run away. "All done!" She said proudly, dropping the sword and standing proudly with her fists at her hips.

The Fright Knight, to his shock, saw all of his skeletons were defeated.

"WHAT?! IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Actually… it's Kim Po-" She stopped and thought with a finger on her chin. "Actually… does it still work now that I'm married?" She asks herself.

"You still use it for solo missions, Babe…" Danny told her, looking to her even as he and Fright Knight were in sword combat.

"Oh yeah…" Kim said. "But I'm not on a solo mission. So… Mrs. Fenton or Mrs. Phantom?" She asked.

"YOU'RE SERIOUSLY TALKING ABOUT THIS IN THE MIDDLE OF COMBAT?! SILENCE, WENCH!" The Fright Knight shouted.

Danny, while their blades were clashing, threw an uppercut to the Fright Knight, breaking through the armor, with gritted teeth.

"Don't talk to my wife like that!" He shouted.

"Thank you…" Kim went, sounding flattered. "But I can shut him up too…"

Kim did a series of flips before getting into the air and kicking the Fright Knight in the head, causing him to fall to the floor.

"You two shall-"

The Fright Knight doesn't finish his threat as Kim tossed a thermos to Danny.

"Thanks, Honey…" Danny said.

He aimed the Fenton Thermos at the Fright Knight and fired.

"No… no… NO!"

The Fright Knight failed to get out of the way as he's sucked into the cylindrical device.

"Perfect…" Kim went. "We stopped the Fright Knight's little invasion earlier than expected."

"Yeah… it's only 9:15." Danny said. "We'll be home sooner than we thought…"

"Excellent…" Kim said. That's when the sounds of cars coming, and people running to them, was heard. Kim groaned. "On cue…"

That's when people circled them with cameras, phones and papers for autographs.

"Can I get one?!" One kid asked.

"I want a picture, please?!" A girl asked.

"Danny Phantom! Kim Possible!" A reporter, who Danny recognized as his schoolmate Mia, held a microphone to them. "You defeated that horde of ghosts in record time. How've you been? And anything regarding your daughter?"

"As I said before…" Danny said. "Annie is off limits to all of you." He took his wife in his arms. "Now if you'll excuse us… we have to get back to her."

Danny then took Kim into the air, phasing into the Specter Speeder, it then took off.

Once it left, Danny set it to auto-pilot and went into invisibility mode.

"Finally…" Kim said. "Well, we have time before we return home… anything you wanna do?" She asked.

Danny thought.

"I guess… we have time to ourselves?" He asked.

Kim smiled.

"In that case…"

They decide, since the ship is on auto and invisible, they go into the back of the small ship and spend a little alone time together.

* * *

The home they live in has a strict no helicopter or paparazzi policy in the area, allowing Danny and Kim the privacy they desire to raise their daughter.

It was 9:30 when they finally got back.

Reaching ground level and entering the garage, Danny and Kim walked out, straightening their clothes and shutting the garage door with the press of a button. Danny morphed back to human form on the way.

They went inside and saw Frostbite was in the bedroom of the apple of their eye, their Annie. He was rocking her cradle slowly.

He took notice of them and smiled.

"Ah… Mr. and Mrs. Great One…" He whispered. "Your daughter is sound asleep…"

"Thanks a bunch, Frostbite." Danny said in a whisper with two thumbs up.

"Sorry again for the last minute call…" Kim said.

"Nonsense…" Frostbite waved his icy hand. "It is always a pleasure to see the child of two wonderful heroes… especially when they are my favorite couple." He said. "In any case… I shall be going now…" He got up bowed respectfully. "I bid thee goodnight…"

With that, Frostbite, used his power to phase through the walls as he hovered away.

Once he was gone, Danny and Kim walked over to their beloved daughter and smiled.

"There she is…" Kim said.

"She's looking more like you every day…" Danny told her with a loving smile.

Kim blushed.

"Come on… let's get to sleep." She said.

"Sure." Danny said.

As they turned around, they became aware that most babies don't stay asleep for very long. That's because that's when Annie woke up and began crying.

Both of them sighed. Danny was about to do something, but Kim held a hand out.

"Allow me…" She said. She got her daughter in her arms and tried to calm her down. "Come on, please, Annie?" She asks.

"Maybe she needs a lullaby?" Danny suggested. "You've sung that one song for that talent show, right?"

"That wasn't really a lullaby, Danny." She said, trying to cradle Annie.

Danny shrugged.

"Worth a try?"

Kim sighed and looked to her daughter and took a breath.

"I'm on it… I got it… I can do anything…" She sung in a softer, slower tone compared to how she once sun this song. "What you need… got your back… just say the word I'm there…" This was calming Annie down. "If you find your world is caving in… you can bet you're gonna need a friend…" Annie stopped crying. "Someone to talk those fears… away…" Since she wasn't trying to hold a note, it came out much more smoothly and it was working as Annie looked to be smiling and getting drowsy. "Say the word… make a call and I'll be there… anytime, anywhere… have you heard? That I'm all about saving yor world… All you have to do is… say the word…"

It worked. The improvised lullaby brought the little girl to sleep.

Danny walked to Kim quietly and planted a kiss on his daughter's forehead.

"Nice job, Kim." Danny whispered.

"What else from the girl who can do anything?" Kim said as she returned Annie to her cradle.

* * *

6 Months Later

At the age of 25 and already being parents, things were a bit hectic for Danny and Kim, but they always found ways to bounce back.

Today, Kim wasn't needed for her skills as a cheer coach, diplomat or hero, so she decided to take the day doing some martial arts training.

Her hair had grown considerably, so she put it into a ponytail. She practiced in tight black pants and a green top with no sleeves and a bare midriff.

She performed her kicks in the air, some katas, and backflips.

That's when she heard the sound of a baby sounding happy from behind. She turned and smiled at the sight of the two people she loved most, her husband and daughter, watching her.

"Hey. I just finished changing Annie's diaper. Came to see how you're doing…" Danny said.

Kim smiled, then she took notice of something.

Her daughter had something in her arms as she was in Danny's. She was holding some kind of hairless teddy bear. Annie was holding it tightly and seemed to genuinely love it.

"Danny, is that a teddy bear?"

"Yeah. My folks and your's made it for her. Hairless, doesn't collect dirt, impossible for her to swallow any part of it, totally safe…" Danny insisted.

Kim walked up to them and took hold of the teddy.

"Well… I'm not sure if-" That's when Annie cried when Kim started to take the teddy, causing her to let go. "Oh… okay!" She went. "You can hold onto it."

"Yeah… I tried to take it from her, but she's held onto it all day." Danny said. "I'd have phased it but I'm not sure if we're ready for her to see me with my powers…"

Kim nodded. That's when she looked to her baby.

Her adorable baby who giggled and cuddled with her teddy bear.

It brought a smile to her face.

She recalled how much she loved her stuffed animals, including her Pandaroo.

She still has that Detective Pandaroo Danny got her once.

It was always nice to look back at all the times she and the one she calls her Spaceman fell more and more in love.

That nickname, and his nickname for her of Blue Fox got her thinking and it brought a great idea to her.

"May I?" She asks.

"By all means…"

Danny hands the baby to her, Kim hold Annie in her arms a bit.

"Aww… you love that little toy, don't you?" She cooed. "My sweet little Annie-Bear?"

Annie giggled as Danny smiled at that.

"Annie-Bear?"

"My folks called me Kimmie-Cub, and Annie clearly loves that little bear. Somehow… it just fit." Kim said.

"I guess so…" Danny said. "So… care for a sparing partner?"

Kim put her game face on.

"Sure, but no ghost powers…"

"Deal."

Once Kim set Annie down, she and Danny took some space and readied themselves.

"Winner picks dinner?" Kim asks.

"Sure thing…" Danny said.

After both gave an honorable bow, their sparing began.

Despite that Danny has come far in his time with Kim, she was still better at this than him.

While he did his best, her best was better. Every punch was met with a block and a counterattack.

Every dodge was met with a second move too fast for him.

"You're a lot better at this than you used to be…" Kim said as swept her leg, knocking him on the ground. "But I'm still better."

That's when he heard the sounds his daughter was making.

Danny looked to his right as Kim pins him down and saw it.

"Kim... look."

"That's the oldest trick in the book, Danny." She shook her head.

"No, really, look! Annie!"

Kim looked to what he was saying and she felt pride and joy.

Her daughter was emulating her. She saw Kim's marital arts prowess and was emulating her arm movement, albeit not perfectly due to her age.

"She's emulating me…" Kim said as she got up.

Danny soon did the same.

"The Turtles told me they learned martial arts from first emulating their adoptive father." Danny said. "Maybe she's doing the same."

"Well, she does have the Possible gene. She's clearly smarter than the average baby." Kim said. "She might be tough enough to take you on like me?" She asked with a smile.

"We both know I would've done a lot better if I could go ghost." Danny said with his arms crossed.

"Go ghost..."

"That's right, Annie." Danny said proudly.

Kim her hand with her finger up.

"Don't agree with him, Annie." She said. "Now, we bo-"

Suddenly, their smiles dropped when they realize what just happened involved their 18-month-old child.

They moved their faces from facing each other to their daughter, who giggled.

Both of them slowly walked to her and got on their knees, looking at her.

"Did... did she just..." Danny said but couldn't finish.

"Speak?" Kim asked.

"Go ghost..." Annie said again.

Both of them gasp and looked to each other, smiling.

"Spankin'." Kim said.

Danny's smile dropped.

"I'm not sure you should use that one around our infant daughter..."

Kim thought and nodded.

"Yeah... good point."

"Spankin..." Annie went with a giggle.

This caught their attention and they immediately felt parental joy.

* * *

Years later

Kim was on her way home, driving her car.

She had just finished a weekend long job as a diplomat, ready to go back and see her little girl. First thing was first though, she called her husband.

Using wireless, she dialed his personal cell.

"Hello, my love." He answered playfully.

"Aww… that's sweet. I'm on my way home soon, Danny." Kim said. "Is Annie there?"

"She's in the backyard, I was gonna get her for lunch." Danny said.

"Good, I should be there in less than an hour." Kim said. "Make sure she's eaten before I get there, since I don't know how long we'll be at the new Smarty Mart."

A Smarty Mart and Bueno Nacho finally opened in Amity Park about a month ago, thus prompting Ron and his family to move to Amity Park.

"Sure thing." Danny said. "See you soon, Kim."

"See you soon, love." Kim said once she hung up.

Back at home, Danny nodded and after putting his phone away he went to the backyard.

He walked towards a small tent in the middle and chuckled. It was surrounded with teddy bears, fitting since it's his daughter.

"Okay! Time for lunch." He said happily. "Annie?" There was no answer. "Annie-Bear?" He crouched down. He smiled and shook his head. "Anne Madeline Fenton? It's time for lunch."

That's when a small figure, one at the age of 4 and 3/4, came out. One with a green dress, akin to her mother's green top as a teenager, only with a red line around the waist and a red oval on the chest. She was definitely the daughter of Danny and Kim.

She was also wearing his old space helmet from his teenage years.

"Present sandwiches for Captain Fenton!" The little girl said in a faux-threatening tone.

Danny chuckled.

"Come on… you know you shouldn't be wearing that. That's part of my spacesuit." Danny said. He hasn't told his daughter about his powers yet. "And part of a special anniversary trip I'm planning with Mommy…" He reached out. "Come here?" The little girl did so. "Close your eyes."

Danny reached out and carefully took the helmet off, using his intangibility without Annie knowing, showing his beloved daughter's face.

It reveals a girl who had Kim's hair, even the pigtails she had at a young age. Her nose was even the same shape, along with the freckles both her parents once had. However, she had Danny's skintone, and a similar bang of hair over her face. Once she opened her eyes, it's shown they have now become the same blue of her father's.

Danny playfully pulled some hair out of her face.

"You want sandwiches?" Danny asked in a loving manner. "Maybe with a cheesepoof and bacon smoothie?"

"Eww… no." Annie giggled.

"Come on… in time you'll love them like I do, like Aunt Danielle, Tucker and Ben do." He held up the helmet. "And what were you doing with this?"

"I found it." Annie said, her hands behind her back as she playfully swayed left and right.

"Really? Where?" Danny questioned with amusement of his little girl's antics.

"Attic." Annie said.

"Were you looking for it?" Danny asked.

"Nope…" Annie went. "I wanna see a hint of what you promised to tell me on my 5th birthday."

Danny chuckled.

He and Kim decided he would tell Annie about his powers once she was older. They were months away from her birthday. Like any child being told of a surprise, she had to find a hint.

"You like to learn surprises… just like Daddy." Danny said as he took his daughter, carrying her in his arm as he held the helmet in his other hand. "It's fine actually, Mom's too busy to go to space with me when I get an emergency call. Besides, Grandpa James would insist she wear one of his."

As Danny walked back inside, Annie kept talking.

"Daddy? The other day when you left to make a phone call and I was watching TV, the news lady interrupted Cuddle Buddies and talked about a person named Danny Phantom…" Danny paused in his tracks. "I didn't understand but she said he lives in Amity Park too, is that right?"

Danny thought about it.

"Yeah… he's lived here since before I met your mom… who is on her way back so let's get you lunch, hmm? We can talk about superheroes later…" He said.

"Okay… can I have PB and J?" Annie asked while doing the puppy dog pout.

Danny chuckled.

"You're definitely Kim Possible's daughter…" He said with a head shake. "The one ability she has that I'm powerless against… Come on… let's eat."

Danny entered the house with his beloved daughter.

* * *

Amity Park's Smarty Mart was approved of by Tucker Foley, having been Mayor for some time. He's remained a good friend to Danny, even with his marriage to Velma and having a son of his own.

A law was passed that people were not allowed to discuss Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom being one and the same until Annie was 5 years old. And so, Kim felt it was safe to take her daughter out.

Kim walked with Annie's hand in hers while reading over the list in her other hand.

"Come on, your preschool teacher says you'll be needing some supplies." Kim said. "Maybe we can pick up some groceries here too."

"Mommy, is it true that RJ's daddy used to work at a Smarty Mart?"

"Yup, it's how he and Rufus met." Kim said.

"Is that he met Debutante?" Annie asked.

Kim shuddered. For reasons she can't understand, Rufus willingly entered a relationship with Camille Leon's hairless cat.

Camille would still send love letters to Danny, claiming she had a beautiful dream they were rich, popular and had a kid named Cameron. Danny would have a nightmare of such a life after reading one of those letters out of morbid curiosity.

"No… they met… after… Let's find the supplies." Kim said, wanting to get that out of her mind. She saw someone sweeping up the aisle in front of her. "Let's ask this lady. Excuse me, miss?"

The woman turned around.

"Yes? How can I- YOU!"

It was Paulina Sanchez, ex-wife of Dash Baxter. And she looked irritated.

"Oh… it's you…" Kim said with a scowl.

Paulina's good looks have long since waned without makeup. She looked very common and no longer had a slim physique.

"You stole my Ghost Boy!" Paulina snapped.

"Ghost Boy?" Annie asked.

Paulina took notice of the small girl and covered her mouth. She had remembered the law that was passed.

"Nevermind…" Paulina claimed. "What do you want?"

"Looking for crayons for my daughter." Kim said.

"Aisle 6." Paulina said.

Kim took Annie, but she looked over her shoulder at Paulina.

She had heard Dash divorced her for her moronic attempt to sue Kim for "stealing" Danny. She lost everything, including custody of her daughter. Because Dash is too moronic to raise kids, Paola left with her grandparents, who vowed not to repeat the same mistake with Paulina.

Part of her wanted to mock how far she's fallen, but Kim knew better. Paulina was just not worth her time.

"Watch it, K!"

Kim stopped in her tracks when she looked forward and saw how was in front of her, pushing a stroller.

"Bonnie?"

Bonnie Rockwaller looked much closer to how she was when she was younger, but less slim. She was also wearing glasses due to poor eyesight, much to her annoyance.

"Some of us aren't married to a super-" She then saw who was with Kim and stopped herself from speaking due to the law. "Impressive astronaut guy…" Bonnie claimed. "Some of us need to work!"

Annie blinked, noticing something oddly familiar about this woman.

"Mommy, do I know her?" Annie asked.

"You saw her picture in a family photo album, she was dating your Uncle Larry." Kim said. "Who, thankfully, had enough standards to recognize she just wanted the money and broke things off." Kim couldn't help but smirk. "So Bonnie... I guess gold digging didn't work out." Kim mocked.

While she resisted against Paulina, she has a more personal vendetta against Bonnie and not just for their old rivalry.

Bonnie glared at that.

"One of these days, Kim… one of these days…" She warned.

"One of these days I'll take Annie to Bueno Nacho and see you at the register…" Kim reminded.

Bonnie growled at her before huffing.

"I don't have time…" She pushed the stroller with the baby that had her hair, but another's lighter skin. "Come along, Ned Jr."

Kim shook her head, not just how desperate Bonnie was for money, but for how she and Paulina still acted so haughty.

_It's a wonder they hate each other… they have so much in common._ Kim thought.

* * *

Kim pulled her car into the driveway, carrying the groceries and supplies for Annie's preschool.

"Can I watch cartoons?" Annie asked.

"After dinner." Kim said.

"Okay." Annie said. "I hope it's chicken noodle, I love it almost as much as PB and J!"

Kim looked down and smiled, looking into her daughter's green eyes and looked to the door. That's when she stopped and noticed something odd.

_Wait…_

She looked back to her daughter, who was walking to the door.

"Annie?" Kim asked.

Her daughter looked back.

"Yes, Mommy?"

Kim studied her daughter's eyes. They were blue.

_Huh… I did have to deal with Shego on the way home… Maybe she's just been in the back of my mind._

"Nevermind, Annie-Bear…" Kim said.

Annie looked puzzled before smiling and heading back to the door.

Kim opened the door for her and her daughter, Annie ran in.

"Daddy?!" Annie shouted happily. "We're home!"

Kim walked in and then picked up an odd smell.

"Something… burning?" She asked. She followed the scent to the fireplace and saw Danny pouring a bag of envelopes into it, with a notable disgusted look on his face. "Danny?"

He took notice of his wife and daughter's presence.

"Oh… hey." He said.

"Daddy, why are you burning those letters?" Annie asked.

"Oh uh… junk mail." Danny claimed.

Kim knew what it was and it technically wasn't a lie.

"Annie? Why not wash up before dinner starts?" Kim asked.

"Okay!" Annie went as she rushed to the bathroom.

Kim set the bags down on the couch and sighed.

"Camille's been sending more letters from prison, hasn't she?" Kim asked.

"Remember that nightmare I had where I was married to crazy stalker Katie and fathered 8 monster daughters with her?" Danny asked and Kim nodded in response. "I'd rather have _that_ nightmare… at least Katie genuinely cared and wasn't aggravating…"

"Ouch… well, neither of those will happen so long as I'm around." Kim stated. "Now… let's get dinner started."

Relaxing, Danny nodded and went to the kitchen with his wife.

* * *

It was bedtime for Annie. It was Danny's turn to tuck her in tonight. Her room was filled with teddy bears. She was deserving of her little nickname.

"Tell me a story?" Annie asked.

"Okay… once upon a time… there was an adorable little bear named Annie who went to sleep. The end." Danny said with a smile.

Annie giggled. "That's a bad story, Daddy…"

"But it's the best one." Danny claimed. "Because it's about you…" Annie shook her head. "Okay… once upon a time… there was a superhero."

"Like Danny Phantom?"

Danny paused before continuing.

"Yes… _exactly_ like Danny Phantom. One day, his best friend… let's call him Axel, wanted to do blind dating. It's when people who never met meet for the first time and… get something to eat. One day, the superhero met… _another_ hero. Now, she didn't have powers, but she was a kick butt martial artist."

"Like Mommy?" Annie asked.

"There's _nobody_ else like Mommy…" Danny said with a fond smile. "It was almost love at first sight… and as they met other people, the more their hearts were wanting too much to see each other again. It was almost like… fate."

"What happened to them?" Annie asked.

"I hear… they fell more and more in love and started a family. And I'm sure they have an adorable little girl too…" He said. He then kissed his little girl on the forehead. "I love you, Annie-Bear."

"I love you too, Daddy…" Annie said.

Hearing that brought a warm smile to Danny's face.

He got up and headed to the door, turning the light off.

"If you don't go to bed, I'll sell your teddy bears." Danny joked. "Night-night…"

Annie glggled before closing her eyes, hoping to drift to sleep.

But as her father left, her body started to glow.

With his daughter in bed, Danny went into the living room, where his wife was reading a book. He sat next to her.

"How'd it go?" Kim asked.

"Well… with any luck, she'll fall asleep soon." Danny said. He then noticed Kim seemed distracted about something as she read. "Kim?"

"Hmm? Oh… it's just umm… has Annie done anything… out of the norm?" Kim asked.

Danny shook his head.

"No. Why?"

"Just asking…" Kim said. "So… how have you kept Amity Park safe without her knowing?"

"Well, so far. She's been getting along with her classmates, including Chris Jr. and Tucker Jr." They were the kids of his two best friends, Sam and Tucker. "And especially RJ."

Kim smiled at that.

"You know… I met Ron in pre-K." She said before sighing.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked.

"Nothing. Just surprised Ron admitted he once had feelings for me." Kim said.

Danny felt a bit worried.

"Is… are you-"

Kim shook her head and smiled.

"I'm sure if things went different... doesn't matter. I love what you and I have, what we've been through… the little girl we have." She then kissed Danny on the lips lightly. "I wouldn't change it for the world…"

Danny smiled back.

He was about to kiss her back, when something happened.

A high-pitched came from their daughter's room.

They bolted up.

"**_ANNIE!_**" They went.

Both of them rushed to her room and opened her door.

She wasn't in her bed.

"Annie?!" Danny asked, dread and fear taking hold.

"Annie?! Where are you?!" Kim shouted.

"Here!" She was heard shouting. "Under the bed!"

Danny went down to the floor and saw his little girl there.

"How'd you get under there?!" Danny asked.

"I don't know! It just happened!" Annie cried.

"I got you!" Danny reached down and pulled her out. "There…"

All of them sighed in relief. However, that was short lived as they noticed something amiss. Namely, Annie was beginning to hover in the air, while Danny was still holding her.

Annie, noticing she was suddenly taller by a few feet, looked down and, seeing she was now sporting a ghost tail, was freaking out even more.

"AHHH! Where did my legs go?!" She shouted as she was trying hard to get her legs back. They briefly came back, but her relief was cut short when she found herself sinking into the floor. "MOMMY! DADDY! HELP!" She yelled.

Danny pulled her up.

"I got you!" Danny said.

However, once Danny got her out of the floor, her hand phased through his.

Her young mind unable to comprehend what is happening, Annie walked backwards, unintentionally phasing through her own bed.

Once she saw this happen, she ran out of the bed and went to the corner of her room, crying her eyes out and crouching down, careful not to touch anything out of fear of phasing through anything.

"Annie?!" Kim asked.

Her daughter kept crying. She looked up and, to their surprise, her eyes were green.

"Your eyes…" Danny said.

"My eyes?" Annie asked.

"They're… green…" Kim said in a gasp.

"She has… _powers?_" Danny asked.

"So… I _wasn't_ seeing things…" Kim said, getting Danny's attention. "I thought I saw her eyes turn green earlier… I think… your genes have kicked in." Kim said.

Danny's eyes widened at Kim's suggestion, while Annie was confused.

"What do Daddy's pants have to do with this?"

"No… not…" He took a breath. "I was hoping to wait for your birthday but… I guess now works…"

Kim nodded her approval.

Danny closed his eyes and willed himself to transform. In a flash of two rings, Danny Phantom appeared in front of his daughter.

Annie gasped.

"Danny Phantom?! Wha-what happened?! Where's Daddy?!" She cried, still not comprehending.

Danny hovered to her, taking a knee once he was close enough.

"Annie…"

"Where's my daddy?!" She asked, closing her eyes, tears coming out, still not comprehending.

"Annie-Bear… look in my eyes…" He asked. "It's me."

Annie did so, although reluctantly. She looked into his eyes and saw it.

Though they were a different color, there was something there. Something she trusted. Something that felt familiar.

She knew why. They were the loving, caring eyes of someone she always looked up to and loved. Someone who saw her as his whole world along with the woman he loved.

"Daddy?" She asked.

"Yes… it's me…" Danny said as he held his arms out. "It's Daddy…"

"My daddy is… _Danny Phantom?_" She asked, no longer crying.

"Remember that bedtime story I gave about the superhero and martial artist? It's true…" Danny said. "I'm half-ghost… long story. We didn't think it'd be possible for you to have powers… but you do."

"Powers?" She asked.

"You're 1/4th ghost, that means you have powers like mine and aunt Danielle." Danny said.

Annie was silent for a moment. Then she looked down at her own hands. They were glowing green.

"I have powers like you?" She saw Danny approaching her to hug. She held her hands out and one of them shot a small ghost ray into his chest, knocking him down. "Daddy!" She called out.

Kim gasped in shock.

"Danny?!"

Danny got back up, looking at Annie as she held her hands back, looking apologetic.

"I'm sorry Daddy! I didn't mean it!" Annie said. She got up and walked back, intangibility making her go through the wall. "I'm sorry…"

"It's okay…" Danny got back on his knees. "I struggled with my powers… but I had to discover on my own. You're not on your own… you have me to help you… I can help you control these powers…" Danny once again held his arms out. "It's okay… Annie-Bear."

There was a long pause and, as Kim worried Annie wouldn't come, the small girl did so. She approached her father and he hugged her. He got back on his feet and looked to his wife as Annie looked like she may cry again.

Kim took a breath.

"I think it's time we talked to Annie about this…"

* * *

After about 20 minutes, it was done.

Annie sat on the couch in her PJs, with both her parents telling her everything. How her father's accident happened, how he met her mother, and that they saved the world. They didn't tell her all this at first because they wanted Annie to have a normal childhood before learning about her lineage. Annie was quiet the entire time, taking it all in.

She knew her mother was an amazing martial artist, but didn't know she traveled the world to fight bad guys when not helping her bosses at GJ in diplomacy, or doing her side job of cheerleading coach.

To top it off, her father was a superhero.

"We never meant to cause you trouble, Annie." Kim said. "We wanted you to have a little normalcy before learning about who your parents are, your father especially."

"So… the whole world knows?" Annie asked.

"Yes." Danny said.

"But… you said you got into an accident that did this. What about Aunt Danielle?" She asked.

"That's… a different story. One you should ask her…" Danny said, not sure how to explain cloning to a small girl yet. "But… let's focus on the main topic here. You have powers, and you need controlling them."

Annie looked to the floor, not answering. This was getting Kim and Danny concerned.

"Annie?" Kim asked.

Both of them shared a look of concern. That's when Annie, still looking down at the floor, asked.

"I have your powers?" She asked. "What kind?" She asked.

"Well… aside from what you've used tonight… there's super strength, ice powers, making copies of yourself…"

"Can I… do that yelling thing to the big robot who sounded like Iago from Aladdin you did on the news the other day?" She asked.

This caught them a bit surprised.

"Uh… maybe?" Danny asked. "That one might be too much for now… I still try to avoid it tiring me."

Annie looked up.

"How fast can you fly?"

"As fast as a space shuttle…" Danny said.

Annie then started to smile.

"Can _I_ fly that fast?"

"Maybe…"

"Can I make cool shields like you?"

Danny and Kim began to feel relieved by her sounding interested.

"Yeah… you likely can."

Annie looked to her mother.

"Mommy? Can I do cool flips like you?"

"Most likely." Kim said. "You picked up my puppy dog pout…"

Annie was suddenly eager, beaming with excitement.

"My parents… are so… COOL!" She said, standing up on the couch and jumping up and down on it. "My daddy fights ghosts and monsters! My mommy fights evil crooks! So cool!"

In that moment, Danny and Kim felt relieved. Annie meant to world to them and her excitement meant she wasn't afraid of what she was anymore.

Annie was so happy that she didn't notice she was hovering off the couch. Danny did, and held onto her to keep her from going any further.

"Whoa there, Annie-Bear!" He said. "We can train you so you don't go too far into the air or anything like that. I don't want to ask Jake for help next time he visits."

"Sunny's daddy? Does he have powers too?" Annie asked. "Is he a ghost person too?"

"No, he- another long story." Danny said.

"One we'll bring up tomorrow morning…" Kim said. "Now… what do we do about her going to bed without going through it?"

"I guess we'll have to do a crash course tonight to help her master that power…" Danny said. He looked to his daughter. "What do you think, Annie?"

"Does it involve ice cream sandwiches?" Annie asked.

Danny chuckled.

"How about we have our late-night snack as a reward once we finish?" Danny asked.

Annie nodded.

"Normally I'd say no to sweets this late… but I'll make an exception." Kim said.

* * *

It was months later, at least 2 after Annie turned 5.

It was a beautiful day in Amity Park as Annie played in the backyard. She went to happily retrieve the ball she threw when Kim called out to her.

"Sweetie?!" Kim called out.

Annie looked back and smiled.

"Coming Mommy!"

Annie ran to her mother, who took a knee to hug her.

Since that night, Annie has been doing very well in maintaining control of her powers, while also taking a few lessons in hand-to-hand from Kim herself.

This little girl wanted to be like her parents, and they didn't mind it at all. While they encourage Annie to know a thing or two about self-defense, she has their genes. Not just Danny's powers, but it seems she aspires to help others. Just the other day in Pre-K, she stood up to a kid being mean to CJ and RJ, the respective sons of Sam and Ron.

This made her parents very proud.

"How's my little Annie? Are you ready to try again?" Kim asked.

"Yes Mommy!" Annie responded. "Is Daddy coming home soon? I want him to see how well I'm doing!"

"He'll be home in time for lunch." Kim said. "Now, ready?"

Annie nodded.

She put her ball down and put some feet between her and Kim.

"Ready!" Annie said, bowing.

"Okay… let's try a kata." Kim said.

* * *

"Danny!" Maddie went as she hugged her son. "So good to see you!"

"You too, Mom." Danny went.

FentonWorks may still be Jack and Maddie's base of operations with their equipment, but they've opened their doors to make some money for living conditions. While they are indeed making more money, they miss having people living with them.

So, they've made their home a boarding house for humans and ghosts, provided no in-fighting.

One pair of guests was in the kitchen right now. One cooking, the other feeding his own little girl.

"Eat, so commands your father! The Box Ghost!"

Danny rolled his eyes.

"I see they're still living here…" Danny said. "No trouble?"

"Oh no…" Maddie said. "Not even when they had Box Lunch…" Maddie said, referring to their daughter. "Who knew ghosts could mate?" Maddie asked with scientific intrigue.

"Yeah… uhh… ew…" Danny went, still not over the idea of those two breeding.

"I heard a familiar sound of mild disgust!" Jack Fenton's voice was heard from upstairs. He saw his son, smiled and ran down. "Danny!"

"Hey, Dad!" Danny said as his father approached and hugged him.

Even though Danny is now a 6 foot tall man, his father was still taller, at least by a few inches.

"And where are my daughter-in-law and your adorable little girl?" Jack asked.

"At home." Danny said. "Kim's training her in hand-to-hand today."

"I see." Maddie said. "In any case, we're having a little dinner Sunday, your sisters are coming with their families, so you should bring invite James and Ann too."

"Will do." Danny said. "So, what was it that you guys called me here for? I doubt it was just a heads up…"

Both of his parents then took on a less cheerful demeanor, something he noticed.

"We know where Vlad is…" Jack said.

This caused Danny's mood to sour.

"Where is he?"

"He's got a lair in the Ghost Zone." Maddie said. "It's got a ghost shield around it. Like the one we designed for you and your home, which recognized who is friend and foe, it only lets him and the few allies he has left in. We tried breaking into it, even asked Dorathea and Frostbite, but even their forces couldn't dent it."

"I see…" Danny said. He pondered. "I didn't bother looking for him because Kim and I became parents and Annie took top priority… Any idea what he's up to?"

"Nothing good." Jack said. However, he put a hand on his son's shoulder. "You let us deal with our "old friend", Son. You should head back to your wife and daughter… maybe you and Kim can give us another grandkid?"

"_Dad!_" Danny went in embarrassment, earning a laugh from his parents. Still, Danny smiled. "I'll see you guys later."

"Bye, Son." Jack went.

"Give Annie a hug for us, please?" Maddie asked.

Danny nodded and morphed, flying out the door while invisible to avoid being spotted.

However, it was on his way home that his ghost sense went off.

"A hero's work is never done…" Danny sighed before his game face came on. "Gotta set a good example for my little girl…"

He then took notice of a small explosion a few miles ahead of him.

It was Axion Labs, now under the ownership of Tucker Foley, being attacked by a large, familiar figure. One that was metallic, slim and now silver in color.

"BEHOLD! THE NEW TECHNUS 4.0!" Technus shouted as he managed to break through the ghost shield protecting the labs by blasting a hole in it with his arm cannon. "NOTHING CAN STOP MY NEW UPGRADE!"

Danny Phantom flew as fast as he could and hovered close, crossing his arms and looking unimpressed.

"And… how is this different from _3.0_?"

Technus noticed him and took offense.

"Is it not obvious, fool?! I AM SILVER!" Technus shouted as he presented himself.

"So… a paint job? _That's_ an upgrade? At least my suit got these little lines on my arms and these buttons that let me summon my tech." Danny said.

"You dare to dismiss the power of Technus 4.0?! You shall-"

Technus was cut off when Danny unleashed ghost fire from his hands, created a large rush of flames that, once finished, chipped off the silver paint all over Technus came off.

"I knew it… it's just paint!" Danny said.

Technus 3.0 glared in annoyance.

"Oh, not all of us get to have it all. A beautiful wife, a loving daughter and a nice home…" Technus grumbled.

"You should try not to take over the world." Danny pointed out.

"I could…" Technus aimed his blaster at Danny. "But I will not fall to-"

Danny didn't let him finish as he flew in and punched Technus with enough force to make him fall to the ground.

"My beautiful wife and loving daughter are waiting for me at home… so let's wrap this up fast!"

Danny pressed a button on his wrist, materializing his Fenton Thermos.

Technus wasn't done and lunged at him, but Danny evaded fast.

**POW!**

Punch to Technus in the face.

**WHAM!**

Kick to his metallic stomach region.

**ZAP!**

Danny fired a ghost ray at Technus, finally weakening him.

With Technus on the ground, Danny aimed the Thermos and fired.

"AAAHHHH!" Technus went as he's pulled into the Thermos.

With his foe defeated, Danny sealed the Thermos. He pressed another button on his wrist, causing the Thermos to disappear back to FentonWorks, where they were stored and used to send ghosts back. Thanks to Wulf being the warden since that day, the GZPD would be informed when a ghost was sent back after causing trouble.

With that done, Danny smiled.

"Now… to head home."

* * *

"HI-YA!" Annie went loudly, with some kicking and punching noises that Kim was observing with pride. "Like this mommy?" She asked while doing a kata.

"You're doing great Annie, maintain your focus…" Kim said as she continued her daughter's martial arts lesson.

They were unaware Danny had just gotten home and was observing from the patio of their backyard.

After a few more practices, Annie managed to get the hang of the katas, just like her mother showed her.

_That's my girl…_ Danny thought proudly.

"Excellent, now try and see if you can do the forearm block, like I taught you..." Kim said.

Annie got into position and managed to do just that.

"I did it! I did it!" Annie said in excitement as she started jumping up and down in excitement.

"I knew that you could..." Kim said as she picked her up and hugged her tightly.

"I'm not surprise, she is her mother's daughter after all..." Danny said, getting their attention.

The mother and daughter soon smiled when they became aware of his presence.

"Did you see me, Daddy?" Annie said in excitement as she jumped out of her mother's arms and floated all the way to her father, who now caught her.

_She's already getting the hang of that…_ Danny thought.

"I sure did, Annie-Bear..." Her father said with a smile.

"Her martial arts training are going great, she is getting a real hang of the basics, it won't be long until she'll be ready for the next level... combining that with her ghost training and she's going to be a real powerhouse..." Kim said.

"Like mother, like daughter... am I right, Kim?" Danny said.

"Well... she does have a bit of her daddy in her, Danny..." Kim said with a smile.

Danny Fenton and his beautiful wife, Kim Fenton, using her maiden name of Kim Possible when on solo-missions but insists on being Mrs. Fenton when they're together, were now age 29. Their five-year-old daughter Anne Madeline Fenton, affectionately known as Annie Fenton, was the apple of their eye.

Danny has grown up, as is now 6"01 tall, fit and alluring, no longer the scrawny, awkward boy he used to be thanks to the mysterious force known as puberty. Kim is still as beautiful as she has ever been, and she now stands proudly at 5"10, her long red hair is even longer now and styled in a ponytail and her body is still as slender and athletic, even after becoming a mother.

"Anyway Annie-bear... I think that's enough training for now, let's go get some lunch..." Danny said as he lifted up his daughter higher.

"Yeah!" Annie said in excitement as she floated to the ground and started running, since she is still in the process of learning to fly, in addition to her martial arts.

"Annie's flying still needs some work..." Kim commented.

"She'll get it, it's in her blood..." Danny said.

"Mommy... can I have some PBJ sandwiches?!" Little Annie asked for her favorite food.

"Sure, Darling..." Kim said with a smile to her precious daughter.

The mother and father soon followed their child inside and they soon went to enjoy a nice lunch together.

"Just wait until she's old enough for grilled cheese… or meatball subs…" Danny joked.

"Let's hope next time we see Lilo and her family, Reuben doesn't give her anything too… alien." Kim said with a shudder.

"Toasted bacon and raisin is surprisingly tasty." Danny claimed.

"Sure…" Kim said with a small smile at her husband defending something she found gross.

* * *

The happy little family of three had eaten their sandwiches, and were talking about some upcoming plans for the day.

"Mommy, Daddy... R.J and I want to know if we can go to JP Bearymore's Pizza Party-Torium tomorrow..." Annie said.

"I suppose... if it's alright with his parents..." Kim said to her daughter.

"Yippie!" Annie said happily.

_RJ is definitely Ron's son…_ Kim thought.

She never really got the appeal of the place, even when it opened a place in Amity Park. Still, she was happy to still have Ron in her life, even if her heart belonged to Danny.

They had their son around the same time he and Kim and Annie and the two have been raised as best friends, much like their parents before them. Kim felt it was almost fate.

The family continued to eat, only to suddenly hear a beeping noise and Kim grabbed her wrist Kimmunicator, to see Wade there.

Wade now works as the Head Scientist for Global Justice and he still gives Kim her missions, even though he reports to Dr. Director now a days.

"Hey Kim... Danny... Annie..." Wade said.

"Hey Wade..." Danny greeted as he took another bite out of his sandwich.

"Hi, Uncle Wade!" Annie waved to the projection of one of her mother's dearest friends.

"What's the sitch' Wade?" Kim asked.

"We just got word that Professor Dementor broke out of jail and stole some important blueprints for some top-secret military weapon and knowing him, he's not planning anything good with it..." Wade said to his old friend.

'Sounds like a two-person job... I'm in..." Danny said, since he had a free afternoon today.

"Do you mind dropping Annie at her grandparents until we get back Wade, please?" Kim asked.

"Sure... I'll take care of that..." Wade said before ending the transmission.

Danny changed into his ghostly form and in no time flat, a helicopter appeared above their house, as well as a rope latter but it wasn't necessary.

"May I?" Danny asked.

"Sure..." Kim said with a smile.

Danny picked Kim up bridal style.

"Annie. Be good with your grandparents." Danny said. "We'll be back ASAP."

"Okay." Annie said.

"Uncle Wade will get you a ride soon." Kim said.

With that, Danny flew Kim to the helicopter. He could get himself there with Kim in his hands, but didn't want to waste the energy.

Once the helicopter took off, a knock came to the door.

"Annie, it's me!" Wade said.

"Uncle Wade!" Annie went as she hovered to the door and phased herself through. "Hi!"

"Sorry I'm late. But your dad's parents had to step out. Care to see Middleton today?" He asked.

"Okay. I'm gonna see Papa Jack and Mama Maddie Sunday anyway…" Annie said. "Let's go!" She said cheerfully.

* * *

A knock at the Possible residence, which was now home only to James and Ann. They kept the kids' bedrooms as guest rooms, especially for their one grandchild, as the boys were too reckless and attached to each other to meet anyone.

A knock came as James, who was rather disheveled due to work, answered.

"Hey, Do- Whoa!" Wade went. "What happened to you?"

"Oh… hello Wade…" James went, trying to fix his hair with his hands. "Sorry… pulled an all nighter and the darn alarm clock decided to stop working…" He said with a yawn. "I'm all done now… I could use a beak."

"Well… I brought a little stress relief." Wade said as someone phased through him and hugged James around his legs.

"Grandpa!" She went.

James, once he realizes who this was, smiled.

"Hey there, little Annie-Bear…"

* * *

In Austria

Danny and Kim soon arrived at Dementor's hideout, a large, abandoned Austrian Castle, which had spooky in looks and feel. Danny held Kim's hand and was invisible and intangible. They easily managed to get inside the place.

"Have I ever told you how much I love your intangibility?" Kim asked once they got passed the super rigorous security from the outside with such ease.

"You can stand to say it once more..." Danny said as he dropped the invisibility.

It was then that the alarms sounded and Dementor's lackeys arrived, with Dementor himself.

"Ah, Kim Possible and her freakish husband... I had a feeling you both would have been arriving." Dementor said in his thick, German accent.

Danny and Kim rolled their eyes and sent him a glare, especially over his title for Danny.

"Listen Dementor, we know the routine by now, you and your goons will try and capture us, you'll go on a big rant about your evil plan, gloat, try to put us in some overly complicated trap that we WILL escape from, beat your goons up and then you up and stop your evil plan... so why not just cut the middle man and surrender now and we promise not to kick your butt?" Danny questioned.

Predictably, Dementor just laughed.

"Those who predict victory early are destined to fail!" Dementor said as he pressed a button and Danny and Kim soon trapped inside a glass like object. "Just to let you know, this is ghost proof...I designed it myself... so no intangi-walky walking for you, freakish one..." Dementor taunted Danny. "You both are too late, with this Destructo-Ray...I will be able to destroy anything and anyone in my way, everyone in the world will have no choice but to surrender to me! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Dementor laughed.

During this time, Danny rolled his eyes while Kim was rummaging through her pockets.

"I think my parents mini teleporter might be needed..." Danny whispered to her.

"Way ahead of you..." Kim said as she pulled out said device.

Activated it and soon they were out of the glass trap, while Dementor was too busy with his evil laughing to notice.

They took this opportunity to quickly kick his guards butts and when the evil scientist finally noticed this, he was about to flee, only for Danny to appear and loom over him, with the obvious height and muscle difference. Dementor pulled out a mini ray gun, only for Danny to shoot an ecto blast, making it fall out of his hand.

"Really? You're suppose to be a genius, how do you think this will end?" Danny quipped.

Dementor frowned hard, before he turned around and saw his henchmen on the ground, his trap having failed and Kim behind him, with the same look as her husband.

_Give me a reason, Dementor._ Kim thought with her arms crossed.

The evil scientist groaned as he raised his arms in defeat.

"Hm... Smart choice..." Danny said while Kim placed the handcuffs on the evil scientist.

Another mission has been a success for this power couple.

* * *

"Here you go, Annie…" Ann said as he gave her granddaughter her tray of cookies.

"Thank you, Grandma…" Annie said as she gobbled some of them.

Even at her old age, Ann didn't look all that different, just with duller hair. She was still the top surgeon of Middleton. She was also a loving grandmother, as she spent time to bake cookies for her granddaughter.

"Annie-Bear!" James called out to the little girl. "Come see what I've made for you."

As Annie got up and used her power to hover towards where her grandfather called to her, Ann shook her head in amusement and smiled to herself.

Even we didn't think it was possible Kim would marry a superhero, and that we'd have a grandchild with powers… She thought in amusement.

She then heard a knock at the door and went to answer. She saw who it was through the door's peephole and smiled at who it was. It was her daughter and son-in-law. Clearly, they finished up faster than expected.

She opened the door.

"Hey there, you two." She said with a smile.

"Hey Mom." Kim greeted. "Thanks for watching Annie again on such short notice…"

"Oh, it was our pleasure…" She said as she let the two in.

Danny morphed back to human form on the way in as they heard a laugh coming from the living room.

To their amusement, they saw their daughter in a small hovercar, with her grandfather watching her. She was driving the vehicle around the sofa in circles, giggling all the way.

"Vroom! I'm driving Grandpa!" Annie said with a big smile as she laughed happily.

"That's my girl! I told you, _anything_ is possible for a Possible!" He said proudly.

"Even a Possible with the Fenton name…" Danny said, unable to help reminding James what her last name is.

James finally noticed the presence of Annie's parents and smiled.

"Hey there, you two. I assume the mission was a success?" He asked.

"Yeah, Dementor is behind bars and the Destructo-Ray is back where it belongs." Danny said.

Kim then went to get her beloved little girl out of the hover car.

"Were you a good girl from grandma and grandpa?" She cooed.

"Uh-huh. Grandpa made me this neat flying car and Grandma made yummy cookies!" Annie went.

"That's nice." Kim said, grateful for how doting her parents were to her.

"Anyway, Mom, Dad?" Danny asked, having been allowed to call them that. "My parents were wondering if you both would like to come over for dinner this Sunday? My sisters and their families will be there too."

"Sure, wouldn't miss it." Ann answered with a smile.

"Sure thing. Oh, and tell Jack that I am coming over tomorrow to get my protractor, I think I left it as his place from our last project." James asked.

"Sure thing." Danny said with a smile. Then he looked to his daughter. "Okay, Annie-Bear. Say to Grandma and Grandpa now, time to go home.

Annie nodded and began floating up to her grandparents.

"Bye bye, Grandpa." She kissed her grandfather on the cheek. "Bye bye, Grandma!" She did the same to her grandmother.

"Bye, Sweetheart." Ann said before kissing her on the forehead.

"Bye, Annie-Bear." James said, hugging her.

Danny then morphed and picked his wife and daughter up, using intangibility to fly through their home and back to Amity Park.

As soon as they were gone, Ann sighed happily.

"I love our granddaughter…"

"Me too…" James said.

"If only our boys could stop being so destructive…" She muttered.

James gave a small laugh.

"Some things never change…"

* * *

Hours later, Danny had set his little girl to bed before joining his wife on the couch as she finished cleaning out the basement, which she insisted on doing earlier.

They both plopped on the couch together.

"What a day…"

"You can say that again." Danny said. "Cleaning the basement, travling to Austria to take down a mad man, helpering her with her schoolwork and making dinner?"

"Yeah… it was so much _less_ busy than usual." That earned a chuckled from Danny. However, Kim's smile left when she felt something. "Oh…" She grabbed her foot.

"Something wrong?" Danny asked in concern.

"Nothing… just a little cramp is all…" Kim said.

"Let me handle that…" Danny said as he grabbed and massaged her foot.

The feeling of it made Kim relax.

"Ooh… _Danny…_ oh…" Kim let out, enjoying the feeling on her foot.

Danny lifted the other foot and started doing the same to it.

"How's that feel?" He asked as he continued.

Kim let out a sigh of pleasure.

"_Wonderful…_ Oh Danny… you truly have a way with your hands…" She let out.

"What? You saying that you married me because I give good foot rubs?" Danny teased.

"No, but it's one of the great perks to being married to you…" Kim said.

Her cramp was gone, but she enjoyed this too much to tell him that.

"Oh really? What's the other ones?" Danny asked.

Kim gave a coy smile.

"Why don't you come over here and find out?" She asked as she motioned him to join her.

Danny sent a wolfish grin and, in no time, the husband and wife were making out on the couch. They've been making out since they began dating as teens and they've gotten much better at it.

Their kisses were loud and very passionate.

It took minutes of this before Danny started nibbling on her neck.

"D-Danny… Oh, that tickles!" Kim giggled.

"I can't help it… I just love this perk so much…" Danny teased before kissing her again.

Kim melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around him to bring her love closer. After their intense, passionate making out, they separated and looked into each other's eyes.

His blue eyes met her green eyes. His sapphires met her emeralds. Both were filled with nothing less than unyielding and unstoppable love for each other.

"I love you." Kim whispered.

"I love you." Danny whispered.

They went back to their passionate embrace.

As Annie was long since asleep, they were free to not hold back.

* * *

One Month Later

Since Danny and Kim's birthdays were so close to each other, they decided to have a party in between the two days for everyone, all the while having personal celebrations for themselves.

They invited only their closest of friends along with their family.

Annie played with her ball and giggled as he passed it one of her closest friends.

"CJ! Catch!"

CJ, the son of Sam and her eventual husband, Chris, caught it. He looked like a boy version of his mother.

"Nice! I got it, Annie!" CJ went. "Tuck?" CJ asked. "You're up!"

He passed it to Tucker's son, Tucker Junior. He looked like his father, minus the glasses, and with more hair. It looked like his mother's hair.

"Got it!" Tuck, as his friends call him, went. He held the ball in his hand. "Try to take it!" He challenged.

"That's not how it works, Tuck!" Another boy, one of Eurasian appearance with black hair and freckles, went.

"Yeah, RJ is right!" Annie went as she hovered and looked annoyed with Tuck. "Play fair!"

Tuck groaned.

"Fine…" He passed it to RJ. "Not fair… why did you inherit superpowers?" Tuck went.

Annie lowered to the ground.

"I also inherited a lot from my parents, like not liking people being jerks. You should know better." Annie went.

"Blame his dad taking him to see basketball games." CJ went.

"Hey! My dad being the mayor means I can go with him to places like those. Not my fault I think sports are cooler than those drones he brags about…" Tuck went.

RJ then readied the ball.

"Annie! Catch!"

As RJ tossed the ball, someone flew it and took the ball before it could get the ball from her.

"Huh?" Annie went.

"Got it!" Another girl went.

Annie saw who it was.

"Sunny!" Annie went. "Come on! It was my ball!"

It was a young girl, one who looked a year younger than Annie. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and appeared Chinese. She had wings on her back that soon disappeared.

This was Allison "Sunny" Jade Long, Jake and Rose's little girl.

"Sorry… couldn't help it." Sunny said. "I just wanted to show I've learned how to make wings!"

"Sunny!" The voice of Rose, her mother, was heard chastising her. "I told you! No misusing those wings!"

Sunny frowned in shame.

"Sorry, Mommy!" Sunny went. She saw Annie giggle at this and Sunny took on a competitive smirk. "One of these days, you and I are gonna see who is the fastest!"

Annie stopped giggling and shared the competitive tone.

"Like how my dad beat your dad when they were kids?" Annie said in an almost smug tone.

Since that day, though becoming friends, Danny and Jake would sometimes act out being friendly rivals, sparring with each other to get stronger. Though Jake never actually won without a form of outside help, he felt Danny was the best sparring partner.

It seems that friendly rivalry has extended to their daughters.

"I wouldn't do that…" A boy's voice said.

Annie turned around and smiled at seeing the redhead boy who was a few inches taller than her. It was her older cousin, from her aunt Jazz.

"Jayden!" Annie went as she hugged him. "You made it!"

"Wouldn't miss my favorite Aunt and Uncle's party…" Jayden said.

As the kids were together, a certain young woman walked towards them, with a 2-year-old baby sleeping in her arms.

"Kids." She said with a smile.

Annie and Jayden saw her and smiled.

"Aunt Danielle!" They went at the same time.

"Ssh!" She went with a finger to her mouth. "Your cousin Jacqui is sleeping…"

The child was her baby, Jacqueline Madeline Pottinger. Her husband, Cameron Pottinger, was talking with his in-laws.

Both Jayden and Annie covered their mouths in shock.

"Sorry…" They both went.

"I'm gonna go say hi to everyone else, you kids be good." She said to them.

As she went with her baby in hand, she came across who she was looking for amongst the party, and he saw her and smiled.

"Sis." Danny said.

"Sup, Bro?" Danielle went, which she could high-five but the baby in her hand kept that from happening.

"And how's my favorite niece?" He asked as he saw the baby with small black hair sleeping.

"Sleepy as usual." Danielle said. "Pretty soon, she'll grow big and strong. Who knows? Maybe she'll be Annie's sidekick?"

"Heh… yeah… maybe…" Danny said as though he was hiding something. "So, how are things with Cameron?"

"Well, he took a day off from teaching martial arts for this." Danielle said.

The two saw Cameron speaking with Jack and Maddie.

He's a young man roughly Danielle's physical age. He knows Danielle is a clone, but doesn't care because he fell for her. During her college years, Danielle had dated people of all kinds before settling with Cameron. He had red hair with green eyes that his daughter has inherited.

"I'm serious, you should come, Maddie." He said to her. "A lot of the girls in my class say they want to meet a grown woman with martial arts skills."

Maddie smiled.

"Alright then." She said.

Danny nodded in approval of Danielle's husband.

"So… are you gonna tell Jacqui about her powers soon? She might get them like Annie did."

"I'll let her know as soon as she's talking." Danielle said.

"Let's hope she doesn't inherit your appetite." Danny said with a chuckle.

"Oh… ha ha." Danielle said sarcasctically before laughing with him.

As the two spoke, Kim was with Ron and Wade as they noticed a limo has arrived in the park that they're having their get-together at and saw who stepped out of the limo. It was enough to make Kim race up to see her.

"Monique?" Kim questioned. "You came?"

She was about to hug her old friend, who was now dressed in an extravagant white dress with large hat and sunglasses, when Monique held a hand up.

"Ordinarily, in this outfit, I try to avoid physical interaction…" Monique said in an almost snooty manner, something that Kim off guard. However, once she took her sunglasses off, she gave the same smile she used to give in high school when she saw her best friend. "But you, girl, are the exception…"

With that, the two old friends happily hugged.

"So glad you came…" Kim said.

"So… 30, huh? How's married life to a superhero?" Monique asked.

"Not as fun as married life to Danny Fenton." Kim said. "Come on… take a seat." She said as she guided Monique to the table where they're serving burgers and hot dogs.

As they sat down, they took notice of Ron having a plate with a pile of burgers on it. Alongside him was Rufus cheering him on. The other side of the table had Danielle, with an equally large pile of burgers as her father, Jack Fenton, cheered her.

"That's my girl!" He said proudly.

Monique smirked.

"I see things haven't completely changed…"

"Nope." Kim said. As she left Monique at her seat, she went to get her daughter. "Annie-Bear?"

Annie, seeing her mother calling for her, gave the ball to Sunny.

"I gotta go." She said before hovering to her mother. "Yes, Mommy?"

"Looks like everyone is here. Ready to eat?" She asked.

"Yes!" Annie said happily.

"Okay… I'll let your dad to get Reuben to make a cheeseburger for you."

"Can I have two please? I'm very hungry!" Annie begged.

"Okay…" Kim chuckled.

As Kim was going to do just that, Annie tugged on her pants.

"Mommy? Where's your friend, Mr. Deadpool?" She asked.

Kim winced.

"Uh... he's more Daddy's friend than mine..." Kim said. "He… couldn't make it."

_Because I asked Danny not to invite him. I don't hate the guy... I just don't always feel comfortable around him._

"Can I meet him someday?" Annie asked with an innocent smile.

Kim gave a sarcastic, almost horrified laugh at that before adopting a serious look.

"Uh... no. No... no no no... NO... no... no... no... Just... No... There are not enough nos in the world to properly convey my thoughts on that..." Kim said.

Annie, clueless to why her mother seems against the idea, shrugged and hovered back to playing with everyone.

In about an hour, everyone was at the table.

Jack and Maddie Fenton. James and Ann Possible. The Tweebs, still unmarried and still troublemakers. Uncle Slim and his daughter Joss, along with her recently born daugther Ross. Jazz with her husband Antonio and their son. Danielle with her daughter in her arms and husband to her side. Tucker, along with his wife and son. Sam, with her husband and son. Wade. Cousin Larry with his wife and son, Patrick, whom he named after Sir Patrick Stewart. Monique. Jake Long with his wife and daughter. Lilo and Stitch with a few of his cousins. Wulf, Frostbite and Pandora from the Ghost Zone. Finally, the recently retired Team Go.

Danny held up a drink as he sat at the end with his wife and daughter.

"Thank you, guys, for coming." He said. "I gotta say… 30 years… never thought we'd be celebrating with so many coming for us."

Kim stood up.

"And we're grateful you came." She added. "And thanks for all the gifts…"

"So, did you get each other something?" Jake asked.

"Oh… you could say that…" Danny said with a cheeky smile.

Kim ribbed him playfully.

"Don't say it like _that!"_ She said laughing.

"Like what?" Jazz asked.

Both Danny and Kim smiled to each other.

"Well…" Danny said.

That's when Kim held a hand to her stomach.

All because we celebrated a successful day involving training and taking down Dementor.

"We're expecting…" Kim announced. "Again."

It took a moment of silence but suddenly it erupted with applause.

As there were cheers, Annie looked confused.

"Expecting? What are you expecting?" She asked.

Danny got down to eye level with her.

"To put it in words you'll understand Annie… you're going to be a big sister…"

It took her a moment, but Annie gave a small smile.

"Really?"

* * *

8 Months Later

Danny and Kim were dropping their daughter off to class.

As Annie was about to head to class, she put a hand on her pregnant mother's belly.

She felt a bump.

"Ooh! I felt my baby brother or sister kick!" Annie went excitedly.

Kim chuckled at her daughter feeling her pregnant stomach.

"When I was your age, I was hoping for a baby sister. I'm glad you're open to either one." Kim said.

"Might be both of them! There might be two babies." Danny joked. "Heck, why stop there? Might be three!"

"Danny... I love you but don't make me hurt you." Kim sent a semi-playful warning.

Danny grinned and shrugged innocently.

"You're gonna let me know when it happens, right?" Annie asked before using the puppy dog pout on her father.

"Of course…" He said before groaning to a grinning Kim. "I really hope it's a boy so he doesn't try that…"

"Actually, Ron pulled it on me once." Kim said. "Plus, if he has my eyes, it'll still work."

Danny sighed and shook his head.

"The one thing no ghost power of mine can counter…" He muttered. He then looked to his daughter and got to eye level with her. "You promise to be good today?"

"Mm-hmm." Annie went with a nod.

"Then let's get going."

He took his daughter's hand and guided her to class.

Kim smiled as she returned to the Specter Speeder, taking her seat.

"I insisted on my car, but he insists on taking this thing as long as-"

She then gasped sharply as she felt it.

Danny approached the Speeder and, seeing Kim looking to be in pain, ran to her and looked worried.

"Kim?! What's wrong?!" He asked.

"Danny…" She managed to say. "It's happening…"

* * *

It's been over 10 hours.

Annie was waiting in with the rest of the family. She had her paternal grandparents holding her close as her legs kicked up and down, waiting for a word.

Despite her young age, she knew if her mother was in the hospital for a long period of time, something wasn't quite right.

She was worried for her parents, and for the baby.

There was also the fact it was close to her bedtime. She was yawning.

"Annie? You okay?" Maddie asked her.

"Yes, Mama Maddie… I just…" She yawned again. "I'm getting tired."

Maddie held her granddaughter close.

"It's okay… rest your eyes." She said.

Annie did just that. Her eyes closed and she started to fall asleep.

"Annie?" A voice said.

When she awoke, it was minutes later. She looked up and saw instead of her grandmother, it was her Aunt Jazz. And she had a smile on her face.

"Aunt Jazz? What is it?" Annie asked.

"It's your turn…" She said.

Annie blinked, unsure what she meant even as Jazz guided her through the doors.

They were passing her uncles, her aunt Danielle, and her grandparents, all of them looking very happy.

Annie was brought to the door that led to her mother's room.

She saw her parents, her mother on the bed, both of them very happy at what was in Kim's arms.

It was then Danny saw Annie there and nodded to her.

"Annie?" He asked, making Kim look to her daughter. "Come… me your brother."

Annie blinked.

"Brother?"

"Danny Fenton Jr." Kim answered.

Annie used her powers, hovering over to her parents.

She hovered up over the bed as she got a good look at the baby.

It was a boy indeed. He was finally calmed down after crying a bit.

His eyes, which were currently blue, opened up and, instead of crying, stared at Annie.

Annie, feeling unsure, waved to him.

"Uh… hi? I'm your sister."

The baby smiled, making the usual baby sounds at her.

"I think he likes you already." Kim said.

Annie then had a warm smile on her face.

_I'm… a big sister…_

* * *

Years Later.

Annie Fenton was now 8 years old. She moved on from that green and red dress and now wore a red shirt with long sleeves and green jeans. Her shirt also had the symbol of a bear on it.

She had just gotten home from school, picked up by her father, when Danny noticed she was still carrying a teddy bear she had insisted on for her 7th birthday. It had a jacket and hat akin to a certain movie character Danny introduced her to at that time.

"Annie? Don't you think you should leave those at home?" He asked as reached for the stuffed animal.

Annie held it back.

"Uh-uh! This one is named Bearisson Ford! He's a cool explorer and he's coming with me to see the world!"

Danny rolled his eyes.

"Yeah… but… you pushed a kid for trying to take it- him." He said.

"You know I don't like people touching my bears." Annie said as she held onto him defensively.

Danny sighed and got to eye level with her.

"Okay… but do you promise to leave him, and your other bears, at home from now on if kids won't stop trying to take him? Having parents who saved the world doesn't convince the other parents you're not a trouble maker…"

Annie sighed.

"Fine… but don't you dare sell them." Annie said.

"I was kidding… mostly." Danny said. Annie gave her dad an annoyed look, which he got defensive on. "Come on… Bearzilla costed us $100, not counting shipping."

"And he's my favorite one!" Annie insisted.

Danny rolled his eyes as he opened the door for Annie to step through.

"We're home!" He said.

"Perfect timing!" Kim said as she was in the kitchen, feeding their son solid food for the first time. "DJ is almost done. I'm gonna need help changing him."

DJ is the nickname they gave their son, who has long since developed green eyes and grew his father's black hair.

Dany flinched.

"Uh… I just… fought off a giant radioactive gorilla… so…" Danny lied poorly.

"I got it!" Annie said with a smile.

"Thank you, Annie…" Kim said while rolling her eyes at Danny. "At least _one_ Phantom in this house is brave…"

Danny shrugged with a small smile.

Annie helped her mother take DJ to the couch, where they changed the diaper.

"Gotta help my future sidekick be potty trained, right?" Annie asked with a smile.

Danny chuckled.

"You haven't even been _my_ sidekick yet." Danny said.

"When can I fight bad guys with any of you?" Annie asked.

"When you're 14." Kim said. "That's when your father and I started doing this and when we met."

"Fine…" Annie sighed with annoyance as she picked her brother up now that he's changed. "Come on, Danny Phantom Junior. Annie Phantom is going to make sure you stay in your crib and not drool on my bears again."

She then hovered off the ground towards the direction of her room.

"Annie…" Kim warned. "Stay on the floor. You're literally grounded for drawing logo ideas on the wall again, remember?"

Annie sighed.

"Yes Mom." Annie said as she landed on the floor.

She then walked towards the room with her brother in her hands as Danny wrapped an arm around Kim.

"She's growing up so fast…" Danny said. "Just yesterday her eyes turned blue… and green again because of her powers."

"I know." Kim said. "But she's got our genes. I feel like she's gonna make something of herself."

Danny smiled to her.

"I think so too…" Danny said.

"So… no word on that fruitloop?" Kim asked.

Danny shook his head.

"Nope. He's still in that little space of his. Good chance he's starved to death in there." Danny believed.

"Well… good. If he gets out, he's got a whole family to deal with." Kim said.

Danny laughed.

"I'd hate to be him when he gets out…"

"Bet you'll love to be you later…" Kim said with a coy smile.

Danny grinned at that.

"I bet so too…"

Both of them shared a kiss.

Annie, from down the hallway, stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"Do they have to do that so much?" Annie asked. She heard Danny Jr. giggle in her arms. "I know… it's Mom and Dad. They have to." She said in response, pretending her brother was speaking to him. "I still wish I knew what kind of private training they do when they go out once a week and leave a babysitter though…"

She pushed that out of her head and smiled as she took her brother to his crib.

* * *

**And so-**

*Sniff* It's beautiful...

**Uh... Wade?**

Yup. *Blows nose* I'm good... It's just... I waited for this part for SO long.

**I know, sorry dude.**

Is FP still mad at me for breaking the fourth wall in Danny's flashback?

**Nah, I think she's over it.**

That's good... I'd hate to get kicked off her stories.

**Well, pretty sure it's more being too violent than that.**

Possibly...

**Speaking of violent, what happened with Ed Wuncler I?**

Oh... I teleported to finish the job while he was on the toilet and he died of shock right there.

...

**You're kidding?**

Nope. ... *LAUGHS*

**Oh boy...**

WHAT?! I did little Annie a favor! She doesn't have to grow up with that monster in the world!

**I'm beginning to see why Kim doesn't want her to meet you. So, what of Hank Hill?**

Oh, he's alive. Bobby didn't mind since the two don't talk as much. Still, he was refusing to take medicine till I threatened to tell people he can't make it to the Christmas photo and thinks he doesn't wish them Merry Christmas... even though he could just say it in person. What an idiot...

**Okay... can I finish this now?**

Sure... Harley and I are taking Jessie to the theme park.

*leaves*

**I pity the people in the same ride as those three...**

* * *

**Anyway... sorry for the long wait everyone.**

**I needed to make sure this was good as it could be.**

**And now, thanks with Flower Princess11, this is up.**

**I'm super proud of how this turned out.**

**We're almost done with this story. Two more to go.**

**qazse: Good to hear. And Vlad's lost so much now that he's reduced to hiding.**

**Deadsori: Carol Danvers and Mockingbird.**

**BeConFuzzled Writer: I went as much as I could about their daughter and her growing up.**

**Luiz4200: He meant Strickland. I didn't even consider her, wow. Nope, now Klaus is married to Francine. Stelio's out. Not a fan of Taco Bell, which Bueno Nacho is based on. Nah, wouldn't do that. Clover still needs to mature. Yup. That was just a reference to the series. Yes. Yes, Dipcifica is accepted here. Guess so. I was referring to Mockingbird, Bobbi Morse. Probably. Awesome. Always. That was intentional.**

**Invader Johnny: Now they have another little one.**

**61394: How'd you like Annie?**

**Major Simi: They divorced. Guess who she married in the end?**

**Batguy01: Sure thing. And I did show her and ask her on it, she seemed okay with it.**

**Jebest4781: I hope this is to your liking.**

**wiseguy2415: Kim shares your opinion.**

**kombatant88: He probably can but just doesn't do it.**

**danifan3000: He didn't meet Mandy, thankfully. As for that Mandy, I sincerely doubt she'd handle a more competent character.**

**yukid99: It was.**

**Chester A Bum: I'm sure they wish you were there.**

**Guest: Glad you liked it and hope the new chapter is to your liking.**

**Lois128: Baby Annie was fun to write.**

** 16: You're welcome.**

**Guest (2): I don't think I will.**

**Naruto Hatake: Almost there.**

**Jay the Average Fanboy: We've passed that point now. He's never going to be that monster.**


End file.
